la faccion shinigami
by kaiser akuma 7
Summary: durante la batalla final contra Ginjo unos acorralados Ichigo y Rukia decide aceptar sus verdaderas naturalezas para derrotar a sus enemigos y salir de esta situación aunque la batalla dio un giro y cuando Ginjo estaba por ser derrotado usando un invento robado de Urahara provoca que ambos shinigamis terminen atrapados en un mundo que estaban destinados a cambiar
1. Chapter 1

Hey hola a todos, ¿me extrañaron? Bueno para los nuevos me llamo Kaiser y espero que disfruten este fic que hice con cariño para divertirme y otras razones y para los viejos seguidores es genial verlos de nuevo

Bueno como la vez anterior les dire mi motivación para hacer un fic de bleach y DXD bueno, no hay muchos fics de estas dos o hay pocas y no cumplen, este fic se inspira de EL rey del todo que era un fic de estas 2 series pero no continuo lo que es una pena y desde entonces no hay otros fics bueno, por lo que espero no solo entretener sino poder llenar ese vacío que no se llena, bueno sin más aquí los dejo con el primer capitulo

La facción shinigami:

Datos a tener en cuenta:

**\- Los eventos de bleach serán alterados un poco para el desarrollo de algo nuevo.**

**\- Byakuya y Rukia no se llevan bien, Rukia internamente lo odia por ser tan indiferente cuando ella trato de que las cosas funcionaran como familia**

**\- Las personalidades de Ichigo y Rukia serán demasiado diferentes.**

**\- Rukia para estar a la par de Ichigo, tendrá un Hollow interno además de algo adicional**

Capitulo prólogo y 1: el pasado

En un lugar desconocido que era definido como una gran mansión muy elegante se podía ver a un niño y una niña entr años corriendo por los pasillos riendo alegremente mientras buscaban a las personas que les dieron la vida.

Dentro de una habitación que se podía definir como una oficina de ejecutivo, se encontraba un joven adulto de posiblemente 28 años de cabellera naranja alargada y desarreglada vestido con una camisa negra y pantalones del mismo color mientras terminaba de firmar una pila de papeles con cara de cansado y aburrido, este joven era conocido como Ichigo Kurosaki, el shinigami sustituto que era la perfecta hibridación de todos los poderes de su mundo.

\- Y por este tipo de cosas es que no quería ser un líder. Dijo el peli naranja con un suspiro.

\- Oh vamos tampoco es tan malo, además tú lo haces rápido para poder divertirnos. Dijo una voz femenina a su lado.

La chica en cuestión aparentaba la misma edad que él, solo que más baja de cabellera negra larga con unos bellos ojos purpura que iba vestida con un vestido rojo con detalles en negro la cual abrazo del cuello al chico, esta chica era conocida como Rukia Kurosaki, ex miembro de la familia Kuchiki y la esposa del peli naranja.

\- Si, supongo que tienes razón. Dijo Ichigo que beso a la chica para que ella se sentara en sus piernas para profundizar el beso.

\- MAMI, PAPI. Dijeron dos voces infantiles abriendo la puerta del lugar de golpe interrumpiendo a los adultos de su momento.

\- Niños ¿Qué les dije varias veces sobre esto? Pregunto Ichigo con su eterno ceño fruncido, pero sabía que no podía enojarse con sus hijos

\- Yo y Ichika nos estábamos preguntando el cómo conociste a mamá. Dijo el niño

El niño parecía un clon del peli naranja cuando este era joven, incluso en el pelo, pero sus ojos eran como los de su madre mientras la chica poseía el pelo atado en una cola, de cabello negro como su madre y ojos ónix de su padre, estos eran Kazui y Ichika Kurosaki, los hijos de los shinigamis.

\- Bueno hijos, esa es una historia muy pero muy larga, ¿seguro la quieren escuchar? Pregunto el peli naranja mayor

\- Estamos de vacaciones y queremos que nos cuentes tus grandes aventuras como shinigami. Dijo Kazui con emoción.

\- Bueno pequeños, acomódense en ese sofá, porque les contaremos la historia de cómo nos conocimos, terminamos aquí, nos enamoramos y los tuvimos a ustedes. Dijo Rukia con un sonrojo

**Nota: a partir de aquí la narrativa será en tercera persona**

La historia comienza en una ciudad conocida como la ciudad de Karakura donde vivía un joven adolescente de 15 de nombre Kurosaki Ichigo el cual tenía dos hermana menores que cuidar y un padre un poco extraño, pero lo que lo hacía diferente es que podía ver a los espíritus a los cuales muchos asumieron eso a un trauma por la pérdida de su madre.

Su vida cambio para siempre cuando una noche conoció a una shinigami llamada Rukia Kuchiki la cual era la encargada de cuidar la ciudad y evitar que los Hollow, almas corrompidas mataran almas inocentes.

Durante una pelea ella quedo herida y el Hollow trato de matar a una de las hermanas del peli naranja por lo que ella cedió sus poderes para que el chico peleara en su lugar sin saber las consecuencias y cambios que eso traería.

Ichigo que convirtió en shinigami por lo cual tuvo que hacer el trabajo de Rukia el cual lo hacía sin problemas, además aunque no lo admitiría disfrutaba mucho la compañía de la pequeña la cual también se sentía cómoda en presencia del chico.

Después de muchas pequeñas aventuras el día que Rukia temía llego, los shinigamis se enteraron que ella dio sus poderes a un humano cosa que estaba prohibida y debía ser llevada a la sociedad de almas para ser juzgada, cosa que el peli naranja se negó y la defendió pero al final fue derrotado por el que más tarde se convertiría en la persona que le mas desprecia pese a no ser un villano Byakuya Kuchiki.

Rukia solo acepto irse sin oponer resistencia solo porque no soportaba la idea de que el peli naranja muriera a manos de la persona que era su hermano pero que a pesar de todo, él era indiferente hacia ella lo que tiempo más tarde devino en un rencor que crecería con el tiempo

Ichigo no sabía por qué le importaba tanto, pero él no sabía el como pero estaba más que dispuesto a salvar a Rukia aunque tuviera que pasar por encima de cada capitán de la sociedad de almas que se pusiera en su camino.

Fue de esta forma que conoció a Kisuke Urahara, un ex capitán shinigami de gran inteligencia que le ayudo a recuperar sus poderes de shinigami aunque también obtuvo otros en el proceso que al principio parecían una maldición antes de ser un beneficio.

El peli naranja junto a unos amigos de su escuela que poseían cada uno habilidades únicas fueron a la sociedad de almas para salvar a la chica de pelo negro que sería ejecutada.

Tras una gran cantidad de batallas y liberar el poder máximo de una zanpakuto que era el arma de un shinigami y la suya se conocía como Zangetsu, se enfrentó a su último obstáculo que lo separaba de la chica que se puso muy feliz al verlo de nuevo y que estuviera arriesgando su vida por ella aunque no quería que el saliera herido.

La última pelea por la libertad de la peli negra era el mismo Byakuya con la diferencia en esta ocasión el peli naranja lo estaba derrotando pero alguien en el interior de Ichigo quería acabar rápido sumado al hecho de que el peli naranja lo quería derrotar por ser un opuesto de su ideal de vida.

Al chico se le había proyectado media mascara de Hollow por lo cual empezó a ser más salvaje en su modo de pelea y causarle peores heridas al capitán, Ichigo quería detenerlo por ser su pelea pero de alguna manera, quería que Byakuya sufriera, el adolescente era un hermano mayor que daría todo por sus hermanas y ver al capitán no solo no hacer nada sino ser completamente indiferente por una estúpida promesa lo sacaba de quicio y solo fue por eso que dejo que el Hollow se divirtiera.

Pero la cosa cambio cuando un capitán traidor llamado Aizen Sosuke saco del interior de Rukia un artefacto escondido por Urahara y para sacarlo tuvo que abrirle un agujero a la chica para eso.

Ichigo aun controlado vio eso, por lo que usando su técnica más potente el getsuga tensho y tomando el control de su poder Hollow destruyo la barrera de Byakuya solo para salvar a su amiga pero el traidor de un movimiento le dio un profundo corte en todo su pecho aterrando a Rukia que fue cubierta por la sangre del chico sin darse cuenta que el líquido rojo, cargado con poder Hollow se logró meter en el agujero que tenía mientras Aizen sacaba lo que necesitaba sin saber que eso cambiaría la vida de la chica para siempre.

Con la traición del capitán mas la intervención de 2 capitanes, tanto Rukia, Ichigo y sus amigos quedaron libres de culpa por invadir la sociedad de almas, por lo que todos fueron curados en la división 4 donde la peli negra no se separó del peli naranja hasta que se recuperó.

Una vez que todo acabo en la sociedad de almas, a Rukia se le dieron dos opciones, quedarse en la sociedad de almas o regresar al mundo de los vivos y seguir cuidando la ciudad al lado del shinigami sustituto de pelo naranja, tras un breve meditación y dejar una carta a su hermano ella se fue al mundo de los vivos.

Byakuya cuando leyó lo que le dejo su hermana, se arrepintió de fallarle a su difunta esposa solo por cumplir con una promesa de sus padres, la nota decía:

Estimado capitán kuchiki, si te preguntas porque te digo así, es porque no tiene sentido decirte hermano ya que nunca te comportaste como uno, por más que me esforcé en que nos lleváramos bien, nunca quisiste, pero sabes que, ya me arte de ti.

_No quiero volver a verte en mi vida, renuncio a llevar el apellido Kuchiki y pasare lo que me reste de vida con alguien a quien si le importo y lo dio todo por salvarme, más de lo que tu hiciste en toda tu vida_

Atentamente: Rukia.

Pos data: se de las promesas que hiciste y una de ellas es la que nos llevó a esto

Con esa declaración el capitán no supo más de Rukia hasta que el traidor shinigami empezó a moverse.

El tiempo paso y Rukia se revelo a toda la familia de Ichigo que la aceptaron y le ofrecieron una habitación propia aunque ella prefirió dormir en armario de Ichigo cosa que trajo pensamiento nada santos del padre del joven pensado que su hijo finalmente encontró a la persona con la que compartiría la eternidad.

La relación de ambos crecía a gran velocidad debido a que pasaban mucho tiempo en la escuela y cazando Hollow, lo cual puso triste a una chica de pelo naranja conocida como Orihime pero no se daría por vencida y ella conseguiría un lugar en corazón de joven que amaba

Paso un tiempo cuando surgió una amenaza nueva conocida como los arrancars que fueron Hollow que se les dio poder shinigami y en su primer ataque, Ichigo y Rukia se enfrentaron a un viejo enemigo, el gran pescador que era acompañado de otro arrancar.

Ninguno de los shinigamis logro frenar a las criaturas hasta que ambos se pusieron de pie riendo como desquiciados mientras sus poderes aumentaban.

Rápidamente en el rostro del peli naranja se formó su media mascara Hollow mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color y perdía el control, de manera sorprendente lo mismo paso con Rukia que ahora tenía una mirada siniestra la diferencia era que la máscara del chico era parecida a un esqueleto mientras la de su compañera de batalla era parecida a la de una doncella de piedra como la de las estatuas antiguas de la mitología.

Ambos despedazaron a sus enemigos solo para ser detenidos por un grupo llamado los vizards que eran shinigamis exiliados que poseían poder Hollow los cuales ayudarían a ambos controlar sus poderes.

Pero antes, se necesitaba saber cómo es que ambos consiguieron poder Hollow, en el caso del peli naranja fue por no transformarse en shinigami a tiempo y en el caso de Rukia, después de preguntarle a todos los que estuvieron en la sociedad de almas se llegó a la conclusión que cuando la sangre de Ichigo cargada de poder entro en ella, eso lentamente creo un Hollow interno por lo cual Ichigo se disculpó con Rukia porque fue su culpa que ella también tuviera ese problema pero la peli negra no le importó.

Los vizards entrenaron a los jóvenes que mejoraban su relación incluso Urahara llegaba a bromear de que se besaran de una buena vez dejándolos rojos, debido a que a ambos les gustaba la idea pero ninguno sabia quien daría el primer paso y estaban inseguros.

Las cosas tomaron un giro cuando el traidor shinigami secuestro a Orihime por lo cual Ichigo junto a sus amigos fueron a rescatarla a hueco mundo, conociendo en el camino a alguien que los ayudo mucho, una pequeña arrancar de pelo verde conocido como Nell.

Tanto Ichigo y Rukia tuvieron peleas difíciles, los mayores retos para el peli naranja fueron el espad conocidos como Ulquiorra y Grimmjow mientras la pequeña chica se enfrentó a un sujeto llamado Aaroniero al cual mato usando su dominada mascara Hollow solo para no necesitar la ayuda de su ex hermano

Durante el combate contra el espada 4 Ichigo se transformó en la última forma evolutiva de un Hollow, un vasto lord con la cual le dio una rápida y dolorosa muerte a su oponente pero se había descontrolado por lo que trato de matar a uno de sus amigos y la única que pudo detenerlo fue Rukia que le pidió que regresara a ella mientras lo abrazaba, eso perforo la mente del chico y pudo recobrar el control de esa aterradora y poderosa forma.

El final del capítulo de esta aventura de ambos shinigamis culmino cuando Ichigo derroto a Aizen a costa de perder sus poderes por lo que Rukia tuvo que trabajar por los dos hasta que se recuperara.

Por último se llegó a la parte donde empezó la serie de eventos que cambiarían, para bien o para mal la vida de los shinigamis en su totalidad.

Ichigo conoció a una persona que no le ofreció recuperar sus poderes sino aprender unos nuevos no descubiertos los cuales era conocidos como poderes Fullbringers que no tardo en aprender.

Sin embargo, en las sombra su nuevo enemigo empezó a mover sus pies, un hombre llamado Tsukishima al cual Ichigo no le agradaba porque se parecía demasiado a Byakuya con sus poderes empezó manipular las mentes de los amigos y familiares de Ichigo

Luego que el peli naranja aprendiera y dominar sus nuevos poderes estos se le fueron arrebatados por la persona que lo entreno para dominarlos, su nombre era Ginjo y buscaba venganza contra la sociedad debido a que el fue traicionado por ellos además de ser el primer shinigami sustituto en existir.

Sin embargo Rukia una vez más cedió sus poderes permitiéndole a su compañero recuperar sus poderes que se fusionaron con los fullbringers que quedaban en su cuerpo, a su vez llegaron los capitanes de la sociedad de almas para detener todo esto.

Pero, algo paso, poco a poco shinigamis fueron víctimas de los poderes de Tsukishima por lo que ahora estaban en contra de Ichigo que había activado su bankai.

La situación era desesperante, su amigo Uryu había quedado fuera de combate mientras Urahara estaba al margen seguramente para pensar en una contingencia mientras que su amiga especial Rukia estaba peleado contra los demás Fullbringers manipulados por su enemigo mientras ella estaba debilitada y el se encontraba completamente rodeado por sus amigos Chad y Orihime, los capitanes Kenpachi, Toshiro y Byakuya seguidos por Tsukishima que estaba al margen mirando el espectáculo y Ginjo que deseaba quitarle el poder que le quedaba al peli naranja.

**Esto es grave, a este paso no podre ganar, si tan solo, tuviera más poder**. fue el pensamiento perfectamente coordinado de Ichigo y Rukia.

\- Creo que yo puedo ayudarte en esta batalla. Dijeron dos voces en cada uno de los jóvenes

Con Ichigo:

El peli naranja seguía estando rodeado pero de un segundo a otro, le tiempo se paralizo lo cual era un indicativo que el espíritu de su zanpakuto deseaba hablar de algo y tenía que ser muy serio para hacerlo en medio de la pelea.

Delante del apareció Zangetsu el cual había cambiado mucho desde su pelea contra Aizen, antes parecía un hombre de mediana edad pero ahora lucia como un joven adulto de pelo castaño y ojos azules vestido con una gabardina negra.

\- Hola viejo Zangetsu, ¿no crees que es un mal momento para hablarme? Pregunto Ichigo.

\- Al contrario compañero, es el momento preciso debido a que tú mismo eres capaz de darte cuenta que tu no podrás contra todos ellos. Dijo Zangetsu apuntado a sus amigos controlados.

\- Lo sé, pero si tu estas aquí, significa que tienes la solución. Dijo el Kurosaki mayor

\- Así es Ichigo, tengo la clave para que logres derrotarlos a todos sin agotarte y logres salvarlos. Dijo el espíritu con su típica expresión neutral.

\- De acuerdo, ahora dime donde está el pero. Dijo el peli naranja ya que no creía en la existencia de poderes gratis sin un precio

\- Yo soy ese pero, REY. Dijo una voz diabólica

Al mirar a otro lado, apareció la contra parte Hollow de Ichigo que era exactamente como el solo que este vestía completamente de blanco y su cabello era del mismo color.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto seriamente le peli naranja.

\- Pues a salvar tu trasero, aunque si aceptas nunca volverás a saber de mí. Dijo el alvino con su voz burlona

\- Ichigo, si quieres llegar a tu máximo poder. Comenzó a decir Zangetsu

Mientras con Rukia:

La peli negra se encontraba en una situación igual rodeada por los fullbringers controlados, al ceder su poder quedo muy débil y apenas si podía tener un combate estable contra sus enemigos hasta que de pronto algo similar a lo que le estaba pasando a Ichigo ocurrió.

El tiempo se detuvo y delante de ella está la forma física de su zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki una mujer pálida de pelo blanco vestida con un kimono blanco que denotaba una gran frialdad.

\- Sode. Dijo Rukia parándose.

\- Rukia, hay una manera de ganar pero para ello hay un precio pagar. Dijo la zanpakuto.

Con eso, delante de la chica apareció su contra parte Hollow que era como ella solo que su ropa y pelo eran de color blanco, la verdad es que no se llevaban bien debido a la actitud un tanto pervertida de la Hollow.

\- ICHIGO/ RUKIA, DEBES FUSIONARTE CON TU OTRO YO. Dijeron Zangetsu y Sode a la vez.

Esto claramente impacto a los jóvenes que no entendían lo que era fusionarse, pero de algo estaban demasiado seguros, eso los cambiaria.

Con Ichigo:

\- Ichigo, si quieres derrotar a tus enemigos, debes unir tu mente con la de tu contra parte, solo de esa manera, podrás convertirte en un vasto lord. Dijo Zangetsu

\- Que, estás loco, la última vez casi mate a Uryu de no ser por Rukia. Dijo el peli naranja

\- Relájate rey, si aceptas eso no volverá a pasar nunca más. Dijo el Hollow tranquilamente

\- Escúchame Kurosaki, si deseas usar todo tu poder o tener el suficiente para derrotar a tus compañeros poseídos, debes aceptar el trato, yo fusionare sus mentes en una sola para que tengas el pleno control de todo el poder Hollow. Dijo Zangetsu lo que hizo pensar al peli naranja, no tenía muchas opciones

\- ¿Qué pasara una vez que me fusione con este tipo? Pregunto Ichigo apuntando al Hollow

\- Al hacerlo, su voz desaparecerá para siempre de tu cabeza, podrás usar el modo vasto lord sin límites y sin descontrolarte, sin embargo, presentaras cambios físicos y emocionales irreversible. Dijo con seriedad Zangetsu

\- ¿Qué tanto me puede afectar? Pregunto Ichigo dudoso.

\- Es posible que para tu vida normal no te afecte tanto, más que tu lado protector puede ser más fuerte o que a la hora de la batalla si de verdad desprecias a tu enemigo, no dudaras en ser cruel con él. Dijo Zangetsu

Esta misma plantica pasó con Sode y Rukia, por lo cual ambos jóvenes lo pensaron, si aceptaban no volverían a escuchar esas molestas voces en sus cabezas y serían más fuertes pero por otro lado el cambiar los asustaba.

\- Antes de aceptar, dime algo, lo que siento por ella, ¿no cambiara? Pregunto Ichigo refiriéndose a Rukia

\- Eso no cambiara jamás, debido a que tu otro yo se siente atraído por la contra parte de Rukia. Dijo Zangetsu solo para que el dark Ichigo se sonroje de vergüenza.

\- ¿entonces como fusionamos nuestras mentes? Pregunto el peli naranja aceptado el trato

\- Solo dale la mano y yo haré el resto. Dijo Zangetsu mientras shinigami y Hollow se miraban fijamente

Con Rukia:

\- Sode, ¿lo que siento por él? ¿No cambiara? Pregunto Rukia algo roja

\- No te preocupes, lo seguirás amando, aunque ten cuidado, un chico como el será un iman para las mujeres y si no puedes alejarla, solo deja que más llegue pero siempre demuéstrales quien es la reina a esas arrastradas. Dijo la Hollow Rukia.

De esta manera tanto Ichigo y Rukia miraron a sus contra partes Hollow solo para darles un apretón de manos solo para que su respectiva zanpakuto liberara su poder haciendo que los cuerpos de ambas partes se convirtieran en polvo hasta unirse en uno solo.

\- AHORA SERÁN UNO SOLO. Dijeron Sode y Zangetsu a la vez

El tiempo volvió a la normalidad mientras en dos lados diferentes se alzaban dos columnas de poder espiritual de color rojo y otra morada dejando impactados a los presentes que no entendían que pasaba.

Los oponentes de Rukia quedaron muy impactados cuando el cuerpo de la pequeña chica creció en todos los aspectos, era más alta, su cabello se alargó ligeramente mientras sus atributos traseros y delanteros crecieron de tamaño teniendo ahora un desarrollo que superaba a la su compañera de clases Tatsuki, todo esto adornado por una sonrisa retadora que ansiaba una pelea.

\- De acuerdo, listos para el segunda asalto idiotas, tú y yo tenemos cuentas que arreglar chica conejo, nadie convierte a Ichigo en una muñeco sin consecuencias. Dijo la nueva Rukia que estaba por hacer algo nuevo que su unión mental le permitía

Con Ichigo:

El peli naranja solo bajo la mirada mientras todos se confundieron al escuchar una risa un tanto diabólica que Orihime pese a estar controlada recordaba muy bien y lo último que quería es que el chico que le gustaba volviera a estar en esa forma que le daba pesadillas a veces.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido Kurosaki? Pregunto Ginjo en su bankai

\- Jajaja, porque es divertido que por mucho tiempo yo fuera el héroe pero debido a que ahora la mitad de ustedes está controlado ahora soy el villano. Dijo el peli naranja

\- Kurosaki, por intentar matar a Tsukishima eso te convierte en criminal. Dijo Byakuya

\- Tu cállate, de todos los que están aquí tu eres el único que no siendo un villano te desprecio, pero saben que, esto es una oportunidad única, si ustedes creen que soy un villano. Dijo Ichigo empezado a elevar su poder.

\- Kurosaki_kun detente, no lastimes a alguien importante. Dijo Orihime que no quería que mataran a Tsukishima aunque esto era por el control mental

\- Lo siento, pero si creen que soy un villano, entonces, actuare como tal. Dijo Ichigo mientras que el y Rukia al mismo tiempo elevaron su poder solo para decir la misma palabra para iniciar el combate

\- it's Showtime. Dijeron los dos con voces tétricas antes de que un manto de poder Hollow los envolviera.

Con Rukia:

La shinigami de un momento a otro había cambiado de aspecto dejando impactados sus oponentes llamados Riruka, Moe y Jackie, ya que su aspecto cambio drásticamente ya que ella estaba en la forma vasto lord que le proporcionaba su Hollow interno, solo que ella nunca lo uso y esta era la primera vez

El cabello de Rukia tomo un color violeta al igual que sus ojos mientras su piel se volvió más pálida y en una parte de su cuello tenia los restos de su máscara para ponérsela en un combate, sus ropas ahora eran blancas y algo desgastadas acompañada de una capa negra, en sus manos y piernas se formaron guantes y botas blancas como Harribel solo estas tenían puntas para cortar y Sode para adaptase al poder de vasto lord en lugar de transformase en una espada, se convirtió en una guadaña blanca de hoja rojiza con la cual Rukia seguía teniendo todos sus ataques.

\- Ahora los voy a hacer pedazos, montón de idiotas, solo seré piadosa porque todos ustedes están siendo manipulados. Dijo la Rukia vasto lord para retraer su máscara de doncella al rostro lista para la pelea.

Con Ichigo:

En el campo de batalla Uryu que estaba escondido se recuperó y se despertó por el gran pico de energía y al llegar a la zona de la batalla lo vio otra vez, Ichigo transformado en un vasto lord

Ichigo había aumentado de tamaño y su cabello se alargó a hasta llegar a sus caderas donde una espelúznate mascara con cuernos de color blanco con líneas negras con una sonrisa aterradora cubría su rostro, la diferencia más importante con la primera vez es que sus ropas estaban completas siendo estas las del bankai fullbringer cargando su tensa Zangetsu mientras miraba sus manos con detenimiento.

\- Así que esto se siente estar completo. Dijo Ichigo con una voz profunda atreves de su máscara, eso era nuevo ya que no actuaba como una monstruo.

\- Imposible, su poder creció de forma abismal. Dijo Chad intimando por su amigo que puso su mirada al frente de sus oponentes

\- Esta será mi primera y última advertencia, apártense de mi camino, esta pelea es entre Ginjo, Tsukishima y yo, si se niegan me veré obligado a usar la fuerza contra mis amigos, mi rival, un niño con complejo de creerse mayor por un título y a la única persona que de verdad quiero lastima. Dijo Ichigo levantando su arma y refiriéndose a Orihime, Chad, Kenpachi, Toshiro y Byakuya respectivamente

\- KUROSAKI_KUN, DETENTE, TSUKISIMA ES TU… Orihime no pudo terminar debido a que Ichigo apareció atrás de ella

\- Orihime, no me siento bien asiéndote esto, pero debo hacerlo, buenas noches. Dijo Ichigo con su voz terrorífica

Rápidamente la chica recibe un duro golpe de karate en su nuca quedando fuera de combate, pero el vasto lord la atrapo antes de su caída para que una vez más con su sonido desapareciera y reaparecieran sin la chica.

**Ni siquiera lo vi moverse, fue como si se hubiera tele transportado.** Pensaron los oponentes del peli naranja esperando a su siguiente víctima.

Los capitanes controlados estaban por hacer un ataque en conjunto pero Chad se lanzó al ataque con uno de sus puños listo para detener a su amigo el cual solo dibujo una sonrisa malvada, acto siguiente el shinigami sustituto también se lanzó al ataque solo para torcer el brazo de su compañero y hacer que la técnica fuera directo contra los capitanes solo para dispersarlos.

\- Chad, eres mi mejor amigo, así como la persona más leal que conozco, por eso tampoco me siento bien asiéndote esto. Dijo Ichigo que con su mano libre tomo de la cabeza al castaño y lo estrelló contra el suelo para noquearlo.

\- Voy a acabarlo. Dijo Ginjo listo para saltar al ataque.

\- Espera, dejemos que los capitanes lo agoten para que nosotros podamos quedarnos con sus nuevos poderes y tal vez conocer una debilidad si ellos no lo detienen. Dijo Tsukisima que internamente sentía que su muerte estaba cerca.

De nuevo Ichigo con un sonido se llevó a Chad a una zona lejos de la pelea ahora siendo el solo contra los 3 capitanes, el viejo Ichigo se hubiera esforzado por no lastimarlos mucho ya que estaban controlados, pero su nuevo yo no tenía esa consideración, el único que no sufría demasiado seria Toshiro debido a que él era consciente del interés de su hermana Karin por el peli blanco así que él no serie muy dañado.

Kenpachi, ahora que Ichigo se fusión con su Hollow interno podía admitir que consideraba al sádico capitán como un rival digno es por eso que lucharían como la primera vez que se conocieron, pelean hasta casi la muerte.

Y Byakuya, él se llevaría la peor parte ya que a este tipo no podía rescatarle nada positivo, por lo que el sufriría la ira del vasto lord, pero dejaría un poco de él solo para que su "reina" también tuviera el gusto de darle algunos golpes.

\- Bueno, mis amigos están fuera de peligro, así que, EMPEZEMOS EL VERDADERO COMBATE. Dijo Ichigo con su zanpakuto lista.

\- ESA ES LA ACTITUD. Grito Kenpachi solo para lanzarse al ataque mientras sus compañeros lo querían frenar

Mientras con Rukia:

La shinigami se sentía completamente sorprendida por sus nuevos poderes, pero no eran tan descuida para dejarse llegar, es más, ahora poseía la actitud más fría y calculadora de su Hollow interno para el combate.

Es por ello que uso los poderes de sus enemigos en su contra desde congelar las piernas de Riruka con la cual tenía asuntos pendientes por humillarla en su primera pelea, esto fue solo hecho con la intención de que cuando tuvo la oportunidad desvió el primer y más letal golpe de Moe contra la peli roja causándole severos daños dejando inconsciente y ese momento de impresión del chico fue suficiente para que la vasto lord usara una nueva técnica que le proporciono esta forma, el ataque se llamaba grieta con la que abrió una especie de garganta que lazo una explosión de energía oscura.

Esa técnica fue lo suficiente para dañar al Full bringer más leal el cual era el único que no estaba controlado, Jackie que era la última en pie trato de auto destruirse para terminar el combate pero Rukia no se lo dejo hacer congelando parte de cuerpo para detener el proceso, por lo que ahora la peli purpura se acercó a Riruka solo para pegarle un poco por enojo.

\- Esta es por encoger a mi Rey y usarlo como tu juguete, este por meterte en mi cuerpo, este por transformarme en muñeco. Seguía la chica golpeando a Riruka aunque no se percató que llamo a Ichigo Rey

Para ambos, ahora serían más crueles en el combate contra enemigos despreciable o que odiaban, pero en sus formas de vasto lord, podía llegar a tener una actitud muy cordial, aterradora, e incluso reconocer sus emociones sin percatarse, sumado a su aumento de crueldad.

\- Rukia. Dijo Sode desde la guadaña

\- ¿Qué quieres? No ves que castigo a una maldita. Dijo la shinigami sin dejar de golpearla, aunque ella no sabía que la peli roja evito que Ichigo terminara controlado

\- No quiero interrumpir tu diversión pero estos 3 tienen poder robado que le pertenece a Ichigo, conozco un kido para quitárselos y gracias tu forma vasto lord podrás hacerlo. Dijo la zanpakuto.

\- De acuerdo, soy toda oídos. Dijo Rukia después de pegarle una última vez a Riruka.

Sode le dio las instrucciones a su compañera la cual cubriendo su mano de una energía roja traspaso el estómago de una inconsciente Riruka sacando una esfera azul de poder casi con la forma de una manzana.

\- Bueno, en cuanto termine de quitarles el poder que no les pertenece iré a darle una mano a mi rey. Dijo Rukia con malicia ya que sabía que su hermano estaba cerca y ella también quería lastimarlo un poco.

Con Ichigo:

el shinigami sustituto choco su arma contra la del sádico capitán solo para separarse y evitar los pétalos de Senbonzakura que amenazaban con rodearlo cosa que no permitió solo para encontrarse a Toshiro en el cielo.

\- Ríndete, no podrás contra todos. Dijo el capitán peli blanco.

\- Te equivocas, puedo y lo hare empezando contigo. Dijo el peli naranja que se lanzó rápido contra él.

Toshiro desde sus alas lanzo varias estacas de hielo solo para que estas fueran destruidas con la espada de Ichigo en que la hizo girar con rapidez hasta desaparecer en un sonido y reaparecer a unos centímetros del capitán con un cero entre los cuernos.

El ataque detono mandando a volar al peli blanco que fue detenido por los pétalos de Senbonzakura cosa que fue mala idea ya que Ichigo lanzo un getsuga contra ambos capitanes mientras rápidamente detenía un golpe de Zaraki y cortar su pecho de un tajo.

\- Bueno, es verdad que todos son un problema, pero divide y vencerás es muy útil. Dijo el peli naranja que ya tenía todo calculado.

Byakuya trato de frenarlo con un hado pero fue inútil ya que Ichigo se liberó y antes de ejecutar su plan le dio un potente rodillazo a su oponente haciéndolo toser sangre y romperle algunas costillas para luego eludir con su sonido a sus otros dos adversarios.

En el cielo y con la luna a su espalda comenzó a crear un gran rey cero entre sus cuernos y 2 más en sus manos todavía sujetando su arma, al lanzar los ataques esto obligo a todos incluso a Ginjo y Tsukisima a dispersarse lo cual fue el momento de actuar.

Toshiro fue el primero en caer, se elevó hacia el cielo para atacar a Ichigo pero este usando su sonido comenzó a correr en círculos haciendo que no lo pudieran ver sumando a no poder atacarlo, pero el sí.

El capitán empezó a recibir múltiples cortes, perdió sus alas y cuando lanzo su muñeco de hielo para evitar un cero, cayó en la trampa de Ichigo que era lo que buscaba solo para traspasar su estómago con Zangetsu, se aseguró que no fuera una zona tan frágil solo para su último ataque.

\- Peleaste bien, ahora, duerme. Dijo el vasto lord que mientras lo sujetaba del cuello cargo un cero rojo

Esta es la primera vez que siento tanto miedo contra un Hollow. Fue el último pensamiento de Toshiro que al recibir el cero directamente, su ropa se rompió quedando solo los pantalones y vestigios de la ropa shinigami mientras que lo único que recordaba mientras caía al suelo eran esos penetrarte ojos vacíos de este Ichigo justo a esa sonrisa aterradora.

\- Uno menos, faltan 2. Dijo Ichigo mientras podía ver cómo era rodeado por el bankai de Byakuya.

\- Esta vez no te escaparas. Dijo el serio hombre

\- ¿estás seguro de eso? pregunto con una sonrisa el peli naranja mientras era engullido por los pétalos.

Rápidamente estos empezaron a comprimirse pero en el último minuto un bosaron negro y blanco salió de la esfera siendo el peli naranja completamente ileso.

\- ¿pero cómo? Pregunto el capitán antes de que una mano blanca tomara su cuello.

\- Yoruichi me conto todo sobre ti sumado al hecho que conozco tus debilidades y fortalezas desde la primera vez que peleamos, la diferencia es que ahora soy más fuerte que tú. Dijo el vasto lord mirando al capitán a los ojos para intimidarlo

Antes de que Byakuya usa su Senbonzakura de nuevo, el peli naranja lo mueve para un lado usándolo de escudo humana para defenderse de Zaraki que estaba muy emocionado de a que su rival ahora peleara sin ningún tipo de piedad.

Con eso hecho, Ichigo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas al herido Byakuya para tener su combate contra Kenpachi, mientras Tsukisima y Ginjo se preocupaban ya que su enemigo no parecía agotarse o mostrar una debilidad y no los tranquilizaba el hecho que dejaron de sentir la presencia de los demás fullbringers.

La batalla entre el sustituto y capitán fue feroz, pero el vasto lord tenía una ventaja y era que Kenpachi siempre era fuerza bruta pero su velocidad era lamentable, dejándole una enorme cantidad de cortes más un cero para casi derribarlo, pero este seguía de pie.

\- Admiro tu determinación Zaraki, pero esta pelea se acabó. Dijo Ichigo cargando un getsuga.

\- Entonces, terminemos esta pelea de la misma forma en que nos conocimos en la sociedad de almas, Kurosaki. Dijo Kenpachi que no aceptaría su derrota hasta estar casi muerto.

\- Que así sea. Dijo Ichigo liberando su poder espiritual que era rojo.

Kenpachi hizo lo mismo pero su aura era dorada y se lanzaron para un último choque que culmino con una explosión de gran magnito que sacudió la ciudad de Karakura además que ese impacto hizo que Byakuya se levantara quedando impactado, más que nada por el resultado.

Cuando se dispersó el humo, a diferencia de la primera vez que ambos se enfrentaron, Kenpachi tenía un enorme corte profundo en todo su cuerpo mientras su arma estaba a pocos centímetros de Ichigo el cual salió ileso.

\- Yachiru, sé que te escondes entre los árboles, cuando caiga, llévatelo lejos de aquí. Dijo el vasto lord peli naranja.

Una vez que Zaraki cayó al suelo por la tremenda herida, una pequeña niña de pelo rosa llamada Yachiru que era su teniente, obedeció lo dicho por Ichigo y se llevó a su amigo lejos dejando solo al peli naranja contra 3 oponentes.

\- 2 menos y solo quedas tu Kuchiki. Dijo Ichigo que de un movimiento de su zanpakuto removió la sangre de Kenpachi solo para dirigirse hacia el capitán.

Byakuya en este momento aunque no lo demostraría estaba aterrado, este fue el mismo que derroto a Aizen solo que mucho peor, aun así, no iba a dejarse vencer de que de nuevo desplego su bankai.

Estaba tan concentrado en derrotar al peli naranja que no se dio de la segunda presencia que venía directo hacia él y se dio cuenta tarde cuando Ichigo doblo un poco el cuello dejando pasar una guadaña roja que no tardo en clavarse en su pecho y congelar la herida.

\- Hola, capitán Kuchiki. Dijo Rukia con una voz gélida así un conmocionado peli negro.

Omake: regresamos

En una playa para diciaca se encontraban un autor con sus leales trabajadores y su asistenten personal.

-Aaa hola a todos, soy Kaiser, algunos me recordaran por mi anterior fic Bleach z, muy largo y para los nuevos que no entienden que es el Omake, les dejare que Claire mi neko asistente se encargue de explicar mientras termino mi piña. Dijo el autor con forma de esqueleto faraón asoleando sus huesos

-Bueno este es un segmento de humor que puede tener sentido o no sumado a criticas inteligentes sobre el mundo, sobre algunos fics o incluso series de todo usando personajes de diferentes medios en un ambiente de oficina. Dijo Claire quitándose sus lentes mirando a los lectores

-Pueden saltarse este segmento del Omake y no pasa nada, digamos que es mi diversión personal, aunque quizas dentro de algunos de estos pasare segmentos de una historia creada por mi aunque estos omakes comparte trama con el autor Samsan 19 que esta por ahí. Dijo Kaiser apuntando a su amigo que estaba en otra silla de playa con una yandere virtual

-¿y quienes son mis demás asistentes se preguntaran, bueno aquí se los presento con una canción que muchos conocerán supongo, yo nunca vi friends. Dijo Kaiser volviendo a tomar sol mientras la cámara reproducía una música y presentaba a sus empleados

Se podia ver a lo lejos mucha gente.

So no one told you life was gonna be this way

Your job's a joke, you're broke

**Ichigo vasto lord, serie bleach, Sombra: overwatch, kazui bebe: bleach, burning greymon: franquicia Digimon**

Your love life's D.O.A

It's like you're always stuck in second gear

**Reaper y Widowmaker: overwatch, Yennefer y Geralt: the witcher 3**

When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month

Or even your year, but

**Arthas: warcraft, kerrigan: starcraft, Jasper: Steven Universe, Marco Diaz adulto: Star vs evil forcé**

I'll be there for you

(When the rain starts to pour)

**Personajes secundarios: Flisk: undertael, Moira: overwatch, Deadpool y la chica ardilla de Marvel del otro Omake de overmarvel**

I'll be there for you

(Like I've been there before)

**Segmento del bar de los villanos protagonizado por: Aizen de bleach z, Yhwath de la facción shinigami, el rey demonio del Heredero de la Ira (fic de nanatsu y dbz no escrito aun) y Madara como madara de Naruto**

I'll be there for you

('Cause you're there for me too)

**Participaciones de Samsan 19 y su bar del infierno del fic DB Amalgama DC.**

-Espero que aprecien los omakes y nos vemos todos los jueves a la misma hora, ahora, pero si no subo yo les avisare si me ausento, sin más, hasta otra. Dijo Kaiser despidiéndose del lector mientras seguía en la playa de sus vacaciones


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos bueno la verdad de cierta manera lo esperaba a esta poca recepción considerando que todos tienen cosas que hacer así que solo responderé a los comentarios más uno que elimine de cierta persona

**viecenta1.8: **no de hecho yo dije que me tomaba un mes de descanso o dos, aunque seguro que luego me tomare más tiempo cuando termine este que será más corto.

**CarlosDNQ 96: **gracias por el comentario y me esforzare de hacer lo bien, por lo menos tengo un asesor y amigo que sabe todo sobre DXD para guiarme, con referente a otros detalles será sorpresa, espero no exagerar pero hasta la temporada 3 de DXD no hay verdaderos retos

**dovah117: **pues vi pocos donde si la hacen pero si iba a hacer un fic tengo que ser un poco mas original y hacer cambios para que no sea todo tan igual y esa respuesta de como llegaron se responder ahora

**Cut**: bueno, si mi fic lo consideras aburrido puedes hacer dos cosas, la primera puedes decirme lo que hago mal para mejorar haciendo una crítica constructiva, no solo decir que te aburre, di la razón y ayuda a que mejore como autor, o, si en si no te gusta mi trabajo en general porque no es tu estilo o de tu agrado, no lo leas en lugar de buscar desmotivarme, no digas nada sino te no gusta en lugar de desmotivarme y busca otro fic de tu agrado.

Capítulo 2: llegada inesperada:

Byakuya se lamentaba de muchas cosas que se negaba a demostrar o incluso pedir ayuda ante sus problemas personales, ahora estaba encarando la consecuencia de uno de ellos, su hermana Rukia, ella lo odiaba por siempre ser indiferente ante todos sus logros, nunca le brindo el apoyo de un hermano y por esta razón, ahora su hermanita había levanto su arma contra él.

\- No tienes una idea de cuánto tiempo deseaba hacerte esto. Dijo Rukia que estaba delante de este clavando su guadaña más profundamente.

Ichigo logro ver como el capitán estaba por lanzar un hechizo con sus manos por lo que, usando su sonido le rompió ambas manos, una para que no paralizara a su reina con uno de los hechizos y la otra para que fuera incapaz de volver a usar a Senbonzakura.

El capitán solo tocio sangre antes de quedar inconsciente con el último recuerdo de Rukia mirándolo con indiferencia y odio mientras la herida en su pecho quedaba expuesta.

\- Patético. Dijo la ahora peli morada lista para acabarlo.

\- Espera. Dijo Ichigo deteniendo el arma de su compañera.

\- Lo quieres ver muerto tanto como yo, ¿Por qué lo quieres salvar ahora? Pregunto la shinigami frunciendo el ceño.

\- Tienes razón, pero si lo matas, nos meteremos en más problemas con la sociedad de almas y eso sería muy molesto. Dijo el peli naranja.

\- Odio cuando tienes razón. Se quejó Rukia.

\- Además no puedo dejar que mi reina se ensucie las manos con la sangre de basura como esta. Dijo Ichigo en su forma vasto lord haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en su compañera.

Ahora Ginjo y Tsukisima estaban muy conscientes de que no se podían confiar en esta pelea, Ichigo y Rukia acabaron con sus secuaces y personas controladas con una enorme facilidad y no pudieron ver ninguna debilidad o incluso que el combate los cansara.

\- A todo esto, aquí tienes algo que te quitaron. Dijo Rukia que de los pliegues de su ropa extrajo 3 esferas de poder espiritual.

\- Ese es el poder que me robaron, gracias Rukia. Dijo el peli naranja que tomo una de estas y la consumió

De pronto el poder de Ichigo se disparó de nuevo, su poder aumento significativamente pero antes de consumir la segunda esfera le dio la tercera Rukia.

\- Come, te harás más fuerte. Dijo el vasto lord de pelo naranja

\- ¿seguro? Yo no me gane este poder. Dijo la chica

\- Quizás, pero de esa manera, mi reina se hará más fuerte además que una parte de mi estará siempre contigo en la batalla. Dijo Ichigo de forma natural.

\- Gracias por el regalo, rey. Dijo la chica consumiendo la otra esfera.

La actitud de ambos era diferente a la de antes, pero en esas formas de vasto lord, se volvían algo más presumidos, cruel y de parte de Ichigo, mas insinuante, pero esa actitud no serían siempre así.

\- Ginjo, intenta contener a Kurosaki-san, yo intentare controlar a su novia, está claro que no alzara su arma contra ella. Dijo Tsukisima a su compañero

\- Hecho. Dijo Ginjo lanzando un cero para separar a la pareja

Ahora ambos vastos lords estaban separados pero listos para la batalla final, este nuevo Ichigo estaba por demostrarle a Ginjo que nadie lo traiciona sin consecuencias fatales, aunque también quería recuperar lo que ese sujeto le robo.

\- KUROSAKI, VOY A DERROTARTE Y QUEDARME CON EL RESTO DE TUS PODERES. Grito Ginjo en su bankai

\- Inténtalo, pequeña polilla. Dijo Ichigo burlonamente mientras con uno de sus dedos lo incitaba a atacar

El peli blanco sabía que el peli naranja se burlaba de las alas en su espalda y es por ello que se lanzó al ataque para que ambos colisionaran sus zanpakuto provocando ondas expansivas y que chispas saltaran.

Ginjo estaba muy confiado por tener las técnicas del shinigami sustituto, pero este no contaba que ya no se enfrentaba al viejo Ichigo, este era uno nuevo que estaba muy dispuesto a hacerlo polvo y no dejar nada de su cuerpo.

El primero en sufrir daño fue el peli blanco que lanzo un cero y su oponente hizo lo mismo solo para que Ichigo usara su sonido y ponerse delante de este listo para defenderse pero lo que no conto fue el segundo cero que este cargaba en su mano que le dio de lleno bajando su guardia y con eso el joven peli naranja le dio un corte en todo el pecho.

Mientras con Rukia:

En este momento la shinigami agradecía el aceptar el trato con su hueco interno porque su nueva fuerza y velocidad estaba superando al humano, más el hecho que ella manejaba de forma perfecta su guadaña evitando los cortes de la espada de su enemigo que podría borrarle los recuerdos desde el inicio y no desea perder esos felices momento que vivió con Ichigo

Es por ello que daba todo de sí en el combate deteniendo y esquivado los cortes mientras ella aplicaba una estrategia muy efectiva, cargar enormes cero que en realidad no tenían casi poder destructivo para usar el sonido rápidamente y conectar un fuerte corte con su guadaña.

Tsukisima estaba muy impresionado por la forma salvaje de pelear de esta joven, aunque eso tenía mucho sentido considerando su forma de vasto lord, toda su confianza se había ido cuando se quedó solo en la pelea y más por el hecho que esta chica estaba muy empeñada en matarlo de manera violenta.

Rukia miraba como su enemigo cedía al miedo, por lo que para acabar rápido, fingió bajar su guardia por lo que sin perder tiempo Tsukisima iba a aprovechar eso para controlarla, sin saber que cayó en una trampa.

\- Some no mai, Tsukishiro. Dijo Rukia creando un circulo de hielo sobre ella, lo cual levanto un pilar de hielo que lastimo y mando al cielo al fullbringer.

El líder fullbringer salió disparado hacia arriba pero la chica no se detuvo ahí sino que uso su nueva técnica grieta para mandarlo al suelo, no sin antes quitarle su espada.

\- Tsugi no mai, Hakuren. Dijo Rukia lanzando una ventisca contra Tsukisima que se defendió como pudo dejando todo el entorno con una densa neblina

\- Maldita, ¿Dónde te escondes? Dijo el fullbringer

Como respuesta sintió que algo lo atravesó en el pecho, se trataba de su propia espada lanzada por Rukia que tenía una sonrisa malvada detrás de su víctima levantando su guadaña.

\- Mucho más cerca de lo que crees, adiós idiota. Dijo la vasto lord haciendo caer su arma.

Tsukisima no reacciono a tiempo para sacar la espada de su cuerpo y como resultado, Rukia lo había partido por la mitad de forma diagonal pero esta no está satisfecha y fue por eso que rápidamente giro su guadaña para córtale la cabeza, provocando que el control mental de este desapareciera de todas sus víctimas.

\- Es hora de acabar con este juego. Dijo Rukia que se fue directo al cielo para ayudar a su rey sin percatarse que 2 figuras vieron todo.

Se trataba del ex capitán Kisuke Urahara, la persona que siempre tenía un plan y suministraba artículos espéciales a los shinigamis del mundo de los vivos, maestro de Ichigo y un bromista sin remedio, el otro se trataba de Isshin Kurosaki, el padre de Ichigo, ambos quedaron muy conmocionados cuando sintieron el poder de ambos jóvenes dispararse y se quedaron más impactados por ver la brutalidad de Rukia al matar a Tsukisima.

\- Sabes Isshin, te deseo suerte con tu nuera si la haces enojar. Dijo Urahara que en este momento cargaba 2 mochilas pesadas.

\- Tal vez, pero me diras ya porque tienes esas mochilas. Pregunto Isshin

\- Es por precaución, un objeto peligroso fue robado de mi tienda y estoy demasiado seguro que estos tipos me lo robaron. Dijo el ex capitán de sombrero verde, cosa que preocupo a su amigo por la seguridad de su hijo mayor.

Con Ichigo:

El vasto lord peli naranja y Ginjo seguía en un implacable combate aéreo que solo hacía que las nubes se dispersaran hasta que en un choque el Ichigo logra desbaratar la defensa de su enemigo y mandarlo al suelo con un cero cargado entre sus cuernos.

Muy enojado por eso, el fullbringer rápidamente recobro su postura y empezó una serie de movimiento violentos con el fin de terminar el combate, pero el único daño que logro hacerle al peli naranja fue un cero lanzado desde su espada que apenas si destruyo la ropa del shinigami dejando exactamente igual a cuando lucho contra Ulquiorra.

Ginjo empezó a desesperarse y se arrepentía de no haber atacado cuando Ichigo peleaba contra los capitanes, se había confiado, subestimo a su enemigo y ahora lo pagaba, solo le quedaba una última arma secreta que ni siquiera sabía que hacía, pero según escucho de la persona que la creo, mandaba tus problemas muy lejos.

En ese momento, recordó cuando se infiltro en la tienda de Urahara y robo una especie de esfera de cristal con energía oscura en su interior y segundo una charla que escucho del científico loco con su ayudante, fue un invento accidental que de usarse mandaría tus problemas muy lejos y nunca regresarían.

Ichigo bajo al suelo solo para ser recibido por Rukia la cual regreso de su combate pero antes que ella le mostrara su logro, el peli naranja en un choque de espadas contra Ginjo de una estocada rompió la zanpakuto de este mismo lo cual permitió que el fullbringer recibiera un profundo corte muy cerca de su corazón.

\- Perdón Rukia, está luchando contra este maldito ¿venciste a Tsukisima? Pregunto el peli naranja notando como cerca de su chica caía sangre al suelo.

\- Si, debiste ver su expresión al morir de la nada, es más aquí la puedes ver

Rukia revelo que en su otra mano cargaba la cabeza de Tsukisima como un trofeo macabro de su victoria, pero en realidad la trajo para destruir más la moral de Ginjo y eso Ichigo lo sabía perfectamente por lo que la felicito por su logro mientras su enemigo empezó temblar de miedo, él y los fullbringers habían creado 2 monstruos despiadados.

\- Te perdonaría la vida, pero, me traicionaste, me manipulaste, usaste a mis amigos para tus metas y eso no pienso perdonártelo, Ginjo. Dijo Ichigo mientras preparaba un getsuga para terminarlo todo.

\- Jamás debiste haberte enfrentado a nosotros y provocar muestra ira. Dijo Rukia que estaba cargando su ataque grieta en su guadaña.

**NO, NO PERDERÉ CONTRA UN SUSTITUTO Y UNA SHINIGAMI, GANARE ESTA PELEA AUNQUE TENGA QUE LLEVARME A TODOS CONMIGO AL INFIERNO.** Pensaba Ginjo que de su ropa saco el objeto que le robo a Urahara.

\- ESCUCHEN, NO DEN NI UN PASO MAS O ME OBLIGARAN A USAR ESTE OBJETO QUE LE ROBE A UN SHINIGAMI CON SOMBRERO VERDE. Grito Ginjo con locura.

\- No nos importa. Dijo Ichigo que no detuvo su marcha

Hay no esto es grave, si lo libera no sé si seres vivos puedan sobrevivir. Pensaba Urahara que llego a ese lugar.

Ginjo lanzo la esfera al suelo destruyéndola en cientos de pedazos provocando que ese líquido negro se derramara, instintivamente Ichigo y Rukia desactivaron sus ataques debido a que sus instintos Hollows les decían que retrocedieran.

\- ICHIGO-SAN, RUKIA- SAN, RAPIDO PONGANSE ESTO EN SUS ESPALDAS dijo Urahara mientras empezaba a liberar su poder.

Ambos jóvenes sabían que ese tipo estaba loco pero si hablaba de esa forma debía ser seria la situación por lo que rápidamente encajan las mochilas a sus espaldas cuando empezó todo.

El líquido negro empezó a elevarse hasta que se formó un circulo de ese material para luego de eso dejaran de ver a Ginjo del otro lado para ver que esa cosa había creado un portal hacia lo que parecía el vacío mismo del espacio.

Lentamente el portal comenzó a arrastrarlos, ambos se oponían a eso pero Ginjo queriendo acabarlos salto sobre ellos para seguir luchando mientras también luchaba para evitar ser arrastrado.

Su blanco era Ichigo por lo que dejo a Rukia al margen la cual calvo su guadaña al suelo para evitar el arrastre mientras Urahara trataba de realizas aun tipo de kido con la intención de frenar todo esto.

Ichigo se estaba agotando de esta pelea que estaba listo para matar al fullbringer el cual notando que Ichigo estaba más atento a Rukia, lanzo un ataque de energía contra la chica que por defenderse termino por ser arrastrada hacia la nada.

\- RUKIA NO, MALDITO, AHORA SI ESTOY FURIOSOOOOOO. Grito Ichigo rugiendo como un vaslo lord.

Este rápidamente cargo un potente cero y cuando logro desbaratar a Ginjo, el ataque lo lanzo directo contra su pecho ocasionando que este fuera absorbido por el portal pero el shinigami sustituto no conforme con eso, lo siguió para asegurarse que no regresara nunca más.

Ahora con los 3 contendientes fuera del campo, Urahara junto con Isshin empezaron a usar todos sus poderes y con un kido entre ambos lograron que el portal se cerrara haciendo que el líquido se solidificara y desintegrara.

\- Urahara, dime que mi hijo estará bien y que puedes traerlo de vuelta. Dijo Isshin mirando el lugar donde antes estaba su primogénito.

\- Honestamente viejo amigo, no lo sé, lo único que sé es que ellos están solos ahora, sea a donde sea que lleguen. Dijo el ex capitán con la mirada sombría y sintiéndose culpable ya que su invento podía haber mandado a los jóvenes a un mundo hostil

Dimensión DXD:

Kuoh, una ciudad de Japón de este mundo no era normal por diferentes motivos, en esta ciudad habitaban seres de naturaleza mágica o sobre natural, en dos bosques diferentes se podía ver a una chica castaña de piel bronceada con 3 coletas y vestida con un traje de alguna tribu y en otra zona una peli morada con una paleta en su boca, ambas miraron hacia el cielo con extrañes, como si algo les dijera que sus vidas nunca serían las mismas de antes

Este mundo estaba gobernado por 3 facciones de seres sobre naturales, empezando por los más escasos, los ángeles seres que vivían de la fe de cada persona en el mundo cuyos poderes eran sagrados, aunque esta raza tenía una mentalidad limitada debido a que corrían el riesgo de convertirse en sus contra partes, los caídos, esta facción era liderado por el arcángel Michael, junto a su hermana Gabriel, ambos de cabellera rubia y 6 pares de alas doradas.

Por otro lado estaban su contra parte de mente muy abierta, los ángeles caídos que por pensamientos impuros cayeron del cielo viviendo en un lugar llamado Grigori, su líder político era un carismático ángel caído conocido como Azazel de pelo castaño con una parte rubia, un pequeña barba y casi siempre vestido con una gabardina escarlata y pantalones negros, a diferencia de otros caídos el buscaba la paz con tal de poder seguir con sus investigaciones científicas.

En otro lado del mundo estaban los yokais, seres míticos de la cultura japonesa, era muy raro encontrar uno en la ciudad de kuoh, pero no imposible.

Por último, estaba la facción que controlaba la ciudad en su mayoría, los demonios que estaban divididos en muchas familias nobles del inframundo, todos dirigidos por el actual Lucifer, Sirzechs un demonio peli rojo de una familia noble el cual tenía un problema y es que su padre arreglo un matrimonio de su hermana menor, Rias Gremory con un noble del clan Phoenix de nombre Riser.

Hablando de la hermana de lucifer, esta joven demonio de una gran belleza de cabellera roja, ojos azules y cuerpo muy desarrollado iba vestida con un uniforme escolar, en estos momentos se encontraba con el resto de sus amigos/sirviente/sequito en un edificio abandonado de su escuela durante la noche.

Los que componían este grupo eran Akeno Himejima, una chica peli negra con una larga cola de caballo, cuerpo más desarrollado que su líder y unos bellos ojos violetas, ella era la segunda al mando y tenía un carácter bastante seductor y algo sádico.

La otra persona era una niña peli blanca con un broche de gato negro en su pelo, ojos ámbar y una expresión neutral en su rostro y sin mucho desarrollo, esta era Koneko Toujou y al igual que Rias y Akeno, bestia un uniforme escolar blanco con rayas negras y una falda roja.

El último de ellos era un chico rubio de ojos grises con un lunar en su rostro siendo claramente un chico por el cual muchas chicas matarían con un rostro calmado y alegre aunque dentro del guardaba mucho dolor, este era Yuto Kiba, el único integrante varón de este sequito y vestía el uniforme masculino de la academia que consistía en pantalones largos negros y una camisa blanca

En otra zona de la escuela se podía ver a dos chicas firmando papeles y se podía decir que eran muy parecidas una de la otra, además de vestir el uniforme de esa academia una tenia lentes que mostraban unos bellos ojos morados, cabellera corta negra y un cuerpo no tan desarrollado con las otros pero era muy atractiva esta chica se conocía como Sona Sitri otra demonio de una casa noble diferente a la Gremory y presidenta del consejo estudiantil de esta academia, la otra chica era más alta y desarrollada que la ya mencionada con ojos naranjas y un cabello negro que llegaba hasta las rodilla y también usaba lente, esta era Tsubaki Shinra vise presidenta del consejo y segunda al mando de Sona.

Todo parecía tranquilo esa noche hasta que todas las facciones y los residentes de la ciudad sintieron como sus cuerpos eran aplastados por un tremendo poder que desprendían 3 presencia que emanaban maldad aunque 2 de ella eran menos malignas

Los líderes de cada facción empezaron a ver el mundo en busca de esas presencias hasta encontrar algo anormal en el ambiente

A lo lejos en la ciudad:

En el cielo un agujero oscuro se abrió y de este salió una molesta Rukia por la maniobra traicionera de Ginjo al cual esperaba hacerle daño, cosa que sería muy posible cuando ve al mencionado salir del portal con humo salir del seguido por un Ichigo bastante enojado pero que se calmó al ver a la chica.

Sin embargo antes de seguir pelearon notaron algo raro rápidamente, ya no estaban en Karakura, las energías del lugar eran completamente diferentes, muchas se acercaban al poder Hollow de uno salvaje y no llegaban al rango de menos, salvo una presencia muy lejana que pertenecía a una niña que le dio curiosidad de esas energías su poder estaba al nivel de un espada de alto rango y no podían negarlo.

\- ¿Dónde estamos Ichigo? Pregunto Rukia

\- No tengo la menor idea. Dijo el peli naranja que miro a Ginjo que era el culpable.

\- Mal…malditos…acabare con ustedes. Dijo el fullbringer enojado

En un último intento de victoria cargo un cero desde su arma y golpear a Ichigo el cual se hartó de todo esto y al estar más enojado por no saber en dónde estaba, con un sonido se puso frente a Ginjo y le torció la mano para desarmarlo haciendo que su espada cayera pero esta fue atrapada por Rukia.

\- Esto se tiene que acabar. Dijo Ichigo con un tono sombrío

El peli naranja solo estiro el brazo de su enemigo para dislocarlo y seguido de eso, al igual que al Ulquiorra le cerceno el brazo haciendo que la sangre saliera del Fullbringer pero eso no termino ahí sino que luego le dio un corte en su pecho dejando una herida en X y antes de mandarlo al suelo corto su mano, Rukia no perdió tiempo y con la propia arma de Ginjo, atravesó el estómago de este haciéndolo gritar más de dolor.

\- Mi reina, me concede este ataque en conjunto. Dijo Ichigo con un tono formal fingido.

\- Será un honor mi rey. Dijo la shinigami en el mismo tono.

El vasto lord soltó a Ginjo dejándolo caer al suelo en picada pero ellos aceleraron su caída cargando un rey cero con sus manos y juntarlas dando como resultado una esfera gigante de un color rojizo con morado.

\- DOBLE GRAN REY CERO. Gritaron ambos lanzando su último ataque en contra del fullbringer que termino por estrellarse en un bosque.

Todo este combate fue visto por las tres facciones teniendo reacciones diferentes, los ángeles estaba aterrorizados por la brutalidad de esos dos seres enmascarados de aspecto humanoide, Gabriel no quiso ver lo que paso luego de que el brazo de Ginjo fuera cortado y Michael se sentía más tranquilo ya que después de ese ataque, la presencia maligna de los shinigamis empezó descender, pero esperaba nunca entrar en guerra contra ellos

Por su lado Sirzechs tenía la misma línea de pensamiento que el ángel solo que más tranquilo de que parecían ser demonios, ahora solo deseaba que no fueran renegados o el inframundo estaría en problemas muy graves.

Y el líder de los caídos era el más tranquilo ya que sería una experiencia muy interesante investigar y conocer a estos nuevos seres aunque eso significaba poner en peligro su integridad física, pero todo en nombre de la ciencia.

Los demonios en la academia estaba alterados y esperaron la orden de su rey para salir a ver qué pasaba y eso lo harían cuando la presión se redujera lo mismo pasaba con los demonios Sitri.

En el suelo se podía ver a Ginjo, moribundo, su pelo se había quemado por completo, su bankai se fue pero aún tenía su espada clavada en el estómago mientras su poder espiritual caía drásticamente mientras lograba ver como ambos vastos lords lo miraban.

\- ESTUPIDO, ELLOS SOLO TE USAN, ESOS SHINIGAMIS TE DARAN LA ESPALDA COMO A MI, SOLO TE USAN POR TU PODER. Grito Ginjo antes de volver al suelo y agonizar.

\- No, los que hacen eso son la central 46, los shinigamis solo son las herramientas de esos idiotas, sin ofender Rukia. Dijo Ichigo.

\- No me ofende, estoy de acuerdo, además, tú y yo nos metimos a ese lugar y robamos sus archivos secretos cuando todavía nos recuperábamos en la sociedad de almas y ellos estaban muertos. Dijo Rukia

Era verdad, Yoruichi y Urahara le dijeron al peli naranja a nunca confiar en la central 46, ya que ellos haría hasta lo imposible por conseguir poder, son como la raíz del mal que nunca muere y en esos archivos que estaban encriptados, se mencionaba a Ginjo que le robaron su poder para experimentar.

\- Ginjo, en otro tiempo hubiéramos sido amigos, pero has hecho demasiado mal para que te perdone, solo te diré, que las personas como tú y yo, nunca volverán a ser los títeres de unos idiotas hambrientos de poder, nunca más, no mientras yo respire. Dijo Ichigo poniéndose de rodillas.

\- Si…creo…..que tienes razón….es una lástima…..solo….ten éxito en donde yo falle, no dejes que ellos sigan manipulando a los shinigamis como tú y yo. Dijo el fullbringer con sus últimas palabras antes de morir.

\- Zangetsu, ¿cómo le quito el poder que me robo? Dijo Ichigo sin expresión al igual que Rukia.

\- Clava tu espada y yo me encargo del resto. Dijo la zanpakuto

El peli naranja hizo lo que su compañero dijo y empezó absorber ese poder hasta que una esfera con su poder se formó en su mano, estaba por consumirla pero Rukia hablo.

\- Se acercan 6 presencias, no sé dónde estamos pero creo que lo mejor es no dejar nada que ellos puedan usar en nuestra contra si son hostiles. Dijo la peli morada mirando hacia el bosque donde ambas noblezas se acercaban.

\- Me hubiera gustado enterrarlo por dar una pelea emocionante, pero supongo que deberé asegurarme que no quede ni sus cenizas

Con eso dicho, Ichigo cargo un cero entre sus cuernos y en el momento exacto en que lo lanzo contra el cuerpo de Ginjo los demonios llegaron pero lo único que vieron fueron 2 figuras blancas y luego una explosión devastadora que los saco volando lejos.

Ahora lo único que quedo de Ginjo fue la empuñadura y mango de su espada que salió volando y estuvo a pocos centímetros de cortar la garganta de la demonio Rias, que se quedó impactada, no vio nada, solo esa explosión roja y 2 figuras de blanco.

Cuando los demonios se recuperaron, fueron a ver al lugar de la explosión solo encontrando un cráter de dos metros donde no había quedado nada, tanto Rukia y como Ichigo usaron su sonido para irse de esa zona y progresivamente empezaron a reducir su poder espiritual, logrando esconderse.

\- Rias-san, ¿Quiénes cree que fueron los responsables de esa explosión? Dijo Kiba con una mirada algo asustada

\- No lo sé, lo único que sé es que no era el poder de un caído, ni siquiera creo que sea de algo que conozcamos. Dijo la peli roja mirando lo poco que quedo de la zanpakuto de Ginjo

\- ¿puedo ver esa espada? Dijo el chico rubio

Rias acepto ya que su sirviente que estaba puesto como un caballo en el tablero de ajedrez, sabía muy bien sobre espadas y posiblemente podría ayudarle a descubrir más sobre esas dos presencias que desaparecieron.

\- Encontraste algo Yuto-kun. Pregunto Tsubaki que también había llegado junto a Sona

\- Esta arma, nunca vi nada como esto, el metal es sumamente raro, pero parece que esta compuesto de energía con una presencia propia, aunque aquí parece que esa presencia está muriendo. Dijo Kiba.

Akeno tomo también el mango del arma pero accidentalmente se dio un corte con lo poco que quedaba de la hoja era pequeño pero aun así le dolió como el infierno, pero disimulo el dolor con su sonrisa de siempre.

\- Ara ara, parece que esta arma hace daño como si fuera una lanza de luz de los caídos. Dijo la peli negra.

\- De acuerdo, mañana seguiremos investigando a la luz del día, por ahora hay que descansar y esperar que sea la única sorpresa en este día. Dijo Sona acomodando sus lentes.

Con eso dicho, los demonios se fueron atreves de un círculo mágico que poseía la forma de la marca de su clan, pero no notaron que otra persona vio todo y pudo encontrar un muy pequeño rastro de poder, el cual lo llevaría hacia las personas que le darían un nuevo reto en su vida.

**Omake: las vacaciones**

Los miembros de la oficina había llegado al centro vacacional lleno de zombis sirvientes para atender las necesidades de los empleados.

En el lugar se podía ver a todos los integrantes de la oficina como el equipo de Talon, los brujos, el digimon dragón, Jasper y otros junto a su jefe, lo raro fue ver a Ichigo usando una maya en su forma de vasto lord junto a Sombra, pero lo mas raro era ver un bebe de cabello negro alargado.

Este pequeño era el hijo de Ichigo Kazui el cual había tenido con la hacker antes de venir lo cual no era raro ya que muchos de la oficina y el bar se estaban reproduciendo como Marco y Hekapoo pero eso era otra historia.

En otro extremo de la isla estaban personas nunca vistas en ninguna historia ya que esas eran las creaciones propias del autor junto a las de su otro amigo y muchos decían que Kaiser creo un Batman mientras que su amigo Sam creo un Superman ya que tenían las virtudes de esos personajes solo que uno era más un antihéroe.

\- ¿no crees que deberíamos usar nuestras creaciones personales para los omakes? Pregunto Sam en una silla de playa asoleando los huesos junto a Monika

\- No creo, no sé cómo reaccionara la gente ya que está inspirado en muchos, luego de ver overlord siempre hay gente que se queja que no se adapta bien o en otros casos se quejan por quejarse. Dijo Kaiser haciendo lo mismo

\- Muy cierto pero la vida tiene riesgo. Dijo Sam tranquilo

Luego de eso ellos se quedaron durmiendo mientras sus asistentes los miraban con caras pervertidas mientras tomaban sol, algunos empleados del bar y la oficina se divertían o encontraban su pareja y en sus descansos en pequeñas computadores los autores seguían en sus proyectos personales.

Mientras ellos estaban de vacaciones habían empezado las clases en la academia para villanos y donde las jóvenes mentes del mal serian educados por los mejores seres de la villanía que viven en el bar empezando con el shinigami.

\- Bueno niños, me presento soy Sosuke Aizen y seré su maestro de cómo planificar el plan perfecto, ahora quiero que abran en sus libros en el capítulo 2 de cómo hacerte amigo del héroe para luego apuñalarlo por la espalda. Dijo el shinigami traidor

Los niños villanos la pasaron mal con el estricto maestro que les mostraba como disimular sin parecer sospechoso y borrar la evidencia pero él era demasiado perfeccionista pero para la mala noticia de estos niños este era el profesor menos maldito.

\- Bueno para la próxima clase quiero que me den un ensayo de cómo traicionar al héroe y como poner a todos en su contra con poco esfuerzo y ahora les presento a su profesor de gimnasia, BANE. Grito el shinigami a alguien que le gano es puesto a Madara aunque este era profesor de la secundaria y este de primaria

\- MUY BIEN GUSANOS, LO VOY A PONER EN FORMA LES GUSTE O NO Y QUIERO QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO ME DEN 10 VUELTAS A TODA LA ACADEMIA LLENA DE TRAMPAS. Grito el súper villano de Batman, vestido de negro y con cables que le inyectaban suero titan

Un alumno pregunto qué pasaba si se negaban y como respuesta el profesor le hizo una quebradora de espaldas para luego tirarlo por una ventana que termino volando hacia la enfermería donde todavía no encontraban o se debatían entre Medusa de Soul eater, Luguria de full metal alchemis y la androide 21.

\- ¿ALGUIEN MAS TIENE UNA PREGUNTA INTELIGENTE QUE HACER? Pregunto el duro maestro Bane

\- Y no nos pueden demandar ya que en el contrato de la academia especificamos que no garantizamos la salud e integridad física de los estudiantes ya que tenemos permiso para usar fuerza bruta extrema no como esos llorones de la academia de héroes Boku no DC justice. Dijo Aizen mostrando el contrato.

\- Bueno les deseo suerte recuerden que luego tienen clase de magia oscura con la profesora Wuya y Melascula, luego clase de cómo conquistar mundos habitados con la maestra Prelaya y clases de robo a la gran escala con la persona que solo se llama el profesor pero su nombre es Sergio y si tienen problemas psicológicos no se preocupen la psicóloga de la escuela Harley estará feliz de escuchar sus traumas que seguro les dejaremos. Dijo Aizen riendo un poco mientras a la distancia Ywatch lo maldecía ya que le gano el empleo.

Regresando con los autores:

Debido a una confusión de los zombis, estos terminaron con la computadora del otra en una sala recreativa donde por suerte uno estaba solo para que no lo escucharan gritar por lo que encontró

Resulta que Sam en su habitación estaba viendo los planes futuros de su amigo Kaiser que hizo lo mismo pero ambos se toparon con tremen sorpresa que ninguno espero.

\- ¿PERO QUE DIABLOS? Gritaron los 2 por lo que encontraron


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo amigos aquí Kaiser con otro capítulo de esta historia que espero que les guste, bueno antes un aviso rápido, la semana que viene no subiré capitulo el jueves, sino el viernes debido a exámenes, sin más aquí respondo:

**Darkcrizer: **verdad y espero que sea de tu agrado el fic

**john el lobo solitario 43: **vamo a calmarno (inserte memes de Pokemon, bueno he considerado muchas cosas para estaría en nuestras charlas privadas, algunas son posibles y otras no, pero si tienes ideas dilas ya que yo las puedo escuchar pero luego de que las pueda hacer viables es otro cuento, gracias por todo amigo

Capítulo 3: ganando confianza, perdidos en otro mundo

Ichigo y Rukia lograron reducir sus poderes para evitar la detección hasta que lograron llegar a un pequeño lago de agua pura en medio del bosque, ahora necesitaban descansar un poco y pensar sobre su situación.

\- Creo que ya nos hemos alejado lo suficiente de esas presencias. Dijo Rukia.

\- Es muy seguro que así sea, pero creo que deberíamos des transformarnos de nuestras formas de vasto lord. Dijo el peli naranja mientras este consumía la esfera con el poder que Ginjo le robo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, yo voy primera, quiero ver que tantos cambios físicos tengo al a verme fusionado con mi parte Hollow dijo la pequeña shinigami.

En eso, tanto la máscara como el cuerpo de la pequeña chica empezó a agrietarse como si fuera de porcelana revelando debajo de esa forma a Rukia con su uniforme de shinigami estándar con la diferencia que ahora tenía un pequeño escote en donde se podía ver un agujero negro Hollow el cual empezó absorber los pedazos que caían de la forma de vasto lord hasta desaparecer.

Al mirar su reflejo en el agua, la peli negra se sobre salto, no esperaba cambios tan significativos, ahora era más alta de lo normal, aunque Ichigo aun la superaba por una cabeza, su inexistente busto había crecido teniendo un pequeño escote del tamaño de su compañera Tatsuki mientras su pelo creció solo un poco.

\- ¿Cómo me veo? Pregunto Rukia con su voz normal mientras su compañero termino de consumir la energía que recupero.

\- Hermosa, como siempre lo fuiste. Dijo Ichigo todavía en su forma de vasto lord lo que provoco un rubor en la chica.

\- Ahora tú, está claro que tendrás otro cambio ahora que recuperaste todo tu poder. Dijo la shinigami interesada.

Ichigo asintió a eso, poco a poco el agujero en su pecho empezó a absorber toda la coraza de su forma vasto lord hasta revelarlo con su nuevo aspecto, el cual Rukia conocía muy bien, solo que más detallado.

Ahora el peli naranja tenia puesta la misma ropa con la que peleo contra Aizen conocida como la forma del dangai, este vestía una gabardina negra rota con detalles en blanco, la diferencia es que esta ropa incluía una capucha y ambos brazos estaban expuesto, la cadena que simbolizaba la unión con la zanpakuto desapareció mientras su parte baja era cubierta por una larga falda negra y cargaba una delgada espada negra con una cadena de adorno.

Los cambios en la fisiología del chico consistía en que su cabello naranja era más largo de lo usual llegando hasta los hombros, su cuerpo estaba más tonificado que antes causando un nuevo sonrojo en Rukia.

\- ¿y yo como me veo? Pregunto Ichigo con su tono de voz tranquilo de siempre.

\- Luces genial, aunque ¿porque te vez igual a como cuando peleaste contra Aizen? Dijo la chica

Ichigo no dijo nada, por lo que miro su reflejo en el agua dándose cuenta que su compañera tenía razón, lucia casi igual a ese día que perdió sus poderes y antes de decir algo, el espíritu de Zangetsu emergió del agua para aclarar las dudas del joven.

\- Zangetsu, por favor dame un resumen de lo que pasa. Dijo el peli naranja que la verdad estaba algo sorprendido.

\- En pocas palabras Ichigo, esta es la verdadera forma de tu zanpakuto y esa forma es tu estado sellado. Dijo Zangetsu muy tranquilo

\- ¿Cómo es posible eso? pregunto el shinigami sustituto impactado.

\- Tu Hollow interno no solo era la representación de esos poderes, sino que él era la verdadera forma de tu poder shinigami, yo soy la representación de otro tipo de poder dormido en tu interior. Dijo la zanpakuto impactando más a Ichigo y Rukia la cual podía verlo.

\- No lo entiendo. Dijo Ichigo sin saber cómo procesar esa información.

\- Todas las respuestas llegaran a su tiempo, por ahora, debes encontrar un lugar donde ambos puedan vivir en este extraño mundo, una vez ya establecidos, te diré toda la verdad, de tu poder dormido. Dijo Zangetsu muy tranquilo

\- Esta…bien, tienes razón, ahora tenemos otros asuntos importantes que arreglar, ya me lo dirás todo después. Dijo Ichigo con una ligera sonrisa

Con eso dicho, Zangetsu se desmaterializo en el ambiente dejando solos a ambos shinigamis que tenían mucho en que pensar, aunque Rukia fue la primera en romper el silencio.

\- Vaya, te lo tomaste mejor de lo que esperaba, pensé que te ibas a enojar y ponerte a reclamar. Dijo entre risas la shinigami.

\- Ya no soy tan inmaduro, además tiene razón, lo primero que debemos hacer es ver que tienen estas mochilas que nos dejó Urahara.

Rukia asintió a eso, por lo que ambos se sentaron en el pasto y se pusieron a revisar el contenido de ambos, lo primero que encontraron fue un sobre que decía mensaje grabado, para reproducir echar ambos sobres en el agua.

Los 2 miraron el lago y tiraron los sobres en este esperando que pasaría, lo primero fue que estos se arrugaron y luego hicieron una reacción química causando pequeñas explosiones hasta que una esfera de agua se elevó hacia ellos como una pantalla de televisión donde pudieron ver a Urahara como si estuviera grabando algo.

\- Probando uno, dos, tres, hola Kurosaki-san, Rukia-san, si están viendo esto lo más seguro es que fueron víctimas de uno de mis nuevos inventos y ahora están en un lugar desconocido. Dijo la grabación

\- Ni siquiera me sorprende el hecho que él sea el causante indirecto de que estemos aquí. Dijo Ichigo con fastidio

\- En fin, el invento en esta ocasión fue algo llamado, portal de materia oscura, un pequeño liquido experimental hecho con poder espiritual shinigami y Hollow dio como resultado dos de estos objetos y gracias al primero pude descubrir que podía abrir agujeros de gusano a otras tierras y eso lo sé porque mande una rata de laboratorio con una cámara a un mundo donde Ichigo está muerto y otra persona que puede destruir planetas tomo su lugar. Dijo el ex capitán en la grabación con una gran sonrisa que sacaba de quicio al peli naranja.

Ahora los shinigamis sabían que ya no estaban en su hogar, estaban muy lejos de este y no sabían si podían regresar o no, por lo que siguieron escuchando la grabación.

\- Es por ello que hice estas mochilas en caso de que fueran tragados y estén perdidos en otra dimensión, dentro hay de todo, alimento para que puedan sustentarse 1 mes cada uno, algunos inventos y regalos, junto a algunos objetos de gran valor económico, todos obtenidos de una forma completamente legal claro está. Dijo Urahara riendo infantilmente

Seguro que se las robo. Pensaron ambos jóvenes con una gota de sudor en la frente, mientras veían que efectivamente había latas de alimento para un mes, joyería fina (claramente robada) y unos objetos raros que el científico procedió a explicar.

\- Para Ichigo, tu padre dejo en la mochila una cruz que pertenecía a tu madre, dijo que si no volvías por un error mío, lo justo es que supieras más de tus orígenes, lo otro es un libro con todas las técnicas propias de un Hollow y un arrancar, este fue un regalo de la reina de Hueco mundo Tier Harribel que me dijo que tu debías tener esto por salvar a su especie de otra matanza, te ayudara a mejorar en esos poderes, hasta incluye una técnica definitiva llamada gran rey cero oscuras. Dijo la grabación.

Ichigo dio un rápido vistazo al libro blanco con un agujero negro en el centro y era verdad, ahí estaban técnicas como la bala, hierro, cero hasta la forma de abrir gargantas y ahora que estaba fusionado con su Hollow interno, esto le venía como anillo al dedo.

\- para Rukia, Ukitake creo este libro recopilando todos los hado, bakudos y kidos existentes para que sigas mejorando, ya que él sabe que tienes el potencial para ser una capitana, aunque está claro que ya no aspirar a eso.

La peli negra miro su libro y también era verdad, todas las artes shinigamis estaban ahí dentro, mas unas hojas en blanco para que pudiera crear sus propias técnicas con el paso del tiempo y guardarlas para generaciones futuras.

\- Lo siguiente es un invento genial, este pequeño aparato, si lo ponen en un sótano, lo transformaran en una zona de entrenamiento como la mía que está en la tienda, solo que esta puede modificar su entorno para combates de todo tipo de entornos sumado a mi nueva alma mod, esas píldoras que están con ambos, solo consuman una y podrán activar y desactivar sus poderes dentro de un cuerpo humano a voluntad. Dijo la grabación.

Ambos revisaron lo mencionado y consumieron una píldora, por lo que ahora dejaron de estar en sus formas shinigamis y pasaron a ropa más casual lo que hizo que Rukia se sorprendiera ya que ella no estaba dentro de un gigai, ese parecía más un invento para Ichigo que no tendría que dejar su cuerpo tirado.

\- Y lo último es un regalo mío y de Isshin, el cual dice que si desean diversión segura, usen eso, pero que algún día espera ver por lo meno nietos. Dijo el ex capitán con alegría antes de que la comunicación se cortara

La cara de ambos chicos paso a un tono completamente rojo con lo que vieron, en la mochila de Ichigo había condones como para 20 corridas y en el de Rukia, pastillas anti conceptivas.

\- Si regresamos, recuérdame golpear 20 veces a Urahara en la cara. Dijo Ichigo sin mirar a la chica.

\- Solo si tú me recuerdas el darle 30 patadas en los bajos. Dijo Rukia estando ambos de acuerdo

Una vez que la grabación termino, ambos guardaron todo dentro de la mochila y comenzaron a explorar el lugar, buscando un sitio donde dormir, ahora Ichigo llevaba unos pantalones negros largos, una playera roja y un chaleco sin mangas también negro mientras su compañera tenía un vestido azul y blanco, que le quedaba corto debido a su nuevo tamaño.

Ambos estaban en un silencio bastante cómodo mientras veían la ciudad hasta llegar una plaza con una fuente pero rápidamente podían notar a sus espaldas que alguien los seguía, tenía una presencia maligna pero otra pura a la vez, lo cual no les daba completa confianza.

Sin embargo, rápidamente ambos estaban al frente de un extraño sujeto con una gabardina y sombrero negro y una niña gótica de pelo rubio que los miraba de forma analítica, ninguno tenía un poder alto por lo que no serían difíciles de vencer en caso de que fueran hostiles.

\- Nuestro amo Kokabiel sintió unas poderosas presencias viniendo de aquí. Dijo el hombre de la gabardina.

\- No tenemos ni idea de lo que están hablando. Dijo Rukia de forma indiferente

\- Claro que lo saben, ahora déjense matar pacíficamente o todo será peor. Dijo la niña de forma alegre.

\- Mmmm, ¿cuál es la respuesta que busco? A si, ni loco. Dijo Ichigo con fastidio, no pasaron ni una hora en este mundo y ya se metieron en problemas.

Todo esto estaba siendo visto por Azazel el cual solo frunció el ceño, otra vez ese líder de su facción atacaba gente con poderes desconocidos, iba a interferir pero quería ver que podía hacer estos chicos de los cuales tenia seguridad que ganarían

Ambos extraños crearon una especie de lanza hecha de luz y lanzaron esos ataques contra los jóvenes los cuales esquivaron el ataque sin problemas sorprendiendo a los atacantes que pensaron que eran simples humanos.

\- Bueno, veamos si esa píldora funciona. Dijo Rukia liberando su poder espiritual al igual que Ichigo.

Rápidamente el manto de poder azul empezó a materializar en ambos sus ropas shinigamis, siendo la estándar de Rukia con una capucha y la nueva forma base del peli naranja que sorprendió a los caídos.

\- Rukia, tratemos de no usar tanto poder, lo último que deseamos es que más de estos tipos o peor vengan directo hacia nosotros. Dijo Ichigo con su zanpakuto lista.

\- Entendido, acabemos con esto, ya tengo sueño. Dijo la peli negra bostezando.

La niña gótica se lanzó a atacar a Ichigo mientras que el hombre de la gabardina fue directo contra Rukia ambos con lanzas de luz en sus manos.

\- Ustedes no tienen oportunidad contra nosotros los ángeles caídos. Dijo el hombre.

\- ¿ángeles caídos? Pensaba que eso solo existía en la biblia de los humanos. Dijo la shinigami.

\- Peleamos todos los días contra Hollow y sabemos que hay demonios por la puertas del infierno ¿de verdad esto sería raro que también existan? Dijo Ichigo mientras de un espadazo destruía la lanza de energía de la niña y conectarle un puñetazo al estómago para mandarla contra un árbol

\- Tienes un buen punto. Dijo la peli negra que uso una patada de derribo para que su enemigo perdiera la estabilidad y poder darle un corte en el pecho.

Ambos atacantes se recuperaron de los golpes de los shinigamis por lo que optaron por desplegar desde sus espaldas un par de alas negra como un cuervo y llevar su pelea al aire donde pensaron que no serían alcanzados pero se equivocaron en grande.

De un salto Ichigo y Rukia ya estaban en el cielo a poca distancia contra sus enemigos, de los cuales la niña recibió una patada voladora por parte del peli naranja para mandarla lejos, podía ser más cruel que antes pero matar niños no era algo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, tampoco era un monstruo.

\- Mithel. Dijo el hombre dela gabardina.

\- Piensa rápido. Dijo Rukia se dé un paso flash estaba frente a su enemigo solo para cortar una de sus alas.

Este despliegue de poder sorprendió a Azazel ya que los jóvenes ya tenían la pelea decidida desde que los caídos tuvieron la tonta idea de atacarlos cuando no estaban de buen humor, luego pudo ver como Ichigo hizo lo mismo que su compañera y corto la otra ala más el atravesar el pecho del hombre sin ningún problema.

El caído empezó a caer hacia el suelo pero aterrizo en la fuente de la plaza tiñéndola de rojo por las dos heridas hechas por los shinigamis que lo miraban de forma hostil con sus zanpakutos listas para acabarlo si hacia algo estúpido.

\- Te daremos esta única oportunidad a ti y tu compañera que piensa atacarnos, largo de aquí y dile a tu líder que a la próxima de la cara en lugar de mandar subordinados como un cobarde. Dijo Ichigo con una mirada peligrosa.

\- Dohnaseek, no los provoques. Dijo la niña rubia desde un árbol.

\- Cállate, acabare con estos idiotas, aunque.

Ichigo interrumpió al caído que seguía en la fuente solo para decapitarlo de forma veloz y sin remordimientos, estaba claro que este tipo no haría caso por lo que era mejor que desapareciera para que no molestara más.

Esto sorprendió a los caídos pero no a Rukia ya que ella también ya había cortado una cabeza, Mithel se horrorizo que prefirió huir antes que enfrentarse a estos monstruos mientras Azazel estaba impresionado pero intrigado, pero sabía perfectamente que ellos no confiarían tan fácil en él.

\- Será mejor que te dejes de esconder, sentimos tu presencia desde hace rato. Dijo Rukia mirando hacia el escondite del caído.

Ahora los shinigamis pudieron ver a un hombre mayor que emitía la misma firma de energía que la de los caídos a los que se enfrentaron, solo que este era mucho más fuerte por lo cual posiblemente necesitaría usar más fuerza.

\- Vaya, me descubrieron, sí que son impresionantes, pero no debería asombrarme si acaban de humillar a dos caídos sin problemas. Dijo Azazel con las manos levantadas.

\- ¿y quién eres tú? Tu poder se parece al de esos tipos pero más alto. Pregunto el peli naranja de forma peligrosa.

\- Bueno, mi nombre es Azazel, soy el líder de los ángeles caídos, pero no del grupo que los ataco. Dijo el caído tratando de no provocarlos.

\- Dime, ¿Por qué ellos nos querían muertos? Pregunto Rukia sin bajar la guardia.

\- Kokabiel no quiere que nadie con poderes inmenso se una a las otras facciones, pero miren les propongo algo. Dijo Azazel.

\- Te escuchamos. Dijo Ichigo.

\- Miren, no tengo intenciones de luchar contra ustedes por más de una razón, yo prefiero investigar y experimentar que a meterme en peleas inútiles, les ofrezco un lugar donde pasar esta noche, una vez hecho eso, mañana podemos charlar con calma la situación. Dijo Azazel mientras los jóvenes lo miraban con desconfianza.

\- Espéranos aquí abajo y ni se te ocurra escuchar. Dijo Ichigo que se fue al cielo con un paso flash al igual que Rukia.

Azazel se quedó a esperar en donde le dijeron, él tenía que ganarse su confianza para que pudieran ayudarlo y quizás él los podría ayudar, todo dependía de la decisión que tomaran ahora.

\- ¿Qué piensas Ichigo? ¿Podemos confiar en él? Pregunto la peli negra.

\- Honestamente no lo sé, Ginjo me acaba de enseñar que no puedo confiar completamente en todos. Dijo el peli naranja que se puso pensativo.

\- De todas maneras, no pude detectar ninguna mentira en sus palabras, pero como muchos, esconde sus verdaderas intenciones. Dijo Rukia seriamente

\- Yo lo veo con un Urahara 2.0, haremos esto, aceptaremos su oferta, pero para asegurarnos de que no intente nada, permaneceremos juntos esta noche y si intenta algo raro. Dijo Ichigo y en sus últimas palabras paso un dedo por su cuello dando a entender lo que le pasaría al caído si los traicionaba.

\- Entiendo, pero eso significa, que dormiremos en la misma cama. Dijo Rukia con un leve rubor.

\- Solo será esta noche, a menos que tú quieras seguir después. Dijo el Ichigo con el mismo rubor

Con todo hecho, ambos fueron hacia abajo donde Azazel los esperaba y no escucho nada de lo que dijeron para no enojarlos.

\- Bueno Azazel-san, hemos decidido que iremos con usted por esta noche, pero eso no significa que confiemos plenamente en usted. Dijo Ichigo que al igual que Rukia desactivo sus poderes de shinigamis.

\- Maravilloso, no se preocupen, respetare su privacidad hasta que tengamos confianza, tal vez, ambos nos podemos ayudar entre nosotros. Dijo el caído de forma tranquila

\- Quizás, ahora solo guíanos. Dijo Rukia.

Rápidamente Azazel se pudo delante de ellos para abrir un portal sobre sus pies el cual contenía muchos símbolos extraños hasta que en un pestañeo llegaron a lo que parecía un apartamento de alguien con bastante dinero aunque le faltaba iluminación.

\- Bienvenidos a mi hogar dulce hogar, siéntanse como en su hogar. Dijo el caído de forma tranquila pero alegre.

\- Wow, se nota que ser el líder tiene sus beneficios. Dijo la shinigami peli negra mirando el entorno.

\- En realidad este es mi casa en Kuoh y es la más humilde, aunque puedo conseguir una más grande si quiero. Dijo Azazel.

\- Bueno, supongo que mañana haremos todas las presentaciones y veremos que haremos. Dijo Ichigo pegando un largo bostezo, la verdad es que pelear contra los capitanes y Ginjo le dio algo de sueño.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, mañana ya pensaremos si te lo contamos todo. Dijo Rukia también cansada.

\- Su habitación está ahí detrás, hay un baño y ropa, siéntanse cómodos. Dijo el caído que se fue a otro lado

Con eso dicho ambos jóvenes se fueron a la habitación de invitados donde podían ver una cama para una pareja de casados junto a un baño, un escritorio y un ropero con ropa de todo tipo, el shinigami sustituto solo se puso unos pantalones pijamas cortos de color de negro mientras su compañera un camisón blanco no tan revelador pero también corto para ambos ponerse en 2 extremos de la cama sin poder dormir, había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza para lograrlo.

\- Ichigo ¿sigues despierto? Pregunto Rukia en un tono suave

\- Si, lo estoy, no puedo dormir. Dijo el peli naranja con una mano en su frente

\- Entiendo, demasiadas cosas en tu cabeza para eso, Zangetsu diciéndote cosas sobre tus poderes, tu familia y el hecho de estar atrapados aquí sin saber si podremos volver. Dijo la shinigami peli negra que giro su cabeza para verlo.

\- Tienes razón, no sé si regresaremos, lo que me atormenta es el no despedirme de todos antes de mi partida, mis hermanas, no sé qué les dirá mi padre pero seguro estarán devastadas por pensar que estoy desaparecido, o muerto. Dijo Ichigo presionando sus puños con fuerza hasta que sintió que otra lo tocaba.

\- Yo también estoy igual, no me despedí de mis amigos en la sociedad de almas o en el mundo de los vivos, la primera vez que lo hice fue para protegerte, todo el tiempo me arrepentí de no hacerlo mientras estaba en la prisión. Dijo Rukia que el recordar como su ex hermano casi matar al peli naranja la llenaba de ira y tristeza.

\- Todos tenemos algo de que arrepentirnos, lo importante es seguir adelante y mirar hacia el mañana, si miramos atrás, moriremos. Dijo el sustituto recordando una de las frases de Zangetsu

\- Ichigo, ¿crees que regresaremos? Dijo la peli negra shinigami que seguía tomando el puño del chico.

\- No lo sé, honestamente no lo sé, pero de algo estoy seguro, mientras los 2 estemos juntos, podremos afrontar cualquier cosa, además, si tuviera que estar atrapado con alguien definitivamente no me molestaría estar diez años atrapado contigo. Dijo Ichigo que también tomo la mano de su compañera.

Esas palabras hicieron que Rukia se sonrojara y su corazón latiera con fuerza, ninguno de ellos dio el primer paso, pero sabían que el momento llegaría tarde o temprano, en esta ocasión estaban por besarse pero al final el sueño pudo más que ellos y se quedaron dormidos solo que con el detalle que ambos tenían sus manos entrelazadas de forma amorosa para más tarde estar abrazados compartiendo el calor del otro.

Este momento y conversación fue escuchada por Azazel que en realidad fue a tomar algo y escucho la charla por casualidad pero no pudo evitar sonreír por este amor joven que se tardaba en salir.

\- Aaah el amor joven, es tan bonito, definitivamente ustedes dos están destinados a algo grande como una pareja, ¿me pregunto qué cambios traerán a este mundo? dijo el voz baja el caído que también se fue a conciliar el sueño, para todos había sido una larga noche

Al día siguiente:

Ichigo y Rukia seguían dormidos muy pegados uno de otro, sin embargo se podría decir que Ichigo se despertó primero dejando la chica seguir durmiendo pero que se quejaba, ya que dejo de sentir lo que estaba abrazando, por su lado el peli naranja llevaba despierto más de un rato largo por una sola razón, Zangetsu le dijo una revelación muy impactante, entonces recordó la charla que tuvieron cuando vio la cruz de su madre muerta.

Flash back, una hora otras:

El shinigami sustituto se encontraba en este momento medio dormido en su espacio mental que era representado por varios edificios de color azul invertidos, si estaba en este lugar significaba que su zanpakuto necesitaba hablar.

Rápidamente este se froto los ojos para despertarse en su mundo mental, que a decir verdad ahora era mucho más agradable sin la presencia de su parte Hollow lo cual era una de las cosas que nunca lamentaría de haber fusionado mentes con él, pero sus divagaciones terminaron cuando apareció el viejo Zangetsu delante de él solo que ahora lucia exactamente igual a cuando lo conocio, un hombre de mediana edad con largo pelo castaño, lentes y una barba

\- hola Ichigo, veo que ya estas más tranquilo para poder hablar con calma. Dijo la zanpakuto de forma serena.

\- Bueno, dormir ayuda al estrés, pero creo que va siendo hora que me digas la verdad, ¿Qué eres tú? Está claro que no soy normal, pero tú tampoco. Dijo el peli naranja mirando a su compañero.

\- En eso tienes razón Ichigo, además tu eres un ser único en tu tipo, un hibrido perfecto. Dijo Zangetsu.

\- Eso la verdad no me sorprende.

\- ¿dime cuales son los 4 poderes espirituales de tu mundo? dijo la zanpakuto.

\- Mmm el poder shinigami, el Hollow, Quincy y por último los poderes fullbringer. Dijo Ichigo que no entendía que quería llegar su compañero

\- Exactamente, eres fullbringer ya que tu madre durante el embarazo estuvo expuesta a un Hollow, el cual logro infectarla con un paracito, que tu conocerías muy bien. Dijo Zangetsu impactando a al peli naranja.

\- Espera, mi yo blanco no fue producto de cuando recupere mi poder shinigami con Urahara. Dijo el sustituto impactado.

\- No, tú lo tenías desde tu nacimiento, por lo cual eras un shinigami hollow fullbringer, tu otro yo, era la forma física de tu poder shinigami y Hollow al mismo tiempo. Dijo Zangetsu.

\- Entonces eso explica porque ahora estoy en mi forma del dangai, para obtenerla debía fusionarme con mi zanpakuto, pero eso no me dice ¿Qué eres? Dijo Ichigo aunque con las palabras hibrido perfecto y nombrar los poderes de su mundo le estaba dando una pista.

\- Yo soy la encarnación de tu último poder dormido, en este caso, el poder que heredaste por parte de tu madre. Dijo Zangetsu.

Poco a poco, Ichigo pensó detenidamente lo que su compañero dijo y luego abrió mucho la boca al recordar la cruz de su madre, no era ordinaria sino que emitía un tipo de poder que ya sintió antes, también que Uryu tenía y su padre tenían una cruz muy similar, todo encajaba de una manera tan clara pero el chico no quería creerlo.

\- Me estas tratando de decir, que mi madre era.

\- Tu madre era una Quincy, Ichigo, eres el hijo de una Quincy y un capitán shinigami. Dijo Zangetsu.

Ahora el peli naranja no tenía idea cómo reaccionar, su familia nunca fue normal, no solo por parte de su padre sino también de su madre, lo cual ahora tenía mucho sentido de porque los hollows lo buscaban con frecuencia, esas enormes reservas de poder espiritual eran por la unión de su progenitor shinigami y su progenitora Quincy.

\- Así….que tú eres la representación de mis poderes Quincy, simplemente wow, no sé qué pensar, estoy confundido. Dijo Ichigo que cayó de rodillas.

\- No te puedo culpar por eso, es difícil saber que tu madre pertenecía a una raza casi extinta por causa de los shinigamis. Dijo el viejo Zangetsu

\- Supongo….que solo puedo seguir avanzando y tratar de no mirar atrás. Dijo Ichigo que se puso de pie mirando fijamente a su compañero.

\- Esa es la actitud, no te preocupes, los secretos de tu madre llegaran a su tiempo, por ahora lo mejor será que entrenes mucho junto a Rukia, ella para que alcance su bankai y tú para desbloquear tu verdadero shikai y bankai.

\- No te preocupes, siento que estoy cerca de alcanza el shikai, estoy confundido, pero no puedo preocuparme cuando todavía hay cosas por las que debo preocuparme más. Dijo Ichigo con determinación, sus orígenes podían esperar, ahora tenía que resolver el problema de estar en otro mundo.

Sin embargo antes de marcharse de su mundo interno volteo para mirar a su compañero una última vez y decirle algo que lleno de orgullo al poder Quincy en su interior.

\- Y este grado de madures que muestro, tú me lo enseñaste, aprendí del mejor

Fin del flash back:

**Honestamente este tipo de cosas no deberían impactarme ya, digo he pasado de todo, pero, wow mi madre una Quincy, eso explica porque el pescador nos atacó ese día, supongo que lo mejor que pudo hacer para recordarla es usar su cruz, y puede que tal vez saber cómo usar los poderes Quincy, pero bueno, una cosa a la vez, primero le diré esto a Rukia, ella será la primera en saberlo**. Pensó el sustituto para luego ir a ducharse en una bañera.

El rato paso y Rukia se despertó en la habitación de invitados de Azazel, pensó que todo lo que paso anoche fue un sueño, pero no, estaba en este mundo junto a Ichigo al cual escucho salir del baño secándose el pelo y poniéndose unos pantalones negros.

\- Hola Rukia, ¿dormiste bien? Pregunto Ichigo con una de sus raras sonrisas

\- Muy bien, gracias, aunque parece que te falto dormir un poco más. Dijo la peli negra

\- Zangetsu me llevo a mi mundo interno donde me revelo una verdad sobre mi madre, ella era una Quincy. Dijo Ichigo directamente.

Rukia estaba por pegar un grito de incredulidad hasta que recordó que estaba en una casa ajena y la persona podía seguir dormida por lo que se llevó las manos a la boca y contuvo el grito, pero eso no le quito el impacto.

\- Espera, entonces eso te convierte en…

\- Así es Rukia, sería el hibrido perfecto. Dijo Ichigo mirando a la chica.

\- Esa no me la esperaba, digo, que tu padre fuera el capitán Shiba fue algo inusual pero esto lo es más aún. Dijo la peli negra shinigami

\- No te importa que sea Quincy, digo, los shinigamis los mataron a todos aunque fue su culpa, dudaba si decirte esto, pero, tu eres la persona en que más confió, espero que esto no afecte nuestra. El peli naranja no termino cuando Rukia salto de la cama para tomar sus manos

\- Ichigo, no importa el pasado, no me importa lo que digan los shinigamis y no me importa lo que piense el capitán Kuchiki, para mí siempre serás Ichigo, la persona que siempre se preocupó por mí y me ayudo aunque eso le costara la vida, no importa que seas un Quincy, yo seguiré a tu lado. Dijo Rukia con una enorme determinación.

\- Rukia. Fue todo lo que dijo el peli naranja al mirarla.

\- Cof cof, lamento interrumpirlos, pero tengo el desayuno listo. Dijo Azazel matando el momento.

Con el momento arruinado, ambos shinigamis solo suspiraron de fastidio, Rukia tomo un baño rápido mientras Ichigo la esperaba para bajar juntos con la misma ropa de ayer y la única pregunta que tenían era que les depararía el camino en este mundo, solo sabían que estaban por cambiar las vidas de muchas personas para bien o para mal, ellos ayudarían a estas personas con problemas familiares, rechazadas por los suyos, solitarias o personas que deseaban algo más en sus vidas.

Omake: el porno y las creaciones

Los autores se miraban consecutivamente y luego a sus computadoras debido a que el descubrimiento era cuanto menos muy inusual, plagado de referencias y potencialmente destructor de inocencias.

-Su p*** mad***** es un chingo de PORNO. Dijo Kaiser apuntando al computador de su amigo

-Tu igual ¿pero qué haces viendo mis cosas privadas? Dijo Sam tratando de defenderse pero su amigo tenía la misma cantidad que el

-Como que cosas privadas Sam todo estaba abierto, literalmente tienes miles de archivos, mira esto Penny Parker beso negro al derecho, también Penny Parker traje de gatita beso negro al revés. Dijo Kaiser mientras este momento parecía convertirse en referencia

-Bueno a veces me gusta ver la lengua girar a ambos lados y que me dices tú, Koneko traje de conejita y 2 enanos, también Koneko masoquista. Dijo Sam revisando las carpetas de su amigo

-Estas enfermo, mira esto, Gwen y Penny futas yuris. Dijo Kaiser que cuando descubrió lo que era y significaba el hentai futa quedo traumatizado de por vida.

-A si pues tú tienes Koneko futa y Akeno futa, y, oo por Jesu cristo, Koneko y el negro de whatsap. Dijo Sam aunque ni Kaiser sabia como llego ese video ahí

-No puede ser tengo una enfermedad necesitamos ayuda. Dijo el autor

-No existen las lolis con salchichas solo los trapos con pechos y no sabes como deseaba que me descubrieras. Dijo Sam estando los dos arrepentidos de lo que encontraron

-Muy bien, esto es un llamado de atención, hay que salir y relacionarnos con Claire y Monika porque con estos nos volveremos trapos ukes. Dijo Kaiser.

-Muy bien ahora debemos destruir nuestras computadoras para borrar la evidencia. Dijo el esqueleto de chaqueta azul tomando las computadoras

-Buena idea, Sombra nos puede Hacker y descubrir estas atrocidades de nuestras malas épocas. Dijo el esqueleto faraón

En un callejón del centro vacacional ambos agarraron mazos y empezaron a destruir sus computadoras aunque debido a que tuvieron que pensar demasiado rápido no se percataron de algo importante mientras seguían destruyendo sus computadoras donde escribían todos los fics.

-¿Crees que sea suficiente? Pregunto Sam mirando su ordenador

No las piezas pueden ser reparadas con algo de esfuerzo hay que tierrar al fondo del mar

Una hora mas tarde:

Los 2 tomaron un bote y con trajes de para bucear se lanzan al agua para luego dejar en una los pedazos de computadora destruirda por lo que solo se levantaron un pulgar en señal de éxito.

Luego de eso regresaron a la playa donde aun les quedaba una semana de vacaciones antes de regresar a la oficina y el bar del infierno a seguir atormentando princesos y malos protas o personas que les caían mal a los autores.

-Ahhh por lo menos nadie sabra lo del porno. Dijo Sam aunque en un momento noto que su amigo estaba congelado del pánico

-Noooooooooo olvidamos lo mas importante, NO GUARDAMOS RESPALDOS DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS. Dijo Kaiser que se lanzó de nuevo al mar para que recuperar los pedazos

-No mi superman lobo. Dijo Sam que hizo lo mismo

Hasta cierto punto la computadora quedo en un estado poco recuperable por métodos de tecnología, pero no para la magia por lo que los autores para recuperar a sus datos cuando regresaron al infierno tuvieron que dejar sus ordenadores en la academia para villanos y a cambio solo habia una condición, la descendencia del bar y la oficina tendrían que ser estudiantes de las pretigiosa academia para villanos de Black Hat organización.

Los autores aceptaron esa condición y como un bonus para los villanos, les dijeron que en los contenidos prohibidos de la computadora se los podían quedar y solo les devolvieran sus historias.

Luego de hacer un contrato con los villanos atravez de la magia negra de Wuya y Melascula junto a Aizen crearon un disco duro unido con todo y el otro se creó lo que se podía definir como la película porno más traumatizante de la historia.

Bueno alumnos, en mis manos tengo una película peligrosa y si quiere créditos extra, tienen que asegurarse que esos idiotas de la academia de héroes la vean cambiándola, y les daremos su diploma si le generan traumas horribles a All Migth y superman en un universo donde sus mundos están unidos. Dijo Aizen a sus alumnos del infierno.

Mientras que en la oficina Kaiser se dio cuenta de un descubrimiento increíble ya que los villanos si recuperaron sus datos pero al parecer 2 historias guardadas se unieron en una


	4. Chapter 4

Hola amigos, aquí Kaiser con un fic subido en un viernes luego de un Jueves tan horrible con 2 exámenes universitarios que por cierto me fueron mal, pero bueno espero poder recuperarlos luego, antes que nada diré algo, incluiré dos personajes invitados para este fic que se les dará una pequeña historia para encajar en el mundo DxD, la razón, un capricho mio que espero que no joda esto, pero esos invitados serán parte del grupo de Ichigo, sin más aquí respondo

**dovah117: **aquí sabrás un poco el cómo y tenía ganas de hacer esa referencia a Ted, aunque pronto saldrán otros omakes de una historia propia, bueno 2 historias propias una mía y otra de otra persona (ya debes deducir cual)

**Aoi Black **gracias y lo que y empiezo lo termino contra viento y marea

**Samsan 19**: si me habías dicho que tu teléfono se jodio y por eso estuviste fuera de servicio más otras cosas

**Darkcrizer: **no diré spoilers por ahora pero son posibilidades

Capítulo 4: historia de dos mundos diferentes

Ambos shinigamis con sus pijamas aun puestos bajaron a por el desayuno que el caído les ofreció amablemente, en este momento vestía una bata roja para dormir y ya sabía cómo podía hacer que los jóvenes confiaran en el pero primero debían presentarse todos formalmente.

\- Bueno, creo que debemos presentarnos formalmente y ustedes también. Dijo Azazel mirando como ambos terminaban la comida

\- Supongo que sí, ya que no te dijimos nuestros nombres. Dijo Rukia algo apenada por la descortesía.

\- Bien entonces, nos presentamos, yo les contare primero toda mi historia y luego ustedes harán lo mismo, ya saben para entrar en confianza. Dijo el caído con una sonrisa

De verdad quiere nuestra confianza y no soy capaz de percibir malas intenciones, creo que podremos confiar en el. Pensaba el shinigami sustituto

\- Bueno, ya me presente ayer, soy Azazel, líder de los ángeles caídos, pero no fui yo el que mando a esos 2 por ustedes. Dijo el caído con toda confianza.

\- De acuerdo, yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki, shinigami sustituto. Dijo el peli naranja con tranquilidad.

\- Soy Rukia, yo soy una shinigami también. Dijo la peli negra omitiendo su apellido

\- ¿Shinigamis? bueno lo sabré luego de contarles mi historia, pero ¿Cuál es tu apellido? Pregunto Azazel

Rukia se tensó ya que no sabía que responder, debido a que renuncio a ser una Kuchiki por lo que ya no usaba ese apellido, Ichigo le ofreció ser una Kurosaki pero se negó más por el hecho que eso era un paso en su relación que no se sentía lista para tomar, pero su amigo respondió al caído hasta que ella se explicara.

\- Es Rukia Shiba. Dijo el peli naranja sorprendiendo a la chica ya que no esperaba usar el apellido original de su compañero.

\- Bueno, Kurosaki Ichigo y Rukia Shiba, espero que estén listos para una gran historia de guerra. Dijo el caído mientras sentaba a los jóvenes en un sofá.

\- ¿Cómo empezó todo? Pregunto Ichigo

\- El dios de la creación creo a los ángeles originales, sin embargo aquellos que albergaran algún sentimiento o pensamiento impuro se convertían en caídos, los cuales tenemos una mente más abierta y de mente libre, sin embargo, con el tiempo surgió una guerra entre las 3 facciones.

\- Ustedes los caídos, los ángeles originales y si esto se basa en la biblia, los demonios. Dijo Rukia seriamente

\- Exactamente, pero en medio de la pelea, surgieron 2 seres que lo frenaron todo y fue el único momento que nos unirnos para detenerlos. Dijo seriamente el caído

\- ¿Quiénes eran estos seres? Pregunto Ichigo con intriga.

\- Uno era conocido como el dragón emperador rojo y el otro era el dragón emperador blanco, el primero podía aumentar su poder hasta superar a dios y el otro podía dividir el poder de todos

\- Diablos, ¿y cómo los detuvieron? Pregunto Rukia intrigada.

\- El dios de la biblia los convirtió en sacred gear, artefactos que pasan a diferentes personas con el tiempo, son muy codiciados por todas las facciones. Dijo el caído.

\- De acuerdo, sabemos que fue de tu origen, ¿Pero cómo termino todo y quien mando a atacarnos? Pregunto el peli naranja interesado en saber cómo termino todo.

\- Las 3 facciones llegamos a un acuerdo de paz y actualmente estamos repoblando nuestras facciones atreves de reencarnar humanos o yokais, el que los mando a atacar es un líder de grigori, Kokabiel, un cadre que significa que tiene un puesto de poder, se les da ese puesto a los caídos de 10 alas, está por debajo de mí ya que tengo 12 alas volviendome así el gobernante de todos. Dijo Azazel revelando sus alas negras.

\- ¿pero porque este tipo mandaría a tus espaldas a alguien que nos ataque? Pregunto Rukia sin entender esa parte.

\- Kokabiel es un belicista atrapado en el pasado, él es de la firme idea que de haber continuado la guerra hubiéramos ganado siendo la única facción en pie y la razón de que los atacara es que no quiere que los demonios o los ángeles tengan algunas de las sacred gear o en este caso, seres súper poderosos. Dijo el caído mirando analíticamente a los jóvenes.

\- Tiene sentido, nuestro poder y el de Ginjo debió alertarlos a todos, mas por el hecho de ser una energía desconocida. Dijo Ichigo seriamente ya entendiendo que todo encajaba.

\- Yo vivo aquí y gobierno a los caídos, la iglesia crea exorcistas que si cumplen todos los mandamientos pueden aspirar a ser ángeles, pero en esta ciudad la gobiernan los demonios que viven en la academia Kuoh, los cuales reencarnan humanos atreves de un sistema llamado evil pieces que funciona como el ajedrez.

Ahora los shinigamis estaban procesando esa información y se podría decir que estaban muy sorprendidos aunque no tanto como se esperaría ya que habían enfrentado todo tipo de cosas que se podían parecer a esas facciones, este sujeto les conto toda la verdad por lo que ahora lo correcto era pagarle de la misma forma.

\- Bueno, Azazel-san, usted fue honesto con nosotros por lo cual le contaremos nuestra historia. Dijo Rukia con un rostro tranquilo.

Antes de que uno de ellos contara la historia, escucharon un grito y quejido que venía de la habitación de los jóvenes, Azazel dudaba que alguien se hubiera metido a la casa ya que estaba hecha con hechizos de seguridad, pero Ichigo reconocía muy bien esa voz que al llegar al cuarto se llevó tremenda sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo DEMONIOS LLEGASTE AQUÍ TAMBIÉN? Grito Ichigo sin creer lo que encontró

Rápidamente el peli naranja bajo de nuevo para contar la historia solo que ahora estaba cargando un peluche de un león que curiosamente estaba hablando sobre estar confundido.

\- ¿KON, tú también llegaste a este mundo? pregunto la shinigami aunque el peluche solo se centró en su nuevo desarrollo que hizo que llorara de alegría.

\- Oooh Rukia, ahora estas más bella que antes. Dijo el peluche saltando de las manos de Ichigo para ir contra la peli negra que le dio un manotazo hasta que se estrelló contra Azazel que lo miraba intrigado.

\- Fascinante, ¿en su historia también incluirán en como tiene un muñeco poseído? Dijo el caído tomando de la cabeza al muñeco

\- Oye persona extraña, no soy un muñeco poseído, soy un alma mod y mi nombre es Kon, a todo esto ¿me pregunto dónde quedo esa revista especial que estaba leyendo antes de sentir que alguien me noqueo? Pregunto el peluche con una mirada boba.

\- Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy pero muy bien amiguito. Dijo el caído.

\- Bueno todo comenzó hace casi como 3 años. Dijo el shinigami sustituto.

Ichigo y Rukia le contaron a Azazel como fue que se conocieron, lo cual fue algo divertido ya que ella lo inmovilizo luego de que la viera pero logro liberarse y la shinigami le cedió sus poderes para que derrotara al Hollow que amenazaba a su hermana.

Rápidamente la peli negra haciendo sus típicos dibujos de Chappy el conejo explico lo que era un Hollow y la función de los shinigamis con sus garabatos tan feos de siempre, tal parecía que la fusión de mentes no afecto ese aspecto de su personalidad sobre su fanatismo por ese conejo.

Luego se le conto como Rukia le enseño a Ichigo a como ser un shinigami sustituto hasta que recobrara sus poderes, pasando por una serie de peleas y aventuras, mencionando la manera divertida y vergonzosa en que conocieron a Kon, causando una ligera risa en el caído que al parecer ya había encontrado un amigo con el cual tener pláticas sobre chicas de buen cuerpo.

Todo bien hasta la parte en que el capitán Byakuya vino por ella, donde Rukia tuvo que decirle que ese tipo era su hermano adoptivo, pero por motivos que iba a explicar, renuncio a usar el apellido Kuchiki.

Kon no se quedó atrás y de forma breve explico el entrenamiento de Ichigo y sus amigos para ir a rescatar a la peli negra que estaba por ser ejecutada en la sociedad de almas, donde el mismo peli naranja explico cómo funcionaban las jerarquías en ese lugar por lo que Azazel no pudo evitar compararlo con el sistema de los ángeles caídos pero de una manera más feudal

Ichigo resumió su pelea contra Kenpachi y toda su división hasta que su maestra Yoruichi lo arrastro a una zona secreta para que aprendiera el bankai.

\- Aquí hare un corte para explicarle lo siguiente, nuestras armas llamadas zanpakutos, son extensiones de nuestras almas, todos los shinigamis tenemos una, un shikai es liberar el poder dormido en ella una vez que conocemos el espíritu que vive en ellas, el bankai es el poder máximo de un shinigami, aunque cada liberación es diferente y única por cada shinigami. Explico Rukia muy tranquila

\- Así que sus espadas tienen una mente propia, ¿se pueden materializar de forma física? Pregunto el caído con intriga.

Antes de que los shinigamis respondieran sus armas se materializaron solas para pasar a su forma física revelando a Quincy Zangetsu, un hombre joven de ojos azules y pelo castaño vestido con una gabardina negra mientras la otra era Sode no Shirayuki una mujer peli blanca y ojos azules vestida con un kimono blanco.

\- Yo diría que ese es un sí, bueno Azazel-San, este es Quincy Zangetsu y se puede decir que es y no es mi zanpakuto, ya que lo mío es un caso muy complicado y especia. Dijo el peli naranja mientras el espíritu se presentaba.

\- Y ella es Sode, la forma física de mi zanpakuto, es una vieja amiga. Dijo Rukia presentando a su compañera de batalla.

Una vez que terminaron las presentaciones, ambas presencia se sentaron muy cerca uno del otro mientras Ichigo reanudo el relato de cómo salvo Rukia de ser ejecutada para luego enfrentarse a Byakuya ahora con su bankai, sin embargo le conto que en un punto, fue controlado por un Hollow que vivía en su cuerpo dejándolo que tomara el control para hacerle más daño al capitán.

Después Rukia conto como el capitán Aizen le quito un objeto que tenía dentro de su cuerpo, Ichigo salió herido al tratar de evitarlo pero resultó seriamente herido y su sangre cargada de poder Hollow infecto a la shinigami por lo que en poco tiempo ella también desarrollo un hueco interno.

De ahí contaron como la shinigami renuncio a su apellido y que ahora sé que lo pensaba, no le molestaría ser una Shiba, pero regresando a la narrativa, le contaron como empezaban a sufrir un descontrol por sus lados Hollow hasta recibir ayuda con el entrenamiento de los vizards, shinigamis con poder Hollow.

El entrenamiento rindió sus frutos y pudieron crear sus propias mascaras sin descontrolarse, justo a tiempo para pelear contra los arrancars que eran Hollow de aspecto humano con poder shinigami, uno de ellos secuestro a la amiga de ambos, Orihime y tuvieron que ir a hueco mundo a rescatarla.

A Azazel se le narro la pelea contra Grimmjow, Aaroniero, Yammy y Ulquiorra donde Ichigo al borde de morir se transformó en un vasto lord acabando con la vida del espada 4 y solo pudo ser detenido por la presencia de Rukia que evito que matara a su amigo Uryu, del cual le dijeron que era un Quincy.

Después pasaron a la pelea contra Aizen donde el caído no podía creer que ese objeto llamado hogyoku pudiera a su manera emular lo que podía hacer el dragón rojo, pero gracias a que Ichigo hizo llegar al límite al traidor este pudo ser sellado y encarcelado.

Por último, contaron la serie de eventos que los llevaron hasta aquí, luego de que Ichigo aprendiera sobre los poderes Fullbringers y estos le fueran arrebatados, Rukia le devolvió los suyo llegando a un nuevo nivel de poder, pero aun así ninguno podía contra todos sus oponentes y no les quedo otra alternativa que aceptar el trato de fusionar sus mentes en una con su contra parte Hollow, explicando que lo que todas las facciones vieron al llegar, eran ellos transformados en vastos lords, finalmente le dijeron que por culpa de Ginjo estaban atrapados y no sabían si regresarían.

Azazel empezó a procesar la historia que le contaron, era algo difícil de creer pero él los vio derribar a dos caídos como si nada y también esas transformaciones, estaba entre impactado, emocionado e interesado, ya que ellos serían una nueva fuente de investigación que lo podían ayudar a conseguir una paz permanente sin usar la fuerza entre otras, pero aun había algo que no cerraba.

\- Bueno esa es nuestra historia, ahora ¿Kon, sabes cómo llegaste aquí? Pregunto Ichigo al peluche.

\- Lo último que recuerdo es estar en tu habitación leyendo una revista antes de sentir que me noquearon, cuando desperté estaba en esa mochila con una nota que decía, lo puedes necesitar. Dijo Kon inseguro.

\- Seguramente Urahara lo dejo en caso de que esas píldoras no funcionaran. Dijo Rukia evaluando las posibilidades.

\- Bueno, ahora como ya tenemos confianza y hay menos secretos entre nosotros ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un acuerdo de mutua cooperación? Dijo el caído entre cruzando sus brazos.

\- ¿un trato? Pregunto Ichigo.

\- Verán, soy un líder, pero mi verdadera pasión y talento están en la creación e investigación de objetos, en pocas palabras, soy un hombre de ciencia. Dijo el caído que todavía tenía a Kon.

\- ¿Qué nos estas ofreciendo? Pregunto Rukia.

\- Ayudarlos, yo les puedo proporcionar una vivienda, sustento y que puedan mantener un perfil bajo hasta cierto punto, a cambio les pido un poco de ayuda que no será nada que no quieran. Dijo el caído tranquilamente mientras los jóvenes trataron de buscar malicia en sus palabras pero no la encontraron.

\- Entonces, si ellos aceptan ¿Qué tienen que hacer? Pregunto Sode al igual que Zangetsu.

\- Un par de cosas simples, en esta ciudad puede haber demonios renegados, demonios que traicionaron a sus señores y que ahora solo son monstruos que devoran gente por gusto, la otra involucra su perfil bajo por lo que es más simple. Dijo Azazel.

\- ¿y cuál sería? Pregunto Kon intrigado.

\- Ambos, deberán asistir a la academia Kuoh, en ese lugar están los demonios pero también está el portador del dragón rojo, vigílenlo por mi hasta que algo pase y con los demonios renegados, considérenlo como salir a cazar hollows, aún les recomendaría que si quieren cosas propias o guardar más las apariencias, consigan un empleo de medio tiempo. Dijo con calma Azazel

\- Entonces, ellos matan criaturas que perjudican a la gente y vigilan a la ese chico y a cambio tu trataras de encontrar la manera de que regresemos todos a nuestro mundo. Dijo Zangetsu mirando al caído.

\- Exactamente, ¿así que, tenemos un trato? Pregunto el caído mirándolos.

Ichigo y Rukia lo pensaron bien por un minuto pero la verdad no tenían muchas opciones en este momento y la verdad no deseaban usar la joyería que les dejo Urahara ya que levantaría demasiadas sospechas de donde las sacaron, por otro lado, Azazel les conto todo sobre este mundo y no pedía mucho a cambio, por lo cual la decisión era fácil.

\- Aceptamos, pero haremos las cosas a nuestro modo. Dijo Ichigo seriamente

\- Muy bien, en ese caso les sugiero que salgan a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, quien sabe, a lo mejor consiguen ese empleo que buscan para no levantar sospechas antes de lo que creen, yo les tendré su casa, inscripciones y uniformes listos para mañana por la mañana. Dijo el caído.

\- ¿y qué hay de mí? Pregunto Kon apuntándose a el mismo.

\- Tu y yo amigo peludo hablaremos sobre cosas grandes y suaves que todo hombre quisiera tener en su cara. Dijo Azazel con una sonrisa calculadora solo para que el peluche se emocionara.

\- USTED SI ME ENTIENDE. Dijo Kon alegremente porque había encontrado un compañero que compartía sus gustos

Ni siquiera preguntare en que están pensando. Dijeron mentalmente los shinigamis con cara de palo ya que conocían muy bien a Kon y parecía que encontró un buen amigo.

De esta manera, ambos jóvenes se pusieron las mismas ropas de ayer para salir pero acordaron algo, se dividirían para explorar la ciudad y cubrir más terreno para luego reunirse en la plaza donde decapitaron a ese caído.

Con Rukia:

La shinigami caminaba de lo más tranquila seguida por el espíritu de Sode, la verdad era que esta ciudad guardaba una similitud con Karakura pero más pequeña toda su trayectoria fue normal hasta que tuvo que dar un salto para evadir una bicicleta que estaba por golpearla.

Del vehículo se podía ver a un adolescente de pelo y ojos castaños de pantalón negro con una remera roja y chaqueta blanca este chico que no tenía un futuro muy bonito en esta historia era conocido como Issei Hyodo.

\- Ay ay ay, ¿pero qué paso? Estaba por chocarme con una chica peli negra que tenía un buen trasero y buenos pechos, ¿A dónde se fue? Pregunta el pervertido sin saber que dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta.

\- Esa seria yo, ahora tienes 5 segundos para decir algo en tu defensa o voy a enseñarte lo que un muy querido amigo mío me enseño. Dijo Rukia tronando sus nudillos

\- Tienes unas lindas pantis con un conejito. Dijo Issei que desde el suelo miro las bragas de la chica que solo se enojó más.

\- Solo te diré esto maldito pervertido, lo que te hare no se compara en nada a lo que te haría Ichigo si se entera. Dijo la chica que se acercó a un asustado castaño

Durante 5 minutos se podía ver a Rukia golpear al pervertido haciendo algunas llaves de lucha que Ichigo le enseño cuando su padre se ponía molesto mientras Sode la alentaba a seguir ya que también le desagradaba el pervertido al igual que cierta presencia en su interior.

Después de un rato, la shinigami siguió su camino sacudiéndose las manos luego de tremenda paliza que le dio a Issei pero lo que no sabía es que le alegro la vida a cierta criatura que vivía dentro de este.

Resulta que el joven que Rukia había atacado era el portador del dragón rojo y no se percató por estar enojada pero si llamo la atención de la criatura conocida como Ddraig

\- Esa chica, despide un poder muy elevado, espero que si le pasa algo a mi inútil contenedor, espero que tú estés cerca ya que he tomado la decisión que tu jovencita serás mi nueva compañera. Dijo el dragón que esperaría el momento

Mientras con Ichigo:

De pronto sentí la necesidad de hacerle mucho daño a alguien que hablo de más. Pensaba el peli naranja que sintió la necesidad de romperle la cara a una persona que se atrevió a mirar pervertida mente a su reina.

Los pensamiento de Ichigo pasaron a recuerdos de su familia y no pudo evitar sentirse triste, no sabía si los volvería a ver y hizo lo hacía sentir terrible, al menos le hubiera gustado despedirse correctamente de su padre, que aunque infantil, era una gran persona, su hermana Karin que se parecía mucho a el en cuanto a actitud y Yuzu que le enseño a cocinar como todo un profesional.

Luego pensó en sus amigos como Chad, Uryu, Keigo para luego pensar en sus compañeras Orihime y Tatsuki, a decir verdad se sentía terrible por tener que golpearla durante la pelea contra Ginjo y no poder decirle lo que sentía, la razón por la que todavía no inicio una relación con Rukia era porque sentía lo mismo por la peli naranja y estaba confundido.

Todos sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando al doblar en una esquina choco contra una persona, más específicamente una chica de piel algo morena vestida con un equipo de gimnasia de pantalones negros largo y remera sin manga blanca tenía un lago cabello castaño atado en 3 coletas, una hacia atrás y el resto hacia delante de unos hermosos ojos azules.

\- Lo siento, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, déjame darte una mano. Dijo el shinigami ofreciendo su mano a la chica.

\- No hay problema, yo también estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. Dijo la chica aceptando la mano

\- A todo esto, soy Ichigo

\- Me llamo Korra ¿eres nuevo en la ciudad? Es la primera vez que te veo. Dijo la castaña ya de pie

\- Es complicado, pero se podría decir que si. Dijo el shinigami

\- ¿a qué te refieres? Pregunto Korra.

\- Digamos que estoy en esta ciudad en contra de mi voluntad por culpa de algo que hizo mi…..tío raro. Dijo Ichigo diciendo una verdad a medias

\- Oh, ya veo, si necesitas ayudas para conocer la ciudad, yo estoy disponible. Dijo la chica amablemente.

\- Agradezco la oferta pero debo reunirme con una amiga en un rato para hablar sobre una inscripción a la academia Kuoh

\- Que curioso, yo ya voy a esa academia desde hace 1 año, soy estudiante de 3 tercer año y la líder del recién formado club de artes marciales. Dijo Korra con orgullo.

\- Entonces supongo que nos veremos en la academia, un gusto hablar contigo, hasta el lunes. Dijo Ichigo que se marchó.

Dudo mucho que trabaje para esos tipos que me están siguiendo, pero no creo que sea del todo humano, ¿Qué secreto escondes Ichigo? Pensaba Korra la cual gracias a sus habilidades pudo sentir una poderosa energía viniendo del chico pero no era nada parecida a la energía demoniaca, Yokai o la de un caído.

Esa chica tenía una especie de poder dormido, pero parece ser del tipo de personas que arreglan sus problemas a golpes. Pensaba el shinigami que también sintió la energía de la muchacha.

Horas más tarde, en la plaza:

Ichigo y Rukia habían explorado una buena parte de la ciudad y se podía decir que no era la gran cosa, los únicos lugares que captaron la atención de ambos fue un iglesia en la ciudad y la mencionada academia Kuoh, donde el peli naranja tuvo que irse rápido cuando cruzo miradas por un tiempo muy prolongado con una chica peli negra de ojos purpura y lentes que parecía querer leer su alma.

\- Bueno, honestamente no estoy muy impresionado. Dijo el sustituto con un toque de fastidio

\- Tienes razón, ¿a todo esto, que haremos una vez que estemos establecidos en este lugar? Pregunto Rukia.

\- Lo mejor será instalar el campo de entrenamiento de Urahara, con nuestra suerte, seguramente cuando regresemos abra otro loco tratando de destruir la sociedad de almas. Dijo Ichigo con sarcasmo mientras que en su mundo un tipo sellado estornudo mientras dormí como si hablaran de el

\- Tienes razón, lo mejor sería incrementar nuestras fuerzas, tú debes obtener tu bankai definitivo y yo creo que también debo conseguir el mío. Dijo Rukia.

Ambos estaban sentados en la misma fuente donde acabaron con el caído la otra noche, ya no estaba su cadáver ya que los demonios lo sacaron de ahí pero eso no quería decir que quedaron impactados al ver a un caído sin cabeza.

\- También lo mejor que podemos hacer es aprender los hechizos que nos dejaron a cada uno, y quien sabe, hasta podemos crear nuestros propios hechizos. Dijo Ichigo ya que en el libro que le dejaron también había páginas en blanco y tenía una idea sobre una técnica para crear.

\- Si, deberíamos, ahora solo necesitamos un trabajo para no depender siempre de Azazel ¿Qué sabes hacer? Dijo la shinigami

\- Se cocinar muy bien, pudo derribar a 10 matones o más sin sudar nada, intimidar y soy de rápido aprendizaje. Dijo el peli naranja indiferente

\- Bueno yo también soy de rápido aprendizaje y pudo fingir llevarme bien con la gente aunque no los conozco o me desagraden, soy buena dibujando y también soy buena escondiéndome

Los shinigamis se pusieron a reflexionar sobre sus posibilidades laborales de medio tiempo y se les ocurrió que podían trabajar en un restaurante o algo parecido, pero seguramente no contrataban estudiantes de secundaria, pero para su fortuna 2 personas que iban discutiendo en la plaza llegaron.

Se trataban de dos chicas solo que una parecía mayor a la otra, la primera era una chica peli blanca de cabello alargado de unos ojos azul verdoso de cuerpo delgado y la otra parecía una niña de pelo castaño en dos coletas de ojos verdes, ambas vistiendo el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh que era una falda roja y camisa blanca con detalles en negro.

La primera era conocida como Momo Hanakai estudiante de segundo año de la academia mientras la otra se llamaba Ruruko Nimura que era de primer año y la razón de su discusión es que ambas querían hacer un emprendimiento juntas y se esforzaron para lograrlo pero se les paso por alto un detalle importante.

\- Tonta, cómo pudiste comprar un lugar tan grande y olvidarte de lo más importante. Dijo la peli blanca enojada

\- Oye, tú tienes la misma responsabilidad que yo al no haberte dado cuenta cuando compraste los muebles. Dijo la castaña también molesta sin notar que atrajeron la atención de los shinigamis.

\- ¿disculpen, pero porque pelean en medio de la calle? Pregunto Ichigo

\- Si nos dicen tal vez podamos ayudar. Dijo Rukia

Ambas chicas lo pensaron y algo en la mirada de ambos les decía que podían confiar en ellos y solo tal vez podían ser la solución a sus problemas.

\- Verán, yo y mi amiga Ruruko estuvimos trabajando duro para iniciar nuestro propio negocio para ganar dinero después de la escuela. Dijo Momo explicando

\- Una cafetería que también funcione como restaurante, ahorramos y conseguimos un edificio para trabajar y lo amueblamos, pero nos olvidamos de lo más importante. Dijo Ruruko suspirando.

\- Adivinare, antes de todo eso no pensaron quienes las ayudarían para poner su negocio en marcha. Dijo Ichigo que le parecía saber a dónde llegaría todo

\- Exacto, nos olvidamos de buscar personal, por lo menos necesitamos a alguien que me ayude en la cocina y alguien que tome los pedidos de los clientes. Dijo Momo algo decaída ya que su emprendimiento tendría que esperar más.

La pareja shinigami no sabía si esto era suerte o el universo estaba a su favor, pero claramente no iban a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

\- Bueno, yo mi compañero estuvimos hablando sobre nuestros talentos, yo me puedo llevar bien con gente que no se lo merece siempre y él es un excelente cocinero. Dijo Rukia hablando por los dos

\- ¿Qué nos propones? Pregunto Ruruko insegura.

\- Lo que ella insinúa es que yo sea el segundo cocinero y ella una camarera, estábamos buscando un trabajo para no depender de nuestro…..tío todo el tiempo. Dijo Ichigo refiriéndose a Azazel.

Ambas estudiantes lo pensaron muy bien, para ellas esto también era una oportunidad que no podían dejar pasar, además que si tenían un problema con ellos podían lidiar con ello por no ser humanas.

\- De acuerdo, mi nombre es Momo Hanakai y ella es Ruruko Nimura, somos estudiantes de la academia Kuoh, miembros del consejo estudiantil liderado por la presidenta Sona. Dijo la peli blanca.

\- Yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo y ella es mi mejor amiga Rukia Shiba, llegamos hace poco a la ciudad y empezaremos las clases en la academia el lunes. Dijo el peli naranja.

\- Bueno eso nos pone las cosas más fáciles, después de la escuela les mostraremos el negocio que vamos a inaugurar ese día. Dijo Ruruko emocionada ya que no tendrían que posponer su negocio.

En otro lado:

Se podía ver a la chica conocida como Korra regresando a su casa luego de darle 3 vueltas a la ciudad como ejercicio pero no pudo evitar ver un camión de mudanza cerca de su casa, indicativo de que pronto tendría vecinos por lo que fue a ver si encontrar al que se mudaría.

Para su sorpresa se topó con Azazel que estaba dentro de la casa que era de dos pisos como para 7 personas, este se encontraba sentado en un sofá blanco mientras a un costado está el peluche de un león sobre una revista de lencería y juraría haber escuchado al muñeco como pervertido.

\- Sabes, en mis tiempos se tocaba la puerta jovencita. Dijo el caído con un toque de humor

\- Lo siento, es que sentía curiosidad por saber quién era mi vecino. Dijo la castaña.

\- En realidad esta casa no es para mí, sino para un sobrino y su amiga. Dijo Azazel.

Antes de que Ichigo y Rukia se fueran a dar una vuelta, les dijo que si preguntaban sobre su familia, dijeran que él era el tío del peli naranja.

\- Sobrino, de casualidad no tiene el pelo naranja y se llama Ichigo. Pregunto Korra.

\- Si, veo que lo conociste, también les conseguí sus inscripciones y uniformes de la academia Kuoh. Dijo el caído

\- Qué bien, ahora tendré compañeros de mi academia cerca para trabajar y quizás salir. Dijo con emoción la castaña ya que no tenía amigos.

\- Pues espero que los 3 se lleven bien, ahora si no es mucha molestia, tengo que terminar de dar instrucciones a los que descargan los muebles. Dijo Azazel por lo cual la chica se retiró de nuevo a su casa.

\- ¿ya puedo cambiar de hoja? esta pelirroja esta buena pero quiero saber que más hay. Dijo Kon que dejo a hacerse el dormido.

\- Claro, pero te aseguro que esta solo es una de toda una colección. Dijo el caído con una sonrisa ya que encontró un amigo con el cual compartir un rato divertido hablando de cosas pervertidas.

Regresando con los shinigamis:

Luego de que el grupo de 4 jóvenes establecieran como funcionaria toda su situación laboral, se separó para volver a sus actividades diarias dejando solo a los shinigamis que estaban satisfechos porque ahora tenían una preocupación menos con la cual lidiar.

Por esa razón, decidieron regresar al departamento de Azazel y esperar a ver que tenía que decir por lo cual optaron por mejor leer los libros de hechizos de cada uno para matar el rato.

Ichigo comenzó leer sobre el funcionamiento del cero a un nivel muy detallado, aunque el ya sabía como usarlo al igual que el gran rey cero, pero la otra técnica que capto su atención era la bala, un ataque más pequeño y rápido de poder Hollow, con ella podría lanzar cientos de pequeños impactos que podían incapacitar a un enemigo.

Por su lado Rukia estaba leyendo sobre el hado 33 Sokatsui, aunque conocía la técnica se puso a pensar en nuevas formas de poder usarlo, no como un ataque en línea recta sino como uno que abarcara un mayor radio de ataque pero sentía curiosidad por saber qué pasaría si lograba mezclarlo con sus poderes Hollow

Ambos permanecieron en un silencio cómodo recostados cada uno en la espalda del otro metidos en su propia lectura queriendo poner en práctica lo que estaba leyendo que no se dieron cuenta que el sol se estaba escondiendo hasta que llego Azazel junto a Kon en su hombro.

\- Buenas noticias, les conseguí todo lo que necesitaban en poco tiempo. Dijo el caído animado.

Ichigo y Rukia se sobre saltaron por la llegada tan repentina de Azazel que terminaron por caerse en un posición muy comprometedora con una peli negra muy cerca de los labios del peli naranja están muy sonrojados.

\- Saben, hay habitaciones para eso. Dijo el caído entre risas.

Lo que este no contó fue que apenas logró esquivar una técnica de ambos que eran la bala por parte de Ichigo y un hado eléctrico de Rukia ambos con bajo poder solo para castigar al caído por apenarlos y el claro doble sentido.

Un rato después:

Se podía decir que los shinigamis estaban muy impresionados, la casa que Azazel les consiguió era exageradamente grande un gran salón principal con 3 sofás blancos con una mesa y un televisor de 62 pulgadas, una cocina muy elegante, un comedor bien decorado, chimenea, ventanas rojas, 3 baños, una habitación matrimonial, un total de 6 habitaciones perfectamente amuebladas con ropa incluida y lo bueno, un sótano para instalar el campo de entrenamiento.

\- Bueno ¿y qué piensan? Pregunto el caído al mirar las caras de los jóvenes.

\- Luce increíble, pero no es excesivo para dos personas y un peluche. Pregunto Rukia todavía mirando la casa.

\- Para nada además nunca se sabe cuándo necesitaran espacio para más gente. Dijo Azazel

\- Bueno, gracias por la casa, supongo que ahora debemos pagarte esto de alguna manera y yo sé cuál. Dijo Ichigo

\- ¿y cuál sería esa forma?

Azazel pregunto pero como respuesta los jóvenes se fueron al sótano e instalaron el dispositivo como si fuera un explosivo y una vez que escucharon una explosión al abrir el sótano el caído se sorprendió de que ahora las puertas llevaban a un páramo rocoso que parecía no tener un final.

\- Bienvenido Azazel San, al campo de entrenamiento creado por el hombre más loco e inteligente de la sociedad de almas. Dijo Rukia

\- El sombrerero loco, conocido mejor por Urahara, podía estar loco, podía ser molesto, pero era muy brillante. Dijo Ichigo seriamente

\- Wow, sin duda era alguien inteligente, pero no era eso con lo que me pagaran. Dijo Azazel mirando como los jóvenes materializaban sus ropas shinigamis y tomaban distancia

\- Solo usted. Empezó a decir Rukia mientras se ponía su máscara Hollow

\- Conocerá. Siguió Ichigo imitando las acciones de su compañera

\- NUESTRO VERDADERO PODER. Gritaron ambos

Rápidamente Azazel tuvo que desplegar sus 12 alas para no salir volando por el tremendo aumento de poder solo para ver dos torrentes de energía de los cuales ahora se podía ver a los shinigamis en sus formas de vasto lord, exactamente el mismo aspecto con el que llegaron.

Antes de que ambos empezaran un entrenamiento con todo su poder que los dejo agotados le explicaron que nadie afuera podría sentirlo en el sótano, el cual se había conectado a la casa y ahora si alguien tocaba la puerta principal se enterarían para suspender el entrenamiento.

Decir que Azazel quedo sorprendido era poco, estaba impactado por el nivel de destrucción de esos ataques que presencio y se alegraba que ellos fueran de buen corazón y que solo serían crueles en la batalla contra enemigos desagradables, aunque de lo que estaba seguro es que las facciones los querían de su lado.

Como estuvo satisfecho por lo que vio, el caído cargo ambos a la habitación matrimonial y los dejo ahí, solo paso un día desde su llegada pero ahora sabía perfectamente que las cosas no volverían a ser normales en este mundo jamás y que lo más seguro es que ellos traerían un gran cambio a todo

Omake: el crucigrama y la nueva historia personal:

Mientras el autor estaba fuera en el bar ahogando sus penas por los exámenes que le fueron horribles sus empleados están en un dia libre muy aburrido tanto que empezaron a hacer una actividad propia de oficinistas aburridos un crucigrama.

Algunas eran fáciles y otras no tanto, pero eran entretenidas de ver que era lo que podían formar mientras su jefe recuperaba el ánimo.

-Veamos, palabra de 4 letras que sea sinónimo de divinidad inútil. Dijo Sombra mordiendo su lápiz

-A esa es fácil, es Aqua de Konosuba, todavía pienso que lord Ains la puede derrotar, aunque nunca se sabe, tendría que usar varios objetos de clase mundial. Dijo Retko haciendo el mismo crucigrama

-Palabra de 2 letras que sea sinónimo de exageración máxima. Dijo Yennefer sentado junto a su esposo.

-Mmm 2 letras, exageración. LO TENGO, DC. Dijo Marco marcando otra correcta

-Esos tipos si que abusan en sus historias, y esto solo paso porque se sintieron intimidados porque el anime les estaba ganando en ventas. Dijo Reaper mientras su simbionte estaba de acuerdo

-Palabra de 6 letras que significa el idiota mas grande de todos al rechazar a una chica que le declaro sus sentimientos solo por otra que ni se da cuenta.

-Lo tengo es Barusu. Dijo Geralt pero se dio cuenta de algo

-No, una de las letras no concuerda para la siguiente que si la se, tiene que ser Subaru aunque sea tentador poder el nombre que usa Ram. Dijo burning Greymon que casi no sale

-Kerrigan, ¿tienes idea de una palabra de 6 palabras que sea sinónimo de corporación mata infancias y arruina adaptaciones? Pregunto Arthas a su esposa espacial

-Creo que esa la conozco, Warner, Sam siempre se queja de que arruinan todo lo que es de DC en malas series que usan mal lo políticamente correcto o que por no abrir la billetera matan cosas con potencial. Dijo Widowmaker que sabía de las quejas del otro autor

-Hablando de los huesudos, siguen en el bar porque al parecer la destrucción y reparación de sus computadoras dio origen a algo.

En el bar:

Nova le trajo a Kaiser una décima jarra de cerveza mientras su neko lo consolaba, en verdad se esforzó y fallo pero para eso estaba este pequeño mundo, para alegrarle su vida aburrida y difícil de estudiante universitario.

-No enserio, ese maldito examen lo dijo, ES ZEUS. Dijo Kaiser algo ebrio

-Si ya ya, se que ese examen tenia la fuerza de un meme popular pero tienes suerte que no eres fácil de derrotar. Dijo Claire animando a su esqueleto

-Demonios, esta cosa es buena. Dijo Sam que termino de leer la combinación de las 2 historias propias.

-¿seguro? Es como si mezclaras 2 mundos, el mio que se asemeja mas a Marvel con un antihéroe con cierta moral pero no la de un niño y el tuyo es como un DC con esa moral con un héroe con pasado trágico. Dijo Kaiser aun afectado por el alcohol

-Lo dice porque su personaje de esa historia es como un Batman anti héroe con poderes casi con la inteligencia de Aizen y el tuyo un Superman mexicano, ambos licantropisados. Dijo Monika.

-Bueno esta es tu idea por lo que lo que haremos esto Omake de por medio presentaremos a cada personaje importantes de nuestras historias por separado para luego unirlos usando esto. Dijo Kaiser mostrando una carta de color verde

-¿estuviste jugando de nuevo a las cartas? Pregunto Sam

-Tal vez.

De esta forma se prepararon para que en los omakes siguientes mostraran pedazos de las historias de personajes de sus historias y quizás en el futuro esta sería una historia independiente


	5. Chapter 5

Hey amigos káiser de nuevo con el capítulo de la semana, bueno no tengo ningún comunicado más que el Omake tiene el pedazo de una historia propia, por lo que sin más aquí respondo

**CarlosDNQ 96**: los detalles de esta fic se encuentran en el ova 3 de bleach z por si no lo recordaba de los 4 y gracias, me esfuerzo

**Darkcrizer**: cierto, no sé porque en muchos otros fics hacen sumiso a Ichigo considerando la cantidad de cosas que hace, el no sigue ordenes ni obedece reglas si puede ayudar, y cierto, ambas demonios son novatas, no tienen la experiencia de la guerra de invierno o el asalto a hueco mundo

Capítulo 5: cacería

En el mundo bleach:

Al parecer el tiempo entre ambos mundos circulaba de la misma manera ya que en los 2 solo había pasado un día desde que Ichigo y Rukia llegaron al otro mundo lo más problemático fue que la noticia de la desaparición de los shinigamis no paso por alto en ningún lado.

Empezando en el mundo de los vivos, todos recuperaron sus verdaderos recuerdos luego de que Rukia decapitara a Tsukisima, Orihime y Chad despertaron en la tienda de Urahara y no recordaban lo último que paso, solo unos fríos ojos amarillos.

El ex capitán les tuvo que explicar que fueron controlados al igual que 3 capitanes, lo cual obligo a Ichigo a fusionarse con su parte Hollow transformándose una vez más en un vasto lord, solo que controlado y con una enorme crueldad así enemigos que el mismo desprecie.

Esto aterro a Orihime que recordó esa transformación cuando estaba prisionera en hueco mundo pero al menos estaba tranquila de que esta vez su amor platónico pudiera controlar esa forma

Sin embargo Urahara les tuvo que contar la difícil noticia que tanto el peli naranja como Rukia durante la pelea junto a Ginjo fueron arrastrados a otro mundo sin una posibilidad de poder regresar a corto plazo

La noticia puso tristes a ambos jóvenes, Chad había perdido a su mejor amigo que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar, pero Orihime se lo tomo mucho peor que se puso a llorar ya que no quería aceptar que no volvería a ver a Ichigo y no haber podido decirle sus sentimientos, aunque sin que ella lo supiera esa misma noticia afecto de la misma manera a otras chicas que albergaban sentimientos por el peli naranja

Una de ellas era su mejor amiga Tatsuki, ella conservo algunos recuerdos de cuando estuvo controlada e iba a pedir una explicación sobre las habilidades que vio de Ichigo al igual que Yuzu y Karin, pero para la sorpresa de ambas, no lo encontraron en la habitación de la casa de este, sino a un Byakuya sumamente herido por la pelea de anoche.

Buscando una explicación, Isshin en sus ropas de shinigami tomo la decisión de que ya no les podía ocultar a sus hijas el mundo de los espíritus por lo que a estas y a Tatsuki les conto toda la historia tanto de el como la de su hijo

Las chicas quedaron impactadas pero cuando el ex capitán les tuvo que contar lo que paso con Ichigo hubo reacciones diferentes y ninguna buena, Yuzu por su parte se puso a llorar y lo abrazo pidiéndole que dijera que nada de eso le paso a su hermano, Karin con su rostro inexpresivo se fue sin decir nada pero esta apretaba sus puños en señal de impotencia y las lágrimas también recorrían sus mejillas

Tatsuki, no se lo tomo bien cayendo de rodillas y haciendo lo que las hermanas del peli naranja estaban haciendo, el conocía a Ichigo desde su niñez, si bien pensaba que era un mimado y llorón, lo quería mucho y cuando este perdió su sonrisa con la muerte de su madre, esto le rompió el corazón

Pasaron los años hasta llegar a la actualidad y seguían siendo amigos solo que ella tenía una postura ruda y su amigo una fría, no quería admitirlo, pero le gustaba Ichigo, jamás lo dijo ya que no quería que ese secreto destruyera su amistad con Orihime, antes de que todo pasara, considero en discutir con ella para que llegaran a un tipo de acuerdo donde pensaba incluir a Rukia, pero ahora esto sería más difícil ya que ni siquiera sabía si volvería a verlo.

La noticia se propago en hueco mundo debido a que el antiguo espada 6 Grimmjow fue al mundo humano para una pelea con el que él consideraba su rival pero no lo encontró por ningún lado hasta que escucho a Orihime, Chad y Uryu hablar sobre su desaparición.

Eso no le agrado para nada a la reina de hueco mundo que pediría una explicación a Urahara cuando tuviera la oportunidad pero alguien que si fue para confirma todo y ponerse muy triste fue la ex tercera espada, llamada Nell.

Esta chica arrancar de pelo verde y enormes pechos, apenas escucho la noticia abrió una garganta y consiguió la información de la primera persona que encontró la cual era Orihime que seguía muy deprimida y se puso peor cuando tuvo que volver a decir los hechos de hace pocas horas.

A Nell se le rompió el corazón al escuchar que Ichigo está desaparecido en otro mundo sin posibilidades de regresar y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a Orihime sin demasiada fuerza y yo llorar al igual que ella

Todavía Nell recordaba como ella e Ichigo se conocieron en hueco mundo, también el hecho de preguntarle a Rukia cuál era su relación con este, a lo cual la pequeña shinigami se puso bastante sonrojada ante esa pregunta que no sabía cómo responderla.

Ichigo fue muy bueno con ella cuando estaba transformada en una niña, incluso cuando le hizo frente a 4 de los espadas para defenderla sin impórtarle que podía morir.

Cuando todo regreso a la normalidad la peli verde solía ir al mundo de los vivos de incógnita para pasar tiempo con Ichigo y aprender del mundo humano, por lo que desarrollo un enorme afecto hacia este, pero no estuvo presente cuando ocurrió lo de Tsukisima

Los últimos en enterarse de la situación para mala suerte de Urahara que quería preservar el secreto más tiempo, fue la sociedad de almas.

El cómo paso esto fue bastante simple, de los capitanes, Toshiro era el menos herido y se fue a la sociedad de almas, aunque no llego lejos debido a que el ataque de Ichigo todavía afectaba su cuerpo gravemente y tuvo que ser atendido por la división 4 antes de dar su informe.

Kenpachi era supervisado por Urahara y Yachiru ya que solo tenía una herida muy profunda mientras que Byakuya fue llevado a la clínica de Isshin para ser tratado ya que sus heridas eran las más graves que la de los otros capitanes juntos los cuales iban desde quemaduras graves, daños internos, cortes profundos y precisos, por suerte Rukia congelo la herida del pecho, sino este hubiera muerto desangrado.

La reacción de la sociedad de almas variaba entre los que tenían miedo que Ichigo se volviera un vasto lord despiadado y los matara, otros que tenían un nuevo respeto hacia el debido a que derribar 3 capitanes no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer, otros preocupados por su seguridad y por ultimo una chica que fue la que más sufrió por la noticia.

Antes de que todo el problema de los arrancar y Aizen empezara, hubo una amenaza llamada Los Dark Ones, en el proceso tanto Ichigo como Rukia conocieron a una nueva shinigami en la ciudad conocida como Senna.

Esta joven shinigami sobrevivió a los eventos que ocurrieron en su momento donde por usar su energía al máximo, casi muere pero el propio Ichigo la salvo cediendo gran parte de su poder.

Luego de eso, ella regreso a la sociedad de almas, pero se quedó a vivir en la casa de una amiga de Yoruichi llamada Kukaku por si algo volvía a suceder pero debes en cuando se iba al mundo de los vivos

Durante y después de esos acontecimientos, Senna una chica joven de casi 17 años de cabello violeta atado en cola con un listón rojo y unos grandes y bellos ojos naranja al igual que otras mujeres desarrollo sentimientos hacia Ichigo, donde se podía decir que de las 5 chicas, ella tenía una ventaja de haber tenido una cita con el peli naranja, cosa que recordaba con mucho cariño y gracia ya que desde la ventana de la cafetería se podía ver a Rukia y Orihime espiando la cita con rostros de enojo y una Tatsuki que dentro del lugar le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

Por lo cual no era extraño que su reacción al enterarse que Ichigo desapareció tuviera un mar de emociones mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza y lágrimas salían de sus ojos, sentía ira contra el que provoco esto, impotencia por no ir a ayudarlo contra los fullbringer y una enorme tristeza por no haber podido aunque sea despedirse.

En cuanto a Yamamoto, el líder de todos los shinigamis, si bien el daño hacia sus capitanes está justificado, no podía evitar el hecho de que Ichigo se podía volver una amenaza, pero como ya no está en este mundo, ese era otro problema.

Regresando al mundo DXD, casa de los shinigamis:

Rukia se encontraba despierta debido a que no pudo dormir luego de sentirse culpable de hacer sentir mal a muchas personas, de alguna manera pudo sentir la angustia de sus amigos.

Cuando llego a la cocina por agua, se encontró a Ichigo sentando en la mesa con un vaso de agua, al parecer él tampoco pudo dormir, solo que él se sentía peor ya que tenía el presentimiento que le hizo mucho daño a personas importantes para él.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y lo único que hicieron fue darse un abrazo reconfortante para tratar de decirse a cada uno de ellos que todo estaría bien, por lo cual se fueron a dormir juntos, mañana sería otro día y debían estar listos.

Eso sí, en este mundo las facciones se pusieron a investigar sobre los seres que llegaron y los únicos en tener algo de estos seres eran los demonios, más específicamente los Gremory ya que consiguieron la empuñadura de la zanpakuto de Ginjo

Pero antes de que tan siquiera pudieran investigar sobre esa arma, la misma se desintegro, posiblemente fueran debido a la muerte de su portador o por el hecho de quedar completamente destruida por el doble gran rey cero.

Por su parte los caídos, excepto Azazel, que eran leales a Kokabiel querían eliminar a estos seres en caso de que fueran una amenaza para sus planes, los demonios estaban entre interesados en reclutarlos siendo los más jóvenes con esa idea y en capturarlos que era el pensamiento de los demonios más viejos, los ángeles por su lado no harían nada pero no estaría mal mandar a miembros de la iglesia a vigilarlos.

La persona más interesada en reclutar a Ichigo y Rukia, era la heredera Gremory, Rias, la cual los quería en sus filas para ayudarla con un problema bastante grave que era un matrimonio arreglado con alguien que no quería.

Por otro lado, las chicas Momo y Ruruko le contaron a su líder Sona Sitri sobre los que serían sus empleados diciendo que tuvieron un presentimiento al estar en la presencia de los shinigamis y como una respuesta de la peli negra, fue que los vigilaran.

Al día siguiente:

La pareja shinigami se despertó en la cama que durmieron esa noche, era extraño, ya no sentían pena al hacer algo como eso lo cual era una señal de la gran confianza que se tenían pero debido a las personalidades de ambos y su naturaleza seria era complicado ver quien daba el primer paso hacia una relación más allá que la amistad.

Luego de un desayuno, ambos se pusieron sus ropas de shinigamis para bajar al sótano y entrenar por un buen rato hasta que pasara algo interesante o Azazel los buscara para algo.

Ambos jóvenes entrenaban para adaptar sus cuerpos a las nuevas formas de vasto lord que consiguieron, en el caso de Rukia está aprendiendo a usar la forma de guadaña de Sode ya que esta le dijo que al adaptarse a su nuevo poder, tuvo que someterse a un cambio que altero la forma de su shikai y seguramente su bankai también cuando lo tuviera, todo esto sumado a tratar de crear un nuevo hado que solo podrían usar vizards o arrancar.

Ichigo por su parte trataba de conseguir el verdadero shikai de su zanpakuto, aunque de momento podía usar las versiones falsas de este, lo que significaba que podría usar el bankai full bringer hasta conseguir el verdadero pero también estaba empeñado en crear un nuevo ataque.

En un combate de ambos parecían confundidos por los movimientos del otro, por su parte Rukia parecía querer golpear como si tuviera garras usando poder Hollow y concentrando el hado 33 mientras Ichigo creaba ceros del tamaño de pelotas de basquetbol en sus manos pero que su poder destructivo era menor a los normales, todo con el fin de crear ataques propios.

No tenían ni idea de cuánto tiempo pasaron entrenando pero se había hecho la hora del almuerzo por lo que después de una refrescante ducha cada uno, empezaron los preparativos para comer.

En este caso Ichigo era el cocinero ya que debía practicar para trabajar en esa cafetería por lo que Rukia hacia lo mismo simulando que estaba llevando órdenes y platos a la mesa, todo era tranquilo hasta que tocan la puerta.

\- Rukia, ¿podrías abrir por favor? Pregunto Ichigo atendiendo una sartén

Al abrir la puerta la peli negra se encuentra con Korra, que era su vecina y traía entre sus manos una canasta con lo que parecían ser empanadas y estaban recién hechas y se podría decir que tenían un olor muy bueno.

\- Hola, me llamo Korra, soy su vecina y les quería dar la bienvenida. Dijo la chica alegremente

\- Yo soy Rukia Shiba y el que está en la cocina es mi amigo Ichigo Kurosaki. Dijo la peli negra hablando tranquilamente

\- Lo sé, lo conocía ayer mientras me ejercitaba y me lo choque de casualidad. Dijo la castaña riéndose un poco.

\- Ichigo, ¿hay algo más que no me dijiste mientras no estábamos? Pregunto Rukia con un tic en su ojo que denotaba un poco de celos ya que la última vez que dejo solo al peli naranja termino en una cita con Senna.

\- Te lo iba a decir pero nos encontramos con las demás y luego nos pusimos a leer que se me olvidó mencionarla. Dijo el peli naranja desde la cocina.

\- Bueno, tiene razón así como se me olvido decirte que un idiota en una bicicleta me miraba con cara de pervertido y vio mis bragas. Dijo la peli naranja recordando ese momento con asco.

\- Aaaa, eso explica porque en un momento del dia sentía el impulso de hacerle daño alguien. Dijo Ichigo que desde la cocina parecía liberar un aura asesina.

Minutos después:

Los 3 jóvenes terminaron de comer y se podría decir que lo que había preparado su vecina era delicioso en muchos niveles diferentes, además era la primera vez que consumía una comida tan poco propia de japon, por lo cual al mirar a Korra con detenimiento sospechaban que debía ser de otra parte del mundo.

\- ¿de dónde eres? No pareces ser originaria de kuoh. Dijo Rukia curiosa.

\- Bueno, técnicamente yo nací en Tokyo, mi madre era japonesa y mi padre era originario de España, así que aprendí algunas cosas antes de que.

Korra no pudo continuar debíado a que su mirada se puso sombría al recordar algo de su pasado, como que fue notada por los shinigamis, ella escondía un pasado pero no la forzarían a decirles ahora, esperarían a que ella tuviera confianza o que algo hiciera que tuviera que hablar.

\- Mis padres….murieron en un incendio cuando tenía 10 años así que mi abuelo que vivía en Kuoh me cuido hasta que también falleció, por suerte tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo como repartidora después de la escuela además de unos trabajos extras por lo cual me puedo sustentar sola. Dijo Korra con una pequeña sonrisa pero que demostraba tristeza.

Nos oculta algo. Pensaron los shinigamis a la vez que notaron un extraña energía inestable en su cuerpo.

\- Bueno, yo nací huérfana, me crie en las calles y barrios bajos en el lugar donde vivía junto a unos amigos que murieron salvo uno hasta que logramos entrar a una academia, luego fui adoptada por una familia adinerada pero nunca me lleve bien con el que debía ser mi hermano mayor aunque intente de todo para mejorar nuestra relación. Dijo Rukia diciendo la verdad con unos pequeños cambios.

\- Mi madre murió para salvarme de morir ahogado, desde entonces me dedique a cuidar a mis hermanas, mi padre era muy infantil pero era una gran persona, después de eso me dedique a proteger a mis amigos e inocentes por lo cual me metía en problemas con pandillas. Dijo Ichigo contando su historia.

\- ¿y cómo es que se conocieron? Parecen llevarse demasiado bien. Dijo la castaña provocando un sonrojo en ambos.

\- Eto, pues….. Ella era mi vecina, se mudó al barrio por un trabajo de su familia, luego nos hicimos amigos en la academia, además que nos metimos en muchos problemas juntos. Dijo el peli naranja mintiendo para que sonara creíble.

\- Después de un tiempo, Ichigo y yo tuvimos una beca de intercambio de nuestra escuela para aquí, no podíamos negarnos y tuvimos que venir en contra de nuestra voluntad aunque yo me quede a vivir con él para romper los lazos con mi familia adoptiva. Dijo la peli negra diciendo una verdad a medias.

\- Bueno, supongo que los 3 tenemos algo en común, malas experiencias relacionadas con nuestras familias. Dijo Korra con melancolía.

\- Por nosotros, que pese a todo lo que nos ponga el mundo, seguiremos avanzando hacia un mejor mañana. Dijo Ichigo levantando un vaso de jugo.

\- POR NOSOTROS. Dijeron los 3 antes de chocar en un brindis.

\- Bueno, fue divertido charlar con ustedes, espero poder verlos más seguido en la academia y sean bienvenidos a mi casa cuando gusten. Dijo Korra en la puerta.

\- No hay problema, recuerda, si quieres hablar de tus problemas o necesitas nuestra ayuda, no dudes en pedirla. Dijo Ichigo que se despidió de la castaña que parecía haber encontrado amigos nuevos.

\- ¿algo que quieras decir en tu defensa por no hablarme de que conociste a otra chica, demasiado atractiva? Pregunto Rukia ahora demostrando sus celos.

\- ¿Te parece que demos un paseo para explorar la ciudad un poco más y bajar la comida? ahí te lo cuento. Dijo Ichigo nervioso, todavía recordaba cuando ella y Orihime lo encerraron en su cuarto y lo interrogaron sobre su cita con Senna.

Para la suerte del peli naranja eso fue suficiente para calmar a Rukia por lo que ambos se pusieron ropa para la ocasión y salieron mientras Korra los veía desde la ventana, con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza.

La tristeza venia del hecho de que la parte de su pasado que no les dijo era la responsable del incendio y que todavía la buscaban lo que significaba que ellos podían estar en peligro si se acercaban a ella, pero estaba feliz ya que algo en las palabras y la sonrisa de Ichigo que le causo un leve rubor de daba seguridad de que nada malo pasaría por lo que mirando un baúl en su habitación con un grabado dijo.

\- Ya me harte de que me persigan, si regresan, los enfrentare de una vez por todas.

Tanto Ichigo y Rukia seguían su caminata encontrándose lugares como iglesias al dios cristiano, lugares de comida rápida, salas recreativas con juegos e incluso se encontraron con la cafetería donde trabajarían que el nombre temporal eran Raven Rock y ahora entendían la discusión de las chicas.

_Nota del autor: adivinar la referencia_

El lugar estaba en una zona muy transitada dela ciudad, sin competencia en varias cuadras, un enorme tamaño que lo hacía parecer más un restaurante más la decoración ya entendían todo, invirtieron en todo menos en empleados pero ahora se preguntaban de dónde sacaron tanto dinero para comprar algo como eso.

Pasó el resto del día y luego de regresar a sus casas entrenaron un rato, comieron algo y también trataron de seguir aprendiendo nuevas técnicas que seguramente podrían en práctica pronto.

De un momento a otro llega Azazel junto a Kon en un círculo mágico, el primero tenía un rostro tranquilo mientras el peluche tenía una revista de chicas en bikini que leía con mucha alegría sentado en el hombro del caído.

\- Hola, veo que tuvieron un buen día, eso es bueno ya que es hora que salgan a trabajar. Dijo Azazel.

\- Claro, ese es el trato, tú nos das esta casa y comida mientras nosotros te ayudamos. Dijo Ichigo mirando que el caído traía 2 cajas.

\- Bien pero primero les daré lo que tengo en esta caja más esto. Dijo Azazel mostrando un frasco con pastillas.

\- ¿Qué es eso? pregunto Rukia intrigada.

\- Los demonios no necesitan aprender otros idiomas ya que ellos lo escuchan todo en su idioma y pueden hablar el mismo idioma de forma inconsciente, estas pastillas les permitirán entender a los extranjeros. Dijo el caído.

\- Vaya eso sí que es un invento muy útil, no como los locos experimentos de Urahara que siempre provocan que yo salga perjudicado. Dijo Ichigo mientras en su mundo cierto ex capitán estornudo y se sintió ofendido

\- Bueno, para que entienda su misión necesitare explicarles esto. Dijo el caído mostrando todo un tablero de ajedrez.

\- ¿un tablero de ajedrez? Dijo Rukia confundida mientras abría la caja que Azazel del dio

\- Si, verán los demonios de clase alta tienen un sistema de noblezas que funcionan como el ajedrez, el jefe es la pieza del rey mientras los otros son sirvientes, demonios que se unieron a la familia, humanos reencarnados como demonios entre otros. Explico el caído que hasta incluso Kon tenía interés

Mientras seguía explicando, los shinigamis miraron que en la caja había réplicas de sus máscaras hollows, a lo que rápidamente el caído les dijo que las fabrico mientras dormían, ya que si querían tener un perfil bajo por el momento, deberían cubrir sus rostros.

\- Y así funcionan una nobleza pero aquellos miembros que huyen o matan a su líder se transforman en demonios renegados, criaturas que en la mayoría de los casos solo quieren hacerle daño a los humanos. Dijo Azazel seriamente

\- Sospecho que este encargo es eliminar a estos renegados ¿verdad? Dijo Kon desde su hombro

\- Exacto, son 3 y están en el mismo lugar, son de una especie de demonios reptiles elementales llamados Assault, uno es de hielo, el otro de rayo y el otro de tierra. Dijo el caído seriamente.

\- Entonces, nos dices donde se encuentran, los buscamos y los eliminamos para que no causen más problemas. Dijo Rukia la cual se probaba la máscara que se ajustó a su rostro

\- Exactamente, los encontraran en un templo budista abandonado un poco apartada de la ciudad, solo les diré que tengan cuidado ya que puede que los clanes de demonios pueden ir tras esas cosas. Dijo Azazel mientras les daba 2 teléfonos con su número y para que pudieran guiarse, algo así como el teléfono de Rukia que le decía la presencia de los hollows

\- Lo tendremos en cuenta, ya que deseamos evitar los problemas dijo Ichigo poniéndose su máscara.

De esta manera ambos shinigamis se ponen sus ropas negras, la nueva forma de base de Zangetsu con capucha para el peli naranja y un nuevo kimono negro para la peli negra que además de incluir una capucha también, era más holgado para ajustarse a su nuevo escote del cual todavía le era difícil acostumbrarse ya que siempre estuvo acostumbrada a ser plana.

Mientras en la academia Kuoh:

Se podía ver a la presidenta Sona sitri mirando las hojas de inscripción de Ichigo y Rukia que se podía decir que eran demasiado sospechosas ya que no encontró otros antecedentes de ellos, más que los que decía como que uno perdió a su madre y tenía familia que no encontró en ningún tipo de registros y la otra huérfana, está ya era la segunda y tercera inscripción a mitad del año más sospechosa.

La primera era de la estudiante de tercer año Korra, donde tanto como ella y Rías la buscaban para reclutar pero siempre se escapaba cada vez que le iban a proponer eso o lograba burlar a los que la seguían, ambas desconocían completamente sus habilidades pero el poder que sentían les era demasiado extraño.

¿Qué esconden ustedes, Kurosaki Ichigo y Rukia Shiba? Pensaba la peli negra de lentes hasta que tocan su puerta.

\- Presidenta, todos nos esperan en la salida. Dijo la amiga y reina de Sona, Tsubaki, una chica que tenía exactamente los mismos rasgos que su líder, con la diferencia que ella estaba más desarrollada en todos los aspectos y su color de ojos eran diferentes

Dejo sus pensamientos a un lado para salir de la academia topándose con todo su sequito compuesto por mujeres, todas estudiantes de la academia, junto su rival y amiga Rias que venía con su sequito.

\- Presidenta, perdón por preguntar ¿pero porque iremos todos juntos a una misión? Pregunto Ruruko al lado de Momo

\- Trabajaremos en equipo con los Gremory para cazar a 3 demonios renegados de un gran poder, con la superioridad numérica y un buen plan podremos vencerlos. Dijo Sona muy segura.

\- Lo mejor será ir a pie, ya que nuestra presencia al usar un círculo mágico podría ahuyentarlos. Dijo Rias con seriedad por lo que ambas noblezas empezaron a correr hacia el templo sin saber que ya 2 personas les sacaban mucha ventaja.

Con los shinigamis:

Se podía ver a ambos jóvenes correr de techo en techo con una gran agilidad y rapidez ya que Azazel les dijo que no usaran sus poderes conocidos como paso flash porque podían hacer que las criaturas escaparan.

\- Oye ichigo

\- Si Rukia, ¿qué pasa? Pregunto el peli naranja

\- ¿conseguiste crear esa nueva técnica que practicabas? Pregunto la peli negra intrigada

\- Le falta pulir algunos detalles pero creo que la podre usar sin hacer un desastre, ¿y tú? Pregunto el sustituto.

\- También.

Ambos dejaron su charla cuando se les acabaron los edificios para saltar por lo que usaron los arboles hasta que llegaron a un templo de muy buen tamaño que en su momento pareció gozar de gran belleza pero ahora solo era un despojo marchito, en el interior, al otro lado de una enorme puerta de madera con decoraciones de metal, sentía la presencia de los demonios.

Ichigo y Rukia desenvainaron sus zanpakutos y abrieron lentamente la puerta hasta cerrarla una vez que estuvieron dentro, el lugar era oscuro solo iluminado por los rayos de la luna llena de las ventanas y techos, el interior daba un aire de paz aunque se sentían observados y comenzaron a escuchar siseos.

Había un pequeño estanque de agua seco y una estatua de buda maltratada y bandalizada con grafiti en el rostro, lo cual podía ser un lugar abandonado pero era una falta de respeto.

Rápidamente ellos fueron rodeados por las tres criaturas, la primera emergió de forma muy visible creando una estrella de cuatro puntas de hielo donde salió un reptil de piel azulada con afilados dientes, tenía una cola conectada en su cabeza, un par de garras hechas de hielo en un brazo y un escudo en el otro, el otro salió directamente de la tierra obligando a que ambos tuvieran que salta para esquivarlo.

Su atacante era otro reptil, solo que este parecía más del desierto pareciéndose a un dinosaurio veloci raptor musculoso, piel escamosa y verde junto a afiladas garras y dientes, también su cola estaba en la cabeza.

Luego la pareja en el aire esquivo un ataque de rayos amarillos eléctricos que los quería cortar y lo que pudieron ver fue un destello eléctrico moverse sin control hasta estar al lado de las 2 criaturas revelando que este era la tercera, este no tenía cola y su cuerpo cubierto de electricidad de daba un aire de que era el más poderoso.

_Nota del autor: estas criaturas pertenecen al juego devil may cry 4 y se llaman assaults_

\- Limitémonos a no usar el shikai para no crear el mismo alboroto de la última vez. Dijo Rukia mientras estaba lista para la pelea.

\- Por mi perfecto, ahora mira esto. Dijo Ichigo mientras creaba un cero rojo en su mano.

\- ESPERA. Grito la shinigami

Pero fue muy tarde, el peli naranja lanzo la esfera roja contra las criaturas que se alejaron al sentir peligro, pero lo interesante era que la explosión no destruyo el templo, más bien el ataque al explotar libero muchas balas de energía, todo esto como si fuera una granada de fragmentación.

\- Granada cero, concentro varias balas en el interior de una esfera que parece un cero, no tiene el mismo poder destructivo pero sirve para desorientar, confundir y dispersar a tus enemigos. Explico Ichigo esta nueva técnica

Y como era de esperarse las criaturas terminaron como Ichigo menciono, por lo que este se lanzó contra el que estaba hecho de electricidad dándole un rápido corte que lo lastimo y ese monstruo se tuvo que desplazar como un rayo.

\- No escaparas, Yoruichi y yo superamos esa velocidad tuya con facilidad. Dijo el peli naranja persiguiendo a la bestia.

De esta forma Rukia se quedó con los otros dos demonios pero ella parecía muy confiada que se lanzó contra ellos esquivando una lluvia de espinas hecha por el demonio de tierra al igual que otras hechas por el de hielo.

Rápidamente genero múltiples heridas hacia el demonio de hielo que tuvo que alejarse y encerrarse en una estrella de cuatro puntas hecha de hielo, no se necesitaba ser un genio para entender que se estaba regenerando mientras su compañero lo defendía.

Rukia vio esto como una oportunidad de probar su nuevo movimiento, por lo cual cuando la criatura de tierra estaba cerca de su compañero, ella lo inmovilizo con el Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro terminando su enemigo con 3 barras de luz que lo detenían.

\- ICHIGO, LANZAME A TU ENEMIGO, TE MOSTRARE EN LO QUE PRACTIQUE.

Al decir eso en el techo pudo ver un bosaron negro y otro amarillo, pero el primero de un rápido movimiento detuvo al segundo revelando a Ichigo que choco su espada con las garras de la criatura a la cual le conecto una patada haciendo que se estrellara contra la estrella de hielo, agrietándola.

\- Ahora mira, esto solo podremos usar nosotros y los vizards, HADO 101 HELL BLADES. Grito Rukia poniéndose más cerca de sus enemigos.

Con eso dicho unas potentes llamas negras engulleron a las bestias, esta técnica estaba hecha a partir del hado 33 Sokatsui y mezclando poder Hollow, para así crear ese ataque de fuego oscuro, que a diferencia de la técnica en la que estaba inspirada esta era de menor alcance pero podía darle a más de un enemigo.

La técnica de Rukia tuvo la potencia suficiente para erradicar a la criatura de hielo y tierra, parecía que lo único que tenían y los hacia tan temibles era su trabajo en equipo y su velocidad, pero al ser dispersados y confiarse de sus presas terminaron como ahora.

\- 2 menos, queda uno. Dijo Ichigo mientras prepara un getsuga

Afuera del templo:

Se podía ver a ambas noblezas de demonios apurar el paso ya que empezaron a sentir 2 presencias extras en el templo y temían que se trataran de 2 criaturas nuevas o de incautos que se enfrentaron a ellos

Cuando Sona y Rias llegaron a la entreda antes de entrar tuvieron que saltar hacia los lados ya que esta exploto en miles de pedazos con una energía roja y ver al demonio de electricidad salir volando con severas heridas y ya no teniendo nada de sus rayos

La cosa no termino ahí sino que 2 destellos negros salieron de las puertas y el más alto de este dio un salto enteran su espada negra y delgada contra la frente de la bestia que se retorcía de dolor hasta morir lo cual impacto a los estudiantes porque esa criatura era extremadamente peligrosa y esa persona parecía haberla acabado como si nada.

Todos vieron a una figura femenina con kimono negro y capucha con una espada mientras su rostro no era visible gracias a una máscara de doncella de piedra mientras el que elimino a la criatura a la vista era un hombre musculoso también vestido de negro pero su ropa parecía más desarreglada dándole un aire salvaje y algo atractivo que sonrojo a algunas pero no pudieron ver nada en su rostro por ser cubierto por la máscara de un esqueleto y capucha.

Deben de ser los demonios de los que nos habla Azazel, parecen adolescentes normales aunque su energía se parece un poco a la de los Hollow. Pensaron los shinigamis mirando a los jóvenes

Las líderes de ambas noblezas no sabían cómo reaccionar ya estaban impactados por la presencia de los shinigamis pero era más impresionante que eliminaran a esas criaturas tan peligrosas que querían respuesta, aunque Ichigo y Rukia lo único que hicieron fue dar media vuelta para marcharse.

\- ESPEREN, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Pregunto Rias apuntándoles con autoridad.

\- Personas que no desean problemas, por eso nos retiramos. Dijo Ichigo distorsionando su voz.

Esa respuesta no le gusto a la heredera Gremory que exigió de nuevo pero ambos jóvenes solo empezaron a moverse rápidamente entre el entorno para perderlos de vista, pero lo único que lograron fue dispersar a las noblezas tras ellos que buscaban respuestas.

Ichigo termino de espaldas contra Rukia mientras los demonios los rodearon, debían admitir que eran persistentes y eso era admirable.

\- Este es el territorio del clan Gremory y Sitri, ¿Qué hacen aquí y cuáles son sus intenciones? Pregunto Rias con el mismo tono de autoridad

\- Solo salimos a cazar unos demonios renegados por el encargo de alguien que nos ayuda y estamos en este lugar en contra de nuestra voluntad. Dijo Rukia mientras hacía unas señas a Ichigo para se preparara para escapar.

Sona podia ver que ambos no tenían la intención de luchar contra ellos pero su amiga y rival siendo más impulsiva estaba por atacar para conseguir respuestas, lo que hizo que Rukia entrara en acción.

\- Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro. Dijo la peli negra enmascarada

La peli negra uso esa técnica en una escala menor haciendo que en cada demonio una barra de energía dorada los atravesara sin herirlos, solo para inmovilizarlos, lo que sorprendió a las noblezas era que ese ataque de luz no los estaba lastimando.

\- No será ahora, pero a la larga tendrás tus respuestas, chica pelirroja. Dijo Ichigo seriamente

Con eso dicho, ambos se desvanecieron de un paso flash dejando a todos inmóviles por un rato hasta que los shinigamis llegaron a sus casas por lo que Rukia apago su ataque dejando a todos los jóvenes libres y preguntándose qué diablos paso.

\- Sabes Rias, eres demasiado impulsiva, ella solo estaba esperando a que cualquiera de nosotras hiciera un movimiento contra ellos para inmovilizarnos. Dijo Sona seriamente

\- Presidenta, ese ataque de luz no nos afectó, no era energía sagrada de los caídos, pero nunca vi una técnica como esa. Dijo Tsubaki tocándose el lugar donde la barra la atravesó

\- Ara ara, sin duda son fuertes y ese que parecía ser un chico tenía un buen físico. Dijo Akeno con su tono despreocupado de siempre.

Rias solo pensaba que tal vez esos dos podían estar relacionados con las presencias que sintieron hace 2 noches atrás y Sona tenía razón, fue impulsiva y posiblemente perdió una oportunidad para reclutar nuevas piezas que la ayudaran

Al día siguiente:

Se podía ver a Ichigo en la puerta de su casa con una mochila en mano llena de útiles para la academia vestido con el uniforme de esta misma que consistía en una camisa blanca de rayas negras hacia abajo, una corbata negra, chaqueta del mismo color y pantalones negros, debido a que este uniforme no era del agrado del shinigami, se quitó la corbata y abrió un poco la camisa para esta cómodo así como abrir la chaqueta.

Rukia también estaba junto a su compañero y a su vecina Korra con la que irían los 3 a la academia, las chicas vestían el uniforme femenino que la parte superior era igual a la del uniforme masculino solo que con detalles en negro junto a una falda roja corta

El de Karakura es mejor uniforme que este. Pensaron los jóvenes para luego irse con su vecina hacia la academia donde la verdadera aventura en este mundo empezaría.

Omake: presentando al protagonista:

En el escritorio del autor se podía ver al que está escribiendo el capítulo de hoy, pero a su vez Claire le pregunto como creo al protagonista de su historia.

-Bueno, juguemos al caldero y te lo diré. Dijo Kaiser mientras su neko trajo el caldero con frasco de broma para mostrar cómo fue creado el personaje principal de la historia del autor conocida como espectro errante.

-Lista. Dijo Claire poniéndose un gorro de bruja

-Primero, pon una pisca del intelecto superior y estratégico de Aizen, luego la moral de Kira. Dijo Kaiser mientras seguía con lo suyo

-¿moral de antihéroe? Pregunto la neko poniendo los ingredientes

-Exacto, aunque no entiendo porque hay gente que dice que era un villano, y por cierto, soy team Kira por siempre. Dijo el autor que mas de una vez deseo tener una death note de verdad para limpiar su país.

-¿Qué mas ponemos? Pregunto Claire mientras la creación tomaba forma.

-Pon humanidad de marvel y tiempo que transcurre para que crezca y no se quede como un puberto por siempre, determinación de Ichigo. Dijo Kaiser terminando el capítulo de hoy.

-¿Por qué en esta receta hay un lobo y cuerpo de Basara? Pregunto la neko intrigada

-Es gracioso, yo nunca vi y todavía no vi el anime de shimai maou, pero al parecer mi protagonista se parecía a Basara en más de un sentido sin darme cuenta. Dijo el autor que tardo 2 años en percatarse del parecido.

Vaya, creo un personaje inteligente y poderoso pero con humanidad y que pese a conseguir poderes exagerados en el futuro no llega a ser un Superman prefiriendo ser un Batman antihéroe como Punisher. Dijo Claire mientras el caldero explota mostrando el primer pedazo del personaje del autor, algo que no pensaba mostrar pero un amigo lo convenció

El espectro errante

_Esta historia está narrada usando el mundo de los cuentos de hadas como lugar de la narración aunque está mezclado con elementos del mundo moderno_

_Introducción_

Mi nombre es Corvo Black, bueno, en realidad es el nombre que decidí usar dado que no pienso usar el nombre que me dieron al nacer, dado que esa persona ya no existe.

Tengo una altura considerable de 1.78 m, tengo los ojos de color verde musgo, pero puede variar dependiendo de lo que haga, mi cabello es de color castaño marrón oscuro, tengo 17 años recién cumplidos y nunca fue capaz de entender bien una amistad por lo que solo hay dos personas que verdaderamente me importan en esta vida

Mi vida es horrible, he hecho cosas de las que yo mismo me tengo miedo, pero hice lo que debía para sobrevivir, tuve desde pequeño armas en lugar de juguetes, tuve que ver a mucha gente importante para mí morir frente a mí.

Para evitar más dolor me dedique a vagar solo en el bosque, escondido. Lo único que me mantenía vivo y lo sigue haciendo hasta ahora es mi profundo deseo de venganza contra la persona que me obligo a vivir esta vida y la esperanza de una vida normal.

Miro al sol del amanecer mientras avanzo con mi caballo, dirigiéndome a un lugar donde dicen que descubriré más de mí, pero por sobre todas las cosas es mi última oportunidad de tener un vida normal y olvidar mi sed venganza.

Mi nombre es Corvo Black y esta es mi historia

-Si si, algo flojo y que recuerda a muchos otros personajes, pero esto se combinó con otro mundo por lo que luego de presentaciones viejas veremos que causo la fusión de los mundos. Dijo Kaiser que apareció como si congelara una película para decir eso

-Ahora creo que es el turno de Sam, creo que debía presentar a una tal…Rosa. Dijo la Neko apareciendo ahí mientras los 2 se despedían de los lectores


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos aquí otro cap de este fic y sin más que decirle aquí respondo

**Arraia: **Thanks

**Darkcrizer: **pues no lo harán mientras sea asi aunque si hay algo que no puse Rias no incluida en el harem de este fic

Capítulo 6: adaptándote a la academia

El trió de estudiantes siguió su camino sin muchos problemas, Korra les mostraba su ruta para ir a la academia que era más rápido por lo que los shinigamis la siguieron hasta llegar a al edificio donde ella estudiaba.

\- Bienvenidos a la academia Kuoh. Dijo la castaña alegremente.

Ichigo y Rukia debían admitir que si bien el uniforme de la academia era feo según ellos, el lugar era muy impresionante y bonito, un enorme lugar con canchas de deportes, un jardín amplio donde los estudiantes podían comer sus almuerzos bajo la sombra de los árboles.

\- Antes esta era una academia solo para mujeres, pero hace poco se hizo mixta, por eso no se sorprendan si ven más mujeres que hombres, aunque la mayoría de estos son pervertidos. Dijo Korra con desagrado

\- Ok, creo que ya encontré el remplazo de los matones de mi ciudad para darles una paliza para llevarlos por el buen camino de la vida. Dijo Ichigo con fastidio, al único pervertido que aguantaba era a Kon.

\- Bueno, falta mucho hasta la hora de clases, yo iré a guardar mi asiento favorito, ustedes deberían ir con el director para ver sus aulas y explorar un poco. Dijo la castaña que se despidió con alegría de sus nuevos amigos

\- Supongo que tiene razón, vamos Ichigo. Dijo Rukia jalando de la mano a su compañero.

Apenas pusieron los pies dentro del recinto ya llamaron la atención de los estudiantes tanto de los hombres como las mujeres y se podría decir que esos comentarios los hicieron enojar por diferentes motivos.

\- Miren, es un chico nuevo. Dijo una chica.

\- Es lindo, pero ¿me pregunto si es del bando de los pervertidos o el Yuuto? Dijo otra chica analizando al peli naranja

\- No lo sé, pero miren sus músculos, ese cabello y esa mirada, parece un chico malo, definitivamente mi tipo. Dijo otra chica con una mirada llena de corazones.

\- Genial, otro princeso como Kiba para quitarnos a nuestras mujeres. Dijo un chico con desagrado.

\- Ignóralo, mira a esa chica, no tiene enormes pechos pero si un buen trasero. Dijo un pervertido.

\- Además una chica tan linda como esa jamás saldría con un delincuente de pelo teñido. Dijo otro muchacho.

Los comentarios de las chicas y chicos hicieron que Rukia se enojara y pusiera celosa por lo que se aferró al brazo de su compañero en señal de que ya estaba reservado mientras Ichigo dio una mirada de muerte que asusto a los estudiantes masculinos mientras liberaba su brazo para ponerlo en el hombro de la peli negra.

\- Si alguien se le ocurre llamarme princeso de nuevo, no les garantizo que regresen a sus casas en una pieza. Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa torcida de la que su contra parte albina estaría orgullosa.

Claro esto aterro a los varones que optaron por correr por sus vidas y las mujeres solo se sonrojaron al ver como alguien podía poner en su lugar a los pervertidos con una sola mirada.

Los jóvenes iban a dirigirse hacia la oficina del director pero un sonido que Ichigo conocía demasiado bien ya que Kon y su amigo Keigo hacían ese ruido muy seguido cuando veían a la teniente Rangiku Matsumoto en el traje de la academia de Karakura, Rukia reconoció también el sonido por lo que ambos fueron a investigar.

No se sorprendieron cuando encontraron a 3 chicos de la academia pegados como tontos contra una pared que conectaba a un baño de mujeres, específicamente el del club de kendo y esta escena le desagrado a los shinigamis que ya se harían de una reputación en esta academia en su primer día.

\- Ustedes, déjenme ver el paraíso de los pechos. Dijo un chico castaño

Esa persona era Issei y Rukia sí que lo recordaba desde que llego por lo que le susurró al oído a Ichigo que puso una mirada asesina contra el pervertido que se atrevió a mirar las bragas de su compañera por lo que este y sus amigos pervertidos que eran un chico pelón y otro de lentes, sufrirían su ira.

\- ¿se puede saber que están haciendo? Pregunto Ichigo a al trio pervertido que se sobre salto hasta que se dieron cuenta que era hombre

\- Por dios, no nos des esos sustos, amigo. Dijo Issei.

\- Tu qué crees, viendo el paraíso de los pechos, ¿quieres ver? Dijo el pervertido de lentes.

\- Mmmmm, ¿Cuál es la respuesta que busco? A si, NO. Dijo el peli naranja

Rápidamente tomo de la cabeza a 2 de los pervertidos y los enterró en la tierra como una avestruz sin poder salir, dejando solo a Issei asustado mientras Rukia miraba el espectáculo que estaba por mejorar.

\- A partir de ahora, ya no espiaran más a las chicas, eso es violación de la privacidad y podrías ir a la cárcel. Dijo Ichigo seriamente

\- ERES EL ENEMIGO DE LOS HOMBRES, APUESTO A QUE ERES UN UKE. Grito issei enojado

\- Ok, recién llego, ya me dijeron princeso, ahora Uke y en encima tuviste el descaro de ver las bragas de Rukia, solo te diré que tu castigo será muy doloroso. Dijo el peli naranja con una aura oscura detrás del, muchas venas hinchadas y tronando sus nudillos.

\- Aprieta los dientes. Dijo Rukia que fue vista por Issei entendiendo que Ichigo era el amigo que se enojaría con él.

La paliza que el shinigami le dio a los pervertidos causo tanto alboroto que el club de kendo fue a ver ya con armas en mano para castigar al trio pervertido que siempre las espiaba pero se sorprendieron al ver a Rukia recostada sobre un árbol mirando con una sonrisa como Ichigo se sacudía las manos y se podía ver al pelón con un gran chichón en la cabeza, el de lente seguía sepultado en la tierra pero con señales que fue pateado en la entre pierna repetidas veces y en el caso de Issei se llevó la peor parte ya que el peli naranja le hizo desde llaves de luchas, golpes bajos y usar ramas de árbol como garrotes por lo que ahora el pervertido estaba golpeado y sangrando sobre la rama de un árbol producto de un lanzamiento del shinigami.

\- ¿pero que acaba de pasar? Pregunto una chica del club

\- Pues yo he Ichigo los descubrimos espiando por lo cual mi amigo les dio una paliza a esos pervertidos. Dijo la peli negra muy tranquila.

Al mirar al peli naranja cercarse el sudor luego de tremenda paliza las chicas de kendo no pudieron evitar sonrojarse por 2 razones, la primera porque les llego el rumor de un chico nuevo y guapo de pelo naranja que claramente era el que tenían al frente y la otra razón es que castigo severamente a las ratas pervertidas que las espiaban constantemente a pesar que siempre les pegaban.

\- Gracias…

\- Ichigo, kurosaki Ichigo. Dijo el peli naranja tomando sus cosas.

\- Gracias Ichigo san por darle su merecido al trio pervertido, siempre nos están espiando a pesar que los ahuyentamos. Dijo una de las chicas

\- No es nada, todos merecen tener privacidad, además no me agradan los pervertidos, si tienen problemas, no duden en llamarme. Dijo el peli naranja que se fue con Rukia

Las chicas del club se quedaron sonrojadas debía a que por fin llego un hombre de verdad y no como esas ratas pervertidas, esto sin duda se lo contarían a la escuela entera, pero primero ellas iban a ejercer su propia justicia contra Issei y sus amigos dejándolos tan heridos que tuvieron que ser llevados a la enfermería más tarde.

Ichigo y Rukia dejaron atrás ese pequeño altercado para dirigirse con el director pero fueron interceptados por una de las personas que los ataco anoche, era Sona Sitri y su amiga Tsubaki junto a Momo y Ruruko que por cierto las ultimas cargaban 2 papeles.

\- Bienvenidos a la academia Kuoh, Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Shiba, soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Sona, la que está al lado mío es Tsubaki mi amiga y la vice presidenta, y ellas son miembros del consejo, Momo y Ruruko que me contaron sobre ustedes. Dijo la peli negra analizando la reacción de los shinigamis.

\- Hola, un gusto. Dijo Rukia muy tranquila.

\- ¿estoy en problemas por golpear a un grupo de pervertidos? Pregunto Ichigo nervioso pensando que en su primer día ya se metió en problema

\- La verdad es que no, ya que el trio pervertido tienen el odio de toda la escuela, por lo cual ellos se merecían eso, aunque creo que te pasaste dislocándole el brazo a Issei. Dijo Ruruko con una sonrisa por la desgracia del pervertido.

\- En fin, dejando todo de lado, yo personalmente te llevare a ti al aula, eres de tercer grado en el mismo salón que yo, Momo, dale su hoja de inscripción. Dijo Sona apuntado hacia Ichigo que estaba confundido

\- Nosotras nos encargaremos de lleva a Rukia a su salón, eres estudiante de segundo año. Dijo Tsubaki.

De esta manera los shinigamis fueron separados por el consejo estudiantil aunque seguramente ya se verían pronto, aunque tendrían un día interesante para ambos.

Con Rukia:

Tsubaki escolto a la nueva estudiante hacia su salón para que luego Ruruko le diera sus papeles para que luego todas tomaran sus caminos, la shinigami toco la puerta del salón hasta que apareció la maestra de este preguntando que necesitaba mostrando su hoja de inscripción.

\- Espera un momento. dijo la profesora mientras en su salón los alumnos hablaban.

\- Escucharon los rumores, hay 2 nuevos estudiante y se dice que uno de ellos es un chico lindo. Dijo una chica

\- SI, también escuche que el provoco que el trió pervertido no estén en esta clase KYA. Dijo otra chica.

\- Interesante, seguro que es un espécimen fascinante. Dijo una chica que destacaba por usar lentes, cabello naranja en coletas desarregladas y mirada cansada, esta muchacha era conocida como Aika

\- Alumnos, silencio, que hoy tenemos una nueva compañera, todos saluden a Rukia Shiba. Dijo la profesora dejando pasar a la shinigami que puso su mirada amistosa dejando atrás su semblante serio.

\- Hola a todos, espero que nos llevemos bien. Dijo la peli negra emulando la sonrisa encantadora de Orihime dejando a los varones del sitio con cara de idiotas.

\- ¿Qué nos puede contar sobre usted? Pregunto la profesora.

\- Bueno yo me crie en la calle desde que era solo una niña, fui adoptada pero nunca me lleve bien con esas personas, actualmente vivo con un amigo ya que estamos de intercambio con esta escuela. Dijo Rukia con un toque melancólico.

\- Ooo, lo siento. Dijo la maestra

\- No importa, ahora me mantengo sola y soy feliz, mis gustos son la lectura, el ejercicio y pasar mi tiempo con mi amigo Ichigo, lo que no me agrada son las personas arrogante, indiferentes y sobre todo los pervertidos. Dijo Rukia ganándose los aplausos de las chicas.

\- ¿sabes algo sobre la persona que hospitalizo al trio pervertido? Pregunto una chica

\- Si, Ichigo y yo los descubrimos espiando por lo cual él les dio una paliza y una mucho peor para ese tal Issei por atreverse a ver mis bragas. Dijo la shinigami que todavía se alegraba al recordar esa paliza.

Ahora todas las muchachas deseaban conocer al peli naranja por sacar de circulación a el trio pervertido cosa que aterrorizo a los varones los cuales tenían miedo por lo que Ichigo les haría si los descubría siendo pervertidos y enojo porque este nuevo estudiante vino a para arruinar su diversión.

Con Ichigo:

Nuestro shinigami favorito caminaba a paso lento siguiendo a Sona la cual parecía analizarlo buscando algún tipo de respuesta por lo que ella empezó una charla.

\- Tengo entendido que tienes familia que no vive aquí. Dijo Sona sobre saltando al chico que mantuvo la compostura.

\- Si, mis hermanas menores Yuzu y Karin, también mi padre. Dijo Ichigo con un tono triste

\- Me sorprende que solo tú vinieras aquí y ellos se quedaran, eso es extraño. Dijo la heredera Sitri tratando de atraparlo.

\- Papá trabaja en una clínica por lo que no puede dejar a la gente morir y mis hermanas deben terminar la academia, yo estoy de intercambio aunque me arrepiento ya que no me di cuenta que era estar alejado por tanto tiempo de mi hogar. Dijo el shinigami notando las intenciones de Sona por lo que mintió a medias.

Sona se molestó ya que el joven pareció notar sus intenciones para sacarle información, por un lado eso la enojaba pero por otro lado admiro esa parte ya que fue lo suficientemente listo para evitar que lo descubriera, por ahora.

\- Este es tu salón, dame un minuto. Dijo la peli negra entrando al salón para que luego un profesor le hiciera señas al shinigami.

\- Alumnos, hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante, denle la bienvenida a Kurosaki Ichigo. Dijo el profesor.

Rápidamente, todas las miradas se clavaron en el peli naranja, las chicas chillaron de alegría por ver a un chico atractivo en su academia, los hombres con enojo porque ahora había más competencia por las chicas del lugar y solo unas muchas del montón la miraban de forma diferente.

La primera se trataba de Rias Gremory que al igual que Sona lo estaba analizando, su reina Akeno lo miraba con un toque de lujuria mientras otra chica que se trataba de Korra se le iluminaron los ojos al saber que su vecino y amigo nuevo estaría en la misma clase que ella.

\- Mmm bueno, ya me acaban de presentar por lo cual creo que querrán saber de mi. Dijo el shinigami algo fastidiado.

\- ¿tienes novia? Pregunto Akeno interesada.

\- No, no tengo aunque tuve una cita una sola vez hace un tiempo pero no se llegó a nada. Dijo el peli naranja recordando a Senna

\- ¿Qué haces en tus ratos libres? Pregunto Korra cosa que sorprendió a Ichigo al verla.

\- Bueno Korra, me gusta pasar el rato con mis amigos, golpear matones y pervertidos hasta que se reformen, entrenar kendo y esgrima, también leo un poco y me gusta aprender a cocinar. Dijo Ichigo enumerando las cosas que siempre hacia en su mundo exactamente en ese orden.

Muchas chicas no pudieron evitar chillar de alegría al saber que llego alguien a detener a los pervertidos, Sona tuvo que disimular una sonrisa debido a que eso era demasiado inusual en un hombre, Akeno se lamio las labios pensado en pedirle otro tipo de entrenamiento muuuuuy DURO, Rias solo se sorprendió pero pensó que ese trio pervertido donde estaba ese chico Issei que quería reclutar tendría problemas y Korra solo se alegró de tener un amigo con esas características.

\- Bueno, ya que parece conocer a la estudiante Korra porque no se sienta delante de ella y al costado de la presidenta Sona. Dijo el profesor por lo cual el peli naranja acepto

\- De acuerdo. Dijo el shinigami sentándose cerca de su vecina.

Un rato más tarde:

Como siempre las clases eran aburridas para la pareja shinigami que se les hizo eterno a ambos, pero más a Rukia que no tenía a nadie con quien hablar y la única persona que se comunicaba con ella era esa chica Aika la cual no dejaba de hacerle comentarios y preguntas sobra ciertas partes de la anatomía del peli naranja sonrojándola como tomate provocando que esta dejara fuera de combate a la pervertida con un par de golpes hasta que llego el receso.

Para Ichigo la clase fue bien, nada especial pero lo que si le molestaba eran las miradas dirigidas contra su persona, como las de odio de los chicos, las de admiración de la mayoría de las chicas, la lujuriosa de Akeno, la analítica de Sona y Rias, siendo la única persona civilizada su vecina.

Ya durante la hora del almuerzo, Ichigo y Korra fueron a buscar a Rukia aunque la verdad ahora el peli naranja deseaba no regresar a ese lugar ya que la chica Aika le dijo algo a su amiga sobre que cuidara la mercancía de 25 cm de su amigo entre comillas, si esta tenía la habilidad pervertida de saber medidas de todo con solo una mirada, lo cual provoco que un sonrojo enorme se formara en las chicas, la castaña amiga de los shinigamis se sonrojo y apeno al igual que el peli naranja que se cubrió la entre piernas mientras que Rukia no aguanto la vergüenza estando sonrojada hasta los codos con vapor saliendo de sus oídos por lo que de un golpe mando a la pervertida contra su mesa dejando la fuera de combate y diciendo que no se arrepiente de nada.

Rukia se llevó a sus amigos lo más lejos posible hasta que sin darse cuenta terminaron en el patio debajo de un árbol, por lo que decidieron olvidarse de los comentarios de Aika y consumieron sus almuerzos donde se sumaron Ruruko y Momo.

Fue una comida animada donde Korra les ofreció que antes de irse al trabajo les mostraría su zona del club de pelea, las miembros del consejo estudiantil le ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo a la castaña que dijo que se lo pensaría ya que tenía asunto pendientes sin resolver.

Paso un rato más y todos regresaron a sus clases repitiéndose la misma situación de antes en los salones hasta que llegó la hora de gimnasia donde los uniforme resaltaban parte de la anatomía de Rukia pero el que dejo una gran impresión fue Ichigo ya que esa camisa blanca resaltaba sus músculos dejando a muchas chicas rojas y celosas cuando lo vieron hablare con una igual de apenada Rukia y Korra.

Sona analizo el desempeño atlético de los shinigamis demostrando que tenían una condición física increíble así como fuerza y agilidad sobre humanas más propias de un demonio reencarnado.

Para suerte de los jóvenes en los dos salones no vino su respectivo profesor por lo que Ichigo y Rukia fueron a ver la sala del club de Korra que se podría decir que no era la gran cosa, una gran alfombra hecha para las caídas y 2 sacos de boxeo.

\- ¿Bueno que les parece? Dijo la chica castaña

\- Impresionante, luce acogedor. Dijo la shinigami peli negra

\- Opino lo mismo, ¿pero me pregunto porque tienes este club? Nadie parece interesado en las peleas. Dijo Ichigo diciendo la cruel verdad

\- Lo sé, pero este lugar es más como un deposito gratis, aquí guardo cosas que no puedo tener en mi casa por ciertos motivos y los guardo aquí sin gastar nada. Dijo Korra tranquila

\- Pero a pesar de ser una tapadera, luces como una gran luchadora. Dijo el peli naranja

\- ¿eso es un reto? Dijo con un tono desafiante la castaña

Ambos se pusieron en poses de pelea, el peli naranja no tomo ninguna ya que su estilo era de luchador callejero y Korra parecía de un estilo de kung fu, Rukia solo se sentó tranquila conociendo el resultado de la pelea.

Korra se lanzó al ataque con un puñetazo que fue esquivado por Ichigo, pero ella no se rindió y siguió atacando hasta que le dio una patada de barrida a su oponente que derribo al shinigami que rápidamente con una mano estabilizo su caída y contra ataco con una patada al estómago.

La castaña se retorció por el golpe pero logro propinar un puñetazo al rostro a su oponente pero este también le dio un golpe solo para lograr aturdirla y hacerle una llave como si tratara de zafarse por lo que ella se zafo con un par de patadas.

Korra reconoció que ese estilo de pelea no era tan callejero estaba mezclado con un poco de artes marciales, este modo de combate lo usaba Ichigo para pelear contra matones generalmente armados.

Rukia noto algo que su compañero no logro en primer momento por el calor de la pelea, las manos de Korra empezaron a liberar un pequeño brillo y sus golpes se volvieron más fuertes el combate termino cuando la castaña dio un duro golpe al estómago a Ichigo pero empezó a culparse porque se había emocionado y pensó que lo lastimo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando el peli naranja se recuperó y logro taclearla e inmovilizarla tomándola del cuello y deteniendo sus brazos

\- Creo que gane. Dijo Ichigo soltando a la chica.

\- ¿estás bien, ese último golpe que te di fue demasiado fuerte? Dijo Korra que empezó a revisar el pecho del peli naranja enojando a Rukia.

\- Tranquila he recibido peores golpes, pero si se nota que pegas fuerte, me recuerdas a mi amiga de la infancia Tatsuki, ella también era una artista marcial. Dijo el peli naranja recordando a la peli negra humano

Korra se calmó de que su ataque no dejaría una marca permanente pero eso también la dejo algo dudosa ya que uso ese golpe de forma accidental en otras ocasiones y por lo menos la gente normal debería tener la mitad de sus costillas fracturadas, lo cual hizo que llegara a la misma conclusión que muchos, Ichigo no era normal.

\- Bueno, los veo mañana, ahora debo irme y seguramente ustedes también deben ir a su nuevo trabajo, les deseo suerte. Dijo la castaña que se fue a cambiar de ropa.

Al salir los shinigamis vieron como una estudiante de primer año que ellos habían escuchado que su nombre era Koneko comiendo una paleta helada, ella fingió ignorarlos pero en realidad se le dio instrucciones de seguirlos pero ahora tenía que intentar lo que siempre le pedían una vez a la semana.

Desde hace ya un año, Sona y Rias intentaron reclutar a Korra para sus noblezas debido a una habilidad secreta que ella poseía, no era una Sacret Gear sino otra cosa que era un poder desconocido.

La peli blanca se metió al sitio donde la castaña se cambiaba trato de sentirla pero esta se escapó de su alcance, Korra era consciente de los demonios y los caídos, ya tuvo peleas en el pasado y no estaba interesada en ser un miembro de ellos debido a que solo la buscaban por su poder, es por ello que siempre esquivaba al consejo estudiantil y el club de ocultismo, ya que seguramente la buscarían para convertirla en demonio.

Al escaparse de Koneko, la castaña también tuvo que esconderse en un árbol para evitar a un miembro del consejo estudiantil, si debía admirar algo, era su persistencia y el hecho que trataban de reclutarla pacíficamente y no a la fuerza como los caídos y otro grupo de personas que la perseguían

Con Ichigo y Rukia:

La pareja llego hacia el punto acordado con Momo y Ruruko para luego irse directo al local donde trabajarían, para su fortuna, parecía que tendrían un buen día ya que la mayoría de estudiantes de la academia asistirían a la inauguración.

Los 4 entraron por la parte de atrás y se cambiaron Ichigo estaba solo por ser el único hombre del lugar y mientras las chicas le preguntaron qué tal fue el primer día de clases a lo que esta dijo que fue aburridísimo salvo por la paliza que su amigo les dio al trio pervertido.

Ichigo se vestio con una simple camisa blanca de mangas cortas junto a pantalones negros y un delantal blanco y junto a Momo vieron la cocina que eran muy amplia para moverse con libertad sin atropellarse.

Mientras que Rukia debió haber preguntado sobre la vestimenta ya que ella y Ruruko vestían como Maids aunque por fortuna el traje era más adorable que provocador aunque claro, nunca faltaba algún pervertido.

Rukia puso una sonrisa amistosa fingida que muchos se creyeron cuando empezaron a entrar todas las personas, para ser el primer día las ordenes empezaron a llover las cuales iban desde cafés simples hasta submarinos junto con tostadas francesas y otras cosas con emparedados ya que el menú no era demasiado amplio por ahora.

Momo en la cocina se sorprendió al ver la velocidad en la que Ichigo preparaba las órdenes para todos, parecía que no era la primera vez que cocina para mucha gente, cosa que era verdad ya que en una ocasión muchos capitanes y tenientes invadieron la casa del peli naranja para hablar de algo y como no quería ser grosero les ofreció a todos comida

El rato pasó hasta que todo se tranquilizó, y ahora las chicas tenían un ritmo más lento y menos forzado, pero para su infortunio, llegaron 3 clientes desagradables, que eran el trio pervertido recuperado aunque tenían moretones todavía.

Ellos vinieron por una razón, comer algo y de paso tener la oportunidad de tocar a unas bellas maids, cosa desagradable para Rukia y Ruruko y no podían golpear a los clientes porque eso haría ver mal al negocio.

Lo que el trio pervertido no contaba era con una cámara que los incriminaría y que en ese lugar estaba una persona capaz amenazar y asustar a mucha gente solo con una mirada, el cual miraba con indignación como Issei trato de tocar el trasero de Rukia.

\- Estimados clientes, les pido de la manera más amable que dejen de tratar de tocarme porque las consecuencias pueden ser terribles. Dijo Rukia en un tono amistoso.

\- No puedes pegarle a un cliente. Dijo Issei divertido que tuvo la osadía de mover la falda de la shinigami mostrado sus bragas unos segundos.

\- De acuerdo, se los advertí, ICHIGO, KYAAA. Rukia fingió un grito de chica en apuros

Ahora Issei se maldecía a si mismo por tocar indebidamente a una chica que ya le dio una paliza y encima hizo enojar al peli naranja que al escuchar eso del lugar de donde dejaba los pedidos lanzo un cuchillo para cortar carne que aterrizo peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna del pervertido mientras una aura oscura se despedía de la cocina.

\- Escuchen bien, todos los que se les ocurra hacer algo raro con Rukia, soy tranquilo, pero, no querrán despertar al diablo si me enojo. Dijo el peli naranja asomando su cara que tenía un brillo peligroso dirigido al trio pervertido que se murió de miedo

\- LO SENTIMOS. Gritaron los pervertidos que se fueron corriendo

Por suerte para el negocio, todos los presentes sabían que la culpa era de Issei por provocar al peli naranja y los pervertidos dejaron más del dinero del que debían por lo que no se dijo nada del incidente, solo que Ruruko puso un cartel en la puerta

Un rato más tarde, cuando faltaba poco para cerrar recibieron visitas inesperadas de último minuto, se trataba de todo el consejo estudiantil junto al Club de ocultismo, algo le decía a Ichigo y Rukia que esta llegada no era coincidencia.

\- Presidenta Sona, ¿Qué hace aquí tan tarde? Pregunto Ruruko sorprendida.

\- Tuve unos problemas que tuve que atender pero no me perdería la inauguración del local de mis compañeras, también me acompaña Rias. Dijo Sona ajustando sus lentes.

\- Esta bien, ICHIGO, MOMO, TENDREMOS UNAS ULTIMAS ORDENES ANTES DE COMER NOSOTROS. Grito la castaña hacia la cocina

Sona y Rias se sorprenden que los shinigamis estuvieran en este lugar lo cual era bueno para ellas que podrían vigilarlos de cerca para tal vez convencerlos de unírseles

Un último par de ordenes salieron de la cocina que por fortuna eran el mismo pedido, aunque durante el transcurso ambas lideres vieron todo el lugar, incluso la cocina donde Rias con magia hizo que se cayeran algunas cosas que Ichigo atrapo con rapidez y agilidad, algo similar hizo con Rukia demostrando que ambos tenían capacidad mayores al humano promedio

Nada raro paso, salvo por el hecho que los jóvenes recibieron una llamada de Kon que les dijo que se quedaría vivir con su nuevo mejor amigo Azazel y que pronto tendría una nueva misión para ellos junto a alguien más

Cuando el día termino por la noche, luego que los 4 hicieran sus tareas se retiraron a sus casas y los shinigamis tuvieron una gota de sudor estilo anime por lo que decía el cartel que era: **todos los clientes que comentan acciones pervertidas e indecentes contra él personal de trabajo serán castragados por nuestro cocinero**, ese cartel era un mal juego de palabras entre castrar y castigar pero ambos lo encontraron divertido y lo dejaron pasar.

Si fue un día largo, pero sin duda este era el primer paso para adaptarse a este nuevo mundo mientras esperan poder regresar, pero hasta que eso pasara, vivirían sus vidas para que sus familiares y amigos no se preocuparan, todo esto Ichigo y Rukia lo harían juntos sin saber que en el proceso cambiarian las vidas de muchas personas

Omake: narrando la nueva historia y la el nuevo villano del bar

Nunca pensé que mi vida que jamás fue fácil cambiara para tanto, perdí a mis padres por culpa de ese maldito sin que hicieran nada al respecto incluso luego de ese incidente en el día de los muertos no se me olvidara jamás.

Cuando fui a vivir con el abuelo de mi mejor amigo por el cual sentía algo pero un dia una mujer me atrapo y usando una energía que era magia me dejo con unos hombres muy familiares para mi pero cuando ellos incumplieron su trato con esa mujer ella puso algo en estomago que me protegió hasta ese día.

El lugar de mi encierro fue atacado por una sola persona enmascarada que pensé a primera vista que era mi amigo pero no lo era solo eran parecidos, el destruyo el lugar de mi encierro salvando a otras personas y dejando todos mis captores encerrados para morir quemados.

Estuve un tiempo con un sacerdote de este continente desconocido hasta que nos encontramos de nuevo con nuestro salvador que se hacía llamar el espectro hasta que tuvo la confianza para que me dejara llamarlo por su nombre, Corvo.

Era tan diferente a él, Corvo no conocía el concepto de las segundas oportunidades, era especialmente cruel con los criminales y al inicio de nuestra amistad solo me veía como una pequeña pulga que no se quería ir de si lado por necesidad aunque progresivamente las cosas cambiaron.

Pudo aprender, él pudo aprender cosas que trate pero no las aprendía por estar segado en su propia furia solo una persona que pudo sanar su corazón pudo calmarlo, el resto lo logro hacer el, aunque él me tuvo que enseñar a ser una luchadora ya que no era capaz de empuñar un arma más que una de fuego mientras él era un maestro de las espadas.

Así como él tuvo que usar un nombre falso o alias como el espectro yo fui conocida como la Rosa negra, el cual solo era un título aunque me verdadero nombre era Rosa.

Ahora viajamos para terminar algo, un juramento de sangre que ambos hicimos a los 11 años aunque no éramos realmente nosotros los que hicimos ese pacto, eliminar a 2 personas que acordamos matar, la persona que buscábamos era el padre de Corvo y el siguiente, el asesino de mi familia.

Mi nombre es Rosa y esta es mi historia al lado del espectro, un amigo que considero como mi hermano y el me considera, su molesta hermana menor aunque se nota que disfruta mi compañía

Mientras el autor escribía ese vistazo de su historia personal en el bar donde vivía la villanía y la mitad de los villanos más temidos de sus fics y otros tenían a un nuevo miembro en su bar

Se trataba de un ser hombre con un traje completo de color café y una máscara blanca que lo cubría, este sujeto era conocido como el maestro sangre Amon el cual ya había sido derrotado en su mundo de fic nuevo.

-Maldito parasito rojo, me abandono cuando todo iba mal. Se quejaba el nombre mientras el rey demonio le ofrecía una cerveza

-¿te aplasto un héroe, te accidentates, te mato un saiyajin o un shinigami? Pregunto Aizen que no le importaba mucho el nuevo

-¿de qué hablan? A mí me mato el avatar Korra esa maldita, debí deducir que ella no era normal, también tenía un simbionte en este caso Venom mientras yo fui víctima de Carnage. Dijo Amon molesto ya que recordaba cómo fue su muerte a manos de este avatar que no era como ningún otro en la historia.

-Entonces deberías y a esa mesa con los villanos que murieron luchando contra seres con poderes solo para borrar ciudades, aquí está reservado para los que perecimos a manos de gente que puede destruir planetas o reinos espirituales con facilidad. Dijo Yhwath DXD con desaprobación

-Cierto, pero dejemos que se siente por hoy aquí, despues de todo es nuevo y no sabemos si Carnage lo acompañara

-Asi que el parasito Venom se unió a una chica que podía controlar 4 elementos, sin duda eligió un buen huésped. Dijo Kang de over marvel junto a Symmetra

-¿todos ustedes fueron derrotados por gente que podía destruir más que una ciudad? Pregunto Amon mientras los villanos solo veían con cara de que te importa

-Vamos, no seamos malos con el novato, sí, todos fuimos derrotados por gente así pero no te preocupes aquí todos escuchamos tus problemas así que repite conmigo la frase de este bar. Dijo Aizen muy tranquilo aunque él no sabía que en algunos años participaría en su propio fic como protagonista que se respeta siendo el manipulador de siempre

-Los héroes son tan molestos. Dijeron todos los del bar salvo Amon que dijo algo parecido

-Los antihéroes son tan molestos. Dijo Amon ahora sumándose a las filas del mal de este lugar


	7. Chapter 7

Hola amigos, aquí káiser empezando su temporada de exámenes pero aun seguiré trayendo este contenido pero ante retrasos yo les mantendré informado, sin más aquí respondo y si tienen consejos estaré encantado de escucharlos y ver si puedo hacerlos viables o no

**CarlosDNQ 96: **digamos que si los tendrá pero no como sus poderes base

**Darkcrizer: **ellos no quieren seguir ordenes de nadie, por eso rechazan la idea de ser parte de las facciones, quieren ser libres pero están dispuestos a colaborar, y la desgracia de Issei apenas comienza

**dovah117: **aquí se resuelve el misterio y no sé nada de destiny por lo que no entiendo una buena parte de lo que dices :v entiendo tu dolor, la universidad de contadores es un dolor para mí, como de aquí a 10 capitulos o 8, la verdad no recuerdo, sí, hay un proyecto llamado avatar Simbiotico

**Samsan 19: **era la idea y no creo que te lo quieran dar además creo que no le agradas a ese gato (en el bar de los villanos levanta el dedo medio) y no creo que lo quieran cambiar por un gorefield

Capítulo 7: digno portador:

No paso mucho tiempo desde que Ichigo y Rukia empezaron a asistir a la academia, solo unos días pero desde el primer día tuvieron problemas pero sabían lidiar con ellos.

Lo primero es que el peli naranja se ganó el amor de casi toda la población femenina y el odio de todos los hombres, la razón, muy simple, un día se apareció cerca del club de kendo y luego de ahuyentar al trio pervertido que no aprendió nada, este tapo el agujero de los baños y le puso un poco de energía para que no pudiera ser destruido.

Claro esa noticia se difundió muy rápido y los hombres planeaban darle una lección al peli naranja el cual no podía importarle menos sus quejas.

Rukia tenía algunos ataques de celos debido al coqueteo de las chicas pero de las personas que más la alteraban eran Korra y Sona, ambas les caía bien pero la castaña era demasiado alegre cerca de Ichigo y la peli negra parecía demasiado interesada de descubrir más de su amigo por lo que tenía su mirada fija en ellas.

Hablando de Sona, ella prefería ser más discreta en su forma de analizar a los shinigamis, tener su amistad para luego decirles sus intenciones sin que eso afecte su relación, pero aun así les dijo a Momo y Ruruko que los siguieran vigilando en el trabajo.

Rias por su parte fue todo menos discreta, ya que mando a que Akeno vigilara a los jóvenes, esto era molesto pero divertido ya que muchas veces los shinigamis despistaron a la sádica llevándola a lugares poco agradables como un basurero.

Mientras el trio pervertido termino múltiples veces hospitalizado por los golpes, pero muchos hacían la vista gorda, aunque el día de hoy abría un golpe de suerte para el pervertido luego del plan de los hombres.

Con Ichigo:

El shinigami y sus amigas iban hacia la academia para empezar otra semana más, mientras hablaban de diferentes temas, como por ejemplo que en la primera semana la cafetería donde Ichigo y Rukia trabajaban se volvió sumamente popular entre estudiantes de todas las academias, tenían mucho éxito.

Otro de los temas es que le estaba ofreciendo empleo a Korra ya que ella podría ampliar el menú pero ella dijo que se lo pensaría porque tenía asuntos pendientes a resolver.

También, Sona le hacía propuestas a los shinigamis de ser parte del consejo estudiantil pero elloS se negaron amablemente, aunque ella quería lograr tener algo con lo que los podía tener cerca tanto para conocerlos como para descubrir la verdad

Lo último es que Ichigo en este momento cargaba una espada de bambu del club de kendo que se la dieron como un regalo por reparar la pared, ahuyentar a los pervertidos y ser el héroe de las mujeres

Al llegar a la academia todo era muy extraño, todo estaba demasiado calmado, como si algo hubiera ahuyentado a todos tanto Ichigo notaba muchas presencias escondidas al igual que Rukia.

\- Chicas vayan delante, quiero mirar algunas cosas detenidamente. Dijo el peli naranja

\- ¿seguro, no necesitas ayuda? Pregunto Rukia intrigada.

\- Na yo puedo, esta es mi área. Dijo el shinigami acariciando la cabeza de su amiga que se sonrojo.

\- ¿de qué hablan? Pregunto Korra que no entendía.

\- Vamos delante y lo descubrirás. Dijo la peli negra que se llevó a la chica.

Una vez que las chicas estaban en la entrada junto a otras de sus compañeras Ichigo se paró en el medio del patio y solo suspiro de fastidio pero luego dibujo una sonrisa, hoy sería un día divertido.

\- De acuerdo, ya salgan de sus escondites, sé que me estaban esperando. Dijo el peli naranja de brazos cruzados.

Las mujeres en las ventanas y la puerta vieron que la mayoría de los hombres de la academia estaban reunidos en el exterior armados con bates, espadas de kendo y otros objetos contundentes rodeando al peli naranja que no se inmuto.

\- Ok, a que debo este comité de bienvenida tan…. Animado. Dijo con burla el shinigami

\- Vinimos a saldar cuentas contigo, solo una semana y ya no hemos podido ver ni un pecho. Dijo uno de los amigos de Issei ya que el castaño se quedó dormido para este día por error.

Rukia vio eso con un rostro muy calmado con sus brazos cruzados, pero todas las chicas se sobre saltaron porque el nuevo iba a ser golpeado, esto fue visto por Sona y Rias que se preocuparon.

\- Miren, esos pervertidos quieren lastimas a Ichigo san. Dijo una chica

\- Bastardos, lo planearon todo solo porque no es como ellos. Dijo otra.

\- Rukia, debemos ayudarlo, esos matones le harán daño. Dijo Korra que esta por ir al rescate pero una mano de Rukia en su hombro la detiene.

\- No te preocupes por él, esto es…como un paseo por el parque para él. Dijo la shinigami tranquila mirando como su compañero estaba más que listo

Uno de los estudiantes se lanzó a atacar al peli naranja con un bate en su mano, pero Ichigo lo miro con aburrimiento y además de esquivar el golpe de una patada los desarma y usa el arma contra su siguiente atacante dándole en la cara sacándole algunos dientes.

\- De acuerdo, terminemos con esto, que quiero irme a clases. Dijo el shinigami que tiro el bate con algo de sangre en él,

Los estudiantes creyendo que lo podían derrotar por sus superioridad numérica se lanzaron al ataque contra Ichigo que de un salto y un ágil movimiento le da un rodillazo a alguien, para luego pisarles la cabeza a muchos para salir del circulo y ponerse frente a ellos.

En eso saco la catana de kendo y la cargo de la misma forma que lo haría con Zangetsu y de esa manera la masacre empezó, dando un espectáculo para toda la escuela que no se esperó el resultado final que era difícil de creer.

Ahora Ichigo estaba rodeado pero en este caso todos los estudiantes masculinos estaban en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, algunos sujetándose el estómago y otros el rostro que eran las zonas a las que el shinigami ataco, también se podía ver muchos bates de madera rotos ya que el peli naranja se le pasó la fuerza.

Incluso su espada de madera estaban algo rota por tantos golpes a sus enemigos que seguían quejándose y preguntándose cómo es que uno solo pudo contra todos ellos.

Las chicas eran las más sorprendidas, Rukia no estaba impactada ya que golpear matones era casi un pasa tiempo del peli naranja, Korra no sabía que decir, su compañero era más fuerte de lo que esperaba y ahora dudaba que fuera humano, las chicas en general tenían corazones en sus ojos mirando como el joven se secaba el sudor luego del combate.

Sona y Rias vieron todo el combate y lo reportaron con los directores, pero aún no se creían que el nuevo estudiante pudo barrer el suelo con casi todos los hombres del instituto el solo y sin salir herido.

\- Definitivamente quiero saber quién eres Kurosaki Ichigo. Dijeron las jóvenes pensando el voz alta a la vez

\- Bueno, ahora espero que no planeen otra tontería como esta y que vayan por el buen camino de la vida ya que estarán en severos problemas por esto, incluso yo.

Con eso dicho, Ichigo paso por encima de los estudiantes pisándolos sobre todo a los amigos de Issei que les dolía todo mientras el ultimo pervertido había llegado a la academia con una sonrisa pensando que el shinigami aprendió su lección pero quedo asustado al ver a todos derribados y el peli naranja sin ninguna herida.

\- ESO FUE INCREIBLE, ¿Cómo LE HICISTE? Pregunto Korra muy sorprendida y emocionada

\- Golpeo matones desde los 15 años, tengo mucha experiencia en combate contra ellos, entre otras cosas. Dijo el shinigami aunque la última parte en voz baja pero eso lo noto la castaña

\- ¿otras cosas como que? Pregunto la chica

\- Es algo personal, pero te lo diré algún día. Dijo el shinigami con una leve sonrisa.

Issei estaba muerto de miedo mirando a todos sus compañeros derribados y seguramente con alguna contusión, si bien se planeó que todos le darían una paliza a Ichigo en este momento el castaño se sintió como la persona con la mejor suerte por quedarse dormido.

Un rato más tarde:

La escuela estaba demasiado tranquila el día de hoy debido a que muchos fueron hospitalizados por causa de Ichigo que para su sorpresa e inusual buena suerte, no se metió en problemas por lo que hizo

Esto gracias a todas las chicas que grabaron con sus celulares el momento para usarlo de evidencia incriminatoria contra los estudiantes que le harían daño al shinigami, pero en realidad sirvió para que el peli naranja quedara impune ya que lo que hizo fue en defensa propia.

Sona y Rias al reportarlo, el directo no se quedó de brazos cruzados y suspendió por varias semanas a los estudiantes masculinos, salvo los que no participaron en eso, entre ellos la victima (ichigo) Kiba, un chico llamado Saji e Issei

Por el resto del día se podía ver a las mujeres con corazones en sus ojos al ver al shinigami, cosa que empezó a incomodar a Ichigo, tanto Rukia como Korra se sentían celosas de tanta atención pero no podían decir nada en contra.

\- Mmm, ¿me pregunto porque todos los hombres desean este tipo de atención? Pregunto el shinigami

\- Porque la mayoría son pervertidos que quieren un harem. Dijo Rukia molesta

\- Saben una vez leí un manga donde el protagonista no quería un harem, pero al final creo uno sin darse cuenta. Dijo Korra cosa que le dio un escalofrió a Rukia como si esas palabras fueran proféticas

Las clases siguieron su curso, aunque Issei recibía miradas de muerte por parte de las mujeres ya que encontraron un cuaderno que decía, plan maten a la zanahoria que era el plan de los hombres en contra de Ichigo.

Aika por su parte seguía apenando a Rukia con comentarios como que aparte de estar bien dotado también era fuerte y que no le molestaría ser sometida por él, causando que la peli negra se sonrojara y volviera a estampar a la peli naranja contra su banco.

\- ERES PEOR QUE YORUICHI-SAMA. Grito la shinigami mientras en su mundo cierto gato negro estornudo como si hablaran de ella.

Con Ichigo:

El peli naranja se sentía un objeto de estudio por las miradas de las mujeres, pero se limitó a ignorarlas hasta que la clase termino y era hora del almuerzo con sus amigas, donde se apareció Sona y parte de su sequito

\- Hola, ¿disfrutan su almuerzo? Pregunto Sona con voz tranquila

\- Si, ¿quieres unirte? Pregunto el shinigami comiendo una bola de arroz.

\- No, en realidad quería hablar sobre el incidente de hoy, en privado. Dijo la pelinegra seriamente.

\- Lo sospechaba, si que se tardaron y supongo que no puedo decir que no. Dijo Ichigo suspirando

\- Exacto, pero no te preocupes Ichigo, yo me asegurare de justificar tu ausencia en clases. dijo tsubaki muy tranquila.

\- De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido, las veo más tarde chicas. Dijo el peli naranja que se fue del lugar.

En eso Rukia capto que el chico conocido como Kiba iba directo contra ella y Korra por lo que se aseguraron de mantener las distancias ya que sospechaban que Rias quería saber lo mismo que Sona.

Ya en la oficina de Sona, todo estaba algo oscuro había una mesa y 2 sillas donde hablarían, donde en medio se veía un tablero de ajedrez, lo curioso es que unas de las piezas eran moradas y con una energía dentro.

Esas deben de ser las evil pieces que menciono Azazel. Pensó el shinigami mirando todo detenidamente

\- Bienvenido a la sala del consejo estudiantil. Dijo Sona sentándose y cruzando sus manos.

\- Acogedor, bueno ¿Qué necesitas de mí? Pregunto el peli naranja que deseaba terminar esto rápido.

\- Toma asiento y juguemos una partida de ajedrez mientras te digo lo que tengo en mente. Dijo la peli negra y en sus ojos mostraba que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

La partida en empezó rápidamente y Sona tenía una ventaja sobre el peli naranja que la verdad no le importaba perder ya que este no era su juego pero ya en un punto la chica hablo.

\- Vi el pequeño espectáculo que montaste ahí abajo. Dijo la chica que movio la pieza del rey

\- ¿estoy en problemas por eso? pregunto Ichigo moviendo su reina

\- Para nada, pero me sorprende que derribaras a la mayoría de los hombres de la escuela y no te pasara nada de nada. Dijo Sona que elimino una pieza con su arfil eliminando el último de los 8 peones,

\- Digamos que ya tengo experiencia, llevo luchando contra matones desde la secundaria, aquellos que abusan de los demás. Dijo el shinigami usando su torre para elimina una pieza

\- ¿alguno de esos combates lo recuerdas por algo? Pregunto la chica usando su propia torre.

\- Si, uno en donde conocía mi mejor amigo Chad, unos tipos lo golpeaban por ser diferente, ¿conoces el término, gigante amable? Pregunto el shinigami usando un caballo

\- Los que son altos y musculosos pero que son completamente inofensivos. Dijo la chica

\- Si, Chad era asi, no atacaba para defenderse pero después que lo salve opto por usar su fuerza para ayudar a los débiles, es mi amigo más leal. Dijo Ichigo que recordaba bien ese dia y de cómo su compañero lo siguió siempre hasta los peores lugares con tal a de ayudarlo.

Sona analizo a esas palabras, se dio cuenta que el joven tenían un gran corazón para ayudar a los indefensos aunque si se dio cuenta que podía ser algo violento o incluso cruel en un combate ya que no mostro la más mínima compasión contra los estudiantes hasta le pareció escuchar que dijo algo sobre que el rey los pondría en su lugar.

\- Veo que eres noble de corazón, por eso tengo una oferta para ti, Kurosaki Ichigo. Dijo Sona cruzando sus manos y pensando su siguiente jugada

\- No me uniré al consejo estudiantil. Dijo el shinigami

\- No, no era eso, ya que no pareces el tipo de personas que sigas ordenes, por lo que esta oferta es para que tú seas tú jefe hasta cierto punto. Dijo Sona suspirando ya que no podía convencerlo a él y Rukia.

\- Esta es mi oferta, si quieres evitar que un incidente como el de hoy se repita pero con otra persona y además puedes castigar los actos pervertidos con impunidad completa. Dijo Sona

\- De acuerdo, ahora si tienes mi atención completa. Dijo Ichigo mientas movía una de sus piezas para un último movimiento

\- Hay un puesto para un comité de disciplina, aparte de que puedes corregir a la gente, tienes beneficios en algunas zonas de la escuela, solo has lo que hacías antes en tu otra escuela, firma un poco de papeleo y listo. Dijo Sona con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuál es la trampa? Pregunto el shinigami

\- Debes darme un reporte semanal todos los viernes y tu grupo debe almorzar con nosotros para mantener una buena relación laboral. Dijo Sona que al mirar el tablero no se lo creo, fue derrotada en el ajedrez

\- Ok, le preguntare a Rukia y Korra si se unen a esto. Dijo el shinigami que se estaba yendo.

\- Dile a Korra que debido a que su club no funciona, será transferida al comité disciplinario, creo que ustedes 2 serán una gran fuerza de bien en la academia. Dijo Sona que dejo al estudiante irse.

Ahora la chica peli negra sentía una mezcla de emociones tras lo que paso, fue vencida por alguien que no solo parecía ser fuerte sino listo, amable pero algo despiadado en combate, si bien la creación del comité disciplinario fue una estrategia para tenerlo cerca y descubrir que escondía al igual que tener cerca a la estudiante Korra, sus planes parecían haber cambiado.

Ya en la salida:

Issei se encontraba cerca de un puente suspirando de alivio porque tuvo demasiada suerte de no encontrarse con Ichigo y en este momento se sentía como el más suertudo de todos.

La razón, una hermosa chica de pelo negro largo, cuerpo delgado, buenas curvas y pechos junto a unos hermosos ojos morados de otra academia le pidió una cita.

Claro el pervertido acepto sin dudar desconociendo las intenciones de la joven, la cual estaba siendo obligada a salir con él, y solo disfrutaría su trabajo cuando le diera su merecido a esta escoria, pero también tenía que invitar a salir a otra persona pero tenía que encontrar el momento preciso.

Con el grupo del shinigami:

\- Entonces, en pocas palabras, ahora somos la justicia de la academia y yo deberé mover mis cosas a la nueva sala. Dijo Korra entendiendo la situación.

\- Más o menos ¿Qué dices Rukia, quieres participar? Pregunto el peli naranja a su compañera

\- Desde luego, podre corregir a los pervertidos. Dijo la shinigami con una sonrisa.

Los 3 se dirigían a la cafetería, los shinigamis para trabajar y la castaña como una cliente para ver el lugar y si le gustaba y Momo al igual que Ruruko estaban de acuerdo, trabajaría.

Una semana más tarde:

Era un fin de semana en la casa de Ichigo y Rukia, por lo cual se dedicaron a entrenar para no perder condición, durante la semana el único evento importante fue que se anunció la creación del comité disciplinario pero no se dijo sobre sus miembros.

En el sótano se podía ver a los shinigamis transformados en vastos lords intercambiando ataques con una gran brutalidad aunque esa era su forma de entrenar en serio. Todo se terminó cuando Ichigo lanzo un getsuga tensho derribado a Rukia.

\- Te falta para estar a mi nivel. Dijo Ichigo ofreciendo su mano.

Ambos se des transformaron pero Rukia la tiro al suelo y ahora ella estaba encima y lo mira fijamente con una mirada salvaje y determinada.

\- Cierto, ahora me has superado, pero yo te entrene y en algún momento recuperare mi lugar y volveremos a estar a la par. Dijo la chica segura de sí misma.

\- Espera ese momento con ansias. Dijo el shinigami que logro derribarla y ahora el la inmovilizo.

Lo que hubiera sido un momento exacto donde ambos se demostraran por fin lo que sentían el uno por el otro, fue arruinado por un invitado no deseado que ahora lamentaba el haberle mostrado el campo de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Azazel, que quieres ahora, es este fin de semana? Pregunto el shinigami peli naranja molesto

\- Bueno, la verdad es que no quería molestarlos, pero es que hay un problema. Dijo el caído seriamente

\- ¿un demonio renegado? ¿Ahora durante el día? Pregunto Rukia seriamente.

\- Efectivamente, es un demonio renegado que se alimenta la luz del día para fortalecerse, muy raro de ver. Dijo el caído seriamente.

\- Sospecho que viniste aquí por una razón en especial, ya que fácilmente nos podías llamar por teléfono. Dijo Ichigo poniéndose de pie.

\- Perceptivo como siempre, es que su misión empezara en mi casa, donde alguien más los acompañara, es alguien que también necesita sustento como ustedes, hasta les puede caer bien.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? Pregunto la peli negra.

\- Su nombre clave es Sinon, pero su verdadera identidad es Korra. Dijo el caído, cosa que sorprendió ligeramente a la pareja ya que eran conscientes de la energía que ella liberaba

Flash back, minutos atrás:

Se podía ver a corra en su casa recostada en su sofá vestida de pantalones blanco y remera negra sin mangas mirando seriamente una serie de papeles, era las cuentas de este mes y se podría decir que en su trabajo las cosas no iban muy bien y aunque empezara a trabajar con sus amigos, no juntaría el dinero a tiempo.

Ella era consciente que algo pasaría ahora, siempre cuando el dinero era escaso, siempre recibía la misma llamada en su celular, siempre con una gran letra A con alas negras y en ese momento su teléfono sonó

\- ¿Qué necesitas de mi ahora? Dijo la castaña seriamente.

\- Bueno, hay un demonio renegado suelto ahora y necesito que lo acabes, es grande. Dijo la persona del teléfono que no era otro que Azazel.

\- Grande, eso indica que me darás mucho por él. Dijo la chica que se paró del sofá

\- Si, pero recibirás ayuda ya que otras personas también reciben mi ayuda, solo que en tu caso, ellos saben quién soy cara a cara, hoy me conocerás, te daré la dirección y nos vemos en unos minutos. Dijo el caído cortando la llamada

Antes de que la chica protestara, la llamada termina por lo cual, sabía que no podía discutir, así un tiempo encontró el teléfono tirado en la plaza, sin dueño pero solo con ese número de alguien que sabía que era especial y necesitaba más dinero del que ganaba, por lo cual aceptaba los trabajos de casar demonios pero usaba un conjunto de ropa y mascara para preservar su identidad.

Fue hasta su habitación y se quitó su ropa casual y fue a un baúl en su armario, en ella había un traje que parecía de una tribu nativa, consistía en unos pantalones largos y playera sin mangas celestes, unos guantes largos sin dedos azules, una falda que parecía de piel de oso, soltó su cabello recogido y lo volvió más desarreglado mientras se colocaba el toque final en su traje, una máscara blanca pintada con detalles rojos, se parecía demasiado a la de un Hollow con forma de gato salvaje.

\- No sé por qué tengo el presentimiento que conocerlo en persona, cambiara mi vida para mejor. Dijo Korra hablando en otro tono de voz.

Fin del flash back:

\- Así que ella también caza criaturas, ¿en qué consisten sus poderes? pregunto Ichigo intrigado por las habilidades de su compañera

\- Se llama magic breaker, no sé muy bien que hace, pero tiene que ver con dejar debilitados a los seres que usan magia.

\- Interesante, pero como no deseamos que ella descubra quienes somos, deberemos usar nombres falsos hasta que sea el momento.

\- Usemos los nombres de nuestras zanpakutos, mi alias será Zangetsu y el tuyo Sode. Sugirió Ichigo.

\- Es una buena idea, entonces, prepárense, los veo en mi casa. Dijo el caído usando un círculo mágico para irse.

La pareja de shinigamis no tardo nada en pasar a sus formas shinigamis solo para ponerse sus máscaras y tratar de hablar en otro tono por lo que después de un par de pasos flash llegaron donde Azazel y Korra disfrazada los esperaban

Los 3 se miraron directamente a los ojos los shinigamis sabían quién era la que estaba tras la máscara pero la chica al mirarlos a los ojos se les hacía conocidos, pero prefería dejar sus divagaciones para después.

\- Bueno, como están reunidos, creo que lo correcto sería que se presentaran, ya saben una mejor relación entre ustedes puede ayudar en el trabajo. Dijo el caído

\- Bueno, en ese caso yo voy, me llamo Zangetsu, no soy un demonio pero tampoco soy un humano en su totalidad. Dijo Ichigo ofreciendo su mano.

\- Dime Sinon, es la primera vez que trabajare con alguien así que espero que nos llevemos bien. Dijo Korra animadamente, incluso disfrazada no podía dejar de ser ella

\- Yo soy Sode no Shirayuki, también un gusto. Dijo Rukia amistosamente

\- Bueno, les presento a mi nuevo amigo, se llama Kon, fue un regalo de Zangetsu y la verdad no sé por qué no te cae bien. Dijo el caído con el peluche parlante en su hombro leyendo algo no apto para menores.

\- Porque es un pervertido como ese tipo Issei, pero por lo menos tiene más dignidad que ese sujeto. Dijo Ichigo sin percatarse que soltó información demás

Conoce a Issei, si lo conoce es posible que este en la escuela, pero quien será, rayos, odio no saber el cómo sentir presencias. Pensaba la castaña molesta.

\- En fin, su misión es simple, hay un demonio renegado en lo más profundo del bosque, se llama Echidna, se podría decir que tiene una gran afinidad con la naturaleza. Dijo el caído

\- ¿Qué la hace tan temible? Pregunto Korra intrigada.

\- Varios grupos de demonios menores fueron contra ella y murieron, puede crear paracitos que infectan humanos y los vuelve monstruosidades, lo bueno es que solo ataca a los que se acercan demasiado pero sería mejor para todos si dejara de existir. Dijo el caído seriamente

\- ¿alguna característica física? Pregunto Ichigo muy intrigado.

\- Se darán cuenta cuando la vean, cuando terminen, necesito que vigilen a ese chico Issei, puede estar en peligro. dijo Azazel que luego de esas palabras se retiro

\- Vi ese bosque cuando llegamos tu y yo, vi algo raro y escamoso moverse pero no le di importancia. Dijo Rukia que recordó que al explorar este mundo llego a un punto del bosque donde vio algo raro.

\- Entonces, tu guíanos y como la vez pasada, mejor no usamos nuestras técnicas de velocidad para no llamar la atención.

El trio empezó a desplazarse por los tejados con una gran agilidad, los shinigamis se sorprendieron que la chica pudiera seguirles el paso, sin embargo tuvieron que saltar hasta un lugar donde se estaba haciendo una fiesta cosplay ya que se les acabaron los techos.

Por suerte sus trajes pasaron desapercibidos por todos, pero lograron ver a Issei en compañía de una hermosa chica, la verdad ni Ichigo ni Rukia querían saber cómo paso eso y optaron por mejor seguir con lo suyo.

No tardaron nada en llegar al bosque que Azazel les dijo hasta llegar a un gran claro, todo estaba demasiado calmado, pero Korra logro ver algo en el cielo, algo de color verde que venía hacia ellos.

Rápidamente los 3 esquivaron a la cosa que venia del cielo y no se lo creían, era una especie de dragón de escamas verdes pero lo interesante es que abrió su boca a tal punto que salió el demonio que buscaban.

Como si fuera una flor, emergió la demonio que era una mujer, no tenía piernas pero su cintura hacia arriba estaba cubierto por una ropa que parecía una flor morada mientras sus brazos tenían brazaletes del mismo diseño, ojos blancos y en su cabeza con protuberancias.

\- Mas intrusos en mi bosque, ahora serán parte de él. Dijo el demonio que dio un fuerte grito.

Del bosque emergieron unas raras criaturas que fueron creadas por el demonio, no tenían piernas y se desplazaban con sus manos largas, su rostro era cubierto por una cabellera hecha de lianas junto a unos humanos que tenían a esa criatura implantada que los hacia parecer seres grotescos con cuchillas.

\- Zangetsu, hay que acabar con ellos. Dijo Rukia mirando a las criaturas.

\- Tu y Sinon júntenlos para terminarlos de un golpe y pasar a enfrentar a su creadora. Dijo Ichigo mientras en su mano preparaba un ataque.

La peli negra y castaña aceptaron por lo que la shinigami desenvaino su zanpakuto y las manos de Korra brillaron hasta tener un azul brillante para luego de un golpe destruir a una de las criaturas debido a que se pasó de fuerza.

\- Lo siento, suelo excederme. Dijo la chica que opto por usar patadas

En muy poco tiempo las chicas juntaron a las bestias en un círculo por lo que Ichigo mostro su mano y uso su nueva técnica la granada cero que de una explosión destruyo a las criaturas perforándolos.

Esto enfureció al demonio que se metió de nuevo en la boca del dragón y se disparó para atacarlos a todos, que lo esquivaron sin ningún tipo de problema pero Rukia no quería perder su tiempo por lo que la obligo a bajar con un cero morado.

El dragón rugió de dolor y lo único que hizo fue enterrarse en la tierra dejando expuesto el cuerpo que los 3 jóvenes atacaron esquivando una serie de tentáculo vegetales que emergían del suelo y las extensiones que funcionaban como cabello para la demonio que aplicando magia podían cortar.

\- Es hora de que les muestre mis habilidades. Dijo Korra que se lanzó al ataque.

Ella eludió todos los tentáculos hasta que llego al frente de la criatura, concentro energía en su puño derecho y lo conecto con éxito en el estómago de esta, que se vengaría, pero cuando iba a usar su cabello, este quedo completamente inmóvil, no podía mandarles magia para atacar.

\- Increíble, anulaste uno de sus poderes, eso es impresionante. Dijo Rukia sorprendida mientras de un rápido paso flash cortaba todos los tentáculos.

\- Gracias, aunque es por esta habilidad que soy la última de mi tipo. Dijo la castaña decaída pero ahora sus amigos sabían indirectamente más del pasado de su compañera.

\- Luego nos cuentas eso, ahora terminemos con esto. Dijo el shinigami mientras canalizaba energía en su espada.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora? Pregunto la castaña

Ichigo no le respondió, sino que siguió avanzando hacia la demonio que asustada se desprendió de la tierra para huir, pero Rukia impulso a Korra para que conectara un duro golpe al rostro mandándola de nuevo contra Ichigo.

\- GETSUGA….TENSHO. Grito el shinigami.

De pronto un arco de poder rojo salió de su arma y esta impacto directo contra la demonio que no pudo hacer nada y su cuerpo fue desintegrado por el impacto sorprendiendo a Korra muchísimo ya que nuca vio algo con esa magnitud mientras Rukia solo de dijo algo.

\- Antes yo era la que le enseñaba cosas como esas, ahora es el, el que me enseña a mí. Dijo la shinigami rememorando los días cuando apenas se conocían.

\- INCREIBLE, si son así de poderosos, puedo pedirles algo, me harían un enorme favor. Dijo Korra con una gran esperanza.

\- Claro, los amigos nos ayudamos ¿Qué problema tienes? Dijo el shinigami peli naranja

\- ¿saben lo que es la brigada del caos? Pregunto la chica seriamente

\- No, es la primera vez que los escucho nombrar. Dijo Rukia intrigada

\- Son como una serie de terroristas para los demonios, de alguna manera quieren demostrar la superioridad humana por sobre las 3 facciones aunque en sus filas hay gente de las 3 razas, el asunto es que esos tipos me han perseguido por años. Dijo Korra molesta al recordar lo que esos tipos hicieron.

\- ¿Por qué lo harían? Pregunto Ichigo molesto por pensar que esos bastardos la hicieron sufrir

\- Mi madre, era parte de un clan humano con la habilidad de anular la magia atreves de golpes, esos nos volvió un blanco para ello pero al negarse, nos mataron a casi todos, yo y mi abuelo nos escondimos en Kuoh y me mostro el estilo de pelea para bloquear la magia. Dijo la chica de nuevo haciendo brillar sus manos.

\- ¿no hay forma de que te dejen en paz? Pregunto Rukia que ya sentía odio hacia la brigada del caos

\- La primera es unirme a ellos pero me rehusó a eso y la otra es formar parte de alguna facción para quedar fuera de su alcance al transformarme en algo más, pero no deseo renunciar a mi humanidad. Dijo la chica molesta ya que los demonios de su escuela solo la querían por sus habilidades únicas.

Ichigo y Rukia lo pensaron esta chica sufrió desde pequeña, algo que en parte los conectaba porque ninguno tuvo infancias fáciles, pero el peli naranja fue el primero en tomar la palabra tomándola de los hombros.

\- Escúchame, se quién eres detrás de esa mascara y solo te diré que no estarás sola nunca más y no volverás a ser perseguida por gente que solo quiere tu poder, cuando llegue el momento, te ayudaremos, pero ya sin nuestras mascaras. Dijo el shinigami mirándola a los ojos

Por alguna razón esas palabras y el tenerlo cerca hicieron que el corazón de la castaña se acelerar, esa sensación de protección, había una persona que se la había transmitido, sospechaba quien podía estar tras la máscara pero solo se dejó llevar y le dio un abrazo soltando lagrimas dentro de su máscara.

\- Gracias, esperare ese momento con ansias. Dijo Korra sin darse cuenta que Rukia se estaba poniendo celosa por acaparar a su fresa

\- Cof cof, si ya terminaron, todavía tenemos una cosa que hacer. Dijo Rukia tratando de ocultar sus celos.

\- Tranquilízate copito de nieve, no me olvide de ti. Dijo el peli naranja abrazando ahora provocando celos en la castaña

Los shinigamis tenían la costumbre de llamarse por los sobre nombres que nos les gustaban, en el caso de Ichigo que le dijeran fresa ya que su nombre significaba eso pero él prefería el termino, el que protege mientras Rukia no le gustaba ser llamada copito de nieve por sus poderes, pero si ambos se decían esos nombres y no otros, no les importaba.

Entonces se dirigieron donde debía estaba Issei para toparse con una sorpresa muy grande, el pervertido estaba en el suelo desangrándose por un agujero en el estómago provocado por la misma chica que lo acompañaba, la cual era un ángel caído

No hubo ningún cambio físico considerable, solo que ahora vestía todo un conjunto de ropa negra que la hacían ver sexi y como alguien que le gustaba el masoquismo, tenía una cara entre arrepentida y satisfacción.

Lo primero es que no quería hacer esto, ella estaba siendo obligada a hacer todo esto y lo peor es que debía hacerlo otra vez y la otra es porque el humano se portó como un pervertido durante toda su cita.

Rápidamente vio a los 3 jóvenes enmascarados y sintió algo de temor por la energía que liberaban, por lo que mejor opto por retirarse pero Ichigo la detuvo poniéndose delante de ella con un paso flash

\- ¿Por qué lo mataste? No era la mejor persona, pero no merecía morir

\- Que te importa, ahora largo sino quieres que yo Raynare acabe contigo. Dijo la caída enojada

\- Solo recuerda esto, no tienes que ser fiel a personas que solo te ven como una herramienta, tú debes ser dueña de tus propias decisiones. Dijo Ichigo que noto el arrepentimiento en los ojos de la peli negra.

La caída sintió un enorme miedo al verlo directo a los ojos, era como si estuviera delante de la muerte y lo único que pudo hacer antes de irse fue usar una lanza de luz contra Ichigo que la destruyo con sus manos

\- Se escapó, pero que hacemos con él, no me agrada pero no se merece morir tan joven. Dijo Korra con algo de asco ya que Issei la vio desnuda cuando se duchaba en su club.

\- Sode, ¿Puedes ayudar a curarlo? Dijo Ichigo que tampoco quería ayudar al pervertido.

\- De acuerdo pero solo lo hare porque tú me lo pides. Dijo Rukia que cubrió sus manos de kido y lo puso en el estómago de Issei para curarlo sin darse cuenta el cambio que tendría en su vida

**AHORA, es el momento.** Pensó Ddraig que aprovecho la cercanía de Rukia para transferirse.

Esta acción no pasó desapercibida por Ichigo, que pudo percibir el cambio en la energía de su compañera pero no fue el único en darse cuenta, Sode también lo noto ya que en su mundo interno empezó a emerger el dragón emperador rojo en sus dominios de hielo.

\- Supongo que está hecho, no morirá, ahora nos podemos ir. Dijo Rukia que quería pedirle algo a Ichigo.

\- Si, yo ahora debo pagar mis cuentas cuando ese tipo me pague.

Sin embargo la acción del grupo se ve interrumpida cuando ven que del suelo emerger un círculo rojo del cual salió la presidenta del club de ocultismo con su sequito.

\- Ustedes otra vez, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pregunto la peli roja molesta al notar al pervertido en el suelo

\- Solo cumpliendo nuestra misión. Dijo Korra sin darse cuenta que uso las palabras equivocadas.

Rias no tardo en notar que el dragón rojo fue arrebatado del joven y como Raynare no estaba asumió que ellos fueron los culpables, por lo que los iba a interrogar, aunque sea a la fuerza.

\- Díganme que fue lo que hicieron, en este momento. Dijo la peli roja liberando su poder de la destrucción.

\- No es momento, ahora si nos disculpas.

En eso los 3 eluden un rayo hecho por Akeno que con su típico ara ara dijo que primero hablaran para luego irse pero el grupo no tenía intenciones de hablar uno, porque seguro les pedirían revelar quienes estaban tras las máscaras y la otra simplemente no querían

\- Supongo que no nos dejaras ir, en ese caso lamento tener que decírtelo, pero aun no es el momento así que háganse a un lado o serán derrotados. Dijo Ichigo amenazadoramente.

El cielo se tornó rojo y en este momento el club del ocultamos se enfrentaría a 2 shinigamis extremadamente fuertes y una humana de poderes desconocidos, tenían la ventaja de ser 4 contra 3 pero su experiencia palidecía ante ellos, por lo que sin saberlo, ya habían perdido la pelea

Omake: Aizen protagonista?

En el bar de los villanos, el lugar donde reina la villanía donde la palabra clave era villanía se encontraban ya sea los profesores de la orgullosa academia para villanos preparando un examen sorpresa o poniendo malas notas y luego estaba Aizen leyendo una propuesta.

-Hey shinigami, ¿Qué tienes ahí? Pregunto Madara sentado bebiendo un buen sake

-Me ofrecieron participar en un crossover dentro de 2 años con Overlord tomando el lugar de Ains y volviéndome el nuevo ser supremo, mmmm no suena mala idea, tengo todo para ese papel. Dijo el castaño leyendo la propuesta.

-¿en que te basas para decir eso? pregunto un curioso Yhwach DXD.

-Mmm veamos, soy un verdadero genio no como Ains que era un puberto en un cuerpo genial pero que sabe mentir, tengo el encanto para que muchas hembra caigan ante mi aunque solo elegiría a una y soy poderoso para sustentar mi puesto como ser supremo, ademas sino puedo ser trasendente pues conquistar un mundo para moldearlo es mejor que nada.

-Mmm no puedo argumentar ante esa lógica, tienes un punto muy valido. Dijo el rey demonio limpiando un vaso y sirviendo mas.

-El problema será elegir ya que tienes entre 6 criadas endemoniadamente hermosas, 2 vampiras, una elfa que parece hombre o una succubus acosadora. Dijo Madara mencionando a las candidatas posibles.

-Ya veremos cuando sea el momento, ¿Qué piensas Reapfield? Pregunto Aizen al gato mascota del bar que solo le levanto el dedo medio

-Hablando de gatos, ese esqueleto de chaqueta azul quiere este, le dije que no, pero me lo quiere cambiar por Gorefield. Dijo el rey demonio que no daría el brazo a torcer

Mientras en la oficina:

Por esta vez y como no hubo nada de interés el autor no subió hoy un pedazo de la historia propia por el momento y ahora estaba tratando de superar su adicción al hentai o consumirlo con moderación aunque parecía más difícil así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue tener una charla de empleados para distraerse.

-Marco, unos nachos por aquí, la universidad está acabando con mis huesos. Dijo Kaiser sentado en la cafetería.

-A sus órdenes jefe. Dijo el adulto Marco

-¿jefe que piensa de la película Joker? Todos dicen que es arte puro y el mejor Joker de todos. Pregunto Reaper intrigado ya que su jefe era muy particular para las críticas.

-Es un tema delicado ya que siempre puede alzar polémica pero a el le gusta el riesgo. Dijo Claire apoyando a su superior.

-Vamos por parte, primero, como Joker funciona el nuevo dentro del papel, pero por cuestiones de estética como la ropa y actitud siempre será mejor Heath Ledger, pero lo hace muy bien y hasta mejor que Jared Leto. Dijo Kaiser mientras en otra parte del infierno para psicópatas violentos cierto payaso no estaba feliz.

-¿y la película en general? Pregunto Kerrigan junto a Arthas.

-Es buena, no diría excelente ya que no es un género de película que particularmente me gusta, no soy del drama largo, pero estaba bien trabajado y lo respeto por eso, no sé por qué tanta gente se queja, esa película no te hace violento todo es cuestión de la perspectiva. Dijo Kaiser dando una honesta opinión que era positiva pero marcado las razones por el cual la vio mayormente por el himpe que genero

-Bueno al menos dudo que esa critica sea tomada a mal, pero siempre estarán esos bastardos de Twiter para quejarse, menos mal que nadie aquí lo usa. Dijo Sombra que noto que esa red social era donde los cobardes o gente sin nada que hacer iba a quejarse.

-Muy bien, Claire repasa mi lista de actividades. Dijo Kaiser listo para regresar luego de comer.

-Muy bien, debe ayudar a otros autores de watppad como Madarakei al darle ideas para sus fics, continuar con el proyecto de la leyenda de Korra y Venom verse y quizás en unos meses empezar el piloto del heredero de la ira o el shinigami de Nazarick que sería su versión de un fic que vio pero a su estilo. Dijo la Neko enumerando los deberes de su autor

-El jueves 24 no habrá capitulo por exámenes pero estaremos listos para ello, a trabajar. Dijo Kaiser que regreso a su oficina


	8. Chapter 8

Hola todos káiser de nuevo, recordatorio el jueves que viene no hay capitulo pero si el viernes por exámenes, sin más respondo

**Arraia: **thanks

**Darkcrizer: **cierto ellos prefieren la neutralidad pero eventualmente terminaran metidos en el medio de los problemas de las facciones ya que eso perturba su paz o porque sus personalidades les hacen interferir

Capítulo 8: gremorys vs shinigamis

Ambos grupos se miraron detenidamente, Korra sentía que sus habilidades se verían afectadas ya que la magia era algo complicado y si era magia demoniaca podría debilitarla pero no anularla como ella quería.

\- ¿tengo una propuesta para ti chica pelirroja? Dijo Ichigo con su zanpakuto lista.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Pregunto la demonio lista para el combate.

\- Derrótame en combate y te diré lo que quieras, caso contrario, esperaras hasta que sea el momento, o hasta que tenga deseos de decirlo. Dijo el peli naranja.

\- Acepto el desafío.

Sin perder tiempo Rias creo una esfera de la destrucción que la lanzo contra Ichigo pero este solo extendió su mano y la deshizo sorprendiéndola pero más cuando creo una esfera roja que la lanzo contra ellos.

\- Granada cero. Dijo el chico que lo hizo en menor escala para dispersarlos.

\- La pelirroja es mía, le daré una lección. Dijo Rukia que se lanzó al ataque contra la gremory.

\- La pequeña será mi oponente. Dijo Korra que se fue directo contra Koneko.

\- Eso me deja a esa chica Akeno y Kiba. Dijo el shinigami por lo él también se enfrentó a ellos.

Con Korra:

Koneko se puso sus guantes para pelear y se lanzó al ataque, este era un combate mano a mano por lo que ella debía tener la ventaja gracias a su fuerza y tamaño pequeño.

Para su sorpresa la castaña resulto ser bastante ágil con sus piernas y brazos para lograr darle potentes patadas, Korra podía percibir que no tenía magia sino otra cosa por lo que ahora debía pesar bien sus movimientos.

También la chica enmascarada se aseguraba de no ser golpeada, porque estaba muy segura que no soportaría más de 3 golpes, el primero fue hacia su estómago y perdió todo el aire y seguramente sus costillas se rompieron, por lo que no debía dejar de moverse en contra de la peli blanca.

\- Entonces ¿Qué se siente ser la última de tu especie? Dijo Korra mientras Koneko que le lanzó un ataque se sobre salto y eso le dio la oportunidad a la castaña de usar uno de sus puños de energía para causar más daño.

Su abuelo le dijo que lo mejor para enfrentar oponente fuertes que la superaban era alterarlos de forma psicológica, sabia acerca de los nekomatas, pero no sabía que Koneko lo era, pero la mirada de ella parecía de alguien que estaba sola sin nadie, una mirada que ella tuvo.

La provocación tuvo el efecto buscado y ahora la peli blanca atacaba de forma más agresiva bajando su defensa cosa que fue aprovechado por la castaña para conectarle sus mejores golpes para derribarla hasta la fuente donde canalizando su poder dio un certero golpe destruyendo la fuente y dejando a Koneko debilitada y algo noqueada.

Con Rukia:

Rias rápidamente empezó a crear esferas de destrucción y lanzarlas contra la shinigami, que veía de forma aburrida esos ataques los cuales destruía solo con darles un golpe con su espada cosa que sorprendió a la peli roja.

\- Si eso es todo lo que tienes debo decirte que estoy decepcionada, si solo puedes hacer eso no eres nadie cuerpo a cuerpo. Dijo Rukia que la verdad encontraba esta pelea una pérdida de su tiempo

\- Quizás, pero no podrías acercarte hacia a mí para atacarme. Dijo Rias segura de que podía ganar manteniendo las distancias.

\- Permíteme romper tus ilusiones, hado 33, sokatsui. Dijo Rukia lanzando su técnica pero suprimiendo muchísimo su poder.

Rias vio como la ráfaga de poder azul iba directo contra ella por lo que activo un círculo mágico defensivo que no pudo contener el ataque y termino por recibir el ataque que la dejo con algunas heridas y algo de su ropa destruida.

\- Te lo dije, puedo atacarte de diferentes maneras y eso que me estoy conteniendo demasiado. Dijo Rukia aburrida

\- Te voy a atacar con todo lo que tengo, no me rendiré. Dijo Rias creando una esfera enorme.

Pero antes que pudiera lanzarla, como la primera vez que los conoció, una serie de barras doradas la inmovilizo y su técnica quedo anulada mientras vio como Rukia se dirigía a ella a paso lento.

\- Te falta mucho para estar a mi altura, pero tienes una gran determinación, pero ahora duerme. Dijo la peli negra le di un leve corte con su zanpakuto y un ataque de poder espiritual para noquearla.

Con Ichigo:

El peli naranja como siempre tenía dos rivales, Akeno generaba electricidad en sus manos, algo que le recordó a Yoruichi solo que en menor escala, mientras el rubio solo genero una espada negra.

\- Distráelo y usare mi velocidad para atacarlo cuando baje la guardia. Dijo Kiba que no espero respuesta

La peli negra con su misma sonrisa lanzo un rayo esperando que el joven lo esquivara pero este solo dio una sacudida de su espada provocando que el ataque se destruyera, por lo que kiba no pudo detenerse cuando Ichigo con una velocidad superior a la de él, le paso por encima con un movimiento de su espada

Kiba se quedó inmóvil, no lo vio moverse, pero como si fuera cámara lenta, su espada se rompió y luego de eso tenía un tajo en la mitad de su pecho, Ichigo perforo su defensa y destruyo su espada demoniaca.

\- Ara ara, veo que eres más rápido que Yuuto-kun. Dijo Akeno que seguía cargando rayos.

\- Estoy lleno de sorpresas, ahora, si fueras tan amable de rendirte, no tengo intenciones de luchar contra ti. Dijo Ichigo tranquilamente.

\- Ara ara, veo que no me tomas en serio, que malo eres. Dijo Akeno fingiendo estar ofendida.

\- No, simplemente no deseo dañarte porque solo sigues órdenes. Dijo el shinigami

Rápidamente Yuuto se levantó y ataco al igual que Akeno, pero Ichigo de mal humor por su persistencia tomo del cuello a Kiba y lo uso de escudo humano recibiendo el la descarga y luego lo lanzo hacia Akeno para dejarla fuera de combate.

\- Increíble, los dominaron como si nada y yo tuve demasiados problemas contra esa niña. Dijo Korra sorprendida ya que todos fueron derrotados.

\- Algún día te enseñaremos a luchar como nosotros. Dijo el peli naranja a su compañera.

\- ¿y qué hacemos con ellos? Pregunto Rukia mirando a todo el club derrotado

\- Los llevaremos a su club, los curaremos y les dejaremos un mensaje, ya puedes irte Sinon. Dijo Ichigo refiriéndose a korra por su alias

\- Entendido, me iré ¿pero, nos veremos otra vez? Pregunto la chica con intriga

\- Más pronto de lo que crees. Dijo el chico que tomo a Rias y Akeno y de un paso flash se fue al igual que Rukia junto a Koneko y Kiba.

Korra solo se fue pero sonriendo ya que las cosas estaban saliendo bien, ahora estaba haciendo más amigos, gente que sabía cuidarse por su cuenta y que no corría peligro de la brigada del caos, al menos eso esperaba.

Al día siguiente:

Rias se encontraba desmayada en su silla del club del ocultismo confundida de cómo llego ahí, Akeno estaba en un sofá tirada inconsciente, Kiba sobre la mesa y Koneko en el otro sofá, como llego ahí no tenía idea hasta que los recuerdos llegaron de golpe.

Todo su sequito fue derrotado de una forma humillante por esos extraños, en parte se sentía humillada por perder pero alivia, el ser llamada débil por Rukia le hizo entender lo que Sona le dijo, de nuevo fue impulsiva y arrastro a su familia a eso, si sus oponentes eran malvados los hubieran matado por su imprudencia por lo que su siguiente encuentro se aseguraría de ser más pacífica.

\- Hay, me duele todo el cuerpo. Dijo Kiba que se despertó y vio que ya no tenía el corte de Ichigo.

\- Ara ara, fue muy amable al solo atacarme con el cuerpo de Yuuto-kun. Dijo Akeno divertida aunque ahora estaba más interesada en su atacante no solo por su físico sino por su actitud

Koneko no dijo nada ya que hablar de su pasado era algo que no le contaba a muchos, esa chica de alguna manera descubrió sobre ella y lo uso para distraerla.

\- Fuimos derrotados por los enmascarados, debo disculparme con ustedes, los arrastre a esa pelea por pensar demasiado pronto. Dijo Rias decaída

\- Presidenta, no se preocupe, todos cometemos errores, lo importante es aprender de ellos. Dijo Kiba para tratar de animarla.

\- Ara ara, ¿y ahora qué sigue? Pregunto la peli negra curiosa

\- Por el momento esperaremos a que sea lunes, intentaremos hablar con Ichigo y Rukia, su llegada es demasiado sospechosa y coincide con la aparición de los enmascarados. Dijo la peli roja

\- ¿y qué haremos si son la misma persona? Pregunto Koneko

\- Lo primero, disculparme por ser grosera con ellos, lo segundo ver si nos podemos llevar bien y con mucha suerte, convencerlos de ser parte del club. Dijo Rias muy segura

Con los shinigamis:

El día empezó muy normal sin nada particularmente importante, por lo que solo se dedicaron a hacer sus deberes para la academia junto a Korra, entrenar y seguir aprendiendo técnicas nuevas de los libros de ambos.

En este momento se podía ver a Ichigo y Rukia en un sofá cada uno con sus respectivos libros, lo interesante es que el peli naranja estaba recostado con la cabeza apoyada mientras su compañera estaba sobre él, a simple vista parecían una feliz pareja que solo estaba en sus propias lecturas pero pensando en voz alta.

\- Mmmmm, con que así funcionaba el hierro de Nnoitra y Ulquiorra, puede ser útil. Dijo el sustituto encontrando interesantes las técnicas de los arrancars

\- ¿así que esta es la técnica de la teniente Nanao con la que puede atrapar a grupos de enemigos? Interesante. Dijo Rukia que también seguía en lo suyo.

Las horas pasaron hasta que se hizo casi de noche y estaban debatiendo entre si cocinar algo ellos o pedir comida por pura flojera, sin saber que su noche seria…..explosiva

En eso el teléfono de ambos suena, era un mensaje hecho por su compañera Korra, por la forma de escribir parecía urgente por lo que fueron directo a su casa, pero rápidamente notaron algo, varias presencias a lo lejos, se acervan directo hacia la casa de su amiga y solo una de esas presencias tenía un poder más alto que las demás.

Al entrar a la casa de su vecina, notaron rápidamente que era un casa bastante humilde, con muebles algo desgastados o de segunda mano, una cocina donde estaba el comedor, un sofá cerca de una estantería, un baño y una sola habitación.

\- Korra, recibimos tu mensaje, ¿necesitas algo de nosotros? Dijo Ichigo que escuchaba a la chica desde el baño

\- Sí, no me lo pregunten, pero sentí que necesitaban saber esto de mí. Dijo la chica

En eso sale del baño con su cabello atado en las 3 coletas que siempre usa, pero lo interesante era su ropa, ya que era la misma con la que trabajo con los shinigamis.

\- No soy completamente normal. Dijo la castaña esperando algo de sorpresa

\- Bueno, esto es oportuno. Dijo Rukia cosa que sorprendió a su vecina.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Pregunto Korra

\- Nosotros tampoco somos normales, por eso no estamos sorprendidos. Dijo Ichigo

Con esas palabras se creó un silencio muy incómodo que fue cortado por un simple timbre que indicaba que la comida en el horno estaba lista, su vecina preparo algo ellos ya que la conversación seria larga.

\- Yo les diré mi historia primero mientras comemos. Dijo Korra que se animó un poco.

\- Espero que podamos terminar en paz, siento que algo se acerca. Dijo Ichigo seriamente pero Korra no parecía sorprendida, sino que esperaba eso.

\- Mi historia comienza hace años, mi madre pertenecía a un grupo de humanos con una habilidad especial muy inusual, magic breaker o anulación de magia. Dijo la chica mientras servía la comida

\- ¿eso significa que tu podías quitarle la magia a alguien? Dijo Rukia interesada

\- Si y no, verán hay diferentes magias en este mundo pero la de los demonios, caídos y humanos funciona como una red de energía, cada parte del cuerpo tiene esta red, mi habilidad hace que pueda golpear y afectar esa red provocando que el cerebro piense que la persona es carente de magia. Dijo Korra mostrando un esquema del cuerpo humano

\- ¿algo así como paralizar los nervios de tus enemigos, pero con magia? Dijo Ichigo que se mostró impresionado

\- Bueno esos son tus poderes, y sé que lamentare preguntar esto ¿pero que le paso a tu familia? Dijo Rukia notando que la mirada de la chica se hizo sombría.

\- Un grupo llamados la brigada del caos buscaron reclutar al grupo de mi madre, se negaron y como resultados ellos los mataron dejándome solo a mí y mi abuelo que me enseño a luchar, murió hace tiempo y desde entonces me mantuve sola, pero esos tipos cada tanto me atacan para reclutarme a la fuerza. Dijo Korra decaída.

\- Lo dije al principio, los 3 nos parecemos, todos tuvimos eventos traumáticos que nos marcó. Dijo Ichigo mirando a las chicas.

\- Cierto, pero me dijeron que no son normales, ¿Qué tan diferente es la historia que me contaron a la verdadera? Dijo la castaña

\- Son mínimas, pero sospecho que ahora descubrirás quienes somos en acción. Dijo Ichigo cuando noto que las presencias ya habían llegado.

Rápidamente los 3 notaron como una extraña barrera cubrió la casa en la que estaban, desde una ventana vieron a varios sujetos encapuchados recitando un canto para mantener el hechizo que los mantenía encerrados.

No solo vieron a esos sujetos, sino también una mujer de cabello negro largo pero lo extraño es que sobre su cabeza tenía dos enormes orejas de gato, tenían unos pechos de gran tamaño vestida con un kimono negro y rojo ceremonial con un liston amarillo gigante sobre ella, una especie de cinto con cuencas amarillas, también tenía unos bellos ojos ámbar y dos colas de gato negro, esta chica era conocida como Kuroka Toujou, una miembro de la brigada del caos y hermana mayor de Koneko.

\- Bueno, la barrera esta lista, los mirones fueron derribados y no creo que los que estén con ella sean peligrosos. Dijo la chica gato alegremente mientras en un techo a sus espaldas estaban unos inconscientes Ruruko y Kiba que vigilaban a la castaña

\- Parece que ya vinieron por mi. Dijo Korra lista para el combate aunque no era consciente del poder de Kuroka

\- Bueno, es hora que sepas la verdad, preguntas después una vez que estemos fuera de peligro. dijo Ichigo preparado

Los shinigamis sacaron de sus ropas unas mascaras que Korra reconoció de inmediato, ellos fueron las personas con las que trabajo en equipo ayer, eso explicaba porque sintió tanta confianza con Ichigo usando su alias de Zangetsu.

En eso la puerta explota y Kuroka entro con varios magos de la brigada del caos que preparaban un ataque en caso de que hubiera resistencia.

\- Sin duda eres alguien muy problemática pero codiciada por la brigada, lo suficiente como para mandarme a mí, aunque veo que interrumpí tu cena con amigos. Dijo la nekomata despreocupadamente.

\- Ya lo dije y lo repetiré, no me interesa trabajar para ustedes, y menos a con los asesinos de mi familia. Dijo Korra enojada.

\- Si bueno, la cosa esta así, te entregadas pacíficamente y vienes con nosotros no lo hacemos por las malas y usaremos a tus amigos para eso. Dijo la chica gato, creando una esfera de energía.

\- Más bien, la cosa es así, largo de aquí y no les pasara nada, o quédense a afrontar la muerte. Dijo Ichigo de forma amenazadora.

\- ¿y qué es lo que unos simples humanos pueden hacer contra todos nosotros? Dijo con burla Kuroka.

En eso los magos atacan al trio pero todos sus ataques mágicos fueron destruidos cuando dos mantos de poder azul emergieron como una barrera para que al dispersarse se viera a Ichigo y Rukia transformados en shinigamis.

\- Korra, tenemos que salir de tu casa para no destruirla demasiado. Dijo Ichigo en su forma de shinigami

\- Supongo que tendré que usarlo, espero que no te moleste, mae (baila) sode no Shirayuki. Dijo Rukia liberando su shikai

Rápidamente toda la casa empezó a sentirse completamente helada y la barrera apenas si pudo resistir esa liberación que no fue hecha con todo sus poder, ahora Rukia cargaba su nueva arma que era una guadaña.

\- Tsugi no mai, hakuren. Dijo la pelinegra.

La brigada del caos no pensó rápido y fueron atrapados por una ventisca de nieve, Kuroka Salió volando hacia el exterior de la casa y sus secuaces rápidamente fueron derrotados por Korra e Ichigo.

La castaña ya harta de todo esto, simplemente golpeo a matar no solo bloqueando su magia sino golpeando zonas vitales para matarlos mientras Ichigo sintiendo su desagradable presencia los apuñalo con Zangetsu aunque pensó en probar algo nuevo.

\- ¿pero qué demonios fue eso? dijo Kuroka que se levantó del suelo solo para ver en la salida a Ichigo.

\- No quiero que destruyas la casa de mi amiga, por lo que lucharemos en otro lado. Dijo Ichigo

\- No si estas envenenado.

En eso Kuroka lanza una especie de gas que era sumamente venenoso para un demonio pero para su mala suerte, ninguno de sus oponentes era uno además que de una sacudida con su zanpakuto Ichigo deshace el humo dejando sorprendida a la nekomata y a Korra

El peli naranja uso un paso flash para ponerse delante de la chica gato y le da una patada lo bastante fuerte para mandarla a volar pero no lo suficiente para lastimarla, por alguna razón sus instintos le decían que Kuroka escondía algo.

La nekomata salió volando destruyendo la barrera por lo cual ahora todos los caídos y demonios sintieron el poder que se estaba liberando poniéndose en alerta pero prefirieron mirar desde lejos para luego actuar.

\- Bueno Korra, terminemos con estos payasos para ir a ver a Ichigo. Dijo Rukia dando varios movimientos con su guadaña.

\- De acuerdo ¿pero que son tu e Ichigo? Pregunto la chica chocando sus puños

\- En pocas palabras, ambos somos shinigamis solo que Ichigo es más especial. Dijo la peli negra que volvió a lanzar una ventisca de hielo contra los magos.

Eso impacto a Korra ya que de ser verdad, ellos eran dioses de la muerto, pero prefirió dejar sus preguntas para luego, ahora debía derrotar a sus antiguos enemigos sin saber que esta sería la última vez que vendrían tras de ella.

Con Ichigo:

La nekomata y el shinigami terminaron aterrizando cerca de la academia Kuoh, no era un lugar al que Ichigo le hubiera gustado ir pero, era mejor que la casa de su amiga, pero tanto Rias, Akeno y Sona estaban en ese lugar por lo que ahora verían la pelea de el enmascarado y la que rápidamente reconocieron como Kuroka que era una criminal de elite.

\- No le puedo decir a Koneko que su hermana estuvo aquí. Dijo Rias que pudo ver la nekomata y era la única que conocía el pasado de su torre.

Kuroka se molestó por el ataque que recibió con la guardia baja y ahora se preparaba para pelear en serio, pero se sorprende que Ichigo hiciera aparecer una funda para su espada y la guardo.

\- ¿acaso me estas subestimado? Pregunto Kuroka con diversión.

\- No, solo quiero probar habilidades nuevas contra un oponente digno. Dijo Ichigo que saco la cruz de su madre que tenía en el cuello

\- Me alagas pero eso no te salvara de que te hagas pedazos por ponerte en mi camino. Dijo la nekomata que creo varias esferas sobre ella.

Las 3 demonios que miraba la pelea pudieron ver como el shinigami se ataba una extraña cruz que no parecía de la iglesia a su mano, luego de eso con aplicar su poder se materializo un arco espiritual que era de color rojo y negro, esta sería la primera ver que lucharía con poderes quincys.

\- ¿Que es esa extraña cruz, no parece a la de un integrante de la iglesia? Pregunto Rias sorprendida.

\- Supongo que lo averiguaremos pronto. Dijo Sona mientras también estaba atenta

Kuroka rápidamente creo más esferas y lazo todas contra Ichigo el cual empezó a recordar todas las técnicas de su ánimo y rival Uryu para de esa manera crear una flecha de poder Hollow roja que al dispararla, se dividió en varias esferas en varias partes haciendo que los ataques de la gata explotaran y provocar que la academia pareciera una zona de bombardeo.

La nekomata se impresiono tanto que fue tomada por sorpresa cuando una pequeña flecha perforo una de sus manos causándole daño pero eso solo la enojo por lo que uso otra técnica.

Ahora Ichigo se encontraba rodeado de kurokas, su enemiga uso una técnica para multiplicarse pero su experiencia en hueco mundo le decía uno solo era el verdadero y el resto copias más débiles.

\- Ahora veras. Todas las nekomatas empezaron a crear más esferas de energía para un ataque masivo.

\- Supongo que debo ponerme serio. Dijo el shinigami preparando su arco de nuevo.

Todas sus enemigas lanzaron sus ataques a la vez contra un solo lugar, las demonios quedaron impactadas y pensaron que el enmascarado fue derrotado pero al ver en el cráter que dejo Kuroka no había nada, pero vieron un destello rojo en el cielo.

\- Aquí arriba tonta. Dijo Ichigo para lanzar otra flecha que se dispersó.

Las kurokas no reaccionaron a tiempo y las ilusiones sumadas a la original terminaron siendo víctimas de la tormenta de flecha y aprovechando el momento el shinigami termino por usar el arco como un bate y mandar lejos a la nekomata para seguirla con su paso flash.

\- Rápido hay que seguirlos y ver cómo termina esto. Dijo Rias seriamente por lo que las 3 crearon círculos mágicos para ir a la zona del impacto.

Con Rukia:

La shinigami y la humana eliminaron hasta el último de los magos de la brigada del caos de una forma tal que luego no tendrían tanto trabajo al borrar la evidencia del combate, Rukia los congelaba con su guadaña y Korra usaba sus puños para golpear a sus enemigos congelados rompiendo sus cuerpos en el proceso.

\- Wow, sí que saben montan un espectáculo. Dijo Azazel que llego al campo de batalla

\- ¿nos estuviste bien, cierto? Pregunto la peli negra al caído

\- Si, estaba esperan a ver si debía interferir pero no fue necesario, sin duda tu e Ichigo son muy poderosos y lograran traer un cambio a las 3 facciones. Dijo el caído con una sonrisa

\- Hablando de Ichigo ¿Dónde está? Pregunto Korra preocupada por su bien estar.

\- Su energía y la de Kuroka se mueven, si mis cálculos son correctos terminaran en la plaza, espero que no rompan la fuente de nuevo, repararla no es tan fácil como lo hacemos parecer. Dijo Azazel con algo de diversión por lo los 3 se fueron a ver el final de la pelea.

Regresando con Ichigo:

Nuestro shinigami favorito llego a la plaza justo en el momento en que Kuroka cayó del cielo justo sobre la fuente por lo que al salir esta, el chico tuvo un sonrojo porque la gata no usaba sostén y podía ver los pezones rosados de ella.

A la misma velocidad llegaron el grupo de Rukia donde Azazel de le dio su máscara a Korra para ocultarse justo a tiempo cuando llegaron los demonios ahora los 6 verían la pelea desde diferentes ángulos.

\- Mmm los poderes Quincy no están mal, pero prefiero seguir con los básicos. Dijo Ichigo que apago el arco y se volvió a poner la cruz

Kuroka estaba suspirando, ella era una renegada buscada y de las más peligrosas por sus poderes pero estaba siendo burlada por un simple humano, no, ella dudaba que fuera humano pero no era un demonio y tampoco y yokai.

\- Tu…..eres un cobarde, si tienes honor, pelea sin armas y yo hare los mismo. Dijo Kuroka que se cubrió de un aura oscura que era ki.

\- Mmm, está bien no soy un artista marcial pero será interesante poner a prueba mis límites. Dijo Ichigo volviendo a guardar su arma.

Kuroka se puso en una pose de pelea de artes marciales mientras Ichigo solo tomo la misma postura que tenía contra un matón, la nekomata ataco tratando de derribarlo de una patada pero eso fue inútil ya que el shinigami salto para atrás y le dio un codazo en la cara que la hizo enojar

Rápidamente la chica viendo una oportunidad dio un potente puñetazo al pecho de su enemigo, cosa que para sorpresa de todos menos Rukia lo hizo retroceder solo unos metros, ahora su pecho quedo expuesto por la potencia del golpe pero no había marca alguna, solo unos leves raspones mientras Kuroka se sobaba la mano como si hubiera golpeado una roca muy dura.

\- Buen golpe, pero tuviste la mala suerte de que aprendí el hierro. Dijo el shinigami que le devolvió el golpe usando la misma habilidad en sus puños.

Ahora el combate parecía más parejo, pero aunque el estilo de combate de Kuroka era superior al estilo callejero del peli naranja su resistencia volvía todo inútil, estaba yendo enserio para no perder y sabía perfectamente que Ichigo no la dejaría escapar, debía ganar.

Mientras esto pasaba los espectadores miraban todo con diferentes expresiones, Rukia solo miraba como su amigo se divertía, Korra estaba impresionada por esa pelea y le gustaría aprender, Rias a Akeno no se podían creer que alguien estuviera derrotando a una criminal de clase SS, mientras Sona y Azazel miraba todo analizando la pelea, sobre todo la peli negra que iba a recordar las palabras Quincy y hierro hasta el momento de la verdad.

Una vez más, Ichigo dio un potente golpe que saco volando a la nekomata lejos pero en esta ocasión, escondió su poder para que no lo siguieran cosa que para su buena suerte, algunos magos de la brigada del caos aparecieron y los que espiaron tendrían que lidiar con ellos.

Con Kuroka:

La nekomana luego de recibir ese golpe tosió sangre y termino estrellándose en un cráter ya existente en el bosque, este fue el lugar donde Ichigo y Rukia habían llegado y el cráter fue donde alguna vez estuvo el cuerpo de Ginjo.

\- Ya en tus últimos momentos, no estabas luchando por tu misión ¿Qué es lo que te mueve a luchar? Pregunto Ichigo que apareció con un paso flash

\- Que te importa. Dijo Kuroka que lanzo un puñetazo contra él, pero fue frenado por la mano del peli naranja.

La peli negra trato de escapar pero el agarre en la mano de su enemigo era fuerte, tanto que se puso de rodillas, ahora ella lo sabía, fue derrotada y humillada en combate, empezó a llorar cosa que sorprendió a Ichigo.

\- Perdóname hermana, morir y tú me seguirás odiando. Dijo Kuroka resignada mientras podía ver la espada de Ichigo en su garganta.

\- Sabes, dicen que las últimas palabras o voluntades ayudan a irte en paz, yo las puedo escuchar pero no trates de ganar tiempo, me daré cuenta. Dijo Ichigo que deseaba escuchar lo que diría la nekomata.

\- Qué más da, al final mi hermana nunca sabrá que tuve que matar al demonio que nos secuestró porque deseaba protegerla de que ese malvado hombre experimentara con ella, luego de eso fui tomada por una criminal y no tuve otro lugar al que ir más que la brigada del caos.

\- Así que no estás en ese lugar porque quieras, sino porque no tienes a donde ir. Dijo el peli naranja seriamente.

\- Solo quiero dejar de ser una criminal y poder hacer las paces con mi hermana shirone. Dijo Kuroka que esperaba que la catana la atravesara, pero para su sorpresa esta fue retirada de su cuello.

\- Vete de aquí, solo diles a la brigada del caos que nunca intente volver a ir tras Korra, ella es parte de mi familia ahora y no dejare que la vuelvan a molestar, si se atreven a regresar por ella, los estaré esperando. Dijo Ichigo para luego de eso, darse la vuelta y dejar a una sorprendida Kuroka.

\- ¿no vas a matarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese cambio? Pregunto la nekomata mientras vio que el joven se quitó la máscara.

\- Yo también soy un hermano mayor, se lo que se siente hacer cosas peligrosas por tu familia, tuve que transformarme en lo que soy para protegerlas, no me arrepiento de eso, pero ahora, estoy lejos de ellas, y eso me preocupa. Dijo el peli naranja que le mostro su rostro a la chica gato que se sonrojo un poco.

\- ¿Por qué las dejaste entonces? ¿Acaso también te consideran un criminal? Pregunto Kuroka sorprendida

\- No, pero un enemigo las puso en mi contra lavándoles el cerebro, ya está muerto pero por culpa de su amigo, yo y mi compañera estamos atrapados en este mundo. Dijo Ichigo que todavía recordaba con odio a Tsukisima

\- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Pregunto una vez más la nekomata antes de que su oponente se pusiera la máscara otra vez

\- Simple, a diferencia del resto de tus secuaces, tu eres diferentes, tienes un verdadero propósito para luchar, solo eres alguien que tuvo que caer en la oscuridad para salvar a un ser querido, y eso, es un acto noble, cuando llegue el momento, te puedo ayudar a redimirte, ahora solo vete de aquí y dile a la brigada del caos que no regrese. Dijo Ichigo dándose la vuelta y listo para irse

\- ESPERA, al menos dime tu nombre. Dijo la nekomata que ahora tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar

\- Kurosaki Ichigo. Dijo el peli naranja

\- Yo soy Kuroka Toujou, gracias, por dejarme vivir, ¿nos volveremos a encontrar?

Con única respuesta recibió un pulgar arriba antes de que su oponente que la había humillado desapareciera en un paso flash y la dejara tirada en el césped sumamente agotada pero ahora se le podía ver un leve sonrojo al poder ver detrás de esa mascara.

\- Sin duda nos volveremos a ver Ichigo Kurosaki. Dijo Kuroka antes de abrir un portal y marcharse.

Omake: síndrome de canciones pegajosas:

En cada rincón de la oficina todos estaba atravesando un síntoma muy común debido a la música, no poder dejar de cantar una canción pegajosa en este caso todos estaban al compás de las canciones de destripando de la historia.

-IRON MAN, Y TODOS EN MARVEL, HAN PROVADO SUS NALGAS. Cantaba Retko muy feliz

-Eso es increíblemente exacto ya que se acostó con muchas mujeres, seguramente, ES ZEUS. Dijo Reaper cantando la canción del mujeriego mas gran de la mitología

-Se quieren callar trato de escuchar la canción de blanca nieves Rusa que es mas emocionante que la original. Dijo Sombra que estaba con Ichigo

-Lo mismo puedo decirles, estoy al ritmo de HADES, EL MAS TEMIDO, EN VERDAD LE IMPORTAS UN COMINO.

-Creo que estamos consumiendo mucho este contenido, ¿y el jefe? Pregunto Marco mientras Hekapoo decía que quería ser tomada como si el fuera Poseidón

-Ocupado con 2 juegos nuevos, pero aun no se puede creer que una sola partida en civilization 5 pueda tomar como 10 horas y aun no termina su primera partida. Dijo Claire que su jefe estaba alterado por los estudios.

-Seguro estará bien, solo necesita tener la cabeza fría como siempre con su actitud emo mientras piensa en la parodia Shonen quarter. Dijo Gerald y Arthas

-Por lo menos ya no ve le programa de dónde vengo, dice que esta sobre valorada y que carece de un villano de verdad. Dijo Jasper que regreso con otro princeso muerto

Y en el bar de los villanos:

Todos los villanos estaban en su lugar favorito, aunque Aizen tenia tarea de estudiantes que corregir con su novia bruja Wuya, mientras los demás estaban en sus asuntos, salvo el Rey demonio que tenia problemas ya que Sam queria comprarlos, al parecer le pico un Mouse y queria el bar de los villanos, todo porque no queria entregar a Reapfield

-No se porque lo quiere tanto, no es la gran cosa, debería estar ocupado preparándose mentalmente para ver como Warner arruina a los eternos de DLC. Dijo el rey demonio molesto

-O seguro se saldrán con algo como que muerte es negra, feminazi y sanman gay o una tontería inclusiva asi. Dijo Aizen notando que una de sus estudiantes no era una villana y que solo estaba en la academia de villanos por destruir accidentalmente su ciudad, 2 veces.

-¿Que tienes ahí Shinigami? Pregunto el Yhwach DXD

-Nada solo que esta estudiante Hilda no es una villana, pero tiene el poder letal de uno por error, puedo usarla en el futuro

-Mmmm es increíble como la estúpida moral de los héroes hace más daño que nuestros planes. Dijo Madara bebiendo

-Si, como esa gema rosada con traumas y ese gordito diamante, no puede lanzar un solo puño para frenarla y vive en la idea que las palabras lo hacen todo, por eso a ese esqueleto la empezó a odiar. Dijo Aizen con seriedad

-Es verdad, ni yo, ni el otro villano de mi serie, incluso el idiota que manipule nunca se volvieron buenos y solo trabajaba con el héroe por sobrevivir. Dijo Wuya recordando que nunca seria buena

-Todos somos villanos y nos sentimos orgullosos de eso, un brindis por eso. dijo Aizen levantando su jarra

En la oficina:

-Thanos, quiere enrollarse con la muerte. Dijo Kaiser escribiendo al ritmo de la música.

-Jefe ¿tiene algun nuevo fic? Pregunto Claire felizmente

-No pero tengo algunos capítulos de avatar simbiótico que puede ser interesante y quizas cambie nuestro segmento por Shonen Quarter. Dijo káiser escribiendo

-Mmmm, no mejor por separado que este espacio es para criticas y comedia. Dijo la Neko mostrando lo que debían hacer

-¿me pregunto cómo le ira a mi otro yo que usa el cuerpo de Tanya von degurechaf. Se preguntaba el esqueleto faraón

Con decir eso su contra parte femenina estornuda, por lo que pide el informe a su secretaria Akiza mientras estabada sobre un Barusu, recibiendo te de Ran y teniendo un Lucario como mascota


	9. Chapter 9

hola amigos aqui Kaiser luego de un examen pero mi batalla no termino y es por eso que la siguiente semana el capitulo 10 saldra el viernes hasta terminar con mi ultimo examen y recuperatorios, los mantendre al tanto, sin mas aquí respondo

**darkcrizer: **verdad, si tuviera que elegir solo una de dxd para Ichigo estaria indeciso si Kuroka o Akeno ya que lo veo mas compatible con esas 2

**samsan 19:** mickey abandona este cuerpo inocente de tus ancias de monopolizar todo el mundo, sal demonio (te apunto con una cruz para ver si sale Mickey)

Capítulo 9: la verdad se revela y la monja

Ichigo apareció con un paso flash delante de Korra y Rukia las cuales le preguntaron sobre que paso con Kuroka, este solo fue honesto y les dijo que la dejo escapar solo para que les dijera a sus superiores que no volvieran a ir tras la castaña o enfrentarían las consecuencias.

Korra se sonrojo porque su amigo se arriesgó por ella apenas conociéndola, Rukia solo sonrió levemente debido a que Ichigo le dio otra oportunidad a Kuroka, ya que ella también sintió que había algo de bondad en ella, pero un par de personas esa noticia no les gusto para nada.

\- ¿Qué hiciste QUE? Fue el grito de una furiosa Rias.

La demonio pelirroja salió de su escondite con las demás que también buscaban una explicación de porqué alguien como el dejaría ir a alguien como la nekomata, la verdad es que la menos enojada era Akeno por ser ella y Sona porque sentía curiosidad

\- Digamos que tenía la corazonada que no era completamente malvada. Dijo Ichigo que la verdad no tenía ganas de discutir a estas horas de la noche.

\- Primero invades territorio ajeno, nos inmovilizas con esa luz rara, después nos humillas en combate y ahora dejas escapar a una criminal de clase SS ¿A QUE JUEGAS? NO ME IMPORTA QUIERO SABE QUIEN O QUE COSA ERES AHORA. Dijo Rias molesta de tanto misterio mientras Sona se pellizcaba el puente de su nariz, porque su rival tenía que ser tan poco hábil en la diplomacia

Antes de que Ichigo dijera que no era el momento Rias lo ataco y se dio cuenta que no iba a dejarlo tranquilo hasta que tuviera una explicación convincente por lo cual solo suspiro, sin duda tendría más problemas en el futuro.

\- Si te muestro quien soy detrás de la máscara, me dejaras en paz por esta noche y esperaras hasta mañana para hablar. Dijo el peli naranja cosa que sorprendió a sus amigas.

\- Yo acepto esos términos y estoy dispuesta a hablar de forma pacífica si te comprometes a hacer lo mismo. Dijo Sona que le tapó la boca Rias para ser ella la voz de la razón.

\- Tu pareces la más razonable, entonces, yo me quito la máscara y mañana les diré todo lo que pueda. Dijo el shinigami

\- Ara ara por fin confías en nosotros. Dijo Akeno divertida

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia y Korra se quitaron sus máscaras revelando que se trataba de la estudiante a la que espiaban y los nuevos que se habían hecho con una reputación muy grande en poco tiempo, esto las sorprendió ya que ellos lograron evadirlos por bastante tiempo.

\- Ni una palabra ahora, las veo en la escuela mañana. Dijo Ichigo que tomo a Korra como princesa y junto a Rukia se fueron con un paso flash.

Los demonios se quedaron un poco conmocionados por la revelación, aun el interés de Sona por el chico de pelo naranja aumento, Akeno quedo un poco roja por la mirada del shinigami imponiéndose sobre Rias, la peli roja solo quería respuestas y Tsubaki experimentó lo mismo que ambas líderes.

\- Rias, hagamos lo que dice, el parece ser de los que cumplen su palabra. Dijo Sona tranquila.

\- Esta bien, mañana arreglaremos esto de una vez. Dijo la peli roja

Con Ichigo:

Los shinigamis estaban en lo que quedaba de la casa de Korra, el lugar quedo afectado por el ataque pero por suerte las cosas más valiosas de la chica no estaban en su casa sino en la escuela.

\- Puedes quedarte con nosotros hasta que la arregles. Dijo Rukia con empatía.

\- No, quiero empezar de nuevo, ahora, siento que soy libre, ya no necesito esconderme, este lugar solo fue un refugio, pero no mi hogar. Dijo Korra seriamente

\- ¿eso significa? Pregunto Ichigo.

\- Que ahora estaré con ustedes, espero que algún día pueda considerar ese lugar como mi hogar, gracias, por todo. Dijo la castaña que abrazo a los shinigamis

\- No hay de que, para eso están los amigos y familia, para ayudarnos en momentos de necesidad. Dijo el peli naranja

Korra tomo lo poco que quedaba y se mudó a la casa del lado, ahora formaría parte de la esta familia donde todos se cuidarían las espaldas, ella no sería una plaga para ellos, haría cualquier cosa para no ser una molestia desde limpiar hasta cocinar pero por sobre todo, les pediría que la hicieran más fuerte, para que algún día, pudiera protegerlos a ellos.

Todos se fueron a dormir, la castaña sola en una de las tantas habitaciones mientras que los shinigamis dormían juntos.

Ya al otro día:

Los 3 estudiantes como siempre se fueron juntos a la academia caminando pero esta vez tomaron el camino largo por una sola razón, sabían que este día iba a ser agotador y lleno de preguntas y la verdad no todos estaban dispuestos a rememorar sus pasados que no eran muy felices, sobre todo sus infancias.

\- No me culpen, tarde o temprano tendríamos que hacer esto y era más que claro que Rias no tomaría un no por respuesta. Dijo Ichigo suspirando

\- Pues tienes un buen punto ahora que lo pienso. Dijo Korra también suspirando.

\- Solo espero que se conformen con muy poco y podamos seguir con nuestras vidas. Dijo Rukia resignada

\- Una pregunta ¿Azazel no es su tío? ¿y que era ese raro peluche que trae? Dijo la castaña intrigada ya que ahora ellos debían contarle sus pasados

\- No, solo es un tipo que nos prometió ayuda a cambio de cazar renegados y vigilar a ese chico pervertido y el peluche se llama Kon, es un alma dentro de un muñeco, es inofensivo, solo es pervertido. Dijo Ichigo tranquilamente

\- Hablando de él, desde que lo cure Sode ha estado muy callada y siento que hay algo más dentro de mí, ¿lo sientes verdad Ichigo? Pregunto Rukia.

\- Si, lo siento, es otra energía en tu cuerpo, pero sospecho que lo descubriremos hoy. Dijo el peli naranja

Todos iban tan distraídos caminando por una plaza que no vieron al frente y terminaron por chocar contra alguien y esa persona que traía una maleta se le abrió tirando toda su ropa.

\- Hay, perdón, no preste atención. Dijo una voz claramente femenina.

\- No pasa nada, nosotros también tenemos la culpa por no mirar. Dijo Rukia arrepentida

Al mirar contra la persona que chocaron se trataba de una joven de 16 con una larga y hermosa cabellera rubia juntos a unos bellos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, sin embargo su vestimenta era llamativa ya que parecía una monja con un velo blanco y vestida de azul en su totalidad junto a una cruz cristiana en su cuello.

\- Déjanos ayudarte a recoger tus cosas. Dijo Ichigo que sin esperar respuesta él y sus amigas empezaron a hacerlo

\- Gracias, que dios los bendiga, por cierto, soy Asia Argento. Dijo la monja feliz

\- Yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki, mi amiga de pelo negro es Rukia Shiba y después esta mi amiga y vecina Korra. Dijo el shinigami mientras en unos minutos ya juntaron toda la ropa.

\- Gracias perdón por chocar, es que estaba perdida, soy nueva en la ciudad y estaba buscando una iglesia. Dijo Asia tímidamente

\- Debe ser esa de ahí a lo lejos. Dijo Korra que con su mano apunto hacia la lejanía.

\- ¿me podrían llevar a ahí si no es mucha molestia? Pregunto la monja de nuevo con timidez.

\- Tenemos que ir a la academia, pero tenemos mucho tiempo. Dijo Ichigo y como Korra ahora sabía que eran shinigamis podían llegar con el paso flash en caso de tardarse.

Antes que los 4 fueran directo hacia la iglesia vieron a un niño que estaba llorando, al parecer se lastimo la rodilla, Asia al ver eso se acercó al pequeño y puso ambas manos sobre la herida.

Los 3 estudiantes se sorprenden un poco al ver como una energía verde empezó a salir de sus manos haciendo que la herida desapareciera rápidamente, esto a los shinigamis les recordó mucho al kido medico pero diferente.

\- Listo, los hombres no deben llorar, ahora ¿estás bien? Dijo la monja sonriéndole al pequeño

\- Gracias señorita monja. Dijo el niño antes de que su madre lo alejara de la rubia.

\- Vaya, tienes habilidades increíbles. Dijo Korra de forma tranquila

\- Es un regalo que me dio el señor para ayudar. Dijo Asia un poco de caída cosa que rápidamente fue notado por los shinigamis

Ella sufrió por esos poderes. Pensaron ambos, no pedirían explicaciones ahora, pero quizás después le preguntarían.

Ahora los 4 marcharon a la iglesia en forma muy tranquila pero le prometieron a la monja que ellos serían amigos y la ayudarían si tenía algún problemas dejándola muy feliz debido a que nunca tuvo amigos de verdad.

Todo eso siguió así hasta que llegaron al lugar santo donde Asia los invito a tomar un poco de té, les quedaba poco tiempo, pero Ichigo acepto y les dijo que no pasaría nada, pero no pudieron evitar sentirse observados todo el tiempo.

\- Gracias por todo, me alegra haber conocido personas de gran corazón como ustedes ¿nos veremos de nuevo? Pregunto Asia muy feliz.

\- Te visitaremos si tenemos la oportunidad, ahora si nos disculpas, debemos correr. Dijo Ichigo que sin decir nada cargo a Korra como princesa haciendo que se sobre saltara

\- Si, además nos espera un largo día. Dijo Rukia tratando de disimular el hecho de que esa acción le produjo celos.

Una vez que los 3 estuvieron lo bastante lejos y se despidieron de la monja los shinigamis usaron el paso flash para aparecer detrás de la academia en un instante faltando solo 5 minutos.

\- Listo, llegamos. Dijo Ichigo tranquilo.

\- Etto…Ichigo…me podrías bajar, no me quejo… pero. Decía muy apenada la castaña

\- Claro, bueno, como acordamos, nos reuniremos en el pasillo principal y esperaremos a esas chicas. Dijo Ichigo aunque los demonios tuvieron planes diferentes

Rukia fue a su salón con pensamientos sobre alejar a cierta castaña de su rey, pero todos esos pensamientos cesaron cuando vio que sus compañeros estaban fuera del aula, la razón, la maestra no vino por sentirse mal del estómago y rápidamente se encontró con Ichigo y Korra en los pasillos ya que su maestro tuvo también que faltar.

\- Estoy muy seguro que esas 2 tienen que ver con esto, me acaban de informar que todos los maestros de nuestros grados se enfermaron, pero no nos podemos ir a casa. Dijo Rukia cuya información le llego gracias a la pervertida Aika

Ellos esperaron en el pasillo y como habían acordado, Sona sería la que hablaría con ellos por ser más pacifica que Rias por lo que no tardo nada en llegar con todo su sequito junto a un nuevo miembro muy reciente conocido como Saji un chico de pelo rubio desarreglado que apenas sabia sobre los demonios.

\- Buenos días, Kurosaki-san, Rukia-san y Korra- san, por favor, serían tan amables de venir conmigo al consejo estudiantil para hablar de ciertas cosas. Dijo Sona para no llamar la atención de los otros estudiantes.

\- Solo tengo una pregunta ¿después de esto, tenemos que volver a decirle Rias lo mismo? Pregunto Ichigo seriamente ya que no quería dar explicaciones 2 veces.

\- Decidimos que Rukia contara su historia a Rías al igual que Korra mientras yo escuchare la tuya. Dijo Sona acomodando sus lentes

\- Suena bastante justo. Dijo el peli naranja

Los 3 siguieron a la nobleza Sitri al despacho del consejo estudiantil donde pusieron varias sillas para hablar y en el medio estaban los shinigamis y la humana.

\- Bueno todos tenemos una pregunta que hacer aquí, ¿estas listo? Pregunto Tsubaki.

\- Cuando quieran, tenemos todo el día, ya que alguien parece haber hecho que todos los profesores faltaran. Dijo mirando acusadoramente a la peli negra Sitri

\- Asumo la culpa por la acusación, empecemos por lo básico, ¿Qué eres? No puedes ser un demonio porque nos hubiéramos dado cuenta pero tampoco eres un ángel o un caído, ya que esa energía de luz que nos hizo tu amiga no nos lastimo tanto. Dijo Sona seriamente

\- Bueno eso es un poco complicado de explicar, pero resumiéndolo, soy un hibrido. Dijo Ichigo muy tranquilo

Sona se impactó por lo que dijo, ella pensaba que al decir eso se trataba de otro hibrido como Akeno que era ángel caído y demonio, pero antes de pedir más detalles, vio como un manto de energía cubrió al shinigami ahora estando con su ropa negra del dangai.

\- Soy un shinigami hibrido. Dijo el peli naranja

\- ERES UN DIOS DE LA MUERTE HIBRIDO. Grito Saji que recibió un golpe de Tsubaki.

\- ¿hibrido? Pero no eres normal, ¿Cuáles son las partes que te componen? Dijo Sona intrigada

\- Soy un shinigami por parte de mi padre que era uno de los shinigamis más poderosos de su época, mi madre era una Quincy y la última parte fue una consecuencia durante el embarazo de mi madre. Dijo Ichigo tranquilamente impactando a Korra pero sabía que pronto sabría mas

\- Explícame de la parte que fue accidental, sospecho que nos dirás algo interesante. Dijo Sona que cada vez estaba más intrigada y le costaba mantener su postura,

\- Para que entiendas mejor, si hace semanas viste un agujero en el cielo y tres figuras que salieron de ahí, una de esas era yo, la otra Rukia y la otra era un enemigo de mi mundo. dijo el peli naranja

\- ¿tu mundo? ¿Acaso no eres de aquí? Pregunto Momo sorprendida

\- Así es, verán de donde yo vengo, los demonios no son como ustedes y los ángeles no existen hasta donde sé. Dijo Ichigo muy serio

Esto impacto a todos los presentes, no podían evitar sentir que les estaba mintiendo pero al ver toda la seriedad con lo que lo decía, por lo que no les quedaba otra opción que creer por ahora.

\- En mi mundo existen seres llamados hollows, son monstruos creados a partir de almas corrompidas, ellos se alimentan de almas de los seres vivos o de los que se quedaron en el mundo, uno de ellos, infecto a mi madre y dejo un paracito en su vientre, ese paracito se fusiono conmigo. Dijo Ichigo recordando las explicaciones de Zangetsu

\- ¿y cómo lucen esos Hollows que mencionas? Tienes algo para probar lo que dices. Dijo Sona un tanto escéptica

\- Rukia, puedes crear una barrera lo bastante potente para no llamar la atención no deseada.

\- Claro Ichigo, aunque eso se llevara parte de mi energía. Dijo Rukia que alrededor del salón hizo lo pedido.

De esta manera, el shinigami peli naranja empezó liberar su poder de manera controlada pero por desgracia los presentes salvo su compañera empezaron a sentirse pesados como si la gravedad aumento, mientras podían ver ahora un mato de energía roja que al disiparse ya no estaba Ichigo sino una espeluznante criatura de pelo naranja largo.

\- ¿Ichigo? ¿Eres tú? Pregunto Korra algo asustada todavía en el suelo.

\- Lo soy, solo que esta es mi transformación Hollow vasto lord, significa, que si yo fuera un verdadero Hollow estaría en lo más alto de su escala evolutiva. Dijo el shinigami ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse.

Con esa forma y ese aspecto ahora los demonios si le creían al chico que era de otro mundo, jamás vieron seres así de aterradores y que liberaran semejante poder, por suerte la barrera de Rukia contuvo esa transformación controlada sino ya tendrían a todos los demonios y caídos sobre él.

\- Ok, ahora me queda claro que es un Hollow, pero mi pregunta es la siguiente ¿Qué es un Quincy, anoche cuando luchabas te escuche decirla al igual que el hierro? Pregunto la presidenta peli negra.

\- Primero, el hierro es una técnica arrancar y ellos son versiones evolucionadas de los Hollow que ahora tienen conciencia humana y ya no consumen almas, de hecho, antes de irme los Hollow salvajes empezaron a desaparecer ya que todos están siendo convertidos en arrancars.

\- Eso suena como algo bueno para su especie. Dijo Ruruko atenta a todo.

\- Los Quincy eran seres humanos con poder espiritual alto, que para ustedes es magia, ellos podían matar Hollow con sus poderes en lugar de purificarlos como los shinigamis, mi madre era una, de las pocas que sobrevivieron a la purga. Dijo el peli naranja un poco triste

**¿Purga? Acaso su gente también fue asesinada como mi familia por la brigada del caos.** Pensó Korra sintiéndose un poco identificada.

\- Antes de que yo naciera, los Quincys empezaron a matar hollows sin control, ellos destruían sus almas en lugar de purificarlos como los shinigamis, se trató de negociar pero los Quincys no quisieron escuchar por lo que los shinigamis tuvieron que matarlos a todos. Dijo Ichigo impactando a todos menos a Rukia

\- ¿Por qué ellos harían eso contra los Quincy? Pregunto sobre saltada Tsubaki.

\- De donde vengo hay un equilibrio entre las almas que son destruidas y purificadas, los Quincys estaban provocando que ese balance se alterara, quedaron muy pocos después de ese, siendo mi madre una de ellos, salvada por mi padre que era un capitán shinigami pero ambos dejaron sus linajes para formar una familia. Dijo el peli naranja contando lo que le dijeron asa como también lo que robo de la central 46.

Ahora los demonios trataron de entender, si bien no aprobaron las acciones de los shinigamis se dieron cuenta que sus enemigos no les dejaron otra alternativa, pero que el padre de Ichigo fue alguien de buen corazón para salvar a una enemiga.

\- Bueno, tengo 2 preguntas más, ¿Cómo llegaron aquí y que es Rukia? Pregunto Sona que de ser todo esto cierto, estaba ante seres extremadamente poderosos.

\- Bueno, a Rukia la conocí cuando todavía no liberaba mis poderes y no tenía ni el 10 % de todo mi poder, ella libero mi potencia ya que no iba a permitir que un Hollow lastimara a mis hermanas, de esa forma me convertí en shinigami y mi llegada… es complicado porque ni yo lo sé. Dijo Ichigo

\- ¿Qué sucede? Pregunto Tsubaki intrigada por la pose pensativa del muchacho

\- Verán, tengo un maestro llamado Kisuke Urahara, un ex capitán de los shinigamis, no solo es fuerte, sino listo, crea todo tipo de inventos que me han ayudado pero uno de esos inventos robados y no perfeccionado fue lo que nos trajo aquí. Dijo el shinigami

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso ese día, algo muy malo? Pregunto Korra preocupada.

\- La persona que vino con nosotros pero que está muerta, se llamaba Ginjo, era un fullbringer, humanos cuyas madres al estar expuestas a Hollow durante el embarazo les dio poderes al nacer, me hizo cree que era mi amigo, pero me traiciono. Dijo Ichigo apretando sus puños.

\- ¿Qué fue lo te hizo? Pregunto Sona preocupada por esa reacción.

\- El junto a una persona llamada Tsukisima querían quitarme mis poderes para sus planes, cuando lo descubrí era tarde, los poderes de Tsukisima hacían que las personas que fueran cortadas por su arma perdieran la memoria, o más concreto, que todas su memoria fuera reescrita a su placer. Dijo el shinigami con enojo

Esa pieza de información impacto a los demonios, una persona que podía reescribir toda la memoria de alguien con un golpe sin duda era un enemigo al que le debías temer o tener extremo cuidado para no caer víctima de él, ahora querían saber cómo termino todo.

\- Puso en mi contra a mis amigos y familia, cuando me iban a derrotar, Rukia restauro todo mi poder, pero por desgracia logro controlar a 3 capitanes shinigamis, el rango más alto para shinigamis de gran poder, era yo solo contra 5. Menciono el peli naranja recordando ese momento.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que saliste vivo de esa pelea si eran 3 de los más fuertes? Pregunto Saji que hizo una pregunta que todos estaban a la espera de saber la respuesta.

Antes que Ichigo explicara se materializo su zanpakuto junto con Zangetsu a lo cual muchos se sobre saltaron al ver a un hombre alto de gabardina.

\- Cada shinigami tiene una zanpakuto como esta, cada arma es una extensión del alma de los shinigamis pero a la vez son seres independientes, este es mi compañero Zangetsu. Dijo Ichigo presentando a su amigo

\- Como dijo Ichigo, yo soy el espíritu de su zanpakuto pero yo represento su poder Quincy, durante la pelea, él tuvo que fusionarse con su Hollow interno que era su poder shinigami y Hollow juntos. Dijo el castaño

\- El resultado fue que dominara mis poderes Hollow por completo y sin descontrolarme, con la consecuencia que volví a nacer con una nueva personalidad, sigo teniendo una gran determinación para proteger a mis amigos pero contra mis enemigos seré su peor pesadilla. Dijo el peli naranja seriamente mientras hacía retroceder su forma de vasto lord.

\- Entonces, te transformaste en esa forma y con tu nuevo poder detuviste a tus amigos ¿pero qué paso con Ginjo y Tsukisima? Pregunto Korra que quería saber cómo sus amigos llegaron a su vida.

\- Rukia mato a al bastardo de Tsukisima decapitándolo por lo cual todo volvió a la normalidad pero Ginjo, acorralado uso una esfera negra que abrió un portal que nos arrastró hasta aquí, antes de irnos, lo acabamos hasta no dejar nada y esa es la historia de cómo llegamos aquí, Urahara nos dejó suficientes cosas para subsistir y trabajamos con momo y Ruruko porque nos gusta ayudar, necesitábamos empleo y no me molestaba la idea de conocer gente agradable. Dijo Ichigo con honestidad terminando su historia.

Ichigo les había contado una versión muy resumida de su historia ya que Rukia contaría la otra parte a Rias, pero ahora Sona y su sequito tenían que procesar al igual que Korra todo lo que paso, tenían ante ellos a un ser que podría borrar la ciudad o incluso más con poco esfuerzo, podía ser tanto un aliado o enemigo poderoso.

\- Bueno considerando la evidencia y el hecho de todo lo que me mostraste creo que si eres alguien de otra dimensión, ¿no has pensado en regresar? Pregunto Sona

\- Si lo supiera no estaría aquí ahora, pero alguien está buscando información sobre eso. Dijo Ichigo no mencionando sobre Azazel, no era el momento para hablar sobre el

\- Tengo una oferta para ustedes tres, porque no se unen a mi nobleza, como ya estamos en confianza, creo que podemos llegar una gran colaboración mutua. Dijo Sona mirando a los jóvenes.

\- Si eso significa ser un demonio, debo declinar tu oferta. Dijo Ichigo de brazos cruzados junto a Rukia y Korra.

\- Si, deben convertirse en demonios, pero como veo que rechazas esa idea me gustaría saber el porqué. Dijo Sona intrigada ya que no parecía interesando en los beneficios de ser parte de su nobleza

\- Fácil, no deseo perder mi humanidad, me pareces alguien que entiende estas razones, pero estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que este dentro de mi alcance. Dijo el peli naranja con una leve sonrisa.

Eso alegro un poco al consejo estudiantil, ya que si bien no formarían parte de su grupo, por lo menos tenían a un aliado poderoso pero Sona quería ampliar esa relación.

\- Bueno antes de que vayan a descansar para hablar con Rias, tengo algo que decirles, Ichigo como aceptaste crear un comité de disciplina, tendrás que venir aquí más seguido para dar tus informes, además que haremos una ceremonia cuando todos los estudiantes que hospitalizaste ¿ya decidiste quieres te seguirán? Pregunto Sona intrigada

\- Rukia y Korra por el momento serán mi respaldo, ya buscare más gente, a su tiempo. Dijo el peli naranja.

Con eso dicho el grupo se retiró a otra parte a disfrutar su día Rukia decidió ayudar a Korra a mudar sus cosas a su nuevo salón, que se convertiría en la base del comité de disciplinario pero el shinigami peli naranja decidió dar un paseo para tomar aire en la entrada de la escuela donde pudo sentir una energía negativa.

Delante de Ichigo que estaba solo en este momento pudo ver a una chica peli negra de ojos morados como Akeno con la diferencia que sus pechos eran menos grandes pero rápidamente por su energía la reconoció como la caída que casi mato al pervertido.

\- Disculpa, ¿tú eres Ichigo Kurosaki? Pregunto la caída actuando

\- Si, lo soy ¿y tú eres? Pregunto el peli naranja intrigado de porque la caída estaría aquí

\- Yuuma Amano, perdón si es atrevido de mi parte, pero ¿podrías tener una cita conmigo? Dijo la peli negra sonrojada

\- ¿espera que? Pregunto el shinigami algo confundido por eso.

\- Vera, es que yo, estuve enamorada desde que lo vi caminar hacia la escuela, así que me arme de valor para confesar mis sentimientos por favor, ¿saldrías conmigo? Dijo con unas lagrimas

**De acuerdo, le tengo que dar merito, es buena actriz, ya veo porque Issei se la creyó, pero se nota que la obligan, creo que tratare de salvarla, aunque sospecho que Rukia me matara por esto.** Pensaba el shinigami pensado en la reacción de su pequeña compañera

\- Esta bien, será el fin de semana, no puedo antes, porque debo trabajar hasta tarde. Dijo Ichigo muy tranquilo

\- Gracias, lo esperare con ansias. Dijo la caída que a diferencia de su cita con Issei sentía algo de culpa por hacer esto de nuevo.

Una vez que Raynare se fue, Ichigo se reunió con sus compañeras pero les diría luego sobre esta cita y la razón del aceptar, pero sin duda la nueva Rukia estaría molesta por eso, pero ahora tenían que preocuparse por hablar con Rias.

Los 3 estudiantes llegaron después de su almuerzo y se dirigieron al club del ocultismo que era un ambiente algo tétrico donde Koneko estaba comiendo sus dulces tranquila ya que por suerte se logró borrar los rastros de Kuroka, Kiba estaba tranquila pero miraba la empuñadura de la espada de Ginjo que dejo de liberar energía desde hace días, Akeno estaba preparando Te alegremente mientras Rias estaba seria por varias razones.

\- Bueno, vinimos a cumplir nuestra promesa. Dijo Ichigo que se sentó con Koneko que no dijo nada

\- ¿Qué diablos hacían en la iglesia y con una monja? Pregunto seriamente la peli roja

\- Llevando a una chica que estaba perdida, y como no somos demonios eso no tendrá repercusiones. Dijo Rukia muy tranquila.

Rias no podía argumentar ante esa lógica, ellos no eran de su nobleza por lo que no podía regañarlos por estar con enemigos naturales, pero eso no quitaba que estaba molesta.

\- Bueno, a lo que venimos, ¿Qué quieres saber sobre mí y Korra? Dijo Rukia de brazos cruzados queriendo terminar rápido.

\- Ara ara alguien no está feliz de vernos. Dijo Akeno con su típico tic verbal.

\- Primero quiero saber qué es lo que tienes Korra, ¿Qué es esa energía que tienes? Dijo Rias seriamente

\- Soy descendiente de un clan extinto que tiene el don que a base de golpes puede bloquear la magia de mis enemigos, y eso será todo lo que sabrás de mí. Dijo Korra que se puso cerca de Ichigo, la persona que tenía el derecho de escuchar su historia completa.

\- Bueno eso me basta por ahora, pero quiero saber que es Rukia, Sona me dijo que Ichigo era un hibrido, ¿pero tú? Pregunto Rias lo cual al decir la palabra hibrido Akeno miro al shinigami.

\- Resumiéndolo, soy una shinigami. Dijo la peli negra transformándose y pasando a sus ropas oscuras.

Como la vez anterior, esto sobre salto a los demonios ya que no estaban ante cualquier entidad, sino ante una diosa de la muerte, sospechaban que Ichigo también lo era solo que hibrido con otra raza, Rias no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

\- Sin embargo, no soy de este mundo, si viste un agujero en el cielo, eso era una brecha entre mundos. Dijo Rukia seriamente por lo cual conto con mínimos detalles su llegada.

\- ¿Cómo funcionan las cosas en tu mundo? dijo Kiba interesado.

\- Los shinigamis somos los encargados de purificar las almas y llevarlas a la sociedad de almas, lo que podría decir que es como el cielo según la religión, ese lugar está dividido en 13 escuadrones todos dirigidos por un capitán y teniente.

\- ¿y cómo se llega esos puestos y que es esa espada que tienes? Pregunto Rias intrigada.

\- Para ser capitán, debes derrotar a uno o matarlo, otro caso debe ser que más de 5 capitanes actuales decidirán si eres merecedor del puesto y un teniente lo consigue si su nivel de poder es alto para llamar la atención de un capitán, yo fui teniente pero renuncie a ese puesto desde hace 3 años.

\- ¿tan poderosa eres para ser una teniente? Pregunto Kiba

\- Fui la primera de mi clase en la academia de shinigamis pero Ichigo tiene un poder superior, ya que puede el solo pudo vencer a 3 capitanes sin ayuda, entre ellos el capitán Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki un titilo que solo se le da al shinigami que más mato y a un joven prodigio llamado Toshiro. Dijo Rukia con suma tranquilidad pero la información que decía era demasiado asombrosa

\- ¿no dijiste nada sobre tu espada? Dijo Koneko que disimulaba bien su asombro

\- Es una zanpakuto, todos los shinigamis tenemos una, al ser liberadas nos dan poderes únicos para cada shinigami, casi ninguna es igual, la primera liberación se llama shikai que la tengo yo, pero el ultimo nivel que es el bankai lo tiene Ichigo. Dijo la peli negra calmadamente

\- Cuándo fuimos por el demonio renegado y nos enfrentamos a ellos ¿ustedes usaron esas liberaciones? Pregunto Korra mas que intrigada al igual que los Gremory

\- No, de haberlo hecho, las peleas no hubieran durado nada ya que yo puedo congelar lo que sea mientras Ichigo se convierte en el shinigami más rápido que es casi invisible al ojo de los enemigos, además, según Sode que es mi zanpakuto yo podría crear temperaturas del cero absoluto si llegara al bankai. Dijo la peli negra.

De nuevo eso impacto a todos, ya que en ningún momento ellos pelearon con todo su poder, solo estuvieron jugando y si lo que decía la shinigami era verdad, entonces si ellos liberaban sus zanpakuto serian humillados.

\- ¿yo tengo una duda? ¿Esta empuñadura de esta es una zanpakuto de las que dicen? Dijo Kiba mostrando un mango con diseño de calavera.

\- Esos son los restos de la zanpakuto de nuestro enemigo Ginjo, ya perdió todo su poder y ahora solo es un adorno, y si intentan usarla les digo desde ya que no lo intenten ya que las zanpakutos solo responden a sus dueños originales por lo que les serie imposible usarla. Dijo el shinigami peli naranja seriamente.

\- Ultima pregunta ¿lo que nos contaron en su primer día de clases? ¿Fue verdad? Pregunto Rias seriamente queriendo saber mas.

\- Pues lo que les contamos eran verdades a medias, yo si nací en la calle, pero de la sociedad de almas, fui adoptada por una familia noble que después abandone cuando mi hermano se negó a ayudarme además de ignorarme lo de Ichigo es todo verdad salvo por la parte del hecho que no está aquí por un intercambio sino porque fuimos arrastrados por ese portal. Dijo Rukia terminando con su explicación.

\- El resto de los datos se los dirá Sona, ya que hemos hablado mucho por hoy. Dijo Ichigo con fastidio.

\- Esta bien, les voy a creer, las habilidades que mostraron en sus peleas no son de este mundo pero quiero preguntar ¿no les gustaría unirse a mi nobleza? Dijo Rias interesada ya que si ellos se unían podía decirle adiós a todos sus problemas.

\- Usare la misma respuesta que Ichigo uso con Sona, no me interesa. Dijo Rukia seriamente.

\- También digo que no. Dijo Korra cruzando sus brazos.

\- ¿pero porque? puedo ofrecerles mucho. Dijo Rias asombrada y pensando que estaba por perder una oportunidad única.

\- No nos gusta recibir órdenes de otros además que tenemos nuestras propias vidas para unirnos a tu club y meternos en los problemas de los demonios, sino es que ya estamos metidos en esto. Dijo Ichigo que internamente se estaba lamentando un poco por aceptar salir con la caída.

\- Ara ara, parece que no quieren divertirse con nosotros, que mal ichigo_kun pudimos divertidos en grande tu y yo. Dijo Akeno con un tono de voz picara

Ese comentario hizo que Rukia se aferrara posesivamente al brazo del peli naranja y Korra tuviera una mueca, esa pervertida tenia ideas subidas de tono con el peli naranja y definitivamente no dejaría que se lo quitaran.

\- Mira, no es personal, pero deseamos evitar meternos en la mayor cantidad de problemas posibles hasta regresar a casa. Dijo Ichigo seriamente aunque eso seria imposible.

Una vez que los shinigamis declararon sus intenciones ellos se fueron a disfrutar su dia aunque no tenían idea que Rias no se daría por vencida, por lo menos quería ganar su amistad para poder pedirles ayuda.

Con los shinigamis:

\- De acuerdo, este fue un día horrible y creo que la idea de decirles todo fue pésima pero peor es tenerlos encima vigilando nuestros movimientos. Dijo Ichigo con fastidio.

\- Solo espero que ahora ya dejen de seguirme. Dijo Korra también con fastidio

Los 3 se sentaron en los arboles del patio pensando en que hacer ahora, Rukia no opino nada, ya que estaba concentrada para entrar a su espacio mental que era una versión de la sociedad de almas complemente hielo donde rápidamente al llegar a la colina donde la iban a matar se encontró a Sode mirando al horizonte.

\- Hola Sode, hay alguna razón por la cual estuviste incomunicada. Pregunto Rukia parándose junto a su compañera

\- Si, alguien más está viviendo en este lugar. Dijo Sode.

Antes de que la shinigami dijera algo una figura roja sobre voló el cielo de ese mundo hasta que se paró en 2 edificios y alargando su cuello se pudo ver a un gran dragón rojo que las miraba fijamente a a las 2.

\- ¿Quién eres y que haces en nuestro espacio mental? Pregunto Rukia sin sentirse intimidada por el dragón.

\- Mi nombre es Ddraig y elegí, que tú serias mi nueva portadora, considérame, como un amigo. Dijo el dragón presentándose a la zanpakuto y a la shinigami para de esta manera empezar con la historia de la que seguramente sería su primera portadora femenina y sin duda la más fuerte.

**_omake: prueba 1_**

\- bueno bueno, como mis examenes estan drenando mi alma mis queridos empleados decidi que por estos 2 capitulos les mostrare algo de mis futuros trabajos, el fic del heredero de la ira trabajare cuando termine el manga de nanatsu asi que por ahora aqui vean, Avatar simbiotico

Katara decía que esto se debía a que a que Korra era lo que definía como un espíritu libre, no le gustaba la idea de quedarse en un solo lugar, sino que deseaba salir al exterior a conocer el mundo aunque lo preocupante es que no parecía importarle mucho su deber como Avatar.

en una de sus ya habituales fugaz que se prolongó hasta la noche la castaña estaba sentada en una montaña de nieve mirando las estrellas, ella vestía ropas azules con algunas pieles como falda, ella estaba muy tranquila, pensando en voz alta.

\- Me gusta ser el avatar, pero, ¿en verdad tengo que hacer lo de siempre? Todos mis antecesores traen la paz por un tiempo y luego ya, hasta ahí llega todo, no, yo quiero algo más en vida. Dijo Korra que siempre se cuestionó desde los 12 años ser la avatar

En ese momento, ella juro que en el cielo había una estrella fugaz de esas que su madre le conto que si lo pides con fuerza se te cumpliría un deseo.

\- Deseo que algo o alguien cambie mi vida. Dijo Korra con sus manos como si rezara.

Aunque de un momento a otro noto que esa estrella fugaz se acercaba cada vez más a ella, no era estúpida por lo que se lanzó a un lado y el objeto volador no identificado se estrelló muy cerca de su posición.

Por curiosidad pero teniendo algo de agua lista para atacar se acercó al objeto que estaba derritiendo la nieve ya que ardía y pudo escuchar un chillido viniendo de el, por lo que lanzo una gran cantidad de agua a la esfera metálica para terminar que apagar el fuego.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Nunca en mi vida vi algo como esto parece una roca metálica de catapulta, pero muy rara. Dijo Korra que se acercó mas.

Ella no se percataba que una masa negra se estaba escurriendo del objeto y que sigilosamente se acerba a ella, esta masa no era otra que Venom el cual estar cerca de morir por las temperaturas altas vio una oportunidad y la ataco por la espalda empezando con la simbiosis.

\- ¿pero qué demonios? ¿Quién me ataca? Pregunto ella mientras con un latigo de agua dio un golpe atrás pero no había nada.

Después noto como sus manos y pies se paralizaron mientras una rara sustancia negra se estaba esparciendo por todo su cuerpo, era raro, de alguna manera sentía que sus musculos se fortalecían pero a la vez no podía moverse hasta que la masa llego a su rostro pero noto que en su pecho se veía una araña blanca hasta que esa masa cubrió sus ojos.

Mente de Korra:

La castaña se despertó de golpe tratando de procesar que demonios había pasado, primero esa supuesta estrella fugaz cae del cielo y luego una masa negra se pego y se apodero de su cuerpo ahora estaba de nuevo en el templo pero en realidad era su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué DEMONIOS FUE ESO? pregunto la avatar incorporándose de golpe.

\- No hagas tanto ruido mocosa, apenas me recupero luego de casi morir. Dijo una voz que nunca escucho

\- ¿Quién eres, donde estas, dónde estoy? pregunto la castaña mientras notaba que de uno de los techos la misma masa negra aparecia.

Sin embargo, ahora esta cayo bruscamente al suelo para luego materializar lentamente un ser monstruoso que solo podía ser comparado a las historias de terror que usaba su padre para asustarla de niña, un ser negro de dientes afilados de gran tamaño y una lengua larga con el logo de la araña que vio antes de llegar.

\- Cálmate, respira, y escucha, no te hare daño a menos que me des razones para hacerlo. Dijo Venom, ya tuvo varios huéspedes a la fuerza y sabía cómo calmarlos.

El simbionte tomo una buena distancia y sentó pacíficamente Korra tenía fuego en sus manos pero al ver a este ser monstruoso tan calmado decidió hacerle caso e hizo lo mismo estando ambos en pose casi de meditación.

\- Bien, ahora puedes empezar a preguntarme lo que quieras, tenemos toda la noche por delante. Dijo Venom tranquilo aunque su voz era algo siniestra para la chica

\- ¿tú eres esa rara masa negra que se pegó a mi cuerpo verdad? Pregunto Korra tratando de dejar su lado rebelde de lado.

\- Lo soy y debo darte las gracias, sino hubieras estado cerca el calor me habría matado sino encontraba un huésped rápido. Dijo Venom con normalidad.

\- ¿de nada? ¿pero que quieres decir con huésped? Pregunto la avatar no muy segura de querer saberlo.

\- Soy un simbionte, una raza más allá de las estrellas y posiblemente de este mundo, todos necesitamos un huésped al cual adherirnos para sobrevivir o moriremos. Dijo Venom aunque seguramente ahora le dirían la palabra que odiaba.

\- Entonces, ¿eres una especie de parasito? Pregunto Korra asqueada por la idea de tener un insecto en su cuerpo

\- No lo soy pero si se me puede definir como uno, pero no repitas esa palabra o te mato, ¿entendido? Pregunto Venom mientras de su cuerpo salían tentáculos que asustaron a la chica

\- Está bien está bien perdón, entonces resumiendo, eres un ser de otro mundo que necesita de alguien para sobrevivir, no digo que mientas pero creo que en realidad eres un espíritu que tomo mi cuerpo. Dijo la chica no segura de esa historia.

\- Cree lo que quieras por ahora enana, lo que importa ahora es esto, tu y yo estamos unidos atreves de la simbiosis, de momento hablaremos mas tarde, quiero que hagas esto antes de salir de tu cabeza y es muy importante, quiero que escondas o destruyas esa esfera. Dijo Venom seriamente

\- ¿Por qué, que es tan importante? Pregunto Korra dudosa si hacerle caso a este ser

\- Solo hazlo, si alguien encuentra los restos hara preguntas innecesarias que no deseas que hagan perder tu valioso tiempo y el mío, hablaremos luego. Dijo Venom que regreso por donde vino.


	10. Chapter 10

Libertad, libertad, finalmente termine mis exámenes, solo me falta un recuperatorio para tener mi libertad completa, pero en fin, hola a todos Kaiser de nuevo con el capítulo semanal que siempre subiré sin falta y en caso contrario les avisare, bueno no tengo mucho que decirles más que si tienen amigos que les gusten los fics variados recomienden este para seguir creciendo, sin más aquí respondo

**Arraia: **Thanks

**Darkcrizer: **al ser DXD será un harem ya que es muy difícil no hacer harems en fics asi, vi unos pocos fics de bleach y DXD, pero o están mal aprovechados, abandonados o simplemente se van por el camino fácil, ya que creo que Ichigo es el único protagonista de shonen en no dejarse pisar por una mujer salvo Rukia pero incluso ellos 2 siempre se atacan entre ellos y en los fics que vi le quitan ese rasgo a Ichigo

**Meliodas200**: como te lo mencione en privado en la ova 1 de bleach Z veras un vistazo a un fic donde el mundo db y el de nanatsu están unidos, estoy esperando saber si la deidad suprema está viva o muerta para hacer un capitulo y eso no lo dicen en el manga aun, pero si no dicen nada diré que se murió

Capítulo 10: sacret gear y la cita del shinigami

Un día más tarde:

En este momento en la casa de los shinigamis estaba ocurriendo algo de lo más interesante, se podía ver a Korra y Rukia con sonrisas demasiado dulces en sus rostros pero que liberaban un aura maligna y destructiva dirigida contra cierto peli naranja que sudaba de nerviosismo, ahora de verdad agradecía haber sido el último en hablar.

Flash back horas atrás:

Luego de lo que paso el día anterior ahora los jóvenes dejaron de sentirse observados por los demonios al menos cuando estaban en sus rutinas pero en la escuela era otro cuento.

Ahora Rukia era vigilada por Koneko que no podía negar que era una chica extraña, mientras el peli naranja y Korra tenían que estar vigilados por Rias que no iba rendirse en que se unieran a su sequito, Akeno solo quería coquetear con el joven aunque no podía negar que este liberaba un aura cálida y protectora mientras Sona solo quería una alianza mediante el dialogo.

Pero por fin llego el día en que la escuela sufriría un cambio radical y permanente, los estudiantes hospitalizados regresaron aunque ahora todos tenían antecedentes penales y algunos todavía estaban heridos por la paliza que recibieron del shinigami.

Sona mediante un acto de la academia donde hizo que muchos salieran de sus aulas declaro que a partir de este día empezaría el funcionamiento del comité disciplinario de la academia Kuoh y presentar quien era el líder trajo diversas expresiones.

Ichigo se presentó como el presidente del comité, mientras su segunda al mando seria Rukia por obvias razones mientras Korra era la primera integrante de sus filas que crecería pronto, a los hombres esta noticia no les gusto para nada, algunos estaban aterrados por la sola idea de enfrentarse a la ira del shinigami, otros hacían estúpidos planes de conspiración contra este nuevo orden y las chicas estaba felices porque ahora su privacidad seria respetada.

\- Solo diré que al que se le ocurra hacer algo pervertido, bueno, me asegurare que lo que paso hace días, sea el paraíso en comparación a lo que les hare si los descubro espiando. Dijo Ichigo con una voz de ultra tumba.

Esto aterro a los estudiantes sobre todo a cierto pervertido que según sus amigos que si fueron víctima del peli naranja golpea como un luchador profesional por lo cual pronto experimentaría un dolor inimaginable.

Solo fue un día desde que empezó el mandato de los chicos y pusieron a la escuela en orden como ningún profesor lo hizo antes, reformar a los alumnos masculinos a base de golpes, algo que no sería aprobado en la sociedad moderna, pero como funcionaba, nadie dijo nada y los maestros miraban para otro lado.

Por ultimo llego el momento del día donde los shinigamis trabajaban en la cafetería de Momo y Ruruko donde Korra fue a ver cómo era el trabajo, le pareció bueno, las chicas sitri le ofrecieron un lugar en su cafetería por lo que la castaña acepto y prometió ampliar el menú del lugar.

Pero entonces llego el momento de la noche donde todos tenían algo que decir, primero era Korra, luego seguiría Rukia y por ultimo Ichigo que quería dejar la peor noticia.

\- Chicos, tome me decisión, quiero trabajar y entrenar con ustedes, quiero ser tan fuerte como ustedes. Dijo la castaña con determinación.

\- Nuestro entrenamiento no es fácil, ¿estás segura que deseas esto? Dijo el shinigami peli naranja seriamente.

\- Sí, quiero ser fuerte como ustedes. Dijo Korra.

\- Entonces, entrenaras con nosotros por las mañana. Dijo Ichigo tranquilamente.

\- Bien ahora sigo yo, ayer pude comunicarme con Sode otra vez, descubrí la razón por la que estuvo inactiva. Dijo Rukia que se puso de pie

La shinigami se concentró y como el nuevo ente le dijo, para liberar sus poderes debía imaginar a la persona más poderosa que conocía por lo que no le tomo nada de tiempo visualizar a Ichigo en su modo mugetsu.

Con un pequeño grito en la mano de Rukia se formó en una de sus manos un guantelete rojo de dragón pero rápidamente el artefacto muto a uno de color azul con morado, esto sorprendió a ambos jóvenes pero no tanto al shinigami ya que pudo sentir otra presencia en su amiga.

\- Cuando cure a Issei, el dragón que vivía en su interior decidió que yo sería una mejor portadora que él, desde entonces Sode lo estuvo guiando para que se adaptara a mis poderes. Dijo Rukia moviendo el guante

\- Increíble, seguro que Azazel o las chicas saben más de esto. Dijo Ichigo mirando como su amiga hacia retroceder el arma.

\- Bueno Ichigo, ¿y que tenías que decirnos? Pregunto Korra curiosa.

\- Voy a tener una cita el fin de semana. Dijo el shinigami mientras sentía como la temperatura del lugar caía drásticamente.

Fin del flash back:

\- Disculpa Ichigo, no te escuche bien, dijiste que tendrías una cita con una chica. Dijo Rukia con esa sonrisa tan dulce que hasta el propio zangetsu tuvo miedo.

\- Bueno, ayer durante el descanso una chica me la pidió y acepte, pero tenía mis razones. Dijo el shinigami que sudaba de nerviosismo pero aun firme y sin asustarse.

\- Y se puede saber que era tan importante para que no nos dijeras nada. Dijo Korra imitando a Rukia.

\- Ichigo, esto me recuerda demasiado a cuando tuviste una cita con Senna. Dijo Zangetsu que ya había sentido la sed de sangre de una mujer enojada y celosa.

\- Ella no es humana y trama algo. Dijo seriamente el peli naranja haciendo que las chicas pasaran de estar celosas a intrigadas.

\- ¿de qué hablas? Pregunto la shinigami peli negra.

\- Es la misma caída que ataco a Issei, saldré con ella para confirmar lo que sospecho, ella está siendo obligada a esto. Dijo Ichigo seriamente.

\- Entonces lo entiendo, trataras de exponerla, es un buen plan. Dijo la castaña analizando todo el plan.

\- Este bien, permitiré esto, pero si vuelves a hacer algo como esto sin avisarme, te convertiré en una estatua de hielo. Dijo amenazadora mente Rukia.

\- Está bien, solo fue por esta vez, mañana nos veremos con Azazel para que nos explique sobre el guante que tienes. Dijo el shinigami peli naranja.

Con todo dicho, ahora los 3 se fueron a dormir pero Rukia de forma que Ichigo no podía explicar dormía aferrada a él, era como si ella estuviera defendiendo lo que le pertenece o cuidando su territorio, algo que Sode encontró muy divertido el ver como su portadora todavía no podía declarar lo que sentía por ser alguien orgullosa o simplemente era algo tsudere.

Korra en su habitación antes de dormir se quedó pensativa, ella nunca se comportaba de esa forma y menos por un chico que despertaba en ella ciertas emociones que para ella eran nuevas, pero de algo estaba segura, no dejaría que la caída lastima al peli naranja.

Al día siguiente, en la academia:

Los jóvenes estaban muy tranquilos en nueva zona de trabajo, la oficina del comité de disciplinario, para la suerte del shinigami, sus amigas lo ayudaban con el tedioso papeleo que le dejaba el consejo estudiantil, el cual le decían que se trataba de las quejas de los estudiantes que golpeaban.

Sin embargo su día no iba ser nada fácil, por una serie de motivos relacionados con ciertas chicas demonio que ahora estaban tocando la puerta de la oficina.

\- Pasen. Dijo el shinigami peli naranja terminando la última hoja

Korra al abrir la puerta dejo entrar a Rias que venía con Akeno y detrás de ella venia Sona, Tsubaki y Saji que estaba nervioso ya que la reputación del peli naranja se hizo muy conocida y después de cierto evento que presencio, por su propia seguridad haría cosas pervertidas fuera de clases.

Lo que paso fue que el día en que se fundó el consejo de disciplina, también era el día de gimnasia de las chicas donde todas incluso Rukia se estaban cambiando, cuando la chica se puso su sostén negro escucho algo en un casillero.

Al abrirlo empezó el caos y el horror para los hombres, del casillero salieron Issei y sus amigos pervertidos, pero este por la caída toco uno de los pechos de la shinigami que se enfureció por eso, pero para sumar males a los estudiantes, Koneko tomo una foto de lo que paso y luego la mando a Ichigo todo con una mirada monótona.

Luego que todas las chicas les dieran una paliza a los pervertidos cuando los echaron del baño pero en la salida se podía ver al shinigami peli naranja con una sonrisa de lo más amistosa pero un aura de muerte y destrucción contra Issei por tocar algo que solo él podía tocar aunque no lo admitiera, todo esto visto por Saji que pasaba por ahí y pudo escuchar lo que dijo.

\- Les doy 10 segundos para correr antes de que los mande a sus casas con más de un hueso roto. Dijo Ichigo con su misma sonrisa tronando sus nudillos mientras los chicos sentían que estaban ante la parca.

Luego de que Saji escuchara y viera los métodos de castigo del shinigami que rayaban en la tortura militar, prefería mantener la distancia segura para no morir virgen, le tenía un profundo respeto y miedo a la vez al peli naranja.

\- Primero hablas tu Sona, ¿Qué te trae a mi acogedora guarida? Dijo Ichigo muy tranquilo.

\- Mmm saco de boxeo, armas de madera, cuadros y una lista de los pervertidos reincidentes donde claro, Issei es el primero, sí que decoraste este lugar bien. Dijo Sona mirando todo el lugar.

\- Gracias, pero sé que no viniste aquí solo para hablar de eso, ¿Qué necesitas? Pregunto el shinigami.

\- Perceptivo, pues quería preguntarte sobre algo, pero eso será trabajo de Rias, lo que te quería pedir es que acompañes a Saji a su primer contrato. Dijo la Sitri tranquila

\- ¿Por qué? Pregunto Rukia intrigada

\- No tiene un buen dominio de sus poderes, necesita de alguien que le enseñe, no te preocupes, será después de tu trabajo. Dijo Tsubaki haciendo que Saji tuviera una nube negra porque sabía que era el más débil de sus grupos

\- De acuerdo, pero luego quiero algo para deshacerme de todos estos papeles. Dijo Ichigo tranquilo.

\- Ahora sigues tu Gremory, ¿Qué te trae aquí? Pregunto Korra que estaba leyendo un libro.

\- ¿Qué hicieron anoche? sentí una energía muy potente venir de su casa, y no me digan que entrenaban, la energía no era la de ustedes. Dijo Rias seriamente.

\- Y supongo que no te iras de aquí hasta tener lo que quieres. Dijo Rukia sabiendo que fue descuidada.

\- Ara ara, pues Rias-san es así, no se ira hasta tener lo que busca. Dijo akeno divertida.

\- Bueno, muéstrales Rukia, seguro que ellas saben sobre esto. Dijo Ichigo.

La shinigami se levanta de su silla y rápidamente hace aparecer el guante de dragon, solo que de nuevo, una vez que el arma se proyectó como un guantelete rojo, este paso a transformarse en azul y morado.

\- Rukia dijo que ese chico Issei tenía un dragón que se mudó a su cuerpo por considerarla mejor portadora. Dijo Korra recordando la charla de anoche.

\- No…..no puede ser…..tú tienes la sacret gear…dijo Rias mirando el guante.

\- Del emperador dragón rojo. Dijo Sona terminando la frase.

\- ¿eso qué es? No sabemos nada sobre estas cosas. Dijo Ichigo mirando todo seriamente.

\- Es una de 13 sacret gear legendarias de la creación, la de tu amiga, permite multiplicar el poder cada segundo hasta superar a dios. Dijo Sona que también quedo impactada.

\- Podía unirme al cuerpo de Ichigo, pero sentía que ella necesitaba más mi poder. Dijo Ddraig que se comunicó atreves del guante.

Ahora Rias entendía porque Issei ya no liberaba ningún poder, todo fue a parar a la Shinigami que ahora estaría destinada a pelear contra el dragón emperador blanco, ahora más que nunca debía conseguir que se les uniera.

\- Si no tienen más que decir, Saji, ve a buscarme al trabajo que yo te llevare a tu primer trabajo, no te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada. Dijo Ichigo tranquilo.

\- ¿podrían pasar por el club de ocultismo? solo quiero hablar. Dijo Rias intentando tener algo de confianza.

\- Podemos hacerlo antes de ir a trabajar, además necesito consejos, tendré una cita el fin de semana. Dijo el shinigami soltando información peligrosa.

Al decir eso Sona perdió la compostura y casi se cae pero Ichigo lo evito, Akeno disimulaba el hecho que estaba completamente celosa, Rias parecía sorprendida pero no tanto ya que ella solo lo miraba como un amigo o aliado potencial.

\- Ara ara kurosaki- kun, veo que eres todo un galán y no pierdes tiempo. Dijo la peli negra con su típico tono.

\- ¿Quién es la chica? Pregunto una inusualmente seria Sona.

Esa respuesta no fue contestada por el chico pero les dijo a donde sería la cita pero sabía que metió más la pata, ya que seguramente pasaría lo que paso cuando salió con Senna, lo iban a seguir y mirar todo con celos.

Una vez que la escuela termino y que Ichigo terminara de trabajar, Saji lo estaba esperando en la puerta, Momo y Ruruko le dijeron que era un pervertido y que si quería lo podía reformar a golpes.

El chico demonio tenía dos misiones, la primera era repartir papeles de invocación desde su bicicleta a las personas mientras el shinigami lo seguía desde los techos, el peli naranja todavía usaba su máscara para evitar los problemas con los caídos o demonios renegados.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron con un par de clientes de los demonios, pero para su sorpresa el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, había un olor muy fuerte a sangre, un par de velas encendidas y una persona sentada en un sofá.

A Saji le dio asco ver los cuerpos ya que no estaba listo para ver algo como eso pero Ichigo tenía una mirada de ira, un par de personas inocentes fueron asesinadas y para como parecía que su asesino seguía aquí y disfruto lo que hizo.

\- Todos los que hagan pactos con los demonios deben ser eliminados. Dijo la persona que estaba en el sofá.

La persona en cuestión era un hombre joven de aspecto enfermizo vestido con una gabardina negra con detalles amarillo de la iglesia, entre sus ropas tenía la empuñadura de una espada y una pistola de plata, poseía ojos rojos y el cabello blanco sumado a una cara de estar completamente mal de la cabeza.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres? Pregunto Ichigo seriamente.

\- ¿Por qué mataste? Pregunto Saji asqueado

\- Todos los que sean amigos de los demonios deben morir, y los sucios demonios igual. Dijo el loco

\- No pienso repetir mi pregunta otra vez, Saji prepárate. Dijo Ichigo mostrando su zanpakuto.

\- Me llamo Freed y será lo último que ustedes sucios demonios recordaran. Dijo el sacerdote usando su pistola.

Los disparos que eran de luz iban directo contra el miembro Sitri pero el shinigami se puso delante de este usando el hierro haciendo que las balas se fueran a otra parte.

\- Gracias. Dijo el chico demonio

\- Luego me agradeces, ahora, demuéstrame por qué Sona te eligió

En eso el rubio hizo aparecer un guante en forma de dragón morado en su brazo derecho y rápidamente un cable de energía morada se conectó en Freed drenando su energía lentamente.

\- Ichigo, necesito que lo detengas para que se debilite. Dijo Saji.

\- ¿creen que unos sucios demonios me ganaran, MUERAN. Dijo el sacerdote loco

Este tomo la empuñadura de su ropa con la cual hizo aparecer un sable de luz sumamente dañino para los demonios, pero para su mala suerte Ichigo no lo era por lo que sus posibilidades de ganar eran nulas.

El shinigami encontraba el modo de pelear del sacerdote como agresivo y de lo más predecible, era como pelear contra un Kenpachi emocionado pero con menos del 1 % de su poder, solo era peligroso para los demonios pero no para los shinigamis o humanos.

Cada intento de Freed por atacar a Saji eran inútiles, ya que el peli naranja lo mantenía a salvo y poco a poco noto como el joven lo debilito, lo único que el demonio recibió fue un disparo en su hombro pero nada más.

\- ¿estás bien Saji? Pregunto el shinigami

\- Lo estaré, solo es un rasguño. Dijo el joven tomando su hombro.

\- Pues creo que hay que devolverle el favor. Dijo el shinigami

Este con un dedo creo una bala que rápidamente perforo al sacerdote en su hombro, ahora Saji se dio cuenta de algo, podía temerle a Ichigo pero era muy leal, prometió cuidarlo por órdenes de Sona, pero demostró que de verdad se preocupaba como un verdadero amigo.

Pero la pelea se ve interrumpida cuando se escuchó un grito de un chica, los 3 al mirar vieron a la Joven Asia que se sorprendió por ver a 2 personas muertas, un estudiante con una herida en su hombro, el sacerdote que siguió con una herida similar y una figura negra con una máscara blanca que despedía un aura que a ella se le hacía familiar.

\- Asia, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba el shinigami peli naranja

\- Maldita mocosa, te dije que te quedaras afuera. Dijo Freed enojado

\- Es…..escuche ruido, ¿Por qué hay gente muerta? Pregunto Asia horrorizada por los cadáveres

\- Y tu porque crees, estos tipos hacían pactos con los demonios por lo que nosotros los eliminamos asi como a estos sucios demonios. Dijo el sádico sacerdote.

\- Pero, el señor siempre perdona los pecados. Dijo la monja

\- Tonta, me importa un cuerno lo que diga la biblia solo quiero matar demonios. Dijo Freed.

El loco estaba por golpear a la linda monja de manera cruel pero antes de que diera, sintió que golpeo algo duro, se trataba del pecho de un Ichigo que no estaba para nada feliz de que este loco quisiera lastimar a una chica inocente.

\- Nunca le hagas daño a una persona inocente canalla.

Con eso dicho el shinigami lo tomo de la garganta para lanzarlo hacia una pared destruyéndola pero le dio una señal a Saji para que rematara al sacerdote con una patada para dejarlo fuera de combate.

\- Asia, ¿estás bien? Pregunto Ichigo y la monja sin miedo fue hacia él.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Pregunto Asia tímidamente.

\- Soy yo, Ichigo, no podía dejar que lastimaran a una amiga. Dijo el shinigami quitándose la máscara.

\- ¿eres un demonios Ichigo-san? Porque no me importa que lo seas, eres una gran persona aunque lo seas. Dijo la monja tomando su mano.

\- No pasa nada, pero no soy un demonio, soy otra cosa, pero mi compañero Saji que está herido si lo es. ¿Podrías curar su hombro? Pregunto el peli naranja

\- Si, puedo hacerlo, me encanta ayudar. Dijo la rubia sonriendo

Saji no sabía si confiar en alguien de la iglesia, pero si Ichigo lo hacia él lo haría, por lo que dejo que la pequeña chica lo curara dejando como nuevo, justo a tiempo cuando llego todo el sequito Sitri.

\- SAJI, ESTAS BIEN, SENTIMOS GENTE DE LA IGLECIA. Dijo Sona que llego con su sequito.

\- Lo estoy, Ichigo me cuido las espaldas todo el tiempo. Dijo Saji apenado por no poder ser más útil.

\- No te preocupes, este fue tu primer día, estoy seguro que con el correcto entrenamiento serás un gran demonio en el futuro, te lo garantizo. Dijo Ichigo dándole ánimos al rubio

Rápidamente todos sintieron la presencia de los caídos acercarse, el grupo Sitri se retiró y mientras el shinigami tomo de forma nupcial a la monja que se puso roja para luego irse con un paso flash lejos del lugar antes de que los caídos llegaran.

Ahora se podía ver a los jóvenes en una azotea, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que la monja escondía algo, pero no la presionaría, sabía que el momento llegaría así que le dio algo que estaba entre las cosas de Urahara.

\- Escucha Asia, nos volveremos a encontrar pero por ahora te diría que te alejes de los caídos, pero si tienes problemas, usa esto y sabré donde estas. Dijo Ichigo que le dio a la monja un cebo para hollows.

Ahora que estaba fusionado al igual que Rukia con su forma hollow, ambos podrían sentir la carnada, le dijo a la monja que debía destruir el objeto para luego marcharse y agradecerle que curara a Saji.

Al día siguiente:

Para buena o mala suerte del shinigami peli naranja, era un fin de semana, ya le explico a sus amigas lo que harían con Asia cuando llegara el momento, pero por ahora trataría de que la caída demostrara que merecía vivir.

Lo que Ichigo no se dio cuenta por estar concentrado en otros asuntos, es que 5 personas lo estaban siguiendo ya sea por celos o por vigilancia en caso de que algo le pasara.

En unos arbustos estaban Rukia y Korra siguiendo al shinigami escondidas, probablemente él se dio cuenta pero no querían dejarlo solo con esa chica, en una esquina estaban Sona y Saji, ambos estaban casi por la misma razón, la Sitri para agradecerle que cuido tan bien a su peón sumado a que aunque no lo dijera, estaba celosa, el estudiante solo quería agradecerle por aguantarlo anoche, por ultimo escondida en un árbol estaba Akeno siguiéndolo porque quería y por le gusta la idea de saber más del peli naranja.

\- Perdón, te hice esperar mucho.

Esa voz pertenecía a Yuma que iba vestida igual que cuando salió con el pervertido, una playera rosa y una falda negra mientras que el shinigami iba con una camisa blanca, pantalones y chaqueta negra que le daban un aire de chico rudo cosa que sonrojo a la caída.

**Concéntrate****, debes matarlo, pero es tan lindo. **Pensó la caída.

\- Para nada recién llego, entonces, nos vamos. Dijo Ichigo ofreciendo su mano como un caballero cosa que no le gusto para nada a las chicas que lo espiaban

\- Gracias, eres muy amable. Dijo la caída algo roja.

Para que la cita funcionara, ambos eligieron lugares a los que ir cada uno en la zona comercial de la ciudad, la primera parada fue una tienda de ropa interior femenina donde el shinigami paso vergüenza mientras la caída preguntaba sobre cual le quedaba mejor esperando revelar la perversión en el chico, cosa que no paso y ya no sentía la misma vergüenza al ver a una chica medio desnuda, después de todo ya vio a Yoruichi desnuda.

Pero afuera del lugar Rukia trataba de disimular su enojo y luego miro a sus pechos, no eran tan grandes pero esa caída pensaba que podía robarle a su Ichigo solo por tenerlas más grandes, Sona pensaba algo similar pero sabía que al chico peli naranja le importaba más las cualidades de la persona y no su cuerpo, Saji se moría de envidia ya que le gustaría una Cita con Yuma mientras Akeno y Korra, miraban todo calmadas disimulando su enojo.

Lo siguiente fue ir por comida donde el shinigami sintió un deja vu, Rukia y Korra lo miraban desde la ventana, Akeno entro al lugar para verlos de cerca mientras el clan Sitri hizo lo mismo, pero en un punto Yuma pregunto algo al shinigami.

\- Ichigo, puedo preguntarte algo ¿Qué haces cuando eres obligado a hacer algo malo y que no quieres hacerlo? Pregunto la caída.

\- Si no quiero, no lo hago aunque me obliguen, todos somos libres de tomar nuestras decisiones. Dijo el shinigami con sabiduría.

\- Incluso si la persona que te obliga es peligrosa. Dijo Yuma bajando la cabeza.

\- Mira, si esa persona es un peligro no dudaría en pedir ayuda, porque si les hacemos caso a personas como esa, terminaremos lamentando lo que hicimos, para siempre. Dijo Ichigo seriamente, eso era lo que deseaba escuchar de esta chica.

Yuma lo pensó, lo poco que hicieron le hizo darse cuenta que este humano era demasiado amable con ella, pero su amo lo quería muerto por ser una amenaza, esto le genero un conflicto con sus emociones que resolvería luego.

Lo que siguió fue un paseo por el parque, algunas fotos donde el shinigami se portó como todo un caballero y no trato de hacer nada pervertido, sino todo lo contrario, respeto su privacidad sumado a que le dio una paliza a unos matones que querían abusar de ella.

Ichigo los desarmo como lo hacía en su mundo y luego los noqueo en un despliegue de habilidades increíbles ya que eran 5 contra uno todos armados y hasta uno con un arma de fuego.

Pero el momento llego, Ichigo estaba mirando una fuente por lo que la caída creo una daga de luz para matarlo, eso hizo que los 5 vigilantes se prepararan para el ataque, pero vieron que la chica lo estaba dudando, no quería hacerlo.

Vamos, tengo que hacerlo, pero, no quiero, me trato muy bien. Pensaba Yuma creyendo que el shinigami no se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

\- ¿no puedes verdad? No quieres hacerlo. Dijo Ichigo que no volteo a verla.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, sino me mataran. Dijo la caída que cayó de rodillas.

\- Te diré algo, muchos pensaron en matarte, hasta yo por ser una caída, pero, hoy me demostraste que mereces vivir, alguien que es manipula y maltratada por alguien que solo es vista como un juguete, conozco personas así. Dijo Ichigo pensando en Nemu

Antes de que la caída dijera algo, los 2 fueron rodeados por mas caídos, una mujer que parecía secretaria y 4 caídos más, Ichigo levanto su mano para indicar a sus seguidores que él se encargaba.

\- Pero mira nada más Raynare, no pudiste con esta simple orden, supongo que tendremos que hacerlo nosotros. Dijo la mujer caída

\- No se los permitiré, él es alguien que no merece morir por culpa de Kokabiel. Dijo la peli negra enojada lista para pasar a su forma caída pero Ichigo la detuvo.

\- No te preocupes, me encargare de esto solo, relájate, además no soy humano y supe todo el tiempo que eras una caída. Dijo el shinigami.

Rápidamente el peli naranja paso a su forma de shinigami que dejo a los caídos impresionados por ese poder que los que apoyan a Kokabiel lo matarían para que no fuera un problema pero estos ya habían firma su sentencia de muerte.

Ichigo no tuvo piedad contra ellos, de un simple paso flash le rebano el cuello a 2 enemigos y los otros 2 fueron neutralizados como si no fueran nada usando un cero rojo de su dedo como si fuera Ulquiorra dejando impresionadas a las chicas y los caídos.

La líder de ese grupo tomo la mejor decisión que era correr por su vida mientras Yuma miraba como Ichigo la miraba y pensó que seguía ella, pero se sorprendió cuando le ofreció la mano para levantarse.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas? Soy una de ellos y tú lo sabias, ¿acaso solo hiciste que viviría un bonito día antes de matarme? Pregunto Yuma que no iba a resistirse

\- No, solo Salí contigo por una razón, podía sentir que no querías hacer esto, hice todo esto porque necesitaba ver que lo hiciste porque te obligaron, ahora me doy cuenta que tenía razón. Dijo Ichigo muy tranquilo

\- ¿Qué pasara conmigo? Pregunto la caída

\- Eres libre, si tienes problemas con la persona que te obligo, no dudes en llamarme, has lo que quieras, pero si amenazas a mis amigos, no tendré piedad. Dijo el peli naranja seriamente.

\- Si, gracias, por no matarme. Dijo Yuma antes de irse.

\- Espera, antes de irte dime tu verdadero nombre. Dijo Ichigo tranquilo

\- Soy Raynare, ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? Pregunto la chica confundida.

\- Solo curiosidad, pero ya te lo dije, todos somos libres de elegir, espero que tengas eso en cuenta la próxima vez que nos encontremos, ahora puedes irte. Dijo Ichigo antes de irse del lugar con un paso flash.

La caída quedo muy confundida después de eso, primero, la persona que debía matar fue amable con ella todo el tiempo aun sabiendo que era su enemiga, no fue un pervertido como Issei en su cita y le perdonó la vida solo porque no quería seguir las ordenes de Kokabiel, su corazón se aceleró cuando recordó el rostro sereno con una leve sonrisa antes de irse.

\- Si, nos volveremos a ver. Dijo la caída sujetado un pequeño collar de amatista que el chico le dio

Flash back:

Durante la cita Ichigo pensó que a pesar de saber lo que pasaría en unas horas, no pudo negar el hecho que disfruto esta cita tanto como su primera con Senna, pero esta vez decidió darle un regalo a la chica para que lo recordara.

En eso vio una extraña tienda muy oscura que parecía ser dirigida por una persona de pequeña estatura que juraría que era una chica gato y otra persona que emana un gran frio, pero por alguna razón se acercó.

\- Un cliente ¿buscas en nuestra tienda? Dijo la chica de baja estatura.

\- Busco algo para una chica, pelo negro, ojos morados, bonita. Dijo el shinigami sin estar seguro

\- Tengo algo, por cierto mi nombre es Claire y aquí tienes algo para esa linda chica que seguro tendrás en tu cama con otras 11 o 13 chicas. Dijo la neko entre risas.

Lo que la misteriosa chica le dio al shinigami, era un collar con una cadena de plata y una piedra de amatista bien pulida, seguramente se la dieron para que combinara con los ojos de la chica.

Antes de que preguntara cuanto era, el local desapareció de la nada y solo vio un papel que decía, **Kaiser y Claire hacen un cameo**, eso no lo entendió en lo más mínimo pero prefirió no decir nada y seguir con la cita.

Yuma quedo conmovida por el presente pero luego los dos escucharon algo raro viniendo de afuera, lo que vieron una señal de alto doblada no por un choque sino por una persona enojada y celosa que el conocía demasiado bien mientras otras miraban la cita a lo lejos.

Fin del flash back:

Una vez que la caída se fue Ichigo volvió a parecer en la plaza y solo suspiro, sabía que tendría problemas ahora.

\- Ya salgan, sé que me siguieron todo el tiempo y sospecho quienes fueron las culpables por esa pobre señal de tránsito. Dijo Ichigo mirando a los árboles.

\- Ara ara yo no fui, pero ganas no me faltaban ¿Por qué no me diste un regalo así a mí? Dijo Akeno con su típico todo tranquilo

\- Sona san tampoco aunque estuvo rechinando los dientes mucho. Dijo Saji antes de irse directo al suelo por un golpe de su líder en la cabeza.

\- Fue Rukia, trate de frenarla pero desquito su ira con esa señal. Dijo Korra que salió de un arbusto con una Rukia con un rostro de mil demonios.

\- Lo sospechaba, en fin, como pudieron ver, deje libre a esa caída, volverá eso seguro, pero ella será mi responsabilidad, no la de ustedes. Dijo Ichigo seriamente.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta, pero Rias seguramente será otro caso, solo te estaba siguiendo por seguridad, ya nos vamos. Dijo Sona acomodando sus lentes

\- Espere Sona-San, Ichigo, gracias por lo del otro día, no sé cómo pagarte el que me ayudaras con mi problema. Dijo Saji agradecido.

\- Invítame el almuerzo a mí y mi grupo y estamos a mano, no te preocupes, no comemos mucho. Dijo el shinigami tranquilo.

\- Yo no apruebo esto, primero sales con una extraña por una corazonada y ahora la dejas libre por otra, ¿Qué TIENES QUE DECIR EN TU DEFENSA POR HACER QUE TE SIGA TODO EL DIA? Dijo Rukia de forma aterradora y celosa poniéndose frente a su compañero

Su respuesta llego cuando el chico se puso detrás de ella y puso en su cuello una cadena de plata comprada en otra tienda solo para ella con un hermoso dije en forma de copo de nieve.

\- Es para ti, espero que me perdones por no consultarte este plan antes. Dijo el Shinigami que luego la abrazo.

Ahora Rukia estaba tranquila y sus celos fueron reprimidos, por lo que solo abrazo a su amigo para el disgusto de Korra, Sona y Akeno sumado a la enviada de Saji.

\- Bueno, hay que irnos, sospecho que mañana será un día largo y necesito descansar. Dijo Ichigo que se fue con sus compañeras a su casa.

Omake: proyecto Shonen Quarter:

-Muy bien mis queridos empleados, estamos cerca de las fiestas, así que vayan pensando que regalarle a su persona especial para la navidad o a un amigo, mientras tanto estoy planeando pausar este fic por mis vacaciones de verano dentro de 2 meses. Dijo Kaiser con sus empleados en la sala de juntas del infierno.

-No hay problema jefe y espero mi participación junto a mi esposa Widowmaker en su fic avatar simbiótico ya que técnicamente yo soy una versión de Venom para estar en Venom verse. Dijo Reaper junto a su esposa ya que ella por un tiempo porto también el simbionte negro.

-No lo olvide pero quizás entre proyectos cortos a largo plazo mientras termina el manga de nanatsu no Taizan y como pronto saldrá la segunda temporada de Isekai Quarter, creo que hare mi propia versión, pero con personajes de la Shonen Jump. Dijo Kaiser mostrando el cartel.

-¿personajes de shonen dentro de un ámbito escolar? Pregunto Jasper y Burning Greymon.

-Si eso, los que seguramente estarán serán Naruto del especial de Rock Lee, Bleach y Fairy Tail. Dijo Kaiser mostrando versiones chibis de los 3 animes.

-¿Qué hay de dragon ball z? es infancia y creo que la gente se molestaría si no lo incluyes dentro de esa idea. Dijo Sombra al lado de su vasto lord.

-Si…sobre eso…..quiero hacer algunas peleas y necesito animes y personajes con poderes más o menos a la par y poner dbz sería algo roto para esa idea. Dijo Kaiser rascando su nuca.

-¿y quién será el remplazo para que se complete el cuarte shonen? Pregunto Yennefer curiosa.

-De momentos hasta que cambie de idea será boku no héro por ser actualmente el shonen más popular, y no puedo usar ataque a los titanes porque solo vi la primera temporada y no soy muy fan de ese anime a pesar de la tremenda popularidad que tiene, no soporto a Eren. Dijo el autor dando su justificación para eso

-¿Qué hay de ese fic experimental de Starcraft y warcraft y que pasara con over marvel? Pregunto Claire curiosa a su jefe e interés romántico

-Bueno para lo primero no lo subiré porque tendrá el mismo destino que over marvel y con lo otro, no me gusta dejar las cosas sin acabar quizás sea retomado cuando yo y mi amigo Sam estemos al 100% ya que ambos tenemos dificultades técnicas y por eso nos quedamos sin nada de reservas, de hecho para este fic aún tengo 17 capítulos en reserva.

Mientras en el bar de los villanos:

El rey demonio estaba en una batalla legal contra Sam que quería su mascota de bar que era una versión de Reaper fusionada con Garfield de mal humor, no lo quería ceder por esa razón ahora los villanos discutían como conseguir a su mascota.

-¿Cómo nos quitamos de encima a ese esqueleto con poderes de autor? Pregunto Aizen bebiendo una jarra.

-Yo digo que quememos su bar como venganza. Dijo Madara de forma siniestra

-No solo lo hará enojar. ¿y si ponemos a sus empleados en su contra? Pregunto Yhwach DXD

-Tampoco, ya se, primero necesito que me den un lápiz y papel, y saber dónde deje el mandamiento del amor. Dijo el rey demonio.

¿Qué tienes en mente? Pregunto Wuya sentada sobre Aizen

-Usare el plan de Yhwach, pero no serán todos, solo uno y no diría que sería una traición, además creo que si se muere sería considerado como una excelente muerte. Dijo el Rey demonio con malicia.

Horas más tardes:

-Espera Monika. Djio Sam corriendo por su vida mientras los villanos sacaron unas sillas a fuera solo para ver el espectáculo

-No, esta es la mejor carta de amor que he leído, estoy tan caliente que te quiero en mí. Dijo la Yandere virtual con corazones en los ojos.

-Mmm, muerte por Snu snu, muy ingenioso rey, un brindis por la maldad. Dijo Aizen con su jarra de cerveza

-Verdad que sí, NUNCA TE DARÉ A REAPFIELD. Grito el rey demonio mientras el esqueleto era llevado a una cueva arrastrado por su gerente.

-Quiero mi Snu Snu. Dijo Monika que se la pasaría genial


	11. Chapter 11

Aquí respondo porque no tengo ningun comunicado

**Darkcrizer: **bueno Rias nunca me cayó muy bien que digamos y serán muchas, pero me tomare el tiempo necesario para darles el desarrollo que merecen pero las alfas son Rukia y Sona, y Ichigo como dice, sino hay problemas los busca por hacer lo correcto aunque se meta en problemas, y eso es lo que lo llevara a meterse con los problemas de las facciones aunque él no quiera

**john el lobo solitario 43**: ya verás lo que tengo preparado en esa parte, y la pobre Asia solo tendrá que soportar a Aika que envenene su mente inocente :v

Capítulo 11: el ascenso de Asia:

Academia Kuoh, sala del comité disciplinario:

En estos momentos se podían ver a Ichigo terminando con todo el tedioso papeleo de ese día, se podía decir que ahora podía entender perfectamente a los capitanes como Toshiro por estar quejándose por esto ya que era aburrido y en algunos casos no tenían ayuda.

Rukia por su parte que ahora traía consigo el collar con forma de copo de nieve estaba en su mundo interno mediante la meditación, todavía desconocía mucho de los poderes de Ddraig por lo que el primer paso para usar sus poderes era conocerlo, como lo tuvo que hacer con su zanpakuto

Por su lado Korra se puso unos guantes sin dedos para golpear el saco de boxeo del lugar mientras por su mente circulaba una sola idea, sus nuevos amigos eran muy poderosos y la ayudaron cuando lo necesito, estaba agradecida con ellos pero no quería ser una carga para ellos, por lo que había considerado el pedirles que le enseñen cosas de shinigamis.

\- Listo, termine por hoy, debería ayudar a Sona mas seguido, así me trae menos papeleo tedioso. Dijo Ichigo mientras se recostaba en su silla

\- Me sorprende que lo terminaras tan rápido, ¿tiene que ver con tu velocidad mejorada? Pregunto Korra dando un último golpe

\- No, simplemente imagino que este papeleo son mis tareas aburridas, las termino rápido aunque las odie. Dijo el peli naranja que al decir eso, se puso a hacer las tareas de sus clases.

\- Anímate, mañana es tu día libre sin trabajo y sin escuela, podremos hacer algo como amigos. Dijo Korra mientras trataba de despertar a Rukia de su trance

\- No lo hagas, ella está meditando, se está comunicando con su zanpakuto, pero creo que lo hace con ese dragón en su interior. Dijo Ichigo deteniendo a la castaña

\- Efectivamente, trate pero aun la conexión con Ddraig es muy débil, posiblemente necesite tiempo hasta que su poder termine de adaptarse al mío. Dijo Rukia saliendo de su trance.

Todos escucharon el sonido algo caer, más específicamente un balde con agua, al salir de su oficina pudieron ver a Koneko toda mojada por un balde de agua que tenía en su cabeza mientras a lo lejos se podía ver un trio pervertido quejándose ya que la loli arruino su trampa.

En los últimos días, los hombres de la escuela estaban intentando desprestigiar al comité de disciplina con rumores falsos sin fundamentos o en el caso más normal, atacaban a sus miembros con bromas pesadas como un cable trampa para tropezar, bombas de olor o esos baldes con agua.

\- Korra, dame tus guantes y ya sabes que hacer, por la ventana. Dijo Ichigo con un rostro que prometía dolor contra los pervertidos

\- Enseguida, Rukia, vamos. Dijo la castaña para que las 2 saltaran por la ventana

Koneko solo miro para el lado donde estaban los pervertidos con su rostro neutral pero prometiendo mucho dolor pero antes de eso ve como el peli naranja le ofrece una toalla para secarse mientras le da los guantes de Korra.

\- ¿me ayudas en esta ocasión para castigar a ese trio de idiotas? pregunto el peli naranja con su rostro tranquilo pero prometiendo dolor

\- Claro, Ichigo Sempai. Dijo Koneko mientras se secaba un poco

Luego de eso, la loli se puso los guantes y trono sus nudillos al igual que el peli naranja mientras el trio pervertido estaba preparado para correr por su vida hasta que de una ventana Korra y Rukia los atrapan dejándolos sin salida.

\- Diablos, nos atraparon, el balde de leche podrida era para Ichigo aunque no negare que los pechos en desarrollo de Koneko Chan son adorables. Dijo Issei hablando de más y condenándolo a él y sus amigos a una tortura peor.

\- Ok, esta paliza será por intento de rebelión contra el orden y por andar de loliconero. Dijo Rukia con desprecio

\- Pervertido sempai pagara por esto. Dijo Koneko con un aura oscura

\- Ve primero tú, yo lo hago después para que te acompañemos al baño para que te cambies y te quites el mal olor. Dijo Ichigo haciéndose a un lado.

\- Gracias, Ichigo Sempai

Después solo se pudo escuchar los gritos de dolor del trio pervertido que sufrieron una paliza de parte de Koneko que por sus capacidades de torre tenía más fuerza que una persona de su edad por lo que luego de desquitarse, los jóvenes la llevaron al baño para que se limpiara y cambiara de ropa, la peli blanca debía admitirlo, le agradaba el comité de disciplina.

\- Gracias Ichigo sempai, y por cierto, Rias san ira a verlo pronto al igual que Sona San. Dijo Koneko ya limpia y devolviendo los guantes a Korra solo que tenían un poco de sangre en ellos

\- No me sorprende y de nada, a mí también no me agradan esos 3. Dijo el peli naranja que mando directo a la enfermería al trio pervertido luego de obligarlos a limpiar la leche podrida del piso con sus lenguas.

\- Eso fue cruel, pero se lo merecían considerando todo el acoso sexual a las estudiantes. Dijo Korra aprobando lo que su líder hizo.

Un rato después:

Luego del almuerzo los jóvenes estaban en su oficina bebiendo café mientras esperaban a que las demonios pasaran por sus puertas para ya sea pedir un favor en el caso de Sona o un reclamo de parte de Rias, la peli roja podía ser una verdadera molestia aunque si la heredera Sitri lo pidiera, él podría sacarla de un problema o dos.

Y no tuvieron que esperar demasiado ya que ambas líderes con sus manos derechas entraron a la oficina sin más y con las cosas que el peli naranja supuso que dirían.

\- Bien tengo una leve sospecha de lo que dirán, así que empiezas tu Rias. Dijo Ichigo con seriedad.

\- ¿es cierto que dejaste ir a una caída? Pregunto la peli roja con seriedad.

\- Si, lo hice porque eran del tipo de personas que son obligadas a hacer lo que no quieren pero si te deja más tranquila elimine a otros caídos que me atacaron. Dijo el peli naranja seriamente

\- Esta bien, lo dejare pasar por esta vez, pero ¿Qué quería esa caída contigo? Pregunto Rias presionando

\- Matarme ya que mi poder lo ven como una amenaza y el caído que la controla no quiere que ese poder este con los demonios. Dijo Ichigo seriamente.

\- Además que fue la misma chica que casi mato a Issei, pero creo que hará lo correcto. Dijo Rukia confiando el hibrido

Antes de que Rias reclamara Sona le tapó la boca para que dejara de reclamar cosas que escapan al control de los shinigamis, ella sabía que esa actitud era por su problema de matrimonio arreglado y confiaba en que eso podía tener solución a futuro de una forma u otra.

\- Sona ¿Qué necesitas de mí? Pregunto Ichigo cambiando de humor al hablar con la peli negra

\- Bueno como Saji necesita saber más de los demonios al igual que tu estaba pensado en esta noche salir a cazar un demonio renegado para que tanto el como ustedes aprendan sobre el estilo de los demonios.

\- Suena divertido, después del trabajo no tengo problemas en ir. Dijo Ichigo por lo que Korra y Rukia también aceptaron ya que ninguno tenía algo importante que hacer por la noche

Antes de que Sona se fueran todos escucharon que el teléfono de Ichigo sonaba y este miro el número, era Azazel, se preguntaba que podía querer a esta hora por lo que contesto y disimulo, no sabía la reacción que podían tener los demonios al saber que era mantenido por el líder de los caídos.

\- Hola, podrías llamar más tarde, estoy en medio de una charla importante. Dijo Ichigo con fastidio

\- ¿tiene que ver con que saldrán esta noche a cazar un renegado? Pregunto el caído tranquilo.

\- Déjame adivinar, tú tienes algo que ver con esto ¿verdad? Pregunto Ichigo con frustración, este tipo se parecía más a Urahara cada día

\- Digamos que pudo disfrazar información por lo que espero que me ayudes a convencerlos de hablar pacíficamente. Dijo el caído antes de cortar.

\- Rias, podrías irte, necesito hablar con Sona en privado. Dijo el shinigami.

\- Ok, pero solo porque tengo asuntos que atender en el club del ocultismo. Dijo la peli roja yéndose un poco de mala gana

\- ¿Qué pasa Ichigo? Pregunto Sona intrigada.

\- Esta noche, no solo te ayudare con tu cacería, sino que posiblemente conozcas a la persona que nos dio un techo desde que llegamos. Dijo el peli naranja sorprendiendo a todos pero dejando intrigada a Sona.

\- Bueno, hora de regresar a clases, nos vemos esta noche. Dijo Ichigo yéndose con Sona y Korra a su clase mientras Rukia los seguía con celos antes de irse a su clase.

Horas más tarde, en la cafetería Sitri:

Sona les dijo a Momo y Ruruko que usarían su cafetería como punto de reunión siempre que los Sitri necesitaran algo, algo que las demonios reencarnadas no tuvieron problemas, además de que solo tuvieron que esperar a Saji y los demás para comenzar.

Ichigo ya estaba en su ropa shinigami al igual que Rukia mientras Korra usaba su ropa tribal con unos guantes sin dedos para la lucha mientras el resto de los Sitri usaban el uniforme de la academia Kuoh aunque todavía estaban esperando.

\- ¿Ichigo, estas seguro que la persona que dijiste vendrá? Pregunto Tsubaki un poco impaciente.

\- Si, suele llegar en el momento menos oportuno cuando lo mencionas. Dijo el peli naranja apuntando con su mano a la puerta

\- Tienes razón, suelo ser inoportuno. Dijo Azazel que no pareció por la puerta sino sentado detrás de todos haciendo que se sobre salten

\- Wow, las chicas de esa academia a la que vas Ichigo sí que tienen grandes pechos aunque las planas tampoco están mal. Dijo Kon en el hombro del caído.

Rápidamente los demonios se pusieron en guardia ya que estaban en frente de un caído, pero no solo un caído normal sino el gobernante de estos que estaba muy tranquilo con ese raro peluche parlante pero los shinigamis se pusieron en el medio para calmar el conflicto mientras Saji por ser nuevo no entendía nada.

\- Tranquilos, él es un amigo, no tiene la intención de atacarlos, solo quiere hablar, eso es todo. Dijo Rukia tratando de calmarlos a todos

\- ICHIGO, este tipo es el que te ayudo. Pregunto Sona un tanto preocupada

\- Si, lo es, esperaba esta reacción pero cálmense, el solo desea hablar no quiere hacerles nada. Dijo Ichigo aunque eso no basto para calmar a los demonios

\- Si el líder de los caídos los quisiera ver muertos, ustedes no estarían aquí vivos. Dijo Korra dando una observación inteligente.

Todos lo pensaron y era cierto, el líder caído estaba muy tranquilo y desarmado, solo estaba comiendo una cena ligera del lugar mientras miraba una revista de chicas en bikini con Kon que parecía sangrar de la nariz.

\- Bueno, supongo que debo presentarlos, Sona, él es Azazel, líder de los caídos pero no el mismo líder que mando a eliminarme. Dijo Ichigo mientras el hombre saludaba de forma muy tranquila

\- ¿y ese peluche pervertido? Pregunto Ruruko mirando con asco a Kon

\- Es una larga historia para otro momento, se llama Kon y es un alma mod dentro de un cuerpo de peluche. Dijo Ichigo con fastidio.

\- Esta bien, yo Sona sitri, estoy dispuesta a hablar con el líder de los caídos ¿Qué deseas de nosotros? Pregunto Sona seriamente

\- Nada especial, solo deseo ayudarlos a progresar como grupo. Dijo Azazel dándole una mordida a un emparedado.

\- ¿un ángel caído ayudando demonios? ¿Qué ganas tú y cuál es la trampa? Pregunto Tsubaki

\- No hay ninguna trampa, no estoy interesado en otra guerra a diferencia de Kokabiel, yo solo quiero la paz para poder seguir con mis experimentos. Dijo Azazel con calma.

\- Si decidimos asociarnos en secreto contigo, ¿Qué nos ofreces y que quieres a cambio? Pregunto Sona, la verdad es que su grupo pese a ser numeroso carecía de poder a diferencia de otras noblezas.

\- Bueno, podría darles a cada uno de tus seguidores una sacret gear artificial que todavía no fabrico y ayudar al actual portador de Vritra. Dijo el caído apuntando a Saji que se miró a el mismo

\- ¿Qué es Vritra? Pregunto con curiosidad el shinigami peli naranja

\- Uno de los reyes dragones que existen y existieron, Vritra es conocido como el dragón malvado, una parte está dentro de Saji, aunque. Dijo Sona antes de ser interrumpida

\- Está incompleto, son 4 partes y tú solo tienes una, si encuentras el resto con ayuda, te puedes volver más poderoso que incluso el actual Satan. Dijo Azazel haciendo que Saji se sorprendiera, tan poderoso era

\- Nada es gratis en este mundo ¿Qué quieres a cambio de esto que prometes? Dijo Tsubaki que mantenía la distancia

\- Cosas muy simples, la primera es que los estaré vigilando para ver su progreso, su pago solo será que demuestren lo que pueden hacer con esos sacret gears. Dijo Azazel terminando su comida

\- Nos fortalecerás solo por ser tus conejillos de indias. Pregunto Sona disgustada por la idea

\- Aquí es donde entra Ichigo, yo lo estoy ayudando a encontrar la forma de regresar a su hogar por lo que también me ayuda, así que te pediré Kurosaki amablemente que supervise el entrenamiento de ellos. Dijo el caído haciendo que Ichigo, Rukia y Korra tuvieran una gota.

\- pueden decir que no, No tendrá problemas en entrenarlos, pero no creo que sobrevivan a la manera de Ichigo. Dijo Rukia tranquila aunque eso causo un escalofrió en todos, que tan terrible era el entrenamiento del shinigami.

\- Ya será decisión de ellos si quieren entrenar, pero creo que Kurosaki sacara sus poderes a relucir, piensen en la propuesta, regresare en unos días por la respuesta, ahora los dejare cazar al renegado

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? pregunto Sona intrigada

\- Yo se los dije, disfrace el mensaje para que pareciera de un noble, pero yo lo mande para hacer esta reunión. Dijo Azazel

Sin decir una palabra, el caído se fue con Kon en un círculo mágico dejando a todos mucho en que pensar, su poder comparado a otras noblezas era bajo por ser nuevos, alguien les ofrecía poder a cambio solo de entrenar y vigilarlos, era una oferta demasiado buena.

\- Bueno, ya pensaran en la respuesta, no tengo problemas en entrenarlos, pero como les dijo Rukia, es duro y seguramente les va a doler un montón, pero los resultados, son muy grandes. Dijo Ichigo antes de acomodar su espada.

\- Tienes razón, hay que irnos, ese demonio se esconde en esa dirección. Dijo Sona antes de que Ichigo la tomara a ella y Tsubaki de los hombros

\- Pues no perdamos tiempo, esperen aquí un momento. Dijo Ichigo que desapareció en un sonido con las chicas

\- ¿pero qué paso? Pregunto Saji antes de que Rukia hiciera lo mismo con Ruruko y Momo.

\- Tienen prisa, están desplazando a todos con su paso flash y Sonido. Dijo Korra viendo que los shinigamis regresaron para transportar al resto

Ya en otra parte:

Toda la nobleza Sitri quedo algo mareada por ser la primera vez que se desplazaban con un paso flash además que fue una experiencia interesante, aunque Sona regaño a Ichigo por no avisarle pidiendo una explicación.

\- Eso era un sonido, solo basta con sentir una presencia o imaginar el lugar donde quiero para desplazarme a alta velocidad. Dijo Ichigo sin muchas vueltas.

\- ¿todos los shinigamis o arrancars saben esa técnica? Pregunto Saji interesado por poder desplazarse a esa velocidad

\- Casi todos, pero otros pueden desplazarse mucho más rápido, yo soy considerado el segundo shinigami más rápido de todos. Dijo el peli naranja

\- ¿el segundo? Pregunto Ruruko intrigada que hubiera alguien más rápido que el chico

\- Yoruichi, ex capitana del cuerpo de espionaje, es la maestra de Ichigo y considerada la diosa de la velocidad. Dijo Rukia sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Bueno, ya nos contaran más sobre su mundo pero ahora les mostrare algo de nuestro mundo, cómo funciona el sistema de noblezas de los demonios en combate. Dijo Sona acomodando sus lentes y con una pose seria.

\- Será interesante. Dijo Korra que estaba algo emocionada.

El grupo de Ichigo entro a un lugar a abandonado junto con los Sitris, todo estaba oscuro salvo por la luz de la luna iluminando el edificio, todos menos Saji y Korra podían sentir que algo se estaba moviendo entre las sombras del lugar hasta que de estas surgió el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda.

\- No es un demonio, es solo una chica de enormes pechos. Dijo Saji de forma pervertida antes de irse directo al suelo por un golpe de Ichigo

\- Estaremos fuera de la escuela, pero siguen sin caerme bien los pervertidos, además, mira atentamente. Dijo el peli naranja y todas las chicas aplaudieron mentalmente por su declaración.

En eso el cuerpo de la chica demostró ser uno completamente monstruoso y grotesco como el de una araña, su rostro se deformo en una enorme cantidad de dientes afilados haciendo que la imagen mental de Saji se derrumbara.

\- Saij, hay momentos en los que puedes ser pervertido, pero en medio de una pelea no, no importa si tu enemiga esta desnuda o te seduce, no pierdas nunca la concentración en una pelea porque eso te puede costar la vida. Dijo Sona con mucha sabiduría en sus palabras.

\- Pero miren nada más, llego más comida a mi casa. Dijo el demonio renegado

En eso una chica del clan Sitri de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos marrones hizo aparecer una catana y con una velocidad que no impresiono al peli naranja rebano algunas partes del demonio.

\- Las noblezas funcionan como el ajedrez, ella es Tomoe Meguri, mi primer caballo, su pieza le da una ventaja de velocidad, y considerando que es una espadachín es muy útil. Dijo Sona explicando cómo funciona la nobleza.

Después Momo y otra chica de cabello castaño en trenzas y ojos marrones recitaron una especie de hechizo por lo que entre las dos formaron un círculo mágico con el logo Sitri y un potente torrente de energía golpeo a la demonio

\- Reya Kusaka y Momo Hanakai, son mis obispos, sus capacidades son la magia, la pieza aumenta esas capacidades. Dijo Sona

El demonio estaba por atacar pero una chica peli azul de ojos azules junto a Ruruko se movieron y le dieron un puñetazo en la boca y una patada doble en su pecho.

\- Tsubasa Yura es mi torre, eso le proporciona una fuerza sobre humana, Ruruko por su parte es un peón, pero le permití la promoción de Torre. Dijo Sona mirando como el demonio los atacaría

La criatura froto sus pechos de los cuales estaba disparando acido corrosivo contra la nobleza pero Tsubaki se puso al frente y creo una barrera que no detuvo el impacto sino que le devolvió parte del golpe al demonio.

\- Tsubaki es mi reina, la segunda pieza más poderosa estando solo por debajo del rey que soy yo, sus capacidades son muy elevadas.

\- Interesante, este sistema de evil pieces es muy interesante, si alguien ya es bueno en un aspecto de sus poderes, la pieza los aumenta. Dijo Ichigo analizando la situación

\- Exacto, Saji es un peón, pero tiene 4 piezas por lo que es más poderoso que uno normal, sumado a la promoción lo vuelve alguien que con el entrenamiento adecuado puede ser más poderoso de lo que imagina. Dijo Sona haciendo que el rubio no se sintiera como el más débil.

En eso un tentáculo de la criatura iba a atacar a la peli negra de lentes a traición pero Ichigo con levantar a Zangetsu atravesó la extremidad que se retorcía en la espada hasta que murió.

\- Debes prestar más atención a tu entorno, pero no puedo negar que su trabajo en equipo es muy bueno. Dijo Rukia que no dejaba de mirar el combate.

\- Gracias, aunque me gustaría ver también un poco de lo que pueden hacer ustedes. Dijo la heredera Sitri

\- Claro, porque no, de esa manera, sabrán a lo que se enfrentan cuando los entrene. Dijo el peli naranja de nuevo con una sonrisa aterradora.

Korra rápidamente se movió con mucha agilidad para conectar un gancho contra el demonio rompiendo todos sus dientes en el proceso, su fuerte siempre fue la fuerza bruta pero también era muy ágil naturalmente.

\- Bakudo 61, rikujokoro. Dijo Rukia y con su mano salió un brillo dorado

Ahora el demonio fue inmovilizado por 6 barras de energía que se clavaron en su cuerpo, no lo lastimaban pero era incapaz de moverse, estaba completamente paralizado cosa que le trajo malos recuerdos a los Sitri ya que fueron víctimas de la misma técnica.

\- Eso que vieron es un hechizo de los shinigamis, sirve solo para paralizar pero no lastima. Dijo la shinigami peli negra

\- Y esto que les mostrare es poder Hollow. Dijo Ichigo seriamente

Rápidamente en su mano creo una esfera roja que disparo contra la criatura dejándola sumamente moribunda, no lo iba a matar ya que sintió que Sona quería mostrarle algo así que se contuvo con ese ataque.

\- Eso era un cero, la técnica más básica de los Hollow aunque dependiendo de quién lo use, tiene el potencial para borrar media ciudad del mapa. Dijo Ichigo con naturalidad

**Espero que Sona san no considere que él nos entrene, porque si no moriré virgen**. Pensaba Saji con lágrimas mentales

\- Será interesante ver cómo nos entrenaras, ahora si me permites, terminare con el trabajo. Dijo la heredera Sitri

De pronto mucha agua había salido de la nada atrapando al demonio renegado empezando comprimirlo de forma dolorosa, se pudo escuchar el crujir de los huesos hasta que solo quedo una esfera llena de sangre mezclada con agua.

\- Manipulas el agua, eso sin duda es una habilidad interesante, aunque creo que depende de tu imaginación. dijo Ichigo mirando toda la sangre caer al suelo.

\- Bueno Ichigo, todavía no he pensado si aceptar la oferta de Azazel, pero si estás dispuesto, te dejare a Saji para que entrene. Dijo Sona haciendo que su peón templara.

\- No tengo problema, lo quiero ver todos los días a las 6 de la mañana a partir de la próxima semana, no vas a desayunar hasta terminar y luego te lo devuelvo en la escuela, aunque no te prometo que te lo traiga en una pieza. Dijo el shinigami aterrando al demonio

\- Suena perfecto, Saji, por estos días descansa, pronto entrenaras. Dijo Tsubaki apoyando a Sona mientras el rubio temblaba de miedo

\- Voy a morir virgen. Dijo Saji que solo se acostó en el suelo llorando cómicamente en posición fetal.

Al día siguiente:

Hoy era el día de descanso de todas las actividades de la escuela, no trabajo y no tareas, un día perfecto para descansar cosa que fue aprovechado por los shinigamis y su amiga para dar un paseo por la ciudad y pasar un momento de relajación aun poco sabían que el día iba a complicarse.

Cuando llegaron a una plaza con una fuente la vieron, era Asia la cual se había escapado de los caídos pero no lo admitió, solo estaba sorprendida por ver de nuevo a las personas que querían ser sus amigos.

\- ¿Asia, eres tu? Pregunto Ichigo intrigado

\- Lo soy, Kurosaki Kun. Dijo la rubia que sin darse cuenta estaba imitando a Orihime

\- ¿y que estás haciendo aquí sola? Pregunto Rukia también intrigada.

\- Yo, estuve dando un paseo, la iglesia me dejo hacerlo. Dijo Asia aunque todos se percataron que por su tono había mentido.

\- Bueno, si estas de paseo, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? No nos importaría tener otra compañera en nuestro grupo. Dijo Korra alegremente atrapando a Asia en un abrazo de compañeros

\- ¿de verdad? Pregunto la monja.

\- Claro eres nuestra amiga después de todo. Dijo Ichigo que junto a Rukia y Korra se la llevaron para un día de diversión.

El grupo se llevó a la joven monja varios lugares como a comer una hamburguesa cosa que le encanto ya que era la primera vez que comía algo así debido a su crianza en la iglesia después comieron helados para finalmente pasar por una sala de juegos donde Ichigo con mucha suerte saco 3 peluches, uno para Asia que se trataba de un feo ratón amarillo pero que a la rubia le encantaba, para Korra un peluche de un oso polar que ella misma dijo que era su animal favorito y para Rukia un conejo, no era chappy pero aun así la chica agradeció el regalo

Después de eso, regresaron a donde comenzó esta salida entre amigos, pero Asia ahora que tenía confianza con ellos les conto la verdad sobre su pasado, ella era una huérfana que fue dejada en la iglesia y con el tiempo descubrió que tenía el poder para curar al hacerlo con un perrito de ahí en más fue conocida como la niña milagrosa.

Pero un día todo cambio y fue tomada por bruja y hereje por lo que hizo, ella encontró a una persona mal herida y que sin saberlo era un demonio al cual curo, desde entonces las únicas personas que la tenían en cuenta eran los caídos pero ella no quería estar con ellos.

Esto lleno de enojo a los jóvenes de que la iglesia rechazara a la joven monja por hacer lo que ella había aprendido de ellos, salvar vidas sin importar el que, por lo que los tres la consolaron en un abrazo.

\- Perdí a mi madre por culpa de alguien y me culpe la mitad de mi vida por su muerte. Dijo Ichigo que a pesar de todo, el recuerdo de su madre siempre lo perseguía.

\- Mi familia y amigos fueron asesinados por personas malas y codiciosas, las cuales me perseguían hasta que Ichigo y Rukia me ayudaron a quitármelos de encima. Dijo Korra recordando cómo sus amigos le plantaron cara a la brigada del caos solo por ayudarla

\- Yo crecí en las calles y tuve que escalar desde lo más bajo hasta lo más alto, pero siempre estuve sola, fui adoptada por alguien que solo cumplía una promesa, pero nunca le importe de verdad. Dijo Rukia.

Entre los 3, hicieron sentir muy feliz a la monja, jamás se había sentido tan aceptada como ahora, todos ellos sufrieron pero demostraron ponerse de pie y seguir, lograron hacer amigos, algo que ella nunca pudo hacer, sin embargo este lindo momento se ve interrumpido por una persona.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto Rukia con desconfianza.

Se trataba de Raynare en su traje de caída extremadamente revelador que parecía un traje de dominatrix pero en su cara se podía notar el enorme cansancio como si hubiera estado corriendo, pero no parecía tener intenciones de luchar.

\- Llévense a Asia lejos, está en peligro. dijo la caída antes de ser atacada por la espalda.

Dos caídas, una que era la loli gótica que los shinigamis perdonaron en su primer día y otra mujer con un traje de empleada de oficina conocida como Kalawarner y sobre ellos un gran número de caído sobre el grupo de amigos.

\- Entreguen a la monja o mueran. Dijo la caída de pelo azul

\- Mmm cuál es la palabra que estoy buscando, así, ni hablar. Dijo Ichigo que paso rápidamente a su forma shinigami.

\- Es que ustedes no se rinden nunca. Dijo Rukia que imito a Ichigo

\- No dejaremos que lastimen a nuestra amiga. Dijo Korra tronando sus nudillos.

Raynare los iba a ayudar pero fue noqueada y llevada al escondite mientras el trio defendía a la monja con todo lo que podía, Korra usando sus habilidades logro darle a varios caídos un golpe para cortar su flujo de magia dejándolos indefensos ante la luchadora

Rukia sin liberar su espada cortaba a los caídos sin problema mientras usaba pequeños ceros morados para borrar del mapa a sus enemigos, algo que hacía que sus enemigos se asustaran y cuando vieron la forma de pelear del peli naranja entraron en pánico.

Ichigo no solo los estaba aniquilando sin ningun problema, sino que no podía ver nada más que un borrón negro que dejaba a su paso caídos muertos con el cuello cortado, era increíble como ahora que él y su Hollow eran uno solo ya no sentía ese remordimiento de matar, ya no dudaba, sus enemigos aceptaron esto, no pudo sentir buenas intenciones en ninguno y por eso estaba sentenciados a morir.

Las caídas al ver que estaban sufriendo bajas graves aprovecharon un momento de distracción para secuestrar a Asia usando una lanza de luz contra Korra que tuvo que esquivarlo pero ese fue el momento para que sus enemigos se la llevaran

Una vez que terminaron con el último caído estaban enojados, habían secuestrado a su amiga y esto no se iba a quedar así, la rescatarían, solo debían esperar a que la monja lograran activar el cebo Hollow.

Horas más tarde iglesia abandonada:

Los caídos se preparaban para un ritual para extraer del cuerpo de la monja su sacret gear curativa con el objetivo de que ellos lo tengan en su poder, Raynare fue encadenada y vista como una traidora, una vez que terminaran, se encargarían de ella.

Ellos estaban por crucificar a Asia en una cruz y no podía evitar recordar el día tan feliz que paso, por lo que si debía morir, al menos pudo vivir un último gran día en su vida, aunque ella no lo sabía, todo cambiaria esta noche.

\- ¿Qué es este feo objeto blanco? Un collar de ese tonto cabeza de zanahoria. Dijo MIthel mirando con desprecio el cebo Hollow que encontró en Asia.

\- Es un regalo de Kurosaki Kun, dijo que si tenía un problema, lo usara. Dijo Asia que inconscientemente estaba incitando a la caída a hacer lo que Ichigo le dijo que hiciera.

\- A si, ups, se me cayó. Dijo Mithel tirando al suelo el objeto

En eso, la caída cometió el peor error de su vida y que tanto ella como sus compañeros lo pagarían caro con sus vidas, ya que ella piso el cebo destruyéndolo y volviéndolo partículas, eso podía atraer a los Hollow pero los vizards también eran capaces de sentir eso y para su mala suerte, los shinigamis actuales eran vizards.

En la casa de Ichigo:

El grupo de Ichigo estuvo preparado en todo momento para ir a salvar a la monja, solo estaban esperando que ella lograra darles su ubicación y la estupidez de Mithel hizo que los shinigamis sintieran el cebo por lo que sabían dónde tenían a la monja.

\- Es hora de irnos. Dijo Rukia que abrió la puerta

En la entrada se encontró con Sona, Tsubaki, Saji y Tomoe, la heredera Sitri solo estaba de visita para saber cómo sería el entrenamiento aunque ella y su grupo miraron a la distancia en donde se escondían los caídos, al parecer el cebo Hollow también podía ser sentido por los demonios.

\- Presidenta ¿no siente algo raro en esa dirección? Pregunto Saji

\- Es un cebo Hollow, se lo di mi amiga Asia la monja por si necesitaba ayuda, los caídos la tienen capturada. Dijo Ichigo listo para irse con un paso flash

\- ¿no que no deseabas meterte en problemas con las facciones? Dudo que esto pase desapercibido. Dijo Sona acomodando sus lentes y dando una mirada serie.

\- Es verdad, pero estoy dispuesto a pagar ese precio por salvar a un amigo. Dijo Ichigo seriamente

\- ¿nada de lo que diga evitara que vaya contra los caídos? Pregunto la heredera Sitri sabiendo la respuesta

\- Ichigo es así, cuando un amigo está en peligro nada lo detiene, ni ustedes ni nadie. Dijo Rukia de brazos cruzados

\- No iba a frenarte, pero como pareces muy empeñado en luchar, te ayudaremos. Dijo Sona dejando sorprendido a los miembros de su nobleza presente

\- De acuerdo, aseguren el exterior para que no entre ni salga nadie. Dijo el peli naranja antes de desaparecer en un paso flash llevándose a Korra de forma nupcial

En la iglesia:

Los caídos tenían a un montón de exorcistas protegiendo la zona ya que no dudaban que el shinigami viniera al lugar, entre estos fanáticos religiosos se encontraba Freed medianamente recuperado después de su primer encuentro contra Ichigo y Saji.

En menos de 3 minutos la puerta fue mandada a volar de una patada dada por Ichigo derribado a algunos exorcistas mientras el clan Sitri llego rápido atreves de un círculo mágico.

\- Vaya vaya, pero si son los sucios demonios que vienen a que los mate. Dijo Freed con una sonrisa psicópata mientras él y los exorcistas sacan sus sables de energía.

\- No tengo tiempo para estas estupideces, háganse a un lado o mueran. Dijo el peli naranja mientras su espada estaba cargando un getsuga

\- No Ichigo, no es necesario que pierdas tu tiempo, yo lo hago. Dijo Rukia mientras se puso al frente.

\- ¿Qué harás Rukia-san? Pregunto Saji intrigado

\- Les mostrare la primera liberación de mi zanpakuto mae(baila) sode no Shirayuki. Dijo Rukia liberando su Shikai

Tanto los demonios y los exorcistas vieron como la espada se transformaba en una guadaña roja y como todo el ambiente se volvía cada vez más frio alrededor de la shinigami que miraba de forma seria a sus enemigos.

\- Tsugi no mai, hakuren. Dijo la peli negra

De pronto en toda la iglesia una poderosa ventisca de hielo salió disparada de donde estaba la shinigami congelando todo el lugar dejándolo completamente azul y llevándose a gran parte de los exorcistas, excepto Freed que era un bastardo que se negaba a morir con facilidad.

\- Ichigo, ve por Asia, yo me encargo de estos tipos. Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa salvaje como la que hubiera puesto su Hollow interno.

De esta manera, la shinigami, Korra, Tsubaki y Saji se quedaron para contener a sus enemigos mientras el peli naranja junto a Tomoe y Sona atraviesa a sus enemigos con un paso flash hasta llegar al otro extremo donde encuentran un pasadizo secreto donde retenían a la monja

Asia estaba con poca ropa crucificada mientras a un lado estaba Raynare atada tratando de liberarse, lo malo es que el shinigami había llegado tarde y Sona se lo hizo saber cuándo escucharon un grito de la monja mientras 2 anillos verdes salían de su interior.

\- Ichigo, a esa chica le acaban de arrebatar su sacret gear, siento decirte esto, pero nadie sobrevive al proceso de extracción. Dijo Sona sin saber que eso desato la ira del shinigami

\- Finalmente, la sacret gear para curar a todas las razas, con el seré. Dijo Kalawarner antes de notar algo.

La mano de la caída fue cortada y los poderes robados estaban en la mano de Ichigo que pensó a liberar su poder Hollow de forma gradual mientras su ira iba aumentado hasta que Sona le sujetó la mano con fuerza pidiéndole que se calma, Asia tenía todavía una pequeña posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Aun así no pudo detener en momento en que Ichigo se puso la máscara Hollow y de un getsuga derribar a más de la mitad de los exorcistas mientras Sona atrapaba a Mithel para eliminarla mientras Tomoe con su velocidad y aprovechando el dolor de Kalawarne le cortó el brazo entero.

Durante la conmoción Raynare pudo escaparse para tomar a Asia y ponerla fuera de peligro no sin antes apuñalar por la espalda a Kalawarner demostrando que ya no era leal a Kokabiel, ahora ella motivada por las palabras de Ichigo en su cita, decidiría su propio camino.

Afuera de la guarida Freed era el último exorcista en pie, Rukia, Tsubaki, Korra y Saji lograron neutralizar a casi todos aunque el peón casi no hizo nada por seguir en entrenamiento, el loco no queriendo morir aun uso una granada de luz para escaparse una vez más, aunque la próxima vez, no escaparía y moriría.

Ichigo cargaba de forma nupcial a Asia la cual seguía viva pero se estaba muriendo lentamente a pesar de que le devolvieron su sacret gear, la extracción mataba a las personas sin importar si el objeto regresaba.

\- Esta estable, pero no le queda mucho tiempo de vida. Dijo Sona examinando la situación

\- Es mi culpa, no pude llegar a tiempo para advertirles y tampoco me pude escapar antes. Dijo Raynare maldiciéndose a ella misma por ser tan débil.

\- No te culpes, yo también tuve la culpa, debí estar prestando mas atención. Dijo Ichigo aligerando la carga de la caída.

\- Kurosaki….kun, Rukia….san y Korra…san. dijo Asia débilmente y todos la estaban escuchando

\- ¿Qué pasa Asia? Pregunto la castaña poniéndose junto a Rukia para escucharla.

\- Me alegro haberlos conocido, me cierran pasar un día que nunca voy a olvidar y cumplieron uno de mis sueños, tener amigos de verdad. Dijo Asia con una tierna sonrisa pero con lágrimas

Esta declaración hizo que a todos se les retorciera el corazón de tristeza incluso Sona y Tsubaki no pudieron evitar sentirse mal por la monja, ella solo quería tener amigos, algo que la iglesia y los caídos le habían privado, la heredera Sitri pensaba que podía darle una nueva oportunidad pero el propio Ichigo estaba pensando en cómo salvarle la vida.

En ese momento, la luna ilumino toda la iglesia destruida y congelada sobre el cuerpo de la monja que le queda poco tiempo cuando una imagen paso por la cabeza del peli naranja al mirar a Rukia y luego a la monja, recordó la noche que dejo de ser normal para ser lo que era ahora.

\- Asia, tú vas a vivir y podrás seguir cumpliendo tus sueños, tendrás mas amigos y vivirás mas días como el de hoy, pero la pregunta es ¿estas dispuesta a dejar de ser normal? Dijo Ichigo y todos notaron que su zanpakuto empezó brillar en azul

\- Ichigo ¿acaso harás lo que te hice esa noche? Pregunto Rukia notando las intenciones de su compañero

\- Estaría dispuesta a ser un demonio si eso me permite cumplir mis sueños. Dijo Asia con una tierna sonrisa ya quedando poco tiempo

\- No serás demonio, serás algo más, pero te puedo asegurar algo, estaré a tu lado, enseñándote y cuidándote. Dijo Ichigo y Korra recordó la historia de los shinigamis sabiendo lo que pasaría.

Antes de que Sona hiciera la propuesta de que reencarnara como demonio fue demasiado tarde, Ichigo agachado y con su espada en mano atravesó el pecho de la monja pero al hacer contacto con la carne, un potente torrente de energía espiritual que captó la atención de los Gremory que no sintieron el cebo fueron a investigar esta anomalía mientras los que estaban ya en el lugar se preguntaban que paso mientas las compañeras de Ichigo se preguntaban si funciono

Los Sitri se sorprendieron enormemente cuando sintieron de nuevo la presencia de la monja solo que ahora su poder había aumentado bastante, seguía dormida pero ahora ya no traía las ropas blancas del ritual sino que toda su ropa cambio a la de un shinigami, cosa que dibujo una sonrisa en Ichigo.

\- Parece que funciono. Dijo Rukia examinando a la ahora ex monja

\- Ichigo ¿hiciste lo mismo que Rukia hizo contigo? Pregunto Korra lo cual hizo que los Sitri se preguntaran que paso

\- Así es, cedi parte de mi poder para que ella sobreviviera, solo que ahora, ella es una shinigami como Yo y Rukia. Dijo el peli naranja

\- Esto…es….increíble, no me lo esperaba. Dijo Sona acomodando sus lentes

En eso todos notaron que de la nada una catana con una empuñadura en forma de estrella de 5 puntas apareció entre los brazos de la rubia, esa era su zanpakuto, el arma insignia de todo shinigami.

\- Ella ahora está bien, solo está cansada, me la llevare a casa, agradezco tu ayuda Sona. Dijo Ichigo cargando de forma nupcial a la rubia mientras Korra llevaría la zanpakuto.

\- No hay problema, ha sido un placer, además conociéndote harías lo mismo por nosotros. Dijo la peli negra con una sonrisa

\- Te debo un favor, no dudes en pedirme ayuda para lo que sea, ahora nos vamos, nos veremos el lunes en la escuela, quizás. Dijo el peli naranja desapareciendo en un paso flash junto a sus compañeros con una nueva amiga que ahora formaba parte de su familia, quizás Asia no entendería lo que significaba ser una shinigami, pero en este proceso, los 3 la apoyarían para que siguiera adelante.

Omake: batalla legal:

Mientras en el infierno la oficina estaba acomodando sus pertenencia de sus zona de trabajo por una sola razón, iban a mudarse de la cueva que usaba como su fase de operaciones a un lugar con mucho mas espacio para todos y además esa oficina era móvil.

El lugar se llamaba Naxxramas que usarían esa fortaleza como oficina, tenia de todo, espacio abierto para que los Zergs de Kerrigan tuvieran sus lugares, zonas para crear cámaras de tortura para princesos y trapitos, lugares para practicar magia y más.

Se podría decir que adquirir este lugar fue un poco traición ya que los villanos del bar se lo ofrecieron por un modico precio con la condición que les dijera como derrotar a Sam en una batalla legal.

-Ya se los dije, él no se rendirá hasta que le den ese gato. Dijo Kaiser mientras a su avatar le traía recuerdos su nuevo hogar.

-No me importa, no se lo daré sin pelear, solo dame lo que sea para detenerlo por otra vez. Dijo el rey demonio que tenía a Aizen vestido de negro ya que el seria su abogado por la custodia de Reafield.

-Mmm, soy contador en entrenamiento no abogado, pero les daré esto para que puedan ganar una vez mas . dijo Kaiser chasqueando su esquelética mano.

En eso antes de que el rey demonio pidiera un reembolso Aizen acepto lo que le dieron ya que podía trabajar con eso, eran todas las temporadas de la ley y orden, las 3 temporadas de Daredevil que pidió nada de Spoilers ya que no vio la última temporada y ¿las primeras temporadas de South park?

-Primero vean South park, ahí tienen lo que necesitan para la victoria legal. Dijo Claire que arrastro a su jefe a un lugar privado.

Aizen y sus compañeros en la villanía vieron por separado las temporadas para ayudar a su cantinero el rey demonio hasta que el shinigami traidor encontró la forma imposible de perder por lo que se preparó para el dia del juicio

Dia del juicio:

En el infierno no habían muchas peleas legales pero cuando las habia no se podría decir que son legales de verdad ya que todos se basaba en quien diera el mejor discurso o quien sobornara mejor, el honorable juez era el infame y listo Rick Sancrez.

-Orden en la corte ,terminemos con esto (eructo) tengo que ir a termina mi temporada atrasa

-No puedo perder Monika, sobornamos a todos el jurado con cupones gratis para un mes e incluso el abogado del rey no llego, ese gato será mio. Dijo Sam mientras aun le dolia todo por casi morir por Snu snu

-Sabia que no debía confiar en ese saco de huesos, no me dio la respuesta pero si los medios de búsqueda. Dijo el demonio molesto hasta que de una patada llega Aizen vestido como abogado con su novia Wuya cargando un caballete.

-Su señoria podemos empezar el juicio, primero Sam. Dijo Aizen muy seguro de su victoria, todo era parte de su plan despues de todo.

Sam expuso sus argumentos para tener al gato, Rick no le presto atencion y solo estaba bebiendo y los del jurado sobornado solo asentían a todo.

-Bueno ahora la defensa del bar de villanos, honorable jurado, tengo ante mi la declaración mas justa de todas que no me podrán negar nada no después de días y noches viendo series de abogados.

-Ya da tu discurso, a Morty se lo está comiendo una planta carnibora. Dijo Rick sin importarle mucho que atrás de el su nieto luchaba por su vida.

-Bueno, amigos del jurado, yo les presento a Chewbacca. Dijo el ex capitan que había encontrado la defensa perfecta para cualquier juicio.

De esta manera Aizen diciendo que nada de esto tiene sentido moviendo los dedos provoco que todo el jurado terminara tan confundido que lo único que pudieron hacer es darle la victoria a la villanos que celebraron en su bar su victoria mientras Sam estaba molesto.

-Oo no te preocupe ya ganaras, ten, un premio de consuelo, la cabeza del sujeto que de Warner que esta destruyendo DC, toda para ti. Dijo Kaiser a su amigo

-O no puedo enojarme con mi mejor amigo, esta bien pero ESE GATO SERA MIO. Grito el esqueleto con chaqueta


	12. Chapter 12

Respondo aquí sus comentarios, primero hola, no tengo mucho que contarle asi que pasemos a este cap

**Darkcrizer: **pues no tenia y tampoco actualmente tengo planes para será-tan pero acepto sugerencias un Saludos desde Argentina

Capítulo 12: la nueva shinigami y los familiares.

Pura oscuridad, eso era lo que podía ver la joven Asia Argento mientras parecía estar cayendo a un abismo sin fondo, sentía una enorme tristeza, remordimiento y una extraña calma, eso parecía una señal que está muerta.

**Esto es lo que se siente estar muerta**. Pensaba ella mientras seguía cayendo solo que ahora con los ojos abiertos

No quería esto, no le gustaba este lugar, quería salir, quería estar viva y volver a ver a las 3 personas que no solo quisieron ser sus amigos sino que pusieron sus vidas en peligro por alguien como ella, sentía que no merecía tener amigos así cuando ella era tan débil.

\- No eres débil, solo necesitas esforzarte, no siempre dependerás de tus amigos, debes aprender a luchar tus propias batallas. Dijo una voz femenina seguida de un enorme resplandor que repelió toda la oscuridad

\- ¿Quién eres, un ángel? Pregunto Asia desconcertada

\- No lo soy, aunque me parezco a uno, solo te diré, soy una amiga que estará a tu lado a partir de ahora en las buenas y las malas, pero debes hacerte fuerte. Dijo esa voz en tono maternal

\- ¿pero porque me dices esto? estoy muerta. Dijo con tristeza la rubia

\- No lo estás, un amigo al que de verdad le importas te salvo, sino fuera por el yo no estaría aquí, se te ha dado una segunda oportunidad en la vida Asia Argento, no la desperdicies siguiendo atrapada en el pasado. Dijo esa voz que ahora sonaba más seria.

Poco a poco el panorama se volvió blanco mientras esa luz se acercó a la monja para revelar a una bella mujer adulta de ojos azules y una cabellera rubia atada en coleta, estaba completamente vestida de blanco con una aureola y unas alas doradas, ella le extendía la mano de forma amistosa a la joven y en otra sujetaba un raro bastón.

\- Lo haré, seré fuerte. Dijo Asia aceptando la mano

\- Ahora quiero que recuerdes este nombre.

Antes de que Asia pudiera escuchar el nombre de esa bella mujer ella abrió los ojos de golpe revelando que ya no estaba en ese espacio en blanco y tampoco estaba en la iglesia sino que estaba sobre una cama muy cómoda en un lugar desconocido para ella.

¿Dónde estoy? se preguntaba la ex monja levantándose de la cama pero notando que sus ropas eran distintas.

Esta vestida exactamente igual que Rukia cuando la defendieron de los caídos un kimono negro pero en una mesa de luz pudo ver una catana que por alguna extraña razón se le hacía familiar y sentía que la estaba llamando por lo que instintivamente la tomo y la guardo entre sus ropas.

En la misma mesa encontró una nota que decía dobla a la derecha y baja por las escaleras por lo que hizo lo que le indicaron y al hacerlo llego a una cocina donde estaban Ichigo, Rukia y Korra preparando un desayuno pero lo curioso es que había una parte de la mesa reservada para ella.

\- Hola Asia, veo que por fin despertaste. Dijo el peli naranja con una leve sonrisa, al parecer lo que él hizo funciono para salvarle la vida.

\- Ichigo san, Korra san y Rukia San, ¿Dónde estoy? pregunto la ex monja

\- En nuestra casa, te desmayaste después de que Ichigo te diera de su poder, te salvaste por muy poco. Dijo Rukia tomando una taza de café

\- No recuerdo casi nada de anoche. Dijo la rubia sentándose y haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar.

\- Resumiéndolo, casi te matan por extraer eso que llaman sacret gear, esa caída llamada Raynare te ayudo a escapar matando a la que te robo tus poderes e Ichigo teniendo pocas opciones para salvarte te convirtió en lo mismo que es él y Rukia. Dijo Korra mordiendo una tostada

\- Ichigo san dijo que no era un demonio ¿entonces qué es? Pregunto Asia curiosa.

\- Yo y Rukia somos shinigamis, aunque no de este mundo. Dijo con simpleza el peli naranja

\- ¿SOY UNA DIOSA DE LA MUERTE? Pregunto sorprendida la monja ya que ella sabía sobre otras religiones.

\- Se podría decir que sí, pero no somos como los shinigamis de este mundo ya que ni yo ni Ichigo pertenecemos aquí. Dijo Rukia dejando confundida a la ex monja

Mientras desayunaban, le contaron la historia que Sona y Rias ya conocían sobre ellos haciendo que a la rubia le doliera el corazón, ellos estaban atrapados teniendo que dejar atrás a sus amigos, eso era algo que le dolió aunque si sonaba egoísta de su parte, si Ginjo no hubiera hecho eso, no los hubiera conocido y lo más seguro es que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

\- Bueno Asia, ahora eres una shinigami, en circunstancias normales tu deber seria buscar a las almas perdidas en el mundo para llevarlas a su descanso en la sociedad de almas sumado a cazar Hollow, pero como no estamos en nuestro mundo, nos limitaremos a cazar demonios renegados. Dijo Ichigo terminando su desayuno

\- Entonces esta espada es una extensión de mi propia alma pero tiene una conciencia propia. Dijo la ex monja recordando el raro sueño que tuvo

\- Efectivamente, probablemente aun no estés lista, pero a su tiempo dominaras los poderes de tu zanpakuto, el primer paso es saber el nombre de esta. Dijo Rukia y de forma rápida se materializaron Sode y Zangetsu

\- Recuerdo haber soñado con una ángel diciéndome que me esforzara y antes de escuchar su nombre me desperté. Dijo Asia recordando

\- Es posible que esa haya sido tu zanpakuto presentándose, no escuchaste su nombre porque no estas lista para ello. Dijo Zangetsu

\- Tengo una duda ¿Qué paso con Raynare san? Pregunto la rubia, quería darle las gracias por haber tratado de ayudarla y ser amable con ella

\- Bueno, después irnos ella nos siguió pero Azazel san pidió hablar con ella, por lo que no hemos sabido nada de ella desde anoche. Dijo Ichigo sospechando que nada le pasaría a la caída

Al decir eso, alguien toco a su puerta y al abrirla se trataba de Raynare en su traje de caída mientras se sobaba el trasero que estaba rojo como si la hubieran azotado en su retaguardia.

Flash back de Raynare:

Cuando llego a la residencia de Ichigo Azazel parecía estar esperando a los jóvenes mientras Kon en su hombro estaba leyendo una revista que viniendo del peluche sobraba decir de que era el contenido.

\- Honestamente no tengo ganas de hablar ahora Azazel, ¿podrías esperar hasta mañana? Pregunto Ichigo que francamente no quería responder por la muerte de muchos caídos y exorcistas

\- Tranquilo Ichigo, por ahora no tengo nada que pedir, en realidad quería hablar en privado con Raynare. Dijo el líder de los caídos desde el sofá.

\- Bueno pero si lo hacen, que sea en otro lado, me voy a dormir, este día fue agotador. Dijo Rukia que simplemente cerró la puerta de su habitación para dormir con Ichigo.

En unos segundos los dos caídos fueron llevados a la casa del líder para no molestar a los shinigamis mientras que Kon dejo su revista y salto a los pechos de una distraída Raynare aunque no duro mucho ya que de alguna manera inexplicable tuvo una hemorragia nasal, lo raro era que no tenía sangre para hacer eso.

\- DIOS, LAS MUJERES DE ESTE MUNDO TIENEN LOS PECHOS MAS GRANDES QUE E VISTO. Dijo el peluche pervertido mientras la caída se sonrojaba y se cubría su enorme busto sintiéndose violada.

\- Kon, ¿qué te dije sobre saltar en los pechos de las mujeres? Pregunto el caído en señal de reproche.

\- Disimula, hazles creer que no tienes vida para que te abrasen y disfrutar, lo sé, pero no me pude contener. Dijo el peluche reincorporándose.

\- Bueno Raynare, a lo que vinimos, ¿Por qué me desobedeciste? Te dije que vigilaras al portador del dragón rojo, no que lo mataras. Dijo Azazel sonando serio e intimidante.

\- Fue Kokabiel, quería seguir sus órdenes Azazel san, pero él me amenazó con matarme sino hacia lo que me ordenaba. Dijo la peli negra caída suplicando

\- Ya veo, debí imaginarlo, supongo que tendré que mantenerlo vigilado. Dijo Azazel mientras la chica se ponía de rodillas.

\- ¿Qué pasara conmigo? ¿Me castigara y me matara? Dijo Raynare con miedo

\- No, Ichigo me conto sobre su cita y parecías lo bastante arrepentida no vivirás entre los caidos pero si quieres estar segura, deberás vivir con el joven Kurosaki. Dijo Azazel haciendo que la caída se sonrojara al recordar ese bonito momento.

\- No creo que me acepte después de causar tantos problemas. Dijo Raynare.

\- Yo creo que sí, el mismo dijo que su nombre significa el que protege, como no le diste motivos para odiarte es seguro que te vea como alguien que necesita ayuda, puede ser más cruel por su fusión pero sigue teniendo la intención de proteger. Dijo Azazel haciendo que el ánimo de la caída se levantara.

\- Gracias, gracias por no matarme, a partir de ahora me esforzare por ser una mejor persona y ayudar a Ichigo será el primer paso. Dijo Raynare lista para irse.

\- Espera, primero debes ser castigada. Dijo Azazel con una sonrisa picara

\- ¿pero tú dijiste?

\- Dije que no te mataría, no que no te castigaría, ahora muestra el trasero. Dijo Azazel mostrando una tabla para azotes

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Grito alarmada la caída y entonces ve a Kon levantarse.

\- Espera, no lo hagas, invítame a participar, siempre quise hacer algo como esto. Dijo Kon y el líder de los caídos le dio una tabla para azotar.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOO. Grito la caída cómicamente

Fin del flash back de Raynare:

\- Y eso fue lo que paso. Dijo la caída que prefería estar parada a sentarse.

Lo que dijo trajo diferentes reacciones, por un lado Ichigo se sorprendió que el caído supiera tanto de el solo con unos pocos días y por desgracia, tenía razón, el cuidaría de sus amigos, incluso de uno que antes fue su enemigo.

Rukia y Korra por otro lado estaba disimulando el hecho de que la noticia de que la caída iba a vivir en la casa no les gusto ya que la shinigami sentía que era otra mujer que quería acercarse al peli naranja para quitárselo, la castaña pasaba por algo similar aunque aún negaba el haberse enamorado.

Asia por su parte está muy confundida pero no le molestaba la idea que Raynare viviera en esta casa aunque claro, ella también desarrollo cierto afecto por el peli naranja el cual pensó la situación un momento.

\- Bueno, iré al baño a hacer unas llamadas después estableceremos las reglas de esta casa porque ya somos muchos, y no se maten mientras no estoy. Dijo Ichigo mientras las chicas sobre todo Rukia, Korra y Raynare se miraban con chispas saliendo de sus ojos.

\- No sé a qué viniste aquí, pero el que hallas tenido una cita con él no te vuelve especial. Dijo Rukia apuntando a la caída.

\- Fu fu fu, tienes celos que yo tengo más que ofrecer que tú, pequeña tabla. Dijo la caída cosa que hizo que una vena se formara en la shinigami

\- Ya estoy creciendo, maldita pechugona engreída. Dijo Rukia que se iba a lanzar

\- Chicas, no peleen, Ichigo pidió que no discutieran. Dijo Asia que iba a parar el pleito.

\- Ichigo no es de esas personas que le importa el cuerpo, el busca algo más que el simple aspecto. Dijo Korra un poco roja.

\- EL NO ES DE TU PROPIEDAD. Dijeron las 3 para empezar a golpearse entre ellas mientras Asia no sabía cómo detenerlas

Entonces cuando escuchan unos pasos de las escaleras Rukia y Korra abrazan a la caída como buenas amigas dejándola confundida al igual que Asia, ambas no podían negarlo pero cuando Ichigo se enojaba daba miedo, el chico solo fue a ver y como parecía que todo estaba bien siguió con otra llamada.

\- Hola Sona. Dijo Ichigo desde el teléfono

\- Hola ichigo, supongo que esta no es una llamada para saludar. Dijo la peli negra que estaba en su casa cocinando con un delantal rosa una extraña comida mutante que parecía sacado de la cocina de Orihime.

\- Bueno si y no, primero quería preguntarte si algo interesante pasó anoche después de que me fui. Dijo el peli naranja

\- Bueno, tuve que darle a Rias una larga explicación sobre lo que me dijiste sobre los cebos Hollows y se podría decir que no está muy feliz. Dijo la Sitri ignorando un tentáculo que salía de la masa

\- Adivino ¿tenía a Asia en la mira para reencarnar pero yo me adelante? Pregunto el shinigami

\- Algo así digamos que ella tiene un problema y necesita gente capaz en sus filas para arreglar ese problema, pero dime ¿ahora qué hará esa monja? Pregunto Sona intrigada mientras daba un golpe no intencional a su comida haciendo que la masa vuelva a su lugar

\- Se quedara conmigo, no tiene a donde ir al igual que Raynare, la caída que apuñalo por la espalda a la que tomo los poderes de Asia. Dijo el peli naranja

\- Ya veo, supongo que eso es bueno, pero no dudes en pedir mi ayuda para estas cosas. Dijo Sona

\- A eso voy, te iba a pedir por favor y si no te molesta, inscribirlas a las 2 en la academia para poder tenerlas cerca. Dijo el peli naranja

\- Puedo, aunque no dudes que pediré algún favor pequeño a cambio después, pero sabes algo, creo que transformarla en shinigami fue lo mejor en lugar de hacerla una demonio. Dijo Sona cosa que intrigo a su amigo

\- ¿Por qué crees eso? pregunto Ichigo

\- Fácil, ella era una devota creyente en dios y si se volvía una demonio no podría rezar, mencionar el nombre de ya sabes quién y tampoco tocar objetos santos sin que le doliera. Dijo Sona enumerando los defectos de los demonios reencarnados.

\- Entonces me alegro de haberme adelantado, bueno, gracias por el favor Sona, nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Dijo Ichigo

\- De nada, nos vemos mañana. Dijo Sona con una pequeña mueca, ella por alguna razón deseaba seguir hablando con el chico que encontró como interesante y como alguien que piensa antes de actuar de forma impulsiva cuando la situación era la correcta.

Una vez que la llamada termino el peli naranja bajo de nuevo a la cocina cargando una pizarra y un marcador para escribir y de nuevo Asia estaba en la misma posición sin saber qué hacer y las demás parecían haber luchado aunque de nuevo no lo parecían aunque tener el pelo desarreglado al igual que la ropa era una evidencia incriminatoria.

\- Bien, luego arreglaran sus diferencias, pero como ahora somos muchos en esta casa, todos vamos a hacer algo para contribuir. Dijo Ichigo que en la pizarra anoto el nombre de todos

\- ¿Cuáles son las reglas de la casa? Pregunto Raynare curiosa

\- Primero, nos vamos a dormir temprano y nos levantaremos para entrenar temprano antes de ir a la escuela, deben aprender a cuidarse solos, antes de la cena también entrenaremos otro poco. Dijo el peli naranja

\- Entendido, pero ¿Qué haremos todos? Pregunto Korra intrigada.

\- A eso voy, Asia entrenara sus poderes shinigami , Korra recibirás una capacitación para aumentar tu fuerza, lo mismo va para Raynare mientras Rukia y yo entrenamos a un nivel muy diferente que los puede matar. Dijo el peli naranja haciendo que las chicas salvo Rukia temblaran un poco

\- Como yo, Ichigo y Korra trabajamos para traer dinero a esta casa, deben conseguir trabajo o hacer los quehaceres de la casa para contribuir en algo. Dijo Rukia de manera estricta apuntando hacía la caída y la ex monja.

\- Yo puedo cocinar, no soy la mejor pero tampoco lo hago tan mal. Dijo Raynare de brazos cruzados

\- Bueno….creo que yo limpiare la casa entonces. Dijo Asia tímidamente.

\- Con todo dicho, los quiero ver a todos en el sótano, hoy es domingo lo que significa que es un día dedicado a entrenar, y no miento, les va doler. Dijo el peli naranja de nuevo asustando a las personas de este mundo.

Un rato después:

Todos estaban abajo con sus ropas para entrenar, la trival de Korra, la de caída de Raynare y la de shinigami de Asia, Rukia e Ichigo, para las chicas fue increíble ver todo un campo desértico en el sótano de la casa, pero todas estaban de acuerdo que era un lugar muy bueno para entrenar.

\- Bien, primero lo primero, les mostrare mi transformación, la misma que use contra mi viejo enemigo Ulquiorra y la que use contra Ginjo y los demás. Dijo Ichigo mientras se cubría de un manto de poder rojo

\- Si, yo también debo hacer eso. Dijo Rukia imitando la acción pero con un manto de poder morado

Korra fue la única que no se sorprendió al ver las formas de vasto lord de sus amigos, salvo la de Rukia pero ya se acostumbró a esa forma macabra del peli naranja, mientras Asia y Raynare estaban algo asustadas pensando que sus salvadores se volvieron monstruos aterradores pero al verlos hablar se calmaron.

\- Escuchen bien, esta primera parte es simple, luchen con todo lo que tengan, una vez que terminen, les diremos en que entrenaran. Dijo Ichigo con su voz intimidante.

\- Más les vale que se esfuercen porque no seremos suaves contra ustedes. Dijo Rukia que hizo aparecer su guadaña y como en los últimos días estuvo hablando con Ddraig proyecto el guante del dragón rojo que paso a ser negro y morado por sus poderes.

5 minutos después:

La verdad es que los shinigamis se llevaron una buena primera impresión de sus compañeros, podían no estar a su altura pero eso lo compensaron con una gran determinación muy admirable, Asia se levantaba una y otra vez a pesar del agotamiento para curar a Korra que usaba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, algo no muy recomendable ya que sus puños no podían bloquear la energía espiritual sumando a que golpear en el pecho de Ichigo que no usaba el hierro aun era como golpear un muro de granito sólido.

Mientras que las lanzas de luz de la caída eran completamente destruidas, ellos simplemente las atrapaban con sus manos desnudas para romperlas, pero siguió tratando junto a las demás el poder hacerle un rasguño a ellos.

\- Honestamente hicieron más de lo que pensé, pero todos tienen muchos defectos que deben corregir si quieren ser fuertes. Dijo Rukia aun transformada

\- Primero Asia, está claro que eres una sanadora pero necesitas aprender a usar tu zanpakuto, te vamos a enseñar a cómo usarlas sumado a los hechizos de un shinigami, eso puede ser lo adecuado para alguien con tus capacidades. Dijo Ichigo a la ex monja.

\- Korra, tienes mucha fuerza pero te hace falta más agilidad y velocidad, entrenaremos esa parte. Dijo Rukia mirando a la castaña

\- Mientras que tú Raynare, dependes demasiado de la magia y ataques a distancia, necesitas dominar el cuerpo a cuerpo o algún estilo de combate con las lanzas. Dijo Ichigo a la caída pensando que un estilo como el de Ulquiorra sería adecuado a su forma de luchar.

\- Entendemos, nos esforzaremos. Dijeron las 3 las cuales se desmayaron por agotamiento.

\- Bueno, mientras duermen, creo que solo quedamos tú y yo, demuéstrame que es lo que ese dragón puede hacer. Dijo Ichigo tomando distancia y haciendo una señal con su mano.

\- Buster. Dijo la mano de Rukia brillando

En eso la chica disparo una ráfaga de poder verde que se transformó en una morada y el peli naranja corto el ataque a la mitad con un getsuga tensho negro aunque ninguno de esos ataques afecto a su contrincante.

\- Vamos ichigo, ¿es lo mejor que el rey puede hacer? Dijo Rukia haciendo el mismo gesto de burla.

\- Ahora te demostrare que yo soy el rey. Dijo ichigo activando el bankai fullbringer.

Se pudo escuchar por mucho tiempo el choque de armas y el intercambio de técnicas que iluminaban el cielo de ese lugar pero también despertaron a las chicas que se impactaron al ver ese despliegue de habilidades que no se les mostro ahora sabiendo que ellas estaban muy debajo de ellos.

Pero a su vez, esta demostración fue hecha para mostrar a las chicas lo que debían aprender, Asia trataba de recordar unas palabras que pronunciaba Rukia que eran los hechizos de bakudo 61, el hado 33 sokatsu y 31 shakao sumado a su nueva creación exclusiva para los vizards el hado 111 hell blade.

Una vez que el entrenamiento de los shinigamis termino era el turno de sus nuevos alumnos los cuales recordarían ese dia por siempre ya que ichigo y Rukia les enseñaron el significado de la palabra verdadero esfuerzo aunque en el futuro esto rendiría sus frutos.

Al dia siguiente:

\- NO, NO QUIERON IR, SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR AUN. Dijo un lloroso Saji que fue despertado por su líder para ir a entrenar con Ichigo, claro el rubio no quería y en este momento estaba siendo arrastrado de las piernas por Momo y Ruruko

\- Debes hacerte fuerte Saji, además ichigo acepto amablemente mi petición para entrenarte. Dijo Sona acomodando sus lentes.

\- ¿y no hace esto porque siente algo por Ichigo y desea pasar más tiempo con él? Pregunto Tsubaki y su líder tuvo que disimular un rubor en su rostro.

\- CLARO QUE NO, solo somos buenos amigos y aliados. Dijo la peli negra apenada

\- Pero Sona-san yo creo que usted e Ichigo-san se ven muy lindos juntos. Dijo Ruruko que seguía tirando de una de las piernas de Saji.

Ahora la mente de Sona por ese comentario empezó a imaginar un escenario donde ella tomaba el lugar de Raynare en la cita, no podía entender, algo en el peli naranja hacia que sus emociones fueran diferentes y no sabía si era esa aura protectora que liberaba u otra cosa.

Al llegar a la casa del peli naranja todavía con Saji siendo arrastrado la puerta fue abierta por Asia a la cual parecía dolerle la cabeza, después del entrenamiento estuvo hasta altas horas de la noche leyendo el libro de hechizos de shinigami, no sabía si era por las palabras de su zanpakuto o porque internamente se sentía inútil y quería demostrar lo contrario.

\- A hola, ¿Quiénes Son? Creo haberlos visto antes. Dijo la rubia con inocencia.

\- Bueno, nosotros ayudamos a Ichigo a rescatarte y estamos aquí porque el prometió entrenar a mi pieza más débil. Dijo Sona muy tranquila mientas ahora Tsubaki retenía de la camisa al rubio para que no corriera.

\- Está en el sótano con Rukia, el resto ira luego de que se nos pase el dolor de anoche, Ichigo san y Rukia-san pegan muy fuerte. Dijo Asia haciendo que Saji se asustara más.

La ex monja los guio para encontrarse con los shinigamis en sus formas de vasto lord peleando con fiereza, chispas saltaban ante los ataques de sus armas mientras el cielo era iluminado por los poderosos ceros que lanzaban hasta incluso algunos puñetazos con hierro.

\- Buster, destrucción. Dijo Rukia que concentro en un puñetazo los poderes de Ddraig por lo que en el choque ella gano pero Ichigo se levantó rápidamente para ponerse al frente de ella

\- Gran rey cero. Dijo el peli naranja lanzando el ataque desde sus cuernos impactando en Rukia a quemarropa

Rukia se estrelló perdiendo a Sode que salió volando y se estrelló peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna de Saji que por poco perdía su hombría mientras que el guante desaparecía y el peli naranja ponía la espada en el cuello de su oponente.

\- Yo gano otra ronda, reina. Dijo el peli naranja para luego ofrecerle una mano

\- Por ahora, pero cuando aprenda a dominar los poderes de Ddraig y mi bankai las cosas no serán tan fáciles. Dijo Rukia mientras ambos apagaban sus formas de vasto lord.

\- Hola Ichigo, veo que entrenas desde temprano. Dijo Sona al ver al shinigami

\- Si, esas son las nuevas reglas de la casa, supongo que estas aquí para que entren a tu peón. Dijo Ichigo mirando al temeroso Saji

\- Si, y como tu estas siendo tan amable en entrenarlo, permíteme que yo prepare el desayuno cuando terminen. Dijo Sona y por alguna razón desconocida todos sintieron un escalofrió

\- Está bien, en cuanto a ti Saji, no te voy a mentir, lo que te hare te va doler mucho, no te podrás mover bien, pero créeme si te digo que los resultados van a ser muy buenos. Dijo el peli naranja que inconscientemente hizo la misma sonrisa torcida que Kenpachi

\- ¿Puedo decir que no al entrenamiento? Pregunto el peón temeroso

\- No, no puedes, no cuando lo hago gratis y que tus amigas se tomaron la molestia de traerte ante mí. Dijo Ichigo haciendo que las miembros Sitri rieran un poco.

\- Bueno ¿con que empezamos? Pregunto Saji.

\- Tus reflejos, voy a atacarte y quiero que trates de esquivarlo todo, y no te preocupes si sales herido, ahí está Asia lista para curar los cortes y quemaduras que vas a recibir.

Esto dejo helado al rubio el cual empezó a correr por su vida de una ráfaga de pequeños ceros con poco poder y corte de la espada de Ichigo, mientras el trataba de robar algo del poder del shinigami aunque fue inútil ya que parecía que el poder Quincy dentro del chico era toxico para el mientras que el Hollow era demasiado poderoso para aguantarlo.

1 hora después:

Se podía ver a Saji medio muerto en el suelo que era curado por Asia aunque esta era la décima vez que lo hizo mientras que las miembros sitri se preguntaban que si Sona acepta el trato de Azazel y entrenaban con Ichigo ¿iban a sufrir de esa manera tan brutal o seria piadoso?

Una vez que Ichigo termino cargo al rubio como un costal de papas y lo sentó en la mesa donde Sona con un delantal rosa había preparado un gran desayuno que parecía muy delicioso pero de nuevo todos los presentes sentían desconfianza hacia esos platillos.

\- Coman rápido, que debemos ser puntuales en ir a la academia. Dijo Sona que despertó a Saji.

\- Bueno, gracias por el desayuno Sona, ahora, a comer todos. Dijo Ichigo

En ese instantes todos probaron lo que la heredera Sitri preparo y sus caras se pusieron azules, no estaba feo, estaba horrible pero para no desilusionarla todos tragaron con asco aunque los que parecían menos afectados eran Ichigo y Rukia que no pudieron evitar comparar esta comida a la que hacia Orihime ya que ambas eran igual de malas.

Si algún día regreso, no debo dejar que esas dos se conozcan porque si no podrían crear comida potencialmente mortal. Pensaba el peli naranja haciendo un esfuerzo por comerlo todo

Una vez que Sona bajo la guardia Tsubaki abrió un círculo mágico a cualquier parte y todos tiraron la comida para que la heredera Sitri pensara que lo comieron todo, aunque luego de ver a Asia y Raynare recordó algo.

\- A cierto, Asia Argento y Yuma Kurosaki, aquí tienen sus uniformes de la academia, Asia eres de segundo grado por lo que Rukia estará contigo mientras que Raynare será de tercer año. Dijo Sona aunque lo que no noto fue la reacción de Korra y Rukia

\- ¿Cómo que Kurosaki? Preguntaron las dos incrédulas.

\- Bueno, no se me ocurría un buen apellido así que use el de Ichigo y dije que era una prima adoptiva sin vínculo sanguíneo. Dijo Sona tranquila sin entender el problema.

Luego de una discusión sin sentido, todo el grupo se fue caminando a la escuela como un gran grupo de buenos amigos y Asia no podía sentirse más a gusto, ahora estaba haciendo amigos gracias a que Ichigo la salvo al transformarla en shinigami, no sabía muy bien que sentía con respecto a el pero estaba segura que se quedaría a su lado en las buenas y malas.

Ya en la academia las chicas se presentaron respectivamente en sus clases, por un lado Asia trataba de ser corrompida para que perdiera su inocencia con la pervertida Aika que recibió un golpe de Rukia para que dejara de envenenar la mente de la ex monja con sus ideas.

Y por el otro lado Yuma fue bombardeada de preguntas sobre su tipo de relación con Ichigo por tener el mismo apellido mientras los hombres no se creían que una chica tan hermosa fuera familia del que definían como el dictador que los privo de ver el cielo

Aunque Rias iba a querer una explicación de porqué una caída estaba en la escuela Ichigo solo dijo con desgano que ella ahora era su responsabilidad por abrirle los ojos y por órdenes del que lo está ayudando.

Si, Ichigo sospechaba que iba a ser otro de esos días pesados y no estaba muy equivocado, una vez que discutió con Rias sobre Raynare y que Asia estaba bajo su cuidado, golpear a los pervertidos que nunca aprendían la lección y el papeleo estaba con su grupo de amigos reunido mientras ponían un reloj de arena como adorno en su mesa

\- Qué lindo adorno, ¿para que lo tienes? Dijo Korra mirando la arena caer.

\- Digamos que es una forma de calcular cuánto tiempo tardaran Sona y Rias en meterse a este lugar para discutir algo. Dijo Ichigo con un toque de fastidio.

Y efectivamente, cuando toda la arena cayo aparecieron las líderes de los clanes los cuales también vinieron a la oficina estando todos algo apretados, pero lo curioso era ver a Koneko sujetar 4 raquetas de tenis rotas y que liberaban humo.

\- Bueno, que las trae a mi oficina esta vez ¿será una charla en sociedad sobre la escuela o es un asunto del mundo sobre natural? Pregunto Ichigo sarcásticamente sabiendo la respuesta

\- Es un asunto de noblezas pero necesitamos que nos ayudes a resolverlo. Dijo Rias mirando a Sona de forma desafiante

\- Pero no te preocupes, tú saldrás beneficiado de este problema. Dijo Sona que miraba a Rias de la misma forma

\- Rias-san y Sona san discuten ya que quieren saber que nobleza ira a por familiares. Dijo Koneko en tono monótono

\- Kiba necesita un familiar y Saji también pero solo se permite una nobleza al mes. Dijo Tsubaki que se adelanto

Nota del autor: aquí diremos que Kiba no tuvo un familiar, aunque en el canon se sabe que si tiene

\- ¿y ustedes me necesitan para? Pregunto Ichigo apuntándose

\- Ara ara ichigo kun, ellas harán un juego de quemados y quieren que seas parte del equipo. Dijo Akeno que se acercó más de lo debido al chico causando celos en Sona, Korra, Rukia y Raynare mientras Asia solo hacia un tierno puchero.

\- Bien resumiendo, quieren que elija un bando y no se irán hasta que decida. Dijo Ichigo suspirando.

\- Si, esa es la idea. Dijeron las herederas Gremory y Sitri.

\- Primero, todos menos mi grupo salgan unos minutos, hablaremos sobre esto y les diré mi decisión. Dijo Ichigo que cerró la puerta

Pasaron unos 5 minutos y el shinigami tenía una idea que explico, todo su grupo iba a ser parte de este juego de quemados pero la trampa era la siguiente, las chicas lanzarían una moneda y la ganadora podría elegir entre solo el en su equipo o todo el grupo incluida Rukia.

\- Bueno aquí vamos. Dijo Ichigo lanzando una moneda.

\- CARA. Dijo Rias mirando como la moneda caída

\- Lo siento, salió cruz y yo elijo a Ichigo como representante de los Sitri. Dijo Sona tomando el brazo de Ichigo y ponerlo en sus pequeños pechos en desarrollo

\- Mírele el lado amable Rias San, ahora no somos tan pocos en el grupo. Dijo Kiba tratando de calmar a su líder.

\- Nos veremos en el gimnasio por la noche cuando Momo y Ruruko terminen de trabajar. Dijo Sona que se fue con su grupo dejando al de Ichigo solo

\- Bueno, será divertido aunque tampoco creo que nos dejaran muchas alternativas. Dijo Rukia resignada

\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero tomen eso como un juego divertido y un entrenamiento para mejorar sus reflejos. Dijo Ichigo para que los 5 volvieran a la oficina mientras pensaban en volver a Raynare y Asia parte del comité de disciplina.

Durante el resto del día, Ichigo y Rukia instruyeron a la ex monja en aspectos simples de los shinigamis, le vendaron los ojos y luego le pidieron que se concentrara para sentir las presencias, algo que tardo casi todo el día en hacerlo pero solo podía detectar a las personas de su salón y no más allá de cómo el club de ocultismo

Ya en la noche empezó el juego de quemados todos con sus uniformes de educación física jugando en plena noche, aunque algunas chicas como Asia, Korra, Raynare, Sona, Akeno y Rukia estaban un poco rojas ya que la playera de Ichigo estaba muy marcada dejando ver músculos que eran el resultados de sus entrenamiento.

Lo que si paso durante el juego de quemados es que Saji pudo esquivar una enorme cantidad de balones e impactar uno en las partes nobles de Kiba, él no podía entender cómo podía hacer algo así y entonces recordó el entrenamiento de ichigo que lo obligo a esquivar sus ataques.

\- Veo que mi entrenamiento mejoro tus reflejos. Dijo Ichigo que freno con sus manos una pelota cargada de los poderes de la destrucción de Rias.

\- VALIO LA PENA CADA MALDITO MINUTO DE SUFRIMIENTO. Grito Saji emocionado tanto que se distrajo y Koneko le lanzo un balón con mucha fuerza

Quedo fuera del partido pero demostró que luego de estrellarse atrapo el balón demostrando que solo sus manos sufrieron el impacto, aunque solo fuera un juego, Saji demostró una mejora, cosa que Sona hizo que se decidiera, iba a aceptar la oferta, si Saji tuvo esos resultados en un día, si eran constantes se volverían muy poderosos.

Entre intercambio de pelotas y golpes que iban desde la cara, las piernas y estomago al final quedaron las líderes de las noblezas junto a los shinigamis representándolos, Ichigo evito que un pelotazo fuera a la cara de Sona ya que dijo que no le gustaría ver ese lindo serio rostro dañado causando un rubor.

Al final ambas fueron eliminadas y los shinigamis se bombardearon con todo lo que tenían pero al final todo termino en un empate para ellos pero al parecer Rukia fue la primera en recibir el impacto por lo que el clan Sitri junto a los shinigamis irían por familiares.

Más tarde:

\- Bueno Ichigo, como prometí, no estarías en nuestro problema sin sacar algo cambio, tú y tu grupo vienen con nosotros para conseguir familiares. Dijo Sona en su oficina.

\- ¿Qué hace un familiar exactamente? Pregunto Ichigo curioso

\- Es como una mascota que hace diferentes tareas para uno, además que no los tienes que alimentar porque saben cuidarse solos. Dijo Sona explicando eso mientras mostraba su familiar.

\- Bueno suena interesante, así que porque no, vamos. Dijo Ichigo haciendo una señal para que sus compañeros lo siguieran

En menos de un minuto los 2 grupos estaban en un bosque oscuro y aterrador que era mejor conocido como el bosque de los familiares donde podías encontrar desde familiares para combatir, para que hagan tus necesidades o simplemente tener una bonita mascota.

\- Háganse con todos. Dijo una voz desde un árbol

Todos voltearon para ver a un hombre mayor vestido como un explorador de remera blanca y pantalones rojos con tirantes sumando a una gorra, algo que saco una gota de su sudor a los shinigamis que recordaron algo que vieron en su mundo

\- Soy Satoshi, el maestro y experto en familiares, los ayudare a buscar el familiar perfecto, ¿alguna pregunta? Dijo el hombre y ve la mano de Ichigo levantada

\- Aquí hay 151 familiares o son más de los que pensamos. Dijo Ichigo que al escuchar el nombre, su vocación y forma de vestir se estaba preguntando seriamente si este tipo no entrenaba otra cosa en su juventud.

\- Muchos más, hay una gran cantidad de familiares en este lugar que aumentan día a dia. Dijo Satoshi de nuevo sacando una gota en los shinigamis

**Estamos seguros que no son pokemones y no familiares.** Pensaba ichigo que recordaba ese programa que solía verlo cuando era muy joven antes de lo que le paso a su madre

\- Bueno, hemos venido por familiares para mi peón y mis aliados de nobleza. Dijo Sona al experto

\- Que Saji elija primero, nosotros podemos esperar. Dijo Ichigo examinando las presencias de este lugar.

\- Entonces vamos a buscar el familiar perfecto. Dijo Satoshi saltando del árbol y guiando al grupo.

Saji miro a cada familiar que se le ofrecía desde algo poderoso pero muy feo, hasta un familiar más feo aun pero con un poder muy grande, lo que ninguno noto es que uno de los familiares capto un olor agradable y se acercó a ellos, más específicamente a Korra.

\- Alto, tenemos compañía. Dijo Satoshi que volteo a ver.

Lo que se acercaba a paso lento sobre la castaña era una especie de perro blanco labrador pero con el cuerpo de un oso polar, eso incluía dientes y garras, el cual pego un rugido a Korra pero no se asustó sino que le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que se calmara.

Fue sorprendente luego de ver eso que la criatura se volvió sumisa como cualquier perro, hasta le dio una lamida a la chica en señal de que le agradaba y ella empezó a acariciarlo como si de una mascota se tratara.

\- Un perro oso polar, un extraño hibrido, posee una fuerza descomunal, cuando sienten el olor de alguien los examinan y si ellos no presentan señal de miedo hacia él, se vuelve sumisos y están dispuestos a ser sus familiares. Dijo Satoshi que reviso a al familiar indicando que era una hembra.

\- Que linda, bueno amiguita, si vamos a ser amigas necesitas un nombre, serás Naga y no me molestaría que fueras mi familiar. Dijo Korra mientras ella seguía acariciando a su amiga

Lo que paso después fue ver que Rukia se separó del grupo y se enfrentó a una especie de lobo completamente cubierto de hielo, sus dientes eran de hielo y sus garras igual, con su shikai le dio una lección a este familiar.

luego Raynare había encontrado un cuervo que era amistoso y se volvio su familiar aunque ella ni siguiera lo busco sino que la encontró, era una de rey cuervo

El resultado fue que este se sometió a Rukia aunque ella solo se defendió, no tenían la intención de que este fuera su familiar pero al final lo acepto.

\- Un lobo de hielo, sumamente hostil y difícil de someter, a menos que seas un usuario de su elemento. Dijo Satoshi sorprendido que la fiera se sometiera a la pequeña chica.

Lo último que paso es que Ichigo tropezó con una piedra pero resulto que no lo era, sino un huevo, que según el experto en familiares era uno de dragón el cual comenzó a romperse y lo único que vieron todos fue un destello negro y rojo de fuego que es estrello contra Ichigo.

Todos vieron a un pequeño dragon negro de ojos rojos el cual olfateo a Ichigo y luego se deslizo y se enrosco a en su brazo derecho y parecía que lo estaba quemando aunque estaba haciendo otra cosa.

\- Esperen, es un dragón muy raro, está formando un vínculo con la persona que ve como la más poderosa y digna de su poder, al hacer eso en el brazo de su amigo es su manera de decir que ahora él es su amo. Dijo Satoshi mirando todo

El pequeño reptil se pegó al brazo del joven y no se iba mover, pero a Ichigo no le molesto sino que ese dragón parecía amistoso por lo que no le importaba a menos que fuera una amenaza.

\- Rayos, ustedes ya consiguieron familiares y no se esforzaron. Dijo Saji decaído notando que todos consiguieron algo bueno.

Una vez que dijo eso, un extraño slame cayó sobre todas las mujeres y Satoshi explico que era un limo que le gustaba comer la ropa de las mujeres, algo que Saji aprobaba pero como Ichigo estaba cerca no se haría el pervertido.

Los shinigamis usaron el hechizo de Nanao para lanzar un destello eléctrico contra la criatura pervertida pero notaron que hubo otra ráfaga que no era de ellos sino de un pequeño dragón azul que se paró en el hombro de Asia.

\- Un esprite Dragón, no se llevan bien con los machos de su especie. Dijo el experto.

\- Que lindo, me agrada. Dijo Asia rascando al pequeño dragón

\- Oye pequeño dragón, cuida bien a Asia. Dijo Ichigo que acaricio al animalito

Este pareció ronronear, la presencia del peli naranja era agradable para él y por eso se dejó consentir ignorando al otro dragón en el brazo del shinigami, de esta manera, todos incluso Saji consiguieron un familiar y regresaron a sus casas aunque claro, pronto Ichigo se vería involucrado en los asuntos de los demonios

Omake: proyecto shonen quarter parte 2:

Mientras tanto las diferentes versiones del autor estaban estableciéndose en su nueva oficina tuvieron una idea para poner en marcha su proyecto, estar versiones eran el original y su versión alterna con la forma del lich Kel`thuzad mientras en un universo paralelo el autor tenía la forma de Tanya von Degurechaff y la última versión del autor tenía la forma de Ains acompañado de una Shalltear.

Como no tenían nada mejor que hacer y estar cortos de ideas para omakes decidieron lanzar 4 botones rojos a los mundos de animes conocidos, o por lo menos los que el había visto que el autor nunca en su vida vio One Piece por considerarla muy fea a la vista.

Mundo Fairy:

El equipo mas poderoso de Fairy Tail el gremio más loco de todo el reino regresaron de una misión particularmente difícil, luego de lo de Edolas incluyeron a su equipo a pequeña Wendy.

En estos momentos estaban todos algo quemados invadiendo la propiedad privada de su amiga Lucy, una rubia que era la más débil de todos los magos ya que no era nadie sin sus llaves, los rivales Natsu y Gray un mago con el cerebro de una nuez y piromaniaco y el otro un desnudista de hielo.

-Esa misión fue algo difícil aunque Natsu hizo cenizas a esos monstruos, pero se pasó. Dijo Erza la maga más poderosa del gremio junto a la pequeña Wendy, una niña de pelo azul en coletas mientras se quitaba el polvo

-¿Por qué invaden mi casa? Pregunto Lucy llorando cómicamente ya que de nuevo tendría problemas de pobreza por la falta de dinero.

-Porque era la más cercana y necesitábamos un baño. Dijo Wendy respondiendo por Erza.

De la bolsa del botín que sacaron en la mesa, pudieron encontrar que entre el dinero, había un raro botón rojo, el cual capto la atención de los 5 magos y un gato volador que posiblemente tenía el mismo coeficiente intelectual que su dueño Natsu.

-Miren, un botón rojo. Dijo Natsu mirando con curiosidad.

-De donde salió, no recuerdo que lo pusieran en la recompensa. Dijo Gray pensando.

-¿lo pulsamos? Pregunto el mago de fuego antes de irse al suelo por un golpe de Erza.

-Natsu si mis lecturas me enseñaron algo es que estos botones son peligrosos, deberíamos llevarlo con Levy. Dijo Erza pensando deteniendo al mago de cabello rosa para que no hiciera una idiotez.

Pero sin embargo el gato azul llamado Happy lo tomo y Erza en su descuido soltó a Natsu para luego tropezarse con la ropa de Gray que se la quitó mientras Lucy le tapaba los ojos a Wendy para que no viera al peli negro

Mientras en el mundo Bleach:

En estos momentos se podía ver a un peli naranja conocido como Ichigo Kurosaki en su casa con sus amigos, luego de derrotar a Ginjo y controlar sus poderes Hollow que fueron la clave de su victoria, en estos momentos de calma estaba descansando hasta que Rukia hizo que todos se reunieran en la casa del chico.

-¿Qué pasa Rukia? Problemas. Pregunto Ichigo que estaba vestido como shinigami

-No, solo que este alerta, ya que en la sociedad de almas, hueco mundo y aquí estuvieron sintiéndose anomalías. Dijo Rukia, una shinigami bajita de peli negro

Entre los que estaban reunidos se podía ver a la chica enamorada de Ichigo, Orihime, a su mejor amigo Chad como le decía aunque su nombre era Sado, su digamos amigo rival Uryu.

-Un botón rojo ¿Cómo este? Pregunto Ichigo mostrando el objeto

-Si ¿Cómo lo supiste? Pregunto Rukia intrigada.

-Estuvo pareciendo en las casas de todos de forma rara hasta que le aplique Kido, no soy tan tonto para oprimirlo, de hecho, quien sería tan estúpido para presionar un botón misterioso. Dijo el peli naranja

En el mundo Fairy:

-Listo Happy, 1, 2. Dijo Natsu listo para presionar el botón mientras Erza se levantaba

-Los voy a estrangular a los 2 por esto. Dijo Erza que lentamente liberaba un aura siniestra

-TRES. Gritaron el gato y el mago, solo se escuchó una campana y luego Lucy se alarmo porque parecía que su casa se derretía.

-LES DIJE IDIOTAS QUE ERA MALO, AHORA SI LOS MATO. Grito Erza mientras empezó a perseguir por la casa a los 2 mientras Lucy y Wendy se abrazaban cómicamente sin saber que pasaría y Gray, bueno el no parecía importarle mucho

Regresando a bleach.

-Bueno, me llevare esto para que Mayuri sepa que hace. Dijo Rukia que dejo el botón en la mesa hasta que

-KUROSAKI, QUIERO MI REVANCHA. Grito una persona que salió de una grieta parándose en la mesa.

Esta persona parecía un tipo de cabello azul vestido de blanco aunque la parte superior estaba desabotonada este era Grimmjow, el ex espada 6 ya que ninguno sabía que puesto era ahora bajo el mandato de Harribel la reina.

-Y aquí está el idiota, Grimmjow ¿Qué hiciste? Pregunto Ichigo notando que el arrancar piso el botón y su casa parecía derretirse


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos aquí bajo los efectos del estrés del estudio pero trayendo otro cap, sin mas aquí respondo

**Darkcrizer**: tienes razón Asia tendrá un rol más protagónico y menos de princesa en peligro, pues la verdad aun no pense nada para Serafall

**Arraia: **thanks

**Guest: **no realmente, vi poco y nada pero sus diseños están bien feos, por eso uso animes de los que tengo mas conocimiento incluso si nunca vi un solo capitulo

Capítulo 13: la chica de las nieves:

Días más tarde:

Honestamente Ichigo ahora podía entender perfectamente porque el perder sus poderes hizo que sintiera un poco de vacío, al parecer luchar se había hecho tan divertido que cuando no pasaba nada todo era aburrido.

Y eso era lo que pasaba en este momento, luego de obtener su familiar las cosas estuvieron muy tranquilas, ningún renegado que cazar, Sona y Rias no lo estaban involucrando en sus problemas, y salvo por el trabajo y entrenar todo estaba demasiado calmado, lo cual era malo ya que eso significaba que pronto abría caos.

Pero no todo fue malo en estos días, durante ese tiempo donde Saji también era arrastrado por la fuerza para entrenar estaban aprendiendo sobre cada uno de sus familiares, Korra se encariño tanto con Naga que dejaba que el animal de gran tamaño durmiera en su habitación.

Ichigo todavía tenía al dragón enroscado a su muñeca el cual seguía forjando un vínculo con su nuevo amo mientras la mascota de Asia trataba de mantener las distancias.

Hablando de la ex monja, esta estaba progresando a un paso muy lento pero seguro con su evolución como shinigami, estaba aprendiendo los hechizos del libro haciendo algunos demasiado básicos, como el bakudo número 4 hainawa que era una especie de cuerda de luz para inmovilizar a alguien, en realidad ella deseaba hacer el rikujokoro pero esta técnica aún era demasiado avanzado para ella, otro bakudo que aprendió fue el 12 Sekienton que era una bomba de humo y el numero 1 sai que fue el mismo que Rukia uso con ichigo para paralizarlo cuando se conocieron.

Esto le daba una pauta a los shinigamis, ella podía no saber usar su zanpakuto pero para los hechizos era muy admirable, no dudaban que si le daban un entrenamiento exhaustivo dominaría varios de estos movimientos en poco tiempo.

Por su parte el entrenamiento de Korra y Raynare era más físico que otra cosa, la castaña había mejorado con sus golpes cargados y su resistencia era excelente tanto que podía resistir un cero de bajo poder y solo tener algunas pocas heridas pero para eso debía desviar mucha energía sus manos en forma de X.

La caída por su parte había mejorado sus reservas de magia pero era la más débil ya que Asia si tuviera más técnicas ofensivas la podía derrotar, pero por ahora podía lanzar más lanzas de luz.

Ichigo si hubiera sido un espada con su poder actual podría ser perfectamente el 2 o incluso podría rivalizar contra el difunto Coyote Stark, ya se aprendió muy rápido el arsenal de técnicas de los Hollow y como Ruki trataba de crear sus poderes propios o en este caso hacer versiones suyas de otras ya existentes, como hacer una versión del cero metralla de Stark solo que usando balas.

Rukia había creado otra técnicas que solo un vizard podría usar el bakudo 102, seki hierro, funcionaba con hierro de los arrancars que se sabía que los Vizard podía aprender y funcionaba como una armadura que repele ataques directos, aunque claro el problema es que debías ser preciso en donde enfocar el siguiente impacto.

Sin embargo su idea estaba por ser más interesante, estaban listos para irse a la academia ya con sus uniformes listos pero cuando se fueron a la puerta se toparon con Azazel usando su ropa habitual con Kon en su hombro leyendo una revista de la que los shinigamis y Korra ya sabían de qué tipo eran.

\- Estamos de camino a la academia, ¿puedes esperar? Pregunto Ichigo con fastidio, el caído siempre era inoportuno.

\- Bueno en ese caso vamos por el camino largo ya que tengo que hablar con ustedes, principalmente contigo. Dijo Azazel tranquilamente por lo que él y los jóvenes tomaron la ruta larga

\- Bueno ¿Qué necesitas decirnos? normalmente nos llamas antes de aparecer. Dijo Rukia intrigada.

\- Bueno verán, la razón por la que no supieron nada de mí en un tiempo es que estuve ocupado, se que Sona acepto el trato de que toda su nobleza sea entrenada por Ichigo, así que estuve trabajando en algunas sacret Gear artificiales y ya tengo dos, las deje en su oficina del comité disciplinario. Dijo Azazel de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de orgullo

\- Si, debiste ver como hacia ciencia este tipo, es muy impresionante. Dijo Kon desde el hombro del caído, menos mal que la calle no era transitada a esta hora.

\- Eso suena bien, pero no creo que vinieras solo para eso. dijo Ichigo y el líder de los caídos solo sonríe.

\- Me atrapaste Kurosaki, si, la verdad es que esta parte es para ti, veras, como está claro que ninguno de ustedes se unirá a una nobleza estuve pensando, ¿Por qué ustedes no son su propia nobleza? Pregunto Azazel mirando la expresión de todos

\- ¿Qué gano con eso de hacer una nobleza? Pregunto el peli naranja confundido

\- Bueno, al crear una nobleza, ninguno de ustedes será buscado por otras facciones para reclutar, solo necesitan un emblema, aunque creo que un tablero de evil pieces traería mejores resultados ya que con él sus poderes aumentaran radicalmente. Dijo el caído con sabiduría.

\- Ichigo, sé que no te gusta la idea, pero creo que es lo mejor, no sé si la brigada del caos hará caso a tu amenaza, pero crear una nobleza es una buena manera de estar seguros. Dijo Korra con cautela.

\- Mmm me lo pensare, ¿algo más que debas decirnos o hablamos de cosas normales como personas civilizadas? Pregunto el shinigami mirando al caído.

\- No tengo más que informarles pero me gustaría hablar de trivialidades por una vez, mi vida no gira alrededor de la ciencia. Dijo el caído aunque Raynare tuvo una gota de sudor enorme en su frente

**Eso es mentira, su vida si gira alrededor de la ciencia, a mí no me engaña**. Pensaba Raynare.

\- ¿después de clases me enseñan algún hechizo de ataque Ichigo San y Rukia san? Dijo Asia con una tierna sonrisa

\- Claro y parece que alguien si se esfuerza por ser una shinigami no como alguien que antes no quería entrenar. Dijo Rukia dando una mirada a Ichigo recordándole que antes nunca entrenaba cuando se conocieron y solo lo hacía para emergencias.

\- Cállate, deje de ser así de infantil después de patearle el trasero a media sociedad de almas. Dijo Ichigo con una pequeña risa.

Todos se rieron y siguieron el camino a la academia pero Ichigo cuando pasaba por una plaza que conectaba con un bosque sentía que alguien lo miraba, no parecía ser hostil pero si interesado en él.

La idea del shinigami no era demasiado errada ya que desde que había derrotado al demonio planta con Rukia y Korra había captado la atención de alguien que lo vio, se trataba de una chica de cabello morado largo con unos bellos ojos azules de mirada fría que tenia una piruleta en la boca mientras sus ropas consistían en una falda a cuadros y una especie de playera negra combinada con ropa de invierno blanca, esta chica no era una humana y había desarrollado un interés por el peli naranja luego de esa batalla contra el demonio renegado aunque no vio su rostro hasta que lucho con Kuroka, el shinigami no se dio cuenta de su presencia ya que estaba centrado en luchar contra la nekomata

Me pregunto si esta vez será el correcto y me cura de mi soledad, de alguna manera siento de dejar mi otra academia en Tokyo fue lo mejor. Pensaba esta chica que la verdad ya tuvo una mala experiencia en su lugar de origen, ahora debía buscar una manera de captar la atención del chico.

**De pronto siento que será otro de esos días.** Pensaba el Shinigami peli naranja con un ligero escalofrió.

Ya en la academia:

Como siempre las clases eran extremadamente aburridas para los jóvenes que simplemente iban a las clases y ponían el menor esfuerzo posible aunque si hubo 3 cosas interesantes que hicieron el día más curioso.

El primero se relacionaba con Asia la cual mantenía las distancias con Issei que parecía acosarla y en un punto que ella ordeno que la dejaran sola le dio una poderosa cachetada que lo noqueo ya que la ex monja sin darse cuenta mando algo de poder espiritual a su mano aunque todas las chicas aplaudieron por esa manera de poner en su lugar a una rata como el pervertido.

La otra parecía ser que por razones misteriosas las cañerías de los baños de los hombres y mujeres estaban congelados, algo ilógico porque no estaban en invierno, pero Sona noto residuos de magia desconocida, por lo que asumió que se trataba de algún ser sobre natural.

Lo otro era que Rias parecía sumamente distraída cosa que sorprendió al peli naranja que después de las clases durante el almuerzo con el consejo estudiantil la heredera Sitri confeso que esa actitud se debía a que ella estaba metida en un problema personal y que no tenía forma de cómo ayudarla pero no dijo cual.

\- ¿asumo que voy a descubrir ese problema en poco tiempo verdad? Pregunto Ichigo mientras le daba una mordida a su emparedado

\- Es un asunto muy complicado entre noblezas y la verdad es que ni yo ni ella deseamos que te metas en más problemas por nosotras. Dijo Sona acomodando sus lentes mientras bebía algo

\- Que amables por evitar eso. Dijo Ichigo con un toque de sarcasmo porque sabía que eventualmente terminaría involucrado.

\- Bueno pasando a asuntos más importantes acepte el trato, yo y mi clan estamos dispuesto a entrenar contigo para fortalecernos. Dijo la Sitri con un rostro serio al igual que Tsubaki.

\- Qué curioso, justo hoy nuestro "amigo mutuo" me dejo algo para ustedes en nuestra oficina. Dijo Rukia mordiendo una tostada.

\- Interesante, yo y mi sequito los iremos a visitar luego de la siguiente clase. Dijo Sona intrigada

\- A todo esto, ¿Qué son esos rumores de la chica más tierna de la escuela noqueo al pervertido número uno? Pregunto Ruruko mirando a Asia un tanto apenada

\- Accidentalmente ella uso poder espiritual en su golpe. Dijo Rukia con simpleza.

\- Ya veo, Asia debes aprender a controlar tus poderes, no podemos borrar la memoria siempre y que se vea fácil. Dijo Tsubaki en tono de reproche.

\- Ella se esfuerza, aprendió mucho en esta semana pero todavía le falta mucho para ser un shinigami tan fuerte como Ichigo San. Dijo Raynare apoyando a la ex monja

Después de las clases de gimnasia y de hospitalizar el trio pervertido ya que estos se escondieron en los casilleros de los baños de mujeres y bueno digamos que paso algo similar que con Rukia, Koneko tomo una foto de los pervertidos que al ser descubiertos se cayeron tocando los pechos de Korra que esta súper enojada y lista para romperles los huesos y de quitarle la toalla a Asia que roja de la vergüenza volvió a hacer lo mismo que en su primera clase pero peor ya que estuvo estudiando hados.

\- HADO 1, SHO. Grito la ex monja uso la técnica ofensiva que mando a volar a los tres que se estrellaron contra la pared destruyendo la puerta.

\- No te preocupes Asia, nosotras nos encargamos de reparar eso y de la memoria. Dijo Momo mientras Rukia le decía a la joven monja que está orgullosa que aprendiera esa técnica pero que debía controlar sus emociones.

Pero este solo era el comienzo del horror para el trio pervertido que les pareció escuchar los pasos de un gigante lo que significaba que Ichigo estaba enojado y los iba a castigar pero antes de correr ven que Korra que se cambió rápido les cortaba la ruta de escape mientras tronaba sus nudillos y para colmo el peli naranja está detrás de ellos con su aura de muerte y destrucción.

\- ¿algunas últimas palabras? Pregunto Ichigo ya listo para romperles la cara a golpes.

\- NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA. Grito Issei que vio como Koneko se acercaba.

\- Esperen y Ichigo senpai y Korra sempai. Dijo la niña peli blanca

\- ¿Qué pasa Koneko? Pregunto el shinigami mientras los pervertidos pensaron que se salvaron.

\- ¿me puedo unir? Pregunto la Nekomata mostrando uno de sus puños

\- No veo porque no. Dijo Korra con una sonrisa salvaje mientras los pervertidos se abrazaban y lloraban cómicamente por lo que les pasaría.

Unos 30 minutos de dolor más tarde:

\- ¿no creen que se excedieron un poco? Pregunto Sona en tono de reproche en la oficina del peli naranja mientras este mismo y Korra se estaban quitando la sangre de sus nudillos

\- ¿y de verdad te importa lo que les hagamos a esos tontos? Pregunto el shinigami con una taza de café

\- La verdad no, pero creo que deberías apuntar más abajo y no tanto en la cara. Dijo la heredera Sitri mientras que Saji estaba en posición fetal asustado

De nuevo el peón sabía que tendría pesadillas con el peli naranja en su forma de vasto lord haciéndole los mismos golpes que Issei y sus amigos recibieron, sin duda Ichigo y el comité de disciplina eran personas con las que mejor no debías meterte sino querías acabar con el rostro todo golpeado o ahora que Sona dijo eso, posiblemente ser castrados a golpes.

\- Bueno, encontramos unas cajas cuando llegamos, son de Azazel y dice que las 2 sacret gear que ha fabricado por ahora son para Momo y Ruruko. Dijo Raynare trayendo las cajas.

\- Bueno, ¿Quién va primero? Dijo Ichigo intrigado que podía hacer el que consideraba como el Urahara de este mundo

\- Estoy intrigada por ver que es lo que fabrico. Dijo Sona y ve que la primera en pasar es su peón Ruruko

La chica abre la caja con su nombre y de esta sale un brillo junto a una esfera de luz que se introduce en su cuerpo y de forma instantánea unas partes de armadura se formaron en sus piernas cosa que la confundió y empezó dar unos pasos.

\- Según lo que Azazel nos contó en el camino, esta sacret gear se llama Procellarum Phantom, aumentan tu velocidad a la hora de atacar con patadas, por lo que creo que a la hora de entrenar trabajaremos en eso. Dijo Ichigo mientras la chica vio el saco de boxeo y le dio 10 patadas consecutivas.

\- ES INCREIBLE. Dijo Ruruko fascinada por su nuevo poder

Momo abrió su caja y paso por el mismo proceso solo que es sus manos aparecieron unos brazaletes que ella no entendía para que eran hasta que Ichigo le dijo a Asia que usara el mismo hado que uso contra Issei contra Momo la cual puso los objetos en forma de X creando una barrera que la hizo arrastrar pero no le paso nada.

\- Barreras para defenderte de ataques mágicos, esa es una buena adición considerando que eres un arfil. Dijo Rukia pensando en las posibilidades.

\- Vaya, quien diría que aliarse con el enemigo traería esta clase de beneficios. Dijo Sona pensando que más les podía ofrecer el caído

\- Bueno, ya que todos estamos aquí les diré como funcionaran las cosas ahora que Azazel me pide que los entrene. Dijo Ichigo mientras Korra traía una pizarra y Raynare un marcador para apuntar lo que diría.

\- Primero, los quiero ver a primera hora de la mañana todos los días de semana en mi casa en el sótano, desayunaran en mi casa y luego todos nos iremos a la academia. Dijo Ichigo mostrando el itinerario de cómo sería todo

\- También entrenaran después del trabajo, no cenaran hasta terminar para que no vomiten lo que comieron ¿preguntas? Dijo Rukia mientras algunos de los miembros Sitri especialmente Saji temblaron

\- ¿Qué hay del fin de semana y que nos enseñaran? Pregunto Tomoe intrigada

\- Hasta que todos tengan sus sacret gear haremos que mejore su resistencia física el campo de entrenamiento tiene la propiedad de cambiar el entorno a otro más difícil como por ejemplo un volcán. Dijo Korra que a ella ya le dijeron el programa de entrenamiento

\- Asia los curara de los cortes, quemaduras y posiblemente huesos rotos al entrenar, pero tanto, Sona, Tsubaki, Saji, Momo y Ruruko deberán esforzarse el doble. Dijo Ichigo apuntando a la heredera Sitri que se sorprendió

\- ¿Por qué el doble? Pregunto la peli negra de lentes

\- Simple, eres la líder, tú poder debe ser más alto que el de los demás para que puedas protegerlos, pero ustedes también deben esforzarse, no siempre dependerán de Sona para que los proteja, ESFUERCENCE Y LLENENLA DE ORGULLO DEMOSTRANDO LO QUE VALE CADA UNO. Dijo el shinigami peli naranja dando un pequeño discurso.

Esas palabras hicieron que los miembros Sitri aplaudieran y tuvieran una buena determinación para entrenar, mientras Sona solo sonrió por esto, parecía que su aliado tenía el don de la palabra y no solo el de la fuerza pero todavía se preguntaba por qué cuando estaba demasiado cerca de él, su corazón latía más rápido.

\- Empezaremos esta noche, ya después arreglamos el asunto de quien prepara la comida, y Sona, no te preocupes por eso, nosotros nos encargamos, eres una chica tan ocupada que no nos gustaría saturarte. Dijo el peli naranja dándole un pequeño abrazo poniéndola roja.

Algunos rieron de nerviosismo ya que esa era una forma de decirle a la heredera Sitri que mantenga sus manos lejos de la cocina ya que la última vez que cocino lo hizo para el club del ocultismo y termino por crear unos fideos pervertidos que estaban vivos tocando a las chicas hasta que Rukia con cara de palo electrocuto al alimento viviente

Demonios, que suerte tiene Ichigo, pero bueno, si la presidenta es feliz con él no me importaría. Pensaba Saji ya que la actitud de su líder frente al shinigami era la de una joven seria pero enamorada que no sabía cómo expresarse.

\- Bueno, hora de regresar a clases, pero tengo el presentimiento que será otro de esos días. Dijo el shinigami cosa que era verdad ya que estaba por enfrentar otro de los estúpidos planes de conspiración de los hombres.

\- KYAAAAAAAA. Fue el grito de una chica en la entrada.

\- Problemas, es hora de actuar. Dijo Ichigo que se levantó de su silla, salto por la ventana y luego de dar una voltereta en un árbol aterriza.

\- Honestamente este chico me sorprende cada día más. Dijo Tsubaki un tanto impresionada

\- Bueno, así es Ichigo, cuando alguien está en problemas, siempre actúa por impulso. Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa.

Mientras los Sitri y el resto del comité de disciplina fueron al patio Ichigo se había adelantado y en este momento tenía a Aika que había sido golpeada y había perdido sus lentes por culpa de un grupo de matones.

Resulta que esta banda de criminales se jactaban de ser los más rudos de todos y que podía pisar a quien sea, por lo que los estudiantes masculinos les dijeron que Ichigo era más rudo con la intención que estos derrotaran al shinigami, el cual solo tenía una cara de fastidio mientras todavía tenía a la peli naranja de lentes.

\- ¿estás bien? ¿no te lastimaron? Pregunto el Shinigami pero pudo ver que ella tenía un pequeño moretón en su mejilla.

\- Estoy…bien pero me lleve un susto, esos tipos vinieron por ti, los chicos los trajeron aquí. Dijo Aika tomando su mejilla mientras el chico solo la dejo en un rincón y le dedico una sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes, les daré una lección, nadie lastima a una chica inocente mientras yo esté aquí. Dijo el peli naranja que se fue a encarar a los idiotas que eran 5.

\- ¿tú eres ichigo Kurosaki? Pregunto uno de los matones

\- Lo soy y en este momento les doy 3 segundos para disculparse con Aika o les aseguro que el rey no tendrá piedad contra ustedes basuras. Dijo el peli naranja mientras sus ojos pasaron unos segundos a ser amarillos con negro.

\- Jjajjajaja tu solo contra nosotros que estamos armados, ¿eres valiente o simplemente estúpido? Pregunto un matón.

Ellos estaban armados con catanas de verdad, bates con clavos e incluso un arma de fuego escondida, aunque ellos se estaban riendo mientras el shinigami hacia la cuenta así atrás mientras que Rukia le tapo los ojos a la ex monja no por lo que le pasaría a Ichigo sino lo que el les haría a los delincuentes

10 minutos después:

Las chicas pasaron de estar sorprendidas a estar súper rojas y apenadas por lo que había pasado durante la batalla, el shinigami había barrido el suelo con los matones dejando atónitos a los estudiantes masculinos ya que ni con eso pudieron derrotar al dictador de la escuela.

Ichigo uso las cabezas de dos de sus oponentes para chocarlas entre si y desarmar a otro hasta noquearlo, a otro lo tomo del cuello y lo azoto contra el suelo múltiples veces hasta hacerlo sangrar mientras le daba un discurso de moral.

Pero el peli naranja tuvo que dar una voltereta para esquivar el impacto de las catanas que rompieron la parte superior de su uniforme y como no se podía recuperar nada se la quitó luchando con su pecho al descubierto.

La persona que se iba a presentar al shinigami hoy estaba con humo saliendo de sus orejas y totalmente roja ya que parecía que vio un cuerpo tonificado que nunca vio, Korra, Sona, Tsubaki y todas las chicas Sitri tenía la cara completamente roja al igual que Rukia, aunque personas como Asia se desmayaron después de que sus mentes pasaran por escenarios no aptos para menores en sus mentes

Akeno se estaba lamiendo los labios mientras miraba la pelea desde una ventana pero también tenía la idea de hablar con Ichigo sobre lo de ser hibrido, de alguna manera parecía que él era capaz de entender a las personas con solo estar con ellas por un tiempo.

El que tenía el arma de fuego iba a usarla pero el shinigami le torció la mano en un ángulo anormal, definitivamente los estudiantes podían confirmar lo que Rukia dijo una vez, cuando su fresa se enoja, puede ser mucho, pero mucho peor que el diablo, incluso los mismos demonios que presenciaban esto estaban de acuerdo que el daba más miedo que el actual Lucifer.

\- Y no regresen. Dijo Ichigo que de una patada noqueo al último sacándole los dientes.

Los maleantes corren como si hubieran estando en presencia de la misma muerte, cuando el shinigami se limpió las manos fue a ver a sus amigas pero estas solo balbuceaban incoherencias hasta que recordó que ya no tenía camisa y podía entender un poco el sonrojo.

\- Demonios, supongo que debe estar así porque no tengo repuesto. Dijo Ichigo aunque Sona le iba a replicar pero no podía ya que estaba hipnotizada por lo que veía

\- Tengo un repuesto del uniforme. Dijo Saji mientras algunas estudiantes femeninas le lanzaban una mirada de odio ya que deseaban seguir viendo.

\- Gracias Saji.

Antes de que el peli naranja se fuera encontró los lentes de Aika tirados y ella que seguía sentada en un rincón lo ve a él sin camisa ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse y devolverle los lentes, sin duda el chico era todo un caballero, al verlo alejarse con esa sonrisa empezó a ruborizarse ya que su mente se imaginó todo un escenario de una cita para terminar en una cama

\- Kurosaki Ichigo, lo he decidído, voy a luchar por tu cariño. Dijo Aika mientras Rukia, Korra, Sona y otra sintieron una sensación de querer golpear a la pervertida

Mientras la escuela limpiaba el desastre de la batalla de Ichigo este se puso la camisa que menciono Saji pero después de eso pudo ver y notar que alguien lo estaba espiando desde afuera del vestidor por lo que salió rápidamente al patio y pudo escuchar a alguien correr por lo que sin decir nada se puso a perseguir a esa persona sin saber que llego hasta los límites de la academia encontrando a la chica que lo estaba siguiendo.

\- ¿tú eres la que me estuviste vigilando? Pregunto el shinigami encarando a la chica de pelo morado

\- ¿lo notaste? No me debería impresionar ya que fuiste quien derroto a ese demonio del bosque y a una renegada de clase S de los demonios. Dijo Mizore tranquilamente

\- ¿viste eso? pregunto Ichigo sorprendido de que no se diera cuenta de ella

\- Si, lo vi todo, pero también note algo, te sientes solo, puedes estar rodeado de gente, pero te sientes solo. Dijo la chica con una mirada fría

\- ¿Quién eres? No eres humana pero tampoco siento que seas de las 3 facciones. Dijo el shinigami tratando de descubrir a la chica

\- Me llamo Mizore Shirayuki, soy una Yokai, y yo también estoy sola. Dijo ella con algo de tristeza.

Esta chica no es malvada, parece que simplemente se siente abandonada y no sabe cómo expresarse, parece que yo desperté un interés en ella. Pensaba el peli naranja

\- ¿hace cuánto tiempo estás sola o mejor dicho que te paso? Hasta donde se los Yokai son de Tokyo y ver uno en Kuoh es raro. Dijo el shinigami intrigado pero la mirada de la chica se hizo más fría.

\- Asuntos personales de los cuales no deseo recordar. Dijo Mizore.

\- ¿entonces en que puedo ayudarte? No me gusta que la gente este asi, pero si no tienes a donde ir te ofrezco mi techo, ahí hay mas gente con la que puedes estar.

\- NO, solo te necesito a ti, alguien protector y que no juzgas a los demás. Dijo ella mientras el aire se congelaba

\- Estos poderes, eres una Yokai de hielo. Dijo el shinigami notando que sus pies se congelaban mientras el pelo de la chica también lo hacía.

\- Seremos solo tú y yo

En eso al campo de batalla llegan a Asia y Raynare que se preocupan cuando ven como la persona que les dio una segunda oportunidad estaba congelado pero se impactan cuando este se libera de forma instantánea liberando sus poderes para entrar a su forma de shinigami.

\- Ichigo-san ¿se encuentra bien? Pregunto Asia abrazándolo

\- Lo estoy, este hielo no es nada comparado al de Sode, pero ella no es mala persona. Dijo Ichigo mirando a Mizore que se sorprende.

\- Maldita ahora veras. Dijo la caída creando una lanza de luz

\- Espera. Dijo Ichigo pero fue tarde

La peli negra ataco pero la yokai creo una barrera de hielo para defenderse y de esa forma escapar pero todavía no había terminado sus asuntos con el peli naranja, este regaño a la chica por ser impulsiva e imprudente, por lo que ella misma se sintió mal por hacer enojar al shinigami.

El resto del día paso sin ningún otro altercado pero Ichigo no se quitaba de la cabeza a Mizore, ella está sola sin nadie y eso ponía triste al chico, esperaba que en su próximo encuentro lograra hacerle entender y convencerla que no volvería a estar sola si seguía a su lado

Ichigo les dijo a la caída y la ex monja que no mencionaran sobre que ella era una Yokai, no tenía idea de lo que Rias haría si se enteraba de eso, no era una mala persona pero no quería que la chica de las nieves renunciara a lo que era para ser una demonio, Sona tenía su confianza pero prefería no involucrarla en este problema.

Ya al siguiente día:

Como lo habían prometido, el clan Sitri se despertó temprano y fue directo a la casa de Ichigo y para los que era su primera vez en la casa quedaron impactados al ver el campo de entrenamiento gigante en el sótano, y todos quedaron aterrados cuando Saji les menciono como entrenaban los shinigamis.

La mayoría de ellos recibieron una paliza por parte de Rukia que quería probar sus límites para luego de eso definir en qué áreas serian entrenados mientras que los que eran más fuertes o con una capacidad especial recibirían la tutela de Ichigo.

Korra que ya tenía algo de resistencia extra por entrenar se encargó de supervisar a Momo y Ruruko que la tuvieron difícil contra la chica con la capacidad de anular su magia por lo que tuvieron que usar las sacret gear ganando una ventaja por sobre la castaña que cuando se encontraba bajo presión recordaba que su interés amoroso de cabello naranja le dijo que dejara de pensar y siguiera sus instintos, logrando con sus habilidades de artista marcial someterlas, pero las Sitri no iban a dejarse ganar.

Por otro lado Saji, Tsubaki y la misma Sona la estaban pasando mal ya que el shinigami se emocionaba demasiado al entrenar ya que cada espadazo que lanzaba dejaba un cráter en el suelo o lo partía por la mitad.

La reina de Sona intento repeler los ceros del shinigami pero la potencia era demasiada que sus espejos no podían devolver el ataque pero si minimizar los impactos, Saji tratando de ser estaba usando los poderes de Vitra a la inversa con sus líderes, cediendo su poder ya que sabía que absórbelos los de Ichigo era malo para su cuerpo pero aun con eso intento ser una distracción

Sona atrapo a Ichigo en una esfera de agua y trato de comprimirlo sin éxito alguno ya que este se había escapado con mucha facilidad, si el peli naranja hubiera luchado contra la espada 3 hubiera dicho que los poderes de la demonio eran muy por debajo de lo que esperaba.

Al final de este primer día de entrenamiento todo el clan Sitri se sentía sumamente agotado, nunca se habían esforzado de semejante forma pero el mismo Saji los animo diciéndoles que podían estar agotadas pero cuando menos lo esperaran notarían que el entrenamiento rendía sus frutos.

el resto del día fue normal hasta que fue la noche y los jóvenes después del trabajo tuvieron que repetir ese entrenamiento infernal antes de irse a dormir aunque la noche no iba a ser muy tranquila que se dijera.

Durante la noche:

Ya eran casi las 2 de la mañana y todos en la residencia de los shinigamis estaban durmiendo, Rukia dormía plácidamente abrazada a Ichigo el cual estaba pensando que ya era hora del siguiente paso, pero en eso se despierta cuando escucha su teléfono sonar.

Este tomo el teléfono rápido para no despertar a su amiga pero lo que le decía el mensaje no le gusto para nada, era Sona con un mensaje simple que decía:

_**3 de mis compañeros no regresaron a sus casas, necesito tu ayuda, te veo en la plaza,**_ era el mensaje de la heredera Sitri escrito en mayúsculas indicando la seriedad.

Con demasiado cuidado el shinigami se zafo del abrazo de Rukia la cual se quejaba hasta que le dio una almohada para abrazar mientras salía de su habitación, pero noto que alguien estaba despierta.

\- Asia, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? Pregunto el chico en voz baja.

\- No podía dormir, así que fue por agua, pero que haces tú también despierto. Pregunto la ex monja usando un camisón morado.

\- Bueno, no tengo de otra, ponte tu uniforme sin despertar a nadie, Sona me llama y debo ayudarla pero no deseo despertar a los demás, además que tengo el presentimiento de que esta desaparición está relacionada con lo de ayer.

La rubia no dijo nada y solo obedeció liberando poder de forma controlada para cambiar sus ropas a las de un shinigami mientras su amigo, maestro, salvador y algo mas también lo hiciera por lo que se fueron a la ubicación de Sona que estaba con su típico uniforme.

\- ¿Por qué viene Asia contigo? Pregunto la peli negra,

\- Porque me descubrió, pero centrémonos, ¿Qué paso? Pregunto el shinigami seriamente

\- Saji al ser mi pieza más nueva debe ser supervisado, Momo y Ruruko cumplen esa función pero ella no regresaron y la última señal de su magia es aquí. Dijo Sona preocupada por sus piezas.

\- Ichigo-san. Dijo Asia llamado la atención de los 2

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿lo notaste? Dijo Ichigo mirando la chica apuntando a una dirección

\- Siento una presencia, familiar, viene de ese lado, pero también pudo sentir otras que se debilitan. Dijo Asia, quizás no era la mejor en combate pero estaba mejorando en los hechizos y en percibir presencias

\- Creo que tengo una sospecha de que paso. Dijo el peli naranja por lo que los 3 se dirigen a esa dirección.

Al llegar encuentras a los miembros Sitri atrapados de pie y cabeza a cubos de hielo y en el medio estaba Mizore con la misma expresión triste, hasta que ve al peli naranja pero regresa a su serio rostro al ver a las 2 chicas con él.

\- Mizore, ¿Qué hiciste? Pregunto el peli naranja

\- Te dije, nos parecemos, estamos solos, esto fue para llamar tu atención. Dijo la Yokai de nuevo liberando su helado poder.

\- ¿es la Yokai que mencionaste? Pregunto Sona preparada.

\- Si, ella tuvo una mala experiencia y por eso actúa así, debemos noquearla para razonar. Dijo Ichigo listo para la batalla

La chica de nieve volvió a tener su cabello como si fuera hielo mientras el ambiente se volvía cada vez más helado y parecía que aparecían varios clones de hielo de la misma, mientras seguía mencionando que estaba condena a estar sola.

Sona manipulo su agua y pensó un momento para deformarlas en forma de flechas ya que usaría los poderes de la Yokai en su contra ya que su agua fue congelada terminando varios clones derribados por ese jugada.

Asia todavía no era luchadora pero pudo usar el hado 1 para hacerlos retroceder pero como eran de hielo estos eran algo frágiles pero estaba controlando que su ataque no le diera los miembros Sitri congelados.

Por su lado el peli naranja se acercaba contra Mizore que seguía atacándolo con estacas de hielo pero el detenía una y otra vez mientras hablaba cada ataque.

\- Siempre estaré sola, no sé cómo interactuar con otras personas, ¿acaso no tengo derecho a ser feliz? Decía la Yokai atacando

\- Ya no más. Dijo el shinigami.

De un segundo a otro logro ponerse al frente de ella usando su sonido sorprendiéndola, ella pensó que la iba a matar con su espada pero se sorprende cuando ve que este la abraza de manera cariñosa, su cercanía provoco un calor en ella mientras sus dobles se deshacían.

\- Nunca estuve solo Mizore, tengo a mis amigos, pero todos nosotros estuvimos solos, Rukia se crio en las calles, Asia fue desterrada y Korra estuvo escapando, todos hemos sufrido y afrontado la soledad, pero nos tenemos a nosotros, no es necesario que sigas caminando sin nadie. Dijo Ichigo abrazándola más fuerte.

\- Yo, yo. Yo…no sé qué decir. Dijo Mizore que le correspondió cosa que enterneció a la linda ex monja mientras y saco una sonrisa en Sona ya que no se necesitó de la violencia para terminar el problema

\- Mizore, tengo una oferta para ti, ve conmigo y Asia a la casa, ahí tendrás amigos y harás más en la academia, solo debes abrirte a las nuevas experiencias. Dijo Ichigo dándole una sonrisa

El corazón de la Yokai empezó a latir con demasiada fuerza, pero antes de poder responder ella se desmayó por el agotamiento pero el, la cargo de forma nupcial mientras la heredera Sitri liberaba a su sequito.

\- Gracias Ichigo de nuevo por la ayuda ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte? Pregunto Sona mientras liberaba a Saji que está dormido.

\- Sí, tengo una idea.

Ya al día siguiente:

Ichigo tenía un mal presentimiento, por cada vez que tenía buena suerte algo malo iba a pasar en poco tiempo y es que la verdad es que Rukia, Korra y Raynare se tomaron bastante bien el hecho de que Mizore que dormía en el sofá viviera ahora con ellos, después de escuchar lo que ella le dijo al peli naranja no se enojaron y ahora estaban dispuestas a hacerse amigas de la Yokai.

Ahora estaban en la academia y les llego la noticia a los shinigamis que tendrían que atender la cafetería ya que Ruruko y Momo habían contraído un fuerte resfriado al igual que Saji pero eso solo fue el inicio de un largo día.

\- Estudiantes, hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante, saluden a Mizore Shirayuki. Dijo la profesora del tercer año

Si, el shinigami le pidió a Sona que se encargara de inscribirla para que ella estuviera más cerca de sus amigos nuevos e hiciera nuevos, aunque claro Rias noto que no era humano pero no la iba a reclutar ya que estaba bajo el ala del peli naranja y ellos no se unían, aunque la pelirroja se sentía mal por lo que tendría que pedirle al chico esta noche.

El día fue bastante tranquilo después salvo por tener que cuidar la cafetería con 2 personas menos por lo que Asia tuvo que vestirse de Maid mientras que Mizore que no sabía mucho aún se le dijo, si vez algo pervertido, échalos cosa que ella hizo.

Durante ese día le estuvieron explicando toda su historia de no ser de este mundo y como adaptarse a la vida normal, aunque claro, el estar involucrados con los demonios hacia que la paz fuera algo relativo.

Ya en la noche Ichigo estaban en su cuarto que compartían con Rukia la cual se estaba bañando mientras Korra, Asia y Mizore a la que le enseñaban, hacían la comida, él estaba relajado en su cama meditando y preguntándole a Zangetsu cuanto le faltaba para llegar al verdadero shikai a lo que este le dijo pronto.

Sin embargo esa paz se ve interrumpida cuando Rias atreves de un círculo mágico aparece de la nada y empieza a desvestirse quedando en ropa interior delante de un apenado peli naranja.

\- Oye ¿pero qué demonios haces? Pregunto Ichigo que fue tumbado

\- Ichigo, por favor toma mi virginidad. Dijo la peli roja.

_**Mensaje: la próxima semana no habrá capitulo, yo los mantendré al tanto cuando actualizo de nuevo, pero seguramente solo es una semana de descanso**_


	14. Chapter 14

hola, siento no decir mucho pero el estrés me esta matando por los exámenes, espero que haya aprobado mi examen, pero aquí respondo

**darkcrizer:** tienes razón en todo eso ahora veras lo que pasa

**john el lobo solitario 43: **no era mala idea, le puse un pequeño dialogo basado en la idea esa

Capítulo 14: preparativos para la batalla

Ichigo en este momento se encontraba sumamente conmocionado y sin saber cómo reaccionar ante semejante pedido de una hermosa chica que apenas si conocía, cualquier hombre pervertido hubiera aceptado sin pensarlo 2 veces pero él no era ni un pervertido y ni una persona normal.

\- Espera, ¿pero qué diablos haces? Pregunto el shinigami con su típico ceño fruncido

\- No hay tiempo, por favor solo acéptalo. Dijo Rias al cual lo tumbo en su cama

**Como me alegro que el albino ya no exista en mi cabeza porque si no en este momento me estaría incitando a hacer esto, pero solo se vive una vez y ella es hermosa, pero no quiero que sea con ella.** Pensaba Ichigo pensado en cierta chica con la que vivió tantas cosas.

\- No tengo experiencia, dejare que tomes las riendas en este acto. Dijo la Gremory apunto de desabrochar su sostén.

Antes de que ella continuara, Ichigo sin tener demasiado en lo que pensar solo le dio un abrazo que la dejo confundida, pero de alguna manera sintió un raro confort con él, no era amor, simplemente se sentía cómoda por lo que empezó a llorar en su hombro mientras él le daba palmaditas en la espalda como lo haría con cualquiera de sus hermanas cuando estaban tristes

Una vez que ella estuvo un buen rato en esa posición el shinigami se paró de la cama dejándola a ella en ese mismo lugar aun semi desnuda por lo que le pidió que por lo menos se pusiera su camisa de la escuela mientas el ponía una silla al revés para hablar.

\- Bueno, ahora que estamos más calmados, me dirás, ¿Qué diablos te incito a venir a mi casa y pedirme semejante cosa considerando que apenas si somos conocidos? pregunto el peli naranja con fastidio

\- Estoy comprometida. Dijo Rias agachando la mirada.

\- Eso no me dice mucho. Dijo el shinigami buscando más información

\- Veras, mis padres arreglaron un matrimonio conmigo y el hijo mayor del clan Phoenix, no quedan muchos demonios de sangre pura, este matrimonio es para mantener descendientes de sangre pura, pero yo no quiero hacer eso con un tipo arrogante y presumido. Dijo la peli roja con lágrimas.

Ichigo lentamente empezó a liberar instinto asesino, había muchas cosas que odiaba en este mundo y escuchar a que a esta chica se le privo la oportunidad de elegir a una persona para vivir su vida le hacía hervir la sangre, pero se relajó para terminar de escuchar, aunque levanto una ceja ya que presumido y arrogante es la forma en que se comportaba ella casi siempre.

\- Si perdía mi pureza antes del matrimonio podía existir la posibilidad de anularlo, pero no conozco a nadie por el cual tenga sentimientos, Kiba es mi sirviente y no le puedo pedir algo así, dejándome a ti como alternativa, apenas nos conocemos, no tenemos la mejor relación, pero Sona siempre me dijo que eras alguien que nunca abandona a alguien. Dijo Rias con la cabeza baja.

\- No te equivocas, yo ayudo siempre a un amigo, apenas te conozco, pero no me gusta lo que dijiste, tú te mereces ser libre y elegir a quien amar, no forzar tu camino de esa manera. Dijo Ichigo de forma muy seria.

\- ¿entonces? Pregunto Rias con esperanza

\- Deseo no meterme en más de los problemas de los demonios, enfrentarme a un líder seguro hará que una vez hecho eso, ya deje de ser anónimo definitivamente, pero te puedo ayudar de alguna manera. Dijo Ichigo pensativo que podía hacer

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir algo, en medio de la habitación se abrió un círculo mágico del cual empezó a surgir una bella mujer mayor de cabello blanco vestido como una maid de azul y blanco, liberaba un poder considerable pero eso no hizo que Ichigo se inmutara.

\- ¿está intentando anular el matrimonio con un acto como este Rias-sama? Pregunto la sirvienta con cara estoica.

\- Ya te lo dije, mi virginidad me pertenece a mí y solo a mí, no se la daré a nadie que no quiera Grayfia. Dijo Rías molesta

\- El amo Sirzechs y su padre estarían decepcionados de su comportamiento. Dijo la peli gris notando al shinigami que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Rias, ¿esta tipa quién es? Pregunto Ichigo un poco molesto luego de la historia

\- Soy Grayfia Lucifuge, la reina de Sirzechs sama y Rias ¿le darías tu pureza a un simple humano? Pregunto la maid

\- Como ella dijo, ella es libre de elegir, ¿Qué clase de mala familia le haría eso a su propia hija? Solo te diré algo, detendré ese matrimonio de una forma u otra aunque deba darle una paliza incluso al mismo diablo. Dijo el peli naranja con convicción haciendo sonreír a Rias, Sona tenía razón sobre el chico.

\- Le pido que se disculpe por la falta de respeto hacia Sirzechs sama o tendré que castigarlo. Dijo Grayfia soltando algo de poder para intimidar al shinigami pero este no se inmuto

\- Creo que no debiste hacer eso. Dijo el peli naranja

En menos de nada Grayfia sintió la puerta del cuarto abrirse y luego sin que se diera cuenta fue derribada al suelo, alguien la estaba pisando con una rodilla y podía notar una catana muy cerca de su garganta.

Al girar su cuello pudo ver a una peli negra de ojos morados que no era otra que Rukia que estaba cubierta por una toalla, ella estaba terminando su baño cuando sintió esa presencia en la habitación por lo que sin pensarlo fue directo ahí solo haciendo aparecer su espada con la que sometía a la intrusa.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Pregunto Mizore que tenía una mirada helada contra Rias y Grayfia

\- Parece que problemas. Dijo Korra tronando sus nudillos

\- Esperen, esto solo es un mal entendido, ella solo vino por Rias que se metió a mi cuarto por una razón que no les diré hasta que se vaya para evitar que la maten. Dijo el joven shinigami sabiendo cómo reaccionarían las chicas

\- De acuerdo, creo en tu palabra, pero quiero una explicación. Dijo Rukia mientras quitaba su catana y dejaba de aplastar a la Maid

**Pero qué demonios, ni pude sentirla, ellos no son humanos, ¿Pero porque hay una Yokai y una caída con ellos?** Pensaba la reina mirando a Raynare y Mizore que la miraban de forma hostil

\- Ichigo, mañana en el club para hablar de lo que paso. Dijo la peli roja que tomo su ropa y se fue con Grayfia

\- Ya se fue, ¿nos dirá que paso Ichigo san? Pregunto Asia la cual tenía un hechizo cargado en caso de que fueran malos

\- Bueno. Dijo Ichigo dando una explicacion

Al día siguiente:

Ichigo se encontraba dormido muy cómodamente pero había un detalle y era su incapacidad para moverse ya que varias personas estaban en la misma cama que él aunque era muy pequeña pero se las ingeniaron.

Ayer les dijo a las chicas los planes de Rias de querer hacerlo teniendo reacciones diferentes siendo Rukia la peor tanto que una celosa Korra y Asia la estaban frenando para que no fuera al club a castigarla por intentar quitarle su pureza a su fresa, Mizore tenía fantasías asesinas con la pelirroja, llevaba poco tiempo conociendo al shinigami pero desarrollo un amor un tanto obsesivo hacia él, tanto que lo había espiado varias veces, Raynare estaba celosa pero todas lo dejaron pasar y respetaron que el joven rechazara esa oferta

Sin embargo después de la cena y sin que Ichigo o Rukia se percataran todas fueron a su habitación, la peli negra se había acostumbrado a dormir con el peli naranja y estaba sobre su pecho y como las demás no querían que Rias invadiera la casa de nuevo se quedaron en la habitación del chico

Al despertar el shinigami tenía un tic en su ojo al no poder moverse, Raynare y Korra tenían sus 2 brazos abrazados entre sus pechos mientras Asia y Mizore se aferraban a sus piernas, en estos momento volvía a agradecer ya no tener esa voz en su cabeza.

Todavía no entiendo cómo es que tantos hombres desean este tipo de atención, no me siento listo para una relación pero no le puedo romper el corazón a ellas. Pensaba Ichigo con fastidio mientras se movía.

\- Chicas levántense hay que preparar el campo antes de que llegue Sona y los demás. Dijo el shinigami tratando de quitarse a Mizore de su pierna

\- No, 5 minutos más. Dijo Korra que no parecía tener la intención de soltarlo

\- Si no lo hacen, no puedo hacer el desayuno después, aunque yo tampoco quiero levantarme ya que será otro de esos días. Dijo el shinigami con fastidio

\- Pero no podemos evitarlo, y menos cuando hay alguien en problemas. Dijo Rukia ya despierta.

\- Exacto, por lo que es hora de despertarnos y les prometo que cuando terminemos con este problema en el que seguro ya nos metimos hare algo por ustedes. Dijo Ichigo tranquilamente

Esas palabras hicieron que ellas de forma muy rápida empezaran a levantarse sabiendo que pedir cuando todo terminara, una vez que ya estaban cambiados y los Sitri llegaran empezaron con su rutina de todas las mañanas, entrenar, desayunar y por ultimo prepararse para la academia yendo todos juntos.

\- Oye Sona, ¿no tuviste problemas relacionados con un matrimonio? Pregunto el shinigami delante de la peli negra

\- Los tuve, pero desafié a mi prometido en un juego de ajedrez, lo derrote y anule el matrimonio, me rehusó a casarme con alguien que no amo y que no sea inteligente. Dijo la heredera Sitri acomodando sus lentes

\- Ya veo, me pregunto porque a Rías no se le dio esa oportunidad. Dijo el shinigami de pelo naranja

\- Mi clan tiene menos prestigio que los Gremory, por lo que si bien era una opción, se me podía dejar pasar. Dijo Sona seriamente

\- Sabes, siempre que busco evitar problemas y estar tranquilo, siempre término encontrándolos yo solo, no sé si tengo mala suerte o simplemente estar tranquilo para mí es imposible. Dijo Ichigo suspirando

\- Creo que ambas son opciones, pero al menos te metes en los problemas de otros para salvar a los demás, es por eso que te quiero tanto. Dijo Korra que se tapó la boca sonrojada porque se le escapo.

\- Bueno terminemos con esto de una vez para poder disfrutar nuestro día y con suerte Issei hara algo estúpido para darle una paliza. Dijo Ichigo el cual no lo admitiría pero le había agarrado el gusto a golpear sin piedad al castaño.

Cuando llegaron a la academia todo fue bastante normal salvo por el hecho de que Rías y su grupo no estaban en las clases, cosa que extraño a los habitantes de la casa del shinigami, por lo que una vez que todo termino fueron directo al club del ocultismo.

\- Ichigo-san. Dijo Asia que estaba haciendo el ejercicio que le dijo el chico

\- Si Asia, hay alguien más con ellos ahí dentro, es un poder grande, pero nada que no pueda manejar. Dijo el peli naranja entrando con su grupo.

Al llegar todos encontraron a la peli roja sentada en un sofá y el resto de su grupo mirando de mala manera a la persona que los shinigamis habían sentido, se trataba de un hombre de cabello rubio vestido con una camisa blanca junto a una chaqueta y pantalones rojos conocido como Raiser del clan Phoenix.

\- Ya te lo dije Raiser, no me casare contigo, mi cuerpo y mi vida me pertenecen. Dijo Rias molesta mientras el tipo tocaba su cabello

\- Pero no tienes alternativa, no querrás defraudar a tu familia, además esto se planeó hace años. Dijo Raiser con arrogancia

\- Tú estuviste presionando para casarme antes, acordamos que sería hasta mi graduación pero tú insististe ahora. Dijo la peli roja tomando distancia.

El demonio iba a reclamarle y tratar de tomarla por la fuerza pero rápidamente al levantar su mano sintió un terrible dolor y vio cómo su mano fue perforada por una flecha de luz roja, cortesía de Ichigo que activo su arco Quincy ya cansado de la actitud del demonio el cual solo miraba al chico con desconcierto.

\- Ella ya dijo no, me importa muy poco si eres un noble o no, pero ella merece elegir a la persona correcta y no a un engreído. Dijo Ichigo haciendo que el arco regrese a ser la cruz de su madre

\- Ichigo, me alegro que vinieras, aunque eso fue innecesario. Dijo Rias

\- Lo sé pero la verdad es que el me recuerda a muchas personas arrogantes que conocí. Dijo el shinigami

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres humano para atacarme de esa forma? Pregunto Raiser molesto regenerando su herida que se sintió como una lanza de luz

\- Kurosaki Ichigo, y solo soy alguien que hace lo correcto aunque las reglas digan lo contrario, Rias ya me conto todo y eso me basta para interferir. Dijo Ichigo mirando con una mirada gélida al Phoenix

Raiser molesto trato de hacerles ver que eran débiles diciendo que era inmortal y mostrando su nobleza que estaba completamente llena de mujeres, después tuvo la torpe idea de acercarse a Rukia la cual solo puso un dedo en su pecho y le disparo el hado 4 Byakurai perforando al rubio en su pecho.

\- Nunca aceptaría un cumplido de un ser tan repugnante como tú, a simple vista se nota que tu nobleza no los vez como otra cosa que juguetes. Dijo la shinigami molesta

\- Como te atreves mocosa. Dijo Raiser que le dio una orden a una de sus piezas para atacar

Esta iba directo hacia Rukia que no se movió ni un paso, y antes de que el arma hiciera contacto Korra le dio un puñetazo al estómago a la pieza bloqueando su magia, Asia uso el sho para alejarla y Mizore la congelo dejándola inmóvil.

\- ALTO, DETENGANCE. Dijo una voz apareciendo Grayfia deteniendo a todos antes de que se desatara una batalla campal

\- Ah eres tú de nuevo, me disculpo por lo de ayer, pero no me gusta que alguien entre a mi habitación donde duermo con Ichigo. Dijo Rukia mirando a la Maid

\- No hay problema, fue grosero de mi parte entrar de esa forma, pero pasando a otro tema, como Rias-sama se niega al compromiso hay una manera de anular el matrimonio, ella debe ganar en un Rating Game contra Raiser. Dijo Grayfia seriamente.

\- ¿rating game? Pregunto Ichigo con calma

\- Es como una batalla campal entre noblezas, todas las piezas luchan, gana el primero en derrotar al rey, todo esto pasa en una dimensión de bolsillo donde si mueren regresan al mundo real. Dijo la Maid explicando cómo funcionaba

\- Entonces si Rias derrota a este tipo se gana su libertad, suena fácil pero estoy segura que no lo es. Dijo Rukia mirando seriamente al clan Phoenix.

\- Exactamente, se les dará 10 días para prepararse. Dijo la peli gris

\- 10 días serán entonces, eso no cambiara nada, ya he ganado todos mis rating game sumado a que te faltan piezas. Dijo Raiser con arrogancia

\- Ya lo veras, ganaremos incluso con nuestra desventaja numérica. Dijo Rias señalando a su prometido

\- Hasta entonces, pero yo que tu prepararía lo inevitable, serás mía. Dijo el rubio pero este recibe una bala lanzada por Ichigo

\- Lo siento pero ya enserio eres muy irritante, eres fuerte pero hablas demasiado. Dijo el shinigami con enojo

\- Tss, tu y yo saldaremos cuentas cuando este casado estúpido humano. Dijo Raiser molesto mirando con ira a todo el grupo de Ichigo.

De esta manera toda la nobleza del miembro Phoenix se fue mientras Rias solo pego un largo suspiro de alivio mientras Grayfia también se iba dejando a los Gremory y al grupo del shinigami solos en la habitación.

\- Rias, odio decirlo pero él tiene razón, te faltan los números y la experiencia que él tiene. Dijo Rukia un tanto molesta

\- Ya lo sé y tengo muy poco tiempo para prepararme, en 10 días debemos aumentar nuestras fuerzas o caeremos. Dijo la peli roja mirando a Ichigo

\- Se lo que tienes en mente y te digo desde ya que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, pero entiende esto, mi forma de entrenar es muy pesada, apenas si Sona y su grupo pueden aguantar un par de horas por la mañana, no sobrevivirían a un entrenamiento por varias horas durante 10 días. Dijo el shinigami con seriedad

\- Tendremos que correr el riesgo, tú y Rukia son lo bastante poderosos como para derrotarnos y derrotar a demonios de la clase alta con facilidad, no importa el riesgo. Dijo la pelirroja con determinación

Ichigo suspiro con cansancio pero luego miro a su grupo que le daba una mirada de que estaban con el hasta el final, luego miro a Asia y Korra, sabia el resultado incluso con 10 días era insuficiente pero tenía una idea.

\- Está bien, hablare con Sona sobre esto, ellos no abandonaran su entrenamiento así que nos seguirán a donde vayas, ya los entrenaba a ellos, y voy a hacer algo más por ti. Dijo Ichigo seriamente

\- Ara ara, y que hara Kurosaki kun con Rias-san? Pregunto Akeno con su sonrisa de siempre

\- Si Asia y Korra están de acuerdo, quiero que luchen por Rias, necesitan experiencia en batalla, una real donde yo no estoy presente para fortalecerse, ganen o pierdan aprenderán mucho. Dijo el peli naranja a sus amigas con seriedad

Las mencionadas empezaron a pensarlo por un momento, Korra sabía que no podía depender siempre de sus amigos para protegerse de la brigada del caos, debería fortalecerse y Asia, era una shinigami en entrenamiento pero aun así, no dejaba de sentirse como la más débil y una carga, solo podía curar y no importaba cuanto aprendía, estaba estancada, necesitaba una batalla para probarse a ella misma y a Ichigo que no era débil.

El shinigami no incluyo a Mizore porque ella parecía poder cuidarse sola pero no estaba seguro cómo reaccionarían los demonios por una Yokai y lo mismo aplicaba a Raynare por ser una caída por eso no las incluyo como parte de la ayuda

\- Yo luchare. Dijo Asia con determinación liberando su poder para pasar a sus ropas de shinigami

\- Es hora de que yo pelee mis propias batallas, acepto formar parte temporalmente de tu grupo Gremory, pero al terminar regresamos con Ichigo. Dijo la castaña de brazos cruzados.

\- GRACIAS, GRACIAS, NO OLVIDARE ESTE GESTO. Dijo Rias que no pudo evitarlo y abrazo al shinigami

\- Ya, ya, te lo dije, hago lo que sea por un amigo en problemas, incluso si algo malo pasa, te aseguro que voy a liberarte de ese compromiso, si hice pedazos a la mitad de los habitantes de la sociedad de almas por Rukia no dudes que aplastare a cada noble solo para que seas libre. Dijo el peli naranja

Sin duda es el hombre perfecto para muchas chicas, es una pena que ellos 2 no sientan nada el uno por el otro, pero a la vez es un alivio, creo que menos competencia no es mala. Pensaba Akeno con un rubor.

\- Chicas, busquen a Sona, yo y Rukia tendremos que preparar nuestro programa de entrenamiento para 10 días, que les aseguro, desearan no haber pedido mi entrenamiento. Dijo Ichigo que lo decía más por el hecho que era malo enseñando pero se esforzaba de manera brutal.

\- Si, y yo les diría que vayan preparando buenas mentiras para faltar esos días. Dijo Raynare que ya pensaba que mentiras usar

\- Yo seguiré a Ichigo a donde sea que vaya. Dijo Mizore tomando el brazo del chico

Luego de una cómica escena de celos entre las chicas a Ichigo y Akeno estos fueron a poner sus planes en marcha, Sona estaba muy insegura ya que no podía dejar su posición pero tampoco podía dejar que su rival le sacara ventaja en términos de poder por lo que acepto a ir a entrenar con los demás.

Momo y Ruruko tampoco iban a protestar la decisión de su líder ya que esta era buena para su negocio, el cual estuvo teniendo algunos problemas de plagas así que usarían esos días para fumigarlo todo.

Los hombres sentían que estos días iban a ser el paraíso ya que se enteraron que el comité de disciplina estaría fuera de servicio 10 días por mantenimiento de su oficina y motivos personales pero los shinigamis no se irían sin antes hacerles la vida miserable a los pervertidos.

Lo que hicieron, fue ceder el mando y liderazgo temporalmente de la disciplina al club de kendo y artes marciales donde todas las mujeres estaban más que dispuestas a impartir la ley en la academia a golpes siguiendo el ejemplo de los shinigamis haciendo que los hombres odiaran más a Ichigo, ni estando fuera podían escapar a su poder de dictador anti oppais

Rukia e Ichigo estuvieron todo el día juntos pareciendo que tenían una cita planeando como seria todo, ambos tomarían 2 grupos diferentes pero después de los 5 días cambiarían, la chica se encargaría de entrenar la parte de los hechizos de todos aunque no usara magia pero les enseñaría como mejorar o como usarlos mejor mientras el peli naranja fortalecería la fuerza y velocidad de ellos.

\- Es perfecto, si hacemos esto bien ellos pueden tener una pequeña oportunidad de victoria y no tendremos que interferir. Dijo Rukia un poco feliz

\- Es verdad, pero hay algo que creo que pasara en estos días. Dijo Ichigo que volteo a ver a Asia en sus ropas normales hablando con los Sitri

\- ¿y que sería lo que esperas? Pregunto la peli negra curiosa

\- Ella alcanzara el shikai al igual que yo. Dijo el shinigami confiando en la ex monja

Una vez que le informaron al caído sobre su ausencia al día siguiente todos empacaron lo poco que tenían y se pusieron ropa casual para ir hacía una parada de autobús donde las noblezas los esperaban, una vez todos en su lugar y viendo que nadie los veía usaron círculos mágicos para irse aunque recién se percataron que al no ser de sus noblezas el grupo de Ichigo se quedó atrás.

\- Bueno, menos mal que cargamos poco, Rukia, hora del sonido. Dijo el peli naranja

Korra se aferró a su cuello y Asia en uno de sus brazos para que esté usando el sonido empezara a desplazarse a donde podía sentirá a las chicas mientras Rukia tomo a la caída y la Yokai para lo mismo.

Una vez que llegaron las líderes se disculparon por olvidar un detalle tan grande, pero los shinigamis con indiferencia les dijeron que está bien.

El lugar parecía una especie de mansión lujosa en medio del bosque, según Rías esta era una casa de campo de su familia que podían usar durante los próximos 10 dias, los shinigamis como lo acordaron empezaron el entrenamiento en cuanto pusieron un pie en la zona.

\- Bueno, comencemos a entrenar. Dijo Ichigo pasando a su forma de shinigami al igual que Rukia y Asia

\- Pero todavía tenemos que desempacar, ¿Qué planeas? Pregunto Saji

Todos cargaban mochilas salvo Koneko que cargaba algo con 5 veces el tamaño de ella, la respuesta llego cuando los jóvenes elevaron su presión espiritual hasta hacer que todos cayeran de rodillas y empezando a tener problemas para respirar, incluso los que tenían cierta experiencia con ese poder se sofocaban.

\- Su primera prueba será llegar a la cima mientras nosotros ejercemos nuestro poder para hacer el ambiente pesado, estaremos arriba preparando todo, y el último que llegue, pues deberá cocinar para todos. Dijo Rukia y los shinigamis desaparecieron usando su respectiva técnica de velocidad.

\- Vamos…no nos queda otra. Dijo Korra que fue la primera en pararse y dar un paso.

Todos empezaron a pararse y caminar con dificultad hacia arriba, Koneko la tenía difícil por su sobrecarga tanto que al pisar el suelo creaba pequeños cráteres, los Sitri en especial Saji y Sona estaban aguantando mas pero parecía que los shinigamis elevaban su poder intencionalmente cada vez que aumentaban su ritmo.

Al final lo que debían ser minutos fueron horas de caminata y forzada, el objetivo era someterlos a este tipo de presión hasta que al adaptarse y quitarla se volvieran más rápidos que antes.

La primera en llegar ya que estaba usando su propio poder para repeler el de los shinigamis era Asia que cayo agotada luego de eso, le faltaba mucho para ser una shinigami tan fuerte como sus amigos o estar a la par con un teniente.

La última en llegar fue una de las piezas de Sona Tomoe y Kiba, por lo que ellos recibirían el castigo después por la noche ahora empezaba el entrenamiento.

Asia, Rias, Mizore Tsubaki, Momo, Tsubasa y Ruruko entrenarían primero con Rukia, todas entrenarían magia, la chica les dijo que la atacaran con todo lo que tenían para poder evaluar debilidades y fortalezas, usando el seki hierro para que nada la dañe en lo más mínimo.

Sona, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Korra, Tomoe, Raynare y Saji estaban en el grupo de Ichigo que los sometió a la misma prueba, donde en ambas, los shinigamis estuvieron de acuerdo en lo mismo.

La mayoría eran muy dependientes de su magia, tanto que si enfrentaban a alguien como Korra quedarían como presas fáciles, Kiba y Tomoe tenían el problema que sus espadas eran fáciles de hacer pedazos, tenían velocidad pero carecían de resistencia, Korra y Koneko eran el problema opuesto, mucha fuerza y resistencia pero eran lentas, era el primer día por lo que sabían que podrían progresar.

Durante la mayor parte de los días las rutinas se repetían, entrenamientos desde la mañana hasta la noche para luego un baño de aguas termales muy relajantes para quitarte el estrés, sobre todo los demonios que sentían que Ichigo en modo entrenador era peor que el diablo, casi parecía que los quería matar de verdad.

El progreso de todos era muy admirable con el paso de los días, Kiba mejoro mucho su dominio con la espada y resistencia, el shinigami lo forzó a llegar a su límite para mejorar, Akeno era dependiente de su magia por lo que al menos se le enseño como usar el cetro de su traje de sacerdotisa como un arma, Koneko daba golpes mientras era aplastada por la presión espiritual, Rias apenas si pudo mejorar con su poder de la destrucción roja.

Los Sitri y el grupo del shinigami eran otra historia por tener algo más de tiempo en esto, Sona fue forzada a ser más creativa con sus creaciones de agua hasta el punto de crear armas con las cuales aprendió a defenderse tanto a distancia como a corto alcance.

Saji estaba progresando mucho por lo que ya había dejado de proyectar un brazalete y ahora era un guante de negro del dragón maligno el cual le permitía drenar energía de varios enemigos a la vez, aunque Rukia le advirtió que tuviera cuidado de no sobrecargarse o drenar el poder de alguien con energía que fuera dañina para el.

El resto de las piezas a las cuales les fueron suministrados antes de llegar algunas Sacret Gear artificiales estaban progresando, todos avanzaban incluso Asia que con una gran determinación logro aprender el rikujokoro pero solo sería eficiente si cantaba todo el hechizo, pero aun así, se seguía sintiendo débil comparada con los demás.

Los shinigamis en especial Ichigo entrenaban hasta tarde por la noche e Ichigo se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche meditando, aunque en realidad estaba aprendiendo de Quincy Zangetsu a cómo llegar al shikai, del cual estaba al 90% de alcanzarlo.

Durante 5 días todo fue a un ritmo bastante rápido y doloroso para los demonios pero podían sentir como se estaban fortaleciendo al igual que sus relaciones, Ichigo y había logrado entablar una amistad con los Gremory aunque Akeno deseaba algo más.

Por lo cual antes de pasar a entrenar con la Shinigami peli negra estuvo lo bastante cerca de Ichigo como para hacer que este desarrolle afecto hacia ella pero no dejaba de notar que de alguna manera el y ella eran iguales, no tuvieron infancias felices.

La ex monja entrenando con el peli naranja tuvo que aprender posturas básicas de combate con la espada, algo completamente nuevo para ella, ya había tomado algunas lecciones pero esta era la primera vez que iba enserio.

Mizore del grupo era la más fuerte, el poder de la destrucción de Rias era lo único que parecía detenerla pero por muy poco, ella por ser Yokai era naturalmente fuerte, sus poderes de hielo eran cosa seria, no comparado a los de Rukia pero si algo a tener en cuenta, con el entrenamiento correcto podría congelar toda la academia ella sola con poco esfuerzo

Las piezas de Sona y Rias estaban teniendo resultados con sus Sacret Gear y la verdad es que nunca se lamentarían de aceptar el trato de Azazel.

Después de cada entrenamiento, cenaban juntos y se aseguraron que Sona no tocara la cocina por lo que Ichigo usando palabras bonitas la convenció de que no lo hiciera dejándola algo roja, luego iban a los baños termales donde Ichigo, Kiba y Saji eran los únicos hombres

Y por las noches todos dormían, salvo Ichigo que era el último en dormirse y Asia siempre tenía problemas, tenía pesadillas constantes relacionadas con todos fortaleciéndose y dejándola atrás.

Ya cuando solo quedaban 3 días, la ex monja miraba su cama con rencor, sabía que si dormía volvería a tener esas pesadillas, odiaba esa sensación, todos progresaban en grande y ella seguía sin avanzar tanto, ella aun en su ropa shinigami vio a lo lejos a Ichigo meditando y liberando su poder.

\- Jamás avanzare si sigo así, se lo pediré, no me importa lo que deba afrontar, necesito dejar de sentirme como una carga, debo hacerme fuerte. Dijo Asia apretando sus puños

El peli naranja estaba meditando tranquilamente mientras su espada estaba en el suelo, pero en un brillo esta parecía separarse en 2 espadas una grande y otra pequeña, faltaba poco pero en eso ve que la ex monja venia corriendo en dirección a el, esta se tropezó y no quería levantarse estando casi de rodillas.

\- ¿Asia? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué haces despierta? Pregunto Ichigo que miro como la chica levanto la mirada

\- Por favor, Ichigo San, quiero que me entrene para alcanzar mi Shikai, no quiero el camino fácil, quiero hacerlo de la misma manera que usted. Dijo la linda monja empezando a llorar e Ichigo se puso serio

\- Mira Asia, puedo hacer lo que me pides, pero tienes que estar consiente, este entrenamiento es demasiado para ti, no solo voy a hacerte daño físico sino psicológico. Dijo el shinigami seriamente

\- NO ME IMPORTA, aunque no lo digan, lo sé, SOY DEBIL, todos han progresado pero sigo casi igual, por favor, Ichigo San, quiero ser fuerte como usted, siempre me cuido al igual que Rukia san, quiero ser fuerte para algún día devolverles el favor y ayudar a mis amigos. Dijo Asia levantándose

Ichigo por unos instantes pudo ver su reflejo en los ojos de Asia, era una determinación que él conocía muy bien, dijera lo que dijera ella no retrocedería ahora y eso lo ponía feliz, si entrenaba con esa misma pasión fácilmente en un par de años podría rivalizar con un capitán.

\- Muy bien, pero hay 2 cosas que tienes que saber, primero entrenaremos en casa ahora y no dormirás en toda la noche hasta alcanzar lo que buscas, entiende esto, no tendré la menor consideración contigo si aceptas este entrenamiento. Dijo el peli naranja con seriedad

Asia que estaba determinada aceptaría todo el castigo de Ichigo si con eso se fortalecía, por lo que luego de dejar una nota y usando el paso flash el shinigami se llevó a la ex monja a su casa y en el sótano la hizo sacar su espada.

\- Una vez que empecemos, no hay marcha atrás. Dijo el peli naranja mientras su poder Hollow lo envolvía

\- Estoy preparada. Dijo Asia con su arma lista

Ella rápidamente se hizo a un lado porque su amigo se transformó en vasto lord y al disiparse el humo vio un cráter inmenso, ese ataque tenía toda la intención de matarla

\- TU VERDADERO ENTRENAMIENTO Ha COMENZADO, ASIA ARGENTO. Fue el grito bestial de Ichigo empezando con el combate

Al día siguiente:

Todos se sorprendieron al no encontrar a los shinigamis y Asia pero encontraron la nota y a una Rukia que miraba el horizonte, en su rostro se podía ver una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, como si supiera que algo bueno pasó anoche.

\- ¿Rukia, a donde se fue Ichigo? Su nota no decía nada de eso. Dijo Rias preocupada por lo que pasaría

\- ¿alguien vio a Asia? Pregunto Korra.

La peli negra solo apunta para un lado y todos los vieron, se trataba de Ichigo con la parte superior de su ropa destruida pero vieron que cargaba 2 espadas en lugar de una mientras en su espalda estaba Asia con gran parte de su indumentaria hecha pedazos revelando mucha piel, se aferraba fuerte a la espalda del shinigami pero estaba dormida, literalmente estuvieron toda la noche entrenando sin un descanso.

\- Sé que es tonto preguntar pero. Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa mirando que la espada de Asia brillo

\- Ella esta lista. Fue todo lo que dijo Ichigo antes de dejar a la ex monja en su habitación y que durmiera por el resto del día.

\- Lo lograste compañera, ahora eres fuerte. Dijo una voz en la mente de Asia mientras una figura se materializaba y abrazaba a la rubia


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos camaradas, aquí Kaiser un poco feliz y enojado al mismo tiempo lo primero porque ya estoy de vacaciones y lo otro porque no pude aprobar y quitarme matemáticas de encima, pinche universidad, pero bueno, no los aburro más con mi vida privada y aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, posiblemente terminemos la primera temporada y me ire de vacaciones por lo que les avisare cuando me tome el mes de descanso

**john el lobo solitario 43: **lo de poner Ovas aun no lo sé pero si estoy bien informado de los poderes de Saji, y como mencionaste que Raiser tiene voz de DIO, quizas haga referencia Jojos durante la batalla que tendrá con Ichigo, aunque nunca en mi vida vi jojos, soy más de videojuegos que series y animes

**El guerrero Goku: **cierto aunque el tiempo no le alcanza para volverlos guerreros ejemplares

**Darkcrizer: **pues si los conoce en persona seguramente les romper la cara a golpes por ser malos padres :v

**Arraia: **thanks

**Guest: **si es para Shonen quarter seguramente boku no hero ya que será de 4 animes con poderes más o menos balanceados además que los de Isekai quarter también participaran

Capítulo 15: rating game

Los últimos 3 días fueron los más productivos para los demonios y el grupo de Ichigo, lo que le sorprendió a muchos fue que cuando el shinigami regreso con la ex monja esta había despertado en 2 horas y aun con su ropa hecha pedazos y una mirada y sonrisa determinada siguió entrenando.

Muchos se sorprendieron de verla chocar armas con Ichigo incluso Kiba ya parecía tener una buena postura y manejo de su propia arma, muchos se preguntaron ¿Qué diablos le hizo el peli naranja a la dulce chica para que en una noche se volviera una guerrera? Él siempre les respondía de forma evasiva con las mismas palabras.

\- Yo no hice nada, solo presione hasta que ella misma hizo el resto.

Unos no estaban convencidos de lo que mencionaba el shinigami pero algo que también los sorprendió fue que Asia dijo que estaba reservando lo que aprendió para la lucha como una sorpresa, quería ganar no solo para probarse a ella misma sino para llenar de orgullo a la persona que le ofreció su amistad, le dio el poder para defenderse y le devolvió la vida.

Las chicas del grupo de Ichigo no se quedaron atrás haciendo unos incrementos considerables pero los que no se quedaron para nada atrás fueron sus maestros que durante esos últimos días entrenaban por la noche.

Resulto que Rukia había hablado con Ddraig el cual luego de mucho tiempo finalmente pudo acoplarse al poder de la shinigami, por lo que ahora podía proyectar todo el guantelete en una mano, solo que dejo de ser rojo y paso a uno morado con detalles en azul, la gema verde paso a ser una negra, este fue el resultado de asimilar en su cuerpo poder Hollow y shinigami.

Ahora con este nuevo poder Rukia podía dar combates más prolongados contra Ichigo, incluso por un minuto lograba usar la armadura completa hasta que su cuerpo dejara de soportarlo, fue un gran entrenamiento para probar el nuevo shikai del peli naranja

Resulta que una de las espadas encarna el poder shinigami y Hollow mientras la otra era su poder de Quincy, Zangetsu le dijo que debía alcanzar el bankai y fortalecerse ya que tal y como Ichigo temía, alguien atacaría la sociedad de almas en un tiempo.

Cuando le conto esto a Rukia además de alterarse ella misma dijo que a partir de ahora entrenarían hasta alcanzar sus bankais, y si era posible no involucrar a las personas de este mundo en una guerra.

Ya los 10 días se cumplieron y todos obtuvieron resultados favorables, Ichigo no estaba seguro si Rias ganaría pero al menos el poder que obtuvo debía ser suficiente para dar una batalla, sabía que Asia y Korra eran fuertes pero les faltaba experiencia, sobre todo a la ex monja.

Todos regresaron a sus casas para dormir y prepararse aunque el shinigami de pelo naranja se tendría que acostumbrar a dormir con 5 chicas abrazando sus extremidades, cosa que era increíblemente incómodo y cómodo al mismo tiempo en iguales niveles

Al día siguiente:

Todos se encontraban en la academia de Kuoh, el consejo estudiantil estaba en una rara sala con una gran mesa con varias sillas y una gran pantalla.

El grupo de Ichigo llego a este lugar usando sus ropas tanto habituales como las de combate, en el caso de los shinigamis incluida Asia usaban el uniforme tradicional de los segadores de almas, Korra con sus ropas tribales junto a unos guantes negros sin dedos mientras la caída y la yokai con el uniforme escolar.

\- Esta es la sala de control donde todos nosotros vamos a monitorear la pelea, el encuentro entre la familia Gremory y Phoenix está por comenzar. Dijo Sona acomodando sus lentes

\- Suerte chicas, confió en ustedes, ganen o pierdan demuestren lo dejos que han llegado y lo dejos que llegaran. Dijo el peli naranja regalándole un abrazo a las 2.

\- Espera Ichigo, ¿puedo pedirte algo? Dijo Korra algo roja susurrándole algo al oído

Ichigo lo entendió y se acercó a la ex monja y la humana dándoles un beso en la frente haciendo que se sonrojaran, la castaña pidió eso como amuleto de buena suerte y ahora sentía que no podía fallarle a su maestro, amigo e interés amoroso.

\- Daré lo mejor de mi Ichigo-san. Dijo Asia con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba

\- Sé que lo harán, suerte. Dijo Ichigo dándoles una sonrisa

De pronto llegan los Gremory los cuales junto con Asia y Korra son transportadas a la zona de batalla, lo cual sorprendió a las jóvenes que no eran demonios ya que parecía que se tele transportaron al club del ocultismo aunque al mirar por la ventana al cielo notaron que no lo era.

\- Las reglas son así, gana el primero que derrote al rey o destruya la base principal, en nuestro caso es el club y en el caso de Raiser la escuela. Dijo Rias mostrando un mapa.

\- Estoy lista para la acción cuando quieran. Dijo Korra tronando sus nudillos

\- Tu, Kiba y Akeno usaran a sus familiares para poner trampas, Koneko y Asia se dirigirán al gimnasio para atacar por detrás, ¿segura que estas lista? Pregunto Rias mirando a la rubia.

\- Estamos listas para todo. Dijo Asia tocando su zanpakuto.

\- Entonces vamos a ganar. Dijo Rias dándole las órdenes de salida.

Rápidamente Korra en la salida invoco a Naga en el cual se montó como su fuera un caballo y se lanzó al bosque de la academia para preparar una emboscada para los intrusos mientras Akeno y Kiba preparaban también otro emboscada.

Por su parte Koneko llevo a la ex monja con ella por la parte trasera del gimnasio donde pudieron notar que los estaban esperando 3 piezas de Raiser, un par de gemelas armadas con moto sierras y una chica con ropas chinas y cabellera atada en bollos gemelos.

\- Ustedes caerán. Dijo la torre de Raiser.

\- Nosotras no pensamos eso. Dijo Koneko poniéndose sus guantes

Las gemelas miraron a Asia con arrogancia pensando que era débil por lo que activaron sus letales armas y se lanzaron como 2 maniacas contra la linda rubia que saco su espada y se paró firmemente chocando su arma que empezó a hacer que salten chispas.

\- Hado 1 sho. Dijo Asia que con su dedo disparo hacia una de las armas de una de las gemelas

Esta desarmada recibió un corte de la espada de la shinigami dejando sorprendida a Koneko que ella fuera capaz de algo como eso, pero eso no termino ahí sino que la rubia dio un giro esquivando la motosierra de la otra gemela con la que uso el sho de nuevo para quitarle su arma y luego de una patada que alejo a una a la misma altura, ahora la ex monja tenia detrás de ella esas armas.

\- ¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Infierno y Poseidón, la barrera del mar surge marchando hacia el sur! Hado 31 Shakkahō. Dijo Asia y en su mano una esfera roja fue lanzada contra las gemelas.

Esto sorprendió a la torre de Raiser que por distraerse recibió un duro puñetazo de Koneko y rápidamente su compañera de asalto uso el bakudo 4 hainawa inmovilizando a las 3 piezas de su enemigo para luego escapar del lugar.

\- Ara ara, Koneko chan y Asia Chan salgan de ahí, destruiré el gimnasio. Dijo Akeno que con una secuencia de transformación paso a su traje de sacerdotisa.

En ese momento un poderoso rayo cayó sobre el lugar eliminando a tres piezas de Raiser pero la victoria no sería tan fácil, Asia vio como la reina de su enemigo ataco de forma traicionera a la pobre Koneko que termino con toda su ropa destrozada y a punto de ser descalificada.

\- Asia-san, estoy fuera ya. Dijo Koneko débilmente

\- No, no lo estás, es hora de que te muestre el resultado de lo que aprendí con Ichigo-san. Dijo la ex monja mostrando como su espada empezó a brillar en verde y recordó lo que paso hace 3 días.

Flash back:

Solo pasaron 3 horas desde que la rubia le había pedido a Ichigo que la entrenara de la misma forma en que el obtuvo el shikai, sin duda el chico no mentía, estaba siendo todo menos delicado a la hora de atacar, cada golpe era a matar y con la intención de herirla, eso le quedó muy claro cuando este disparo un cero que ella esquivo por poco y quedo con un brazo dañado.

Había varios cráteres de enormes magnitudes y ella intentaba esconderse luego de que en un choque su espada quedara partida en dos, ahora tenía media espada y seguía intentando entender, en que fallaba, porque no podía ser fuerte.

**Porque, porque soy débil, ellos se esfuerzan tanto ¿Por qué no puedo ser como ellos?** Pensaba la rubia escondida detrás de una roca que fue partida en 2.

De esta emergió el vasto lord de pelo naranja con su mirada aterradora y con su arma pudo frenar la Zangetsu de Ichigo por muy poco, recibió un tajo en todo su pecho y de su espada lo poco que quedaba era la empuñadura.

\- No…..aun….puedo. Dijo Asia parándose.

\- Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Asia Argento. Dijo Ichigo que se dio la vuelta para tenerla de espaldas.

\- Carruaje del trueno, puente de una rueda giratoria: ¡con luz, divide esto en seis!", bakudo 61 rikujokoro. Dijo la ex monja y las estacas de luz se clavaron en el peli naranja el cual destruyo el encantamiento como si nada.

\- Qué inútil eres, Asia Argento, una verdadera inútil, lo único que se refleja en tu espada es el miedo. Cuando esquivas, me da miedo que me dé, Cuando atacas, "me da miedo herirle". Incluso cuando proteges a alguien, "me da miedo que les pase algo". Sí, a mí tu espada sólo me transmite un miedo absoluto El miedo no es lo que necesitas en una batalla, con el no vas a llegar a nada. Dijo Ichigo usando las mismas palabras que Urahara uso contra y parecían estar resultando

Ahora podía notar una mirada sombría en Asia mientras lagrimas salían, él tenía razón sobre ella, tenía miedo, siempre lo tuvo, ese sentimiento lo arrastra desde su soledad, el miedo a perderlo todo, entonces detrás de ella sintió un abrazo y volteo a ver.

\- Esta determinación es genuina, si renuncias a este miedo por completo, sé que llegaras lejos. Dijo la zanpakuto que le susurro algo al oído, luego desapareció y Asia puso una nueva mirada retadora lo que hizo sonreír al peli naranja.

\- Si esquivas, "no voy a dejar que me dé", si proteges a alguien, "no voy a dejar que les pase nada", si atacas, MATAS bueno, ¿ves reflejada en mi espada las ganas y mi determinación de matarte? Dijo el shinigami mientras su espada brillaba, había logrado su cometido con la ex monja y ya estaba listo.

\- Protege, Zangetsu. Dijo Ichigo poniendo su mano en la empuñadura de su espada y liberando un torrente de poder

\- Ahora lo entiendo todo, muchas gracias Ichigo-san, no le fallare. Dijo la rubia tomando lo poco de su espada.

Pero de un momento a otro empezó a liberar poder espiritual de la misma manera que su maestro de pelo naranja y con pronunciar unas palabras el combate entre los 2 se reanudo hasta el amanecer.

Fin del flash back:

\- Sálvalos a todos, Mercy. Dijo Asia delante de Koneko que se confundió.

Lentamente empezó a notar como la catana de la ex monja cambiaba a una especie de bastón blanco con extraños adornos, de la cual Asia toco la frente de la nekomata con la punta y un brillo verde la cubrió, estaba usando los poderes de su sacret Gear y su shikai para curarla.

En poco tiempo la punta empezó a tomar un brillo morado y Koneko se puso en pie notando que ya no se sentía herida, pero luego ve como su compañera se puso al frente de las ruinas y concentrándose pudo ver como un brillo morado que liberaba gritos de dolor iba directo al arma de la monja mientras la punta seguía oscureciéndose.

Pero qué demonios ¿esa mocosa curo a la niña? Entonces debo eliminarla antes de que se convierta en un peligro pensó la reina de Raiser ahora centrando su atención en Asia no sin antes ser atacada por un rayo

\- Ara ara, tu pelea es contra mí. Dijo Akeno en el cielo lista para la batalla.

Sin embargo Asia parecía estar jadeando, su cuerpo aún no se acostumbraba a luchas prolongadas, pero para su fortuna, su compañera Korra llego a su rescate montada en su familiar por lo que la tomo del cuello de su ropa y la saco del campo de batalla y de la línea de tiro de la reina.

\- Gracias. Dijo la ex monja

\- Todavía no me agradezcas, te necesito para ayudar a Kiba. Dijo la castaña

Koneko empezó a desplazarse por los árboles para un ataque sorpresa mientras Akeno luchaba, lo que no sabía la reina de Raiser es que caería por la persona menos esperada.

El combate se estaba prolongando, Kiba se encontraba en un combate contra múltiples oponentes que manejaban un arma quedando acorralado hasta que llegaron sus refuerzos los cuales fueron Koneko que de un salto le dio una patada voladora a dos piezas de Raiser que también parecían gemelas solo es que estas tenían extremidades de gatos sin ser nekomatas

La hermana de Raiser, Ravel que estaba como espectadora fue rápidamente tumbada al suelo por Naga que le estaba gruñendo de forma amenazadora si movía un musculo mientras Korra y Asia dieron un salto para pararse al frente del caballero Gremory y de un puñetazo y golpe de bastón ahuyentar a sus oponente.

\- Gracias por la ayuda, estaba un poco acorralado. Dijo Kiba jadeando

\- No hay de qué. Dijo Korra que noto que tenía una herida en su pecho, se descuidó.

\- Yo me encargo, sanen. Dijo Asia levantando su bastón y de un brillo las heridas se curaron.

\- Wow, gracias pero debes dejar de hacer eso, luces agotada. Dijo la castaña.

\- No, estaré bien, todo es parte de mi plan. Dijo la ex monja cosa que le dio un pequeño escalofrió a Ichigo que miraba la pelea, esa frase le traía malos recuerdos.

Korra solo confió en la palabra de la rubia pero rápidamente tuvo que moverse rápido cuando Kiba utilizo un último movimiento donde cientas de espadas emergieron del suelo eliminando a algunas piezas de Raiser pero el también fue eliminado en el proceso.

En el cielo la reina de Raiser había sacado de su ropa un objeto llamado lagrima de fénix que le devolvió todo su poder y se regenero de sus heridas para de esta manera eliminar a a Akeno quedando ahora 3 piezas de los Gremory.

Koneko pego un salto para intentar conectar una patada pero fue envía por un ataque mágico de nuevo al suelo, Asia por su parte enterró su bastón al suelo y empezó a rezar confundiéndolos a todos.

De pronto, de la zona donde deberían estar los cadáveres de las personas derrotadas, un brillo morado de donde salían gritos de dolor emergia de las ruinas algo que no entendía nadie.

En la sala de control:

\- Ichigo, ¿qué es lo que está haciendo Asia? Pregunto Sona queriendo saber que eran esos raros poderes.

\- En resumen, los poderes de Asia siguen siendo curativos, su zanpakuto tiene 2 funciones, la primera es curar las heridas de su portadora así como la de sus aliados como pudieron ver. Dijo el peli naranja de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿y ese brillo morado? Pregunto Tsubaki intrigada

\- Cuando estamos heridos, sentimos dolor, cuando lastimamos a alguien este absorbe daño en su cuerpo, eso es lo que hace Asia, no solo cura, sino que su arma acumula el daño que recibieron tanto amigos como enemigos. Dijo Ichigo sorprendiendo a todas.

\- ¿entonces si estuviera en una guerra y miles estuvieran heridos, los podría curar y hacer un ataque con la potencia del daño de miles de hombres? Pregunto Sona ya que algo como eso sería muy poderoso

\- En teoría sí, pero este Shikai no está maduro, apenas si ha aprendido a usarlo hace 3 días, no es perfecto, pero tengo una cosa muy segura. Dijo el peli naranja

\- Ella derrotara a la reina de ese idiota. Dijo Rukia con seguridad por la ex monja

De nuevo al campo de batalla:

Korra parecía tener muy claro que Asia necesitaba tiempo para terminar su ataque por lo que iba a hacer algo, se sacrificaría por el equipo, le dijo a Koneko que la lanzara con todas sus fuerzas, por lo que la peli blanca con sus pocas fuerzas lo hizo antes de ser derribada por un ataque de la reina quedando fuera de la batalla

\- Ustedes no ganaran. Dijo la reina de Raiser.

\- CALLATE Y DEJA DE SUBESTIMARNOS. Dijo Korra que estaba a unos metros de ella.

La mujer recibió un puñetazo con toda la energía de Korra y podía sentir como su magia era anulada por lo que antes de caer la castaña le dio una patada en el rostro, ambas empezaron a caer en picada.

Korra sabía que sería eliminada ya que esa caída mataría a un humano como ella pero para su fortuna Naga dio un salto y la atrapo con sus fauces pero sin morderla con mucha fuerza para evitar su caída, mientras que la reina de Raiser cayó en picada pero sobrevivió.

\- Miserables humanas, no me ganaran a mí, una reina de un demonio de clase alta. Seguía diciendo la mujer antes de ser callada.

\- Carruaje del trueno, puente de una rueda giratoria: con luz, divide esto en seis, bakudo 61 rikujokoro. Dijo Asia que recitar ese hechizo se llevó mucho de su poder, pero todavía tenía las fuerzas para hacer lo siguiente.

La reina de Raiser fue paralizada por las 6 barras de luz que no la dejaban moverse y con su magia anulada ahora era un blanco perfectamente vulnerable y quedo paralizada cuando ve como la ex monja retiraba del suelo su bastón que parecía a punto de explotar.

\- Es hora de terminar con esto. Dijo Asia teniendo otro recuerdo de su entrenamiento

Flash back:

Cuando la rubia libero el shikai por primera vez se sentía completamente libre mientras un poder la llenaba y la hacía sentir emocionada, feliz, fuerte y que podía hacer lo que fuera mientras ella y su zanpakuto estuvieran juntas.

Sin embargo recordó que todavía estaba en una lucha casi a muerte contra Ichigo que sin perder ni un segundo se volvió a lanzar contra ella empuñando sus 2 armas que al chocar contra el bastón la ex monja se quejó porque se formó un cráter mientras ella intentaba contener el impacto y ponerse de pie.

\- Es….muy….fuerte. Dijo Asia que logro tomar distancia.

\- Usa la curación, no solo puedes usarla en tus amigos, sino en ti misma. Dijo la zanpakuto de ella en su cabeza

La ex monja se apuntó con el bastón en la cara y este libero una onda verde y amarilla curativas quitándole las heridas como la quemadura por el cero y el corte en su pecho, pero noto que de esas heridas salía una energía oscura.

\- Esa energía que vez es todo el daño que recibiste, puedes almacenar todo ese dolor y daño y lanzarlo en un solo ataque, ten cuidado de no sobre cargarlo, un ataque muy cargado puede hacer daño pero como aun no tienes tanto entrenamiento quedaras agotada. Dijo Mercy a su compañera.

Asia hizo caso a la advertencia y espero el momento se defendía de los embates del vasto lord esta vez sin el miedo de antes pero seguía curándose y regenerándose del daño.

Una vez que logro su cometido, tomo el bastón como si fuera una jabalina que empezó a convertirse en una especie de lanza oscura que al ser lanzada contra Ichigo este apenas tenía una quemadura leve y ella quedo fuera de combate ya que el peli naranja uso un cero con poco poder para anular la técnica generando una explosión que destruyo las ropas de los 2.

Fin del flash back:

\- LANZA DE LA AGONIA. Grito Asia disparando su último ataque sobrecargado.

La reina de Raiser no podía moverse, apenas pudo liberar una mano y lanzar un contra ataque pero fue tarde quedando atrapada en todo el ataque de la joven shinigami rubia que estaba de rodillas jadeando del agotamiento, esa técnica y todos los hechizos la dejaron agotada, ya no podía seguir en la lucha.

Pero sabía que podía irse satisfecha por su logro, no gano el rating game pero elimino a muchos, Korra que fue arrastrada por la onda expansiva pudo ver el resultado del ataque de su compañera.

Su enemiga tenía el brazo levantado pero su mano ya no estaba, en su estómago había un agujero de un tamaño enorme y parecía que había perdido el ojo, por suerte en este juego estaba fuera de peligro pero no iba a negar que ese ataque le doliera como el mismo infierno, sintió todo el dolor que las personas derrotadas sintieron.

La reina quedo igual que cuando Uryu derroto a Mayuri por lo que sin poder decir nada, esta cayó al suelo antes de desaparecer de la arena, mientras que Asia al estar en su límite se desmayó y también quedo fuera del juego, pero eso sí, Ichigo, Korra y Rukia tenían una enorme sonrisa de orgullo, ella cumplió otra de sus metas, se volvió fuerte.

Por su parte eso dejo a Korra y Rias como las ultimas pero la castaña no podía acercarse Raiser ya que esas llamas le hacían demasiado daño para alguien que solo luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que hasta aquí llego su ayuda, pero no dejaba de sentir que fallo por no poder hacer más.

La pelirroja lo dio todo pero por desgracia la regeneración de su enemigo eran superior al daño que ella ocasionaba por lo que en un punto de la pelea Rias cayo agotada perdiendo su rating Game lo que significaba que debía casarse con Raiser en unos pocos días.

En la sala de mando:

Los sitri y los shinigamis solo suspiraron con agotamiento, a pesar del entrenamiento los gremory perdieron, pero duraron mas de lo que pensaron, pero como el peli naranja dijo, no tenían la experiencia necesaria para esa batalla.

Korra apareció cargando a Asia con una mano pero Ichigo le pidió que se la diera para cargarla de manera nupcial por lo cual ella se aferró al cuello del chico provocando algunos celos.

\- Lo siento, lo siento Ichigo-san, perdimos. Dijo la ex monja con tristeza.

\- Lo sé, pero aun así estoy orgulloso, diste lo mejor de ti, derrotaste a una reina y lo mejor es que esta fue tu primera batalla en solitario, eso es más de lo que muchos pudieron hacer en sus vidas, no te preocupes, sé que llegaras más lejos, las dos. Dijo Ichigo también dándole un abrazo a Korra.

\- Oye, nosotras también queremos un abrazo. Dijo Raynare y Mizore con un puchero.

\- Ya se los daré, pero antes, Rukia. Dijo el peli naranja a su compañera.

Este solo le susurro algo al oído y la shinigami se sonrojo un poco por lo que le dijo, pero solo sonrió para abrazarlo e irse del lugar mientras los Sitri y los demás se preguntaban qué le dijo.

\- Bueno Sona, avísame cuando sea la boda y como llegar. Dijo Ichigo con algo de indiferencia pero la peli negra solo sonrió.

\- ¿no que no ibas a involucrarte en los problemas de los demonios? pregunto Sona

\- ¿y no te dije que si los problemas no vienen a mí, yo los busco? Pregunto Ichigo a la chica

\- ¿Por qué la ayudaras, hasta donde se apenas si la conoces? Dijo la Yokai sin entender

\- Soy así, cuando alguien está en peligro, no puedo dejarlo solo, o en este caso, no puedo dejar que alguien sea infeliz el resto de su vida por algo que le forzaron a hacer.

\- Es verdad, y aun si no es mi asunto te seguiré, me has ayudado y tengo una deuda que nunca podre pagar, te seguiré hasta los peores lugares con tal de ayudarte. Dijo Korra con mucha determinación.

\- Cuento con ustedes, nos vemos Sona, no le digas nada a Rias, será sorpresa. Dijo el shinigami tranquilamente

\- Hablare con el hermano de Rias sobre esto, y créeme, el no querrá dejar que el salvador de su hermana se vaya con las manos vacías, aunque digas que no. Dijo Sona de brazos cruzados

Cuando ella dijo eso la cabeza de Ichigo empezó a recordar su plática con Azazel y si lo que le dijeron sobre Sirzechs era verdad y era el actual lucifer, sabía que pedir, por lo que le susurro a Sona lo que pensaba para darle rápidamente la explicación del caído.

\- Entiendo, es algo caro lo que pides, pero créeme si te digo que ese precio es bajo para Sirzechs con tal de ver a su hermana feliz de nuevo. Dijo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil acomodando sus lentes.

\- Muchas gracias, chicas, tienen el resto del día libre, tengo algo que hacer con Rukia, por lo que no nos esperen. Dijo el peli naranja tranquilamente apagando su forma de shinigami y volver a sus ropas normales.

\- ¿Qué harán? Pregunto Raynare curiosa.

\- Si se los digo, afectaría el resultado de lo que planeamos. Dijo el peli naranja desapareciendo en un sonido.

\- No sé por qué, pero de pronto tengo deseos de estrangular a Rukia, ¿soy la única que lo siente? Pregunto Mizore sintiendo algo de enojo.

Todas sentían algo similar menos Asia que estaba demasiado agotada como para protestar o quejarse, pero si sabía algo, en cuanto su cuerpo dejara de doler retomaría el entrenamiento.

Con los shinigamis:

Rukia se encontraba usando un vestido azul y estaba en el lago en donde reprodujeron el mensaje de Urahara, ella estaba esperando a su fresa que apareció usando una chaqueta negra, Jeans y una remera roja.

\- Luego de una larga semana, quiero un momento de tranquilidad, sin combates, sin nada, solo paz y tranquilidad. Dijo Ichigo a su compañera

\- Estoy de acuerdo, desde que llegamos a este lugar no hemos tenido tiempo para hacer cosas normales, aunque sé que esto es como la calma antes de la tormenta. Dijo Rukia mirándolo

\- Tienes razón, pero faltan algunos días para eso, hasta entonces, divirtámonos, ya después nos divertiremos poniendo a todo el infierno de cabeza. Dijo el peli naranja y los 2 se rieron.

\- Bueno, empecemos con nuestra cita, luego pensaremos como salvar a la cabeza de tomate. Dijo la peli negra tomando a su compañero del brazo y ponerlo en sus pechos que se seguían desarrollando y que seguían creciendo.

De esta manera y sin que sus compañeros lo supieran los shinigamis tuvieron la primera cita entre los 2, un poco de relajación antes de una lucha, pasaron el día comiendo y visitando lugares de este mundo, no llegaron a besarse pero algo dentro de ellos les decía que ese bello momento estaba cerca, solo debían esperar.

Omake: proyecto shonen quarter 3:

Mundo de Naruto

_Nota del autor: está situado en el punto cronológico luego de la pelea contra Pain pero en el mundo de naruto, rock lee spin off, ya saben, para ir a corte a la estética de isekai Quarter_

En una aldea que estaba siendo reconstruida luego del ataque de un tipo obsesionado por el dolor y luego de ser evangelizalo todo volvía a la relativa normalidad pero en estos momentos se podía ver a un grupo de 6 personas en una tienda donde se comía un alimento que para uno de ellos era un manjar digno de cualquier dios destructor.

Eran el famoso equipo 7 que seguramente en el futuro nadie iba a querer tener ese número en su equipo ya que parecía una tradición que uno de sus integrantes se volviera malvado, entre ellos el ninja rubio más famoso del anime aunque de sexualidad dudosa hasta su película, Naruto Uzumaki, delante de él estaba su interés amoroso de la infancia una chica plana como una tabla de cabello rosa conocida como Sakura Haruno y con ellos su miembro temporal y el más raro de todos, Sai.

Mientras que sus acompañantes eran un chico con un corte en forma de tazón usando un expandes verde y chaleco chunin, este chico era conocido como Rock Lee que casi parecía un clon de su maestro salvo por el hecho que tenía unas cejas de tamaño desproporcional, a su lado estaba su compañera Tenten, una chica castaña que usaba el cabello en bollos gemelos y vestida de blanco la cual siempre sentía mucha vergüenza ajena por tener un compañero y maestro tan raros.

Debido a una misión personal el otro integrante del equipo Gai no estaba presente que era el serio Neji Hyuga, pero tomando su lugar estaba su pariente con un exceso de timidez siendo Hinata Hyuga que como siempre no podia hablar con Naruto por su timidez.

-Ya admítelo Naruto, está claro que tú vas por el otro bando. Dijo Tenten asiendo que el rubio y la Hyuga escupieran su comida.

-CLARO QUE NO, yo no le voy a ese camino solo quiero salvar a mi mejor amigo que me odia mucho para que ella este feliz. Dijo Naruto molesto apuntando a cierta tabla.

-¿enserio? Porque en más de una ocasión se demuestra lo contrario. Dijo la chica de las armas riendo

-No, Naruto Kun no va por ese camino, y lo sé porque…dijo la chica tímida que se puso roja como tomate no queriendo admitir que los estuvo espiando y encontró algunos de los libros de Jiraiya escondidos

-Tranquila Tenten, todos vinimos a pasar un buen rato entre amigos para luego ir a entrenar con toda la fuerza de las llamas de la juventud. Dijo Rock Lee con emoción y la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo salvo por la última parte.

Mientras todos comían el ramen no notaron que en el tazón del chico de las cejas enormes había aparecido mágicamente un botón rojo que con los palillos presiono por accidente siendo tele transportados los 6 a quien sabe dónde.

Mundo de boku no hero:

En una academia donde muchos jóvenes iban para volverse los grandes héroes del mañana se podía ver a 3 estudiantes mirando un objeto que encontró uno de ellos, estas personas eran un peli verde parecido al ninja rubio en cuanto actitud y sexualidad dudosa siendo conocido como Izuko MIdoriya, su acompañante era el amante de las reglas y el orden de cabello negro y lentes Tenya Iida que si el desorden reinaba le podía dar una ataque de nervios, y la última persona era una chica castaña conocida como Uraraka Ochako, todos ellos usando sus ropas de héroes

-¿entonces dices que es estabas caminando por una de las construcciones de tus padres cuando este botón cayó sobre tu cabeza? Dijo Deku a su mejor amiga notando el curioso botón rojo

-Sí, no sé qué hace pero se los quería mostrar porque es muy bonito aunque no dejo de pensar que puede ser un detonador fallido, mis padres también hacen demoliciones. Dijo Ochako a sus amigos

-Sea como sea no deberíamos presionarlo por más grande que sea nuestra curiosidad causaríamos un desastre que no queremos provocar. Dijo el velocista acomodando sus lentes.

-¿Qué hacen? Pregunto una voz un tanto monótona

Al girar los 3 vieron a uno de los más prometedores héroes de toda la academia un chico de pelo blanco y rojo con una cicatriz en su ojo con poderes de fuego y hielo conocido como SHOTO Todoroki a su lado iba una chica demasiado desarrolla que hacía sentir pequeña a Ochako siendo una chica peli negra en coleta con una ropa roba muy reveladora conocida como Momo Yaoyorozu la cual se podía decir que era la chica rica de la escuela pero humilde en algunos casos

Detrás de ellos estaba el clásico malhumorado bully de la escuela que el peli verde consideraba su amigo, un rubio de pelo salvaje el cual por tener un mal día por haber reprobado una clase empujo a los 5 pero en el proceso hizo que Uraraka y Deku cayeran en una pose comprometedora presionando el botón por error

Mundo desconocido:

En estos momentos Ichigo el cual estaba estrangulando a Grimmjow por idiota y el resto de sus amigos están delante de una especie de academia en la canchan de deportes mientras todos miraban curioso el lugar.

-¿Dónde estamos? Pregunto Rukia sin saber nada

Después de eso escucharon un ruido y al girar pudieron ver a una peli roja con armadura estrangulando a un peli rosa y un gato azul muy cerca del peli naranja mientras algunos notaron con una gota a un tipo de cabello negro medio desnudo y una rubia tapándole los ojos a una niña

-NATSU ERES UN IDIOTA. Grito Erza aunque capto la atención de Ichigo por lo que ambos aun intentando matar a sus presas se miraron

-Hola soy Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿Por qué tienes a un gato y a un tipo loco entre tus manos? Pregunto Ichigo mientras Grimmjow se ponía azul intentando devolverle el golpe al shinigami

-Soy Erza Scarlet y les doy un castigo a estos idiotas por apretar un botón que nos llevó a este lugar. Dijo la peli roja mientras el mago de fuego y su amigo clamaban por aire

-Yo igual, este tonto se apareció por mi casa y presiono el botón luego de que dijera quien sería tan idiota para presionarlo. Dijo con una leve risa Ichigo.

De alguna manera parecía que los 2 establecieron una buena charla mientras sus víctimas querían escapar aunque todos voltearon, para los shinigamis se les hizo raro ver al capitán comándate Yamamoto en podio como a punto de dar un discurso para todos.

LAS CLASES HAN COMENZADO. Grito el viejo capitán dejando a todos muy confundidos


	16. Chapter 16

hola a todos, bueno no tengo mucho que contar por lo que solo responderé ya que todo lo que les dire esta en el omake asi que les sugiero leerlo

**El guerrero Goku: **si, es que en esta historia quiero que Asia no sea la damisela que siempre la tienen que salvar, por eso le di poder shinigami y voluntad como la de Ichigo y es verdad, Rias nunca se prepara y se precipita en todo

**Darkcrizer: **pues como spoiler, un trapo del mal conocerá el alcance de ese bankai

**Carlos DNQ 96: **no pasa nada, muchos hacen eso de desaparecer por una u otra razón así que no pasa nada gracias por comentar

**John el lobo solitario 43: **seguro que si Ichigo y Rukia supieran lo de Fafnir se preguntarían si todos en ese mundo son un montón de degenerados pervertidos aunque también que un par de bragas por un dragón es un oferton, pues si tengo información de las novelas pero como no llegare lejos quedara en una mencion, lo de Sinon hice una mención a ella con el nombre falso de Korra cuando trabajo con los shinigamis con mascara antes de descubrirse pero digamos que tengo planes para mi personaje favorito de SAO que es mi anime favorito

Capítulo 16: la boda, yo soy Ichigo

En la academia de Kuoh:

Los siguientes 3 días fueron extremadamente tranquilos para los shinigamis y su grupo de amigos tanto así que se preguntaba si algo raro no había pasado ya que ni Sona ni Rias aparecieron en la oficina del comité disciplinario para pedir algo.

Hablando de la Gremory, esta no apareció en esos días argumentando problemas familiares pero los que sabían de los demonios estaban al tanto de la verdadera razón.

Luego de la cita secreta de Ichigo y Rukia ambos se dedicaron no solo a entrenar sino a pasar algo de tiempo con sus amigos, en el caso de Mizore, el peli naranja la llevo a dar un paseo junto a Korra para que aprendiera como encajar mejor en la sociedad, algo difícil para ella por no ser muy sociable con personas desconocidas.

Raynare se sentía como una chica normal por primera vez en años, renunciar a Kokabiel fue su mejor decisión y sabía que Ichigo la protegería, pero eso la enojaba, no quería ser una carga para él, quería aprender

Esto se debe a que desde que Asia aprendió su shikai y despertara un espíritu de luchadora, ella se volvió la más débil ya que aunque volara Korra podría dejarla indefensa de un solo golpe bien dado y Mizore en términos de poder era la cuarta más fuerte porque sus poderes Yokai eran diferentes a la magia de demonio y caídos.

Las relaciones con los demonios Sitri era muy buena, tanto el comité de disciplina y el consejo estudiantil eran casi inseparables ya que sus miembros en los días de entrenamiento formaron un lazo de amistad muy fuerte.

Momo y Ruruko ahora que eran más fuertes podían hacer más trabajos el fin de semana, con lo que ganaron dinero extra con el cual comenzaron a ampliar su negocio sumado a que contrataron a Asia y Raynare como más meseras mientras Korra estaba en la cocina con Ichigo, y Mizore, era la guardia de seguridad, tenían reglas simples que seguir para mantener el lugar en orden, nada de perversión y asegurar que nadie se fuera sin pagar.

Sin embargo debajo de esta capa de alegría se escondía una preocupación muy grande por los Gremory que extrañaban a su líder y sabían que en este momento estaba sufriendo cada minuto de los preparativos de su boda, pero Ichigo les dio esperanza.

Flash back:

Un día fue a pasear por el club donde todos estaban decaídos por ser derrotados en el Rating Game, no culparon a los shinigamis por su fracaso, ellos tenían razón, eran unos novatos sin experiencia, pero que a pesar de todo llegaron lejos por no rendirse.

Lo que les dijo fue que sin importar que tan oscuras estén las cosas, no importa que todo parezca perdido, siempre existe una pisca de esperanza para resolver cualquier problema, incluso uno que parecía imposible de resolver.

\- Se lo dije a Rias, no nos conocemos y apenas somos amigos, pero no permitiré que unos idiotas la despojen de su felicidad por una estupidez y capricho de unos idiotas nobles. Dijo el shinigami con convicción.

\- Kurosaki sempai no tiene miedo a los demonios de clase alta. Dijo Koneko tranquila al lado de este

\- Ya enfrente gente como ellos en el pasado, idiotas capaces de vender a sus familias por una pisca de poder o estatus social, personas como esas las desprecio por no pensar en las personas y solo verlas como objetos. Dijo el peli naranja

\- ¿y que harás al respecto? Pregunto Kiba sonriendo

\- No arruinare la sorpresa, pero les aseguro, esa fiesta se detendrá y ese idiota arrogante, caerá por mi mano, y si es inmortal, no tienen una idea de cómo disfrutare aplastar su orgullo una y otra vez. Dijo Ichigo sonando un poco como su hollow interno

\- Ara ara, Ichigo kun tortura a Raiser, eso no me lo quiero perder. Dijo Akeno lamiéndose los labios por la idea de ver al chico que le interesaba despedazar a un arrogante como el phoinex.

\- Torturar, yo diría que esa palabra es algo corta para describir todo lo que pienso hacerle a ese idiota arrogante. Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa como la de su parte hollow, sin duda a esto se referiría Zangetsu sobre ser más cruel en la batalla.

Los gremory solo le dieron su confianza al shinigami para que cumpliera su palabra, les dijo como seria la cosa y que se preparara junto a los Sitri para el espectáculo que iba a montar.

Fin del flash back:

\- Así que los Gremorys perdieron. Dijo Azazel comiendo en la casa de los jóvenes

\- Si, el tiempo era limitado y no tenían experiencia, no puedo hacer milagros en 10 días, no soy mis maestros. Dijo Ichigo con desdén.

\- Pero si Asia logro un aumento muy significativo en menos de un día. Dijo Korra en el otro extremo de la mesa.

\- Eso es porque es una shinigami, es más fácil entrenar a los que tienen el mismo poder que a los que no lo tienen. Dijo el peli naranja.

\- Tienes un buen punto, entonces, ¿ya pensaste en lo que te dije sobre crear una nobleza? Pregunto el caído muy tranquilo

\- Bueno, quiero que en 3 días vengas a esta casa para que me ayudes con ese asunto, claro si no estás demasiado ocupado. Dijo Ichigo al caído mientras le daba más comida a Mizore

\- Yo siempre tengo tiempo para ustedes, pero estoy interesado en saber ¿Qué tienes en mente? Pregunto el caído intrigado

\- Solo diremos que Ichigo encontró la forma de conseguir un tablero de evil pieces de una forma legal y sin problemas, pero después de mañana por la noche lo tendremos. Dijo Rukia tomando un vaso de jugo.

\- Suena excelente, bueno, gracias por invitarme la cena, les prometo que a la siguiente los invito yo a una cena de todo lo que puedan comer. Dijo Azazel listo para regresar.

\- ¿Cómo esta Kon, hace un tiempo que no sé nada de él? Dijo Raynare cuyo trasero recordaba los dolorosos azotes.

\- Bueno lo deje en casa encerrado en mi colección de revistas y estamos haciendo planes para ir a un lugar con unas lindas succubus. Dijo el caído sacando una gota de sudor a todos, sin duda el peli naranja le encontró un gran amigo al peluche pervertido.

\- Cuando eso pase, no nos avises. Dijeron los shinigamis a la vez.

Después de la cena tan amena todos estuvieron haciendo algo antes de dormir, como Asia puliendo su zanpakuto y tratando de comunicarse con su nueva compañera para mejorar su vínculo, ella tenía un nuevo objetivo, no solo quería tener muchos amigos, sino que deseaba ser de ayuda para Ichigo siempre que pudiera.

Korra, Raynare y Mizore por su lado estaban en sus habitaciones acostadas mirando al techo con una sonrisa alegre pensando en el peli naranja que les dio una mano cuando se sentían solas y sin esperanza, les brindo su techo para vivir, le debían mucho y es por eso que lo seguirían hasta el final y tratarían de ganarse su corazón aunque hubiera muchas tras él.

Por su lado Ichigo y Rukia ya estaban dormidos luego de un poco de aprendizaje nocturno sobre poderes shinigamis y arrancars para luego dormir juntos sentían que ya eran el momento de dar el paso en la relación pero la pregunta era quien lo haría primero.

Lo que ninguno se percato fue que las demás se metieron a su cuarto como las últimas veces que el propio peli naranja se decía a si mismo que debía pedirle al caído una cama más grande, el si siguiera siendo él hubiera rechazado esto, pero su nuevo yo le decía que no, no podía alejarlas y tampoco les podía romper el corazón.

El siguiente día fue tranquilo con la típica rutina de despertarse temprano, recibir al consejo estudiantil en su casa para entrenar, evitar que Sona se acercara a la cocina para no crear un homúnculo potencialmente mortal para la salud de los seres vivos, ir a la academia, golpear a los pervertidos que parecía que nunca aprendían la lección, aburrirse en clases, lo único diferente fue que Aika le invito un almuerzo al peli naranja para devolverle el favor de la última vez con los matones.

Esto provoco celos en las chicas interesadas en el peli naranja que sentían que más competencia se acercaba, más tarde todos fueron a trabajar con las Sitris, para finalmente no entrenar por la noche ya que era el día.

En la casa de los shinigamis se podía ver a Rukia, Asia e Ichigo acomodando sus ropas y sus zanpakutos, Korra se estaba poniendo sus ropas tribales y atando su cabello como siempre en sus 3 coletas, Mizore solo miraba sus manos liberando hielo con su uniforme escolar y lista para todo, Raynare se quedaría en la casa, iban a ir al territorio de los demonios y una caída no iba a ser bien recibida por ahí.

\- Estamos listas Ichigo, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Pregunto Rukia lista para ir

Su respuesta llego cuando en medio de la sala apareció un círculo mágico y de este emergía una persona que ella conocía aunque no sabía su nombre, era Grayfia con su mirada tranquila pero al notar a Rukia sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, todavía recordaba como logro derribarla sin nada de esfuerzo.

\- Ella era lo que estábamos esperando. Dijo el shinigami de pelo naranja parándose al frente de la maid.

\- El amo Sirzechs quiso que tenga esto. Dijo la peli gris entregando una especie de papel.

\- ¿una invitación a la boda? Pregunto Korra confundida.

\- Tiene el hechizo para irnos directo al inframundo, dile a tu amo que estaremos ahí, y por favor, que el medio del salón este todo despejado. Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa.

\- Lo tendré presente, los veré ahí. Dijo Grayfia retirándose de la casa.

\- Bueno, tenemos lo necesario, última pregunta, ¿están listas para el viaje? Pregunto el peli naranja.

\- A donde sea que vayas, yo te sigo. Dijo Rukia tomando su brazo.

\- Todas estamos de acuerdo con Rukia, no te dejaremos solo. Dijo Asia feliz.

De esta manera el grupo se aferró al shinigami peli naranja para que un círculo mágico apareciera y los mandara a todos hacia el inframundo el cual pronto seria sacudido por una persona que nunca abandona a un amigo en peligro.

En el inframundo:

Dentro de un enorme edificio se llevaba a cabo el evento que todos los nobles del inframundo estaban esperando, la boda de la heredera Gremory y el joven del clan phoinex, a ellos solo les importaba el linaje de sangre pura de demonios, no que ambas partes fueran felices.

Mas adentro se podía ver a Rias de un humor terrible usando un vestido blanco de bodas muy revelador con un gran escote, no era como si imaginaba su boda, no amaba a esta persona y se negaba a ser del, todavía no encontraba a su media naranja, lo único que tenía era sus lazos familiares con su nobleza y una pequeña amistado con alguien que se preocupa por todos.

Por su parte Grayfia, los Gremory y los Sitri hicieron lo que el peli naranja les pidió, mantener a todas personas lejos del medio donde estaba la puerta y la alfombra.

Todo el grupo de Rias incluso Sona llevaba ropas elegantes en el caso de Kiba y Saji que eran los únicos hombres en sus respectivos grupos iban de esmoquin mientras las chicas iban con vestidos muy hermosos.

\- ¿Cuánto creen que falte para el momento de la verdad? Pregunto Ruruko intrigada.

\- ¿Qué pasara? Pregunto Saji que no estaba informado.

\- Ya lo veras Saji, solo diré que será un espectáculo que nadie se quiere perder. Dijo Sona que iba con un vestido negro con falda larga.

\- Ara ara, yo espero ver un espectáculo que pueda recordar por mucho tiempo. Dijo Akeno alegremente

Mientras esto pasaba en el exterior se podía ver a varios guardias fuera de combate y un grupo de 5 personas avanzar a paso lento contra la puerta preparando su entrada que nadie nunca olvidaría

\- Nobles del inframundo, es un honor para mí Raiser del clan phoinex, anunciar mi compromiso con la princesa de la destrucción Rias Gremory, SALUDEN A MI EMPERATIZ.

La peli roja hizo acto de presencia no muy feliz, deseaba que alguien la sacara de esta situación, quien fuera pero que lo hiciera, entonces su mirada se puso en la puerta y fue la única que se dio cuenta que se estaba congelando lentamente.

\- Bueno, si nadie tiene algo que decir sobre esta unión quiero que hable ahora o calle para siempre. Dijo Sirzechs mirando la puerta.

\- Hermano, ¿Qué le pasa a la puerta? Dijo Rias y todos los nobles miraron la puerta que se estaba congelando.

En eso esta se terminaba de congelar y del otro lado un peli naranja felicitaba a una feliz yokai de hielo con una palmadita en la cabeza mientras se preparaba y su espada brillaba de azul y las 2 noblezas mantenían a todos alejados del medio.

\- Nobles del inframundo, respeto su privacidad tocando la puerta, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como la persona que detendrá esta estupidez entrando de todos modos, GETSUGA….TENSHO.

_**nota del autor: no lo pude evitar, queria hacer esa broma, lo siento :v**_

Con ese comentario la enorme puerta de hielo colapsa víctima de un ataque azul en línea recta que destruyo la puerta en miles de pedazos creando un entorno nevado en el interior del edificio y una línea de destrucción masiva en el suelo.

Al voltear todos vieron a lo que parecía ser un humano de cabello naranja, usando una delgada catana negra con ropas oscuras sin mangas desarreglada, seguido por una chica de pelo negro con las mismas ropas pero menos rotas, una rubia con el mismo atuendo, una chica de ropas tribales y una Yokai de hielo todos muy tranquilos entrando al edificio

\- Yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki, y me opongo a este matrimonio arreglado. Dijo el peli naranja apuntando a Raiser con su arma

\- Tu de nuevo, GUARDIAS. Dijo Raiser molesto mirando al chico

\- Sin duda eres cobarde al mandar subordinados. Dijo Korra de brazos cruzados

\- Mae (baila) sode no Shirayuki. Dijo Rukia y rápidamente el entorno se hizo helado.

Esta rápidamente lanzo un tajo al aire liberando una poderosa tormenta de nieve que sacudió todo el lugar y al final de la ventisca se podía ver a todos los guardias como estatuas en posición de ataque pero nunca llegando a su objetivo.

La Yokai y el resto de las chicas derribaron a otros guardias por los lados, una dando golpes tan potentes para estrellarlos en las paredes dejando agujero en el caso de Korra, otros congelados por Mizore y otros siendo inmovilizados por el bakudo más simple de todos por parte de Asia, el Sai que provocaba que todos los guardias tuvieran las manos atadas por una fuerza invisible.

\- ¿ya terminaste de mandar a tus subordinados para luchar como un hombre? ¿O seguirás escondiéndote como un cobarde? Pregunto el peli naranja sonriendo desafiantemente

\- Maldito, no necesito de idiotas a mi lado para derrotarte. Dijo el rubio enojado lanzando un ataque

Sin embargo paso algo que ni Ichigo esperaba, desde hace días su familiar que estaba atado a su brazo pero logro esconderlo haciéndolo pasar como un brazalete, pero ahora este se liberó de su muñeca y se tragó la bola de fuego como si nada, este familiar era de la familia de los dragones, un dragón negro de ojos rojos, todavía era una cría pero podía absorber y hacer ataques de fuego.

\- Veo que por fin despiertas, Shadow. Dijo Ichigo mientras levantaba su brazo y su familiar se posaba en su brazo

\- ¿de dónde sacaste esa cosa? pregunto Raiser conmocionado

\- Del bosque de los familiares aunque no era necesario que el me protegiera, podía anular esa patética técnica tuya con solo mover mi espada. Dijo el shinigami rascando la cabeza de la criatura que volvió a aferrarse a su brazo.

La tensión en el ambiente era muy grande, de pronto toda la boda fue interrumpida por este grupo de personas liderados por un peli naranja de poderes desconocidos seguido por un grupo de mujeres, los nobles estaban examinando al humano que se atrevió a interrumpir el evento con algo de rencor.

\- Como veo que mi hermana no quiere casarse y que alguien vino a tratar de cancelar esta boda, tengo una idea para terminar este problema. Dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué piensa hacer Sirzechs-san? Pregunto Grayfia tranquila

\- Kurosaki Ichigo y Raiser Phoinex lucharan uno contra uno. Dijo el actual lucifer.

\- Me parece perfecto, finalmente voy a hacerte pagar por atravesarme con esa rara flecha de luz maldito humano. Dijo el rubio con ira.

\- Como sea, terminemos con esto, pero si gano, dejaran libre a Rias, para siempre, solo ella elegirá con quien casarse algún día, si se les ocurre negar eso, bueno, siempre puedo volver y hacer más destrozos que este. Dijo Ichigo apuntando a la enorme trinchera que creo su Getsuga tensho.

\- Que así sea, la heredera Sitri me conto mucho sobre usted joven Kurosaki, estoy intrigado si es tan fuerte como ella dijo. Dijo el peli rojo mientras Sona se apenaba ya que se emocionó un par de veces hablando sobre el chico.

\- Bueno, porque no lo vez, mientras torturo esta ave de rapiña. Dijo el shinigami con una sonrisa salvaje.

\- Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras, yo soy inmortal miserable humano. Dijo el rubio con arrogancia.

Ichigo acaricio su muñeca y su familiar se desenrosco de su brazo para luego dárselo a Rukia para que lo cuidara mientras se divertía luchando contra Raiser, no lo subestimaba, pero era demasiado confiado de su propio poder, disfrutaría aplastar ese orgullo y demostrarle a todo el inframundo que, nadie desafía ni hace enojar al rey, y este arrogante noble sería el primero en probar su ira.

En menos de un segundo los 2 contendientes fueron llevados a una dimensión donde no lastimarían a nadie, era todo un coliseo adornado con varias piezas de ajedrez rojas.

\- Parece que a ustedes los demonios les gusta mucho el ajedrez. Dijo el peli naranja con su espada lista.

\- La pelea entre Ichigo Kurosaki y Raiser Phoenix acaba de empezar, ganara el primero que logre hacer que su oponente se rinda o dejarlo fuera de combate. Dijo Grayfia desde un alta voz.

\- ¿veo que avanzas hacia mi sin ninguna preocupación? Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante

\- pues claro, sino como podre partirte la cara a golpes. Dijo Ichigo mientras su expresión se volvió rara

Con un ruido se dio la señal de inicio, el rubia solo empezó lanzar bolas de fuego contra su oponente que lo miraba de forma indiferente y como le dijo al principio, empezó a deshacer los ataques de fuego con solo tocarlos con su espada para que luego de un destello negro el peli naranja desapareciera.

\- ¿A dónde se fue ese tonto? Pregunto Raiser antes de sentir un enorme dolor en su brazo

\- Detrás de ti imbécil. Dijo Ichigo mientras sujetaba algo en sus manos

Al mirar Raiser noto que no tenía uno de sus brazos que fue cortado por el shinigami y este tenía la extremidad la cual le regreso a su enemigo solo para cortarle la otra en otro destello, pero ambas partes mutiladas empezaron a regenerarse como si el fuego volviera a crear las manos.

\- Te lo dije humano, yo soy inmortal, nada de lo que hagas puede matarme, estas acabado. Dijo Raiser con arrogancia

\- Te equivocas, nadie es inmortal y estoy dispuesto a poner a prueba tu supuesta inmortalidad despedazando te una y otra vez de tantas formas diferentes y cada una peor que la anterior. Dijo Ichigo mientras su voz parecía volverse más siniestra

Raiser seguía atacando a su oponente pero este se desplazaba demasiado rápido para su vista, cada vez que parpadeaba una de sus extremidades era cortada con suma facilidad, no lo negaría, esto le estaba doliendo como el infierno pero no se rendiría.

\- Bueno, es hora de un pequeño cambio antes de mostrarte que nunca tuviste oportunidad contra mí. Dijo el shinigami tomando la cruz de su madre

Como ese día, el rubio recibió un flechazo en su mano, esa luz roja se sentía como una lanza de luz y no termino ahí ya que su oponente de pelo naranja lo estaba bombardeando con esas flechas de energía.

Intento contraatacar con su letal fuego de fénix pero este era destruido como si nada pasara, los pocos impactos que dieron contra Ichigo lo único que provocaba era que su ropa negra se degradara lentamente pero su piel parecía hecha de un metal indestructible.

\- Esta va por ti Uryu, Licht Regen. Dijo Ichigo saltando al cielo.

Raiser se confundió cuando su oponente estaba en el cielo pero quedo completamente impactado cuando una andanada de flechas empezó a llover sobre el atravesándolo una y otra vez sin piedad, según lo que el Quincy de lentes dijo sobre esa técnica, era como disparar 1200 flechas consecutivas, pero como Ichigo aún era muy nuevo en estos poderes solo logro 400.

Al bajar hacia el suelo hizo desaparecer su arco para volver a la espada, de entre el humo del ataque se podía ver a su enemigo sumamente enojado y agonizando en el dolor absoluto, perdió casi toda su ropa quedando solo sus pantalones, sentía que hubiera sido desollado vivo muchas veces seguidas.

\- ¿te rindes? Puedo hacer esto todo el día. Dijo el shinigami tranquilamente.

\- JAMAS, AHORA TE MOSTRARE TODO MI PODER HUMANO INSOLENTE. Grito el rubio que entre sus manos creo una enorme esfera de fuego que lanzo contra el shinigami que lo miraba con indiferencia.

\- Tss, no aprendes nada, sin duda tu orgullo es mayor a tu sentido común. Dijo Ichigo mientras era tragado por la esfera de fuego mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJ FINALMENTE, TE DERROTE, AHORA ME CASARE CON LA HERMANA DE LUCIFER PARA HACERLA MIA TODAS LAS NOCHES. Grito el phoinix con locura pero empezó a sentirse pesado a una velocidad alarmante.

Con los espectadores:

Todos los demonios quedaron impactados cuando vieron el despliegue de poder de Ichigo, incluso para sus compañeras era increíble por mostrar las habilidades que jamás usa, Rukia solo miraba todo con una sonrisa orgullosa, le agradaba ver que Ichigo ahora si entrenaba y no solo hacerlo para emergencias.

Luego de que Raiser fuera víctima del Licht Regen y que lanzara su ataque todos pensaron que el peli naranja había perdido pero Sona solo les hizo un gesto de negación y este se reforzó cuando algunos empezaron a sentirse aplastados y que les faltaba el aire.

\- Ahora, demonios nobles del inframundo, vean el poder, de un shinigami. Dijo Sona acomodando sus lentes y apuntando a la pantalla.

\- ¿pero ese chico esta derrotado? ¿No sienten pena por él? Pregunto un noble

\- En este momento sentiría más pena por Raiser, Ichigo ahora quiere jugar y destruir su orgullo, eso sí, los que sean débiles para ver algo brutal, no lo miren. Dijo Rukia que distorsiono su voz.

En el campo de batalla:

Raiser se seguía riendo como loco pero en eso nota que algo en la esfera de fuego se movía, no lo podía creer, seguía vivo y de solo mover su espada, el ataque fue destruido hasta desaparecer revelando el horror.

Ya no estaba Ichigo en el campo de batalla, sino un aterrador demonio de piel pálida y una máscara dentada con cuernos hacia delante, cargaba la espada del shinigami y solo tenía sus pantalones, lo que destacaba a esta criatura, era la larga melena naranja que ondula en el viento, Ichigo paso a su estado de vasto lord.

\- Te diré una cosa, no sé qué poder tenga Sirzecht para hacer que le teman, pero te garantizo una verdad, yo soy miles de veces peor que el actual lucifer. Dijo el peli naranja con una voz macabra.

\- ¿Qué eres? Pregunto Raise aterrorizado

\- Yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki, el shinigami sustituto, hibrido y la persona que te aniquilara, PROTEGE, ZANGETSU Dijo Ichigo mientras su catana se dividía en dos.

Este solo tomo la espada más grande y desapareció en un sonido para ponerse al frente de su enemigo, el cual reacciono a tiempo para darle un puñetazo de fuego al rostro, esos ojos vacíos y sonrisa diabólica lo estaba aterrando, pero se paralizo más cuando su enemigo no se inmuto.

\- Débil, muy muy débil, tu fuego es un chiste si lo comparas con el del viejo Yamamoto. Dijo el vasto lord tomando la mano de su enemigo para luego torcerla en un angulo anti natural y luego arrancarla.

Sin embargo no lo soltó sino que hizo su espada hacia atrás mientras esta se cubría de poder rojizo, el rubio sentía el peligro pero su enemigo tenía un firme agarre en su otra mano, por lo que no pudo escapar del impacto.

\- GETSUGA…TENSHO. Grito el peli naranja y en toda la arena solo se pudo ver un brillo rojo.

Al disiparse el humo luego de tremenda explosión devastadora se podía ver al vasto lord sujetando el brazo mutilado de su enemigo mientras miraba como a Raiser le faltaba la mitad de su cuerpo que empezó regenerar pero de manera cada vez más lenta.

\- No eres inmortal, solo tienes una regeneración acelerada, solo tengo que seguir forzando tu cuerpo hasta que no te puedas regenerar, luego, solo un ataque lo bastante fuerte para borrarte de la existencia. Dijo el peli naranja de forma diabólica.

\- Maldito, no lo entiendes, este matrimonio es importante para preservar la pureza de los demonios. Dijo el phoinex levantándose del suelo mientras su brazo y el resto de su cuerpo se regeneraba.

\- Me importa poco y nada las estupideces de los nobles, pero cuando atentan contra la libertad de una persona inocente solo por juegos de poder, eso es un acto que no voy a permitir, y que esto le sirva de advertencia a todos en el inframundo. Dijo Ichigo que desde sus cuernos cargaba un cero

Sin embargo este queriendo probar algo, con su espada corto uno de sus cuernos y el cero detono en su cabeza, pero lo interesante fue que seguía transformado en vasto lord, solo que ahora con parte de su rostro expuesto que tenía ojos amarillos y media mascara.

\- A todos los que quieran hacer lo mismo que tú, no tendré piedad, así como no la tengo contigo. Dijo Ichigo mirándolo de forma maliciosa.

Rápidamente tomo al rubio de la cabeza y lo estrello contra el suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo para luego de eso partirlo en 2 con sus propias manos donde su enemigo agonizaba y apenas si se regeneraba.

Luego le puso una granada cero en su boca para hacerle explotar la cabeza y apenas su pudo recuperar su cabeza antes del siguiente impacto de su enemigo

\- Hasta nunca. Dijo Ichigo que en su mano empezó a crear un rey cero para dispararlo.

Sin embargo se sorprende un poco cuando ve a una chica joven con un vestido morado con blanco y una cabellera rubia rizada pararse al frente de Raiser y extender sus manos como si esperara recibir ese ataque, sus energías se sentían iguales por lo que era obvio para el shinigami que eran familia.

\- Quítate del camino. Dijo el vasto lord acercándose.

\- No, ya basta, mi hermano ya aprendió su lección, pero debes parar, esta brutalidad se debe acabar. Dijo Ravel con pequeñas lagrimas mientras notaba que tenía al shinigami frente a ella mirándola hacia bajo.

Rápidamente noto como este dejo de cargar el cero y solo acaricio su cabeza de forma paternal como lo haría con sus hermanas, luego de eso solo tomo a Raiser de su cabeza y la apretó con mucho dolor usando sus garras para sacarle sangre y luego lo puso al frente de su rostro mirándolo de forma hostil.

\- Espero que aprendieras algo este día y tienes suerte en tener una hermana menor que haría lo que sea por verte a salvo ¿tu harías lo mismo por ella? Pregunto el shinigami sin ninguna pisca de emoción en sus palabras.

Lo último que hizo fue aventar a su enemigo al suelo creando un cráter dejándolo fuera de combate mientras el resto de su cuerpo volvía a juntarse solo, en eso puede ver que Rias apareció en medio del campo pero la detuvo con una mano cuando noto que tenía las intenciones de besarlo.

\- ¿Qué haces? Pregunto Ichigo aun semi transformado con sus dedos en los labios de la pelirroja.

\- YO, LO SIENTO MUCHO, me emocione más de la cuenta, no te lo tomes a mal, pero siento que no eres el correcto, quiero esperar a encontrar a alguien que en verdad amare. Dijo Rias roja de vergüenza.

\- Me alegra que pensemos lo mismo, pero si me hiciste que me diera cuenta de algo que debo hacer ahora, si tienes un problema como este de nuevo, no dudes en llamarme, estaría más que encantado de volver a hacer pedazos a bastardos arrogantes como Raiser. Dijo Ichigo con un pulgar arriba

\- La victoria es de Ichigo Kurosaki. Dijo Grayfia que en su voz se denotaba una felicidad invisible.

Con los espectadores:

A todo el inframundo le quedo algo claro ese día, no debían meterse con Ichigo o su grupo sino querían acabar como Raiser todo golpeado y brutalmente masacrado a cortes y explosiones, Rukia para hacer que el mensaje quedara más que claro se transformó en vasto lord quitándose la mascara poniendo de rodillas a casi todos que la miraron como sus colores se invirtieron.

\- Bueno Sirzechs-san, como puede ver, Ichigo cumplió su palabra en liberar a Rias del compromiso, ¿considero lo que le pedí? Pregunto Sona al actual lucifer.

\- Claro que lo hice, tenía mis dudas, pero con esto me queda claro que Ichigo es merecedor de este premio, Grayfia, llama a Ajuka, dile que lo traiga. Dijo el peli rojo a su reina

Mientras esta charla pasaba Akeno se relamía los labios por lo que vio, Ichigo hizo lo que dijo torturo a Raiser hasta que aplasto su orgullo, sin duda él era un hombre interesante además que tenían un par de cosas en común, quizás en algún momento hablarían del tema.

Por otro lado, el shinigami de pelo naranja aun transformado regreso a la sala donde los demonios estaban asustados ante él, tenía el poder para sustentar su amenaza y ahora se pensarían 2 veces sus ideas, aunque un joven demonio en el público estaba muy interesado en luchar contra el peli naranja, a su debido tiempo.

\- Lo lograste Ichigo-san. Dijo Asia corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo

\- ¿acaso lo dudaste? Pregunto con un tono de burla.

\- No, pero sigue siendo impresionante ese despliegue de poder, a nosotras nos queda demasiado que aprender. Dijo Korra y Mizore solo asintió a esto.

\- Bueno, gracias, pero si me disculpan, hay algo que tengo que hacer. Dijo el peli naranja centrando su atención en Rukia transformada

Este solo se acercó a la shinigami que estaba muy tranquila pero disimulaba los celos por lo que vio, Rias trato de besar a Ichigo pero por impulso, independientemente de eso no quería que eso pasara, porque si no, no podría pasar lo que paso ahora.

Ichigo aun con la media mascara se acercó a ella y en muy poco tiempo conecto sus labios a los de Rukia que se sobresaltó pero no dijo nada, solo se dejó llevar mientras su corazón se aceleraba por la nueva sensación y calor que recorría su cuerpo.

El contacto bucal siguió mientras los 2 perdían sus formas de vasto lord hasta que estaban a la misma altura, este tierno momento fue visto por las chicas que estaban felices pero también celosas y enojadas por esto.

\- Wow, con que así se siente el primer beso con la persona que amas, creo que me tarde mucho en entenderlo. Dijo Ichigo luego del beso

\- Si, eso fue increíble, pero antes. Dijo Rukia parándose frente a todas las interesadas, incluso Sona que disimulaba los celos

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vienes a presumir tu logro? Pregunto Mizore con una voz helada.

\- No, esto es algo para que sepan, escuchen, se lo que todas sienten por Ichigo y el también, ambos odiaríamos verlas mal, por lo que tome una decisión, estoy dispuesta a compartirlo. Dijo Rukia aunque no podía creer que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

\- Lo…..lo dices…..¿enserio? pregunto Sona algo roja por las ideas que tuvo

\- Como escucharon, pero recuerden esto, yo soy la alfa y la primera, por lo que tengo más derecho sobre él y tengo la fuerza para respaldar eso. Dijo la peli negra apuntando con su dedo a todas.

\- Ara ara eso lo veremos, tabla en desarrollo. Dijo Akeno sacando una vena hinchada en la shinigami, ya no era plana

\- Arriesgándome a ser castigado por un comentario fuera de lugar, como estamos en una fiesta, no deberíamos celebrar que ahora Rias no se va a casar. Dijo Saji mientras ponía sus manos en pose defensiva en su rostro.

\- Oye, esa….no es una mala idea. Dijo Ruruko pensativa

\- Tienes razón, los que se quieran quedar que lo hagan. Dijo Sona dándole una palmadita en la cabeza a su peón

Muchos de los demonios más viejos se retiraron de la fiesta dejando a los más jóvenes en el banquete, los Gremory fueron a reunirse con Rias que volvía a su uniforme de la academia para celebrar que ya no estaba comprometida todo gracias al shinigami

Por otro lado los Sitri y el grupo de Ichigo estaban celebrando a su manera como Saji haciendo reír a las personas con algunos comentarios logrando una mejor relación con las chicas de su grupo prometiendo que nada de perversión por el día, pero por la noche era otro cuento.

Korra y Asia llamaron a Raynare para decirle lo que Rukia les dijo a ellas, del otro lado se escuchó a la caída gritando con alegría mientras Mizore solo pensaba que venir a Kuoh fue la mejor decisión de todas luego de abandonar su otra academia, ahora estaba teniendo una pequeña charla con Sona que le explicaba cómo ser más abierta o más expresiva en la academia ya que según muchos estudiantes ella daba algo de miedo cuando espía al shinigami desde una esquina escondida.

Por otro lado la recién formada pareja de shinigamis estaban en un balcón mirando la noche en el infierno, Ichigo miraba al cielo mientras Rukia solo estaba recostada en su hombro con una sonrisa, entonces recordó lo que dijo Ichigo, no le importaría estar atrapado mucho tiempo con ella en otro mundo.

\- ¿los interrumpo? Pregunto Sirzechs detras de ellos.

\- Para nada, solo estábamos tomando aire, sabes, es bueno que tu padre y el de ese tonto no apareciera en la boda, porque seguramente les hubiera dado un golpe por comprometer a su hija con un arrogante. Dijo el peli naranja mientras un pelirojo a lo lejos se sentía como el demonio más afortunado del mundo junto con otra persona.

\- Jejeje si, sospechaba que harías eso, pero en fin, Sona me hablo mucho de ti, dijo que no aceptarías un regalo por ser un acto desinteresado, pero voy a insistir, que aceptes este regalo. Dijo el actual lucifer chasqueando sus dedos.

En eso aparece Grayfia cargando entre sus manos un tablero de ajedrez, pero que solo tenía las piezas para un jugador de un azul muy oscuro casi siendo negras.

\- Estas son las evil pieces de los demonios para crear tu propia nobleza, sé que no eres uno, pero estoy dispuesto a que seas tu propio grupo con tus reglas. Dijo Sirzechs mientras su reina le daba el tablero al shinigami.

\- Wow, son muy bonitas, supongo que gracias, pero creo que es hora de irnos. Dijo Rukia bostezando.

\- En ese caso, yo me encargo que sus amigos regresen a su casa en una pieza, pero quiero darles un último regalo.

El demonio hizo aparecer en frente de los jóvenes un grifo al cual les dijo que se montaran para que los regresara al mundo humano, ellos sin querer ser descorteces aceptaron con el peli naranja al frente y su ahora novia peli negra aferrándose a su cintura.

Ambos empezaron el viaje surcando el cielo en la bestia mientras recibían el viento de la noche con la luna llena a sus espaldas, esta fue una buena forma de iniciar su relación aunque todavía estuvieran lejos de casa, pero mientras ellos estuvieran juntos además de tener a sus amigos, sabían que su estancia temporal sería la mejor.

Mientras tanto, en grigori:

Azazel se encontraba en su laboratorio mientras en una parte estaba Kon que le alcanzaba herramientas mientras leía el enorme catálogo de chicas en bikini, en un punto el caído es mandado a volar contra una pared por una explosión pero en eso logra ver un brillo azul sonriendo un poco.

\- Creo a que a ellos les interesara saber esto. Dijo el caído pensando en cierta pareja de shinigamis

Omake: vacaciones:

Todos en la oficina y el bar se preparaban para salir de nuevo a sus vacaciones lo que significa inactividad por un tiempo para los que esperaban nuevas cosas.

Mientras los empleados se preparaban para su viaje káiser se paró frente a la computadora para informarle a sus lectores la situación actual.

-Hola a todos, Kaiser aquí poniéndome bloqueador solar para asolear estos huesos pálidos, pero en fin, ahora mi asistente les explicar un poco las cosas planeadas para el año que viene si todo sale de acuerdo al plan y la universidad no me mata antes. Dijo Kaiser ya que aún el examen de matemáticas lo atormentaba por la noche

-Posiblemente subiremos el final de esta temporada para navidad por lo que serán 2 episodios, ese será su regalo de navidad, pero por nuestras vacaciones estaremos fuera de servicio por todo enero y parte de febrero pero no se preocupen los mantendremos al día sobre cuando regresamos de forma normal. Dijo Claire feliz en su traje de baño

-Ahora bien, que nos espera el año que viene, para empezar, finalizar este fic que no será tan largo como bleach Z, abarcaremos las 2 temporadas que siguen de DXD para terminar en la guerra Quincy. Dijo Kaiser tomando una taza de chocolate navideño

-También se abrirá la sección de fic experimentales, donde subiremos algunos fics prototipo que el jefe tiene en el ordenador para subirlos algún día. dijo la neko tranquila

-El primero de esos prototipos será, avatar Simbiotico, si quedaron inconformes con la serie de la leyenda de Korra no se preocupen que un simbionte la educara bien para que sea una bad ass, eso sí, solo será una temporada porque las otras 3 están muy mal hechas, especialmente la última. Dijo Kaiser que odiaba las relaciones sacada de quien sabe dónde y sin ninguna explicación

-Luego, si son fans de los juegos de Blizzard Entertainment haremos un crossover de sus juegos warcraft y starcraft ya que encontramos uno incompleto, pero solo se usara una de las expansiones ya que la historia debió terminarse en ese punto. Dijo Claire mientras cierto caballero de la muerte estornudo.

-El retorno de overmarvel, ese fic quedo abandonado ya que al ser un fic en colaboración con otro autor que atravesó problemas, retomaremos en un punto cuando nuestras reservas estén al tope. Dijo Kaiser con emoción

-Cuando el manga de nanatsu no taizan termine trabajaremos en el heredero de la ira el de db y nanatsu que vinimos prometiendo como los dragones de juego de tronos en south park, pero es que aun debemos pensar en mucho ya que al llegar a la saga de cell y buu las cosas se comienzan a torcer en la cabeza de mi jefe. Dijo la neko acariciando la calavera que tenía por cabeza su jefe

-Eso si, rumbo al final haremos cambios radicales al final de nanatsu que me gusta pero me tiene decepcionado, LE FALTA MAS MUERTE Y UN FINAL AGRIDULCE o al menos yo siento que un final asi quedaría excelente, no solo la muerte de ya saben quién. Dijo Kaiser que no diría el spoiler

-Pondremos en marcha el proyecto shonen quarter con 2 temporadas ya que la temporada 2 de Isekai quarter empieza en enero y tal vez un Aizen en overlord ya que pega más un personaje malvado para un fic en overlord. Dijo Claire.

-Bueno, ahora nos despedimos no sin antes hashire sori yo kaze no you ni tokuiten wo. dijo káiser que no dejaba de cantar esa canción

-PADORU PADORU. Dijo Claire que se transformó de un segundo a otro en una padoru


	17. Chapter 17

hola a todos kaiser de nuevo con este capitulo final de temporada, esperaba que fueran este capitulo pero como no quería dejarlos esperando la temporada 2, solo sera este y por las vacaciones regresare en un mes, posiblemente a mitad de enero pero los mantendré informados sobre el tema, en fin sin mas les respondo, espero que pasaran una feliz navidad y que tengan un prospero año nuevo.

**el guerrero Goku: **tarde bastante en hacer esa humillación que fuera mas violenta, que bueno que me quedara bien, aquí viene la sorpresa de la noche

**Darkcrizer: **pues lord Fenix se salva solo porque es un desconocido en el anime pero no el padre de Rias, en la temporada 3 Ichigo le hara un suplex aleman al mas puro estiro del heroe Genzo el heroe furry, o tal vez un doloroso martinete :v

**CarlosDNQ 96: **para que te quedes con la intriga, de las quincys solo una sera incluida en el harem pero no diré quien es :v, Asia en la guerra sera la encargada de acabar con ese trapo del mal

**Guest:** de acuerdo, aunque ya dije que en shonen quarter no aparecera dbz, aunque si hare en un futuro lejano un fic de boku no hero con dbz al estilo de los Son en Konoha

Capítulo 17: el mensaje y el surgir de una nueva facción:

Al día siguiente:

Luego de la fiesta después de salvar a Rias, el grupo de amigas de Ichigo regreso a la casa con ayuda de Sona que lo hizo como un favor, además les dijo que mañana como siempre su sequito vendría a recibir la capacitación del peli naranja para no quedarse atrás.

Hablando de los Sitri, ellos lentamente empezaron a notar los cambios que Saji dijo que sentirían una vez que llegara el momento ya que las chicas mejoraron sus reflejos consecuencia de esquivar tantas balas y ceros.

Momo y Ruruko mejoraron con sus sacret gear artificiales tanto que la pequeña demonio tenia patadas devastadoras con igual o más potencia que la súper fuerza de Koneko mientras que la peli blanca poseía una mejor capacidad para usar su artefacto.

El peli naranja ayudo a la peli negra de lentes a mejorar con sus poderes de agua ya que según él, esos poderes estaban vinculados a su imaginación, por lo que le dijo que creara espadas de agua sólida para enseñarle a cómo luchar cuerpo a cuerpo teniendo ahora un dominio en armas respetable.

Saji también mejoro en cuanto a velocidad y reacción, si seguía al ritmo en el que iba podría ser un peón con un poder aceptable para Sona.

Pero en este momento nos centramos en Ichigo y Rukia los cuales estaban en su habitación con la puerta cerrada solo por esta noche para que las demás no entraran al cuarto, se podía ver a los 2 en ropa interior durmiendo cómodamente con la peli negra abrazada sobre el chico que también hacia lo mismo dándole su calor.

Por otra parte Zangetsu y Sode miraban a la pareja con una sonrisa, finalmente ellos ya declararon sus sentimientos, sí que se habían tardado tanto que hasta ellos pensaron que no iniciarían una relación hasta que no quedara ninguna amenaza que combatir en los 2 mundos.

Al igual que sus portadores las zanpakutos parecían atraídas entre si aunque estaban en la misma situación que sus dueños, nadie sabía quién dar el primer paso por lo que solamente estaban muy cerca uno de otro.

De los 2 el primero en abrir los ojos fue Rukia la cual miraba su entorno mientras recordaba todos los acontecimientos de anoche, no podía creerlo, finalmente ella e Ichigo eran pareja, algo que la hacía feliz aun sabiendo que ella misma declaro que estaba dispuesta a compartirlo.

Por otra parte Ichigo también despertó con las mismas líneas de pensamientos y de alguna manera agradecía la declaración de Rukia ya que odiaba la idea de herir a alguien por rechazar sus sentimientos, el que seguramente en este momento debía estar feliz era su padre porque según él, mientras más chicas mayor seria la cantidad de nietos que tendría.

Mientras en el mundo bleach:

Se podía ver la casa Kurosaki que no tenía la misma alegría de antes ya que sin Ichigo Isshin no lo atacaba para ponerlo a prueba con sus reflejos, pero algo sí que cambio.

En secreto aunque en realidad todos en la casa lo descubrieron Karin se puso a entrenar con Urahara para volverse una shinigami, quería hacerlo para honrar la memoria de su hermano mientras Yuzu seguía casi ese ejemplo.

Pero en este momento en la casa donde todos estaban desayunando las hermanas vieron a su padre despierto pero con una sonrisa, lo cual era raro ya que solo la tenía cuando Ichigo había hecho que lo hiciera sentir orgullo.

\- ¿oye papá? ¿Paso algo? Pregunto Yuzu sirviendo el desayuno

\- Si, tuve el presentimiento que tu hermano, en donde sea que se encuentre hizo algo que me llena de orgullo…..además que siento que seré un gran abuelo. Dijo Isshin haciendo que las gemelas cayeran de espaldas con ese último comentario.

Mientras esto pasaba en otra parte de la ciudad se podía ver a Orihime que sorprendentemente está entrenando junto a su amiga Tatsuki y con Nell, algo bastante inusual viniendo de la peli naranja.

La razón de esto se debe a que luego de que se fuera Ichigo y de que se deprimiera se puso a reflexionar, ella era la más débil y siempre la tenían que salvar, no podía hacer nada por su cuenta, eso la enojaba y deseaba que eso cambiara.

Tatsuki conoció a Urahara el cual junto a Yoruichi le dio una mano para despertar sus poderes espirituales se incorporó con Orihime para entrenar y mejorar juntas, lo que deseaban además de fortalecerse era que al regresar si es que pasaba deseaban que viera su progreso pero a este entrenamiento se sumaron 2 personas más solo que una no venía tan seguido.

Se trataban de Nell y Senna, la peli verde dejo su puesto de espada en hueco mundo para estar con las humanas que tenían en común el interés hacia Ichigo, la única condición de la reina de los Hollow fue que volviera arrancar a cada uno de los Hollow salvajes de Karakura.

Y como los shinigamis no estaban, alguien debía cuidar la ciudad, puestos que tomaron Senna para no estar tan atrapada en la sociedad de almas junto a Karin que estaba entrenando aun, en una ocasión la chica de ojos naranja encontró al grupo de amigas donde se sumó.

Mientras personas como Chad y Uryu tampoco se quedaron atrás, sin el peli naranja ni Rukia no había nadie que protegiera Karakura, por lo que ellos debían ser los más fuertes para cuidar el lugar, pero no dejaban de preguntarse si ellos estaban bien en el lugar donde estaban.

Urahara seguía tratando de buscar una forma de encontrar a los jóvenes shinigamis pero había 2 problemas muy grandes que debía solucionar, el primero era el más difícil, necesitaba una manera de rastrearlos, ya que el número de dimensiones era incalculable por lo que se sería fácil perderse y el otro problema era que si tenía manera de cómo mandar gente a otro mundo, el problema es que no sabía el cómo regresa.

Regresando al mundo de dxd:

Todos los residentes de la casa del shinigami ya estaban despiertos esperando al consejo estudiantil para el entrenamiento matutino, por lo que cuando Raynare fue a abrir la puerta lo que vio le dio una enorme sensación de celos por lo que vio.

Del otro lado se miraba a todo el consejo estudiantil pero lo extraño es que ellos Saji, Momo y Ruruko estaban tirando de una carretilla llena de maletas mientras el resto de sus compañeros los ayudaban y al frente se miraba a una sonriente Sona y una nerviosa Tsubaki.

\- Hola, ¿Por qué trae todas esas maletas? Dijo la caída sonriendo forzadamente.

\- Bueno, en pocas palabras, me voy a mudar. Dijo la heredera Sitri como si nada.

\- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Grito Raynare alterando a todos en la casa

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo malo? Pregunto Asia con las manos en su espada.

\- No, solo que esta se va mudar sin permiso. Dijo la caída molesta provocando celos en las chicas

\- ¿bajo qué autoridad te mudas? Pregunto Mizore molesta mientras el aire se volvía helado

Ella no dijo nada mientras entraba como si nada mientras dejaba las maletas en el sofá hasta que los demás transportaran a la habitación todo su equipaje mientras le daba una carta a un fastidiado a Ichigo que odiaba que hicieran cosas sin preguntarle.

En la nota no se decía mucho, parecía que era de los padres de Sona aunque algo dentro del shinigami le decía que su aliada escribió esa carta para mudarse a la casa, en ella se decía que como ambos eran aliados deberían vivir juntos en el mismo techo para reforzar ese vínculo entre los Sitri y los shinigamis.

¿Por qué siento que ella escribió esto como una excusa? Se preguntaba mentalmente Rukia con una vena en su cabeza

Espero que no se den cuenta que hago esto para estar con Ichigo y para que mi hermana no me encuentre. Pensaba Sona rogando a todos los diablos que no la descubrieran

\- Tss, que problemático, no tengo problemas en aceptar esto pero a la próxima pregunten, odio que no me digan nada y que hagan lo que quieran. Dijo el peli naranja con su ceño fruncido como casi siempre lo tiene.

\- Gracias por aceptarme, prometo no causar problemas, entonces ¿vamos a entrenar? Pregunto la Sitri con una sonrisa.

\- Aun no, le prometí a Azazel que cuando tuviera un tablero le avisara, además que dijo que tenía mucho que hablar. Dijo el shinigami mientras alguien más tocaba la puerta.

\- Por lo menos no es inoportuno esta vez. Dijo Rukia que fue a abrir la puerta

En eso ven al caído de brazos cruzados con su típica expresión de tranquilidad y debajo de él estaba con al cual al parecer le puso unas especies de guantes mecánicos para aumentar su fuerza ya que estaba cargando muchas cajas con los nombres de los Sitri sin sacret gear.

\- Hola Azazel, Kon veo que llegan temprano. Dijo Ichigo saludando a los 2

\- Claro, no me quiero perder lo que pasara hoy, pero también estoy aquí por otra razón. Dijo el caído con una expresión alegre pero seria

\- ¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Asia curiosa.

\- Ichigo, Rukia creo que encontré la forma de devolverlos a su mundo. Dijo el caído con suma tranquilidad

Esas palabras provocaron que los ojos de todos se ensancharan, lo que dijo no era poca cosa, de ser verdad eso significa que los shinigamis regresarían a su hogar y no sabían si los volverían a ver, y se podría decir que las chicas no deseaban eso.

Asia, en estos momento le rezaba mentalmente a dios para que la perdonara por pensar de forma egoísta, no quería que ellos regresaran, le dieron un sentido a su vida, la hicieron fuerte y junto a Korra fueron sus primeros y verdaderos amigos, no, ella no quería perderlos, pero si no podía evitar que se fueran, quería seguirlos hasta su mundo.

Korra tenía una línea de pensamiento similar, también estuvo sola, siempre perseguida hasta que ellos hicieron que la brigada del caos se fuera de su vida además de no ser como los demonios y aceptarla no por sus poderes sino como persona.

Mizore de ninguna manera deseaba que ellos se fueran, especialmente Ichigo que la curo de su soledad mientras que Raynare pensaba lo mismo, el peli naranja le perdonó la vida para que viviera para compensar todo lo que hizo mal, no, no querían perderlo.

Sona y su grupo tampoco estaban listos para despedirse de los shinigamis, especialmente los que tenían una mejor relación con ellos, Momo y Ruruko iban a extrañar a las personas que las ayudaron a empezar con su emprendimiento además de ayudarlas en el entrenamiento, Saji porque nunca encontraría a un amigo más leal que Ichigo podía dar miedo en ocasiones pero siempre cuidaría sus espaldas sin pedirle nada a cambio.

Sona parecía la más afectada, no deseaba que se fuera no cuando había ayudado a tantas personas y cambiado la vida de otras tanto en el ahora como en el futuro.

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando notaron que los shinigamis tenían una expresión seria y no alegre como esperaban, incluso Azazel estaba sorprendido, posiblemente el pasar tanto tiempo con Urahara en su mundo les enseño algo, siempre hay un pero.

\- Eso suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿Dónde está el pero o la consecuencia? Pregunto Ichigo cruzado de brazos

\- ¿disculpa? Pregunto el caído intrigado

\- Urahara siempre construye inventos que cumplen la función que busca o quiere, pero siempre tiene una consecuencia o condición, ¿Cuál es tu condición? Pregunto Rukia con la misma expresión

\- Te dije que se darían cuenta, es muy difícil engañarlos. Dijo Kon que se paró en el hombro del caído

\- Jeje, parece que me atraparon. Dijo Azazel extrañamente feliz mientras mostraba una manzana

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver una manzana en todo esto? Pregunto Sona con intriga

\- Verán, anoche mientras ustedes estaban en lo suyo, cometí un error calibrando una máquina y se podría decir que logre hacer una pequeña fisura entre dimensiones, sin embargo, es muy pequeña. Dijo Azazel empezando a jugar con la fruta

\- Tan pequeña como una manzana. Dijo el peli naranja sentándose en el sofá

\- Exactamente Ichigo y Rukia, todavía no puedo regresarlos de forma segura, pero si usara su energía en esa máquina que tendría lista esta noche en mi casa podrían mandar algún objeto o mensaje por ese agujero que no puedo mantener abierto mucho tiempo. Dijo Azazel mientras las chicas suspiraron que no tendrían que decir adiós todavía

\- ¿hay algo que no nos estas diciendo? Pregunto Rukia seriamente

\- Si, pero es que no están listos para saberlo aún, pero se los diré después, ahora, que tal si pasamos a asuntos más alegres, como tu nueva adquisición. Dijo el caído mirando en la mesa del comedor el tablero de ajedrez.

Ichigo tomo la decisión de hacerle caso por lo que solo puso el tablero de ajedrez mientras Sona que era la que sabía de esto le daba una explicación rápida de cómo funcionaba las noblezas, cada uno de sus integrantes al universo recibiría una marca invisible para humanos pero no para los demonios.

\- Ya tengo la marca, ¿Qué te parece? Pregunto Azazel mostrando que el emblema seria media mascara de Hollow

\- Se ve bien, entonces, una vez que me ponga la pieza del rey todas las demás piezas tendrán una parte de mi poder que se compartirá con los demás. Dijo el shinigami mirando la pieza

\- Exactamente, es como crear un vínculo con ellos. Dijo Sona acomodando sus lentes

El peli naranja hizo lo que le dijeron introduciéndose la pieza mientras sentía como su poder cambiaba ligeramente y una parte de este iba a las demás piezas que se oscurecieron cuando recibieron ese poder nuevo.

\- Ahora debes elegir quienes serán parte de tu grupo. Dijo Azazel tranquilamente

\- Oye Rukia ¿quieres ser mi reina? Pregunto Ichigo tranquilamente

\- Claro, de hecho estaba esperando que me lo pidieras. Dijo la peli negra con el mismo tono

\- Esta pieza es la segunda más fuerte solo por debajo del rey, el que tiene esta pieza debe ser el segundo al mando cuando Ichigo no está presente. Dijo Sona

En eso Ichigo toma la pieza de la reina y la coloca en Rukia la cual sintió como su poder aumento ligeramente pero a su vez también sintió una especie de vínculo con su novio mientras que Sode y Ddraig sintieron esa misma sensación.

\- Bueno, ahora como sabes que hace cada pieza, ¿Quién más quieres que forme parte de tu grupo? Pregunto el caído pero una persona se adelantó.

\- Yo quiero ser parte de tu nobleza Ichigo. Dijo Korra alegremente mientras se ponía al frente

\- Y yo también. Dijo Asia al frente también

\- Y nosotras igual. Dijeron Raynare y MIzore sin querer quedarse atrás.

\- De acuerdo, empecemos con Korra que lo pidió primero mmmmm siempre te has destacado por tu fuerza ya sobre humana, creo que serás una excelente torre. Dijo el peli naranja tomando la pieza.

Una vez que el joven puso el objeto en cuestión en el cuerpo de la chica rápidamente Ichigo, Rukia y Asia sintieron un incremento de poder junto con que su compañera fue imbuida en un manto de poder espiritual azul algo que se les hizo raro pero Azazel sospechaba que fue lo que paso.

Cuando el manto se dispersó todos los Sitri incluso los shinigamis pudieron ver que la castaña estaba en el mismo lugar parada con los ojos cerrados pero lo anormal fue ver que traía la misma indumentaria de un segador de almas y rápidamente comenzó a materializarse una zanpakuto solo para ella.

\- Pero que….DIOS MIO me convertí en una shinigami. Dijo Korra examinándose y mirando sus nuevas ropas.

\- Ichigo, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué ella de pronto tiene poder espiritual? Pregunto Rukia examinando a la castaña para comprobar que ahora era una shinigami

\- No lo sé pero creo que alguien de alas negras tiene esa respuesta o una suposición muy creíble. Dijo Ichigo mirando a Azazel que ponía una mano en su barbilla pensando

\- Y la tenga, como esas piezas ahora están conectadas a tu poder, cada una tiene poder espiritual, nosotros no tenemos ese poder por lo que ahora si prestas atención notaras que ella tiene 2 energías. Dijo Azazel notando que a pesar de la energía espiritual mencionada todavía se sentía la magia en la chica.

\- ¿eso significa que cualquier persona que no sea de nuestro mundo al que le demos una pieza se transformara en un shinigami? Pregunto Korra que la verdad no le disgustaba la idea.

\- ¿están seguros de eso? pregunto Sona intrigada

\- Bueno, porque no lo descubrimos, ahora es el turno de Mizore, siento que necesitare unas piezas para el futuro, y como no se en que te especializas, a ti y Raynare les daré piezas de peón, tendrán la promoción de la fuerza e Korra. Dijo Ichigo pensando que algunas piezas serían necesarias para el futuro de nuevas personas

\- Por mi está bien, mientras pueda estar a tu lado, no me importa ser un peón. Dijo la Yokai tranquila

\- Muy bien, pero entiendan esto, ustedes no son mis esclavos o secuaces, ahora somos una familia, nos apoyaremos en las buenas y las malas. Dijo el shinigami de pelo naranja que tomo 2 piezas de peón para poner una en la chica de hielo y otro en la caída.

Rápidamente en ambas se formaron los mismos mantos de poder espiritual que en Korra y disiparse se miraba a una Mizore con su piruleta en la boca pero mirando que ahora estaba vestida de negro al igual que Raynare mientras cerca de ellas aparecía su respectiva zanpakuto.

\- Bueno, tomaremos eso como un si, cada persona que reclute para mi grupo se volverá un shinigami si es de este mundo. dijo Ichigo pensando en cómo entrenar a 3 nuevas shinigamis y como darle explicaciones a la sociedad de almas si regresaba

\- Miren el lado amable chicas, dijeron que querían volverse fuertes, ahora podrán hacerlo, y yo les daré todo mi apoyo al igual que Ichigo San. Dijo Asia dándoles ánimos a sus nuevas compañeras shinigamis.

\- Saji, pásame el frasco que está detrás de ti. Dijo Rukia apuntando a unos de los inventos de Urahara.

\- Tengan, estas son píldoras que mi loco maestro creo para que puedan usar poderes de shinigami sin dejar sus cuerpos, aunque si tienen una insignia de shinigami sus cuerpos pueden salir. Dijo Ichigo mientras sus amigas le hacían caso

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Pregunto Korra mirando como Raynare sacaba sus alas de caída desde las ropas nuevas.

\- Solo concéntrense, de esa manera guardaran su poder de shinigami y lo podrán activar cuando quieran sin dejar sus cuerpos. Dijo Rukia mientras hacia una rápida demostración pasando a su uniforme de la academia de un solo estallido mínimo de poder y con otro volvió a ser shinigami.

Con un poco de esfuerzo y ayuda de Asia las nuevas shinigamis volvieron a sus atuendos diarios de entrenamiento pero Ichigo les dijo que ahora que eran shinigamis recibirían el mismo entrenamiento que la ex monja pero como ella estaba más avanzada tendrían que esforzarse el doble, no tanto para alcanzar el shikai ahora pero si para tener el mismo potencial en hechizos.

\- Bueno, creo que me quedare aquí para explicar el funcionamiento de sus nuevas sacret gear mientras entrenan. Dijo Azazel a los Sitris.

Ya en el entrenamiento Ichigo se encargó del entrenamiento de los Sitri mientras Rukia y Asia instruían a las nuevas shinigamis, antes de empezar con todo el peli naranja no se olvidó de darla una pieza a Asia que la del alfil por lo que sus reservas tanto mágicas y de poder espiritual crecieron mucho ya que esa pieza era para gente que usaba muchos hechizos, una correcta elección para la ex monja.

El caído le entrego a Tomoe su nueva sacret gear, se llamaba Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Samurai-Sword, una catana copia de la original de Azazel, algo muy poderoso y difícil de controlar pero con entrenamiento tendría un arma de lo más destructiva hacia como la posibilidad de matar seres que no posean una forma física, un arma que fácilmente podría ser empuñada por un Quincy.

Después de eso, siguió Yura la cual recibió una especie de escudo pero que funcionaba más como un Yo-yo llamado Twinkle Aegis, funcionaba como un escudo arrojadizo elemental de fuego y rayos.

Con esas adquisiciones ahora el clan Sitri estaba bien equipado y tenían a uno de los entrenadores más brutales de todos los tiempos que si bien los podía dejar agotados los resultados al final podían ser extraordinarios.

Para Saji no hubo nada pero el caído le dijo que lentamente estaba encontrando la ubicación del resto del poder de Vritra para poder hacer algo similar a lo que Rukia podía hacer con el dragón rojo, el Scale Mail.

Fue un duro primer día para el nuevo grupo de Ichigo y uno pasado para los demás, pero ya con todo eso hecho, pasaron a la parte difícil de todas las mañanas, evitar que Sona pusieras sus manos en la cocina, por suerte esta vez cocinaron los shinigamis para todos los Sitri, honestamente ellos se llevaban tan bien que más que aliados eran casi parte de la familia, aunque claro Sona tenía la mala costumbre de entrar a la oficina del consejo disciplinario sin permiso.

Como siempre, en la academia nada interesante paso salvo que ahora Rias le dio de nuevo las gracias al peli naranja por salvarla de su compromiso y este solo dijo que no es nada y que hace lo que sea por un amigo, Akeno se sentó mas cerca de lo normal al shinigami el cual noto que estaba escribiendo algo que no tenía que ver con su clase.

Algo similar pasaba con Rukia mientras su compañera Aika le preguntaba un montón de cosas referentes sobre Ichigo y si le interesaría ir al Karaoke con ella, cosa que produjo envidia en los hombres de que el shinigami fuera más popular entre las chicas

De hecho muchos estudiantes se sobre saltaron al ver a la pareja tomados de las manos, cosa que provoco celos entre hombres y mujeres por igual reduciendo el nivel de acoso hacia los dos pero las chicas más determinadas no se iban a rendir por tener un pedazo del chico para ellas.

Las únicas sorpresas del día fue ver que la tierna Asia tuvo un arranque de ira cuando Issei se tropezó sobre ella tocando sus pechos en desarrollo por lo que ella lo pulverizo en un despliegue de habilidad casi tan macabro como ver a Ichigo en acción, los Sitri se preguntaban sino había traumado mucho a la ex monja cuando la entreno.

Lo otro fue una solicitud de Aika para formar parte del comité de disciplina, algo que trajo demasiadas sospechas a los integrantes del grupo de que ella hiciera la vista gorda, pero la aceptaron bajo supervisión, ella acepto esos términos pero quería que su vigilante fuera el peli naranja provocando que los celos empezaran a surgir en las jóvenes

Otra cosa peculiar fue que el shinigami peli naranja tuvo que pedirles prestado un par de arcos al club de arquería las cuales por ser Ichigo se las dieron sin ningún problema y luego hizo una llamada a Azazel

Una vez que el trabajo nocturno termino todos se reunieron en la casa del caído la cual fue sorprendente para todos los demonios que un enemigo natural estuvieran tan cerca y nunca se dieron cuenta que esta por aquí.

En 2 sillas sentados se encontraban Ichigo y Rukia con un par de brazaletes atados en sus brazos los cuales les estaba drenando su poder espiritual mientras el invento del caído que parecía un pequeño portal comenzaba a activarse.

Según el caído, su energía iba servir como una brújula para llevar los objetos que deseaban enviar a su mundo para no perderse en el camino, pero Azazel pregunto si ya decidieron que mandar a lo que ellos mostraron los arcos.

\- Aaaaaa ahora entiendo porque pediste las flechas. Dijo el caído mostrando una mesa

En ella había 3 flechas, todas sin punta salvo una que tenía un guante rojo de boxeo pequeño, el shinigami pidió que uno fuera así a ver si había suerte y ese le daba a Urahara por ser un culpable indirecto de que ellos terminaran aquí.

Los demás estaban viendo como cada uno tomo el arco mientras en una de las flechas ataban una de las 3 cartas, darían un mensaje como en la antigüedad, una forma buena de dejar un mensaje mientras Azacel seguía con sus investigaciones.

\- Listo, el portal tiene bastante energía para mantener activo, lancen las primeras 2 flechas en la última esperen que quiero agregar algo.

El primero en lanzar un impacto fue Ichigo, este al tener algo de entrenamiento de Quincy por su cuenta tomo aire y lanzo la flecha con el mensaje que su familia y amigos debían ver, la flecha fue tragada por el pequeño portal.

Luego de eso ayudo a Rukia haciendo que tomara la postura correcta para el disparo la cual lanzo el mensaje destinado a sus conocidos en el mundo humano y de paso un comunicado para sus rivales de amor en ese mundo.

Lo que el caído les advirtió es que esas cartas irían a lugares al azar pero posiblemente iban a ser atraídas por el poder espiritual más cercano en el área en el que terminara

La ultima la lanzo Azazel, esa nota tenia varios apuntes resumidos de cómo hizo su invento, esperaba que ese tal Urahara encontrara esos esos planos, solo esperaban los 3 que los mensaje llegaran al lugar correcto.

En el mundo de bleach:

En la academia de Karakura todo era muy normal, bueno, eso era lo que parecía ya que los shinigamis tuvieron que hacer un enorme trabajo para que los estudiantes que eran carentes de poder espiritual olvidaran a Ichigo y Rukia aunque eso no duro mucho y tuvieron que decir que estaban de intercambio.

Las clases terminaron pero Karin se encontraba practicando futbol pensando en cómo seguir entrenando hasta que de pronto sintió una energía sumamente familiar, algo que hizo que por un momento sonriera con esperanza.

Para su sorpresa tuvo que esquivar una flecha sin punta pero esta estaba cargada con poder espiritual, y no uno cualquiera, desde que aprendió a sentir presencias sabia como era el de Ichigo, pero se mostraba escéptica.

Al acercarse pudo encontrar una nota atada a ella, al leer unos segundos rápidamente saco de su mochila un peluche de un ave amarilla conocida como Ririn que era un alma mod que tomo su cuerpo mientras ella pasaba a ser shinigami y llevaba la carta a Urahara para intentar probar una falsificación.

En otro rincón en el bosque se podía ver a un grupo de chicas luchando las cuales no eran otras que Orihime, Tatsuki, Nell y Senna en una batalla campal pero la arrancar les tomo mucha ventaja.

El progreso de todas era de admirar, la única que podía darle una batalla pareja a la peli verde era la shinigami de ojos naranja por muy poco, pero cuando la arrancar estaba por liberar su resurrección sintió una energía familiar.

Rápidamente vio un portal para esquivar una flecha que impacto en el escudo de Orihime, todas rodearon al objeto que salió de la mismísima nada pero con una energía tan familiar para ellas, leyeron un poco pero optaron por mejor ir con Urahara para asegurarse que esto esta verdad y no un engaño de algún enemigo.

Y hablando del ex capitán de sombrero verde este estaba experimentando con un pequeño portar como el de Azazel sin éxito mientras Yoruichi en su forma felina lo miraba curiosa y preguntándose cómo se la está pasando el joven shinigami en otro mundo.

De pronto al igual que los demás sienten el poder de los 2 desaparecidos shinigamis a través de un pequeño agujero dimensional del cual salió una flecha con un guante que golpeo al ex capitán en la entre piernas mientras juraría escuchar a Ichigo y Rukia reírse como locos mientras este caía al suelo sujetándose sus partes nobles mientras Yoruichi se revolcaba de la risa en el suelo.

En eso aparece Teshae que tomo el objeto invasor pero a diferencia de las otras cartas esta vino con varias imágenes siendo más que un mensaje una especie de imágenes y planos que se parecían en algo a lo que intentaba replicar el shinigami.

\- URAHARAAAA. Gritaron varias chicas que llegaron a su lugar de trabajo mientras lo miraban en el suelo y a su asistente con una flecha.

\- Adivino, les llego una rara flecha. Dijo el ex capitán aun en el suelo

\- Si, yo me encontré con esta, es de Ichigo, lo sé, el poder que despide es igual y su letra también, pero quiero saber si no fue falsificada. Dijo Karin dando la carta pero lo que dijo llamo la atención de las interesadas en el peli naranja

\- Nosotras encontramos algo igual, pero de Rukia. Dijo Orihime seriamente

\- Bien, hagamos esto mientras me recupero, Karin, tráeme algo que haya escrito tu hermano para confirmar las sospechas, Yoruichi, en cuanto dejes de reírte de mi desgracia ve a la sociedad de almas y roba algún archivo escrito por Rukia en la academia de shinigamis luego esperen 3 horas hasta que termine de examinar. Dijo Urahara mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Con de decir eso todos empezaron a hacer lo pedid increíblemente rápido mientras el ex capitán examinaba las carta, sin duda eran de Ichigo y Rukia, solo dijo eso para que pudiera examinar la información que le dejaron especialmente la tercera carta que traía imágenes.

**¿Así que eso estuvieron haciendo, Kurosaki san y Rukia san?** Se preguntaba el shinigami mientras miraba las imágenes

En menos de una hora Karin llego con los viejos cuadernos de Ichigo mientras Yoruichi hizo lo propio con Rukia y cuando pasaron las 3 horas la casa del ex capitán estaba llena de personas de todas las razas

Primero tenia a los amigos y familia de Ichigo que eran los más interesados en descubrir su paradero especialmente sus hermanas que estaban impacientes, Karin solo leyó una parte de la carta pero no toda y quería saber el resto y si era verdad

Los otros eran un pequeño grupo de arrancars compuesto por Nell que era la más preocupada, Grimmjow que deseaba saber adónde se fue su rival y la reina de hueco mundo Harribel casi tan impaciente como los demás, pero en su caso era por las responsabilidades en hueco mundo pero el saber el paradero de Ichigo era importante.

Por otro lado estaban shinigamis como Senna, Byakuya, Toshiro, Kenpachi que estaba por razones iguales a las del arrancar pantera y especialmente Yamamoto ya que deseaba saber si el peli naranja se transformó en una amenaza.

\- Bueno vamos por parte, las cartas son legítimas, es la letra de Ichigo y Rukia, sin embargo hay una tercera desconocida, quien la escribió conoce y está con ellos en este momento. Dijo Urahara seriamente pasando unas fotos

\- ¿Qué es esto? pregunto Isshin mirando una de las fotos

\- Vinieron en la tercera carta, son fotos de esos 2 en diferentes situaciones. Dijo Urahara

Eran 3 las fotos, la primera era una que a muchos preocupo, se trataba de Ichigo transformado en vasto lord empuñando 2 espadas lanzando un ataque contra Rukia en la misma condición que se defendió del impacto con un extraño guante en su mano y con la otra cargaba la forma de guadaña de Sode.

Las otras eran más alentadoras, ahora se los podía ver a los 2 en sus formas de shinigami luchando contra seres de alas negras protegiendo a una rubia muy hermosa luchando junto a una chica castaña que parecía conocerlos

La ultima levanto celos en las chicas interesadas en el peli naranja ya que se podía ver a los 2 shinigamis muy juntos mientras hablaban con una chica que se trataba de Sona, todas estas fueron fotos que el caído tomo para una ocasión como esta.

\- Bueno leeré esta carta antes de pasar a la de Ichigo y Rukia porque aquí nos explica cómo funciona ese mundo. Dijo Urahara leyendo una carta

_Hola a todos personas de otra dimensión, responderé a la pregunta que se deben hacer, mi nombre es Azazel, el líder de los angeles caídos, si en su mundo existe la religión cristiana, deben saber que aquí todo eso es real, incluso seres mitológicos y Yokai, bueno debo informarles que sus amigos Ichigo y Rukia son muy interesantes, le dieron un nuevo propósito a mi vida de investigación y desarrollo, también estoy seguro que ellos podrán asegurar la paz entre los caídos, los ángeles y los demonios._

_Resumiendo todo, los estoy cuidando y haciendo que tengan un perfil bajo pero como Ichigo dice, sino hay problemas, yo los encontré y vaya que lo hizo, salvo a una chica de un matrimonio arreglado con un noble y se nota que le gusta torturar a personas arrogantes como esas._

_Este es un mensaje para el tal Kisuke Urahara del cual los chicos siempre mencionan que el y yo nos parecemos mucho solo que yo invento cosas que son de verdad útiles, en fin, aquí dejo imágenes para que confirmen lo que piensan y los planos de mi invento, aun no los puedo regresar pero pude abrir una fisura para mandar estos mensajes._

_Espero haber sido de ayuda y no se preocupen que seguiré cuidando de ellos, después de todo me dieron un buen amigo con el cual tener pláticas sobre los enormes montículos de las mujeres._

_Atentamente: Azazel_

Al final de la nota estaba una marca que era la de Kon indicando que el caído y el peluche eran amigos mientras todos se preguntaban y preocupaban sobre el mundo en el que esta Ichigo, otros tenían curiosidad.

\- Luego tenemos esta carta que es propiedad de Rukia, y chicas, ella les lleva mucha ventaja. Dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa traviesa.

_Bueno, por donde empiezo, a si, URAHARA, POR UNA VEZ PODRIAS NO INVENTAR COSAS PELIGROSAS, si no crearas esas cosas Ginjo no lo hubiera usado en nuestra contra y no estaríamos atascandos en un mundo tan loco como este donde estamos rodeados por clanes de demonios con problemas familiares._

_En fin, si se preguntan qué paso con Ginjo, lo matamos cuando llegamos a este lugar, algo que no paso por alto por los jefes de este mundo, por suerte el que nos tocó hablar es bastante comprensivo, aunque otro líder de su grupo mando a matarnos, pero ellos fueron los que acabaron muertos._

_Este tipo Azazel nos dio casa y comida, sumado a que nos inscribió en una academia muy prestigiosa llena de pervertidos, son muchos y desde que nosotros llegamos no han visto ni un pecho, de hecho intentaron derrotar a Ichigo, pero el resultado fue que él estaba sentado en una pila de estudiantes con la mitad de los huesos rotos por no conocer su lugar._

_Bueno, resumiendo, tenemos una vida no muy diferente a este mundo mientras esperamos a que Azazel nos regrese, ya que dudo que Urahara pueda igualar su ingenio superior, cazamos demonios renegados que son parecidos a los Hollow salvajes solo que estos no los puedes salvar y meternos en el asunto de noblezas de demonios, quizás mandemos otras cartas tal vez no, pero quiero que le digan a Renji que gracias por ser como un hermano para mí._

Atentamente: Rukia Shiba

_PD: ahora soy una Shiba, Ichigo es mi novio, pero chicas, por increíble que suene, estoy dispuesta a compartirlo, pero recuerden quien es la alfa, eso es lo que tengo que hacer con todas las interesadas aquí._

Lo primero que muchos pensaron al escuchar esa carta es que esta Rukia era muy diferente a la que recordaban, un poco más directa y agresiva de lo normal, lo otro fue que Urahara tenía un tic en su ojo, la shinigami de cabello negro escribió que Azazel era mejor para que de esa forma el ex capitán dejara de hacerse el flojo y trabajar a su máxima capacidad

Después Renji solo lloraba cómicamente ya que fue mandado a la brother zone, Isshin está feliz porque ahora su hijo estaba un paso más cerca de ser hombre y de darle nietos, Byakuya solo seguía tratando de aceptar que Rukia lo odia tanto para levantar su arma contra el, todavía tenía la cicatriz de ese corte.

Por ultimo estaban las chicas sumamente celosas pero un poco felices a la vez, si Rukia había aceptado lo que sentía ellas también podían y si ella permitía compartir al peli naranja era lo mejor de todo, era mejor tener un poco de él que nada.

\- Bueno, no me importa la vida sentimental de Ichigo quiero saber en qué demonios está metido. Dijo Grimmjow impaciente.

\- A eso vamos, Kenpachi arrancar. Dijo Karin un poco molesta

\- El y yo no nos parecemos. Dijeron el shinigami y el arrancar a la vez.

_Hola a todos, bueno creo que así puedo empezar esta carta, primero, si estamos bien luego de que el invento de ``ALGUIEN`` nos dejara varados aquí pero lejos de eso todo está bastante bien por aquí claro si ignoras el hecho de que me meto en problemas por ayudar a la gente o que ahora vivo con chicas que se me pegan mucho._

_Para todos debo decirles que ahora yo y mi Hollow somos uno solo, eso hace que finalmente mi verdadero potencial despertara y más que ahora conozco el verdadero legado de mi madre el cual espero que mi padre les cuente a lujo de detalles._

_En fin primero quiero disculparme, Chad, Orihime, lamento haberlos atacado pero era necesario dejarlos fuera de combate para salvarlos de Tsukisima, ustedes son el amigo más leal que jamás tendré y la chica más dulce e inocente capaz de alegrarle el día a una persona infeliz._

_Kenpachi y Toshiro, si leen esto, mentiría si dijera que no me divertí luchando contra ustedes, necesitaba un reto y ustedes me lo dieron, les doy las gracias por eso ya que de no ser porque fueron controlados nunca hubiera alcanzado mi máximo potencial._

_Para mi familia, los extraño mucho, la comida y los comentarios de Yuzu, los ataques del bobo de mi padre y Karin que cada día se parece más a mí, quiero decirles que cambiaría mis poderes de nuevo con tal de verlos una vez más._

_Les deseo a todos lo mejor y espero que regresemos algún día para verlos de nuevo, mientras no estoy me sigo fortaleciendo para seguir siendo el que protege en este mundo que me necesita también, tengo amigas que salve de sus vidas solitarias como lo hice con otros en su momento._

_Espero que estén bien y que los pueda ver de nuevo, Karin, quiero pedirte algo, cuida a Yuzu como lo haría yo, ahora tu eres la que protege mientras no estoy, Yuzu, no temas, eres más fuerte de lo que crees, papá, cuídalas bien._

_Atentamente: ichigo Kurosaki_

_PD: prepárense, Zangetsu me advirtió que un antiguo mal regresara, el mayor pecado de los shinigamis regresara para terminar lo que empezó._

Hubo reacciones separadas por cada raza, los humanos amigos de Ichigo solo pudieron dibujar una sonrisa, él todavía los recordaba y extraña sobre todo a su familia que se pusieron feliz al saber que estaba vivo y a salvo aunque sin dejar de ser el.

Por otro lado Yamamoto se tensó y sintió un escalofrió con la última parte, el mayor pecado de los shinigamis, si la Zanpakuto de Ichigo sabia sobre eso tenía que haber alguna razón para que lo supiera, cuando regresara a la sociedad de almas iba poner a entrenar a todos como si se prepararan para la guerra, cosa que no era muy lejana a la realidad.

Muchas emociones diferentes pasaban por la cabeza de todos Kenpachi y Grimmjow se emocionaron por la idea de pelear contra un Ichigo que dejara de contenerse, Harribel pensaba que si estaba aprendiendo correctamente los poderes de Arrancar mientras las interesadas en el peli naranja decidieron que si lo volvían ver le dirían todo.

Mientras esto pasaba, en el otro mundo Ichigo estaba dormido al igual que Rukia pero ambos dibujaron una sonrisa feliz, era como si sintieran que ahora por lo menos podrían estar comunicados con sus viejos amigos, aunque en ambos mundos nuevas amenazas se acercaban, aunque ellos estaban más que dispuesto a luchar y derrotar al mal, juntos.

**mire mi perfil, no hay episodio doble pero si una sorpresa aunque no se emocionen**


	18. Chapter 18

REGRESE, yeah, bueno dejando eso de lado, hora a todos aquí Kaiser regresando de unas agotadoras vacaciones con un calor que haría que Thanos no quisiera buscar la gema del infinito de la tierra, bueno estoy de vuelta con el fic listo para continuar con nuevas ideas en la cabeza y mucho más, subiré algo la siguiente semana en fics de prueba porque si son amantes de universo de Warcraft y Starcraft no se lo querrán perder, bueno sin más que agregar aquí respondo y los dejo con el inicio de la segunda temporada de este fic

**Arraia: **thanks

**Darkcrizer**: pues seguramente los de la facción de los héroes estarían felices de saber que en otros mundo los humanos le pueden patear el trasero a las facciones, y bueno un conocedor de DXD dice que Yhwath no tiene el poder para superar a Ophis aunque en mi opinión creo que sería una pelea sin final, pero como el Quincy puede quitar poderes como Ichibei creo que la cosa seria pareja si se diera el caso

**El guerrero Goku**: será una sorpresa pero seguramente estarás satisfecho con la elegida

**CarlosDNQ 96: **tengo mucho que pensar para la guerra Quincy que ya esta en desarrollo mientras lees este capitulo

**Guest**: no exactamente, pero prefiero personajes más serios y que no evangelicen a medio mundo

Capítulo 18: espadas sagradas.

Luego de que mandaran los mensajes a su mundo, los shinigamis regresaron a su hogar temporal con sus amigos y la nueva invitada que ninguno pidió pero no le podían decir que no a Sona, después de todo ella no era mala y les agradaba.

Lo único malo es que ahora con Sona en la casa ya no la podían alejar de la cocina por lo que más de una vez tuvieron que almorzar el doble en la escuela ya que la comida que hacia la Sitri parecían homúnculos deformes debido a que de por si era mala cocinera y siempre usaba magia para ello.

De hecho volvió a cocinar los mismos fideos pervertidos que fueron de nuevo electrocutados por una enojada Rukia que pensaba decirle a la peli negra demonio que su comida apestaba pero eso iba a lastimar sus sentimientos o en el peor de los casos reaccionaria como la shinigami como cuando hablan mal de sus feos dibujos de chappy

Lo único que fue diferente en la rutina fue el entrenamiento shinigami extra al que eran sometidas las integrantes de la noblezas de Ichigo, el cual primero antes que nada usando la insignia de shinigami sustituto les mostro la diferencia entre manifestar su poder estando en sus cuerpos.

Resulta que a salir de sus cuerpos el poder de ellas era más alto, pero había un riesgo terrible, al todavía estar vivas y ser un mundo distinto, estas nuevas shinigamis en sus formas de espíritus tenían sus cadenas de almas expuestas, la advertencia del peli naranja era clara, nunca salgan de sus cuerpos a no ser que sea una situación desesperada y para eso les dejo objetos marcados con una calavera en llamas que era la forma antigua en que lo sacaban a el de su cuerpo.

Lo otro e igual de importante, era que de darse el caso, protejan sus cadenas del alma, porque si se dañaban, o alguien las arrancaba de su lugar, eso provocaría que en ellas empezara el proceso de Hollowficacion y tanto Ichigo como Rukia no sabían si estaban listos para entrenar a un Vizard.

\- Entonces, si estas cadenas se rompen ¿Cuánto es nuestro tiempo antes de volvernos Hollow? Pregunto Raynare tocando la suya.

\- Dependiendo de dónde la rompieron aunque el tiempo varía dependiendo de cada individuo, cuanto tuve que recuperar mis poderes la rompieron desde el inicio y fueron casi 2 días antes de transformarme. Dijo el peli naranja

\- Entiendo, tendremos sumo cuidado con esto Ichigo-san. Dijo Asia mientras regresaba a su cuerpo.

\- Bueno, hoy el consejo no viene a entrenar y Sona se veía tan linda durmiendo que no quise molestar, por lo que solo entrenaremos nosotros. Dijo Ichigo provocando algunos celos por lo que dijo.

Las chicas shinigamis se lanzaron contra sus maestros, Asia y Korra contra Ichigo mientras Mizore y Raynare se encargaban de Rukia, todavía las seguían entrenando para ver como progresan y por cada entrenamiento tenían más claro la forma de pelea de ellas.

Korra parecía usar un estilo de combate salvaje y con movimiento un tanto impredecibles ya que usaba su espada con una sola mano para luego golpear con sus puños y solía cambiar mucho de posición, era muy buena en la ofensiva pero su defensa era muy mediocre, sus reservas de poder eran algo a tener en cuenta pero no parecía interesada en aprender hechizos.

Mizore por su parte sin darse cuenta al usar su hielo de los poderes Yokai los había mejorado con sus nuevos poderes pero nunca estaría a la altura y potencial de Sode, su estilo parecía intentar copiar al de Rukia manteniendo la defensa y esperar para atacar con todo, parecía interesada en hechizo bakudo.

Raynare era un estilo salvaje y rápido como si en lugar de una espada usara una daga, movimientos rápidos pero muy predecibles, sus lanzas de luz se hicieron muy potentes ahora con el poder espiritual circulando por sus venas.

Asia de todas era la más fuerte por ahora debido a que empezó antes que ellas y tenía en su poder el shikai, algo que fue notado por todos es que miraba a Ichigo como un ejemplo a seguir ya que lentamente sin que ella se diera cuenta adquirió su carácter rudo pero solo era en una pelea o con personas desagradable o que intentaban intimidarla, lo único que no imito fue el estilo de pelea con armas ya que era imposible para ella pero destacaba por haber aprendido hechizos

El entrenamiento era más agotador que antes ya que los shinigamis estaban empeñados en que ellas desataran todo su potencial en corto tiempo, la advertencia de Zangetsu hacia que tuvieran el impulso de volverlas fuerte en caso de que esa amenaza llegara a este mundo.

Según la zanpakuto que no entro en detalles, dijo que su forma física es la forma más joven de este enemigo que fue la mayor amenaza para la sociedad de almas y el equilibrio de las almas, el único ser al que Yamamoto le tenía miedo puro.

Esa sola descripción basto para que los jóvenes shinigamis no bajaran su guardia en ningún momento, por lo que además de entrenar a sus nuevos aprendices debían aprender a liberar sus bankai, en el caso de Rukia debía alcanzar el de Sode mientras su novio peli naranja debía obtener el verdadero Bankai definitivo de Zangetsu.

En palabras de las 2 zanpakutos, en el caso de Sode dijo que una vez que alcanzara el Bankai tendría el poder para llegar al cero absoluto siendo un bankai de hielo más letal que el de Toshiro además si lo combinaba con el poder del dragón rojo, podía convertirse en alguien imparable.

Según Zangetsu, con su bankai final podía poner de rodillas a media sociedad de almas con la mitad del poder, era un poder más allá del entendimiento del joven ya que era un fragmento del poder del rey Quincy.

Al final del entrenamiento todas estaban heridas pero Asia con su shikai las curo con sus poderes para luego usar la lanza contra Rukia la cual fue detenida con un cero morado, había quitado el dolor en sus compañeras pero ella quedo agotada por ese ataque.

\- Buen trabajo chicas, han progresado mucho. Dijo Ichigo apagando sus poderes.

\- ¿Cuándo crees que nosotras alcancemos el shikai como Asia? Pregunto Raynare jadeando.

\- No sabría decirlo, eso es algo que depende y varía en cada persona, la causa por la que Asia lo logro fue que presione hasta el punto de la desesperación forzando a que liberara sus poderes. Dijo Ichigo recordando como atormento a la ex monja aunque ella le pidió que fuera así.

\- Si, no es fácil, pero deben estar en sincronía con sus Zanpakutos, son extensiones de sus almas pero también son seres pensantes e independientes. Dijo Rukia a todos mientras Sode se manifestaba

\- Su momento llegara, sean paciente y encontraran su verdadero poder. Dijo Sode al lado de Zangetsu.

\- Por cierto Rukia, ¿Cómo vas con ese dragón? Pregunto el shinigami peli naranja.

Como única respuesta Rukia materializo el guante que cambio de color, era más grande que veces anteriores y de un pequeño grito estaba cubierta por una armadura azul de dragón que multiplicaba su poder cada 10 segundos hasta que su cuerpo dejara de tolerarlo.

\- Tu poder está creciendo, si sigues así, pronto estaremos a la par de nuevo, pero yo no me quedare atrás copito de nieve. Dijo Ichigo esquivando un puñetazo de Rukia

\- Cállate fresa. Dijo la peli negra antes de ser abrazada

\- Ya, recuerda que me gusta molestarte, vamos a preparar el desayuno antes de que Sona se despierte. Dijo el peli naranja y nadie discutió con esa petición.

En otra parte:

Dos figuras encapuchadas estaban en una iglesia abandonada mientras miraban un mensaje que era su misión, no se podía ver los rostros de estas personas pero se podía notar por los bultos hacía el pecho que eran chicas muy bien dotadas, una cargaba una enorme espada enfundada en la espalda como su fuera la primera Zangetsu de Ichigo y la otra una catana.

\- Ya veo, las espadas sagradas fueron robadas por los caídos, pero la iglesia desea que tengamos una audiencia con los demonios, esto es inusual, ¿Qué piensas? Pregunto una de las chicas con voz seria.

\- Si verdad pero, es genial regresar a mi ciudad natal. Dijo la otra con un tono alegre,

\- No estás aquí para hacer turismo Irina, estamos aquí por una misión dada por la iglesia en nombre de nuestro señor. Dijo la chica que al quitarse la capucha mostro a una chica de pelo azul con un mechón verde con unos ojos color miel.

\- O vamos Xenovia, no seas tan mala, además quizás pueda ver a mi viejo amigo de la infancia, aunque no dejo de sentir que me decepcionaré. Dijo la chica conocida como Irina que era una chica de cabello naranja en coletas con unos bellos ojos violetas.

Con los shinigamis:

\- De pronto sentí otro dolor de cabeza acercarse para complicar nuestras vidas. Dijo Ichigo mientras desayunaba con sus chicas.

\- Solo espero que no sea tan problemático como Riser, pero con nuestra mala suerte seguro será un loco tratando de dominar al mundo. Dijo Rukia con fastidio mientras un caído de doce alas que no era Azazel estornudo como si hablaran de él.

\- Seguramente será tu imaginación Ichigo. Dijo Sona tranquila.

\- Lo dudo, pero bueno, terminemos para ir a la academia, hoy le prometí a Aika mostrarle cómo funcionan las cosas en el comité de disciplina. Dijo el peli naranja

\- Sigo diciendo que ella solo esta para hacer la vista gorda por los chicos, es peor que Yoruichi-san. Dijo Rukia con celos notables en su voz.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Dijo Korra que no le agrada como esa pervertida se acercaba tanto al chico que le gustaba.

\- Bueno eso lo veremos hoy. Dijo el peli naranja

Desde que Rukia dijo que iba a compartir sus amigas se volvieron algo celosas y territoriales con él, de nuevo se preguntaba cómo es que los hombres que deseaban un harem por voluntad propia querían esta atención, él las amaba por igual aunque no admitiera lo que sentía por todas aun.

Korra era una chica muy ruda, le recordaba mucho a Tatsuki y por malo que sonara era hasta cierto punto más atractiva, Mizore, le recordaba mucho a él y esa personalidad fría le gustaba así como la tranquila de Sona, Raynare era muy linda y amable desde que la salvo y le hizo salir su verdadera personalidad, por ultimo estaba la tierna Asia que le recordaba a Orihime al menos cuando no luchaba.

Ya en el día todo fue tranquilo aunque tuvieron que dar una explicación de porqué ahora el poder de Korra, Mizore y Raynare aumento teniendo que dar una rápida explicación de que ahora eran shinigamis con ellos.

Las chicas emocionadas le dijeron a los Gremory sobre lo que significaba ser un shinigami sin darse cuenta que la descripción de las zanpakuto sobre purificar a las almas corruptas le trajo horribles recuerdos a Kiba.

\- Bueno, cual es la otra razón para venir aquí, nunca nos haces venir por nada. Dijo Rukia intrigada por lo que iba a pedir la peli roja.

\- Como supervisan el entrenamiento de Sona y clan, me gustaría que nos vieran en una de nuestras misiones para ayudarnos a mejorar. Dijo Rias mientras Akeno estaba emocionada.

\- De acuerdo, será después del trabajo, Korra y Asia vendrán conmigo, los demás se quedaran en casa entrenando con Rukia. Dijo Ichigo y su grupo aceptaron las ordenes aunque Rukia dijo que a la siguiente ella iría.

\- Por cierto como va todo en el comité. Dijo Koneko comiendo galletas.

\- Bueno, siempre los problemas con ese trio que no aprenden nada, pero siempre estas invitada a participar en las palizas. Dijo Ichigo de forma natural dibujando una sonrisa en la loli

\- Claro, siempre será un gusto golpear a pervertido sempai junto a Ichigo Sempai. Dijo la Nekomata ofreciéndole una galleta al shinigami

Por la noche:

Al final, todo el grupo de Ichigo termino por seguirlo ya que se inició una discusión sobre quien iría con los Gremory por lo que para evitar dolores de cabeza al final fueron todos mientras Akeno se reía un poco por la popularidad del shinigami con las chicas.

Rias se encontraba cerca de un almacén abandonado mientras esperaba pero en eso mira que la nueva nobleza llego al lugar en eso que llamaba paso flash, pero notaron que faltaba Asia que apareció luego de 10 segundos.

\- Te falta mejorar la distancia del paso Flash, esos fueron 5 movimientos. Dijo Ichigo a la ex monja

\- Lo tendré en cuenta, recién aprendo a usar esto de la velocidad y me mareo un poco. Dijo la rubia tambaleándose un poco

\- Bueno, a lo que venimos. Dijo Rukia deseando regresar a casa.

Al entrar encontraron al demonio renegado en cuestión, parecía un ser bestial con la forma de un dinosaurio con afilados dientes, el peli naranja menciono que no debía decirle cómo funcionaban las noblezas porque Sona ya se lo explico.

Akeno con un movimiento que tanto a Ichigo como Rukia les recordó a una especie de chica mágica de anime ella paso a usar las ropas de una sacerdotisa que empezó lanzar rayos contra su enemigo que parecía molesto.

Este atrapo a Koneko entre sus fauces por lo que era el turno de Kiba pero este no reacciono en lo más mínimo, parecía que su mente estaba en otro lado, pero por suerte la nekomata lo tenía todo bajo control.

\- Yuuto sempai esta distraído. Dijo Koneko que al abrir la boca de la besti salto para darle una patada sacando algunos dientes.

Kiba regreso en si por unos segundos y convocando 2 espadas demoniacas corto varias veces al demonio renegado mientras Rias creaba una esfera de la destrucción roja pidiendo una última voluntad de su enemigo que no dijo nada y termino por ser borrado del mundo.

\- Nada mal, pero no estoy muy impresionada. Dijo Rukia naturalmente

\- Koneko tiene mucha fuerza, pero su cuerpo no es igual de resistente al castigo, siguen teniendo que mejorar en los mismos problemas que antes de que los entrenara. Dijo Ichigo que fue su veredicto

\- Bueno, aunque quizás no nos parece tan impresionante porque nosotros incrementamos nuestro poder. Dijo Raynare de brazos cruzados.

En eso Rias le da una cachetada a Kiba diciéndole que se concentrara y preguntando el porque estuvo tan distraído aunque este solo respondió que debía irse, por lo que el grupo de shinigamis lo siguió.

\- Te ocurre algo Kiba, no fuiste el mismo desde que explicamos cómo funciona una zanpakuto. Dijo Ichigo al demonio

\- Lo siento, es que gracias a ustedes recordé porque estoy vivo. Dijo el rubio con mirada sombría

\- ¿y cuál es? Pregunto Mizore

\- Por la venganza, vengar a mis camaradas caídos. Dijo el rubio que se fue del lugar.

\- ¿venganza? Pregunto Rukia confundida

\- Ichigo, ¿Qué pasara con él? Pregunto Asia preocupada.

\- Mizore, tú, yo y Raynare, vamos a seguirlo para ver qué le pasa, las demás regresen a casa, las vemos después, además creo que lloverá. Dijo el peli naranja y con paso flash se llevó a las chicas

Más tarde esa noche:

El grupo de tres mantuvieron la distancia siguiendo a Kiba que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, parecía que revivió un evento traumático de su pasado pero preferían observar para ver qué pasaría.

En eso el demonio Gremory saca una espada y la choca contra un enemigo conocido por Ichigo y Raynare, aunque les sorprendía que siguiera vivo, pero se notaba que no estaba en buena condición en lo más mínimo.

Se trataba de Freed el sacerdote demente, pero en su rostro de loco había una venda que tapaba uno de sus ojos y en su túnica se notaba que le faltaba un brazo, según Rukia ella había congelado un brazo y lo rompió mientras que el ojo lo perdió por una punta de hielo solido que se lo quito durante la batalla luego de una tormenta de hielo.

Pese a ese deplorable estado, el sacerdote pudo sostener una pelea pareja contra Kiba pero esta vez no usaba una espada de luz sino una dorada que logro destruir la demoniaca del chico haciendo que tuviera un gran tajo en su pecho, ese fue el momento para interferir mientras el demonio perdía sangre que se mezclaba con la lluvia.

\- Elegiste un pésimo día para atacar a un inocente. Dijo Mizore que se hizo presente en el campo de batalla

\- Genial, otro sucio demonio que probara el poder de una espada sagrada, aaaaah. Dijo el loco antes de sentir dolor notando que una estaca de hielo como la que le quito el ojo se clavó en su brazo sano

Al mirar arribar empezó a correr y retirarse ya que la Yokai estaba aprovechando el agua de la lluvia y congelo cada gota que caía sobre su enemigo para que fueran como pequeñas dagas lastimándolo, quería ahuyentarlo, no matar, aun.

Raynare examino la herida de Kiba y se dio cuenta que era una que solo podía hacer un tipo de armas que no vio desde hace tiempo, Ichigo se acercó también y con el poco kido que sabía cerro la herida del caballero gremory mientras MIzore ayudaba congelando otras heridas.

\- Llevémoslo con Rias, luego a casa, seguramente esa rata aparecerá de nuevo, ya lo mataremos de forma definitiva a su tiempo. Dijo Ichigo cargando al rubio como un saco de papas

El grupo empezó moverse Ichigo usando los techos para moverse rápido mientras Raynare desplego sus alas de caída y cargaba a Mizore que aún no podía moverse a las velocidades de un shinigami promedio.

Una vez que dejaron a Kiba y le dieran una rápida explicación a Rias se fueron aunque luego le preguntarían a Sona sobre lo que eran las espadas sagradas

Al día siguiente:

Se podía ver al comité de disciplina y al consejo estudiantil caminando todos juntos a la academia luego de una dura mañana de entrenamiento matutino donde Ichigo y Korra terminaron muy quemados cuando la castaña intento hacer un hado muy peligroso y avanzado sin dominar su poder aun, el Ittō Kasō.

Resulto que Korra por querer sobre salir intento experimentar con hados avanzados desde el inicio, el problema es que ese específicamente fue inventado por el viejo Yamamoto y necesitaba un brazo como sacrificio, por suerte el peli naranja la detuvo antes de que pasara mayores pero luego tuvieron que quitarse las quemaduras.

\- Lo siento, no quería causar problemas, quería impresionarte. Dijo Korra disculpándose por quinta vez en el día.

\- Ya Korra, ya te dije que te perdono, pero no deberías exigirte tanto, todavía estas muy verde con tus poderes espirituales, pero debiste leer la advertencia de ese ataque, el viejo Yamamoto lo uso contra Aizen y las cosas no terminaron muy bien. Dijo el shinigami peli naranja

\- Disculpa si pregunto, mencionaste a Aizen, pero nunca nos hablaste a detalle de él. Dijo Sona intrigada aunque los shinigamis se tensaron

\- Ese tipo fue el mayor traidor de la sociedad de almas, pasó cientos de años planeando traicionarnos a todos para volverse el rey de las almas. Dijo Rukia recordando todas las artimañas del ex capitán, todas las veces que manipulo y le hizo creer a todos que era el capitán más bondadoso de todos

\- ¿rey de las almas? Es algún tipo de gobernante de su mundo. Pregunto Tsubaki intrigada

\- Según me conto Urahara, el seria lo que todos definen como dios en mi mundo, de hecho, si el muere, los mundos espirituales y el humano colapsarían matando a todos en el proceso, Aizen deseaba volverse el nuevo rey. Dijo Ichigo recordando su batalla

\- ¿enserio nadie se dio cuenta que planeaba apuñalarlos por la espalda? Pregunto Raynare interesada.

\- Absolutamente nadie lo sospechaba, de hecho todos los capitanes y tenientes quedaron impactados, lo que me perturba, es que el literalmente calculo y predijo cada cosa que paso en mi vida, él sabía que yo sería shinigami y que me enfrentaría a él, de hecho, no dejo de pensar si su derrota también era parte de su plan. Dijo Ichigo tratando de no pensar que ese tipo se escaparía en su ausencia

\- ¿enserio? No exageras. Dijo Saji no creyendo eso

\- Supo el día y fecha que mi poder despertaría, la muerte de mi madre, sabía que mataría a sus subordinados y no le importó, cada paso que daba, solo era algo que él ya había previsto y calculo, se hizo demasiado poderoso que ni 3 capitanes juntos ni los vizards lo pudieron frenar, y eso que la mayoría eran capitanes y tenientes experimentados. Dijo Ichigo recordando como el traidor los derroto como simples insectos

\- Aun me sorprende mucho tu mundo, me encantaría conocerlo algún día claro sin quedar atrapada. Dijo Sona muy interesada

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada todos vieron a las dos chicas de la iglesia paradas en la puerta, Raynare se tensó y se escondió atrás del shinigami mientras algunos demonios se ponían en alerta aunque Sona dio un paso al frente para encarar a sus enemigos naturales.

\- ¿Qué hacen miembros de la iglesia en Kuoh? Pregunto la Sitri con autoridad

Como única respuesta se le entrego una carta donde decía que no hablarían con nadie que no fuera la heredera Gremory en persona entonces el shinigami vio las espadas y se le hicieron familiares por lo que pregunto a Sona ya cuando estaban lejos de las chicas

\- ¿Qué son las espadas sagradas? Ayer Kiba fue atacado por alguien con una. Dijo el peli naranja interesado

\- Son armas creadas a partir de los fragmentos de la escalibur original, son extremadamente dañinas para los demonios, un solo corte es como si nos desollaran vivos. Dijo Sona con un leve escalofrió

\- Ya veo, ¿y que desean esas chicas? Pregunto Asia sintiendo que ellas la miraban

\- Quieren hablar con Rias, al parecer los caídos robaron algunas de esas espadas y puede que la que vieron anoche sea una. Dijo la Sitri mientras Ichigo pellizcaba el puente de su nariz al igual que Rukia con molestia

\- Será otro de esos días. Dijo Rukia irritada.

\- ¿quieren que me encargue discretamente de ellas? Pregunto Mizore con su tono frío habitual mientras creaba sus garras de hielo.

\- No Mizore, pero tengo el presentimiento que pronto lucharemos contra ella. Dijo Ichigo tranquilamente.

Ya durante su clase los shinigamis vigilaban desde la ventana de sus salones a los miembros de la iglesia y parecían estatuas ya que ni siquiera se movieron de su lugar, lo que si notaron es Issei ese día tenía un moretón en toda su cara dada por una amiga de la infancia que confundió por un chico, además de tratar de espiarla lo que le valió un golpe como ese.

Lo que si fue sorpresa para muchos y levanto los rumores fue que Ichigo y Rukia iban cogidos de la mano de forma inconsciente ya que siempre iban juntos, eso era puro instinto, lo cual hizo que muchas fanáticas del peli naranja lloraran lágrimas cómicas aunque no se iban a rendir

\- De nuevo me ignoras Rukia, ¿acaso no te caigo bien? Pregunto Aika cerca de la shinigami y la ex monja

\- Solo diré que eres más molesta que Yoruichi-san, pero igual de pervertida. Dijo la chica de pelo negro

\- A bueno, tengo una pregunta ¿Qué hicieron anoche Ichigo y algunas de ustedes? Pregunto Aika acomodando sus lentes.

\- Nada, solo salimos a dar un paseo con nuestros amigos luego del trabajo. Dijo Asia disimulando

\- ¿enserio? ¿Y qué es esto entonces? Dijo la peli naranja mostrando una foto de su celular.

En ella se podía ver a Kiba en el suelo mientras Mizore congelaba la lluvia e Ichigo apareció con sus ropas negras lo que dejo impactada a Rukia de que esa chica los descubriera alterando a la chica y preparándose para pedirles al consejo que borraran su memoria.

\- Anoche pasaba por ahí mientras llovía cuando los vi, ya vi a demonios antes luchando contra la iglesia, pero Ichigo y las demás se ven diferentes, tranquilas no dije nada a nadie, soy consciente de los demonios, solo no me importa. Dijo Aika borrando la foto delante de las 2 que se calmaron

\- Entonces ¿que quiere Aika-san de nosotras? Pregunto Asia tiernamente

\- Respuestas y quizás pasar más tiempo de caridad con la mi fresa favorita, es todo un caballero cuando me salvo de esos matones. Dijo la pervertida soñadoramente

\- Bueno, el siempre será así, se preocupa por todos sus amigos, escucha, nuestra historia es muy larga y tenemos asuntos con los demonios después de clase. Dijo Rukia seriamente mientras prestaba atención de que nadie los notara hablando de eso

\- No hay problema, los puedo seguir, como si tuviera mejores cosas que hacer. Dijo Aika con una sonrisa

\- Tss, como veo que no retrocederás, solo te diré esto hasta que sepas toda la verdad, no tenemos relación con las 3 facciones, ni siquiera somos de este mundo. Dijo Rukia al oído de la chica impactándola.

\- ¿queeeee? Dijo la peli naranja mientras empezaba la otra clase aunque la peli negra y la rubia le taparon la boca.

Ya en el club:

El grupo de Ichigo estaba en la entrada del club, esperaban a Rukia la cual estaba siguiendo seguida por Aika que la estaba apenando con comentarios como si ya había probado el éxtasis o si ya era una verdadera mujer, la shinigami con tanta pena y enojo no midió sus palabras y dijo una verdad peligrosa.

\- YA CALLATE, NO SOY VIRGEN DESDE HACE UNA SEMANA. Grito Rukia muy roja para luego taparse la boca

\- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Gritaron todas las chicas del peli naranja que estaba rojo para luego mirarlo fijamente

\- ¿Cuándo paso eso? dijo MIzore con una mirada peligrosa y aliento helado

\- Cuando Rias nos recompenso por nuestra ayuda y estuvimos en la playa. Dijo Ichigo rojo de la pena recordando ese día en la playa

\- AH eso explica la barrera anti sonido en su cabaña. Dijo una igual de roja Asia.

\- Bueno, si se quedan tranquilas y a manera de compensar esto, cuando terminemos con estos problemas ahora, las invito a todas a una cita. Dijo Ichigo dando una solución que calmo a todas.

\- ¿puedo incluirme en eso? pregunto Aika estando muy cerca de su espacio privado

\- Oye ¿qué haces aquí? Pregunto Raynare notando a la chica

\- Tranquilos, ya lo sabe todo, fuiste descuidado anoche Ichigo. Dijo Rukia con molestia.

\- Tss, había sentido una pequeña presencia, pensaba que solo era un demonio renegado débil, no que fuera ella. Dijo el shinigami molesto

\- Bueno, ¿Qué son ustedes? Pregunto la chica intrigada

\- Todos en resumen somos shinigamis, no los que conoces sino otros, todos tenemos ese poder solo que Raynare es una caída, Korra es de un clan poderoso humano extinto, Asia una ex monja y Mizore una Yokai. Dijo Rukia con naturalidad pero eso impacto a Aika.

\- ¿Cómo es que no forman parte de ninguna nobleza de demonios y porque una caída está aquí? Pregunto ella consternada

\- Preguntas para después, ahora tenemos asuntos con los gremory y la iglesia, si quieres quédate con nosotros pero no digas nada. Dijo Ichigo entrando al club.

En el tétrico lugar se podía ver a Rias sentada en su escritorio mientras Akeno ofrecía te a las enviadas de la iglesia pero lo rechazaron por ser algo dado por un demonio, estaban sentadas en un sofá mientras Kiba las miraba con odio y Koneko estaba tranquila.

\- Hola, Sona me pidió que supervisara esto, llegamos tarde porque alguien nos descubrió, pero ya sabía que ustedes eran demonios. Dijo Rukia mostrando a Aika detrás de ella.

\- Ya veo, en ese caso podemos empezar. Dijo la presidenta centrada

Mizore y Koneko parecían casi hermanas comiendo y tomando té con sus rostros neutrales mientras Raynare estaba detrás del peli naranja por seguridad y los demás tuvieron que estar parados.

\- Bueno me presento hermana de Lucifer, soy Xenovia Quarta. Dijo la peli azul quitándose la capucha

\- Y yo Irina Shido, vinimos a Kuoh por una misión de la iglesia. Dijo la chica de coletas que parecía la más amable

\- ¿Qué trae a las sirvientas de dios a Kuoh y solicitar hablar con la hermana de lucifer? Pregunto Rias de manera cordial.

\- Iré al grano, las espadas de la iglesia fueron robadas a hace muy poco, los culpables no han sido localizados, pero se sospecha que son ángeles caídos colaborando con traidores de la iglesia. Dijo Xenovia explicando la situación

\- Eso aún no explica el por qué estás aquí. Dijo Rias queriendo ir directo al grano.

\- Simplemente es para pedirle en nombre de la iglesia y de dios que no interfieran con esta misión y que nos proporcionen toda la información posible para irnos más rápido. Dijo la peli azul mientras esperaba la respuesta

\- Ya veo, crees que los demonios y los caídos estamos trabajando juntos, pues debo informarte que no, de hecho la mayoría de los caídos problemáticos fueron erradicados. Dijo la peli roja tranquilamente

\- ¿y qué hay de esa caída detrás del chico de pelo naranja? Dijo Irina tranquila mirando a Raynare

\- Ella está bajo la protección de Ichigo y su nobleza, no es una amenaza y solo obedece las ordenes de el. Dijo Akeno sin su típico tic verbal.

\- Entiendo, entonces vamos a seguir con nuestra misión aunque no entiendo porque uno de los tuyos nos mira mal. Dijo Xenovia notando la mirada de odio de Kiba

\- Esas espadas sagradas, fueron hechas con el dolor y sufriento de niños inocentes con sueños, creyeron que serían bendecidos pero solo fueron usados para crear esas malditas espadas, ¿Cómo puede tu iglesia y fe expiar ese pecado tan inhumano? Pregunto Kiba con un gran odio en su voz

\- El proyecto de espadas sagradas fue una mancha negra en la historia de nuestra fe, pero nunca espere cruzarme con un sobreviviente de ese proyecto. Dijo la peli azul con indiferencia

\- Oye Xenovia, ¿esa no es Asia Argento, la bruja? Pregunto Irina con un tono inocente

Esas palabras le trajeron a la ex monja malos recuerdos de su pasado que la iban a hacer llorar, pero estos fueron reprimidos cuando vio a Ichigo tranquilo mirando de forma amenazadora a las chicas y se calmó, aunque también puso una mirada seria dirigida a las integrantes de la iglesia.

\- Sí, soy Asia Argento. Dijo la ex monja con cautela

\- Había escuchado que reencarnaste como un demonio, parece ser cierto, típico de una bruja que curo a un demonio con sus poderes. Dijo Xenovia sin ninguna emoción en sus palabras

**Ara ara, estas chicas son idiotas, están provocando la furia de Ichigo-kun con cada palabra, creo que veré otro espectáculo macabro fu fu fu.** Pensaba Akeno con un sonrojo imaginando lo que le pasaría a estas chicas de fe.

Mientras que ella pensaba eso tanto Xenovia e Irina seguía enumerando los múltiples pecados de Asia levantando la ira en sus amigos shinigamis y en los demonios, un par de la lagrimas se salieron de su rostro pero no respondió

\- Dime algo, ¿aun crees en el señor? Pregunto Xenovia mirando a la rubia

\- Claro que lo hago, él fue toda mi vida desde que nací y tengo memoria, no podría olvidar algo como eso tan fácil. Dijo Asia secando sus lágrimas y con una mirada determinada.

\- Entonces deja que te mate y limpie tu alma con mis espada sagrada si lo que me dices es verdad el señor perdonara todos tus pecados a pesar de ser una bruja traidora. Dijo Xenovia aunque Irina admitió que se estaba pasando, ella era creyente pero no a ese nivel

\- De acuerdo, ya tuve suficiente de esta basura, ni tu ni la iglesia tienen el derecho de maltratar a Asia por sus estúpidas creencias, ella hizo lo que le enseñaron, curar a una persona herida sin importar lo que hizo. Dijo Ichigo que había perdido la paciencia.

\- Ten cuidado con tus palabras demonio, eso puede costarte caro o tu cabeza. Dijo Xenovia de forma amenazante

\- BASTA, es obvio que tienes algo en mi contra, si tanto deseas hace lo que según tu es correcto en nombre de dios, entonces, DERROTAME EN UNA BATALLA. Grito Asia cosa que nadie espero mientras apuntaba a la peli azul con su dedo

\- Asia. Dijo Rukia tratando de decir algo

\- Se lo que piensas, pero uno nunca está listo para una pelea, solo diré, que seguiré rompiendo mis limites hasta ser tan fuerte como ustedes y que estén orgullosos Ichigo-san y Rukia-san. Dijo la ex monja determinadamente

\- En ese caso te seguiré Asia, también tengo un par de palabras que intercambiar con las enviadas de dios sobre la palabra respecto y comprensión que parece que se les olvido. Dijo el peli naranja con una mirada salvaje

\- Alto, yo luchare contra una de ellas, es mi deber destruir las espadas sagradas en nombre de mis amigos caídos. Dijo Kiba parándose

\- No, no lo harás. Dijo Rukia secamente

\- No lo estoy pidiendo. Dijo el demonio rubio

\- Dijimos que no, no lo harás, no estás listo, solo cuando hagas algo lo harás. Dijo Ichigo igual de seco

\- Es mi deber, no fui resucitado por nada. Dijo Kiba molesto hasta que Ichigo alzo la voz

\- NO, NO LO HARAS, ¿y sabes porque? porque aún no has enfrentado tu cruel pasado, conozco esa mirada, una infancia difícil y cruel, algo que aún no aceptas y que sigue consumiéndote hasta el día de hoy, mientras tu mente siga nublada por tus emociones pasadas, nunca podrás derrotar a tus enemigos o cumplir tu objetivo, LO ENTIENDES, si decimos que no lo harás, es porque deseamos protegerte, no de las espadas, no de la iglesia, sino de ti mismo y tus impulsos. Dijo Ichigo firmemente en tono de autoridad, uno de que las chicas nunca escucharon y que dejaba el tono de autoridad de Rias en ridiculo.

Kiba se quedó impactado por esas palabras que parecían calar hondo en su mente mientras seguía recordando su pasado, no conocía bien al grupo de Ichigo pero sabía que ninguno tuvo una infancia feliz.

\- En ese caso, yo permitiré un combate entre los integrantes de la iglesia contra Asia argento y su Líder Kurosaki Ichigo y solo les diré chicas, hagan sus plegarias, porque cuando Ichigo se enoja, no tiene piedad con nadie. Dijo Rias con algo de pena por las chicas y esperaba que no fuera tan salvaje como lo fue contra Raiser

\- No te preocupes ya después descargare ese enojo con el que pudo robar esas espadas. Dijo Ichigo mientras él y Asia miraban a sus oponentes que estaban por enfrentar el poder de un shinigami

Omake: noticias:

Y ahora interrumpimos su fic con unas noticias del frente de la oficina que estaba parodiando un noticiero, con ustedes los presentadores Sarah Kerrigan la reina de las cuchillas y Gabriel Reyes Reaper Venom, vamos con las noticias.

-Gracias Sombra, hola, bienvenidos a esta primera edición de la oficina comunica, soy su anfitriona y el mi mano derecha, asi que Gabe, me entere que tu fic over marvel está en un hiatus, ¿es correcto? Pregunto la Reina Zerg

-Asi es Kerrigan, sin embargo ese fic al ser el menos popular no pasa nada aunque en el ultimo tiempo es que uno de los 2 autores, uno sea el escritor del fic y el otro ilustrador para un resultado positivo, pero son ideas y expeculaciones. Dijo Reaper a la cámara dirigida por el camarógrafo Marco Diaz

-Gracias Gabe, ahora vamos con las noticias del clima, Burning Greymon como esta todo. Pregunto Kerrigan al digimon dragon

-No es recomendable esta semana salir de el infierno Sarah o de tu casa, ya que hay tormentas de fuego sumado lava provocada por la ira de lord Black debido al retraso de Villanos y su aparen bajon de calidad. Dijo el digimon con sus manos apuntando las zonas afectadas.

-Gracias por el reporte, y tenemos a nuestra Sub jefa Claire en una escena y en medio de la acción, adelante neko. Dijo Reaper mostrando a Claire como reportera en otra zona

-Gracias Gabriel, me encuentro en el lugar de los hecho junto al autor, ya que parece que de nuevo la furia de lord black Hat abrio brecha en el espacio tiempo, de hecho aquí estoy con el amo Kaiser, su versión alterna y su versión fémenina, Kaiser Tanya que nos puede decir. Dijo Claire acercando el micrófono a la loli nazi

-Conseguí este cuerpo ofreciéndole a la verdadera Tanya devolverle su vida si me encargaba del ser X y hacia lo hice. Dijo el Kaiser mujer

-Y yo tengo que promocionar el nuevo negocio, amigos, nunca han tenido problemas con diosas inútiles, alcoholicas y con la peor suerte del planeta y que solo le causan problemas, pues no se preocupe mas, por para ustedes aventureros de Isekais hemos hecho la guardería de Aqua. Dijo Kaiser original mostrando un Omake futuro de Shonen Quartet

-¿Qué lindo y como funciona? Pregunto Claire curiosa mirando una vista previa

-Si tienes alguien molesto déjalo en la guardería nosotros lo cuidaremos por usted y si no me cree escuche a estos clientes satisfechos, vamos contigo Jasper. Dijo el autor

-gracias a los serviciosos de la guardería de Aquas ahora puedo dejar a mi diosa inútil y alcohólica cara para poder tener una cita con mi posible pareja, gracias guardería. Dijo una persona que en la etiqueta de reportaje decia Kazuma, aventurero pobre

-gracias a los serviciosos de la guardería ahora ya no tengo que gastar en alcohol para mantener a una vampira buena para nada y solo preocuparme por una tragona. Dijo una chica felina de nombre Shigure, ¿aqua inteligente con mala suerte?

-Esos son todos en este mundo, regresamos contigo Sarah. Dijo la gema de otro planeta

-Gracias, en su ausencia Reaper y Amelia se fueron a una cita asi que ahora nos acompaña mi esposo, Arthas. Dijo la reina del enjambre presentando al caballero de la muerte

-Gracias querida, bueno tengo unos anuncios que dar, cuando el fic de la facción shinigami termine de ser escrito por completo y solo quede corregir se subirá Shonen Quartet y la leyenda de Lady Venom, tambien el autor ya decidio que hacer para su fic de nanatsu y DB luego de que el manga se torciera y lo decepcionara, también un futuro proyecto para incursionar será Aizen en el mundo de overlord, estamos consiente que existe un fic de ese estilo pero ninguno en la oficina sabe inglés y el traductor es pésimo. Dijo el caballero de la muerte

-Gracias querido, pero veamos que tiene que decir el mismo Aizen sobre la idea, Claire. Dijo Kerrigan de nuevo llendo con la reportera.

-Si, me encuentro en la prestigiosa escuela para super villanos de black Hat donde podemos ver al futuro protagonista tomando un examen sorpresa, ¿Qué piensa de ser protagonista de su propio fic? Pregunto la Neko al shinigami

-Será emocionante ya que me derrotaron saiyajins es bueno ver que la gente me reconoce como un gran villano y creo que encajaría a la perfección en ese mundo, pero nada de harems, a muchos les gusta pero hay que saber los limites de lo posible y los bizarro. Dijo el traidor.

-¿Cómo ese fic yuri de Tanya loli nazi psicópata en DXD? Pregunto la neko

-Exacto. Dijo Aizen regresando a ver una de sus estudiantes de nombre Hilda no era una villana pero su ingenuidad destruyo la ciudad natal de ella, 2 veces

-Gracias por todo, bueno amigos esperemos que les gustara esta edición de la oficina informa, nos veremos la siguiente semana para cazar princesos, hasta la próxima. Dijo la reina Zerg despidiéndose de los lectores con un saludo junto a los demás del elenco de la oficina.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola Kaiser de nuevo con otro cap, bueno sin mucho que informar más que mañana pondré otro fic de prueba para ver qué respuesta tengo

Respondiendo comentarios

**Arraia: **tranks

**El guerrero Goku: **pues se podría decir que los quincys harán incursión al mundo DXD pero no específicamente el rey pero tienes muchas ideas buenas y Aizen es complicado en el sentido que perdio el control de su zanpakuto cuando se descontrolo

**Darkcrizer**: es posible, yo solo digo lo que me cuentan sobre Ophis pero si me cuestiono algunas cosas, como por ejemplo que el rey tiene el poder de arrebatar poderes sumado a que Ophis no es todo poderosa pero lo dejo en empate como si Yhwach pelea contra Kaguya de naruto, ninguno ganaría porque no pueden matarse entre ellos

**Guest**: quizás los gremory atraen los problemas porque Rias es hermana de Satan

Capítulo 19: shinigamis vs espadas sagradas

En el patio:

Las clases habían terminado por lo que no quedaba nadie en los terrenos del colegio más que los demonios, los shinigamis, las enviadas de la iglesia y Aika que estaba hablando sobre desde cuando sabía que había demonios en la escuela.

\- Eso es muy fácil, lo sé porque los vi un día poner un sello mágico en una puerta de la escuela que esta clausurada, luego cuando iba dejar papeles vi cuando Sona reencarno a Momo. Dijo la chica con mirada cansada

\- ¿y aun así nunca dijiste nada? ¿Por qué? Pregunto Rias intrigada

\- Fácil, me tomarían por una loca si dijera eso, por lo que me lo guarde para mí. Dijo Aika de forma natural

\- Bueno, eso tiene sentido para mí. Dijo Korra que también sabía de ellos antes de que la intentaran reclutar

\- Tengo curiosidad de saber más sobre los shinigamis, ya que Ichigo dijo que no eran de por aquí. Dijo Aika que se puso en un árbol para ver la pelea

En el medio se encontraba Ichigo y Asia aun con sus uniformes de la academia esperando a ver que mostrarían sus oponentes que se quitaron las túnicas blancas revelando que ambas tenían lo que parecían trajes de combate negros más parecidos a trajes de baño escolar con una cruz y botas negras largas.

Irina saco una catana simple pero al ser una espada sagrada era obvio que tenía algo especial mientras Xenovia cargaba una más grande y se notaba que era poderosa y no solo por su tamaño.

\- Saben demonios, no es tarde para arrepentirse de enfrentar a las hijas de dios. Dijo Xenovia de forma tranquila.

\- Y no es tarde para disculparse con Asia, pero ninguno de nosotros está dispuesto a retroceder en lo que cree, ¿cierto? Pregunto Ichigo

\- En eso te daré la razón señor Ichigo, mi deber ahora será purificar el alma de esta bruja. Dijo la peli azul apuntando con su arma

\- Tu solo inténtalo, no te tengo miedo y nunca me lamentare de mi decisión, baka. Dijo Asia algo molesta provocando a Xenovia

\- Vaya, no recordaba que ella fuera tan hostil. Dijo Irina sorprendida

\- Ichigo-san, no se lo estoy pidiendo, pero quiero luchar contra Xenovia. Dijo la rubia mientras su poder espiritual la envolvía como si fueran llamas azules

\- De acuerdo, lo permitiré, no te confíes, sé que lograras darle una paliza a esta chica arrogante. Dijo el peli naranja mientras su poder también se liberaba

De dos rápidos estallidos de poder las enviadas de la iglesia pudieron ver que Asia ahora vestía con un kimono negro mientras sacaba una catana para portar con sus 2 manos mientras que el peli naranja estaba con sus ropas del dangai y de sacudir su arma disperso su poder y por accidente corto un árbol con solo ese movimiento de aire.

Ambas quedaron un poco sorprendidas por ese cambio mientras Irina miraba de pies a cabeza el cuerpo tonificado que el shinigami dejaba ver con sus ropas pero sacudió su cabeza ya que tenía una batalla que ganar, aunque debía admitir que esta fue una lucha innecesaria provocada por su creyente amiga.

\- Pueden empezar con la lucha, la barrera esta lista. Dijo Rias dando inicio

Rápidamente Irina usando los poderes de su espada sagrada mimic cuyo poder era que su arma tomara la forma de cualquier otro objeto para crear un escudo que la protegió de un ataque de Ichigo que uso el paso flash y lanzo el ataque que los alejo dejando sorprendida a Xenovia que no bajo su guardia y se defendió de la zanpakuto de Asia.

Recuerda lo que te enseñaron Asia, primero analiza a tu oponente antes de reaccionar, ella sin duda es fuerte, no puedo bajar mi guardia. Pensaba la ex monja con cautela

\- Veo que la chica milagrosa aprendió como defenderse, pero eso no te ayudara contra escalibur destruction. Dijo Xenovia forzando el choque desarmando a la ex monja pero con sus manos libres hizo el hechizo rápido.

\- Bakudo 1, Sai. Dijo la rubia poniendo su mano en el pecho de la peli azul

Rápidamente ella sentía como comenzaron a atarla con cuerdas invisibles mientras la ex monja retrocedió y recupero su arma mientras contemplaba como Xenovia con algo de esfuerzo logro forzar el hechizo y liberarse, pero antes de que tomara su espada la rubia le da un corte.

\- ¿Qué tipo de brujería es esa? Pregunto ella mirando como sangre salía de su herida.

\- No lo diré, pero eso me lo enseño Rukia-san, una buena persona de verdad que no juzga los demás. Dijo Asia cambiando de posición y pensando su próximo movimiento

\- No importa. Dijo la peli azul

Ambas intercambiaron choques de armas donde pese a su esfuerzo Asia tenía problemas ya que sentía que estaba luchando contra Ichigo por toda la fuerza que ejercía su enemiga contra ella, no activo el shikai por 2 razones muy importantes, la primera era que no era necesario para un combate como este ya que su zanpakuto era buena cuando estaba con muchas personas, lo otro es que Ichigo le dijo que no siempre debe depender de su zanpakuto.

\- ¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Infierno y Poseidón, la barrera del mar surge marchando hacia el sur! Hado 31 Shakkahō. Dijo la ex monja disparando la esfera roja contra su enemiga

Xenovia al ver eso movió su escalibur de forma rápida para destruir el hechizo que exploto causando pequeños daños pero en el humo la rubia ataco de nuevo ahora dejando una herida en forma de X en el pecho de la enviada de la iglesia, si cortaba un poco más se verían los pezones de su enemiga.

\- Parece que te subestime mucho bruja. Dijo Xenovia que ahora sí que estaba molesta con ella misma por recibir 2 cortes como esos.

\- Eso dijeron muchos, tanto a mí como Ichigo-san nos subestiman, y al final la propia arrogancia de nuestros enemigos es su mayor debilidad, no soy débil y no pienso serlo nunca más. Dijo Asia mientras con su mano usaba su sacret gear y curar sus heridas.

Mientras las 2 luchaban Irina intento confrontar al shinigami peli naranja sin éxito alguno, era demasiado rápido para ella los pocos segundos que logro verlo fue para chocar sus armas y generar una enorme cantidad de cráteres.

La chica de la iglesia empezó a asustarse cuando noto que su arma se estaba cuarteando, cosas que para ella era imposible al ser una espada sagrada contra una demoniaca supuesta, pero la verdad es que no sabía nada del poder de la zanpakuto.

\- ¿te rindes? Dijo Ichigo haciéndose visible

\- Aun no, pero me sorprende que tu espada demoniaca este aguantando contra mi espada sagrada. Dijo la chica de coletas.

\- No es una espada demoniaca y tampoco soy un demonio, es más, atácame y veras que no pasara nada. Dijo el peli naranja incitando al ataque

\- ¿seguro? No se si no lo seas, pero no pareces tan malo. Dijo Irina mientras le rezaba a dios para que su ataque fuera preciso.

Irina no perdió su tiempo y se lanzó contra Ichigo que se dejó expuesto apropósito mientras mimic pasaba a ser una espada de mayor tamaño, pero la chica de la iglesia al chocar su espada en el pecho del shinigami cae al suelo mientras su arma con algunas grietas sale volando.

Al mirar Irina no encontró ni una sola herida en el pecho de su enemigo, solo una marca pequeña y roja que se cerró, eso era imposible, si él fuera un demonio en este momento se estaría retorciendo en el suelo de dolor, pero él ni se inmuto.

\- Como ves no soy un demonio y tu técnica reboto gracias a mi hierro. Dijo Ichigo muy tranquilo al frente de ella.

\- ¿entonces no eres un demonio pero te asocias con ellos? Pregunto Irina mientras trataba de tomar su arma

\- Digamos que sí, son agradables, aunque, si puedo transformarme en algo parecido a un demonio, solo que miles de veces más aterrador y peor, aunque tranquila, solo lo guardo para gente despreciable. Dijo Ichigo mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color

\- ¿y no estas molesto conmigo porque Xenovia trato mal a Asia Argento? Pregunto Irina temblando un poco por esos penetrantes ojos dorados

\- La gente dice y hace muchas estupideces por creencias estúpidas, solo por eso no te lastimo más, además que tu amiga es la problemática, pero pronto será derribada víctima de su propia arrogancia. Dijo el peli naranja

\- Ya veo, entonces gracias por no ser tan cruel conmigo, pero aun así deseo seguir luchando. Dijo Irina tomando su espada y determinada a seguir

\- Tienes un buen espíritu de lucha, lo que sea que desees alcanzar lo puedes lograr, y como premio, te mostrare algo de esa forma aterradora. Dijo el peli naranja que materializo su máscara Hollow

Regresando con Asia:

La pelea pareció cambiar a favor de Xenovia que logro cortar a la ex monja varias veces pero se seguía levantando y eso que fue dañada por una espada sagrada, pero ella tampoco estaba en la mejor condición, Asia le hizo más de un corte en el cuerpo y todavía tenía los 2 cortes en X que era la herida más profunda.

En ningún momento dejo de llamarla bruja por usar los hechizos pero nunca pudo frenar uno solo de estos pero si logro escaparse de algunos impactos.

Ahora tenía a Asia en el suelo pero esta lentamente usando su espada se puso en pie una vez más para desafiarla en combate, para el grupo del shinigami era obvio que cada día que pasaba la ex monja se parecía más y más a Ichigo.

\- No lo entiendo, porque te sigues poniendo en pie, te he cortado una y otra vez con mi espada sagrada, ningún demonio hubiera aguantado. Dijo Xenovia sorprendida

\- Quizás porque no soy un demonio, yo aún puedo rezar al señor gracias a que Ichigo-san me devolvió la vida, pero no soy un demonio, maldita ignorante. Dijo Asia maldiciendo por primera vez en la vida

\- No sé si Ichigo es una buena o mala influencia para ella. Dijo Rias sorprendida

\- Creo que ambas cosas, él y Rukia son muy duros con ella, pero da sus frutos, y si esa chica prestara más atención se daría cuenta de que ya perdió la pelea, ella se guardó su mejor jugada para ahora. Dijo Korra apuntando

\- Mi nombre es Asia Argento, orgullosa shinigami de la familia de Ichigo y tu estas derrotada. Dijo la ex monja desapareciendo de la vista de Xenovia.

Rápidamente ella se sorprende al tenerla al frente con un rostro completamente serio y de un movimiento rápido de su mano usa el shakkaho sujetando la mano de la peli azul donde tenía su espada para que explotara, ambos lastimando sus manos por lo que la espada sagrada cayó al piso mientras que la ex monja soltó su zanpakuto y probo el nuevo hechizo que aprendió con ayuda de Rukia aunque ese hechizo le traía malos recuerdos a Ichigo.

\- Se acabó, hado 4 byakurai. Dijo Asia poniendo 2 de sus dedos en el centro de la herida en X

Xenovia rápidamente sintió una gran corriente eléctrica recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo mientras un delgado destello de luz perforo su pecho, hubiera sido más potente pero la ex monja ya había agotado mucho poder espiritual al usar todos los hechizos, la peli azul tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras se ponía de rodillas mientras sentía que perdería el conocimiento.

\- Auch, eso debe doler, te lo digo por experiencia, ese ataque duele como el mismo infierno. Dijo Ichigo que apareció con Irina cargada en su hombro como un costal de papas.

\- Oh señor, perdóname, pero en verdad me enoje con estas falsas creyentes que me juzgaron sin saber nada de mí. Dijo Asia rezando dejando sorprendida a Xenovia antes de que se desmayara

\- No….eras….un demonio. Dijo ella y queda fuera de combate por la falta de sangre y todas las heridas.

Las enviadas de la iglesia fueron derrotadas por los shinigamis al pensar que ellos eran unos demonios, pero no lo eran solo gente con un poder superior al de un humano promedio, a pesar de todo el club del ocultismo se las llevo donde Asia las curo a pesar de ser mala con ellas.

Aunque ella intencionalmente dejo una cicatriz de uno de sus cortes en el cuerpo de Xenovia como un recordatorio inconsciente de que ella no era alguien a la que debía provocar sino las cosas terminarían muy mal para ella u otra persona que la subestimara de nuevo.

\- Uuuuh ¿qué me ha pasado? Pregunto la peli azul que despertó en el club mientras miraba como Ichigo cargaba su escalibur como si nada.

\- Asia te dio una paliza y te curo luego de eso. Dijo Ichigo que despertó a Irina.

\- ¿no son demonios? ¿Cómo es posible eso? Pregunto Xenovia intrigada.

\- Somos shinigamis, humanos con poderes altos como tu, pero no somos demonios, somos un grupo aparte de los demonios. Dijo Rukia detrás del peli naranja

\- Nuestro deber es llevar a las almas hacia su descanso eterno. Dijo Korra recordando el trabajo de un shinigami.

Tanto Irina como Xenovia se fueron del club del ocultismo, la peli naranja se disculpó con la ex monja pero Xenovia no lo hizo ya que su orgullo está dañado, fue derrotada por lo que ella seguía considerando una bruja pero no podía hacer nada ya que estaba bajo la protección tanto de los demonio y los shinigamis.

Kiba se había ido para buscar a sus enemigos por su cuenta y sin autorización de Rias, pero no dejo de pensar en lo que Ichigo le dijo, en verdad no estaba listo para enfrentar a las espadas sagradas de nuevo, que tan cegado por su venganza estaba, eso solo el tiempo lo diría.

Por su parte Aika empezó a bombardear con preguntas a los shinigamis sobre que eran esas técnicas, las espadas y un montón más los cuales no pudieron no responder ya que no tenían como ocultarlo incluso si le borraban la memoria la recuperaría porque era consciente de los demonios.

\- Wow Asia estuviste increíble, le pateaste el trasero a esa habladora. Dijo Raynare abrazando a la ex monja

\- Gracias, aunque no es para tanto, solo hice lo que me enseñaron Ichigo san y Rukia san, junto al libro de hados. Dijo la ex monja alegremente

\- Si tus reservas de poder fueran más altas y tuvieras algunos hechizos más, ya podrías patearle el trasero a Renji, si sigues por ese camino, podrías aspirar a ser capitana o tener el nivel de uno. Dijo Rukia rascando la cabeza de la rubia.

\- Ustedes me sorprenden cada día más. Dijo Rias sentada en su silla.

Akeno se acercó un poco al shinigami de pelo naranja para hablar con él para conocerlo un poco mejor, no podía entender porque él le daba esa sensación de sentirse protegida pero no podía evitar sentir también que tenían algunas cosas en común como el hecho de ser un hibrido.

Luego de esto, todos se fueron a seguir con sus días cotidianos solo que fueron seguidos por Aika que no parecía dejar de hacerles preguntas, ahora tenían una fan pero por suerte esta prometió no decir nada ya que si decía algo se la tomaría por una loca.

Sin embargo se cruzaron con las integrantes de la iglesia por ahí las cuales discutían porque Irina compro un cuadro, pero las ignoraron hasta irse a su trabajo, donde Mizore estuvo sacando a muchos pervertidos a la fuerza, tomándolos de la espalda y lanzándolos hacia una fuente.

Lo siguiente fue que durante el día todos regresaron a su casa pero al otro día en la escuela se enteraron que Kiba estaba ausente y que no apareció en toda la noche eso preocupo a los Gremory por lo que los shinigamis tuvieran que interferir, aunque Koneko se sumó a esto mientras que Saji fue arrastrado a la fuerza por el grupo.

\- Koneko, que nos puedes decir sobre el estado de Kiba. Dijo Ichigo con Rukia y Korra sentados en una pared.

\- Yuuto senpai lleva días sin ser el mismo, esto solo se detendrá hasta que pueda acabar con ese tipo de la iglesia. Dijo la peli blanca.

\- ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí en contra de mi voluntad? Dijo Saji que fue arrastrado por la castaña shinigami

\- Porque le debes un favor a Koneko cuando ella te saco de un problema. Dijo Rukia dando la respuesta.

\- Bueno, el primer paso para encontrar a ese tipo y a Kiba es buscar a ese par de la iglesia, ellas parecen conocer las ubicaciones. Dijo Ichigo pensativo.

\- Aaa chicos, no creo que tengamos que esforzarnos mucho en encontrarlas, miren. Dijo Korra con una gota.

En medio de la calle se podía ver a Irina y Xenovia con sus ropas de la iglesia ambas con una canasta pidiendo limosnas ya que no tenían dinero y se estaban muriendo de hambre ya que la primera se gastó todos sus fondos.

\- Estas humildes siervas del señor solicitan su ayuda con una donación para pedir comida. Dijo Xenovia de forma monótona.

\- Si por favor, tenemos mucha hambre. Dijo Irina y en unos segundos cayo.

20 minutos después:

Al final llevaron a las miembros de la iglesia a donde trabajaban las Sitri donde Ichigo se encontró con el resto de su grupo, pero le hicieron jurar a Momo y Ruruko de no decirle nada a Sona porque si no Saji estaría en serios problemas por no obedecer sus órdenes y seria brutalmente castigado, de hecho el rubio no sabía quién era peor, si un Ichigo enojado o su líder.

Ambas chicas estaban consumiendo todos los alimentos que los shinigamis les ofrecieron con un deje de culpa y remordimiento por estar aceptando comida preparada por demonios y suministrada por lo que Xenovia definía como dioses paganos o dioses falsos ya que dudaba que Ichigo y su grupo fueran shinigamis.

\- Que el señor nos perdone por aceptar un trato de demonios. Dijo la peli azul comiendo.

\- Ya dijimos que no somos demonios. Dijo Rukia con una vena ya harta de esa confusión

\- Cierto, pero Xenovia dice que tampoco lo debemos hacer de dioses paganos como shinigamis. Dijo Irina con inocencia pura.

\- De acuerdo, esto me deja en claro que son fanáticas religiosas de las malas y eso me deja en claro el mal trato hacia Asia. Dijo el peli naranja mientras la linda ex monja solo mantenía las distancias.

\- Agradecemos la comida pero no creo que lo hicieran gratis. Dijo Xenovia seriamente

\- Tienes razón, las buscábamos para darles nuestra ayuda con su problema de espadas y caídos, verán nuestro amigo busca el mismo objetivo que ustedes. Dijo Koneko refiriéndose a Kiba

\- Sí, estoy al tanto de eso, y aunque no me agrade necesitamos ayuda ya que no sabemos a cuantos enemigos nos enfrentamos por lo que esto se puede poner difícil. Dijo Xenovia sin cambiar su rostro

\- Bueno entonces hagamos esto, nosotras las ayudamos con su problema y recuperamos a nuestro compañero en el proceso y luego de eso si quieren no volveremos a hablarnos jamás en la vida. Dijo Ichigo suspirando, este mundo era cada día menos pacifico.

\- Me parece un trato justo. Dijo Xenovia

\- De acuerdo, pero primero hay que darle las gracias al señor por la bondad de estos shinigamis y por la buena comida. Dijo Irina feliz.

Las 2 dieron unas palabras hacia su señor lo que provoco que Koneko y los 3 miembros sitri tuvieran dolor de cabeza pero los shinigamis no los cuales por respeto a su cultura hicieron lo mismo incluso Asia demostrándole a las enviadas de dios que pese a todo ella nunca dejo de creer en el señor.

Más tarde Mizore y Raynare encontraron a Kiba merodeando cerca de la iglesia por lo que lo retuvieron hasta que Ichigo y los demás llegaron para contarle el plan que tenía para él, trabajar con la iglesia para encontrar las armas robadas y destruirlas.

\- El plan es simple, te harás pasar por un exorcista y cuando estés adentro, llama la atención de nuestros enemigos y luego de ahí, los matamos. Dijo Ichigo con simpleza.

\- Suena a un plan completo y aunque no me agrade la iglesia pero si eso significa acabar con las espadas lo hare. Dijo Kiba sentado en una pared.

\- Esto lo hacemos porque tus amigos están preocupados, tanto Koneko, Akeno y Rias desean que regreses a ser tú mismo, así que estamos ayudando a eso, además que también eres nuestro amigo. Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa

\- Todos estamos en esto hasta el final. Dijo Korra y Mizore a la vez.

\- De acuerdo hagamos esto. Dijo el rubio.

Durante la noche:

Tal y como se había planeado, Kiba se infiltro dentro de una iglesia mientras en los techos estaban los shinigamis esperando su momento para actuar mientras Irina y Xenovia estaban escondidas en el lugar santo.

Al lugar aparecieron 2 personas que el demonio conocía muy bien pero las despreciaba a ambos en niveles diferentes, el primero era Freed con varias vendas aun recuperándose del ataque de hielo de la Yokai y detrás de él estaba la persona que lo hizo sufrir tanto a él como muchos niños hace años.

El sujeto parecía un sacerdote de la iglesia gordo con las ropas de un miembro del vaticano anciano y con un bigote, incluso los shinigamis podían sentir que el alma de ese tipo estaba completamente podrida por dentro.

\- Valper Galilei. Dijo el rubio con odio.

\- Que haces aquí, no llamamos a ningún exorcista más. Dijo Freed.

\- No soy un exorcista, soy un demonio, VALPER, ¿ME RECUERDAS? Dijo el rubio sacando su espada demoniaca.

\- Pero que tenemos aquí, un sujeto de prueba del proyecto, pensé que estaban todos muertos, pero bueno que pena ver un accidente aquí. Dijo el anciano con una notable falta de preocupación

\- ¿solo fuimos accidentes? Nunca que importamos, nos engañaste de la forma más vil posible y mataste a muchos niños inocentes. Dijo el rubio mientras Freed se preparaba

En eso los shinigamis hacen acto de presencia con sus armas listas para la batalla junto a alguna habilidad que fuera propia de ellos como Mizore cargando su espada en una mano y en la otra liberando hielo mientras que Irina y Xenovia salían de sus escondites.

\- VALPER, en nombre de la iglesia y del señor, quedas detenido por tus actos en contra de dios y por el proyecto de espadas sagradas. Dijo la peli azul.

\- O, las enviadas de dios, pues siento decirles esto pero no es el momento, mi amo Kokabiel está esperando a que complete mi trabajo y no le fallare. Dijo el anciano sorprendiendo Raynare.

\- Así que él está detrás de esto, ese belicista está en Kuoh. Dijo la caída sujetando con más fuerza su arma.

\- Pero que tenemos aquí, una caída trabajando para los demonios, pero bueno, siento no tener más tiempo para hablar con ustedes pero el deber me llama. Dijo el anciano haciéndole una seña a Freed.

Este mostro que en sus ropas escondía unas raras granadas las cuales lanzo todas y cada una de ellas y rápidamente todos se pusieron a cubierto pero resultaron ser las granadas de luz que los dejaron cegados dándole tiempo a los enemigos de escapar.

\- Rayos, se escaparon. Dijo Irina un poco frustrada.

\- Si, pero a la siguiente no tendrán esa misma suerte. Dijo Rukia guardando a Sode.

Sin embargo antes de que tan siquiera pudieran revisar el área 2 círculos mágicos aparecieron en el lugar tratándose de Sona, Rias, Akeno y Tsubaki que llegaron luego de discutir asuntos de noblezas en un sauna privado, aunque para la peli negra sitri fue algo vergonzoso ya que Akeno la estuvo molestando sobre que debería moverse ya con Ichigo.

\- ¿koneko, Kiba que hacen aquí? Pregunto Rias con un tono de mando molesto.

\- Lo mismo podría decirte a ti Saji, ¿Quién te dio permiso para ir a una iglesia? Dijo Sona haciendo que su peón temblara y se escondiera detrás de los shinigamis.

\- Lo podemos explicar. Dijo Asia calmada

Una explicación más tarde:

Ichigo e Irina contaron lo que paso a las líderes mientras Xenovia revisaba la zona en busca de una pista o rastro que seguir de sus enemigos, Kiba hacía lo propio aunque recibió un regaño de su rey mientras Koneko explico porque hizo todo y le pidió ayuda a los shinigamis.

\- Ya veo, pero no debieron hacerlo, ustedes son mi familia y no me gustaría que les pasara nada malo. Dijo la peli roja abrazando a Koneko

\- Rias, sé que no es mi asunto, pero creo que deberías dejar ir a Kiba hasta que encuentre lo que busca o hasta que esté en condición de volver a ser el. Dijo Rukia mirando al rubio marcharse.

\- Necesita estar solo, pero tenemos la seguridad que se encontrara al mismo antes de lo que crees. Dijo Ichigo de brazos cruzados

\- Esta bien, confiare en su palabra, pero debo alertar a mi hermano sobre Kokabiel, solo espero que no lo necesitemos. Dijo la gremory mientras trataba de hacer que Akeno soltara el brazo del peli naranja ya que deseaba quedarse un rato más.

Mientras esto pasaba Sona regañaba seriamente a Saji que luego de un rato pensó que se salvó pero su ama le mostro un círculo mágico en sus manos cosa que lo asusto hasta el hueso y más por lo que dijo.

\- Ahora muestra el trasero, es hora de tu castigo. Dijo la peli negra con una mirada sombría.

\- NOOOOOOOOOO. Grito el rubio que se fue a esconder detrás del peli naranja con cara de confundido.

\- Apártate Ichigo, necesito disciplinar a mis súbditos. Dijo Sona acercándose pero se sorprende al ver al chico que le interesaba extender sus manos protegiendo al demonio.

\- No lo creo, yo le pedí que te desobedeciera para ayudarnos, por lo que la culpa no es suya, es mía, estoy dispuesto a aceptar su castigo o hacer algo por ti para compensar esa falta. Dijo Ichigo seriamente con determinación.

\- Tu sí que eres un gran amigos Kurosaki, aunque des miedo a veces. Dijo el rubio que luego de esto, invitaría a su amigo a comer lo que quisiera junto a su sequito.

\- ¿lo que sea eh? Pregunto Sona un tanto roja cosa que puso en alerta a las chicas.

\- Si, lo que sea, si quieres puedo hacer el papeleo tuyo por una semana o ser tu mayordomo personal, todo dentro de mi alcance luego de que termine este problema de la iglesia. Dijo el peli naranja y eso a sus compañeras no le gusto

La mente de Sona empezó a jugarle una muy mala broma al imaginar al peli naranja vestido como un mayordomo y atendiendo todos sus caprichos incluso el robarle un beso aunque fuera despedido, sus fantasías estaban llegando tan lejos que empezó a sangrar por su nariz hasta que vio que todos la miraban raro por lo que se recompuso.

\- Bueno Kurosaki, si ese es el caso, en ese caso yo quiero. Dijo la Sitri acercándose a el

Esta le susurro algo al oído el cual se confundió y luego pregunto si en verdad quería eso, a lo que ella roja dijo que si, Akeno tenía razón, era la hora de hacer su movimiento y esta era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar y solo por esto, no castigaría a Saji en otra ocasión.

\- Bueno, será luego de la escuela el lunes, ahora ambos con nuestro amigo mutuo para pedir explicaciones. Dijo Ichigo mientras sus amigas shinigamis lo miraban de forma analítica.

\- ¿Qué te pidió Sona san? Pregunto Raynare con un puchero.

\- No se los diré, porque si no ustedes se pondrán mal, pero si las hace sentir mejor, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo mismo con cada una cuando termine esto. Dijo el peli naranja tranquilo

\- ¿te pidió una cita verdad? Pregunto Rukia de brazos cruzados.

\- Esta claro que no te puedo esconder nada a ti mi princesa de hielo. Dijo Ichigo acercándose a ella.

\- Claro que no, pero deberé recordarle a ella quien está por encima de ella en esta relación, pero no me molesta, mi otra yo tenía razón, eres un imán para las chicas pero yo siempre las podre en su lugar por ser la alfa. Dijo Rukia la cual le robo un beso en los labios dejando a todas rojas.

\- Me alegra que nos entendamos tan bien, de acuerdo es hora de irnos. Siento que mañana será un día pesado. Dijo el peli naranja por lo que todos se fueron en un paso flash aunque Raynare Korra y Mizore fueron llevadas por otros ya que no sabían hacer esa técnica aun.

Omake: trabajando y la niñera:

En la oficina del infierno:

Se podia ver a todos los integrantes del lugar preparándose para sus labores de matar princesos y malos protagonistas pero habia un pequeño problema en sus cabezas de manera literal ya que la mayoría de los hombres de la oficina

Resuelto que durante las vacaciones la oficina se agrando en el sentido que muchos se reprodujeron entre si, el primero era Ichigo Vasto lord que tenía a su hijo Kazui tirándole del cabello, lo peor que es que al ser el hijo e Sombra y él tenía el poder de Hacker la realidad

Reaper tenía a una versión bebe de Ashe que era su hija que nació con un simbionte psicópata por lo que el y su esposa tenían que frenarla, Marco tenía que lidiar con una hija con el poder de multiplicarse de su madre Hekapoo.

-Doppel, devuélveme eso. dijo Kerrigan a su hija que era una bebe de pelo blanco como Arthas y piel morena por sus genes zergs

-Lily, le dire a tu madre que no puedes jugar con las tijeras

-Ashe quédate quieta. Dijo Widowmaker

-¿alguien vio a Impmon? Raven me matara sino lo encuentro. Dijo Burning Greymon sin notar que su hijo estaba en su espalda

-¿Qué pasa Geralt, perdiste a Ciri de nuevo? Pregunto Sombra mientras trataba de controlar a su hijo

-No es gracioso, eso es cruel. Dijo el brujo que le quito un frasco de galletas a la hija que tuvo con Yennefer y bautizarla como Ciri

-MUY BIEN SUFICIENTE. Grito el autor que tomando a una niña que llamo Kuroka que tuvo con Claire encadeno a los bebes y su neko les lanzo un frasco con polvo para dormir

-Menos mal que no puedo reproducirme o sino desaparezco. Dijo Jasper aunque sabía que Lapiz tuvo una hija y no desapareció

-Reunión de emergencia, ya. Dijo Claire mientras traía a los bebes y les quitaba lo que robaron

-Retko, cuáles son nuestras alternativas, no podemos trabajar con todos estos niños. Dijo Kaiser que le falta dormir

-Bueno eso les pasa por no usar protección en la playa, pero esta la guardería de Black que como dice el comercial, puede dejar a sus horrendos vástagos para que usted esté tranquilo. Dijo la panda roja que sacaba cuentas

-Es muy caro, debemos ahorrar para su escuela y universidad. Dijo Yennefer insegura de dejar a su pequeña bruja

-¿Qué tal si conseguimos una niñera para cuidar niños con poderes asombrosos? La última vez Kuroka me convirtió en mi avatar Walfa de mis tiempos en los que deseaba ser loquendero. Dijo el autor que fue raro para el tener piel de nuevo

-Pero tendría que ser alguien que no pueda morir fácilmente, multi usos y de preferencia con una actitud de Piccolo para forjar el carácter de nuestros hijos y que los aleje de la basura televisada de ahora. Dijo Reaper que no dejaría que el cerebro de su hija se atrofiara por culpa de basura como Thundercats Roar

-Mmm, pero ¿Quién cumple esas características para cuidar a nuestros hijos? Dijo Sombra pensando mientras todos se les curioso la persona perfecta.

En bar de Sam:

-Siento un dolor de cabeza acercarse. Dijo Grievous limpiando garras de cerveza mirando el caos de este lugar.

Hoy no atendían ya que estaban con problemas de manteamiento ya que también en la playa nadie su cuido salvo la elfa Tyrande, por lo que ahora también estaban lidiando con bebes poderosos como la hija de Prime luego de que Nova lo sodomizará brutalmente, al parecer ni ese loco podia con la ira de una mujer.

Por su parte Jaina y Thrall no podía controlar a su hija de nombre Garrona que no solo nació con la afinidad elemental de su padre sino la magia de su madre por lo que era peligroso y ahora está rompiendo las figuras de agua de una bebe que era hija de Lapiz.

Thrall tu hija salvaje rompió las figuras de Ranamon. Dijo la gema del agua.

-Tenemos visitas de la oficina. Dijo Tyrande pero notaba que sobre la gerente su hija de aspecto esquelético le saltaba encima.

-¿Dónde esta Sam? Tengo una idea para volver todos a nuestros trabajos normales. Dijo Kaiser notando que los del Bar estaban muy cansados

Una charla mas tarde:

-Y por eso hemos decidido que tu cuidaras a los niños. Dijo Kaiser dejando a Kuroka en la barra del bar

-¿tengo cara de niñera? Yo soy un general separatista asesino de jedis, no seré degradado a eso. dijo el droide molesto

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando, además Piccolo es niñera y el es genial, además seguro te encariñas. Dijo Sam y todo dejaron sus hijos al droide

El droide solo miro al batallón de niños delante de el para luego llevarlo a una zona del bar como guardería y bueno, se podría decir que Kazui sin darse cuenta lo transformo en pony droide pero no podia enojarse con ellos, se veian adorables


	20. Chapter 20

Hola káiser les responde, sin mucho que informarles solo que les pido de favor que miren los fics de prueba ya que el próximo viernes subiré el prólogo de nanatsu y DB para que se emocionen

**Arraia: **thanks

**El guerrero Goku: **cierto le di este rol a Asia para que fuera más interesante, es que en si como no es la dimensión del rey Quincy no le importa ese mundo, solo encargarse de Ichigo que es la mayor amenaza posible para el

**Darkcrizer: **repito, tú y otro fan que conozco deberían escribir su propia historia, tienen mejores ideas que las mias, aunque mi secreto es que no pienso tanto las cosas sino que todo sale sobre la marcha

**CarlosDNQ 96: **si…..un intento de violación fallido con potencial fatal para ella si la descubren

Capítulo 20: el rugido del dragón rojo.

Luego de que Saji se arrodillara y diera plegarias al shinigami por salvar su trasero de forma literal decidió el día de la escuela invitarlos, no a él, sino a todo el consejo estudiantil y disciplinario por completar su primer contrato bien hecho la otra noche y solo.

Una vez que se limpiara la iglesia, Saji motivado tomo un par de encargos por lo que no durmió en toda la noche por atender peticiones para los sitri, desde tener que ver Anime con un sujeto otaku, correr por su vida de un tipo raro y musculoso fanático de algún tipo de magic girl neko y ayudar a una chica tímida que usaba una armadura de samurái a encontrar a su amor.

3 contratos en una noche, claro lo que él no sabía es que por órdenes de Ichigo, Korra lo vigilaba desde lo lejos y para orgullo del grupo de shinigamis, el rubio se cruzó con un demonio renegado y pudo derrotarlo solo.

Este puso en práctica hasta la última enseñanza del peli naranja, desde como esquivar golpes de forma correcta, usar la fuerza de tu enemigo en su contra, claro recibió algunas heridas pero en palabras de Saji, los golpes del renegado no eran nada comparado a las palizas de Ichigo o los azotes de Sona.

El resultado de toda esa noche fue un Saji agotado pero que demostró un progreso para un peón, todavía se preguntaba Sona que tan distintas hubieran sido las cosas si su nobleza no hubiera conocido a los shinigamis, seguramente que su rival Rias se llevaría todo el mérito en cada una de las cosas que han pasado.

En cuanto a los pervertidos, Ichigo y Rukia junto a su comité de disciplina estaban pensando muchas veces dejar de golpear a Issei y sus amigos para mejor denunciarlos por acoso sexual a la policía, con suerte terminaban en la cárcel con un compañero de celda que los volvieran ukes.

Pero se quitaron esa idea de la cabeza, ya que aunque sonara mal, todos disfrutaban castigar al castaño pervertido y sus amigos, como por ejemplo una vez que Ichigo los atrapo y les dijo que si tanto les gustaban los pechos pues que los vieran pero terminarían con los ojos morados.

Lo que el chico hizo fue lanzarlos a los baños del club de Kendo que semi vestidas les dieron una paliza de muerte, el resultado fue 3 pervertidos en el hospital y muchas espadas de kendo que reponer ya que las chicas se pasaron de fuerza y las rompieron.

O cuando Korra, Mizore y Koneko caminando juntas hablando los encontraron tratando de hacer un agujero en los vestidores del club de deporte, después, de eso, la castaña le hizo al pervertido una llave de lucha libre donde lo hizo para atrás y enterró su cabeza como una avestruz, Mizore con sus poderes creo un bate de hielo y torturo a los otros dejando a Koneko al último pervertido como su saco de boxeo personal.

De esto y mucho más estuvieron hablando los chicos en el almuerzo mientras esperaban saber que pasaría pronto ya que Kiba se escapó de nuevo aunque la peli roja lo hizo intencionalmente siguiendo el consejo de los shinigamis y esperaba que pronto terminara todo.

Por otro lado Irina y Xenovia siguieron los pasos de sus enemigos en solitario aunque Ichigo dijo que no lo hicieran, Incluso Asia dijo que era una mala idea ya que sus enemigos sabían que los seguían, pero eso no evito que ambas se dividieran.

Mientras ellas iban como cerdos al matadero, era una pena que fueran guerreras tan hábiles pero extremadamente impulsivas como Ichigo en sus peores momentos donde su sentido del deber estaba por encima de su sentido común.

Rukia había entrenado durante días con su fresa favorita y pudo aprender a llegar al siguiente nivel con el dragón emperador rojo, sin duda si seguía entrenando podría estar a la par de Ichigo o superarlo pero este entrenaba de forma continua por lo que su poder y habilidades no eran estáticas en el tiempo.

Por su parte todos estaban muy listos esperando que el caos se desatara, lo cual pasaría relativamente pronto, lo sentían, algo se acercaba y no podía ser nada bueno.

En otro lado:

Se podía ver a Irina con sus ropas ligeramente destruidas estando de rodillas en el suelo, pero se siguió levantando aunque de un disparo de un arma de luz ella es desarmada de su scalibur Mimica para después ser atravesada por otra espada sagrada.

\- Jajajjajaj eres una zorra de la iglesia muy perseverante. Dijo Freed forzando el ataque en Irina.

\- Maldición, le he fallado a dios, espero que él me pueda perdonar en el cielo. Dijo la peli naranja

\- Oh sí que eres una grandísima estúpida, te contare un secreto, uno que los ángeles, demonios y caídos no quieren que sepas, DIOS ESTA MUERTO, SIEMPRE LO ESTUVO. Dijo Freed atravesando más a Irina

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, se negaba a creer semejante cosa tan horrible, la persona a la que le juro su lealtad y fidelidad estaba muerta, entonces, ¿todo era mentira? La iglesia y su propia fe la estuvieron engañando y llenando su cabeza de mentiras que nunca se harían realidad.

\- No hay nada, solo oscuridad y ahí es donde pronto iras, estúpida. Dijo Freed.

En eso saca su espada del estómago de la chica pero no quiso que ella muriera sin sufrir por lo que, tiro su espada, sacó su pistola y le disparo 5 veces en el mismo lugar dejándola caer en el suelo al borde de la muerte esta abrió los ojos viendo como su espada era robada y su atacante se la llevaba y no podía hacer nada para frenarlo.

Cuando esta brutal pelea termino Irina estaba en el suelo extendida mirando el cielo con sangre saliendo de su estómago y boca mientras tocia, no quería creer lo que le dijeron, pero en una parte, muy en el fondo de esa locura ella no encontró ninguna mentira en su enemigo, ya la mato porque iba a desmoralizarla con algo como eso cuando la habían derrotado.

En la academia:

Los shinigamis tuvieron un mal presentimiento por lo que pidiendo disculpas se fueron del lugar pasando a sus ropas oscuras y de varios pasos flash unos más rápidos que otros llegaron al campo de batalla donde vieron a la enviada de la iglesia con una mirada sombría y perdida mientras se desangraba de forma rápida.

Esto hizo que Asia se sobresaltara del horror por la brutalidad de esta escena, quizás ella fue mala pero se disculpó por lo que puso sus manos para curarla pero tuvo que darle malas noticias a Ichigo que estaba muy pensativo de lo que pasaba.

\- Ichigo san, lo lamento mucho, no puedo salvarla, puedo curar las heridas de su cuerpo pero cuando termine de hacerlo otra de sus heridas acabara con ella, no quiero que muera, mírela, su expresión es tan triste, no parece que quiera morir. Dijo la rubia notando las lágrimas de Irina.

-No…..quiero…morir…debo…saber…la verdad. Dijo ella entre cortadamente antes de desmallarse y quedando poco tiempo.

\- La salvare, pero no estoy muy seguro si estará feliz conmigo luego. Dijo Ichigo que de una bolsa saco una pieza de caballo de ajedrez.

\- Si, seguro estará enojada de ser una shinigami ya que ella era muy devota de su fe, pero prefiero una chica enojada que una muerta por su propia imprudencia. Dijo Rukia estando de acuerdo.

\- Muy bien, Irina, a partir de ahora lleva a las almas a su descanso eterno, ahora serás una shinigami. Dijo el peli naranja poniendo la pieza de caballo en ella.

En menos de un segundo, un torrente de poder espiritual emergió de esta zona alertando a los demonios y captando la atención del caído que mando a Freed, al disiparse se podía ver a Irina fuera de combate sin herida alguna usando ropas oscuras y entre sus manos sujetaba su zanpakuto que apareció con ella.

\- La llevaremos a la casa y luego veremos que pasara. Dijo Ichigo cargando a Irina como una princesa.

\- Ichigo ¿Qué paso? Pregunto Sona y Rias que llegaron en círculos mágicos.

\- Encontramos a Irina hecha pedazos, la salvamos por muy poco pero me pregunto quién lo hizo. Dijo el peli naranja aunque esa respuesta llego en forma de lanza de luz que atrapo con su mano antes de destruirla como si nada.

\- Vaya, sí que eres hábil ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Las herederas de 2 casas nobles y la traidora de Raynare. Dijo una voz en el cielo

En este se podía ver a un ángel caído de 10 alas y que a diferencia de Azazel este parecía completamente malvado y loco, su cabello era largo y negro con unos ojos rojos como la sangre, tenía uñas largas y vestía de negro a la vista parecía un vampiro mientras Raynare solo miraba con desprecio.

\- Kokabiel, debí adivinar que tú estabas detrás de esto, ¿Por qué demonios estas aquí? Pregunto la caída shinigami con ira siendo detenida por el peli naranja

\- Ya lo dije hace mucho tiempo, si la guerra continuara, nosotros los ángeles caídos la hubiéramos ganado, pero ese cobarde de Azazel hizo la paz con nuestros enemigos, no saben el odio que tengo hacia ese tipo. Dijo Kokabiel reflejando ese odio con una mirada.

\- No, él no era un cobarde, solo alguien que valoraba la vida de su gente y prefirió parar antes de que más inocentes perdieran la vida, eres todo lo que él dijo y más, un belicista atrapado en el pasado. Dijo el peli naranja apuntándole con su zanpakuto.

\- Ichigo ¿conoces al líder de todos los caídos? Pregunto Rias sorprendida.

\- Es una larga historia que quizás contaremos luego. Dijo Rukia lista para pelear.

\- No voy a luchar contra ustedes todavía, no es el momento, pero les diré que atacare la academia Kuoh y matare a Sona Sitri y Rias Gremory, su muerte hará que el actual satan deba ir a la guerra contra nosotros de nuevo. Dijo Kokabiel con una mirada malvada.

\- Ichigo-san, creo que Kokabiel-san no es muy listo, nos acaba de revelar todo su plan al pie de la letra y en donde nos atacara. Dijo Asia con una cara de palo susurrándole al shinigami

\- Lo sé, no sé si reír o llorar de lo estúpido que fue, si Aizen lo escuchara creo que lo mataría por incompetente. Dijo Ichigo con la misma cara.

\- No harás nada de eso Kokabiel, ya no más, esta será mi advertencia para ti, renuncia a tus planes o afronta la muerte, si intentas eso, serás derrotado. Dijo Raynare con determinación.

\- A si ¿ese cabello de zanahoria, la enana, la monja, esa chica rara (Mizore), la chica salvaje (Korra) y tú me detendrán? Pregunto con sarcasmo el caído.

\- Ya no soy la débil de antes, quizás no te pueda derrotar, pero no me quedare sin hacer nada. Dijo la caída sacando su espada.

\- No ahora, espera y pronto todos lucharemos antes de que haga polvo esta patética ciudad. Dijo el caído saliendo del lugar volando.

\- Ichigo, yo me encargare de ese hablador cuando sea la hora. Dijo Rukia mostrando su puño

\- Dalo por hecho querida. Dijo el shinigami que ya estaba planeando todo.

\- Llamare a mi hermano para advertirle de las intenciones de los caídos, Sona, busca a mis sequito y al tuyo, es hora de luchar por la academia. Dijo Rias con gran determinación.

\- Llevare a Irina a casa para que descanse, Rukia y las además, preparen sus posiciones en la academia y si están pensando en cómo evitar que ese loco escape tengo una idea. Dijo el peli naranja que se fue con un paso flash con la chica

\- Estaremos listas, ese tonto no tienen idea de lo que yo tengo preparada para el. Dijo la shinigami peli negra mientras su brazo brillo

Mucho tiempo más tarde:

Era casi el atardecer en la academia y como era de esperarse los demonios estaban muy nerviosos por enfrentar a un ángel de 10 alas, eso era casi el poder de un demonio de clase alta suprema pero no era el momento para venirse abajo además que recibieron palabras de aliento de Asia que nadie se lo espero, de nuevo a veces Ichigo era un buena o terrible influencia para ella.

\- No se preocupen, puede que solo sean reencarnados pero el número de alas no determina su poder sino el esfuerzo que hicieron para progresar, yo no tengo miedo y no retrocederé ante nada ¿ustedes que entrenaron con Ichigo y recibieron ayuda de alguien más retrocederán ahora? Pregunto Asia hablando como si fuera una líder,

\- Debes pasar menos tiempo con Ichigo y Rukia creo que eso te está afectando y mucho. Dijo Saji impactado.

\- ¿y eso es malo para ti Saji? Pregunto Mizore mirándolo fríamente

\- No, solo que ya deja de parecerse a una tierna monja y más una guerrera, pero…eso está bien nacido del deseo de proteger. Dijo el rubio sonriendo

\- ¿Dónde está Ichigo a todo esto? Kokabiel está cerca y no podemos dejarlo escapar. Dijo Sona algo alterada.

\- El siempre suele llegar en los momentos más oportunos. Dijo Rukia con algo de nostalgia

Al decir eso, apareció Kokabiel en el cielo el cual estaba sentado en un trono bebiendo vino mientras abajo estaba Valper que estaba fusionando 4 espadas scaliburds en una sola y Freed lo protegía con su mirada de loco.

\- Oye estúpido de la iglesia, ¿Cuánto tiempo tomara completar esa arma? Pregunto el caído impaciente.

\- En menos de 5 minutos el arma definitiva contra los demonios estará lista mi señor. Dijo el sacerdote exiliado

\- Bueno, entonces hare que todas mis mascotas salgan a provocar cao.

Kokabiel no pudo terminar su frase ya que en menos de nada en el suelo una energía verde emergió como si nada del suelo cubriendo toda la academia hasta que se cerró, ahora todo estaban atrapados en una pirámide de color verde esmeralda de la cual el caído se sorprende que no pudieran salir.

\- Lamento el retraso, estaba terminando de aprender a crear esta barrera del viejo dragón, sus hechizos son los más complicados. Dijo Ichigo que apareció en el suelo usando el shikai con la doble Zangetsu

\- No pasa nada llegas en el momento oportuno Ichigo. Dijo Sona mientras pisaba la barrera.

\- ESCUCHAME KOKABIEL, estas atrapado en esta barrera de Kido, la única forma de salir de aquí es derrotándonos. Dijo el peli naranja apuntando al caído mientras recordaba su plática con Azazel.

Flash back:

Luego de dejar a Irina los shinigamis fueron a informar al líder de los caídos la situación el cual estaba molesto por la estupidez de Kokabiel pero visto de otra manera esta era una oportunidad para quitárselo de encima para que dejara de atentar contra la paz de las 3 facciones.

Básicamente les dijo a los shinigamis que el haría que ningún refuerzo llegara de Grigoru y que tenía fe de que ellos pudieran aplastar al caído, Raiser era un noble pero no un cadre como Kokabiel, aun así sabía perfectamente que ellos acabarían con el tonto belicista.

\- ¿algo que nos quieras decir antes de marcharnos Azazel? Pregunto Ichigo mirándolo

\- Bueno, más bien esto es para Rukia, cuando empiece la batalla tendrá un límite de tiempo antes de que llegue Vali Lucifer, el portador del dragón blanco Albion. Dijo el caído sorprendiendo a los shinigamis

\- ¿y que hace ese dragón a diferencia del de Rukia? Pregunto Korra intrigada

\- Divide el poder cada 10 segundos, poderoso pero parece que últimamente esos 2 han estado en desacuerdo debido a la arrogancia de Vali. Dijo el caído tranquilamente

\- Soy yo o este mundo está más lleno de gente que se parece a Byakuya de lo que debería. Dijo el shinigami de pelo naranja con fastidio

Fin del flash back:

\- Subestimas mi poder humano, mira como destruyo tu miserable barrera. Dijo Kokabiel creando una lanza de luz desde su trono

Esta fue lanzada contra la dicha barrera solo para impactar y hacer una tremenda explosión haciendo al caído sonreír pero para su sorpresa, no pasó nada, la barrera kido estaba intacta y sin grietas por lo que miro con ira al humano.

\- Yo creo que el que subestima mi poder eres tu cuervo deforme. Dijo Ichigo burlándose

\- En nombre de la familia Gremory y Sitri te detendremos aquí y ahora Kokabiel. Dijo Rias creando su poder de la destrucción.

En eso vieron que al lugar llegaron Xenovia y Kiba los cuales habían logrado entrar al campo de batalla antes de que Ichigo lo cerrara y para sorpresa de muchos una cansada Irina vestida de shinigami estaba ahí también solo que no tenía las condiciones para luchar por estar agotada tanto física como mentalmente.

Kokabiel sabiendo que Valper necesitaba tiempo hizo que del suelo emergieran unos perros de fuego conocidos como los cerberos cosa que intimido a algunos pero no iban a retroceder sobre todo los shinigamis.

Las espadas de Raynare, Korra y Mizore brillaban, ella desde hace semanas estaban mejorando con el uso de Zanpakuto tanto que lograron comunicarse con sus espíritus los cuales sintieron su determinación y falta de miedo para la luchar por lo que en este momento pronto liberarían sus poderes.

\- Valper, he venido una vez más para desafiarte a ti y a esas malditas espadas. Dijo Kiba haciendo aparecer una espada demoníaca.

\- Kiba, te dije que no ibas a hacer esto, no estás listo. Dijo Rukia seriamente.

\- Pero…YA NO PIENSO CORRER DE MI PASADO, tengo que enfrentarlo, ¿Por qué YO TUVE QUE VIVIR? De entre todos mis compañeros porque ellos tuvieron que morir y no yo. Dijo Kiba con lágrimas, muchos podían sentir su dolor.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas te contare algo, siempre soñaba y estaba obsesionado con las espadas sagradas, pero cuando me entere que era incapaz de empuñar una me desespere, pero cuando inicie el proyecto de espada sagrada. Dijo el anciano

Este saco un cristal azul de entre sus ropas, Ichigo, Rukia y los demás shinigamis al mirar ese objeto pudieron sentir algo y solo pudieron ver con asco, odio y desprecio al anciano, dentro de ese cristal podían sentir decenas de almas, todas de niños inocentes.

\- Maldito viejo enfermo, ¿Qué demonios hiciste? Pregunto Mizore mientras la temperatura bajaba más.

\- Bueno, descubrir que si usaba la esencia de cierta cantidad de personas podía generar esto, una forma de que cualquier persona pudiera empuñar una espada sagrada, pero esos estúpidos del vaticano nunca apreciaron esto. Dijo Valper con locura.

\- ¿sacrificaste las vidas de niños, SOLO POR UNAS MALDITAS ESPADAS? Grito Ichigo sintiendo su ira crecer a pasos agigantados.

\- Estas enfermo, tú y todo tu proyecto es algo abominable, por eso la iglesia te expulso, porque eras un monstruo vil. Dijo Xenovia con su espada en mano.

Asia por su parte estaba completamente asqueada por la idea de matar niños solo por poder, pero recordó cuando por error leyó los horrores de la inquisición y sabía que la iglesia, lejos de ser completamente pura como ella siempre creyó tenía eventos negros como este, y lo peor es que todas esas atrocidades siempre las justificaron diciendo que era en nombre de dios

Irina también se impactó y más cuando el loco seguía diciendo que ahora que probaron esa cosa en Freed podría hacerlas en producción en masa mientras reía.

En ese momento Xenovia se lanzó contra Freed mientras Valper le tiro a Kiba el cristal pero lo hizo más con la intención de romperlo en miles de pedazos mientras que los cerberos atacaban.

\- TODOS, AL ATAQUE. Grito Rias usando su poder contra un cerbero.

Rápidamente la batalla empezó con Saji, Momo y Ruruko atacando a un grupo de esos perros infernales, el peón usando su guante de vitra dreno el poder de sus enemigos mientras Momo los protegía con su sacret gear artificial y una vez que las bestias se debilitaron lo suficiente Ruruko usando sus poderes de varias patadas decapito a sus enemigos como si nada, eso sí que fue verdadero trabajo en equipo.

Akeno fue provocada por Kokabiel al hacer mención de su padre que era un caído cosa que la enfado siendo derribada por este enemigo mientras estaba con su traje de sacerdotisa, lo malo es que el cadre la iba a rematar y pensó que sería su fin.

Sintió un gran calor en su cuerpo y resulto que en su caída un par de brazos reconfortantes la tenían sujetada tratándose de Ichigo que soltó sus espadas y ahora la cargaba como princesa, ella iba a advertirle sobre las lanzas de luz que impactaron en el chico que no reacciono para nada, en su espada había un agujero en su ropa pero la piel estaba intacta gracias al hierro.

\- Akeno, no vuelvas a ser así de impulsiva, no me preocupes de esa forma. Dijo el peli naranja dejando a la sádica en el suelo

\- Gracias….Kurosaki Kun. Dijo Akeno algo roja pero feliz

\- Oye fenómeno de 10 alas, solo tengo una cosa que decirte. Dijo Rukia mostrando su guante de dragón rojo

\- ¿una portadora femenina del dragón rojo? Esto es verdaderamente inusual pero no me asustas. Dijo Kokabiel saliendo de su trono

\- Ooo créeme, deberías, yo soy única en más de un sentido, ahora, SCALE MAIL. Grito la shinigami.

Rápidamente y para sorpresa de todos la peli negra shinigami estaba recubierta por una armadura roja como verde pero estos colores estaba cambiando por un azul y con gemas moradas, según Ddraig esta forma era una mutación por haber asimilado el poder espiritual en su cuerpo.

\- Y no solo pudo hacer esto, ahora mira, Mae (baila) sode no Shirayuki. Dijo Rukia haciendo aparecer su guadaña

Ahora el dragón rojo liberaba un aura invernal que provoco que en el terreno de batalla comenzara a nevar aunque Rukia no hacia esto sola, sino que su poder desatado provoco este estado consecuencia del aumento de Ddraig.

\- Esa es mi chica, dale una paliza. Dijo Ichigo aun con Akeno en sus brazos

Rukia solo asintió y se lanzó contra el caído que aun confiado no se defendió del primer golpe que fue un golpe duro contra el en el rostro, la fuerza era increíble ya que ella reforzó el impacto con hielo solido con picos.

\- San no mai, shirafune. Dijo la shinigami creando una espada de hielo con la que atravesó al caído para mandarlo al suelo.

Con los demás:

Asia activo el shikai para curar a sus amigos y atacar a sus enemigos, no era tan fácil pero lograba mantener a sus amigos en condiciones decentes para la lucha mientras se defendía alejando a los cerberos con el hado 1 y lanzarlos contra Mizore.

La Yokai podía congelar a sus enemigos pero por desgracia Asia les estaba mandando más de lo que podía manejar al igual que a Korra que juntas no podían derribar a las bestias, pero se negaban rendirse, sus propios instintos se los decían y su voluntad para superarse y mostrarle a Ichigo su avance provoco lo siguiente.

\- Sé que me miras desde que me volví una shinigami, sabes todo de mí y sabes que no voy a retroceder ante estas cosas, quizás no este aun preparada pero aceptó el reto. Dijo Korra con su espada firme mientras detrás de ella aparecía la figura de un hombre

\- Nunca nadie está lo suficientemente listo, pero acepto tus condiciones, ve y sorpréndeme, hazte digna del poder que se te otorgo. Dijo este hombre que era la forma física de su zanpakuto con la forma de un hombre alto, calvo, con una barba y vestido de naranja.

\- MUCHAS GRACIAS, AHORA, TRAE EL EQUILIBRIO, AVATAR. Grito la castaña mientras un torrente de poder espiritual la cubría

\- Soy solitaria, siempre lo fui, pero al llegar Ichigo esa soledad se fue, luego llegaste tú, gracias a él, sé que nunca más estaré sola en mi vida, quiero seguir adelante para quizás algún día tener una familia con él. Dijo Mizore que tenía a los perros a raya usando una barrera de hielo con espinas

Ella no recibe ninguna respuesta sino solo una sonrisa de una chica que era su arma cuya forma era una mujer de pelo negro con ojos azules como zafiros pálidos con un kimono en tonalidades de blanco, ambas de alguna manera se entendían bien y esta zanpakuto deseaba ayudar a su compañera no solo en batalla sino en su relación

Nota del autor: las formas físicas son Tensin de la leyenda de Korra y Yumi de Senran Kagura gracias a John el lobo solitario por la recomendación.

\- Trae un invierno infernal, Rin. Dijo la Yokai en un tono tan frio como la misma Rukia.

Ella también fue cubierta de un torrente de poder junto a su compañera de batalla, los cerberos iban a aprovechar esto para atacar pero cuando lo intentaron, uno fue cubierto por una llama azul que luego de quemarlo hasta los huesos lo último que hizo fue congelarse mientras otro fue brutalmente aplastado por 2 bloques de roca que salieron del suelo.

Al mirar de nuevo con la energía dispersa los perros vieron a la castaña shinigami la cual en ambas manos estaba cargando 2 espadas cimitarras pero en cada una tenia guantes con 4 símbolos que decían un elemento, en este caso las espadas brillaban de color marrón y marcaban en símbolo de la tierra, ella había aplastado a la criatura probando ese elemento.

Mientras que la Yokai peli morada no presento ningun cambio demasiado significativo salvo que sobre su cabeza se proyectaban unos pequeños cuernos de fuego azul al igual que una cola mientras empuñaba una catana, esas llamas no solo podían quemar a una víctima sino también congelar.

\- Mizore, acabemos con esto, préstame tu hielo. Dijo Korra mientras sus armas brillaban y cambiaban al símbolo de agua.

\- De acuerdo, pero a cambio me darás algo con lo que pueda dispersar mis llamas. Dijo la Yokai espalda contra espalda

\- Dalo por hecho ahora, elemento agua, ola furiosa. Dijo la chica que de mover sus espadas salió agua de la nada que empezó a manipular.

Las bestias trataron de esquivarlo, pero cuando salían de la línea de ataque sus pies terminaban heridos por pisar estacas de hielo creadas por Mizore mientras con ese mismo hielo la ola termino por perforar enemigos a su vez que la castaña usaba ambas armas para acabarlos.

\- Ahora Mizore, aquí voy, lanza tu ataque. Dijo Korra clavando una de sus armas sobre las cabezas de uno de sus enemigos.

\- Infierno gélido. Dijo la Yokai para que su espada lanzara llamas azules.

Los perros no eran estúpidos y eludieron la ráfaga pero Korra cambiando al aire logro re direcciono las llamas para que les dieran y como la otra vez, los cerberos no solo se quemaron sino que se congelaban en la agonía más grande.

Raynare paso por una situación similar que sus compañeras y en un punto la forma física de su espada parecía una mujer encapuchada que no le vio el rostro pero pudo ver una piel gris pero sin miedo extendió su espada.

\- Dame la fuerza, Sith. Dijo la caída mientras su poder despertaba

Luego de eso la Yokai y la humana recibieron más cerberos que fueron empujados por Raynare que uso su mano y como si tuviera telequinesis mientras la catana cambio una empuñadura plateada donde un sable de energía rojo se proyectó con la cual rebano a algunos de esos perros con facilidad.

\- Vaya chicas, parece que todas alcanzaron su shikai, estoy orgulloso de ustedes. Dijo Ichigo mientras sujetaba las fauces de unas de las bestias.

\- Gracias Ichigo, ¿necesitas ayuda? Pregunto Korra pero su respuesta llego

El shinigami peli naranja le abrió la mandíbula a una de las bestias con fuerza hasta descolocarla y con sus zanpakutos corto las otras 2 cabezas, los demonios por su lado estaban impresionados del poder de lo que ellos definían como la facción de los shinigamis aunque ellos no se quedaron atrás.

Freed y Xenovia lucharon con ferocidad pero al final la chica perdió su scalibur destroyer solo para ser salvada por Kiba el cual estaba brillando de azul ya que había usado el cristal con las almas de sus amigos que le pidieron que viviera por ellos por lo cual había despertado un nuevo poder.

\- Te presento una espada sacro demoniaca creada por la voluntad de mis compañeros caídos y mi voluntad para acabarte Valper. Dijo Kiba pero justo en este momento paso.

Las espadas sagradas se fusionaron en una sola que Freed feliz y con locura la estaba blandiendo haciendo que Kiba volviera a tener problemas pero Xenovia aun tenía un as en la manga, por lo que abrió un portal a otro lado del cual salió una espada en cadenada que Valper conocía.

\- Esa es, la espada sagrada Durandal, ¿Cómo es posible? Nadie nunca la había empuñado. Dijo el sacerdote exiliado.

\- A diferencia de otras personas yo soy una portadora natural por lo que yo soy la única que puede blandir a Durandal, puede que esa espada este hecha de 4 espadas sagradas pero te aseguro que no podrá contra esta. Dijo la peli azul liberando la gran espada.

En eso los 2 espadachines reciben el impacto de una onda curativa de Asia la cual restauro su salud para que no estuvieran cansados mientras Irina miraba todo a lo lejos, le gustaría luchar pero sabía que no estaba en condiciones y más sin su espada sagrada y solo teniendo esa rara catana con la que despertó.

Luego de eso la ex monja usando el paso flash se puso delante de Valper y le toco el pecho para usar el Sai en su contra dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo por la fuerza invisible del hechizo mientras la rubia regreso a su lugar de origen cerca de Ichigo.

\- Le pedí a ella que te detenga maldito desgraciado, reza mucho a dios para que Kiba o Xenovia no te alcancen. Dijo el peli naranja con unos ojos siniestros

Al decir esas palabras luego escucho una risa en el cielo que era Kokabiel que seguía batallando contra Rukia la cual no tenía piedad contra él, los poderes de Sode eran implacables y muy dañinos para el cadre y los puñetazos de la shinigami eran muy letales y más por la potencia que le daba Ddraig a esos impactos.

Luego de ser cortado por la guadaña y perder 6 de sus 10 alas negras es mandado al suelo en picada por una patada de hacha en su rostro que le saco varios dientes pero en el suelo y en un cráter seguía riéndose.

\- DIOS, JAJAJAJAJ NO ME HAGAS REIR, DIOS LLEVA MUERTO AÑOS. Dijo Kokabiel riéndose pero dejo en shock a los jóvenes demonios.

\- ESO ES MENTIRA, DIOS ES REAL Y VIVE EN TODOS NOSOTROS. Grito Xenovia que logro derribar a Freed cortando la última mano de que le quedaba para ser rematado por Kiba

\- ¿Qué gano mintiendo? Dios y el satán original llevan muertos años desde la guerra de las facciones, pero debo admitir que Mikel y Sirchers hicieron un buen trabajo manteniendo las cosas, pero todos esos rezos que hacen solo van a un cadáver que ya no existe. Dijo con locura el Cadre.

Esto afecto más a las enviadas de la iglesia, mas a Xenovia que no lo había escuchado y no lo podía creer, Irina solo lloraba, no creyó en la palabra de Freed pero ahora escuchar que un caído de alto rango lo dijo como una verdad le rompió el alma mientras que Asia si bien estaba en shock se mantuvo firme, no era el momento para desmoralizarse ahora en medio de una batalla.

\- Y ahora los mandare a todos con ese cadáver. Dijo Kokabiel creando una lanza de luz enorme.

Ese ataque fue lanzado pero Rukia noto que fue lanzado contra sus compañeros algo que la enojo pero notando que Ichigo paso al modo vasto lord lo ignoro y con su guadaña le corto las manos al caído que grito de dolor pero no sangro ya que ella congelo las heridas.

Ichigo se paró al frente de sus amigos en su forma imponente de vasto lord y como seguía aprendiendo cosas nuevas y ahora que tenía dos espadas haría una versión doble de su técnica insignia por lo que cruzo sus armas que se cubrieron de reiatsu rojo y caótico.

\- GETSUGA JUUJISHOU. Grito el vasto lord de pelo naranja lanzando un doble arco de poder en forma de X.

La técnica no solo aplasto la lanza de luz como si nada sino que siguió directo contra el cadre que termino con una herida de gravedad en su pecho, pero no había muerto ya que los 2 shinigamis aún no lo querían muerto

\- NOOOOOO, ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO. Grito Kokabiel adolorido y aterrado.

\- Pues créelo, y este será tu final, mi rey, me ayudas a acabar con esta basura. Dijo Rukia mientras su mano con el guante brillaba de morado.

\- Será un honor mi reina. Dijo el vasto lord en un tono cordial de burla mientras notaba en el cielo como alguien en una armadura blanca trataba de romper la barrera sin éxito.

Este cargo un cero entre sus cuernos muy grande y Rukia hacía lo propio en su brazo, Sona hizo que todos los demonios y el grupo de Ichigo se pusiera a cubierto ya que el ataque iba a ser devastador.

\- BOOSTER REY CERO/ GRAN REY CERO. Gritaron la pareja lanzando la letal técnica contra el caído.

La técnica fue tan destructiva que tuvo el poder para hacer pedazos la barrera de Ichigo pero lo importante es que la potencia del ataque era tanta que Kokabiel fue desintegrado de una forma muy lenta y dolorosa mientras en el cielo el sujeto de la armadura blanca miro todo impresionado.

\- Sabes Vali, si algún día te pasa algo, creo que ya se a qué cuerpo me voy a mudar. Dijo una voz en la cabeza del sujeto

\- Cállate Albión, yo nunca moriré, eso nunca le pasara al hijo del lucifer original. Dijo el peli blanco que fue notado por los shinigamis que se pusieron frente a el.

\- Hola Albión, cuanto tiempo sabes, creo que esta vez encontré a una portadora que le puede dar una paliza al tuyo. Dijo Ddraig desde el brazo de Rukia.

\- Eso lo veremos rojo a su tiempo, pero por el momento tú y tu compañera cuiden a este ser de pelo naranja que es interesante. Dijo el dragón blanco.

\- Nos veremos otra vez, vine por Kokabiel pero como veo que ya no está no tienen sentido quedarme, pero nos veremos pronto de nuevo, mi rival. Dijo Vali que se fue volando con sus alas de energía azul.

\- Oye Rukia, ¿a qué se refería el con eso? ¿Lo conoces? Pregunto el peli naranja mientras perdía su forma de vasto lord.

\- No tengo idea, es la primera vez que lo veo ¿no estarás celoso? Pregunto con diversión la peli negra apagando los poderes de Hollow y el dragón rojo.

\- Para nada, solo curiosidad. Dijo Ichigo con una mirada tranquila mientras ponía su brazo sobre ella

**A mí me parece que sí**. Pensaron Sode y Zangetsu mirando esa reacción, aunque recordaron que Rukia a veces también era algo territorial.

Luego de eso los shinigamis se reunieron con su rey mostrando sus shikais cosas que este solo pudo estar feliz por el progreso de ellos, los demonios por otra parte estaban examinando los daños y acabando con los rezagados, los sitri demostraron su progreso eliminando a varios de los cerberos, Rias y Koneko no destacaron demasiado al igual que Akeno pero ella quedo fuera de combate por culpa del enemigo mientras que Kiba solo se concentró por acabar con Valper al cual había atravesado con su espada sacro demoniaca mientras estaba inmóvil.

\- Jamás podrás pagar suficiente por lo que has hecho Valper. Dijo kiba quitando la sangre de su espada mientras el anciano se retorcía del dolor

\- La iglesia se encargara de tu castigo. Dijo Xenovia pero el saber que dios estaba muerto le hizo plantearse muchas cosas.

\- Lo dudo, miren. Dijo Asia a la cual le habían contado algo que pasaría.

Resulta que el peli naranja le hizo un corte al sacerdote en un punto de la pelea lo cual ese daño hecho por un shinigami basto para que del suelo y para la sorpresa de los demonios, personas de este mundo y las enviadas de dios se sorprendieran de ver una puerta con un diseño demoniaco propio del infierno de dante.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa? dijo Irina haciéndose notar para sorpresa de algunos

Su respuesta llego cuando esta puerta empezó a absorber al sacerdote que chillaba de agonía mientras parecía que unos brazos lo estaban arrastrando hasta que las puertas se cerraron con el adentro para que estas mismas empezaran a bajar de nuevo al suelo como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

\- Las puertas del infierno. Dijo Rukia con simpleza.

\- En mi mundo si has cometido pecados imperdonables tanto en vida como en la muerte, estas te llevan a un lugar de condena eterna, aunque el infierno es un misterio completo para la sociedad de almas, hasta donde sé. Dijo Ichigo recordando cuando un Hollow fue arrastrado por esas puertas.

\- Tu mundo sigue dándome sorpresas, aunque no sé cómo llegaron aquí esas puertas. Dijo Sona pensativa mirando el desastre.

\- Quizás porque yo le hice daño antes de morir, pero ni yo tengo esa respuesta Sona. Dijo el peli naranja mirando el atardecer.

\- Bueno esto ha sido una gran experiencia pero ahora, debemos limpiar el desastre. Dijo Rias mirando al escuela semi destruida por la batalla.

\- Bueno, si nos disculpan señoritas, nos vamos a dormir, ya que no somos buenos reparando cosas. Dijo Ichigo y antes de que los demonios reclamaran a los shinigamis se fueron llevándose a Irina desmayada.

\- Bueno presidenta, tiene razón, son buenos destruyendo que construyendo. Dijo Saji tranquilo.

De esta manera las demonios empezaron la reconstrucción de la academia pero felices de haber podido evitar una guerra todo gracias al entrenamiento de los shinigamis y su facción que podía aspirar a ser la más poderosa de este mundo superando a las tres facciones en un futuro no muy lejano

Omake: la decepción

En la oficina muchos vieron a su jefe mirar múltiples videos sobre un tema y no eran sobre una posible pandemia sino el fracaso de un videojuego en ventas, recepción y toda su comunidad estaba en el caos absoluto.

-Sombra podrías traer a Kazui un momento por favor. Dijo Kaiser cuya voz sonaba con un desgane tremendo

-Claro jefe ¿pero porque suena vacío por dentro? Pregunto Sombra que abrazaba a su hijo

-Que Arthas te lo explique ya él fue más afectado que yo en este cuerpo. Dijo el autor cuya nueva voz era consecuencia de este juego que estaba fracasando

-Cierto quiero saber porque mi esposo suena como si algún ser malvado le robara las emociones. Dijo Kerrigan

-En realidad es una compañía que se alió con una malvada compañía y no es Disney sino Activision, hicieron un remaster de mi juego pero solo fue un Remake con nada de lo que la compañía prometió junto a un cambio de voces para mí, el jefe y posiblemente Jaina y Thrall. Dijo Arthas que en efecto sonaba carente de emociones

-Como Kazui hackea la realidad que lo haga conmigo para ponerme mi vieja voz. Dijo el autor escribiendo mientras tanto

-Bueno pequeñín, has feliz a mami y cambia la voz de su jefecito. Dijo la hacker a su bebe

El pequeño hizo lo que le pidieron con poco éxito primero invirtió las voces de ella y kerrigan para luego hacer lo mismo con sus jefes pero les puso la voz del doblaje latino que no era bueno tampoco pero ligeramente mejor que el nuevo doblaje de España

-No es la mejor voz, sueno algo sobre actuado por momentos. Dijo Arthas que ahora tenia algo más de sentimiento

-No me queda tu voz Sombra. Dijo Kerrigan

-¿Por qué tanto ruido? Pregunto Claire queriendo una respuesta

-Solo acomodando mi voz, ahora Kazui hazlo bien y prometo darte dulces. Dijo Kaiser al bebe que reacciono

Este de nuevo hizo su hackeo pero esta vez si lo hizo devolviendo las voces originales sobre todo Arthas que ahora sonaba bien de nuevo.

-No puedo creer que lo arruinaran tanto con ese juego la gente esta histérica y con justa razón. Dijo el autor mirando todas las malas criticas

-La arruinaron con Reforger, permítame ir a purgar Activision jefe. Dijo el caballero de la muerte

-Hazlo y llévate a Kerrigan que posiblemente sufra lo mismo que tu. Dijo el autor dejando a dos de sus secuaces divertirse

Muchas horas de destrucción más tarde:

-Entonces, ¿Cómo estuvo su cita ahora que no deben cuidar a Doppel? Pregunto Reaper notando a los 2 cubiertos de sangre

-Pues no creo que veamos por lo menos en 5 años otra entrega de call of duty ni battel field. Dijo el caballero de la muerte

-Por lo menos mis zergs comieron bien ¿y ustedes? Pregunto Kerrigan

-Esperando a que nuestro segundo juego no sea un timo o fraude. Dijo Widowmaker insegura

-Estamos en la época oscura de los videos juegos. Dijo la reina Zerg con pesar

-Espero que se regrese a la era donde a las empresas les importaba la calidad por sobre la cantidad y dejar de explotar a la gente con sus infames micro pagos. Dijo Claire que deseaba volver a esa epoca


	21. Chapter 21

Hola a todos Kaiser con una pequeña información, puede que la semana que viene no publique ningún fic por exámenes, digo esto por sino actualizo, bueno sin más empecemos, este puede ser un tanto capítulo de relleno o relajado

**Arraia: **tranks

**Darkcrizer: **ciertamente es correcto

**john el lobo solitario 43: **pues no quiero hacer spoiler de lo de Vali pero poco a poco, pero no será específicamente alguien que venga y la forma física de Raynare es darth Traya

**El guerrero Goku: **seguramente Aizen pensaría algo, Ulquiorra, tráeme a esa patética excusa de villano ante mí ahora, pero si ya morirá por su incompetencia jefecito, AHORA ULQUIORRA

**CarlosDNQ 96: **gracias

**Leonel K. Bloodriver: **gracias por la información (respuesta larga en mensaje privado que mande)

Capítulo 21: día libre:

Casa de Ichigo:

Nos encontramos en una de las habitaciones de invitados de la casa donde se encontraba Irina que se despertó de golpe con los recuerdos de todo lo ocurrido el día de ayer anterior de desmayarse ya que la revelación de que dios estaba muerto fue demasiado para ella.

Sin embargo lo que la impactaba era estar viva y con esa ropa negra de shinigamis y esa espada que se le hacía familiar aunque solo la tuviera un día, aun agotado tanto física como mentalmente se levantó de la cama y camino por la residencia de los Shinigamis.

Al bajar por las escaleras pudo ver a la mayoría del grupo de amigas del peli naranja tomando el desayuno en piyamas como era el caso de Sona y Mizore usando camisones de color negro y blanco respectivamente, Korra tenía unos pantalones largos y una playera sin mangas corta que revelaba su estómago, mientras que Asia y Rukia usaban unos de cuerpo completos a rayas de color amarillo por último el peli naranja iba con la misma ropa que la shinigami castaña.

\- A hola Irina veo que estas despierta. Dijo Ichigo tomando una taza de café.

\- ¿Qué a pasado? Fue todo lo que pregunto ella

\- Resumiéndolo, Freed te derroto y te dejo herida de gravedad y la única forma de salvarte fue usando una de mis evil pieces, la del caballo para salvarte luego llegaste antes de que activara la barrera y te desmayaste. Dijo el peli naranja tranquilamente.

\- NOOOOOOO ¿Por qué A MI? Quería ser una ángel pero soy una demonio ¿Por qué di….. o mejor dicho quien este arriba me trata así? Dijo Irina de forma triste y frustrada hasta que Sona la animo.

\- Si yo o Rias hubiéramos ido a tu encuentro serias una demonio, pero fuiste traída de vuelta por Ichigo, lo cual no te hace un demonio, sus evil pieces te convierte en lo que él es, un shinigami. Dijo la Sitri mordiendo una tostada

\- Sigues siendo una humana, pero con el poder shinigami como Ichigo, Asia o cualquiera de este lugar. Dijo Rukia sin importarle esa queja.

\- ¿soy una diosa de la muerte en ese caso? Pregunto Irina estando algo menos decaída.

\- Si, pero tu función será llevar almas perdidas a su descanso, esa seria tu misión pero como no estamos en nuestro mundo, nos limitaremos a cazar renegados que funcionan como los Hollows. Dijo Ichigo tranquilamente

\- Pero Ichigo no te forzara a quedarte con nosotros, si quieres puedes irte de nuevo con la iglesia cuando quieras, nadie te detendrá. Dijo Korra de forma calmada.

\- Gracias por ayudarme a seguir viva pero debo irme y conseguir respuestas de la iglesia, lamento que perdiera una pieza conmigo. Dijo Irina que de un salto se fue por la puerta de la casa aun en su uniforme shinigami.

\- ¿dejaras que se vaya tan fácil? Pregunto Mizore de forma monótona y tomando un café frio.

\- ¿quieren hacer una apuesta a que regresara en…? Dijo Rukia riendo un poco

\- Apostemos el orden de salir con Ichigo, digo que regresa en 3 minutos. Dijo Korra.

\- 5 minutos. Dijo Raynare

\- Creo que regresara en 2 minutos. Dijo Asia sin saber

\- Serán 10 minutos justos. Dijo Sona de alguna manera sabiendo lo que pasaría

Minutos después:

Paso el tiempo y la mayoría de las chicas de Ichigo habían perdido la apuesta de Rukia incluso la misma Shinigami pero a los 10 minutos tocaron la puerta para ver a Irina sonrojada de la pena con un lindo puchero inflando sus mejillas.

\- No tienes dinero, no recuerdas como volver porque Xenovia era la que conocía el camino de regreso y te mueres de hambre. Dijo Ichigo usando sus dedos para enumerar todas las cosas que la peli naranja de coletas no tomo en cuenta

\- Estoy atrapada en Kuoh y sí, tengo mucha hambre. Dijo la chica mientras su estómago sonó haciendo que se apenara más.

\- No te preocupes, eres bienvenida aquí incluso Ichigo y la que tu llamaste bruja te hicieron un desayuno. Dijo Rukia mirando a la chica.

\- Gracias, que….. Los bendiga. Dijo Irina dudosa haciendo que le diera dolor de cabeza a Sona.

\- Auch, eso dolió, pero al menos me gane el derecho a salir primero con Ichigo. Dijo la peli negra con lentes.

\- De acuerdo, puedes salir con él, pero nada de cama en la primera cita o te las veras conmigo. Dijo Rukia mientras sus ojos pasaban a los de su parte Hollow.

\- No soy tan atrevida, eso sería algo que Akeno haría, pero no yo, a todo esto, les tengo una buena noticia. Dijo Sona aferrándose a Ichigo

\- ¿Cuál sería esa noticia? Pregunto Asia con un puchero ya que ella quería salir con el peli naranja

\- Debido a la destrucción de la academia, tuvieron que suspenderla por una semana y el fin de semana los Gremory limpiaran la piscina de la escuela, por lo que todos podemos usarla el sábado. Dijo la Sitri emocionando a las estudiantes

\- Genial ya necesitábamos un descanso y a todo esto, también hare un anuncio. Dijo Ichigo poniéndose de pie

\- ¿Qué tienes que informar? Pregunto Irina curiosa

\- Como todas lograron alcanzar el shikai menos Irina que es nueva, nos tomaremos esta semana, considérenlo un premio por el gran esfuerzo antes de seguir, ahora viene el reto más grande, el bankai. Dijo Ichigo emocionando otra vez a sus compañeras.

\- ¿entonces qué haremos antes del fin de semana? Pregunto Raynare y Korra intrigadas.

\- Bueno yo planificare nuestras citas pero si tienen ideas las acepto, pueden ir de compras, dar un paseo y también enseñarle a Irina lo básico hasta que la ponga a prueba. Dijo el peli naranja.

La única cosa que circulaba por las mentes de las chicas salvo Irina que no entendía nada era ir a comprar un bikini para el día de piscina ya que los que usaron en la playa ya nos les quedaban, incluso Rukia estaba pensando en que usaría para derrotar a sus rivales y seguir demostrando quien era la alfa en esta relación Harem.

\- Rukia ¿Qué hicieron en su cita? Pregunto Raynare a la chica

\- Eso jamás se los diré, es un secreto pero fue uno de los mejores días que tuve. Dijo la shinigami de pelo negro tranquila pero con una mirada soñadora solo para molestar a las demás

Dia lunes, cita de Sona:

Nos encontramos en un parque diferente al que todos conocían donde el shinigami mato al caído ya que ese lugar ya estaba demasiado gastado para una cita, lo que sí hizo el peli naranja en esa ocasión fue mentirles a las demás diciendo que la cita era ahí para que si iban a espiarlo no lo encontraran por una hora al menos.

En eso aparece Sona al lugar usando una camisa blanca y una falda negra pareciendo una ejecutiva mientras que el peli naranja usaba unos pantalones negros con playera roja y chaqueta negra.

\- ¿Lista Sona? Pregunto Ichigo ofreciendo el brazo a la demonio

\- Claro que lo estoy y espero haber dejado a mis subordinados lo bastante ocupados para que no nos sigan. Dijo Sona recordando lo que hizo

Con los Sitri:

En estos momentos la mitad de las chicas sitri estaban siendo sujetadas por tentáculos que era de la masa de unos fideos mientras la otra mitad y Saji estaban tratando de frenar a un monstruo de ramen creado por su líder de manera indirecta supuestamente

La noche anterior Ichigo le dijo a Sona que la mejor forma de distraer a sus piezas era invitándolos a una comida hecha por ella pero sin estar presente, por lo que la noche anterior hizo su ramen con magia y como resultado los sitri luchaban contra esta bestia.

\- Les di un día libre con un almuerzo y que puedan ir a donde sea. Dijo la Sitri muy pero muy tranquila mientras el peli naranja tenía una gota.

Durante toda la cita todos hablaron mucho sobre a lo que estaban aspirando como Sona queriendo abrir una academia para demonios para todas las clases donde no exista la discriminación por las noblezas, lo cual el peli naranja considero como un acto noble de su parte.

\- Eres una verdadera noble Sona, tu desde tu posición buscas ayudar a los más débiles en lugar de mirarlos hacia abajo. Dijo el peli naranja sonriendo

\- Muchas gracias y sabes, posiblemente yo haría lo mismo si fuera una shinigami de tu mundo, por lo que me conto Rukia yo haría una academia de shinigamis en Ryukon para que esos niños reciban educación. Dijo Sona muy seriamente

\- Yo sería el primero en apoyarte en eso y ayudándote contra esos nobles de la sociedad de almas, si aquí son arrogantes y presumidos además de no importarles otros, te aseguro que ahí son peores, los únicos nobles con corazón eran los Shibas pero hay pocos, solo están Kukaku y Ganju. Dijo Ichigo recordando a sus parientes lejanos

\- Gracias por eso y sé que harías lo mismo por mi aquí ¿y tú que deseas? Pregunto ella curiosa

\- Antes te hubiera dicho que desearia una vida normal pero cuando fusione mentes con mi hollow no entendí que eso es imposible, ahora solo deseo hacerme más fuerte, antes solo lo hacía para emergencias o lo hacía sin esforzarme, pero ahora sé que por esa actitud despreocupada muchos sufrieron, no deseo que se repita lo de Aizen o Ginjo por eso me esfuerzo todo los días. Dijo el peli naranja con determinación

\- Eso lo puedo entender pero ¿porque también entrenas a los demás? Pregunto aunque en parte sabía la respuesta.

\- Yo no estaré siempre para salvarlos por lo que deseo que sean fuertes para que puedan cuidarse solos de amenazas menores, Orihime era la más débil y por eso la secuestraban, pero no podía dejarla sola, si la volviera a ver la ayudaría a hacerse fuerte para que eso nunca más pase. Dijo Ichigo sin saber que su desaparición era y esa misma razón era una de las razones por las que ahora la chica se hacía más fuerte.

Luego de esa charla ambos pasaron el resto del día yendo a lugares de comida una biblioteca donde la chica de lentes compro unos libros y terminar en una tienda de helados donde la presidenta del consejo estudiantil dejo que su lado sensible se apoderara de ella y termino por besar al peli naranja en los labios.

Esta situación se dio porque ya era de noche y ella saco sus alas de demonio para ir al cielo y mirar la luna mientras que Ichigo la siguió pasando a su forma shinigami y ahí se dio el momento.

Esta tierna escena fue vista por dos personas que solo se alegraron por el momento pero también tuvieron celos siendo Aika que pasaba por ahí e Irina que se escapó de la casa luego de que la saturaran con información pero no pudo evitar sentir el amor en ese tierno momento al igual que los celos.

Día martes cita de Korra:

La castaña recibió una cita de una forma poco usual y no tan romántica pero que a ella le encantaba ya que eran cosas que haría siempre.

Básicamente fue ir a diferentes lugares de deportes como un gimnasio o incluso ir a un dojo abandonado donde tuvieron peleas amistosas durante horas divirtiéndose, en resumidas cuentas esta era una cita a la medida para Korra que era como una versión de Tatsuki en este mundo.

La chica lo que sí hizo fue confesar todos sus sentimientos durante la noche de cómo se sentía completamente sola por ser perseguida por la brigada del caos y como tenía que esconderse por su culpa.

Pero cuando Ichigo al igual que Rukia llegaron a su vida todo cambio porque le plantaron sin miedo cara a la brigada del caos, sus enemigos y derrotándolos, desde entonces no regresaron pero no dudaba que regresaran.

Lo que si estaba segura la castaña es que nunca volvería luchar sola estas batallas y si regresaban no se escondería.

\- Gracias por todo Ichigo, gracias por estar a mi lado al igual que Rukia, gracias por todo. Dijo la castaña que lo abrazo antes de besarlo con mucho cariño.

Ella no pudo evitarlo, desde que lo vio en sus múltiples demostraciones de fuerza y actitud el sentimiento hacia el nació más allá de la amistad sumado a que siempre la estaba ayudando a fortalecerse, deseaba quedarse a su lado aunque tuviera que compartirlo.

Día miércoles, cita de Mizore:

Para esta bonita cita el peli naranja hizo algo relajante para la mujer de las nieves que era de una actitud muy tranquila, un paseo por el bosque hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, un viaje tranquilo y calmado pero algo que le hizo sacar una sonrisa a la chica de las nieves.

La sorpresa de esta cita fue un día de campo muy tranquilo a la luz del día en un lugar solitario, el único problema que tuvo esa cita fue la intromisión de un demonio renegado de agua al cual terminaron por liquidar sin problemas pero durante la batalla Mizore congelo el agua de esa zona dándole una idea al chico.

Ichigo aun en su forma de shinigami le pidió a la chica que también pasara a esa forma y el peli naranja hizo que ambos se deslizaran en el hielo usando el paso flash a una escala mucho menor para simular que patinaban, pero claro como la Yokai no dominaba esa técnica la tuvo que sujetar durante todo el trayecto.

La verdad para ser la cita más silenciosa de todas la chica Yokai la disfruto mucho al igual que el peli naranja por el simple hecho de que ahora de verdad se sentía querida, siempre estuvo sola y en su antigua academia para Yokais se enamoró de un humano que nunca correspondió esos sentimientos lo que la deprimió mucho y como no tenía nada más en ese lugar se fue de su ciudad para ir a Kuoh en busca de una segunda oportunidad.

Lo único que hizo fue besarlo luego de un rato largo de estar ahí y regresar con Rukia debía admitir que estaba celosa pero había preparado algo para el viernes cuando el peli naranja terminara pero al menos estaba feliz que las otras se sintieran aceptadas pero siempre reconociéndola a ella como la que está por encima de todas.

Día jueves, cita de Raynare:

La caída y el shinigami tuvieron una cita muy similar a la primera que tuvieron solo que estaba la excepción de que la peli negra ya no estaba presionada por tener que matar a Ichigo por lo que ahora si disfruto la cita sin preocupaciones.

El único cambio fue que en esta ocasión fue que en la fuente donde tendría que matar al chico esta vez tuvo otro significado ya que se tomaron de las manos y la caída lo beso en los labios algo que ella estaba deseando y al igual que las demás, no le importaba compartir, después de todo los caídos tenían la mente a abierta a diferencia de los ángeles.

Durante esos días tanto Raynare como Azazel que pasaba por la casa debes en cuando le explicaron a Irina todas las contras que tenía ser un ángel puro las cuales iban que no podían tener sentimientos relacionados al sexo o caerías como en el caso del líder de los caídos.

Además que siempre en una relación amorosa había esos sentimientos a la larga por parte de ambos y perder la pureza también haría que ella cayera, por lo que en broma el caído hizo unas apuestas de que si ella se volvía ángel no duraría ni una semana y caería.

Irina hizo un puchero pero si se lo pensaba seriamente el líder de los caídos tenía toda la razón, ser ángel implicaba un compromiso casi imposible de cumplir para un humano normal y la verdad sea dicha ella a futuro si quería tener una familia por lo que se pensaba mejor lo de ser ángel a pesar de ser una shinigami.

Dia viernes, cita de Asia:

La linda ex monja tuvo un día muy bonito con su cita, nunca imagino que eso sería posible pero bueno desde que conoció a los shinigamis su vida nunca fue igual que antes y eso era algo de lo que estaba agradecida.

Desde su llegada cumplió su sueño de tener amigos con los cuales estar y pasar el tiempo, se arriesgó por ella sin pedirle nada a cambio y por sobre todo hizo que ella rompiera sus límites para volverse fuerte.

Su salida consistía en pequeños juegos en las maquinas probar más comida que la chica nunca comió y visitar una iglesia, si bien Kokabiel dijo que dios estaba muerto la chica aun hacia sus plegarias por instinto debido a su crianza, no podía abandonar tan fácilmente las creencias al igual que Irina aunque el sábado se iban a llevar una sorpresa todos.

La cita termino con la ex monja dándole un tierno beso en los labios y dejándola roja en su cuarto muy feliz al igual que a las demás pero ese día no termino para Ichigo ya que Rukia lo tomo de la camisa y se lo llevo a una habitación mucho más grande para hacer cosas no aptas para menores y que el autor de esta historia era incapaz de narrar.

Ya en el fin de semana, se adelantaron las cosas por lo que durante todo el fin de semana las noblezas de demonios y los shinigamis tenían la piscina de la academia pero cuando fueron a ver a Rias se llevaron una sorpresa todos los shinigamis y la propia Irina.

Encontraron a Xenovia con el uniforme de la academia kuoh y con las alas de un demonio, resulto que después de saber que su señor está muerto perdió la fe cosa que Rias aprovecho y le hizo una oferta a la chica para que fuera su segundo caballo.

\- Vaya Irina, parece que nosotras dos cambiamos mucho desde que llegamos a esta ciudad. Dijo Xenovia en su tono calmado

\- ¿Xenovia, porque elegiste ser una demonio? pregunto la chica todos estaban en el club en ese instante.

\- Según Rias san, los demonios cumplen deseos y hacen deseos, toda mi vida fue criada para servir a dios, pero como él no está vivo me quede sin un objetivo por lo que tuve que cambiarlo a uno más femenino. Dijo Xenovia de nuevo tranquila

\- ¿Qué tipo de deseo quieres? Pregunto Rukia teniendo un escalofrió.

\- Bueno, quiero un bebe fuerte, por lo que me gustaría que fuera del hombre más poderoso para que sea un hijo fuerte y hasta ahora el único que conozco es Ichigo san. Dijo Xenovia cosa que hizo que al peli naranja le saliera una gota y sus chicas sintieran celos.

Esta chica es más rara que Nemu y eso ya es decir mucho. Pensaron los shinigamis que conocían a la teniente de Mayuri

\- Ni siquiera se te ocurra venir tras Ichigo. Dijo Rukia de forma amenazante.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es un hombre fuerte. Dijo Xenovia sin entender.

\- Porque a diferencia de ti nosotras si sentimos algo por él, tu solo quieres reproducirte sin nada de cariño de por medio, encuentra a otro sin emociones como tú que te de ese hijo fuerte. Dijo con firmeza Mizore lo cual era raro viniendo de la que era la más callada.

\- Bueno pasando a temas más alegres vamos a limpiar la piscina de la academia para tener un día normal, hoy la usaran los gremory y mañana los Sitri pero en los 2 casos están invitados. Dijo Rias a los shinigamis.

\- Tomaremos la oferta ya que estamos agotados y no nos vendría mal un descanso luego de lo que paso. Dijo Ichigo de brazos cruzados muy tranquilo.

\- Ara ara En ese caso vamos a limpiar. Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa

Unos minutos después:

El grupo de jóvenes estaba en la piscina completamente sucia con agua que parecía estancada pero nada que un poco de magia demoniaca no arreglara con la peli roja usando poder de la destrucción para evaporar toda el agua lo cual permitió a los jóvenes entrar a la piscina para limpiarla con escobas con jabón.

Lo siguiente fue de Akeno que hizo un círculo mágico del cual salió mucha agua para cargar la piscina dejándola ahora en uso libre para todos en el lugar el siguiente paso fue que todos pasaron a cambiarse.

Ichigo fue el primero en salir del baño luego de una sumamente incómoda situación con Kiba jurándole que lo ayudaría y cuidaría cosa que sería normal de no ser por la forma en que lo dijo, una vez en el exterior a la primera que vio fue Akeno en un traje de baño de varios colores que resaltaba sus atributos causándole un pequeño sangrado cosa que hizo reír a la reina Gremory

\- Ara ara parece que Ichigo Kun está pensando en cosas pervertidas. Dijo la peli negra

\- No es mi culpa, soy un hombre además que estas usando un traje de baño que te resalta. Dijo el peli naranja sin pena alguna

\- En otra época te hubieras puesto a gritar y mirar a otro lado. Dijo Rukia poniéndose en frente a el para que Akeno no se acercara.

La shinigami junto a las demás integrantes del grupo de su novio se presentaron usando trajes de baños de diferentes colores y formas, el de ella no era tan revelador pero si muy lindo siendo un traje de baño blanco con rojo pero todavía le era raro su desarrollo nuevo que hacía que sobre salieran sus pechos.

Asia usaba un bañador típico de una escuela de color azul mientras sus amigas si se tomaron la molestia de comprar algo para la ocasión como Korra usando un bikini azul mostrando su atlética figura al shinigami, MIzore uno blanco que iba a juego con su piel pálida lo que la hacía ver muy hermosa mientras que Raynare usaba uno negro muy revelador.

\- Wow todas ustedes se ven muy bien chicas ¿pero Irina? Pregunto el peli naranja

La chica de la iglesia salió con un bikini blanco puro de forma algo tímida ya que era la primera vez que hacia algo como esto y la primera vez que la dejan salir de la casa tan lejos desde que se hizo una shinigami.

\- Oigan, ¿Por qué Xenovia esta desmayada? Pregunto Koneko que traía a la peli azul que no traía la parte superior de su bikini

\- Digamos que tuve que ponerla a dormir con un poco de Kido. Dijo el peli naranja apenado

\- ¿hay alguna razón para eso? pregunto Mizore que creo garras de hielo

\- En sus propias palabras quería hacer bebes sin protección conmigo, me arrastro a un lugar, luego se quitó la ropa y cuando bajo la guardia la puse a dormir. Dijo el peli naranja con naturalidad a la loli

\- Ichigo-sempai es un hombre de verdad y no una rata pervertida, pero Xenovia-sempai es una pervertida. Dijo Koneko a la desmayada chica

\- ¿Por qué tener sexo porque si con alguien a quien apenas conozco y no siento nada? Si no hay amor solo respondemos a instintos carnales y terminamos cometiendo errores que luego lamentaremos, ella aun no entiende de relaciones o la carga que significa ser madre. Dijo el shinigami con fastidio pero sus novia solo sonrieron ante eso

\- Él tiene razón, cuando no hay emociones solo es un acto vacío donde hay placer pero nada de emociones. Dijo Asia a la cual la influencia de Ichigo, Rukia y Aika la seguía afectando.

\- No sabía que Xenovia fuera así de pervertida. Dijo Irina aun sorprendida del cambio de su compañera

\- Bueno en la iglesia donde entrenan gente para ser ángeles hacen que supriman sus instintos y deseos carnales, como ella ya renuncio a la iglesia ahora se deja llevar, pero yo te diría que es mejor ser demonio o caído que esos aburridos de los angeles. Dijo Raynare ya que siendo honesta caer fue lo mejor que le paso en su vida

\- Bueno basta de hablar de perversión y vamos a disfrutar estas pequeñas vacaciones antes de volver al entrenamiento infernal de nuestro novio. Dijo Korra que tomo a Ichigo del brazo y lo tiro al agua junto con ella.

\- Oye eso no es justo. Dijo Rukia que se lanzó también.

Luego de esa pequeña escena tan divertida todos estuvieron disfrutando el día incluso Irina que tenían aún muchas cosas en su cabeza pero sabía que todas las respuestas llegarían a su tiempo y por el momento no le molestaba vivir con Ichigo y los demás ya que eran muy agradables.

Pero el día no fue tranquilo ya que Akeno se puso a seducir al peli naranja pidiendo que le pusiera bloqueador solar y el problema es cuando se lo puso a Rukia ya que la demonio ahora quería que se lo pusiera en sus pechos desnudos lo que desencadeno en una pequeña pelea entre las peli negras pero el mismo Ichigo logro frenarlas antes de que hicieran destrucción pero Akeno sabía que su momento llegaría pronto.

Luego de eso al día siguiente fue el turno de los Sitri con menos problemas que con los Gremory aunque en ese día Sona le hizo una petición muy particular y rara al shinigami de pelo naranja el cual no entendió del todo pero prometió que lo haría, aunque se preguntaba.

**¿Por qué Sona no quiere ver a su hermana?** Pensaba el peli naranja tomando sol junto a sus chicas, tranquilo y pensando que solo el tiempo lo diría


	22. Chapter 22

Hola káiser de nuevo para decirles con orgullo que logre salir victorioso de mis exámenes, así que sin más que agregar aquí el capítulo de la semana ya que la otra no subí por la razón de exámenes

**Arraia: **thanks

**john el lobo solitario 43: **seguramente ya alguien se lo dira para que deje de semi matar personas antes de que conozca Orihime y las cosas sean peor

**El guerrero Goku:** cierto de hecho las razones por las que no me agrada Xenovia es que la encontré como un personaje demasiado plano en su personalidad y con una razón tonta para amar a un pervertido como Issei en el canon

**Darkcrizer: **pues seguramente Ichigo la entienda cuando conozca como es será tan

Capítulo 21: la pieza oculta.

Luego de ese caótico día de Piscina las actividades volvieron a la relativa normalidad con los shinigamis teniendo su desayuno matutino luego de un arduo entrenamiento en el cual metieron a Irina que estaba muy por atrás de ellos a este punto.

Lo que si paso este día fue que todos durante el desayuno jugaron a un juego de contar un secreto empezando con Sona la cual tuvo que admitir que no le agradaba su hermana Serafall por el simple hecho que para ser una Maou era increíblemente infantil mientras que ella era demasiado seria y no podía soportar eso sumado a que esa actitud infantil de ella siempre le hacía pasar vergüenzas.

\- ¿Ichigo tienes algún secreto? Pregunto Asia y en eso el shinigami se tensó un poco

\- ¿hay algo que no me dijiste Ichigo? Pregunto Rukia en un tono amenazador

\- Si, era algo que me olvide de decirte y que te lo mostraría pero como surgió el problema de Ginjo no tuve tiempo de decírtelo. Dijo el peli naranja en su defensa pero todas estuvieron atentas.

\- ¿entonces cuál es el secreto? Pregunto Korra curiosa.

\- Bueno, resulta que luego del problema con Aizen, Rukia no es la única que se quedó a vivir en mi casa. Dijo el peli naranja impactando a todos

En el mundo de bleach:

Era otro día normal en Karakura mientras los amigos de Ichigo entrenaban, Urahara seguía buscando la forma de regresar al peli naranja y la sociedad de almas entrenando como locos como si estuvieran próximos a una guerra cosa que no era muy lejana a la realidad ya que faltaba poco para que un enemigo terrible se despertara.

Hablando de ese enemigo, los secuaces de este ser también estaban algo alterados ya que la desaparición de Ichigo era algo que no debía pasar por poder ser una posible fuerza de apoyo para su causa por lo que también estaban en la búsqueda pero también espiaban a los shinigamis.

Por otra parte Ishiin, Yuzu y Karin estaban desayunando tranquilamente pero la una de las gemelas Kurosaki tomo 2 platos de comida y los llevo al sótano luego de tocar la puerta escucho el pasen de una persona.

\- Tengo sus desayunos, sé que no necesitan comer pero aun así se los dejo. Dijo Yuzu alegremente a 2 personas en las sombras

\- Gracias aunque casi siempre lo como todo yo porque este perezoso parece un oso invernando. Dijo una voz femenina.

De las sombras salió una pequeña figura de una niña de pelo verde con un ojo morado ya que el resto de su cabeza era tapada por una casco Hollow vestida con traje de arrancar muy revelador para su edad y detrás de ella estaba un hombre mayor castaño durmiendo con una ropa de arrancar blanca hecha harapos pero seguía dormido como si nada.

\- De nada Lilynette, perdón si aún no pueden salir pero pueden usar la televisión. Dijo Yuzu tranquila

Delante de la chica Kurosaki estaba el espada número 1 Coyote Stark y Lilynette a los cuales la sociedad de almas había dado por muertos, pero la verdad es que eso fue una mentira.

Flash back, durante la guerra de invierno:

Kyoraku había logrado herir de gravedad al espada uno que termino por caer al suelo en picada derramando su sangre mientras que Lilynette volvía a su forma normal, ella aun herida le rogaba al castaño despertar mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Este llanto calo en lo más profundo del capitán shinigami que tuvo compasión por el espada que era igual que él, no quería luchar pero lo hizo por creer en lo que quería Aizen pero luego de la derrota se dio cuenta que no valía la pena.

Una vez que Kyoraku uso algo de kido les dijo a los 2 que se escondieran hasta que terminara la batalla y ya pensarían que hacer con ellos, al único que le conto esto fue a ishiin ya que este no pudo notar la malicia en los arrancars por lo que una vez que todo había terminado los escondió en su sótano para curarlos.

Después de eso quedaron al cuidado del Kurosaki mayor que les pregunto que deseaban a lo que Stark solo le dijo que deseaba una vida pacífica y dormir pero como le salvo la vida al igual que Kyoraku si algún día necesitaba un favor que se lo cumpliría mientras al final pudieran volver a dormir tranquilo.

Resulto que un día que Ichigo fue a buscar agua durante la noche término por cruzarse con la pequeña arrancar pero por suerte Ishiin estuvo cerca para evitar que pegara un grito que despertara a sus hermanas y a Rukia

Luego de una explicación y una advertencia el peli naranja acepto que los arrancars vivieran en su sótano, luego conocieron a las hermanas del chico y cuando este le iba a contar a Rukia la verdad de eso, paso lo de Tsukisima y Ginjo donde el Fullbringer ignoro las memorias de los arrancars ya que pensó que eran débiles.

Se podría decir que a los arrancars les preocupo la desaparición de Ichigo ya que no los había delatado y nunca iba a llevarlos a la sociedad de almas, por lo cual Lilynette se ofreció que si podían a ayudar en algo, en lo que sea lo harían aunque el perezoso espada no está del todo convencido aunque eso era por su naturaleza floja.

Fin del flash back:

\- ¿alguna noticia de tu hermano? Pregunto Lilynette curiosa

\- No aun, solo la carta que mando y Urahara sigue intentando localizarlo. Dijo Yuzu algo triste.

\- Que pena, avísanos cuando algo pase. Dijo la arrancar con calma

Regresando al mundo DXD:

\- ¿Cómo QUE EL ESPADA 1 ESTABA VIVIENDO EN TU SOTANO Y NO DIJISTE NADA? Pregunto Rukia zarandeando a su novio con rudeza.

\- Ya te dije, por culpa de lo que paso no te lo dije, además tuve mis razones. Dijo Ichigo mas recompuesto

\- Según me dijeron, los Hollow y los shinigamis no se llevan bien. Dijo Irina en la mesa

\- Exacto, primero quería asegurarme que no le dijeras nada a la sociedad de almas, por eso espere para decírtelo, aunque me sorprende que no los vieras. Dijo Ichigo tranquilo

Haciendo una retrospectiva Rukia recordó que bajo por un bocadillo de media noche y al hacerlo vio a los arrancars en el sofá viendo televisión pero como estaba semi dormida solo culpo a la comida por darle sueños tan raros aunque la verdad es que los arrancars si estaban en ese lugar

\- Demonios, no puedo creer que los viera y ni cuenta me di. Dijo Rukia frustrada por ser tan tonta de no notarlos

\- No te preocupes Rukia, a cualquiera le puede pasar. Dijo Raynare tratando de animar a la chica

\- Si, ese era el secreto, el espada 1 vive en mi sótano, de hecho creo que sería el que más problemas me hubiera dado si lo enfrentaba, ya que yo luche contra e que eran Ulquiorra y Grimmjow. Dijo Ichigo tranquilamente.

\- ¿Cuáles son nuestros deberes en el día de hoy Mizore? Pregunto Asia curiosa

\- Veamos, hoy es el día de padres y maestros de la escuela, luego de eso tenemos una reunión con Sirzechs y Rias, luego debemos trabajar y finalizar con el entrenamiento nocturno donde Saji debe aprender más. Dijo la Yokai en su tono monótono

\- Sin sonar insensible, pero creo que es un día normal, salvo por Sona-san ninguno tiene padres presentes en esta casa. Dijo Irina que se fue a cambiar.

\- No nos ofende, ya nos acostumbramos, la mayoría de aquí no tenemos familia cerca o no existe. Dijo Korra un tanto tranquila

En eso tocan la puerta y la caída va a abrirla mientras los demás seguían con su desayuno, al abrirla era Azazel que vestía ropa casual a lo cual todos lo miraron extrañado, incluso Kon que estaba en su hombro se le hacía raro.

\- Hola Azazel, ¿Qué te trae a nuestra casa? Pregunto Rukia curiosa

\- Que no es obvio, recuerden que en este mundo soy su tío raro por lo que debo ir a la reunión de padres. Dijo el caído con naturalidad

\- No preguntare como sabias eso ya que siempre estás un paso por delante de nosotros, ¿Kon también va? Pregunto Ichigo mientras subía a cambiarse

\- Claro ¿Por qué no? Además el quería ir a conocer la academia luego de decirle que había chicas de grandes pechos. Dijo el líder de los caídos.

\- De acuerdo pero no lo salvaremos si se mete en problemas. Dijo Sona un poco molesta

Un rato más tarde:

En este día la escuela estaba llena de padres de familia que fueron a ver a sus hijos, entre ellos había una familia que lloraba cómicamente porque su pervertido hijo no parecía tener ningún futuro ya que durante la clase de arte trato de hacer un modelo desnudo de arcilla saliéndole algo deforme.

Otras personas como el club de kendo organizo una competencia donde Ichigo no participo ya que eso le quitaría la emoción sabiendo quien ganaría la competencia de ante mano y algunos alumnos intentaron reclamar al comité de disciplina por brutalidad.

Aunque cuando lo hicieron a la única que encontraron fue a Asia y los padres no les creyeron que una chica con un alma tan pura y rostro inocente fuera el demonio que los mandaba con contusiones a sus casas y otros que se cruzaron con Ichigo fueron intimidados con una sola mirada.

Era oficial, el reinado de terror de Ichigo seguiría por mucho tiempo hasta la graduación y las generaciones futuras de mujeres seguirían el ejemplo del peli naranja para proteger la intimidad de otras chicas mientras los hombres veían día a día morir la oportunidad de derrocar al peli naranja.

Azazel por su parte interactuó con los padres mientras tenia a Kon afirmando que era el peluche favorito de su sobrino Ichigo cuando era un niño haciendo pasar vergüenza al peli naranja pero si debía admitir que si hacia un buen papel como tutor legal que avergüenza a su sobrino

Muchas chicas a mirar a Kon que no se movía lo abrazaron por considerarlo adorable entre sus enormes pechos haciendo que el peluche tuviera una sonrisa boba que trataba de disimular como el caído le enseño, hasta Ichigo debía admitir que el alma mod aprendió mucho del caído.

\- Escucharon la noticia, hay una chica mágica en la cancha de deportes. Dijo un hombre de la escuela

\- Si dijeron que es hermosa, vamos a ver antes de que ese dictador cabello de zanahoria lo descubra. Dijo otro chico

\- El dictador los escucho, por lo que iré a ver pero si no está haciendo nada indecente y se comportan no pasara nada. Dijo Ichigo a lo lejos aterrando a los hombres

\- ¿chica mágica, de verdad hay una aquí? Pregunto Rukia y en eso noto a una Sona avergonzada

\- ¿sabes algo que no nos dices Sona? Pregunto Raynare intrigada

\- Por favor, se los digo pero no digan nada de mi paradero. Dijo la Sitri con más pena aun.

Una vez que llegaron al gimnasio todo el grupo de Ichigo tenía una pequeña gota de sudor nerviosa ya que efectivamente había una chica mágica en el lugar donde los estudiantes tomaban foto tras foto y ella se veía muy alegre y curiosamente les recordaba a alguien pero con menos desarrollo.

Era una chica de cabello negro atado en coletas de ojos morados y sus ropas consistían en un conjunto de falda blanca y rosada junto una playera rosa sin mangas y que mostraba su vientre y sobre su cabeza un sombrero rosa, literalmente parecía Sakura de Sakura card captor solo que con el pelo de otro color.

\- Ichigo, ¿no nos caímos en otra dimensión, de nuevo? Pregunto Rukia con un tic en su ojo

\- No Rukia, estamos viendo lo mismo, una Sona versión chica mágica. Dijo el peli naranja

\- Sí que se parece mucho a Sona-San. Dijo Asia mirando como llegaba el consejo estudiantil

\- Yo puedo responder esa duda, ella es Serafall Leviathan, una de los 4 maous que controla el infierno, y la hermana mayor de Sona-san. Dijo Tsubaki con una gota de sudor por el comportamiento infantil

\- ¿me dicen que uno de los 4 que gobierna el infierno es una chica que actúa de forma infantil? Pregunto Irina un tanto sorprendida

\- Si, aunque en realidad tiene ese puesto por su gran poder. Dijo Tsubaki aunque como muchos puso en duda eso luego de semejante conducta

**Me lo imaginaba.** Pensaron todos los del grupo de Ichigo y los que no conocían a la hermana mayor de la sitri

\- Bueno ya fue suficiente, de esto se encarga el consejo estudiantil por favor despejen. Dijo Saji aunque le faltaba un toque de autoridad

\- Lo haces mal, se hace así, LARGO DE AQUÍ INSECTOS O LOS MATO. Grito Korra y en menos de 5 segundos no había nadie en el lugar

\- Ichigo los entreno muy bien. Dijo Ruruko sorprendida por esa velocidad.

\- Ooooo veo que la nobleza de mi hermana vino a recibirme a mí, la fabulosa Sera-tan. Dijo Serafall de manera infantil

\- Este….un gusto Serafall. Dijo Ichigo nervioso.

\- A te conozco eres el chico que le gusta a mi hermanita Sona chan y el que sacudió el infierno, eres lindo aunque das miedo cuando te haces más grande y pálido. Dijo la Maou en el mismo tono infantil haciendo una mala imitación de Ichigo como vasto lord

\- ¿estamos seguros que esta chica es una de los 4 Maou? porque para mí me parece una cosplayer promedio muy buena. Dijo Raynare con una gota por esa actitud

\- Claro que lo soy, soy la poderosa Seratan-chan la chica mágica y la maou del infierno. Dijo la peli negra con un puchero para luego hacer una pose típica de una chica magica

\- No dudo de las palabras de Sona-san, pero viéndote me es difícil creer que seas una de las personas más fuertes del infierno. Dijo Mizore de forma tranquila

\- Eso fue cruel. Dijo de forma más infantil y revolcándose en el suelo la hermana mayor de Sona para la vergüenza de muchos en el lugar

**Bueno ahora entiendo porque no la quiere cerca, está claro que para alguien tan seria, tener una hermana mayor así de infantil hace que cualquiera se quiera esconder por la vergüenza, seguro Yuzu y Karin harían lo mismo si actuara como mi padre**. Pensaba el peli naranja con varias gotas de sudor por esa conducta

\- Por cierto donde esta Sona-chan, le quiero preguntar un montón de cosas. Dijo Serafall emocionada con estrellas en los ojos

\- Aaaaaa creo que estaba en el club del ocultismo con Rias. Dijo Rukia mintiendo haciendo gestos con sus dedos

\- Gracias por la información y espero que Sona-Chan pronto te presente a nuestra familia, que emoción. Dijo la peli negra que se fue corriendo a donde supuestamente estaba su hermana

\- Creo que puedo entender la vergüenza de nuestras presidenta y porque nos pidió esconderla. Dijo Saji con una gota, no dudaba que la hermana de su líder era hermosa pero era demasiado infantil para ser tomada en serio.

\- Lo crean o no, pese a esa actitud es muy eficiente en su trabajo, bueno eso, y tampoco había muchos dispuestos a tomar el puesto de Maou. Dijo Tsubaki que mando un mensaje rápido.

\- Gracias por esconderme de mi hermana. Dijo Sona que luego del mensaje llego en un minuto.

\- Te compadezco Sona, y parece que está muy al tanto de nuestra relación. Dijo Ichigo a la peli negra.

\- Es un fastidio, por eso otras de las razones para mudarme era para que no me encuentre. Dijo Sona apenada

Al día siguiente:

Luego de ese día tan particular donde Rias paso alguna vergüenzas de su hermano mayor este le había pedido algo para lo que no se sentía preparada y por eso trajo a los shinigamis a la puerta sellada con candados y magia, una parte abandonada en la academia para hacer lo que le pidió su hermano.

\- Siempre me dio curiosidad que había tras esta puerta. Dijo Rukia de brazos cruzados

\- Si ¿Qué hay aquí? Pregunto Asia curiosa

\- En este lugar esta sellado mi arfil, tuve que hacerlo ya que ni él ni yo podíamos controlar su poder. Dijo Rias seriamente

\- Ara ara, si, tiene una habilidad muy poderosa, pero inestable, además no tiene mucha confianza. Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa

\- Forbidden Balor View, es una magia que puede detener el tiempo unos segundos, pero como la presidenta dijo, no la sabe controlar. Dijo Kiba tranquilamente

\- ¿en la sociedad de almas no hay alguna Zanpakuto que tenga poderes relacionados al tiempo? pregunto Korra curiosa

\- No, pero el ex rey de hueco mundo Barrangan por lo que me contaron tenía algo parecido. Dijo Ichigo recordando lo que le conto su padre sobre la guerra

\- ¿Qué podía hacer? Pregunto Koneko curiosa

\- Sus poderes hacían envejecer a quienes atacara o a quienes tocaran, podía envejecer tus huesos hasta que sean los de alguien de 80 o descomponer tu cuerpo hasta que solo queden huesos o cenizas. Dijo Ichigo ya que Yoruichi le conto que Soi Fong se la paso muy mal contra el difunto arrancar.

\- Cada vez que mencionas algo de tu mundo me sigo impresionando más. Dijo Mizore que lo abrazo por atrás

\- Oye quien te dio permiso de eso mujer de nieve. Dijo una celosa Rukia

La peli roja ignoro ese pequeño espectáculo y empezó abrir los sellos y lo único que escucho fue un quejido infantil del otro lado como el de una niña y lo único que los shinigamis vieron fue un ataúd del cual Rias abrió lentamente de nuevo escuchando esos gritos más propios de una chica.

\- Gasper, es hora de salir al exterior. Dijo la Gremory abriendo la puerta

\- NOOOOOOOOOOO NO QUIERO SALIR AL EXTERIOR, ES PELIGROSO. Grito esa voz del ataúd

De este lugar emergió una persona que a simple vista y por su manera de vestir parecía ser una chica aunque eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad, tenía el pelo rubio corto, ojos morados y mirada tierna, usaba el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh y tenía una mirada de timidez propia de la misma Asia.

\- ¿es una chica? Pregunto Korra mirando más de cerca Gasper que parecía asustando al ver tanta gente

\- Ara ara es hombre lo crean o no. Dijo Akeno haciendo que todos se quedaran pálidos

\- ¿pero si es un hombre porque viste el uniforme femenino? Pregunto Xenovia junto con Irina

\- Es que me veo lindo. Dijo Gasper con timidez

\- Yo no juzgo a nadie por sus gustos, pero enserio, o nunca conociste la ropa de hombres o alguien te traumo tanto que ahora instintivamente te vistes así por inercia. Dijo Ichigo frotando el puente de su nariz mientras una chica vampira muy a lo lejos estornudo como si hablaran de ella

\- Bueno Gasper, a partir de ahora serás parte del Club y tendrás que asistir a la academia, yo ahora tengo asuntos que atender con Sona, por lo que chicos, se los encargo. Dijo Rias haciendo un círculo mágico

\- ¿no sienten la sensación que nos engañó y ahora debemos hacer de niñeras de este pequeño….niño/niña? Pregunto Korra con un tic en su ojo

\- Creo que hoy en día se los llama trapos o trapitos. Dijo Irina a la cual dejaron usar la computadora de casa muchas veces.

\- Bueno, lo primero es sacarlo. Dijo Koneko que no siendo suave estaba por sacar a la fuerza al vampiro

De un segundo a otro todo se congelo y los chicos no encontraron a Gasper que había usado sus poderes de forma inconsciente para escapar, lo que si notaron después fue que Ichigo se fue con el paso flash y un minuto después de eso apareció con su mirada de ceño fruncido con un Gasper pataleando mientras lo agarra de la parte trasera de su traje.

\- Bueno Gasper, me presento, soy Ichigo Kurosaki, presidente del comité disciplinario y no te dejare escapar tan fácilmente. Dijo el peli naranja con simpleza

\- Si….Kurosaki-san. Dijo con algo de miedo el pequeño vampiro ya que Ichigo era un poco intimidante

\- Creo que debemos poner a prueba sus poderes, nos podemos turnar para que no sea tan pesado. Dijo Xenovia con una solución.

\- Bueno Ichigo y yo tomaremos el primer turno de vigilarlos para que no hagan algo raro. Dijo Rukia que les gano a las demás.

\- ¿y qué hacemos nosotras? Pregunto Mizore algo molesta

\- Pueden aprender de Asia algunos hechizos o hacer planes con el clan de Sona ya que ella, Tsubaki y Akeno no están. Dijo Ichigo con naturalidad

Ninguno pudo discutir contra eso por lo que iban a hacer lo pedido en un rato Xenovia y Koneko estaban en la cancha con Gasper algo timido y supervisando todo estaba la pareja de shinigamis junto a una Irina que se la veía muy metida en la lectura del libro de hechizos shinigamis, todavía no aceptaba la verdad sobre dios o que ahora era una pieza de Ichigo pero al menos estaba feliz de que eran buenos con ella y la dejaron hacer lo que ella quería como salir y socializar hasta que fuera la reunión de las facciones.

\- Primero para agilizar tus movimientos debemos entrenar el cuerpo antes de entrenar tus poderes, así que corre o serás víctima de mi espada. Dijo la peli azul empuñando a durandal

\- Creo que es un poco extrema o no sabe tratar con niños. Dijo Ichigo en las gradas comiendo un bocadillo

\- Sí, creo que usa el método Urahara de entrenamiento. Dijo Rukia tomando de un jugo

\- ¿método Urahara? ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento es ese? Pregunto Irina curiosa

\- Significa, no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo entrenar a alguien, por lo que solo hare de cuenta que trato de matarte para que te defiendas, es básicamente corre, aprendes o te mueres. Dijo el peli naranja simplemente ya que el vivió eso y estuvo aplicando ese método

\- Aaaaa es por eso que eres tan cruel al entrenarnos, no sabemos cómo hacerlo correctamente. Dijo Irina riendo con nerviosismo recordando cómo casi la matan con un cero entrenando.

\- Exacto. Dijo Rukia ya que ella también usaba ese método.

El vampiro empezó a correr de la antigua miembro de la iglesia esquivando la espada a penas mientras los shinigamis solo tenían una gota ya que ni ellos ni los demonios parecían tener claro como entrenar a Gasper.

\- Necesitas energía, ten come esto. Dijo Koneko que le lanzo algo a Gasper

\- NOOOOOO AJO NOOOOOO. Grito Gasper corriendo

\- Son muy saludables, debes comerlos. Dijo Koneko que empezó a perseguirlo como si fuera un robot

\- Creo que Koneko se divierte, encontró a una víctima para jugarle bromas de mal gusto. Dijo Rukia tranquila

\- Hola Ichigo y Rukia, ¿Cómo han estado? Dijo Saji que apareció de repente.

\- Nada especial, solo supervisando el entrenamiento de los Gremory con su nuevo miembro. Dijo el shinigami de pelo naranja

\- Que genial, es una hermosa chica de pelo rubio, definitivamente mi tipo ya que Asia no está disponible. Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa picara

En eso la pareja se tapó la boca para evitar reírse y romper las ilusiones del pobre miembro Sitri ya que no le iban a decir que Gasper era un hombre aunque Irina si le dijo haciendo que una nube negra se formara sobre el rubio.

\- Que injusta es la vida. Dijo Saji en un tono deprimido golpeando un poco el suelo

\- A todo esto, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto Ichigo con duda.

\- Bueno como las presidentas no están y nadie tiene nada que hacer todas se fueron a una noche de chicas mientras que yo me quede aquí a ver qué pasaba, aunque Mizore se quedó. Dijo el miembro Sitri

\- Bueno, eso es conveniente, Ichigo ve por Mizore y tu Saji nos ayudaras con Gasper, tengo una teoría que podemos usar. Dijo Rukia tranquilamente

Luego de un rato todos vieron al shinigami de pelo naranja venir con una Yokai sonriente junto a un peli naranja con el pelo revuelto, eso hizo que Rukia sospechara que algo paso aunque la verdad es que Mizore se hizo la difícil y pidió un beso apasionado para venir aquí, cosa que el peli naranja le dio sin problemas, aunque duro más de lo que pensaron

Saji saco su sacret gear conectando un cable morado que drenaba el poder del vampiro lentamente aunque primero tuvieron que hacerlo salir de una caja que usaba como refugio del mundo y separado por una red estaban los shinigamis junto a una pila de bolas de nieve hecha por la Yokai

\- Esta es mi teoría, no puedes usar bien tus poderes por un exceso de energía, drenaremos ese exceso de tu cuerpo para ver si puedes usar tus poderes, y para que no sea injusto te dimos la oportunidad de defenderte. Dijo Rukia mostrando la pila de bolas de nieve

Luego de eso los 3 shinigamis empezaron el bombardeo contra el pequeño vampiro el cual apenas se defendia devolviéndoles algunas bolas pero ellos las esquivaron fácilmente por lo que en un punto se había agotado y de un grito detuvo una lluvia que venía hacia el pero quedo cansado.

\- Mmm, parece que mi teoría no es muy acertada. Dijo Rukia mordiéndose el dedo de frustración

\- Creo que se lo que pasa, Gasper, ven aquí. Dijo Ichigo y el pequeño vampiro lo hizo, pero caminando con su caja y mirando desde una ranura

\- Es muy patético y triste a la vez. Dijo Mizore con frialdad natural haciendo que el vampiro se disculpara por ser un fracaso como vampiro y demonio

\- Bueno Gasper, creo que encontré tu problema, careces de una motivación para usarlos. Dijo el peli naranja

\- ¿una motivación? Mis poderes solo dan problemas. Dijo Gasper deprimido dentro de su caja

\- ¿no has pensado que tal vez esos poderes ten dan problemas porque tú mismo has decidido que sean así? Nadie nos dice que nuestros poderes son buenos o malos, somos nosotros los que definimos que hacer con ellos. Dijo Ichigo con mucha sabiduría haciendo que el vampiro asomara su cabeza

\- Si tuviera esos poderes podría salvar a mis amigos de ataques mortales, ¿vez? Solo es cuestión de que te abras y no veas tu poder como una maldición. Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa

\- Yo los usaría para llevarme a Ichigo a un cuarto y no dejarlo salir por algunas horas. Dijo Mizore dejando que su lado pervertido y algo acosador salieran a relucir.

\- Pervertida senpai. Dijo Koneko con tono neutro

\- El punto es que, si tú tienes una meta con tus poderes deberías usarlos para alcanzarlos, pero debes aprender cómo funcionan, ¿hay algo que quieras hacer? Pregunto Ichigo al vampiro acariciando su cabeza como lo haría con una de sus hermanas

\- Me gustaría proteger a Rias-san para agradecerle que me dejara ser parte de los Gremory. Dijo Gasper con algo de ánimo

\- Entonces, primero sal de esa caja y quiero que grites, daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Dijo Ichigo a Gasper

\- y luego de eso diras, desde mañana usare ropa de hombre. Dijo Rukia

Luego de eso el vampiro dejo parcialmente la caja y le agradeció a los shinigamis por su ayuda, al día siguiente Rias regreso y se sorprende que Gasper no estuviera en su ataúd, solo en la caja que era su lugar favorito y luego ve que las shinigamis como Asia, Korra y Raynare regresaron de la noche de chicas con las sitris

\- Hola a todos, escuchamos que Gasper tiene problemas de timidez. Dijo Asia alegremente

\- Si, no le gusta que lo miren mucho a la cara. Dijo Rukia tranquila en una silla

\- Pues le trajimos esto como regalo, podrás ver a la gente sin dar la cara. Dijo Raynare poniéndole al vampiro una bolsa de papel con 2 agujeros para los ojos

\- Wow, es genial. Dijo Gasper que empezó caminar con la bolsa en la cabeza y sus ojos brillaban de rojo sangre en la oscuridad de la bolsa

\- Okey, no creí que diera miedo usando una bolsa, pero al menos sigue siendo adorable, a pesar de ser un travesti. Dijo Korra riendo un poco

Luego de esto todos se rieron un poco por lo que paso y decidieron aceptar a Gasper en su círculo de amigos, aunque estos días eran pacíficos solo era la calma antes de una gran tormenta


	23. Chapter 23

**Arraian**: Thanks

**John el lobo solitario 43**: pues veremos si nuestro peli naranja favorito le quita lo trapo pero lo de quitarle su lado Shota esta difícil, menos mas (al menos hasta donde se) que las chicas de DXD no son Shotacones

**Darkcrizer: **pues lobo me dio la idea entre 2 arrancars pero no podía hacer viable traer a Ulquiorra pero a Stark si que pude para darle la participacion que no tuvo en anime y manga

**el guerrero Goku: **cierto aunque el problema de Gasper también viene de tener una mala familia, eso creo, y si Ichigo acturia igual que Sona si tuvieran que presentar a Isshin ya que es muy payaso pero seguramente muchos dirían que su suegro es divertido, otros que se cuestionarian si Yuzu no es adoptada y que Karin es el clon femenino de su hermano mayor

Capítulo 23: la reunión de las 4 facciones

Muchos días más tarde:

En estos momentos nos encontramos al grupo del peli naranja junto a los Sitri que iba camino a la escuela para otro día de no ser por el hecho que las 3 facciones usarían ese lugar para su reunión y discutir términos de paz.

Sin embargo el día no iba a ser tan tranquilo, primero que nada Ichigo tenía que ir a un lugar apartado por petición de Akeno y otra persona, conociendo a la sádica del grupo Gremory el peli naranja hubiera rechazado esa idea de inmediato de no ser por el completo tono de seriedad que acepto esos términos, aunque claro Rukia no lo tomo muy bien por el hecho de pensar que esa pervertida tramaba algo.

\- ¿me pregunto que desea Akeno-san? Pregunto Mizore con su tono de voz helado

\- Seguramente primero quiera encadenar a Ichigo y luego intentar sodomi….. Aika trato de continuar pero Korra le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que no envenenara la mente de la inocente Asia y Irina con eso

\- No digas más, pero si me entero que ella hizo algo raro y que tú fuiste tan débil para caer en eso vamos a tener serios problemas Ichigo. Dijo Rukia en un tono amenazante hasta que el peli naranja la abrazo

\- No caigo tan fácil en deseos carnales, prefiero una relación basada en el amor y cariño y no en la lujuria o el sexo. Dijo Ichigo tranquilamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su novia

\- Parece que mi compañera tiene a un gran protector, sin duda tú serias un gran dragón alfa si lo fueras Kurosaki Ichigo. Dijo Ddraig desde el brazo de Rukia.

\- ¿el dragón rojo? ¿Por qué se hizo presente? Pregunto Asia con curiosidad aunque la mayoría sintió una presencia cerca

\- Digamos que tenemos compañía. Dijo el dragon rojo cortando la comunicación

En eso todos vieron en la entrada a un peli blanco vestido de negro que no era otra persona que Vali sentado contra la pared en un aire arrogante el cual parecía esperar a alguien por lo que impidió el paso de todos.

\- Te estuve buscando portadora del dragón rojo, según Albión eso es completamente inusual ya que la mayoría de los que poseen un dragón celestial suelen ser hombres rodeados de mujeres. Dijo Vali con un tono tranquilo

\- Quizás Ddraig quiso un cambio, su portador iba a ser Issei pero decidio mudarse a mi cuerpo porque ya no lo soportaba. Dijo Rukia aun aferrada a Ichigo

\- Si yo fuera el dragón también hubiera estado desesperado por irme a cualquier otro cuerpo. Dijo Ichigo con empatía por el dragón

\- En fin, estoy aquí para desafiarte roja y demostrar quién es el dragón más poderoso, después de todo ambos estamos destinados a enfrentarnos. Dijo Vali mientras que Kiba y Xenovia pusieron sus armas cerca de su cuello

\- La verdad no creo en eso del destino, pero con gusto estoy dispuesta a darte una paliza gratis cuando quieras, solo dime el lugar y te volveré una estatua de hielo. Dijo la shinigami con determinación

\- No será hoy, tengo asuntos pendientes ya será en otro momento, pero espero que te prepares. Dijo Vali que se quitó las armas para irse

\- ¿celoso? Pregunto la peli negra con burla

\- Un poco, aunque dudo que te caiga bien, es tan arrogante como Byakuya pero con la personalidad sádica de pelea de Kenpachi. Dijo Ichigo con fastidio

\- ¿se enfrentara a el Rukia-san? Pregunto Asia

\- Ten por seguro eso, como Ichigo no le digo no a una buena pelea y lo que si disfrutare será pisar ese ego y arrogancia. Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa similar a la de su vieja contra parte albina

\- Bueno sigamos con nuestro día relativamente normal ya que tengo la corazonada que hoy será otro de esos días pesados que voy a querer olvidar luego. Dijo Ichigo con fastidio

\- ¿Cómo sabes que será un mal día? Pregunto Sona intrigada

\- Mucha experiencia. Dijo con simpleza el estudiante

\- Oye no te olvides que luego de la reunión de las facciones me prometiste salir. Dijo Aika con una sonrisa picara

Algunas chicas solo suspiraron ya que no pudieron sacar a la pervertida que se había enamorado del peli naranja y poco tiempo después de que supo que era de una facción un nueva hizo lo mismo que Sona y se mudó a su casa para estar cerca de él, aunque si las chicas tenían que admitir algo es que ella era demasiado buena limpiando la casa y ahorrarles muchas cosas.

Antes de entrar Ichigo los freno a todos ya que encontró algo en la entrada de la academia, era un cable trampa y asomando la cabeza pudo ver a varios hombres riendo con malicia, este era otro de esos planes que estaban por salir mal en poco tiempo y otra persona sufriría

\- Esta bien, solo den un pequeño salto y disimulen. Dijo Ichigo evitando la trampa así como todos sus compañeros

Pero alguien si cayo en la trampa que era Issei sumamente apurado porque llegaría muy tarde por lo que no vio el cable el cual hizo que le callera una bolsa llena de arena en la cabeza pero la cosa no termino ahí ya que luego sus piernas cayeron en otra trampa, una cuerda atada en un árbol donde los hombres lo usaron como piñata con bates pensando que era Ichigo para que por ultimo quitar el peso de un árbol y provocar que el pervertido saliera volando a la piscina llena de mujeres y sin pantalones creando caos y haciendo que tuviera una paliza peor.

\- Esto hace que me pregunte ¿si tienen tanto tiempo para hacer una trampa tan elaborada, cómo es posible que tengan pésimas calificaciones la mayoría de ellos? Pregunto Sona con frustración por lo que vio

\- Debo admitir que esa trampa fue impresionante. Dijo Rukia con cara tranquila

\- Mmmm, bueno más tarde los castigamos por poner en peligro la integridad física de los alumnos. Dijo Ichigo con un suspiro

Luego de eso Issei apareció en clases con la cara llena de moretones por lo que paso aunque la verdad es que a nadie le importo su estado incluso a Asia que no le tenía ningún cariño luego de espiarla y acosarla varias veces.

\- Bueno alumnos, hoy por sugerencia del comité de disciplina hablaremos de un tema importante, el acoso sexual, la mayoría aquí tienen 17 y 16, pero créanme que a los 18 ya son adultos y pueden ser denunciados. Dijo la profesora

Por su parte Ichigo permaneció mirando a Akeno que solo tenía una gran sonrisa por lo que pasaría hoy, esta emocionada y asustada por la reacción del peli naranja porque le diría su mayor secreto uno que pocos sabían sobre su origen.

Luego de las clases el grupo de Ichigo se puso a hacer su labor de patrullaje y algunos de los hombres habían etiquetado a todos los del comité en nivel de amenaza de lo que hacen

En lo más bajo estaba Asia con su corazón tan puro que no los golpeaba pese a sus arranques de agresión poco frecuentes, les ponía castigos que no podían negarse porque siempre hacia ojos de cachorro o en casos graves emulaba una mirada sombría y siniestra como la de Ichigo, Irina caía en esta categoría también.

Luego en pequeñas amenazas estaban Mizore y Raynare, ya que ellas pegaban muy fuerte pero no al nivel del otro nivel de amenaza ya que ellas se limitaban a cachetadas y patadas en los bajos

Arriba de ellas estaba Korra cuyos puños eran temidos por los hombres y en el último, las personas por las cuales los hombres no deseaban ser descubiertos en sus actos eran Ichigo y Rukia que hacían parecer que la tortura era legal ya que los golpean de todas las maneras posibles incluso era peor cuando estaban asociados con el club de kendo.

Horas más tarde, en el bosque:

Ichigo había pasado a su forma de shinigami una vez que dejo la escuela y estaba sentando meditando con Zangetsu entre sus manos esperando a Akeno ya que llego más rápido con ella usando el paso flash, la razón para este momento de calma es que Zangetsu estuvo alterado últimamente ya que dijo que algo malo estaba por pasar en su mundo de origen algo que hacía que el peli naranja deseara que Azazel se diera prisa en encontrar la forma de regresar a su mundo.

\- ¿Qué enemigo me espera que estas tan alterado viejo amigo? Pregunto Ichigo en su espacio mental

\- Un mal antiguo Ichigo, tu sabes que la sociedad de almas dio cacería a los quincys ¿cierto? Pregunto Quincy Zangetsu

\- Si, Uryu y el viejo Yamamoto siempre lo mencionan ¿pero qué tiene que ver la nueva amenaza con esa historia? Pregunto con curiosidad el peli naranja

\- Como decirlo, el rey de todos los Quincys fue un monstruo desalmado y un rey terrible, es su culpa y necedad que llevo a los quincys a la ruina, ellos lo veneraron como si fuera un dios ya que sus poderes….estaban más allá de la imaginación. Dijo la zanpakuto con seriedad

\- ¿tan peligroso es este sujeto? Pregunto con algo de temor el chico

\- Lo es Ichigo y el problema es que no está muerto el rey Quincy, creo una dimensión alejada de hueco mundo, el mundo humano y la sociedad de almas donde en estos últimos años estuvo recuperando sus poderes. Dijo Zangetsu y eso hizo que a Ichigo le costara mantener la compostura

\- Dices, que un monstruo con semejante poder no está muerto y que durante estos años se estuvo recuperando y preparando para terminar lo que empezó. Dijo Ichigo seriamente

\- Desgraciadamente Ichigo, es tal y como lo dices, calculo y estimo que el rey Quincy despertara dentro de 1 año o 2, no sé con exactitud. Dijo el espíritu

\- Hay una cosa que no me cierra, ¿Cómo es posible que tú de entre todas las espadas sepa sobre él? Se claramente que ni tu ni yo somos un shinigami y zanpakuto normal así que quiero que me digas todo, sin más que esconder. Dijo Ichigo mirando de frente a su viejo amigo

\- Has madurado en este mundo ya no eres el mismo Ichigo de antes, ahora eres el guerrero que estabas destinado a ser y poner fin al ciclo de odio entre las razas. Dijo Zangetsu con una sonrisa

\- ¿y entonces responderás a mi pregunta? Pregunto de nuevo el peli naranja

\- Esta forma física que vez en mí, es la misma forma que tuvo el rey Quincy Yhwach en su juventud, se podría decir que una parte de su poder reside en mi Ichigo, esto fue producto de algo llamado santa selección, por eso tus poderes quincys funcionan casi como la luz de los caídos en este mundo. Dijo Zangetsu impactando al chico

\- ¿algo más que deba saber? No quiero que te guardes nada. Dijo el peli naranja

\- Si, los quincys híbridos son considerados abominaciones entre los seguidores de ese hombre, esa noche Ichigo, él iba tras de ti, el manipulo al pescador para que te matara porque sabía que eras una amenaza para sus planes, pero tu madre lo impidió. Dijo Zangetsu y noto como la presión espiritual del chico empezaba a dispararse en su mundo interno

\- ¿él tiene la culpa de todo lo que tuve que sufrir en estos años? ¿él es el culpable de que mi madre tuviera que morir? Pregunto Ichigo con una mirada sombría y esto preocupo a Zangetsu

\- Desgraciadamente, sí Ichigo. Dijo la zanpakuto

\- Él tiene razón al tenerme miedo, por todo el sufrimiento que me hizo pasar, por todas las vidas inocentes que el sacrifico, por todos los quincys que tuvieron que morir por su capricho, YO ICHIGO KUROSAKI JURO QUE TE EXTERMINARE YHWACH. Grito Ichigo haciendo que su poder se disparara y se relajara por un segundo

\- Eso es un juramento muy osado compañero, él no es alguien que puedas desafiar de forma tan abierta. Dijo Zangetsu con seriedad

\- No sé el alcance de su poder Zangetsu, pero yo no pienso quedarme con mi poder actual, seguiré entrenando, haciéndome fuerte para proteger lo que me importa y si este poder no es suficiente me levantare una y otra vez hasta alcanzar mi meta. Dijo el peli naranja con una mirada determinada haciendo que Zangetsu estuviera orgulloso

\- Desde que fuiste un sustituto, nunca demostraste ser superior al promedio pero esa voluntad inquebrantable es la que te hace estar por encima de los demás shinigamis y capitanes, sigue el camino y no mires nunca atrás Ichigo porque si lo haces, morirás. Dijo Zangetsu rompiendo la comunicación

Al despertar de su meditación se puso en pie y encontró a Akeno con una sonrisa vestida con sus ropas de sacerdotisa del rayo feliz que el peli naranja respondiera al llamado, este solo la saludo con su sonrisa particular.

\- Hola Akeno, ¿te hice esperar mucho tiempo mientras meditaba? Pregunto el peli naranja

\- Ara ara, para nada recién llego, pero parece que Kurosaki kun llega temprano. Dijo la peli negra alegremente

\- Me recuerdas mucho a Orihime cuando me llamas así, entonces…..¿que necesitas? Pregunto el peli naranja guardando a Zangetsu en una funda cerca de sus pantalones

\- Alguien quiere verte. Dijo ella simplemente

Los 2 entraron en el templo donde la chica demonio preparo algo de te mientras Ichigo estaba sentado muy tranquilo esperando ver lo que pasaría o esperar a esa persona.

En eso los 2 ven un círculo mágico de color dorado propio de los ángeles y el peli naranja pudo sentir una presencia con un poder bastante similar al de Azazel por lo que eso le daba mucha curiosidad saber quién era.

De este sale un ángel de cabellera rubia alargada de ojos verdes vestido de rojo con fragmentos de una armadura de oro y adornos de la iglesia, lo que lo hacía destacar eran sus 12 alas blancas de ángel puro y tenía una expresión tranquila en su rostro mirando a los jóvenes.

\- Me presento formalmente ante ustedes, soy el arcángel Michael, líder de los ángeles, busco al que derroto a Kokabiel y portador del dragón rojo. Dijo el ángel tranquilamente

\- Ese fui yo aunque gran parte lo hizo Rukia que es la que tiene ese dragón, pero ahora está ocupada. Dijo Ichigo con simpleza

\- Ya veo es una lástima, pero necesito que se le entregue esto a ella si no es mucha molestia. Dijo el rubio haciendo parecer otro círculo mágico

Ahora del suelo salió una espada muy bonita con adornos pero que emanaba un poder inusual aunque no estaba a la altura de ninguna Zanpakuto aunque si el ángel vino hasta aquí debía ser algo importante.

\- Esta espada Kurosaki Ichigo es la espada Ascalon, una espada sagrada hecha para matar dragones, un regalo para la portadora del dragón rojo ya que posiblemente la necesite contra el dragón blanco. Dijo el arcángel tranquilamente

\- Mmm…. No es por despreciar un regalo pero no creo que Rukia la use teniendo a Sode y lo mismo aplica a la mayoría de mi grupo que usamos Zanpakutos. Dijo el peli naranja con calma sin sonar grosero

\- Ya veo, bueno, igual acéptala y luego dásela a alguien que consideres digno para portarla, yo debo retirarme, dentro de unos días será la reunión. Dijo Michael que así como apareció se fue

\- Mmmm…..creo que pasó mucho tiempo con Azazel pero le iba decir que si los pensamientos impuros lo hacen caer, entonces posiblemente morirá virgen, pero decirle eso hubiera sido demasiado cruel. Dijo Ichigo con una pequeña risa aunque Akeno no pudo evitar reírse por ese comentario.

Paso un rato de silencio algo incómodo mientras Ichigo miraba las expresiones de Akeno que parecían inseguras de alguna manera sabía que lo hizo venir a el aquí de manera intencional aun sabían que debía ser Rukia, por lo que este hablo.

\- Mira puedes decirme lo que sea, lo que pase aquí queda entre nosotros. Dijo Ichigo muy tranquilo

\- Dime algo algo ¿odias a los caídos? Pregunto Akeno

\- Honestamente no, ya que la mayoría solo eran tontos ciegos siguiendo órdenes a costa de morir, el único que podríamos decir que odio es Kokabiel por intentar iniciar otra guerra. Dijo el peli naranja naturalmente

\- Ya veo, entonces te puedo mostrar esto. Dijo ella mientras se quitaba una parte de su vestido de sacerdotisa.

Ichigo por un momento pensó que ella tenía la intención de seducirlo pero esa idea se fue cuando se detuvo en un punto de la espalda donde no espero lo que vio, en un lado tenía el ala de un demonio y en el otro lado tenía la de un ángel caído, para el eso solo tenía una explicación y ahora podía entender porque lo hizo venir a él.

\- Eres una hibrida de demonio y caído. Dijo Ichigo en un tono de voz tranquilo.

\- Si, nací como una caída antes de renacer como un demonio al servicio de Rias. Dijo Akeno algo triste

Ella conto que su madre era una sacerdotisa de un templo y que un día tranquilo y cualquiera encontró a un hombre tirado en el suelo herido el cual resulto que era un ángel caído al cual cuido y curo antes que se puso bien aunque durante ese tiempo un sentimiento nació entre ellos dos e Ichigo dio su opinión de esta historia

\- Tengo el presentimiento que la siguiente parte es dolorosa para ti, sino puedes no te obligare. Dijo Ichigo seriamente

\- No, quiero que lo sepas, de esta manera nací yo, la vida fue muy tranquila por un tiempo éramos una familia feliz hasta que un día mi naturaleza de caída se revelo y los sacerdote del lugar se enteraron que yo era una caída. Dijo Akeno con tristeza

\- ¿perdiste a tu familia? Pregunto el peli naranja con empatía

\- Mi madre murió ese día al protegerme y mi padre nos abandonó a nuestra suerte, por eso lo odio, me dejo sola y estas sucias alas negras son el recuerdo de ese pasado. Dijo la peli negra que parecía a punto de llorar.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba tu padre? Pregunto Ichigo seriamente

\- Baraquiel. Dijo ella con ira en su tono

\- Mmm…..Azazel me conto sobre un ángel caído de alto rango con ese nombre, según él, lo hizo para protegerlas a ambas, pero si te doy una opinión, fallo como padre y su falta de acción provoco más daño que la acción que pudo hacer. Dijo Ichigo con enojo

\- Creía que me podías entender después de todo ambos somos híbridos aunque de diferentes razas, ¿pero no sientes asco por estas alas? Pregunto ella mirando al suelo

Ella hizo un pequeño quejido cuando noto que el shinigami estaba de pie y estaba acariciando sus alas de manera suave, no podía explicarlo pero esta la ponía feliz mientras él seguía con su acción.

\- Para nada, de hecho creo que son muy bonitas, no tienes por qué esconderlas, no tienes que perdonar a tu padre pero no debes esconder tu naturaleza al mundo, porque mientras más tiempo lo guardas solo te mientes a ti misma. Dijo Ichigo con seriedad.

\- Ichigo. Dijo ella mientras él la miraba

\- Tu padre es terrible, pero, tu madre seguramente fue una gran persona, dio su vida para salvar lo que más amaba, si hizo lo hizo para que vivieras tu vida, ella no querría verte triste querría que seas feliz, que sigas adelante y crees mejores recuerdos, no te estanques en el pasado, sigue adelante Akeno eres una chica capas de todo. Dijo Ichigo levantando su puño

Ella no supo cómo, pero ahora lo que sentía por el peli naranja no se basaba en la lujuria o el deseo carnal, ahora por esas palabras, el haberla aceptado y todo lo que ya vivieron hizo que su corazón latirá con mucha fuerza por lo que para Ichigo fue muy sorprendente cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él y presiono sus labios con los suyos en un beso tierno, rara ya que el conocía bien su actitud ya que ella y Koneko eran las únicas con las que tenia una mejor relación del grupo gremory.

\- ¿estarías a mi lado en ese camino para forjar mejores recuerdos? Pregunto Akeno separándose del beso y abrazándolo

\- Akeno, yo estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudar a los que me importan, pero ¿ya sabes? Pregunto Ichigo nervioso por la reacción que tendría Rukia cuando le dijera lo que paso

\- Mientras tenga un lugar especial en tu corazón, no me importa compartirte. Dijo ella sin querer dejarlo.

\- Esto será problemático, pero…acepto tus sentimientos Akeno y si vemos a tu padre, no dudes en que recibirá una paliza de mi parte. Dijo el peli naranja con una sonrisa malvada y sádica algo que hizo que la peli negra se excitara por la idea de una tortura.

Luego de este momento el peli naranja la cargo como una princesa y con un paso flash la dejo en el club del ocultismo para que descansara luego de tantas emociones aunque le dijo que luego hablaran con Rukia sobre lo que paso ya que la shinigami era algo territorial con las chicas que se acercaban a su fresa, Ddraig una vez dijo que esos celos extremos que podía experimentar ella eran los instintos de un dragón macho adaptados en una hembra.

Al día siguiente:

El grupo de Ichigo todos en sus formas de shinigamis estaban reunidos en el club del ocultismo y esperaron a Sona para empezar la reunión de las tres facciones, por algún motivo dejaron a Koneko a cargo de Gasper y Aika también decidió quedarse para cuidarlo y animarlo si hacia falta.

\- ¿están listos? Pregunto Rias a todos

\- Claro, vamos. Dijo Rukia tranquila aunque ni ella ni Ichigo querían seguir metidos en estos problemas

\- E Ichigo, por favor no hagas ninguna locura en algo tan importante. Dijo Sona seriamente

\- No soy Kenpachi o algún loco adicto a las peleas para pedirles una pelea en medio de la reunión. Dijo el peli naranja mientras varios peli negros con cabello de palmera en otros mundos estornudaron al igual que Kenpachi ya que alguien hablaba de elos

\- Bueno, Koneko, Aika cuiden bien a Gasper. Dijo la peli roja Gremory

\- No se preocupen, yo me aseguro de cuidarlo para que cuando regresen sea un verdadero hombre macho hecho y derecho. Dijo Aika antes de estar atrapada en una llave de lucha por parte de Koneko.

\- No vas a envenenar la mente de Gasper con tu perversión, pervertida senpai. Dijo la albina con su tono monótono

\- Nos vemos, Koneko, no mates a Aika. Dijo Ichigo que se fue un círculo

Luego de eso el grupo de shinigamis y demonios estaban en una zona parecida a la academia de Kuoh, en un lado estaba cerca de una silla Sirzechs junto a Serafall que no estaba vestida como chica mágica sino como toda una mujer de negocios aunque el peli naranja podría jurar que no estaba feliz usando esa rompa y cerca al demonio peli rojo estaba su sirvienta Grayfia

En otro extremo apareció Azazel con Kon en su hombro seguido por Vali que estaba bajo sus órdenes aunque el mismo caído ponía en duda esa lealtad ya que el dragón blanco lo considero como una persona que solo es leal a el mismo y nadie mas

Y por último llego Michael sin ningún acompañante ya que no había un miembro de la iglesia o persona que quisiera traer ni siquiera su inocente hermana aunque Irina y Xenovia lo miraban con duda ya que antes de empezar querían saber la verdad de las palabras del líder de los ángeles

\- Bueno, estamos por empezar con esta reunión para hacer las paces entre los 3 ¿alguien tiene una pregunta antes de empezar? Pregunto el caído con Kon mirando una revista en su hombro

\- Yo sí, es para Michael sama. Dijo Irina en sus ropas de shinigami

\- Irina, ¿Qué pasa y porque usas esa ropa? Pregunto el arcángel

\- Casi me muero y me regresaron a la vida como una shinigami pero hay algo que me sigue inquietándome a mí y Xenovia ¿es verdad que dios está muerto? Pregunto la chica de coletas con seriedad

\- ¿enserio no le dijiste nada a tus más devotas sobre eso Michael? Es una pena, quizás si lo hubieras hecho ella no hubieran cambiado de bando. Dijo Azazel con un tono burlón diciendo la verdad

\- Desafortunadamente sí, mi padre lleva muerto muchísimos años, es el mayor secreto del vaticano, si la gente lo supiera causaría un enorme caos y sin el sistema de oraciones de los humanos perderíamos muchísimo poder hasta quedar en la nada. Dijo el rubio con tristeza

\- Ya veo, entonces Kokabiel no nos mintió. Dijo Irina decaída aunque el peli naranja trato de animarla

\- ¿Por qué expulsaron a Asia de la Iglesia? Curo un demonio pero que no les enseñan a ayudar al necesitado a pesar de que no lo supiera. Dijo Ichigo con una mirada peligrosa hacia el arcángel que tuvo un escalofrió con esa mirada.

\- Tampoco deseábamos que ella fuera desterrada, pero si la gente se enteraba que una devota con el poder de dios podía curar a los demonios hubiera causado un caos, desterrarla fue algo duro pero necesario para nuestra facción. Dijo el rubio notando la mirada asesina de los shinigamis y de desaprobación.

\- No se preocupe Michael-san, no le guardo rencor por ello, creo que fue lo mejor para todos, además logre cumplir el sueño de tener amigos y más, no se sienta mal. Dijo la tierna chica al angel

Que corazón tan puro. Pensaron la mayoría de los demonios ante esa reacción

\- Yo tengo una última pregunta ¿Por qué hay 4 sillas si solo son ustedes 3 los que discutirán? Pregunto ichigo y la mirada de Azazel no le gusto para nada

\- Bueno, debido a los recientes acontecimientos y por idea mía y de Sirzechs, esa silla es para la recién formada facción de los shinigamis, ósea tú. Dijo el caído con una sonrisa.

\- ¿y nosotros en que momento aceptamos ser una nueva facción y meternos en estas cosas políticas? Pregunto Rukia con un tic nervioso

\- ¿Y porque no preguntaron? Dijo Korra con el mismo tic

\- Bueno cuando empezaste a usar el tablero y cuando intervenirte en los asuntos de los demonios y caídos. Dijo Grayfia al chico que en este momento desearía hacerle mucho daño a cierto caído

**Sí que es listo, me metió en esta basura política para asegurarse de que cambie este mundo, bien jugado Urahara 2.0(Azazel), bien jugado, pero mas te vale dormir con un ojo abierto porque te aseguro que me vengare.** Pensó el peli naranja suspirando con derrota sentándose en la silla

\- Bueno empecemos con asuntos importantes ¿Por qué Kokabiel que es de tu facción trato de matar a mi hermana y la heredera Sitri? Pregunto el actual lucifer al caído

\- Kokabiel era un cadre bélico, está por debajo de mi pero con suficiente influencia para hacer que otros caidos quisieran retomar la guerra que según el hubiéramos ganado, que puede o no ser cierta pero hubieran muerto millones más, y nadie quiere eso. Dijo Azazel con naturalidad.

\- Él es un líder que solo quiere estar tranquilo para seguir haciendo experimento no inmorales. Dijo Kon sobre saltando a los que no lo conocían

\- ¿Qué es ese muñeco poseído? Pregunto Michael curioso

\- Es Kon, un alma mod, de los pocos que quedaron en mi mundo, antes del último invento de mi loco maestro tenía que dejar mi cuerpo tirado por ahí, por lo que Kon evitaba eso, lo puse en ese peluche para que pudiera moverse. Dijo Ichigo cansancio

\- Si fue un buen regalo para tener confianza entre nosotros y si preguntan qué fue de Kokabiel, bueno como Vali no pudo atravesar la barrera de Ichigo, Rukia y él lo volvieron polvo de 2 ataques llamados cero. Dijo el caído tranquilamente

\- ¿entonces tu nunca diste la orden que atacara? Pregunto Michael

\- Claro que no, todo el tiempo estuve con Ichigo y sus amigos ayudándolos a adaptarse a este mundo, incluso Sona les puede decir eso. Dijo Azazel de nuevo tranquilamente

\- Ya veo, no veo que mientas además no pareces del tipo de personas que quiera la guerra. Dijo Sirzechs

\- Él es un segundo Urahara, solo que más eficiente, si se lo preguntan, ese era mi maestro de dónde vengo. Dijo el peli naranja para aportar algo y hacer más tranquila la reunión

\- ¿y cómo es? Pregunto Serafall intrigada con una sonrisa

\- Quiero que miren a Saji, ahora imagínenlo con unos 35 años más, mirada cansada y vestido de verde con un bastón, que pasa todo su día fingiendo que trabaja en una tienda de medicina pero se la pasa en un sótano inventando algo que haga mi vida difícil. Dijo Ichigo mientras el científico shinigami estornudo varias veces en su mundo.

\- Básicamente Azazel es igual a él, solo que sus inventos son mejores que los de él, incluso puedo decir que es más listo que el shinigami más listo que es Urahara. Dijo Rukia mientras Urahara se sentía ofendido y se puso a trabajar más rápido en la forma de regresarlos a casa

\- Bueno dejando de lado eso y los halagos a mi intelecto vamos al grano, vamos a firmar la paz. Dijo el caído sorprendiendo a todos

\- ¿Por qué tan rápido? Pregunto Vali intrigado

\- Fácil todos aquí ya perdimos a muchos haces tantos años, si firmamos la paz, no nos mataremos entre nosotros y los humanos no se verán afectados como daño colateral, pero me gustaría la opinión del líder de los shinigamis y de los portadores de los dragones celestiales. Dijo Azazel apuntando primero a Vali

\- A mí me da igual, mientras pueda luchar contra sujetos poderosos, me da igual si hay paz o no entre las facciones, pero no me opongo, solo no deseo que eso afecte la búsqueda de nuevos oponentes. Dijo el peli blanco con tranquilidad

\- Eres un kenpachi albino. Dijo Rukia con simpleza

\- ¿Quién es Kenpachi? Pregunto Vali intrigado

\- Una persona del mundo de Ichigo-san que llego a ser capitán que sería la equivalencia a uno de los 4 maohs, y lo hizo sin nunca liberar el poder de su espada. Dijo Asia ya que escucho la historia del sádico capitán

\- Solo le importa pelear, nada más, no le puede importar nada como los juegos de poder de shinigamis o los mismos hollows. Dijo Mizore que también conocía la historia

\- Bueno yo no me opongo a la paz, es mejor para que no muera más gente. Dijo Rukia mientras mostraba su guante donde Ichigo le había dado a Ascalon para que nadie la robara.

\- Bueno solo faltas tú Ichigo, ¿Qué piensas de la paz? Dijo Azazel curiosa

\- Bueno, la paz es algo relativo, siempre pasara algo o surgirá algo para perjudícarnos incluso sino son ustedes las 3 facciones, pero estoy a favor de ella, aunque sea corta siempre se disfruta, pero si somos una nueva facción, entonces el mundo humano será nuestro territorio donde tenemos una alianza con los Sitri y Gremory. Dijo el peli naranja terminando su discurso.

\- Wow buena respuesta Kurosaki, bueno tenemos todo listo para hacer el acuerdo de paz. Dijo Sirzechs feliz.

\- Mmm, chicos, no es por ser pesimista, pero tenemos compañía afuera. Dijo Raynare mirando la ventana

\- Los reconozco, son la brigada del caos, pero no creo que estén aquí por mí. Dijo Korra reconociendo a sus enemigos

\- Lo más probable es que vinieron a matar a los 3 líderes, si ellos mueren eso haría de las tres razas entraran en la guerra de nuevo, demonios ya sabía que este día iba a ser un dolor de cabeza. Dijo Ichigo levantándose de la silla

\- Este mundo y el otro son igual de problemáticos. Dijo Rukia con el mismo fastidio.

\- ¿Qué tenemos? Pregunto Mizore lista

\- Muchos magos voladores, una mujer morena que parece ser la más fuerte y sospecho que no debimos dejar solos a Gasper y los demás. Dijo Sona con seriedad

Luego de decir eso, muchos en la sala quedaron completamente congelados mientras otros aun podían moverse, y en otro lado la brigada del caos tenia encadenado a Gasper y lo estaban torturando para que usara sus poderes de tiempo.


	24. Chapter 24

Hola a todos Kaiser de nuevo con el final de temporada de este fic, no se preocupen, ya que la otra semana pasamos directo a la temporada 3 de DXD, que no durara tanto ya que se pasara al plato fuerte que espero que saliera bien, la saga Quincy, sin mas que decir aquí respondo

**Arraia: **thanks

**john el lobo solitario 43**: pues aquí veremos la pelea

**CarlosDNQ 96**: más que Bleach Z, un referencia a los fics de dbz y DXD en general, pues veremos qué pasa ya que muchos de ustedes tienen mejores ideas que las mías que no uso debido a que no se cómo implementarlas

**El guerrero Goku: **verdad, ahora conocerá el poder de la princesa de hielo de Ichigo que no se anda con juegos

**viecenta1.8**: gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic

**darkcrizer: **si, deberá esforzarse de controlar su masoquismo y sadismo para estar con Ichigo

Capítulo 24: luz blanca contra la ventisca roja.

De un momento a otro, muchas personas se habían quedado completamente paralizadas en la sala de reuniones, entre ellos estaban la mayoría de los integrantes del grupo de Ichigo salvo el mismo, Rukia e Irina que estuvo muy cerca de él, en el caso de los Gremory no tuvieron esa suerte y todos estaban paralizados, en el caso de los Sitri Sona por estar cerca de Saji no fue afectada y por último los gobernantes de las tres facciones estaban como si nada.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar y porque la mayoría estamos congelados? Pregunto Sona completamente impactada

\- Creo que la brigada del caos capturo de ese niño vampiro y nos acaba de congelar a la mayoría, pero parece que algunos no fuimos afectados. Dijo Michael a todos

\- En el caso de la heredera sitri, por estar cerca del portador de Vritra no se vio afectada, Irina es el mismo caso por estar en presencia del dragón rojo sumado a que tanto Ichigo y Rukia por su gran poder no son afectados. Dijo Azazel con naturalidad mientras miraba la ventana

\- Mmmmm, me pregunto si esto funcionara. Dijo Ichigo que saco de entre sus ropas la insignia de shinigami sustituto

Este rápidamente le dio un toque a Asia la cual su alma salió de su cuerpo, estando vestida como shinigami pero con su cadena de alma expuesta y confundida de lo que paso.

\- ¿Ichigo-san? ¿Qué nos pasó? Pregunto la ex monja poniéndose de pie.

\- Congelaron a todos pero acabo de soltar tu alma para que pudieras moverte. Dijo el peli naranja mientras le dejaba su insignia a la chica para que sacara el alma de las demás.

\- ¿Qué es esa cadena que tiene Asia en su pecho? Pregunto Irina curiosa pero en guardia

\- Una cadena del alma, cuando mueres como humano o tu alma es extraída esta cadena es tu vida como un espíritu, pero si alguien la corta, empezara el proceso de Hollowficacion por el cual tuve que pasar para recuperar mis poderes la primera vez. Dijo Ichigo seriamente recordando el agujero donde tuvo que estar atrapado 3 días

\- Significa que si dañan esas cadenas, Asia y las demás se volverán monstruos come almas. Dijo Sona alarmada.

\- Algo así, pero las libere para que defendieran la zona. Dijo Ichigo seriamente

\- Adivino, quieres que tú y yo vayamos a detener esto. Dijo Rukia más que lista.

\- Porque simplemente no matan a ese vampiro y evitamos futuros problemas, así de fácil. Dijo Vali con total falta de empatía.

Como única respuesta fue que tenía un corte en su mejilla producto de una bala disparada desde el dedo de Ichigo la cual perforo la pared para no solo amenazar al dragón blanco sino darle a un mago de la brigada en el exterior.

\- ¿si un ser querido tuyo no pudiera controlar su poder dirías lo mismo? Gasper no tiene la culpa, son las personas malas que usan su fuerza en contra de su voluntad, es parte de la familia Gremory y nuestro amigo, así que no lo dejaremos solo. Dijo Ichigo mientras su dedo aun brillaba en rojo

\- Si te atreves a hacerle algo malo a él, voy a convertirte en una estatua, te matare y luego Albion deberá buscar un nuevo compañero. Dijo Rukia con enojo mientras sus ojos se oscurecían como los de su parte Hollow aterrando a Vali

**La verdad es que no estaría mal estar cerca de mi rival, y ese chico de pelo naranja parece sumamente prometedor, además Vali ya se volvió demasiado arrogante.** Pensaba Albion para sí mismo

\- Como sea, iré a divertirme. Dijo el peli blanco que saco sus alas de energía y salió disparado hacia los magos

\- Ichigo, estamos listas para la batalla ¿Cuáles son nuestras órdenes? Pregunto Raynare mirando su cadena del alma

\- Ustedes 4 se quedaran aquí defendiendo la zona hasta que puedan regresar a sus cuerpos, yo y Rukia iremos hacia donde tienen a Gasper, Sona llama al resto de tu sequito para apoyar a Saji e Irina en el exterior. Dijo el peli naranja dando órdenes como si fuera un capitán shinigami

\- Llamare a mis sirvientes pero yo iré contigo, puedo ayudarte. Dijo la Sitri al peli naranja

\- Bueno si Saji ira ten esto, es un artefacto que te permitirá alcanzar el balance breaker, estuve investigando sobre los fragmentos de vitra, puse uno de ellos ahí pero úsalo cuando sea necesario porque cuando tu tiempo termine quedaras vulnerable. Dijo el líder caído dando una especie de collar.

\- Yo usare un hechizo para tele transportarlos hacia donde esta Gasper, les deseo suerte. Dijo Sirzechs a los shinigamis

\- Mae (baila) sode no Shirayuki. Dijo Rukia liberando el shikai antes de la batalla

\- Protege, Zangetsu. Dijo el peli naranja mientras su hoja se dividía en dos.

Todas las demás shinigamis salvo Irina liberaron sus zanpakutos sin problema y estaban listas para la defensa mientras que la Sitri se iba con Ichigo y Rukia a salvar al vampiro mientras en el exterior una persona que buscaba la cabeza de Serafall estaba lista para la batalla.

Era una hermosa mujer de pelo castaño usando lentes y ropas muy atractivas de color azul, esta mujer era conocida como Katerea Leviathan una de los antiguos Maoh antes de que la mayor sitri tomara su lugar junto a otros demonios.

\- Ya escucharon a Ichigo, preparadas. Dijo Mizore que puso manos en el suelo congelando las ventanas para hacer una barrera.

\- Raynare, tu eres la mejor atacando a distancia, yo esperare a tener mi cuerpo de nuevo. Dijo Korra que activan el Shikai reforzó con tierra la barrera de hielo

Las chicas dejaron una abertura donde Raynare empezó lanzar sus lanzas de luz dando en el blanco de los magos de la brigada del caos que seguían atacando contra el sitio de la reunión que resistía los ataques.

Los únicos que salieron al exterior fueron Azazel que estaba listo para probar su sacret gear artificial contra Katereia y Saji uso la gema de Azazel por lo que el portador de Vritra empezó a cambiar lentamente con su cuerpo cubriéndose de una armadura como el scale mail de Rukia pero en negro y morado, ahora tenía acceso a mucho más del poder del dragón maligno aunque fuera temporal.

Mientras con Ichigo:

El peli naranja y las 2 chicas estaban en la base de operaciones de la brigada del caos de este lugar y se podía decir que el desastre que estaban ocasionando solo era comparable a la carnicería que provocaron Ichigo y Rukia dejaron que sus lados más sádicos salieran a relucir por estar enojados por lo que le estaban haciendo a Gasper mientras Sona no se inmuto y los respaldaba con hechizos de agua.

Luego de atravesar un sendero de cadáveres mutilados en charcos de sangre congelada de magos, el peli naranja de una patada destruye una puerta del lugar donde detenían a Gasper aunque la fuerza fue suficiente para aplastar a un mago y romperle los huesos

\- ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO AYUDA. Grito Gasper que estaba inmovilizado en una tabla de madera de cabeza y siendo electrocutado

\- Les dije mujeres con mal gusto en el vestir que lo pagarían caro si hacían enojar a los shinigamis. Dijo Aika que estaba en las mismas condiciones pero sin ser electrocutada y detrás de ella estaba una Koneko desmayada

\- Malditos cobardes, como se atreven a usar a un niño inocente que no controla sus poderes para sus planes, esto no se quedara sin castigo. Dijo Sona como si fuera Rias

\- Los haremos pagar pero primero hay que probar la teoría de Azazel, Gasper, no cuestiones y bebe. Dijo Rukia activando su guante de dragón con la espada haciéndose un corte

\- ¿estas segura Rukia? Pregunto Ichigo mientras apuntaba un cero en sus manos para que los magos no se movieran.

\- Tranquilo, me asegure de no poner poder Hollow para que no le pase nada. Dijo la peli negra lanzando un tajo de sangre al vampiro

Gasper aun dudoso probo la sangre de la shinigami y de un segundo a otro su cuerpo reacciono y en segundos todos los magos de la brigada del caos de la base quedaron congelados y los demás en el exterior quedaron fuera de la parálisis.

\- Siiii pude controlar mis poderes. Dijo el vampiro convertido en una nube de murciélagos.

\- Que bien Gasper, pero es hora de irnos, tu iras con Rukia, Sona llévate a Koneko y bueno, Aika conmigo, pero tendrás asientos en primera fila para ver como aniquilo este lugar pero agárrate fuerte porque mi precio espiritual es masiva. Dijo Ichigo que se sonrojo un poco ya que al estar colgada al revés pudo ver un par de bragas negras de la pervertida que se aferro a su cuello

\- Cuando terminemos esto quiero hablar sobre un lugar en tu grupo, no me molestaría ser un peón en tu grupo, además la vida normal es aburrida, esto es más emocionante, mortal, pero divertido. Dijo la chica de lentes

\- Luego discutimos eso y Rukia, si tienes una pelea pesada, úsalo. Dijo Ichigo tranquilamente

\- ¿de qué hablan los dos? Pregunto Sona cargando a Koneko

Flash back, unas semanas atrás:

Poco tiempo desde que reclutaron a Irina, en varias noches donde las chicas no iban a la habitación de los shinigamis tanto Ichigo y Rukia tenían un entrenamiento nocturno intencivo y desgastante (no malpiensen) en el sótano con todo su poder

Ichigo y Rukia por varias noches se transformaron en vastos lords y luchaban con sus shikais, hechizos y todo lo que tenían y sabían usar en peleas casi de muerte donde no era raro que terminaran casi sin ropa por la fuerza de la batalla llenos de moretones, quemaduras entre otras cosas, la única que sabía este secreto era Asia pero que prometió guardar el secreto.

Ichigo era más rápido y fuerte que Rukia en el combate donde su guadaña era abrumada por la doble Zangetsu de su novio, pero ella no se quedaba atrás por sus amplios conocimientos en hechizos avanzados y sus poderes de hielo hacían que la batalla siempre estuviera balanceada.

Algunas veces Rukia casi se alzaba con la victoria pero nunca llegaba a derrotar a su novio salvo una vez que logro hacer algo que él no espero antes de tiempo, pero eso devino en que él se esforzara el doble y ella también ya que lo que hizo la afecto mucho.

Asia presencio eso pero los shinigamis le hicieron guardar el secreto el cual reservarían para una ocasión especial.

Fin del flashback:

\- Oye Rukia, creo que es hora de que usemos nuestra arma secreta, demostrémosles a estos tipos lo que pasa cuando te metes con un shinigami. Dijo el peli naranja mientras Aika se preguntaba a que se refería

\- Perfecto, y parece que blanco nos ha traicionado en ese caso también deberé hacerlo, pero ve tu primero y destruye esa base. Dijo la peli negra.

\- De acuerdo, listo Zangetsu. Dijo el shinigami a su compañero

\- Desde luego. Dijo la zanpakuto algo emocionado

\- ¿de qué hablan? Pregunto Sona aunque pudo ver como el peli naranja levanto sus espadas empezando a liberar presión espiritual

\- BAN…KAI. Grito Ichigo mientras un torrente de poder espiritual rojo, azul y negro se disparaba al cielo

Los que no estaban familiarizados con esta energía terminaron por caer de rodillas al suelo y los únicos que aguantaron fuero Saji, Azazel y Vali gracias a sus sacret gear mientras las shinigamis les costaba respirar por la tremenda precion que Ichigo ejercía en el ambiente.

Aika por poco y sale volando por la presión y más porque ella estuvo en el centro pero por suerte pudo aguantar pero estuvo en primera fila para ver el cambio de Ichigo

Las ropas del peli naranja eran negras pero con detalles en blanco, los patrones en X de sus poderes de Fullbringer se hicieron blancas, en sus hombros poseía hombreras blancas como de una armadura, sus 2 espadas regresaron a ser una sola de gran tamaño y de forma algo irregular de color blanco y negro con una cadena pero que estaba unida a su brazo.

Otra parte de su cuerpo que se alteró por el bankai es que parecía haberse transformado en vasto lord incompleto ya que le sobre salía un cuerno blanco y uno de sus ojos estaba negro con la pupila amarilla junto a su pelo naranja erizado, esto era parte del Bankai pero si el mismo Ichigo lo deseaba podía pasar a su forma de vasto lord completa

\- Tensa Zangetsu. Dijo simplemente Ichigo mientras su poder se calma

\- ¿esta es la última liberación de sus Zanpakutos llamaban Bankai de la que tanto hablaban? Dijo Sona que aun su cuerpo temblaba por la presión

\- Correcto Sona y no es solo un cambio estético, mira. Dijo Rukia

Ichigo tomo y lanzo un corte al aire contra la base de la brigada del caos, no había pasado nada pero en menos de 2 segundos se podía ver como el lugar fue partido en 2 y eso que ni siquiera había sido un getsuga solo una demostración del poder alcanzado por el bankai.

Los magos de la brigada, las facciones y hasta el propio Vali se impactaron al ver ese despliegue de habilidad inhumana pero esto solo motivo a que las chicas shinigamis se alentaran más en luchar.

Con las chicas:

Mizore, Korra e Irina tenían una lucha en equipo aunque la que menos aportaba era la chica de coletas por no saber muy bien la función de su espada y no tener tanto entrenamiento infernal como las demás.

\- O ayudas o sales del camino. Dijo la Yokai que de su catana lanza una ola de fuego helado

\- Ella tiene razón, ¿no puedes aunque sea activar tu shikai por unos minutos? Pregunto la castaña que cambio sus espadas de elemento fuego a tierra para luego clavarlas y levantar una pared de tierra protegiendo a la chica

\- Es que yo…no sé cómo hablar con mi espada no me responde aunque hable y le diga palabras cariñosas. Dijo Irina que aunque sea usaba su agilidad como enviada de la iglesia

\- Pues siéntate y medita hasta que lo encuentres y no regreses a la batalla hasta que seas útil. Dijo Mizore usando palabras crueles aunque estas tenían la intención de alentar a la chica

A veces no siempre palabras de aliento funcionan en las personas, pero hacer sentir inútil a alguien que desea superarse también era útil ya que esa persona en el deseo de demostrar lo que vale podía responder mejor que a las palabras bonitas.

La Yokai hizo un gesto a su compañera y en menos de nada Korra encerró a Irina en una barrera de piedra para que estuviera fuera de peligro y ver si lograba usar el shikai.

\- Ahora que no está ¿Qué tal y usamos la combinación de siempre? Dijo la castaña cambiando sus espadas a las de agua

\- Claro, LLUVIA DE HIELO. Grito Mizore usando sus poderes helados para congelar pequeños proyectiles de agua haciéndolos letales estacas de hielo

Irina por su parte estaba ofendida, pero sabía que la Yokai tenía razón, la verdad es que desde que escucho que dios estaba muerto muchísimas dudas se plantaron en ella, al ser criada por un sacerdote toda su vida era una fiel creyente pero cuando le dijeron la verdad se dio cuenta que todo, o la gran mayoría eran mentiras, aunque muchos no creyentes humanos que desconocían lo sobre natural decían, los humanos necesitan creer que hay algo mayor que ellos para no sentirse vacíos en un mundo loco.

¿Porque no puedo hacer esto? ¿Qué hago mal? Las demás ya lo dominan pero yo no alcanzo, ¿Qué me pasa? Se preguntaba ella mientras cerraba sus ojos

Al abrirlos de nuevo, se sorprendió porque ya no estaba en la cúpula de piedra sino en una catedral que parecía haberse quemado hace poco rodeada de vegetación deteriorada y el detalle más interesante era la potente lluvia que no parecía parar jamás.

**¿Dónde? Tranquila Irina, piensa, ¿Qué lugar es este y porque me es tan familiar?** Pensaba mentalmente la chica de pelo naranja cuando un rápido recuerdo de Rukia pasó por su cabeza y luego uno de Ichigo

La primera menciono que cada shinigami tenía su propio espacio mental, algunos podían ser parecidos pero nunca iguales ya que estos representan a cada shinigami ya sea su estado mental o otras cosas.

Luego Ichigo menciono lo que ya era obvio, cada Zanpakuto era una extensión del alma de las personas aunque son seres independientes con poderes distintos.

Al mirar de nuevo la estructura pudo reconocerlo, era el lugar donde entrenaba para algún día ser una ángel pero casi nunca lluvia y desde luego jamás hubo ningún incendio que la devasto, una figura que estaba dentro de la estructura miraba a Irina esperando a que se diera cuenta

Si este lugar es mi espacio mental ¿Qué significa? ¿Por qué esta quemado y porque esta lluvia no se detiene y se siente tan….triste. Pensaba la joven shinigami en entrenamiento

Luego recordó una charla de las chicas en la casa de Ichigo mencionando como eran sus lugares mentales, el de Asia era una iglesia abandonada pero que había mucha vida, la de Korra era su antiguo hogar pero fusionado con el de Ichigo, la Yokai dijo que el lugar se parecía al polo norte y Raynare dijo que era como una versión menos oscura de Grigori, al pensar detenidamente todo por varios minutos pudo notar algo, el simbolismo de esos lugares y sus dueños

\- Si este es mi espacio mental, esta catedral esta quemada recientemente, esto represente como mi fe hacia dios fue aplastada, pero ¿y la lluvia? Esperen, desde ese día he tenido duda tras duda sobre mí y el mundo.

\- Finalmente lo vez. Dijo una voz femenina

Al mirar, pudo notar que una especie de criatura salía de la catedral quemada, parecía ser un demonio y un ángel a la vez, sus piernas y brazos eran rojos con garras negras y casi todo lo demás era un plumaje blanco como la nieve en su rostro un ojo era tapado por estas plumas y el resto de su rostro era oscuro.

\- Este lugar ha sido horrible desde que llegue, nunca deja de llover y eso me molesta. Dijo la criatura con un tono tranquilo pero que denotaba enojo

\- ¿eres mi zanpakuto? Pregunto Irina sorprendida

\- Claro que lo soy, ¿pero sabes quién soy? Se mas de ti que tú misma. Dijo la espada calmada

\- Entonces ¿Por qué no me hablas? Pregunto la chica intentando conseguir respuesta

\- Porque estoy molesta contigo, porque tú provocas que este lugar sea inhabitable. Dijo la criatura en el mismo tono

De pronto un recuerdo de Ichigo entrenándolas a todas incluida la misma Rukia donde casi los estaba matando pero pudo escucharlo lo que les dijo a todas que fueron las palabras de Urahara que finalmente calaron en la mente de Irina al ser dichas por Ichigo

\- Si miras atrás, mueres, si te rindes, mueres, si dudas, mueres. Recito la peli naranja una y otra vez

\- ¿te das cuenta? Pregunto la criatura mirando al cielo

\- Yo provoque tu sufrimiento, ya lo veo, esta lluvia, son mis dudas personales desde que supe la verdad, sobre lo que significa ser una shinigami, no puedo dejar de pensar en esas dudas, pero, si no las dejo de la lado ahora mis compañeras podrían morir y no quiero decepcionar a Ichigo después de que me salvo la vida sin pedirme nada y dejándome libre sin pedirme.

Lentamente parecía que la lluvia se había detenido saliendo un pequeño rayo de sol, no era mucho, pero la chica se prometió a ella misma que una vez terminada esta batalla resolvería sus dudas personales, pero por ahora, debía luchar.

\- Mucho, mejor, ahora sabrás mi nombre, pero esto debes recordar

Regresando a la batalla:

Las chicas lo tenían bastante controlado donde se unieron Raynare y Asia como respaldo con sus Shikai con las que se curaban y con la que la caída cortaba como si nada a sus enemigos además de estrangularlos a lo lejos aunque lentamente estaban siendo rodeadas aunque no corrían demasiado peligro.

\- Lo logro. Dijo Mizore sonriendo levemente, esto se lo contaría a Ichigo y ver si lo impresionaba y conseguir un cariño especial

\- ¿Esa presion espiritual es de? Pregunto Asia mientras absorbía el dolor que sintieron sus enemigos

\- Ábrete, PANDORA. Grito la peli naranja saliendo de la barrera en un estallido

Lo que vieron las demás los dejo algo impactadas y confundidas incluso la misma Irina lo estaba, la catana había pasado a ser ahora un maletín negro con detalles en plateado y una calavera en el centro, la verdad esto confundió a todas.

\- ¿un maletín? ¿y que se supone que haga con esto? Pregunto la shinigami tocando su arma entre comillas

\- Piensa en alguna arma, tengo una sugerencia. Dijo la Zanpakuto

Irina hizo lo pedido y en su cabeza visualizo una shuriken de los ninjas y casi por arte de magia el maletín como si fuera mecánico tomo una forma de 2 discos cortantes arrojadizos, intento imaginar el arma ninja pero pensó que esta funcionaria por ahora.

Ella vio a los magos de la brigada y lanzo ambos discos que intentaron ser repelidos por magia pero estos fueron más potentes cortando en 2 a varios magos para luego regresar a su dueña que se impactó.

\- Mientras más poder y experiencia tengas en usarme más armas podrás usar algunas radican en tu imaginación y otras son ideas mías. Dijo la zanpakuto a su dueña

\- ¿Cuántas formas tienes? Pregunto la chica emocionada

\- Como unas 666. Dijo la espada dejando pálida por unos segundos a la peli naranja

\- Bue….bue…bueno, ignorare que ese es el número de la bestia por ahora. Dijo nerviosa la chica mientras imagino otra arma y ahora cargaba 2 catanas largas ambas de color negro plateado con el adorno de una calavera

Korra solo sonríe y dejando sus armas empieza usar el paso flash recién aprendido no era nada comparado al de Ichigo pero le sirvió para que dejara a varios magos con sus magias bloqueadas a golpes y luego Raynare con una sonrisa malvada acaba con estos tipos que no podía defenderse para que no volvieran a ser un problema en el futuro y la verdad es que a la castaña no le molesto por el odio que albergaba hacia la brigada del caos.

Irina emocionada cambio sus espadas a algo de artillería pesada que había visto en una película de guerra con sus compañeros, transformo su espada en una especie de lanza cohetes que dispararía tres proyectiles de forma consecutiva.

\- No te emociones demasiado, mientras más cambias de arma sin manejar bien mis poderes más te desgastas. Dijo la zanpakuto a la emocionada chica.

\- ¿Cuánto me queda? Pregunto ella lanzando una enorme cantidad de proyectiles.

\- Por lo menos tendrá un último cambio de forma y 5 minutos, luego de eso, sino superas tus dudas no volveré a hablarte. Dijo la Zanpakuto con enojo

\- No te enojes Lucia, pero creo que tengo una idea aún no sé qué pasara. Dijo Irina mientras hacía que su arma regresara a ser solo un maletín.

Con eso hecho Asia uso su bastón para curar a sus amigas y luego dirigir el daño a otro lado, a su vez la ex miembro de la Iglesia se paró al frente de un grupo de magos que la miraron confundidos.

\- Espero que funcione. Dijo Irina que abrió el maletín

Al hacerlo una luz dorada salió encegueciendo a todos los magos pero lentamente se estaban quemando vivos por la energía que soltaba esta arma que cuyo shikai se llamaba pandora, como la mismísima caja con el mismo nombre.

Ella suelta la maleta y parte de la luz le da pero se tapa los ojos para luego cerrarla con un pisotón donde pudo ver que algo de su ropa que se quemó pero nada comparado a la devastación que provoco a la brigada.

\- Wow eso fue increíble. Dijo Raynare emocionada

\- Finalmente no eres una inútil. Dijo Mizore sonriendo

\- Ese último ataque estuvo genial, deberías ponerle un nombre. Dijo Asia mirando el maletín de cerca

\- Gracias, aunque no sé cómo llamar ese ataque, todo lo que sé es que mi espada se llama Lucia y este es su shikai Pandora. Dijo Irina feliz

\- Que tal conocimiento prohibido, la verdadera caja tenía todos los males del mundo pero la tuya solo tiene el poder y conocimiento de muchas armas. Dijo Korra dando un nombre

\- No se escucha mal. Dijo una voz que todas reconocieron

Al girar todas vieron a Ichigo aun con el Bankai activado bajando al suelo dejando que Aika aterrizara en tierra firme mientras todas lo abrazaban y besaban con amor, dejando celosa a la chica de lentes.

\- ¿Viste todo lo que hicimos? Pregunto Asia emocionada

\- Aunque no tienen un bankai, pero su dominio en combate y trabajo en equipo es admirable creo que podrían provocarle un pequeño dolor de cabeza a Kenpachi ya que siempre recibe ataques y nunca se defiende. Dijo el peli naranja mientras cierto shinigami loco estornudo en su mundo

\- ¿Dónde está Rukia, no necesita ayuda? Pregunto Irina preocupada

\- Yo estaría más preocupado por Vali ya que ella le estaar por sacar el relleno a golpes además debemos ayudar a los demás. Dijo Ichigo apuntando a los demonios

Con decir esos varios círculos mágicos aparecieron sobre el lugar llegando por su parte el resto de los Sitri donde la mayoría ya estaban armados con sus sacret gears artificiales de Azazel que darían a relucir en una verdadera batalla mientras los Gremory que estaban fuera de la parálisis estaban listo para la lucha.

Todos los demonios empezaron a aportar en la batalla mientras que Saji y Azazel derrotaron a Katerea con bastante dificultad, en resumen el caído perdió un brazo y el peón había absorbido tanta energía de la mujer para un último ataque que lo dejo agotado perdiendo la armadura pero antes de caer fue salvado por Momo y Ruruko.

\- ¿estás bien Saji? Pregunto la peli blanca

\- Lo estaré, aunque creo que si no me hubiera entrenado Ichigo mi cuerpo no hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo el poder de Vritra. Dijo el rubio quedando fuera de combate.

\- Dio lo mejor de el para hacer sentir orgullosa a Sona, sabe que nunca tendrá su corazón pero al menos quiere serle útil siempre que pueda. Dijo Tsubaki que lo recogió para ponerlo en una zona segura.

Con Rukia:

La peli negra estaba en el cielo con su guadaña y para hacer las cosas interesantes también activo la armadura de dragón rojo que como siempre debido a sus poderes los colores pasaban ser azules con morado y verde.

\- ¿Por qué nos traicionas? ¿Qué te ofrece la brigada del caos? Pregunto Rukia que dio un corte con su guadaña al albino

\- Fácil, porque sé que con ellos siempre tendré oponentes fuertes contra los que me pueda enfrentar, se podría decir que yo vivo para superarme y luchar. Dijo Vali que noto que un brazo de su armadura estaba algo congelado.

\- Lo que nos falta, un Kenpachi. Dijo Rukia con desaprobación

Vali uso el dividir en la chica, consiguió algo de poder extra pero en un punto tosió un poco de sangre debido a que el poder Hollow no era demasiado compatible con el poder de un demonio si absorbía en exceso pero era menos peligroso que robar poder Quincy.

\- Buster rey cero. Dijo Rukia lanzando un cero morado potenciado por sus poderes de emperador rojo

El peli blanco dividió el daño de esa técnica pero el impacto fue algo serio ya que logro cuartear su armadura un poco aunque lo que no noto fue que eso fue una distracción para que la muchacha lo apuñalara con la espada Ascalon cosa que le hizo un daño grave sumado a un impacto directo del shikai.

\- Tsugi no mai, Hakuren. Dijo Rukia haciendo que vali saliera volando en una ventisca helada

Pero sin quedarse atrás el portador del dragón blanco se pudo recomponer rápido para poder propinarle unos golpes al estómago de la chica y de una patada casi mandarla al suelo aunque en el último segundo la peli negra se recompuso y le da un cabezazo en el estómago.

\- ¿Por qué la pelea parece tan pareja? Pregunto Sona ya que conocía bien el poder de la shinigami

\- Es por sus poderes, el dragón emperador blanco puede dividir el poder cada 10 segundos mientras que el rojo multiplica cada 10. Dijo Sirzechs que salió del edificio para ver mejor la pelea.

\- En resumidas cuentas, están a la par pero las habilidades serán lo que determine la batalla, además, Vali siempre fue algo presumido de su poder. Dijo el líder de los caídos algo cansado

\- ¿estás bien Azazel? Pregunto Ichigo un tanto preocupado

\- No es nada, he recibido peores palizas pero no me vendría mal que me prestes a tu pequeña monja para que duela menos. Dijo el caído con una leve sonrisa

\- No me lo tienen que pedir. Dijo Asia que aun con el shikai curo al caído

La batalla en el cielo no parecía tener un ganador pero parecía que Rukia tenía la ventaja debido a su mayor número de habilidades tanto de hechizos y otros atributos que hacía que Vali tuviera problemas para mantener el ritmo de la batalla así que uso su último recurso.

\- Half Dimension. Grito el peli blanco y algunos sintieron que perdieron algo de poder

\- ¿Qué haces? Pregunto Rukia intrigada

\- No te importa. Dijo Vali

\- Está dividiendo todo para conseguir más poder, incluso puede que el tamaño de los seres vivos, incluso los pechos. Dijo el líder de los caídos explicando el funcionamiento de la técnica

\- ¿me pregunto a qué clase de pervertido le importarían más los pechos que el hecho que muchas personas puede ser afectadas por algo así? Pregunto Ichigo con sarcasmo ya que solo un completo pervertido e idiota le importaría que los pechos perdieran la mitad de su tamaño

Rukia solo da una leve sonrisa y decide que era el momento de sacarlo, solo esperaba que su cuerpo lo aguantara ya que una cosa era hacer esto sola y otra muy distinta hacerlo con la armadura puesta por lo que para no tomar riesgos desactivo el poder de Ddraig.

\- ¿ya te rindes roja? Pregunto Vali con orgullo

\- No y solo tengo una cosa que decir, BANKAI. Grito Rukia moviendo su guadaña rápidamente

De pronto en toda la zona todos sintieron un enorme frio, hasta juraron que empezó a nevar y que muchas partes empezaban a ser congeladas, las noblezas de demonios incluso las shinigamis de Ichigo estaban temblando por el frio que estaba haciendo pero solo pudieron ver que ahora en el cielo había un segundo punto blanco

\- Hakka no Togame. Dijo Rukia con un tono de voz helado

El aspecto de la chica había cambiado bastante, literalmente ahora parecía una princesa o reina hielo vistiendo un largo vestido blanco, sobre ella varios listones blancos, su guadaña cambio de nuevo a una catana de color blanco y sobre su cabeza parecía haber una corona de hielo y en sus pestañas también había hielo

\- Te ves bien pero eso no te…..AAAAAAAAAAAH. Dijo Vali que no sabía lo que pasaba

Su cuerpo empezó a dolerle pero nunca la vio atacar ni la vio moverse solo un montón de niebla sumado a que también sentía que su cuerpo aun protegido por la armadura sufría de un frio atroz comparado a las temperaturas de uno de los polos del mundo aunque mucho peor.

\- ¿Ichigo? ¿Sabes que es lo que hace Rukia? Pregunto Rias que sentía que se le congelaban los huesos

\- No mucho, solo que Sode dijo que esos poderes son limitados y la pueden matar hasta que lo desarrolle por completo. Dijo Ichigo muy atento a la pelea

\- Ara ara, me voy a calentar. Dijo Akeno que aprovechando el momento abrazo al peli naranja para entrar en calor

\- Oye…..no te aproveches. Dijo Raynare que hizo lo mismo

\- De que se quejan esta temperatura es muy agradable. Dijo Mizore aunque ella misma debía admitir que este frio era más del que cualquier Yokai de su especie pudiera aguantar

\- Según Rukia, su bankai alcanza la temperatura del cero absoluto. Dijo Ichigo que ya había experimentado de primera mano ese frio y era una experiencia nada agradable.

Rukia no usaba el poder del dragón rojo ya que eso podía volver inestable su bankai, ya lo hizo una vez durante sus entrenamientos nocturnos con Ichigo y bueno, pudo ver al chico llorar ya que esa combinación no dominada casi acababa con su vida, lo cual la hizo sentir mal por preocuparlo pero feliz ya que a él le importaba lo que le pasara.

\- Fin del juego blanco. Dijo Rukia mientras lanzaba una ventisca de hielo sobre Vali que solo grito de dolor antes de estrellarse

Todos fueron a la zona del impacto y lo que encontraron fue a un Vali casi muerto con pedazos de su armadura rota y congelada, también su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado ya que incluso sus huesos estaban congelados, iba a sobrevivir pero alguien en su interior viendo que este muchacho nunca cambiaría su forma arrogante de ser centro su vista en alguien

\- Es mi momento mientras esta moribundo, lo siento chico, fuiste uno de mis mejores portadores pero te dejaste llevar y te volviste demasiado arrogante y complaciente de mi poder. Dijo Albion para sí mismo por lo que salió del cuerpo de Vali sin que lo supiera mientras pasaba al cuerpo de Ichigo el cual tanto el mismo peli naranja y Zangetsu se dieron cuenta

**Muy bien lagartija albina, las reglas de este cuerpo son no molestarme con comentarios fuera de lugar, solo has eso y te puedes quedar aquí dentro, pero si es así ahora somos compañeros no un amo y esclavo.** Dijo mentalmente Ichigo para que Albion lo escuche.

Luego de eso Rukia parecía cansada tanto que su bankai se apagó y ella también tenía el cuerpo congelado cayendo en picada antes de que su novio quitándose a las chicas y usando el paso flash la atrape en forma nupcial abriendo lentamente los ojos.

\- ¿Ichigo? Pregunta la shinigami agotada

\- Quien más sino, fue increíble y como decirle, de verdad eres mi princesa de hielo. Dijo Ichigo riéndose un poco

\- Cállate rey idiota. Dijo Rukia que lo tomo del rostro para besarlo mientras seguían en el cielo

\- Esos 2 sí que son una pareja complicada, pero hay que admitir que se ven lindos juntos aunque uno tenga a más de una. Dijo Rias sonriendo un poco al notar los celos de Akeno

\- ¿y qué hacemos con Vali? Pregunto Sona mientras lo miraba

\- Sin el dragón blanco no es una amenaza, de hecho ahora su magia es más débil, puede ser molesto pero no sabría decir que hacer con él. Dijo Serafall en su modo serio

\- Lo lógico sería encerrarlo y sacarle toda la información de la brigada del caos. Dijo Sirzechs listo para capturarlo

Para su sorpresa un círculo mágico se había abierto delante de ellos revelando a 2 personas que todos reconocieron aunque la que más se sobresalto fue Koneko que se despertó de golpe al captar cierto olor que había olvidado y odiaba.

\- Mmmm, Vali, parece que confiarte te llevo a terminar como paleta congelada. Dijo un hombre el cual vestía una ropa roja y tenía un bastón como arma

\- Creo que fue mejor que enfrentar a Ichigo Kurosaki, el seguramente lo hubiera convertido en polvo como lo hizo contra ese caído estúpido. Dijo Kuroka en un tono alegre

\- ¿el descendiente del rey mono Sun Wukong, Bikou y la mayor criminal de los demonios unidos a la brigada del caos? Esto sí que es interesante. Dijo Azazel sorprendido un poco

\- No se confundan, tenemos nuestros propios motivos para ser parte de ellos no porque creamos en lo que proponen, solo es conveniencia. Dijo Bikou tranquilamente.

Luego de decir eso al suelo aterrizo Ichigo y dejo a Rukia en el suelo para ser tratada por Asia mientras dé un paso flash y sorprendiendo a muchos detuvo a Koneko de un brazo para que no pensara en atacar a Kuroka.

\- Suéltame Ichigo sempai, debo enfrentarla. Dijo la nekomata tratando de zafarse

\- No, no puedes luchar contra tu hermana por una gran cantidad de razones, más de las que tú crees. Le dijo Ichigo al oído para que solo ella lo escuchara

\- ¿sabías de ella? Pregunto ella incrédula.

\- Luche contra ella y la derrote conociendo la verdad que no te puedo decir, pero este es un asunto familiar que tú y ella deben resolver, pero no hoy, mírate, estas agotada por defender a Gasper, tranquila, te ayudare a su tiempo. Dijo Ichigo que usando la palma de su mano hizo un hechizo y la dejo fuera de combate

\- Tanma Otoshi. Dijo Ichigo que término el hechizo

\- Gracias, ahora nos llevaremos a esta paleta humana aunque podemos escucharte si quieres decirle algo a la brigada del caos. Dijo Kuroka alegre de ver al chico que le perdonó la vida de nuevo

\- Diles que están muertos si los veo de nuevo en el mundo humano, lo que hice hoy no se comparara a lo que les hare si amenazan la paz y a mis, amigos, los hare sentir el verdadero miedo y desesperación que solo un rey puede infundir. Dijo Ichigo mientras su voz sonaba a la de su viejo Hollow interno cosa que hizo que Kuroka y Akeno se emocionen por esas palabras de amenaza

\- Lo tendré en cuenta, aunque puede que a la próxima ya no seamos enemigos, adiós…. ,go. Dijo la nekomata peli negra deletreando su nombre de forma seductora mientras ella, Bikou y Vali se fueron

\- Ichigo creo que le gustas a una loca. Dijo Kon que salió de unos escombros para ponerse en su hombro

\- Si ya lo sé, será un dolor de cabeza, pero no será un problema de hoy. Dijo el shinigami.

\- Bueno esta experiencia nos demostró lo que logramos como facciones unidas. Dijo Michael a todos

\- Tienen un enemigo en común, la brigada del caos debe ser detenida o más sufrirán por ellos. Dijo Sona muy seriamente al igual que Rias

\- Entonces desde hoy en adelante, las 3 facciones estamos en paz y la facción de los shinigamis son nuestros aliados en esta guerra. Dijo el actual lucifer sonriendo

\- Solo una cosa, quiero pedirles que le dejen a Xenovia rezarle a dios a pesar de ser un demonio, sabemos que está muerto pero no puede dejar esa vida atrás. Dijo Kiba al arcángel

\- Mmm, de acuerdo caballero gremory, eso servirá como una forma de forjar lazos. Dijo el rubio angel

\- Bueno chicas, nos largamos, estoy cansado y tengo hambre, Sona y tu grupo, ¿quieren venir? Pregunto Ichigo a la chica de lentes

\- ¿tú pagas? Pregunto ella mirándolo de forma coqueta

\- Claro, estoy de humor. Dijo el peli naranja

De esta manera, se había formado una alianza que duraría mucho tiempo ante las amenazas futuras aunque lo que no notaron es que ahora que los 2 dragones estaban en 2 recipientes que vivían en el mismo techo una persona que miraba todo desde las sombras tendría su vigilancia más fácil, todo regreso a la normalidad, o bueno, casi.

Una semana más tarde:

\- Ahora yo soy el jefe del club del ocultismo. Dijo Azazel sentado en la silla de Rias con una sonrisa

En el salón del club que estaba saturado de personas estaban el grupo de Ichigo en sus uniformes de la academia con una peli roja que no se creía lo que paso mientras detrás de ellos estaban una Sona apenada ya que en parte esto era su culpa por su maldita debilidad hacia su familia, por su parte los demás estaban tranquilos.

\- ¿Cómo paso esto? Pregunto Rias mientras sus sirvientes no tenían ni idea

\- Bueno estuvimos hablando que yo era el más capacitado para sacar el potencial de las sacret gear de todos y mejorar a los gremory que se quedaron atrás comparado a los sitris, además sino se aceptaba esto entonces la segunda opción era que la Maou Serafall viniera aquí. Dijo el caído con suma tranquilidad.

\- Entonces Sona ¿me vendiste solo para que tu hermana no se mudara aquí? Pregunto Rias con un tip en su ojo

\- Acepto la culpa por esa acusación. Dijo Sona que tenía un aura depresiva mientras Ichigo la consolaba

\- Bueno yo soy el presidente del club y este es mi vicepresidente Kon. Dijo el caído con el peluche pervertido en su hombro

\- Veo que recuperaste tu brazo. Dijo Rukia que todavía se estaba descongelando y tenía un leve resfriado

\- Esto, es solo un brazo mecánico con muchos artilugios. Dijo Azazel usando una función para estirar el brazo

\- Bueno la lista de tareas del club de hoy son entrenar, entrenar y que desde ahora todas las chicas del club deben usar mini faldas muy cortas. Dijo Kon con emoción con una libreta.

\- Oye yo no escribí eso, pero no es mala idea ahora que lo pienso. Dijo el caído con una cara picara.

\- Esto apesta. Dijo Rias resignada y con un aura negra

\- Bueno bajo mi mando los portadores de dragones Rukia, Ichigo y Saji se fortalecerán al igual que los demás junto al vampiro Gasper. Dijo el hombre de alas negras mientras todos giraron a ver a Ichigo

\- Antes de que pregunten, si, el dragón de Vali se mudó a mi cuerpo luego que Rukia lo dejara moribundo. Dijo Ichigo que había practicado un poco en esa semana mostrando un guante que era blanco pero con patrones negros debido a que Albion se tuvo que adaptar a sus poderes y ese color es que tuvo que asimilar dolorosamente el poder Hollow

\- Ara ara Ichigo-kun ahora serás mucho más fuerte que antes espero que no te olvides de lo que me prometiste. Dijo Akeno alegremente

\- Claro no lo olvide. Dijo Ichigo que en eso recibe una llamada de su celular

\- ¿ya puedo entrar? Pregunto una voz femenina solo para recibir una afirmativa

\- Bueno chicos, si se preguntaban porque Aika estuvo ausente, es por esto. Dijo Ichigo abriendo la ventana

De esta alguien salto de un árbol para hacer una entrada triunfal sorprendiendo a todos los demonios incluso un poco a las shinigamis aunque eso era solo cuestión de tiempo considerando lo persistente que fue esa persona

Al lugar entro Aika completamente vestida de negro con la ropa de una shinigami con una catana en su espalda levantando los brazos de forma alegre.

\- Aika Kiryuu, peon y shinigami lista para todo. Dijo la chica de lentes con su tono alegre y despreocupado

\- ICHIGO. Grito Rukia molesta porque no le preguntaron

\- Oye no es mi culpa ella insistió en ser una shinigami, incluso me amenazo con tirarse de un risco….. bueno, en realidad lo hizo porque sabía que la salvaría. Dijo Ichigo recordando que luego de eso y ver la determinación de la humana tuvo que darle una pieza de peon

\- No te arrepentirás seré eficiente y me hare fuerte para superar a las demás y que me premies con una noche en tu cama, con nuestros cuerpos desnudos y sin protección. Dijo Aika dejando que su lado pervertido se apodere de ella causando sonrojos en todas las interesadas en el peli naranja que se imaginaron esa escena quitando a la chica y poniéndose a ellas mismas.

Con una nueva compañera en el equipo y un loco mentor nuevo ahora las cosas iban a ser diferentes en Kuoh aunque tanto en este mundo como el otro fuerzas oscuras se estaban preparando para traer caos a estos mundos por igual, solo que uno de ellos quería acabar con el peli naranja antes de que fuera un peligro mayor para el.

Omake: noticias 2:

Y ahora una edición más de la oficina comunica, esto debido a la falta de papeleo todos incursionan en el mundo de las noticias con ustedes sus anfitriones Sarah Kerrigan y Gabriel Reyes mejor conocido como Reaper.

-Gracias Sombra, hola a todos aquí de nuevo Kerrigan con un par de noticias nuevas, ¿Gabriel? Dijo la reina Zerg

-Gracias Kerrigan y tenemos una noticia un tanto vieja que no tuvo el impacto que se esperaba, DC comics al borde de la quiebra ¿Quiénes tienen la culpa? Dijo el agente de Talon mostrando en la pantalla las acciones en picada

-Si, como mi socio dijo, la editorial de comic más emblemática de la cultura pop está al borde de la quiebra, salimos a las calles a hacer una encuesta y preguntarle a la gente quien piensa que es el culpable, vamos contigo Claire. Dijo la reina Zerg

-Gracias Kerrigan estamos aquí en el interior del estudio y preguntarle a nuestro jefe Kaiser que piensa sobre esto. Dijo la neko dándole el micrófono a su jefe

-Pues estudio economía y paso el suficiente tiempo en internet para entender y un factor que llevo a la casi ruina es que ellos pierden cada vez mas terreno frente al manga japonés debido a que en ese lugar no tienen que seguir normas de lo políticamente correcto o censura, bueno, a menos que seas un estudio de animación tonto, como te odio Deep studios por lo que hiciste a Nanatsu no taizan. Dijo Kaiser que en la pantalla tenia etiqueta de autor y jefe mientras sacudia su puño mirando al Meliodas deforme.

-Bueno ¿y que piensan los villanos del bar de los villanos? Pregunto Claire que consiguió un pase para preguntar.

-Su ultimo comic de DC y Watchman fue un fracaso del que nadie habla. Sumado a que no tienen tanta renovación de personajes como lo hace marvel, además que les falta el toque que no tienen en sus historias modernas. Dijo Aizen con la etiqueta, mejor villano de bleach.

-¿y que piensa el bar? Pregunto Claire que antes de entrar encuentra a Monika tratando de frenar a Sam que estaba armado hasta los huesos

-TODO ES CULPA DE WARNER BROS, ESTOY SEGURO QUE EL IDIOTA QUE CONDENO ESA EMPRESA A QUE HAGA MALAS PELICULAS ES EL PATO LUCAS. Grito Sam al micrófono mientras su gerente trataba de detenerlo, la etiqueta decia otro mejor amigo autor

-Si estuvo furioso por varios, pero tiene razón ya que si las películas no despiertan tu interés en leer comics estas en la nada. Dijo Monika, cuya etiqueta decia Yandere virtual

-Gracias Claire, tambien en noticias series, se cancela la E3 de este daños por un dicho coronavirus, obviamente es preocupante pero viajamos a mexico para preguntar a un experto sobre esto. Dijo Kerrigan que estaba en una puerta de apartamento de mala muerte.

-E pues si chabos, es una enfermedad peligrosa pero no es tan difícil, solo un buen ataque de paracetamol lanzado como si fuera una onda vital española basta. Dijo el Dr Goku, personaje de parodia

-Bien Kerrigan, aquí seguimos pensado cual será el siguiente fic en subir, quizás Shonen Quartet ya que en si sería más que un experimento de parodia y comedia usando sarcasmo. Dijo Reaper y como Kerrigan estaba en Mexico lo acompañaba alguien del bar.

-Tambien hay planes de retomar overmarvel aunque es un fic fantasma al cual casi nadie le importo asi que no importa tanto si regresa. Dijo Jaina en su traje de hechicera.

-Bueno antes de despedirnos escuchemos a mas clientes satisfechos de la popular guardería de Aqua en el mundo de Shonen Quartet.

-Gracias a los servicios de la guardería ahora puedo tener citas tranquilas con mi loli vampira completamente legal, por suerte la dragona pervertida se dedicó a escribir libros para tontos. Dijo un peli blanco, Hajime, antihéroe isekai

-Hajime regresa a la cama. Dijo la loli vampira conocida como Yue, vampira de mas de 300 años

-Gracias los servicios de la guardería de aqua, puede dejar a la mia mientras voy a matar a algun rey demonio, pero no sin antes pasarme 3 episodios entrenando y planeando a lo Aizen. Dijo un tipo de ropas oscuras, Seiya, goblin Slayer precavido en un Isekai

-Y parece que las cuidadoras Alicia de Isekai Maou y Ishigami Senku decubrieron que el sudor de diosa inútil es una poderosa arma que puede hacerse en una bomba de mala suerte, ya disponibles solo en el mundo Shonen Quartet, compra ahora y te llevas una solitaria Yunyun y una pleade de tu elección, todo por el modico precios 99.99 dolares, hazlo y dale mala suerte a tus enemigos. Dijo Reaper mientras el programa terminaba


	25. Chapter 25

Hola a todos aquí los saluda Kaiser desde la comodida de casa mientras dura la cuarentena de mi país, lo que significa mucho tiempo para escribir ya que mi universidad no dejo nada aun :v, sin mas que decir, disfruten y lean el Omake que les puede sacar una risa:

**Arraia**; thanks, Yhwach is just as broken friend :v

**Darkcrizer: **si, tiene mucho poder que dominar si quiere que el rey Quincy sienta el verdadero terror

**El guerrero Goku: **bueno Ddraig tiene a Sode para hablar y si Albion tiene a Zangetsu pero no inner Ichigo ya el e ichigo están fusionados desde el primer capitulo

**John el lobo solitario 43: **quizás suba una ova de las zanpakutos y su dia a dia, todas las respuestas están en esta temporada y buena referencia al ogro 3 :v

**Jose4ANdres7: **soy muy fan de la franquicia y gracias, no lo recordaba

Capítulo 25: iré a buscarlo y el viaje al inframundo.

Mundo Bleach:

En este mundo mientras el peli naranja y su compañera no estaban las cosas estaban en relativa calma salvo por Karin que tomo el lugar de su hermano mayor como shinigami sustituto en la ciudad mientras la sociedad de almas por alguna razón que al propio Isshin dejo intranquilo estaban algo aislados del mundo humano siendo los únicos shinigamis en Karakura el, su hija, Senna, Urahara y Yoruichi y eso sin contar a Nell, Stark y Lilynette que eran arrancars

Otra cosa que tenía al patriarca Kurosaki poco tranquilo era el hecho que en más de una ocasión personas muy sospechosas vestidas de blanco y con cierta firma de poder espiritual alta estaban acosando a Yuzu y Uryu.

Mientras Urahara trabajaba día y noche en su invento el pedía consejos de su no tan buen amigo Ryuken Ishida el padre de Uryu al cual si bien declaro que sus intenciones estaban en cuidar a los vivos lo que el shinigami le dijo sobre esas personas lo tenía algo preocupado.

\- ¿sabes quienes pueden ser esas personas? Pregunto Isshin al Quincy

\- Tengo una teoría pero créeme si te digo que mi respuesta no te dejara dormir por la noche. Dijo el peli blanco acomodando sus lentes.

\- Tendré que asumir el riesgo Ryuken, ya perdí a un hijo, no pienso perder a mis hijas. Dijo el peli negro seriamente

\- Estas personas deben de ser el Wandenreich, con la caída de los quincys se decía que se creó este imperio invisible a los ojos de todos ¿tu hijo atrapado en otro mundo no te advirtió sobre el regreso de algo? Pregunto Ryuken curioso ya que a él le contaron la desaparición del peli naranja

\- Dijo que el mayor pecado de los shinigamis vendría, y todos sabemos que el exterminio de tu gente es ese pecado. Dijo Isshin atando cabos y no le gustaba por donde iba todo

\- Esos tipos deben de buscar a Ichigo para reclutarlo entre sus filas, si van a derrotar a los shinigamis, un hibrido con su sangre puede serles útil, pero como no lo encuentran centran su atención en tus hijas, en el caso de Uryu lo hacen porque al igual que tus hijas es Quincy. Dijo Ryuken suspirando, sabía que cosas malas se venían.

\- ¿Que debería hacer viejo amigo? No quiero ponerlas en peligro. Dijo Isshin pensativo

\- Bueno, esta es mi sugerencia, si tu hijo sigue vivo en otro mundo, ¿Por qué tú y tus hijas no van a él? Volverían a estar juntos, sé que es algo difícil de decidir pero si las quieres mantener lejos de las garras del rey Quincy ese lugar es tu mejor oportunidad. Dijo el Quincy que se retiró para atender a la gente de su hospital.

\- Hablare con ellas, esto no es algo que se puede decidir de la noche a la mañana. Dijo el shinigami que se fue a ver a Urahara

Con Urahara:

Yoruichi estaba dormida en el suelo en su forma felina aunque no se dio cuenta que estaba cubierta de papeles y planos de Urahara que otra vez se quedó despierto toda la noche haciendo planos para la máquina, los avances eran de admirar pero cuando hacia esto era porque seguramente Ichigo y Rukia debían estar subestimando su inteligencia.

Entre tanto papel pudo encontrar una pizarra con garabatos que si podía entender y traducir en lenguaje humano que parecía algo sobre cambiar de mundo, diciendo que si un shinigami que era un espíritu muerto o cualquier ser espiritual cruzara el portal dejaría esa condición y desarrollaría un cuerpo físico completo

De ser eso correcto en ese caso Rukia ya tenía un verdadero cuerpo humano vivo y no un gigai como todos, parecía que esa regla aplicaba a todo y parecía tener otra teoría sobre que un cuerpo se adapte a un mundo, no podía regresar por demasiado tiempo el cuerpo y alma de esa persona pero si solo era el alma podía estar un tiempo prolongado

Lo que trataba de decir es que Ichigo solo podría regresar temporalmente en su forma de espíritu, pero ahora se preguntaba la gata si la gente de ese mundo sabría cómo viajar sin el riesgo de quedarse en su dimensión de forma permanente.

\- Yo soy el más listo Kurosaki, no un ridículo cuervo. Decía Urahara entre sueños sintiendo que su inteligencia era cuestionada por la de un caído.

\- Oye ya despierta, debes trabajar. Dijo Yoruichi golpeando su cara con una pata

\- No, ya trabaje mucho tomare unos días de descanso. Dijo el hombre del sobrero bostezando

\- Sino lo haces les diré a Orihime y Tatsuki que eres un vago, y ya sabes cómo se pusieron la última vez que te encontraron de vacaciones. Dijo la gata riendo con malicia haciendo que el hombre temblara

Era verdad, la ausencia del peli naranja hizo que sus enamoradas de este lado del multiverso se volvieran más agresivas y fuertes por una determinación a no dejarse llevar por la depresión y querer impresionarlo con su progreso cuando regresara, además, tanto Orihime y las demás acordaron que compartirían al peli naranja le guste o no Rukia aunque la pequeña shinigami ya declaro que cualquier chica podía ir por su hombre mientras la reconocieran a ella como la alfa

Yuzu admiro esa determinación de las chicas y para demostrarles su apoyo les daba comida para que se siguieran esforzando, ella no era poderosa pero quería ayudar de alguna manera con ellas.

\- Oye Urahara, ya llegue luego de entrenar por horas como dijiste. Dijo Karin vestida como una shinigami despertándolo por la sorpresa

\- Aaaaa si, sigue haciendo lo mismo pero con pesas de 100 kilos. Dijo el ex capitán

\- Algún progreso con respecto a mi hermano. Pregunto Karin con esperanza

\- Si y no, veras tengo un prototipo que no se si funcionara estuve haciendo un comunicador para hablar entre dimensiones, pero si quisiera progresar necesitare de un conejillo de indias que estuviera dispuesto a arriesgarse a quedar atrapado del otro lado y que no le importe. Dijo Urahara estirándose sin saber que había una persona que iba a cumplir con eso

Casa Kurosaki:

Los arrancars Stark y Lilynette seguía viviendo en la residencia del peli naranja usando el sótano aun aunque últimamente tenían algo más de libertad, en estos momentos se podía ver a la niña mirando televisión y al otro extremo es estaba el ex espada 1 pero no podía dormir.

De hecho, Lilynette noto algo demasiado inusual para su compañero, tenía un rostro serio en su siempre despreocupado rostro esto no podía significar nada bueno o eso era lo que pensaba por lo que quiso saber porque estaba así.

\- Stark, ¿Qué te ocurre? Estas demasiado serio. Pregunto la niña arrancar esperando que no sea nada grave

\- No es nada, solo que no he dormido tanto como me gustaría. Dijo el castaño aunque eso no convenció a su otra mitad

\- Dime que te ocurre, normalmente te la pasarías todo el día durmiendo y no pensar en nada. Dijo Lilynette interrogando a su amigo

\- Los viste verdad, como ellos extrañan a Ichigo, están triste por su ausencia. Dijo Stark tranquilamente

\- Si pero eso paso hace tiempo ¿Por qué lo mencionas ahora? Pregunto la chica

\- Porque me siento como un ingrato, ese capitán me perdono la viva e Isshin nos dio un techo donde vivir lejos de los conflictos, se esfuerzan por intentar buscarlo y yo no hago nada, ni siquiera ser un soporte. Dijo Stark seriamente y esto lo entendía su compañera

\- Ya veo, te sientes culpable de vivir aquí y no haber aportado algo en su búsqueda o en ayudar. Dijo Lilynette apagando la Tv.

\- Podrías decir que si, puedo dormir pero no dejo de sentirme como un ingrato, me gustaría ayudar en algo. Dijo Stark recostándose.

\- A hola, Stark, Lilynette. Dijo Karin que regreso a su casa

\- Hola Karin, ¿todo en orden? Pregunto la joven arrancar

\- Debo reunir a todos, Urahara dijo que necesita de alguien que pruebe el prototipo de portal para encontrar a Ichigo. Dijo la peli negra con una sonrisa

\- ¿hay alguna trampa? Pregunto Stark curioso

\- Existe la posibilidad que sea un viaje de no retorno hasta que la versión definitiva este hecha. Dijo Karin que tomo algo de comida y regreso a la ciudad dejando solos a los arrancars

\- No creo que haya paz en este mundo e Ichigo parece el tipo de persona en la que puedes confiar, ¿Qué dices Lilynette? Pregunto el ex espada

\- Juntos hasta el final de nuestros días. Dijo la pequeña arrancar

\- Entonces creo que es hora de volver a nuestras ropas de espadas. Dijo el arrancar que se fue al sótano y de un baúl saco su zanpakuto y su viejo uniforme arrancar.

Regresando al mundo DXD

En estos momentos Ichigo se estaba despertando de un largo sueño, aunque no estaba teniendo sueños muy buenos ya que se encontraba en el suelo de la sociedad de almas completamente destruida y sobre el unas sombras con un emblema familiar para él y sobre él sus compañeros de este mundo y el otro muertos mientras una sombra más grande lo agarraba por el cuello listo para ejecutarlo.

\- Aaaa. Dio un leve grito el peli naranja despertando de su pesadilla.

\- ¿Ichigo-san? ¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Asia medio desnuda en su cama

Al mirar más detenidamente en la cama del peli naranja se podía ver a una Rukia abrazándolo posesivamente de uno de sus brazos y del otro estaba Sona, y dispersas por otros lados de su capa con poca ropa estaban Korra, Mizore, Raynare, Aika la cual se había mudado a su nueva casa y una Akeno que hizo lo mismo aunque sin el permiso de su rey, la única que faltaría era Irina pero ella se tomaba su tiempo en procesar lo que sentía y aun no quería ser tan atrevida.

\- Nada Asia, solo una pesadilla muy fea. Dijo Ichigo que deseaba frotarse los ojos pero sus brazos estaban atrapados

\- ¿tan malo? Pregunto Asia de forma tímida.

\- Todos ustedes muertos delante de un enemigo que estaba por matarme. Dijo el peli naranja aunque eso despertó a Rukia

\- Eso nunca pasara, porque aunque todo este mal, tú siempre te levantaras y te harás más fuerte para derrotar a todo mal, además nunca estarás solo en la batalla. Dijo Rukia con cariño y ella si estaba casi desnuda ya que se podían ver sus pechos tapados por una sabana

Ella tenía un tic en su ojo cuando noto a todas las invasoras en la cama del peli naranja, acepto compartir pero seguía siendo territorial aún se rio un poco al ver como Sona parecía abrazar un poco más el brazo de Ichigo y ponerlo en su casi inexistente busto.

\- Oh, que linda, trata de poner sus pechos en tu brazo pero no tiene. Dijo Rukia riendo un poco que despertó a Sona que le lanzo una almohada.

\- Aun estoy en desarrollo y no deberías burlarte porque según lo que me conto Kon tu antes eras tan plana como Koneko. Dijo la Sitri causando un tic en su amiga de Harem mientras a lo lejos una nekomata se sintió ofendida mirando sus pechos aun no desarrollados.

\- Bueno como sea, lo discutiremos mañana por la mañana ahora regresemos a dormir. Dijo el peli naranja y todas aceptaron eso

Dia siguiente:

Todos los shinigamis y la demonio se levantaron de la cama para encontrarse a Momo, Ruruko y Saji con el desayuno ya preparado junto al resto de la nobleza Sitri.

\- Sigo pensando que esto es exagerado incluso para nosotros. Dijo Ichigo que miro por la ventana

Debido a su trato con Azazel y que las facciones ahora estaban en paz también sumando al hecho de que el clan Sitri y la facción shinigami eran aliados ambos grupos tuvieron que vivir bajo el mismo techo el cual era casi un edificio de departamento para ellos solos con todos los gastos pagados por los demonios aunque Ichigo y algunos de sus compañero aun trabajaban en la cafetería Sitri para no depender siempre del caído.

Por suerte el dispositivo de Urahara para hacer un sótano como el suyo para entrenar era transferible por lo que la casa ya estaba equipada con eso para que nadie perdiera condición especial mente Rukia, Ichigo y Saji que tenían que hacer más esfuerzo para sacar a relucir el poder los dragones.

\- Bueno ¿cuál es nuestro itinerario Tsubaki? Pregunto Sona a su reina

\- Tenemos entrenamiento luego del desayuno antes de la academia, luego trabajar en las actividades de la escuela, después reunión en la cafetería después del trabajo, entrenar un poco más en la noche y empacar las cosas. Dijo la peli negra de lente

\- ¿empacar? Pregunto Mizore, Irina y Raynare curiosas

\- Bueno Sirzechs pidió a todas las noblezas y al grupo de Ichigo en ir al inframundo para una fiesta donde se buscara que la facción nórdica nos dé su apoyo en la guerra contra la brigada del caos. Dijo Sona aunque muchos de los demonios reencarnados y Shinigamis se sorprenden

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso la mitología nórdica también es real aquí? ¿y en qué momento acepte ir a ese lugar? Pregunto Ichigo sorprendido

\- bueno, técnicamente como son aliados importantes de las facciones deben aceptar ir. Dijo Sona irritando al peli naranja, de saber que eso significaba hacer una facción nunca lo hubiera aceptado

\- Ahora solo falta que me digan que Santa Claus también es real. Dijo Rukia con sarcasmo aunque Sona se reía nerviosa

\- Bueno en realidad el si es muy real, al igual que la mitología griega y otras religiones. Dijo la Sitri que seguía riéndose de forma nerviosa

\- Ara ara, el mundo sí que es peculiar no lo creen. Dijo Akeno que estaba en la mesa

\- ¿sabes que te puedes meter en problemas con Rias por venir aquí sin avisar verdad? Pregunto Ruruko a la demonio hibrida

\- Ara ara, pero merece la pena el riesgo si puedo estar con mi hermoso Ichigo-kun. Dijo la chica de coleta abrazando al peli naranja causando celos de manera colectiva entre las interesadas

\- ¿si Santa es real porque no me trajo una bicicleta cuando era niño? Pregunto Saji pensando en enviar varias cartas de reclamos al polo norte

\- Por pervertido quizás, ya de pequeño pensabas en pechos. Dijo Momo riendo un poco haciendo que una nube negra se forma en el rubio

\- Pero al menos es mucho más discreto que Issei que parece que las palizas de Ichigo solo le atrofian más las neuronas ya que no aprende a no espiar. Dijo de forma divertida Korra recordando todas las veces que dejaron al pervertido como una avestruz al suelo

\- Aaaa pensar que ese maldito de Kokabiel me obligo a salir con esa cosa todavía me da pesadillas. Dijo Raynare de forma burlona

\- Pobrecita, no te preocupes que entre todas y con Ichigo que haremos olvidar esa experiencia con ese burro. Dijo Mizore de forma natural

\- Mmmm, creo que les daremos al club de kendo una clase particular de lucha para que cuando no estemos la escuela quede en buenas manos. Dijo Ichigo mientras los pervertidos maldecían al cielo porque sintieron que la sombra del tirano de la escuela estaba presente aunque él no lo estuviera.

Un dia más tarde:

En estos momentos se podía ver al grupo de shinigamis, Gremory y Sitri dentro de un tren de lujo el cual iba directo al inframundo, algunos estaban muy emocionados por conocer el hogar de la familia Gremory y de todos los demonios aunque otros no tanto sobre todos las creyentes en dios ya que nunca esperaron que gente como ella vería el lugar donde supuestamente iban las almas pecadoras a sufrir eternamente

Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Korra y Raynare jugaban un juego de cartas de poker pero sin apostar, Gasper estaba frente a una ventana metido en su caja jugando en una gameboy para entretenerse, Mizore estaba puliendo su zanpakuto mientras Asia tenía el libro de hechizos de Rukia leyendo a ver si podía mejorar.

La que estaba con ella aprendiendo e instruyéndose era Aika ya que de todas ahora era la más verde en sus poderes y de todas Asia era la única capacitada para enseñar magia de forma apropiada sin contar a Rukia y al propio Ichigo que afirmo si saber hacer hechicería shinigami, solo que no la uso porque prefiere los poderes Hollows con los que creo más técnicas

Los Sitri parecían estar en la misma con la diferencia que Saji intentaba mejorar su relación con sus compañeras teniendo la pequeña amistad de Momo y Ruruko sin que el supiera que eso cambiaria a otra cosa en el futuro, uno bastante lejano

Lo que no entendía ellos era porque Rukia, Ichigo, Sona y Rias estaban en el otro vagón de al lado, aunque no le dieron importancia y sospecharon que era cosa de líderes de noblezas.

\- Entonces, dices que puedes hace técnicas avanzadas pero consumen mucho de tu poder mientras yo apenas se cómo hacer una cuerda de energía. Dijo Aika ya que hasta ahora era lo único que sabía hacer y no muy bien.

\- Si creo que puedo usar algo llamado Bakudo 75 Gochūtekkan y el 63 Sajō Sabaku. Dijo Asia rascando su cabeza de la pena, no tenía mucho la culpa de ser buena en magia

\- Si recibe el poder de Raynare puede hacer algo llamado bakudo 81 Dankū, como le falta poder necesitar de otra persona ya esa es una técnica de niveles casi de capitanes. Dijo Mizore.

\- Mmm quizás aprenda a usar lo de uso a distancia porque ya tienen cubiertas algunas áreas ustedes. Dijo la pervertida sentada tranquila

De un momento a otro todos perdieron el equilibrio ya que parecía que el tren se estaba por descarrilar, algunos cayeron encima de otros y Saji se llevó un susto de muerte porque el arma de la Yokai casi lo castra en la caída y Kiba tuvo la suerte de que su rostro cayera en algo suave que eran los pechos de Xenovia que no dijo nada.

Las shinigamis salvo Aika saltaron por la ventana usando el paso flash y luego flotaron para notar como el tren dejo que todos cayeran en unas montañas y ayudaban a bajar a los que no estaban muy especializados en volar con sus alas de demonio.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? Dijo Gasper que perdió su caja favorita

\- ROOOOOOOOOOOAR. Se escuchó un rugido

De entre las montañas todos los jóvenes vieron con terror y asombro una figura gigante que parecía ser un dragón morado que caminaba en dos patas el cual parecía tener piezas de armadura en sus hombros, manos y piernas junto a un tapa rabos, en su cabeza se veían ojos rojos y cuernos hacia delante de color amarillo.

Luego de ese rugido el dragón hizo algo que no esperaron, movió sus manos y de la nada parecía que hubiera hecho una barrera de kido separándolos en 3 grupos, los shinigamis, los Gremory y los Sitri siendo los primeros en batallar contra la criatura la nobleza de Rias.

\- Yo tomare el mando. Dijo Akeno cambiando a su traje de sacerdotisa

Gasper en un pequeño arranque de valor uso sus poderes para frenar el avance del dragón por unos pocos segundo donde Kiba y Xenovia usando sus espadas atacaron siendo algo inútil más un súper golpe de Koneko pero en el último segundo la bestia se liberó para tomarla con una mano y apretarla hasta lanzarla contra las rocas haciéndole daño

Los Gremory tuvieron una derrota aplastante ante la criatura y los Sitri duraron un poco más liderados por Tsubaki pero tuvieron casi la misma suerte con los mismos resultados, Saji no pudo robar tanta energía porque su cuerpo no lo soportaba y tampoco la pudo transferir a todos solo a su sub líder para que creara un escudo que apenas pudo devolverle al dragón un impacto de su fuego pero es agoto a la chica.

Saji por unos 10 segundos pudo usar su armadura completa pero de un solo manotazo como si fuera una mosca se le rompió aunque si podo usar las llamas contra su oponente pero no tenían el calor de las que había usado contra la brigada del caos

\- ¿parece que seguimos nosotras? ¿Planes? Pregunto Aika algo preocupada ya que esta sería su primera pelea

\- Coordinar nuestros ataques, no tenemos una cadena de mando pero si luchamos como uno, podemos tener una oportunidad. Dijo Korra que luego de decir eso activo el shikai sacando espadas elementales de viento

\- Eso suena a un plan sólido. Dijo Mizore que termino de comer su piruleta lista para luchar

\- Curare a los otros y usare mi mejor técnica. Dijo Asia con determinación

Solo faltaba encajar a Irina y Raynare a los planes pero ellas lo harían sobre la marcha y luego centraron su vista en Aika y la castaña tuvo una idea por lo que sin preguntarle la tomo de las cadenas y la lanzo como un misil contra Tannin mientras gritaba cómicamente.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? pregunto Raynare con una gota

\- Espero que se dé cuenta. Dijo Korra empezando a correr

\- Bakudo 4 Hainawa. Grito Aika que logro crear un lazo sobre el cuello del dragón solo para no caerse, tampoco es que estuviera quitándole el aire a su víctima pero si resultaba una molestia ya que esquivaba los intentos de la bestia de quitársele

\- Una buena distracción, ahora Irina crea algo grande y potente. Dijo la caída usando sus alas negras para flotar y atacar con lanzas de luz y su zanpakuto espada de luz

\- No me atraparas cosa grande y fea, aun no le di mi pureza a Ichigo. Dijo la pervertida mientras usaba la cuerda para columpiarse entre el cuerpo del dragón, lo interesante es que ni siquiera se esforzaba solo lo hacía por instinto.

\- No se preocupen, pronto les dejara de doler. Dijo Asia que levanto su bastón y todo el daño que sus amigos demonios sufrieron estaba siendo dirigido a su arma que se cargaba para un ataque, el mismo que uso contra la reina Raiser.

\- CORTE AEREO. Grito Korra disparando dos ráfagas de aire cortante que no hicieron nada

\- Ventisca infernal. Dijo Mizore lanzando una ola de fuego gélido dejando quemado y congelado a su enemigo que ni se inmuto

La joven shinigami rubia apunto su bastón al cielo mientras lentamente se llevaba el daño de sus camaradas demonios aunque parecía que el daño que les hizo el dragón era bastante ya que su arma se estaba sobre cargando pero se forzaba por mantener estable la absorción

Raynare probó una nueva técnica de su arma ahora no estaba tratando de usar telequinesis o intentar estrangular a su enemigo sino que libero un rayo de poder desde su mano, otra técnica que su zanpakuto le recomendó hacer, era potente pero muy agotadora

Aika en un punto no pudo mantener la cuerda de energía por lo que salió disparada lejos solo para que la caída evitara que se hiciera daño mientras Irina había creado una especie de arma minigun que disparaba misiles múltiples contra la bestia que se quejaba por las molestias mientras Mizore y Korra congelaban sus piernas

No esperaban que lo frenara pero sí que lo distraiga lo suficiente para que la ex monja terminara de cargar una inestable lanza de la agonía que lanzo directo contra el pecho del dragón el cual tenía un leve raspón por todo ese impacto, lo último que hizo y confundió a unas agotadas shinigamis

\- Vi suficiente. Dijo el gran dragón

En eso delante arriba de una de las montañas salieron Sona, Ichigo, Rias y Rukia junto al caído que tenía a su amigo de felpa Kon en el hombro aunque esperaban a ver que tenía que decir el dragón.

\- Bueno tannin ¿Qué tan efectivo fue el desempeño de los jóvenes? Pregunto el caído

\- A esos demonios les falta un largo camino especialmente los Gremory, los Sitri cayeron pero dieron más pelea mientras las shinigamis demostraron un gran trabajo en equipo. Dijo Tannin de brazos cruzados

\- ¿Qué fue esa barrera de kido que hiciste? Pregunto Saji parándose

\- No sé hacer eso, pero me dijeron que fingiera mientras esa chica hacia la barrera de verdad, para evaluarlos por separado. Dijo el dragón que con su mano dejo a los líderes con sus noblezas.

\- Esta era una prueba de rendimiento para ver que tan bien sabían luchar ante la falta de un líder para guiarlos, honestamente me sorprende que no perdieran la cabeza aun con ellos no hubieran derrotado a Tannin, bueno, salvo estos 2 que juntos tienen una oportunidad de vencerlo. Dijo el caído a todos

\- Si, este es el primer enemigo que tiene un poder que me hace usar más poder del qué pensaría usar contra un oponente, casi tiene el poder de capitanes de rango medio. Dijo el peli naranja apuntando a Tannin

\- Bueno, podemos seguir nuestro viaje pero Rias está claro que tienes que entrenar a tu clan para hacerlos fuertes. Dijo el caído con suma calma

\- Esta bien, ahora sigamos, iremos a la casa de mi familia e Ichigo, ya sabes de lo que hablamos. Dijo Rias mirándolo seriamente

\- Te dije que no prometo nada, aún tengo ganas de golpear a tu mal padre. Dijo Ichigo mientras cierta persona en una mansión dijo que sería mejor no salir de la cama el día hoy porque si no moriría de forma horrible

\- Aun quiere golpear al padre de Rias por lo del compromiso. Dijo Rukia con calma

Horas más tarde:

El grupo de shinigamis y demonios habían llegado al inframundo luego de la batalla y se impresionaron por todo, el grupo de Ichigo iría a conocer a la familia de Rias y pasar el día ya que le prometieron a Sona visitar la casa de su familia donde los padres de la Sitri estaban emocionados en conocer al novio de su hija que tenía una gran reputación luego de detener el compromiso de la Gremory

\- Bueno llegamos esta es mi casa donde nací y crecí. Dijo la peli roja mostrando que Vivian en una mansión muy elegante con todos los lujos.

**Aaaa eso explica su actitud algo presumida y algo egocéntrica ocasional**. Pensaron Ichigo y Rukia a la vez

Al abrir la puerta había una alfombra muy amplia y sobre esta había también una larga línea de sirvientas maids en fila y listas para recibir a todos, en el medio estaban Sirzechs y Grayfia para recibirlos junto a otra mujer que se veía muy joven y hermosa con rasgos parecidos a los de Rias.

\- Bienvenidos a la residencia de la familia Gremory. Dijo el peli rojo a sus invitados.

\- ¿Hermano que haces aquí, no deberías trabajar? Dijo Rias a su hermano

\- Incluso el actual lucifer necesita tiempo para pasarlo con su familia ¿no lo crees? Dijo Sirzechs a su hermana

\- Acogedor y él tiene razón, puedes ser un ser todo poderoso pero incluso alguien así necesita tiempo para su familia. Dijo Ichigo que entendía eso

\- RIAS

De pronto la chica pelirroja había sido sorprendida por un abrazo repentino de un pequeño niño de cabello rojo que era el hijo de su hermano mayor y su sirvienta siendo este niño conocido como Milicas Gremory aunque también se sorprendió al ver Ichigo y Rukia que salto de alegría

\- Wow son el diablo naranja de la espada oscura y la dragona de las nieves junto a todo su sequito, incluso la monja oscura. Dijo el niño que también noto a Asia aunque los 3 mencionados

\- ¿diablo naranja? Pregunto Ichigo con un tic

\- ¿dragona de las nieves? Pregunto Rukia curiosa

\- ¿monja oscura? Pregunto la rubia con signos de pregunta sobre ella

\- Es que ustedes 3 se hicieron muy populares entre los demonios, al señor Ichigo se hizo famoso luego de pulverizar Raiser, la ex monja porque derroto a la reina de Raiser y la señorita Rukia por la batalla contra Kokabiel que fue vista por todos, incluso hay figuras de acción

Con eso dicho todos tuvieron una gota de sudor cuando vieron que a la pareja shinigami estaban de rodillas con auras depresivas en una esquina confundiendo a todos.

\- Fallamos miserablemente en no llamar la atención. Dijo Rukia deprimida

\- Nooooooo mi vida privada, arruinada. Dijo Ichigo con el mismo tono depresivo

\- Es la primera vez que los veo actuar así. Dijo Mizore extrañada

\- No les gusta que invadan su privacidad, les gusta ser discretos. Dijo Raynare recordando cuando usaban sus mascaras

\- A por cierto, alguien los quiere saludar. Dijo el actual lucifer riendo un poco por lo sucedido

En eso aparece la mujer con los mismos rasgos de Rias en su cara salvo por el color de su cabello que era castaño y sus ojos eran morados vestida con un bello vestido blanco que denotaba su belleza.

\- Wow, es bonita, ¿es tu madre Rias? Pregunto Ichigo saliendo de su depresión

\- Si, ella es Venelana Gremory, mi madre, ¿pero dónde está mi padre? Pregunto la peli roja curiosa

\- Dijo que se sentía muy mal del estómago que decidió quedarse en su cama, aunque creo que estaba mintiendo. Dijo Venelana con inocencia

\- Mmm que tal si tú y yo Rias lo visitamos en su cama, solo quiero saludar. Dijo Ichigo mientras Irina, Korra y Asia parecían frenar su avance ya que sabían sus intenciones de golpear al patriarca Gremory

\- Por ahora no, lo dejaremos descansar. Dijo Rias riendo nerviosamente

\- Él no se podrá esconder para siempre de Ichigo, mientras más, peor será, solo has que venga, mi novio le dará solo un par de golpes y listo, a mano por comprometerte. Dijo Rukia apoyando a su novio.

Mientras este divertido momento pasaba muy a lo lejos fuerzas del mal preparaban un ataque para atentar contra la paz mientras que en el mundo bleach cierto Arrancar se presentó ante todos donde en la tienda de Urahara se estaba decidiendo quien buscaría al peli naranja al probar el prototipo-

Yo ire. Dijo Stark ya vestido

Omake: noche de películas, lapu**:

En el infierno se sentía un gran aburrimiento ya que el dichoso virus manufactura y distribuido en blackhat organización se salio de control en China y hasta podia llegar al infierno asi que los empleados estaban en su lugar de trabajo ya que se declaró el cierre antes de irse a sus casas.

-Esto apesta, estoy aburrido. Dijo Kerrigan jugando con su pelo

-Dímelo a mí, soy un dragón, no puedo estar encerrado tanto tiempo. Dijo Burning Greymon sentado en el sofa de la sala recreativa.

-No se preocupen, para matar el aburrimiento el jefe me dio dinero para comprar películas. Dijo Marco con orgullo preparando nachos

-¿Quién compra o alquila películas en estos días? Dijo Retko preguntando

-Es que son cintas de películas para la gran pantalla, por eso. dijo Gerald y en estos momentos agradecia que todos tuvieran niñera para sus hijos

-¿y que películas conseguiste? Pregunto Ichigo curioso que tenia a Sombra en su regazo.

En eso tocan la puerta de la oficina donde todos se asomaron para ver al repartidor infernal y Marco que firmo todos los papeles y le dieron una caja pero habia un detalle muy grande.

-Amigos, ya llegaron las películas que compre por Ali Express. Dijo Marco con alegría mientras muchos tomaron distancia

-Dijiste Ali Express, ¿Qué no sabes que esas cosas vienen de China? Dijo Claire que salto hacia su jefe

Marco abrió la caja mostrando un par de cintas de películas, no sin antes que salieran una partículas verdes las cuales se unieron formando una especie de marciano verde con una corona en su cabeza y tosiendo.

-Jaja ajaja (tose) por fin soy libre…es hora de esparcir el virus por todo Mexico, ¿si estamos en Mexico verdad? A si, desde aquí me llega el olor a tacos (tose). Dijo el ser que salio de la caja

-O demonios, las deje en el microondas. Dijo Marco

-Con que tu eres el famoso coronavirus, lamento decírtelo, pero no es Mexico, es el infierno, y para tu información temperatura de 100 grados todo el año. Dijo Kaiser al mentado virus

-Espera, dijiste calor…NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Dijo el virus que empezó a morir quemado

-¿Qué no era todo poderoso ese virus? Pregunto Reaper notando que ya era seguro

-Si, pero no sobrevive mucho tiempo en ambientes calientes, a ver que trajo marco…. Mmmm, nunca vi esta Lapu**, el castillo en el cielo. Dijo el autor haciéndosele raro el pitido cuando dijo el nombre del castillo

-Lapu**, escuche por ahí que era una buena película pero que hizo viral en internet debido al nombre del castillo. Dijo Widowmaker que de nuevo tuvo el pitido

-Si todavía no puedo creer que llamaran al castillo Laput*, solo vi esa escena del niño diciendo, un dia construiré un avión y voy a encontrar a lapu**. Dijo Sombra aunque invesgaba.

-Mmm parece que se según Sombra el nombre del castillo es Lapvta, no la Laput*. Dijo Ichigo mencionando el nombre del castillo

-Que importa suenan parecidos y acabamos de evitar el coronavirus, asi que mejoro vamos a ver la película.

Y mientras en el bar de los villanos:

-Y por eso no pienso cerrar, las temperaturas matan a esa plaga ademas mientras ustedes siguen viniendo yo gano dinero amigos. Dijo el rey demonio mientras Aizen y Wuya estaban ocupados haciendo unos papeles

-¿se puede saber que hacen? Pregunto Madara tomando un trago de cerveza

-Bueno luego de que mi novia y yo viéramos Laput* el castillo en el cielo les estamos preparandon un examen sorpresa a nuestros alumnos para cuando termine la cuarentena. Dijo el shinigami trabajando

-Eres muy malo con ellos. Dijo el rey Quincy desde la distancia

-Soy un villano que esperas, ademas yo no soy el que será aplastado por el poder de 2 dragones reforzados con poder de lolis. Dijo el traidor shinigami

-Como te odio. Dijo Yhwach molesto rememorando su final que se acerba en el fic narrado actualmente


	26. Chapter 26

Aquí káiser desde la cuarentena para traerles otro capítulo más de este fic, bueno no tengo contar solo que debido no haber casi tareas me lei el manga de arifureta y me parece que no le tenían fe en el anime y por eso el poco presupuesto de los monstruos, sin más aquí respondo

**Arraia: **thanks and yes

**Jose4ANdres7: **veremos qué pasa

**viecenta1.8: **siempre actualizo y si no lo hago aviso, y si jajjaja ahora mismo sufrirá

**john el lobo solitario 43: **si se del regreso de bleach, lo único malo es que su estudio de animación es Pierrot :c, ese lord no se esconderá para siempre del cabeza de zanahoria, y cierto cuando Ichigo uso el mugetsu fue muy parecido a cuando Uryu uso el Letz Stil

**El guerrero Goku: **es alta mente probable que Albion mute debido al poder caótico Hollow y de nuevo seguramente que si los demonios conocen a los quincys se quedarían sin habla sabiendo que son humanos y seguro que los héroes los ven como un modelo a seguir.

**Darkcrizer: **si pero con pierrot como estudio de animación estoy dudado del éxito, al menos esperemos que en las peleas mas importantes no hagan como naruto y Pain, bueno el rey Quincy desciende directamente del rey de las almas que es como dios asi que esa es la única causa del poder de el lo cual los demonios pueden asumir que esa es la única explicación para semejante fuerza

Capítulo 26: el regreso de Kuroka:

Después del día en la casa de los Gremory Ichigo y su grupo fiel a su promesa fueron a la residencia de la familia Sitri donde Sona se mantenía aferrada a Ichigo cuando el llego por varias razones pero las principales porque lo extrañaba y porque para alguien con una personalidad seria como ella su familia le avergonzaba de la misma manera como lo hacía Serafall, los amaba pero a veces la hacían pasar vergüenza.

Eso si, Ichigo no se fue de la mansión Gremory sin antes ajustar un par de cuentas pendientes con lord Gremory, al cual encontró en el pasillo luego de que su esposa tomara el baño de la habitación para una ducha, lo gracioso del asunto es que el trato de engañarlo diciendo que era un primo de Rias aunque una sirvienta lo delato cuando pregunto si quería que bordaran en su toalla lord Gremory o su nombre, por lo cual el peli naranja le dio un súper golpe reforzado con hierro como castigo por tratar de tomarle el pelo y por comprometer a su hija, cuando se fue de la casa había varias paredes destruidas y un pelirrojo con la cara deforme con un moretón en toda la cara y todavía la misma sirvienta le hacia la misma pregunta sobre bordar su nombre.

-Quiere que diga Lord Gremory o Zeoticus, o prefiere lord Zeoticus. Decía la sirvienta al golpeado demonio

La pregunta más frecuente que la familia Sitri le hizo a su hija fue cuando él y el líder de la nueva facción shinigami se iban a casar sonrojando a Sona e Ichigo y dejando celosas a todas las demás chicas lo que genero un debate entre ellas, si algún día iban más lejos en esta relación harem quien se casaría primero con el peli naranja aunque una mirada asesina de Rukia les dijo a todas que ella sería la primera y eso no se discutiría por lo que cual charla seria por saber quién sería la segunda.

Serafall que estaba evadiendo sus responsabilidades como Maou para pasar tiempo con su hermana menor le pregunto a Ichigo si lo podía llamar hermano mayor ahora que él y Sona era pareja de forma oficial y como ahora el peli naranja no tenía un vida tan privada el inframundo sabia de su relación con la Sitri y con Rukia pero al menos no sabían que también la tenía con todas las chicas de su grupo.

Pero la única cosa que si hizo Serafall fue decirles a todos tanto, shinigamis como Sitri que iban a entrenar como los Gremory sometidos a un entrenamiento individual para cada uno y diseñado para que reforzaran los aspectos más débiles de cada uno.

La única excepción serian Ichigo, Rukia y Saji que entrenarían con Tannin, lo que alegro a los shinigamis ya que finalmente tenían un oponente digno que no fueran ellos mismos para liberar sus poderes aunque Saji sentía que de nuevo moriría virgen ya que si esos 2 y un dragón iban en serio dudaba que pudiera sobrevivir.

Durante el entrenamiento:

Todos fueron separados en diferentes zonas del inframundo para ser entrenados de forma individual o en diferentes lugares, en estos momentos se podía ver que Asia, Korra y Raynare compartían una cueva pero eran sometidas a diferentes entrenamientos no relacionados con ser una shinigami

Asia estaba sentada en un lugar donde una luz en la cueva la iluminaba y el objetivo que Azazel le había dado era algo complicado ya que debía curar a la gente a la distancia debía sentir a la persona herida y poder usar su sacret gear para curarlos.

\- Recuerda Asia Argento, no siempre estarás cerca y debes ser capaz de ayudar incluso sino estas cerca. Decía una grabadora con un mensaje del caído

\- Me seguiré esforzando por mis amigos y por Ichigo, ya no seré débil nunca más. Dijo la ex monja rezando más fuerte para poder curar a alguien

En otra parte de la cueva estaba Korra la cual tenía una cara de esfuerzo y dolor, a su alrededor solo había piedras con pequeñas gritas y sus piernas estaban muy lastimadas mientras sus brazos parecían tener guantes en forma de bolas de acero para que no usara sus puños.

\- Tu fuerza con tus puños es de temer, pero deberías tener esa misma fuerza en tus piernas para dar patadas capaces de romper cráneos. Decía otra grabadora de parte del caído

\- Aunque mis piernas se desgasten seguiré levantándome para hacerme fuerte, por mi nueva familia lo lograre y si algún día se puede, me asegurare de que la brigada del caos arda. Dijo la chica castaña dando otra patada a las rocas haciendo que un pedazo colapse

Mientras que Raynare tenía que aprender a defenderse sin magia por lo que se le dejaron oponentes para que siguiera mejorando con el uso de zanpakuto y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin consejo solo entrenamiento pesado

En el caso de Mizore estaba muy cerca de zonas volcánicas con altas temperaturas para que aprendiera a batallar en un lugar donde el entorno y el ambiente jugaban en su contra ya que sus poderes de hielo se veían menguados por las condiciones pesadas y sofocantes, pero se esforzaba

\- Recuerda Mizore, este solo es un paso más para seguir haciéndote fuerte para combatir al lado de tus nuevos amigos. Dijo la Yokai que saltando de una roca género una plataforma de hielo de la cual salto para volver a estar fuera de peligro de la lava

A lo lejos Irina, Xenovia y Kiba estaban en enfrentamientos con blancos múltiples para mejorar en el uso de sus armas especialmente la shinigami ya que su arma era la de un alcance ilimitado por poder adaptar tantas formas de tantas armas diferentes la más potente que había creado hasta ahora y que uso contra Tannin fue un cañón gigante que necesitaba cargar mucho pero era tan potente que la dejaba agotada esta arma la llamaban cañón de fotones.

El caso de Akeno fue el más difícil ya que su entrenamiento estaba siendo impartido por una persona por la cual albergaba mucho rencor y odio, era su padre Baraquiel un angel caído de alto rango.

\- Akeno. Dijo Baraquiel mirando a su hija

\- No digas nada, ya acepte mi naturaleza de hibrida, no gracias a ti, sino gracias a la persona que me hizo sentir querida. Dijo la peli negra que solo paso a su forma de sacerdotisa del rayo

**Ella me odio, no la culpo, debí estar ahí cuando me necesito ella y mi esposa, solo espero que ese chico que menciona sea alguien que la cuide.** Pensaba el peli negro caído listo para entrenar a su hija que nunca lo perdonaría

Gasper por otro lado estaba en una prueba para superar su timidez y era dejarlo en una zona publica para que tratara de caminar como persona normal pero no parecía tener éxito ya que siempre terminaba de regreso en su caja a la cual en broma Koneko puso con titan roja sobre la caja aquí yace un vampiro travesti, si algo se debía admitir es que la nekomata disfrutaba mucho molestar a Gasper tanto a como su amor por los dulces, aunque en el último Ichigo y Rukia lo estaban obligando a usar ropa de hombre

Rias por su parte se encontraba sepultada sobre libros de estrategias ya que Azazel remarcaba su falta de planeación y estrategias a comparación de Sona que siempre pensaba antes de actuar y ser precipitada como ella, de hecho el caído dijo que luego de esto las 2 lucharían en una rating game para probar su punto sobre su falta de planificación.

Koneko por su parte se sobre exigía muy seguido ya que estaba decidida a derrotar a Kuroka si la veían de nuevo aunque Ichigo y a le dijo que a pesar de todo, ella siempre seguirá siendo su hermana

Y hablando del shinigami y su novia los 2 estaban teniendo un entrenamiento muy pesado junto con Saji por parte de Tannin, el truco para que el entrenamiento fuera más pesado era que solo usaran sus poderes de dragones y nada mas

Ichigo la tuvo más difícil ya que no paso ni un mes desde que tenía Albion en su cuerpo y lo gracioso es que todavía Vali ni se había dado cuenta que ya no era el portador del dragón blanco, a su vez el emperador blanco explico las razones por las cuales había abandonado a su portador y en pocas palabras, se volvió un Byakuya

El peli blanco si bien entrenaba para fortalecerse se había vuelto demasiado complaciente de sus poderes que dejo de entrenar con la misma ferocidad cuando alcanzo algo llamado el juggernaut drive que era una evolución más poderosa del scale mail pero algo inestable.

Lo que si dejaba al dragón blanco tranquilo era el mérito y esfuerzo que su nuevo compañero ponía al entrenamiento para volver a estar a la par de Rukia que le sacaba ventaja al menos en los poderes de este mundo.

Saji la tenía más difícil ya que no tenía todas las partes de Vritra solo tenía 2 y ambas fueron dadas por el caído lo cual lo hacía fuerte pero estaba lejos del poder de los dragones celestiales, sumado a que el artefacto de Azazel era muy destructivo para su cuerpo si lo usaba demasiado seguido.

Los problemas de los 3 eran diferentes pero similares, el cuerpo de Rukia no podía soportar la armadura si la combinaba con sus poderes de shinigami por más de 5 minutos pero si solo eran los poderes de Ddraig era un tiempo prolongado por lo menos estimaba que podía ser el poder de un capitán poderoso con su bankai

Ichigo en realidad tenía el problema de que no podía seleccionar bien a sus víctimas a las cuales quitaría la mitad de sus fuerzas y en casos raros su cuerpo debía aguantar semejante poder, lo cual aquí sería algo complicado considerando que hasta hora ningún ser podía rivalizar con los shinigamis salvo una presencia que sintieron el primer día y que jurarían que esa presencia la tenían encima.

\- ¿Rukia no has tenido una rara sensación en los últimos días? Pregunto Ichigo que en poco tiempo pudo usar la armadura completa de Albion por poco tiempo aunque no era blanca sino negra con blanco debido a que como Ddraig, Albion tuvo que ajustarse a los poderes de Ichigo teniendo problema con los poderes caóticos de Hollow.

\- ¿Cómo que una rara niña todo poderosa nos está viendo? Pregunto la peli negra también es su armadura

\- Seguro será su imaginación. Dijo Saji que ahora tenía guantes y botas como armas.

Lo que no sabían es que en efecto, una niña los estaba vigilando con sumo interés, esta parecía estar vestida como una lolita gótica usando unas cintas de x en sus pechos planos de cabello negro y mirada inexpresiva, en un inicio solo tenía su vista puesta en la portadora del dragón rojo pero como el tiempo también vigilaba al peli naranja porque era interesante pero al conseguir a Albion ahora su interés aumento.

Unas horas más tarde:

Ichigo y Rukia llegaron a la mansión Gremory para su descanso del día pero vieron a Koneko darle golpes a un saco de boxeo al cual derribo y destruyo lo interesante es que este era como el octavo que rompía hasta que en un punto había caído de agotamiento más emocional que físico ya que su mente estaba en otro lado

Antes de que tocara el suelo fue atrapada por Ichigo mientras Rukia la revisaba para ver si no tenía fiebre, como no sabían que hacer la llevaron a una habitación donde la recostaron con la única diferencia que al hacerlo a ella le salieron unas orejas de gato blanco.

\- Mmm, Kuroka dijo que buscaba a su hermana Shirone, pero no e visto a otros gastos más que ella, por lo que. Dijo Ichigo rascando la cabeza de la pequeña

\- Shirone y Koneko son la misma persona. Dijo Rukia

\- Tienen razón, aunque creo que nunca les conté la historia de Kuroka y Koneka. Dijo Rias que se había enterado de lo que paso

\- ¿Por qué están separadas? Pregunto Rukia con curiosidad.

\- Ambas son nekomatas, las ultimas de su clase que ya están casi extintas, muy raras y codiciadas, un demonio las tomo a ambas como parte de su nobleza pero Kuroka lo mato cuando aprendió algo llamado senjutsu, loca por el poder dejo a Koneko a su suerte, yo solo la encontré y la hice parte de mi familia para que no estuviera sola. Dijo Rias mientras terminaba de contar su historia.

\- Si era tan peligrosa ¿Por qué la dejaste libre Ichigo? Nunca harias eso viendo el nivel de la amenaza. Pregunto Rukia sin entender porque la dejo ir

\- Creo que esa historia es solo la mitad de la verdad Rias, no dudo que eso que cuentes sea falso pero cuando la derrote ni siquiera me suplico por su vida, solo acepto su derrota y estaba lista para que la matara solo diciendo que su hermana lo seguiría odiando sin saber la verdad de lo que paso. Dijo Ichigo seriamente

\- Generalmente siempre hay 2 puntos de vista el de los que vieron el asesinato y el que lo hizo, junta ambos y tienes la verdad. Dijo Rukia pensando

\- ¿Qué verdad? Pregunto Koneko que despertó un poco agotada

\- No lo sé, ella no me lo dijo, y no me preguntes pero creo que muy pronto la veremos de nuevo, es una corazonada. Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa

Una semana más tarde

Todo el inframundo estaba listo para una fiesta de las noblezas sumado a la oportunidad de hacer una alianza con la facción nórdica en la lucha contra la brigada del caos aunque también era el momento para que los nobles discutieran sus tonterías cosa que al propio Ichigo le desagradaba ya que parecía que estaba metido en un lugar lleno de nobles que les importa el poder y sus intereses, aunque este solo asistió con su grupo porque Sona se lo pidió, bueno eso y que tampoco el y su grupo tenían algo mejor que hacer por la noche que no sería tranquila.

Ichigo y Rukia solo vinieron con ropa formal para no desencajar en el ambiente el peli naranja un esmoquin con corbata roja y chaqueta mientras su novia y reina iba en un vestido negro que dejaba a la vista sus piernas junto a un escote pequeño, los que los conocían tanto hombres y mujeres del inframundo los vieron sorprendidos

Mientras que su grupo iba de diferentes formas y no respetaron mucho el código de etiqueta ya sea por no impórtales o porque no tenían nada para ponerse como en el caso de Asia que iba como shinigami, Korra usando su traje trival pero lista para pasar a la ropa negra, Mizore parecía que nunca cambiaba de ropa ya que usaba la misma con la que conoció al chico, Irina usaba un vestido de color crema mientras que Raynare uno de color morado, aunque al ser una caída permanecía cerca de sus compañero ya que aun había un desconfianza hacia su raza

\- Muy bien ustedes deben ir por ahí con las demás piezas, aunque si no quieren no lo hagan, yo nunca sigo las leyes de orden de los nobles. Dijo Ichigo a su grupo

\- Gracias aunque iremos a ver si hay algo interesante de ese lado. Dijo la caída que se fue con sus amigas a ver

Ichigo solo las despidió mientras iba a saludar a Sona que a este punto ya para los demonios era sabida la relación de ella con el peli naranja, aunque claro una territorial Rukia la alejo un poco cuando se puso más cariñosa de lo normal, no solo Sona sino Akeno también vino a saludar al chico.

\- Ara ara, que bueno verte luego de tanto tiempo. Dijo Akeno acariciando la mejilla del pelinaranja

\- Si, a sido un tiempo. Dijo el shinigami tranquilamente

\- Es bueno verlas de nuevo ¿asumo que progresaron sin nuestras ayuda? Pregunto Rukia disimulado los celos

\- Lo hicimos y las podremos a prueba pronto. Dijo Sona con tranquilidad

\- Oh hola Ichigo y Rukia, que bueno que vinieron presentables, hay alguien que les quiero presentar. Dijo Sirchers en su tono amistoso

En eso lleva a los shinigamis delante de un anciano de barba increíblemente larga y arreglada vestido o túnica de blanco con un sombrero un tanto raro de color dorado caminaba usando un bastón y tenían un monóculo en su ojo derecho, por alguna razón que los shinigamis no podían explicarse algo en este tipo les recordaba a Kon.

Al lado de este hombre había una hermosa mujer con un traje que parecía muy propio de una empresaria de color azulado junto a un largo cabello blanco donde se podían ver unos listones rosas y ojos azules, Ichigo por alguna razón pudo ver el espíritu de una guerrera.

\- Ichigo, Rukia, les presento a Odin, el líder de la facción nórdica y esta bella mujer es su valkiria guardaespaldas Rossweisse. Dijo el actual lucifer

\- A tu debes se Kurosaki Ichigo y Rukia Shiba los líderes de la nueva facción de los shinigamis. Dijo el anciano con un tono tranquilo

\- Aun no logro aceptar que se creara una facción solo por algo que no sabía que pasaría cuando le di una pieza a mis amigas. Dijo Ichigo suspirando

\- Yo diría novias, ya todas salimos contigo salvo Irina aunque está claro que le gustas. dijo Rukia con naturalidad, ya había aceptado esto aunque era territorial por instinto

Mientras esto pasaba el grupo de Ichigo termino por encontrarse con otro grupo de piezas de noblezas discutiendo entre ellos, un chico y una chica demonios los cuales parecían que se iban a golpear con magia.

\- Yo me encargo chicas. Dijo Korra que se separó del grupo

\- ¿tú quién eres y de que nobleza eres? Pregunto el chico demonio listo para pelear

\- Soy Korra y yo digo que es hora de que te calmes. Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados

Esta rápidamente pone una mano en su hombro y con la otra le da un rápido pero duro golpe al estómago bloqueando su magia por un par de horas para que no causara más problemas y líos.

\- Vaya, buena manera de controlar la situación Korra. Dijo Ichigo que apareció

\- Gracias aprendí del mejor pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto la castaña robándole un beso en la boca

\- Por ahora están discutiendo tonterías de nobles hasta que sea la presentación de los herederos por lo que deseaba ver en que estaban metidos. Dijo el peli naranja mientras a lo lejos sentía presencias

\- ¿Qué pasa Ichigo san? Pregunto Asia curiosa aunque sentía las mismas presencias

\- Problemas en dentro de poco. Dijo Rukia respondiendo por su novio

\- AHÍ ESTAS. Grito una voz femenina

Al girar el grupo vio a alguien familiar para Asia y Korra ya que la enfrentaron en el rating game además que aunque no participo se volvió el juguete para masticar del familiar de la castaña, se trataba de Ravel.

\- Aaa uuu, a ya se, eres la hermana de ese tonto arrogante. Dijo Ichigo mirando a la niña que le recordó a sus hermanas

\- Sí, soy la hermana de Raiser, ahora no es nada, esta tan traumado desde su pelea que no ha vuelto a participar en más combates y que tiene miedo que un peli naranja con forma de demonio vestido de negro lo mate. Reclamaba Ravel

\- Oye, Ichigo no tiene la culpa que tu hermano fuera un cretino arrogante que solo quería a una mujer por su cuerpo. Dijo Rukia a la chica

\- Además, si esperas que me disculpe o algo así, pues lo siento por no sentirlo, porque la verdad fue divertido aplastar a tu hermano. Dijo Ichigo siendo increíblemente sarcástico como solo el podía.

\- Aaaa, no te invitare ningún pastel en el mundo humano, ahora tengo una pastelería. Dijo Ravel de brazos cruzados

\- Oye, y porque mejor no te asocias a la cafetería Sitri, vendemos tus pasteles y sacas una ganancia. Dijo Raynare interesada por ayudar en el trabajo

\- 60_40 o no hay trato. Dijo la rubia actuando de forma infantil

\- Hablaremos con las chicas luego para eso, ahora creo que debemos regresar. Dijo Ichigo pero antes de que pudieran seguir alguien se le puso al frente con una mirada retadora

Este era un chico de pelo negro vestido de forma elegante entre el blanco y azul, era muy alto y podía tener una mirada arrogante pero no tan irritante, esta persona era conocida como Sairaot.

\- ¿puedo ayudarte? Pregunto Ichigo

\- Escuche mucho de ti Ichigo. Dijo el joven demonios

\- A sí, no me digas, todo el inframundo lo sabe, pero no creo que vengas por una alabanza o autógrafo. Dijo Ichigo de brazos cruzados

\- Jajajaj, tienes razón y es que estaba pensando, en un combate luego de la batalla entre las noblezas Sitri y la Gremory de mi prima Rias. Dijo el peli negro chocando sus puños

\- Ya eres el segundo kenpachi que conozco en este mundo pero al menos son más tranquilos que ese lunático, está bien, lo pensare. Dijo Ichigo de manera tranquila

Luego de eso la mayoría de los demonios ya estaban en el centro de la fiesta donde el actual satan empezó a hablar sobre la alianza de las tres facciones haciendo acto de presencia Azazel y Michael habiendo cierta desconfianza entre los demonios más viejos.

Además de eso hizo la presentación de la nueva facción de shinigamis ahora presentado a Ichigo y su grupo los cuales estaban en sus ropas de segadores de almas estando algo incomodos por no gustarles tanta atención.

\- Bueno como pueden ver nobles del inframundo estamos ante una época de grandes cambios donde nuestros jóvenes marcan ese futuro, pero me gustaría escuchar a lo que ellos aspiran. Dijo Sirzechs a todos

\- Yo deseo ganar muchos Rating game. Dijo Rias cuyo sueño era algo simple

\- Mi objetivo en esta vida es fundar una academia para demonios para que aprendan sobre los rating games. Dijo Sona y todos los nobles lo miraron extrañados

\- Pero si ya hay academias en el inframundo. Dijo uno de estos nobles

\- Si, pero no hay ninguna para los demonios de clase baja o reencarnados, solo para clase media y alta, mi deseo es darles educación que no reciben. Dijo la Sitri aun esperaba una reacción cruel contra ella

Los nobles del inframundo empezaron a reírse por lo que ellos consideraban como idea estúpida y una pérdida de tiempo total, aunque lo que no espero ninguno es que muchos de los que sujetaban copas de vino tenían la cara salpicada cuando estas reventaron producto de una extraña esfera roja diminuta seguido de sentirse sofocados.

Miraron y al lado de la heredera Sitri estaba Ichigo con cara de pocos amigos y con uno de sus dedos brillando disparando una bala cerca de otro noble que se asustó, Sona solo sonríe ya que de cierta manera esperaba que el peli naranja la defendiera aunque ella podía sola, pero le parecía un lindo gesto.

\- Solo lo diré una vez, Sona es mucho más noble que ustedes que se auto proclaman nobles por un título, ella los supera siendo o no una Sitri. Dijo el shinigami mientras dejaba de aplastar a los nobles con su poder

\- ¿esto es normal? Pregunto Irina escondida detrás de Mizore por lo que podía pasar

\- Si, él es así y quizás desees escuchar esto. Dijo Rukia sonriendo

\- Aquí y de dónde vengo parece que la historia se repite una y otra vez, gente que se cree superior a los demás solo por su lugar de origen, seguro que ustedes se pasan todo el día engordando como cerdos sin que les importen los de clase baja, típica actitud de noble arrogante, Sona es diferente porque no busca mirar hacia abajo a los demás, quiere darles las mismas oportunidades que ustedes tienen, cuando abran los ojos y dejen su vanidad entenderán lo que significa ser noble. Dijo Ichigo de forma cortante

\- Para que lo sepan, yo era clase baja para lo que sería este lugar, pero me esforcé, fui parte de los nobles pero jamás deje que eso me importara y todo lo que hice fue a través de mi sangre y sudor, seguro que la mitad de ustedes no tienen ni el poder para sustentar su arrogancia. Dijo Rukia siendo directa.

Estas duras palabras llenas de verdad dejaron a los demonios en shock entre los que solo los miraban con un montón de adolescentes arrogantes pero otro parecían darse cuenta de que gran parte de los dijeron eran verdades, lo que si noto el peli naranja y su novia peli negra es que Rias se había marchado al igual que Koneko eso no podía indicar nada nuevo.

\- Sona, algo se acerca, prepárate para lo que sea. El susurro Ichigo a la chica de lentes para luego irse en un sonido

A lo lejos:

Koneko desde hace uno minutos atrás se había apartado de la multitud cuando su olfato capto un olor muy familiar que no sentía en años por lo que se fue corriendo directo a un bosque seguida por Rias que le importaba aunque también los shinigamis seguía sus pasos.

En un árbol estaba cierta gata conocida para el peli naranja acostada como un gato aunque su mente pasaba por los recuerdos de su batalla contra Ichigo, la perdono y gracias a eso podía ver de nuevo a su hermanita, en un principio pensó en llevársela lejos de los demonios pero ahora estaba algo insegura.

La razón, ni ella lo sabía, solo que cuando Ichigo le dijo que también era un hermano mayor que haría lo que fuera por sus hermanas, pensó que si apartaba a Koneko de los demonios lo único que iba a lograr era que la odiara más, ahora lo único que deseaba era verla de nuevo.

\- Te estaba esperando Shirone. Dijo Kuroka desde el árbol notando como a su pequeña hermana de cabello blanco le salieron sus orejas y colas de nekomata.

\- Kuroka. Dijo la peli blanca lista para pelear.

\- Sabes, en un principio vine a llevarte conmigo lejos de los demonios. Dijo la peli negra bajando del árbol

\- NO TE LLEVARAS KONEKO. Dijo Rias que llego al campo de batalla

\- Pero cambie de idea, solo deseo hablar. Dijo Kuroka aunque la presencia de Rias lo complicaba sumado a Bikou el cual la siguió.

\- Disculpen pero ¿interrumpimos esta reunión familiar? Pregunto Ichigo que apareció junto a Rukia y Asia

\- Hola Ichigo, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Dijo la gata negra emocionada

\- ¿Ichigo vienes a detener a Kuroka? Pregunto Rias aun en pose de combate

\- La verdad es que no, solo viene a ver si ella puede hacer lo correcto, pero si quiere pelear contra ella no te detendré pero creo que el chico mono no te dejara en paz. Dijo Ichigo muy tranquilo

\- Yo me ocupo de él. Dijo Rukia que saco el guante de dragón y su guadaña para luchar

\- Vigilare que estas 2 no se maten, Koneko, tú te quedas conmigo hasta que la batalla termine. Dijo el peli naranja

\- No, este no es su asunto, es entre mi hermana y yo. Dijo la nekomata que se lanzó contra su hermana que esquivo el impacto fácilmente y le di un leve golpe para dejarla fuera de combate

\- Shirone, yo nunca te abandone, nunca lo quise. Dijo la peli negra lista para pelea contra Rias

Mientras ella se preparaba Bikou estaba teniendo problemas graves para seguirle el ritmo a Rukia y su forma salvaje de luchar, está luchando como una Hollow salvaje solo para intimidarlo o hacerle creer a su enemigo que tenía una defensa baja para atacar cuando el bajara la defensa por eso.

Por su lado Kuroka tenía todas las de ganar contra Rias la cual a pesar de luchar contra una criminal de clase SS no se echaba para atrás aunque no podía provocarle ni un rasguño a la nekomata la cual seguía usando un tipo de poder que Koneko por mucho tiempo trato de evitar y suprimir porque no quería volverse loca como su hermana.

\- ¿dime Koneko, porque suprimes tus poderes? pregunto Ichigo al lado de la niña

\- El senjutsu es malo, enloqueció a mi hermana y la obligo a matar a nuestro anterior dueño. Dijo la peli blanca mientras Kuroka le dio una patada al rostro de Rias

\- Eso no es verdad del todo, si el senjutsu hizo que me descontrolara, pero lo hice por ti, todos esos años que me odiaste fue porque tuve que abandonarte para protegerte de ese maldito. Dijo Kuroka que desvió un ataque de la destrucción

\- ¿eso qué significa? Pregunto Asia curiosa por la historia de la nekomata

\- Como saben, los nekomatas somos muy raros de ver, nuestro dueño quiso experimentar con Shinore para descubrir los secretos de nuestra raza, iba a hacerte de todo, no podía permitir eso, por lo que tuve que aprender Senjutsu, algo para lo que no estaba lista. Dijo la peli negra que logro someter a la Gremory

\- Lo que hacemos los hermanos mayores por nuestras familias, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con que la abandonaras, hasta cierto punto hiciste lo correcto. Dijo Ichigo que decidió frenar la pelea aunque Rias ya estaba fuera de combate.

\- Shirone, no espero que me perdones por lo que tuve que hacer, pero solo te pido que me dejes intentar enmendar el lazo que yo misma rompí. Dijo Kuroka dándole un abrazo a su hermanita

\- Hermana. Dijo Koneko la cual por instinto corresponde el abrazo

Ichigo solo sonríe ante este bonito momento tanto que ignoro por completo el momento en que Asia se sobre salta cuando aparece Rukia dejando caer al suelo a un herido y congelado Bikou bastante golpeado, la verdad no esperaba que el poder de la shinigami fue tan alto aunque se había confiado por ser el descendiente de alguien poderoso cosa que hizo énfasis múltiples veces.

\- El linaje no define nuestro poder tonto, sino nuestro esfuerzo. Dijo Rukia que le dio un puñetazo con el guante para hacerlo volar destruyendo más de 20 árboles y dejarlo noqueado

\- Se ve que te diviertes Rukia. Dijo Ichigo mientras abrazaba a su novia por el hombro

\- Hubiera dejado algo para ti, pero sabía que necesitabas ver esto, además, quiero saber que harás con ella. Dijo la shinigami apuntando a Kuroka

\- Ichigo san, Koneko chan se ve tan feliz al estar con su hermana. Dijo Asia mirando el tierno momento

\- Lo sé, pero Kuroka es una criminal….aunque… tengo un plan, Kuroka. Dijo Ichigo mirando a las nekomatas

\- ¿Qué sucede Ichigo? Pregunto la peli negra

\- ¿si te dijera que tengo un plan para que puedas estar con tu hermana, pero que a su vez evitara que te sigan buscando como criminal? Lo aceptarías? Pregunto a la Nekomata que se impactó parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? Pregunto Kuroka muy intrigada

\- Es muy simple, te dejare fuera de combate, luego dirás que para evitar tu propia muerte me juraste tu lealtad así como se parte de mi nobleza bajo un sello que te matara si tratas de matarme. Dijo el peli naranja sorprendiendo a la chica

\- Existen sellos de shinigamis que evitan que algunos traidores se puedan suicidar, no hay uno que funcione como pacto de amo y esclavo donde el segundo morirá, pero como los demonios saben poco y nada de nosotros mentir será muy fácil. Dijo Rukia complementando

\- ¿y donde está la trampa? Pregunto Kuroka que presentía que falto un detalle

\- El problema es que para que la mentira funcione bien tenemos que hacerla muy creíble así que espero que estés lista para una pelea. Dijo Ichigo desenvainando a Zangetsu

\- Hermana no tienes que hacer esto, encontraremos otra. Dijo Koneko preocupada por primera vez en años por su hermana

\- No te preocupes Shirone, yo debo pagar por abandonarte y todos los que mate en nombre de la brigada del caos , además, deseo estar a tu lado y….estar con el que quizás me ayude a repoblar a los nekomatas. Dijo Kuroka aunque la última parte la susurro muy sonroja provocando que su hermana también pasara por el sonrojo

\- Asia, llévate a Rias de aquí, regresa a la fiesta, si pasa algo avísanos de lo sucedido. Dijo Ichigo preparado para luchar.

\- Claro Ichigo-san, nos vemos. Dijo la rubia que le robo un beso antes de usar el paso flash para irse lejos

\- Dejen de robarse tantos besos. Dijo Rukia con su puño levantado

\- Hermana, Ichigo-sempai, solo les pido algo. Dijo Koneko sonriendo

\- Claro ¿qué es? Dijeron los dos a la vez

\- Solo llámame Koneko y sempai, se amable con mi hermana. Dijo la peli blanca que se fue con Rukia para ver la batalla.

**Nota del autor: las peleas de Rukia vs Bikou y de Ichigo vs Kuroka se verán en el siguiente capitulo**

Mientras en el mundo de bleach:

Para muchos en la tienda de Urahara fue una sorpresa enorme ver que el difunto primer espada estaba aún vivo especialmente para Nell pero ella juro guardar el secreto sobre esto ya que conociendo la naturaleza perezosa de Stark era mejor no molestarlo.

\- Isshin, siento que yo y Lilynette no te hemos agradecido como debíamos el hospedaje y vida tranquila que nos diste. Dijo el ex espada mientras su compañera estaba en su cabeza

\- No es nada, solo es un acto desinteresado considerando que no eras como otro arrancars como Barragan, seguro que mi hijo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Dijo el peli negro Kurosaki

\- Bueno entonces considera esto como mi acto desinteresado y mi compensación, escuche que tenían una forma ir a otro mundo donde esta Ichigo pero no que lo han probado debido al riesgo de que esa persona se quede del otro lado. Dijo Stark con una ligera sonrisa

\- Si es más o menos eso, aún necesita muchas mejoras y por lo menos necesitara que un ser espiritual y un humano que no tuvieran nada que perder lo usen. Dijo Urahara mientras calibraba su portal.

\- Bueno, yo seré el conejillo de indias, no tengo nada que perder, no me interesa ser un espada, no tengo amigos más que Lilynette que nunca se separa de mí, así que iré. Dijo el arrancar lobo sorprendiendo a todos

\- ¿seguro? Es un viaje de no retorno seguro. Dijo Urahara aunque la mirada del arrancar le decía que no se echaría atrás.

\- Lo hare. Dijo Stark

\- Bueno espera que tengo que reunir a los otros y preparar tu equipo para el viaje. Dijo Urahara con naturalidad.

Una hora después.

Todos los amigos del peli naranja estaban por presenciar lo que podía ser un primer intento para recuperar a Ichigo, Urahara trajo unas mochilas llenas de las mismas píldoras para Ichigo que permitían fusionar sus poderes en su cuerpo humano, un comunicador que esperaba que funcionara en el otro lado entre otras cosas incluso comida aunque a esta expedición se sumó alguien más.

Se trataba de Senna sé que no se iba a echar para atrás, extrañaba demasiado a Ichigo y como dijo Urahara este experimento solo lo podían hacer personas que no tuvieran nada que perder, ella al ser un ser sin pasado, sin familia y muy pocos amigos era una candidata indicada, por eso se le dieron las misma cosas.

\- Ichigo me salvo, me hizo pasar el mejor día de mi vida, pensé que era admiración, pero cuando supe que él se fue sentí que algo se rompía en mí, entonces supe que lo amo y lo quiero ver de nuevo. Dijo Senna determinada haciendo que Orihime llorara de orgullo ya que la shinigami pudo admitir sus sentimientos por el peli naranja solo esperaba que la aceptara a ella también si lo volvía a ver.

Otra persona que se iba a sumar a esta expedición era Yuzu la cual en secreto descubrió su linaje de Quincy y entreno un par de veces con Uryu para saber cómo usar el arco espiritual a través de una cruz Quincy pero tanto Karin como su padre no la iban a dejar ir.

Aunque ellos trataran de hacerla entrar en razón ella no quiso deseaba ver a su hermano mayor vivo de nuevo, que la consolara y la hiciera sentir protegida como el sabia, Karin podía entender eso pero sentía que no era el momento pero lo que no contaba es que su hermana gemela se saldría con la suya.

\- Bueno Stark, Lilynette y Senna, estos son comunicadores, los programe para soportar el viaje y usando las flechas de la otra vez pude hacer un rastreo para que podamos tener un contacto mejor, no será infalible pero esperemos que esa otra persona inteligente los ayude. Dijo Urahara abriendo su abanico

\- ¿están listas? Pregunto Stark a sus acompañantes

Senna y Lilynette solo asintieron por lo que Urahara acciono una palanca por la cual un raro portal empezó a girar hasta crear una puerta de la misma materia oscura que se llevó a los jóvenes shinigamis solo que de manera más controlada.

Los 3 se metieron en el portal aunque cuando el científico loco lo iba cerrar alguien lanzo un invento suyo que funcionaba como una granada segadora y lo único que escucharon y que les hizo saber quién fue la culpa fue esto.

\- VOY POR TI ICHI NII. Grito Yuzu que se lanzó al portal justo al momento de cerrarse.

\- YUZU. Grito Karin por su hermana que ahora estaba atrapada junto a su hermano mayoría, esto solo podía significar una cosa, que quizás la única forma de que volvieran a ser una familia es que todos fueron a buscar a Ichigo


	27. Chapter 27

Hola a todos aquí Kaiser desde la cuarentena para alegrar las suyas con otro capítulo más de este fic, bueno antes de continuar es posible que este fic finalice en la saga de los quincys por ahí en Julio si soy constante en actualizar como ahora, sin más aquí respondo

**john el lobo solitario 43: **pues no pensé en otros personajes de bleach relacionándose con los de DXD pero veremos, tengo un último giro interesante para la segunda mitad esta temporada, pues como veo animes cortos me trae sin cuidado lo de bleach pero esperemos que no hagan como naruto y Pain por agotar el presupuesto, honestamente el final de nanatsu, no me convence para nada, le falto tragedia que si se sienta y recordemos de por vida

**Arraia: **tranks

**Darkcrizer: **cierto eso se ve ahora

**El guerrero Goku**: curiosamente esa escena la escribí a último minuto y nadie se dio cuenta que era referencia a Dave el barbaro

Capítulo 27: Loki

Flash back de Rukia:

La peli negra se había llevado lejos de un puñetazo a Bikou que muy apenas se pudo cubrir con su bastón del impacto del guante para luego de eso separarse, siendo el chico el primero en pararse y prepararse para luchar usando un báculo rojo mientras la Shinigami tenía lista a Sode con el shikai.

\- ¿así que eres una diosa de la muerte? Pregunto Bikoi buscando su momento para atacar

\- Se podría decir que sí, pero yo he Ichigo somos diferentes a los demás, solo que él es más único. Dijo Rukia dándole giros a su guadaña

\- Ja, dudo que ese cabello de zanahoria con nombre de fresa pueda contra mí o la brigada del caos, aunque Vali no fue el mismo desde la pelea. Dijo el peli negro solo para recibir otro golpe pero en el rostro que seguro dejaría marca

\- Nadie le dice a Ichigo cabello de zanahoria o fresa, solo yo puedo hacerlo. Dijo la shinigami que lanzo un Buster contra su oponente

El chico mono logro esquivarlo a tiempo para luego poder defenderse por muy poco de un corte de la guadaña pero no de la ventisca que la shinigami lanzo luego del impacto recibiendo una muy fría tormenta de nieve.

Seguido de eso Rukia uso el guante para defenderse de los impacto del bastón de Bikou, no sabía demasiado de el pero cuando apareció junto a Kuroka para poner a Vali fuera de peligro no lo encontró muy poderoso pero todavía se sentía vigilada por un ser increíblemente poderoso y lo que la asustaba un poco era que ese poder superaba al suyo y al de Ichigo juntos.

\- Dime ¿tienen un jefe al cargo de todos? Pregunto Rukia que estaba perdiendo el interés en esta batalla

\- La brigada del caos fue creada por Ophis, el dragón del infinito, su único objetivo es expulsar al gran rojo de la brecha dimensional, su hogar, aunque en el caso de Vali y nosotros, estamos por nuestra cuenta. Dijo Bikou que soltó información interesante

\- Creo que el calor de la batalla afecto tu cerebro cara de mono, acabas de revelar mas información de la que pense, en ese caso yo me largo, no tiene sentido luchar. Dijo Rukia que hizo para atrás su guadaña

\- Aun no termino contigo portadora del dragón rojo. Dijo Bikou listo para atacarla por la espalda

\- ESTUPIDO, GRIETA CERO. Grito Rukia usando la nueva técnica

Antes de impactar delante del hombre mono se creó una fisura negra y oscura que cuando exploto lo hizo con una enorme magnitud, ella había puesto más poder Hollow quien la última vez que lo uso sumado a combinarlo con el poder de Sode provocando que esa explosión no solo sacudiera el bosque sino que congelara una gran parte de este.

Pero la cosa no termino ahí para Bikou ya que mientras estaba suspendido en el aire producto del impacto de la grieta nota como todo se pone oscuro y solo pudo ver un puño gigantesco que lo aplasta contra el suelo para finalmente ser noqueado por la shinigami que uso un nuevo kido aprendido, el Inemuri para forzar a una persona a quedarse dormida, muy útil si alguien tenía problemas de sueño.

\- No hacía falta, pero gracias Tannin. Dijo Rukia dándole un pulgar arriba al dragón que hizo lo mismo

\- ¿Qué harás con él? Pregunto el dragón de brazos cruzados.

\- No lo sé, lo entregare a los demonios y que ellos decidan, la verdad no me importa lo que le pase. Dijo la peli negra que cargo a su enemigo como saco de papas para regresar con Ichigo.

Fin del flash back:

En estos momentos Rukia estaba por presenciar la batalla entre Ichigo y Kuroka por segunda vez, el resultado aunque predecible sería interesante ya que esta vez ninguno iba a pelear en serio solo se harían daño para que el plan del peli naranja tuviera éxito para reunir a 2 hermanas una vez más.

\- La última vez que luchamos empezaste lanzándome flechas. Dijo la nekomata creando esferas alrededor de ella misma

\- Era poder de Quincy y al parecer funciona como las lanzas de luz, mejore un poco aunque sigo sin ser experto. Dijo el peli naranja que proyecto el arco con su cruz.

\- Bueno veamos que tienes yo tampoco me quede atrás, desde que me aplastaste estuve entrenando y mejorando mi senjutsu. Dijo Kuroka lista para la batalla

Ambos desaparecieron en un destello de velocidad mientras en el bosque se podía ver esferas de poder purpura colisionar contra flechas rojas y azules, lo que sí pudieron escuchar los espectadores era el que dijo de un gato ya que una flecha le dio a la nekomata

Después se pudo ver que Kuroka logro darle un arañazo en X a Ichigo aunque este se lo dejo hacer intencionalmente al igual que uno en la cara que podía dejar una marca de no ser que uso el hierro para protegerse y solo tener un corte mientras que usando su arco logro darle una descarga dañando su ropa.

\- Lanzar tantas flechas consecutivas, eso es nuevo. Dijo la nekomata notando el kimono semi destruido

\- Aprendo muchas cosas nuevas, como el uso de hados pero prefiero los poderes Hollow. Dijo Ichigo mientras desaparecía el arco.

\- Vamos a seguir con este baile, Kurosaki. Dijo Kuroka que estaba muy emocionada por el combate.

La pelea no fue demasiado larga ya que la intención solo era hacer creer que Kuroka al estar desesperada en un combate rogo por su vida para salvarse y la verdad aunque Koneko se asustó más de una vez, pudo notar que ambos hicieron una increíble actuación, las heridas de la nekomata mayor sangraban pero no eran zonas vitales.

Esa herida en su pecho fue hecha cuando intento detener con energía un ataque de Zangetsu pero termino con ese tajo en su pecho.

\- Aaa uuu ¿Qué me paso? Pregunto Rias que se despertó

\- Te dio una paliza Kuroka, y ahora Ichigo la derroto de nuevo, pero no la matara, mira. Dijo Rukia siguiendo con el plan

En eso la peli roja podía ver a la nekomata criminal de rodillas con la espada negra de Ichigo en su cuello, pero lo que no pudo creer la Gremory que vería en su vida era como la infame Kuroka estaba llorando si suplicando clemencia.

\- Por favor, todo lo hice por mi hermana, hare lo que sea, LO QUE SEA SI ME DEJAS VIVIR. Dijo Kuroka que le estaba saliendo bien su actuación

\- De acuerdo, si juras dejar la brigada del caos y me juras lealtad, estarás bajo la protección y bajo vigilancia de mi facción al margen de la ley demoniaca. Dijo Ichigo que trataba de ser creíble para que Rias mordiera el anzuelo

La peli roja no sabía que pensar, por un lado conocía a Ichigo para saber que no era propio de el decir eso, pero Kuroka se veía tan arrepentida de todo lo que hizo, además, si estaba vigilada por el peli naranja sabía que nada pasaría es por ello que decidió que ahora en adelante, Kuroka sería una miembro y prisionera de la facción de los shinigamis.

\- Muy bien, regresemos a la fiesta, siento que nuestra ausencia se hace notar, Ichigo que te apuestas a que llegamos y hay otro loco tratando de dominar al mundo o tratar de destruirlo. Dijo Rukia riendo un poco con ironía ya que su instinto le decía que eso pasaría

\- Que tal dormir sin compañía, con desayuno en cama incluido. Dijo Ichigo aunque el mismo presentía que su novia tenía razón

\- Genial, entonces vámonos. Dijo Rukia feliz

Los 3 shinigamis, Asia, Ichigo y Rukia llevaban a Kuroka, Koneko y Rias de nuevo a la fiesta a través del paso flash y sonido pero en un punto el peli naranja se quedó completamente congelado hasta que recupero su compostura.

\- ¿Ichigo san que le paso? Pregunto una preocupada Asia

\- No es nada Asia, pero por un momento juraría que pude sentir el poder de un espada muy a lo dejos, junto a dos presencias. Dijo Ichigo que tenía la esperanza de que viniera por el

\- Una cosa a la vez Ichigo, primero solucionamos los problemas de otros y luego los nuestros. Dijo Rukia que siguió el paso

Muy a lo lejos:

Un portal se había abierto saliendo de este Stark, Lilynette y Senna aunque la verdad quedaron un poco sorprendidos cuando escucharon que al suelo había caído una Yuzu que estaba entre feliz y preocupada, feliz porque quizás podía encontrar a su hermano mayor de nuevo y preocupada de cómo podía reaccionar su familiar al perder a alguien, fue un acto egoísta si se lo pensaba pero en verdad quería ver a su hermano de nuevo, además seguramente su padre y hermana harían algo

\- Niña, si tu padre viene aquí te puedo asegurar que estará tan molesto contigo. Dijo Stark suspirando

\- No la culpes, al igual que yo, quiere reencontrarse con Ichigo, solo que lo suyo es por amor de una familia y el mío es por el amor que tengo hacia él. Dijo Senna reclamando al arrancar

\- Por lo menos tendré a alguien con quien hablar además de Stark. Dijo Lilynette ayudando a Yuzu.

\- Mmm no soy un experto, pero lo mejor sería caminar, tarde o temprano Ichigo soltara su poder y lo localizaremos más fácilmente pero niña, ¿te puedes defender? Pregunto Stark a Yuzu

\- Tome una cruz Quincy, estuve practicando con Uryu, si mis hermanos son shinigamis yo no podía ser menos. Dijo la chica de coletas mostrando el colgante.

\- Me basta, pero Senna, tú la cuidas. Dijo el arrancar que se puso a caminar por un paraje rocoso que era propiedad de cierto dragón pero que estaba fuera de alcance por ahora por lo cual no pudo notar a los 4 invasores.

Mientras en la fiesta:

Mientras los shinigamis estaban fueras, en medio de la fiesta llego alguien para intentar poner todo de cabezas, se trataba de un hombre el cual estaba flotando vestido de blanco, su cabello era de un color azulado increíblemente largo y con un par de pendientes dorados y un par de gemas en su frente.

Detrás de él estaban una manada de lobos increíblemente grandes destacando a uno de pelaje negro con unas especies de cuernos saliendo de sus costillas, todos los invitados se tensaron mientras que las shinigamis que quedaron prepararon sus zanpakutos para combatir esta amenaza aunque Odin había puesto una mano para frenarlas.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora Loki? Pregunto el anciano dios mientras su acompañante también estaba lista para la batalla

\- No es obvio Odin, estoy aquí para iniciar el Ragnarok, empezando por eliminar a las 3 facciones. Dijo el dios malvado

\- En realidad somos 4 facciones ahora. Corrigió Kon en el hombro del caído.

\- Solo por interrumpirme tu serás el primero en morir. Dijo Loki que había creado un ataque de lanzas de energía.

\- GRAN REY CERO. Dijo una voz oscura en el ambiente.

Una potente esfera roja paso volando aplastando el ataque del dios aunque también recibió parte del impacto, de esta manera todos voltearon a ver Ichigo que no se había transformado en vasto lord, al parecer ya había mejorado tanto para poder usar esa técnica sin el modo vasto lord.

\- Me voy por 1 hora , y ya hay un desastre. Dijo Ichigo el cual tenía aferrada a su cuello a Kuroka cosa que sorprendió a los demonios.

Odin aprovecho esta distracción por la llegada del shinigami que había hecho un hechizo muy poderoso, una barrera separando una parte del lugar de la fiesta aislándolo a él y las demás facciones de Loki.

\- ¿Crees que esta barrera me detendrá para siempre? Pregunto Loki con sarcasmo

\- No, pero te detendrá el tiempo suficiente hasta que tengamos una forma de derrotarte. Dijo Odin dejando a Loki atrapado.

\- Ichigo ¿Dónde te metiste? Pregunto Sona que lo tomo de la ropa negra.

\- Arreglando asuntos familiares no resueltos. Dijo el peli naranja apuntando a Koneko y despues a Kuroka que no parecía tener ganas de soltarlo

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Pregunto Sirzechs intrigado

\- Ichigo-san y Rukia san lucharon contra Kuroka y este hombre mono, se querían llevar a Koneko así que Rias trato de frenarla solo para ser derrotada, por lo que Ichigo san la enfrento y la derroto jurándole lealtad para sobrevivir aceptando tener poderes sellados. Dijo Asia que no podía creer que esa mentira le salió bien.

\- ¿eso es verdad Rias? Pregunto Sona también intrigada

\- Si, pude verla de rodillas suplicando por su vida, incluso Ichigo le puso alguna marca rara de shinigami para frenarla. Dijo Rias la cual había creído la mentira.

\- Pero si todavía quieren encerrar a alguien les traje esto. Dijo Rukia tirando al suelo a un muy herido Bikou

\- Creo que ya abra tiempo para evaluar lo que sucede, por ahora creo que tenemos problemas más grandes con los cuales tratar. Dijo el líder de los ángeles apuntando a Loki.

\- Ichigo en tu idioma, este tipo es otro tipo que trata de dominar el mundo, aunque en realidad él lo quiere destruir. Dijo Korra que sabía un poco del vocabulario de Ichigo

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Y pensaba que la sociedad de almas tenía problemas. Dijo el peli naranja golpeando su frente con fastidio.

Raynare, Mizore, Irina y Korra pusieron al día al peli naranja sobre lo que paso, lo que paso en la ultima hora como que practicando el sentir presencias juraron sentir una presencia que según el peli naranja sería la de un Hollow, aunque asumieron que lo que sintieron fue a el aunque el no uso poderes Hollow contra Kuroka

También de la aparición de Loki que ocurrió hace muy poco declarando sus intenciones de matarlos a todos para iniciar el Ragnarok eliminando a las facciones.

\- Mmmm, ya veo ¿y que esperamos matarlo? dijo Ichigo curioso mirando a Odin

\- No es tan fácil matar a un dios aunque seas un shinigami, veras, mi barrera durara varias horas, mientras tanto hare traer una réplica del martillo de Thor para que alguien lo use contra Loki, no dudo de tus poderes pero más vale prevenir que lamentar ¿no crees? Pregunto el viejo dios con una mirada analítica

\- Tienes un bueno punto, nunca iría a la batalla sin un plan o improvisar, lo que dije era solo para mí, no me gusta poner en peligro a la gente que me importa. Dijo Ichigo mirando a sus chicas que se sonrojaron un poco

\- Y tu debes saber que aunque digas eso, nosotras te seguiremos hasta el final. Dijo Rukia dándole un golpe en el hombro

\- Bueno, ustedes son los inteligentes, ¿Cuál es el plan? Pregunto Ichigo intrigado.

Varias horas más tarde:

Todas las noblezas estaban reunidas en una mesa redonda debatiendo su plan de acción pero todo llegaba a la misma conclusión, como el martillo no llegaría lo suficientemente rápido deberían tele transportar al dios y sus lobos hacia las montañas de Tannin, donde las noblezas, Gremory, Sitri y los shinigamis contendrían a Loki hasta que llegara el martillo Mjolnir.

\- Los vamos a dividir en frentes de batalla usando a los que atacaran de frente, otros deberán respaldar a los demás y enfrentar a Fenrir y sus hijos. Dijo Azazel examinando el campo y posicionando a quienes irían al frente

\- Y no dejen que el los muerda, una sola mordida podría ser fatal para ustedes y la única salvación es una de esas lágrimas de fénix, o alguien que tenga un método para curar o devolver a alguien a la vida rápido. Dijo Odin sabiendo lo peligroso que era el gran lobo negro.

\- Ichigo, kiba, Saji, Rukia y Rias irán al frente para enfrentar a Loki. Dijo Sirzechs nombrando al grupo

\- Sona estará al mando de la estrategia, por lo cual será el cerebro del escuadrón, Mizore, Raynare, Momo, Ruruko, Akeno y Koneko serán sus defensoras mientras luchan contra los lobos

\- Eso deja al resto como un equipo de batalla pero Asia, Tsubaki, Irina, Aika y Gasper serán el escuadrón encargado de la curación por lo que tendrán que ayudar al frente. Dijo Michael tranquilo aunque una persona más entro para sumarse a la batalla.

\- Iré al frente para luchar contra Loki. Dijo Rossweisse Valkyria la cual estaba vestida de otra forma

Ahora en estos momentos vestía un elegante traje negro con armadura, estaba armada con una lanza y tenía una mirada determinada a luchar por Asgard y evitar el Ragnarok

\- Cuidare tu espalda si cuidas la mía de la misma forma, pero no creo que necesites eso, pareces una mujer fuerte, una guerrera bien entrenada. Dijo Ichigo con su tono tranquilo a la Valkyria que por alguna razón se sonrojo

\- Gracias, pero yo luchare y protegeré a los que estábamos evitando el Ragnarok. Dijo la peli blanca de la misma forma

\- ¿Qué quieren apostar a que en cuanto termine esto ella se va a mudar a nuestra casa? Pregunto Rukia que de nuevo su instinto le advertía que abría otra chica en la vida de su fresa favorita.

Mientras las shinigamis hacían los tratos con Rukia e Ichigo interactuaba con la hermosa guerrera de pelo blanco, terminaron de prepararse para el combate no sin que antes todas las chicas enamoradas del peli naranja y sin que pudiera discutirles tuvo que darle a casi todas un beso de buena suerte, aunque una Irina toda roja estaba indecisa y el chico notando eso solo le dio uno en la mejilla deseándole suerte en la batalla.

\- Están listos, los tele transportaremos a todos ustedes, y después lo haremos con Loki, así que prepárense. Dijo Azazel seriamente

\- Estamos listos. Dijo Ichigo que desde el inicio activo su doble Zangetsu.

\- Preparada para todo. Dijo Sona acomodando sus lentes

De esta forma los jóvenes tomaron sus posiciones en la zona rocosa aunque los lideres notaron movimiento de 4 personas en la zona por lo que usaron un hechizo para que fuera una cámara y ver a un hombre adulto castaño vestido de blanco con un inusual agujero en su estómago, una niña de pelo verde con un casco y ropa blanca demasiado reveladora, una chica de coletas de cabello café algo naranja que tenía un parecido demasiado grande con Ichigo y la que sorprendió a muchos incluso a Azazel era una peli negra de ojos naranja que usaba la indumentaria de un shinigami.

Antes de que los líderes pudieran avisarle a Ichigo sobre esto la batalla empezó, Loki fue llevado a la zona de batalla donde furioso del retraso en sus planes y viendo a los demonios y al mismo supuesto mortal que hozo atacarlo este cubrió el cielo de círculos mágicos.

\- PREPARENCE, HARA LLOVER MULTIPLES ATAQUES, DEFIENDANSE. Grito la Valkyria por lo que muchos se pusieron a cubiertos mientras otros tuvieron que usar sus mejores técnicas de defensa

En el caso de Ichigo solo se lanzó contra Loki mientras los ataques explotaban en el haciéndole casi nada de daño gracias a su hierro, Rukia protegió a los demás clavando su guadaña al suelo y levantando una gruesa barrera de hielo, por su lado Tsubaki estaba usando sus espejos para frenar los impactos aunque de no ser por el respaldo de Asia dudaba que hubiera podido frenar tantos golpes.

Los demás tuvieron que usar el entorno rocoso y círculos mágicos para protegerse de los ataques del dios cosa que no fue fácil considerando el daño por lo que algunos salieron con raspones y quemaduras leves pero todos seguían vivos aunque no en una pieza.

Stark que estaba bastante cerca de la posición del combate y sintiendo el peligro abrazo a las 3 chicas que venían con él para luego activar su hierro y protegerlas de los impactos

\- Veo que para ser unos simples demonios mortales son bastante persistentes, porque simplemente no aceptan su final y dan paso al Ragnarok. Dijo Loki con cierto aire de soberbia mientras lanzaba un ataque contra Ichigo que estaba a punto de atacarlo

\- Mmmmm ¿Cuál es la respuesta que busco? Dijo el peli naranja mientras el dio le lanzo otro ataque levantando humo

\- Jajaja que patético ¿eso es lo mejor que tienen? Dijo Loki antes de sentir un corte en su pecho.

\- A si, NUNCA, CERO. Grito Ichigo que desde su mano saco volando al dios hacia donde estaban los que lo enfrentarían.

Saji trato de frenar algo de poder para usarlo aunque fuera poco para dárselo a Rias que con sus poderes de la destrucción ataca al dios mientras que la Valkyria preparaba un poderoso ataque mágico, no estaba al nivel de su familia pero era fuerte.

Loki recibió esos ataques sin importarle mucho aunque el corte del shinigami si lo sintió pero nunca lo iba a admitir pero ese arrastre lo llevo hacia Rukia que tenía su guadaña lista para dividirlo en dos.

\- No será tan fácil mortales. Dijo Loki que lanzo otro ataque contra Rukia la cual contra ataco usando grieta para regresar a su oponente a donde comenzó la pelea con un peli naranja listo para hacerlo pedazos.

Por su parte Irina desde su posición tuvo que activar su shikai pandora usando el lanza cohetes respaldando a Aika que aunque solo supiera un hado para crear una cuerda era lo bastante útil, ya que parecía que su verdadero poder era la suerte, ya que aunque le cerro la boca a uno de los lobos este empezó a tratar de quitarse a la pervertida de la espalda como un toro provocando una distracción para que fuera bombardeado.

\- Aun no tengo Shikai pero de ninguna manera me iba quedar fuera de la acción. Dijo Aika que luego de que noquearan a la bestia ella estaba con los ojos en espiral por el mareo cayendo y fuera de combate.

\- Y yo que pensaba que solo era una humana sin poderes. dijo Tsubaki

\- Tiene una gran suerte en todo lo que hace. Dijo Asia muy calmada curando a distancia.

Por su parte Sona y su grupo de combate lo estaban teniendo un poco difícil ya que el impacto de Loki logro dividirlos y aislarlos estando en un punto Korra en boca de un lobo la cual tuvo que abrir con dificultad para luego clavar sus zanpakutos liberadas con fuego para quemarle la boca si salir cubierta de baba mientras las piezas de Sona, Tomoe, Reya la respaldaban y Tsubasa

Mizore y Raynera hacia una combinación de detener a sus atacantes con los poderes de la caída para levantar cosas o en este caso lo usaba para frenar el avance de sus enemigos dándole a la Yokai la oportunidad de usar sus heladas llamas que solo hacían que gritaran de dolor seguido por un rayo letal de Akeno que aunque odiara el entrenamiento con su progenitor no discutía los buenos resultados que obtuvo.

A su lado estaba Momo y Ruruko trabajando juntas siendo la castaña impulsada por su compañera para poder dar una potente patada de hacha giratoria contra otro de los lobos siendo ayudaba por la pequeña Koneko con ganchos extremadamente letales, pero estaba preocupado por su reina la cual desafortunadamente y en contra de lo previsto se quedó sola pero a través de comunicación mágica y una posición alta los estaba coordinando a todos.

\- La cosa no está saliendo como lo planeamos pero al menos esta la situación controlada. Dijo Sona que desde su posición ve a Xenovia ser pisada por Fenrir el cual la vio y no le quedó otra opción que correr.

A la distancia la batalla era vista con suma atención por los viajeros de otro mundo, Yuzu estaba horrorizada por lo encarnizada que era la batalla, se preguntaba si su hermano vivía esto todos los días con este nivel de peligro, Senna no reacciono al igual que los arrancars que estaban más acostumbrados a esto que la pequeña.

\- Miren, ahí arriba. Dijo Senna con una sonrisa

En el aire podían ver a lo lejos a Ichigo batallando contra Loki que parecía bastante frustrado ya que cada uno de sus ataques fue insuficiente para frenar al peli naranja y su hierro, pero cuando el dios vio a Sona le dio la orden a Fenrir de atacarla, de alguna manera percibía que era el cerebro de la operación por lo que mando a acabarla.

\- Bueno, no me gusta la idea de dejar el anonimato, pero no me quiero quedar sin hacer nada. Dijo Stark suspirando

\- ¿Qué haremos? Pregunto Yuzu al ex espada

\- Yo iré a cambiar lugares con tu hermano para que ayude a esa chica, Senna y Yuzu ayuden a los que están al frente, vamos Lilynette. Dijo el espada mientras tocaba la cabeza de la niña

\- Golpee, los lobos. Dijo Stark que por una vez en su vida se tomaría enserio las cosas, tenía una deuda con los shinigamis especialmente con Kyoraku e Isshin por lo que dejaría su pereza por esta vez

Volviendo a la pelea:

Todos los shinigamis voltearon para el lado donde estaba Stark, sintieron ese poder espiritual tremendo, no se acercaba al de Ichigo pero ni siquiera Asia que era la más experimentada de los shinigamis de este mundo tenia semejante poder.

\- No puede ser, ¿Cómo? Pregunto Ichigo que debido a ese estallido de poder Loki logro darle un impacto de otra de sus técnicas destruyendo parte de su ropa y dejándole una leve quemadura.

\- ¿Qué pasa mortal? ¿Acaso finalmente te diste cuenta de mi poder? dijo el dios arrogante aunque jadeaba un poco

\- No del tuyo cucaracha, sino el de otra persona. Dijo el peli naranja mirando para todos lados.

\- No importa, pronto esta estúpida resistencia acabara cuando Fenrir acabe con el cerebro, mira bien tonto. Dijo loki sonriendo de forma malvada

Ichigo se quedó estático, lo que vio lo horrorizo de una forma que no imagino posible, pudo ver como Sona se estaba defendiendo usando dragones de agua que no hacían retroceder al gran lobo y ella no pudo esquivar a tiempo y termino por recibir una poderosa mordida en todo su cuerpo para luego ser sacudida y ser tirada entre las rocas como un muñeco de trapo cosa que estaba por desatar la ira del peli naranja.

\- MALDITO, TE HARE PAGAR POR ESTO A TI Y ESE ASQUEROSO SACO DE PULGAS. Grito Ichigo listo para pasar a su forma de vasto lord de no ser por unas palabras dichas detrás de Loki

\- Cero metralleta. Dijo una voz tranquila

Ichigo se apartó un poco pero el dios sin entender empezó a sentir como un montón de pequeñas balas lo impactaron sin piedad terminando con la espalda quemada y parte de su ropa por lo que volteo con ira solo para ver a un castaño con un parche en su ojo de mirada cansada vistiendo ropa invernal blanca de lobo mientras tenía una pistola apuntada hacia él.

\- ¿Quién es ese tipo misterioso? Pregunto Saji perplejo por la aparición de ese hombre

\- No puede ser, es Coyote Stark, el ex espada 1 de nuestro mundo. Dijo Rukia que no se quitaba la sorpresa pero fue rápida para activar su guante y romperle los dientes de un golpe a otro lobo

Rossweisse fue directo hacia la posición de Ichigo para intentar frenarlo porque parecía que en cualquier momento perdería la compostura de tranquilidad para desatar a un monstruo violento.

\- Luego hablamos Kurosaki, yo me encargo de este tipo, ve y salva a la chica y por favor no me discutas. Dijo Stark que no dejaba de apuntar a Loki

\- Muy bien, lo hare, me alegro de que estés aquí Stark. Dijo el peli naranja que se llevó a la Valkyria a donde estaba su novia Sitri

\- Igualmente, se te echa mucho de menos en casa. Dijo el espada con una sonrisa leve

\- ¿Quién te crees para desafiarme y atacarme por la espalda mortal? Pregunto un Loki molesto

\- Nadie en especial, solo alguien que le devuelve el favor a un amigo, veo que te gustan los lobos. Dijo el espada siendo algo sarcástico, algo que el peli naranja le contagio

\- Si ¿y eso que tiene? Pregunto el dios frustrado

\- Jauría de lobos. Dijo Stark de forma tranquila

De pronto y los que pudieron ver al espada notaron como el cielo se llenó de una pequeña manada de lobos azules de ojos rojos rodeando a Loki, los líderes de las facciones al ver estos actos y la reacción de Ichigo dijeron que era un aliado por lo que no iban a hacer nada, aunque el martillo estaba casi listo para llegar.

Mientras esto pasaba Ichigo uso todas las técnicas de velocidad para llegar donde estaba la Sitri la cual estaba moribunda con sus lentes destruidos y con la boca tosiendo sangre mientras el gran lobo solo parecía reírse de su maldad.

\- SONA. Grito Ichigo tomándola entre sus brazos.

\- Lo…siento…..Ichigo, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte. Dijo Sona llorando un poco debido a que no se iba a salvar, el impacto destruyo la lágrima de fénix que guardaba

\- No Sona, tú vas a sobrevivir, terminaras la academia y veras tu sueño hacerse realidad, es una promesa que voy a cumplir. Dijo Ichigo que luego de ver a Zangetsu se había tranquilizado

\- Fenrir, pagaras por lo que hiciste. Dijo la Valkyria apuntando su lanza contra el lobo

\- Sona, voy a salvarte la vida, no se los efectos secundarios, pero tomare el riesgo y la responsabilidad por ello. Dijo Ichigo mientras su espada estaba brillando

Luego de decir eso le dio un beso en la frente para luego atravesarla con su espada cargada lo cual hizo lo que tenía pensado y sonrió mientras una columna de poder espiritual se elevaba al cielo aunque Ichigo tenía asuntos pendientes con cierto lobo y cierto dios que estaban por conocer que nunca era buena idea hacer enfurecer a Ichigo Kurosaki.

La batalla se estaba complicando, al final muchos grupos se dispersaron, Rukia se fue hacia adelante para hacer una carnicería contra los hijos de Fenrir sin piedad dejando a su grupo que se fusiono con el de apoyo, aunque uno de los lobos casi se come Saji de no ser porque antes de la mordida una flecha le dio en la nariz a la bestia por lo que pensó que era Ichigo.

\- Viento de primavera. Dijo una voz femenina

El lobo empezó a levitar siendo llevado por una corriente de viento salida de la misma nada junto a una hojas de primavera lo cual fue un momento correcto para que todos atacaran a la criatura dejándolo fuera de combate pero se preguntaron quien los ayudo

\- Gracias Ichigo, un poco más y moría virgen. Dijo Saji riendo solo para que una pequeña figura lo tomara de la camisa.

\- ¿Qué SABES DE ICHI NII? Dijo una Yuzu emocionada sacudiendo al rubio de su camisa con furia

\- Cálmate Yuzu. Dijo Senna que en este momento cargaba un cetro dorado con adornos que era su shikai

Todos los presentes miraron de forma consecutiva a las 2 chicas, al ver a Yuzu no pudieron evitar ver el parecido con Ichigo solo que en forma de una niña tan dulce que nunca mataría una mosca sumado a que lo llamo ichi nii además de que el peli naranja siempre menciona a sus hermanas gemelas menores.

Asia y las demás miraron a Senna que también las miraba curiosa por la indumentaria de shinigami, si un shinigami normal las viera se daría cuenta que Ichigo estuvo transformando gente en shinigamis sustitutos que era algo casi prohibido, pero como ella era Senna no le importaban las reglas de la sociedad de almas en lo más mínimo ya que cierto peli naranja le enseño que las reglas se podían romper.

\- ¿eres Yuzu Kurosaki? Pregunto Asia estando al frente de la chica

\- Si ese es mi nombre, ¿conocen a Ichi nii? Como de este alto, pelo naranja, algo musculoso y con una cara de pocos amigos constante. Dijo la hermana de Ichigo

\- Si lo conozco, es mi novio. Dijo la tierna ex monja roja por decir esa palabra

\- Oye, también es el nuestro, así que no presumas. Dijo Korra que abrazo por el hombro a la ex monja aunque ella estaba cubierta de sangre y baba de lobo le hizo un cerillito

\- Aaa….uuuu…el me gusta,….pero no se lo dije aun. Dijo Irina jugando con sus dedos, ahora estaban fuera de peligro por lo que se dieron un descanso

\- 1,2,3,4, nooooooooooo mi hermano se hizo un mujeriego. Dijo Yuzu de forma dramática mientras juraría que su padre en el otro mundo dijo que estaba orgulloso de su hijo hombre

\- Ara ara, yo también estoy en una relación con él, no sean malas. Dijo Akeno que llego al lugar con la ropa algo rota mostrando parte de sus atributos

\- A mi también me gusta y me muero de ganas por probar esa sorpresa entre sus piernas. Dijo Aika de forma pervertida haciendo que Yuzu se sonroje de vergüenza por la imagen mental de su hermano en una orgia con tantas chicas

\- Jejeje, parece que sin importar el mundo Ichigo no puede evitar robarse el corazón de las mujeres, por cierto, yo soy Senna y también estoy interesada, de hecho, yo fui su primera cita verdadera. Dijo la shinigami ganándose las miradas de todas las chicas por su comentario

Y en otro lado las piezas de Sona como Ruruko y Momo se estaban viendo superadas que pensaron que serían derrotadas aunque lo que no esperaron fue lo que paso, lo primero que vieron fue a Ichigo que activo la armadura de dragón blanco, no podía sostener el mismo tiempo que Rukia pero aun así tenía un tiempo muy aceptable y estaba pisoteando a Fenrir que perdió un diente luego de que el peli naranja le quitara parte de su poder y le diera un puñetazo a la mandíbula

Por su lado las piezas de la heredera Sitri se sorprenden cuando una espada de gran tamaño se clavo en el ojo del lobo, pareciendo ser el doble de gruesa que el shikai imperfecto de Zangetsu en los inicios de Ichigo solo que esta era gris con un circulo donde se podía ver un círculo mágico del clan Sitri y una parte donde seguramente podía decapitar una cabeza humana.

\- ¿están bien chicas? Pregunto Sona a sus amigas y sirvientes que se sorprenden al verla

Sona ya no vestía su uniforme tradicional de la academia Kuoh sino el mismo kimono negro de un shinigami, tampoco no tenía sus lentes ya que se habían destruido durante su caída, lo que si se decía la Sitri es que a pesar de ser salvada y curada de esta forma que no esperaba, estaba seguro que la mordida de Fenrir iba a dejar una marca permanente.

\- No hay tiempo para preguntar, solo diré que mi descuido dejo sin opciones Ichigo sobre cómo salvar mi vida. Dijo Sona mientras manipulaba agua para sacar la espada del ojo de la criatura

\- WOW Sona-sama, es increíble, usted ahora es una shinigami como Ichigo-san y su espada es impresionante. Dijo Ruruko con emoción aunque se asustó cuando la espada cayó cerca de ella

\- Si, esto es impresionante, pero debo practicar con este nuevo poder, y si preguntan, esta arma es increíblemente ligera a pesar de parecer tan pesada. Dijo Sona que levanto la gigantesca arma con una mano para apuntar a la criatura.

Fenrir estaba siendo aplastado por la fuerza de Ichigo que no tuvo nada de piedad por meterse con una de sus novias había usado ceros para quemar su piel, la doble Zangetsu para hacer un Getsuga que corto ambos cuernos y hasta un golpe amplificado con hierro para quitarle más dientes, por más que el gran lobo lo intento no pudo ni tocar al chico pero para su suerte un círculo mágico se abrió.

\- ¿así que por eso no podía usar mis poderes? tú me los quitaste. Dijo una voz molesta que no era otro que Vali el cual tenía al sumamente herido Fenrir y junto a él un chico que parecía un estudiante aplicada de alguna escuela inglesa tenía el cabello rubio, usaba lentes y cargaba una espada

\- Yo no te los quite, el dragón te abandono, aunque seguramente no me vas a creer así que porque no lo escuchas de su boca. Dijo Ichigo levantando el puño

\- No te creo, pero aun así no estoy derrotado. Dijo Vali molesto ya que el dragón blanco era lo que lo hacía tan fuerte, sin él, ser hijo del primer lucifer no le daba el mismo poder.

\- Vali, fuiste mi mejor portador por un tiempo, sin embargo como muchos te volviste arrogante de mi poder, casi nunca entrenabas cuando alcanzaste el tope, es como el oponente Ichigo, Byakuya, te volviste complaciente de tu poder cuando pensaste que no podías aprender más, siempre hay más por aprender y los límites que tu estableciste se pueden romper, es por eso que decidí dejarte. Dijo Albion a su antiguo portador.

\- Escuchen bien par de tontos, no tengo tiempo para discutir, díganle a su líder Ophis que quiero negociar algún día de estos para que nos dejen en paz, ahora largo de aquí antes de que los extermine por interrumpir mi pelea contra ese saco de pulgas quemado, ahora debo acabar con su dueño. Dijo Ichigo que ejerció presión sobre los recién llegados haciendo que les costara respirar.

\- Arthur, hora de irnos, tu y yo aún no terminamos Kurosaki. Dijo el peli blanco que estaba entre emocionado y enojado ya que podía no tener a Albion pero esa era una buena motivación para entrenar y tratar de superar al peli naranja sin esos poderes.

Mientras tanto en medio de la pelea contra Stark, Loki parecía que una manada de lobos hambriento le paso por encima para morderlo una y otra vez cosa que en si fue lo que paso mientras escuchaba la voz de una niña burlándose de el con cada mordida.

De pronto en el suelo apareció un martillo de considerable tamaño, se habían tardado pero al final Odin trajo la copia del martillo de Thor para su uso, Rossweisse regreso con Ichigo luego de su aterrador espectáculo de poder contra Fenrir y para Loki la cosa no iba a mejor cuando tanto Ichigo como Rukia estaban probando el martillo.

\- Saben que Saji, esta dejare que lo hagas tú. Dijo Ichigo dándole el martillo al peón Sitri.

\- Que, no yo no puedo, no siento que sea capaz de tal honor. Dijo el rubio inseguro

\- Vamos Saji, solo se vive una vez, dale un golpe a ese tonto dios arrogante y llena de orgullo a Sona. Dijo Rukia.

Saji lo pensó un momento, ya no tendría el cariño de su presidenta pero al menos quería ser su amigo y deseaba que estuviera orgullosa de el por lo que decidió hacerlo y con la esfera de Azazel para emergencias se puso su armadura y sobre voló el cielo con los shinigamis que no notaron a los nuevos.

\- El de blanco es Ichigo y la otra es Rukia. Dijo Asia a Yuzu que estaba impresionada de la armadura de blanco de su hermano parecía como un príncipe.

De pronto llega uno de los hijos de Fenrir el cual cae al suelo fuera de combate y en su lomo estaba Sona y su sequito que lo uso de transporte aunque muchos se sorprenden al ver a la Sitri como una shinigami especialmente Rias, su rival ahora estaba más pasos delante de ella.

\- ¿Cómo le va a Ichigo? Pregunto Sona levantando su arma

\- Ella también es la novia de tu hermano y aunque me duela, es más lista que nosotras. Dijo Mizore susurrando a Yuzu

\- Todas son muy hermosas, espero que hagan feliz a mi hermano, aunque luego debo discutir mucho con él. Dijo la chica inflando las mejillas, por alguna razón iba a interrogar a todas estas mujeres para que no se aprovecharan del buen corazón de su hermano

De nuevo en el cielo Loki estaba cada vez más molesto uso todos y cada uno de sus mejores ataque en contra del espada que parecía inmutable ante sus movimientos incluso solo bostezaba ocasionalmente como si esto le importara poco, aunque no lo fuera, solo lo hacía por costumbre.

El espada ni se esforzó tanto al pelea sus disparos fueron extremadamente dolorosos para este dios arrogante, las espadas de energía que uso contra Kyoraku en el pasado lo cortaban muy fácilmente, para él esta batalla carecía de sentido contra un oponente tan débil y arrogante

\- Sabes esto será un golpe bajo para tu auto estima y posiblemente tu orgullo, pero soy más débil que Ichigo, por lo que si estás perdiendo contra mí, contra él no tendrías ninguna oportunidad. Dijo el ex espada impactando al dios nórdico

Lo único que paso luego fue que este recibió un martillazo en toda la cara por parte de Saji que se emocionó de haber golpeado a un dios tanto que siguió pero en un punto se descuidó lo que permitió a Loki atravesarlo y dejarlo herido, aunque eso no detuvo al rubio de golpear al dios de nuevo y roba algo de poder, sabía que Ichigo lo iba a matar por distraerse en una pelea a muerte.

\- NO PERDERE CONTRA USTEDES, YO VOY A PROVOCAR EL RAGNAROK. Grito con locura Loki preparando otra lluvia de ataques mágicos aunque antes de mover sus manos este fue detenido por unos Ichigo y Rukia que se habían cansado de esta pelea

\- ¿Qué solo sabes decir mortal, patéticos y Ragnarok? Pareces un disco rayado. Dijo Rukia que lo tenía sujetado de una mano y en la otra preparaba su guadaña

\- Loki, por poner en peligro a las tres facciones, solo pensar en tu beneficio personal y todo lo inmoral que planeabas, te condeno a morir. Dijo Ichigo que rápidamente al igual que Rukia paso a su forma de vasto lord aunque para ambos hacer esto era algo inestable ya que estaban mezclando esa transformación con los dragones celestiales, pero necesitaban hacer sino nunca se fortalecerían sino tomaran riesgos

\- GETSUGA TENSHO DIVID/ BUSTER GRIETA. Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

La Valkyria antes del impacto notaba que Loki estaba moviendo los labios, eso significa un hechizo de sellado del cual Odin le advirtió por lo que usando toda su magia restante de la batalla logro hacer un contra hechizo lo bastante fuerte para interrumpir a Loki para que no pudiera evitar lo que iba a pasarle.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Grito el dios mientras su cuerpo era completamente borrado con esos 2 poderosos ataques de los 2 portadores de dragones

Al finalizar, lo único que se pudo ver luego de una cortina de polvo fue a Ichigo y Rukia des transformados y con sus cuerpos algo adoloridos ya que usar esa combinación no fue muy saludable para sus cuerpos no acostumbrados pero sabían que a la larga lo lograrían.

\- Diablos, eso me dejo más agotado de lo que pensé, aunque creo que es normal ya que tuve que ceder una parte de mi poder para convertir a Sona en shinigami. Dijo Ichigo mientras notaba que no traía la parte superior de su ropa

\- Luego me cuentas eso, ahora quiero dormir. Dijo Rukia que estaban en las mismas condiciones pero para tapar sus pechos tenían unas vendas ajustadas.

Ichigo cargo a Rukia como una princesa para ir con sus compañero los cuales le sonreían por la victoria que tuvieron, y al frente estaba Stark junto a Lilynette de la cual muchos preguntaron de donde salió.

\- ¿no fuiste el único en venir, verdad? Pregunto Ichigo dejando a Rukia en el suelo para que Asia la curara.

\- Claro que no, aunque uno fue un polizonte. Dijo Stark que se hizo a un lado y el chico es tumbado al suelo por el abrazado de dos chicas conocidas para el

\- TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO ICHIGO/ICHI NII. Gritaron Yuzu y Senna que no dejaron de abrazar al peli naranja el cual estaba en shock experimentando todo tipo de emociones al verlas de nuevo

Omake: jóvenes villanos en el futuro:

En la oficina del futuro

Parecía que el tiempo no afectaba a los residentes de la oficina ya que lo único que cambio fue el corte de cabello de algunos como Claire usando una coleta, aunque muchos habían visto a sus pequeños crecer y debido a un par de bromas de los niños de la oficina y el bar, el gobernante del infierno y que dejo libre al coronavirus lord Black hat les dio a cada niño una beca para la escuela secundaria de villanos.

Honestamente esos niños tenian el potencial de ser villanos grandes aunque cometían maldades indirectas, como darles a los vengadores de over marvel galletas de niñas exploradoras creando fusiones entre héroes y villanos, provocando que soltaran a Onslaught otra vez, fiestas que terminaban en catástrofes de resacas cuando llegaron a la adolescencia y bromas casi mortales a la academia de héroes de Boku no hero combinada con el universo de justicia joven.

Si, esos niños eran increíblemente letales ya que habian conseguido las mejores habilidades sus padres, incluso la Kaiser Kuroka, la hija del autor y Claire que tenía nigromancia, hielo y poderes de un autor aunque limitados.

mientras esto pasaba Kaiser estaba terminando de escribir el ultimo capitulo del fic para un futuro para pronto seguir con otras historias ya que estaba ocupado siguiendo la historia de lo que el definia como un prota de Isekai macho y no princeso, de hecho considero cambiar sus huesos por la forma de Nagumo Hajime ya que segun el, era buena onda y le recordaba a su primer avatar cuando tenia la idea de vivir en loquendo city

En la academia de villanos:

Los jóvenes aspirantes a villanos estaban sentados en sus pupitres mientras era hora de la clase del profesor Aizen con el titulo ¿Qué maldades hicieron en verano? Siendo la primera pasar Ciri de Rivia, la hija de los ahora no estériles Gerald y Yennifer y mostro la cabeza de un monstruo.

Con ustedes, la cabeza de Ysera, la dragona del sueño esmeralda, no solo su cabeza vale una fortuna y es un gran adorno, sino que con su muerte el sueño esmeralda desaparecerá provocando que el daño que deja la magia arcana no se pueda sanar, provocando a su vez fisuras que a largo plazo traerán a la legion para conquistar ese mundo. dijo la bruja de cabello blanco con una de sus espadas aun con sangre.

Maravillo, privar a un mundo de un ser necesario para su existencia es un acto malvado, ¿y tú doppel? Pregunto el traidor a una niña de piel morena y pelo blanco siendo la hija de Kerrigan y Arthas

Creo que la pregunta es, ¿Qué fue lo que no hice? Dijo la zerg mostrando una foto de ella y su enjambre propio sentada en una pila de cuerpos que eran los infames Thundercats roar mientras sus zerg se comía a los rezagados

Yo conquiste uno de los digimundo. Dijo Inpmon que aún no podía evolucionar a beelzemon

Mucho pero mucho chantaje usando información delicada. Dijo Kazui que por alguna razón que no sabía en su cumpleaños número 15 su padre Ichigo le heredo su suerte con las chicas.

Si, ustedes son un ejemplo para los villanos, seran la nueva generación de villanos que no ponen un botón de auto destrucción al lado de sus objetos o que dejan vivir a sus enemigos cuando los tienen indefensos, eso lo hacen los villanos mediocres en el agujero del bar de los villanos. Dijo Aizen con firmeza


	28. Chapter 28

Aquí káiser desde la cuarentena, hola a todos espero que estén sobre llevando el encierro lo mejor posible, bueno sin más aquí les dejo un cap para animarlos en estos momentos

**Arraia: **thanks

**John el lobo solitario 43: **tranquilo que ese relleno ni lo tome en cuenta (quizas sea igual al manga pero uno se acostumbra a la primera animación)

**Darkcrizer: **si, Loki estaba jodido por todos lados

**El guerrero Goku: **seguramente así será

Capítulo 28: una hermana sobre protectora

Una vez que se logró terminar con la vida de Loki y de encerrar a sus hijos monstruos, a excepción de Fenril que se había escapado con la brigada del caos, pero ese sería problema para otro día, lo primero que paso fue que cierta nekomata prisionera fue a abrazar al peli naranja a pesar de tener esposas de manos y piernas por seguridad.

\- Siiii eres muy poderoso, aplastaste a ese tonto dios como una hormiga…mmm m me pregunto si tener hijos contigo sería bueno para mi raza. Dijo Kuroka de modo sensual mientras lo abrazaba

Lo curioso es que ella movió sus brazos de tal forma que ahora y gracias a las esposas había atrapado al chico en un abrazo que muchas de sus chicas especialmente Rukia y una Yuzu protectora separaron a la gata.

\- ¿este tipo de cosas son con las que tienes que lidiar ahora Kurosaki? Pregunto Stark sin importarle mucho

\- Más seguido de lo que crees, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije esa vez? Pregunto Ichigo recordando cuando juro no hablar del espada a nadie

\- ¿Qué sino hay problemas tu solo los encuentras porque tu lado protector siempre te impulsa? Pregunto el castaño

\- Exacto. Dijo Ichigo mientras ahora Rukia lo reclamaba

\- Cof cof, siento interrumpir pero primero, felicitaciones a todos ustedes jóvenes, derrotar a un dios no es una tarea que muchos puedan hacer por cosas como estas sé que en el futuro cuando abandonemos el mundo todo quedara en buenas manos. Dijo Azazel dando un pulgar arriba

\- Y segundo, ¿Quiénes son ellos? Parece que conocen a Ichigo muy bien. Dijo Sirzechs que suponía quien era la niña de coletas del grupo.

\- ¿se presentan ustedes? ¿O lo hago yo? Pregunto Rukia al grupo de 4

\- No hace falta, hola soy Yuzu Kurosaki, la hermana menor de Ichi nii, y no dejo que cualquier chica se le acerque a mi hermano, a menos que sea Rukia san, ¿entendieron? Pregunto la niña apuntando a Asia, Aika Korra, Mizore, Raynare, Sona, Akeno y Kuroka

\- Wow no esperaba que fueras hermana de Ichigo, yo imaginaba a una niña aterradora que diera tanto o más miedo que él. Dijo Saji de forma tranquila sintiendo un instinto asesino

\- perdón Saji ¿Podrías repetir eso? pregunto el peli naranja con una mirada siniestra que horrorizo al chico que mejor se escondía detrás de Sona que todavía seguía mirando su uniforme de shinigami.

\- Yo soy Senna, una shinigami, no pertenezco a ninguna división, Ichigo evito que desapareciera cuando hubo un problema y desde entonces estoy en deuda con él, pero también me hizo pasar el mejor día de mi vida y por eso lo amo. Dijo la peli negra con una mirada soñadora

\- Mmm no presumas solo porque fuiste la primera cita de Ichigo. Dijo Rukia con una vena punzante en su cabeza.

\- vaya, luces muy fuerte, ¿te gustaría luchar? Pregunto Korra emocionada

\- luego tal vez. Dijo Senna inocentemente

\- bueno yo soy Coyote Stark y ella es mi compañera y otra mitad Lilynette Gingerbuck, ex espada 1 de hueco mundo. dijo el arrancar aunque algunos mal entendieron el tipo de relación de ambos

\- ¿Qué hacen personas del mundo de Ichigo en este lugar? Pregunto Raynare aunque no quería descubrir esa respuesta

\- Vinimos por Ichigo. Dijo Senna simplemente

Muchas chicas de este mundo de un momento a otro se abalanzaron sobre el peli naranja de forma posesiva tanto que hasta Rukia se sentía aplastada, sonaba egoísta pero no querían que el chico regresara, él era su novio, la persona que les cambio la vida, no lo querían perder, y si no había de otra querían regresar con él.

\- No te vayas Ichigo, sin ti regresare a estar sola. Dijo Mizore aferrándose a el

\- Lo mismo digo, no te vayas, me diste un propósito y alejaste a mis enemigos, no quiero perderte. Dijo Korra

\- No Ichigo san, yo lo quiero mucho, usted me salvo y me dio una hermosa vida, no quiero. Dijo Asia

\- Ellas quieren mucho a Ichi nii, son tan tiernas pero igual las voy a interrogar. Dijo Yuzu señalando con su dedo índice

\- Calma, Senna dijo mal las palabras, eso diríamos si en verdad estuviéramos listos, pero no, nuestras llegada aquí fue una prueba. Dijo Stark calmando a todos

\- ¿una prueba? Pregunto el líder de los ángeles al arrancar

\- Básicamente, una amenaza despertara dentro de poco en la sociedad de almas y necesitamos a Ichigo de nuevo, pero, como el invento de ese inútil cabeza de cubo no estaba listo, necesitaba probar para calibrar su invento así que hizo que un grupo de personas que no tuvieran nada que perder al quedarse atrapados en otro mundo viniera, ósea nosotros. Dijo Lilynette de forma tranquila

\- De Senna y Stark puedo entenderlo, ¿pero tu Yuzu? Pregunto Ichigo mirando seriamente a su hermanita

\- Te extrañaba mucho, quería verte, supongo que fue egoísta de mi parte irme y dejar a Papá y Karin pero en verdad quería verte, que me abrazaras como cuando era más pequeña y me dijeras que todo estaba bien. Dijo Yuzu abrazando más fuerte a su hermano

**Es tan lindo este momento familiar, porque nunca me pude llevar así de bien con mi hermana**. Pensaba Sona ya que su hermana no era mala pero tampoco se podía decir que era la mejor hermana mayor, mientras miraba como las preocupadas chicas se separaban para darle aire al chico

Ichigo solo abrazo con ternura a su hermanita, tenía motivos para estar enojado con ella por lo que hizo pero a la vez no la podía culpar y a su vez también aunque fuera egoísta de su parte le gusto que ella lo hiciera ya que extrañaba a sus hermanitas, solo esperaba que su familia estuviera completa algún día.

\- Tengo una duda, ¿Cómo es que ella sigue viva? Pudimos ver cómo fue masticada por Fenrir, una mordida así debería haberla matado. Dijo Odin apuntando a Sona y ahora una recuperada Rias pudo notar el uniforme shinigami

\- Cuando me perseguía y me mordió yo también pensé que sería mi final, sumado que mi lágrima de fénix se rompió, pero Ichigo apareció en el último minuto y uso el mismo metodo con el que salvo a Asia de la muerte. Dijo la peli negra de lentes.

\- Transfirió parte de sus poderes para volverla una shinigami como yo lo hice con él hace años. Dijo Rukia que examinaba a Sona

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Sona Sitri? Pregunto Azazel intrigado

\- Me siento extraña, siento que mi poder aumento pero no lo puedo controlar, incluso sé que dentro de esta espada de tamaño anormal hay más poder que puedo usar. Dijo la Sitri que saco la espada de su espalda mostrando la inmensidad de esta.

\- Se parece mucho a Zangetsu solo que en negro cuando todavía no lo liberaba, recuerda que esta ahora es una extensión de tu alma, puede que sus poderes se relacionen mucho con los tuyos. Dijo Ichigo analizando la situación.

\- Bueno por el momento resolveremos los asuntos pendientes antes de tomar un descanso luego de este caos, ¿Qué harás con Kuroka Ichigo, ella ahora es tu prisionera? Pregunto Sirzechs sobre la demonio renegada

\- Primero, ella contara su versión de la historia del porque mato a su amo, lo que decidan creer es cosa suya pero luego de eso ella pasara a ser parte de mi familia si es que quiere. Dijo Ichigo a los líderes

\- Chicas, ahora sí que tenemos una poderosa rival, Rukia ya puedes sentirte intimidada, tiene todo, pechos grandes, es hermosa y partes de gato que pueden excitar a cualquier hombre. Dijo Aika acomodando sus lentes

\- ¿y que hay con ellos? Pregunto Rias mirando a los cuatro viajeros

\- Se quedaran con nosotros y los Sitri, y no intentes convencerlos de que uno de ellos se te una, mas números en tus filas no equivalen a que ganaras en ese juego. Dijo Rukia a la Gremory que empezó a reír nerviosamente ya que esa idea se le pasó por la cabeza

\- Siiiiii, estaré en la casa de Ichi nii. Dijo Yuzu feliz haciendo que muchos se siguieran cuestionando si ella y el shinigami eran hermanos

\- Claro, pero primero haré esto que debí hacer en nuestra primera cita. Dijo Senna que se lanzó a abrazar al peli naranja para tirarlo al suelo donde le dio un beso en los labios

\- Espero que esa casa no sea muy ruidosa, porque me gustaría dormir. Dijo Stark bostezando mientras su pequeña compañera solo le pisaba el pie por siempre ser perezoso

\- Si, definitivamente las cosas se volverán más interesante en mi vida de cuidador de estos chicos. Dijo Azazel riendo un poco

\- Bueno si me disculpan debo regresar a Asgard a informar sobre todo lo ocurrido, la facción nórdica y las 3 facciones ahora serán aliados en la guerra contra la brigada del caos, eso se los aseguro. Dijo el anciano pervertido mientras su Valkyria fue a despedirse del peli naranja que aún era besado por una Senna muy feliz.

Horas más tarde:

De la misma manera como llegaron, los grupos de demonios y shinigamis tomaron el tren de regreso al mundo humano donde Yuzu y Senna miraban con impresión como era el inframundo mientras en otro lado estaba un Stark dormido como un oso en invernacion en el suelo como si estuviera borracho solo para que Lilynette metiera su mano a la boca del ex espada para despertarlo de forma algo brusca haciendo que Rias y Sona tuvieran una gota por el tipo de relación de estos 2.

Ya en el mundo humano, de nuevo las chicas quedaron impactadas al ver que Ichigo y sus grupo vivían en un apartamento gigante de persona rica, literalmente el edificio era todo para él aunque el admite que este solo fue un exceso de Azazel ya que el prefería la primera casa.

\- A por cierto Yuzu, muchas gracias por enseñarme a cocinar, me ayudó mucho. Dijo el shinigami acariciando la cabeza de su hermanita

\- De nada ¿pero porque? Pregunto Yuzu hasta que 2 miembros del clan Sitri se acercaron a ella

\- Tu hermano y Rukia nos ayudaron a poner en marcha una cafetería y gracias a su comida somos la cafetería más exitosa entre estudiantes de academias. Dijo Ruruko a la niña

\- ¿ustedes también están interesadas en Ichi nii? Pregunto Yuzu pensando en que tipo de magia tenía su hermano con las mujeres

\- No, solo somos amigos, estamos interesadas en otro chico pero es bueno tener un amigo como tu hermano, de hecho el y el comité de disciplina tienen a todos los pervertidos de rodillas rogando con ser golpeados por un palo. Dijo Momo a la muchacha diciendo que Ichigo era conocido como la fresa dictadora por los pervertidos.

\- Si eso suena a mi hermano, de hecho el. Dijo Yuzu mientras varios camiones pasaban

No se podía escuchar lo que decía pero hacia señales con sus manos de que al parecer en su mundo Ichigo estrangulaba a pervertidos y matones, también si se pasaban usaba algo que parecía que Yuzu decía que era la quebradora y a veces un martinete de lucha libre, aunque lo que le decían las demonios sobre Ichigo indicaban que aquí era peor.

\- ¿estamos seguros que es tu hermana? Digo, es demasiado….pura para ser tu hermana. Dijo Saji arriesgándose a ser golpeado

\- Lo es, eso es que no conoces a mi hermana Karin, ella sí que se parece a mí, de hecho una vez me pidió que la llevara a ver como castigaba a matones y no es por presumir pero ella podría lanzar una pelota de futbol desde el edificio y darte directo donde duele. Dijo Ichigo mientras Saji se cubría sus partes nobles

\- Bueno señor Stark, llegamos. Dijo Asia al espada que solo bostezar

\- Que bien, entonces hare algo y luego me iré a dormir por unas mmmmmmm 16 horas. Dijo Stark mientras Sona tenía una gota de sudor.

\- ¿estamos seguros que eres un arrancar y no la personificación física del pecado de la pereza? Pregunto Sona ya que no podía creer que un ser con un poder bestial como el de Ichigo fuera así de flojo

\- ¿y así quieres pagar tu deuda? ¿Siendo un vago? Al menos has algo para que no piensen que solo eres un oso en invernacion todos los días del año. Dijo Lilynette sacudiendo del cuello de la ropa de su compañero

\- Lo pensare.

Una vez que llegaron a lo más alto del departamento en una mesa Stark tiro todo lo que había sin importarle y empezando a leer unas instrucciones saco de su mochila los materiales que Urahara le dejo para poder comunicarse, Sona identifico que parecía un tipo de radio de transmisión de onda larga viejo conectado a una esfera de poder espiritual junto a otro tipo de materiales.

\- Ahora necesito lo que sea que hayan usado para mandar esas flechas. Dijo Stark por lo que Asia y Raynare usando un paso flash fueron a pedirle a Azazel su invento

Ella se habían tardaron como una hora tanto que el ex espada se quedó dormido sentado en una silla luego de conectar todo a una pantalla de computadora vieja, lo que Senna dijo que eso era una especie de comunicador entre dimensiones para poder hablar, posiblemente no solo para saludar sino para que las dos mentes más brillantes encontraran la forma de viajar entre mundos.

\- Bueno, hasta aquí llego mi trabajo pero si me necesitas para sacarte de un problema no dudes en llamarme. Dijo Stark que solo se fue al sofá y en menos de un segundo ya estaba roncando

\- Ichigo, me es difícil creer que este sujeto tan perezoso fue el más poderoso de los subordinados de tu enemigo Aizen. Dijo Sona que tenía una gota por semejante actitud

\- ¿y me lo dices a mí? Yo tampoco me lo creo pero mi padre nunca miente, sumado a que en la sociedad de almas hay un capitán así de poderoso e igual de perezoso. Dijo el peli naranja

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora? Mandarle saludos a tu padre y decirle que su hijo tuvo un harem. Dijo Aika deseando ver la cara de su futuro suegro.

\- Primero lo primero, Kuroka ven aquí. Dijo Ichigo mientras Rukia se fue a otro lado

La gata estaba emocionada, si bien sabía que había ciertas condiciones para vivir bajo el mismo techo que el peli naranja, las aceptaría sin quejas considerando que le perdonó la vida y pudo hacer posible que se reconcilie con su hermanita.

Mientras esperaban a Rukia, Irina le explico a Yuzu como funcionaban las noblezas de demonios bajo el sistema de evil pieces las cuales tenía su hermano, siendo Asia la alfir teniendo más reservas mágicas, Korra la torre teniendo la fuerza bruta, Irina el caballo con la velocidad mientras Mizore, Aika y Raynare eran peones teniendo la promoción, también que algunas fueron shinigamis por accidente ya que parecía que las piezas volvían shinigamis a las personas de este mundo.

En eso aparece la reina de Ichigo con una pieza de alfir cosa que aterrorizo a los sitri y le pedían que reconsidere la idea ya que esa pieza aumentaba todas las habilidades mágicas y si se le daba eso a Kuroka se volvería demasiado poderosa tanto que su poder la volvería una criminal clase SSS y posiblemente solo un Maou le podría hacer frente.

\- Muy bien Kuroka, ahora estas bajo mi cuidado por lo que te preguntare si quieres ser parte de mi grupo, aquí todos cuidaran de ti mientras hagas lo mismo por nosotros, no es un trato de amo esclavo es como una familia unida, no hay restricciones, puedes ver a tu hermana cuando quieras pero ni pienses en hacer algo gracioso como apuñalarme por la espalda, a Ginjo no le fue bien después de eso. Dijo el peli naranja con un tono sombrío que hizo templar a más de uno

\- Ichi nii da miedo cuando se pone autoritario. Dijo Yuzu ante la amenaza

\- No te preocupes, solo me uní a esos locos de la brigada porque no tenía a donde ir, ahora que te tengo a ti y a mi hermana, no pienso irme de nuevo con esos idiotas liderados por una dragona con forma de lolita gótica. Dijo la nekomata que la verdad no le importaba mucho los planes de Ophis.

\- Muy bien, último detalle cuando recibas esta pieza te volverás una shinigami, tendrás poder espiritual y una zanpakuto que no sabrás manejar por lo que sin quejas tendrás que entrenar, y por el momento aparte de mi y Rukia ellas serán tus maestras y superiores. Dijo Ichigo que apunto hacia Asia, Korra, MIzore y Raynare por tener la mayor experiencia sin contar a los lideres

\- Acepto todas las condiciones. Dijo Kuroka alegremente

En eso el shinigami de pelo naranja introduce en el pecho de la gata la pieza para que como siempre sucediera un estallido de poder espiritual solo que este llego causar un pequeño templor ya que de por si el poder de Kuroka era alto y esto casi lo multiplico ya que esa pieza era perfecta para una usuaria mágica como ella

A Saji le dio un pequeño sangrado nasal mientras Sona miraba con derrota su inexistente busto ya que ahora se podía ver a Kuroka en una pose sexy usando un traje de shinigami con un escote que recordaba a la teniente Rangiku Matsumoto.

\- Wow, esto sí que es poder, nunca pensé que volver a pertenecer a un grupo sería tan bueno, solo espero que te portes bien conmigo y mi hermana o te hare lo mismo que a mi anterior amo. Dijo Kuroka amenazando a su salvador

\- Lo que digas, no tengo intenciones de jugar al científico loco, ahora probemos este invento loco de Urahara a ver si hay suerte y funciona. Dijo Ichigo tranquilamente

El y Rukia se sentaron al lado de la pantalla y la encendieron, lo que si tuvieron que hacer era como si se tratara de un comunicado militar buscar la frecuencia correcta cosa que se hizo tedioso, pero en un punto lograron ver que el invento funcionaba.

Del otro lado de la pantalla vieron a un Urahara dormido cómicamente abrazando un oso de peluche mientras Yoruichi parecía lista para jugarle la típica broma de la crema batida en la mano haciéndole cosquillas con sus patas felinas aunque en un punto noto que la pantalla de Urahara se encendió

\- Otra vez ese flojo dejo la computadora prendida, ¿y que hace una foto de Ichigo y Rukia? Pregunto la gata que no estaba al día con los inventos de su amigo.

\- Lamento decírtelo Yoruichi-san pero esta no es una foto sino que en verdad somos nosotros. Dijo Rukia que estaba algo feliz por volver a hablar con alguien conocido

Yoruichi se sobre salto tanto que despertó al científico shinigami de varios golpes con sus patas hasta que se despertó terminando con parte de su cara con crema por la sorpresa y la broma mal hecha.

\- Sonara mal, pero verlo humillado es el mejor regalo de bienvenida de todos después de no verlo en meses. Dijo Ichigo sonriendo

\- Ja ja, muy chistoso Kurosaki, aunque extrañaba tu sarcasmo. Dijo Urahara feliz al ver a su estudiante favorito de nuevo

\- Bueno veo que este invento funciono, aunque eso de buscar frecuencias es tonto. Dijo Rukia de brazos cruzados

\- Todo era un prototipo, no esperaran que haga todo bien a la primera, la ciencia es prueba y error. Dijo Urahara haciendo un puchero infantil.

\- Bueno parece que finalmente podemos estar en contacto, ahora vamos al grano ¿ya hay otro loco intentando destruir la sociedad de almas? Dijo Ichigo de manera muy seria

\- ¿no has considerado que en realidad todos desean que regreses más rápido? Pregunto Urahara seriamente por esa actitud

\- Tu eres un genio, nunca usarías ningún invento tuyo hasta que no esté funcionando al 100%, mandaste a personas sin que tu invento este perfeccionado y este improvisado comunicador me dicen que todo fue a las prisas, lo cual significa que algo paso o pasara para que me buscaran más rápido. Dijo el peli naranja con un rostro serio al igual que Rukia mientras las personas detrás de él no podían argumentar ante esa lógica debido a todo lo que él les conto como era el científico.

\- No sé si fue la fusión de mentes con tu Hollow o esa dimensión endureció tu carácter pero efectivamente Kurosaki, algo pasara dentro de poco tiempo en la sociedad de almas, algo grave y que tiene a Yamamoto como loco es por eso que aceleraron los planes, literalmente me están explotando para hacer que regreses. Dijo Urahara con toda la seriedad.

\- El rey de los Quincy. Dijo Rukia seriamente ya que Ichigo se lo conto

\- ¿Cómo lo supieron? Pregunto Urahara impactado

\- Al parecer Zangetsu tiene una parte del poder de ese tipo, es por eso que estoy al tanto de su llegada. Dijo Ichigo mientras el científico lo meditaba

\- Entonces entiendes lo que está en juego y porque tuve que mandar gente a ese mundo aunque algunos aquí consideraron mudarse a ese mundo solo para estar contigo. Dijo el ex capitán

\- Disculpe por interrumpir, pero ¿Qué tan grave es la amenaza para que Ichigo deba regresar? Pregunto Sona que se mostró ante el científico.

\- Hablamos de un tipo inmortal que creo una dimensión entera solo para salvarse y ahora quiere acabar lo que empezó. Destruir a los shinigamis, Ichigo no quiero alarmarte pero si Yamamoto se entera que estuviste convirtiendo a personas en shinigamis se va a poner furioso. Dijo Urahara esperando que el viejo dragón no se entere

\- Urahara, me conoces bien, sabes lo que hice por Rukia, y volvería a hacerlo solo por proteger a las personas que conozco aquí, si ese anciano quiere ponerles sus manos encima a todas ellas tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver primero. Dijo el peli naranja con determinación causando un sonrojo en las chicas

\- Jajajaj veo que eso no cambio en ti, en fin, necesito que la supuesta mente más brillante de ese mundo se ponga en contacto conmigo para avanzar más rápido, aunque primero, creo que debes saludar a unas cuantas personas. Dijo Urahara feliz de ver a su viejo alumno y no solo eso, sino que ya había madurado

\- HIJOOOOOOOO. Grito Isshin del otro lado del comunicador mirando a su hijo en perfectas condiciones

\- Ya viejo, sé que estas feliz pero no grites. Dijo Karin dándole un golpe a su padre

\- hola capitán Shiba, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Dijo Rukia saludando al padre de su novio

\- hola mi nueva hija en ley, espero que estés haciendo feliz a mi hijo y que en el futuro tenga muchos. Dijo Isshin emocionado aunque luego recibió otro golpe de Karin.

Todas las chicas de Ichigo miraron esa reacción a lo dejos y este con gota de sudor en su frente les dijo que efectivamente ese hombre algo bufón era su padre, el capitán shinigami y Saji que se acerco pudo ver que Karin si era más parecida a Ichigo aunque todavía seguía pensando que era adoptado por la conducta de Yuzu e Isshin.

\- Hola papá, Karin a sido mucho tiempo los extraño mucho y si preguntan, Yuzu está bien de hecho está hablando coooooooooon. Dijo Ichigo que se congelo ya que si decía que la mitad de esas mujeres eran sus novias el grito de su padre seguro emocionado iba a ser destructivo para sus tímpanos

En eso Yuzu le pidió el lugar a Rukia para saludar a su familia y disculparse aunque luego de eso estaba tirando de las orejas a Ichigo cosa que Karin no entendía al igual que Isshin pero la dulce niña le decía a su hermano mayor que dijera la verdad.

\- Ichi nii, debes decirle. Dijo Yuzu que no lo soltaba

\- ¿estás loca? conoces a Papá, cuando lo diga a explotar y hara un caos. Dijo el peli naranja que se safo del agarre de su hermana

\- ¿ichi nii a que te refieres? Dijo Karin mientras Isshin quería saber la respuesta.

\- Está bien, está bien, papá, Karin si miran para ese lado, ellas son Asia, Korra, Raynare, Mizore y Sona…..mis…..novias, y si, Rukia está de acuerdo, ella les dio permiso. Dijo Ichigo sonrojado y tapando sus oídos sabiendo lo que pasaría.

Karin se quedó impactada tanto que se quedó casi paralizada del asombro y su padre, bueno el primero dio un grito muy potente de alegría mientras gritaba al cielo OHH MASAKI, NUESTRO HIJO YA ES TODO UN HOMBRE, TENDREMOS UN MONTON DE NIETOS haciendo que todos tuvieran una gota por ver esa reacción tan infantil de un hombre mayor.

\- Ichigo ¿seguro no eres adoptado? Pregunto Saji mientras Sona le dio un golpe para mandarlo al suelo aunque la verdad es que ese hombre e Ichigo no se parecían en nada

\- Ichi nii es un mujeriego. Dijo Karin toda roja ante esa idea

\- No lo soy, es que muchas de ellas se enamoraron de mí y me iba a sentir como una basura si solo aceptaba los sentimientos de una y le rompía el corazón a las demás

\- Ara ara, ¿Por qué esta todo tan animado? Pregunto una Akeno que había llegado a la casa

\- Básicamente todas estamos conociendo a nuestro futuro suegro. Dijo Aika acomodando sus lentes.

\- Iré a buscar a Azazel para que busque esta cosa en unos días, ustedes si quieren busquen a los demás para saludarlos. Dijo el peli naranja que en este momento prefería esperar a que su padre se calmara antes de hablar.

Este se había ido en un paso flash mientras todas miraban a Rukia y la pantalla y esta dijo que hagan lo que quieran que ella iría con Ichigo retirándose mientras todavía la familia de Ichigo miraba a las chicas y notaron como Sona se sentaba para hablar.

\- Hola, me presento soy Sona Sitri, heredera de la familia Sitri, una demonio, pero tranquilos ya que no somos malvados. Dijo la peli negra de lentes que se olvidó de quitarse la ropa de shinigami

\- Wow mi hijo tiene buen gusto, no se fijó tanto en el cuerpo sino en el cerebro. Dijo Isshin mientras Sona tenía un tic por ser llamada plana de manera indirecta.

\- Ignorare ese comentario señor Kurosaki, solo me quería presentar, yo y su hijo nos conocimos casi desde que el llego, me ayuda a mantener la escuela en orden, honestamente siempre dije que me enamoraría de alguien que fuera más listo que yo, pero Ichigo me hizo replantearme eso, ayudo a mi grupo y amiga sin pedir nada, eso me atrae de él, nunca pide nada a cambio de hacer cosas grandes. Dijo Sona que tenía un sonrojo por todas las cosas que su novio hizo

\- Así es mi hermano, siempre hace eso, ¿Qué dices Yuzu? Pregunto Karin a su hermana

\- Me agrada, no me importaría llamarte hermana en ley. Dijo Yuzu dando palmaditas a la demonio

La siguiente fue Asia que apenas fue vista por Isshin no pudo evitar recordar a Masaki por esa mirada tierna y que denotaba inocencia pura, incluso a las hermanas se les hizo demasiado tierna la forma de hablar de la ex monja ahora shinigami.

\- Bueno…eto…..soy Asia Argento, Ichigo san salvo mi vida de morir, hizo que pudiera cumplir mis sueños de tener amigos, me hizo fuerte para que dejara de sentirme como una carga y siempre cuida de mi….yo….lo amo…quiero estar a su lado….por siempre. Dijo la rubia toda roja

**Ka...ka…..kawaiiii.** Pensaron la familia del peli naranja ante semejante chica tan pura

La siguiente y que fue bastante rápida fue Aika que afirmo no ser la novia oficial del peli naranja pero que se iba a esforzar para algún día recibir la mercancía de 25 centímetros dentro de ella y quizás tener una familia ya que él siempre fue muy amable con ella provocando que Isshin se emocione por la iniciativa de esta chica mientras sus hijas estaban todas rojas de la pena, no sabían si a su hermano le gustaban las pervertidas.

La siguiente y también recibió la aprobación de Isshin era la Yokai MIzore que dijo de forma directa que quería tener bebes con el hombre que la salvo de su soledad y que si debía seguirlo al mundo de los shinigamis lo haría,

La siguiente era Akeno y las hermanas esperaron algo pervertido pero la hibrida solo había confesado sus sentimientos de forma natural de cómo se sentía aceptada al lado del chico que le gustaba con el cual pronto tendrían una cita romántica, la familia de Ichigo se llevó una buena primera impresión de Akeno

Korra siguió, en su caso ella conto todo como una chica enamorada de su príncipe, diciendo que él le dio una nueva vida y logro lo que ella no pudo, poner de rodillas y hacer pagar por todo a las personas que mataron a su familia, estaba agradecida pero también dijo que se enamoró de él conociendo su lado protector que le encanta aunque muchas de ellas lo amaban por lo mismo

Casi acabando siguió Raynare que menciono que su relación con Ichigo fue complicada al inicio ya que a ella le dieron la orden de asesinarlo pero no fue capaz de hacerlo, no podía, el peli naranja lo sabía pero no la mato y le dio otra oportunidad que no desperdicio y desde entonces está a su lado luchando cuando el lo deseaba para proteger a otros de las ambiciones de enemigos que como siempre querían conquistar o destruir algo o alguien.

La última fue Irina y Kuroka que pasaron las 2, Karin se seguía preguntando como era que su hermano podía atraer a tantas mujeres, ya en su mundo tenia a 5 chicas contando a Rukia que estaba con él y en ese mundo había casi enamorado a 9 lo único que faltaba era una más y por lo menos su padre ya tendría 15 nietos mientras ella y Yuzu serían tías de muchos sobrinos, no sabían si estar felices o preocupadas de que esas mujeres dejaran al peli naranja seco.

\- Al igual que Raynare también fui una enemiga de su hijo, pero me perdono la vida para que resolviera mis problemas con mi hermana menor ya que fue por ella que me volví una criminal. Dijo la gata que si estuviera el peli naranja lo iba a mirar con cariño

\- Bueno….yo. Decía Irina toda roja

\- Vamos dilo, todas te apoyamos y sabemos lo que sientes, solo dilo y deja de esconderlo. Dijo Asia dando ánimos a la chica

\- Si vamos, yo también estoy de acuerdo, Dijo Senna dándole un pulgar arriba

\- Bueno, me….ME GUSTA ICHIGO, él fue tan amable conmigo incluso cuando trate mal a Asia, me salvó de morir y me dio un hogar sin pedir nada, como no podría gustarme, tiene un corazón puro aunque sea algo despiadado en la batalla. Dijo Irina toda roja tapándose la cara de la pena

\- Eso ya lo sabía, incluso Ichigo seguro que lo sabe y puedes intentar ganarte una parte de su corazón pero como les dije a todas, conoce tu lugar ya que yo soy la reina y la alfa en la relación. Dijo Rukia que había llegado con el peli naranja

\- Serás muy feliz no siendo un ángel, esos tontos no pueden pensar en nada impuro o caen, y a tu edad tus hormonas ya deberían hacerte tener esos pensamientos. Dijo Raynare dándole un abrazo de camaradas a la ex miembro de la iglesia.

\- Bueno viejo regrese y traje a la persona que nos estuvo ayudando a adaptarnos a este mundo y el que nos mantiene en un 80%. Dijo Ichigo mientras detrás de él estaba el líder de los caídos el cual se sentó delante de la pantalla

\- Bueno me presento formalmente, soy Azazel, el líder de los ángeles caídos, considerado por muchos incluso por su hijo como la persona más inteligente del mundo. Dijo el caído con un tono arrogante que fue escuchado por Urahara.

\- Soy Isshin y le agradezco que cuidara a mi hijo, puede ser un poco problemático, espero que no se metiera en problemas. Dijo el peli negro

\- Como su hijo dijo, sino hay problemas, él se los encuentra, detuvo una boda de demonios nobles, desafío a las enviadas de la iglesia, elimino a un líder rebelde de mi facción haciéndolo polvo, derroto a un grupo de terroristas de este lugar, logro traer paz a las tres facciones y claro, derroto a un dios nórdico que cometió la estupidez de atacar a una de sus chicas. Dijo el caído con una sonrisa mientras las hermanas del peli naranja se sorprenden al igual que su padre por esas hazañas.

\- Si estuve ocupado, pero todo por una buena causa. Dijo el peli naranja de brazos cruzados

\- Ese es mi hijo, siempre hace lo correcto aunque eso signifique romper varias leyes en el proceso, me llenas de orgullo hijo mío, eres todo un hombre, tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti. Dijo Isshin a su hijo que le mostro la cruz

\- Ya se la verdad papá, sé que seguramente tuviste tus razones para esconderlo de mí, pero te agradezco que me lo dejaras para que lo supiera. Dijo Ichigo a su padre.

\- Bueno, vamos a lo importante, su hijo y los que vinieron están atrapados aquí, bueno estuve investigando, digamos que hay formas para llevarlo de regreso a su mundo, pero solo temporalmente ya que ahora es parte de esta dimensión. Dijo el caído con seriedad.

\- Eso es lo que les dije a ellos, pero pareces estar al día en el tema y al parecer ahora tendremos que trabajar en equipo si quiero traer de regreso a Ichigo para que nos ayude contra la amenaza en el futuro. Dijo Urahara tomando el lugar de Karin

\- Bueno, 2 mentes brillantes piensan mejor que una, si mis cálculos son correctos tendremos la solución después de que el clan Sitri tenga su combate contra los Gremory, pero seguramente necesitare materiales de tu mundo que seguramente los enviara con otra tanda de personas que extraña a su fresa favorita. Dijo Azazel sospechando que muchas personas más vendrían para poner de cabeza este lugar.

\- Posiblemente aunque nos esforzaremos por no llegar a eso, bueno Ichigo, tendrás que esperar unos meses, mañana puedes llevarte el comunicador a tu laboratorio ya que seguramente muchas personas querrán saludar a Ichigo después de tanto tiempo. Dijo el ex capitán sonriendo

Mientras tanto en el mundo bleach:

En un lugar desconocido una figura parecía despertar luego de un largo sueño, alguien que estaba dispuesto a terminar lo que comenzó, delante de el estaba un hombre vestido de blanco y dos chicas con el mismo patrón de colores.

\- Lord Yhwach, hemos esperado su regreso con ansias, cuáles son sus órdenes. Dijo este hombre rubio

\- Necesito que 2 o más de nuestros Sternritters busquen a mi hijo descarriado, la oveja negra, quiero que lo traigan ante mí, pero esas personas no pueden regresar a nuestras filas. Dijo el hombre que se despertaba conocido por el nombre de Yhwach, el rey de los quincys.

\- Enseguida, preparare a 2 de nuestros mejores soldados y un escuadrón. Dijo este hombre que se fue una de las chicas se ofreció.

\- Yo iré tras esa persona mi señor y mi compañera Candice también lo hará, pero deseamos que sea un secreto entre los demás. Dijo una Quincy de cabellera negra muy hermosa.

\- Esta bien Bambietta, mantendremos esto en secreto, partirán en unos meses, quiero que lo traigan vivo o muerto, aunque creo que deberán encontrar la forma de traerlo ya que no se encuentra en ningún lado que conozcan. Dijo el rey de los Quincy que termino de despertarse y empezó a moverse para planear el final de la era de los shinigamis


	29. Chapter 29

Aquí káiser con un nuevo capítulo, bueno sin más que agregar aquí les dejo el cap

**Arraia: **thanks

**Jose4Andres7**: si tengo la oportunidad hare eso

**john el lobo solitario 43**: pues aquí esta el cap de la cita, el fresas tiene familiar pero no lo usa, y en cuanto a lo otro quiero que imagines de Tio la dragona decirle esto a sus hijos, una vez cuando tenía 500 su padre me sentó en una lanza y claro eso cambio mi vida

**El guerrero Goku:** pronto descubrirás los poderes de Sona

**Darkcrizer: **seguramente esa seria su peor pesadilla jajajaja

Capítulo 29: afrontando el pasado

Luego de ese día tan caótico que hasta el momento fue el favorito del peli naranja por volver a ver y comunicarse con su familia, pero el día no termino porque en menos de nada todos sus amigos pudieron verlo una vez aunque claro ocultando lo que Isshin sabia sobre la cantidad de chicas que su hijo mayor tenia y también ocultando que la mayoría de las chicas de Ichigo vestían como shinigamis.

Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad y Uryu pudieron ver que estaba en buena condición cuidado por un Urahara 2.0, a todos, el caído siempre les recordaba al ex capitán y no podían explicar el porqué, tenía ese aire de alguien inteligente.

Las 2 chicas mencionaron extrañar al peli naranja del cual para cubrir su rastro de que desapareció la sociedad de almas altero la memoria de la academia para que pensaran que él y Rukia tuvieron que mudarse a otra academia por problemas administrativos, sumado a un intercambio.

Chad por su parte solo saludo a su mejor amigo con el cual ambos siempre habían acordado cubrirse las espaldas mutuamente luego de que el peli naranja lo salvara de unos matones cuando el no deseaba usar sus puños para golpearlos hasta que Ichigo le dijo como podía usarlos.

Uryu por su parte lo saludo y se disculpó de no haber sido de ayuda contra los fullbringers sumado a decirle que hace relativamente poco sintió una perturbación de presión espiritual en el ambiente a lo cual el peli naranja le dijo con sarcasmo y verdad que seguramente ese era el siguiente loco intentando conquistar la sociedad de almas peor que Aizen aunque este último solo deseaba matar al rey espiritual para convertirse en el gobernante de todo e ir mas haya de ser un shinigami.

También se sorprendió de ver una vez más a Nell que estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo aunque al peli naranja le saco una sonrisa esa actitud infantil tan alegre de la peli verde que ya no tenía problemas para mantener su forma adulta.

Esos fueron todos ya que mantenían en secreto que lograron comunicarse con el peli naranja para que la sociedad de almas no se ponga alerta o se desespere ya que el viejo Yamamoto estuvo algo paranoico en el último mes lo que lo volvía menos tolerante ante las faltas al reglamento de los shinigamis.

La verdad ese día fue uno de los mejores ahora Ichigo le mostro a su hermana donde dormiría al igual que Stark que dormía donde sea ya que no le importaba mucho el donde, solo que fuera cómodo, Senna simplemente dijo que ahora que se volvieron a ver no se iba a despegar de él, por lo que iba a dormir con él lo quiera o no causando celos en las mujeres que invadían diariamente la cama del shinigami de pelo naranja

Al día siguiente, todos los demonios aún seguían en sus vacaciones de la academia pero debían preservar un perfil bajo con los nuevos en llegar, por lo que Sona usando sus influencias de demonio consiguió una inscripción para Yuzu, Senna y Lilynette ya que Stark se quedaría en casa a funcionar casi como un perro guardián

Pero antes que nada Senna pidió ser parte de la nobleza de Ichigo para siempre luchar a su lado, lo que causo intriga en los demonios en que haría una evil piece que transforma demonios y humanos en shinigamis, se preguntaban qué efecto tendría en alguien que ya es una shinigami

La respuesta fue simple, nada, ya que la peli negra era de ese mundo no se vio afectada por la pieza de peón, que solo le dio un leve aumento de su poder, por lo cual pensó que posiblemente personas como Orihime por ser de su mundo no se convertiría en shinigami ya que su cuerpo ya tenía el poder espiritual.

Lo que si era diferente fue la invasión de Akeno, ya que ella de forma oficial y yendo en contra de los deseos de Rias se mudo a la casa de Ichigo, de nuevo nadie le preguntaba cuando hacían esto, por alguna razón las chicas o mejor dicho seres sobre naturales les encantaba no preguntar antes de hacer algo que lo afecte a él.

Rias un tanto de mala gana tuvo que aceptar que su reina seguiría siendo de su nobleza aunque vivía entre los Sitri y la facción de los shinigamis, aunque Ichigo la dejo más tranquila diciéndole que la cuidaría bien y que se la llevaría cuando la situación lo amerite.

En estos momentos la Himehima estaba en la habitación del peli naranja que estaba solo en este momento mientras ella invadía su espacio personal poniendo sus enormes pechos sobre su cabeza mientras el trataba de leer el libro de técnicas hollows aunque en un momento se dio cuenta el por qué este comportamiento de la chica.

\- ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo? Pregunto el peli naranja cerrando el libro dejándolo marcado

\- Ara ara Ichigo-kun hasta que te diste cuenta, ya pensaba que tendría que usar otros métodos para que te des cuenta. Dijo la hibrida lamiéndose los labios

\- No de momento, aun hay que conocernos mejor antes de eso o sino Rukia te mata, y no miento, ella es aterradora cuando está enojada. Dijo Ichigo que las pocas veces que la tuvo que ver enojada fueron los momentos más aterradores de su vida, hasta su vieja parte Hollow se asustó cuando fueron sometidos al interrogatorio por la cita con Senna

\- Ara ara, entonces que tal una cita en 2 horas, nos encontraremos en el nuevo parque cerca de la estatua. Dijo la peli negra que se fue a preparar no sin antes darle un abrazo a Ichigo que lo privo del aire por unos segundos.

**Todavía no entiendo cómo es que los pervertidos quieren un harem por voluntad propia, yo lo hago porque no me gusta la idea que estén tristes por que solo una reciba afecto, aunque si pienso a futuro, no dormiré por mucho tiempo si nuestras hormonas se salen de control**. Pensaba el peli naranja mirando su entre pierna y pensando que a futuro tendría que hacer algo para no terminar con la pelvis destrozada

De esta manera tuvo que dejar su lectura para atender a esta cita repentina de alguna manera sentía que no podía decirle que no a la chica considerando el duro pasado de ella, ella entreno con su padre pero no arreglaron sus diferencias, más bien la brecha parecía cada vez más grande. Lo que si deseaba el peli naranja era darle un par de golpes al caído por abandonar a su hija.

Si bien Azazel le había contado las implicaciones que llevaron a Baraquiel a hacer lo que hizo, a Ichigo no le convenció ya que si bien lo hizo para proteger a su hija, la abandono, ni siquiera tuvo la dignidad de dejar con algún pariente o una familia adoptiva, ella estuvo sola viviendo entre los demonios.

\- Si lo veo, no durare en golpearlo hasta que se disculpe desde el fondo de su alma. Dijo Ichigo que fue a tomar una ducha mientras un caído sentía que su día iba ser especialmente doloroso.

Sin embargo mientras Ichigo se preparaba Aika lo vio y escucho todo que no pudo aguantar las ganas de contarle de esto a sus compañeras por lo que muchas usando disfraces muy malos y nada discretos los iban a seguir en su cita.

Mientras tanto con Sona:

La peli negra se encontraba sola en el campo de entrenamiento solo siendo supervisada por Tsubaki y Rukia que le hablaba sobre lo básico aunque se fue a entrenar algunos nuevos hechizos por lo que solo le recomendó a la Sitri meditar y ver si podía ver a su zanpakuto.

Sona le ponía mucho empeño a esta prueba, de alguna manera estaba enojada y frustrada por haber obligado a Ichigo a convertirla por su descuido pero feliz que el peli naranja estuviera dispuesto a pagar consecuencias de su mundo solo por salvarla, de nuevo, no le importaba que él no fuera tan listo como ella, pero era el tipo de hombre que una chica quisiera tener como novio.

Hasta donde llego en su meditación, pudo ver a la forma física de su zanpakuto pero no saber su nombre parecía una mujer con un kimono de combate y una máscara blanca que no le decía nada más que cuando su máscara cayera, su nombre seria revelado.

\- Me debo esforzar para ser una buena demonio y shinigami, Ichigo me dio este poder solo por salvarme y ahora no quiero que se arrepienta de haberlo hecho. Dijo Sona que se levantó de su meditación cargando su gran arma con una mano

\- Sona-san, no creo que Ichigo este molesto está claro que los dos se aman y harían locuras el uno por el otro. Dijo Tsubaki a su rey

\- Nunca espere enamorarme de él. Dijo Sona mientras practicando partió una roca a la mitad

\- ¿de qué cree que sean los poderes de su zanpakuto? Pregunto la reina de Sona

\- Posiblemente estén relacionados con el agua o hielo, si lo que dice Ichigo es cierto sobre que son extensiones de nuestras almas, eso me dice que en base a mi personalidad o mis poderes anteriores serán algunos de los factores que determinaran mi poder, pero si hay algo que te diré y es una meta, alcanzare mi shikai antes de enfrentarme a Rias. Dijo Sona de nuevo levantando su arma

\- ¿cree que ganes Sona san? Pregunto Tsubaki

\- Dicen que hay seguridad en los números, pero no le ganaremos a Rias por ser más númerosos a su nobleza sino que a diferencia de ella sabemos usar esto a nuestro favor y ella pese a todo parece que no aprende nada. Dijo Sona apuntando a su cabeza.

\- Es verdad a pesar de cada pelea parece que las piezas de Rias aprenden más que ella, aunque creo que eso es una consecuencia de una crianza entre nobles aunque eres diferente a ella. Dijo Rukia que apareció de repente

\- Somos amigas de la infancia, peleábamos mucho, pero mientras ella se centró en conseguir piezas antes que yo, preferí mejorar mis conocimientos para ser una buena líder antes de conseguir subordinados. Dijo la demonio shinigami

\- Ichigo tendrá una cita con Akeno, se los digo por si les interesa espiar que sé que lo harán. Dijo Aika que se asomó al Sotano para dar la noticia.

Con el peli naranja:

Este estaba en la plaza esperando a su cita usando un conjunto de ropas grises parecido al uniforme de Karakura estaban muy tranquilo pero luego de que se pudo comunicar con sus seres queridos de su mundo de origen tuvo un mal presentimiento que el mismo Zangetsu también pudo sentir, como si el mal que debía enfrentar despertó y por alguna razón quisiera eliminarlo por ser un peligro.

\- Perdón por llegar tarde. Dijo Akeno que llego usando una ropa diferente a la usual

En este momento la peli negra usaba un vestido blanco con rojo largo muy hermoso junto a un collar de plata con forma de corazón sumado a tener su cabello suelto y no en la coleta que suele usar, incluso Ichigo se sonrojo al verla ya que esta vez no mostraba tanta piel ya que parecía más adorable que sexy.

\- Wow luces hermosa, entonces ¿nos vamos? Pregunto el peli naranja ofreciendo su brazo

\- Ara ara claro, pero ¿que pasara con ellas? Pregunto la hibrida sonriendo tiernamente apuntando a unos arbustos que se movían aunque Ichigo ya sabía quiénes eran.

\- Hare de cuenta que no me están acosando sexualmente, pero mentiría si te dijera que no me paso lo mismo en mi primera cita de dónde vengo. Dijo Ichigo que ese día con Senna jamás se lo iba a olvidar.

La cita fue bastante tranquila, la peli negra ya deseaba esto desde que había besado al chico luego de conseguir la espada mata dragones, solo tuvieron una charla incomoda sobre su padre con el cual no hablaron mucho solo lo culpa por dejarla a ella y su madre.

Ichigo le contó a Akeno lo que Azazel le conto sobre Baraquiel pero incluso ambos estaban de acuerdo en que el padre de la chica no tuvo la dignidad de dejarle a alguien a Akeno para que la cuidaran mientras era una niña, como su prima.

Dejando eso de lado, el primer lugar al que fueron fue a un hermoso acuario donde vieron a varios peces de diferentes colores y tamaños que tras el cristal y por la poca luz era todo un espectáculo digno de verse.

Más tarde fueron por malteadas y de nuevo eran seguidos por todo el batallón de chicas del peli naranja usando disfraces muy malos que no las encubrían de nada, como Asia disfrazada de una enfermera, Mizore usando un abrigo invernal que no era para la ocasión o Sona que parecía haberse disfrazado de una nerd que por lo menos de todos los disfraces era el más creíble.

Todas especialmente Rukia que no iba con ningún disfraz gruñían por los celos pero no se podían quejar ya que tuvieron cada una cita con él en algún momento aunque eso no significaba que no estuvieran celosas por desear estar en el lugar de Akeno.

La única que no estaba en este espionaje fue Kuroka que prefirió dejar sus asuntos con el peli naranja para después ya que estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido con su hermanita, incluso se cruzaron en la cita de los jóvenes.

\- Veo que ustedes ya se llevan bien. Dijo Ichigo sonriéndole a las nekomatas

\- Es un comienzo, y gracias por este sello falso para engañar a los demonios de que me tienes bajo tu control. Dijo Kuroka mostrando el sello de kido falso

\- ¿es falso? Pregunto Akeno curiosa por ese detalle

\- Es una historia algo larga que involucra un plan donde ella es libre para volver a estar con Koneko, pero no le digas nada a Rias, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando las cosas no salen como ella quiere. Dijo el shinigami riendo un poco al igual que Akeno ya que tenía razón sobre la conducta algo impulsiva de su rey

\- Bueno nos vemos Ichigo-kun, espero que tengamos nuestra cita pronto y que algún día me ayudes a repoblar mi raza. Dijo Kuroka que antes de irse y de forma descarada le dio una lamida en el cuello que le genero un escalofrió placentero al chico.

La gata se fue con su hermana mientras caía la noche donde Akeno se había divertido y estaba lista para preparar su cena, aunque la noche no termino ya que el peli naranja vio a tres personas esperándolo en la casa.

El primero se trataba de Odin disfrazado como un civil junto a su Valkyria Rossweisse de nuevo vestida como una mujer de negocios mientras la última persona hizo que los chicos sacaran una mueca de molestia ya que se trataba de Baraquiel.

\- Hola joven Kurosaki, una linda noche para estar con una chica. Dijo el viejo pervertido respetuosamente

\- Hola Odin San, Rossweisse, ¿Qué los trae a Kuoh y más a esta hora de la noche? Pregunto el Kurosaki ignorando la mirada de Baraquiel

\- Bueno decidí dejar mis responsabilidades y explorar la ciudad y él es mi guía aunque parece que tiene asuntos contigo. Dijo el viejo Odin.

\- ¿Qué quieres padre? Pregunto Akeno molesta

\- Vine a llevarte conmigo. Dijo el caído cosa que no les gusto a los jóvenes.

\- No quiero, soy feliz en Kuoh con mis amigos y mi novio. Dijo la Himehima abrazando a Ichigo.

\- Mi hija no saldrá con un delincuente aunque sea el líder de una nueva facción. Dijo Baraquiel insistiendo

\- Me han dicho cosas peores, ahora le pediré de forma amable que se vaya y deje de molestar a Akeno o me veré en la obligación de derribarlo. Dijo Ichigo mientras mostraba la cruz de su madre que empezó a emitir poder.

\- Que bien un pequeño espectáculo antes de irnos a comer. Dijo el dios sentándose en una escalera.

El caído sin importarle mucho se quita su capa revelando un traje negro de combate de caído mientras el peli naranja separo a la hibrida del abrazo para cubrirse de poder espiritual revelando sus ropas negras pero tenía a Zangetsu envainado y lo único que iba a usar por el momento era el poder Quincy ya que no los usaba mucho, ya que últimamente usaba más poder Hollow.

\- Sabes, no esperaba esto, quería darte un par de golpes e intercambiar palabras por ser un mal padre. Dijo el peli naranja con su arco listo

A lo lejos Yuzu termino de hacer unas compras junto a Senna y Asia, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron como Ichigo estaba por luchar contra el caído que empezó la batalla tratando de apuñalarlo con una lanza de luz solo para ser pateado al aire y volver la lucha aérea.

\- ¿amabas a tu esposa? Pregunto Ichigo que lanzo una flecha con un rayo.

\- ¿me estas insultando? Pregunto Baraquiel el cual recibió un impacto de flecha espiritual en una ala

\- Responde mis preguntas y no saldrás tan castigado. Dijo el peli naranja con un tono frio.

\- Si….amaba a Yuri. Dijo el caído que hizo caer varios rayos que fueron eludidos por el chico cual lo golpeo con el arco como un bate.

\- ¿y porque la abandonaste a ella y tu hija dejándolas a su suerte en manos de fanáticos religiosos? Pregunto el peli naranja que logro atinar a otra flecha en otra ala.

\- Tenía que hacerlo por su seguridad, no quería, pero….

Baraquiel recibe un puñetazo reforzado con hierro en la cara, el caído logro atinar un rayo contra su oponente pero para su mala suerte el hierro lo protegió del impacto para luego darle una patada de nuevo con hierro.

\- No es escusa, Azazel me lo conto, tu solamente te fuiste por el camino fácil abandonándolas a su suerte, solo puedo decir que tu esposa fue una gran persona que dio su vida por la Akena, casi de la misma forma que mi madre lo hizo conmigo cuando era niño, lo que me molesta es que te excuses de esta forma, debiste dejarla a cargo de alguien en lugar de ese acto cobarde. Dijo Ichigo que ahora probando otra técnica Quincy transformo el amuleto de su madre en una espada de luz.

Baraquiel de alguna manera sabía perfectamente que no podría ganarle, pero al notar todas esas preguntas quizás podía conseguir una victoria personal por lo que aguantaría con su voluntad el castigo del shinigami que ahora que lo escuchaba, se lo merecía.

\- ¿y que se supone que hacías mientras tu hija se criaba sola sin un padre o una madre que le dieran consejos o amor? Rias podría ser como la familia de Akeno pero no es lo mismo. Dijo el chico que ahora estaba en un combate de armas contra el caído que uso una lanza y más rayos para continuar la batalla

\- Trabajando para Azazel y mantener la paz de grigori, pero, en ningún momento deje de arrepentirme por lo que hice, abandonar a mi hija siempre será mi mayor error y pecado. Dijo el caído preparado para resistir un ataque

\- Licht Regen. Dijo Ichigo que hizo la técnica a poca potencia para no matarlo pero aun así el caído fue bombardeado por varias flechas que hizo que Akeno se alegrara y preocupara por lo sucedido.

Al irse el humo, se podía ver a un Baraquiel que intentaba mantenerse de pie pero apenas si lo lograba debido a todo el daño del Licht Regen y eso que su oponente fue piadoso hasta que al final se puso de rodillas con pequeñas lágrimas cosa que fue notada por todos.

\- Me merezco esto y más por lo que hice, sé que no merezco el perdón de mi hija, pero al menos quiero intentarlo, no podré compensar por no estar en su infancia pero si quiero tener la oportunidad de verla crecer, volverse una mujer, y algún día casarse, quiero intentarlo. Dijo Baraquiel mientras Ichigo lo tomaba del cuello

\- Escúchame viejo, que te perdone por lo que hiciste no depende de mí, sino de Akeno, fuiste una basura, pero al menos veo en ti un genuino arrepentimiento por lo que si ella quiere darte esa oportunidad no soy quien para oponerme, pero recuerda mis palabras, lastimala de alguna manera y te hare conocer el terror absoluto que experimentaron los hollows que amenazaron a mi familia. Dijo Ichigo mientras sus ojos se hicieron negros y amarillos por unos segundos con su voz siniestra.

Luego de eso le da un golpe en la cabeza para desmayarlo para luego cargarlo como un saco de papas para ser recibido por una preocupada Akeno que preguntaba si su padre estaría bien.

\- Estará bien, no use tanto poder. Dijo el peli naranja

\- Wow Ichi nii es muy impresionante, ¿siempre podías hacer cosas como esas? Pregunto Yuzu que salió de su escondite

\- No siempre, todo fue una serie de progreso con entrenamiento. Dijo Ichigo a su hermanita revolviéndole los cabellos.

\- Sin duda eres fuerte si pudiste derribar a este caído y a Loki, sin duda en el futuro tu y tu novia cambiaran el mundo. Dijo Odin

\- Los invito a comer a mi casa mientras Baraquiel se recupera, yo invito. Dijo Ichigo cosa que el viejo acepto ya que nunca se le podía decir que no a la comida gratis.

Rukia desde lo lejos pudo ver la pelea y solo sonríe, lo que hizo su novio era una de las tantas razones por el cual lo amaba ya que era capaz de golpear a alguien con un puesto de poder y no importarle, sumado a que al menos hizo salir a la luz lo que Baraquiel no le dijo Akeno, por lo menos el quería una segunda oportunidad no como su ex hermano que no tendría más oportunidades para arreglar lo que hizo.

Por su parte Sona se pasó casi todo el día entrenando hasta el borde del agotamiento ya que en verdad quería aprender sobre el poder espiritual, tuvo que ser supervisada por Mizore y las demás que tenían algo más de experiencia que ella en estos poderes, durante la cena Ichigo solo sonríe por Sona ya que le recordaba un poco a él cuándo Urahara lo mataba entrenando como loco aunque Asia le dijo que el también entrenaba de esa forma a los demás ya que casi la mata cuando consiguió el shikai.

\- Soy bueno aprendiendo, mas no soy bueno entrenando a otros por lo que solo me limito a hacer y decir lo mismo con lo que me entrenaron. Dijo Ichigo durante la cena.

\- ¿Por qué Akeno-san está cocinando si ya tenemos suficiente? Pregunto Korra comiendo una bola de arroz.

\- No tengo idea pero si falta mejor estar listo, porque cierto Ichigo ¿Quién tendrá diversión esta noche en la cama? Pregunto Aika asiendo tragar duro a muchos

\- ¿no sientes ningún tipo de vergüenza al decir eso? pregunto el shinigami algo ahogado.

\- Ni un poco. Dijo la pervertida del grupo.

Este solo suspira por la actitud de esta chica pervertida enamorada de él, aunque si era justo, era muy atractiva si ignoraba una faceta de ella todo lo demás estaba bien en ella, aunque ya muchas de estas chicas aunque aún no era oficial casi todas las chicas de su grupo, Sona y Akeno eran sus novias, cosa que siempre hacia que Yuzu les dijeran que no le hicieran cosas pervertidas.

Stark estaba dormido luego de comer y la verdad es que ni la pelea lo pudo despertar de su cuarta siesta en el día, de nuevo, ese tipo para ser tan poderoso era demasiado flojo ni Serafall con su actitud infantil llegaba tan lejos

Todos cenaron con tranquilidad incluso Odin y su valkyria que hablaba animadamente con el peli naranja cosa que saco una vena en Rukia, por lo que pensó para sí misma.

Solo una más y ninguna, demonios no sé qué tiene Ichigo para atraer a tantas mujeres, aceptare una más que espero que no aparezca y mis amigas del otro lado. Pensaba Rukia mientras alguien del mundo de Ichigo estornudo

Ya más tarde Odin se despide del chico mientras Baraquil se despertaba adolorido de su batalla aunque se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver como su hija le preparo una cena para llevar en el camino de regreso.

\- Escucha, sigo enojada, pero al menos quiero intentar que nos llevemos bien por ahora acepta esto. Dijo la Himehima.

\- Gracias por la oportunidad hija, Kurosaki, la dejo en tus manos cuídala como yo no pude. Dijo el caído aceptando la ofrenda de su hija

\- No tienes que pedirlo, ya lo hice. Dijo Ichigo mientras abrazaba a Akeno y una Rukia que también se despedía del caído.

Día siguiente:

Todo parecía indicar que sería otro día normal de vacaciones, Yuzu cocinando para asegurarse que Sona no pusiera sus manos ahí, Stark durmiendo como un oso en invernacion Ichigo despertando con su gran número de chicas de siempre y por culpa de cierta hibrida sin vergüenza ahora la mayoría dormían desnudas ya que no iban a dejar que Akeno les ganara.

Iba a ser normal de no ser por el factor de no avisarle al peli naranja sobre lo que pasara, ya que al despertar encontró a la valkyria Rossweisse con una cara de tristeza cómica con una maleta por lo que el shinigami solo suspiro mientras Rukia y Sona se asomaron.

\- Adivino, Odin te dejo a mi cuidado porque desea que tengas una vida un poco más tranquila y te dejo como una forma de fortalecer los lazos con mi facción. Dijo Ichigo apretando el puente de su nariz mientras juraría escuchar al viejo Odin riendo

\- No es justo, yo era la guarda espaldas de Odin. Dijo la peli blanca en su tono cómico de enojo

\- ¿según me dijo a tu edad, no tienes novio y sigues virgen? Pregunto Sona cosa que hizo llorar más a la valkyria

\- Soy una guerrera, no tuve tiempo para forjar lazos con un hombre que en verdad pueda amar solo me preocupe en eso. dijo la peli blanca llorando mientras los demás la ignoraron ya que parecía algo desesperada aunque no lo admitiera

\- Y por eso no tienes tampoco amigos. Dijo Rukia con una cara monótona esta mujer daba pena a pesar de ser una guerrera distinguida

\- Bueno, iré a preparar tu habitación y si quieres te puedes unir a mi grupo, Sona, si puedes consíguele trabajo en la academia para que tenga algo que hacer te lo agradeceria. Dijo Ichigo y Sona solo asintió.

De esta forma todos conocieron a la nueva integrante de su grupo la cual pensando en que Odin la dejo aquí para aprender y reforzar los lazos con la nueva facción acepto ser parte de esta, por lo que recibió la segunda pieza del caballo por lo que su armadura se fusiono con la ropa de shinigami siendo una armadura parecida a la que usaba pero en negro con su propia Zanpakuto.

Todos se relajaron un rato, pero muchos sabían que esto era temporal y que pronto otra mala persona vendría a arruinar su paz, pero estarían listos para cuando eso pasara

Omake: proyectos futuros

En infierno las cosas estaban demasiado calmadas y aburridas, la razón, al parecer alguien que no era de la oficina o el bar pidieron algo aliexpress por lo que habia ciertos brotes del mentado virus sobre todo en los lugares del infierno donde hacia frio.

Debido a ese problema y que el bar de Sam estaba en la parte fría tuvo que crear un segundo y mini negocio cerca del bar, pero al parecer Kaiser ganaba mucho dinero debido a la ganancias de la guardería de Aquas creado por su contra parte mientras le llegaban más sugerencias para mejorarlo

-Ese negocio es muy prospero en el mundo shonen quartet, quizás deba subirlo luego. Dijo Kaiser en su ordenador trabajando

-Oiga jefe que esto que se llama can mo. Dijo Retko pero su jefe el tapo la boca

-Un proyecto secreto que es el regalo de cumpleaños de un amigo pero también estoy pensando si subirlo como especial o dejarlo ahí, aun no me decido

-Demonios, ese coronavirus si que es molesto, ¿dónde está el doctor Goku cuando se lo necesita? Dijo Gerald mirando por la ventana el caos

-A bueno, ¿Qué quieren hacer? Estoy harto del poker. Dijo Reaper algo frustrado ya que llevaban casi un mes en la oficina sin salir

¿Qué tal si jugamos Monopolio? Pregunto Sombra aunque todos lo negaron ya que ese juego destruia amistades

-¿Qué tal noche de películas? Tenemos mucho que ver, mientras dura esto podemos ver el señor de los anillos sin cortes, con eso tendríamos 4 dias asegurados de lo largas que son. Dijo Burning con las películas

-Bien pero nada de yaoi, quizas llame a mis otras creaciones, quizás conozcas a Corvo, mi creación de una historia propia que tal vez suba algún día, tal vez. Dijo Kaiser que antes de los fics se dedicó a hacer una historia propia

Y en el bar de los villanos:

En ese lugar también los villanos estaban muertos de aburrimiento, la escuela del infierno estaba suspendida significando que los maestros no tenían nada que hacer y tampoco podían dejar tarea porque seguro no la harían así que estaban jugando con dardos y bebiendo

-Entonces… ¿alguien tiene una historia que contar? Pregunto Aizen con aburrimiento mientras una nueva integrante aparecia.

-Yo sí, a mí me mataron cuando iba a controlarlo todo, controle a un dios oscuro para moldear mi continente a mi gusto, pero al final me mataron. Dijo esa mujer

Ella vestía de rojo y tenía el pelo rubio, en su cara había una sonrisa arrogante que nadie sería capaz de sacarle ni siquiera su molesto colaborar que pensaba mas en grande que ella aunque cuando revelara quien era los villanos no se la iban a creer

-¿Quién es la nueva? Pregunto Madara tomando una jarra

-Creo que viene de la historia propia de ese Kaiser, parece que es la villana ¿Cómo te llamas? Pregunto Yhwach DXD

-Bueno mis queridos villanos, yo soy la reina blanca nieves, aunque mis enemigos me conoce como White, la mujer sin poderes más peligrosa del mundo de dónde vengo. Dijo ella dejando sin habla a los villanos de que era una princesa de cuento de hadas en versión malvado

Hasta aquí por hoy, si alguien me responde esta pregunta se lo agradeceré, ¿Qué cuento clásico involucra a una chica vendiendo fosforos en un dia nevado? Estuve viendo mucho esa historia y no se su procedencia


	30. Chapter 30

Hey camaradas aquí desde mi cuarentena para traerles otro capítulo más de este gran, cada vez falta menos para el final asi que posiblemente este invierno el fic puede llegar a su fin asi que esperen pronto, sin más empecemos

**John el lobo solitario 43: **pues ya verás que tengo planeado con Diodora, pero este capítulo te puede sorprender por el final, verdad por eso me encanta el seiya del anime de la aqua rubia, se defiende de los golpes femeninos

**El guerrero Goku**: correcto y para alguien como Ichigo que su familia es sagrada eso es algo imperdonable

**Darkcrizer**: cierto aunque Odin luego haría bromas de que le gustan muy jóvenes a la valkyria para seguir burlándose de ella :v

Capítulo 30: un recuerdo del pasado y la única salida

Días después:

Luego de lo ocurrido con Baraquil las cosas en la casa del shinigami habían estado demasiado calmadas para su gusto, algo le decía que pronto otro dolor de cabeza vendría para molestarlo cuando estaba tan relajado en su rutina del día a día.

Pero con las cosas nuevas que habían pasado lo primero era que Rias hacia un puchero ya que Ichigo se quedaba con todas las personas que ella quería reclutar ya que ahora sus números estaban a la par de Sona mientras ella no tenía tantas piezas, la única nueva fue Xenovia y Gasper que ahora era libre, aunque lo único bueno era que ahora Koneko iba a su máxima capacidad ya que parecía entrenar sus poderes de Nekomata.

La otra cosa que fue algo curioso y gracioso fue que Sona engaño a Ichigo para que firmara un contrato demoniaco haciéndolo pasar por papeleo del peli naranja en el comité de disciplina aunque en si no era algo particularmente malo para el shinigami pero si malo para la Sitri dependiendo del punto de vista que se lo vea.

En pocas palabras el contrato decía que la heredera Sitri tendría que desbloquear su Shikai en esa semana o sino el chico tendría que sufrir recibir 3 veces más papeleo pero según una parte había una recompensa secreta que se revelaría en privado.

A Ichigo no le quedó más remedio que usar los mismos métodos crueles y sádicos que uso contra Asia aplicados a Sona mas por el hecho que odiaba ese papeleo y si podía evitarlo haría lo que fuera ya que no estaba del todo interesado en la recompensa aunque sentía curiosidad.

El record de la Sitri, fueron 3 días de un infierno que incluso Tsubaki, Momo y Ruruko le preguntaron a su líder si valía la pena y también de reclamarle al chico sus métodos crueles con su novia aunque Sona con mostrar el contrato hizo que todos se quedaran callados, aunque los resultados fueron increíbles y pondría a prueba esa habilidad contra Rias aunque también saco copia del libro de hechizos de Rukia.

Lo otro fue tratar con la valkyria de pelo blanco que Ichigo al ver sus reacciones cada vez que alguien le hacía notar su falta de un novio y sus reacciones muchos estaban seguros que era una chica muy necesitada de amor que nunca le dieron ya sea porque ella era muy centrada en su trabajo o simplemente no estaban interesados aunque considerando su belleza todos suponían que era lo segundo la causa de su soltería.

También tuvieron que inscribir en la academia a Senna y Yuzu para que tuvieran un perfil bajo, aunque todos los hombres de la escuela no se iban a creer que Yuzu era la hermana de Ichigo se negaban a admitir que alguien tan tierna como ella siendo de primer año fuera la hermana de lo que llamaban el demonio dictador

Ahora la valkyria era una maestra de Gimnasia para mantenerla cerca si necesitaban su ayuda a la cual le dieron lo necesario para ser una shinigami como la píldora de poder y un entrenamiento básico aunque no lo necesito por ser una buena luchadora.

El otro asunto era la extraña amistad y rivalidad entre Urahara y Azazel desde que tenían la comunicación abierta ya que se jactaban de ser los más listos y lo bueno para el peli naranja y malo para la gente de este mundo era que esa rivalidad solo hacía que todo se acelerara ya que en el intento de superarse iban más rápido en la creación de la forma de regresar a Ichigo y Rukia.

Hablando de la peli negra, esta tuvo la oportunidad de saludar a sus amigas diciéndoles de forma burlona que tenía la ventaja y les gano aunque estaba dispuesta a hacerles un espacio en la cama pero que supieran que era su superior dándoles una sonrisa torcida.

De hecho, ya todas reconocían a Rukia como la hembra alfa del harem incluso Kuroka que pensaba desafiarla por el título pero el tener al dragón rojo, ser una vizard y tener un bankai como Haka no Togame la ponía en una posición imposible de destronar.

Ichigo y Rukia habían mejorado mucho en el uso de sus dragones, ahora el peli naranja podía usar la armadura blanca completa mientras que su novia parecía estar cerca de una transformación nueva aunque el, la alcanza rápido para estar a la par de nuevo

Ahora regresando al presente se podía ver a Ichigo con cara de fastidio por un presentimiento que tenía, en su mano tenía una bolsa de compras del supermercado y a su lado estaba Asia muy feliz y Rukia todas cargando lo mismo.

\- Tenemos que comprar mucho más, esto solo durara 3 días con lo numerosos que somos en casa, como me alegra que Azazel nos paga extra por cazar renegados. Dijo Ichigo algo molesto

\- Cierto aunque últimamente Momo y Ruruko estaban pensando ampliar el negocio para el exterior, eso es buena señal de lo populares que somos. Dijo Rukia suspirando

\- Estoy feliz de ayudarlos en esto Ichigo-san y Rukia-San. Dijo Asia que a pesar de todo siempre los seguiría llamando así

De pronto su paso se interrumpe cuando ellos chocaron contra alguien muy particular ya que al verlo los shinigamis tuvieron un mal presentimiento incluso Asia, ya su tiempo con Ichigo y Rukia le enseño un poco a no creer en todo lo que ve y en confiar en todos, de alguna manera este tipo se le hacía familiar y le daba una mala sensación

Se trataba de un peli azul de ojos azules casi siempre cerrados que le recordaba al shinigami al difunto Gin Ichimaru vestido de negro con una capa blanca, el solo verlo le daba mala espina a todos ahí como si significara que complicaría sus vidas más.

\- Vaya, debe ser el destino si nos volvemos a ver. Dijo este chico sonriendo a la ex monja.

\- ¿disculpe pero quién es usted? Pregunto la rubia confundida y curiosa.

\- ¿no te acuerdas de mí? Pregunto el chico a la monja

\- Si lo hiciera no te estaría preguntando. Dijo Ichigo con tono serio.

En eso el chico abre su camisa mostrando una cicatriz a la ex monja por lo que rápidos recuerdos invadieron su cabeza, ahora lo recordaba, de cierta manera era el responsable de que tuviera que ser una exiliada de la iglesia.

\- Eres el demonio que cure aquella vez. Dijo Asia sorprendida

\- Si, y debo agradecerte que lo hiciera, sino no, no hubiera sobrevivido aunque no nos presentamos apropiadamente, soy Diodora Astaroth. Dijo el demonio aunque sus ojos se centraron en la pareja de shinigamis al lado de la chica

\- Bueno, no es nada, la biblia decía que hay que ayudar a quien lo necesite sin importar el que o a quien. Dijo Asia sonriendo un poco forzadamente, por alguna razón su instinto de guerrera shinigami le adecua que se alejara.

\- Asia, nos vamos. Dijo Rukia para tratar de cortar la comunicación

\- Ooo que tenemos aquí, la sucia portadora del dragón carmesí, bueno no me interesan ustedes Asia vengo a pedirte que seas mía. Dijo Diodora aunque sus palabras fueron las peores.

De pronto este antes de tomar la mano de la monja recibe un golpe de una enojada Rukia y seguido de eso un rodillazo de Ichigo que le saco el aire al demonio el cual los miraba con desprecio disimulado.

\- Vuelve a llamar a Rukia de esa forma y te garantizo que te hare pasar por el peor infierno que te puedas imaginar. Dijo el peli naranja con una mirada oscura

\- No le tengo miedo a los autoproclamados como la cuarta facción de esta ciudad y voy a insistir con Asia. Dijo el demonio algo adolorido

\- Lo siento, pero no estoy interesada, ya tengo novio y una buena vida, así que adiós pero espero que podamos ser amigos. Dijo Asia mientras que los 3 se pusieron de acuerdo sacando parte de sus poderes usaron el paso flash para largarse aunque Diodora pensó que solo se la llevaron.

Unos días más tarde:

De la calma los shinigamis pasaron al fastidio e indignación por lo que estaba pasando desde que Asia se cruzó con ese demonio y estaban seguros de una cosa, ese tipo tramaba algo y no podía ser bueno ya que desde ese tiempo envió regalos y cartas de amor para la rubia en cantidades exageradas.

Esto para muchos que eran listos se dieron cuenta entre ellos Sona, Ichigo, Rukia, Aika y Kuroka que ese tipo no estaba enamorado sino obsesionado por su compañera de grupo la cual empezó rechazando con tranquilidad todos los objetos pero ya llego el punto donde prefería largarlos a la chimenea donde ahora sus compañeras Raynare, Korra, Yuzu, Senna y Mizore como si estuvieran de campamento calentaban malvaviscos mientras una Lilynette maliciosa estaba por despertar a Stark con varios de esos dulces derretidos en su cara.

\- Este tipo está comenzando a irritarme ¿pero cómo diablos sabe dónde vivimos? Pregunto Ichigo el cual regresaba con otro cargamento de Diodora que rápidamente lanzo al fuego

\- Sona, ¿es normal que los demonios estén obsesionados por una chica? Pregunto Rukia de brazos cruzados.

\- No lo sabría decir, pero algunos nobles llegaban a extremos inhumanos solo para conseguir una pieza en sus filas. Dijo la peli negra leyendo algunos hechizos.

\- ¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaba el sujeto que hace esto? Pregunto Raynare mientras ofrecía un dulce a Irina.

En eso un círculo mágico aparece en medio de la sala sobre saltando al pobre Saji que estaba tranquilo hablando como Momo y Ruruko las cuales ya se estaban encariñando con el rubio por sus últimos logros sumado a que a base de entrenamiento de tortura de Ichigo ya se le había quitado todo lo pervertido que tenía, ahora solo era un pervertido de armario promedio, lo normal en un estudian adolescente.

De esta salió Diodora sonriendo como siempre cargando a una hermosa chica cubierta muy linda aunque el que estuviera aquí no le daba buena señal a nadie.

\- Un intruso. Dijo Korra lista para luchar.

\- No, es ese tipo, veamos que quiere. Dijo Ichigo algo molesto por la insistencia del demonio.

\- Saludos a todos ustedes plebeyos de la facción shinigami, vengo a hablar con su líder. Dijo Diodora con la misma sonrisa aunque su comentario molesto a muchos, se nota que tenía el ego demasiado grande y miraba a todos hacia abajo

\- Tengo una agenda ocupada así que habla ahora, pero si tiene que ver con Asia te voy a pedir que te largues antes de que pierda la paciencia por tu constante acoso. Dijo el peli naranja y muchos temblaron ya que ver a Ichigo enojado era como hacer enojar al diablo.

\- Que pena dragón albino porque vine por eso, esta es una de mis piezas de alfil más poderosas, quiero un intercambio por la mano de Asia, ¿aceptas? Puedo darte a la otra por la niña de ahí. Dijo Diodora que apuntaba hacia Yuzu que estaba feliz cocinando hasta que la mencionaron para eso.

\- Ooo por dios, este tipo esta taaaaaan muerto. Dijo Rukia que conociendo a su novio sabía perfectamente que meterse con sus hermanas que eran lo más sagrado para él era como jugar con tu vida

\- Si pudiera rezar a ya saben quién le pediría que tenga algo de compasión por este idiota. Dijo Sona la cual quería ver hasta donde llegaba el auto control de Ichigo

\- IRINA, ¿podrías abrir la ventana del balcón en este preciso momento? Pregunto Ichigo mientras su cara pasaba a una sonrisa retorcida y sádica clamando por sangre.

La chica de coletas por el miedo lo hizo aunque Asia se adelantó para darle una potente cachetada al demonio, estaba enojada no solo por perseguirla a un nivel enfermo sino por el solo hecho de tratarla a ella, a la pieza de él y a Yuzu como si fueran simples objetos sin sentimientos.

\- Cero. Dijo Ichigo levantando su dedo como si fuera Ulquiorra con la misma expresión facial

Este disparo la esfera de poder rojo destructivo muy cerca de la mejilla de Diodora que abrió los ojos por ese instinto asesino, por suerte para la casa la esfera salió volando lejos solo para iluminar la ciudad de rojo por unos segundos aunque ese impacto hizo que cierto pervertido en bicicleta se asustara tanto que termino por ser arrollado por una moto aunque seguía vivo pero si muy herido

\- Primero acosas a una de mis novias, luego vienes a mi casa despreciando a quienes me rodean y luego tratas de que te cambie a Asia como un juguete de usar y tirar y para colmo tienes el descaro de meterte con mi hermana, quiero que entiendas esto maldita escoria, NUNCA TE DARE A ASIA, ella es libre de elegir con quien estar y te aseguro que nunca estaría con un ser tan repugnante y despreciable como tú. Dijo Ichigo mientras su voz se hacía más macabra como la de su Hollow interno.

\- De aquí la única de valor es Asia yo lo único que veo son humanas callejeras por las cuales sentías pena y las uniste en un Harem aaaaaaaaaa. Grito el demonio antes de recibir un puñetazo con hierro en el estómago que casi lo atraviesa.

\- ¿tú qué sabes? Ellas no son mis esclavas como la mayoría de los demonios nobles, ellas son parte de mi familia y las cuidare con mi vida, tu nunca harías algo así porque solo eres un arrogante más que deseo aplastar hasta que solo quede una mancha roja, pero como no quiero problemas no te matare aquí pero recuerda esto, amenaza a mi familia y te aseguro que te hare pedazos de la forma más sádica posible que me pueda imaginar que hasta haría temblar al lucifer original. Dijo Ichigo mientras ejercía su poder espiritual contra Diodora.

Antes de que el demonio recibiera un castigo muchísimo peor por parte del peli naranja este usando el mismo circulo se largó del lugar aunque y pese a esa amenaza este iba a seguir con sus planes que tenía por objetivo hacer a Asia su esclava sexual.

\- Nunca vi a alguien tan despreciable en mi vida. Dijo Aika algo molesta

\- Es verdad, aunque ahora que lo vi se me hace muy familiar. Dijo Raynare que se puso en pose pensativa.

\- ¿lo conocías? Pregunto Kuroka intrigada.

\- Creo que no directamente, pero juro haberlo visto y decir algo pero no consigo recordar que era. Dijo la caída cuyo recuerdo era muy borroso.

\- Si lo recuerdas hazlo saber, algo me dice que trama algo y no puede ser bueno para nosotros. Dijo Rukia

\- Bueno, que tal si almorzamos y dejamos este incidente para después. Dijo Rossweisse finalmente aportando algo

\- Mmm de acuerdo, pero luego hablaremos sobre lo que haremos ¿estás bien Asia? Pregunto el peli naranja mientras la ex monja le daba un beso en la mejilla

\- Lo estoy, gracias por defenderme aunque podía hacerlo, eres muy bueno conmigo. Dijo Asia sonriendo como siempre

\- Es mi trabajo, debo cuidar de mi familia de tipos como ese. Dijo el shinigami a la rubia

\- Por cierto Ichigo luego tengo que hablar contigo…..en privado. Dijo Sona un tanto roja pero a la vez seria.

\- De acuerdo, terminemos de comer y luego vamos a hablar en privado. Dijo Ichigo

\- ¿de qué están hablando? Pregunto Senna curiosa.

La verdad es que Sona iba a cumplir con el acuerdo del contrato y como no se le ocurrió algo mejor que darle a Ichigo una noche inolvidable que culmino en un hotel por lo que luego los 2 desnudos y sudorosos pasaron a hablar de cosas un poco más serias.

\- ¿otro rating game de Rias? Pregunto Ichigo jadeando

\- Si, Rias luchara contra la nobleza de otra familia mañana. Dijo Sona abrazándolo, la verdad es que disfruto muchísimo su primera vez

\- Y quieres que los supervise por si algo raro pasa así como tú vigilabas la zona cuando lucho con el pollo. Dijo el peli naranja tranquilo

\- Solo será por esta vez además es porque al parecer luego de derrotar a Kuroka ella se volvió un blanco para la brigada del caos y tú eres el único que los puede asustar ya que te temen desde que derrotaste a Loki y los aniquilaste en la reunión de las tres facciones. Dijo Sona acurrucándose con el chico

\- De acuerdo, aunque no dejo de tener la sensación que algo pasara, pero lo hare como un favor. Dijo Ichigo abrazándola

\- Gracias por el favor, como compensación no tendrás papeleo pesado por 2 semanas. Dijo Sona sonriendo cariñosamente

Los chicos pasaron esa noche en el hotel aunque al regresar muchas chicas celosas recibieron a Ichigo reclamándole por lo que paso, pero en lugar de estallar en ira y golpearlo solo le reclamaron que ahora ellas debían ser tomadas aunque Yuzu hizo un puchero por como tantas chicas querían profanar a su hermano y Stark seguía dormido sin importarle demasiado la vida amorosa de Ichigo

\- Oye Stark, en unos días tendremos que salir a hacer trabajo, necesito que vengas. Dijo Ichigo usando una pluma para despertarlo

\- Paso, estoy muy comodo. Dijo el ex espada girando para otro lado.

\- Yo me encargo, DESPIERTA FLOJO. Grito Lilynette que de una patada que podría castrar a alguien despertó al castaño

\- Demonios Lilynette casi me sacas la cara con eso. Se quejó cómicamente Stark

\- Si nos acompañas te comprare una almohada más cómoda para dormir y puedes elegir la cena, además solo vamos a mirar unos combates solo lucharemos si pasa algo. Dijo Rukia tratando de convencer al arrancar

\- Mmmm bueno si lo ponen así, acepto aunque con su suerte seguro que tendremos que salvar a alguien de las garras de un loco. Dijo el arrancar lobo mientras Ichigo solo tenía una nube negra en su cabeza

\- No me lo recuerdes, yo nunca puedo tener un día tranquilo porque siempre hay algo que pasa. Dijo el peli naranja con una nube negra en su cabeza

\- Bueno entonces Yuzu, Kuroka y Akeno se quedaran cuidando la casa, las llamaremos si algo pasa. Dijo Sona preparada con su ropa de shinigami para irse.

\- Si, los voy a recibir con el almuerzo. Dijo la chica alegre a sus compañeros

\- Viva, será mi primera salida de aquí. Dijo Senna feliz

\- Ara ara y yo que quería pasar tiempo de calidad con Ichigo– kun. Dijo la Himehima muy tranquila

\- Bueno sino hay más que hacer vámonos. Dijo Ichigo mientras Sona preparaba un círculo mágico.

Ya en la dimensión donde iban a luchar todos caminaban tranquilos esperando a los Gremory aunque en un momento la cara de Raynare se puso azul y empezó a temblar como si recordara un evento traumático.

\- ¿Raynare? Pregunto Mizore notando esa actitud.

\- YA LO RECORDE, YA LO RECORDE. Grito la caída mientras todos la miraban

\- ¿recordar que? Pregunto Aika curiosa

\- Ese tipo Diodora, ahora lo recuerdo hablando con Kalawarner hace años, cuando desterraron a Asia, que eso pasara fue el plan de ese bastardo desde el inicio. Dijo Raynare molesta por ese recuerdo reprimido.

\- Explícate mejor. Dijo Ichigo que por alguna razón sentía que no le gustaría escucharlo lo que iba a decir.

Flash back:

Hace algunos años Raynare siguió a su amiga y superior Kalawarner a un viaje a otro país ella pensaba que solo iban a discutir con otros caídos aunque no entendía porque estaban peligrosamente cerca en el territorio de los ángeles y la iglesia.

Una noche que ella decidió tomar aire cerca de un edificio pudo ver a su superior junto a un demonio, lo supo por sus alas de murciélago, iba a interferir pero parecía que todo estaba bajo control de hecho parecía que los 2 hablaban pacíficamente.

\- ¿quieres que te haga qué? Pregunto la caída Kalawarner confundida

\- Lo que escuchaste, quiero que me hagas una herida, profunda, en un rato la portadora de una sacret gear, una chica monja pasara por aquí y necesito que me cure. Dijo el demonio que no era otro que Diodora

\- ¿y se puede saber por qué estás tan obsesionado con esa chica? Desde que te conozco demonio no has dejado de casi babear por esa monja. Dijo la caída sin interés

\- Bueno, te lo voy a contar ya que seguramente nunca más nos veremos, amo a las monjas, o mejor dicho amo verlas degradarse y volverse mis esclavas. Dijo Diodora con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Explícate. Dijo la mujer caída mientras Raynare escondida escuchaba todo

\- La mayoría de las mujeres de mi nobleza son ex monjas, las cuales a través de planes como estos, hago que sean expulsadas de la iglesia para que caigan ante mí, luego, disfruto convertirlas en mis esclavas y juguetes sexuales, no hay un mayor placer para mí que ver la pureza de las hijas de dios ser destruida por mí. Dijo el demonio cosa que a Kalawarner no le importaba pero Raynare se horrorizo, por cosas como esas odiaba a los demonios.

Kalawarner sin mucha importancia creo una lanza de luz y con ella atravesó a Diodora para hacerle la herida que tanto insistía siendo apuñalado varias veces hasta que llego Asia y sin saber que era demonio lo curo.

Raynare no recordaba esa noche ya que las siervas del demonio la atraparon y la atacaron con mucha brutalidad que pensaron que la mataron pero en realidad ella fue salvada por la misma futura ex monja, por lo cual a pesar de pensar que todo lo que vio y escucho fue solo un mal sueño inconscientemente decidió llevarse a la rubia a Kuoh lejos de las garras del demonio aunque ella nunca supo que la había salvado de un destino cruel.

Fin del flash back:

\- Cuando lo vi en casa hace unos días comencé a recordar todo lo que viví esa noche que deje en el olvido, pero ahora me alegro haber llevado a Asia a Kuoh aunque el que le quitaran sus poderes no fue cosa mía sino de Kalawarner. Dijo la caída shinigami.

Esperaba la reacción de todos y ninguna era buena la mayoría eran de odio y asco por las intenciones de ese demonio depravado, Asia en este momento sentía que si pudiera evitaría curar a ese monstruo pero se lo pensó mejor ya que si no hacia eso no hubiera conocido a Ichigo y sus amigas.

Decir que Ichigo y Rukia estaban enojados era poca cosa, estaban furiosos por la sola idea que ese idiota arrogante le pusiera una mano encima a su compañera, si lo veían de nuevo esta vez no se salvaría, iba a morir por sus manos de las formas más crueles que se les pudiera ocurrir, incluso sus zanpakutos estaban asqueados por las intenciones de Diodora.

\- Siento llegar tarde, tuvimos que hacer que Gasper dejara su caja. Dijo Rias que su llegada cambio el ambiente cargado de instinto asesino.

\- A aaa si, hola Rias. Dijo el peli naranja saludando a la Gremory

\- Hora hermanita, espero que tengas suerte. Dijo Kuroka deseándole suerte a su hermanita.

Sin embargo cuando todos fueron transportados a la dimensión incluso Ichigo para supervisar a lo lejos no encontraron a la otra nobleza pero si podían encontrar una horda de demonios débiles.

\- Yo me llevare esto. Dijo una voz aunque Asia reacciono a tiempo

\- Hado 1 SHO. Dijo la ex monja que apunto su dedo contra la cara de su atacante.

En eso de forma brusca su intento de secuestrador se revelo como Diodora que se sorprendió por esa reacción pero regreso a intentarlo pero esta vez su víctima lo estaba esquivando incluso logro atacarlo.

\- Espolvorea en los huesos de la bestia! Torre afilada, cristal rojo, anillo de acero: moveos y sed el viento, paraos y sed la calma. ¡El sonido de las lanzas enfrentadas llena el castillo vacío! Hado 63 Raikōhō. Dijo la rubia que esquivo a Diodora para darle un potente impacto eléctrico.

Ese primer altercado puso a todos en alerta mientras la facción de los shinigamis estaban molestos por el intento de secuestro de su amiga, por lo que estaban dispuestos a luchar contra ese maldito aunque al parecer Diodora tuvo otros planes.

Mientras todos lucharon de forma frenética para luchar contra sus enemigos Asia que permanecía al lado de Rukia lucharon contra Diodora aunque este puso un círculo trampa que por un descuido atrapo a Asia la cual fue tele transportada al castillo de Diodora en esta dimensión.

\- ASIAAAAAA. Gritaron los shinigamis preocupados

\- No se preocupen, la cuidare y la llenare de mucho amor, para cuando termine. Dijo Diodora aunque en un punto sintió un dolor muy agudo

En eso noto como Ichigo ya se había convertido en vasto lord junto al guante de dragón blanco el cual estaba furioso y su rostro reflejaba que mataría Diodora si lo atrapaba aunque este por el susto y notar que un cero le vaporizo uno de sus brazos se escapó en otro círculo mágico.

\- REZA MUCHO BASTARDO PORQUE SI TE ATRAPO TE ESPERA ALGO PEOR DE LO QUE LE HICE A ULQUIORRA. Grito Ichigo mientras ahora empezó a masacrar a sus enemigos con todo su grupo pero esperaba que la monja estuviera bien.

Con Asia:

La shinigami estaba atrapada entre unas raíces las cuales empezaron a drenar su poder aunque logro soltar uno de sus brazos pero Diodora que había llegado le tapó la boca para que no recitara otro hechizo.

\- Ese miserable casi me mata y me quito mi brazo, pero no importa, una vez que logre someterte lo recuperare. Dijo Diodora riendo perversamente

Cuando se acercó a la chica intento tocarle uno de sus pechos o su intimidad pero ella con su brazo libre le araña la cara dejando algo de sangre junto a un cabezazo esto sorprende al demonio ya que no recordaba que esa dulce chica fuera tan agresiva.

\- Mmmmmss afasda www (nunca dejaría que un malvado como tu me toque) decía Asia aun con la boca vendada

\- Vamos a cambiar eso. Dijo el demonio

De esta manera las raíces empezaron a robarle más poder por lo cual pensó, debía actuar rápido o sino quedaría vulnerable y seguramente Diodora abusaría de ella por lo cual pensó como escapar con una mano.

En ese momento recordó que Ichigo les dio a todas cuando estuvieron más avanzadas en el entrenamiento una placa de shinigami sustituto como la de él, estos fueron hechos por Rukia e Ichigo y cumplían la funciono de separar el alma de sus cuerpos.

Ichigo les dijo que si alguna vez se encontraran en peligro usaran eso para dejar su cuerpo físico atrás y luchar en su forma espiritual pero que tuvieran cuidado con sus cadenas del alma ya que si se dañaban empezaran a transformarse en Hollow y no había una forma de revertirlo aquí.

\- Ríndete Asia y acepta tu destino como mi nueva sierva y esclava. Dijo Diodora que ignoro cuando ella tomo el medallón de madera

De forma rápida ella dejo su cuerpo atrapado en las raíces mientras ya estaba en su forma de espíritu que era visible para Diodora incluso su cadena del alma pero como estaba libre para luego sacar su zanpakuto y darle un corte a Diodora junto a una patada.

\- NUNCA ME HARAS NADA IMPURO. Grito Asia que por primera vez en su rostro había una cara de odio puro dirigido al demonio

\- Vaya, parece que ese dragón albino te enseño a luchar, es una verdadera lástima, me agradabas más cuando eras sumisa eso pasa cuando eres criada por unos barbaros. Dijo Diodora sin perder la sonrisa a pesar de la pérdida de su brazo empezó a empuñar una lanza.

En una circunstancia normal Asia tendría la delantera contra este sujeto tan desagradable pero el haber usado un hado avanzado al inicio sumado al hecho de que su enemigo dreno buena parte de su poder la dejaba en un estado vulnerable sumado a que su shikai no era muy útil en batalla de uno contra uno aunque según su zanpakuto su bankai sería muy útil en combate.

Ella dio una buena batalla y Diodora se estaba desesperando ya quería hacerla suya aunque si se atrevía a eso la furia del shinigami peli naranja no iba a conocer los limites aunque por desgracia eso no iba pasar ya que su muerte estaría en manos de la persona menos esperada.

Este logro desarmar a Asia por unos segundos pero ella usando Hainawa la recupera en el aire pero su enemigo la había atrapado de su cadena del alma la cual la hizo lanzar un gemido de dolor.

\- Todo se acabó Asia Argento fuiste un verdadero problema, pero ahora te reclamo como mía. Dijo Diodora como todo un loco

Asia se sentía humillada a pesar de sus esfuerzos este tipo la iba a derrotar solo porque logro drenarle parte de su fuerza por un descuido, estaba pensando rápidamente pero no le quedaba mucho poder y sus amigos aún seguían ocupados entonces miro su zanpakuto y su cadena del alma mientras era arrastrada.

\- No me queda otra salida, LO SIENTO ICHIGO-SAN. Grito Asia mientras cerraba sus ojos y levantando su zanpakuto con sus manos corto su cadena del alma

Diodora no entendió nada cuando esa cadena que agarraba se cortó hasta que vio a la chica que había cortado toda su cadena quedando solo un eslabón en su pecho que estaba negro aunque sus ojos se volvieron vacíos cuando ese último pedazo fue literalmente devorado por su cuenta.

Los ojos de la rubia perdieron su brillo y cayó al suelo fuera de combate aunque mientras su rostro estaba en el suelo una sustancia blanca empezó a salir de su pecho para irse directo a su rostro mientras su presión espiritual aumentaba gradualmente.

\- Un digno esfuerzo al resistirte, pero creo que es hora de reclamar mi recompensa. Dijo Diodora que se quitó el cinturón de sus pantalones mientras se acercaba.

Pero este se sorprende cuando ve a la rubia levantándose lentamente mientras su larga melena rubia cubría su rostro él se sentía confiado desconociendo del enorme peligro en el que estaba por meterse.

\- ¿aun puedes levantarte? Sí que no sabes rendirte. Dijo Diodora aunque cuando escucho la voz de la rubia su sangre se congelo

\- Tuuuuuuuuuuu…vas….a….MORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR….GUSANOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Grito Asia con un alarido tremendo mientras se revelaba que en su rostro había una máscara blanca monstruosa y a su vez partes de su cuerpo parecían mutar de forma descontrolada mientras el poder la invadía.

Con Ichigo:

El peli naranja estaba terminando de masacrar a sus enemigos junto a sus compañeros aunque el, Rukia, Senna y Stark voltearon para ver el castillo con mucha seriedad y preocupación mientras los shinigamis de este mundo solo se preguntaban que era esa presencia que se parecía a la de Ichigo al transformarse en vasto lord.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa? De donde viene ese poder tan siniestro. Pregunto una sorprendida Rias

\- Es Asia, ella está en peligro. Dijo Rukia muy seriamente

\- ¿Asia? Pero su poder no se sentia tan…caótico. Dijo Sona sin entender.

\- Es que ella acaba de cortar su cadena del alma. Dijo Stark con una inusual seriedad.

\- No puede ser, ella entonces. Dijo Aika sin creerlo

\- Ella ahora es una Hollow. Dijo Ichigo esperando encontrar la forma de revertir esto


	31. Chapter 31

Y aquí Kaiser una vez más con otro capítulo de esta historia que puede llegar a su final para este invierno, si amigo este fic le queda poco tiempo pero haremos que dure hasta que termine la cuarentena y esto es una pregunta para todos ustedes si son seguidores de Bleach Z ¿les gustaría una mini temporada de ese fic mezclando el manga más reciente de súper y la novela ligera de bleach? Dependiendo del número de respuestas lo considerare pero no prometo nada, bueno sin más aquí les respondo

**john el lobo solitario 43: **(con voz de luicillo como Sonic) no te la esperabas eh

**viecenta1.8: **si ese giro fue mi secreto mejor guardado, ni el que hace los dibujos lo supo

**El guerrero Goku: **aquí está la respuesta

**Darkcrizer: **pues de dominarlos no solo sería la primera shinigami creada en ese mundo sino también la primera Vizard de ese mundo, en términos de poder aumentara mucho lo cual le será útil cuando ella y las demás le planten cara a la elite de los quincys

Capítulo 31: Ophis la dragona del infinito

Con Asia:

La ahora Hollowficada ex monja empezó a atacar de forma salvaje a Diodora con zarpazos violentos a su vez que con cada rugido mientras su transformación continuaba disparaba un cero amarillo como los de Harribel cosa que sorprendía a al demonio que ahora las ideas de abusar de Asia se redujo a solo intentar sobrevivir al monstruo que había creado.

\- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRO. Rugió Asia cargando un cero pero antes de dispararlo atrapa a Diodora con sus brazos mutados para dispararlo directo al rostro

El demonio uso su magia para protegerse y ahora intento atacar a la ex monja golpeando en el agujero pero lo único que provocaba era hacerla enfurecer más junto a que parecía que la transformación se aceleraba, ahora se parecía mucho a Ichigo cuando entrenaba con los Vizard su pelo rubio se alargó y se hizo más salvaje mientras la máscara cubría todo su rostro por el de algún animal salvaje, más concreto alguna ave, mientras sus músculos crecían junto a salirle un par de alas

\- Demonios Asia, ahora eres muy fea. Dijo Diodora pero Asia ya no lo escuchaba, solo quería despedazarlo, pero había algo malo para él, Asia tenía hambre, la misma hambre de un Hollow que solo deseaba consumir poder

Usando un sonido de forma inconsciente, la ex monja dispara un cero contra su enemigo, mas precisamente en el brazo de Diodora que logro repeler el ataque con un escudo de magia pero eso solo fue una distracción para que ella se acercara rápidamente para atrapar uno de sus brazos y con sus mandíbulas morder de forma lenta y dolorosa hasta arrancar la extremidad del demonio

\- MI BRAZOOOOOOOO. Grito Diodora mientras perdía sangre pero miro con horror como Asia se comía su brazo cortado pero parecía que estaba convirtiendo la extremidad en poder espiritual al consumirlo

\- MAS….MAS…ESTOY HAMBRIENTA. Grito Asia pegando un rugido monstruoso

En el exterior:

Les había tomado un buen tiempo pero al final el grupo de Ichigo, Sona y Rias logro sobre ponerse a todos sus enemigos que habían muertos, incluso los líderes de las facciones vinieron solo para contener a los refuerzos de Diodora, pero por ahora su preocupación era Asia ya que su transformación en Hollow alerto a los shinigamis

\- Ichigo ¿Qué haremos con Asia si es una Hollow? Pregunto Irina sin saber que hacer

\- Ella ahora se ha transformado y esta descontrolada, debemos evitar que se transforme y pierda su cordura hasta volverse un Hollow salvaje. Dijo Ichigo que hizo un paso flash para acelerar la marcha

\- Ichigo espérame. Dijo Rukia que hizo lo mismo

\- Oooooooooo que mal yo quería luchar contra ellos. Dijo una voz conocida para los jóvenes.

De una manera que no podían explicar Freed estaba ahí vivo y con todo su cuerpo intacto, parecía como si lo hubieran revivido de hecho ahora podía considerárselo como un gran hipócrita porque se podía sentir el poder demoniaco claramente

\- ¿es que tu acaso tú no te quieres morir? Eres peor que una cucaracha. Dijo Mizore que estaba cansada por la presencia del sacerdote loco

\- Jajajaj ni la muerte evitara que mate a sucios demonios. Dijo Freed mientras su cuerpo mutaba

\- Ahora tu eres un sucio demonio, eso te hace un hipócrita doble moral. Djio Aika acomodando sus lentes.

Freed solo seguía riendo mientras se transformó en un demonio rojo gigante y antes de que Kiba lo acabara rápidamente Irina se le adelanto activando su zanpakuto y usando el modo de discos decapito a al enemigo con su caja de pandora

\- Eso te lo merecías después de la última vez. Dijo Irina con su arma goteando sangre.

\- Wow sí que mejoraste mucho como shinigami, que bueno que no somos enemigos. Dijo Rias impresionada

\- Debo recordarte contra quien te enfrentaras pronto Rias. Dijo Sona mostrando su zanpakuto.

\- Oooo cierto, lo olvide, creo que estaré en problemas. Dijo Rias nerviosa ya que desconocía el alcance del poder de Sona ahora

\- Debemos continuar y tener cuidado, Asia ahora es peligrosa si se transformó en un Hollow, es impredecible. Dijo Korra que sabía más sobre la naturaleza de los Hollow

Con Ichigo y Rukia:

Ambos jóvenes llegaron a la sala principal solo para toparse con una escena horrible pero visto desde otro ángulo era justicia poética de cómo el secuestrador era acabado por su rehén pero de una manera perturbadora.

Una más que la hollowficacion normal, Asia que ya no tenía facciones humanas, tenía a Diodora llorando del dolor y desesperación mientras la chica empezaba devorarlo de sus piernas y comiéndoselo lentamente mordiendo para prolongar el sufrimiento hasta que suplicando el demonio pedía no ser comido pero la ex monja solo le dio una mordida para terminar de matarlo mientras su cuerpo asimilaba la magia y la trataba como poder espiritual.

\- oh por dios, ¿Asia? Que te paso. Dijo Rukia mirando la forma monstruosa de la ex monja

\- Ella ya no los puede escuchar, ahora es un monstruo salvaje, saben que lo que hay que hacer. Dijo Stark que apareció delante de ellos.

\- Me rehusó a hacerlo, ella no morirá en mi guardia, tiene que a haber una forma de regresarla a la normalidad, nosotros ya pasamos por lo mismo, siempre hay una forma de no volvernos monstruos. Dijo Ichigo seriamente mirando al Arrancar.

\- Mmmmm. Pensaba Lilynette mientras el grupo llegaba para mirar al monstruo de pelo rubio

\- ¿esa cosa es Asia? Así que ese es el peligro de que nuestras cadenas del alma se rompan. Dijo Mizore sorprendida

\- Tengo una idea, pero las posibilidades que funciones son pocas. Dijo el ex primer espada

\- ¿Cuál es? Date prisa, se acerca y no parece feliz de vernos. Dijo Aika sacando su espada

\- Ella ahora está en el ciclo de menos, tiene hambre y seguirá consumiendo energía espiritual u otros Hollow hasta evolucionar en una gillian, luego a una Adjucha y llegar a Vasto lord, pero mientras más consumen, mas conciencia adquiere, lo que recomiendo es que hay que darle cada uno un poco de poder para que consuma, cuando recupere algo de control sobre ella sería la oportunidad para que regrese a su forma de shinigami o volverse una arrancar. Dijo el ex espada muy seriamente

\- Parece arriesgado fortalecerla en esa forma pero es mejor que nada, hagámoslo. Dijo Irina preparada para todo

\- GROOOOOOOOO. Grito Asia que se lanzó directo contra Rias que por poco recibe un cero de no ser que Irina usando la caja de pandora y la convierte en un mazo para golpear a la ex monja para quitarla de encima

\- Todos les explicare como ceder parte de sus poderes, debemos alimentarla. Dijo Rukia mostrando un kido curativo que consistía en trasferir tu poder a otro

\- Yo la detendré mientras la alimentan, el problema es que debe ser directo a la boca, algo así como las esferas que usaste para devolverme mi poder robado Rukia. Dijo Ichigo que se paró cerca de la monja

\- Esto me trae recuerdo en hueco mundo. Dijo Stark

\- Bueno, empecemos. Dijo Kuroka creando esferas de reiatsu.

Ichigo rápidamente se lanzó contra Asia la cual aún descontrolada lanzaba ceros mortales de forma descontrolada, para el no eran peligrosos pero para los demonios sí que lo eran y más si eran de corto alcance.

\- Asia eres mi amiga por lo que espero que esto te ayude. Dijo Korra que mientras Ichigo forzó a la monstruosa monja a abrir la boca para que la castaña lo la alimentara.

Asia reacciono e intento soltarse del agarre de Ichigo, Rukia le advierte a los demonios que mientras más alimentaran a Asia más poderosa se volvería pero esperaban que el poder de los shinigamis fuera suficiente.

La rubia trato de soltarse del fuerte agarre de Ichigo que con una mano le abría la boca para que disparara al techo mientras más de sus amigas la alimentaban siguiendo Mizore, Aika e Irina las cuales notaban como el poder de su compañera aumentaba gradualmente

La ex monja deseando su libertad cargo otro cero pero en este caso no lo soltaba hasta que estuviera cargado y detonara con ella y su captor liberándose del agarre y con eso centro su vista en Momo y Ruruko a las cuales se abalanzo como un animal salvaje.

Pero en eso las 2 que estaban distraídas fueron salvadas por Saji el cual se puso en frente para defenderla y usando lo aprendido por Ichigo y Azazel logro crear un guante negro y cerrando los ojos golpear a la ex monja esto dándole una oportunidad a Sona para atacar la cual se trepo a la espalda de la monja y con su enorme arma se la puso en la garganta pero sin la parte con filo para evitar matarla.

Ese momento fue aprovechado para Rukia hiciera su aporte pero como Asia se movía como un toro Sona termina por ser mandada a volar y ser rescatada por su novio de pelo naranja, Senna activo el shikai e hizo que su enemiga terminara dentro de una tormenta de viento de primavera para luego darle una patada y más gente alimentarla.

\- STARK, ¿Cuánto LE FALTA? Pregunto Senna al espada que pensaba

\- Está a la mitad, le han dado casi todos el 75% de sus poderes salvo Rukia, pero le falta, evolucionar requiere mucha más energía y consumo de Gillians. Dijo Stark el cual hizo también su aporte siendo el más grande ya que al ser poder Hollow esto aceleraba las cosas pero también estaban haciendo que el poder de Asia se desbordara

\- Se estaba descontrolado más y no se agotada. Dijo Rias asustada.

\- Ya casi estamos, hay que acelerar esto, Ddraig, es hora. Dijo Rukia usando su guantelete para multiplicar sus poderes y cederlos a la ex monja con ayuda de Saji mientras Ichigo se enfrentaba a la rubia conteniéndola.

\- Vamos Asia reacciona. Dijo Ichigo que se encontraba en un combate de fuerza contra su amiga descontrolada

Todos continuaban dando más y más poder a la monja siendo Rossweisse una que no se adaptaba aun a su nuevo poder, Sona también por ser una shinigami, Raynare fue la última y ya el poder de Asia parecía a punto de explotar pero Stark sabía que estaba a punto de evolucionar.

\- Ahora me toca a mí, ASIA REGRESA CON NOSOTROS. Grito Ichigo que la tomo de su mano monstruoso mientras le incrustaba una esfera de poder espiritual que se tragó a la fuerza

Asia trago la esfera, y lentamente retrocedió de Ichigo ya que empezó a convulsionar de forma violenta mientras una enorme cortina de poder espiritual la cubría y su cuerpo parecía despedazarse como si fuera una coraza el cuerpo deforme estaba cambiando a uno más humano con forma de un Ave, posiblemente una paloma con alas blancas, su poder incremento ya que ahora Asia paso por el ciclo menos transformándose en una Adjucha, seguramente este no era el método que usarían los vizard pero era lo mejor que se les pudo ocurrir a la pareja de shinigamis con un poco de la ayuda de Stark.

\- Mmmm, ¿Qué paso? Pregunto Asia con una voz algo diabólica.

\- Destruiste tu cadena del alma y te volviste una Hollow salvaje Asia, tuvimos que alimentarte para que evoluciones y recuperes el control de tus acciones. Dijo Ichigo que se acercó cauteloso a la ex monja

\- Lo recuerdo, destruí mi cadena del alma cuando Diodora me atrapo ¿Dónde está? Pregunto la Adjucha levantándose

\- No te asustes, puede que suene duro pero hiciste lo correcto, lo mataste, te lo comiste, pero el sufrió por todo lo que intento hacerte, no sientas pena por alguien como él. Dijo Rukia que se acerco.

\- Yo, soy una Hollow. Dijo Asia algo asustada notando su cuerpo mutado

\- No por mucho tiempo, escucha, ahora quiero que destruyas tu mascara para que regreses a ser tú, no sé si serás una arrancar o vizard ya que este método experimental fue idea de Stark, pero pase lo que pase, seguiremos contigo. Dijo Ichigo mientras las demás le daban ánimo a la ex monja.

La ex monja solo derramaba lágrimas de alegría debajo de su máscara por lo que toma la espada de Ichigo y se da un duro corte en la cabeza que destruye su máscara la cual es destruida como la primera vez que Ichigo se transformó en un vasto lord esta al romperse revela el rostro pálido de Asia pero lentamente su coraza Hollow empezaba a desaparecer, esa coraza se transformó en poder espiritual que iba directo contra un agujero Hollow en su pecho.

Asia quedo inconsciente y todos le dieron su espacio salvo Ichigo pero de un momento a otro los 2 son atrapados por un destello de luz y ya no estaban en ese lugar y todos se alarmaron y Rukia parecía molesta, sabía que a esos 2 no les pasaría nada pero se enojó que alguien los hiciera desaparecer.

\- ¿Dónde está el bueno para nada de Diodora? Dijo una voz más masculina

De un círculo mágico había apareció un hombre vestido de negro con una ropa que parecía armadura de cabello castaño largo y con un rostro arrogante, este tipo era conocido como Shalba Beelzebud una de las personas detrás de esto.

\- ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Ichigo? Pregunto Rukia con una cara de enojo

\- Eso no les importa demonios inferiores, ese idiota de Diodora, pensó que por ser de nueva generación podría hacerlo todo, pero se equivocó y ahora está muerto. Dijo Shabal mientras Rukia se acercaba

\- ¿Dónde…..esta Ichigo? Pregunto Rukia sonando más aterradora, no sentir a su fresa la alteraba.

\- Muerto. Dijo con simpleza el demonio

Todas las chicas quedaron en Shock y algunas soltaron lágrimas pero de alguna manera sentían que estaba mintiendo ya que Ichigo era demasiado poderoso para morirse de esa forma, incluso Rukia lo sabía pero aun así quería hacer sufrir a este sujeto por asustarla y gracias a un entrenamiento con Ddraig ahora tenía un conejillo de indias.

\- Mira patética excusa de demonio supremo, no sé quién eres pero por poner en peligro a Ichigo y Asia, no tendré piedad contra ti, todas, largo de aquí, pienso hacerlo pedazos por mi cuenta. Dijo Rukia mientras sus ojos brillaron de un verde peligroso

\- Todos corran, Rukia no controla bien este poder y hay riesgos de que se descontrole. Dijo el dragón rojo

\- Todos corran, no sabemos lo que pasara. Dijo Korra tomando el mando de la situación

Rápidamente todos en el exterior pudieron ver como el castillo de Diodora era completamente en una explosión de hielo y energía verde, de hecho esta explosión provoco que en todo el lugar comenzara a nevar.

\- Aaa que frio, Rukia no se anda con juegos. Dijo Aika abrazándose ella misma

\- ¿Qué está tramando Rukia? Pregunto Kuroka intrigada

Todos en eso pudieron ver a un enorme dragón de color azul con partes rojas aunque era más bien una armadura gigante con alas, esta era Rukia usando una nueva forma del dragón emperador rojo que se llamaba juggernaut drive

Shabal como todo demonio arrogante de primera generación subestimo el poder de la shinigami que le estaba dando una paliza espantosa, cada golpe que le daba congelaba una parte de su cuerpo.

Este se defendía usando su magia pero el poder de Rukia seguía multiplicándose minuto a minuto y como Ddraig advirtió al ser una forma no perfeccionada se estaba saliendo de control por el enorme poder.

\- Esta fuera de control, hay que detenerla. Dijo Rias asustada por la brutalidad de Rukia.

\- No podemos hacerlo, ella es demasiado poderosa, creo que los únicos que le pueden hacer frente son Stark e Ichigo. Dijo Sona mirando al arrancar

\- Temo decirlo, pero solo Ichigo la puede frenar, su poder está incrementando minuto a minuto y para eso necesitaría mi segunda resurrección. Dijo el ex primer espada seriamente

En eso, en el cielo todos pudieron ver una espada que salió de la nada misma mientras cortaba el cielo abriendo un portal de color amarillo que llevaba a otro lugar conocido como la brecha dimensional.

De esta misma emergió un Ichigo con cara de fastidio cubierto de sangre con una espada que no era suya, Asia algo agotada que cargaba a un joven rubio con lentes vestido de forma elegante y detrás de ellos una niña vestida como una lolita gótica con unos ojos vacíos.

\- Ese tipo Vali sí que era molesto, por cierto…Ophis no, te debo una. Dijo Ichigo saliendo del portal

\- Ya encontrare la forma en que me puedes pagar Kurosaki Ichigo, portador del dragón emperador blanco. Dijo la niña con un tono plano

Ichigo, Asia y Ophis bajaron al suelo solo para ver a todos felices de ver su regreso y saber que no estaba muerto al igual que la ex monja pero les llamaba la atención la niña que venía con ellos y la persona que Asia cargaba que estaba fuera de combate.

\- ICHIGO, ESTAS BIEN. Dijeron todas sus chicas interesadas en el abrazándolo.

\- Ya chicas, no soy fácil de matar además no estuve muerto solo perdido en un lugar completamente en amarillo, donde me encontré con esta niña que me ayudo a salir. Dijo el peli naranja apuntando a Ophis.

\- Cierto, debo preguntar ¿Quién es ella y el chico y como saliste? Pregunto de forma consecutiva Korra intrigada

\- Primero, ella se llama Ophis, creo que dijo algo de ser el dragón del infinito, este chico creo que dijo que era Arthur Pendragon, lo encontré junto con Vali en la grieta dimensional, la sangre es de Vali, quiso luchar para recuperar a Albion pero lo derribe y creo que lo deje bastante herido pero no está muerto, aun. Dijo Ichigo con naturalidad

Esto dejo heladas a las demonios Gremory y Sitri ya que sabían quién era la legendaria dragona del infinito el Uroboros Ophis pero para que hubiera ayudado a Ichigo significaba que quería algo del peli naranja ya que no lo haría porque sí.

\- Como escapamos, Ichigo le quito la espada a Arthur y Ophis san ayudo para que pudiera usarla para abrir un portal así aquí. Dijo Asia mientras usaba una cuerda de Kido para inmovilizar a Arthur por si despertaba

\- ¿y Rukia? Pregunto Ichigo aunque luego escucho un rugido

\- Esta ahí. Dijo Mizore apuntando al gran dragón.

Rukia ya habia perdido el control de sus poderes y ya habia matado a Shabal a base de brutales puñetazos de hielo, por lo que Ichigo lo tenía demasiado claro debía frenarla ahora mismo y debía usar los mismos métodos que ella.

\- Albion espero que estés listo, haremos unas pruebas de poder. Dijo Ichigo mientras su cuerpo lentamente se cubría de la armadura del emperador dragón blanco.

\- Estoy listo compañero, a tu señal. Dijo el dragón

\- Muy en ese caso PROTEGE, ZANGETSU. Dijo el peli naranja haciendo aparecer la doble Zangetsu

En eso se lanzó al ataque contra su descontrolada novia que no lo reconoció y lo ataco con una ventisca de hielo que el chico no esquivo por aun así no le importó con tal de sacar a su novia del control.

Lo primero que logro fue hacer un corte doble, tenía una ventaja ya que la forma descontrolada de Rukia hacia ataques salvajes y fáciles de predecir aunque algunos podían ser muy letales como su ventisca de hielo, pero seguía aumentando su poder y dividiendo el de su compañera.

\- Espero que mi cuerpo responda bien a esto. Dijo Ichigo mientras desataba su poder Hollow

Lentamente su armadura comenzaba a mutar a una forma mucho más monstruosa y pasando del blanco y azul puro a rojo con negro debido a que Ichigo estaba fusionando su modo vasto lord con el poder del dragón blanco que tuvo que adaptarse a la energía caótica de un Hollow.

\- Ichigo, este poder es demasiado caótico. Dijo Albión con problemas para asimilar este nuevo poder

\- Aguanta amigo, se que puedes hacerlo, al menos no usaremos la forma de Rukia

Este rápidamente empezó a usar su velocidad para dar múltiples cortes en contra de Rukia que se defendía como podía pero su poder seguía en aumento y no parecía tener un final tanto que lo asustaba el ver que no había un límite de poder para ella, por lo que tenía que terminar rápido el combate antes de que la chica se perdiera más.

Este creo un devastador gran rey cero que Rukia detuvo con sus brazos que quedaron muy chamuscados por el poder, pero lo siguiente fue que ella no pudo defenderse del siguiente ataque que iba directo contra su cabeza ya que mientras Ichigo preparaba el cero también preparo otra técnica.

\- GETSUGA JUUJISHOU. Grito Ichigo que con ambas espadas hizo un poderoso impacto en la cabeza de Rukia

Este pudo escuchar un crack como si algo se rompiera y efectivamente pudo ver como la armadura Juggernaut Drive empezaba a colapsarse, esta batalla se pudo hacer más larga pero el propio Ichigo no quería alargarla de más, por lo que solo desactivo su armadura y atrapo el cuerpo inconsciente de Rukia.

\- HURRA, FINALMENTE GANAMOS. Grito de Emoción Irina que abrazo a Aika como peluche de la emoción.

\- Si, pensaba que este día no terminaría más. Dijo Aika que se tiro al suelo

\- Ichigo no mentía, este mundo es tan problemático como el nuestro. Dijo Stark que directamente se fue a dormir

\- Sigo sin creerme que este tipo era el espada más poderoso del mundo de Ichigo. Dijo Rias aun sin creer completamente que este tipo era tan fuerte pero la pelea contra Loki demostró lo contrario

Luego de un rato Rukia había despertado algo cansada sentada en las piernas de Ichigo que solo le sonríe por lo que ella se alegra de verlo y lo besa de forma cariñosa y con amor dejando celosas a sus compañeras.

\- Ya Rukia, sabemos que lo extrañaste, pero no te aproveches, que también es nuestro. Dijo Asia con mucha pena.

\- Bueno, Kurosaki, hablemos ya que ahora están todos, el dragón emperador blanco y rojo. Dijo Ophis sentada cerca de los 2

\- ¿Quién eres? Pregunto Rukia intrigada

\- Soy Ophis, el dragón del infinito. Dijo la niña que tenía un poder capaz de hacer ver al de los 2 shinigamis como insignificante.

\- Me ayudo a salir de donde estaba. Dijo el chico de pelo naranja

\- Así es Kurosaki, ese lugar solía ser mi hogar, la grieta dimensional, pero alguien la invadió y algún día quiero recuperarla, y para eso necesito de los poderes del dragón emperador blanco y rojo al mismo tiempo para derrotar a ese tipo. Dijo la dragona apuntando al cielo

De pronto de donde Ichigo había emergido se podía ver a un enorme dragón carmesí surcar el cielo, era muy hermoso pero también increíblemente poderoso y peligroso, este dragón era conocido como el gran rojo aunque también era conocido como el DXD.

\- Algún día tendrán que ayudarme a derrotarlo para recuperar mi hogar. Dijo Ophis mirando el cielo

\- ¿tienes un lugar donde vivir? Pregunto Ichigo con tranquilidad.

\- No la verdad en realidad vivo sola en algún lado. Dijo la dragona en su tono plano de siempre

\- Ichigo, ni se te ocurra, pero creo que no puedo detenerte

\- Tienes razón, oye Ophis hay espacio de sobra en mi casa. ¿Te interesa venir? Pregunto Ichigo mientras las demonios se sorprende

\- Debo vigilarte para que cumplas lo que me debes por sacarte de ahí así que acepto. Dijo la dragona.

De esta manera, los shinigamis y los demonios conocieron a alguien nuevo en sus vidas que era más poderosa que ellos, lo que no sabían es que una gran maldad se acercaba a este mundo a buscar al peli naranja

Mundo bleach, lugar desconocido:

Se podía ver a 2 mujeres vestidas de blanco las cuales mantenían una enorme vigilancia en la tienda de Urahara por una sola razón, él era el único que podía llevarlas a su objetivo que estaba perdido.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar para buscar a ese chico Bambietta? Pregunto una mujer voluptuosa de cabello verde

\- No tengo idea Candice pero estaremos preparadas para buscarlo y traerlo ante su alteza aunque eso nos cueste la vida. Dijo una mujer de cabello negro que era la mencionada Bambietta.

\- Que suerte que Giselle no viene, es incómodo tener a ese fenómeno entre nosotras. Dijo Candice que le desagradaba su compañero zombi.

Una amenaza se acercaba para perturbar la paz de ambos mundos y solo el tiempo diría si los shinigamis estaban preparados para confrontar a estos nuevos enemigos.

Omake: sin ideas 2:

Mientras en el infierno:

Los efectos de la cuarentena ya se estaban sintiendo, todos se estaban muriendo de aburrimiento encerrados y la única historia interesante es que Kaiser y Sam estuvieron buscando asistentes no para ellos sino para una amiga que deseaba aprender de ellos a escribir historias.

Esa amiga recibió como lugar para quedar el súper café de los videos de cómo debería haber terminado donde otras creaciones de los autores iban solo para molestar a los 2 héroes más icónicos de DC comics que estaban en un estado crítico debido a las bajas ventas por el virus y por estar haciendo demasiadas historias políticamente correctas.

-De nuevo ¿a que tonto se le ocurrió hacer a Batman chino con un tio Alfred gay y familia, eso no es Batman, es otra cosa? dijo Claire mientras leia y lanzaba dardos a una foto de una waifu de Kaiser

-Ya te dije Claire que eres la única en mi vida, es solo que Bakarina es demasiado adorable. Dijo Kaiser que no podía escribir debido a sus exámenes virtuales y de nuevo tenía problemas con su universidad.

-Bueno no puedo estar enojada contigo todo el tiempo ven aquí. Dijo la neko mientras parecía que un fondo rosa se creaba entre los 2

-Jefe, deje de imitar a Hajime con Yue, creo que la cuarentena ya nos está afectando. Dijo Retko que siempre terminaba en el medio de esos momentos dulces que daban diabetes

-A cierto, igual hablabas de DC, pues marvel la está arruinando también, con eso de los Z mens que ya quitando la broma para las mentes sucias como la mía ¿Por qué usas corrección política? Dijo Kaiser molesto ya que esto le dolía más que lo que le pase a DC ya que no era fan de ese universo pero si de marvel.

Y en bar de los villanos:

Y los villanos estaban también tan aburridos que ni se les ocurrían planes malvados de dominación de la sociedad de almas, Liones o el mundo ninja, pero aun tuviera planes seguía encerrados, al menos se podría decir que no estaban aburridos aunque de ellos el único que tenía novia el único que se la pasaba bien.

-Bueno, entonces…alguien quiere hablar como llegaron aquí, Yhwach DXD. Pregunto Aizen que la verdad el aburrimiento le estaba quitando las ganas de hacer planes.

-Porque no a mi mataron… sin embargo mientras Yhwach contaba como lo derrotaron en la facción shinigami los villanos no escucharon nada porque alguien accidentalmente subió el volumen de la televisión y curiosamente estaban transmitiendo el último capítulo de dbs, pero en portugués de Portugal asi que eso hizo que las carcajadas de los villanos animaran este malévolo lugar


	32. Chapter 32

Hola amigos Kaiser con otro capítulo desde la cuarentena, bueno no tengo mucho que informarles así que les respondo:

**Arraia: **Thanks, I'm not going to cover DXD season 4, sorry

**john el lobo solitario 43: **pues Sona tiene cantidad y calidad :v, ya pronto Ichigo y el león lucharan en una demostración, veremos ya que es solo una idea, le daría protagonismo a Hisagi ya que lo hice muy X a lo largo de bleach z

**El guerrero Goku**: si ya que el poder Hollow es muy caótico incluso para Albión que ahora está en el cuerpo de la futura existencia más poderosa de los 2 mundos

**Darkcrizer: **mas o menos aunque la facción de Ichigo en términos de poder sin contarlo a el, Asia, Kuroka y Korra son las mas fuertes, pues una de ellas sobrevive y se unirá a Ichigo en la batalla final así que a hacer sus apuestas, una vez le pregunte a un amigo conocedor y dijo que el ichigo full power ni Yhwach le ganarían a Ophis, difiero ya que si bien ella es el dragon del infinito el rey Quincy no se puede matar y además él puede robar poderes asi que ahí puede haber un debate interesante, pues seguro el nombre seria, emperador vasto lord dragon

**Pedro Luis Muoz Cuevas: **actualizo todos los jueves semanalmente para que me duren las historias :v

Capítulo 32: el torneo, la demonio shinigami

Mundo bleach:

Urahara aprovechando que ahora tenía una comunicación constante con Azazel podían hacer pruebas para traer a los shinigamis de regreso a su lugar de origen pero por algún motivo los resultados siempre eran los mismos y no entendían el porqué.

Básicamente el ex capitán trajo a muchas ratas de laboratorio y logro replicar la forma de pasar de una dimensión a otra de manera controlada pero cada vez que Azazel trataba de hacer que las ratas regresaran están se quemaban al intentar cruzar de nuevo al mundo de Urahara.

Lo que si revelaron las pruebas era algo extremadamente curioso y quizás se debía a las propiedades diferentes de los mundos ya que el caído pidió prestada la placa de sustituto de Ichigo para separar a las ratas de sus cuerpos físicos

Curiosamente las almas si regresaban con Urahara pero por un tiempo determinado, a una de estas no la había alimentado el caído por días y a los pocos días el alma de la rata regreso de manera forzada a su cuerpo, esto les podía decir que cuando el cuerpo físico estaba en peligro el alma regresaba de manera forzada ya que hicieron el mismo experimento por un mes con otra rata la cual, su cuerpo físico fue alimentado atreves de suero y el alma no regresaba pero de nuevo, cuando el cuerpo se debilito esta regreso al cabo casi de un mes pero con las condiciones adecuadas seguramente el tiempo podían ser 4 meses.

Urahara hizo más pruebas sacando el alma de sus ratas de laboratorio y mandándolas al portal, donde Azazel las analizo y dijo que de alguna manera al pasar a este mundo esa alma creaba su propio cuerpo físico sin alguna razón aunque el caído tuvo una hipótesis, posiblemente el punto medio entre los 2 mundos era la brecha dimensional y las energías inestables de ese lugar le permitieron a un alma tener un cuerpo.

Con todos estos experimentos que realizaron a lo largo de semanas se llegó a la siguiente conclusión, las personas del mundo de Ichigo si eran seres espirituales desarrollarían un cuerpo al llegar a ese otro mundo del cual no podrían regresar, sin embargo parecía que si un cuerpo ya con su alma iba a ese mundo también quedaría atrapado.

Pero, que las formas de almas podían regresar al mundo de los shinigamis por un largo tiempo manteniendo sus cuerpos intactos del otro lado, pero para el caso de las personas del mundo DXD, era diferente por las leyes de ese.

Ya que si mandaban el alma de alguien a ese mundo espiritual podían estar en su forma de alma pero no tenían el riesgo de quedarse atrapados ya que su cuerpo aún estaba ileso.

Ambos genios tuvieron que encontrar una forma sencilla de dar esta explicación a todos ya que la ciencia era algo muy complicado de entender ya que tanto cosas como viajes en el tiempo y viajes entre mundo eran teorías muy complicadas de llegar a cabo y más a una de explicar debido a todas las contradicciones que podían tener.

Por su parte ellos seguirían investigando hasta encontrar una solución permanente y corregir los problemas para viajar entre mundos pero si algo pasaba tendrían que hacer los viajes de manera forzada.

Los shinigamis en la sociedad de almas estaban particularmente nerviosos ya que últimamente sintieron múltiples anomalías por todas partes tanto que Mayuri no podía entender que eran, pero podía decir que de alguna manera alguien los estaba vigilando desde las sombras.

Yamamoto de alguna manera lo sabía, sabía que algo malo estaba pasando y que necesitaba la ayuda del joven Kurosaki a pesar de todas las cosas que pudo hacer y cuantas reglas hubiera roto, lo necesitaba ya que él era el único de desafiar a toda la sociedad de almas y mirar directamente a los ojos de la muerte sin retroceder para proteger lo que le importa, sin embargo, el quería poner a prueba esa voluntad y poder.

Y en otro rincón de este mundo una persona conocida como el rey Quincy tenía un pensamiento similar, para ambos bandos Ichigo era una pieza clave que podía asegurar la victoria o la derrota de cada uno todo dependía si el joven hibrido compartía su visión del mundo.

Regresando el mundo DXD:

Hablando del peli naranja en estos momentos estaba teniendo un entrenamiento con múltiples oponentes pero que eran las integrantes de su facción y Sona todas entrenando en el estilo de shinigami.

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia siempre explotaban todo el potencial de sus compañeros desde el cln Sitri hasta los miembros de su facción y vaya que los resultados eran dignos de alabar.

Las primeras integrantes a esta facción nueva estaban demasiado cerca de alcanzar el Bankai debido a la enorme presión que sus líderes ponían sobre ellas, en este caso Korra, Raynare y Mizore estaban cerca, pero Asia no y esto tenía una explicación muy simple.

El entrenamiento para Bankai de la rubia se suspendió ya que Ichigo la tuvo que someter bajo entrenamiento Vizard ya que rompió su cadena del alma y tuvieron que ayudarla de una forma tan poco convencional ahora tenían que asegurarse que no se descontrole de nuevo, para esto el peli naranja pidió ayuda a Senna y Lilynette para que la cuidaran mientras meditaba.

Para Asia fue muy complicado entablar una charla amistosa con su contra parte Hollow que era una versión albina y pervertida de ella misma, aunque la parte Hollow de la chica decía que solo era la parte que le ocultaba a todo el mundo, ya que a pesar de lo pura e inocente que parecía tenía un lado pervertido consecuencia de estar mucho tiempo con Aika sumado a un gusto por las batalla que le contagio Ichigo y el rencor del pasado hacia Diodora y la iglesia.

Los shinigamis tuvieron recuerdos cuando la entrenaron ya que en más de una ocasión se descontrolo y muto de nuevo a su forma Hollow inestable, pero con el paso de las semanas, eso empezó a ser menos frecuente hasta que logro mediante una lucha mental conseguir algo de control sobre ella.

En términos de poder ahora Asia podía decir con orgullo que eran la segunda más poderosa por sus amplias reservas de poder espiritual, sus hechizos y su ahora recién descubierto poder de Vizard, y era la segunda ya que una de sus nuevos miembros se hizo increíblemente poderosa en poco tiempo.

Se trataba de Kuroka, ella le ponía un empeño increíble para estar a la par de sus compañeras de facción tanto que pudo en poco tiempo aprender el shikai aunque la mayoría de las personas de Ichigo lograban esa meta en poco tiempo, quizás debía agradecerle al loco de Urahara por darle un metodo de entrenamiento tan efectivo.

En el presente ahora Ichigo estaba bloqueando con su doble Zangetsu un impacto de la zanpakuto de una Sona que aun aprendía a cómo manejar una espada ya que ella nunca había empuñado una en su vida y de Asia la cual sobre su rostro tenía la máscara blanca de una lechuza taito con líneas negras sobre los ojos.

\- TRAE EL INFIRNO AL COMBATE, NIBI. Grito Kuroka desde el cielo mientras su espada se liberaba.

Cuando saco de nuevo la espada de su funda ahora la Nekomata estaba cubierta de llamas azules que eran más calientes que el fuego normal y hasta superaban el fuego helado de Mizore, sobre las orejas de la gata aparecieron otras que eran del mismo fuego azul al igual que sus colas se alargaron en 2 grandes extensiones para dar golpes, la única explicación que Sona encontraba para que la peli negra tuviera semejante poder y una Zanpakuto tan poderosa era por el hecho que Ichigo uso la pieza de alfil en ella.

Kuroka era considerara una criminal muy peligrosa con unas reservas de magia bestiales, y las piezas de Alfil multiplicaban las capacidades mágicas por lo que gracias a esa pieza ahora seguramente la ex criminal SS podía ser perfectamente una SSS y desafiar abiertamente a Serafall y Sirzechs, lo bueno es que la nekomata parecía más interesada en tener una relación romántica con Ichigo y repoblar su especie que luchar contra los maous.

Ichigo entrenando los poderes de Albion uso dividir para llevarse parte del poder del ataque de fuego azul de la nekomata y luego romper la estabilidad de Asia y Sona con un gran empuje para luego con la espada Quincy Zangetsu golpear la máscara de la rubia haciéndola perder sus poderes Vizard pero esta no se rindió y luego de eso volvió a formarla y canalizar todo en hechizo que Ichigo de nuevo dividió y esquivo.

Las 3 chicas lo intentaron pero cuanto más intentaban dañar al shinigami más débiles terminaban hasta que dejo de usar intencionalmente el poder del dragón blanco, solo fue un experimento.

\- Muy bien chicas, han progresado bastante en sus entrenamientos, seguramente con un poco más de poder serian unas excelentes tenientes. Dijo Ichigo sacudiendo su espada mirando como las 3 usaban sus espadas como muletas por el agotamiento

Kuroka aún no estaba lista para aceptar su derrota por lo que se lanzó como un gato salvaje contra Ichigo pero cuando estaba a pocos metros sus poderes se agotaron por completo volviendo sellarse su espada y recibiendo un abrazo del chico.

\- Dije terminamos por hoy Kuroka. El peli naranja le repitió a la chica

En otro extremo Rukia entreno a las más experimentadas ya que Irina, Rossweisse y Aika habían colapsado hace rato por no poder seguir el ritmo, la única de ellas que eran las novatas que tenían un shikai era la ex miembro de la iglesia pero se podía decir que gracias al entrenamiento pesado todas estaban al borde ya que si bien aún no liberaban sus formas completas sus zanpakutos les prestaron una pequeña parte de poder.

Lo que podia decir Rukia es que posiblemente la zanpakuto de la valkyria se relacionaba con la electricidad ya que en pocas ocaciones parecía que su cuerpo liberaba descargas eléctricas mientras que Aika era un caso muy raro ya que no podia deducir que tipo de poderes tendría ya que su vista parecía mejorar pero Ichigo argumento que seguramente esa vista mejorada se debiera a que su shikai se iba relacionar con ataques a distancias largas.

De nuevo el mejor duo en el ataque eran Mizore y Korra con su combinación para hacer ataques de hielo pero no era ni de cerca un problema para los de Rukia pero Raynare si era todo un caso ya que sus poderes de leve telequinesis eran molestos.

Korra con su shikai de dominio elemental noto que de los 4 elementos el que menos usaba era el aire por considerarlo algo poco efectivo en la batalla, falla que tendría que corregir en algún momento.

En cuanto a los Sitri, ellos entrenaban después que los shinigamis y como Saji terminaron adoloridos y muy golpeados luego de un rato de combate pero más tarde en otra ronda notaban los resultados.

Yuzu por su parte como no quería ser una molestia era la que alimentaba a todos en la casa siendo la cocinera de las dos noblezas con muy ricos alimentos los cuales mantenían a Sona muy lejos de la cocina, aun la joven hermana Kurosaki recordó cuando comió un letal arroz blanco hecho lleno de cosas blancas y casi juro ver el cielo luego de casi morir intoxicada por la comida de la demonio.

Stark, bueno el cumplió su favor por lo que en realidad era mantenido por Ichigo y las demás aunque eso sí, rechazo todas las ofertas de unirse a diferentes noblezas, uno porque no quería, dos no quería recibir órdenes de nuevo y la tercera razón más importante, dormir tranquilo, solo aceptaba mandados de Ichigo pero este nunca lo forzaba a nada y eso era de agradecer.

Senna luego de rogar mucho a Ichigo este la hizo parte de su nobleza dándole una pieza de peón con habilidad de promoción, no hizo lo que su novia demonio hacía de dar 4 piezas a uno solo porque eso significaba que no podría reclutar tantos, no es que el peli naranja quisiera más miembros en su nobleza pero sospechaba que seguramente sus amigos del otro mundo cuando supieran de este sistema iban a querer una pieza, actualmente solo le quedaban 5 peones.

Ophis casi pasaba desapercibida en la casa ya que era silenciosa e inoportuna, mayor mente pasaba tiempo con Stark por ser el más tranquilo hasta incluso aprendió el gusto por una buena siesta, lo cual fue muy malo ya que despertarla de esa relajación era malo, la última vez que paso Saji termino volando a China de un súper golpe de la dragona.

Quitando esto, los que estaban recibiendo entrenamiento pesado eran los Sitri ya que dentro de poco empezaría su rating game contra los Gremory, los shinigamis les tuvieron que bajar de la nube de confianza en la que estaban ya que pensaban que podían ganar con el entrenamiento y los numero pero Ichigo les dijo algo.

\- Escuchen, yo solo tuve poco entrenamiento cuando fui a buscar a Rukia en la sociedad de almas, los shinigamis tuvieron la superioridad numérica todo el tiempo, pero aunque éramos pocos yo y mis amigos nos sobrepusimos y derribamos a muchos. Dijo Ichigo seriamente.

\- Te entiendo querido, dices que no nos confiemos ya que Rias podría tener uno que otro truco oculto que puede anular nuestros números. Dijo Sona pensativa.

\- Si pero no se preocupen, tenemos confianza en ustedes además, tienen a una gran líder que piensa antes de actuar, una gran virtud que pocos pueden tener. Dijo Rukia con un pulgar arriba.

\- Muy bien compañeros les preguntare ¿me seguirían hasta el último aliento en la batalla? Dijo la demonio shinigami

\- A donde usted vaya Sona san, yo le seguiré. Dijo su mejor amiga Tsubaki

\- Le debo mucho a usted presidenta y se lo pagare con mi esfuerzo. Dijo Saji con una sonrisa

\- Hasta el final por el clan Sitri. Dijo Momo apoyando

\- Muy bien, yo Sona Sitri, les prometo a todos ustedes, mi familia que ganaremos ese rating game para que el tiempo que invirtió Ichigo en nosotros no se considere un desperdicio, pero primero, Ichigo, hazme lo mismo que le hiciste a Asia. Dijo Sona aunque el pobre Saji que era siempre el último en enterarse de todo, lo mal entendió poniéndose rojo imaginando a su presidenta plana con el peli naranja en la oficina de uno de los 2 haciendo cosas de las que Akeno se sentiría orgullosa

\- De acuerdo pero como se lo dije a Asia voy a ser muy duro y voy a hacerte todo tipo de cosas malas. Dijo Ichigo y la mente de Saji seguía imaginando cosas.

\- Si, lo recuerdo, Asia no podía caminar muy bien luego. Dijo Korra y el pobre demonio tuvo una hemorragia nasal

\- ¿y a este que le paso? Pregunto Rukia mirando al noqueado chico

\- Creo que Saji-san se imaginó algo subido de tono mal entendiendo las palabras de Ichigo. Dijo Ruruko sonriendo un poco.

Ichigo y Rukia notaron el cambio en la peli blanca y la niña de coletas castaña, al parecer desde que Saji demostró su valor en el combate contra las bestias de Loki un sentimiento surgió en ellas así el peón Sitri, aunque en un principio los shinigamis pensaron que era respeto no fue así, era amor, no sabían si verdadero o si solo era la lujuria, solo el tiempo lo iba a decir.

\- LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA ICHI NII. Dijo Yuzu que bajo al sotano de la casa nueva para informar

\- Gracias hermanita, ya vamos. Dijo el peli naranja

Mientras tanto, el clan Gremory estaba nervioso especialmente Rias ya que todas las posibilidades estaban en su contra lo vieran por donde lo viera, Gasper aún era muy inexperto en sus poderes y lo peor es que al no participar los shinigamis el no podía conseguir sangre de ellos para fortalecerlo, sus 2 piezas claves y con el poder más alto eran Koneko y Xenovia.

La primera ya que desde que hizo las paces con su hermana empezó a dejar de suprimir sus poderes de Nekomata teniendo más habilidades que solo la fuerza bruta como por ejemplo un ataque de fuego azul especialmente potente basando en senjutsu y Xenovia por ser la portadora de una espada sagrada como Durandal, ellas eran sus mejores piezas.

Kiba tenía la espada sacro demoniaca pero a pesar de entrenar el problema de su resistencia era un problema por lo que un golpe bien dado podía dejarlo fuera de combate y Akeno aunque odiara decirlo en este momento no sería tan eficiente ya que Sona al ser más lista sabría cómo reducir esos rayos a nada o volverlos en su contra.

Tampoco podía pedir ayuda ya que este era un juego limpio sin ningún problema de por medio aunque podía estar asustada esta era su oportunidad, demostrar lo que valía como demonio y heredera de la casa Gremory, si seguía dependiendo de otros nunca llegaría a nada por lo que en su última semana se puso a entrenar con fiereza.

Actualmente no había amenaza alguna que perjudicara a las facciones y más cuando la brigada del caos quedo tan debilitada luego de sus asaltos contra la facción shinigami que terminaron en derrotas aplastantes las cuales no solo eran perdidas en números de integrantes sino en activos muy importantes.

Desde Loki, la brigada perdió a Bikou que seguía encerrado en un lugar de máxima seguridad donde no podría salir, Arthur estaba bajo custodia y era el que menos les preocupaba ya que Ichigo se quedó con su espada pero esperaban represarías de su hermana Le Fay, Vali quedo muy herido en la brecha dimensional confirmado por Asia y el peli naranja por lo que con eso Fenril regreso a Asgard ya que no veía sentido quedarse sino tenia al ex dragón blanco como diversión en combate, y por último la perdida de Kuroka que era la más importante por lo que por el momento la brigada estaba en un momento muy crítico y delicado.

Lo último era que sin Ophis que fundo esa brigada al depositar su confianza en los shinigamis la organización estaba muy a la deriva en estos momentos pero pronto se llenaría ese vacío de poder.

Días más tarde:

Los shinigamis estaban en el inframundo y todos habían ido, Yuzu se había sorprendido que el infierno fuera así aunque ya había estado en él, ellos serían los invitados de honor dentro del balcón de los líderes de las facciones, en si ellos no querían ir pero lo hicieron para no ser descorteces además que tenían que ver el progreso de Sona.

Rias por su parte entreno duro pero estaba confiada esperaba que algunos de los miembros de Sona tuvieran la boca floja para provocarla y hacerla enojar ya que eso liberaría su poder aunque sus posibilidades de victoria eran bajas, su única oportunidad era enfrentarse en una batall contra su rival y ganar ya que aparte de Saji no sabía muy bien las habilidades de los miembros Sitri ya que no les presto atención cuando lucharon contra Loki.

En el caso contrario a este Sona y su grupo estaban listos para el combate aunque lo único malo es que la heredera Sitri no iba muy presentable ya que el entrenamiento se alargó y no pudo cambiar de uniforme shinigami que estaba dañado por lo que improviso y se puso algo en el uniforme escolar para llevar la enorme Zanpakuto y los andrajos de su ropa shinigami los usaba para cubrir el arma.

Ella si que conocía las habilidades de Rias y su grupo ya que los vio muchas veces en acción, todo eso combinado con su pensamiento estratégico le garantizaba una victoria segura pero como Ichigo y muchos decían no hay que confiarse ya que en la planeación no siempre sale lo que se espera.

Saji aria con Ruruko y Momo por tener la mejor química en equipo, junto, Reya y Yura serían el otro equipo mientras que ella, Tsubaki y Tomoe eran el ultimo equipo, esta formación era para tener un balance entre ataques y especialidades, esperaba que Saji neutralizara a Koneko o Gasper sino seria su trabajo.

Miro detenida mente su espada, logro con el entrenamiento que fue un dolor tanto físico como mental tener el shikai por lo que solo miro al balcón de Ichigo, sonrió y se dirigió a los suyos.

\- Muy bien clan Sitri, a ganar. Dijo Sona levantando su arma

Todos fueron tele transportados a la zona de batallas que parecía una zona rocosa y automáticamente todos se dispersaron, esta era una batalla total por lo que no había ninguna base.

Muchos demonios empezaron a hacer sus apuestas las cuales estaban muy divididas, por un lado tenían confianza en la joven gremory por estar en varias batallas importantes pero no quitaban el hecho que la Sitri pudiera ganar, lo que aún no era de conocimiento público para todos los demonios era que Sona tenía el poder de una shinigami.

Rápidamente las batallas habían empezado y los gremory tuvieron casi un golpe de suerte ya que pudieron encontrar a 2 piezas de la Sitri con la guardia baja siendo los atacantes Koneko y Gasper, y casi porque en realidad esto era una emboscada que salió mal.

Rápidamente cuando las 2 cayeron Koneko no se giró a tiempo y recibió una dura patada en la mejilla por parte de Ruruko usando la sacret gear artificial pero luego de eso también dio una patada giratoria aunque la nekomata contuvo el impacto solo para recibir un puñetazo de Saji que logro conectarla.

\- Gasper, has algo. Dijo Koneko que se recompuso para luchar.

Para su sorpresa el vampiro paralizo a Momo pero esta antes de ser congelada por los poderes del chico logro darle un impacto de magia lo bastante fuerte para aturdirlo mientras ella se liberaba, entonces la peli blanca lo sabia debía ir con todo.

Esta empezó a tener un combate contra Ruruko lo cual era una pelea de dos luchadoras, una hábil con sus piernas y la otra con sus manos seguidas por un semi pervertido como Saji que también conecto otro cable para robar poder de Gasper.

\- No lo permitiré. Dijo Koneko que lanzo una bola de fuego azul contra Saji que tuvo que esquivarlo muy apenas, una de esas esferas le dio directo pero logro cruzar sus brazos a tiempo aunque parte de sus ropas se quemaron y el cable de Gasper se cortó.

Lo que Koneko no se percato es que ese corto tiempo le basto a Momo para salir del hechizo y aprovechando que la Nekomata tenía las manos ocupadas remato al Vampiro eliminándolo del juego pero la peli blanca fue impactada por un doble impacto de fuego de la nekomata que perforaron su estómago para sacarla del juego.

\- 1 pieza Gremory y 3 sitris fuera del juego. Dijo Grayfia en un alta voz.

La batalla continuaba entre las 2 piezas de Sona contra la nekomata, aunque en realidad tenían un solo objetivo, sabían que Koneko sería imposible de derribar en su estado actual usando sus poderes de senjutsu el cual Saji estaba absorbiendo con dificultad por ser una energía inestable, pero sabían como ganar.

Ruruko dejo de atacar a su enemiga y solo se dedicó a esquivar los puñetazos que hacían cráteres y las bolas de fuego, la misión era clara, para enemigos con una tremenda fuerza debían cansarla y atacar solo cuando notara que flaqueara.

Saji aumento más el poder de su dragón proyectando las botas y guantes más grandes para drenar rápido el poder de Koneko, incluso lanzo una esfera de fuego negro para contra restar la azul ya que junto con Azazel se pusieron a buscar más fragmentos de Vritra.

Aprovechando el choque la demonio Ruruko se lanzó y conecto una patada de hacha directo contra la nekomata haciendo que empezara sangrar por la frente pero Koneko la tomo de una de las piernas para azotarla con dureza aunque antes que pudiera hacer otro impacto Saji logro agarrarla con guardia baja y darle un golpe que la hizo retroceder.

\- NO ESTA COMPLETO PERO YO USARE TODO EL PODER VRITRA, TOMA ESTO, LLAMA ABISAL. Grito el rubio que forzando su cuerpo logro por unos segundos proyectar toda la armadura negra sin ayuda de la gema del caído

Ruruko se levantó con mucho agotamiento ese golpe dolió aunque recordó cuando Ichigo la golpeo en su forma de Vasto lord, si sobrevivió a eso, podía con esto pero no negaba que Koneko le rompió algunos huesos pero pudo ver como las llamas engulleron a la nekomata

Cuando el torrente de fuego termino Saji se puso en una rodilla sumamente cansado, ese ataque se llevó todo su poder y para su horror vio como Koneko con toda su ropa quemada estando medio desnuda salía de ahí, pero cuando pensaron que ella los aplastaría el daño estaba hecho y la peli blanca se desplomo al suelo por el daño interno y externo de ese fuego quedando fuera de la batalla.

\- Una torre de los Gremory fue eliminada. Dijo Grayfia

\- Lo logramos Saji, que mal que Momo no lo pudo ver. Dijo Ruruko que se lanzó al suelo agotada

\- Si, me hubiera gustado llegar a tiempo, recuperemos un poco el aliento, esta batalla no termina. Dijo Saji que necesitaba un respiro luego de usar algo que nunca uso incluso su cuerpo lo estaba sufriendo.

Con Sona:

Ahora las peleas eran uno contra uno ya que se habían dispersado pero la Sitri tenía las cosas calculadas, solo esperaba que las condiciones se dieran, ahora ella estaba con su gigantesca arma bloqueando poderes de la destrucción de Rias, Tsubaki usaba sus espejos para poder frenar los rayos de Akeno que se estaba esforzandose al máximo mientras Tomoe y Kiba tenían una batalla de espadachines.

Cuando escucho por el alta voz que Koneko había caído solo pudo sonreír y esperar a que Saji o Ruruko pensaran lo mismo que ella ganar o si todo salía mal, usar su último recurso que de todas maneras iba a usar.

Sona usaba ataques de agua por todo el campo de batalla, aunque bajaba su guardia para derribar a Akeno al suelo, necesitaba que ella estuviera ahí.

Kiba logro desarmar a la peli roja Tomoe y estaba listo para estocar en su estómago de no ser porque Saji mirando desde la distancia tuvo la idea de arrojar a Ruruko con sus últimas fuerzas para que esta impactara una última patada en el espadachín Gremory en su cara momento que fue aprovechado por Tomoe para ella dar el golpe de gracias.

Sin embargo y por el agotamiento Ruruko y Saji quedaron fuera del juego, Akeno notaba el agua que Sona dejo, estaba claro que había una trampa para ella, que gustosamente iba a activar no sin antes llevarse a sus enemigos con ella.

La reina Gremory siguió lanzando más rayos sin cuartel contra Tsubaki que debido al constante asalto no podía devolverle el impacto y se sorprendió cuando al no parar Akeno estaba destruyendo el espejo que contenía todo su poder de rayos.

Al final Akeno lo logro, destruyo el espejo y toda la magia almacenada se disparó, el agua hizo contacto con la electricidad que las sacudió a las 2 incluso a Tomoe que no llego a tiempo y fue víctima de esa descarga, quedando las 3 fuera y dejando todo en una batalla uno a uno de sus líderes.

\- No salió como esperaba. Dijo Sona acomodando sus lentes.

\- Ríndete Sona, no podrás ganarme, mejore mi poder destructivo, incluso tu arma empieza a romperse. Dijo Rias cargando otro poder de la destrucción

Este fue lanzado directo a Sona que se protegió como pudo pero parte de esa explosión hizo que salieran arrastrando los pies, pero lo sabía era la hora de mostrar de lo que estaba hecha.

\- Se acabó Rias, ahora mira esto. Dijo Sona levantando su espada y Rias sabiendo el peligro no se lo iba permitir.

Sin embargo manipulando el agua que quedaba de la trampa eléctrica Sona uso un latigazo de agua que le dio el tiempo para hacer lo que deseaba

\- Esconde mi presencia en la oscura neblina, kubikiribocho. Dijo Sona de una manera muy tranquila.

Lentamente alrededor de Sona empezó a parecer una densa cortina de neblina pero no solo pasaba eso, mientras ella desaparecía la Gremory se preocupó por algo, ahora que apareció la neblina, era incapaz de sentir la energía de su rival era como si se hubiera vuelto un fantasma.

Con los espectadores:

\- Wow así que la heredera Sitri hará gala del poder que le diste ¿Qué puede hacer esa espada? Pregunto Azazel curioso tomando vino

\- Ni yo estoy seguro ya que solo lo uso una vez pero lo esencial lo veras ahora. Dijo Ichigo que no revelaría esa información, que ellos la descubran

Regresando a la pelea:

Rias empezó a usar más esferas de poder demoniaco para atacar hacia la neblina que parecía espesarse y oscurecerse más, el no poder sentir a su rival la atrapo con la guardia baja y no se daba cuenta de la debilidad de este Shikai.

Ahora Sona era imperceptible ya que su energía se mezclaba en esta neblina pero el problema es que solo era eso, no podía esconder cosas como el ruido o la respiración, básicamente sus poderes eran muy útiles para atrapar a alguien la primera vez pero a su vez podía usar sus poderes como un agregado

Rápidamente Rias hizo un ataque destruyendo un dragón de agua que vino directo hacia ella pero cuando la bestia colapso este se dividió en 4 tiburones de agua, Ichigo se aseguró que su novia fuera más creativa con la manipulación de su elemento.

Las criaturas mordieron las manos de la peli roja con fuerza para que no las moviera junto a sus piernas mientras lentamente pudo sentir el poder de Sona detrás de ella, al girar solo miro como su rival giraba la espada gigante con maestría mientras juraría ver un demonio Oni de color morado detrás de la Sitri.

\- Diste un buen combate, pero yo gano, ahora DECAPITACION NEBULOZA. Grito Sona haciendo girar más su arma y el demonio Oni a sus espaldas que era la forma física de su zanpakuto en combate rugió.

Todos pudieron escuchar un corte y al disiparse la niebla vieron como Sona dio un corte profundo en Rias llevándose parte de la ropa de esta con ella mientras desaparecía en partículas quedando como la única en pie, aunque esta estaba jadean, aun no controlar bien sus poderes, pero pudo ver como la forma física de su zanpakuto le levanto un pulgar arriba, parecía ser una mujer vestida con un kimono usando una máscara blanca.

\- Rias Gremory fue derrotada en batalla, la victoria de este Rating game es para la nobleza Sitri. Dijo Grayfia declarando como ganadora a Sona

Luego de eso aparecieron los demás miembros del grupo que felicitaron a su líder por la victoria entre abrazos y saludos, luego Sona y Rias intercambiaron miradas serias para solo estrecharon sus manos en un apretón amistoso, la Gremory sabía que aún había un largo camino para ella, pero aceptaría sus derrotas no como fracasos sino como experiencias para cumplir su sueño de ser la campeona de rating games algún día y que su rival fuera tan poderosa solo la motivaba más.

Luego de eso también recibió felicitaciones del actual Lucifer, su molesta hermana mayor Serafall y desde luego sus aliados de la facción shinigami con una Korra pidiendo que le enseñe a manejar el agua como lo hace ella cuando active el shikai.

Todo era bastante tranquilo aunque el pariente de Rias, Sairaorg estaba mirando de forma retadora al peli naranja que al captar esa mirada ambos empezaron a mirarse fijamente.

\- Kurosaki Ichigo, líder de la facción shinigami yo Sairaorg deseo batirme en combate contra ti, me gusta luchar contra gente poderosa. Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa salvaje

\- Me recuerdas un poco a Zaraki, está bien, pero será dentro de una semana, tengo otras cosas que hacer. Dijo el shinigami aceptando este duelo y cerrando su trato con un apretón de manos donde cada uno ejercía una fuerza demoledora contra el otro.

Lo que pocos sabían es que pronto la muy frágil paz iba a ser amenazada por invasores de otro mundo


	33. Chapter 33

Hola amigos, otro capítulo más para levantarles el ánimo en la cuarentena bueno sin más que decir aquí otro cap:

**john el lobo solitario 43: **falta poco para esa guerra, espéralo pronto, no sabía eso de la espada de Zabuza aunque ya sabrás cuál es su bankai durante la guerra, pensé que sería buena esa espada ya que relaciona con un personaje de elemento de agua

**viecenta1.8: **gracias sigue tu también bien

**Arraia: **thanks

**Darkcrizer: **cierto, Rias nunca aprendió nada más que poder de la destrucción quedando siempre estancada cosa que Sairaorg nunca hizo ya que siempre estuvo aprendiendo

**El guerrero Goku: **ciertamente

Capítulo 33: reencuentro

Mundo bleach:

Urahara que mantenía la comunicación con el caído estaban trabajando día y noche para terminar el portal para traer a Ichigo de nuevo a su mundo aunque fuera de forma temporal y para que otras personas fueran a ese mundo y a pesar de advertirles que ir para el mundo de los demonios era permanente.

Entre los que optaron de ir a ese mundo sin tener absolutamente nada que perder en el proceso eran Nell la cual luego de una fuerte discusión con la reina de hueco mundo se decidió que ella iría a ese lugar, pero como se podría decir, no tenía muchos amigos que la extrañaran o mejor dicho esos pocos amigos también irían con ella

El otro sin nada que perder era Chad ya que no tenía muchos familiares con los que preservaba una relación y como excusa para sus amigos les mintió diciéndole que había conseguido una beca de intercambio con otra academia muy lejos de Karakura.

La siguiente en ir y no había forma de convencerla de lo contrario era Orihime la cual si tenía familia aunque muy poca pero usando exactamente la misma excusa de Sado iba a ir a ese mundo donde los pervertidos abundaban

Los otros que irían más por consecuencia de otro eran Isshin y Karin, debido a la partida de Yuzu la familia quedo fragmentada por lo que los 2 Kurosaki deseaban volver a estar juntos por lo que luego de dejar la clínica en las capaces manos de Ryuken, eso sí, siempre viajarían a su mundo de origen para visitar a Masaki.

La ultima y que intentaron convencer por todos los medios posibles de no ir era Tatsuki ya que a diferencia de los demás ella si tenía una familia estable y una vida, por lo que le dijeron que lo reconsidere aunque parecía que una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Ichigo quería decírselo en la cara, por lo que Urahara dijo que si nada la iba a hacer cambiar de parecer podía crear un gigai con un alma mod con sus patrones mentales correctos.

En total eran 6 los que irían al mundo DXD aunque ni el caído ni el ex capitán dijeron nada tanto a Ichigo y la sociedad de almas para que fuera una sorpresa, aunque lo que Urahara sintió muchas veces es que lo vigilaban.

No decirle nada a Ichigo era para que fuera una sorpresa muy grata para el ver de nuevo caras conocidas y en el caso de la sociedad de almas porque posiblemente mandarían a unos shinigamis desechables para que se aseguren de traer al peli naranja para la lucha, Yamamoto era muchas cosas pero era un diplomático lamentable.

Mientras el ex capitán terminaba de darle los toques finales a su aparato se podían ver a los futuros viajes a otro mundo siendo Nell que para que no usara sus harapos verdes o la ropa de arrancar básica usaba un viejo uniforme escolar de Orihime aunque parecía que en cualquier momentos sus pechos iban a destruir el escote, tanto la peli verde como los amigos de Ichigo iba con sus ropas de la academia Karakura mientras que la familia del peli naranja usaba ropa de shinigamis

\- ¿Cuánto más te falta Urahara? Pregunto una impaciente Karin

\- Solo unos ajustes más y….listo…soy un genio ahora tengo la forma controlada de romper las barreras a otros mundos. Dijo el sombrerero loco con una sonrisa

\- Si claro, luego de que uno de tus locos inventos mandara a mi hermano lejos de aquí. Dijo Karin la cual para muchos cada día se parecía más a Ichigo en cuanto a su actitud tanto que algunos pocos la apodaron cariñosamente mini Ichigo.

\- No te preocupes mini Ichigo, todo está listo para un viaje seguro sin problemas para ver de nuevo a tu hermano que parece que hará que seas tía muy pronto. Dijo el ex capitán con una sonrisa mientras una vena se formaba en Karin, odiaba ese apodo aunque fuera muy exacto.

\- Bueno estamos listos para partir. Dijo Nell emocionada

\- De acuerdo, pero antes, para ti Nell cuando llegues puede que sientas cosquillas ya que al pasar a otro mundo desarrollaras un cuerpo físico completamente visible y para los demás, ir ahí es permanente pero podrán regresar por lapsos de tiempo por si quieren hacer visitas pero siempre volverán a su nuevo mundo. Dijo Urahara y ya todos estaban decididos de no echarse para atrás.

El ex capitán activo una palanca y el mismo liquido negro emergió de este abriendo la fisura al otro mundo mientras este los arrastraba pero con delicadeza a todos los que estaban en su rango y la primera en cruzar sin dudar fue Nell seguida de Orihime que eran las más felices.

Seguido de ellas fueron la familia Kurosaki para que todos estuvieran juntos de nuevo y el ultimo que levanto su mano en despedida fue Chad todos cargando ya sea mochilas o maletas junto a Tatsuki, de esta manera el ex capitán apago su evento y se fue dormir por muchas horas ya que los últimos meses fueron agotadores y necesitaba un descanso.

Sin embargo, los espías que estaban tras el peli naranja habían instalado una cámara para ver todo y sabiendo cómo funcionaba podía poner en marcha sus planes ahora solo debían pasar por encima de Urahara o ser discretas para lograr su cometido.

Mundo DXD:

Luego de la victoria de Sona frente a los Gremory ahora el momento del descanso para ella mientras Ichigo se preparaba para su combate contra Sairaorg que sería dentro de 3 días y se estaba preparando adecuadamente aprendiendo a controlar mejor los poderes del dragón blanco y ahora la historia se repetía siendo Rukia la maestra ya que tenía más experiencia con los dragones que el peli naranja.

A su vez Azazel termino el invento pero a su vez les dejo trabajos de demonios renegados a los shinigamis, en este caso lo dejo para personas como Rossweisse, Aika e Irina ya que eran las más novatas y que menos dominaban las artes shinigamis ya que si bien Kuroka tenía casi el mismo tiempo que ellas fue más hábil en aprender.

En realidad, el problema es que las 3 no habían asimilado el poder shinigami por completo siendo Irina la que estaba mejor por tener el shikai de Pandora mientras sus compañeras parecían hábiles en los hechizos como Asia, en el caso de la valkyria tenía sentido pero no en la pervertida.

Por el momento se respiraba una paz que no iba durar para nada mucho tiempo mientras las mayoría de los residentes de la casa Kurosaki dormían hasta tarde un fin de semana, un grupo de 4 personas decidieron salir.

Este grupo eran las antes mencionadas shinigamis en entrenamiento que iban a cazar a un demonio renegado pero debían ser supervisadas por una de las integrantes de Ichigo mas experimentadas por lo que Asia las vigilaría y a eso se les sumo Sona que se quedó intrigada al verlas salir de la casa sin avisar.

En las calles de Kuoh:

Aún era muy temprano por lo que no había mucha gente en las calles los cuales no pudieron ver como una grieta en el cielo como una garganta se abría dejando salir 6 de las cuales 3 caían siendo estas Chad, Orihime y Tatsuki que rápidamente fueron atrapados por Nell, Isshin y Karin que eran los únicos que sabían volar.

Como no querían llamar la atención mantuvieron sus poderes bajos mientras bajan a una plaza muy popular por ser el lugar donde siempre pasaba algo y donde siempre la fuente era destruida por algún problema del mundo sobre natural.

\- ¿así que este es el mundo donde vive mi hijo? pregunto Isshin para el mismo

\- No se ve demasiado diferente a Karakura aunque las apariencias engañan si me dijeron que en este mundo viven demonios. Dijo Tatsuki examinando el lugar.

\- ¿no escuchan algo raro? Pregunto Orihime naturalmente

\- Suena como el galope de un caballo, y siento 5 presencias que emanan poder espiritual cerca de ella. Dijo Karin seriamente

De pronto el sonido se intensifico y en menos de nada todos se corrieron para un lado solo para ver por primera vez en sus vidas a un demonio, este parecía ser un centauro completamente cubierto por fuego infernal en su espalda donde juraron ver a una chica con trenzas vestida como shinigami usando una cuerda de energía para intentar detener la criatura aunque parecía que no tuvo suerte.

De pronto frente a ellos que solo estaban como espectadores de la batalla vieron a una hermosa mujer con un largo cabello blanco también vestida como una shinigami la cual recito un hechizo y con dificultad 5 portales se abrieron disparando una lluvia de espadas contra la criatura la cual al verse afectado sus llamas se apagaron temporalmente

\- Ahora me toca a mí monstruo. Dijo Aika que logro poner los pies en la tierra un poco y dar un tirón a la cuerda que no basto para frenar a su enemigo pero si enojarlo para que ahora su vista se centrara en ella donde hizo gala de una velocidad admirable eludiendo los golpes de la espada de fuego de la bestia.

\- Hazlo Irina. Dijo Rossweisse mientras todos notaron a una chica de coletas aparecer con un maletín con una calavera.

Ella se pone frente al demonio y abre la caja liberando un brillo destructivo muy poderoso para el pero aún faltaba para que cayera por lo que las 3 atacaron en conjunto siendo Aika la que cortaba las piernas o mejor dicho sus articulaciones dejándolo inmóvil, Rossweisse la que cortaba el pecho mientras Irina atacaba la cara cambiando del maletín a dos catanas muy delgadas de corte.

Paso el rato pero finalmente el demonio renegado había caído por la pérdida de sangre, todos se sorprendieron más por el hecho de ver nuevas shinigamis que por el demonio pero en eso vieron a 2 personas que Isshin conocía bien cuando las vio y hablo con ellas a través del comunicador, eran Sona y Asia felicitando a las 3 por el trabajo

\- Bien hecho, Rossweisse-san combino su magia y reiatsu para atacar, Aika sigues manejando bien los hechizos pero parece que eres especialmente precisa en tus ataques ya que siempre dan en el blanco donde quieres e Irina, bueno el shikai te da ventaja. Dijo Sona siendo la que las evaluaba

\- Bueno, no solo puedo analizar medidas, se podría decir que tengo vista de águila y seguramente si mi zanpakuto fuera una de ataque a distancia sería muy precisa en cada impacto. Dijo Aika con orgullo y aunque no lo supiera su shikai estaba hecho a su medida

\- Es difícil ya que siempre he usado la magia por eso pensé que sería sabio mezclar las energías pero me pregunto si mi arma reforzara mis ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Dijo la valkyria de pelo blanco

\- Yo estoy feliz de ser de ayuda. Dijo Irina mientras en su espalda carga la caja de pandora.

\- Regresemos a casa. Dijo Asia que les dio el visto bueno

En eso antes de que todos se fueran con su respectiva técnica de velocidad notaron a Isshin y todas identificaron al padre de Ichigo ahí presente, seguido de este estaba Karin pero solo Sona y Asia la conocían ya que no hablaron mucho y los otros les eran completos desconocidos aunque para la Sitri por los aspecto de cada uno debían de ser los amigos del peli naranja

\- Ustedes deben ser las conocidas de mi hijo. Dijo Isshin cuya mirada pasaba de una en una y ya se estaba imaginando la cantidad de nietos que iba a tener y eso que estas solo eran 5 de muchas chicas que su hijo sin darse cuenta obtuvo

\- Mmmm, cara cansada, traje de shinigami, barba, mirada de tonto, aaa tú debes de ser el padre de Kurosaki-san. Dijo la Valkyria ya que ella se podría decir que era la única que no vio al hombre mayor

\- Definitivamente conocen a Ichigo, solo el describe a su padre de esa manera. Dijo Tatsuki revelándose mientras Isshin tenía una nube negra de depresión

\- Ustedes deben ser los amigos de Ichigo, a su hermana Karin y su padre lo conozco pero no a ustedes en persona, aunque el habla mucho de sus amigos. Dijo Sona acomodando sus lentes.

\- Soy Yasutora Sado, aunque se me conoce mejor como Chad. Dijo el gigante del grupo

\- Aaa, tu eres el mejor amigo de Ichigo el que siempre lo siguió a los peores lugares con tal de ayudarlo, un gusto, soy Asia Argento, una Vizard. Dijo la ex monja con alegría aunque decir que era una Vizard trajo la atención de todos.

\- ¿no eres una shinigami? La última vez que te vimos dijiste que eras solo una shinigami. Dijo Isshin con seriedad.

\- Yo se los resumo porque es una historia larga, un loco trato de violar a Asia y ella mientras se defendía y viéndose sin salida corto su cadena del alma empezando lo que en su mundo se denomina como Hollowficacion. Dijo Aika con algo de calma aunque ese día fue muy caótico

\- Tuvimos que alimentarla para que pasara por lo que se conoce como el ciclo de menos para estabilizarla hasta que pudo recuperar su forma humana. Dijo Irina algo aterrada por la forma bestial de Asia ese dia

\- Eso suena horrible. Dijo Orihime recordando las veces en que Ichigo se descontrolo

\- Lo fue aunque ese bastardo que se atrevió tratar a profanar a una de nuestras compañeras recibió su castigo, aunque Ichigo dijo que pensaba torturarlo hasta que le suplicara clemencia, al final Asia cuando estaba descontrolada se lo comió. Dijo Rossweisse mientras la monja estaba con la cabeza baja, debido a que ella se esforzó pero fue secuestrada aunque ya había superado la masacre que ella provoco.

\- Vaya, parece que aquí y allá son casi lo mismo, el mundo no quiere que Ichi-nii esté tranquilo por mucho tiempo. Dijo Karin con desdén

\- Bueno nos desviamos del tema, yo soy Sona Sitri líder de la nobleza de demonios Sitri, shinigami, esto último debido a que Ichigo evito mi muerte. Dijo la peli negra con un rubor.

\- Yo soy Aika Kiryuu, estudiante de segundo año de la preparatoria de Kuoh, también shinigami pero yo y las demás a diferencia de Sona somos parte de la nobleza de Ichigo. Dijo la pervertida levantando los 2 dedos en la señal de la paz

\- Irina Shidō, ex exorcita de la iglesia, un gusto. Dijo la chica de las coletas amablemente.

\- Soy Rossweisse Valkyria, una guerrera asignada por Odin para vivir al servicio de Ichigo-san que me brindo un techo donde estar. Dijo la peli blanca como toda una guerrera.

\- Bueno, ustedes ya me conocen, soy Isshin Kurosaki, el padre de Ichigo y debo decirles que yo las apruebo a todas como mis hijas en ley y espero ver muchos nietos en el futuro. Dijo el peli negro causando un sonrojo colectivo entre las shinigamis de este mundo por la sola idea de tener un hijo del peli naranja.

En eso Isshin recibe un puñetazo de su hija que lo mando al suelo mientras su mano liberaba humo por el enojo, ahora entendía perfectamente porque siempre su hermano y su padre peleaban, a veces este hombre era tan infantil y lo ponía en ridiculo

\- Soy Karin Kurosaki, aunque supongo que ya conocieron a mi hermana Yuzu. Dijo la peli negra siendo cortes

\- Tatsuki Arisawa, amiga de la infancia de Ichigo, y solo me tomaron varios años y que el desapareciera para entender lo que sentía. Dijo la más ruda del grupo desviando la mirada

\- No te preocupes, algunas también tuvimos algunos problemas para aceptar lo que sentíamos en un primer momento. Dijo Sona con amabilidad

\- Soy Orihime Inoue, conozco a Ichigo desde la preparatoria y yo fui con él a la sociedad de almas para salvar a Rukia. Dijo la peli naranja con alegría, ella parecía ser todo lo opuesto a Ichigo

\- Soy Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck pero me pueden decir Nell, ¿por cierto donde esta Ichigo? Pregunto ella curiosa y ya queriendo ir a abrazarlo

\- En la casa durmiendo, nosotras salimos a cazar a ese demonio renegado para entrenar, esto es como cazar a un Hollow pero de este mundo. Dijo Asia sonriendo dulcemente

\- Entonces vayamos, tengo mucho que hablar con mi hijo y una de ellas es demasiado seria. Dijo Isshin que ahora si no había ni un rastro de su tono infantil en su voz.

\- Entonces no perdamos tiempo. Dijo Sona con esa misma mirada por lo que empezó a guiarlos a todos a la casa de Ichigo

Con el peli naranja:

Ya todos los que vivían ahí se habían despertado, bueno todos menos Stark que casi parecía que dormía las 24 horas del día, para los Sitri y los nuevos shinigamis sino hubieran visto el despliegue de habilidad que uso el arrancar contra Loki no le hubieran creído a Ichigo de que este tipo era el espada más poderoso de todos.

Todos en ese momento notaron la mirada inexpresiva de Ichigo mirar a lo lejos, eso solo podía indicar dos cosas y eso dependía si tenía el ceño fruncido, si la tenía significaba que algo malo iba a pasar pronto pero en este caso no la tenía por lo que indicaba que solo sería algo que le quitaría su paz temporal.

\- ¿ocurre algo Ichigo-kun? Pregunto Akeno que ya vivía en ese lugar de forma oficial.

\- Siento que algo perturbara mi paz apenas alguien abra la puerta de la casa. Dijo el peli naranja aunque tenía una leve sonrisa de alegría.

\- Quizás solo estas nervioso por luchar contra Sairaorg. Dijo Senna tranquila.

\- Na, no es eso, pero si será una buena pelea. Dijo Rukia respondiendo por su novio.

De pronto y como predijo el chico la puerta de su casa es derribada a toda velocidad poniendo a todos en alerta aunque el pobre Saji fue mandado a volar por lo que tuvo que usar sus alas para evitar la caída pero muchos se confundieron al ver que el más poderoso ser que hizo templar a la brigada del caos y las 3 facciones estaba siendo abrazado por una chica de cabello verde de enormes pechos y no podía moverse.

\- NELL ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? Grito Ichigo con problemas para respirar pero una parte de él estaba feliz.

\- ¿Nell? ¿La arrancar que guio a Ichigo por hueco mundo aquí? Pregunto Kuroka mientras notaba que el chico se ponía azul

\- TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO. Grito la Arrancar con algunas lágrimas de alegría

\- Que linda, está feliz de volver a ver a Ichigo. Dijo Senna aunque Rukia estaba preocupada por algo

CRACK, fue el ruido que se escuchó por toda la casa y ahora Ichigo estaba semi inconsciente mientras Nell lo seguía abrazando pero ahora lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro para que le respondiera, Korra rápidamente aparto a Nell para reanimar a Ichigo mientras Rukia le daba un sermón a la arrancar sobre no abrazarlo así de la nada y con esa fuerza rompe huesos en sus abrazos de oso.

\- Lo siento, no la pude detener a tiempo. Dijo Karin que al hacer acto de presencia Yuzu se sobre salto de verla de nuevo

\- Hermana. Dijo la chica Kurosaki

\- Tonta, ¿Cómo fuiste tan impulsiva? Dijo Karin que le dio un coscorrón a su gemela

\- Lo siento mucho, pero enserio quería ver de nuevo a ichi-nii. Dijo Yuzu sobando su cabeza

\- Bueno, lo importante es que la familia vuelve a estar junta de nuevo. Dijo Isshin saludando a todos, los demonios no lo conocían muy bien pero las integrantes del grupo de Ichigo sí que lo conocían

\- Permiso, lamentamos entrar sin avisar. Dijo Orihime tiernamente.

Un ya recuperado Ichigo se pone de pie y puede ver una imagen que lo lleno de alegría, eran sus amigos y el resto de su familia en este mundo, como llegaron no le importaba lo que le importo era verlos de nuevo aquí lo cual solo significo que Urahara lo logro.

\- Hijo mío es bueno verte de nuevo. Dijo Isshin feliz que abrazo a su hijo como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo

\- Hola viejo, Karin, chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pregunto el shinigami

\- No es obvio, vinimos por ti, aunque ahora técnicamente también estamos atrapados en este mundo. Dijo Karin de brazos cruzados.

\- Se podría decir que hicimos una mudanza de nuestro mundo a otro. Dijo Nell feliz

Eso impacto a todos debido a que por un momento pensaron que Ichigo se iba a ir para siempre y no lo iban a ver de nuevo lo cual para muchas no lo iban a aceptar y lo seguirían a su mundo a como dé lugar sin importarles las reglas aunque se aliviaron que no fue así pero se preocuparon de que estas personas también estaban atrapadas.

\- Pero que demonios ¿entonces ustedes 3? Dijo Rukia mirando a sus amigos de Karakura.

\- Nos inventamos una excusa de intercambio con otra escuela muy lejana para venir. Dijo Orihime mientras se acercaba a Ichigo que estaba confundido

\- No debieron hacerlo, ustedes tenían sus propias vidas, familia y amigos, no deb

Ichigo no pudo concluir con lo que iba a decir ya que para sorpresa de muchos en la sala especialmente para las chicas que se pusieron celosas es que una súper roja Orihime beso a Ichigo en los labios de manera dulce, tenía que hacerlo porque si no nunca lo podría hacer, ahora solo esperaba que a pesar de todas las chicas que tenía, su amor fuera correspondido.

\- No importa si tuviera que cruzar otro mundo, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y lamento haber sido tan débil y no ayudarte. Dijo Orihime abrazándolo

\- Orihime, la verdad no sé qué decir, pero, acepto sus sentimientos. Dijo Ichigo devolviendo el abrazo

En estos momentos la cosa se estaba calentando ya que por primera vez las chicas de la facción de Ichigo se sentían muy celosas desde Asia haciendo pucheros y Mizore pensando en convertir a Orihime en una paleta helada aunque no podían hacer nada porque si lastimaban a alguna de las chicas que Ichigo conoció antes y ahora el podría llegar odiarla si hacia eso

La siguiente fue Tatsuki con resultados similares confesando que lentamente se enamoró de el desde que eran niños y que en parte se burlaba de el para captar su atención en la niñez, Saji no podía sentir más que envidia por el peli naranja y su especial suerte con las mujeres aunque no podía quejarse ya que al parecer tenía 2 chicas que no se le declararon siendo Momo y Ruruko que se empezaron a sentir atraídas así, el peon luego del rating Game y demostrar que podía dejar de ser algo pervertido para una batalla hizo que ellas se interesaran

La última fue Nell que luego de otro abrazo de oso quebranta huesos le dio ese beso a Ichigo dejándolo tan mareado que se había desmayado por la sorpresa de verlos a todos de nuevo pero también por el solo hecho que le habían triturado los huesos 2 veces lo cual tuvo que gastar energía para regenerarse

Cuando Ichigo se despertó para el almuerzo donde ahora todos más calmados se saludaron sobre todo Chad que fue al único que no saludo pero era bueno ver a su mejor amigo de nuevo mientras estuvo fuera de combate todas se presentaron al grupo de viajeros donde explicaron lo que eran las evil pieces.

Orihime estaba emocionada por la idea del vínculo que se creaba con esas piezas por lo que quiso ser parte de la nobleza de Ichigo como una integrante más de la facción de shinigamis y luego de pedirle a su ahora novio por horas este no tuvo más remedio que darle una pieza de peon ya que no le quedaban muchas piezas, de hecho gasto 2 peones más al darles una a Tatsuki y Nell mientras que Chad se quedó con la última pieza torre

Ahora el peli naranja solo tenía una pieza de peon más que la que guardaría para otro momento pero lo interesante y curioso para los demonios es que los que recibieron esas piezas no se transformaron en shinigamis y la única explicación lógica a esto era que al ser del mundo de origen de los shinigamis no tenían el mismo efecto que aquí.

\- Bueno hijo mío, deseo hablar contigo en privado sobre un tema muy importante. Dijo Isshin muy seriamente, era hora de que el ambiente se cortara

Ambos se fueron a la habitación del peli naranja donde ambos se sentaron para tener una charla de padre a hijo no muy agradable si se puede decir.

\- De acuerdo viejo ¿Qué amenaza la sociedad de almas ahora? Pregunto Ichigo con fastidio

\- Hijo, los shinigamis siempre han contado a todas las generaciones futuras que los quincys fueron erradicados hasta que no quedara ninguno. Dijo Isshin recordando la guerra.

\- ¿hay un detalle que no cuentan en los libros de historia y ese detalle es que nos amenaza de nuevo? Pregunto el peli naranja con seriedad.

\- Yhwach es el dios y creador de los quincys, el dirigió la primera guerra, Yamamoto lo enfrento hace años en su juventud, es el único oponente que lo puede hacer temblar y eso es mucho decir. Dijo Isshin y ahora Ichigo estaba muy nervioso, para que algo asustara al viejo dragón debía ser muy grave

\- ¿no lo mato verdad? Pregunto el chico conociendo la respuesta.

\- Yhwach se escapó y nunca lo encontramos, suponemos que creo una dimensión donde llevo a todos los quincys refugiados pero nunca con el objetivo de repoblar y vivir sino para vengarse, en los últimos días estuvimos sintiendo muchas firmas de poder Quincy que no pertenecen ni a tus hermanas ni a la familia de Uryu, por lo que Yamamoto siente que ese monstruo regresara a terminar lo que empezó hace tantos años. Termino de decir el mayor Kurosaki analizando como reaccionaria su hijo

Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Ichigo ante la idea de enfrentar a un ser de ese poder, por un lado sabía que en su estado actual si Yhwach era tan poderoso como lo describía su padre no tendría muchas oportunidades, sentía miedo y emoción de enfrentarlo pero también pensamientos egoístas, el vivía tranquilo en este nuevo mundo, ya hizo suficiente por la sociedad de almas y no era su mundo ahora pero el mismo sabía que no podía ignorar esto ya que la culpa se lo comería vivo si todos morían y el pudiendo hacer algo no lo hizo.

La decisión era obvia, él y Rukia debían regresar para acabar con esta última amenaza para de una vez vivir en paz pero estaba seguro que sus compañeras se enterarían de la conversación, hiciera lo que hiciera ellas se iban a enterar y también pasara lo que pasara lo iban a seguir hasta el final y ponerlas en peligro era algo que no deseaba pero no podía evitarse.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo queda antes de que pase eso? pregunto Ichigo resignado

\- No es preciso, podría ser en cualquier momento, pero posiblemente partiremos pronto si nada pasa, a lo sumo 3 días mientras Azazel tu amigo caído hace los arreglos para nuestro viaje. Dijo el patriarca Kurosaki

\- Aunque podría fácilmente decir que este es mi nuevo hogar y que la sociedad de almas está podrida por la central 46 como me lo dijo Ginjo antes de morir, no puedo hacerlo, mi propio instinto protector me dice que debo salvar a los inocentes en la sociedad de almas, pero con mi poder actual sería inútil, incluso con el poder de este mundo que conseguí mis probabilidades son bajas. Dijo Ichigo con seriedad

\- Yo y Kisuke tenemos una idea con la que puedes matar tres pájaros de un tiro, incrementar tus fuerzas, poner a la sociedad de almas bajo tu mando y lo que más te importa, hacer que las leyes no toquen a tus amigas que son shinigamis. Dijo Isshin con una sonrisa que le contagio a su hijo

\- De acuerdo viejo, tienes mi total atención. Dijo el peli naranja

De esta manera, padre e hijo estuvieron hablando de lo que harían al llegar, como se esperaba, Sona se enteró ya que no se pudo aguantar las ganas y se puso a escuchar del otro lado y tenía razón, ella y las demás lo seguirían hasta el infierno cueste lo que cueste, ellas serian su apoyo porque después de todo ya no era solo una relación de noviazgo entre el peli naranja y las chicas de este mundo que eran de su nobleza sino que eran una gran familia que se apoyaría en las buenas y malas incluso en una guerra que pondría en peligro la estabilidad de 3 mundos espirituales y posiblemente esté en el proceso.


	34. Chapter 34

Hola káiser de nuevo con otro capítulo de la facción shinigami, bueno sin mucho que decir aquí les dejo el cap

**Arraia: **tranks

**viecenta1.8: **se podría decir que este es el final de la temporada de DXD y ahora pasamos en el siguiente cap a la última saga de este fic

**darkcrizer: **cierto si la guerra se diera en ese mundo todos se confiarían demasiado y cierto igual yo creo que en un caso hipotético que Ophis e Yhwach pelearan ninguno ganaría

**El guerrero Goku**: si tuviera planes para DXD héroes seria asi pero realmente esta, la saga Quincy es la ultima saga de este fic

Capítulo 34: león vs dragón

En el escaso tiempo que pasaron los nuevos integrantes de este mundo, se lograron acoplar bien a sus nuevas vidas mientras esperaban que Azazel terminara la forma de regresar de forma segura y temporal a su mundo aunque aunque le faltaba un componente que no encontraba, una forma de mantener estable el alma de la persona que iría a el mundo de Ichigo.

De nuevo y como siempre pasaba cuando había nuevos integrantes en la escuela se sobresaltaron ante nuevos estudiantes a casi mitad de año con reacciones muy similares aunque la emoción se fue por el caño cuando se sabía del tipo de relación que se tenía con Ichigo

A la clase del peli naranja aparecieron Orihime, Tatsuki y Nell llevándose las miradas de algunos de los hombres que las miraban de forma pervertida aunque todos tuvieron una nube negra de depresión y lanzando maldiciones hacia el tirano de la escuela porque el trio estaba interesado sentimentalmente con Ichigo

También a la clase llego Chad aunque en realidad solo hizo que muchos se sorprendieran por su altura y músculos, incluso a las chicas les llamo la atención y se emocionaron al saber que era amigo de Ichigo y que tenía una poca tolerancia hacia los que abusan de los débiles.

Lo interesante y para vergüenza del peli naranja era que su padre se hizo con el control de la clínica de la escuela aunque mantuvo bien escondido que era su padre porque seguramente eso crearía un revuelo, bueno eso y como a Isshin le pagaban por cada estudiante hospitalizado por su hijo no dijeron nada.

Los hombres y especialmente Issei tuvieron la mala fortuna de conocer a una Tatsuki muy furiosa cuando los descubrió haciendo un agujero nuevo para ver a las chicas de Kendo, desde ese día ella se unió al comité de disciplina y para los hombres era conocida como la Ichigo hembra ya que tenían la misma actitud, pegaban casi igual de fuerte y tenían la misma cara de pocos amigos, Orihime y Nell se fueron a los clubes de cocina aunque lo único que crearon en ese lugar eran atrocidades contra la naturaleza.

El resto de las cosas marchaban con suma normalidad aunque Ichigo estaba listo para regresar al infierno, no faltaría a su palabra de enfrentar a Sairaorg aunque algo les decía a Ichigo y Rukia que su paz estaba por ser perturbada más rápido de lo que esperaban

Por su lado las shinigamis de este mundo pasaban un poco de tiempo privado discutiendo cierto tema, Sona les conto lo que escucho y no podían estar más de acuerdo con ella, Ichigo podía rechazar la idea solo por protegerlas pero lo seguirían hasta el final con tal de ayudarlos, se lo deben luego de tantas cosas.

Mientras en el mundo Bleach:

Los quincys que iban a ir tras Ichigo se pasaron estudiando lo que Urahara dijo sobre su invento por lo que mientras el invento la forma ir ellos buscaron la forma de no quedar atrapados lo cual no fue tan complicado debido a uno de sus integrantes.

Candice y Bambietta pidieron en secreto a uno de sus compañeros Gremmy Thoumeaux el cual poseía la letra V del visionario les pudo crear el artefacto que buscaron, unos collares para ellas y todos el pelotón que iría con ellas para que sus almas y cuerpos permanecieran en este mundo aunque el único problema grave que fue más un error de cálculo del Quincy es que si se rompía los collares las personas iban a ser arrastradas de nuevo a él.

Ambas chicas iban a correr el riesgo pero sin la intención de fallarle a su señor, solo eran ellas dos para capturar con vida al hibrido ya que más haría que se levantaran las sospechas de los shinigamis y eso que ya estaban movilizando.

\- ¿Cuánto falta para partir con nuestras fuerzas Bambietta? Pregunto la Quincy eléctrica

\- Partiremos en 2 días para estar preparadas al 100, no queremos fallas, si fallamos nuestro rey se enojara y va a querer nuestras cabezas. Dijo la peli negra

\- Creo que se está preocupando demasiado por un bastardo que ni siquiera es un Quincy puro. Dijo Candice indiferente

\- Dice que no debemos subestimarlo y que él puede ser la clave de nuestra derrota o de nuestra victoria decidiendo que es lo que elija, intentaremos la persuasión, pero si fallamos, siempre podemos usar la fuerza. Dijo Bambietta

\- Espero que sea lo segundo, llevo años atrapada en este lugar y quiero algo de acción de verdad para no oxidarme.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero también me hago la misma pregunta que tú te haces. Dijo la Quincy explosiva

Mientras esto pasaba Yamamoto sentía que viejos fantasmas del pasado lo azotaban, su mayor enemigo estaba por llegar y sus capitanes más jóvenes no estaban listos para semejante batalla, necesitaba que se volvieran poderosos pero la única alternativa era algo que se negaba aceptar porque eso sería una deshonra para todo el gotei 13, pero de una cosa le quedaba clara, de una u otra forma Ichigo cuando regresara cambiaría el mundo nuevamente y haría temblar los cimientos de los mundos espirituales

De regreso a Kuoh:

\- Siento un dolor de cabeza acercarse. Dijo el shinigami en su oficina con fastidio

\- ¿tienes ese presentimiento que algo se acerca? Pregunto Aika que saco su zanpakuto para pulirla

\- También parece que por la cantidad de veces que estornudaste muchos debieron estar hablando de ti. Dijo Korra haciendo estiramientos

\- ¿así es como siempre funciona el comité de disciplina ¿tienen alguna rutina? Pregunto Tatsuki curiosa

\- Veamos, 10 de la mañana, Issei y sus amigos harán algo estúpido, 12.30, almuerzo con el consejo estudiantil y solo en casos especiales, 15 horas, los demonios pedirán algo. Dijo Irina recitando las cosas normales para el comité de disciplina

\- Suena como una rutina divertida. Dijo Tatsuki que de nuevo estaba imitando las costumbres del peli naranja de sentarse con los pies en la mesa meciéndose

\- Bueno hoy abra un gran espectáculo ya que iremos al infierno para que Ichigo pelee contra un sujeto de cabello negro. Dijo Aika tranquilamente.

\- Todavía me resulta interesante e increíble que los seres divinos de todas las religiones y mitologías sean reales ¿enserio Odin es un viejo pervertido? Pregunto la peli negra con curiosidad.

\- SI, LO ES. Dijeron todos en el comité disciplinario

\- También existe el conejo de pascuas y santa Claus, aunque viniendo de este mundo seguro que son pervertidos. Dijo Ichigo con desdén

\- Ara ara, a la larga te terminas acostumbrando Ichigo-kun. Dijo Akeno que llego a la sala

\- Hola Akeno que te trae por aquí ¿Rias quiere pedirme algo para variar? Pregunto el peli naranja tranquilo.

\- Ara ara la verdad no, solo vengo a pasar tiempo con mi fresa favorita. Dijo la peli negra seductoramente poniendo en alerta a las chicas.

\- A veces lamento un poco haber permitido esto, pero supongo que es mejor que ver tristes a mis amigas, aunque sean pervertidas. Dijo Rukia mirando a la himejima

\- Oye no es tan malo, al menos hay mucha diversión en la cama sumado a que nuestro suegro está feliz de la cantidad de nietos que tendrá. Dijo Kuroka que abrazo por la espalda a Ichigo esperando que pronto su interés amoroso la ayudara a repoblar a los nekomatas

\- Cuando termine la universidad hablamos de eso Kuroka, no quiero ser padre joven. Dijo Ichigo alejando suavemente a la nekomata que pedía ser mimada como cualquier gato

\- Tardare en adaptarme a este mundo, aunque me sorprende que esos pervertidos no estuvieran ya en la cárcel considerando que tiene suficientes antecedentes para cargos de acoso sexual. Dijo Tatsuki de brazos cruzados

\- La escuela no quiere hacerlo público para evitar demandas de los padres, por eso Sona me pidió crear este comité para acabar con el problema. Dijo Ichigo con calma

\- La escuela a estado más tranquilad desde que llegaron por lo que me contaron. Dijo Mizore que desde la puerta del baño con su miraba de forma acosadora a Ichigo

\- Será otro largo día. Dijo Rukia imitando a Ichigo.

En el inframundo:

Ahora los nuevos integrantes del grupo del shinigami estaban viajando en un tren conociendo por primera vez el infierno que según Isshin no se parece en nada al infierno que la sociedad de almas suele describir en relatos de muy poca gente que entro a ese lugar.

\- Entonces hijo ¿Qué tanto sabes de tu oponente? Pregunto el padre del peli naranja

\- No demasiado, pero que la fuerza física es su fuerte según Rias, es un misterio pero seguro que me llevare una buena sorpresa, hasta puede que te muestre lo que aprendimos yo y Rukia. Dijo el peli naranja tranquilamente mirando por la ventana.

\- ¿ya estuviste en el infierno otras veces Ichi nii? Pregunto Karin interesada

\- 3 veces contando esta, no puedo evitar meterme en los problemas de otros, mi mala suerte me persigue. Dijo el chico con una nube negra

\- No te pongas así Kurosaki Kun, solo eres amable y protector, ese es un rasgo que me gusta mucho. Dijo Orihime repegándosele mientras Rukia tenía una vena

\- Si, ya sabemos que ahora tienes mayor seguridad por perderlo, pero no te aproveches de la situación. Dijo la shinigami con una mirada amenazante.

\- No seas mala Rukia, estuviste mucho tiempo con él y nosotras no lo vimos en ese tiempo, debes entender que queremos compensar ese tiempo. Dijo Nell que le dio un abrazo al peli naranja que casi le rompe la espalda

\- Como odio cuando tienen razón. Dijo la peli negra con un puchero que a Ichigo se le hacía adorable por lo que también la abrazo.

\- Son adorables, ¿no lo cree Sona-san? Pregunto Momo notando el tic en su jefa.

\- Aaa oo si, aunque creo que están muy melosas las nuevas integrantes a la facción de Ichigo. Dijo la Sitri disimulando los celos.

\- Por cierto Saji, Azazel te dejo las ubicaciones de las partes faltantes de tu sacret gear para potenciarte cuando desees iniciar la búsqueda. Dijo Tsubaki dándole al rubio un mapa

\- Genial, me volveré más fuerte. Dijo el demonio feliz

Akeno y Aika se dedicaron a contarle a la inocente Yuzu las hazañas de su hermano mayor en el infierno como patearle el trasero de forma bestial a Raiser, estar en la reunión de las 3 facciones como la cuarta además de desafiar al dragón blanco y a la brigada del caos abiertamente para finalmente a lo que Kurosaki conocía sobre la lucha contra Loki y el secuestro de Asia, esto también fue escuchado por Karin que internamente se sentía como una niña queriendo decir cosas como que su hermano mayor es el mejor pero se contuvo como siempre.

Por su parte Isshin solo podía sentir orgullo por su hijo al defender a una mujer en problemas mientras Tatsuki y Chad lo felicito por ese acto al igual que unas emocionadas Orihime, Nell y Senna aunque esta última ya conocía la historia.

Luego de eso los shinigamis dieron un paseo por el infierno mientras unos apenados Ichigo y Rukia notaron que al parecer algún productor del infierno hizo un programa infantil de ellos muy ridículo por lo que ya estaban maquinando planes de encontrar al creador de esa porquería para que la cancelen o en el remoto caso de negarse por un éxito iban a exigir el 67% de las ganancias por no avisarles sobre sus intenciones e incumplir las reglas de derechos de autor.

Mientras Ichigo iba llegando a la mansión de los Gremory lentamente liberaba el poder de su cuerpo para estar listo para el combate, es más cuando abrió la puerta estaba Sairaorg estirando sus músculos esperando y desde una terraza la familia Gremory y Sitri junto a sus noblezas se preparaban para ver un combate increíble entre el líder de la facción nueva y un heredero demonio prometedor.

\- Vaya, veo que llegaste Kurosaki ¿Por qué el día de tardanza que pediste? Pregunto el demonio notando a las nuevas personas detrás de el

\- Asuntos familiares. Dijo con simpleza.

\- Algunas personas de nuestro mundo vinieron hace poco y tuvimos que guiarlas. Dijo Rossweisse naturalmente.

\- Vaya, te ves fuerte. Dijo Isshin mirando al demonio y luego el lugar.

\- Joven Kurosaki ¿Quién es este nombre? Pregunto Grayfia al notar la actitud un tanto payasa del peli negro

\- Es mi padre, y esta de aquí es mi otra hermana Karin. Dijo Ichigo esperando una reacción fuerte

No se equivocó, tanto Rukia, él y su facción tuvieron una gota al ver la cara de anonadados de los demonios que no iba a la academia Kuoh ya que estaban ante el progenitor de la persona que es capaz de hacer temblar a las facciones con facilidad, se preguntaban si era igual o más fuerte que el mismo Ichigo

\- Según Ichigo, su padre es muy infantil pero sabe entrenar a la gente aunque debido a sus cualidades de hibrido su padre está algo atrás en términos de poder, pero de nuestro grupo seria el tercero más poderoso sin contar a Stark. Dijo Mizore dando su opinión

En eso todos vieron aparecer a Serafall la cual se quedó mirando detenidamente a Isshin por unos momentos pero entonces ambos empezaron a reírse mientras empezaron a hacer poses extrañas mientras Ichigo y Sona estaban temblando sintiendo que una terrible pesadilla se haría realidad.

\- Soy Sera tan, la hermana Mayor de Sona tan, como seremos familia pronto vamos a llevarnos bien. Dijo con alegría la maoh

\- Claro seguro que mi hijo le vendría bien una hermana en ley tan alegre como tu. Dijo el shinigami mayor

Ichigo y Sona no dejaban de temblar de la vergüenza, si ambos unían fuerzas les harían la vida muy difícil pero por ahora decidieron mantener la mente en calma y centrarse en el presente

\- Si, menos charla y más acción. Dijo Aika que le robo un beso al shinigami peli naranja para la fortuna

Las chicas le dieron en su mayoría el beso a su novio con excepción de la virgen Valkyria a la cual Rukia le dijo que no esconda lo que siente porque es claro que se enamoró de la forma de ser del shinigami y que seguramente no le importara el hecho que el peli naranja era casi un adulto joven y ella ya una adulta, el no discrimina físico y edades avanzadas

\- La verdad estoy intrigado en ver lo que puedes hacer Sairaorg, aunque supongo que probare los poderes del dragón emperador blanco con un oponente poderoso. Dijo Ichigo proyectando el guante mientras sujetaba a Zangetsu

\- Me siento honrado de poder ver el poder del dragón blanco pero quiero saber ¿Qué era la forma que utilizaste contra Raiser? Pregunto Sairaorg tronando sus nudillos

\- Esa es mi transformación de Vasto Lord, lo que se considera el pináculo de la evolución Hollow, al menos en términos de jerarquía ya que hay vastos lords más fuertes que otros, Stark es un arrancar que fue un vasto lord. Dijo el peli naranja apuntando al perezoso ex espada al cual se podría decir que Lilynette lo arrastro todo el camino hasta el infierno

\- Espero que mi poder sea suficiente para poder enfrentar a la misma forma que aterrorizo a todos los nobles demonios quitándoles el sueño. Dijo el peli negro listo

\- Veremos el combate entre Sairaorg Bael y el líder de la facción shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. Dijo Sirzechs tele transportando a los 2 a un campo de combate y dejando una pantalla mágica para ver la pelea

Ambos contendientes llegaron a una arena sin nada más que un piso de piedra, entonces Ichigo activo su Scale Mail mientras la armadura blanca apareció aunque parecía tener patrones en negros y rojo debido al poder Hollow y de shinigami la armadura se acoplo al poder.

Sairaorg sabiendo que no iba contra un oponente cualquiera no lo subestimaba al igual que Ichigo tampoco lo hacía por lo que rápidamente activo sus poderes, sus manos brillaron en dorado por unos segundos pero luego con una enorme luz ahora había cambiado mucho.

Era más alto y estaba equipado con una armadura dorada muy brillante y llamativa, adornada con muchas cabezas de leones rugiendo, en su cabeza tenía un casco dorado con una enorme melena dorada como la de un león ondeando como cuando el peli naranja usaba el vasto lord

\- Este es mi poder Regulus Nemea, vamos a luchar. Dijo el demonio chocando sus puños

Rápidamente ambos se lanzaron a golpear Ichigo aún no usaría su zanpakuto ya que deseaba probar el alcance de sus nuevos poderes con un oponente capaz por lo que solo chocaron puños creando ráfagas de viento.

Después empezó el bombardeo de golpes aunque el shinigami usaba el divid de Albión para debilitar un poco a Sairaorg que no freno su ataque hasta que impacto un golpe en el rostro de Ichigo que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos aunque el demonio también lo hizo por una patada antes del golpe.

\- Nada mal. Dijo Ichigo tocando una raspadura en su casco

\- Aun no viste nada.

Ahora el demonio ataco con más potencia dando unos poderosos golpes contra el peli naranja que tuvo que usar hierro para minimizar impactos ya que el shinigami estudiaba su forma de combatir ya que noto que él era lo opuesto a Rias

Sairaorg siguió forzando la defensa mientras sus poderes eran arrebatados lentamente aunque le sobraba mientras empezó a recibir impactos de Ichigo desde patadas y ganchos pero aguantaba y se ponía en pie para continuar y nunca rendirse, era muy admirable.

En un punto Ichigo decidió sacar a Zangetsu para notar con impresión que el portador del regulus Nemea usaba sus brazos para frenar los embates demostrando la enorme fuerza física que tenía el demonio.

Ichigo se quitó el casco de la armadura luego que recibió unos buenos golpes pero no estaba cansado para nada de hecho luego de eso creo un cero para impactarlo contra Sairaorg que ni su velocidad igualo a la del peli naranja que lo saco volando además de agrietar su armadura para recibir un puño con hierro quitándole el casco.

Ya las cosas estaban claras para Ichigo, pero podía notar que dijera lo que dijera no se iba a rendir el joven demonio, algo admirable y por eso lo forzaría a romper sus límites

\- Eres fuerte, pero luego de un rato de luchar me di cuenta de tu punto débil. Dijo Ichigo frenando el puñetazo de Sairaorg y tomando fuertemente de la muñeca

\- ¿Cuál sería el problema? Dijo el que empezó a golpear la cabeza Ichigo que uso el hierro para protegerse

\- GETSUGA TENSHO. Grito el peli naranja dando el impacto a quema ropa

Al impactar el shinigami de pelo naranja retrocede con su armadura con algunas abolladuras con su espada humeando mientras al dispersarse el humo Sairaorg estaba de pie pero intentando no ponerse de rodillas por el agotamiento, ese impacto le dolió ya que incluso su armadura se estaba rompiendo empezando con el casco y pecho.

\- Tú eres un problema opuesto a cuando entrene a Rias, dependes de mucho de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo pero no usas ataques a distancia, no es malo, pero si tu oponente tiene ataques variados tus posibilidades son bajas. Dijo el peli naranja

\- Lo sé, por eso entrene mi cuerpo a límites inhumanos incluso para demonios ya que nací sin el poder de la destrucción de Rias, por eso entrene mi cuerpo al máximo para que a pesar de no tener eso, fuera fuerte. Dijo Sairaorg poniéndose de pie

\- No lo pongo en duda, a diferencia de ella tú si entrenaste para superarte mientras ella fue conformista, es admirable, me recuerdas a Kenpachi solo que menos loco. Dijo el peli naranja sonriendo

\- Al menos agradezco que me permitieras luchar contra ti, pero aun no me rendiré hasta ver esa forma. Dijo el peli negro que se lanzó una vez más

\- Ojala Vali hubiera tenido esa misma determinación antes de que me separara, Ichigo. Dijo mentalmente Albion

\- Oye Albion, creo que voy a experimentar con nuestros poderes espero que estés listo. Dijo mentalmente el shinigami

\- Cuando quieras compañero. Dijo el dragón emperador blanco

Sairaorg tuvo que retroceder cuando sintió un estallido de poder espiritual rojo el cual era señal que el joven lo iba a usar pero aun traía la armadura de dragón blanco que empezó a mutar de una forma diferente por la mezcla de poderes.

Todos los espectadores que conocían la infame transformación del peli naranja con el potencial de traumatizar a todo el infierno no apareció en esta ocasión sino una nueva transformación nunca vista aunque seguramente Azazel hubiera dicho que era producto de fusionar el poder de Albion con el de Ichigo

Ahora Ichigo estaba parado aun con su espada sin liberar usando una brillante armadura oscura con detalles en blanco y rojo pero lo destacable era el aspecto casi demoniaco de la armadura con pinchos y calaveras agonizando y en la cabeza estaba una versión en casco de la cara de vasto lord pero en lugar de la sonrisa siniestra esta tenía una expresión vacía, lo cual según algunos entendidos en guerra psicológica hubieran dicho que a veces un enemigo da más miedo cuando no puedes leer sus expresiones

(imaginen una fusion entre la armadura de combate de Albedo de Overlord con dynasmon de digimon)

Como única respuesta Ichigo cargo un cero entre sus cuernos contra Sairaorg que se cruzó de brazos para defenderse de este impacto pero ahora el cero era de color rojo mezclado con un blanco puro el cual no solo hirió al demonio sino que le arrebato parte de sus poderes.

\- Mmm, nada mal, ¿te sientes bien Albion? Pregunto el peli naranja que sonaba distorsionado

\- Es un poco difícil, pero logre acoplarme al poder caótico de Hollow dando forma a esta transformación. Dijo el dragón con agotamiento

\- Creo que esta forma la llamaremos, emperador dragón vasto lord. Dijo el peli naranja apretando sus manos

El demonio trato de pararse pero Ichigo no le dio tregua, estaba claro que pese a entrenar su velocidad estaba por debajo de la del shinigami usando el paso flash o el sonido, o a veces las 2 combinadas ya que lo azoto contra el suelo agrietando la armadura más.

Este contra ataco con varios golpes potentes pero ahora la armadura del shinigami se volvió difícil de cuartear ya que mientras más golpeaba sentía que se debilitaba, al parecer Albion estaba usando la densa capa de poder de Ichigo para debilitar a todo el que se acercara a él, Ichigo necesitaba de este poder y necesitaba mejorar para poder usarlo para poner en marcha el plan de su padre cuando llegara a la sociedad de almas.

Flash back:

\- Escucha Ichigo, este es un plan suicida en más de un sentido pero es la mejor oportunidad que tienes para que tus amigas se vuelvan intocables a las leyes de los shinigamis. Dijo el patriarca Kurosaki a su hijo mayor

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? Pregunto el peli naranja

\- El capitán comandante es el que debe ejercer las reglas al pie de la letra, pero hay un vacío que la central 46 no vio, ya que si el capitán comandante se rehúsa a ejercer esas leyes ellos no pueden hacer nada porque no tienen el poder para hacerse escuchar ya que los capitanes y tenientes deben obedecer a Yamamoto en este caso. Dijo Isshin a su hijo que lo analizo

\- En pocas palabras, si deseo que ellas no sean tocadas. Dijo Ichigo internamente emocionado por la idea de un desafío de verdad.

\- Debes derrotar a Yamamoto en un combate singular, uno que sea visto por la sociedad de almas, si te alzas con la victoria, aunque sea temporal puedes asumir el mando como capitán comandante de la sociedad de almas y hacer valer tus propias reglas y los capitanes no podrán hacer nada y menos la central 46. Dijo el peli negro

\- ¿no será fácil verdad viejo? Pregunto Ichigo conociendo la respuesta

\- Yamamoto no ha estado ahí como comandante por tantos años sino fuera por una razón, es el shinigami más poderoso de todos, capaz de acabar con ejércitos el solo con los poderes de su zanpakuto de fuego, un descuido y quedarías reducido a nada. Dijo Isshin preocupado por su hijo

\- Asumiré todos los riesgos, lo desafiare a un combate cuando diga las palabras que me provoquen, lo derrotare y tomare el mando temporal, luego tal vez cuando termine y tenga que regresar a mi nuevo hogar deje todo en manos de Kyoraku ya que parece el shinigami más razonable así como Ukitake, aunque y ya sé que sonara sínico y perverso de mi parte, pero espero que la central 46 no sobreviva a esta guerra. Dijo Ichigo con frialdad.

\- Aunque si lo suene, espero que eso pase, se han vuelto muy extremistas y peligrosos con sus reglas, de hecho que Ginjo fuera una amenaza es su culpa. Dijo el Kurosaki mayor.

\- De acuerdo, cuando llegue el momento estaré preparado para derrotar al viejo dragón, no peleare por mí, sino por mi familia, todas son mis novias y amigas, son parte de mi familia ahora y tengo prohibido perder si es por su seguridad. Dijo el shinigami que se fue de la habitación mientras su padre sonreía con orgullo por esa determinación

\- Masaki, sea donde sea que estés, estarías orgullosa de ver que nuestro hijo se convirtió en todo un hombre de bien dispuesto a dar todo de el por los demás, el verdaderamente es el que protege. Dijo con una sonrisa Isshin mirando al cielo recordando a su difunta esposa

Fin del flash back:

\- Diste una buena pelea Sairaorg, eres muy fuerte, incluso si sigues entrenando con el mismo empeño de ahora sé que algún día podrías ser un gran Maoh, toma esta derrota como un aprendizaje. Dijo el shinigami que tomo de la cabeza al demonio y le dio un cabezazo para dejarlo tirado en el suelo

\- Lo recordare siempre Kurosaki Ichigo, romperé mis propios límites una y otra vez para demostrar que el esfuerzo puede más que ser parte noble. Dijo Sairaorg levantado su puño desde el suelo con determinación

\- Ese es el espíritu. Dijo Ichigo el cual se retiró del lugar, tenía cosas que hacer antes de regresar a casa.

3 días después, mundo bleach

Urahara fue obligado un día a ir a la sociedad de almas por orden de Yamamoto para que dijera sus avances en la recuperación de Ichigo lo cual ese momento fue perfecto para que las Quincys entraran en su casa noqueando a Tessae y su familia que no supusieron ningún reto, por lo que activaron el portal

Tanto Candice y Bambietta estaban listas para invadir todo con un pequeño escuadrón de quincys para ir tras el peli naranja que vendría con ellas ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.

\- Muy bien todos, es hora de marchar, adelante guerreros hacia la victoria por Lord Yhwach. Dijo la Quincy explosiva cruzando el portal


	35. Chapter 35

Hola káiser con otro capitulo mas de esta historia, estamos en la recta final final amigos y amigas, la ultima saga, aunque les aviso de ante mano esto, no habrá capítulos de este fic por las siguientes semanas, ya que tengo temporada de exámenes y una de esas materias no es fácil de aprobar a distancia (maldigo a mis profesores y el examen que no puedo correr cuando me queda tiempo), bueno solo eso, ahora los dejo con el inicio de la ultima saga.

**Arraia: **thanks

**john el lobo solitario 43: **veremos qué pasa ya que falta mucho para la batalla final, podría pasar de todo

**El guerrero Goku: **cierto, en lo que respecta a los quincys Ichigo sigue teniendo el mismo poder con el que lucho contra Ginjo y el ya supero ese poder hace tiempo por no dejar de entrenar y aprender a controlar nuevos poderes

**Darkcrizer: **grandes ideas, algún podrías hacer un fic de bleach y dxd mejor que el mío, estoy seguro de eso ya que hay cosas que no las hago porque no sé cómo colocarlas en mis fics

Capítulo 35: el inicio de una invasión:

Parecía que iba a ser otro día normal en la ciudad de Kuoh en este increíble fin de semana sin clases, cierto caído aun no encontraba una pieza faltante en su invento para estabilizar el viaje, le faltaba una sola pieza clave para concluir.

Ya casi estaba todo listo, de hecho el caído le pidió a Ichigo que le prestara a Mizore por un día con la cual hizo varias capsulas que funcionarían como cámaras de criogenia para el viaje ya que sus almas eran las que debían ir al mundo de Ichigo y no sus cuerpos

La razón para congelar los cuerpos era que si encontraba la forma de que todos viajaran por un tiempo indeterminado sus cuerpos se podían atrofiar, perder condición física o estar mal alimentados, así que mejor era congelarlos.

Ophis por su parte estaba al día con las intenciones del peli naranja y dijo que lo seguiría pero solo para vigilar que no se muera para que cumpla su promesa de algún día expulsar al gran rojo de la brecha dimensional, la verdad es que el conflicto no le importaba mucho, pero disfrutaba la compañía del peli naranja que la trataba casi como a una cuarta hermana ya que Koneko también era casi como de la familia.

Por su parte y sin saberlo cierto trio pervertido logró vivir el que posiblemente seria su último día de vida, lograron engañar a un guardia de seguridad de un club de Stippers para ver grandes pechos y por qué iba a ser su último día es por lo siguiente.

\- Wow, quiero regresar ahí, aunque ahora debo ahorrar de nuevo para eso. Dijo Issei a sus amigos

\- Miren, esa chica de ahí parece del club, aunque parece estar en una marcha. Dijo el pelo pervertido

\- Oigan preciosas, no vienen aquí a menudo. Dijo el pervertido de lentes

\- BAMBIETTA. Dijo una enojada peli verde por esos comentarios

\- Ni siquiera me lo tienes que pedir, EXPLOCION. Grito la Quincy empezando el infierno.

Casa de Ichigo, 5 minutos atrás:

Todos estaban muy tranquilos teniendo un almuerzo muy feliz entre todos hablando cálidamente aunque de pronto todos los demonios Sitri incluida Akeno se quedaron confundidos cuando notaron la cara de pánico en el rostro de Sona.

No solo ella se puso seria, sino la mayoría que poseía poder espiritual sintieron una alteración en el orden natural de la ciudad, cientos de presencias espirituales empezaron a emerger de la misma nada, era casi como una invasión.

\- Este poder, se siente como el de Uryu, pero más alto. Dijo Rukia con seriedad.

\- Maldita sea, podría ser, que me siguieran. Dijo Isshin con seriedad.

\- ¿Quiénes pudieron seguirlo? Pregunto Saji

\- Las personas con las que la sociedad de alma entrara en guerra de nuevo. Dijo el patriarca Kurosaki mientras su hijo se puso de pie.

\- Quincys, y yo que pensaba que estaban extintos, seguramente su líder no quiere tomar riesgos. Dijo Ichigo mirando el horizonte.

\- No entiendo, si tú ya no eres de tu mundo, ¿Por qué estaría interesado en hacerte algo? Pregunto Akeno sin su típico ara ara.

\- Porque sigo siendo el ser más poderoso de mi mundo, no quiere tener cabos sueltos ya que debe sentir que soy capaz de derrotarlo. Dijo el peli naranja y entonces paso.

Una explosión en el centro de la ciudad con gran intensidad, ahora había un enorme manto de humo que empezó a levantarse al cielo mientras las firmas de poder aumentaban.

\- Sé que será inútil de mi parte decirles que no se metan en este asunto, pero como sé que no lo harán, dispérsense y denle caza a los más pequeños, Rukia, Stark y papá, conmigo. Dijo Ichigo que desde la azotea se lanzó al vacío mientras se transformaba en shinigami y al llegar al suelo como un héroe golpeo el suelo para luego ir a la ciudad en un paso flash.

\- Ya escucharon a Ichigo, en marcha. Dijo Korra tomando el mando de todas.

Tiempo presente:

Luego de ese impacto, Issei y sus amigos pasaron a estar muertos y sin rastro de ellos mientras Bambietta solo sonríe por su acto mientras esperaba que su pequeño espectáculo de fuegos artificiales llamara la atención de la persona que buscaban.

Efectivamente el ataque tuvo el efecto que buscaron ya que en menos de 10 segundos una espada negra corto el humo para revelar a un peli naranja que no estaba para nada feliz aunque si impresionado ya que era la primera vez que miraba a otros quincys que no fueran Uryu y su padre, especialmente por el hecho que era la primera vez que miraba mujeres de esa raza y debía admitir que la de cabello negro era muy atractiva.

\- Así que esta es la persona que Lord Yhwach desea que traigamos, no está nada mal. Dijo Candice mirando de pieza a cabeza al shinigami

\- No es momento para tus gustos, venimos por el no a coquetear. Dijo Bambietta mientras al campo de batalla llegaba Rukia e Isshin

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y porque atacan la ciudad? Más les vale que tengan una buena excusa porque si no ustedes y sus hombres lo pagaran muy caro. Dijo Ichigo mientras sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y negros.

\- Oo con que un chico rudo eh, me presento soy Candice Catnipp, sternritter T del ejercito Quincy de nuestro rey Yhwach. Dijo la Quincy eléctrica.

\- Así que es verdad, ustedes sobrevivieron a la purga. Dijo Rukia sorprendida pero con su espada desenvainada

\- Así es, nuestro señor creo una dimensión donde pasamos los últimos años fortaleciéndonos y recuperando poder para acabar con la sociedad de almas junto al rey de las almas para que nuestro rey tome su lugar. Dijo Bambietta con respeto

\- Sin embargo esta no es su dimensión, ¿Por qué vinieron a este lugar? Pregunto el patriarca Kurosaki sabiendo la respuesta

\- Vinimos por ti pelo de zanahoria. Dijo Candice apuntando a Ichigo que se molestó por ese apodo

\- Nuestro señor te ha dado la oportunidad de ser parte de nuestra armada, a pesar de ser un asqueroso hibrido shinigami con poder Hollow, él se ha mostrado muy piadoso al darte la oportunidad de unírtenos para acabar con los shinigamis de una vez. Dijo Bambietta explicando sus motivos

\- ¿y que les hace pensar que me uniré a sus fuerzas? Además el pequeño espectáculo que hicieron para llamar mi atención ya me hace tener una opinión muy baja de ustedes. Dijo Ichigo preparado para la batalla pero quería sacarles toda la información posible

\- Bueno, tu amigo Uryu cree en la causa, cuando lo busque se unió a nuestras filas y por razones que no me explico Yhwach le dio una letra y lo nombro su sucesor. Dijo Bambietta tranquilamente

\- ¿Uryu? ¿Él se volvió un sternritter? ¿Por qué lo haría? Fueron las múltiples preguntas de Rukia que no se lo creía al igual que Ichigo

\- Eso no importa, el punto es ese Kurosaki ¿estas con nosotros o en nuestra contra? Pregunto Bambietta sacando una espada

\- Los shinigamis son elitistas y corruptos. Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del shinigami

\- Ichigo. Dijo Sona que llego a su lado

\- Pero aunque así sean las cosas, dentro de esa cloaca que deberé limpiar hay buenas personas, personas como Rukia que lucharon por ser alguien y para cambiar las cosas, no solo mataran a los shinigamis sino a cada habitante del Seireitei, seguramente a los habitantes de Rukkon, lo siento, pero no permitiré que eso pase, pero tengo una contra oferta para ustedes, quincys. Dijo Ichigo apuntándoles con su espada mientras Rukia, Sona e Isshin estaban listos

\- ¿y cuál es tu nueva oferta shinigami Hollow? Pregunto Candice creando dos espadas que parecían rayos eléctricos

\- Retiren a todas sus fuerzas de Kuoh y vivan para decirle su rey que iré por su cabeza, solo puede haber un rey y no ser el, o quédense a afrontar su muerte en este mundo ajeno. Dijo el peli naranja que levanto su mano empezando a crear una enorme granada cero.

\- Pues entonces será por las malas Kurosaki, te llevaremos antes Yhwach por la fuerza. Dijo la Quincy explosiva

\- entonces trata de venir a por mí. Dijo Ichigo usando su dedo en forma de burla para incitarlas a atacar

\- No te preocupes por los daños colaterales Ichigo, arreglaremos la ciudad luego. Dijo Sona preparada

Ichigo lanzo la enorme esfera de poder rojo que paso de largo de las quincys para ir contra su ejército y empezar una lluvia de explosiones carmesís que los disperso dejándolos desorganizados mientras Bambietta era embestida por Rukia y Sona mientras que Candice lucharía contra los Kurosakis

En las calles:

\- Todos, corran lo más rápido que puedan hacia los bosques lejos de la ciudad. Dijo Saji ayudado por Ruruko a evacuar a los civiles de la zona de combate

\- HA CUBIERTO. Grito Momo que uso sus poderes para crear una barrera y defenderse de las flechas quincys que casi destruyen la barrera por ser casi ataques de luz

\- Necesitamos un poco de respaldo. Dijo Saji desde un comunicador mágico en sus orejas.

\- Entendido, enviamos refuerzos. Dijo una voz del otro lado que era Rias y cuando dijo eso todos los quincys se congelaron

\- Los estoy frenando pero no por mucho tiempo, son bastante poderosos. Dijo Gasper tratando de no parpadear

En eso del edificio salto Korra que dio un golpe al suelo rompiéndolo pero como tenía el shikai activo manipulo las rocas para empezar a aplastar a los quincys que se salieron del ataque de Gasper cuando estaba a punto de levantar sus arcos de nuevo uno a uno estaba cayendo con disparos de algún arma de francotirador desde una buena distancia.

Desde la distancia segura estaba la pervertida Aika probando los poderes de su shikai cuyo comando de activación era, ser preciso Sniper Wolf transformaba su catana en un arma militar de munición ilimitada y precisión increíble, de hecho mientras Korra usaba la tierra para juntarlos ella estaba por usar uno de los ataques especiales del shikai

\- ¿segura que puedes con esto? Pregunto la valkyria de cabello blanco al lado de su compañera.

\- Puedo, ahora mira, señor, salva nuestro mundo de los invasores infieles, al final del sendero no llegaran a la tierra prometida, URKNALL (gran explosión). Dijo Aika recitando una especie de hechizo para el ataque mientras sus ojos se volvieron verdes

Los quincys miraron al cielo cuando de repente una terrible explosión los atrapo, algunos afortunados lograron usar una habilidad defensiva de su sangre para sobrevivir a ese ataque pero estos rezagados fueron rápidamente atrapados por las cuerdas de Saji que le estaba doliendo robarles el poder pero pudo aguantar para que Korra los hiciera pedazos a cortes

\- Soy la mejor, compañera. Dijo Aika saltando mientras miraba a la forma física de su zanpakuto, una chica de pelo color agua marina con coletas, ojos verdes y ropas extrañas que la felicitaba.

\- Zona 1 despejada, ¿necesitan resplado? Dijo Rossweisse desde el comunicador mientras Aika tomaba su rifle

\- Tatsuki y Senna pueden necesitar respaldo. Dijo una voz del otro lado que era Kuroka que lo tenía todo controlado en sector

La Nekomata estaba decapitando a los quincys con una extrema facilidad salvo que tuvo que usar mucha agilidad ya que una sola flecha la lastimaría mucho especialmente a su hermanita que vino a unirse a la fiesta mientras Chad las protegía y Orihime los curaba

Koneko logro ponerse en pie luego de la sorpresa de una andanada de flechas para que entre ella y su hermana lanzaran una bola de fuego azul, la verdad es que estaban bien respaldadas por la torre de Ichigo que uso un ataque llamado la muerte que dejo un cráter en forma de cráneo donde había una docena de Quincys

\- Creo que es hora de que estos quincys conozca el poder de mi zanpakuto, TRAE EL INFIRNO AL COMBATE, NIBI. Dijo Kuroka mientras el ambiente se volvía más caliente y las llamas azules consumían a los invasores pero como la otra vez algunos se resistieron la única razón por la que las noblezas tenían esta ventaja es que el ataque de Ichigo los tomo por sorpresa dispersándolos a ellos y sus líderes estaban ocupadas.

En otra parte de la ciudad Rias estaba haciendo su aporte usando sus poderes de la destrucción respaldada por Mizore y Raynare que como sus compañeras tenían el shikai listo aunque también recibieron el respaldo de Nell.

\- DECLARA, GAMUZA. Dijo la arrancar de cabello verde mientras ella se transformó en un centauro

\- Wow, eso es increíble, no sabía que los arrancars podían ser así de poderosos y eso que ya vi como lucha Stark-san. Dijo la peli roja que esquivo por muy poco una flecha Quincy

\- No te distraigas. Dijo Raynare que con su mano estrangulo a un Quincy a la distancia

Mientras el agarre era más fuerte esta accidentalmente destruyo el collar que cargaban todos ellos y parecía como si el soldado empezara distorsionarse hasta desaparecer, cosa que confundió a la caída y mientras cortaba con su arma de energía hizo lo mismo con el mismo resultado

\- Gremory, apunta al cuello con tus poderes, especialmente al cuello. Dijo la caída mientras su compañera yokai lanzo una especie de getsuga tensho pero de fuego helado.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Pregunto la peli roja

\- Solo hazlo, parece que si los collares se destruyen ellos desaparecen. Dijo Raynare que hizo un empuje con sus poderes para destruir a los que congelo su compañera

Rias hizo lo que pidieron y en medio de las flechas su poder encontró su objetivo derritiendo los collares y haciendo que los soldados quincys experimentaran una especie de error de computadora antes de desaparecer, cosa que no entendieron mientras vieron un rayo de Akeno caer sobre los rezagados.

\- Informen de esto a todos. Dijo la Yokai volviendo su cabello de hielo aumentando el frio de la zona de combate

Mientras esto pasaba Senna estaba teniendo problemas para repeler a los enemigos junto a Tatsuki aunque en un momento se prepararon para el impacto de una lluvia de flechas de no ser porque Irina apareció en medio de ellas y su maletín Pandora tomo la forma de una barrera de metal, esta era un arma defensiva ya que en el medio del escudo había orificios donde ella podía disparar proyectiles en forma de balas de cañón

\- No se preocupen, vinimos a darles apoyo, ahora Asia. Dijo la chica de las coletas mirando a la monja

\- Sanen. Dijo ella dando 3 golpes con su bastón creando una onda curativa que cubrió a la shinigami y humana

\- Ya estoy mejor, gracias. Dijo Tatsuki levantando sus manos donde había 2 guanteletes negros que incrementan su poder

Ahora con la llegada de las shinigamis Senna usaba sus tornados de primavera para levantar a los quincys que intentaron contra atacar pero Irina rápidamente cambio su escudo por una mini gun explosiva que se llevaría una buena parte de su poder.

Luego de eso todas recibieron el comunicado de Raynare por lo que ahora la artista marcial atacaba al cuello provocando lo que la caída dijo que pasaría mientras Asia se puso su máscara Hollow y desde su boca creo un cero que disparo contra los quincys que se defendieron con blut pero no los salvo de perder sus collares por los golpes de Tatsuki.

Muchos en el cielo pudieron ver como chispas saltaban, las nubes se dispersaban en impactos de embates, los que conocían a los shinigamis podían notar que en esta ocasión luchaban enserio, desde que llegaron a este mundo no tuvieron desafíos reales, esta sería una prueba para ellos.

En eso ven como Isshin es mandado a volar hacia un edificio que traspaso mientras Ichigo mantenía su serio rostro mientras con su doble Zangetsu se defendía de Candice que creo 2 espadas en forma de letales rayos mientras su sonrisa se volvía muy sádica.

\- Estas casi tan loca como Kenpachi, Quincy, pero eso no me sorprende. Dijo Ichigo usando su doble Zangetsu para defenderse

\- Eso es ofensivo para mi Shinigami, y eso que aún no mostré todo mi poder. Dijo la Quincy que hizo que una descarga de rayos cayera sobre este mandándolo al suelo.

\- Hijo. Dijo Isshin recomponiéndose

\- Ichigo. Dijeron muchas preocupadas pero alegres de verlo ponerse de pie solo con la parte de su ropa destruida del lago del brazo.

\- ¿así que ese no es todo tu poder? Pregunto el shinigami poniéndose de pie

\- Exactamente ¿estas asustado? Pregunto la Quincy pero se irrita al verlo sonríe.

\- Para nada, de hecho si ese fuera todo tu poder estaría decepcionado, aunque siendo honesto, no he tenido un desafío real en mucho tiempo, espero que seas un buen entrenamiento intensivo. Dijo Ichigo burlándose descaradamente de su enemiga

El peli naranja no se estaba confiando, pero Azazel le dijo que hay 2 tipos de daños que puedes hacer en la batalla, el físico y psicológico que radicaba en provocar a tu oponente para que baje la guardia, mientras un enemigo fuera más impulsivo mejor ya que serían fáciles de provocar.

Candice se enojó y se precipito contra Ichigo el aprovecho el descuido para usar una de sus espadas contra la Quincy para defenderse mientras se volvía más salvaje esta que con su arma más pequeña la atravesó del estómago para luego lanzar su otra espada al cielo y dispararle un cero directo a la cara a la Quincy

Sin embargo Ichigo noto que tenía también un tajo que le generaba descargas por lo que tuvo que usar el poder Hollow para regenerar su herida mientras una molesta Candice hace lo mismo con su blut vene pero en eso Isshin regreso al campo de batalla ya con el shikai de su espada.

\- Eres fuerte, pero imprudente. Dijo el patriarca Kurosaki que se pone alerta mientras ella solo sonríe y saca un medallón de Quincy

\- Ustedes los shinigamis se enorgullecen mucho de sus zanpakutos, ¿me pregunto qué tan lejos pueden llegar sin ellas? Dijo la peli verde mientras apunto a Ichigo

Para sorpresa de padre e hijo, la Quincy luego de eso tosió una buena cantidad de sangre hasta que recordó que el peli naranja uso un cero, los poderes de Hollow eran tóxicos para los de su especie pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa su compañera Bambietta trato de hacer lo mismo pero con Rukia con el mismo resultado fatal lo que les valió que bajaran su guardia y recibir impactos

Las peleas estaban muy parejas pero parecía que la ventaja la tenía la facción de los shinigamis ya que las quincys no pudieron robar las armas de sus más poderosos enemigos, de hecho se vieron rodeadas pero ninguno intervenía porque sabían que no tenían oportunidad contra las mujeres.

Sin embargo y para sorpresa e incredulidad de todos notaron como Bambietta apunto su medallón a Korra y para su desconcierto ambas espadas se fueron de sus manos y pasaron a ser propiedad de la chica explosiva que uso fuego para alejar a Rukia y Sona

Lo mismo paso con Isshin que se quedó sorprendido por esa movida que Candice le robo su zanpakuto ahora dependiendo solo de su maestría en Kido, ahora la pelea dependía de la pareja shinigami

\- ICHIGO, TODOS APUNTEN A SUS CUELLOS A SUS COLLARES, SI LOS DESTRUYEN ELLAS REGRESAN A TU MUNDO. Grito Raynare que la verdad no estaba seguro de lo último

Candice e Ichigo seguían enfrascados en un frenesí de golpes a toda velocidad cortándose múltiples veces solo que la Quincy al usar la espada de fuego de Isshin cauterizaba las heridas del peli naranja que tuvo que usar la máscara Hollow, ahora lo siguiente era pasar al vasto lord pero eso prefería que fuera un último recurso.

Lo que si todas las batallas las llevaban en el cielo para evitar la destrucción de la ciudad Isshin a pesar de perder su espada aún era una molestia para Candice por ser un maestro de hechizos e Ichigo la estaba pisoteando ya que el no parecía agotarse por lo que ahora ella decidió ir con su as en la manga

Bambietta estaba en la misma situación que su compañera, Rukia era una oponente temible ya que no le daba un respiro, sus explosiones la hacían retroceder y lastimarla pero gracias al hierro se resistió, mientras que Sona a pesar de no tener ni la cuarta parte de poder que la Quincy era lista para distraerla con su agua para que su compañera atacara.

\- Muy bien shinigamis, me forzaron la mano, oye Bambietta, es la hora. Dijo la chica eléctrica

\- Muy bien. dijo la chica peli negra recibiendo un cero

\- VOLLSTANDING. Gritaron las dos a la vez

Las shinigamis de este mundo y las facciones desde sus lugares se sintieron abrumados por el poder que las quincys liberaron mientras que Ichigo y Rukia no reflejaron ninguna expresión pero estaban entre emocionados y preocupados ya que estas chicas tenían mas poder del que aparentaban, pero en sus manos aparecieron los guantes de dragón.

\- ¿Estás seguro Albion? Pregunto el peli naranja

\- Lo mismo digo Ddraig. Dijo Rukia mirando su mano

\- No hemos tenido retos grandes desde hace tiempo como ustedes, por lo que es hora de que les demuestren a estas invasoras el poder de los dragones celestiales. Dijo el dragón blanco.

Al dispersarse el humo se pudo ver que Bambietta parecía una ángel de color azul con una aureola en su cabeza y alas azules brillado, los demonios sintieron mucho terror por dentro ya que parecía una energía sagrada muy potente, Candice por su parte tenía alas en forma de rayos saliendo de su espalda

\- Asustado Kurosaki. Dijo Candice mirándolo retadoramente

\- Para nada, pero yo y Rukia solo tenemos 2 palabras para ustedes. Dijo el peli naranja quitándose la máscara Hollow y mostrando el guante

\- ¿y cuáles serían? ¿Me rindo? Pregunto Bambietta burlándose.

\- No, son estas, SCALE MAIL. Gritaron los shinigamis a la vez mientras el poder abrumo a las quincys ahora mirando a los 2 cubiertos por las armaduras

La pelea se volvió muy intensa pero las shinigamis quisieron ayudar como pudieran con ataques a distancia aunque muchas quedaron mal heridas cuando Bambietta les lanzo una explosión a Mizore, Korra, Raynare e Irina cosa que enfureció a Ichigo que en este momento estaba robando el poder de Candice sin que la Quincy se percatara.

\- RUKIA, HORA DE UN CAMBIO. Grito Ichigo que logro golpear con dureza a la Quincy eléctrica que se pudo escuchar el crujir de su mandíbula

\- MUY BIEN. Grito la shinigami de pelo negro

Ichigo recibió descargas potentes en su cuerpo cuando tomo de la pierna a Candice para azotarla mientras ella uso el arco santo con una flecha en forma de rayo que disparo contra Akeno impactándola dejándola muy herida y en un grave estado.

\- YA BASTA QUINCY. Grito el peli naranja que lanzo un getsuga tensho contra la chica

En eso Rukia uso grieta que mando a Bambietta hacia donde estaba Ichigo mientras Sona iba a respaldar a su novio con su shikai para acabar con esta pelea mientras la shinigami portadora del dragón recibiría la ayuda Isshin

El repentino cambio atrapo a las quincys con su guardia baja y más cuando una sentía que su poder fue robado y otra nerviosa porque el poder de su enemiga no dejaba de crecer cada 10 segundos.

\- Ichigo, te ayudo. Dijo Sona que libero el shikai mientras los 2 se cubrían en la densa niebla

\- ¿Dónde ESTAN? Grito Bambietta lanzando una explosión pero solo le dio a un edificio

\- ¿Por qué luchas por un rey que no te valora? Pregunto Ichigo desde la neblina.

\- Porque él es mi señor y le debo mi lealtad mientras que ustedes los shinigamis nos cazaron. Dijo la Quincy tratando de sentirlos

\- Ustedes no quisieron negociar y causaron su exterminio. Dijo Sona que logro dar un corte y esconderse

\- Entonces lamento decirte esto, pero tienes la pelea perdida Bambietta. Dijo Ichigo mientras se revelaba

\- ¿Por qué? Dijo ella que lanzo una explosión pero Ichigo levanto su mano y el poder del ataque se recortó a la mitad siendo un daño mínimo

\- Porque peleas por los ideales incorrectos de una persona en lugar de luchar por tus propios ideales, unos que te hagan sentir que haces algo bueno y hasta que no puedas encontrar un propósito, estas condenada. Dijo Ichigo preparando

Antes de que la Quincy lanzara una tremenda explosión contra su enemigo sintió una poderosa descarga eléctrica, no como las de Candice pero lo suficiente para hacerla girar, era Rossweisse que tenía el shikai activo, una espada azul que parecía de hielo pero era eléctrica y antes que pudiera reaccionar Ichigo la abrazo de frente.

Esto la confunde pero empieza sentir como este la estaba comprimiendo como una serpiente constrictora y lo peor es que sentía que se debilitaba cuando sus hueso crujieron ella empezó a golpearlo para que la soltara incluso usando explosiones progresivamente más débiles hasta que no pudo más y su transformación se apagaba

\- No luches por ese tipo, lucha por ti y tus ideales, ahora largo de aquí. Dijo Ichigo que le arranco el collar haciendo que regrese a su mundo mientras la zanpakuto de Korra regreso a ella

Por su lado Candice seguía con sus ataques frenéticos contra los shinigamis ya que no iba a darse por vencida ni siquiera aunque se quedó sola, sin soldados y compañera se fue, pero como hace un rato a pesar del cambio se sintió acorralada.

\- Nunca me rendiré ante los shinigamis. Dijo Candice mientras cargaba una tormenta

Sin embargo antes de que todo callera sobre Rukia e Isshin que se prepararon notaron como muchos cables morados se conectaron a ella drenando su fuerza y atrás de ella estaba Saji con su armadura completa gracias a la gema de Azazel aunque le estaba doliendo debilitar a Candice ya que ese poder Quincy estaba comprobado que era casi o más potente que el poder sagrado de ángeles.

Quiso ayudar y antes de que fuera la victima del ataque la Quincy, fue bombardeada desde el cielo por múltiples ceros azules, se trataba de Stark que decidió interferir para que este caos se terminara.

\- BASTARDOS. Grito ella pero fue tarde.

Ella logro desviar suficiente energía a su cuerpo para usar el blut vene para evitar la muerte ya que Rukia usando el paso flash y combinando los poderes de Ddraig le dio un corte descendente desde el cuello al estómago, sobrevivió de milagro gracias al blut pero su collar no por lo que ahora regreso a su mundo maldiciendo mientras el medallón y la espada de Isshin caían.

Al final de la batalla el centro de la ciudad quedo completamente arrasado por la batalla pero por suerte las bajas de civiles fueron minimas aunque ahora las facciones tendría que borrar las memorias de todos y reparar la ciudad, ahora Asia estaba curando a sus heridas compañeras, luego de mucho tiempo se volvió a sentir débil ante el poder de esas 2 quincys, pero se esforzaría para no ser derrotada por ellas

Las únicas en condiciones y que ayudaban a los demonios heridos eran Kuroka, Koneko, Rossweisse, Aika y Tsubaki ya que el resto quedo muy herido por la evacuación mientras Rias luego de la lucha se fue al inframundo a informar lo sucedido.

\- Este es el inicio de la guerra, no pienso esconderme, Yhwach, sé que no puedes escucharme, pero te lo juro yo mismo seré el encargado de aniquilarte. Dijo Ichigo al cielo mientras su armadura caía.

\- No estarás solo en esta batalla Ichigo. Dijo Rukia que lo abrazo por detrás mientras Sona solo estuvo de acuerdo

Orihime y los amigos de Ichigo ayudaron a los demonios aunque en ese momento llego Azazel al campo de batalla y de los cadáveres quincys tomo los collares rotos mientras le preguntaba todo a lo que vio a Raynare.

\- Hola Ichigo. Dijo el caído mirando el cielo también junto a toda la destrucción

\- ¿Qué quieres Azazel? Pregunto el peli naranja tratando de no sonar descortés.

\- Creo que encontré la pieza final del rompe cabezas para el viaje entre dimensiones. Dijo el ángel mientras le mostro el collar de los quincys


	36. Chapter 36

Hola a todos muchachos, luego de dos semanas de exámenes torturadores y atormentadores e regresado con otro capítulo de su fic favorito, agradezco su paciencia y comprensión, sin más aquí respondo

**john el lobo solitario 43: **gracias y si nadie extrañara a Issei y sus amigos pervertidos, si aunque antes Ichigo hará una pequeña parada accidental en cierto lugar para conseguir su ultimo poder para poner las cosas a su favor contra sus enemigos

**El guerrero Goku: **igual hay que recordar que el rey Quincy es un personaje muy OP así que Ichigo tampoco lo tendrá del todo fácil

**Darkcrizer: **cierto eso fue el peor error de los quincys, confiarse y luchar con información desactualizada de Ichigo y Rukia

**Jose4Andres7: **información confidencial, respuesta, si y no

Capítulo 36: ¿este es el verdadero infierno?

Mundo dxd, con Azazel:

Pasaron 3 largos días luego del ataque de los quincys donde los demonios tuvieron que hacer un arduo trabajo de borrado de memoria y buscar una excusa que lo mejor que se les ocurrió fue una fuga de gas masiva que devino en una explosión en cadena de magnitudes colosales, hubo muchos muertos por este ataque entre ellos Issei y sus amigos aunque más allá de sus familias nadie los iba a echar de menos sobre todo en la escuela aunque el comité de disciplina se había quedado sin sacos de boxeo.

Pero también en 3 días Azazel trabajo día y noche con los collares quincys ya que estos eran la clave para llevar a Ichigo por tiempo indefinido a su mundo de forma temporal, aunque en estos momentos el peli naranja mientras esperaba tenía una discusión que sabía que iba a llegar.

\- ¿iras a luchar contra esas mujeres y su líder cierto? Pregunto Sona de brazos cruzados

\- Saben muy bien que no puedo dejarlas ir y que otro loco destruya la sociedad de almas, y sé que será inútil pedirlo, pero esta es mi pelea y de Rukia, ustedes no deberían involucrarse con este conflicto de un mundo ajeno. Dijo Ichigo con seriedad pero las chicas de su facción no lo tomaron bien.

\- No dejaremos que luches solo Ichigo-san puede pedirnos lo que sea, pero no puedes negarnos el luchar a tu lado cuando más nos necesitas. Dijo Asia con determinación.

\- Ella tiene razón, no te dejaremos solo así como tú no nos abandonaste a ninguna de nosotras a nuestra suerte. Dijo Raynare con seriedad.

\- Quiero protegerlas, por eso les pido que no se involucren en los asuntos de mi antiguo mundo. Dijo el peli naranja.

\- Él tiene razón, esto es algo que debemos terminar. Dijo Rukia aportando a la charla.

\- ¿y dejarte ir con el riesgo que ese tal rey Quincy te mate pudiendo hacer algo nosotras? Pregunto Korra de brazos cruzados.

\- Responderé por todas, no Ichigo, no dejaremos que te marches, nosotras somos tu facción, tu familia y la familia permanece unida en las buenas y en las malas incluso una guerra de hace mil años ahora es nuestro problema ya que somos shinigamis. Dijo Aika quitándose los lentes con una cara seria.

\- A donde vayas, te seguiremos. Dijo Mizore que no iba a dejarlo solo.

\- Me diste una nueva vida, debo pagarte por eso y luchare a tu lado. Dijo Kuroka animadamente

\- Hasta el final. Dijo Rossweisse e Irina.

Los shinigamis solo suspiran de cansancio, era más que obvio que no iban a retroceder, las personas que ya iban a luchar pero no dijeron nada eran Senna, Nell, Orihime, su padre, Chad y Stark que había decidido que era hora de devolverle el favor a Kyoraku por no matarlo dejando a Yuzu, Tatsuki y Karin como las únicas protectoras poderosas de Kuoh.

\- Yo te seguiré, le dije a mi nobleza que estaré bien, pero no te dejare ir luego de todo lo que pasamos. Dijo Sona que lo abrazo

\- Tss, ustedes son problemáticas, por eso creo que me gustan tanto, está bien, entonces vamos a prepararnos. Dijo Ichigo pero en su camino aparece Akeno

\- ¿escuche que ibas a ir a tu mundo a luchar? Dijo la Himehima seriamente

\- Lo es, pero este es asunto de shinigamis. Dijo Rukia seriamente

\- En ese caso debo hacer esto. Dijo la peli negra de coleta

La hibrida tomo de las mejillas a Ichigo y le dio un profundo beso que aunque apasionado transmitió cierta ternura pero con mucho amor, era su forma de despedirse y darle buena suerte, ella tenía responsabilidades con los Gremory pero al menos quería hacer eso.

\- Regresa con vida o no te lo perdonare nunca. Dijo Akeno seriamente luego del beso.

\- Lo prometo, después de todo, este es mi hogar ahora. Dijo Ichigo con un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa.

Sona hizo su despedida también con su sequito dejando a Tsubaki al mando en su ausencia pero todos le desearon la mejor suerte para una misión tan peligrosa como en la que iba a meterse.

Con todos ya despedidos todos los shinigamis de Ichigo y sus compañeros estaban con Azazel mientras atrás iba Ophis la cual estaba ahí para ver si podía hacer algo para que Ichigo mantuviera su promesa.

\- Seré breve porque el tiempo apremia, ven estos anillos, están hechos con los collares que mantenían a esos tipos en nuestro mundo, todos se pondrán estos anillos ahora y separaran sus almas de sus cuerpos, según me dijo Urahara cruzar la brecha de nuestros mundos es como un Senkaimon, corran sin parar y no miren atrás, pero cuidado ya que hay más cosas en esas brechas de mundos. Dijo el caído seriamente

\- Con esto no seremos arrastrados a la fuerza ¿verdad? Pregunto Rukia poniéndose uno

\- Exacto y al ser tan pequeños la única forma que regresarían a la fuerza es que les desintegren el brazo, estas cámaras de criogenia es para que sus cuerpos no se atrofien si es que están meses en el otro mundo, después de todo, la guerra dura mucho tiempo y lo digo por experiencia personal. Dijo el caído con mucha seriedad.

\- Entonces, este es el momento, el que desee no ir puede hacerlo ahora porque luego, ya no hay vuelta atrás, estarán atrapadas en la guerra. Dijo Ichigo mirando a su grupo pero ninguno retrocedía.

\- Hasta el final. Dijo Asia poniéndose el anillo

\- Muy bien, en ese caso, yo cuidare tu cuerpo para que nadie lo toque mientras no estas, debo asegurarme que mantengas tu palabra Ichigo y Rukia. Dijo la dragona del infinito

\- Muchas gracias Ophis. Dijo Ichigo

Ichigo y los demás se metieron en ataúdes de hielo mientras el caído usando un compuesto de hielo con los poderes de Mizore dejo a todos en el estado de congelamiento completo que seguramente se podrían descongelar por mil años si no tuvieran la forma de regresarlos que si tenían, luego tomo la insignia de Ichigo y le dio un golpe a todos para que sus almas salieran, Isshin les enseño a las novias de su hijo como esconder su cadena del alma aunque cuando cruzaran al otro lado esta no aparecería por ser shinigamis y seres espirituales

\- Para todos los nuevos, un senkaimon es como cruzar una puerta perseguido por una aspiradora mortal, cuando crucen corran y corran hasta la salida, pero cuidado que al ser un viaje largo hay más peligros, espero que estén listos. Dijo Ichigo y todas afirmaron

\- Urahara es el momento de activarlo. Dijo el caído desde un comunicador.

Los 2 genios activaron el portal al mismo tiempo por lo que el primero en entrar fue Ichigo para guiar el camino y la última fue Sona y todas se impactan incluso Ichigo ya que los senkaimos solían ser completamente negros pero este era azul como si estuvieran en el espacio algo que les pareció lógico ya que estaban cruzando de un mundo a otro

Los bloqueos del camino eran un monto de basura de otra dimensión y atrás de ellos había una especie de esfera que servía como un objeto de mantenimiento de esta ruta que Urahara instalo cuando pudo hacer funcionar esto.

Todos corrieron por su vida manteniendo el ritmo muy rápido pero en un punto Sona y Aika fueron golpeadas por un destello de luz del espacio que las aturdió y perdieron terreno contra el limpiador por lo que Ichigo tuvo que interferir.

\- Rukia, sigue adelante, yo iré por ellas. Dijo Ichigo usando la fusión de paso flash y Sonido

\- Entendido, sigan avanzando. Dijo Rukia seriamente corriendo

Ichigo asistió a las 2 pero se quedaron demasiado atrás, y Sona sabiendo que ella e Ichigo no lo lograrían le mostro una desviación del camino, teniendo un mal presentimiento el líder shinigami tomo a sus amigas mientras con sus manos freno el limpiador.

\- Sigan, yo encontrare otra salida. Dijo el peli naranja ya que si soltaba esa cosa aplastaría a sus compañeras.

\- Sigue Aika dile a los demás que tomamos otra ruta y espero que nos lleve al mismo lugar. Dijo Sona que ayudaba a Ichigo

Ambos lograron detener el limpiador el tiempo suficiente para que la chica de lentes saliera de ahí pero ahora ellos estaban a mitad de camino y parecía que la conexión era inestable por lo que usando la ruta de Sona los dos cruzaron un portal que los llevo a un lugar que ni Ichigo ni su novia demonio esperaron visitar.

Del otro lado del portal:

La primera en salir fue Rukia seguida por las integrantes originales de su grupo, seguida por sus compañeros de su mundo de Orihime y finalmente Aika jadeando de agotamiento aunque tanto Urahara como Tessae se preguntaban dónde estaba Ichigo por lo cual era su mayor preocupación.

\- Aika, ¿Dónde están Ichigo y Sona? Pregunto Senna preocupada

\- Ellos se quedaron atrás, creo que tomaron una desviación cuando el limpiador los alcanzo. Dijo la humana shinigami aun jadeando.

\- Bueno visitantes de otro mundo me presento, soy Kisuke Urahara, ex shinigami de la sociedad de almas, mentor de Ichigo y la persona más lista de este mundo. Dijo el hombre del sombrero con orgullo

\- Si, de este mundo, ya que Ichigo y Rukia dicen que Azazel es más listo que tú por hacer menos inventos que les arruinan el día y más útiles. Dijo Rossweisse que siempre escuchaba eso de sus compañeras.

\- Y que eras un, perezoso, vago científico loco al cual una simple niña marimacha te noquea. Dijo Raynare recordando cuando Ichigo les hablo de los Vizard sobre todo de la volátil Hiyori

\- Eeeh, bueno, debo hacer unos cálculos, denme un momento. Dijo Urahara sintiendo su orgullo dañado

\- Según Azazel les dejo un teléfono comunicador para que pudiera hablar contigo. Dijo Korra preocupada.

\- Ok, denme un minuto. Dijo el ex capitán shinigami

En eso el ex capitán puso un pizarrón y se puso a hacer una especie de ecuación matemática muy compleja pero relacionada con el viaje entre mundos, le hizo una pregunta a Aika sobre de qué color era el otro camino a lo cual esta respondió que era rojo y negro lo cual hizo que Urahara palideciera.

\- De acuerdo, esto es malo, es muy muy malo. Dijo el shinigami abriendo su abanico.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ichigo estará bien? Pregunto Mizore preocupada

\- El y su chica sí, pero si no hacemos algo puede que no los veamos de nuevo, en teoría, la desviación blanca debía llevar a la sociedad de almas y otro negro a hueco mundo. Dijo Urahara que recibió una llamada, era Ichigo

\- ¿y qué significa el rojo? Pregunto Kuroka seriamente

Con Ichigo:

El peli naranja y la sitri aparecieron en medio de una roca oscura, la cual al mirar a su entorno el cielo era completamente rojo y a lo lejos mucha vegetación muerta, unos seres de roca de aspecto demoniaco y lava, mucha lava.

\- Ichigo ¿Qué lugar es este? Pregunto Sona sintiéndose muy familiarizara con este lugar así como sentirse comoda

\- No tengo la menor idea Sona, nunca he estado en este lugar pero puedo sentir energías espirituales, esta es mi dimensión pero estoy en un lugar ajeno, veré que sabe Urahara. Dijo el peli naranja que encendió el comunicador

\- Oh, hola Kurosaki, ¿feliz de regresar a tu viejo hogar? Pregunto con alegría el sombrerero para aligerar el ambiente

\- ¿Dónde demonios estoy Urahara? este lugar es rocoso y lleno de lava y unos seres que nunca en mi vida he visto. Dijo el peli naranja

\- Mmm, no hay una forma muy fácil de decir esto Ichigo…pero…, estas en el infierno. Dijo el ex capitán seriamente

\- ¿dices que este lugar es el infierno al que lleva esa extraña puerta demoniaca que lleva a las almas más sucias de la existencia? Pregunto Sona recordando cuando el líder del proyecto espada sagrada fue tragado por esa puerta

\- Así es señorita, quizás por ser demonio pueda sentirse cómoda e incluso un poco más fuerte, el asunto, es que ahora tendré que buscar la forma en que la sociedad de almas esté dispuesta a abrir las puertas, y créeme, la guerra tiene al viejo dragón de muy mal humor Ichigo y esto no le va hacer gracia para nada. Dijo el sombrerero loco

\- Mira Urahara, me importa un bledo lo que diga ese vejestorio, ahora encuentra la forma de sacarme de este lugar o te juro que cuando regresemos voy a hacerte pagar por en primer lugar hacer que termine en otro mundo. Dijo Ichigo que corto la llamada molesto, acaso la mala suerte no podía dejarlo en paz

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora Ichigo? Pregunto Sona que sintiendo unas presencias saco su zanpakuto

\- Por lo que puedo sentir, tendremos que luchar para salir de este lugar, espero que estés preparada. Dijo Ichigo mientras se ponía de espaldas con su novia y su espada lista para destruir a los onis del infierno que se parecían a golems de piedra.

\- Siempre estuve lista. Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto casa de Urahara:

La cosa estaba muy caótica ya que la noticia que Ichigo estaba en el infierno era algo grave, sus novias estaban preocupadas incluso Rukia ya que nunca espero que el terminara en el infierno, esto también afecto a un shinigami experimentado como Isshin ya que escucho historias muy malas sobre el infierno y ahora estaba en la jurisdicción de los shinigamis abrir esas puertas existiendo la posibilidad que cientos o miles de demonios escaparan.

\- Sino hay de otra, tendremos que asumir más de un riesgo. Dijo Kisuke con seriedad.

\- Urahara, tenemos compañía y no parecen muy felices. Dijo Tessae bajando al sótano

\- Adivinare ¿los shinigamis estaban vigilando tu progreso? Pregunto Korra seriamente

\- Sin duda pasaron mucho tiempo con Ichigo, si es así y creo que no estarán muy felices de verlas. Dijo el ex capitán

\- Tendremos que asumir ese riesgo por Ichigo-san. Dijo Asia sin echarse para atrás

\- Asia, has cambiado mucho en este último año, casi no te reconozco, de la monja tímida, débil e insegura pasaste a ser una shinigami con un poder muy respetable, valiente y determinada. Dijo la caída sorprendida

\- Tuve al mejor novio y la mejor maestra para guiarme por ese camino. Dijo la rubia sonriendo cálidamente

Todos solo suspiraron pero los que salieron fueron Stark, Isshin y Urahara al exterior a un encuentro con 4 capitanes muy sorprendidos de ver al arrancar lobo vivo cuando debía estar muerto, este grupo estaba compuesto por Soi Fong, Komamura, Shinji y el mismo Yamamoto con una expresión seria en su rostro.

\- Hola capitanes, no esperaba tener visitas ahora ¿Qué los trae a mi humilde hogar? Pregunto Urahara de manera infantil

\- Como es que ese arrancar sigue vivo, lo vimos morir. Dijo Komamura impactado y en guardia

\- No estoy en su contra shinigami, digamos que soy un aliado de la familia Kurosaki, mi lealtad a Aizen es nula, se podría decir que ahora soy leal a los Kurosakis. Dijo el ex espada uno con Lilynette en su espalda como si fuera el mismo Kenpachi.

\- Vinimos porque un sensor que instale en tu casa indica que hubo una fluctuación de energía como la vez que enviaste a Kurosaki y Rukia a otro mundo ¿ya tuviste éxito? Pregunto Soi Fong más por el hecho que su capitán estaba impaciente

\- A eso, pues les tenemos una noticia muy buena y otra muy mala. Dijo Urahara abriendo su abanico

\- La buena es que logramos la conexión de mundos, ya Rukia está aquí, abajo. Dijo Isshin cosa que parecía que calmo al capitán comandante pero cuando dijera lo otro no estaría feliz

\- ¿y la muy mala? Pregunto Shinji curioso y con un mal presentimiento

\- Ichigo por proteger a una chica que lo siguió del otro mundo tuvieron una desviación y ahora están….

\- ¿dilo de una vez Kisuke? Donde esta Kurosaki' es muy importante. Dijo Yamamoto.

\- Esta en el infierno y tendremos que abrir la puerta si lo quieres para la guerra. Dijo una voz que los shinigamis reconocieron.

A paso lento pero seguro apareció Rukia en su uniforme shinigami aunque los que no la veían desde hace mucho se sorprendieron por verla tan desarrollada, lo que si sorprendió a Komamura y Soi Fong era sentir que su poder era más elevado que antes incluso pudieron sentir otro poder.

\- Rukia Kuchiki, veo que regresaste. Dijo Yamamoto aunque la peli negra lo ignoro

\- Soy Rukia Shiba ahora, comandante, y dejemos algo en claro, Ichigo y yo estamos aquí para detener la guerra, ya no pertenecemos a este mundo y yo no soy parte de la sociedad de almas ya, por lo que lo que tengas planeado para mí luego de esto al igual que la central 46 no lo aceptaremos. Dijo Rukia mirando directamente al Yamamoto

\- Me dijeron que tú y Kurosaki se fusionaron con sus hollow internos, creo que eso te volvió más irrespetuosa de lo que eras antes, pero mientras ayuden. Dijo el viejo dragón mientras cruzaba miradas con la shinigami, juro ver detrás de ella un dragón rugiéndole

\- Solo una cosa, no tomaras ninguna acción contra mis compañeras hasta que Ichigo llegue y te diga lo que hará. Dijo Rukia mientras hacia una seña

En eso al patio desfilaron la facción de Ichigo con sus vestimentas de shinigamis y zanpakutos dejando a los capitanes impactados por ver nuevas shinigamis, Yamamoto y Shinji no tardaron en atar los cabos y entender que el peli naranja o Rukia volvieron shinigamis a seres de ese mundo lo cual si ya en el pasado le trajo problemas a la peli negra ahora era peor por ser como 9 shinigamis creadas de forma fuera de la ley.

\- Sé que tendremos problemas, pero no harán nada hasta que llegue Ichigo-san. Dijo la rubia con una mirada determinada

\- Si hacen algo en nuestra contra antes de que él llegue, existe una posibilidad que el en lugar de ayudarlos ayude a los quincys. Dijo la valkyria con seriedad.

\- Comandante, creo que es mejor hacerles caso, esperemos a que Kurosaki declare lo que hizo antes de llegar a un veredicto. Dijo el capitán Vizard a su comandante.

\- Muy bien, organizare una reunión con los 13 escuadrones, Kisuke, trae a Kurosaki, prepara la puerta del infierno pero no la abras, 10 minutos, es todo lo que le daré a Ichigo para que salga de infierno. Dijo Yamamoto con firmeza

\- Gracias comandante. Dijo Isshin arrodillándose

\- No celebres aun shiba, tú y Kyoraku tendrán mucho que responder de que el primer espada del ejército de Aizen esté vivo. Dijo el viejo dragón haciendo que sus capitanes se retiren.

\- Ese tipo da miedo. Dijo Mizore fríamente

\- Y eso que no lo viste enojado, es peor que Ichigo, aunque aún no sé qué tan duro es desde su fusión y aumento de poder. Dijo Kisuke

\- Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo, a trabajar para traer de regreso a nuestro novio. Dijo Rukia y sus compañeras levantaron las manos.

\- Vaya Isshin, sí que tu hijo estuvo ocupado. Dijo Urahara con una risita.

\- Ese muchacho me llena de orgullo, ya no es ese tímido que se ponía rojo al verme desnuda, si fuera unos años mayor seguro que estaría interesada. Dijo Yoruichi en su forma felina desde el suelo

\- Ni si quiera lo piense Yoruichi-san ya somos muchas y no hay espacio, eso y una gata ya tomo su lugar. Dijo Rukia apuntando a Kuroka que solo maulló juguetonamente

\- Seré el abuelo de muchos nietos. Dijo Isshin con lágrimas de alegría, por lo menos esta escena rompía con la seriedad del momento.

Mientras en el infierno:

Pasaron muchas horas desde que Ichigo fue informado del nuevo plan de acción pasa sacarlo del infierno a él y Sona, estuvieron casi una hora masacrando a los Onís hasta que retrocedieron, lo que el peli naranja no notaba es que Albion estaba absorbiendo el poder de esos demonios caídos ya que deseaba familiarizarse con esa energía nueva y tal vez si Ichigo la usaba podría ser de muchísima ayuda.

Según Urahara, tendrían que sobrevivir 3 horas en ese lugar hasta que abrieran la puerta pero lo mejor era moverse ya que era impredecible donde se abriría la puerta y el infierno era enorme hasta que encontraron a un sujeto con la cara quemada de un lado vestido de blanco que a la demonio le di muy mala espina de nombre Kokuto

Ichigo luego de su experiencia con Diodora y Ginjo desconfiaba de este sujeto que por la forma de hablar sobre tener una hermana y su tono despreocupado hizo que no le creyera en nada por lo que la pareja solo le siguió la corriente hasta que fuera el momento.

Efectivamente, este sujeto los traiciono cuando derribaron a un guardián de infierno, este confeso que su intención era escapar del infierno pero para eso necesitaba cortar las cadenas que lo aprisionaban las cuales solo eran débiles a poder hollow puro

Cuando intento atacar a Sona esta uso su shikai para borrar su presencia y de paso recibir un cero de Ichigo que pasó a su forma de vasto lord para la lucha, este tipo quería poder hollow pues se lo daría pero no como esperaba.

El grave problema de este sujeto es que al ser un residente del infierno no lo podían matar, cuando Ichigo lo desintegro con un rey cero sin destruir las cadenas el regreso y Sona logro bloquear un embate gracias a que tenía agua para protegerse que ella invoco.

\- Jajajjaaj, nunca me podrán matar, lo único que puede frenarme es poder del infierno de estos débiles onis así que nunca me derrotaran. Dijo este sujeto mientras Ichigo recibía una llamada.

\- Urahara no es un buen momento para llamarme, estoy en una pelea. Dijo Ichigo bloqueando un espadazo mientras su novia corto a su enemigo con la gigantesca espada.

\- Abrimos las puertas, todos los capitanes y tenientes están aquí, tienes 10 minutos. Dijo Kisuke cortando la llamada

\- Demonios, este tipo nos retrasara en nuestro escape Sona. Dijo Ichigo con fastidio

\- Necesitamos poder infernal para acabarlo. Dijo la demonio algo cansada, aunque su magia demoniaca estaba reforzada seguramente a las propiedades de este lugar

\- Ichigo, durante las últimas peleas estuve absorbiendo ese poder infernal de los onis que mataste, creo que puedo hacer que tu cuerpo funcione con ese poder, tómalo como otra transformación, pero necesito un detonante para desatar tu poder. Dijo Albion mientras ambos shinigamis se iban a buscar esa salida con el paso flash.

\- ¿y ese sería? Pregunto el shinigami eludiendo un ataque de su perseguidor.

\- Ves los Onis de abajo, como ahora estas transformado en vasto lord, consúmelos y yo hare el resto. Dijo el dragón blanco cortando la comunicación

\- Sona, necesito tiempo, mantenlo distraído 2 minutos. Dijo Ichigo que se fue hacia las profundidades del abismo

\- Entendido. Dijo la demonio mientras preparaba algo nuevo.

\- Nunca escaparan o me detendrán. Dijo Kokuto con locura chocando su arma con Sona

\- Cuando la marea y la tormenta se hacen, o gran señor del vendaval, concede tu poder y crea la mayor tormenta de todas, la ola que consume a los vivos, hado 103 gran Tsunami. Grito Sona recitando un hechizo complemente nuevo y creado por ella

Cuando su perseguidor estaba centímetros de ellas de pronto una enorme ola cargada de rayos lo golpeo y como toda ola lo arrastro, la demonio tomo clases de hechizos con Ichigo, Rukia y Asia donde le explicaron cómo crear sus propios hechizos de shinigami y este era el suyo que recién ponía en uso contra un enemigo

Por su parte ella de pronto sintió el poder de Ichigo volverse más pesado y maligno y vio como este en su forma vasto lord consumía vorazmente al oni mientras una energía amarilla lo envolvía, pero ese fue su descuido y su enemigo ataco por la espalda haciendo que perdiera sangre.

\- No me rendiré, me escuchaste, como la heredera sitri, no pienso dejar a mi nobleza sin su guía. Dijo la demonio determina mientras con dificultad levanto su arma de nuevo

\- Se acabó chica, tú y tu novio ahora serán parte de este paramo y nada lo evitara…pero…que. Dijo este sujeto de blanco

\- GETSUGA TENSHO. Grito el peli naranja que emergió del abismo en un destello dorado.

Sona admiro por unos instantes el cambio de Ichigo, se había des transformado de su forma vasto lord y volvía a la forma humana pero ahora en las ropas del dangai había muchos fragmentos de una armadura con calaveras doradas en todo el cuerpo del shinigami mientras otros fragmentos parecían del dragon blanco, especialmente el guantelete blanco y dorado brillando con una gema roja en lugar de azul y las alas que pasaron de azules a doradas

\- Ultimo aviso, largo de aquí o afronta tu muerte por tercera vez. Dijo Ichigo con fastidio, este poder era más caótico que el hollow e inestable pero seguro que como dijo Albion podía sacarle provecho

El tipo del infierno no hizo caso alguno y se lanzó contra la pareja tratando de matar a Sona ya que estaba herida pero el kurosaki notando las rastreras intenciones de su enemigo lo apuñalo con su zangetsu pero a su vez esta se cubrió de un fuego negro y dorado mientras Ichigo solo lo miraba como una basura

\- Hasta nunca, INFERNAL GETSUGA TENSHO. Grito Ichigo y le dio el ataque a quema ropa haciendo que explotara en un monton de sangre y órganos.

\- Lo lograste. Dijo Sona agotada y fue tomada de forma nupcial por su novio.

\- No tenemos tiempo que perder, mira. Dijo Ichigo mirando al cielo

Efectivamente en el cielo había una fisura que se cerraba lentamente siendo la puerta abierta del infierno que empezaban a cerrarse por órdenes de Yamamoto ya que el tiempo se agotaba por lo que Ichigo no lo dudo y la cargo al estilo princesa para ir a toda prisa.

Del otro lado de la puerta:

En una zona de Karakura que los shinigamis de nivel capitán aseguraron junto a sus tenientes se encontraba la puerta demoniaca abierta de par a par, todos los capitanes y tenientes junto a al grupo de Ichigo estaban esperando que apareciera pero el tiempo se estaba agotando y algunos demonios ya estaban escapando, sin duda para la gente del otro mundo los demonios lucían casi igual a como las religiones los retrataban.

\- Vamos Ichigo, que te detiene, debes salir ahora o nunca. Dijo Isshin sudando un poco por los nervios ya que una vez que Yamamoto diera la orden de cerrarla solo un milagro haría que lo detuvieran.

\- Alguien debe de estar retrasando a Ichigo, debo ir. Dijo Rukia pero la capitana Unohana le bloqueo el paso.

\- No podemos esperar a Kurosaki más tiempo, cierren la puerta del infierno. Ordeno el anciano líder

Todas las chicas de Ichigo protestaron pero no podían hacer nada aunque antes de que el ultimo pedazo de puerta se cerrara un destello dorado y negro salió antes de que la gran puerta volviera a sumergirse en las profundidades de la tierra.

Los shinigamis giraron para ver a Ichigo con todas esas calaveras en su cuerpo aunque estas empezaron a ser absorbidas por el peli naranja y su dragón dejándolo solo en pantalones y con la forma humanoide de vasto lord hasta que regreso a ser humano con los pantalones únicamente.

\- Que lindo comité de bienvenida, a todo esto, Asia, ayuda a Sona, está herida. Dijo Ichigo preocupado más por su compañera.

Por su parte los tenientes de todas las divisiones incluso el de Yamamoto se sintieron intimidados por el enorme poder que sintieron cuando Ichigo salió de las puertas del infierno, Renji por su parte si alguna vez aspiro a derrotar a Ichigo y Byakuya solo podría con su capitán ya que el peli naranja tenía un poder fuera de los limites sumado a sus hibridaciones naturales.

Los capitanes era otra historia, algunos como Komamura, Toshiro y Soi Fong sintieron el mismo escalofrió que sus tenientes, Kenpachi solo tenía una sonrisa salvaje que denotaba alegría ya que finalmente podría enfrentar de nuevo a la segunda persona que fue capaz de derrotarlo en una pelea limpia, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Shinji y Unohana solo se alegraron del regreso del peli naranja en esta situación mientras Byakuya y Yamamoto solo era de forma seria y analítica ya que este rompió las reglas de los shinigamis.

\- Bueno sociedad de almas, Kurosaki Ichigo ha regresado, y como la última vez, estoy aquí para sacudir los cimientos de todo lo que Seireitei cree como justo. Declaro Ichigo mirando a sus compañeras y luego centrando su vista en el viejo Yamamoto para cruzar miradas.

\- Tienes mucho que responder Kurosaki. Dijo Yamamoto con seriedad.

\- Cualquier cosa que desees discutir conmigo, será mañana, el viaje entre mundos es agotador, además, eso te da tiempo a preparar mi llegada. Dijo el peli naranja que se fue con su grupo y preparando su plan que haría que el mismo Aizen este orgulloso de Ichigo

Omake: regresando:

El infierno parecía estar en un gran ambiente feliz, la razón, la cuarentena del infierno termino ya que ningun coronavirus llegaba debido a que al llegar morían por el calor del infierno y los que vivian en la parte fría del infierno no les paso nada ya que nadie pidió nada directo de China

Los de la oficina dejaron de hacer de periodistas por un tiempo aunque seguro lo harian de nuevo porque fue muy divertido pero ahora se abrían las puertas de la oficina.

-Es genial regresar a este lugar, a aaa solo olfateen, es el olor a papelería recién traída y princeso por quemar. Dijo Reaper mientras miraba la vieja cámara de tortura de la oficina

-Huy, nos olvidamos de apagar la música de maluma y bad bunny que pusimos para torturas a Louise y Saito, ¿Qué tan fundidos debieron quedar sus cerebros luego de 3 meses? Dijo Ichigo vasto lord mientras los mencionados parecía que sufrieron una brutal lobotomía.

-Ooo como extrañaba nuestros trofeos de trapos asesinados. Dijo Sombra mirando la cabeza disecada de Giselle de Bleach

-Yo extraña mi cocina, ire a preparar el almuerzo mientras ustedes simulan jugar algo. Dijo Marco adulto

-Iré a cantar black metal al baño. Dijo Retko que extraña los hábitos de este lugar.

-¿y el jefe? Pregunto el digimon dragón buscando a su jefe

-Creo que Claire lo estaba castigando por intercambiar imágenes sexys de waifus con otros autores y lo iba a castigar. Dijo Kerrigan que entro con su enjambre que también extrañaba el lugar

-Pues no me castigaron y también es que me estoy haciendo perezoso para escribir por eso voy más lento cada día. dijo Kaiser que traía a una neko semi noqueada que parecía no saber dónde estaba.

-¿este es el mundo real? Pregunto Claire como si estuviera drogada

-Yennifer me dio algo de hierba de gatos para calmarla, ya se le pasara pero siempre pasa esto, le muestro waifus a un amigo y se pone loca, aunque tambien veo imágenes picantes de ella

-¿Cómo esta el bar? Pregunto Arthas mientras abrazaba a su esposa Kerrigan

-En huelga, querían trabajar pero el otro está desaparecido desde hace mucho tiempo, sombra, dinos el itinerario. Dijo Kaiser que se sentó en su silla junto a la taza del mejor jefe del mundo, que no lo era

-Veamos, terminar la facción shinigami, esta escrita por completo y solo falta corregir, luego estamos entre subir la nueva historia corta de avatar simbiótico o la mini saga de Moro de bleach z debido a pensar en los fans, luego escribir un regalo de cumpleaños y finalmente ayudar a un amigo de watppad con su historia con usted hablando como si fuera Madara.

-Genial, y tenemos nuevos contratos de princesos y gente odiosa para matar, esta es de Sam, y quiere que matemos a los de Warner por sus series progres de DC y a unos escritores de Marvel por crear a los new warrios que no son más que una excusa para vender lo políticamente correcto que todos aquí todos odiamos. Dijo Kaiser sentando

-Iré por raven y Prime que esto no se lo pierden. Dijo Reaper que se fue con Gerald para el trabajo de matar a Warner

-Estoy de regreso y mas poderoso que nunca. Dijo Kaiser mientras liberaba frio dispuesto a regresar a los omakes como sea


	37. Chapter 37

Hola a todos amigos Kaiser regresa recargado con energía vital para terminar este fic para luego pasar a otro que ya sabrán cual es pero por ahora todavía hay facción shinigami para rato, así que sin más respondo aquí

**Arraia: **thanks and no

**Yasuo Morita: **gracias, me esforcé

**john el lobo solitario 43: **pues Ophis quiere recuperar su hogar así que si se diera posiblemente Ichigo y Rukia no matarían al gran rojo y le di el poder infernal para que este a tope contra un personaje tan roto como el rey Quincy

**El guerrero Goku: **cierto y ese reclamo nos lleva este episodio

Capítulo 37: lucha por el control de la sociedad de almas

Residencia de Kukaku, sociedad de almas:

Debido a que la residencia de los Kurosaki ya nos les pertenecía debido a que toda la familia según la mentira que se inventó Urahara se mudaron a otro lugar de Japon muy lejos de Karakura por lo que las opciones para vivir temporal eran la residencia del ex capitán en el mundo de los vivos o la increíblemente espaciosa por dentro casa de la amiga de Yoruichi y curiosamente familia de Ichigo.

Desde que Ichigo supo sobre que su padre era de una casa noble conocida como los shiba y recordó su primera aventura para salvar a Rukia se dio cuenta que Ganju y Kukaku eran sus primos lejanos.

Claro, la mujer del brazo de madera no tuvo problemas aunque no sin antes recibir muchas críticas sobre lo ridícula que se miraba su casa en el exterior por ese par de brazos gigante, Kuroka Korra, Sona y Mizore dijeron como Ichigo y Uryu la primera vez dijeron que era absolutamente ridículo.

Irina, Raynare, Aika y Rossweisse no dijeron nada pero tenían el mismo pensamiento de las otras 3 y Asia era la única que dijo que el lugar era genial.

\- Vaya Kurosaki, ha pasado un tiempo, no nos veíamos desde que dejaste a Senna aquí para vivir lejos del ojo de la sociedad de almas. Dijo la mujer peli negra mostrando su desarrollado cuerpo haciendo que Asia, Irina y Aika se sintieran pequeñas por su poco desarrollo

\- Era eso o mi sótano pero seguramente cierta gata que nos sigue desde que apareció hubiera hecho bromas sexuales hasta que me cansara. Dijo Ichigo notando a Yoruichi que paso a su forma humana desnuda para darle un abrazo con llave de lucha pero el peli naranja logro notarlo y la tomo del brazo para frenarla.

\- Vaya Ichigo, mejoraste mucho desde que te fuiste. Dijo Yoruichi que se liberó y ahora si lo abrazo aunque sin ninguna vergüenza por estar desnuda.

\- ¿Rukia-san? Pregunto Sona con un tic en su ojo

\- Ella siempre es así de exhibicionista sin vergüenza, pero es la única que supera la velocidad de Ichigo. Dijo la shinigami con calma

\- Entonces….me presentas a tus amigas, Ichigo-kun. Dijo Yoruichi que en un parpadeo ya estaba en expandes negro.

\- Bueno Yoruichi-san, ella son Asia, Korra, Mizore, Raynare, Irina, Aika, Sona, Rossweisse y Kuroka. Dijo el peli naranja en orden

En eso muchas lo toman de la mano y lo miran seriamente como diciéndole que diga lo que falta, aunque él no quería mas por el hecho que Yoruichi iba a fastidiarlo.

\- Y todas ellas junto a Orihime, Senna, Tatsuki y Nell son mis novias y claro, Rukia también ya que le di mi primer beso. Dijo Ichigo mientras retrocedió un paso.

Esa confesión hizo que la mujer gato se quedara paralizada unos segundos para luego estallar en risas, Kukaku no se lo podía creer que el adolecente de 15 años que conoció hace casi 3 años se volviera todo un casa nova y Ganju lloraba con lágrimas cómicas maldiciendo la suerte de su pariente lejano.

\- Rayos, perdí mucho dinero con Urahara. Dijo la peli morada

\- Adivino ¿ustedes como malos maestros apostaron a que Ichigo y Rukia terminarían juntos antes de regresar verdad? Pregunto Sona de brazos cruzados.

\- Oye, solo es un poco de diversión y si aunque mírenlo, a mí no me hubiera sorprendido que tuviera más de una novia. Dijo Yoruichi ofendida

\- Bueno dejando de lado lo que tú y Urahara decían y hacían a mis espaldas, tengo que hablar contigo al igual que mi padre solicita tu presencia, mañana algo grande pasara y debes estar al tanto de lo que pasara. Dijo Ichigo seriamente una seriedad que la mujer gato nunca vio en el chico

\- ¿tan grande es lo que tienes en mente? Pregunto Kukaku seriamente

\- Solo diré que si rescatar a Rukia fue una misión suicida lo que tenemos en mente es una misión de muerte segura sino me cuido y espero estar listo para la batalla, aunque, la planeación no es lo mismo que la ejecución. Dijo Ichigo con frialdad y eso preocupaba mucho a sus novias aunque era por ellas que el peli naranja iba a tomar este riesgo potencialmente mortal.

\- ¿Qué me perdí en este año que desapareció? Pregunto Ganju curioso

\- Demasiadas cosas Shiba, demasiadas. Dijo Sona hablando por todas

\- Ichigo tiene planeado poner a la sociedad de almas de cabeza, de nuevo. Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa.

Horas más tarde:

Se podía encontrar a Ichigo junto a su padre y Yoruichi, junto a un invitado sorpresa, se trataba de Kyoraku el cual estaba interesado en apoyar a Ichigo en todo lo posible ya que el también pensaba que muchas de las leyes de la sociedad de almas necesitaban un cambio y sospechaba que Ichigo sería el inicio de ese cambio.

\- El plan es el siguiente y aquí pueden sorprenderse y asustarse, voy a desafiar a Yamamoto a un duelo por el control del título de capitán comandante aunque sea temporal. Dijo Ichigo sin miedo en su voz

Esto provoco que Yoruichi y Kyoraku escupieran él te que estaban tomando y ahogarse, como el chico dijo esta era una misión destinada a ser una sentencia de muerte segura, una misión imposible pero porque se pondría el mismo en peligro.

\- Recuerdo al anciano, me perdono a mí y Rukia en el pasado porque tenía otros asuntos que atender sumado a que ella era una prodigio muy conocida y respetada entre otros shinigamis, pero como las demás son completas desconocidas. Dijo Ichigo con una pose de manos seria.

\- Esta vez no hay perdón ni Aizen que lo evite, tanto el anciano como Byakuya se volvieron poco flexibles a las reglas. Dijo Yoruichi pensativa.

\- Y con la central 46 cada vez más fuerte hace que sea imposible evitar que no se cumpla la ley ¿pero porque harías algo como esto? Aunque se la respuesta. Dijo Kyoraku con curiosidad.

\- Mi hijo siempre hace valer el significado de su nombre de, el que protege, hace esto por sus compañeras que lo siguieron hasta el final a pesar de advertirles sobre la guerra, el hará lo que sea y más con tal de salvarlas. Dijo Isshin con una sonrisa a su hijo

\- Según me dijo mi padre, solo el capitán comandante puede dictar en tiempos de guerra la ley marcial donde el tomara el mando de toda la situación y manda al cuerno todo en lo que crea la central 46 y sus leyes para hacer lo necesario para ganar la guerra. Dijo Ichigo mientras miraba un hechizo en el libro de Rukia.

\- ¿entonces tu plan es volverte el comandante para usar esa ley que mantendrá a tus amigas protegidas bajo tu ala hasta que elijas quien será tu sucesor y luego no poner un pie de nuevo aquí? Es un buen plan y como todos los capitanes y shinigamis verían esa pelea no dudarían de tu autoridad, ya sea por respeto o por miedo. Dijo Kyoraku con una sonrisa, de cierta manera él y Ukitake querían hacer lo que el joven, cambiar las leyes anticuadas de la sociedad de almas.

\- Un paso a la vez, hare eso y trataremos de ganar la guerra, luego buscare la forma de acabar discretamente con la central 46, para siempre, antes de irme dejare las cosas en orden para que cuando visite la tumba de mi madre anualmente y no tener a la sociedad de almas pisándome los talones. Dijo Ichigo con un tono frio en su voz

\- ¿tanto te cambio la fusión con tu hollow interno Kurosaki? Hablas de asesinato como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Dijo Kyoraku con seriedad.

\- No me mal entienda capitán, no mato a cualquiera, pero me di cuenta de algo, si dejo vivos a las amenazas que encierran ¿Qué garantía hay que se queden ahí? La central es un lugar de corrupción, podríamos arrestarlos si pero a la larga saldrán y seguirán esparciendo su inmoralidad, matar no debe ser fácil sino algo necesario por el bien de muchos. Dijo Ichigo hablando como todo un antihéroe que tiene la razón.

\- Bueno última pregunta ¿Qué te hace pensar que el viejo acepte? Dijo Yoruichi que estaba convencida del plan

\- Le daré 2 opciones y deberá aceptar el duelo, ¿Qué percepción tienen los capitanes sobre mi capitán Kyoraku? ¿Serían capaces de ponerse de mi lado para hacer lo correcto en tiempos de guerra? Pregunto Ichigo al perezoso castaño

\- Eres como un mini Aizen pero menos malvado, pues los números están muy a tu favor, yo y Ukitake te apoyaríamos seguro, Kenpachi también no porque le importe sino porque si lo hace le deberás una pelea, Unohana lo seguirá, Soi Fong, es dudosa pero por su lealtad a Yoruichi la convierte en tu respaldo si hace falta, entre tú y yo, Toshiro lo hará ya que…..le gusta una de tus hermanas y Shinji es un aliado seguro. Dijo Kyoraku haciendo ver que los números estaban a favor del peli naranja

\- Eso deja solo Yamamoto con el apoyo de Byakuya que por su promesa cumplirá la ley, Komamura que sigue las reglas para honrar a Tousen, Mayuri también pero por el hecho de que si mueres puede disecarte pero todo apunta que tienes a más de la mitad de los capitanes a tu favor hijo y seguramente sus tenientes irán contigo. Dijo Isshin a su hijo mayor.

\- Bueno, dejo el resto en tus manos capitán Kyoraku, nos vemos mañana, será el día mas agotador que jamás espere que llegara. Dijo Ichigo listo para irse a dormir.

\- Solo una última pregunta Kurosaki ¿te hiciste lo suficientemente fuerte en este último tiempo para desafiar abiertamente al capitán comandante? no por nada lleva décadas ahí. Dijo el castaño preocupado por la seguridad de un activo de guerra tan valioso.

\- Espero estar listo para esta prueba, solo te diré algo, para mí, perder no es una opción con mis amigos en juego, tengo prohibido fracasar. Dijo Ichigo con su mirada y sonrisa determinada.

\- Cuanta madures, quizás debimos mandarte a un universo paralelo antes para quitarte lo tonto. Dijo Yoruichi con una pequeña risa antes de recibir un coscorrón de parte del chico

\- Quizás, pero nunca lo sabremos. Dijo el hibrido que fue directo a dormir a una enorme cantidad de colchones que sus chicas convirtieron en la cama de todos.

Día siguiente:

La llegada de Ichigo no pasó desapercibida por nadie ya que apenas se abrió la puerta al Seireitei los shinigamis sintieron y recordaron el poder del Kurosaki solo que esta vez era un poder más caótico y abrumador, al lado de él iba Rukia liberando la misma presión pero no sin antes pasar por el distrito donde nació y creció y dejarles a los niños la enseñanza que un completo desconocido nacido de la nada puede escalar hasta ser el más poderoso y conocido shinigami, detrás de ellos estaba Isshin, Urahara y Yoruichi como el respaldo de ellos, y detrás de ellos estaban el resto de las chicas del mundo DXD que miraban impresionadas las enormes cantidades de shinigamis y la arquitectura antigua del lugar y cuidándolas atrás estaban los amigos de Ichigo de este mundo seguidos por Stark que a muchos sorprendió ver al ex espada con vida.

Mientras tanto una persona que estaba atrapada dentro del Muken, la cárcel de máxima seguridad para los peores criminales y traidores de la sociedad de almas abrió los ojos, de alguna manera su instinto le decía que la persona que lo había aplastado antes estaba de regreso a la sociedad de almas y eso significaba nada bueno.

Luego de un rato Ichigo en su ropa del dangai y el resto de sus seguidores hicieron acto de presencia en la reunión de capitanes donde por sugerencia Ukitake y Kyoraku se daría en la colina donde iban a ejecutar a Rukia aunque la gran arma ya no estaba ahí.

\- Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami sustituto, vizard, hibrido y héroe de la guerra de invierno, ¿sabes porque estás aquí? Pregunto seriamente Yamamoto notando como el chico lo miraba sin una pisca de miedo.

\- Estoy bastante seguro de la razón pero prefiero que lo digas tú, ya tengo todo calculado y resuelto. Dijo Ichigo mientras sus compañeras pasaron al frente

\- Durante el tiempo que estuviste desaparecido, rompiste la regla más importante de los shinigamis, no ceder tus poderes a los humanos y lo hiciste, múltiples veces, sabes la gravedad de algo así. Dijo Yamamoto seriamente

\- Muy bien capitanes shinigamis, ahora Sona les dará una explicación, no cedi mis poderes tantas veces solo fueron 2 veces para salvar a mis compañeras, el resto que sean shinigamis es más un accidente no intencionado. Dijo Ichigo dejando pasar a Sona

\- Mi nombre es Sona Sitri heredera de la familia de demonios del clan Sitri, él dice la verdad, que la mayoría fuera shinigamis fue accidental, esto que ven como una simple pieza de ajedrez son conocidas como las evil pieces nos permite a los demonios reencarnar humanos en demonios. Dijo la Sitri mostrando una de sus piezas de peón restante.

\- ¿entonces ustedes usan a los humanos como esclavos con esas piezas? Pregunto Komamura no muy feliz

\- Algunos demonios si lo hacen pero otros como yo no, le das esto a un humano u otro ser y renace como demonio, sin embargo cuando Ichigo consiguió su tablero para mantener protegido a su grupo el poder de shinigami reacciono a las piezas, en teoría solo debía darles una marca las personas que tuvieran una pieza en lugar de volverlos demonios, pero los que llevaron una pieza y son de nuestro mundo se volvieron shinigami yo y Asia fuimos las que recibieron el poder cedido de Ichigo para vivir. Dijo Sona regresando a su posición

\- ¿así que Kurosaki creo un grupo de aliados en ese mundo y uso las piezas para mantenerlos unidos sin ser esclavitud? Curioso aunque es inesperado que todos los que recibieron una pieza se volvieran shinigamis. Dijo Unohana intrigada por los efectos de las piezas.

\- Nos estamos desviando del asunto Kurosaki, eso no cambia el hecho que cometiste una falta grave y tú y tus compañeras deben pagar. Dijo Byakuya con su estoicismo de siempre mientras Rukia le lanzaba una mirada de odio puro.

\- Bueno aquí se terminaron las negociaciones, seré directo, tú y la central 46 pueden meterse sus reglas en lo más profundo de su traceso y no les pondrán una mano encima a mis compañeras, ESTAMOS EN UNA MALDITA GUERRA CONTRA LOS QUINCYS PARA PERDER NUESTRO TIEMPO EN DISPUTAS POR REGLAS. Grito Ichigo con ira acercándose al capitán comandante a paso firme

Soi Fong notando eso se lanzó contra el chico para darle un puñetazo y evitar que hicieran una locura que lamentara pero Ichigo atrapo su puño y luego ejerció su fuerza para ponerla de rodillas mientras la pequeña capitana se preguntaba en que momento el segundo aprendiz de Yoruichi obtuvo esa fuerza.

\- Eres un miserable para faltarle el respeto a Yamamoto. Dijo Komamura pero cuando se acercó a Ichigo tuvo un recuerdo fugaz de la vez que Aizen los traiciono ya que con la otra mano, Ia mano de Ichigo brillo en morado

\- Hado 90 Kurohitsugi. Dijo con la mirada sombría el peli naranja mientras Komamura sufrió de nuevo el ataque favorito de Aizen aprendido por el mismo Ichigo que era la misma técnica que estuvo anoche estudiando

Ahora el joven shinigami y el anciano capitán se miraban frente a frente elevando su poder, los tenientes prefirieron no interferir porque este era asunto de capitanes o porque la presión de ambos era aterradora aunque Momo tuvo terror al ver esa técnica de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo supiste de los Quincys antes que nosotros? Pregunto Yamamoto mirando abajo al chico

\- Soy un Quincy por parte de mi madre y al parecer una parte del alma de Zangetsu es parte del rey Quincy, eso y nos atacaron antes de venir, aquí pasaran 2 cosas Comandante. Dijo Ichigo sin echarse atrás, ya no había marcha atrás

\- Tienes mi atención, ya que eres el primero en alzar la voz para cuestionarme. Dijo el anciano con una mirada afilada

\- No dejare que les pongas una mano encima a ellas, nunca, me oyes, nunca te permitiré que tu o la central lo hagan, así que deja pasar esto, es una maldita guerra la que tenemos en frente pero si estás dispuesto a luchar en vano por ejercer la ley, te aseguro que los que sienten el peligro, no te apoyaran. Dijo Ichigo que retrocedió y como fue predicho por Kyoraku, los capitanes que menciono se pusieron del lado de Ichigo y los demás con Yamamoto.

\- Esto es traición. Dijo Komamura sin creer cuantos apoyaron al peli naranja

\- Jamás subestimen el carisma natural y el poder de las palabras de Ichigo, sus palabras son tan duras como sus 2 espadas. Dijo Aika que su broma fuera de lugar rompió la seriedad del momento ya que no se estaba refiriendo a la doble Zangetsu de Ichigo

\- Gracias por hacer el ambiente menos tenso, mira anciano, podemos perder el tiempo en una pequeña guerra civil que nos debilitara dejando a nuestro enemigo aumentar su poder y aplastarnos o…. dijo Rukia mientras Ichigo alzo su espada.

\- Ichigo es la persona que mira a la cara al mismo demonio y no se echara para atrás incluso cuando todo esté en su contra. Dijo la Valkyria mientras se sonrojo

\- Capitán Comandante Yamamoto, yo Kurosaki Ichigo del clan shiba, delante de la presencia de todos los capitanes y tenientes del gotei 13, lo desafío a un duelo uno a uno por el puesto de líder de los shinigamis, debe aceptar el reto o de lo contrario y aunque la gente piense lo contrario será tomado como un cobarde. Dijo el peli naranja apuntado con su espada y sabiendo que ya no había marcha atrás.

Yamamoto y todos los capitanes estaban impactados por el valor del chico, estaba desafiando abiertamente al más poderoso shinigami solo con la intención de cuidar de los suyos, de alguna manera el anciano sonrió un poco, si este chico era capaz de mirarlo y no desmayarse en la guerra sería un aliado increíble y la clave de la victoria contra los quincys.

\- Di tus condiciones Kurosaki. Dijo el anciano que se quitó su chaleco de capitán comandante que fue puesto en manos de Kyoraku y también la placa de teniente ya que si Ichigo ganaba seguramente elegiría a otro teniente

\- Gane o pierda, nada les pasara a mis compañeras, si pasa lo primero quedan fuera de tu alcance y de la central, si pierdo, las regresas a su mundo sellando el poder shinigami y si lo crees conveniente o lo que diga la central cuando acabe la guerra le hare compañía a Aizen en el Muken. Dijo el peli naranja levantando su espada y sujetándola con fuerza.

\- Tenientes, informen de mi duelo contra Kurosaki para que no intervenga nadie, esto es un asunto entre él y yo, te enseñare porque aun soy el comandante. Dijo Yamamoto interesado por ver que haría su oponente

\- Es cierto que con los años viene la sabiduría y experiencia, pero también se olvidan cosas, cosas importantes que marcan la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota. Dijo Ichigo elevando su poder

Antes de que empezara la pelea, todas las novias de Ichigo le desearon suerte para que ganara con un beso de buena suerte, muchas de ellas esperaban que esto funcionara ya que no deseaban volver a su mundo y perder a un ser querido

La teniente Isane mando el mensaje que llego a todos los rincones de la sociedad de almas que se impactaron que alguien desafiara a su anciano líder en una batalla, Sona y Urahara habían hecho un plan, ella usaría un hechizo que funciona como una cámara y combinada con unos sellos del ex capitán la pelea seria transmitida en todos lados sumado a otra función que estaba causando el enojo de cierto rey

El combate empezó con una explosión de onda de choque de puñetazos seguida de varios pasos flash que las shinigamis del otro mundo no podían ver bien pero Rukia miraba que Ichigo con sus manos cubiertas de hierro daba algunos golpes al anciano que no se miraba afectado.

Yamamoto lanzo puñetazos pero noto que el chico usaba los poderes hollow para defenderse pero estaba por usar la misma técnica con la que hizo polvo al arrancar Wonderwaiss Margela, dos puños a presión cargados de nombre sokotsu pero pone una mirada extrañada al ver sonreír a Ichigo.

\- Seki hierro. Dijo el chico y de pronto el puño conecto en el joven pero a su vez no pasó nada sino que los golpes fueron repelidos dejando desbaratada la defensa del comandante que miro como Ichigo creo 2 ceros en sus dos manos

Los 2 ceros rojos dieron en el estómago y cabeza del shinigami anciano que se vio sorprendido y más cuando Ichigo le dio una patada que el atrapo para azotarlo aunque esperando eso Ichigo desenvaino a Zangetsu para cortar el pecho del comandante.

\- Esto es interesante luchas como si fueras un salvaje pero con elegancia y no eres predecible en tus ataques, sino fueras un sustituto y te gustara romper las reglas hubieras sido un capitán excelente. Dijo Yamamoto tranquilamente

\- Gracias pero seguro sería un desastre considerando la cantidad de reglas que me encantaría romper aquí. Dijo Ichigo que de un deslice salpico las primeras gotas de sangre de su oponente.

\- No es tarde para echarte atrás. Dijo el anciano queriendo ser razonable

\- Lo sé, pero si no lo hago jamás podre asegurarme que las cosas se hagan bien en la sociedad de almas, así que puedes ir con todo lo que tengas, no retrocederé pero te diré algo, no usare mi bankai hasta que tú lo uses primero. Dijo el peli naranja con desafío

\- Grandes palabras de alguien que no aguantara ni mi shikai, pero como dijiste, estamos en guerra así que seré rápido. Dijo el anciano haciendo aparecer su bastón.

\- Esto se pone bueno, ahora, protege, Zangetsu. Dijo Ichigo elevando su poder.

\- Reduce toda la creación a cenizas Ryujin jakka. Dijo el anciano capitán mientras a su alrededor hubo un estallido de fuego

Las compañeras de Ichigo se sintieron bastante abrumadas una era por el enorme calor que soltaba esa espada dejando las llamas de fénix completamente en ridículo y como algo insignificante comparado al fuego de Yamamoto, incluso el que uso Isshin se quedaba corto además que no sintieron tanta presión desde que la pareja shinigami uso sus bankais.

\- Jamás luchamos enserio hasta que llegaron los quincys, es por eso que sienten que la presión espiritual de ahora las está sofocando. Dijo Rukia de brazos cruzados mientras le ordeno a Stark que las protegiera.

\- ¿Cuánto poder se estuvieron guardando y conteniendo? Pregunto Asia que a pesar de estar entre las más fuertes estando por debajo de Kuroka y Korra le costaba respirar.

\- Demasiado, de hecho cuando Ichigo uso el modo de vasto lord y bankai, estaba más concentrado por contener para no matarlas que otra cosa. Dijo Rukia con seriedad.

\- Nosotros estamos familiarizados con el poder de Ichigo y no nos afecta. Dijo Orihime que estaba normal

\- Yo las hubiera matado de no ser por el hecho que el padre de Ichigo me ayudo con mi desborde de poder. Dijo el ex espada.

Después de ese estallido se escucharon los ruidos de espadas chocar de forma frenética, al mirar estaba Ichigo chocando sus dos armas contra la llameante arma de Yamamoto sin importarle el fuego que resistía con hierro, ahora las quemaduras eran le menor de sus problemas aunque la única ventaja por hacía decirlo es que no moriría por la pérdida de sangre ya que las llamas cerrarían todas las heridas que pudieran hacerle.

\- Hitotsume: Nadegiri. Dijo Yamamoto que hizo un corte con paso flash y cerrar su espada

Ichigo tosió sangre sintiendo que perforaron su hierro pero no dejo que el dolor lo abrumara por lo que rápidamente se recompuso para sorpresa del anciano que fue perforado por la espada más pequeña del peli naranja mientras creaba una técnica con su otra arma.

\- GETSUGA TENSHO. Grito el peli naranja que dio el impacto directo contra el anciano aunque también noto un moretón en su brazo, el viejo lo golpeo con su guardia baja

\- Nada mal Kurosaki. Dijo el anciano notando la herida en su pecho

\- En verdad, no deseo perder mi tiempo en esto, solo deje pasar a mis compañeras, pero si insiste en cumplir la ley a como dé lugar, seguiré adelante y no retrocederé. Dijo Ichigo mientras su poder desbordaba volviéndose lentamente un vasto lord.

\- En ese caso recibe esto, TAIMATSU. Grito el shinigami anciano creando y lanzando un potente torrente de fuego

Cuando las llamas envolvieron al peli naranja parecía que le hizo mucho daño pero el anciano se sorprende que no parecía disminuir la presencia del joven cuando las llamas se fueron pudo ver por unos segundos, su barrera kido medio derretida y a un Ichigo sin la parte superior de su ropa como vasto lord que no perdió ninguna oportunidad y como un toro envistió al comandante, la pelea se daba en el cielo para que todo mundo la viera salvo unas personas que podían sacar ventaja gracias a Urahara.

Luego de eso entre los cuernos mientras el anciano lanzaba fuego que lastimaba al peli naranja detono un rey cero aun con los cuernos clavados sobre el comandante el cual se recompuso mientras salía volando logro disparar el ennetsu jigoku sobre Ichigo que puso sus manos al frente para defenderse.

Ambos recibieron daño pero parecía que Ichigo estaba cayendo mientras perdía parte de su poder estando semi transformado lo cual el anciano aprovecho para ir en picada para usar el Taimatsu de nuevo pero se dio cuenta tarde de la sonrisa de Ichigo notando que tenía otro Getsuga cargado y listo.

\- KUROI GETSUGA. Grito de pronto Ichigo recomponiéndose y chocando su ataque contra el del anciano

En todo el cielo de la sociedad de almas se pudo ver una explosión de fuego que muchos no vieron desde la lucha en la guerra de invierno solo que ahora las llamas danzaban sobre la energía roja siendo algo perturbador pero impresionante a la vez por el despliegue de semejante fuerza.

Luego de ese impacto todos los capitanes miraban que Ichigo con heridas aun seguía en pie pero en una mano tenía un guantelete blanco y negro junto a alas azules y al comandante con más heridas de las que debería tener en el choque.

Yamamoto no pudo entender lo que paso, mientras Ichigo perdía parte de la transformación su poder hollow rojo se dispersó y fluctuaba lo que le dio la oportunidad de esconder su ataque el cual al chocarlo con el suyo debieron recibir el mismo daño pero no, de alguna forma el peli naranja había logrado reducir la fuerza del ataque de una forma desconocida provocando ese daño.

\- Eres una caja de sorpresas Kurosaki, las ventajas de tu juventud es que puedes aprender trucos nuevos más rápido. Dijo Yamamoto impresionado

\- Pues en ese caso has lo que quieras, pero yo me seguiré levantándome hasta que no pueda moverme para cuidar de mi familia. Dijo Ichigo volviéndose a transformar en vasto lord pero sobre la forma esta aparecieron muchos cráneos siendo el poder del infierno.

\- Muy interesante transformación, debería llamarse infernal vasto lord. Dijo Irina pero sentía un miedo terrible al sentir el poder del viejo líder.

\- Lo hará, realmente lo usara, seguramente Ichigo lo debe de haber presionado o impresionado lo suficiente para que miremos esto. Dijo Unohana sorprendida

\- Veremos el bankai de Yamamoto. Dijo Isshin, esta era la parte para lo que nada podía estar listo su hijo.

\- Prepárate Kurosaki, Bankai, Zanka no tachi. Dijo Yamamoto mientras sus llamas se volvían cada vez más fuertes.

**Nada me preparo para este momento, pero como Zangetsu me lo dijo, si miro atrás, moriré, si dudo, moriré, pero como lo hice con Rukia, lo daré todo de mí, pero mi Bankai, espero aguantar para poder usarlo de último recurso**. Pensó el peli naranja muy seriamente

**Sin duda esto superaría a Vali, pero solo pudo decirlo, estoy feliz de tener a un portador tan fuerte como tú a mi lado, terminemos esta batalla juntos.** Dijo mentalmente Albion emocionado

**Ichigo, me alegra ver que finalmente te has convertido en todo un hombre, un guerrero justo, ahora demuestra de lo que eres capaz, si derrotas ahora al comandante de todos los shinigamis, estarás listo para enfrentar al rey Quincy.** Dijo mentalmente Zangetsu

A la vista la espada no tuvo ningún cambio significativo, pero las llamas, para Ichigo eran insoportables, casi parecían derretir su coraza de Hollow, incluso parecía perforar su hierro dejando su regeneración como lo único que podía usar para no morir.

\- Ahora en mi bankai, mi zanpakuto emite la misma temperatura que el sol, así que te puedes hacer una idea de que tan intensa será la pelea. Dijo el viejo shinigami con su espada humeando

\- Lo sé, y más que nunca no debo perder. Dijo Ichigo mientras cubría su doble Zangetsu con las llamas infernales, nada comparadas a las de su oponente pero servirían para hacer que estas no colapsaran y se derritieran.

De nuevo la pelea se reanudo pero en el cielo se podía ver que en lugar de saltar chispas con cada golpe se lanzaban oleadas de fuego negro y fuego naranja representando a cada uno, aquel que haría cumplir la ley a cualquier costo y a quien estaba dispuesto a romperlas por el bien de otros, dos oponentes que no iban a dar su brazo a torcer, las chicas estaban muy preocupadas del combate y se sentían culpables y felices al mismo tiempo.

Lo primero era porque su egoísmo de querer no separarse de el hizo que tuviera que hacer todo un plan para desafiar a este oponente casi imparable pero felices ya que de cierta manera esto era muy romántico de ver a su novio arriesgarse por ellas y hacer lo que fuera para que estuvieran a salvo

\- Este: kyokujitsujin. Dijo el anciano comandante lanzando un potente ataque.

\- Divide, getsuga Jujisho. Dijo Ichigo haciendo 2 ataques.

De nuevo el cielo estallo en un despliegue increíble de explosiones y de nuevo el anciano vio que su oponente dividía el impacto de sus ataques de manera desconocida pero que tenía que ver con ese raro guante, claro ambos sufrieron daño como parte del pelo largo de Ichigo quemándose y su cuerpo con quemaduras graves pero Yamamoto tenía un enorme corte en X y mucho daño.

\- Esta batalla es increíble. Dijo Toshiro ya que siendo el más joven de todos los capitanes nunca presencio batallas de ese calibre.

\- Kurosaki se ha hecho increíblemente poderoso, mi sangre arde por una batalla contra él. Dijo Kenpachi emocionado, la última vez que lucharon no lo disfruto tanto por estar controlado.

\- Vamos Ichigo-san, usted puede derrotarlo. Dijo Asia desde abajo mientras el combate se volvía cada vez más devastadora

De nuevo los cielos de la sociedad de almas se estremecían y por los restos de la energía de cada ataque parecía que el cielo se estaba volviendo de color rojo como si todos hubieran estado en el infierno, aunque la batalla era un infierno andante

Ichigo y Yamamoto no daban su brazo a torcer, pero por momentos Yamamoto lograba hacerle daños graves al peli naranja de no ser por el hecho que este contra atacaba y solía atraparlo usando trucos nuevos con el hado exclusivo para los vizards, el capitán comandante debía admitirlo, el peli naranja era un prodigio, si hubiera entrenado desde niño sin duda ahora la pelea estaría muy en su contra.

\- Oeste: Zanjitsu Gokui. Dijo Yamamoto por lo que Ichigo gracias a sus instintos hollow retrocede al sentir peligro

\- Vamos anciano, eso es todo, necesitas más que eso para asustarme. Dijo Ichigo mientras a cada paso sentía que su oportunidad de ganar estaba muy cerca.

\- ¿con que no es suficiente muchacho impertinente? Sur: kaka juman Okushi Daisojin.

\- Yamamoto lo usara, esto es grave, si utiliza la última técnica estamos condenados. Dijo Ukitake mientras los cielos se oscurecían y la sociedad de almas a cada paso parecía más al infierno.

Con la primera técnica Yamamoto estaba cubierto de una armadura de fuego increíblemente caliente que mataría a Ichigo sino iba con la defensa correcta y condenándolo a solo usar ataques a distancia, mientras que la segunda fue la más impresionante porque ahora, delante del joven se alzaba un enorme ejercito de muerto vivientes cubiertos en llamas, esqueletos que murieron calcinados en el pasado.

\- Kurosaki, cada uno de estos esqueletos son seres que mate en el pasado, sus números son millones, incluso más, aun así ¿desafiaras mi autoridad? Dijo Yamamoto cubierto en sus llamas.

\- Estuviste muy ocupado en los últimos 1000 años y mi respuesta sigue siendo, si, desafiare tu autoridad. Dijo Ichigo mostrando el guantelete de dragón blanco.

\- ¿ese artefacto es del otro mundo y el causante de que el poder de mis ataques se redujeran a la mitad? Pregunto el anciano shinigami pero Ichigo noto que estaba jadeando, lo estaba agotando.

\- Si, lo que viste solo fue la pisca de todo lo que puede hacer, ahora veras todo lo que puede hacer, esto es un todo o nada, y mi Bankai, será el último recurso. Dijo Ichigo mientras su guante brillaba

\- ¿estuviste enfrentándote a mi usando solamente el Shikai? Dijo Yamamoto tratando de esconder su sorpresa.

\- Si, y ahora Albion, espero que puedas sostener esto. Dijo Ichigo a su dragón

\- Usar la armadura es más difícil e inestable con cada transformación que usas, pero eres fuerte y sé que podrás con esto. Dijo Albion mientras la transformación empezó.

\- En ese caso, ahora mira viejo dragón el poder de un dragón de verdad SCALE MAIL. Dijo el peli naranja mientras su cuerpo brillo en blanco

De pronto todos pudieron ver que la forma de vasto lord con el poder infernal se volvió de un tono metalizado como si fuera una armadura donde había varias gemas de color morado y roja en el medio como si fuera el corazon, de alguna manera Yamamoto sintió que parte de su poder fue drenado.

Yamamoto en un punto vio como un destello blanco y rojo paso por encima de su ejército y luego tocio sangre para escuchar el crujir de sus huesos, Ichigo lo había golpeado con una enorme dureza y aunque redujo sus llamas por el divine Dividing parte de la armadura se estaba derritiendo por lo que este retrocede y recupera sus armas.

\- Sabes, podrían ser visto como un cobarde al usar un ejército contra mí en un combate uno contra uno, así que yo me encargare de despejar los cielos. Dijo Ichigo levantando su mano.

\- ¿Qué es este poder Kurosaki? Pregunto el anciano sorprendido.

\- Solo el poder del dragón emperador blanco, ahora HALF DIMENCION. Grito Ichigo

De pronto muchos sintieron algo de debilidad como si se les hubiera quitado parte de sus poderes pero en el cielo las llamas se redujeron a la mitad, el ejército de esqueletos aunque numeroso también cayó a la mitad y su tamaño también se vio seriamente afectado.

El combate no parecía tener un final o ganador, por momentos Yamamoto tomaba la delantera rompiendo la armadura del dragón con tajos ardientes pero Ichigo no se hizo temido entre los capitanes por nada, de hecho y repitiendo su costumbre cuando lucho contra Ulquiorra y Ginjo aunque las llamas lo estaban matando con una mirada fría tomo el brazo del comandante y logro cortarlo aunque sus espadas estaban casi derretidas por las temperaturas.

Yamamoto e Ichigo estaban en sus límites, lo que pasara ahora era un todo o nada, ambos estaban dañados, Ichigo con su cuerpo doliéndole por todos lados y el anciano sin uno de sus brazos, pero todo se reducía en este ataque.

\- BAN KAI. Grito Ichigo mientras parecía que parte de su armadura se restauraba mientras ahora solo cargaba una gigantesca espada con la cual estaba cargando con un enorme getsuga tensho, el último que decidía la pelea completa.

\- Kurosaki, si llegaste hasta aquí, sin duda tienes el poder para salvar a la sociedad de almas contra la nueva amenaza, pero esta será tú última prueba, sobrevivir a este ataque, uno que es capaz de devastar la sociedad de almas por completo. Dijo Yamamoto mientras la espada y el fuego se movían más abrazadoramente.

\- GETSUGA. Grito Ichigo preparando para lanzar un último Getsuga tensho con todo su poder, no podía usar el mugetsu ya que eso le quitaría sus poderes.

\- Que así sea, Norte: tenchi kaijin

Lo único que vieron todos los presentes fue un enorme fuego con el brillo sofocante de un sol y un arco de energía tan densa que si estuvieran cerca el shinigami mas novato y hasta los tenientes serian terriblemente abrumados por ese poder, las chicas de Ichigo estaban preocupadas, este era el final del combate y solo podía haber un ganador.

\- TENSHO. Grito Ichigo mientras miraba todas sus aventuras, amistades y romances pasar frente a sus ojos, el conocía el resultado del combate, las advertencias y no las escucho, pero aun así, si todo estaba en su contra y existía una mínima oportunidad, la tomaría.

La explosión y el caos masivo fue descomunal, muchos techos de casas cercanas colapsaron por la explosión, los capitanes tuvieron que usar barreras de kido para resguardarse de ellos, los tenientes y las compañeras de Ichigo que no se sintieron tan pequeñas en términos de poder desde Loki o incluso Aizen.

Sin embargo todos vieron que del cielo dos objetos caían al suelo, una era Yamamoto el cual cayó al suelo pero logro aterrizar con una rodilla jadeando pesadamente, nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños pudo jurar que el joven se volvería tan poderoso para desafiarlo, su Bankai se apagó mientras sujetaba la zona donde perdió su brazo que estaba cauterizado

Por el otro extremo la espada de Ichigo regreso a su forma base que cayó en el medio del campo de batalla mientras Ichigo parecía estar en el suelo muerto, sus ropas estaban casi hechas pedazos quedando solo media falda de su traje shinigami para cubrirlo, un guante de albion semi derretido con la calavera del poder del infierno y la mitad de la máscara de Vasto lord.

Ningún capitán dijo nada, no declararon un ganador todavía porque Ichigo demostró durante el combate sorprenderlos una y otra vez desafiando todas sus expectativas, y los que lo apoyaron esperaron que de nuevo los impactara.

Sus chicas por su parte gritaban y algunas lloraban, salvo Korra, Sona y Rossweisse que tenían lagrimas traicioneras pasar sobre ellas mientras otras no lo aguantaron incluso Rukia estaba por romperse pero susurraba una y otra vez.

\- Vamos Ichigo, levántate. Dijo Rukia en un susurro

\- ¿mi hijo perdió? Pregunto Isshin impotente.

\- Era de esperarse Kurosaki nunca tuvo oportunidad contra el capitán comandante, era solo un simple humano que nunca debió. Dijo Byakuya pero fue silenciado cuando todos notaron como Rukia y la misma Asia le dieron una cachetada en conjunto.

\- Tu que sabes de él, NADA, ERES BASURA COMO LOS NOBLES CODICIOSOS DE LOS DEMONIOS, SOLO MIRAS A TODOS HACIA ABAJO Y NUNCA BUSCAS QUE SE HAGAN FUERTES. Grito Asia liberando su rabia, la rabia que simbolizaba su poder hollow

\- Ella tiene razón, JAMAS LE HABLES MAL. Dijo Rukia con lágrimas y gritando mientras su hermano se tocaba el rostro.

\- Se…acabo….cuando se recupere…..será nuestro aliado….y luego al muken. Dijo Yamamoto entre jadeos.

\- Oye…¿Quién… les dijo que estoy muerto? Dijo una voz conocida

Todos miraron que arrastrándose en el suelo y tomando su espada de la hoja cortándose hasta llegar al final estaba Ichigo que lenta y dolorosamente se puso de pie, sus brazos estaban muy quemados al igual que su pecho y piernas de hecho caminar era como pisar mil cuchillas pero el anciano estaba impactado, sobrevivió y aún seguía levantándose algo que nadie lo había logrado jamás.

Tanto fue su shock que Ichigo aprovecho su confusión para con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban usar su sonido y paso flash para con el guante golpear a Yamamoto en el rostro el cual se había destruido al impactar con el shinigami y con la otra doliéndole empuño a Zangetsu y la clavo muy profundamente en el la mano del anciano para que no pudiera empuñar su zanpakuto.

\- Dime… Yamamoto ¿Por qué no pudiste ganarme? Dijo Ichigo que aun agotado puso su pie en el estómago del shinigami para pisarlo, no se descuidaría.

\- No lo sé, no fui lo suficientemente rápido para atacarte. Dijo Yamamoto en el suelo, por donde lo viera, ya no había escape, fue derrotado, no solo eso, fue superado por una persona más joven que él, un humano que se esforzó demasiado para llegar a donde esta hoy

\- Incorrecto. Dijo Ichigo pisando más fuerte pero a él le dolía igual

Los shinigamis incluso los que miraban todo desde la lejanía, estaban completamente helados sin poder articular palabras o procesar lo que vieron, Yamamoto, su gran y respetado comandante fue derrotado en una lucha limpia, incluso los capitanes no se lo podían creer esto sobre todo Unohana ya que era la única de casi todos que conocía el verdadero alcance del poder del ahora ex capitán comandante de sociedad de almas

Por su parte las chicas solo se abrazaron de la alegría, Ichigo estaba vivo aunque quemado y destrozado se puso en pie y ahora terminaría la pelea no sin antes darle una lección de humildad a un anciano.

\- ¿fuiste más poderoso? Pregunto el anciano para de nuevo ser pisado

\- Incorrecto de nuevo, se nota que lo olvidaste con el paso de los años. Dijo Ichigo mientras la máscara vasto lord caía.

\- ¿no lo entiendo? Dijo Yamamoto aun en el suelo

\- Te lo diré, lo que tengo y no tuviste, fue una determinación verdadera, una voluntad superior a la tuya, tu solo tenías la voluntad de derrotarme por las leyes, algo que no crees completamente pero la respetas, mientras que yo, tuve la voluntad de ponerme en pie una y otra vez aunque todo se viera en mi contra, y sabes porque, porque cuando hay gente en peligro, especialmente mis amigos y familia, sin importar la dificultad, sin importar que mi cuerpo se destroce o que pierda mis poderes, seguiré adelante hasta que sepa que estén a salvo de personas como tú y la central 46. Dijo Ichigo manteniéndose en pie con mucho esfuerzo y dolor

\- El ganador de esta pelea es el ahora capitán comandante Kurosaki Ichigo. Dijo Kyoraku ya que era más que obvio que el anciano en su mirada quedo derrotado sumado a que Ichigo le enseño algo que olvido, no estaba luchando por sus ideales sino los de unos desconocidos.

\- Por favor chicas, si se van a lanzar a abrazarme esperen a que Asia me cure las quemaduras, sobre todo tu Nell. Dijo Ichigo apuntando a la arrancar que tenía la intención de eso, pero si lo abrazaba en este estado, el grito que iba lanzar el peli naranja estaba muy seguro que se iba a escuchar hasta en hueco mundo y el mundo humano.

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos donde Asia uso más de la mitad de sus poderes junto a Orihime para restaurar a Ichigo sin tener quemaduras aunque su poder estaba algo bajo aunque lo siguiente antes de poner en marchar el plan final era que el peli naranja le pidió a sus novias curar a Yamamoto y restaurar su brazo ya que sería necesario para la guerra que estaba por llegar en menos de nada.

Luego de recibir múltiples besos y abrazos de sus novias y felicitaciones de sus amigos los capitanes y tenientes aun procesando lo que vieron notaron como Ichigo tomo el chaleco de capitán comandante y lo puso encima de su ropa negra que junto a su cabellera ligeramente alargada le daba cierto aire de poder y respeto.

La primera orden de Ichigo fue que Rukia sería su teniente mientras que Sona la tercera al mando, Kuroka protesto por eso pero una explicación rápida de porque ella no era la tercera al mando es que el peli naranja la puso ahí por su cerebro y no tanto por su poder pero si existiera el puesto ella sería la cuarta al mando.

\- Bueno capitán comandante Kurosaki, ¿Cuál es su siguiente orden? Pregunto Yoruichi con un tanto de diversión y respeto

\- Declaro que a partir de este momento se aplicara la ley marcial en tiempos de guerra, por lo que el mando completo y las leyes caen en mi responsabilidad, por lo que cualquier orden de la central 46, no será tomada. Dijo Ichigo con firmeza mientras se retiraba a descansar, esta pelea fue agotadora y necesitaba una siesta, hacerse con el control fue la segunda parte del plan de él y su padre, ahora llegaba la tercera y por la cual muchos protestarían pero estando en juego los 3 mundos no se iba poner a discusión y no lo cuestionarían.

_**El siguiente Omake es cortesía del seguidor John el lobo solitario 43, un saludo desde argentina Amigo:**_

Omake: locuras en el mundo ninja:

En la oficina del autor se llevaba una conversación algo interesante.

Por una parte estaba el autor junto con su asistente gatuna y por otra parte a un tipo con apariencia de coyote Stark pero más salvaje, junto con una chica de ojos rojo y pelo rosa y un tipo con pelo rubio y apariencia de payaso que jugaba con la silla giratoria.

-Haber si entendí John, quieres ir a por los seres más molestos del anime del ninja rubio que evangeliza a todos. Preguntaría el autor curioso mirando la solicitud de uno de sus seguidores.

-Sip, alguien tiene que hacerlo y aparte quería visitar el lugar después de todo no voy desde la cacería de trapitos. Diría el ahora reconocido John con algo de pereza.

-Je ese fue un gran dia al cual no me invitaron malditos envidiosos. Diría el payaso algo molesto porque quería ir.

-Será en otra ocasión Kefka. Diría la pelirosa jugando cartas con la chica gato.

-Y como se te ocurrió la idea. Pregunto káiser que entre su papeleo estaban los futuros fics que haría.

-Bueno todo comenzó ayer. Diría el lobo recordando.

Flashback.

En la mansión del lobo solitario se vería a John meditando.

-Después de muchos fics del anime, muchos videos de cierto senju odia uchihas y a hiruzen, he tomado una decisión. Diría John con una idea.

-Por fin harás fics en vez de mirarlos. Preguntaría una chica parecida a Lilynette pero más alta.

-Nah aún no me siento listo para eso, voy a ir al mundo ninja a partírsela a los tontos de ahí, Lily llama a los chicos. Diría el lobo con convicción

-Entendido hermano. Diría la arrancar golpeando un botón y marcando un número al celular.

En una casa cercana a la mía.

Se veía a la pelirosa con un rubio ojos rojos que jugaban en una árcade.

-Nunca me ganaras enana. Diría el rubio apretando botones rápidamente.

-Solo espera gil yyy listo. Diría la pelirosa y se vería el cartel de winner.

-No puede ser incluso use a iori, como me ganaste ami el rey de los héroes Gilgamesh usando a athena. Diría el rubio conocido como Gilgamesh.

-Bueno se requiere algo de técnica y paciencia acaso quieres la revancha. Preguntaría la pelirosa con una leve sonrisa.

-Cuando quieras enana pero esta vez vas a ca- . No terminaría porque se oiría el celular de la pelirosa.

-Caray veamos quien es, hola? Preguntaría la pelirosa.

-Inori el jefe los ocupa trae a gil. Diria la voz de una niña.

-Ok voy para aya, gil nos ocupan vamos. Diria Inori trayéndose a rastras al rubio arrogante.

En un sitio que parecía un campo de guerra

Se veria a Kefka junto con una chica de pelo azul y la misma piel que el payaso causando destrozos y acabando con zombies.

-Jajaja que divertido es acabar con zombies en ciudad mapache, oye chica cuantos llevas ahí. Preguntaría el descerebrado mental.

-Mmm me perdí después de los 275, pero a quien le importa pastelillo vamos por más. Diría lanzando granadas a los no muertos.

-Ja esa es mi chica a darle que-. No terminaría de hablar al ver una señal en el cielo en forma de lobo

-Santos bacalaos es el jefe, el que llegue al último es huevo podrido. Diría mientras usaba una mochila cohete para irse de ahí.

-Diantres se me fue, bueno amiguitos recuerden este día como el día en que conocieron a kefka palazzo. Diría lanzándoles una bola de fuego a los zombies y yéndose del lugar volando.

De vuelta con el lobo.

Todos estaban en la sala mientras John estaba escribiendo cosas en una pizarra.

-Damas y caballeros y locos, los llame porque son lo mejor de lo mejor para una misión muy grande, 6 gemas, 3 objetivos, una oportunidad, hace 5 años perdimos todos, perdimos amigos, perdimos familia, perdimos una parte de, espera guion equivocado. Diría John haciendo que todos se caigan al estilo anime.

-No te hagas el gracioso sino quieres que te electrocute las bolas otra vez. Diría Lilynette golpeando la cabeza del lobo.

-Ya ya vamos haya, quiero acabar con la escoria de naruto y necesito gente para la labor así que le entran o no. Diría John con voz de mando.

Todos se quedarían pensando en esto, ciertamente el autor no supo cómo terminar su historia y la empeoro después de la saga de pain pero alguien rompió el silencio.

-Yo iré, cuando era antes natsuki no sentí que alguien me quisiera, mi padre me odiaba, me sentía sola y cuando tú me ofreciste esta oportunidad jure que te seguiría hasta el mismo infierno, aparte leí ese manga y tengo mucho odio contra cierto personaje. Diría Inori con seriedad

-Muy bonita tu historia y todo amiguis, pero si hablamos de sembrar el caos entonces me apunto. Diría Jinx preparada para todo.

-Por fin se te ocurre una idea buena, sería bueno estudiar los ojitos mágicos que tienen y esas células que hacen todo en ese anime. Diría el payaso riéndose sádicamente.

-No tienes que preguntar tu sabes que ire. Diría lilynette felizmente.

-Hmp tu eres mi maestro así que aunque me niegue me llevarías, aunque hay cierto arrogante al que le tengo una sorpresa. Diría el un tercios dios.

-Excelente aquí tengo una lista de qué hacer: matar a Sasuke, matar a Sakura, matar a óbito, matar a zetsu negro, matar a Kabuto/Orochimaru, tomar el alma de danzo, revivir a Itachi, evangelizar a Naruto (ponerle suero anti-princeso) destruir los vestigios de los otsutsukis (evitar trama en boruto), tomar la cabeza de Hidan e insertarle el ojo sharingan de óbito a Kakashi. Diría el lobo para ver que hacia quien.

-En mi caso ire por el misterioso hombre enmascarado y eliminare esa basura de alienígenas que termino con el anime. Diría John con seriedad.

-Voy por el emo. Diría Gilgamesh secamente.

-voy por la tabla, tengo que probar los poderes vampíricos que me dio Alucard sama. Diría Inori mostrando sus dientes.

-Pido a frijolito espero que traiga su ejército de amiguitos para jugar y me traeré a la cabecita del inmortal religioso ese. Diría Jinx esperando ver eso.

-Pues pido al ayuwoki y a su amante, se creen científicos expertos, ya lo veremos y aparte de revivir a ese Uchiha claro está. Diría el payaso sonriendo.

-Pues yo voy a evangelizar al rubio y tomar el alma de la momia, seguro a káiser le gusta. Diría Lilynette encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno pues hagámoslo equipo dinamita. Diría Inori feliz.

-Oye no éramos el equipo buena onda. Diría Gilgamesh.

-Según yo era el equipo maravilla. Diría Jinx pensativa.

-Yo vote por escuadrón alfa lobo. Diría la rubia con casco de cráneo.

-Entonces ahora seremos el equipo alfa buena maravilla onda dinamita escuadrón lobo. Diría el payaso con simpleza.

-Muy problemático de recordar, dejémoslo en equipo lobo y listo. Diría John dejando el tema caer.

Fin de flash back:

-Y qué te parece káiser. Diría el lobo al autor.

-Interesante, además quería que alguien se encargue de ese lugar toma lo ocuparas. Diría el autor dándole el suero al lobo.

Pero en eso verían que kefka tomaría el teléfono llamando a un lugar.

-Qué haces psicópata. Le preguntaría John.

-Broma telefónica me aburrió su discurso asi que cortare la tensión así. Diría el payaso llamando a cierto lugar del inframundo.

En el bar de villanos.

-Todos seguían aburridos por la cuarentena hasta que alguien sintió algo.

-Tengo la sensación de que un montón de idiotas ira a mi universo a armar una grande. Diría Madara pensando en ello.

-Será cosa tuya o tu qué crees machete. Diría Aizen dirigiéndose a Yhwach.

-Por vigésima quinta vez que me parezca a Danny Trejo no quiere decir que sea machete. Diría el rey Quincy molesto de que lo comparen con ese actor.

-Guarden silencio que llaman al teléfono. Diría el rey demonio tomando al teléfono.

\- Hola? buscas a alguien que se apellide camela y se llame Benito, ok vere si esta, oigan aquí hay un Benito camela, hay un Benito camela. Preguntaría a los demás.

-Si tan desesperado estás tócatela tu jajaja. Diría Madara riéndose junto a todo el bar ya que el rey demonio cayó en la broma más simple de todas.

\- Maldito si te encuentro desearas no haber nacido. Diría pero ya

De vuelta en la oficina

Todos se reirían por la broma exitosa del payaso

-Jeje ese tipo me hizo el día. Diría Claire calmándose un poco.

-Lo sé, pues no se diga más buena suerte en tu misión. Diría el autor al lobo.

-Jeje créeme ellos no sabrán lo que les espera. Diría John con sus ojos volviéndose amarillos y su mano se tornaba en un negro metálico.


	38. Chapter 38

Hola káiser de nuevo desde la cuarentena con un capítulo más de esta historia sin mucho que decirles les dejo este capítulo.

**Darkcrizer: **cierto le di todo ese poder a Ichigo para desafiar a Yamamoto

**El guerrero Goku: **es verdad, muchos protagonistas demuestran eso

**Arraia: **thanks

**viecenta1.8: **gracias y bueno cualquiera puede hacer

**john el lobo solitario 43: **de nada ando falto de ideas de omakes o pereza general

Capítulo 38: equilibrando la balanza, el escuadrón 0

No pasaron ni 3 días desde lo que ocurrió en la sociedad de hecho para muchos el shock todavía era demasiado para procesar y no era para menos, muchos recordaron la primera vez que Ichigo llego a la sociedad de almas como el shinigami sustituto de 15 años que desafío a capitanes como Kenpachi y Byakuya donde se alzó con la victoria y ahora 3 años después luego de un periodo de desaparición y de recuperar los poderes perdidos en su batalla contra Aizen había derrotado a su capitán comandante que llevaba años en ese puesto y su poder era incuestionable.

Sin embargo, paso, ese joven que los derroto hace tiempo había regresado y en una batalla que seguramente quedaría grabada en la historia de los shinigamis y estudiantes en la academia para servir de ejemplo perfecto como alguien surgido de la nada, se alzó para enfrentar a Yamamoto.

Las cosas se podría decir que fueron muy bien y muy mal dependiendo de la jerarquía social, empezando por aquellos que desde el primer día se negaron a reconocer a Ichigo como el nuevo comandante fueron las familias nobles, todas sin excepción, salvo la casa de Yoruichi estaban en contra ya que el peli naranja declaro en su primer día que su influencia era insignificante siendo solo un montón de ancianos metidos en reglas arcaicas que perjudican al desarrollo

Lo mismo dijo de la central 46 que nada pudo hacer contra la misma ley que el rey del alma había puesto hace tiempo, ahora su poder desapareció siendo solo políticos sin nada que gobernar mientras la guerra durara.

Pero la decisión que hizo enojar a todos los nobles fue el que las puertas serian abiertas para dejar entrar a la gente del distrito Ryukon, las razones sobraban desde proteger a los civiles que estarían en la línea de tiro de los quincys sumado a que ya era hora de darles oportunidades a los menos afortunados que no nacieron dentro de los 13 escuadrones.

Si, parecía que donde pusiera un pie un Kurosaki los problemas los seguirían a donde fueran o terminaría metido en algo grande, lo primero que tuvo que hacer Ichigo antes de dictar las leyes de la guerra fue asegurar la lealtad de los capitanes que no estuvieron a su favor siendo el más fácil de convencer Komamura.

En un principio pensó que Ichigo haría un desastre creando anarquía por donde pisara, cosa que no paso sino que hizo lo que Tousen hubiera querido ver, estaba privando del poder a los nobles para una igualdad, solo con eso el capitán lobo juro lealtad al comandante Kurosaki

Mayuri estaba en el medio ya que no le importaba quien estuviera al mando si eso le permitía seguir con los experimentos, de hecho Rukia lo compro cuando le dio uno de los medallones de quincys para que se pusiera a inventar algo para contra restarlos

Byakuya no acepto al hibrido como su comandante pero manteniendo la única promesa que le quedaba en pie que era la de sus padres se tragó su orgullo y seguiría las leyes de guerra por lo que significa que debía obedecer a Ichigo

Durante esos días Asia y Orihime estuvieron curando a su novio hasta que este había recuperado toda su energía de la desgastante batalla mientras Yamamoto estaba a la mitad.

El grupo de Ichigo esperando órdenes se dispersó para ver y aprender de la sociedad de almas, de hecho Asia pasaba mucho tiempo en la división 4 haciéndose rápidamente amiga de Isane que se parecía a ella en ocasiones aunque con unos atributos superiores.

Aika solo le hablaba maravillas de cosas para adultos a Kyoraku mientras entrenaba un poco supervisada por Kuroka a la cual le agradó mucho a Yoruichi y Soi Fong por el hecho que tenía cola y orejas de gato naturalmente

Luego estaban personas como Mizore y Sona en el laboratorio de Mayuri junto a Urahara para hacer un descubrimiento en la guerra Quincy, ellas solo fueron ahí por curiosidad para saber si lo que decía Ichigo era verdad sobre que el capitán del cuerpo de investigación era un sádico, inmoral, psicópata, megalómano y de sanidad mental dudosa, cosa que sí lo era.

En fin, muchas cosas sucedían al mismo tiempo en la sociedad de almas, en estos momentos se encontraba a Ichigo junto a su teniente Rukia supervisando el poder militar que tenían, ambos estaban serios ya que ellos fácilmente tenían el poder de capitanes con un rango alto y las quincys les causaron muchos problemas a ellos y ellas eran la elite de Yhwach, si eran así de poderosas los capitanes actuales tenían sus posibilidades demasiado abajo.

Más preocupante aun, hoy, precisamente hoy se había abierto una garganta en el mundo de los vivos de la cual según los shinigamis de Karakura encontraron a 3 arrancars heridos lo cual no podía significar absolutamente nada bueno para el conflicto, de hecho era muy mala señal.

\- Tss, estamos en serios problemas. Dijo Ichigo tirando unos papeles que eran los expedientes de los capitanes y tenientes

\- La verdad es que sí, si contamos, los capitanes más fuerte son Kyoraku pero su pereza nos juega en contra como a Stark, Kenpachi es poderoso pero si no aprende el uso del shikai o bankai al menos es inútil, Unohana es la mejor que tenemos junto a Shinji pero los demás. Dijo Rukia molesta, ahora que estaba en lo alto podía ver los grandes problemas de los poderosos antiguos

\- Los tenientes son una historia diferente, diría que Renji es el más fuerte de entre los tenientes sin contarte a ti, las habilidades de la Zanpakuto de Izumo lo hacen temible, el resto tienen solo poder alto y Momo aunque duela es la más inútil. Dijo el padre de Ichigo

\- No estamos preparados para enfrentar a estos enemigos, necesitamos más números y fuerza, pero el tiempo nos juega en contra. Dijo Ichigo con seriedad.

\- Ichigo, tengo una sugerencia para esto, es una vergüenza para los shinigamis pero en vista de los eventos recientes. Dijo Isshin que era casi el consejero de Ichigo

\- Acepto todo tipo de ideas. Dijo el peli naranja interesado

\- ¿no estarás empezando en recurrir a ellos verdad? Pregunto Rukia sorprendida

\- Me temo que sí, hijo cuando algunos shinigamis destacaron por algo, hicieron un descubrimiendo importante y hasta tener una fuerza inconmensurable pasan a un escuadrón que no está en el gotei 13, el escuadrón 0, la elite de los shinigamis, los protectores del rey de las almas. Dijo el Kurosaki mayor seriamente

\- Asumiendo que nunca los vi en mi vida, deben de estar en otra parte. Dijo el peli naranja pensativo

\- Según se el palacio del rey de las almas es como una ciudad como la sociedad de almas, entonces. Dijo Rukia pensando por donde iban los hilos

\- Necesitamos al escuadrón 0, no dudaran en ayudarnos considerando que es una amenaza que ni el gotei 13 puede controlar. Dijo Isshin que sentía la vergüenza por pedir ayuda a ellos

\- Si son lo bastante fuertes nos pueden ayudar pero también debemos fortalecer nuestros poderes antes que nada, muchos capitanes tienen un poder que puede refinarse, incluso el tuyo. Dijo Ichigo pensando

\- Un problema a la vez hijo mío, ahora vamos, está la reunión a la que debemos ir. Dijo el peli negro orgulloso de su hijo

\- Vamos Ichigo, seguro saldremos adelante. Dijo Rukia cogiéndolo de la mano

Ya en la reunión Ichigo se paró al frente y junto a él estaba toda su facción esperando las ordenes de su comandante mientras los capitanes esperaban dar su reporte táctico, Urahara les dijo a todos que desde la pelea con Yamamoto uso las cámaras mágicas para poner sellos para aislar intrusos ya que parecía que los quincys estuvieron vigilando la sociedad de almas desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

\- Bueno Kisuke, Mayuri y Nemu, empiecen y digan que tienen un descubrimiento muy útil, luego haremos pasar a las enviadas de hueco mundo. Dijo Ichigo firmemente

\- Las tenemos capitán Comandante Kurosaki. Dijo Nemu con respeto a su superior

\- Primero necesitamos un voluntario, no se preocupen ya las probamos y son muy seguras. Dijo Kisuke mostrando un montón de píldoras negras.

La que paso a aprobar uno de esos dulces negros fue Kuroka con alegría, de pronto todos sintieron un poco de poder Hollow circular por su Zanpakuto y en su cuerpo pero sin llegar a ser una vizard cosa que no entendían los capitanes y tenientes.

\- Según el informe de la oficial Sona sobre la batalla contra los Quincy los medallones de ellos estaban hechos para robar los poderes de las zanpakutos, sin embargo dijo que el enemigo tocio sangre cuando trato de robar las zanpakutos de Kurosaki, Shiba y Argento, entonces pensamos ¿que tenían en común para que no se vieran afectados? Dijo Mayuri

\- Llegamos a la conclusión, hace años los Quincy mataban Hollow debido a que les temían ya que sus poderes eran tóxicos, es por eso que no pudieron robarlas, las zanpakutos al ser extensiones de nuestras almas se ven afectadas por el poder Hollow, haciendo que el solo contacto sea toxico para los quincys. Dijo Urahara muy tranquilamente mientras los tenientes y capitanes se miraban

\- Eso significa que solo los Vizard serían inmunes al robo. Dijo Rossweisse mirando su arma no queriendo que se la quitaran luego del vínculo que creo.

\- Así es, pero el proceso de hollowficacion shinigami es complicado y como todos tienen sus creencias firmes sobre los Hollows rechazarían eso así que hicimos una alternativa que todos tolerarían, solo es un poco de energía en su cuerpo para que esos ladrones no tomen lo que les pertenece. Dijo Mayuri que el ya había consumida la suya

\- Eso es una excelente noticia considerando que el tiempo nos juega en contra, buen trabajo a ustedes 3, pero no puedo forzarlos a comer estas píldoras así que ustedes eligen, su orgullo y creencias por las vidas de muchos y el bienestar de todos. Dijo Rukia diciendo lo que su novio diría

\- En otro tema, cure a las arrancars de hueco mundo, las hare pasar ahora. Dijo Unohana tranquilamente

Al pasar por la gran puerta los capitanes pudieron ver, incluso Yamamoto que estaba en la reunión como parte del escuadrón 1 vieron a 3 mujeres arrancars de la guerra Quincy que Momo y Rangiku reconocieron como la facción de la reina de hueco mundo

Se trataba de Apacci, una chica de aspecto marimacha plana de pelo negro y heterocromatina junto a una máscara con forma de cuerno tenia las ropas desgastadas, la capitana curo heridas no la ropa, seguida de ella estaba Mila Rose una chica de piel morena y largo pelo esponjado vestida como una guerrera y la última parecía una versión de pelo verde de Mizore, no hablaba mucho, tenía la boca tapada por una manga larga y unos bellos ojos rosados conocida como Sung Sun.

\- ¿Dónde está la persona al mando? Pregunto la arrancar león

\- Ese sería yo, no creo que nos conociéramos formalmente, pero soy Ichigo Kurosaki. Dijo el peli naranja acercándose a las mujeres

\- Te recuerdo, fuiste el que derroto a Aizen y que nuestra reina estaba reclamando, es bueno verte de nuevo aquí y como capitán. Dijo Sung Sun haciendo una reverencia

\- Vamos al grano, si están aquí y en esta condición siendo Hollow eso no puede significar absolutamente nada bueno. Dijo Irina que esta situación la endureció un poco

\- Hueco mundo acaba de ser conquistado, no sabemos quiénes eran, vestían de blanco y atacaban con arcos de energía, creo que eran quincys, nuestra reina Harribel fue capturada. Dijo Apacci molesta por no poder hacer nada.

Eso dejo impactado a muchos, ahora hueco mundo estaba en control de los quincys, pero eso no tenía sentido para muchos porque perder tiempo en ese desierto pero Yoruichi que estaba en la reunión entendía perfectamente el porqué, incluso sus aprendices se percataron.

\- Esto es muy malo, muy muy malo, si antes teníamos poco tiempo esto acorta más el tiempo. Dijo Ichigo con su ceño fruncido.

\- ¿te diste cuenta Kurosaki? Pregunto Yamamoto evaluando a la persona que se hizo con el control

\- Si, los hollows y shinigamis nunca se llevaron a bien, sin embargo con Harribel decidieron aislarse y no saber nada de la sociedad de almas, pero con los quincys invadiendo. Dijo Ichigo muy seriamente

\- Los usaran de carne de cañón, los hollows que quieran vivir se unirán a los quincys para atacar. Dijo Sona entendiendo la situación

\- Muy bien, Ichigo tuvo una idea, planeábamos discutirla y debatirla, pero en vista de que la situación se pone peor por cada minuto que pasa, será una orden, no una sugerencia, pero estamos listos para sus quejas. Dijo Rukia de brazos cruzados

\- Capitanes y tenientes de la sociedad de almas, necesitaremos al escuadrón 0 en esta batalla. Dijo Ichigo sin titubear.

Esta declaración dejo helados a todos los capitanes que no esperaron semejante orden de su más reciente comandante, la sociedad de almas era la primera línea de defensa que protegía al rey de las almas, pedir ayuda al escuadrón 0 era casi como admitir que fallaron y necesitaban ayuda, las cosas estaban divididas en opiniones, los más viejos o adultos pudieron entenderlo, era un golpe bajo a sus orgullos pero debido a la situación debían aceptarlo mientras otros por su orgullo se negaban

\- Kurosaki, pedirles ayuda a ellos es un insulto, les estas diciendo que nos rendimos y fuimos muy débiles para detener a nuestro enemigo. Dijo Byakuya seriamente

\- Capitán Kuchiki, situaciones desesperadas implican medidas desesperadas. Dijo Unohana con su mirada asesina

\- Además, ahora con hueco mundo en el control Quincy estamos atrapados, si vamos al mundo humano nos esperarían del otro lado. Dijo Ukitake seriamente

\- Exacto y sé que no me van a querer escuchar decir estas palabras, pero nuestra defensa es baja, una vez que la puerta caiga junto a la barrera nos podrían rodear con facilidad. Dijo Renji no queriendo quedarse callado.

\- Igual ninguna de nuestras estrategias estaría a salvo, los poderes de Yhwach le permiten predecir nuestros movimientos por lo que cualquier plan que tengamos, no sería útil o tendría que ser algo que en verdad funcione. Dijo Yamamoto recordando a su antiguo enemigo

\- Además y aunque les duela escucharlo, muchos de ustedes capitanes y tenientes no están preparados para luchar contra los Sternritters, empezando con Zaraki, eres poderoso pero tu falta de un shikai te convierte en una presa fácil con la estrategia correcta y velocidad correcta sumado a tu falta completa de hechizos, si tuviera que decir quienes tienen sus posibilidades más altas de ganar y llegar al final vivos son Kyoraku, Shinji, Unohana, Mayuri Yamamoto, los demás, les falta un empuje. Dijo Ichigo sin piedad.

\- ¿y qué podemos hacer? Si estamos tan perdidos, ¿Por qué seguir adelante? Pregunto Soi Fong molesta.

\- Porque si nosotros caemos los 3 mundos caerán con nosotros, miren, ustedes vivieron más que yo y saben lo que es la guerra mejor que nadie, aun así, si encuentran el motivo y tienen la voluntad de levantarse encontraran esa fuerza para ganar, por el momento, debemos pensar, si esta línea de defensa no sirve, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es retroceder y volver la última línea la única imposible de derribar. Dijo Ichigo mientras pensaba

\- Estamos contigo hasta el final. Dijo Kuroka dándole un abrazo por atrás

\- Perder nuestro orgullo por preservarnos vivos, creo que puedo vivir con ello. Dijo Komamura resignado junto a su teniente.

\- Muy bien, pondremos en marcha el plan éxodo, nos moveremos al palacio del rey de las almas tan rápido como sea posible. Dijo Ichigo pero alguien hizo una preguntan

\- Solo tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo llegaremos al palacio del rey de las almas? Hay una entrada pero nunca ha sido revelada a los capitanes, ni siquiera el comandante lo sabe. Dijo Toshiro queriendo saber

\- Te sorprendería quien me dio esa respuesta Toshiro. Dijo Ichigo mostrando a su padre.

\- ¿usted sabe dónde está el hogar del dios de este mundo? pregunto Irina sorprendida que la familia de su novio tuviera esa conexión con dios

\- Desde hace muchos años, el rey de las almas designo a una familia noble de la sociedad de almas como sus guardianes, los guardianes de la puerta y llave al palacio real, y los guardianes fuimos los Shibas, cuando nos desvinculamos de las otras casas nobles el secreto nunca salió a la luz y permaneció como eso un secreto familiar. Dijo Isshin revelando el secreto de su familia

\- ¿todo este tiempo Ichigo y su familia eran los que pudieron ver al rey de las almas? Algún día me dejaras de sorprender Kurosaki. Preguntó Zaraki mirando al peli naranja

\- ¿entonces? Pregunto Raynare intrigada

\- La llave la tiene Kukaku y la puerta está en su casa. Dijo el patriarca Kurosaki de forma normal.

\- Si alguien tiene una mejor idea, estamos dispuestos a escuchar. Dijo Asia hablando por Sona

Todos los shinigamis de la reunión se lo pensaron, sus opciones eran completamente escasas, el tiempo estaba en contra de ellos y solo fortalecerse al lado del escuadrón 0 era su mejor posibilidad de salir con vida, por lo que fue una decisión unánime que aceptaban el plan de su joven comandante.

\- En ese caso, Yoruichi muéstrales el camino a mis compañeras al campo de Urahara, usaremos ese lugar como refugio para los civiles ya que no todos podrán entrar y necesitan un lugar seguro, papá, busca a Kukaku y dile el plan, Urahara llévate todo lo que necesites para seguir fabricando esas píldoras y los demás preparen a sus escuadrones para marchar quiero partir en menos de 3 días, así que muévanse. Dijo Ichigo dando la orden y dispersándose todos sus capitanes, tenientes y compañeras dejando solo Rossweisse, Rukia y sorpresivamente, Yamamoto.

\- ¿necesita algo mas Yamamoto-san? Pregunto la valkyria

\- Es una última voluntad, Kurosaki, no, capitán comandante Kurosaki Ichigo. Dijo el anciano shinigami

5 días más tarde:

Los preparativos fueron un éxito, los primero días la división 2 envió espías al mundo de los vivos para buscar y en efecto, sintieron a los Quincy, lo que si se hizo que fue una misión de Urahara, era desmantelar el portal para que los el enemigo no lo usara para buscar más fuerza en otro mundo o en otro caso usar a las hermanas del peli naranja como rehenes.

Durante los días se estuvo llevando comida y todo lo necesario al campo de entrenamiento de Urahara para mantenerlos vivos, algunos pensaron que sería seguro llevarlos al palacio aunque no serían aceptados, eso e Ichigo les dijo que aunque su enemigo supiera donde se escondían los civiles no perdería su tiempo si podía matarlos a todos de un golpe.

Durante los escasos descansos se hicieron luchas de entrenamiento para medir las fuerzas y tenientes como Renji, Izumo e incluso el ex teniente de Yamamoto se sorprendieron de lo bien entrenadas que estaban las compañeras de Ichigo

El peli rojo enfrento a Kuroka, la nekomata era increíblemente astuto y rápida además de increíblemente habilidosa en las magias de shinigami y del otro mundo aunque muchos ataques le dieron la peli negra no era fácil de vencer

Renji uso el bankai de sabimaru mientras Kuroka el shikai de Niibi donde las dos colas de ellas eran de fuego azul, le costó pero dividiéndose y prediciendo el patrón de segmentación de la espada fue capaz de derrotar al teniente peli rojo aunque si se cansó, sabía que si quería ser de mayor utilidad de en la guerra, necesitaba el bankai al igual que sus amigas de harem.

Asia fue la única que perdió aunque no era raro, enfrento al ex teniente de Yamamoto sumado a que su Zanpakuto era mayormente curativa, pero usando los poderes Vizard, su determinación y conocimientos forzó al hombre canoso a usar el bankai donde finalmente fue derrotada pero haciendo notar que Ichigo la entreno al igual que Rukia para sacar a flote su poder entero, aunque según muchos, si la zanpakuto de la rubia tuviera más técnicas de ofensiva podría estar bien posicionada para un puesto de capitana.

Izumo la verdad es que subestimo mal a Korra, si le sorprendió una zanpakuto doble elemental con tanto poder pero cuando hizo que las armas pesaran muchas toneladas bajo la guardia sin saber que la shinigami era una hábil artista marcial que le hizo una llave junto a un combo de golpes que lo dejaron de rodillas haciéndole ver que subestimar al enemigo era lo peor que se podía hacer en una pelea.

Los civiles y estudiantes shinigamis no tuvieron problema en dejar sus hogares y refugiarse ante la amenaza de una guerra aunque extraño, los únicos que se negaron en moverse de su lugar fueron casi todas las casas nobles, de hecho, si pasaba lo que Ichigo, Urahara y Sona pronosticaron, al final de la guerra solo quedarían entr casas nobles con un único integrante o 2.

La única de las casas nobles que iban a refugiarse eran el clan de Yoruichi, los Shihōin donde Rukia y su novio supieron que la mujer gato tenía un hermano menor algo infantil y que pudieron entender porque el clan acepto irse, porque el hermano de la mujer gato, Yushiro era el líder y por la sugerencia de su hermana mayor que no veía en años acepto.

Pero luego quedaron las personas que estaban en el muken, incluidas Aizen, Ichigo sabía que eran demasiado peligrosos para dejarlos sueltos cuando se fueran especialmente el capitán traidor por lo que era mejor dejarlos.

Kukaku dudando pero entendiendo la situación abrió las puertas del palacio, resulto que su brazo de madera era todo el tiempo la llave.

En estos momentos se podía ver a Ichigo con todos los capitanes y tenientes, junto a su grupo, estaban listos para encontrarse con los shinigamis que mandaron a acampar cerca de la entrada, Orihime se estaba despidiendo del gigante de la puerta ya que sería la última vez que se vieran, Chad aunque sabía que solo era un humano estaba listo para entrar en esta guerra, él y el peli naranja llevarían su juramento de mejores amigos hasta el final, cubrir la espalda del otro en las buenas y las malas

Las arrancars temporalmente hasta recuperar a su reina serian la facción de Nel ya que ella fue la tercera espada hacía tiempo aunque las ordenes las daba Ichigo aunque no entendieron nada de eso sobre el tablero de evil pieces y que la peli verde era un peón.

Ahora todos los capitanes estaban detrás de Ichigo, esperándolo junto a Kyoraku, Rukia y Ukitake en las puertas estaba Yamamoto con su bastón mirando como los shinigamis que vio a muchos crecer y volverse capitanes irían a una guerra y algunos no iban volver, pero el, sería el último, él se quedaría atrás, debían enfrentar su pasado y luego de irse, sabía que la siguiente generación estaría en buenas manos.

\- Sabes, aun puedes venir con nosotros anciano, no tienes que luchar en vano. Dijo Ichigo mirando a Yamamoto

\- Yamamoto, Ichigo tienen razón ¿Por qué? Pregunto Ukitake algo triste al ver por última vez a la persona que fue su abuelo.

\- Un joven sabio me dijo una vez que la voluntad para hacer lo correcto, es lo que nos da fuerza, jure hace años proteger la sociedad de almas, mi antiguo enemigo no pude matarlo y ahora pago por ese error, dejen acabar mis días manteniendo ese juramento en pie. Dijo Yamamoto que incluso él sabía que este sería su adiós.

Flash back: días atrás:

\- Mi última voluntad Kurosaki, es que todos vayan al palacio del rey de las almas, yo me quedare a darle la bienvenida a Yhwach. Dijo Yamamoto con seriedad impactando a los shinigamis

\- Señor, con el debido respeto, eso es una locura, morirá. Dijo Rossweisse intranquila

\- Lo sé, pero ese tipo es mi responsabilidad, no puede acabarlo hace años y ahora pago por ello, el mayor pecado de la sociedad de almas fue la purga, no tuvimos elección pero eso no quiere decir que estuvimos felices de hacerlo. Dijo el anciano recordando los días de la primera guerra.

\- ¿Ichigo, no le dirás algo? Pregunto Rukia a su novio

\- ¿nada de lo que digamos te hará cambiar de parecer ni aunque sea tu comandante, verdad? Pregunto Ichigo notando en Yamamoto la determinación que el mostraba en sus peleas.

\- Absolutamente nada, pero dime Kurosaki, ¿crees que Yhwach no sabe que esconderás a los civiles? Pregunto el anciano

\- Si dices que él lo ve todo, incluso si eso fue verdad, no iría tras de ellos cuando puede acabarlos a todos de un golpe acabando con el rey de las almas, además, si yo fuera el con un ejército de personas que ya perdieron en el pasado, mi primer objetivo sería aumentar su moral, destruyendo la base de mis antiguos enemigos. Dijo Ichigo tratando de pensar que haría en la posición del rey Quincy

\- Veo que no eres tan ingenuo, si, el atacara aquí y lo estaré esperando para matarlo o intentarlo, no dejare que lo destruya sin plantarle cara. Dijo Yamamoto con seriedad

\- No soy una estratega militar, pero si no puedes derrotar a su líder, arrastre al mayor número de soldados que él tenga al infierno. Dijo Rossweisse ya que si Yamamoto no podía derrotar al rey Quincy, al menos que tomara la vida de sus soldados.

Fin del flash back:

\- Kurosaki, sé que serás la esperanza de la guerra, pero cuando esto termine, puedes regresar a tu hogar en ese otro mundo, ya has hecho mucho por la sociedad de almas y mereces descansar, solo deja a uno de ellos como el capitán comandante para tomar tu puesto. Dijo Yamamoto que le dio un abrazo paternal a Ukitake y Kyoraku

\- Gracias, prometo no fallar, ganaremos esta guerra aunque sea lo último que hagamos. Dijo el shinigami dando un pulgar arriba en señal de confianza.

\- Daremos todo de nosotros, aunque no vida más aquí, la sociedad de almas será mi hogar en el fondo de mi alma. Dijo Rukia también lista para irse.

De esta manera los 4 volvieron con los demás capitanes y tenientes y se pusieron en marcha al palacio del rey de las almas, sabían que la vergüenza iba a ser grande cuando los mayores defensores se presentaran pero no había de otra, Ichigo tenía razón, muchos no estaban listos e iban a morir en vano por nada, si conseguían ganar fuerza ganarían la guerra, aunque claro, esperaban que fuera con el menor número de bajas posibles

Omake: locuras en el mundo ninja 2:

En una parte la famosa aldea de Konoha se escuchan explosiones y la risa de una que estaba luchando, esta se trataba de Jinx la cual estaba usando un traje de animadora y en su espalda tenia una moto sierra peleándose contra un ninja conocido como Choji debido a que la descubrió tratando de desenterrar a Hidan, asi que por la memoria de sensei no lo permitió

-Super ataque de Jinx. Dijo la chica demente que lanzo la moto sierra para golpear al ninja gordo pero solo corto parte de la ropa

Jinx tomo su lanza cohetes y le dio 2 golpes como si fuera una palanca matadora de personas de nombres Jason Todd, luego un disparo de un arma falsa que le dio Kefka y otro golpe para dejarlo en el suelo con ojos cerrados para que el ninja viera que el arma de la chica estaba en su cara.

-Despierta despierta. Dijo Jinx disparando aunque no lo mato ya que sus ordenes no eran esas.

Ella tomo esa motosierra para iniciar la excavación, esa ropa y arma se las dio Kaiser diciéndole que haga cosplay de una cazadora de zombis y que si le gustaba se lo podia quedar.

-HAY MI OJO. Grito una voz que sonaba como la de cierto saiyajin aunque no lo fuera

Mientras ella tomaba la cabeza de Hidan y la puso en su cinturón para hacer más creíble su cosplay pero luego intento una maniobra que solo el 5% de los jugadores de un juego sobrevalorado podían hacer en equipo, disparar un cohete y surfearlo.

-YA VOY PASTELITO. Grito la loca que hacía de Harley buscando a su joker

Con el payaso psicópata que se cree dios:

-Hey, yo fui el dios de mi propio mundo y que perdiera fue cosa del guion. Dijo Kefka rompiendo la cuarta pared mientras le daba Kabuto una, ya perdió la cuenta de cuantas puñaladas le dio luego de la numero 50

Para un genio como el payaso este chico serpiente fue increíblemente patético ni él ni su maestro podían igualar su genialidad como científicos, al menos el sí logro ser inmortal y el jodido dios, entre golpes de cuchillos y Jutsu Kabuto se vio obligado a usar su forma dragón para derrotar al payaso aunque este con una palabra y luego de acuchillarlo hasta bostezar fueron.

-Luz del juicio jajajajaj. Dijo Kefka mientras una luz dorara hacia gritar a Kabuto mientras era borrado

Luego de eso y con lo que le dijeron uso una marca maldita en una persona X para matar a Orochimaru diciéndole cosas como las siguientes.

-Yo soy un genio de verdad, tu solo eres un pedófilo que le gusta morder cuellos de niños menores, lo que nos hace diferente es que yo no necesito a otros para experimentos, porque los hago yo mismo. Dijo palazzo que atravesó a Orochimaru con sus propias manos para partirlo en dos.

-Pastelito. Grito Jinx mientras el misil daba en la guarida y la cabeza de Hidan quería vomitar.

-Me lleva, mejor consigo los planos de eso que llaman edo tensei. Dijo el payaso loco mientras en otra parte una pelea de 3 se llevaba a cabo

En un puente:

3 personas estaban paradas en diferentes lados siendo vistos por los oponentes que ya estaban muy gravemente heridos que eran Danzo y Sasuke mirando a un sujeto rubio de armadura dorada, una arrancar y una peli rosa cuyos ojos rojos brillaron con malicia y mostraba sus colmillos.

Mientras el emo y la momia peleaban se veria un humo y se oirían unas risas.

\- prepárense para los problemas.

-y más vale que teman.

-para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

-y unir a los pueblos de nuestra nación.

-para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

-y para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas.

-inori.

-Gilgamesh.

-el equipo lobo viajando a la velocidad de la luz.

-ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar.

-miau asi es. diría al final lilynette.

-Ve por la tabla, yo esperare a ese tonto rubio con esto. Dijo Lilynette que tenía una jeringa del tamaño de su propio cuerpo.

-Entendido. Dijo Inori que se volvió una nube de murciélagos rojos para irse

-Bueno es hora luchar pero primero, Enkidu. Dijo Gilgamesh y de pronto el Uchiha con problemas de deprecion y bipolaridad fue atrapado por unas cadenas

-Nada puede frenar a un Uchiha, unas cadenas no son nada contra él, SUSANNO. Grito Sasuke proyectando su poder pero no se podía escapar ya que esas cadenas podían retener hasta un dios

-Ni lo pienses, ahora vieja momia, esto es por todas las cosas que hiciste. Dijo el rubio mientras varios agujeros se abrían cerca de Danzo

Este empezó a ser atacado por varios ataques, mejor dicho armas desde espadas que se clavaban en su cuerpo, hachas, andanadas de flechas y muchos ataques de armas más dejando a la vieja momia peor que un muñeco de vudú.

Y con John:

En un lugar lleno de seres blancos con ojos blancos y cuernos escucharon una explocion en su reino para ver a una especie de licántropo armado hasta los dientes que empezó una masacre

-ESTO ES POR JODER LA CRONOLOGIA DE NARUTO MALDITOS ALIENS DEL CHAMUCO. Grito el lobo mientras y sus seguidores con permiso del autor hacían una masacre para desquitarse por todo lo que paso en Naruto y su mala secuela boruto


	39. Chapter 39

Hola aquí Kaiser desde la cuarentena que se alargara un poco más, (pinches Chinos negligentes) en fin no quiero aburrirlos con mis quejas o como mi país se ira al chamuco con su inflación luego de esto, en fin aquí respondo

**Arraia: **tranks and yes

**john el lobo solitario 43: **veremos porque realmente ignorando la novela Hisagi es muy X y Momo, bueno ella realmente siempre fue la más débil entre los tenientes más débiles (aunque claro que en bleach Z no es así)

**darkcrizer: **cierto además que muchos capitanes no entrenan desde hace décadas así que están algo débiles

**El guerrero Goku: **pues el viejo dragón sabe que su hora a llegado y desea irse al más allá con honor enfrentando el pasado y dejando todo en las manos de la nueva generación de shinigamis

Capítulo 39: preparando la última defensa, el aliado inesperado:

Mientras todos los shinigamis iban a ir directo hacia el corazón del palacio del rey de las almas Yamamoto estuvo caminando por varios días en solitario por la sociedad de almas, había pasado casi 10 días desde que Ichigo y los demás partieron, dejándolo a él, las noblezas y la central 46 en solitario, la única diferencia es que él tuvo la oportunidad de irse pero se quedó.

Por cada paso podía ver el reflejo de viejos recuerdos pasados de su vida, como vio nacer y crecer a muchos shinigamis, algunos se volvieron sus tenientes y capitanes, otros murieron, otros se fueron por las ambiciones de otros, si algo se podía decir a favor del anciano ex comandante es que vivió una buena vida, sin embargo su última parada, era algo que el aún se cuestionó si era lo correcto, era un arma de doble filo pero si funcionaba Ichigo tendría un poderoso aliado en esta guerra, se podría decir que Yamamoto hizo una apuesta en la persona que estaba por ver.

En estos momentos estaba caminando por la prisión del muken, el lugar donde se encarcelaba a la peor escoria y no dejarla salir jamás algo solo reservado para seres que no pudieron matar o en este caso, una persona que pese a sus manipulaciones dejo su huella en el legado de los shinigamis, un prodigio que pocos podrían ver de nuevo, aunque malvado, su talento era innegable y hacerlo sería estúpido.

Ahora cargaba entre sus manos un traje blanco de capitán sin número con detalles en otros colores junto a una espada, una katana que no era la del prisionero, sino una normal, iba a hacer esto pero no era tan loco para atreverse a devolverle su infame arma, aunque si la tuviera según palabras de Urahara, la zanpakuto lo rechazo luego de su última pelea.

Bajo y bajo hasta que llego a su objetivo en el fondo de todo el Muken, se podía ver una silla de madera completamente cubierta de cintas negras hechas para apresar y suprimir los poderes de la persona que estaba sentada, no se podía ver mucho más que un poco de cabello castaño y parecía estar completamente dormido pero cuando el ex comandante puso un pie en la luz este abrió uno de sus ojos castaños mirándolo de manera analítica.

\- Vaya, de todas las personas que pude predecir que vendrían a visitarme estabas en el medio. Dijo esta persona que en sus días fue el más querido y respetado capitán de la sociedad de almas.

\- Hola Aizen, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Dijo Yamamoto delante del traidor.

\- Creo que 18 meses, el tiempo aquí es difícil de calcular, aunque tengo curiosidad, no llevas tu chaleco de comandante. Dijo Aizen notando eso

\- ¿Qué pasa Aizen? ¿Acaso verme aquí y sin mi traje no es parte de tu plan? Pregunto Yamamoto interesado y con un tono de burla

\- Mis planes terminaron cuando Kurosaki me derroto y Kisuke me sello, si puedo decir un error en mis planes es haberlo subestimado a él. Dijo el ex capitán rememorando cuando fue consumido por la potencia del mugetsu

\- Ambos pecamos de arrogancia Aizen, todos lo hicimos, Ichigo Kurosaki, si lo vieras ahora, es completamente diferente a lo que algunas vez conociste, hasta creo que si volvieran a luchar podría derrotarte con el shikai. Dijo el anciano sentándose en el suelo, después de todo esta podría ser su última charla con un conocido.

\- Supongo que recupero sus poderes enfrentándose a Ginjo que tenía la intención de vengarse de la sociedad de almas pero supongo que Kurosaki restauro sus poderes gracias a Rukia otra vez. Dijo Aizen que en parte había previsto un hecho así luego de que lo encerraran.

\- No te equivocas, pero paso algo más, él y su Hollow, al igual que Rukia se volvieron en una sola mente, no es el Ichigo que conocías, Ginjo murió, pero no aquí. Dijo Yamamoto ahora si logrando ver una expresión de sorpresa en el traidor

\- Eso me dejo intrigado ¿Qué paso? Pregunto Aizen curioso

\- Ichigo y Rukia terminaron en otra dimensión, Ginjo uso un invento de Kisuke y terminaron el último año y hace meses en un mundo ajeno al nuestro. Dijo Yamamoto que saco un poco de te

\- Siempre supe que el universo era infinito y con muchas posibilidades, ¿algo interesante? Pregunto el castaño notando que el ex comandante tenía sus ropas.

\- Si, en ese mundo Kurosaki creo algo que llaman la facción de los shinigamis, la más poderosa de entre las ahora 4 facciones, una compuesta por demonios humanos, otro por ángeles caídos y otra por ángeles puros. Dijo el anciano sorprendiendo a Aizen.

\- Vaya, eso no lo esperaba, me gustaría ir al grano aunque esta charla es interesante, ¿Qué es lo más relevante? Pregunto el traidor

\- Lo único que debes saber es que Kurosaki y Shiba, ahora Rukia usa ese apellido, obtuvieron poderes únicos de ese mundo que serán de gran ayuda con la amenaza que se viene, y seguro debes de seguir preguntándote porque no tengo mi traje de comandante, bueno, yo no soy más el capitán comandante Yamamoto, ahora solo soy Yamamoto, shinigami antiguo de la sociedad de almas. Dijo el anciano haciendo que Aizen se sobre salte.

\- ¿perdiste tu título? Debí deducirlo pero la pregunta del millón, ¿Quién es el comandante? Dejaremos fuera de nuestra ecuación a Byakuya, Zaraki, Soi Fong, Komamura y Toshiro, ninguno tiene la fortaleza mental o madures para ser el líder de todos, Shinji por su parte no está interesado, Unohana, todos sabemos lo que esconde dejando solo a tus herederos, pero asumo que el nuevo comandante es Kyoraku, la salud de Ukitake no le permite ser comandante. Dijo Aizen analizando el panorama táctico pero no sabía cómo perdió el puesto

\- Me desafiaron a un duelo por el título, toda la sociedad de almas lo vio, tienes razón Aizen, Kyoraku era la opción más correcta para el puesto, pero no fue el quien me derroto, la persona que lo hizo, la conoces perfectamente. Dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa, estaba disfrutando ver la cara de shock de Aizen

La mente de Aizen era un lio, era imposible lo que su ex comandante planteaba, Ichigo era ahora el capitán comandante de la sociedad de almas, eso solo podía significar algo, el poder del hibrido creció de manera abrupta para superar al shinigami más poderoso, pero rememoro su derrota y tuvo una respuesta para Yamamoto.

\- Eras poderoso, pero no dejo de ponerse en pie, para proteger a sus seres queridos. Dijo Aizen cerrando los ojos

\- Correcto, esa voluntad, pudo doblegarme, no me lo pude creer hasta que paso, parece que ambos nunca debimos subestimar el poder del shinigami sustituto que creo Rukia hace tanto tiempo. Dijo Yamamoto con tranquilidad

\- Que interesante pero no creo que estés aquí para darme una visita o un sermón, algo está pasando afuera y por eso estas aquí. Dijo Aizen seriamente

\- Eres inteligente, asumirás cual es la amenaza y créeme si te digo, no te gustara la respuesta se basa en una profecía que tú, yo y todos solo dejamos como eso, una profecía que nunca pasaría. Dijo Yamamoto y en el rostro envuelto de Aizen se notaba algo de miedo y sobresalto

\- el Rey Sellado de los Quincys, durante 900 años recuperara los latidos de su corazón, durante 90 años recuperara su intelecto, durante 9 años, recuperara su poder y durante 9 días, recuperara el mundo, esta es de las pocas veces que desearía estar equivocado. Dijo Aizen con mucha seriedad un enemigo así era temible

\- es por eso Aizen Sosuke, traidor de la sociedad de almas. Dijo el anciano parándose

El castaño podía entender algo, el anciano estaba desesperado y no quería dejar nada a la suerte, en unos segundos recito muchos hechizos y anulo todos sus sellos de contención de poder y luego cortó las ataduras con su espada dejando que el ex capitán pudiera moverse luego de tanto tiempo.

\- Quiero hacer un trato contigo Aizen, no puedes rechazarlo ya que puedes salir ganando. Dijo Yamamoto

\- Debes estar desesperado y no confiar en el juicio de Kurosaki para liberarme, pero te escucho. Dijo Aizen tomándose las muñecas entumecidas

\- Ayuda en esta guerra, la entrada al palacio está en la casa de Kukaku, ella seguramente no te creerá por lo que cuando vayas, ábrela a la fuerza y llévala para tener la puerta trancada desde adentro, si por alguna razón ganamos pero el rey de las almas muere, tú puedes tener la oportunidad de lograr tu objetivo. Dijo el anciano

\- Eres un maldito genio bastardo, si me muero en la guerra te deshaces de mi para siempre, si ganamos puedo tomar el lugar del rey de las almas ya que no quedara resistencia que me lo impida. Dijo Aizen que uso un paso flash para tomar la ropa y cambiarse aún estaba muy débil por lo que fue un paso muy lento

\- Lo sé, Ichigo tiene la voluntad pero le falta conocimiento de batallas, tú las tienes, luchaste en una guerra y casi ganaste, pero antes te esto, una carta con mi puño y letra para que ellos no duden de ti. Dijo Yamamoto y el ex capitán traidor teniendo problemas para moverse la toma

\- Bueno, supongo que es una opción para mí, ¿pero tú? Pregunto Aizen listo para partir.

\- Me quedare en la sociedad de almas hasta el último suspiro, muchos morirán ahora y después, este lugar será reconstruido de lo que quede y espero que la nueva generación no cometa mis errores y los tuyos. Dijo Yamamoto mientras Aizen solo giro para verlo

\- Sabes anciano, te odie y te sigo odiando, se podría decir que todo en este lugar provoco que yo aspirara a ser el rey de las almas, para moldear el mundo como yo lo deseaba, puede que lo logre, o puede que no, pero de algo estoy seguro, un cambio permanente llegara a los 3 mundos luego del conflicto, eso te lo garantizo y solo espero que la historia, no te trague y seas olvidado en el tiempo. Dijo Aizen retirándose de la prisión

\- También espero lo mismo de cada persona que morirá en esta guerra y sobre todo tu y Kurosaki. Dijo Yamamoto que una vez que giro, Aizen se había marchado.

Mientras con Ichigo:

Flash back, 10 días antes:

La partida de Ichigo marcho hacia la casa de la amiga de Yoruichi, muchos de los shinigamis estaban acampando esperando a sus respectivos superiores que llegaron en poco tiempo, estaban todos listos para partir al palacio por lo que Kukaku abrió la puerta al palacio del rey de las almas, el lugar donde el soberano de los 3 mundos habitaba.

Primero pasaron los capitanes guiados por Ichigo que en si no sabía a donde ir pero podía intuirlo, cuando llegaron vieron varios pilares blancos en la entrada principal, mas adelante una plataforma donde debajo de esta estaban muchos edificios donde posiblemente vivían los defensores de este lugar y en lo que el peli naranja intuía un especie de pilar flotante de 6 lados debía ser el trono del rey.

\- Wow, nunca en mi vida pensé ver edificaciones así, se siente, un aire de divinidad en este lugar. Dijo Sona sorprendida

\- Estoy de acuerdo, ni la brigada del caos tenía o podía hacer esto. Dijo la Nekomata de pelo negro

\- Muchos de nosotros nos sentimos igual, no esperamos algún día conocer el palacio del creador de toda la existencia de los mundos, aquel que mantiene el equilibrio. Dijo Unohana que estaba sorprendida.

\- Muy bien, sé que todos están emocionados y sorprendidos pero a concentrarnos, capitán Ukitake, tome 2 tenientes y busque al resto, haremos un perímetro en la ciudad el resto conmigo, es hora de hacernos presente ante el escuadrón 0, solo espero que sean normales. Dijo Rukia con una gota mientras todos la miraban.

\- ¿Qué significa normal? Pregunto Kyoraku con pereza y confundido

\- Se refiere a que no sean sádicos obsesivos de las peleas hasta la muerte, flojos o gente que luce ridícula. Dijo Ichigo con una venita

\- Siempre Sona dijo que tu mundo es raro. Dijo Aika caminando al lado del peli naranja

\- Y su mundo está lleno de pervertidos que deberían ser figuras serias, por donde lo veo estamos parejos, ninguno tiene un mundo normal. Dijo Ichigo con fastidio

\- ALTO, QUIEN Ha ENTRADO A LOS DOMINIOS DEL REY DE LAS ALMAS. Grito una voz desde el cielo

De pronto, en la plataforma en la que muchas estaban cayeron 5 estacas como si fueran proyectiles dejando al peli naranja rodeado, pero de estas 5 estacas todas se abren dejando salir a unas personas muy peculiares y que hicieron que las personas del mundo DXD pensaran que Ichigo, Rukia y su círculo de amigos eran los únicos normales entre los seres espirituales.

La primera persona que se revelo era un hombre grande y calvo con una prominente barba y cejas muy pobladas teniendo un collar de esferas rojas en su cuello con una enorme sonrisa retadora mirando directamente a Ichigo y su uniforme de capitán comandante, este hombre era conocido como Ichibei Hyōsube el capitán de la guardia real del escuadrón 0

A su lado estaba la única persona que podían definir como normal entre el grupo de personas una mujer que tenían una increíble belleza que dejaría a Akeno y posiblemente a sus parientes en ridículas, tenía un rostro serio pero seductor a la vez, vestía un kimono negro y parecía tener extremidades como manos esqueléticas de oro, esta mujer era conocida como Senjumaru Shutara, una miembro de los guardias reales conocida como la defensa Tejida

Después en adelante en opinión de la Sitri y la mitad de la facción shinigami eran puros raros y difíciles de tomar enserio por lo que solo podían esperar que fueran la clase de personas de las apariencias engañan, la otra persona era una mujer con aparente obesidad mórbida con una especie de cuchara en la cabeza como corona y cabello rosa, esta mujer era conocida como Kirio Hikifune conocida como la gobernante del grano y por haber descubierto el Gikon para los shinigamis

La siguiente persona parecía un matón de academia en opinión de los estudiantes de Kuoh y Karakura, a pesar de eso Tenjirō Kirinji era el mejor medico de entre los shinigamis superando a Unohana en ese campo, su apodo entre la guardia real era Demonio de las Aguas Termales

La última persona parecía alguien que fumaba cierta hierba que te hacia ver colores pero para sorpresa de todos esta persona conocida como Ōetsu Nimaiya era el forjador de todas las zanpakutos que existían entre los shinigamis lo cual era difícil de creer

**ICHIGO TU MUNDO ESTA LLENO DE GENTE RARA. **Gritaba Sona en su cabeza por ver a los supuestos shinigamis más poderosos

**SONA, TU MUNDO ESTA LLENO DE PERVERTIDOS**. Gritaba Ichigo entendiendo la línea de pensamiento de su novia

\- ¿Quién eres? Según tu traje indica que eres un capitán comandante pero pareces demasiado joven. Dijo Ichibei analizando a Ichigo que no se inmuto

\- Soy el nuevo comandante hace casi una semana, derrote a Yamamoto en una lucha limpia por el título. Dijo Ichigo mientras algunos que conocieron al viejo dragón se sorprenden

\- Vaya, eso es impactante, pero que puede traer al nuevo capitán comandante de todos los shinigamis y todos sus demás escuadrones al palacio. Dijo Senjumaru notando a todos

\- Guerra, eso es lo que pasara, no podemos frenar a nuestro enemigo, al menos, no sin ayuda del escuadrón 0. Dijo Rukia pasando al frente

\- ¿la sociedad de almas ha fallado en su deber de proteger el palacio del rey de las almas? Eso es decepcionante en más de un nivel. Dijo Oetsu al peli naranja

\- No es un enemigo cualquiera al que tenemos que enfrentar, el rey sellado de los quincys no es algo que tomemos a la ligera por eso tome la decisión que era más sensato retroceder y fortalecernos que arriesgarnos con una batalla con bajas incalculables. Dijo Ichigo pensando en los demás

\- Es una decisión basada en la preocupación de un superior por sus subordinados y lo que dices tiene sentido. Dijo Kirin al joven de cabello naranja

\- Yo soy el capitán comandante interino Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami sustituto de la sociedad de almas, el que es considerado como el hibrido perfecto, estoy aquí pidiendo, no…..suplicándoles que nos dejen entrenar y fortalecernos, durante años los shinigamis se volvieron complacientes de su propio poder, eso los hizo débiles. Dijo Ichigo hablando frente a frente contra Ichibei

\- Puedo ser solo una shinigami sustituta también, pero sino nos ayudan morirá mucha gente, incluso gente inocente haciendo que todos los esfuerzos que hicieron desaparezcan y el legado de dios se olvide. Dijo Asia aportando algo

\- Nuestros enemigos se siguen fortaleciendo con cada minuto que perdemos aquí, es ahora o nunca, nos hacemos fuertes ahora caeremos todos. Dijo Sona acomodando sus lentes.

\- Mmm, en vista de la situación, no nos queda otra alternativa, el escuadrón 0 tomara a muchos de ustedes y los entrenara, ¿Quiénes no poseen el Bankai o no lo saben usar a toda potencia? Pregunto el forjador de Zanpakutos

Todo el escuadrón de Ichigo levanto la mano salvo el y Rukia mientras que el único de los capitanes que levanto la mano fue Kenpachi y la mayoría de tenientes salvo Renji ya que era el único de los tenientes exceptuando a Rukia en tener el bankai pero era posible que no perfeccionado.

\- ¿un capitán sin un Bankai? ¿Cómo lo aceptaron? Pregunto Senjumaru impactada

\- Lo crean o no, es extremadamente poderoso, ni siquiera tiene el shikai y le puede dar pelea a media sociedad de almas sin romper a sudar. Dijo Unohana apoyando al sádico capitán.

\- ¿en cuánto a estadísticas capitán Kurosaki? ¿Quiénes creen que necesitan más nuestra ayuda para fortalecerse? Dijo Ichibei mirando al peli naranja

\- Es difícil de decir todos son fuertes pero si debo resaltar algunos diría que Byakuya, Soi Fong, Komamura Toshiro necesitan un extra para mejorar son fuertes pero noto que tienen puntos ciegos. Dijo el peli naranja mirando a los capitanes

\- ¿Por qué piensas que somos los más débiles de entre todos? Pregunto molesta la pequeña capitana.

\- Empezando contigo, tu shikai solo es efectivo si tienes más poder que el enemigo, pero podría decir que si te robaran tu zanpakuto serias la más fuerte ya que el entrenamiento de Yoruichi te volvería peligrosa para el enemigo, en el caso de Toshiro es el límite de tiempo de su bankai, arregla eso, Komamura, tu ataque es potente pero en el tiempo de reacción de tu bankai quedas muy expuestos y Byakuya además del punto ciego para escapar de tus pétalos creo que un ataque de fuego o hielo lo bastante potente haría pedazos a senbon sakura. Dijo Ichigo considerando todas las opciones de la batalla

\- Bueno, dejemos de perder el tiempo, los dividiremos en las áreas que creamos convenientes mejorarlos. Dijo Kirin dando la bienvenida a los escuadrones

\- Yo misma supervisare el entrenamiento de Zaraki para que domine sus poderes, hare que lo obtenga aunque me cueste la misma vida. Dijo Unohana con seriedad.

\- ¿debajo de ese aspecto de mujer amable escondes un monstruo sediento de sangre? Pregunto Mizore notando esa actitud.

\- ¿quizás, eso es malo para ti Mizore San? Dijo la capitana con una sonrisa torcida que hizo que la yokai y la caída se escondieran detrás de la valkyria que también tembló.

\- Basta de tonterías, en marcha, Ukitake, te dejo para preparar las defensas, los demás conmigo, solo una cosa, no tienen permiso para morirse en los entrenamientos habiendo tanto en juego. Dijo Ichigo con seriedad mirando más específicamente a Zaraki.

\- Nosotras también deseamos alcanzar un mayor poder para vengar a nuestra reina, permítanos ser parte del grupo. Dijo Apacci determinada, las arrancars habían venido con los shinigamis y estaban metidas en la guerra

Ichigo tendría que dar explicaciones pero de momentos ahora todos debían reforzar sus poderes antes de que el tiempo se terminara y todos murieran

Regresando al presente, con Aizen:

Pasaron 4 días desde la liberación del ex capitán, su poder estaba restaurado casi en un 60%, aunque no tenía su zanpakuto tenía una pequeña parte del poder de la hogyoku que pudo asimilar antes de ser sellado no era mucho pero le permitía usar la técnica fragor y ultra fragor como si fueran ceros morados o como un getsuga tensho oscuro.

Se había ido a los bosques de la sociedad de almas para que los que quedaron no lo vieran, pero entonces en un punto lo sintió miles y miles de presencias se acercaban, por las firmas de poder parecían ser humanos seguramente los quincys llegaron y también sintió presencias de arrancars, posiblemente subyugados como el lo hizo antes.

No perdió tiempo, si lo que el viejo dragón le dijo sobre el rey Quincy era correcto este de seguro sabia de sus planes o podía ser que no, el futuro era algo azaroso y si bien Yhwach podía ver cada futuro posible, eso no lo convertía en invencible ya que el futuro siempre está en constante cambio de hecho su liberación fue un escenario poco probable.

Al llegar a la casa de la mujer podía encontrar que ambos brazos gigantes fueron derribados, los 4 residentes estaban contra las paredes atrapados por redes mientras eran apuntados por varios quincys y el líder de este grupo parecía un hombre de piel oscura con rastas hacia arriba

\- De nuevo lo diré, entreguen la llave del palacio real para su majestad lord Yhwach o mueran. Dijo este hombre que era un Sternritter conocido como NaNaNa Najahkoop la letra U The Underbelly (El Bajo Vientre)

\- Púdrete. Dijo Kukaku que le escupió en la cara.

\- En ese caso, morirán, hombres, FUEGO. Dijo el Quincy pero no pasó nada

\- ¿ya estamos muertos? Pregunto Ganju con los ojos cerrados pero notando que estaba vivo.

\- Hombres, FUEGO, es una orden. Dijo Nanana pero giro para encontrarse con todos sus hombres muertos.

\- Sabes, creo que tu señor te considera un inútil si te envió solo hasta aquí. Dijo Aizen que quitaba la sangre de su arma.

\- AIZEN, ¿Cómo ESCAPASTE? Pregunto Kukaku impactada de ver al traidor

\- No me creerías si te lo dijera, en fin, vine a salvarte, pero claro, mi intención es ir al palacio del rey de las almas. Dijo el castaño en pose de batalla

\- Aizen Sosuke, shinigami traidor de la sociedad de almas, nuestro rey dijo que intentaste derrocar a los shinigamis y matar al rey de las almas ¿Por qué somos enemigos sino tenemos el mismo objetivo? Pregunto el Quincy mientras contuvo un espadazo de Aizen

\- Simple, yo aspiro a cambiar las cosas al ser el rey, las leyes del mundo, el solo busca destruirlo todo, además, solo puede haber un rey de las almas y no dejare que él lo sea, ahora Hado 63 Raikoho. Dijo Aizen que luego de desarmar al Quincy le dio un impacto eléctrico para aturdirlo

\- Mala elección, en ese caso te matare, por lo que veo, no estas a todo tu poder, estas muy debilitado. Dijo Nanana confiado a pesar de ser impactado

\- Cierto, no estoy a todo lo que doy, pero es suficiente para matarte, por lo que veo tienes el poder de crear redes ya que esos 4 se están debilitando minuto a minuto. Dijo el ex capitán notando como los residentes shiba se debilitaron

La batalla fue bastante corta y fue una forma buena de que Aizen calentara los músculos luego del confinamiento, Nanana no era ningún oponente fuerte pero no debía bajar la guardia ya que su poder estaba por debajo de lo que le gustaría, pero lo tenía calculado

El Quincy se confiaba por saber que Aizen estaba débil pero como muchos, subestimar a tu enemigo es un pecado que se paga con la muerte y tratándose del traidor era aún peor de hecho el castaño domino la pelea tanto que puso una mano atrás para luchar

En un momento Nanana se cansó y logro atrapar en una red a Aizen que no se inmuto ante eso más bien sonrió mientras el Quincy se reía pero noto que su red se rompió y deshizo al instante dejando al traidor y a los shibas libres, él no lo entendió.

\- Mira abajo y mi mano, no la puse atrás por nada. Dijo Aizen mostrando que tenía residuos del fragor en su mano

El Quincy miro, tenía el estómago atravesado y noto que cuando lo atrapo fue a una distancia corta y su enemigo uso esa mano libre para lanzar el fragor que lo perforo, lo sabía perdió y estaba por morir.

Hubiera dando unas últimas palabras de no ser que Aizen sin desear perder el tiempo lo decapito, ahora y aprovechando que los shibas estaban indefensos por la pérdida de poder no tuvo problemas en arrebatarle su brazo para luego de unos minutos encontrar la entrada.

\- Ustedes se vienen conmigo. Dijo Aizen creando una cuerda de energía para arrastrar a los 4.

\- ¿Qué planeas Aizen? Pregunto Kukaku mientras notaba el lazo dorado en su cuello.

\- Sobrevivir, ser el rey de las almas no está en mis prioridades por el momento, el rey Quincy se acerca y es mejor que la puerta al palacio este atascada desde adentro. Dijo el ex capitán notando como la entrada se abría ante él, finalmente lo que intento y busco durante la guerra de invierno se haría realidad.

Aizen y sus acompañantes antes de entrar sintieron 2 presencias bestiales incrementar sus poderes, ninguno necesito ser un genio para saber que la primera pertenecía a Yamamoto por lo que debían de intuir que está luchando contra el rey de los Quincy.

Yamamoto le dijo al traidor que tenían escondidos a los civiles en el campo de entrenamiento de Urahara pero que el rey Quincy no le importaba ya que podía matarlos luego acabando con el rey de las almas, sin embargo, seguramente sabiendo que Ichigo se replegó hacia el palacio no iba perder la oportunidad de destruir la sociedad de almas, el lugar de sus enemigos más antiguos, mostrándoles a sus soldados que podía derrotar al shinigami más poderoso y borrar la ciudad de estos aumentaría la moral de sus tropas para la batalla final.

\- Adiós Yamamoto, ya nos veremos en el infierno. Dijo el castaño cerrando la puerta

Con Yamamoto:

Nota del autor: la pelea entre Yamamoto vs Yhwach es igual al canon del manga salvo en esta parte

El ex líder de todos los shinigamis y el rey de los Quincy lucharon con ferocidad como la primera vez que se conocieron hace casi 1000 años durante la purga de los quincys, uno representando la voluntad de mantener el equilibrio de los mundo y otro solo para destruirlo sin importarle a cuantos debía matar para eso.

Yhwach se burló de Yamamoto diciéndole que la oveja negra de entre sus hijos quincys lo había despojado de su título de comandante aunque el anciano solo le dijo que Kurosaki nunca se uniría a él y que no lo llamara hijo ya que solo comparte parte del poder en sus venas como todos los quincys pero nunca lo reconocería ni como dios ni como creador.

La batalla había empezado hace casi 1 hora luego de matar al guardián de la puerta el Rey Quincy vio al anciano con su shikai activo dispuesto a desafiarlo hasta el último suspiro, cosa que fue lo que paso

Yamamoto lucho con todo su poder pero cada vez que lograba matar o herir a su enemigo este parecía regresar a la vida una y otra vez, Yhwach le dijo que desde que él puso un pie en la sociedad de almas la pelea estaba perdida para los shinigamis, incluso el ex comandante ya que el rey solo le dijo que no le arrebato su zanpakuto para demostrarle que nunca tuvo una oportunidad.

\- Has perdido, debiste haberme matado hace tantos años, pero ahora regrese para terminar lo que comencé. Dijo Yhwach empuñando en su mano una espada de luz

\- Tienes…razón debí hacerlo, es por eso que mientras pierdes tu tiempo conmigo, los demás se hacen fuertes. Dijo el anciano mientras la armadura de fuego de su bankai se iba dispersando

\- Lo sé, pude verlo todo y debo decir que jamás espere que la oveja negra pudiera contigo. Dijo el rey de los Quincy esperando el ataque final de su enemigo que ya lo tenía calculado y sus tropas estaban listas.

\- Kurosaki siempre se levantara aunque aplastes sus huesos, lo hará para defender a sus camaradas e incluso conoce el perdón para aquellos que lo merecen. Dijo Yamamoto mirando de reojo a los Sternritter sobre todo a Bambietta que desvió la mirada.

\- Quizás, pero yo pondré a prueba esa voluntad y la aplastare hasta que se arrodille ante mí. Dijo Yhwach sonriendo

\- ESTE SERA MI ULTIMO ATAQUE, NORTE, Tenchi Kaijin. Grito el viejo dragón con toda su ira

Los cielos de la sociedad de almas una vez más se convirtieron en el infierno mismo, todo de un color naranja brillante que sacudió todo el mundo espiritual, incluso los refugiados estaban aterrados por el terremoto tan bestial, la sociedad de almas también se vio afectada por el impacto ya que según Yamamoto esa técnica era capaz de destruir toda la sociedad de almas.

El rey Quincy uso su poder para proteger a sus secuaces mientras los Sternritter aportaron de su poder para resistir el impacto ya que el ataque no fue para Yhwach sino para su ejército que a pesar de haberlo visto parte del ejercito fue consumido por las llamas, la casa de Kukaku fue consumida por el impacto, los bosques quedaron completamente calcinados y el distrito Ryukon parecía que nunca existió, pese a eso, el enemigo seguía en pie pero con una mueca, había perdido un brazo como su enemigo en esta batalla.

La única razón por la cual ese ataque no había destruido la sociedad de almas cuando Yamamoto lucho contra Ichigo es porque el peli naranja uso a Albion para reducir el poder además que al ser una batalla aérea el viejo dragon uso la técnica hacia arriba y no abajo donde los daños podían ser peores

\- Aquí acaba mi historia. Dijo Yamamoto que solo se mantuvo en pie con su espada como bastón.

\- Un digno esfuerzo Yamamoto, pero inútil. Dijo Yhwach que con su espada corto por la mitad a su enemigo

Con la derrota de Yamamoto, el rey Quincy tomo la zanpakuto de esta como un trofeo de guerra que podría usar y para probarlo uso la misma técnica de su enemigo pero contra la sociedad de almas donde los nobles que quedaron estaban siendo consumidos por las llamas pero no satisfecho hizo que todos los quincys usaran sus arcos espirituales y bombardear el lugar hasta llegar hasta la cúpula de la central 46 donde estos murieron presas de las flechas, con esta victoria en la sociedad de almas y en hueco mundo ahora solo quedaba un objetico final para el rey Quincy, derrotar y matar al rey de las almas, aniquilar los 3 mundos para luego rehacerlo a su imagen y semejanza, la situación era critica sin duda y solo había una persona capaz de poner fin a esta locura.

Omake: locuras en el mundo ninja 3:

En el puente:

Se podía ver que cierta tabla de pelo rosa, un ninja con el cerebro de una ardilla y de sexualidad dudosa y un sensei buena onda llegaron para ver a Danzo convertido en un muñeco de alfileres mientras el Uchiha era retenido por unas cadenas como las de los Uzumakis mientras Gilgamesh estaba debatiendo sobre que arma usar mientras sus compañeras lo regañan por eso

-Espada o hacha… espada…o hacha. Dijo el rubio aunque seguramente iria a lo seguro o usaría ambas

-Lo que sea pero hazlo que la cabeza de ese loco emo no se cortara sola. Dijo Inori cuyos ojos se hicieron rojos al sentir a su presa.

-NADIE MATARA A SASUKE KUN. Grito la tabla de pelo rosa cuyo grito podría hacer sentir orgulloso a un Nazgul

En eso ella es embestida por un cabezaso de la chica de John imitando a una loli dragon golpeando a su sirvienta para mandarla debajo del puente con fuerza mientras Gil mientras aun decidia que arma usar levanta una mano para usar otra cadenas y retener a Kakashi dejando solo al ninja cabeza de chorlito.

-Te quedas solo, ahora me toca a mí. Dijo Lilynette que tenia la jeringa en su espalda

-Datebayo, no me derrotaras liberare a Sasuke para que regrese a la aldea y cumplir la promesa a Sakura. Dijo el ninja rubio listo para pelear

Mientras decía eso la peli rosa con súper fuerza luchaba contra la otra pero con poderes de vampiro, Inori tenía la ventaja de agilidad además de jugar con su presa mordiéndola como su forma de enjambre de murciélago y chupando su sangre.

-Tu sangre sabe horrible, como a arena y carencia de desarrollo y seguramente el emo solo se casa contigo por lastima. Dijo Inori que estaba atrás de Sakura como una pulga mordiéndole el cuello

-Calla, el me ama, el ama solo que no lo sabe. Dijo Sakura que se sentía más débil por el robo de sangre

-Lo que tú digas, por cierto ¿conoces el método de Jake el perro para evitar morir por un vampiro? Pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

-¿y ese quién es? Pregunto la ninja

-Perfecto. Luego de eso se escuchó el sonido de succión.

Gilgamesh finalmente eligió el hacha para variar y como si fuera el verdugo de un juego que el autor amaba pero muchos odiaba por no ser fiel a la franquicia corta la coraza del Susanno matando al emo vengativo que se parecía a ishigami Kun mientras Naruto no podía traspasar a la arrancar.

-Hey Lily ¿quieres una piel con huesos pero sin sangre para usar de alfombra? Pregunto Inori que tenía el cuerpo de Sakura peor que una pasa.

-SAKURA. Grito Naruto que se distrajo y la arrancar uso su sonido y se puso detrás del ninja

-Esto será un doloroso deja vu, ahora MIL AÑOS DE MUERTE CON JERINGA. Grito Lilynette que le clavo la jeringa de tamaño anormal con suero de hombría para quitarle lo tonto aunque esa aguja era tan larga que el pobre Kurama se despertó y pensó que el ninja fue al lado oscuro y en este momento lo estaba haciendo con el Uchiha que uso el Susanno para más placer.

-Oye ¿que tiene ese suero de Kaiser que uso con el naruto verde? Pregunto Gilgamesh que tenía la cabeza del emo como trofeo

-Mmm, veamos cabello de all Migth sin el one for all, sangre de Kirito, rikura de Joey wheeler, adn e Basara y creo que Kefka le puso algo más. Dijo Lilynette leyendo los ingredientes

-ESO FUE UNA LAGRIMA DE ESCANOR Y Jinx ESTO DE VIAJAR SOBRE UN COHETE ES DIVERTIDO. Dijo el payaso loco que pasaba por el cielo en un cohete para buscar a 2 personas mas.

-¿de dónde saco eso si ese no llora? Pregunto Inori mientras Kefka dejo caer un papel que decía como

-Paso 1, conseguir una foto de Merlin, paso 2 encontrar a Escanor en el cielo, paso 3 mostrarle la foto y decirle ella nunca te amo y ese beso antes de morir fue pura lastima, paso 4 cosecha algo que solo la genialidad de un genio como yo podría lograr, vaya no encuentro fallas en su lógica. Dijo Gilgamesh mirando a los espectadores.

Con el payaso:

Se podia ver el misil caer en una cueva con las costillas de un animal muerto mientras alguien de mascara naranja y otro que parecía una plata estaba haciendo planes para una guerra mundial aunque los misiles caen en ese lugar.

-Hola, vengo a molestarlos y a quedarme con tu ojo raro, Jinx, mata al fenómeno clorofílico. Dijo Kefka sacando un cuchillo

-A la orden pastelito. Dijo la loca como una militar.

En el espacio.

-Matar, destruir, porque ustedes jodidos aliens arruinaron una trama que no los necesita, incluso fueron reciclados para la siguiente obra de Kishimoto, ¿Por qué? Pregunto John mientras seguía matando a los del planeta de Kaguya con sus armas tanto que ya las ropas estaban en rojo

Y en la oficina:

La cuarentena se alargó por lo que todos seguían encerrados en la oficina y como no tenían otra cosa que hacer estaban todos alrededor de un televisor viendo lo que hacía el grupo de John y esperando una entrega del bar de Sam que tuvo que hacer delivery para que su negocio no muera

-Jefe, ¿Por qué nunca invadió ese mundo o nos lo pidió? Pregunto Ichigo Vasto lord que tenía a sombra en su regazo

-Porque así como los caballeros del zodiaco Naruto siempre me pareció muy meh por lo que realmente nunca me importo y ninguno lo pidió. Dijo Kaiser con Claire en su cabeza

-Jajaja ridículos seres del infierno, soy el coronavirus que vino de otro pedido de aliexpress. Dijo el corona virus con forma de marciano verde con corona

-O vamos ya pasamos por esto, estas en el infierno y el calor te mata. Dijo Kerrigan que no ni le importo y el mentado virus se predio fuego y murió

-Maldito virus, ¿Quién quiere enviarle a China una caja llena de mosquitos del Dengue? Ya que por culpa de su negligencia es que estamos todos enjaulados. Dijo Kaiser y todos sus empleados levantan la mano


	40. Chapter 40

Hola aquí con otro capitulo de la facción shinigami sin mucho que agregar aquí le respondo a la gente

**john el lobo solitario 43**: Se podría decir que el formaba parte de la vieja sociedad de almas asi que lo justo era que él se fuera con ella en su ultimo combate

Capítulo 40: la última pieza del tablero:

Se podría decir que debido a la jugada de Yamamoto de liberar a Aizen le salió muy bien ya que aunque Yhwach lo predijo no predijo que ahora la seguridad de la puerta estaría en mayor alerta sumado a que el tardaría en encontrar la forma de abrir la puerta al palacio lo cual le daba tiempo a sus enemigos.

Por su parte Bambietta estaba pensativa, recordaba su lucha contra el peli naranja una y otra vez, ella sospechaba que lo hizo para hacerla dudar de su lealtad hacia su rey debido a que Ichigo le dijo que para el ninguno era importante lo cual quedo demostrado casi a medias cuando Yamamoto lanzo su ataque, solo ellos protegieron a sus tropas pero no su rey

\- Bambi Chan, estas rara Dijo una persona que se trataba del sternritter Z, the Zombi

\- Aléjate de mí fenómeno, lo que piense no es de tu incumbencia. Dijo Bambietta molesta con Giselle

\- Mooo, que mala eres. Dijo el Zombi de manera infantil, este sujeto era un hombre que parecía una mujer, y desgraciadamente una muy hermosa.

\- Quizás aun procesa el hecho que fue derrotada por la oveja negra en el otro mundo, me sigo preguntando porque no invadimos ese mundo. Dijo Meninas, una chica de cabello rosa que era la letra P, the Power

\- Según nuestro rey todos los seres de ese mundo eran patéticos que no merecía la pena perder su tiempo en conquistarlos ahora, cuando cree el nuevo mundo seguirá ese lugar. Dijo Candice con indiferencia

La verdad es que tenía razón, los demonios no significaron ningún problema más que los que eran shinigami, pero de nuevo, Bambietta sentía que la semilla de la duda que Ichigo planto en ella estaba floreciendo desgraciadamente rápido, ya estaba dudando, pero sospechaba que su mejor oportunidad de sacarlo de su cabeza era plantarle cara de nuevo y derrotarlo en batalla, no sabía porque si siempre fue leal a su rey y quería matar shinigamis, quizás se debía al hecho que tenía el presentimiento que Yhwach solo los miraba a todos como piezas desechables .

Mientras en el palacio real:

Los últimos días fueron los más duros en la vida de los shinigamis de este mundo y los del otro, el entrenamiento del escuadrón 0 era infernal por no decir una mejor palabra, Incluso Ichigo que se sometió a este entrenamiento con muchos capitanes y tenientes no la tenían fácil

Tanto el peli naranja, Renji, Rukia y otros tuvieron que entrenar con el forjador de las zanpakutos, la razón debía enseñarles que no siempre un shinigami debía depender de su arma, debía ser una herramienta no un arma para cumplir los caprichos de cada uno aunque para sorpresa de todos debían destruir y re forjar a Zangetsu

La razón era simple, Yhwach podía tener su poder vinculado a la espada, podía usarlo como un método de vigilancia o en casos peores restringir a Ichigo de gravedad así que para evitar eso Ōetsu hizo ese trabajo que casi no había ninguna diferencia solo era sacar el poder del Quincy siendo el único residuo de ese poder en el cuerpo de Ichigo que podía explotarlo ya que Ichibei lo obligo que aprendiera a cómo usarlo así que no tardo en aprender el blut.

Otra sorpresa que hizo que a muchos se les cayera la mandíbula de la sorpresa era por lo que hizo Kirio ya que cuando todos terminaron medio muertos en su primer día de entrenamiento estando todos agotados y la mujer de gran tamaño les cocino algo que les devolvió sus fuerzas pero de pronto ella parecía delgada revelando a una hermosa mujer de cabello rosa y enormes pechos

La explicación de la miembro del escuadrón 0 era que su habilidad de cocina requería que ella comía mucho para convertir su grasa en algo que curara a través de su comida, cosa que sonaba asqueroso de no ser porque esa comida era muy buena y les devolvió su poder a muchos.

Los capitanes por primera vez en su vida lo estaban padeciendo, como muchos se hicieron complacientes de su poder no sintieron el verdadero esfuerzo en demasiado tiempo mientras que su ahora comandante Ichigo si bien se agotaba lo sobre llevaba mejor que ellos.

Sin embargo no estaban tan mal ya que las chicas de Ichigo no tenían ni la resistencia ni el poder salvo por 3 excepciones que eran Korra, Kuroka y Asia que podían aguantar un poco más, pero esto llevo a Urahara a ponerlas a entrenar él personalmente de hecho en este momento tenía a Irina, Aika y Rossweisse delante de él.

\- Porque nos trajo hasta aquí Urahara-san. Pregunto Irina interesada notando un muñeco blanco delante de ella

\- ¿Qué son esos muñecos? Pregunto Aika notando que 2 sirvientes del palacio trajeron otros 2.

\- Bueno escuchen tenemos el tiempo en nuestra contra y como ustedes parecen ser las más verdes en sus poderes tendré que forzar y acelerar las cosas, si ustedes quieren seguir vivas para el final deben aprender el bankai en 3 días. Dijo el ex capitán con mirada seria

\- Eso es imposible, ni Asia tiene el bankai mientras que Ichigo y Rukia tardaron varios meses en aprenderlo. Dijo la valkyria sin creerlo

\- Se puede aprender ese bankai en esos días, Ichigo y Renji se sometieron a ese entrenamiento para conseguirlo y lo hicieron, aunque, una cosa es aprenderlo y otra diferente es perfeccionarlo. Dijo el ex capitán detrás de su abanico

\- 3 días desarrollar el bankai, lo veo muy difícil. Dijo Aika acomodando sus lentes.

\- Deben intentarlo, sino solo serán estorbos para Ichigo que tendrá que cuidarlas ¿quieren eso, que las vea como un par de buenas para nada? Dijo Urahara usando psicología para disuadirlas

Se sorprende cuando Irina dio el primer paso y clavo su Zanpakuto en el muñeco donde rápidamente hubo un estallido donde muchas plumas blancas aparecían, la shinigami vio un par de alas abrirse revelando la forma de su arma que tenía el aspecto de un ángel y un demonio a la vez.

Rossweisse siguió la corriente e hizo lo mismo clavando su espada pero lo próximo que paso fue que un relámpago impacto en la estatua, en eso vio una espada que liberaba rayos eléctricos que fue empuñada por la forma física de su zanpakuto.

La primera vez que ella obtuvo el shikai vio a una chica más joven que ella, una adolescente de larga melena rubia con una armadura plateada que la hacía parecer una Valkyria así como también una hija del mismísimo Thor.

Aika muy insegura hizo lo propio apareciendo una chica con el cabello de color azulado con su mismo corte pero a su vez también una pequeña niña rubia con cara de psicópata y ropa militar.

\- Vaya tienen unas zanpakutos interesantes y parece que tienes una zanpakuto con dos presencias dentro, raro pero muy posible. Dijo Urahara examinando las armas.

\- Wow, se materializaron físicamente, es asombroso. Dijo la ex enviada de la iglesia.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora que están presentes? Pregunto la Valkyria notando como su zanpakuto estaba preparando su arma para un ataque

\- Bueno esta es la parte más difícil, en 3 días o más deben superar la prueba auto impuesta por sus zanpakutos para hacer que tengan sus bankais, aunque la mayoría de las veces.

Urahara no termino porque de pronto las 3 fueron separadas por sus espadas y en diferentes terrenos aparecieron armas, en el caso de Irina eran muchos pares de espadas curvas y decenas de armas que podía fabricar con la caja de pandora, en el lado de Aika estaba saturado de rifles de francotirador de diferentes calibres y Rossweisse rodeada de espadas gigantes muchas parecidas a las que cargaban sus zanpakutos pero otros diferentes.

\- Deben luchar, deben encontrar la espada correcta para obtener el poder que desean para luchar, les deseo suerte, iré a preparar más zonas de entrenamiento. Dijo el ex capitán aunque de pronto sintió una explosión, eso lo alarmo pensando que sus enemigos llegaron

\- ¿Qué fue eso? pregunto Irina que tomo dos espadas que no eran curvas

\- Una de dos, o nuestros enemigos llegaron cosa que dudo por la falta de presencias, o un entrenamiento es muy pesado. Dijo el ex capitán sin saber que no era ninguna de esas cosas.

Lugar de la explosión:

\- Hado 90 kurohitsugi. Dijo Aizen defendiéndose de Komamura

\- Ya sufrí esa técnica 2 veces, no seré víctima de nuevo de ese poder. Dijo el capitán lobo que logró esquivar a tiempo el impacto de Aizen

\- ¿segunda? ¿Acaso alguien más aprendió mi hado? Por cierto hado 63 Raikōhō. Dijo el traidor que logro conectar un impacto directo en Komamura derribándolo

\- AIZEN ¿Cómo DEMONIOS ESCAPASTE DEL MUKEN? Pregunto Yoruichi alterada como nunca en pose de combate.

\- No me creerías si te lo dijera de todas maneras pero…no vine aquí a luchar contra ustedes. Dijo Aizen dejando su espada en el suelo y avanzando con las manos levantadas reduciendo su poder.

\- Como si te fuéramos a creer luego de tanto daño que hiciste. Dijo Soi Fong muy molesta de la presencia del Traidor.

\- No tengo interés en luchar o tiempo que perder, no me moveré de aquí hasta que hablar con….. ¿Cómo dijo Yamamoto? Capitán comandante Kurosaki. Dijo el castaño que giro para el lado donde dejo a Komamura herido

\- Prefiero que solo me digan Ichigo o Kurosaki-san, no me gustan los honoríficos Aizen. Dijo el peli naranja mientras atrás de él estaba una Asia en guardia pero lista para curar y una Rukia impactada de ver de nuevo al traidor en una pieza.

\- Te subestime, demasiado, superaste todas y cada una de mis expectativas más salvajes, pasaste de ser un sustituto al comandante de todos los shinigamis, siéntete orgulloso de haber derrotado a Yamamoto, un logro que no todos pueden darse el lujo de presumir. Dijo Aizen con tranquilidad que se acercaba a Ichigo lentamente

\- Atrás Aizen, no te acerques. Dijo Rukia pero una mano de Ichigo la detuvo mientras el también encaraba a su viejo enemigo.

\- Me será difícil creer cada palabra que digas pero las escuchare ¿Cómo escapaste? Pregunto Ichigo que ahora miraba al capitán traidor directo a la cara.

\- No me escape, me liberaron, la última persona que pensé que lo haría. Dijo el traidor dejando a todos en shock mientras más capitanes miraban el regreso de Aizen

\- ¿dices que Yamamoto te dejo en libertad sabiendo todo lo que hiciste? Pregunto Ukitake notando como Aizen saco de sus ropas un sobre

\- Esta es una evidencia que te lo dirá todo, pero si, el me dejo libre y pude tomar la ruta hasta aquí antes de que la sociedad de almas y Yamamoto cayeran, el rey de los quincys se mueve Ichigo, ¿tú lo sientes verdad? Pregunto Aizen sin pena alguna

\- Desgraciadamente si, siento que ese loco está cerca. Dijo el peli naranja

\- IMPOSIBLE, no me creo que Yamamoto dijera esto. Dijo Ukitake sin creer lo que decía la carta

\- Pues créelo y no hay posibilidad que la alterara porque no es mi letra y tampoco tengo a Kyoka Suigetso a mi mando para eso, lo quieran o no, estoy con ustedes en esta guerra como un aliado temporal, ayudare a Kurosaki para sobrevivir les guste o no. Dijo el traidor que ahora miraba a todos sus compañeros.

\- Eso es imposible, no aceptaríamos tales condiciones. Dijo Byakuya seriamente.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes comandante? Pregunto Soi Fong mirando a Ichigo

\- Mmm, no confió en ti Aizen, eres peligroso y posiblemente estés maquinando planes en este momento para volverte el rey de las almas…..pero la necesidad de soldados supera el resentimiento que te tengo, Ukitake y Yoruichi. Dijo Ichigo con seriedad

\- ¿Qué pasa Ichigo? Preguntaron los 2

\- Ustedes lo vigilaran para asegurarse que no haga nada raro, por ahora y si quieres preservarte sin cadenas ayuda a mejorar a mi escuadrón en hechizos. Dijo Ichigo que la verdad ni él estaba seguro de dejar libre a Aizen

\- Es una locura. Dijo Byakuya incrédulo

\- Quizás y asumiré la responsabilidad y culpa si él hace algo perjudicial para la causa, por ahora será parte de mi escuadrón, pero no le daré la última pieza. Dijo Ichigo mientras notaba que Asia termino la curación de Komamura

\- Veo que tienes un escuadrón propio, nunca vi a esa niña en mi vida ni tampoco a la que nos espía desde una esquina.

Se trataba de Sona que escucho todo lo que paso junto a parte del grupo de Ichigo como Raynare y Senna que para todas era la primera vez que vieron al traidor, la Sitri la verlo si se sintió que estaba ante alguien peligroso, la caída sentía que ni Azazel podría hacerle frente al shinigami y Senna estaba alerta.

\- Esperen un momento, todos ustedes están aquí, menos Unohana y Kenpachi. Dijo Rukia notando la ausencia de 2 capitanes

\- No dejan de entrenar desde hace días, parecen maquinas incansables de batalla, creo que eso les está pasando factura. Dijo Kyoraku seriamente

\- Yo….los vi luchar de hecho me detuvieron por mucho tiempo para que mantuviera en pie a Kenpachi, no sé lo que puede hacer la zanpakuto de la capitana pero él estaba con sus huesos expuestos. Dijo Asia que esa forma de entrenamiento le parecía aterradora, ni Ichigo ni Rukia llegaban a esos niveles de brutalidad

\- Minazuki. Dijo Ukitake con algo de miedo

\- ¿Qué es Minazuki? Pregunto Sona intrigada

\- Es la zanpakuto de la capitana Unohana, puede crear un ácido extremadamente letal que puede dejar a una persona en los huesos y matarlo en segundos, ella se podría decir que es la única que entiende a Zaraki. Dijo Ukitake que era de los pocos que conocía de verdad a la mujer

\- Espero que su entrenamiento no los mate, perder a uno de esos 2 sería una baja que no podríamos reponer. Dijo Ichigo viendo todo desde el punto de vista militar.

\- No puedo estar más de acuerdo con tus palabras Kurosaki. Dijo Aizen seriamente

De esta manera todos regresaron a sus labores pero ahora teniendo que tener su vista clavada en un traidor que estaba vigilado pero que cumpliría su parte, ayudando a las personas que estaban aprendiendo hechizos como Sona y Asia que eran las más experimentadas.

Mientras el primer grupo de entrenamiento continuaba tratando de obtener sus bankais ahora seguían las más experimentadas que tenían la posibilidad más elevada de conseguir los suyos que eran las miembros iniciales de Ichigo sin contar a Asia que tenía otro entrenamiento hasta que fuera su turno.

En este caso Raynare, Mizore y Korra tendrían que soportar el entrenamiento de sus zanpakutos para dominar sus bankais que no sería fácil, cuando Urahara tuviera otra zona libre entrenaría a las faltantes que eran Sona, Asia y Kuroka.

Las semanas estaban pasando y al parecer empezaron a detectarse grietas dentro de la puerta, no había duda, el rey de los Quincy estaba forzando la puerta y atacaría pronto y se debía estar listo para todo.

Urahara no sabía si decir si estaba feliz o decepcionado ya que las chicas de Ichigo no lograron sus bankais en los 3 dias pero si horas después de ese plazo aunque otras tardaron el doble ya sea porque los poderes de sus zanpakutos eran implacables o simplemente no pudieron superar la prueba

La primera en tener el bankai fue Kuroka, la razón de su victoria contra su arma era debido a que era fuerte naturalmente y de aprendizaje rápido, sumado a la pieza de alfil que le daba más poder que el que tenía antes, se podía decir que su bankai se parecía al de Komamura en unos aspecto salvo por el hecho que ella se fusionaba con su espada clavándosela para soltar el poder teniendo atrás de ella un gran gato de fuego azul de 2 colas salvajes

Después en conseguir su bankai en 4 días y medio fue Raynare a la cual sus ropas cambiaron a una túnica mientras 4 objetos que eran espadas de energía flotaban sobre ella además de que sus ojos se volvía negros y parecía tener un poder telequinetico letal tanto que podía frenar la espada del bankai de Komamura con esfuerzo y doblarla.

Después en el plazo de los 5 días y con el agotamiento más grande teniendo que ser cargada por Ichigo estaba Irina y Senna que se unió al entrenamiento, la ex enviada de la iglesia tenía el poder de transformarse en la forma física de su zanpakuto pero mejorada aumentando sus poderes sumado a que sus creaciones de armas se volvieron más poderosas, ahora su caja de pandora se volvía 2 espadas curvas

Senna por su parte no deseando ser menos consiguió la suya la cual era una zanpakuto de viento, si antes podía crear pequeños tornados ahora con el Bankai era capaz de crear tornados equivalentes a desastres naturales que azotarían con una ciudad o ejercito facilmente

El resto lo fue consiguiendo siendo la última Sona con muchísima dificultad y Asia fue la única que no lo obtuvo pero estaba en el punto donde pronto lo alcanzaría los resultados del entrenamiento forzoso eran grandes aunque durante un día paso lo que muchos capitanes temían, y no era su enemigo precisamente.

Unohana y Zaraki lucharon noche y día sin un descanso, el objetivo de la capitana era que su compañero tuviera el shikai y Bankai cosa muy difícil pero no imposible.

Lo que sorprendió a muchos capitanes fue un día de reunión estratégica con Ichibei vieron a Kenpachi entrar con una enorme zanpakuto con la forma de un hacha que cargaba con una mano sin ningún tipo de problema aunque en su rostro no había señal de satisfacción alguna o felicidad.

Sobre sus hombros cargaba el cuerpo sin vida de Unohana, muchos lo supieron al no sentir absolutamente nada de poder circulando por su cuerpo las reacciones eran de sorpresa, enojo y tristeza, Isane rápidamente fue asistir a su capitana seguida por Asia.

\- Zaraki, ¿valió la pena el sacrificio? Pregunto Ichigo con notable enojo en sus palabras.

\- Si y no, pude hacer lo que hace años no pude hacer, alcanzar el shikai y bankai, pero no estoy feliz, ya no tengo ningún rival con el cual combatir porque tú te iras luego de esto. Dijo Zaraki que pese a este nuevo poder se quedó sin alguien con quien luchar

\- Eres un bárbaro sanguinario, Kurosaki les dio la orden de no morir. Dijo Soi Fong irritada por la actitud del capitan

\- ¿un capitán tuvo que morir para que un potencial de guerra despierte? No creo que sea un trato justo. Dijo Aizen que estaba bajo vigilancia pero se le permitia estar ahí

\- Veo que escapaste. Dijo Kenpachi listo para luchar.

\- BASTA, desobedecieron una orden directa de mi parte, quería resultados pero no de esta forma. Dijo Ichigo molesto que le dio un golpe a Kenpachi con hierro en el estomago

\- Capitana Unohana. Dijo Isane con tristeza a punto de llorar.

\- Esperaba no tener que usarlo ahora, pero como dije, las bajas no son aceptadas ahora. Dijo Ichigo que de entre sus ropas saco su última pieza de peon.

\- ¿Qué planea hacer comandante Kurosaki? Pregunto Kyoraku con intriga.

\- Algo que espero que funcione en este mundo, pero los que usan estas cosas tienen éxito. Dijo Ichigo que se inclinó en el cuerpo

Este introdujo en el cuerpo de la capitana muerta la pieza de peón oscura que lentamente se fundió en el cuerpo de la mujer mientras un poderoso torrente de poder espiritual emergió que sacudió a la teniente y la ex monja que se cubrieron mientras Ichigo dibujo una sonrisa por el éxito que llego cuando escucho una respiración forzada

\- Aaa, ¿Qué? Se supone que estaba muerta. Dijo Unohana levantándose con dificultad y que parecía perturbada.

\- ESTA VIDA ¿Cómo? Pregunto Ukitake sobresaltado y Sona se acomoda los lentes

\- Los demonios usamos esto para reencarnar humanos en demonios, en el caso de Ichigo es humanos a Shinigamis pero supongo que como ella ya era un shinigami solo le regreso la vida. Dijo la Sitri con orgullo.

Luego de eso todos escucharon un fuerte golpe y vieron como Ichigo les dio una cachetada a Zaraki y Unohana cosa que sorprende a todos ya que el peli naranja no solía usar la violencia con sus ahora secuaces pero lo que escucharon los hizo entender

\- Les dije estrictamente que no se mataran, se los dije y no hicieron caso, escuchen, se perfectamente que esta guerra sera mortal, habrá bajas y lo sabemos todos, pero no quiero bajas antes de que la batalla empiece, no importa los resultados si se pierden vidas por eso, así que si regresan a entrenar no lo harán sin que los estén vigilando, ¿está claro? Dijo Ichigo mientras sus capitanes se sobaban del golpe

\- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan duro para intimidar a dos adultos mayores? Kurosaki Pregunto Unohana que intento intimidarlo

\- Las situaciones hacen que cada uno evolucione de formas diferentes, doy por terminado la reunión, tenemos los planes. Dijo el peli naranja seriamente

Mas días pasaron con progresos admirables, sin embargo en un día determinado Kukaku que quedo como vigilante informo que la puerta estaba a punto de ser forzada, y según un análisis de Urahara a esa puerta solo les quedaba 1 día antes de colapsar por lo que seguramente sus enemigos atacarían al amanecer.

Unohana recibió una lección de evil pieces de parte de Sona explicando que si luchaba en el frente enemigo podía obtener promoción de otras piezas menos de la reina que era Rukia aunque debido a su elevado nivel de poder posiblemente podía romper la regla.

Se podía respirar en el ambiente la tensión de la batalla, los guardias reales estaba preparados para todo, los capitanes entrenaron y ya estaban en sus puntos más altos no podían más si su aumento no bastaba estarían condenados a perecer.

En este momento de la noche en una zona apartada del palacio se podía ver a un Ichigo con los ojos abierto en una cama enorme rodeado por sus chicas las cuales ya sea por miedo o porque lo deseaban se lo llevaron para una quizás ultima noche de placer incluyendo cierta Valkyria que ya no era virgen en este momento todas desnudas pero con caras de preocupación en sus caras aunque si eran justas con ellas mismas, no se arrepentían de nada, incluso Orihime, Senna y Nell se unieron a esto.

Ichigo logro quitárselas de encima sin despertarlas y se fue a mirar el horizonte esperando a que los primeros rayos de luz iluminaran el lugar pero ya vestido encontró a un compañero interesante.

\- Para muchos valientes incluso es difícil conciliar el sueño, ya que el saber que pueden encarar la muerte los asusta. Dijo Aizen detrás de el

\- Sospecho que tú tampoco puedes dormir y por lo que veo muchos capitanes y tenientes también. Dijo Ichigo mirando a lo lejos a Renji, Momo e Izumo compartiendo unas bebidas un grupo de viejos amigos compartiendo algo que quizás fuera su último momento feliz

\- Un poco, ciertamente pienso que morir en el muken hubiera sido una muerte demasiado simple, se perfectamente que Urahara tiene medidas contra mí, así que solo me queda luchar y esperar lo mejor. Dijo el traidor sentándose en un borde

\- Como cambian las cosas Aizen, un día fuimos enemigos a muerte y ahora somos aliados por la supervivencia de los shinigamis y los 3 mundos. Dijo Ichigo tranquilamente

\- Es verdad, pasaste del muchacho impulsivo para volverte el líder de todos los shinigamis, un logro difícil y parece que esas chicas te aprecian mucho. Dijo Aizen mirando el lugar

\- Si planeas algo en su contra te diré que no lo hagas a no ser que quieras morir rápido. Dijo Ichigo con seriedad.

\- No está en mis prioridades, ahora posiblemente tengamos una primera gran batalla, debemos obligar a nuestro enemigo a retroceder si queremos el éxito. Dijo Aizen con tranquilidad

\- Supongo que tienes razón, será mejor que nos retiremos, debemos conciliar el sueño, un largo día nos espera y espero contar con tu ayuda. Dijo el peli naranja ofreciendo su mano al traidor

\- Esperemos tener una posibilidad. Dijo Aizen aceptando el apretón

De esta manera estos 2 antiguos enemigos se fueron ahora como aliados para prepararse para afrontar la guerra que sería algo muy duro que marcaría y decidiría el destino de los mundos espirituales y de los humanos


	41. Chapter 41

hola aqui Kaiser sin demasiado que contarles que contar asi que no los entretengo mas con mis discursos y les dejo con el cap de hoy

**john el lobo solitario 41:** cierto cierto, aunque Aizen no permitirá que otro logre su meta por eso decidió trabajar junto a Ichigo

**el guerrero Goku: **te puede sorprender todo lo que aprendieron

Capítulo 41: primera batalla:

Todos estaban listos para lo que fuera, Ichigo estaba preparado tanto él y Aizen estaban al frente mientras los demás se encargarían de proteger la retaguardia, las ordenes eran claras, ante cualquier señal de sentirse acorralados no era de cobardes retroceder sino sentido común, espera enfrentarse al rey Quincy y terminar todo de una vez.

En poco tiempo muchos empezaron a sentir muchas presiones espirituales acercarse, no había duda que forzaron la puerta, retroceder fue un plan arriesgado ya que no había escapatoria solo era luchar o morir, algo duro, pero estaba en juego la vida de los 3 mundos y posiblemente la otra dimensión también.

Las chicas de Ichigo tenían miedo, a pesar de todo el entrenamiento no estaban listas para esto, pero no se arrepentían de nada, siguieron y escucharon a sus corazones para acompañar a su novio en estos momentos tan difíciles como se lo prometieron, no había marcha atrás pero vivirían, no se permitirían caer no sin cumplir sus sueños al lado de la persona que cambio sus vidas.

Los equipos y escuadrones estaban conformados d capitanes y tenientes pero no de las mismas divisiones, con Komamura Korra, Mizore y Raynare permanecerían como un equipo.

Rukia de mala gana termino en el grupo de su hermano junto con Toshiro, Kuroka e Irina, la verdad es que su poder de ataque era bueno y hecho para enfrentar oponente grandes.

Asia por su parte termino el grupo de Mayuri no porque quisiera sino porque la mayoría de los equipos debían contar con sanadores expertos y experimentados y solo estaban ella, Hanataro, Isane y Unohana, la Valkyria estaba con ella para ayudar.

Luego estaban Kyoraku que tenía a Aika en su equipo y Sona, ellos estaban unificados con el grupo de Ichigo en el frente, luego el resto era cosa de los kenpachis que eran la segunda línea de defensa, lo que debían hacer para tener una ventaja era soportar a la primera oleada de atacantes para evaluar sus posibilidades.

Sin embargo todas las posibilidades de seguir pensando se acabaron cuando escucharon una explosión seguida de sentir muchas presencias que eran las de los quincys y algunos arrancars sabían que la hora llego.

Para el rey Quincy los arrancars eran poco importantes, carne de cañón para sus planes, no le importaba lo que les pasara de hecho a su lado tenia encadenada a la reina de hueco mundo que le dijo que su gente nunca se doblegaría ante él, seguirían a quien les ofreciera libertad y no esclavitud aunque su poder fuera alto.

Una persona de hueco mundo se había escapado y andaba perdido pero eventualmente aparecería para la batalla y ese era Grimmjow que juro nunca arrodillarse ante nadie, ni siquiera la reina por lo que en este momento estaba buscando a los rezagados en hueco mundo para crear una manada para luchar.

Ichigo entre sus órdenes, estaban el preservar la vida de los arrancars para que recibieran su ayuda, eso podía cambiar las cosas pero eso requería que no los mataran, lo que sí hizo Urahara era tener las píldoras para protegerse del robo de las zanpakutos y la puerta dimensional lista en caso de un escape o que debieran pedir refuerzos, aunque en este punto no había muchos seres poderosos a los cuales pedir apoyo, quizás Serafall pero la única que podía dar ayuda de verdad era Ophis.

\- Ichigo, es la hora de la verdad, espero que no desperdiciaras tu tiempo luego de derrotarme. Dijo Aizen mirando al frente.

\- Nunca lo hice Aizen, cambie en más formas de las que crees.

Con eso dicho el shinigami de pelo naranja se lanzó desde una gran altura y activo las alas de Albion para ir al frente para luchar contra su enemigo, no le interesaban los demás Quincys, solo el mayor.

\- Eso es nuevo. Dijo el castaño algo sorprendido por esas alas

\- Mi hijo cambio demasiado, más de lo que imaginas Aizen. Dijo Isshin que se fue a seguir a su hijo mientras el traidor hacia lo mismo

Con el grupo de Korra:

Su zona empezó colapsar por la culpa de muchas explosiones sumado a escuchar una voz furiosa diciendo donde esta ese cabeza de Zanahoria cosa que a base de predicción Mizore creo una esfera de hielo que lanzo al cielo y luego escucharon un grito.

\- AL GRACIOSO QUE ME LANZO ESO LO HARE EXPLOTAR. Grito Bambietta molesta

\- Creo que está loca, posiblemente Ichigo le dijo algo para confundirla sin querer. Dijo Raynare conociendo el tipo de actitud de una chica Tsudere

\- Muy bien, está ya será la última, hay que ponerle límites a Ichigo, aunque lo haga sin querer. Dijo Mizore con un rostro plano

\- AL SUELO. Grito Korra y todos rápidamente esquivaron una tormenta de rayos, y solo las chicas de Ichigo reconocieron quien fue el que hizo eso

Komamura disperso el polvo que el impacto provoco con su bankai para revelar a 4 chicas muy interesantes, la primera era una chica muy delgada con una paleta helada de forma muy rara con un pelo rubio con corte de tazón, y como era típico de los quincys, vestía de blanco y usaba un gorro, esta chica era conocida como Liltotto Lamperd la letra G The Glutton (el gloton)

La siguiente no era otra que la misma Candice que venía acompañada de Bambietta, una tenía una sonrisa salvaje por una batalla y la otra una de molestia porque no encontraba a su presa.

La otra persona era una chica de cabello rosa en risos que cuando la vieron de frente todas las chicas se sintieron derrotadas en lo que se refiere al tamaño de sus pechos, incluso la misma Rias quedaría opacada ante los enormes atributos de la Quincy conocida como Meninas McAllon la letra P the power (el poder).

\- ¿Donde esta Kurosaki? Pregunto Bambietta molesta

\- Eso no te incumbe, nosotros somos tus oponentes ahora. Dijo Komamura que tomaría a la chica explosiva como oponente.

\- Creo que luchare con la de cabello rosa, algo me dice que bajo su aspecto esconde algo. Dijo Korra liberando su shikai rápidamente

\- En ese caso tomo a la pequeña y rubia, quizás tenga problemas. Dijo la yokai lista para todo

\- Eso me deja a la chica de los rayos, será una gran batalla. Dijo la caída preparada

\- Les sacare esa información a la fuerza, ¿por cierto alguien vio a ese fenómeno de Giselle? Pregunto Bambietta molesta de saber dónde se metió ese tipo

\- No tengo idea, pero creo que dijo que iba a buscar juguetes nuevos antes de venia nosotras. Dijo Meninas de manera tranquila.

\- AHORA CAPITAN. Gritaron las chicas con sus zanpakutos listas.

Rápidamente el capitan lobo dio un espadazo con Kokujō Tengen lo cual para la sorpresa de muchos Meninas se puso al frente y con sus brazos y haciendo uso de los poderes de su letra logro frenar la espada con su enorme fuerza física no sin crear un pequeño cráter.

Eso fue aprovechando por cada una de las chicas que embistió a su respectivo oponente para llevarlo lejos, mientras que Giselle estaba esperando su momento para hacer su jugada mientras que Komamura logro mover su espada junto con la Quincy para que Korra le diera una patada quedado solo él y Bambietta que lo miraba de forma arrogante.

Con Mizore:

Rápidamente la Yokai tomo una gran distancia luego de que vio una enorme boca blanca moverse hacia ella con la intención de comérsela por lo que antes de que la atrapara creo una barrera de hielo con espinas para dificultar el avance.

\- Infierno gélido. Dijo la Yokai lanzando un torrente de llamas azules como si fuera un getsuga que provoco que la boca retrocediera.

\- Mmm, parece que serás muy difícil de comer, pero no eres una shinigami normal. Dijo la rubia Quincy mientras se quitaba hielo de sus dientes.

\- Soy una yokai y no me importa si eres la elite de Yhwach no me daré por vencida fácilmente. Dijo la peli morada que tenía su espada en guardia ante cualquier ataque mientras su cabello se volvió de hielo.

La glotón solo tomo su cruz de Quincy para luchar contra su enemiga por lo que ambas empezaron a saltar de edificio en edificio una lanzando oleadas de fuego helado y la otra flechas con forma de un boca mientras en más de una ocasión la rubia trato de devorar a la Yokai.

Mizore conociendo los riesgos del medallón Quincy por lo que debía ser precavida posiblemente se la robaría cuando estuviera acorralada o si activa su bankai por lo que debía activarlo cuando fuera necesaria ya que ella no estaba en el grupo de personas que recibieron la píldora que eran capitanes y tenientes o con grandes poderes.

Los amigos de Ichigo por su parte estaban juntos esperando ser solicitados en el campo de batalla, posiblemente Nell, Orihime, Chad, Senna y Stark tuvieran que dividirse para dar su apoyo, en este caso el ex espada estaba listo para ayudar a Rukia

Ya veo, se está conteniendo, espera que baje mi guardia para usar su bankai y acabarme de un impacto, es lista pero yo lo soy más. Dijo la Quincy G lanzando más flechas pero debía presionarla para dejarla sin posibilidades

Con Raynare:

La caída usaba sus alas para maniobra entre los rayos de Candice que estaba como una loca con la intención de matarla también de insultarla referente a que sus rayos eran completamente inferiores lo cual no era una mentira, los poderes de la zanpakuto de Raynare eran la telequinesis y los rayos eran algo secundario.

Sin embargo la Quincy no era tan estúpida luego de que en su pequeño combate la caída lograra con una mano libre hacerle un empuje que desbarato su defensa y recibir su primer corte de la espada de luz que le hizo bastante daño no se iba descuidar

Ahora seguía bombardeando a la caída hasta que cayeran o se cansara pero no espero que esta viniera en picada sumado a lanzar su espada en picada para que la esquivara fácilmente.

\- JAJAJAJJ FALLASTE shinigami. Se rio Candice para lograr impactar un rayo contra Raynare que grito de dolor pero entre esos gritos dijo algo

\- Nunca…..fallo. Dijo ella entre cortado mientras aun con la electricidad hizo varios movimientos en sus manos

Candice rápidamente empezó a esquivar o usar su blut vene para protegerse de escombros que le lanzaba a manera de distracción mientras cuando esta cayó al suelo trato de golpearla con unas espadas en forma de rayo que se olvidó de algo importante

Antes que sus armas tocaran a la caída esta de un movimiento de manos activo su espada de nuevo que se movió para casi cortar el brazo de la Quincy que por el dolor no pudo darle a su oponente la cual recupero el arma con sus poderes para perforar su estómago y luego arrastrarla lejos.

Candice furiosa se recompuso usando el blut para volver a poner su brazo casi cortado en su lugar y curarse del golpe al estómago mientras Raynare jadeaba, recibió demasiado daño para tan poco, pero satisfecha que la hizo enojar.

\- Maldita, crees que puedes lastimar a una de las más poderosas Sternritters y no pagar por eso. Dijo Candice molesta por los daños

\- Lo único que veo es una exhibicionista con más pecho que Rias y que lanza rayos como Akeno más potentes pero no dejare que me derrotes. Dijo la caída que se acomodó de nuevo mientras hacía levitar rocas.

\- ¿Te crees muy ruda eh? Aun no viste nada. Dijo la Quincy elevando sus poderes.

Con Korra:

La humana shinigami estaba en un intercambio de golpes contra Meninas procurando esquivar los golpes ya que solo recibió 2 de los golpes de esta mujer aparentemente inofensiva y sentía sus costillas rotas como si el propio Ichigo no se hubiera contenido a la hora de luchar.

Los golpes de Meninas eran letales por lo que mantenía las distancias mientras atacaban con cada uno de sus elementos siendo aparentemente el más efectivo el fuego ya que los ataques de tierra los hacia pedazos como si nada, los de agua, no era Sona por lo que sus impactos no tenían la efectividad de ellos y el aire lo deshacía como si nada aunque lograba dársele cortes leves, el fuego por otro lado aunque destruyera los impactos cuando los ejecutaba se quemaba levemente, eso era un comienzo pero también tenía que protegerse de las flechas espirituales.

No era fácil para la shinigami, su fuerte era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero este se convertía en una desventaja teniendo en cuenta la fuerza de la Quincy por lo que ahora debía depender enormemente de su zanpakuto y sus poderes de bloqueo, los cuales nunca probo o confirmo si era posible bloquear el flojo de poder espiritual de la misma manera que podía hacerlo con la magia.

Se dio cuenta de algo en ese momento mientras seguía alternando sus poderes, no era culpa de Ichigo sino de ella, se acostumbró tanto a sus poderes de shinigami que olvido por completo sus raíces, haría una apuesta arriesgada, atacaría de frente.

\- Muy bien, aquí vamos. Dijo Korra que soltó sus espadas para ir a luchar de frente

Meninas soltó su arco para hacer lo mismo empezando ambas un combate cuerpo a cuerpo donde Korra cubrió sus manos de sus poderes y dio un golpe en cada brazo de la peli rosa y en su estómago que no le hacían demasiado daño a la Quincy que de un golpe logro ponerla de rodillas.

\- Adiós. Dijo Meninas que trato de crear su arco pero para su sorpresa no podía moldear la energía era como si de pronto hubieran vuelto inestable sus poderes

\- Hado 32, Okasen. Dijo rápidamente la castaña lanzando un rayo contra Meninas que fue atrapada con su guardia baja

Rápidamente ella uso el paso flash dos veces para recuperar sus espadas y dar un corte en X con fuego contra la Quincy que la escucho quejarse de dolor, al parecer los golpes al estómago provocaron que no pudiera usar bien el blut o mejor dicho tenía problemas para usarlo, ahora Korra sabía que si bien no podía bloquear el poder espiritual, podía desestabilizarlo.

\- Creo que te subestime mucho Shinigami, no volverá a pasar. Dijo Meninas que ella y todas sus amigas en sus posiciones estaban listas para ir al otro nivel.

\- Vollstandig. Dijeron las 3 quincys liberando sus verdaderos poderes.

Mientras con Bambietta:

Ella lucho contra Komamura teniendo la ventaja y superioridad por sobre el capitán lobo ya que sus ataques a distancia con explosión eran mucho más efectivos que los ataques de la armadura del bankai por lo que no le era difícil atacar a su oponente encontrando a su oponente patético y un mal calentamiento.

Sin embargo, Komamura solo se contenía y esperaba que la Quincy acabara de hacer pedazos su armadura ya que lo que muy pocos sabían es que el poder verdadero de su bankai aparecía cuando la armadura cae.

Cuando lo hizo Bambietta fue sorprendida por un impacto de un puñetazo de la gran armadura ya que atención se desvió por ver Stark en el cielo que estaba haciendo algo por lo que salió disparada muy lejos destruyendo edificios y llegando a donde ella querían.

Quería la revancha por ese golpe pero para su sorpresa y el de la otra persona, resulto que antes de estrellarse en una quinceava pared fue atrapada por Ichigo que lo hizo más por el hecho que ambos estaban en la misma línea, esto hizo que Aizen no pudiera evitar bromear como no solía hacerlo.

\- Vaya Kurosaki, coqueteando con el enemigo, creo que tu estancia en el otro mundo te hizo más atrevido. Dijo Aizen con una pequeña risa.

\- ¿y desde cuando haces bromas pesadas como Yoruichi? Pregunto el peli naranja que soltó a la Quincy cuando esta le iba a disparar una explosión

\- TU, TE ESTUVE BUSCANDO Y AHORA ME LAS PAGARAS POR HUMILLARME EN EL OTRO MUNDO. Grito Bambietta molesta,

\- No tengo tiempo que perder contigo tengo prisa en matar a tu jefe, así que terminare esto rápido. Dijo Ichigo liberando a Zangetsu.

\- Tienes razón Kurosaki, esta chica nos retrasara así que te daré una mano para acabar con esto. Dijo Aizen con su arma lista

Sin embargo una lluvia de dagas hace que ambos se dispersen, Aizen tenía en frente a un oponente que le negaba el paso como a él e Ichigo era un hombre rubio de pelo corto con lentes y ropa de científico que lo miraba con arrogancia y tenía unas dagas en sus manos.

\- Me presento shinigami muerto soy el inmortal Shaz Domino Sternritter Sigma. Dijo el Quincy altaneramente.

\- Oo ya veo, un supuesto inmortal, mira yo y mi compañero no tenemos tiempo así que apártate a menos que quieras que ponga a prueba esa inmortalidad. Dijo el castaño sin ganas de perder su tiempo

\- Que mal porque a mí se me dieron ganas de luchar y no llegaras hasta nuestro rey sin antes pasar sobre mi cadáver que nunca abra. Dijo Shaz con arrogancia

De esta manera los 2 antiguos enemigos ahora aliados tuvieron que enfrentar primero a los 2 quincys para llegar a Yhwach que venía cada uno de los escenarios posibles de esta batalla y teniendo contingencias aunque el futuro siempre fuera algo incierto e impredecible, pero si sus secuaces eran derrotados no le importaba demasiado.

Aizen empezó a luchar contra su enemigo que solo dejaba que lo golpearan, cortaran y explotaran con fragor aunque lo que no sabía es que el propio shinigami estaba analizando cómo funcionaba su inmortalidad la cual consistía en absorber la energía del entorno para curarse.

Por su lado Ichigo bloqueaba con su Zangetsu las explosiones de Bambietta con relativa facilidad ya que en su afán de no perder tiempo en la otra mano tenia activo el guante del dragón blanco robando el poder de la Quincy lentamente.

\- Su majestad nunca abandonaría a los suyos solo por el poder, estas equivocado si crees que vacilare y traicionare a mi rey. Dijo Bambietta lanzando múltiples explosiones y flechas contra Ichigo que o bloqueaba o esquivaba los impactos

\- Pues entonces a tu rey no le importara mucho lo que le pase a tus amigas, eres tan ingenua, abre los ojos, hay 2 reyes, los benevolentes y que se preocupan por sus súbditos y los que miran a todos hacia abajo por considerarse dios, y claramente Yhwach es el segundo. Dijo el peli naranja que termino en un choque de espadas con la chica

Bambietta no queriendo escuchar a razones continuo su asalto con ferocidad, ella iba activar sus poderes liberados pero cuando lo iba hacer Ichigo de un paso flash y sonido le tapa la boca mientras le daba una especie de abrazo de oso para que no se moviera mientras seguía debilitándola.

\- Porque las chicas más lindas tienen que ser así, recuerda mis palabras, si tus amigas no regresan del primer asalto, mira a la cara de tu rey, busca cualquier rastro de pesar y dolor, sino lo vez entonces te está usando. Dijo el peli naranja aplicando más fuerza en retenerla

\- Maldito, no seré derrotada. Dijo Bambietta que notaba como sus huesos crujían mientras usaba el blut para evitar fracturas

\- Te lo dije, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo, no eres mi prioridad sino un obstáculo para ponerle fin a esta locura, ahora duerme. Dijo Ichigo que le dio un cabezazo a la Quincy

Eso la aturdió unos segundos en los que el chico le dio un puñetazo cargado con su rey cero que la hizo salir volando de nuevo hacia un lugar desconocido del campo de batalla mientras Ichigo iba a darle respaldo a Aizen, no era que tuviera dificultades sino que la inmortalidad de su enemigo lo hacía molesto.

\- ¿necesitas una mano Aizen? Dijo Ichigo mirando todos los cráteres, las pequeñas heridas de su aliado y como el Quincy con sus ropas algo rasgadas se reía sin control y arrogancia y varias dagas de energía dispersas por todas partes

\- Si me prestas un poco de tu sangre con poder Hollow para probar una teoría estaría agradecido, pero primero hado 90 kurohitsugi. Dijo el ex capitán usando su técnica insignia contra el Quincy para frenarlo

\- ¿para que la quieres? ¿No pensaras en clonarme o sí? Pregunto Ichigo mientras tomaba el arma del ex capitan

\- Ja ja, muy gracioso Kurosaki, no realmente, solo quiero poner a prueba la teoría de inmortalidad de este sujeto. Dijo Aizen con tanto sarcasmos como era posible.

Ichigo se puso su máscara Hollow unos segundos mientras pasaba su mano por la espada de Aizen cubriéndola de rojo y entonces se le prendió el foco recordando algo sobre que el poder de un Hollow era toxico para un Quincy por lo que para acelerar las cosas hizo lo mismo con su Zangetsu.

\- Auch, eso dolió pero yo aún me puedo regenerar. Dijo Shaz arrogantemente

\- No por mucho tiempo. Dijo el castaño que con su paso flash se puso al frente dando un corte en todo el cuerpo del Quincy que se dejó dar el impacto.

\- Jajaja, no me mataran nunca, ahora mira como está herida se cura como si nada. Dijo el Quincy pero empezó a asustarse un poco porque el ritmo era más lento.

\- ¿Qué decías sobre tu inmortalidad? Dijo el shinigami castaño con una mirada malvada.

\- Creo que encontró tu debilidad, mala suerte. Dijo Ichigo que de un paso flash y aprovechando el shock atravesó por la espalda Quincy para luego irse.

\- Im….imposible….YO SOY INMORTAL. Grito Shaz con ira y miedo en su voz lanzando dagas como un loco

\- Recuerdo a alguien decir que era eterno, pero no lo era, hora de quitarte esa arrogancia. Dijo Ichigo que se puso de acuerdo con Aizen

Ambos enemigos empezaron a bloquear cada daga con facilidad al igual que las flechas, el Quincy no pudo activar su liberación porque de pronto sintió que le cortaron los brazos en una ataque coordinado perfectamente, luego gran parte de su torso solo para que ambos luchadores lo mataran con Ichigo clavando su espada en el corazón de su enemigo y Aizen la garganta

Resulto que la sangre Hollow había sido toxica para el Quincy provocando que sus poderes se fueran dejando vulnerable a cualquier impacto pero para asegurarse que no regresara Ichigo creo un rey cero potente para desintegrar hasta la última parte de su enemigo.

\- Has cambiado Kurosaki, no queda casi piedad en ti. Dijo Aizen sorprendido por la nueva actitud de su antiguo enemigo

\- Cuando me fusione con mi Hollow interno me di cuenta que mis métodos eran infantiles y poco efectivos en mi labor de proteger a los demás, es necesario que sea cruel para mantener a la gente a salvo. Dijo Ichigo sin pena alguna

\- Eso es bueno, tu voluntad es capaz de aplastar a todos tus enemigos, en ese caso vamos a mostrarle al rey Quincy esa determinación, pero no lo subestimes. Dijo Aizen seriamente

\- No pensaba hacerlo.

Con Asia:

La ex monja tenía el apoyo de Chad y Orihime ya que Mayuri se había ido luego de ver a sus enemigos, no eran quincys, sino shinigamis con la piel grisácea, algunos con heridas fatales como sus estómagos destruidos o faltarles un ojo mientras otro solo se los veía con la mirada perdida.

Estos no eran otros que Zombis creados y enviados por Giselle la letra Z the zombi, el loco capitán se había ido con la intención de estudiar a estos zombis y buscar una cura para revertir el proceso pero el Quincy no se hizo presente sino que esperaba en su posición el momento para actuar.

Con las demás:

Korra, Mizore y Raynare tenían serios problemas, con las Quincy que habían activado sus liberaciones no solo se volvieron más rápidas sino destructivas. En este punto Korra tenía casi el 70 % de sus huesos destruidos aunque aún podía moverse pero con demasiado dolor por los golpes de Meninas que no tuvo piedad, Mizore grito de dolor cuando Liltotto le arranco un brazo por lo que tuvo que congelar su herida y esperar a que Orihime se lo regresara aunque luchar con un solo brazo era malditamente incomodo, mientras que Raynare estaba como una batería ya que Candice no dejo de bombardear con su electricidad de muchos volteos en su cuerpo.

Las shinigamis estaban acabadas sin embargo cuando vieron el destello de Stark pasar para golpear a las quincys sabían que era el momento para actuar, era ahora o nunca para ganar.

Mizore libero un torrente de poder helado azul, Korra uno verde con detalles rojos y Raynare uno morado, sus presiones espirituales aumentaban a gran velocidad solo para decir las palabras que serían la perdición de las quincys.

\- BANKAI. Gritaron las chicas de Ichigo a punto de mostrar por primera vez sus poderes mientras el observador de las peleas esperaba paciente.

\- Vaya, creo que pronto tendré nuevos juguetes. Dijo Giselle alegremente desde la distancia esperando el resultado de la batalla

Omake: noticias 3

Con ustedes el mejor periodismo independiente de todo el infierno en época de pandemia, bueno eso y es una manera para que la oficina siga trabajando, con ustedes sus anfitriones, Kerrigan y Reaper. Dijo Sombra desde las cámaras.

-Gracias Sombra, hola a todos lectores y criaturas del inframundo atrapadas en la pandemia, para el teme de hoy hablaremos de un tema muy serio, las fakenews, de hecho cuando digamos una noticia tenemos estos colores del semáforo con información no confirmado al 100 con amarillo, rojo es falso y verde de verdad. Dijo Kerrigan mostrando los colores.

-Se confirmó el cambio de estudio que animaba shingeki de Wit estudios a Nappa estudios, a perdón quiero decir Mappa estudios. Dijo Reaper y sale la luz verde

-Bueno esto causó polémica por miedo a que pueda terminar como nanatsu no Taizan, de la cual el fic del heredero de la ira se retrase para el año que viene ya que el autor no escribió más que el piloto, vayamos con el autor para ver que dice. Dijo Kerrigan

-Aquí Claire desde la oficina y como pueden ver el autor está muy concentrado escribiendo la leyenda de lady Venom, fic de Korra y los comics, Venom verse y absolut Carnage, fic que espera que tenga éxito ya que se esmeró en él, ¿Qué puede declarar jefe? Dijo la Neko mientras Kaiser estaba en su computador tomando un refresco de cola, usando lentes y escuchando a Adrian Barba.

-Será un fic más corto que mis anteriores trabajos por el simple hecho que solo abarco la primera temporada de la leyenda de Korra, ya que la temporada dos no fue mala pero si de más y l fueron malísimas, aunque hay elementos de la temporada 2, puede durar entre 15 a 16 capítulos. Dijo Kaiser limpiando sus lentes.

-Jefe aquí tiene las cuentas de este mes. Dijo Retko que pasaba por ahí a dejar papeles.

-Retko, ¿Cómo está la situación de pandemia en la fila de los condenados? Pregunto la neko a la panda

-Creo que murieron y resucitaron por coronavirus una y otra vez, incluso los princesos. Dijo la contadora de la oficina

-Gracias, volvemos contigo Kerrigan.

-Gracias Claire, hoy está la recomendación de juegos para pasar la pandemia, Skullgirls móvil, si son amantes de las waifus y los juegos de peleas ese es su juego, es gratis. Dijo la reina del enjambre

-Bien ahora vayamos con el clima con Ichigo y Burning Greymon. Dijo Reaper desde su asiento

-Estará totalmente despejado pero ahora mas frio por cada estupidez humana o queja estúpida en las redes sociales modernas durante esta periodo. Dijo el vasto lord que ya tenia que usar su ropa entera.

-Si hace frio afuera, la gente no deja de decir tonterías y quejas sin sentido que ya se condenan solos al infierno. Dijo el digimon Dragon.

-Gracias muchachos, se confirma una mini saga de bleach Z basada en la saga de Moro y la novela de bleach, aunque solo hasta el manga 61 de dbs por lo que la atravesada de Goku al estilo Piccolo no estará presente, esperen un despliegue de referencias para ese entonces. Dijo Kerrigan

-Vayamos con Yennifer para ver que piensan los fans sobre esta noticia. Dijo Reaper desde su lugar mientras pedia un café

-Gracias, me encuentro con un veterano de la pagina, con ustedes el señor John el lobo solitario 43 y su equipo, ¿Qué piensa de esto y para que quiere la cabeza de Hidan luego de ser autorizado para aparecer en 3 omakes. Dijo la bruja haciendo de periodista

\- Pues creo que esta bien y espero con ganas como los saiyans y shinigamis tratan con moro y con el trolazo de tokinada, aunque es curioso como los villanos de dragón ball primero tienen apariencia algo feas para luego tener una apariencia toda badass y sobre la cabeza dejare que el bromas les conteste esa duda, de momento seguiré con lo mío, tú vives tu mueres. Dijo john siguiendo masacrando a los alienígenas.

\- Ya te dije que no me gusta ese apodo, sobre que le deparara al hidan pensamos en usarlo como adorno para el cuchitril y para usarlo como pelota para las retas y en un futuro hacerlo miembro del equipo claro esta cuando se le quite su actitud comemierda sobre su amiguito imaginario ya que ni modo que lo usáramos para trabajos orammm... Seria tapada su boca por jinx.

\- Aquí no chiquistriquis recuerda que ahí niños viendo esta madre. Diría su chica mientras en su cohete iban a por el misterioso hombre enmascarado y el que próximamente será abono para la tierra.

\- Por fin esperaba alguna novedad acerca de bleach z ya que es bastante buena la historia, aunque actualmente es demasiado usar al kokum en fanfics e incluso cambiar su personalidad para que sea mas como un badass semental el cual se tira a todas las tías hasta las casadas como si fueran unas zorras sumisas que solo buscan pija. Dijo inori viendo la gran cantidad de estas historias y como venden mientras que lilynette le picaba la cara al rubio evangelizador con un palo mientras que gilgamesh le tomaba fotos a kakashi sin la máscara y lo hacia el ya que las otras se podrían enamorar si lo hacían.

-Gracias por la nota Yen, el morbo vende mucho, aunque claro hay mejores y peores historias de Goku en X, sin contar el sobre explotado DXD que ahí sí que lo hacen mal salvo contadas excepciones, pero el que se especializa en fics que vender aunque son básicos es Apk gratis aunque de sus fics suelen salir cosas que otros puede mejorar. Dijo Kerrigan

-Gracias, nos veremos en otra sección noticias, hasta la próxima. Dijo Reaper disparando a la cámara

-(Pitido de censura) madre Gabriel esa cámara era nueva. Dijo Sombra


	42. Chapter 42

amigos, aqui otro capitulo, la proxima semana no abra capitulo debido a un examen final y necesito toda mi atencion puesta en ese examen, asi que ya saben, proxima semana no hay capitulo

**el guerrero Goku:** es cierto, Ichigo trata de que se de cuenta de que ella esta mal

**john el lobo solitario 43: **pues aqui esta el momento mas esperando para los que esperan ver a Asia probarse a ella misma otra vez

**darkcrize: **cierto solo luchara en serio para saber la verdad

Capítulo 42: el bankai de la salvación:

Tanto Ichigo como Aizen continuaron su trayecto evitando la lucha innecesaria aunque el propio peli naranja tuvo que aniquilar a un grupo de soldados Quincy con un cero mientras el castaño mostro que aun podía usar el fragor de cuando se transformó.

Luego de un trayecto interminable ambos estaban al frente de su enemigo que los miraba sin miedo alguno sino con arrogancia, Yhwach, el rey y padre de todos los quincys y delante de este para molestia de Ichigo, estaba Uryu que como le había dicho, se unió al enemigo lo cual no solo se le hacía raro sino ilógico considerando por todo lo que hicieron, si lo conocía bien, diría que tramaba algo.

\- Vaya, Ichigo Kurosaki, hasta que finalmente nos vemos cara a cara, no nos conoces pero me presento, soy Yhwach, el rey de los quincys. Dijo el hombre alto con respeto.

\- Si el viejo Yamamoto me conto un poco de ti antes de destituirlo de su puesto, pero si esperas que diga algo como, un gusto de conocerte, diré que no ya que solo llevo 10 segundos de conocer y ya te odio. Dijo Ichigo con su zanpakuto en su espalda.

\- ¿enserio y porque sería? Pregunto el rey con sarcasmo

\- Veamos, primero envías un grupo de mujeres a aterrorizar la ciudad de otro mundo, mataron mucha gente solo por eso, y no te importo, luego vienes aquí con la intención de amenazar los 3 mundos e inicias una guerra que perdiste hace más de 1000 años, eso solo me dice que no dejaste tu rencor y deseas terminar lo que empezaste sin importar las vidas que se deban tomar, ¿me equivoco? Pregunto Ichigo interrogando a su enemigo

Aizen sin duda se sorprendió por ese nivel de deducción del hibrido ya que en poco tiempo desmonto toda la personalidad del rey Quincy que lo miraba con desdén mientras Uryu parecía impresionado.

\- Veo que tienes una opinión muy baja de mi hijo mío, si hago las cosas es por el honor y la gloria de los quincys. Dijo el rey de forma pacífica pero noto que Ichigo le disparo una bala Hollow que no lo lastimo

\- No me llames hijo, mi padre es Isshin Kurosaki y mi madre Masaki Kurosaki, que sea un Quincy no significa que seamos familia, a mis ojos solo eres el segundo loco tratando de ser dios. Dijo el peli naranja con su espada al frente y el guante de albion que sentía la emoción de desafiar a un auto proclamado dios.

\- ¿Cómo lo hacemos Ichigo? Pregunto Aizen preparado

\- Aizen, lucha contra Yhwach y descubre todo lo que puedas sobre él, Uryu y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes que saldar. Dijo el peli naranja que ahora dirigió su arma a su antiguo amigo

\- Que así sea. Dijo el shinigami traidor.

\- Veo que no me escucharas, en ese caso te mostrare el poder de un verdadero rey, veras el poder de mi letra A The Almighty (el todo poderoso). Dijo el Quincy que saco una espada de energía.

Prediciendo el futuro, se preparó para frenar el cero de Ichigo y un hechizo de Aizen de no ser por el repentino momento en que se sintió débil como si le sacaran la mitad de su vitalidad por lo que ambos impactos dieron en el blanco.

Uryu rápidamente saco una Seele Schneider, una espada Quincy de energía pura con la cual se lanzó para ayudar al rey de no ser porque Ichigo rápidamente se equipó con el arco de su madre y le disparo a su compañero para mantenerlo lejos.

\- ¿aprendiste poderes quincys Kurosaki? Pregunto Uryu algo sorprendido cortando las flechas rojas

\- Algo así, no son unos poderes que haya domado bien ya que no tengo un maestro, se lo básico. Dijo Ichigo que notando la cercanía de su amigo uso el guante como un escudo y luego le da un codazo y creo un cero en su mano para mandarlo a volar.

Con los 2 alejados el ex capitán y el rey empezaron una batalla la cual para Aizen e Ichigo era una pelea de prueba para ver el alcance del poder del enemigo, pero debían obligarlo a retroceder aunque el peli naranja esperaba que su compañero fuera un agente doble

Regresando con las chicas:

Las quincys estaban listas para robar los bankais de sus enemigas pero cuando revisaron en sus ropas, no estaban sus medallones entonces todas recordaron cuando Stark paso de largo, el arrancar se los robo dejando esto en una pelea muy pareja.

Korra estaba cubierta por una barrera elemental mientras sus espadas se habían transformado en unas muy parecidas a las del shikai de Kyoraku pero en sus armas parecían haber runas a diferencia de los kanjis elementales sumado a que sus ropas pasaron a un diseño armado de armadura de cuero blanco.

Por el lado de Raynare la Quincy eléctrica estaba viendo d espadas de luz flotando sobre la caída que ahora tenía una túnica negra pero que resaltaba su cuerpo sumado a un cambio de color en sus ojos a un amarillo malicioso propio de su bankai sumado a unas trenzas negras en su cabello.

Mizore por su parte no presento un cambio significativo salvo por el hecho que ahora tenía una cola y cuernos azules parecidos a un demonio hechos de fuego azul pero sus ojos reflejaban el poder de esas llamas tan calientes como las del infierno y tan frías como el peor infierno en el polo norte.

Con Raynare:

\- Así que te gusta disparar rayos ¿eh? Dijo la caída con una sonrisa oscura

Candice disparo una tormenta contra la caída pero esta levanto sus manos gritando poder ilimitado contra restándolos con la misma potencia sumado que de pronto la Quincy sentía perder su aire como si fuera estrangulada para luego sentir un golpe de aire en su estómago.

Esta logro contra atacar dando cortes con sus rayos como espadas a la caída que se quejó pero empezaba a sonreír cuando ahora estaba teniendo problemas para esquivar los ataques ya que la pieza de Ichigo estaba usando su mente para controlar cada espada y atacar por 5 lados diferentes.

La Quincy molesta estaba usando su blut vene para evitar las heridas graves pero su enemiga no lo ponía fácil aunque la desventaja de este bankai para la caída era el nivel de concentración para mantener las espadas a flote por lo que prefería que solo 3 flotaran y empuñar 2 ellas misma.

La telequinesis de Raynare era buena pero para una distracción ya que levantar a un enemigo tan fuerte como Candice no era fácil pero si apretarla

Ambas luchaban de forma encarnizada la que ninguna cedía a la otra, Raynare termino herida por una tormenta que cayó sobre ella pero como tenía que mantener su mente concentrada logro cortar el brazo de Candice que grito porque esto le pasaba de nuevo.

En un último embate entre las armas de energía la caída y la Quincy ambas con una sola arma y debilitadas se dieron un golpe en cámara lenta el cual decidía quien gano la pelea.

Raynare estaba seriamente herida pero no mortalmente pero si grave, Candice reía ante su victoria de no ser por el hecho de que su estado de liberación se apagaba, tenía un tajo por todo su cuello y pecho perdiendo la batalla.

Ella se rehúsa a perecer en batalla contra una pieza de Ichigo pero Raynare aún demasiado herida la remato atravesando con una de sus armas la boca de su enemiga que pereció ante ella.

\- Vaya, fue una pelea interesante. Dijo Giselle que apareció en medio de la batalla

La caída no pudo defenderse del impacto de una flecha mientras el raro Quincy se hacía un corte en su mano con una daga mientras tarareaba una alegre melodia mientras Raynare no podía moverse, aprendió el bankai pero su condición no era la adecuada para luchar.

\- Serás un muy lindo juguete, no eres bambi chan, pero sirves. Dijo la Quincy lanzando su sangre en la caída que gritaba mientras su piel pasa a ser gris y su mirada se hacía vacía.

Con Mizore:

La Yokai había creado un brazo espectral hecho del fuego para restaurar temporalmente el suyo perdido mientras Liltotto se sorprendió y como sus amigas noto la ausencia de su medallón por lo que antes de que pudiera reaccionar por la sorpresa recibe un puñetazo en la boca con el brazo nuevo de la Yokai

El impacto fue tan fuerte que escupió un par de dientes mientras su boca quemada y congelada escoria sangre, eso la molesto por lo que empezó a disparar más de sus flechas y esperar el momento correcto para devorarla.

\- Todo arde y todo se congela. Dijo Mizore con frialdad

La Quincy fue sorprendida cuando los restos de los ataques del shikai empezaron a danzar obligándola a moverse con rapidez antes de que una llama la alcance, al parecer el bankai le permitía no solo crear ese fuego sino manipularlo y moldearlo con precisión tanto que se quemó una pierna.

Esto se estaba volviendo peligroso que tuvo que retroceder mucho más para no ser atrapada, dudaba que si se comía las llamas aguantara ya que eso dolería como el infierno mismo.

\- Gran infierno azul. Dijo una voz atrás de ella, era Mizore

La Quincy intentaba entender cómo demonios la alcanzo con un paso flash que ella hubiera visto, lo que ella desconocía era que la hizo retroceder tanto hacia el territorio enemigo de los Quincy que la yokai pudo usar su promoción como peon y obtener un bonus de velocidad.

Liltotto grito del gran dolor de sentir como se quemaba y congelaba cada fibra de su ser tanto que cayó al suelo en picada aún viva, pero la yokai estaba por acabarla de no ser porque para sorpresa de la peli moraba una lanza de luz atravesó su pecho y solo había una persona con ese poder.

Era Raynare, pero no la misma, su mirada estaba completamente vacía y Giselle uso su sangre contra la pobre Yokai que bajo su guardia teniendo el mismo destino que su compañera.

Con Korra:

Meninas ahora sí que la tenía difícil y a diferencia de sus compañeras la castaña sobrellevo la pelea mejor que ella ya que la Quincy, si era poderosa pero solo cuerpo a cuerpo y el bankai se aseguraba de usar técnicas a distancia

En este caso la castaña aun podía usar los 4 elementos principales pero podía usar variables del mismo elemento como por ejemplo podía lanzar ataques de lava letal contra la Quincy que lo esquiva solo para recibir una patada en la cara que le tira el gorro y vio la piel de Korra completamente metalizada ahora podía controlar la lava, metal, hielo y crear tormentas de viento con la potencia de los peores huracanes modernos

Sin embargo durante su pelea Korra sintió la presión espiritual de sus compañeras desaparecer unos instantes y volverse…..vacía, algo le paso a sus amigas pero debía averiguarlo luego de acabar con Meninas.

\- Te mostrare lo que puede hacer mi bankai, cambio a modo de luchador. Dijo Korra mientras sus espadas brillaron

Rápidamente ambas espadas se transformaron de unos poderosos ceptus y botas con la forma de lobos, quizás Meninas era letal en combate pero su propio instinto de pelea le decía, esta tenía que ser una pelea justa.

Meninas seguía luchando con sus puños pero ya tenía la cara muy lastimada y Korra con un dolor terrible en su cuerpo pero no se rendía y la golpeaba con puños y patadas imbuidos en diferentes elementos.

Korra recibió un potente golpe de la peli Rosa que casi le descoloca la mandíbula, Stark miraba todo desde el cielo e iba interferir pero notando algo decidió no hacer nada, fue una pena que no estaba presente para evitar lo que les paso a Raynare y Mizore ya que ayudo a Irina con su problema.

Meninas estaba preparada para dar el último golpe hasta que la castaña giro en el suelo y logro darle una patada en la barbilla que la atrapo con la guardia baja y aprovecho el momento para cargar un puño con todos sus elementos en uno solo.

\- GRAN CATACLISMO ELEMENTAL. Grito Korra con su puño que tuvo la potencia para perforar el pecho de la Quincy que tenía una cara de sorpresa en su rostro mientras tosía grandes cantidades de sangre y caía al suelo

\- Vaya, que impresionante. Dijo Giselle detrás de Korra

Aun con sus puños cubiertos por los elementos le dio un manotazo al afeminado Quincy que lo decapito aunque muy para su disgusto el impacto cauterizo la herida por lo que no pudo sangrar como una fuente como predijo.

Rápidamente Korra se defendió de una lanza de Luz y una ventisca de hielo, eran sus amigas como zombis por lo que estaba en shock y en completo horror y solo pudo mirar al Quincy como el único culpable.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a mis amigas? Pregunto ella con furia en su voz pero en una rodilla, el combate con Meninas la dejo en mal estado.

\- Es de mala educación no presentarse, yo soy Giselle Gewelle, la letra Z the Zombie, mis poderes me permiten crear zombis ya sea de cadáveres muertos como mi amiga Meninas que tienes atrás o de personas vivas, conseguí muchos juguetes nuevos como ella y ese capitán de pelo blanco. Dijo el Quincy con una sonrisa mientras volvía poner su cabeza en su lugar.

Rápidamente la Quincy y sus zombis atacaron a la castaña que de ningún modo iba a ser una maldita zombi por lo que aunque tuviera que herir a sus amigas se defendió y evito al peli negro aunque no aguantaría mucho tiempo de no ser por sus dos salvadores.

\- Cero metralleta. Dijo Stark desde el cielo que disparo una andanada de ceros azules no para matar al ejército de zombis sino para dispersarlo para luego ponerse al frente Korra que estaba agotada

\- Stark, hay que retroceder, no podremos contra todos, necesitamos refuerzos. Dijo Korra que su bankai se disipo

\- El equipo de Asia está cerca, podemos pedirles ayuda además estoy al tanto de la situación y ese tal Mayuri busca la cura para revertir esto. Dijo el arrancar que esperaba a su invitada con la que ayudo a liberar algunos arrancars.

\- ¿ese no es el ruido de una moto? Pregunto Giselle cuya respuesta llego de forma dolorosa.

Abriéndose paso entre los zombis evitando a Toshiro que no tuvo suerte y recibió un corte en su brazo de la persona que venía, sobre una extraña moto con ruedas con púas y unas jabalinas al frente se veía una figura completamente blanca de no ser por unas garras en sus manos y pies rojos junto a una aureola roja con un cabello blanco en coletas y rostro demoniaco y angelical a la vez.

\- ¿esa cosa es Irina? Pregunto Korra asombrara y solo pudo pensar en el bankai de la ex miembro de la iglesia.

Irina en esa extraña moto notando una pequeña roca que podía usar de rampa acelero pasando por sobre sus enemigos para que en el salto aterrizara sobre Giselle cuya cabeza y cuerpo estaban siendo triturados de una forma dolorosa, podía no morir pero no negaría que esto le dolía como el infierno y esta conductora pagaría caro eso.

\- Rápido Korra, busquemos a Asia para que te cure. Dijo Irina con una voz algo distorsionada y Korra le hizo caso mientras Stark desaparecía en un sonido

\- ¿este es tu bankai Irina? ¿motocicleta demoledora? Pregunto Korra que abrazaba a su compañera para escapar de las fuerzas quincys.

\- No exactamente veras.

Flash back de Irina varios minutos atrás:

La verdad que la shinigami la tuvo especialmente difícil ya que su pelotón fue completamente dispersado y su capitán se fue a batallar contra un enemigo más fuerte, Rukia y Byakuya estaba atrapados en un domo de energía negra en este momento mientras que Toshiro fue atrapado por Giselle en un descuido por ayudar a otro compañero dejándola a ella y Kuroka contra su enemigo que era repugnante.

Esperaban refuerzos pero esta era una batalla complicada, estaban luchando contra arrancars, todas mujeres y todas con una especia de corazón de luz en su cuerpo llamando amo a su oponente, un Quincy de gran tamaño con una barriga enorme, calvo con unos lentes de sol y una enorme barba, este sujeto era conocido como PePe Waccabrada, Sternritter L the love (el amor).

Ambas activaron el Shikai pero estaban rodeadas de quincys y arrancar mayor mente mujeres controladas por lo cual Kuroka hizo una apuesta y esperaba no fallar, depositaria toda su confianza en su compañera que con su shikai activo tenía una catana y una cadena con guadaña.

\- Irina. Dijo la nekomata sonriendo mientras creaba 2 colas de energía para dispersar a sus enemigos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kuroka? Pregunto la peli naranja

\- Te lo encargo, yo mantendré a los arrancars y quincys a raya, tu aniquila a ese gordo asqueroso, deposito mi vida en tus manos, no volveré a ser la esclava de nadie. Dijo la peli negra sonriendo, cerrando los ojos y avanzando con seguridad hacia sus enemigos poseídos.

Rápidamente Kuroka creo muchas esferas mágicas empezando un bombardeo contra sus enemigos mientras usaba una mirada salvaje para empezar a golpear con su fuerza bruta y magia.

Irina estaba demasiado insegura, ella sola contra uno de los elite de los quincys, pero no se dejó echar atrás por lo que se lanzó al ataque contra Pepe que se defendió de las armas de la chica usando su bastón y trato de usar el botón de corazón para controlarla pero ella lo esquivo y cambio su arma a un lanza cohetes para impactar en su cara pero el enemigo no pareció afectado.

Rápidamente ella fue atrapada por una cadena de corazón de la cual no pudo liberarse y fue azotada por lo que cambio a otra arma, unas botas de metal para que cuando Pepe la estaba por impactar de nuevo ella logro dar una patada con espuelas en la cara del Quincy para romperle los lentes.

\- Ahora veras. Dijo el Quincy que la golpeo con su baston raro

Sin embargo, ella se defendió cambiando de nuevo el arma a su maleta normal y abrir la caja de pandora que le quemo un poco la cara del Quincy además de cegarlo y le dio un manotazo.

La shinigami volvió a la ofensiva cambiando a 2 catanas pero este se protegió con el blut por lo que parecía que su enemigo no iba ceder con nada.

Kuroka tenía problemas para retener a tantos pero los poderes de su zanpakuto Nibi la ayudaban a mantenerse en combate y dar todo de si aún no era el momento para usar el bankai pero cuando Irina usara el suyo ella lo haría también.

Irina recibió el impacto de una flecha del Quincy que se reía de ella mencionando que cuando acabara ella estaría perdidamente enamorada de el cosa que no quería por lo que solo tomo aire, debía ser rápida y no malgastar el poder que aprendió.

Se puso de pie y cambio a un cañón de energía y le hizo una señal a Kuroka que asintió, el Quincy se preparó para disparar y contra atacar el impacto pero de pronto sintió el impacto de una bola de fuego de parte de la nekomata que dejo que la ataran y esa distracción la uso Irina para el disparo pero entonces llego el momento

\- BANKAI. Gritaron las 2 una desde el cielo y la otra entre la montaña de enemigos

\- En ese caso, vollstandig. Dijo Pepe ampliando su sonrisa.

Pronto los 3 liberaron sus podere, al máximo, los arrancars entre ellos Loly, Menoly y Cirucci fueron arrastrada por una tormenta de fuego azul, negro y morado revelando que ahora Kuroka tenía los ojos cerrados como si durmiera estando dentro de un enorme gato azul de fuego salvaje con 2 colas, el bankai aumentaba el tamaño pero también fuerza y agilidad.

El Quincy por su parte a falta de una mejor descripción parecía una especia de buda o cupido completamente gordo con su misma sonrisa.

Por su parte Irina tuvo el cambio más notable, ya que se transformó en una versión diferente de su zanpakuto con más detalles en rojo pero a sus ojos ella ahora era una ángel como siempre había soñado por lo que solo sonrió en su rostro sin boca.

En ese instante varios arrancars y Quincys fueron derribados por una embestida que no era otra que Nell y Senna al rescate como respaldo de Kuroka y Pepe había recibido el impacto de múltiples puños cortesía del capitán Kensei.

Sin embargo Irina pidió que ella se encargaba por lo que ahora su maletín eran 2 espadas azules curvas pero que con una se había deformado al punto de ser 2 espadas aceradas azul y roja y usando el paso flash y esquivando con su agilidad alada dio un corte de viento y fuego a la vez para luego deformar esas espadas en una hacha de guerra donde impacto al Quincy que grito de dolor

\- Eres una maldita, aún tengo esto. Dijo Pepe mostrando su medallón pero tosió sangre al intentar robar la espada

\- Estoy protegida contra eso. Dijo irina que ella y la mayoría de su grupo consumió las píldoras, ellas si tuvieron la suerte de recibir una

Ahora en el bankai las armas de Irina eran mucho más poderosas y el desgaste se iba pero aun no debía confiarse, cambio a un baston elemental para golpear más a Pepe y la última arma que la sorprendió, una motocicleta, al parecer su zanpakuto influía en sus creaciones y para su sorpresa fue la que más daño hizo en la cara del Quincy

Ahora Senna, Nell y Kuroka habían terminado de despejar la zona de enemigos dejándolos fuera de combate por lo que junto a Kensei e Irina atacaron con ferocidad.

Entre puños, fuego, lanzas, viento y diferentes armas el Quincy termino por ser eliminado por los 5 aunque en palabras del propio Vizard las 2 pudieron eliminar al Quincy con algunas dificultades.

\- Irina, crea esa moto y ve a la zona de tus amigas, dicen que están en problemas. Dijo Kensei a la joven

\- Pero yo no sé manejar ni tengo licencia. Dijo Irina aunque la voz distorsionada la hacía sonar menos adorable.

\- No es difícil y seguramente tus instintos te lo digan. Dijo Senna con confianza

Irina creo de nuevo el objeto que uso como un arma y efectivamente, su instinto le decía como tenía que hacer las cosas y siguió adelante con esa moto demoniaca, y este Bankai llamado Angel trigger.

Kuroka por órdenes del capitán tuvo que ir con el para seguir avanzando aunque no le gusto dejar sola a su compañera

Fin de flash back:

\- Y eso paso. Dijo Irina que seguía acelerando para perder de Giselle que los seguía con el paso del dios, la versión Quincy del sonido y paso flash

\- Stark, has algo. Dijo Korra y el arrancar respondió

Este disparo otro cero metralla contra sus oponentes pero notaron como más que un mar de zombies había un mar de hielo acercándose con los zombificados Toshiro y Mizore, por lo que aceleraron la marcha

Con Asia:

El grupo de la chica mantuvieron a raya a los enemigos y dejarlos fuera de combate hasta que Mayuri encontrara la cura a la zombificacion, Chad usaba sus puñetazos para golpear a sus enemigos con dureza hasta el punto de la inconciencia, Orihime y Asia lograron trabajar en equipo usando las hadas y los poderes curativos de Asia.

La ex monja notaba que una buena cantidad de luz de su shikai pudo revertir a medias los efectos de los zombies, pero en eso escucharon la moto de Irina donde la vieron llegar con Stark y Korra aunque la castaña estaba en peor condición.

\- Asia, necesitamos que la cures rápido tendremos compañía muy pronto y vamos a estar complicados, se acercan Zombies. Dijo Irina que le lanzo la castaña a la rubia.

\- Entiendo, creo que tendré que usar más poder. Dijo Asia que rápidamente se puso su máscara Hollow

\- Vaya, me llevaron a donde están los mejores juguetes, que amables. Dijo Giselle que llego con sus zombis lista para conseguir más gente en su colección.

\- Tss, espero que cuando regresemos a nuestro hogar espero un mes de descanso, todos, me encargare del capitán shinigami, ustedes frenen a sus amigos. Dijo Stark que de un silbido llamo a Lilynette para usar la resurrección.

\- Aunque nos dividamos debemos derrotar a Giselle, es el único que puede frenar esto y evitar que su ejército siga creciendo. Dijo Korra que se curó apenas pero podría aguantar otra pelea.

\- A mi bankai no le queda mucho tiempo pero podría…..dijo Irina ofreciéndose ella para la batalla

\- No, soy la única que está en mejor condición, lo hare yo. Dijo Asia con determinación en su voz

Sin tiempo para protestar el Quincy afeminado dio la orden de ataque empezando una pelea campal y desenfrenada contra los compañeros de Ichigo con Stark lanzándose al ataque contra Toshiro en su bankai, no debía descuidarse si bien Harribel lo derroto en el pasado este capitán posiblemente no se quedó atrás.

Korra algo recuperada por la curación activo de nuevo el shikai y junto con Irina mantendrían a raya sus enemigos que eran sus compañeras empezando con un ataque de fuego de la castaña contra Mizore y con un cambio de arma de Irina a una espada de murciélago con relámpagos.

Por su lado Asia con su máscara se lanzó con su shikai para combatir llevándose el daño de sus amigos para usarlo contra el Quincy que en su intento de robar la espada no tuvo debido a que ella era una vizard y gracias al poder Hollow era inmune al robo.

Giselle uso muchas flechas espirituales contra la monja que tuvo dificultades para esquivarlo pero logro usar el Byakurai contra su enemigo que no grito de dolor sino solo se rio mencionando sobre su inmortalidad pero la ex monja no luchaba sola sino que la valkyria estaba con ella una suministrando el poder ofensivo y el otro respaldo

Sin embargo muchos zombis alejaron a la mujer de cabello blanco entre ellos tenientes caídos como Kira y el teniente de Soi Fong aunque ella los estaba electrocutando con su espada no parecian ceder aunque a diferencia de otros zombies estos parecía mutilados y con el cuello cortado como si primero los mataron y luego los hicieron zombis

Para Asia su única ventaja era el hecho de que casi podía considerarse una maestra en kido a la altura de los capitanes lo cual para ella era bueno ya que el shikai solo tenía una técnica ofensiva que uso contra el Quincy

\- LANZA DE LA AGONIA. Grito ella lanzando el ataque contra su enemigo que solo tuvo una cara de sorpresa.

Asia aun no celebro la victoria ya que una vez que el humo se dispersó encontró al Quincy con su brazo a punto de caerse pero no parecía adolorido sino que estaba sonriendo mientras dejaba que su sangre callera al suelo y Korra decidió advertir a su compañera aunque eso le costó ser perforada en el pecho por una estaca de hielo.

\- ASIA, CUIDADO. Grito Korra recibiendo el impacto

\- Muu, no son divertidos, pero tiene razón mi sangre es la que me permite crear zombies, incluso puedo obligarte al suicidio, no es genial. Dijo Giselle con una sonrisa alegre demostrando su completa falta de moral.

Korra cayó al suelo herida pero levantándose antes de que su cuerpo tocara la asquerosa sangre, el único respaldo que recibieron fue Mayuri que había regresado con una cura para el proceso, el problema, solo tenía una y no era para todos pero si trajo un arma basada en sangre Hollow con la ayuda de la facción de Harribel.

Sin embargo la lucha no parecía dar abasto, las fuerzas aliadas de los shinigamis se encontraba cada vez más arrinconados por las fuerzas de los Quincy que no menguaban en número de hecho cada vez que alguien caía Giselle se las ingenió para pasar sobre Asia e iniciar el contagio de sus poderes.

Asia hizo lo mejor que pudo pero lo único que lastimaba a Giselle eran sus poderes Hollow pero ella usando una técnica de blut logro derribarla junto con flechas para quitarle la mascara

\- Jaajajajja sí que eres una completa debilucha, no puedes matarme, nadie puede, de hecho quiero que mires una última vez antes de ser mi esclava.

La rubia empezó a tener lagrimas ya que parecía que sus amigos estaban perdiendo, de nuevo se sentía como esa chica indefensa, cayendo en la oscuridad, siendo dejada atrás por su debilidad, porque nunca salían las cosas como ella pensaba.

Sin embargo por su mente pasaron todos los recuerdos de su nueva vida, conocer a Ichigo, ser parte de su nobleza y facción, la cita, el como siempre se aseguró que se fortaleciera, cuando revirtió el proceso de hollowficacion y como Ichigo destruyo su cuerpo para protegerlas de Yamamoto y la central 46, no, ella no iba a caer aquí, se lo prometió a todos y se juró a ella misma dejar de ser débil.

Ella logro con sus manos usar el hado 57 Daichi Tenyō, para hacer levitar unos escombros de las batalla para golpear al Quincy que se rompió el brazo que reparo pero con su mirada tranquila miro como Asia aun con media mascara y con esas lagrimas dijo algo que a muchos lleno de determinación.

\- Nunca tendré la súper fuerza de Korra, los poderes de Mizore o el ingenio de Sona, solo soy yo, pero…me levantara todas las veces que hagan falta para…..PROTEGER A MIS SERES QUERIDOS. Grito ella con mucha ira hacia el Quincy y muchos juraron ver la silueta de Ichigo luego de esas palabras.

\- ¿así y que harás al respecto rubia plana? Pregunto Giselle con desdén muy evidente.

Asia levanto su bastón mientras comenzaba a brillar, no lo había alcanzado en el entrenamiento, pero su propia voluntad era la que le permitiría alcanzar sus metas y romper los obstáculos, su zanpakuto le dijo que no había mostrado la misma determinación que cuando aprendió el shikai, pero ahora que se puso en pie se cubrió de un aura de poder verde esmeralda y lanzo con todas sus fuerzas el arma al cielo.

\- Ban….kai. Dijo ella con tranquilidad.

En otras partes del campo de batalla.

Las peleas que se llevaban eran intensas por no decir menos algunos capitanes como Soi Fong estaban en sus últimas ya que no podían hacerle frente a los quincys, Aizen e Ichigo seguía con sus batallas mientras otros también prolongaban las suyas, pero para los que estaban casi acabados paso lo que ellos llamaron como un milagro.

Ichigo miro al cielo, todo estaba completamente oscuro y nublado y se sorprende cuando caía una gota de agua verde sumado a un brillo dorado en el centro de una zona, para su sorpresa empezó a llover de manera más fuerte y en su cuerpo partículas verdes se podían ver.

En el caso de Soi Fong sentía como si de pronto sus energías hubieran sido restauradas lentamente poniéndose en pie para mirar la lluvia, muchos se detuvieron ante este fenómeno por unos segundos.

Para sorpresa luego del aura verde en todos los que se curaban pasaban a formarse partículas negras que iban al cielo y de pronto un rayo negro impacto en varios quincys.

En el caso del oponente de Soi Fong, un Quincy robot conocido como BG9 recibio otro rayo negro del cielo cayo pero no sintió como si fuera un ataque eléctrico, sino como si todos los disparos que le dio a la capitana con su cañón de Reishi los sintiera él.

Regresando con Asia:

Muchos se sorprendieron de pronto cuando Asia con sus ojos cerrados ahora poseía la aureola de una ángel con un par de alas doradas de energía pero más por la tormenta curativa que ella genero a un área enorme, de hecho Rossweisse y muchos se preocuparon ya que algo tan grande la dejaría agotada.

Esa distracción fue usaba por Mayuri que le disparó su arma al Quincy envenenándolo con la sangre Hollow dejándolo vulnerable pero se sorprende más cuando algunos de sus zombis empezaron a gritar de dolor como Toshiro, Mizore y Raynare como si les arrancaran algo de sus cuerpos

Para el estupor de Giselle, no se lo creía, muchos de sus zombis estaban regresando a ser humanos solo los que no había matado ya que esos simplemente cayeron como cadáveres al suelo, pero muchos estaban vomitando sangre negra, su sangre que los contaminaba.

\- Asia, está eliminando todos los males de nuestros cuerpos con su lluvia. Dijo Korra mirando al cielo mientras sus huesos eran reparados.

\- Uh. ¿Qué me paso? Pregunto una aun aturdida Mizore

\- Asia, eso ha pasado. Dijo Irina con una sonrisa mientras su bankai terminaba

\- ¿Saben lo que eso significa? Pregunto Stark que le faltaba un brazo y tenía a Toshiro cargado.

\- Si, aunque este confundida puedo decirlo. Dijo la caída

\- ELLA ES LA MÁS FUERTE DE TODAS NOSOTRAS. Dijeron consecutivamente las compañeras cuando empezó la tormenta eléctrica.

\- Mataste a mucha gente inocente, los usaste y manipulaste a tu antojo, los hiciste sufrir demasiado, y lo peor amenazaste a mis amigos. Dijo Asia caminando mientras la lluvia seguía.

De pronto a Giselle le cayeron no uno sino una docena de rayos negros en su cuerpo que hizo que se pusiera de rodillas y lo sintió, era un dolor puro, el dolor que provoco a muchas personas incluso sintió la sensación y daño de la muerte misma.

\- Seré breve, mis poderes son curativos pero todo el daño que la gente recibió antes de curarlos la acumulo para un ataque, ahora, multiplica eso a una lluvia que los cura a todos pero además hace que tu sientas el mismo daño que provocaste, pero hay un detalle, si el que provoco el daño está muerto, ese daño se va directo hacia el enemigo más cercano, o de mi elección. Dijo Asia fríamente apuntando al Quincy que estaba por primera vez asustado

\- Espera, ¿todo el daño? ¿Incluso la muerte misma? Dijo Giselle alarmado cuando otra docena de rayos lo hicieron caer al suelo.

\- Todas las personas que mataste, todas las personas que ensuciaste con tu sangre, todo el daño que le hiciste a las personas, lo sentirás una y otra vez multiplicado ¿Cómo se siente el dolor mismo de la muerte? Dijo Asia que por primera vez y gracias a la media mascara que le quedaba sonaba siniestra

\- NO NO NO, ESTO NO ME PUEDE PASAR, NO SIN OBTENER EL CUERPO DE BAMBI AAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Grito Giselle en dolor mientras el bombardeo seguía

\- Ni te molestes en curarte, la dosis que te dispare de poder Hollow es concentrada lo suficiente para inhabilitar tus poderes, nos aseguraremos que no quede nada de ti. Dijo Mayuri con malicia.

\- ASIA, CON TODO. Grito la Valkyria con emoción.

De pronto no varios sino un solo rayo negro concentrado con todo el daño y dolor de los shinigamis y arrancars que fueron víctimas del Quincy cayó sobre el mientras gritaba en la más profunda agonía mientras notaba como la potencia estaba desintegrando su cuerpo lentamente.

Para asegurarse que el enemigo no regresara todas las compañeras de Asia con el shikai usaron su mejor ataque para que al final la letra Z cayera de forma definitiva en la batalla, y luego de eso el cielo empezó a despejarse lentamente.

Luego de ese despliegue de poder abrumador, Asia cae al suelo completamente agotada las alas se fueron pero es atrapada por Orihime que solo pudo estar feliz que su compañera de harem demostrada todo su potencial enseñado por Ichigo incluso el mismísimo Mayuri tuvo que admitirlo, ella podía ser una capitana excepcional.

\- Lo hice, pude demostrar que no soy débil. Dijo Asia débilmente antes de quedar fuera de combate pero sus compañeras la felicitaron por su logro.

De pronto a todos les llego un mensaje, los quincys estaban retrocediendo, lo que significaba que tenían la primera victoria de esta guerra pero aún faltaban mucho para que esta terminara,

Con Ichigo:

\- Asia. Dijo el peli naranja feliz pero Uryu aprovecho eso para usar su letra A The Antítesis .

De pronto Ichigo sintió un dolor muy grande ya que los daños provocados hacia Uryu le regresaron asiendo que la curación no sirviera de nada, aunque notando algo en su pecho y una mirada de Uryu este entendió todo por lo que lo dejo mal herido atrevandolo con Zangetsu.

Aizen por su parte estaba un poco cansado pero pudo evaluar los poderes del rey de los Quincy, además de su casi infinito poder pudo herirlo de gravedad, pero al parecer podía reescribir su pasado ya que lograba evitar los daños más graves como el ultra fragor cambiando su futuro e incluso Aizen fue atacado.

Esto le dio la pauta al castaño que incluso con los poderes casi ilimitados de Ichigo no podría vencer a Yhwach a menos que hubiera una forma de cancelar sus poderes, sin embargo el castaño siente el poder de Ichigo aumentar.

El rey Quincy parecía preparado para detener un ataque con sus manos pero el castaño aprovecho para usar el Rikujōkōrō para frenarlo junto a otros hechizos para que de pronto apareciera Ichigo con su espada Bankai y la armadura del dragón blanco roban las fuerzas del rey Quincy .

Rápidamente la zanpakuto del peli naranja hizo un tajo enorme en el rey Quincy que se quejó pero antes que pudiera hacer nada Ichigo le lanzo el cuerpo más herido de Uryu como un costal de papas para luego atrapar a Aizen.

\- Hora de una retirada estratégica Aizen. Dijo Ichigo que disparo un cero desde sus manos

\- Me parece una excelente idea para recopilar los datos. Dijo el castaño por lo que Ichigo se los llevo usando el paso flash y sonido combinado para su fuga.

Yhwach estaba molesto por ser herido, pudo predecir el ataque de Ichigo pero no la armadura sumado a lo que hizo Aizen sumado a que Ichigo tratara con tanta crueldad a su viejo amigo Uryu, sin embargo sonríe cuando algunas de las letras regresaron a su cuerpo.

\- Mis hijos, es hora de la retirada. Dijo el rey Quincy

Por su lado Bambietta miro parte de la pelea y escucho parte de lo que dijo Ichigo, al parecer el peli naranja sembró las semillas de la duda muy bien en ella ahora esperaba que hiciera lo correcto.

\- Espero hacerlo bien, Red blanca y negra, Veintidós puentes, sesenta y seis coronas y cinturones, huellas, trueno lejano, pico afilado, tierra sepultada y oculta en la noche, mar de nubes, linea azul: formad un círculo y volad a los cielos bakudo 77 Tenteikūra. Dijo Ichigo trazando un patrón negro en sus manos

\- Vaya, aprendiste mucho Kurosaki. Dijo Aizen recompuesto

De esta manera los shinigamis ganaron más moral al saber que hicieron retroceder a sus enemigos, pero ganaron una batalla, faltaba mucho para ganar esta guerra.

En ese momento llego Kuroka feliz de verlo en una pieza por lo que solo se dieron un rápido beso antes de que la nekomata dijera la situación.

\- Todas las peleas han acabado, pero todavía queda una y Rukia podría estar en problemas. Dijo Kuroka seriamente recordando cuando un Quincy atrapo a Rukia y Byakuya en un domo negro

**nota del autor: las armas que uso Irina fueron Agni y Rudra de dmc 3, la cerbero nueva y cavaliere de dmc 5 y la alastor del dmc 1 respectivamente**


	43. Chapter 43

Hola gente, Kaiser con otro capítulo de este fic, con orgullo les digo que aprobé mis exámenes por eso me ausente la semana pasada, bueno sin más aquí su capitulo

**Arraia: **thanks

**Jose4Andres7: **en realidad si uso la King cerbero, y su angel trigger no se basa en Nero sino en Lucia del dmc 2, un personaje que solo salio en ese juego y no es muy popular pero su devil trigger es impresionante ya que no parece un demonio

Capítulo 43: venciendo el miedo, yo soy Rukia

Ichigo dio unas órdenes rápidas a Aizen, Yoruichi y Urahara y cualquiera que estuviera cerca de él, hacer un conteo de bajas de los caídos de ambas partes entre las peores mientras que Kuroka guiaba al peli naranja a donde se llevó acabo su pelea.

En ese lugar muchos shinigamis estaban en el suelo gritando en el absoluto terror cuando intentaron destruir la barrera oscura, las compañeras de Ichigo llegaron a este lugar pero aún no se saludaron al ver ese domo oscuro en medio y los shinigamis.

\- Kuroka, Irina, necesito un informe, ¿Qué paso aquí? Pregunto Ichigo con toda la seriedad del mundo ya que Rukia era la que estaba atrapada

\- La cosa fue algo así amor. Dijo la Nekomata empezando con el recuerdo

Flash back: una hora atrás, grupo de Rukia

La pequeña shinigami junto a su grupo avanzaron por su zona asegurándose de mantener la guardia en alto junto a las piezas de Ichigo donde Byakuya aún no entendía del todo el sistema de las evil pieces pero decidió dejarlo así ya que ahora tenían problemas más importantes.

Cuando llegaron a su posición se encontraron no solo el Sternritter L sino un acompañante que su sola presencia causo un escalofrió en Kuroka e Irina.

Esa persona era un hombre de largo pelo negro hasta el cuello con unos ojos negros completamente vacíos y penetrantes, un cubre bocas azul y como todo Quincy vestía un uniforme blanco, esta persona era conocida como Äs Nödt, Sternritter F the Fear (el miedo)

\- Que tenemos aquí, un grupo de shinigamis con un capitán y una teniente, será interesante. Dijo Pepe mirando a las chicas

\- Tú solo piensas poner a las mujeres bajo tu control, la verdad no me importa, me encargare del capitán y la teniente, tu si quieres quédate con el resto. Dijo As en un tono plano y neutral

\- Manténganse juntos, no se dispersen. Dijo el capitán Kuchiki seriamente no dejándose intimidar aunque se le hacía raro, su mano temblaba un poco

Rápidamente al lugar llego un batallón de quincys y las órdenes del capitán cayeron en oídos sordos ya que muchos empezaron a dispersarse, dejándolo a él y su ex hermana luchando con As que los miraba de forma impasible.

Rukia saca el guante de dragón rojo mientras aumentaba gradualmente su poder empezando por atacar al Quincy con puñetazos el cual no es del todo efectivo debido al blut vene que era tan resistente como el hierro arrancar provocando que antes de que ella fuera apuñalada por una flecha en forma de espina logra disparar un boster destrucción para alejar al Quincy.

Este aun parecía impasible ante eso porque la verdad es que no le hizo ningún tipo de daño grave más bien no le hizo nada ahora en este momento este enemigo creo muchas más de esas espinas y las disparaba contra los shinigamis que se esforzaban en eludir el impacto hasta descubrir que hacia especial a este elite del rey.

\- Cierto, fui descortés, me presento, soy As Nodt, Sternritter F, the Fear. Dijo el Quincy de forma calmada.

\- ¿el miedo, y eso que significa? Pregunto Byakuya mientras él y Rukia liberaron sus shikais .

\- Créanme, pronto lo sabrán y no será una experiencia agradable para nada. Dijo el peli negro lanzando más espinas.

Una de estas logro impactar en Rukia, en su mano libre pero lo raro es que parecía que no le hizo nada y eso le daba una mala señal, en ese mismo instante juro ver como Kuroka estaba empalada y con sus colas y orejas cortadas por el otro Quincy cosa que la desespero pero a su vez se le hizo extraño ya que hace unos segundo la vio luchando normalmente y para que eso pasara la hubiera escuchado gritar.

Sin embargo ella se sujetaba la cabeza ya que estaba viendo más imágenes horribles de sus compañeros asesinados en combate y ella impotente sin poder hacer nada y el dragón abandonándola, sin embargo en un último segundo logro recuperarse del shock para evitar ser decapitada por una espada de Reiashi de As que logro quitarse a Byakuya de encima.

\- Tú eres el culpable de estas cosas que veo. Dijo Rukia deteniendo con su espada el arma para luego crear una espada de hielo y apuñalar a su enemigo con un éxito moderado

\- Veo que te diste cuenta de mis poderes, sabes, el miedo no es una emoción, sino un instinto que animales y humanos tenemos, que nos dice cuando algo nos puede matar. Dijo el Quincy de forma cruel.

En eso este es cortado muchas veces por los poderes del bankai de senbonzakura cosa que aprovecho el Quincy para usar su medallón para robar esa Zanpakuto y rápidamente apuñalar al capitán haciendolo que este experimentara las misma visiones de horror pero con Rukia despreciándolo mucho más y finalmente muriendo diciéndole que lo odia

\- Compañera, este tipo está usando tus miedos para luchar, debes tener mucho cuidado que no te toque. Dijo Ddraig a su compañera que si algo pasaba intentaría despertarla.

\- En ese caso debo aumentar mi defensa, entonces, Scale Mail. Grito Rukia equipada con la armadura cosa que impacto y sorprendió al Quincy

Ella rápidamente creo un torrente de hielo para combatir los miles de pétalos de cerezo de la zanpakuto robada para lograr impactar desde sus manos un potente cero y una grieta con su guadaña carmesí que perforo la defensa del enemigo que empezó sangrar y para sumar más males al asunto Byakuya se recompuso un poco y lo atacó con un hechizo.

As un poco molesto por los impactos contra él se pone más serio usando sus espinas una y otra vez subiendo a Rukia y Byakuya en un estado de miedo aunque al parecer parecía que la persona que tenía los peores miedos era la chica pero que a pesar de estar asustada atacaba contra el Quincy aunque no de forma tan precisa por el ataque de pánico que tenia

Sin embargo a pesar de tener a Senbonzakura el capitán resulto un oponente complicado considerando que era uno de los pocos maestro de kido que existen y que conocía al pie de la letra cada uno, por lo que a pesar de todo seguía luchando mientras la shinigami de pelo negro se quitaba las horribles imágenes de sus amigos muriendo para luchar.

\- Parece que ninguno de mis miedos es capaz de acabarlos, en ese caso elevare ese miedo que siente hasta el borde de la desesperación pura

\- BUSTER CERO. Grito Rukia disparando una ráfaga de poder contra el Quincy

\- ¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! En la pared de la llama azul, inscribe un loto gemelo. En el abismo de la conflagración, espera a los cielos lejanos" hado 73 soren Sokatsui. Dijo Byakuya necesitando potencia de ataque ahora que no tenía su bankai

\- Vollständing. Dijo el Quincy

Todos unos segundos detuvieron sus peleas a muerte para ver el estallido de poder de los 3 rivales para sorpresa de muchos pero no de los quincys, el Sternritter sobrevivió aunque claro no en una pieza, de hecho en su nueva forma tenía un agujero en el costado derecho de sus costillas.

La nueva forma del enemigo reflejaba perfectamente lo que significaba su letra, el miedo, ahora el Quincy se transformó en un ser monstruoso alto pálido con su pelo mucho más largo, su boca mostraba unos dientes afilados que podría cortar la carne de un mordisco, sus manos eran garras negras como si fueran las manos de Ulquiorra en su segunda resurrección y lo más tétrico, sus ojos blancos sin pupila que parecía que estaba llorando sangre junto a una corona de luz azul propia de esta forma liberada

\- Ahora, si bien debo centrarme, los acabare a ustedes primero ya que se sobre ponen a mi miedo, los llevare a mi territorio Seelenbarriere (barrera de alma) dijo el Quincy

De esta forma Irina usando su shikai y Kuroka haciendo pedazos a los Quincys vieron como la alfa de la relación harem junto al capitán fueron cubiertos por un domo oscuro donde no podían ver absolutamente nada.

Hubieran interferido, cuando algunos shinigamis intentaron golpearla empezaron a gritar presas del miedo producto del poder de la letra del Quincy, Kuroka uso su fuego para golpearlo a distancia pero no pasó nada, por lo que decidieron retomar sus peleas y preocuparse luego ya que tratándose de Rukia, ella podía cuidarse sola en esta batalla.

Fin del flashback:

\- Y eso fue lo que paso, luego de que ese Quincy As activare eso llamado Vollständing, creo esta barrera donde sospecho que sigue luchando contra Rukia y Byakuya. Dijo la nekomata y en eso llega Sona con algunas heridas junto a Kyoraku el cual parecía que había perdido su ojo en batalla.

\- Escuche lo que dijiste Kuroka y sospecho que esta barrera solo caerá cuando el caiga o…..dijo la demonio shinigami que tenía uno los lentes agrietado

\- O que ellos caigan, esto no me gusta nada…pero….confió en ella. Dijo Ichigo mirando el domo oscuro deseando que su novia estuviera bien.

En el interior del domo:

Rukia ahora estaba en problemas, ahora As no necesitaba de sus flechas para inducirla al miedo ya que bastaba con su mirada para darle esa sensación y de nada servía cerrar los ojos ya que igual la atraparía en el miedo mismo y Byakuya no estaba en mejor condición, al parecer todos sus viejos temores regresaron y fueron alimentando por fallarle a Rukia como hermano.

El capitán miraba su casa quemada, el hogar de la familia Kuchiki donde mientras entraba sentía que el Quincy lo apuñalaba a cada paso que daba solo para ver a su esposa en cama que se quemaba lentamente que lo miraba con desde diciéndole entre gritos de dolor mientras se quemaba.

\- Me fallaste, no cumpliste tu promesa. Dijo la pesadilla al capitán que por una vez en su vida grito de dolor mientras el Quincy lo apuñalaba a través de esa pesadilla y usaba la Senbonzakura para hacerlo sufrir mas

Rukia no estaba mejor básicamente revivió todos los eventos de su vida pasada desde rukon hasta el cambio de mundo de una manera distorsionada y tétrica desde cada uno de sus compañeros que murieron y que la culpaban de su muerte.

Luego vio que no pudo salvar al mismo Ichigo y este pereció en sus manos para que luego la casa Kurosaki y la de muchos se destruyen entre gritos que hacían que Rukia deseara cerrar los ojos y dejar de escuchar esos gritos y verlo

Después su ejecución que en este pesadilla nadie la evito provocando que sintiera el dolor del sokyoku que no era otro que As haciendo sufrir con la espada del capitán sin embargo en un grito de rabia pura los ojos de Rukia pasaron a verdes del fuego salió de nuevo con su armadura para rápidamente con su shikai de Sode clavarlo a la nada pero en realidad fue en el ojo del Quincy que grito del dolor.

\- ERES UN COBARDE, COBARDE, SOLO USAS TRUCOS BARATOS PARA ATORMENTARME MIENTRAS TE ESCONDES, SAL Y ENFRENTAME CARA A CARA, NO TE TENGO MIEDO. Grito con ira la shinigami que luego de quitar su guadaña lanzo un torrente de hielo que congelo la cara del Quincy.

Su enemigo no dijo sino que la golpeo con su mano mientras los pétalos de cerezo trataban de perforar su armadura haciéndolo apenas haciéndola sangra aunque de nuevo parecía que la había atrapado en sus pesadillas pero ella se iba a sobre poner aunque eso no detuvo que viera ahora al Ichigo vasto lord disparándole un cero luego de haber matado a Ulquiorra.

Luego la cosa se trasladó en el momento en que ella restauro los poderes de Ichigo pero en esta pesadilla ella no lo hizo sino que apuñalo por la espada a Ichigo notando una mirada de traición y tristeza en el mientras caía y ella mirando sus manos con sangre temblando mientras escuchaba la risa del maldito de Ginjo que parecía un zombi muerto riendo

As no tenía piedad contra ellos, los estaba atormentando física y psicológicamente sin embargo eso no quería decir que tenía la pelea ganada ya que las pocas veces que se escaparon de sus pesadillas lograron dañarlo, aunque parecía que la única que podía acabarlo era la peli negra ya que Byakuya, si bien siempre fue estoico y capaz de mantener la cabeza fría el hecho de que su hermana se fuera sin siquiera despedirse, cuando lo apuñalo cuando estuvo controlado por Ginjo y ella disfruto hacerle daño sumado a que nunca pudo enmendar sus errores debido a que termino en otro mundo lo hacían más vulnerable contra las pesadillas del Quincy sumado al robo de su espada.

Las ultimas pesadillas mientras la armadura de Rukia caía a pedazos lentamente en el exterior era la academia de Kuoh, estaba completamente en llamas y ella caminaba en un rio de sangre donde cada uno sus amigos y personas que conoció en esta dimensión estaban crucificados en cruces quincys mientras miraban como Ichigo era brutalmente decapitado por Yhwach al que solo miraba como una sombra ya que nunca lo vio físicamente

\- No, detente…ya no quiero. Dijo ella cuyas lagrimas empezaban a salir, había perdido el valor de hace un momento esto ya era demasiado para ella.

Lentamente parecía que todo se oscurecía alrededor de ella, esto era porque su cuerpo estaba siendo destruido por As que una vez que logro perforar en la armadura de dragón rojo de hecho estaba cargando una flecha potente para acabar de una vez por todas.

Rukia salió de la pesadilla asustada agarrándose la cabeza pero noto sangre goteando cerca de ella, lo vio era Byakuya, este también logró escapar mal herido de sus propios temores y recibió el impacto de la flecha Quincy en su estómago dejándole un gran agujero.

Mientras ella se recuperaba del shock aun con lágrimas por ver esa pesadilla de Ichigo morir frente a ella múltiples veces tomo su guadaña con ira pero empezó recordar algo, el último día antes de partir hacia la sociedad de almas.

Flash back de Rukia, días atrás:

Tanto ella como Ichigo estaban mirando a la luz de la luna en el balcón de su departamento, la razón, no podían dormir tomando en cuenta que mañana regresaría a su mundo, el único que estaba como un extra era Stark que dormía como un oso pardo por lo que podían hablar tranquilos

\- Ichigo ¿Cómo le hiciste en tus peleas? Pregunto Rukia en un camisón algo transparente de color crema

\- ¿a qué te refieres? Pregunto el con un pantalón largo mirándola

\- Kenpachi, Byakuya, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Yammy, Aizen, Tsukisima y Ginjo, incluso las quincys que nos atacaron, ¿como le haces para no tener miedo? Dijo ella queriendo saber la respuesta

\- No creas que soy valiente, en muchas de mis peleas tuve mucho miedo, miedo a perder, pero hay una razón por la cual siempre me ante puse al miedo por mas desesperada que fuera la situación. Dijo Ichigo que se acercó a ella poniéndose a su altura y tomándola de las mejillas

\- ¿Cómo? Pregunto ella

\- Tengo miedo, pero tengo más miedo de que si no me esfuerzo, sino soy fuerte lastimare a otros por mi fracaso, es por ello que cuando peleo me sobre pongo a cualquier adversidad para luchar hasta el final, tengo miedo pero no puedo dudar cuando hay vidas en juegos, las vidas de quienes me importan, es por eso que dejo de pensar en lo que me aflige y me concentro en no fallar. Dijo Ichigo que le sonríe

En eso los 2 se dan un beso a la luz de la luna mientras otro dormían y eso le decía a Rukia que no podía fallar, quería tener una vida con el hombre que amaba y para eso no debía fallar ya que incluso su fracaso podía condenar a otros

Fin del flash back:

Luego de ese recuerdo y que Byakuya tosiera sangre sobre ella, se puso de pie con la mirada agachada mientras el Quincy reía de forma diabólica pero cuando la atacaría de nuevo esta de un estallido de poder ilumino el domo con un estallido de poder Hollow pasado a su forma vasto lord que seguía siendo su kimono blanco y pelo morado mientras lentamente reparaba su armadura.

\- IMPOSIBLE, DEBERIAS ESTAR MUERTA DE MIEDO. Grito As mientras sentía que el poder Hollow lo abrumaba

\- Tienes razón, tengo miedo, pero eso no significa que no puedo darte pelea, por mis amigas, por Ichigo, acabare contigo. Dijo Rukia que sin importarle nada se lanzó al ataque contra el Quincy

Ahora incrementando su poder gradualmente de manera estable estaba provocando mucho daño al Quincy usando los ataques de hielo, ceros recargados con su sacret gear que lo único que provocaban era que As empezara a parecer una masa amorfa de dientes.

\- NO PUEDES DERROTARME MALDITA SHINIGAMI, SOY LA ELITE DE LOS QUINCY Y TU SOLO ERES UNA PEQUEÑA PLAGA SIN VALOR. Dijo el Quincy antes de ser golpeado mientras sentía que la temperatura del ambiente caía abruptamente.

\- Dices que no soy capaz de derrotarte, ¿Y QUIEN LO DECIDIO? Dices que soy una plaga sin valor ¿Y QUIEN LO DECIDIO? Dijo Rukia mientras su poder espiritual se concentraba en su guadaña

\- Jamás calcule todo su poder ¿Quién es esta maldita shinigami? Su poder es descomunal. Dijo con terror As sintiendo la sensación que muchos de sus enemigos sintieron

\- Ban….kai. Dijo con una calma casi aterradora la shinigami

Lentamente la forma vasto lord de la chica junto a su armadura empezaron a ganar detalles de flores de hielos y tela mientras el casco se abría revelando una cabellera blanca con una flor de hielo en ella mientras As sentía que su fin se acercaba.

\- Yo soy la única que decide, muere. Dijo Rukia con frialdad mientras lanzaba un torrente de hielo contra el Quincy

Se escuchó un gripo ahogado del Quincy mientras era consumido por el frio mientras de el solo quedaba una estatua sin vida congelada a su vez también la barrera caía lentamente pero una debilitada Rukia por el agotamiento se acercó a un Byakuya que estaba en sus momentos finales.

\- Ve en paz, te perdono, pero mi camino no está como una Kuchiki, sino como una Shiba, espero que a donde vayas, encuentres la felicidad que perdiste, hermano. Dijo Rukia dándole una satisfacción al capitán antes de su muerte.

Ella lo vio, una lagrima traicionera cayo del peli negro mientras los últimos ratos de vida se iban de el muriendo y cuando la barrera cayo por completo ella le cierra los ojos y pone su zanpakuto entre sus manos diciéndole que vaya en paz.

Aun no dominaba bien el bankai pero sumado al desgaste psicológico que paso ella iba a caer al suelo pero unos brazos reconfortantes que ella conocía bien la atraparon y le devolvía el calor a su cuerpo congelado, era Ichigo con heridas pero en una pieza por lo que ella de manera sorpresiva para muchos lo besa con fuerza en los labios y este lo corresponde.

\- ¿Por qué tan de repente y en público? Pregunto Ichigo sonrojado

\- Quería sentir algo real luego de lo que viví luchando contra ese tipo. Dijo Rukia que lo abraza más fuerte.

\- CAPITAN KUCHIKI. Grito Renji mirando a su capitán muerto en el suelo

\- Lucho con valor Renji, lo dio todo aunque le quitaron su bankai, frio y testarudo hasta el final de sus días, incluso antepuso sus miedos para luchar hasta el final. Dijo Rukia mientras Renji perdió algo, su objetivo, el siempre juro que superaría a Byakuya pero ahora esa meta era imposible

Luego del conteo de las bajas ahora los shinigamis estaban reunidos junto a Ichigo en el punto más amplio del palacio del rey de las almas, habían capturado a algunos arrancar que juraron lealtad a ellos con tal de recuperar a su reina de las garras de su enemigo.

Entre las bajas estaba los tenientes Omaeda, Kira víctimas de los poderes de Giselle de hecho a diferencia de las compañeras de Ichigo el zombi los mato primero y luego los revivió junto a unos cuantos shinigamis.

También pereció entre los tenientes Momo cosa que hizo que Toshire llorara amargamente, los únicos informes sobre la forma de su muerte fue que un Quincy parecido a un vikingo la hizo pedazos apretándola hasta que sus órganos reventaron.

Entre los capitanes el panorama estaba igual Ukitake murió a causa de forzar su cuerpo durante un combate por lo que termino muriendo, eso sí, no sin antes llevarse a cada Quincy que estaba en su territorio que eran las dos 2 letras Y y su batallón

Love también había muerto siendo la única baja por parte de los Vizards pero tratándose de un capitán la cosa era un poco más seria considerando que son los únicos capaces de plantarle cara a los Sternritter junto a otros shinigami ya que la facción de Ichigo puedo eliminar a 5 quincys de ese nivel aunque eso si casi murieron todas esas veces de hecho no le dijeron nada sobre la zombificacion a Ichigo para no preocuparlo

Y la última baja del día fue Byakuya que murió luchando contra As, en otros casos otros tenientes y capitanes estaban heridos pero debido a la lluvia del bankai de Asia estaban en mejor condición de la que estarían ahora de hecho Unohana pregunto quién fue el responsable de ese poder.

\- Tuvimos bajas y logramos hacer retroceder al enemigo sin depender aun del escuadrón 0, pero esto es malo, el siguiente asalto será el último y aún no sabemos cómo derrotar a Yhwach. Dijo Urahara con seriedad.

\- No del todo Kisuke. Dijo Ichigo que mostro la herida que le hizo Uryu con la antítesis.

En el pecho del peli naranja estaban escritas con sangre la palabra sangre del rey a través de abreviaturas sumado a que en su zanpakuto aún tenía algo de la sangre que le había quitado al rey de los quincys

\- No soy un experto pero asumo que si nada de lo que hagamos nosotros puede dañarlo, entonces algo que vino de el sí que puede lastimarlo. Dijo Aizen examinando la sangre

\- Si, es nuestra última oportunidad de vencerlo, así que Urahara, toma la sangre del rey Quincy y crea algo que podamos usar como arma, quizás unas flechas. Dijo Ichigo entregando a Zangetsu

\- Sin embargo necesitamos refuerzos y acorralar a Yhwach, ¿pero cómo? Pregunto Yoruichi pensando.

\- ¿Por qué no usan eso que llaman el dangai para desplazarse a hueco mundo y buscar refuerzos? Pregunto una semi inconsciente Asia

\- Porque estamos en el palacio real, no podemos desplazarnos tan fácilmente, pero tal vez…. Dijo Urahara pensativo

\- ¿tal vez qué? Pregunto el peli naranja

\- Ichigo aun conservas el poder del infierno, quizás y solo quizás pueda ayudarte a abrir las puertas del infierno, ya que estas pueden aparecer en cualquier lado, esa sería una forma de llegar a hueco mundo. Dijo Urahara pensativo como podría hacer eso

\- No tenemos mucho que pensar, si existe la posibilidad hazlo y avísame, sospecho que nuestro enemigo no se quedara de brazos cruzados demasiado tiempo, pero aquí estaremos, lo estaremos esperando. Dijo Ichigo mirando al horizonte del campo de batalla mientras el humo aun estaba fresco en el ambiente


	44. Chapter 44

Hola a todos káiser de nuevo con un capitulo mas, bueno aquí les dejo el cap de hoy ya que no tengo mucho que contarle de mi vida

**john el lobo solitario 43: ** gracias

Capítulo 44: batalla por hueco mundo:

Mientras ambos ejércitos regresaban para reponer fuerzas, en estos momentos Bambietta se dio cuenta que de sus compañeras fue la última que quedo con vida, Liltotto, Meninas, Candice incluso el lunático de Giselle habían perecido en esta guerra, estaba insegura, parecía que a pesar de las notables bajas su majestad parecía importarle muy poco su muerte y eso no le gustaba a la Quincy explosiva.

En estos momentos se podía ver que dos de los Sternritter estaban atados en un poste recibiendo el juicio de su rey por haber sido derrotados en la batalla y para el solo existía la muerte o la victoria, las víctimas eran un peli negro conocido como Cang Du la letra I The Iron (El Acero) y BG9.

\- Ustedes me han fallado, fueron derrotados por shinigamis y escaparon con la cola entre las patas, estoy muy decepcionado. Dijo el Quincy rey

\- Sentimos haberle fallado mi señor. Dijo Cang Du agachando la cabeza

\- Esa lluvia redujo mis posibilidades de éxito, si nos da otra oportunidad no le fallaremos. Dijo BG9 tranquilamente

\- El fracaso no es aceptable entre mis filas eso merece castigo. Dijo Yhwach que saco su espada mientras pensaba ejecutar a uno

**Matara a uno de nosotros solo por eso, nunca lo cuestione antes pero en guerra no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a nuestros mejores hombres por un simple error**. Pensaba Bambietta que deseaba ponerse al frente

Sin embargo para su sorpresa su rey se detuvo en seco cuando al parecer ejecutaría a BG9 pero en lugar de eso los libero de su cautiverio mientras meditaba y dirigió su mirada a ella.

\- Kurosaki piensa ir a hueco mundo a buscar a su reina derrotada y los que quedan. Dijo el rey Quincy sorprendiendo a todos

\- Eso es imposible su majestad, nosotros controlamos la entrada y salida hacia ese lugar. Dijo Jugram a su maestro

\- Usaran las puertas del infierno para desplazarse a nuestras espaldas, piensan acorralarnos y dejarnos sin salida. Dijo el rey Quincy sonriendo, eso fue muy astuto de parte de Ichigo

\- ¿Cómo responderemos ante esto? Pregunto Uryu intrigado tocándose la herida que Ichigo le hizo.

\- No le daremos ese desierto sin luchar, les daré una segunda oportunidad a ustedes 2, ustedes junto a Bambietta, Quilge y Bazz B detendrán a la partida de Ichigo, no quiero errores, si los veo regresar a mi diciéndome que fracasaron mejor no lo hagan. Dijo el rey de los quincys molesto.

\- No le fallaremos, daremos nuestras vidas si es necesario. Dijo BG9 sufriendo un corto circuito

\- Alguno de ustedes repárelo para que esté listo para ir a hueco mundo.

Con los shinigamis:

En estos momentos se estaba creando el plan de acción, muchos de los capitanes y tenientes estaban de acuerdo con la idea de Ichigo, bastaba con que algunos viajaran a hueco mundo por respaldo, ya que según Nell antes de irse dijo que Grimmjow evito la captura por lo que sumado a la reina Harribel y los pocos que lograron escapar de los ojos del rey Quincy serian aliados, no por apreciar a los shinigamis sino porque tenían un enemigo en común.

Ichigo aunque fuera el comandante debía ir ya que de esa manera la reina Harribel tendría algo más de seguridad de enfrentar a su enemigo y que Grimmjow de mala gana aceptaría seguir a Ichigo, también debería ir Nell ya que era la única que conocía hueco mundo como la palma de su mano

Los voluntarios para este viaje fueron Chad que ya tenía experiencia en hueco mundo y como siempre iría hasta el infierno por su mejor amigo, Orihime también ya que esta vez iba a ser de utilidad luego de que la secuestraron además que sin Asia, que estaba fuera de combate necesitaban de alguien que cure, siendo un total de 4.

Stark se sumó al equipo ya que si necesitaban dejar acorralados a los quincys un arrancar al que no podían robarle su zanpakuto era lo adecuado aunque no peleara contra las amenazas directas.

Al grupo se sumaron 3 personas más, siendo Korra, Rossweisse y Sona, de hecho la mayoría de la facción de Ichigo deseaba ir aunque solo irían ellas 3 debido a que si bien la castaña estaba herida y cansada el no haber sido zombificada no la debilito tanto y las demás porque dentro de todo tenían sus poderes al 100%

\- Espera Kurosaki, si tú partes a hueco mundo, ¿Quién será el capitán comandante? Pregunto Kyoraku que en este momento tenía un parche en su ojo ya que le dispararon en la batalla

\- Pues el que lo dijo lo será, en este caso tú, capitán comandante Kyoraku. Dijo el peli naranja apuntando al perezoso ex capitán

\- ¿yo? ¿Y porque no Urahara, Yoruichi u otra persona? Sabes que soy perezoso. Dijo el castaño un tanto sorprendido

\- Te doy 3 razones, Urahara será un genio, pero eso no se traduce en liderazgo ejemplar, Yoruichi la conozco pero ella fue capitana de la división 2 especializada en el sigilo y sin despreciar eso, pero el sigilo no es lo que se necesita en este momento, y lo tercero, el viejo no te dejo a ti y Ukitake como sus sucesores por nada, así que deposito mi confianza en ti mientras estoy fuera. Dijo Ichigo que levanto un pulgar.

\- ¿y cómo abrirás las puertas del infierno? La última vez tuvimos que hacer grandes esfuerzos para mantenerla abierta. Dijo Urahara curioso

\- Digamos que ahora yo soy el que va dos pasos por delante de ti, o por lo menos, experimento y tengo éxito. Dijo Ichigo mientras miraba a Ichibei que regreso del interior del trono del rey del alma

\- Jajaja, quien diría que un jovencito como tu podría superar el ingenio de lo que fue Yamamoto hace años. Dijo el capitán del escuadron 0

\- Déjate de bromas, ¿confirmaste mis sospechas? Dijo el peli naranja impaciente

\- Se nota que Ichigo está en modo líder. Dijo Sona observando

\- Pues fue reacio pero lo confirmo y si realmente tienes poder infernal asimilado en tu cuerpo y lo concentras o visualizas la misma puerta, serás capaz de forzarla a abrirse, eso sí, no te garantizo que aparezca donde quieres, puede que aparezcas en la sociedad de almas, el mundo humano o incluso el mundo de los Quincy. Dijo Ichibei al peli naranja

\- E de asumir el riesgo, dejo el liderazgo de nuestro grupo en tus manos Rukia, regresare para terminar con esta guerra. Dijo el peli naranja a su novia que estaba aún cansada de usar el Hakka no togame

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo incluso mantener vigilado a Aizen ya que no lo llevaras a hueco mundo luego de apuñalar por la espalda a sus secuaces. Dijo la peli negra

\- No discutiré sobre eso. Dijo el castaño

\- Muy bien, todos tienen una hora de preparación, veré si puedo abrir las puertas. Dijo el peli naranja pero Senjumaru lo frena

\- Espera Kurosaki, posiblemente los humanos no puedan soportar las condiciones del infierno como tú o tu compañera demonio. Dijo la sastre del escuadrón 0

\- Supongo que tú puedes solucionar eso. Dijo Ichigo mirando a la mujer que empezó a mover hilos sobre la Valkyria, Korra, Chad y Orihime

\- Ustedes los arrancars no tendrán problemas en soportar el infierno, pero ellos no tanto así que les daré ropa especial que los mantendrá seguros. Dijo Senjumaru

Rápidamente los 4 tuvieron un cambio de ropa repentino aunque ella decidió hacerlo con todos los que irían para que fuera justo y no correr riesgos, Orihime parecía tener una versión más cortar que permitía la movilidad de las ropas de hueco mundo, Chad un traje negro y blanco como si fuera una fusión de la ropa Quincy y shinigami, la Valkyria también recibió algo parecido con partes de armadura como si volviera a usar lo que uso contra Loki, Sona algo parecido al traje de Ichigo con el shikai y los arrancars solo les puso detalles negros a sus trajes y a Ichigo lo dejo igual solo que con un kangi que decía rey en la espalda.

\- Si alguien quiere echarse atrás, que lo diga ahora. Dijo Ichigo acomodando a Zangetsu en su funda.

\- Lista para todo Kurosaki-kun, demostrare lo mucho que me esforcé en mejorar. Dijo Orihime determinada aunque el rebote de sus pechos le restaba seriedad.

\- Rias tiene competencia y muy grande. Dijo Sona ya que esta chica tenía medidas más grandes que la peli roja.

Una vez que los puestos de mando fueron dejados y de una rápida despedida de parte de Ichigo a su facción este libero de forma controlada el poder del infierno cubriéndose de las calaveras doradas e incrustando a Zangetsu en el suelo empezando a concentrarse y lentamente emergió a la superficie la demoniaca puerta del infierno la cual se abrió lentamente, algunos demonios que estaban cerca se prepararon para salir pero al sentir la presión espiritual de Ichigo huyeron despavoridos, aunque el peli naranja les dijo que se mantuvieran juntos ya que el enemigo que los molesto de nombre Kokuto posiblemente buscara venganza contra él.

\- Bueno supongo que debemos estar preparados, si Yhwach puede ver el futuro posiblemente sabe que Ichigo se dirige a hueco mundo, lo que le dará una oportunidad de acabarnos. Dijo Rukia con seriedad hablando a todos

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer entonces? Pregunto Soi Fong seriamente

\- Aizen, tú ya luchaste contra Yhwach, serás el primero en enfrentarlo si aparece, si tiene respaldo busca respaldo para que solo luchar contra él sea tu preocupación principal, serás nuestra primera línea de defensa contra ese monstruo. Dijo Rukia apuntando al castaño

\- De acuerdo, si sobrevivo le diré todo lo que logre averiguar a Kurosaki a su regreso. Dijo Aizen tranquilamente

\- Ichibei, es hora de que usted y el escuadrón 0 luchen, Kirio y Tenjiro necesitamos de sus habilidades para curar a todos los que estamos agotados y no contamos con la suerte de recibir la lluvia de Asia. Dijo Rukia que se arrodilla por el agotamiento de su última pelea

\- Creo que tú y esa niña rubia necesitaran un baño termal, mis poderes restauraran tu poder como si nada pasara. Dijo el shinigami del escuadrón 0

\- Seria lo adecuado, yo he Ichigo seremos la última línea de defensa del rey de las almas. Dijo Rukia terminando de dar órdenes mientras esperaban el siguiente asalto

Y en hueco mundo:

El grupo de Ichigo tuvo bastantes problemas al desplazarse por el infierno debido a que era imposible saber a dónde terminarían, lo que si paso y que le dio una buena impresión a Ichigo fue que Orihime no mintió y de verdad entreno ya que kokuto apareció otra vez con la intención de secuestrarla aunque ella uso un nuevo canto y 2 de sus hadas tomaron una forma de lanza con la punta en forma de sus broches, no lo suficiente para matar al demonio pero si suficiente para cortarle el brazo y ser mandado lejos por un golpe de Chad.

Ichigo les dijo que reservaran sus energías ya que seguramente el rey de los quincys les habría dejado una sorpresa que deberían enfrentar para llegar a la reina atrapada en su castillo.

Al final lograron llegar al desierto de hueco mundo luego de haber terminado accidentalmente en el mundo humano pero al menos pudieron abrir una garganta para llegar en ese lugar.

\- No esperaba volver a ver este lugar en mi vida. Dijo Ichigo mirando el desierto mientras se concentraba en sentir la presencia de sus enemigos

\- Yo tampoco, pero ahora las circunstancia son otras. Dijo Orihime, parecía que el regreso de su fresa y la reciente guerra endureció algo su dulce carácter.

\- No imaginaba que hueco mundo fuera tan grande, ¿ese castillo a lo lejos es donde enfrentaste a tu enemigo Ulquiorra? pregunto Sona mirando el palacio de las noches

\- Si el primero que me obligo a usar el modo vasto lord descontrolado, posiblemente aun este el cráter. Dijo Ichigo seriamente

\- Creo que no debemos perder el tiempo, debemos acelerar la marcha y perder el menor tiempo posible en hueco mundo. Dijo la Valkyria actuando como guerrera

\- Tienen razón, Nell y Stark ¿Qué tan buenos son con el sonido? Pregunto Sona a los arrancars sabiendo de las técnicas de velocidad

\- No estamos al nivel de Ichigo pero nos hacemos respetar. Dijo el arrancar lobo

\- Creo que entiendo a lo que deseas llegar, se los encargo. Dijo Ichigo haciéndole una señal a Orihime y Chad a los cuales agarro de los hombros y empezó usar su paso flash para irse ya que el conocía el camino

\- Aaa entiendo, como nosotros no tenemos la velocidad de ellos, nos desplazamos en grupo, gran idea. Dijo Korra que se agarró al arrancar lobo que tenía a Lilynette en su cabeza

Sona se aferró al arrancar lobo mientras la Valkyria lo hizo con Nell para que la arrancar empezara a guiarlos a través del desierto desolado, mas desolado de lo habitual, posiblemente los quincys estuvieron ocupados pero lo que no vieron es que una figura de cabellera azul les seguía el paso.

\- Finalmente regresaste Kurosaki, en el mejor momento. Dijo Grimmjow que detrás de él estaba lo que se podía considerar como la resistencia de Hueco mundo, no reconocía a Harribel como reina pero no iba a dejar que unos locos como los quincys la tomaran.

Palacio de las noches:

La reina de hueco mundo seguía encadenada mientras alzo la vista, pudo sentirlo, era la presencia de Ichigo, jamás lucho o se vieron a la cara pero Aizen una vez dijo que su presencia será fácilmente distinguible entre otras ya que siempre irradiaba un aura de poder destructivo pero protector a la vez y se acercaba

Los guardias quincys recibieron las ordenes de los Sternritter que mando su amo a las noches, básicamente si Ichigo llegaba a la reina ellos morirían aunque el verdadero plan del rey Quincy era detener a su enemigo todo lo posible mientras asaltaba el palacio del rey de las almas.

La mente de Bambietta seguía en el caos, de nuevo, no sabía si fue piedad de su señor el perdonar las vidas de quienes le fallaron, o como el peli naranja le dijo son solo piezas en el plan del rey Quincy, sea cual sea la respuesta tenía que sacarse al shinigami de la mente y para eso necesitaba matarlo.

\- Su fin se acerca invasores. Dijo Harribel desde su posición parándose

\- Cierra la boca arrancar, no serás libre y los invasores no se irán de aquí sin luchar. Dijo Bazz B con arrogancia

De pronto todos sintieron un temblor también sintieron como el poder de las tropas del exterior se recortó drásticamente, parecía que su enemigo tampoco deseaba perder demasiado tiempo en este árido lugar por lo que la elite Quincy salió del palacio para enfrentarse.

En el exterior:

Los soldados quincys vieron a los invasores llegar y lanzar una andanada de flechas que fueron frenadas por el escudo de Orihime mientras Ichigo detrás de esta dijo unas palabras que redujeron a sus enemigos.

\- Half Dimension. Dijo Ichigo que uso los poderes de Albion para debilitar a sus enemigos y le hizo una seña a Stark para ayudar

\- Cero metralla. Dijo el ex espada provocando una descarga masiva, debido a la perdida de fuerzas los quincys no pudieron defenderse con sus bluts terminando asesinados

\- Perfecto, reducimos el tiempo con una combinación de ataque y defensa. Dijo Sona mientras esperaban a los quincys

Rápidamente los 7 se dispersan debido a una explosión de fuego masivo siendo una combinación del fuego de Bazz B y la explosión de Bambietta, esto dejo a Chad y Korra enfrentarse a Cang du, Sona y Orihime tendrían que plantarle cara a BG9, dejando a Ichigo, Nell y Stark enfrentarse a Quilge, Bambietta y Bazz B.

\- Tss, no tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes, vinimos a liberar hueco mundo y nada nos detendrá de cumplir nuestro objetivo. Dijo Ichigo levantando a Zangetsu apuntando a sus enemigos

\- Eres un Quincy de sangre, ¿Por qué te opones a nuestro rey? Los shinigamis nos mataron a casi todos. Dijo Bambietta lista para la lucha

\- Porque ustedes se negaron a escuchar, Uryu lo dijo una vez, si hay algo que caracteriza a los Quincy es su orgullo, fueron demasiado orgullosos para admitir que estaban equivocados y prefirieron morir. Dijo el peli naranja el cual no queriendo discutir con los Quincy junto a sus compañeros arrancars crearon ceros.

Las batallas comenzaron con gran fuerza, se podría decir que Ichigo y Nell batallaban contra Bambietta y Bazz B en equipo dejando a Stark último que era Quilge que pensaba que sus barreras seria capaces de frenar al arrancar más poderoso de hueco mundo

Por su lado Chad y Korra estaba en una pelea pareja contra Cang Du, la shinigami conociendo del poder de los amuletos quincys y considerando que ella no consumió una píldora, por lo que ella se quitó su ropa de shinigami y decidió que esta sería una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo

\- Chad, escucha, puedo debilitar los poderes de este tipo, necesitamos trabajar en equipo, confió en ti como lo haría con Ichigo. Dijo la castaña lista para luchar

\- De acuerdo pero si la cosa se sale de control no dudes en usar tu bankai, tratare de evitar que te lo robe. Dijo el mejor amigo de Ichigo con su brazo del gigante y del diablo listos.

Rápidamente Orihime creo una barrera protegiendo a Sona de un bombardeo de balas de reishi de BG9 mientras la Sitri recito un Sokatsui para frenar al Quincy robot.

\- No retrocederé ahora, no voy a seguir escondiéndome, no me gusta luchar pero no seré de nuevo a la que deban rescatar. Dijo Orihime aumentando la potencia del escudo y usando lo que aprendió de los fullbringers antes de que la controlaran devolviendo parte del impacto.

\- Bien, lucharemos juntas, se mi apoyo y yo la ofensiva. Dijo Sona con su espada lista

Ichigo empezó a usar sonido y paso flash eludiendo a Bambietta y a Bazz vi, luego de enfrentar Yamamoto y pasar por el infierno el peli naranja podía burlarse y decir que el fuego del peli rosa era un chiste comparado a la potencia de Zanka no tachi

Nell por su parte usaba su lanzador verde en contra de los quincys que parecían esquivarla para que no usaran la táctica de la sangre en ellos aunque con el trabajo en equipo era muy difícil, más bien con Ichigo las cosas eran complicadas para ellos ya que al no querer perder su tiempo usaba a Albion

Sin embargo eran testarudos ya que no dejaban que Ichigo o Nell avanzaran al palacio de las noches para liberar a la reina lo que hacia la situación molesta es que al parecer ambos se centraban en atacar a la arrancar cosa que molestaba al peli naranja

Durante la lucha Bambietta logro herir a Nell con una explosión y cuando la remataria con Bazz B Ichigo protegió a la arrancar recibiendo el impacto que no le dolió tanto ya que volvió usar el poder de dividir, estos tipos lo estaban cansando pero entonces sintió algo detrás de él y sonríe

Rápidamente con la doble Zangetsu las pone en X y siente que alguien las piso para que el impulsara a la persona que apareció de repente el cual tenía una mirada salvaje dirigida contra Bazz B.

\- DESGARRON. Grito Grimmjow que ataco a los Quincy y detrás de él estaban los arrancar que faltaban

\- Es bueno verte Grimmjow, bienvenido a la fiesta. Dijo Ichigo mientras curaba un poco a Nell

\- No iba a dejar que te quedaras con toda la diversión de matar a estos inútiles, y no le digas esto a nadie, me alegra verte de regreso, no tuve nada de diversión ni pelee contra alguien fuerte desde que te fuiste. Dijo el arrancar pantera con su resurrección

\- Larga historia, pero ahora, Nell y Grimmjow, les dejo al cabeza de antorcha, la chica explosiva y yo tenemos que intercambiar unas últimas palabras. Dijo Ichigo y el arranca no pudo protestar.

Con Chad:

La pelea de ambos luchadores no era nada fácil, la resistencia de Cang du era muy elevando, ya que resistió cada impacto que el joven uso, Korra por su parte se lastimaba al intentar golpearlo, estaba tentada a usar su zanpakuto pero sabía que eso solo complicaría la pelea más, solo necesitaba que su enemigo bajara la guardia para debilitarlo.

Chad usaba sus brazos para defenderse de cada impacto del Quincy que se mostraba impasible ante ellos pero no debía bajar la guarida considerando que notaba como en el brazo del demonio se cargaba un potente ataque con el potencial de herirlo.

\- Necesito una distracción, ¿crees poder retenerlo? Pregunto Chad a la chica

\- No mucho tiempo pero supongo que tendré que arriesgarme a empeorar las cosas. Dijo Korra que tuvo que liberar su shikai

\- Bien, creo que esto será más fácil. Dijo Cang Du listo para usar su medallón

La chica lanzo una marea de agua antes de que tan siquiera pudiera ponerla en aprietos, pero luego la evaporo con el fuego solo para ver como la castaña soltó sus armas y le atrapo la mano donde tenía el medallón solo para decir unas palabras, la primera vez que uso esto era novata y casi se moría pero ahora si lo haría bien.

\- Nos dolerá a los 2, Hado 96 Ittō Kasō. Dijo la castaña usando una técnica avanzada propia del capitán Yamamoto cubriendo una de sus manos de venas volcánicas.

El Quincy logro usar algo de blut para resistir el impacto mientras una columna de fuego los cubrió a los 2 pero no detuvo las peleas a su alrededor, pero entonces entendió algo, esta shinigami no hizo ese ataque masivo para dañarlo a él, sino a su medallón.

\- Un brazo por evitar que robes mi bankai, me parece un precio razonable. Dijo Korra algo cansada mientras el brazo con el que lo atrapo se volvía ceniza, tendría que pedirle a Orihime que se lo restaurara

Cang Du aprovecharía que la castaña estaba débil para acabarla de no ser porque esta se corrió para un lado lo suficientemente rápido para que Chad conectara un puñetazo en el pecho del Quincy que sintió dolor cuando el joven dijo el nombre de la técnica.

\- La muerte. Dijo Chad mientras su técnica perforo la defensa del Quincy que sintió su poder menguar

Korra aprovecho eso para concentrar todo su poder en un solo golpe tomo el poder de su zanpakuto y notando una grieta en la defensa de Cang Du se lanzó con su único brazo cargado con los elementos de su zanpakuto mientras Chad respaldo a la mujer aprovechando la baja defensa del Quincy para conectar otro duro golpe acercándolo a ella

El Quincy disparo una flecha que lastimo a Chad pero cuando iba atacar sintió el verdadero dolor, lo vio, una mano había atravesado su pecho, concretamente su corazón, era Korra que logro perforarlo con su último movimiento.

\- Nosotros ganamos, Quincy, diste una digna pelea y por eso te respetamos. Dijo Korra que saco su puño del cuerpo de su enemigo

\- Aunque usaste tu zanpakuto, nunca me cortaste, me derrotaste solo con tus puños. Dijo Cang Du mientras sus fuerzas lo abandonaban y caía al suelo.

Mientras con Orihime y Sona

Las chicas mantenían al Quincy maquina alejado de ellas, siendo un buen trabajo en equipo, con Sona siendo la que podía atacar mientras Orihime la defendía, debían tener cuidado ya que su enemigo aún conservaba a suzumebachi que le robo a la capitana Soi Fong en la batalla.

Sona usaba el poder de su espada para esconderlas a las 2 aunque según ella ya era la hora usar su bankai, como muchas no estaba perfeccionado pero podía poner en problemas al Quincy máquina que a pesar de ser un robot aun liberara poder espiritual.

El Quincy estaba molesto pero lentamente parecía estar destruyendo la barrera de Orihime cuando lograba localizarla entre tanta niebla provocada por Sona la cual con la misma técnica que derroto a Rias lo ataca por detrás pero este solo recibe un leve rasguño.

\- ¿es lo mejor que tienes shinigami? Dijo BG9 que le disparo a Sona saliendo herida aunque esto fue aprovechado por Orihime que uso el Koten Zanshun, con gran fuerza logrando hacer que el Quincy no le prestara atención a Sona mientras la peli naranja corría

\- Espero que esto también cure, BANKAI. Grito Sona mientras notaba que BG9 disparo el bankai de Soi Fong contra ella

Sin embargo, antes del impacto un torrente de agua salió de la nada tragándose el misil, no solo eso sino ahora el Quincy recibió una especie de mordida de un tiburón provocado por ese torrente de agua para luego ver a Sona que no cambio mucho salvo por el hecho que parecía crear demasiada agua sumado que mientras la pisaba sentía que su poder era drenado

Lo que si noto es que la espada de Sona ahora parecía tener dientes no para cortar sino para desgarrarlo como una sierra de hecho cuando esquivo un ataque ella sintió que la espada le robaba poder y lo transfería a ella ya que noto que las heridas que le provoco a ella se curaban

\- Mi bankai hace que mis habilidades natas sean más poderosas sumado a otras sorpresas. Dijo la Sitri que usando los dedos de su mano libre creo una andanada de dragones y tiburones de agua que el Quincy derribaba con su arma de nuevo descuido a Orihime que lo ataco una vez más pero esta vez con más fuerza creando una fisura en su casco

Lentamente el Quincy parecía agotarse debido que no podía enfrentar a las 2 al mismo tiempo ya que cuando atacaba se defendían demasiado bien la una a la otra provocando que en un punto cada una cortara sus armas, en este momento tenía muchos corto circuitos y un corte de desgarro en su pecho de parte de la nueva espada de Sona que se robó mucho de su poder aunque si fue algo toxico para ella porque no solo robo el Reiatu de su enemigo sino parte del poder Quincy el cual Ichigo había demostrado con Raiser ser tan letal como una lanza de luz lo que dejo debilitada a la shinigami.

Viendo una oportunidad ataco a Sona pero su ataque de flecha fue frenado por el escudo de Orihime que también estaba cansada pero lo dejo todo en un último impacto por lo que se aseguró de apuntar al mismo lugar donde Sona golpeo.

\- No dejare que lastimes a mis compañeros, ahora desaparece Koten Zanshun. Dijo Orihime siendo precisa en su impacto

El Quincy uso Blut para defenderse sin embargo el impacto dio directo en el corte Sona por lo cual ese ataque donde Orihime uso todo su poder logro traspasarlo y partirlo en dos mientras se repetía a el mismo que le fallo a su rey

\- Lo lograste, lo mataste. Dijo Sona que apareció algo cansada mientras a su espada se le creaban vendas mientras regresaba a su estado sellado

Regresando con Ichigo:

La batalla fue dominada de principio a fin por el peli naranja que no deseando perder tiempo con esta chica constantemente la despojaba de sus fuerzas sumado a que no estaba usando ninguna liberación de sus armas, simplemente lo combatía usando el poder infernal y el del dragón blanco para que cuando se enfrentara a Yhwach supieran usar sus poderes al máximo

Bambietta uso el Vollstandig sin embargo sus esfuerzos por detener al hibrido fueron en vano apenas podía herirlo, el único instante donde este la lastimo más fue cuando intento atacar por la espalda a sus compañeros.

Ahora los 2 estaba chocando sus armas, ella con una increíble ira en su ser ya que sería la tercera vez que se cruzan las caras y la tercera vez que sería derrotada mientras el solo tenía una enorme calma al luchar y esquivarla, lo podía notar, ella no estaba concentrada por lo que le dio un puñetazo al estómago con el poder infernal que la saca volando.

\- Maldito, no caeré en las arenas de este maldito lugar THE EXPLORE. Grito ella usando su máximo ataque.

\- Divid y gran rey cero. Dijo Ichigo que desde su mano debilito el ataque de la Quincy explosiva y con la otra creo una esfera roja y negra.

El choque provoco una tremenda onda expansiva que casi daña el palacio de las noches sin embargo para el horror de Bambietta sus explosiones fueron abrumadas por el rey cero de Ichigo, en este momento ella estaba de rodillas agotada en el suelo mientras sus alas se dispersaban y su enemigo la tenía en esa posición de derrota con su zanpakuto apuntando al cuello.

\- Que esperas maldito shinigami, acaba conmigo. Dijo Bambietta con ira.

\- No, no lo hare. Dijo Ichigo que removió listo para irse con su sonido al interior del palacio y buscar a Harribel

\- Nunca tendrás otra oportunidad, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no acabas conmigo? no significo absolutamente nada para ti que no merece la pena que muere. Dijo la Quincy molesta

\- Todo lo contrario, me importas lo suficiente para perdonarte, durante nuestra pelea no estabas concentrada al 100%, intuyo que te diste cuenta. Dijo Ichigo que solo paso de largo de ella.

\- ¿de qué? Pregunto Bambietta confundida

\- Que no le importas a tu rey, te envió a aquí posiblemente sabiendo que todos ustedes serian aplastados, apenas nos cruzamos las caras y puedo decirte que no le importas, ni tu ni nadie, solo el, toma esta segunda oportunidad que te daré, yo te perdono y espero que tomes las decisiones correctas para tener una nueva vida. Dijo Ichigo que se fue dejando a la Quincy en el suelo por un lado estaba confundida, ¿y si tenía razón sobre su rey?

Por su parte Stark le causo tantos problemas contra Quilge ya que sus barreras no podían contener al arrancar lobo que las destruía con algo de dificultad pero ni en su Vollständing pudo contra su oponente que lo cortó y usando la manada de lobos lo mordió.

\- Como dijo Ichigo, no tenemos tiempo que perder, mientras más rápido acabemos este problema más rápido podremos volver a nuestro hogar para dormir. Dijo el arrancar que puso su arma en la frente del Quincy

\- Ustedes perecerán ante el poder de lord Yhwach. Dijo el Quincy mientras los lobos lo estaban reteniendo

\- Eso no lo sé, pero por el momento, deposito toda mi confianza en la asombrosa fuerza de voluntad de Kurosaki. Dijo Stark que halo el gatillo creando un cero volándole la cabeza a su enemigo

Bazz B no tuvo suerte contra los 2 arrancars ya que la velocidad de Grimmjow era muy difícil de seguir incluso en su resurrección mientras los ataques de Nell eran letales.

Sin embargo no fue tan fácil ya que sus poderes de fuego eran increíblemente letales ya que uno solo podía hacer estragos incluso con el hierro activo por lo que se aseguraron de no precipitarse, especialmente el arrancar pantera.

El final de esta pelea fue que el Quincy termino con un corte en x de la pantera mientras la lanza de Nell lo perforo en todo su pecho, al igual que sus compañeros había fracasado.

\- ¿Dónde está Ichigo? Pregunto Sona mirando que ya todos habían derrotado a sus enemigos, el único problema es que quedaron todos absolutamente agotados, ya no tenían energía para otra lucha.

\- Aquí estoy, sabía que lo lograrían. Dijo Ichigo que tenía a alguien cargando

Todos notaron que una mujer usaba a Ichigo para apoyarse era la reina de hueco mundo Harribel que estaba golpeada pero aun podía caminar pero no sin respaldo por ahora.

\- Gracias por la ayuda aunque me siento inútil por haber sido derrotada. Dijo Harribel al peli naranja

\- Considerando al enemigo que enfrentaste no hay vergüenza en la derrota, no estabas preparada para enfrentar un monstruo como ese, nadie lo estaba. Dijo Ichigo mientras la ayudaba a bajar

\- ¿esta es la reina de hueco mundo? no era como me la imaginaba. Dijo Korra que en este momento estaba con Orihime recuperando su brazo perdido

\- Si, ahora sé que será tonto preguntar, pero. Dijo Ichigo mirando a la rubia

\- Reuniré lo que ha quedado de mis fuerzas y nos encontraremos en el palacio del rey de las almas. Dijo Harribel que logro pararse sola

\- Ichigo, avanza de nuevo al palacio, nosotros nos quedaremos en hueco mundo para recuperarnos. Dijo Sona a su novio

\- ¿estas segura de eso? pregunto el peli naranja

Como única respuesta la Sitri le dio un beso a su novio en señal de confianza, por lo cual este acepto no sin antes despedirse de Orihime, Nell y Korra de la misma forma dejándolas con un sonrojo y un Grimmjow confundido

\- ¿desde cuándo es tan hábil con las mujeres? Pregunto el arrancar pantera ya que la última vez noto que su oponente era muy despistado de los sentimientos del género femenino.

\- Cambio más de lo que puedas imaginar Grimmjow, no es el mismo Ichigo que conociste hace años, es más fuerte que antes. Dijo Chad mientras miraba a la reina de hueco mundo

\- Todos ustedes, cuando se recuperen busquen en el bosque menos a los que hayan quedado, avanzaremos en unas horas hacia el palacio del rey de las almas, es hora de que hueco mundo consiga su venganza contra los Quincy.

Lo que ella no se percató pero si el peli naranja es que Bambietta lo estaba siguiendo, por alguna razón, ella deseaba saber si él tenía razón, si Yhwach nunca se preocuparía por ninguna persona, necesitaba saberlo pero se preguntaba ¿si su rey era derrotado que sería de ella y los quincys? Quizás el tiempo se encargaría de darle esa respuesta pero ahora debía seguir al hibrido que iba directo hacia la batalla final.

Mundo DXD:

\- Oye Azazel. Dijo Ophis mirando los cuerpos congelados de los shinigamis

\- ¿Qué pasa Ophis? Pregunto el caído controlando que los cuerpos estuvieran bien

\- Prepara una cámara, iré también, ya se tardaron mucho. Dijo la dragona del infinito

\- ¿segura que quieres viajar a otro mundo? pregunto el caído con intriga

\- Claro, además no puedo permitir que esos 2 se mueran y no cumplan su promesa, puede que incluso pueda hacer algo para asegurarme que lo cumplan. Dijo la dragona

\- Muy Uroboros Ophis, preparare tu viaje al otro mundo, solo espero que Urahara pueda abrir el portal. Dijo Azazel

Con Ophis en camino y hueco mundo libre de los quincys las cosas podría decirse que solo podían ir a mejor pero aún faltaba mucho para que esta guerra terminara

Omake: noticas ya perdi la cuenta:

Hora de otro noticiero que no tan semanal desde los abismo del infierno les traemos otra edición de noticias con sus anfitriones kerrigan y Reaper en el set

-Gracias voz automática de Sombra, hola, aquí Kerrigan la reina del enjambre. Dijo la chica castaña

-Y yo Reaper, con ustedes otra edición de noticias donde contamos lo ultimo que pasa en el mundo de los fics y un poco del mundo real. Dijo el líder de talon

-En fin en nuestras noticias mas recientes se anuncia un nuevo personaje para el juego móvil gratis Skullgirls, Annie la chica de las estrellas, un personaje muy pedido desde hace mucho en ese juego. Dijo la reina Zerg mostrando una imagen de la mencionada.

-En otra reportaje tenemos a nuestra corresponsal Claire, que tienes que contarnos. Dijo Reaper

-Pues me encuentro con un montón de personas de la generación de cristal quejándose del anime de Uzaki que solo es un anime promedio más, y la gente que no tiene nada mejor que hacer en la cuarentena se queja aunque hay una ventaja y es que las protestas no duraran mucho. Dijo la neko que escucha un disparo y tiene sangre en la cara pero no se inmuta

-¿Cuál es? Pregunto Sombra desde la cámara

-Que al ser generación de cristal son tan débiles que cuando no se cumplen sus estúpidos berrinches producto de sus malos padres millenials se mueren fácil así que este problema se resolverá solo. Dijo Claire mientras más disparos y más gente ofendidita de twiter se mataba.

-Gracias Claire finalmente algo bueno, en otra nota, se creo un universo donde al parecer se uso el adn de Rukia para fusionarlo con adn de Misato. Dijo Reaper leyendo algo de su jefe

-El resultado fue una Rukia alcohólica que se montaría a un eva para conseguir la última cerveza del mundo. dijo Kerrigan mostrando una Rukia dormida con un pingüino de nombre Pen.

-En otra nota el fan lobo solitario logro el genocidio de los aliens de Naruto y mostrar la forma infalible de conseguir lágrimas de Escanor, ahora nuestro corresponsal y mi esposo nos mostrara desde el cielo como aprendió a conseguir una lágrima del mas macho del anime. Dijo de nuevo la Zerg

-Asi es querida me encuentro en el cielo con Escanor y le acabo de revelar que el beso de Merlin fue por pura lastima. Dijo Arthas desde el paraiso

El mas macho lloro por eso y según la descripción de ese ítem decia cura cualquier enfermedad, destruye todo lo princeso de tu cuerpo, te da posibilidades de ser un rey harem si se mezcla con otro ítem.

-Gracias y en una nota aparte, a todos los camioneros de japon se les quito sus licencias hasta que aprendan a no atropellar a jóvenes pubertos y transportarlos hacia un isekai. Dijo Reaper

-Burning, el clima. Dijo la Zerg

-Esta caliente todo el año, sobran las palabras. Dijo el digimon

-Bueno la última nota káiser y Sam crearon muchos multiversos de fantasía y por eso hay nuevas reuniones en el bar todo el tiempo, tambien que posiblemente el autor se retire un tiempo luego de ciertos trabajos por falta de ganas y mejor dejar y actualizar cuando tiene mucho a actualizar cada mes o nunca, Kaiser es alguien comprometido con su estudio y su audiencia. Dijo Kerrigan

-Gracias y hasta la próxima. Dijo Reaper mientras se fue a tomar café y cazar trapecios


	45. Chapter 45

Capítulo 45: batalla por el palacio del rey parte 1:

Mientras Ichigo estaba fuera se siguieron con los planes para combatir a los quincys, lo que si era muy raro para Urahara era ver a su amigo Isshin preparando el portal al otro mundo pensando que pensaba irse aunque él no era de los que escapan de una lucha, posiblemente había otra razón y lo iba saber.

\- ¿puedo saber qué haces con mi portal amigo? Pregunto Urahara con su abanico

\- Mmm nada, solo revisando que esta encendido y listo para un viaje de regreso, solo eso. Dijo el Kurosaki mayor

\- No eres de los que huyen de la pelea. Dijo el ex capitán intrigado

\- No es para mí, sino para Ichigo y las demás, veras….lo he pensado. Dijo el peli negro con desgano

\- ¿crees que no podremos vencer a los quincys y no quieres que tu hijo sufra eso verdad? Preguntó retóricamente Urahara

\- Sabes, nosotros hemos cometido demasiados errores en el pasado, tú, yo, la sociedad de almas, incluso los quincys son una consecuencia del peso de nuestras malas decisiones en el pasado y las del mismo Yhwach, Ichigo es inocente de nuestros pecados y…..como un padre siempre deseamos lo mejor para nuestros hijos, si yo muero el será el único que puede criar a Yuzu y Karin como dos grandes mujeres. Dijo el Kurosaki mayor sonriendo, la verdad él no le importaría dar su vida por la de su hijo

\- Ya veo, en caso que todo este perdido quieres que tu hijo regrese a esa dimensión para tener una vida tranquila lejos de todos nuestros problemas, cambiaste mucho en tantos años Isshin, pasaste de un perezoso capitán a un gran padre que siempre vela por sus hijos. Dijo Urahara con una sonrisa por el gesto

\- Bueno, se lo debo a Masaki, los cuide lo mejor que pude y aunque me gustaría verlo casarse con las chicas, no tengo la seguridad de sobrevivir a esta guerra. Dijo el peli negro que término su trabajo

\- Ten fe viejo amigo, tu hijo siempre encuentra la forma de dar vuelta la balanza de poderes en la batalla, casi es un maestro en dar un giro de 180 a las peores situaciones, eso y posiblemente no te perdonaría si lo obligas a retirarse. Dijo Urahara que se fue para seguir con su trayecto y dar las últimas píldoras Hollow a los capitanes que más lo necesitaban.

Por su parte Asia aún seguía recuperándose luego de la activación de su Bankai, supervisada por Aika junto a Unohana y Isane las cuales se sorprendieron mucho al saber que la responsable de la lluvia que cambió el rumbo de la batalla para muchos fue la ex monja, una shinigami sustituta vizard casi como Ichigo, sin duda aquellos que nacieron de nada y se esforzaron para llegar a la cima siempre eran capaces de romper más limites que aquellos que lo tienen todo.

\- Muy impresionante, tiene una zanpakuto muy poderosa con capacidades curativas y ofensivas muy grandes ¿y dices que Ichigo la entreno? Pregunto la capitana, la verdad se sentía un poco rara ya que podía sentir cierto vínculo familiar con las demás piezas de Ichigo producto de tener la última pieza de peón.

\- Si, Ichigo suele presionarnos mucho y ponernos contra la espada y la pared hasta lograr liberar todo nuestro potencial dormido, y no es nada amable, pero supongo que lo hace por nuestro bien. Dijo Aika tranquilamente sin nada de perversión

\- Tengo una duda, Kurosaki uso una de esas evil pieces para revivir a la capitana ¿Qué pasara con ella cuando todo termine? Pregunto la teniente Isane.

\- Posiblemente le de la opción de ir con nosotros a nuestro mundo, pero si no quieres ir, no te forzara a irte. Dijo Rossweisse que paso por ahí y escucho la charla

\- Si sobrevivo, me quedare ya que este es mi hogar, pero siento que Kurosaki solo prolongo mi tiempo, se lo agradezco, ya que posiblemente tenga ante mí, la batalla más grande y emocionante que viviré en mi vida. Dijo la capitana del cuerpo médico con una sonrisa torcida que estremeció a muchos

\- ¿acaso piensas matarte? Pregunto la valkyria temblando

\- No, pero pienso ser una de las barreras que detengan a ese monstruo. Dijo Unohana que no podía disimular su alegría ante la idea de una batalla

\- Como sea, debemos luchar como uno solo si queremos la victoria, no pienso doblar la rodilla ante nadie y si debo morir, lo hare como una shinigami de la facción shinigami y como guerrera valkyria de Asgart. Dijo la peli blanca levantando su zanpakuto al aire

\- Si vivo lo suficiente, quizás pueda dejarle mi puesto a Isane un tiempo para conocer ese lugar. Dijo la peli negra capitana.

Rukia miraba el horizonte, esperaba que Ichigo tuviera éxito en su misión y que ganaran esta guerra sin embargo sonrió mucho, sabía que él lo haría, eso se lo decía su corazón y no pudo evitar mirar un pequeño anillo con un pequeño rubio.

Antes de irse durante la noche y aunque aún iban a la preparatoria Ichigo quiso hacerlo, en pocas palabras le propuso matrimonio aunque sería su secreto y harían la ceremonia junto a crear una familia una vez que ambos terminaran la universidad ya que no siempre estarían dependiendo de lo sobre natural, para Rukia esto era lo más bello que espero por mucho tiempo ahora solo debía ella y su prometido acabar con el rey Quincy para tener la vida que anhelaban.

Por su parte los quincys empezaron el asalto final contra el palacio del rey de las almas esta era su oportunidad considerando que en las visiones del rey Quincy Ichigo no estaba presente aunque si le pidió a Jugram que vigilara a Uryu por una de sus visiones donde el los traicionaría.

Luego de una explosión empezó el asalto con explosiones por todas partes obligando a Kyoraku a tomar las decisiones de quienes irían a donde en base sus capacidades por lo que sin preguntar tomo a Aika y Nanao para confrontar a dos quincys y uno ellos era quien le daño su ojo.

Por su parte Asia aún estaba muy debilitada por lo que se tendría que quedar relegada aunque muchos concordaron que se lo merecía luego de salvar tantas vidas pero sus compañeras tomaron su lugar.

Sin embargo y para sorpresa de Aizen resulto que Unohana se había ido y desgraciadamente Isane luego de la última afirmación de su capitana sabia a donde se fue y eso era terrible aunque parecía que muchos no siguieron la línea de defensa que Ichigo estableció.

Con Yhwach:

El rey de los quincys iba con sus 2 segundos al mando Uryu y Jugram los cuales de pronto sintieron un poderoso instinto asesino venir hacia ellos, al mirar notaron a la capitana Unohana la cual desato la trenza de su cabello mientras su tierno rostro se deformo a uno completamente sádico y sediento de sangre cosa que no impresiono a Yhwach pero sabía que ella era extremadamente peligrosa.

\- El rey sellado de los quincys, muchas veces escuche tu leyenda y profecía, nunca la creí posible pero aquí estas en carne y hueso. Dijo Unohana mirándolo fijamente.

\- En persona, y tú debes de ser Yachiru Unohana o mejor conocida, como la primera Kenpachi, vi tu futuro y no es prometedor pero si te puedo decir algo que tienen en común todos ellos. Dijo el rey Quincy que saco la zanpakuto de Yamamoto

\- ¿Qué cosa? pregunto ella mientras elevaba su poder

\- En todos ellos, mueres, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción permanente. Dijo el rey qunicy mientras le ordeno a Jugram y Uryu seguir avanzando, él se tomaría su tiempo para aplastar a la más poderosa shinigami de los capitanes actuales sin contar a Ichigo

\- En ese caso, moriré, con honor, bankai, Minazuki (todas las cosas se acaban). Dijo ella con una voz tétrica

La pelea empezó mientras Aizen y un grupo de shinigamis iban para el lugar de los eventos para tratar de frenarla, aunque en realidad ahora debían pasar por encima de Uryu y Jugram sin embargo el traidor shinigami tenía una estrategia y según Ichigo, dependiendo de la reacción del Quincy pelinegro tenía permiso para matarlo o no.

Al final su pequeño equipo fue despachado quedando solo las compañera de Ichigo que era Irina y Kuroka una vez más esta vez contra Uryu.

\- ¿Qué me puedes decir sobre nuestros enemigos Ishida? Pregunto el rubio Quincy

\- Esas 2 son completas desconocidas para mi por lo que no se nada, pero Aizen, ten cuidado, posiblemente recupero a Kyoka Suigetsu luego de que lo dejaron libre de las cárcel. Dijo Uryu preparando su arco.

Parece que Kurosaki tuvo razón sobre Ishida, no es leal a Yhwach, sino que es un doble agente entre sus filas ya que el mismo sabe que yo perdí mi vínculo con mi zanpakuto luego de mi derrota, pero eso me da ventaja. Pensó para sí mismo Aizen

Los 5 empezaron a luchar pero lo que importaba era la pelea entre el rey de los quincys y la capitana la cual era por no decir menos, un espectáculo macabro, Yhwach usaba los poderes de Yamamoto como si fueran suyos mientras Unohana usaban su letal acido contra su enemigo

No sabía si era porque ella era más joven o por sus habilidades pero le dio más problemas que el mismo ex comandante shinigami ya que esta sí que logro herirlo de hecho tuvo que cambiar su futuro varias veces porque…

En un punto lanzo un torrente de ácido directo contra el que lo esquivo pero ella usando dagas con kido levanto el ácido provocando que le diera y uno de sus brazos quedara esquelético cosa que no admitiría pero le dolió como el mismo infierno.

Muchas veces logro darle en las piernas, cara y hasta derretirle medio rostro, todos esos escenarios los vio y podía predecir sus ataques pero decidió dejarse atacar para que cayera en la desesperación de no poder ganar

Para su sorpresa sus demostraciones de superioridad no daban el efecto que deseaba más bien ella parecía emocionarse más con cada vez que él lograba cortar con su espada o perforarla con sus flechas aunque, la capitana por curiosidad decidió probar eso que llamaban promoción de las evil pieces rompiendo las reglas o haciendo trampa ya que solicito promoción de reina.

Con eso obtuvo una parte de las habilidades de Rukia y debía admitirlo, la enana como le gustaba decirle cuando estaba como una loca, tenía muchas habilidades útiles pero uso mejor la promoción de alfil de Asia para reforzar sus poderes curativos, ya se había curado como una 10 veces y no deseaba terminar la pelea no hasta que sus huesos se rompieran por completo, sus energías quedaran reducidas a nada, básicamente, lucharía hasta alcanzar una muerte digna de un guerrero y digna de ser recordada en los libros de historia de la sociedad de almas

Yhwach debía admitir algo, la voluntad de luchar de ella era admirable aunque él sabía que solo quería ganar tiempo para que llegara Ichigo ella no lo hacía por eso, sino porque estaba loca y deseaba poner fin a su vida en una batalla

\- Te confesare algo, tengo un poco de gratitud y resentimiento por Kurosaki, el me devolvió la vida luego de que dejara a mi sucesor, estuve muerta y me fui con una pelea digna, al principio estuve molesta. Dijo ella mientras creo otro ataque de Minazuki que impacto en el rey pero ella recibió múltiples impactos de flechas

\- ¿entonces? Pregunto el rey Quincy cambiando de nuevo su destino para tener menos heridas aunque tenía unas gotas de sudor

\- Ahora estoy feliz, feliz de regresar de la muerte y tener un último y sangriento combate hasta morir contra un oponente que ni yo se si podre derrotar, pero ahí está la emoción de la batalla, una verdadera batalla que no he tenido de décadas. Dijo ella que siguió luchando hasta su inminente final

La pelea duro tanto como la batalla contra Uryu y Jugram mucho tiempo ya que Unohana era demasiado testaruda para morir y eso que había perdido uno de sus brazos, su ojo izquierdo y muchas partes de su cuerpo tenían quemadura de cuarto y quinto grado puede que peores, estaba peor que como dejo a Zaraki cuando entrenando de hecho el rey Quincy la reconoció como la shinigami más poderosa por encima de Yamamoto ya que incluso lo hizo respirar agitado demostrando que a pesar de presumir un poder infinito, tenía sus límites así como su visión del futuro.

\- Diste una digna pelea, pero se acabó, espero que antes de morir hayas saciado tu sed de una batalla, porque esta es tu última pelea. Dijo Yhwach que caminaba por todo un terreno completamente derretido por le acido mientras la mujer hacia esfuerzos inhumanos para no ponerse de rodillas por el agotamiento

\- Entonces resistiré aquí donde estoy parada, nunca me arrodille ante nadie. Dijo Unohana que caminaba lentamente hacia el Quincy con su Minazuki apenas salpicando el ácido de antes

Usando un último paso flash ella se puso al frente del Quincy el cual esquivo el impacto de no ser porque ella sospechando que iba a predecirlo hizo un cambio de mano cuando sintió que la hoja de fuego atravesó su cuello donde estaba su mayor cicatriz y logro atravesar el pecho de su enemigo que tuvo un leve hilo de sangre..

\- Muere como guerrera, capitana Unohana. Dijo el rey Quincy que movió su espada partiéndola en 2

De pronto las compañeras de Ichigo sintieron un estremecimiento, como si uno de los suyos cayo en batalla, como lo sentían, con el vínculo de las evil piece pero al menos ella logro retrasar al rey el tiempo suficiente para que Ichigo y su ahora ejercito de arrancars llegaran a las ruinas de la sociedad de almas, no perdieron tiempo y decidieron ir a la puerta al palacio.

\- Regresa a mí. Dijo Ichigo que extendió una de sus manos y rápidamente una de sus piezas de peon regreso.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Pregunto Orihime preocupada

\- Si Ichigo invoco una pieza de su tablero significa que a muerto, un miembro de tu facción a muerto, cuando caen la pieza se reinicia, ¿sabes de quién es? Pregunto Sona mirando la pieza

\- Es de Unohana, supongo que prefirió una última batalla. Dijo el peli naranja mientras el y su grupo avanzaron

No encontraron demasiada resistencia en su camino ya que los pocos quincys que vigilaron la entrada no eran rivales para un ejército de arrancars aunque pocos estaban muy molestos con sus enemigos por tratar de doblegarlos sobre todo Grimmjow que en palabras de la misma Harribel, que fuera todo lo violento que quisiera.

Mientras en el palacio:

Aizen y Jugram estuvieron enfrascados en un duelo de espadas muy duradero, el Quincy uso sus ataques a distancia para sobreponerse al shinigami el cual no parecía agotarse, de hecho estaba muy confiado en su victoria, lo que hizo fue usar fragor para dañarlo cuando logro quitar el escudo para dar el impacto

Sin embargo este experimento provoco que el, Irina y Kuroka sufrieran daño debido a los poderes del subió, la letra B el balance con la cual podía quitarse las heridas y pasarlas a otro cuerpo lo cual le dio la pauta al traidor que tenía que atacarlo de forma consecutiva para que no usara su balance o un único y mortal ataque.

Irina y la nekomata la tuvieron un poco más fácil ya que Uryu las atacaba con varias técnicas aunque no parecía interesado en matarlas aunque los ataque dijeran lo contrario pero la que mejor sobre llevo el combate contra el Quincy fue Kuroka

La razón era bastante fácil, ella ya fue víctima antes de los poderes Quincy de Ichigo que eran como lanzas de luz por lo que mantenía sus reflejos concentrados para evitar recibir impactos graves pero si en un punto su enemigo usaba el Licht Regen estaría en graves problemas ya que cuando el peli naranja uso esa técnica dijo que normalmente eran 1200 flechas consecutivas pero el solo y porque la primera vez en usar esos poderes fueron 200.

Aunque la coordinación de ambas era admirable ya que usaban una táctica de defensa y ofensiva eficiente, Kuroka era la más destructiva con sus poderes y velocidad aunque los poderes Quincy la podían lastimar pero Irina y su caja de pandora podían tomar cualquier forma, incluso armas defensivas como un escudo enorme con un cañón como si fuera un bunker de guerra.

\- Kurosaki las entreno bien. Dijo Uryu que saco una espada conocida como Seele Schneider

\- Se parece a las espadas de los exorcistas de la iglesia, en ese caso no tendré piedad aunque mi amado Ichigo me diera la orden de no matarte, aunque no dijo nada de lastimarte un poco. Dijo Kuroka lista para usar el bankai de Nibi

De pronto ella sintió mucho dolor debido a que Uryu uso su letra la antítesis que tenía poderes algo parecidos a los de la letra B pero ella ignoro el dolor y se paró para cubrirse del fuego azul de su bankai para combatir e Irina se transformó pero pensaba que arma podía derribar al Quincy.

La pelea había durado tanto tiempo como el que le tomo al rey Quincy en acabar con la capitana Unohana, Uryu recibió múltiples impactos de fuego y armas de todo tipo especialmente de fuego sin embargo noto como Aizen que al parecer capto sus intenciones puso manos a la obra.

\- La cresta de la turbidez, se filtra hacia fuera. Un buque de la locura insolente. Hervido, negar, entumecimiento, parpadeando, obstruyendo el sueño. La princesa de acero que se arrastra. El muñeco de barro, cada vez se desintegra. Unida! Oponiéndose! Llenado de la tierra, conoces tu propia impotencia, bakudo 90 Kurohitsugi. Dijo Aizen que antes de que Jugram quedara atrapado en la cúpula lanzo un poderoso fragor.

Uryu al notar esto decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y usando un paso del dio logro traspasar la proyección del bankai de Kuroka para ponerla a la altura del shinigami y luego disparo muchas flechas en diferentes puntos que obligo a una Irina usando una espada más grande que su cuerpo a retroceder.

Al terminar el hechizo Jugram salió muy herido por el doble ataque de Aizen pero dibujo una sonrisa cuando vio que Uryu junto a sus enemigos ahora usaría balance de nuevo y seguro los acabaría.

\- Este será su final. Dijo el rubio que apunto con su escudo y 3 rayos salieron disparados.

\- Tienes razón, pero para mí es hora de terminar esta farsa. Dijo Uryu que se puso en medio de los shinigami y uso la antítesis

Esto tomo con la guardia baja a Jugram el cual recibió el daño de nuevo pero a su vez vio como Uryu recolecto energía y rápidamente sintió que su estómago fue atravesado por una flecha, de hecho, tenía un agujero en toda esa parte y solo miro a Uryu

\- ¿desde hace cuánto pensabas traicionarnos? Pregunto el rubio pero las compañeras de Ichigo se sorprendieron

\- Fue desde el inicio, seguramente tu rey lo sabía por eso tuve que hacer muchos actos de los que no me enorgullezco para que pensara que seguía siendo leal, NUNCA TRAICIONARIA A UNO DE MIS AMIGOS POR PODER. grito Uryu que fueron las últimas palabras que Jugram escucho antes de arrodillarse.

\- Tu traición no quedara impune Ishida Uryu, el rey acabara contigo. Dijo Jugram que termina de caer al suelo y muere lentamente.

\- Como me temía. Dijo Aizen que estuvo concentrado al poder de Yhwach-

\- ¿Qué pasa Aizen? Pregunto una herida Kuroka

\- Cada vez que eliminamos a unos de estos sternritter, parece que el poder del rey se fortalece. Dijo el castaño mirando y percibiendo que el rey venia para su posición

\- Yhwach escribe en nuestras almas una letra que nos da poderes pero en si es una parte de sus poderes. Dijo Uryu seriamente

\- En ese caso, cuando uno de los quincys cae el poder regresa a el, esto es malo, sigue fortaleciéndose con cada baja y lo peor es que no podemos darnos el lujo de dejar vivos sus soldados ya que no lucharíamos plena potencia de lo contrario. Dijo Aizen que decido dar una orden

\- ¿Qué piensa hacer? Pregunto Irina seriamente preparada para crear otra arma

\- Llévense a Uryu, que nos de toda la información posible, yo contendré a Yhwach como se dijo, no discutan y háganlo, aquí acaba mi historia pero lo hare. Dijo Aizen mientras Irina y Kuroka se miran pero asienten

Con eso la nekomata se pone a correr en 4 patas mientras Irina hizo aparecer su moto para que Uryu subiera y pudieran ir más rápido mientras Aizen se puso en guardia de alguna manera sabía que tampoco sobreviviría, de hecho su situación era ganar la guerra y regresar al muken o morir en batalla, una opción viable seria escabullirse y matar al rey de las almas pero estaba seguro en un 100% que Urahara, Ichigo y otras personas tenían una contra medida contra el.

en eso ve llegar al rey de los quincys en una aura de fuego de la zanpakuto de Yamamoto y sobre su espalda cargaba el cadáver de Unohana que no parecía borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro a pesar de estar siendo quemada.

\- Veo que ni la primera Kenpachi fue capaz de derrotarte y con la muerte de tu mano derecha tu poder se incrementó. Dijo Aizen permaneciendo firme pese a la presión que ejercía el Quincy

\- Tenemos el mismo objetivo shinigami, aniquilar al rey de las almas y la destrucción de los shinigamis. Dijo Yhwach mientras tiraba el cadáver

\- Lo diré una vez, sino soy yo quien se convierta en dios no será nadie más, no me arrodillare ante ti y siendo sincero creo que es más emocionante morir en esta batalla que volver al muken. Dijo Aizen preparado para su última batalla

Mientras con Ichigo:

Su grupo estaba siendo retenido por muchos enemigos mejores mientras una confundida Bambietta aún seguía su ritmo pero sin ser detectada, miraba todo el caes y a sus compañeros caídos, sabía que no podía hacer nada ya que la superaban en número pero también notaba que su rey no hacía nada, lo podía sentir a lo lejos pero no se movía, y un rey debería poner a sus súbditos por encima de su ambición personal.

Al parecer aun su enemigo no había llegado al palacio por lo que dio la orden de dispersarse y ayudar a los demás mientras llegaban al palacio para la última defensa ya que la mayor preocupación era el rey de los Quincy.

Por su parte parecía que ahora el peli naranja tenía cierta opinión baja del escudaron 0 ya que no eran tan poderosos como lo esperaba ya que parecía que lo que los hacia especiales eran sus poderes y habilidades únicas pero en combate dejaban mucho que desear, solo esperaba que Ichibei si fuera el más poderoso

Con Aika:

Ella y Nanao estaban esquivado los impactos de Lille Barro, era luego de que las shinigamis recibieran daños críticos al igual que Kyoraku que estaba fuera de combate por el momento necesitaban moverse ya que las habilidades del Quincy y su letras X The X-Axis la cual le permitía traspasar cualquier defensa que hubiera desde escombro o el hierro de los Hollow.

La estrategia era simple pero difícil, Aika cuya zanpakuto se basaba en ataques de larga distancia debía desviar la atención del Quincy para que Nanao se pudiera acercar y darle un golpe, pero la estudiante tuvo un mejor plan y se lo hizo saber.

\- Tengo una idea, pero necesito que me cubras. Dijo Aika elevando su poder

\- ¿usaras tu bankai? Crees que sea suficiente. Dijo Nanao preocupada

\- No lo sé pero usare un único ataque, necesito que lo provoques, si dices que tu Zanpakuto puede contra el poder de un supuesto dios, hazlo llegar a sus límites mientras yo me aseguro que no regrese. Dijo Aika que tomo su rifle para luego sujetándose la herida del pecho tomo distancias

\- ¿Qué esperan para luchar? Pregunto Lille que disparo traspasando la zona en que estaban ya que se escondieron bien

\- BANKAI. Grito Aika mientras la energía se concentraba en su arma

Lille noto esto y la ataco de no ser porque Nanao uso un bakudo que mando el disparo lejos dando solo en el costado de Aika y destruyendo muchos edificios pero la chica se concentró mucho en apuntar contra el Quincy mientras Kyoraku logro ponerse en pie

\- ¿Qué hace esa chica? Pregunto el capitán listo para usar su bankai también

\- Usara un único ataque contra nuestro enemigo, según dice cuando hace un disparo cargado debe recitar unas palabras, su bankai es similar si puede terminar de recitar sus palabras que pueden tardar 5 minutos si no la interrumpen.

\- En ese caso vamos debilitarlo lo suficiente para que ella tenga el golpe de gracia hacia él.

De esta manera capitán y teniente empezaron un encarnizado combate contra el Quincy X que se consideraba tan o más poderoso que Jugram, lo que no conto era que los poderes del bankai de Kyoraku serían su perdición.

\- Bankai, Katen Kyōkotsu, Karamatsu Shinjū. Dijo el capitan Kyoraku mientras sus espadas se derretían y el campo se volvía tétrico.

\- Oh señor, grande eres en un infinita bondad esta sierva te pide con toda su alma que le des el poder para ser jueza y verduga de este enemigo que amenaza a todo lo preciado para mí. Recitaba Aika mientras su rifle ahora negro pareciendo uno antimateria empezó a abrirse y cargarse, cuando consiguió esta arma en broma decia que esto debía ser la zanpakuto para algún santurrón, no para ella

En la lucha Lille empezó a sufrir los efectos del bankai de Katen kyokotsu que lo estaba lastimado por lo que viéndose acorralado decidió usar su liberación Vollständing para incrementar sus poderes mientras Nanao esperaba el momento para usar los poderes de su shikai ya que debía esperar a que se debilitara

Kyoraku usa sus poderes de forma tal que su enemigo se estaba frustrando, por lo que hizo una lluvia de flechas contra sus enemigos mientras algunas llegaban a Aika que se aguantaba el dolor para no perder la concentración en recitar el cantico, era la primera vez que lo usaría con toda su fuerza ya que en los entrenamiento no siempre alcanzaba los 8 versos.

\- Cae del cielo solo tu divina gracia es capaz de perforar la maldad y traer la calma a tus seguidores por eso escucha mi plegaria. Decía Aika siguiendo mientras parecía que gemas en el arma se abrir y parecía que se volvía inestable

Nanao y Kyoraku siguieron presionando al Quincy con todos sus poderes, en el punto en que Kyoraku estaba seguro que su enemigo caería por las habilidades su ataque Shime no Dan: Itokiribasami Chizome no Nodobue, su enemigo se resistía a morir por el hilo que lo estaba cortando por lo que forzó una transformación mas donde ahora parecía un ciervo deforme pero con habilidades regenerativas super avanzadas

Este fue el momento para Nanao ya que no iba a dejar que su capitán usara la última técnica y con su shikai que era pasado de generación a generación en su familia de un golpe había divido el poder divino de Lillo en 8, sin embargo no basto para matarlo

Ahora se dividió en 8 cuerpos parecidos a los de avestruces con caras de búhos y lo malo es que no podían hacerlo sangrar ya que al hacerlo ellos se lastimaban producto de un ataque a la velocidad de la luz muy potente quedando ambos capitan y teniente heridos.

\- AIKA AHORA. Grito Nanao adolorida pero notando el enorme pico de energía que se estaba concentrando

La chica de los lentes estaba temblando ya que la energía concentrada era mayor a la que alguna vez uso en el poco tiempo de ser una shinigami, sabía que nunca estaría a la altura de Kuroka o Asia pero iba a luchar y ser de ayuda hasta el final para ser útil en esta guerra que decidió seguir por amor.

\- AHORA. Gritaron las 2 voces de la zanpakuto de ella que cuando termino dio un grito de batalla y dijo.

\- ESTE SERA TU FIN, JUICIO CELESTIAL. Grito ella y acciono el gatillo

Cuando lo hizo múltiples círculos se formaron en el cielo y con la potencia de un cañón satelital o mayor un poderoso rayo negro y azul impacto contra las 8 partes del Quincy que no podían sangrar debido a que el ataque era tan potente que lo estaba desintegrando aunque la shinigami seguía ejerciendo mas de su poder en el ataque destructor con toda su fuerza.

Kyoraku sabía que ese ataque no estaría liquidando Lille ya que seguramente la regeneración de su forma avanzada lo hubiera curado pero como estaba disperso y debilitado ahora ese ataque de la miembro de la facción shinigami basto para exterminar al Quincy y también llevarse gran parte del campo de batalla.

\- Lo….logre. Dijo ella quedando fuera de combate pero atrapada por el capitán que también cargaba a Nanao

\- Un gran trabajo, pero aún estamos lejos de terminar. Dijo Kyoraku notando que el poder de Aizen había desaparecido

**no abra capitulo la semana que viene, estudios de la universidad**


	46. Chapter 46

Capítulo 46: batalla por el palacio del rey parte 2:

El grupo de Ichigo se dispersó para respaldar a todos sus compañeros de equipo pero en el camino encontró el cuerpo de Unohana y si era sincero o sonaba mal estaba aliviado que fuera ella y no las demás, aunque noto la sonrisa del cadáver, como fuera que murió lo hizo de manera feliz, seguramente luchando contra ese monstruo cosa que el no ordeno pero nada podía hacer ahora.

Ichigo decidió seguir ignorando a Bambietta que seguía su paso mientras activaba el bankai desde el inicio, sabía que llego el momento de enfrentar personalmente al rey Quincy, terminar lo que Yamamoto empezó hace tantos años en el pasado.

El paso de este se ve interrumpido por una poderosa explosión morada que el conocía de primera mano, eso de ahí adelante fue un ultra fragor, significaba que Aizen estaba en el frente luchando debía apurarse sin embargo pudo sentir el poder de Rukia acercarse, seguramente ella deseaba enfrentar a este monstruo a su lado.

Aizen por su parte sabia al igual que Unohana moriría pero si lo haría se haría como los grandes, ya no tenía a Kyoka Suigetsu pero seguía siendo el maestro de Kido más temible de la sociedad de almas y lo demostró paso a paso en la batalla, no necesito de un zanpakuto para darle problemas al rey Quincy debido a que luchando contra la espada Yamamoto ya tenía experiencia de su primera pelea en Karakura.

Para él no fue difícil predecir y esquivar los ataques de fuego y contra restarlos usando kido de hecho pudo herir a Yhwach con una facilidad bastante grande pero no se decía lo mismo de los poderes quincys, esos eran una historia diferente.

Aizen podía ser habilidoso en muchos aspectos pero otros dejaban mucho que desear por ejemplo su velocidad que aunque le doliera admitirlo, nunca supero a la de Ichigo del dangai y esa falta de velocidad contra un enemigo que predice el futuro era un factor de riesgo enorme, de hecho él pensó que Ichigo tendría más posibilidades

El castaño sabía que la visión futura era un arma de doble filo consideran el cambio constante del flujo del tiempo y aunque pudieras predecir tu futuro el solo hecho de saberlo ya cambiaba el presente, de nuevo, si Ichigo aprovechaba bien su velocidad podía superar la visión futura del rey Quincy.

Para el traidor fue una gran pelea, lo dio todo de sí en batalla, lo paralizo, quemo y hasta uso un nuevo hado de ataque donde mezclado su Kurohitsugi creo 2 dragones de rayos negros que impactan contra el Quincy que hizo un leve quejido de dolor por lo que tuvo que cambiar su destino de nuevo solo para terminar en el ataque de ultra fragor que Ichigo miro desde lo lejos.

\- Estoy en mi límite. Dijo Aizen jadeando aunque cuando dijo eso tosió sangre y noto que estaba herido del pecho

\- Sin duda no todos los shinigamis se quedaron en el pasado, una nueva generación se hizo fuerte, lástima que nunca me reconocieras como tu dios rey. Dijo Yhwach clavando más su arma

\- Y no me arrepiento de esa decisión, Yhwach. Dijo Aizen mientras clavaba más su espada para hacer un último fragor directo en la cara del rey que no se inmuto aunque su ropa ya tenía quemaduras.

\- Aquí acaba tu historia shinigami. Dijo Yhwach mientras partía a Aizen a la mitad

Ichigo llegó demasiado tarde su enemigo había ejecutado a Aizen y tiro los restos de Aizen al lado de los de Jugram como si no le importaran sus seguidores mientras se miraban de forma retadora Ichigo tenía su Zanpakuto lista.

\- Así que finalmente nos vemos de nuevo a la cara hijo mío. Dijo Yhwach sonriendo y limpiando la sangre

\- Creo haberte dicho que no me llames así, Yhwach, tu y yo no compartimos nada, puedo ser un Quincy por parte de mi madre pero en lo que a mí respecta tu y yo solo somos desconocidos. Dijo Ichigo en guardia mientras un par de alas azules y negras salían detrás de el

\- No sientes rabia porque nuestra especie fue exterminada, quizás sea porque has vivido todo tu vida como un shinigami y nunca como uno de tu verdadera sangre. Dijo el rey Quincy que giro para otro lado

\- Y aunque fuera criado como un Quincy, mantendría sus convicciones de detener a locos hambrientos de poder como tú. Dijo Rukia ya con la armadura y guadaña lista

\- Digas lo que digas, nada cambiara este combate, mira a tu alrededor, todo este caos, algunos shinigamis llorar por la pérdida de los suyos ¿pero tu lloras por la pérdida de tus supuestos hijos? Tiraste el cuerpo de Aizen en el de tu segundo al mando. Dijo el peli naranja echando en cara eso y ahora Bambietta entendió todo

\- Es parte de los súbditos de un rey morir y pelear por él, para mí no son más que herramientas para un propósito y es matar al rey de las almas. Dijo Yhwach con apatía.

\- Entonces jamás podrías llegar a agradarme o sentir algo de compasión, soy también un rey pero y nunca pondría mis intereses primeros a los de mi sequito, forzar su voluntad me haría un tirano y eso es lo que tú eres. Dijo Ichigo preparado para la batalla liberando su poder espiritual

\- Nosotros debemos aplastarte en este preciso momento para que la paz regrese a todos los mundos, no será una paz que dure para siempre pero duradera. Dijo Rukia lista para la lucha muerte

Sin decirse ninguna palabra más 3 columnas se poder espiritual se elevaron al cielo siendo la de Ichigo roja carmesí, la de Rukia de un morado malicioso y el del rey de los quincys azul las cuales todas colisionaron entre sí.

Mientras el rey de los quincys freno las armas de los shinigamis con las suyas propias Bambietta estaba a la distancia, miro y escucho todo y sentía un enorme dolor de tener que admitir y aceptar la verdad que Ichigo constantemente le daba pero ella hacia oídos sordos a esa declaración y se estaba cuestionando todo lo que alguna vez pensó como lo correcto para los quincys.

Mientras a lo lejos:

Muy a lo lejos se podía ver a un enorme Quincy de grandes proporciones destruyendo más y más lugares del palacio del rey de las almas avanzando hacia el trono y tratando de ser inútilmente frenado por los shinigamis, de hecho Senjumaru fracaso de detenerlo.

Este Quincy parecía un vikingo incluso su nombre tenía relación con lo nórdico, el nombre de este Quincy era Gerard Valkyrie la letra M el milagro y la razón de su enorme tamaño era que para agilizar la llegada de su rey al salón del trono, en esta forma tenía 2 alas de ángel junto a su tamaño titánico.

Los encargados de confrontar a este monstruo gigante fueron los capitanes Komamura, Kenpachi y Toshiro que usaron desde el bankai del capitán lobo para frenarlo pero su armadura fue reducida a chatarra en poco tiempo, Toshiro a pesar de tener su bankai definitivo su hielo hizo poco y nada para derribar el avance del Quincy que lanzaba cortes a diestra y siniestras impactando contra los 3 capitanes y el único que salió medianamente ileso fue Zaraki con su letal shikai activo.

En cuanto a las compañeras de Ichigo las que estaban de servicio eran la valkyria de cabello blanco, Irina y Kuroka estaba siendo frenadas por un Quincy conocido como Nianzol Weizol la letra W the Wind (El Viento).

El ejército de Harribel se dispersaba por lo que tardarían en llegar al lugar de la batalla aunque la reina de hueco mundo estaba más cerca mientras los amigos de Ichigo ayudaban a los heridos ya que no estaban en condiciones para luchar eficientemente luego de su incursión por hueco mundo y el infierno.

Esto dejo sola a la Valkyria y los capitanes contra el gran Quincy, en este punto ella sabía que no iba a poder hacer mucho ya que literalmente era casi de las ultimas en ser shinigami pero se esforzó y aunque no perfecciono del todo el bankai que requería un nivel de concentración altísimo lo usaría contra su enemigo.

\- De acuerdo, BANKAI, SVIK ALDRI GUNGNIR (nunca falles gungnir). Dijo la peli blanca liberando el bankai mientras estaba en el aire

Al campo de batalla llego Harribel ya en su resurrección aunque se sorprendió del gran tamaño del Quincy aunque no se iba a echar para atrás, Orihime también llego para curar a los heridos que eran muchos y Chad tomo otro camino y ayudo a Renji a combatir contra un Quincy que parecía un luchador profesional

La valkyria se rebeló con la forma de su bankai, ahora usaba una versión de su armadura de guerrera valkyria pero con detalles dorados y rojos y en sus manos ahora cargaba una lanza, no se parecía la de antiguo señor Odin pero cumplía el mismo propósito.

Ella rápidamente disparo hacia la garganta del Quincy el cual puso su espada para bloquear el impacto sin embargo la lanza cambio de dirección de forma abrupta y logro impactar en el mismo luego al que ella apunto.

Cuando consiguió su zanpakuto aparentemente se basaba en la cultura nórdica ya que su shikai era una versión en espada del legendario Mjolnir muy potente pero su bankai se basaba en una de las mejores armas de Odin era la lanza Gungnir la cual como dicen las leyendas nórdicas nunca fallaba un impacto donde Odin lanzaba esa lanza en ese lugar caería.

Sin embargo esta lanza no era infalible, Rossweisse debía estar muy concentrada para que la lanza diera en el blanco sumado a que tenía un problema y es que si bien podía impactar en el blanco eso no anulaba técnicas de defensa, básicamente si Gerard hubiera usado su blut podría haber salido ileso

Este momento de shock del Quincy hizo que muchos tomaran la oportunidad de atacarlo, en este caso Kenpachi aprovecho para golpear al enorme enemigo, Toshiro herido hizo lo mismo junto a otros shinigamis y arrancars que llegaron.

Harribel uso su técnica cascada contra su enemigo y la valkyria usando su magia creo una enorme cantidad de círculos mágicos en el cielo y bombardeo al Quincy hasta abrumarlo cosa que fue aprovechada por un loco Zaraki para casi matar a su enemigo con un corte de su gigantesca hacha, de hecho todos usaron sus mejores técnicas para derribarlo.

El milagro termino con fuertes heridas, estando de rodillas con su espada clavada y jadeando, sin duda lo atacaron con la guardia baja cuando Rossweisse lo ataco sin embargo ahora sus enemigos conocería la razón por la cual el era el milagro.

\- No estoy derrotado patéticos shinigamis. Dijo el Quincy mientras un ahora dorada lo estaba cubriendo

\- ¿pero qué? Pregunto Toshiro incrédulo

Lentamente el poder de Gerard incremento de nuevo ya que estos eran los poderes del milagro, cuando el Quincy estaba en una situación crítica a punto de morir gracias a los poderes de su letra era capaz de levantarse completamente recuperado de sus heridas y completamente recargado de su poder que además se veía incrementado.

\- Maldita sea, ahora tendremos que derribarlo de nuevo, hay que matarlo de un solo golpe o al menos dañarlo de tantos lados diferentes para que sea incapaz de curarse de nuevo. Dijo el peli blanco capitán pensativo, sino lo podían matar quizás lo podrían sellar

\- Mmmm, quizás podamos usar la debilidad de los quincys en su contra. Dijo Harribel que bajo del cielo para hablar con él.

\- ¿Qué tipo de debilidad? Pregunto Toshiro intrigado

\- Es simple, debemos infectarlo con sangre Hollow, básicamente necesitamos a mas arrancars y aquellos que llaman los vizard. Dijo la rubia pensativa

En eso todos vieron un enorme tornado de hojas cubrir al Quincy gigante, esta acción fue hecha por Senna la cual tenía su shikai activo, no había conseguido alcanzar su bankai pero como Rossweisse su movimiento sirvió de distracción ya que a galope estaba viniendo Nell que con sonido logro ponerse a la altura de los ojos del Quincy pero esta recibió un manotazo que le fracturo gran parte de sus huesos incluso si se protegió con hierro pero la otra persona que vino ella si logro darle.

Se trataba de Mizore el clavo su espada liberada en el ojo del Quincy haciendo que el glóbulo ocular se quemara de la forma más dolorosa posible mientras se congelaba provocando el dolor de su enemigo que fue atrapado con la guardia baja

\- Mientras más grandes, mayor es la caída. Dijo la yokai sé que se fue en un paso flash dejando al Quincy en su dolor

No mucho para que llegaran los refuerzos que no podían alcanzar su lugar de combate tan rápido debido a los constantes ataques de los quincys las únicas que llegaron fue una semi recuperada Asia, Sona y Korra que escucharon el plan de Harribel.

\- Tengo una idea para complementar ese plan, Asia, ¿crees poder usar tu bankai una vez más? Pregunto la Sitri pensando

\- Si y no, puedo pero no será en un área tan grande como la última vez, solo podría curar a todos los que estamos aquí luego quedaría agotada. Dijo Asia que no estaba completamente curada de su primera liberación luego de matar a Giselle

\- Harribel-san, haga que todos sus arrancars se provoquen heridas para sangrar mucho, los equipos de kido los mantendrán vivos, mientras que Kenpachi ¿tienes ganas de hacer caer a un gigante? Pregunto la Sitri sonriendo

\- Qué pregunta más estúpida, claro que puedo y lo hare. Dijo el sádico capitán sonriendo con malicia, usaría su as en la manga para esta ocasión.

\- Perfecto, Korra, tu y este loco asegúrense de que caiga y mantenga la boca abierta, ROSSWEISSE-SAN, siga distrayéndolo como antes.

Mientras ellos planificaron su plan el Quincy incremento muchísimo su poder al punto de tener una nueva forma, parecía estar cubierto por una armadura con espinas en los hombros, ahora se había vuelto más resistente.

\- Mizore, cuida a Asia, listos, AHORA. Grito la Sitri mientras los arrancars comenzaron a herirse a ellos mismos dejando su sangre fluir mientras Kenpachi puso al frente su espada.

\- BAN-KAI. Dijo de una forma salvaje y diabólica el peli negro mientras Toshiro y los shinigamis se impactaron, el famoso Kenpachi Zaraki, conocido por ser un capitán a pesar de nunca liberar su zanpakuto estaba a punto de liberar un bankai, de ser verdad estaban ante la presencia de un shinigami que tendría un poder abismal

Lentamente la ropa de Zaraki empezó a degradarse hasta que quedaron solo sus pantalones mientras la piel de esta se volvía completamente rojiza, hasta unos cuernos le habían salido de la frente pareciéndose más a un demonio oni y sus venas sobre salían como si fueran fuego.

\- Hell Nozarashi. Dijo kenpachi con una voz casi demoniaca.

\- Sirve de mucha ayuda, PREPARADOS.

Rápidamente Gerard lanzo un espadazo contra Zaraki creando un gran cráter pero para su sorpresa el impacto no lo lastimo más bien el shinigami estaba forzando y empujando su espada hasta que la dejo en el suelo.

Ahora Kenpachi con una furia y sed de sangre como un animal salvaje corrió como un lobo en la enorme espada de su enemigo mientras cargaba su zanpakuto con su boca pero cuando estuvo a la altura del Quincy puso una sonrisa diabólica y parándose tomo su enorme arma y la clavo en la frente de su enemigo.

Esto hizo que el Quincy se sacudiera debido a que ese impacto perforo el casco de su transformación dejando su rostro expuesto pero además tenía un corte en la frente muy profundo por lo que decidió dar un golpe a su enemigo el cual cuando lo recibió se aferró al puño de su enemigo para luego de eso ser este el que golpeo a Gerard y recuperando su arma seguía haciendo pedazos su armadura.

Sona por su parte usando su magia para controlar el agua empezó combinar una corriente de agua con toda la sangre de los arrancars, Urahara le había dicho que el poder Hollow era sumamente venenoso y toxico para un Quincy por lo que esperaba que una concentración de sangre fue lo suficiente para dejar en un grave estado al milagro.

En eso ve como a lo lejos llegaron Kuroka e Irina a las cuales les pidió que apoyaran a Zaraki debido a que sin saberlo, ese bankai bestial del Kenpachi era inestable y muy dañino para su cuerpo si lo usaba en exceso por no estar perfeccionado, aunque las 2 shinigamis estaban cansadas por sus combates anteriores.

Sin embargo eso no detuvo a Kuroka de usar el bankai una vez más y morder el brazo del Quincy donde sujetaba la espada usando la proyección de fuego de su zanpakuto mientras el cuerpo de Kenpachi sangraba por forzar su cuerpo a seguir resistiendo el bankai pero se imponía logrando cortar a Gerard un vez más para destrozar su armadura de un duro golpe.

Esto hizo que el Quincy cayera de pansa al suelo donde rápidamente Irina y Korra se pusieron cerca de su cabeza y le abrieron la boca, con Korra usando el elemento tierra para crear estalactitas en la boca de Gerard para que la mantuviera abierta mientras Irina con su caja de pandora creo una lanza mientras ambas se retiraron.

Gerard estaba por pararse y atacar con su arco espiritual de no ser por un salvaje Kenpachi el cual se lanzó para romperle la espalda de un impacto con sus pies sumado a una herida muy grave en la nuca, pero usando Blut este no moría hasta que Sona hizo lo planeado.

\- Ahora Asia y arrancars gracias. Dijo ella que estaba corriendo en dirección al Quincy

En eso el milagro logra ver que la chica Sitri estaba llevando un torrente de agua muy grande de color rojo, que no era otra cosa que sangre Hollow combinada con agua, aunque él no lo sabía, y se sorprendió cuando Sona empezó a hacer que se tragara esa agua que entraba a su boca que no podía cerrar.

Mientras el no podía moverse la lluvia curativa de Asia apareció pero a menor escala, para alegría de Kenpachi sentía que su cuerpo se restauraba y podría prolongar su bankai un poco más mientras los arrancars y shinigamis se sentían recargados aunque para Asia esto era un desgaste muy grande ya que luego de eso se desmayó no sin que antes el Quincy sufriera el segundo efecto de su bankai

Gerard logro mover su mano en un Angulo anti natural para lanzarlo lejos y liberarse para que dejara de tragar esta agua con sangre que lo preocupaba a cada minuto pero cuando lo iba a hacer los rayos negros cayeron del cielo en cantidad para obligarlo a regresar a suelo

\- CAPITAN ZARAKI Y TOSHIRO, GOLPEENLO CON TODO EN EL CUELLO Y LA ESPALDA. Grito Sona que había terminado y se llevó a una inconsciente Asia.

En eso la Valkyria que durante toda la pelea uso su lanza para dificultad la movilidad del Quincy fue en picada para con todas sus fuerzas golpear la cabeza del enemigo y coordinarlo con unas lanzas de hielo Toshiro al cuello y otro impacto salvaje de Kenpachi.

Cuando el Quincy se cansó elevo su poder para ponerse en pie aunque no con facilidad ya que progresivamente empezaba a sentirse muy débil, sentía como si algo estuviera quemando su interior, era una sensación horrible que nunca experimento y solo pudo ver en el piso a Sona sonriendo con satisfacción.

\- MALDITA, ¿Qué ME HICISTE? Pregunto el Quincy que sentía como si todo su interior ardiera

\- Te di de beber sangre, no cualquier sangre, sangre de arrancars que son Hollows y eso debe darte una mala señal. Dijo la Sitri acomodando sus lentes

Lentamente el Quincy sentía que su estómago se quemaba, no solo eso todo su cuerpo le estaba ardiendo por la sangre Hollow corriendo por su sistema circulatorio, tanto que causo un terremoto cuando cayó de rodillas retorciéndose pero la Sitri no iba desaprovechar esto.

Rápidamente dio la señal final, Harribel y Toshiro trabajaron en equipo con la arrancar usando cascada y el shinigami con su bankai congelo esa agua para crear una llovía de estacas de hielo aunque con una señal le pidió a la rubia hacer 4 disparos de agua concretos para perforar las manos y pies de su enemigo.

Un sediento de sangre Kenpachi que gracias a la curación de Asia aunque su bankai duraría un par de minutos mas no tuvo piedad mientras clavaba el arma en el estómago de su enemigo y la Valkyria esta vez lanzo su lanza de forma tal para que taladrara el cerebro de su enemigo.

Esto no podía ser considerado una batalla justa pero en la guerra era matar o ser asesinado sumado a que de no ser por el envenenamiento el Quincy se hubiera levantado una vez mas aunque lo que no supo la alianza shinigami y arrancar es que su victoria le había costado caro a otras personas.

Con Ichigo y Rukia:

La pareja de shinigamis lo estaba dando todo para acabar con el rey Quincy que verdaderamente era tan temible como lo decían las leyendas quincys, para empezar era casi imposible matarlo porque regresaba de la muerte, lo que si fueron descuidados todos en la batalla.

Para empezar apenas empezó el combate y ambos shinigamis con sus bankais activos estaban luchando contra la zanpakuto de Yamamoto aunque realmente esto era bueno para ellos ya que progresivamente estaban o elevando su poder o dividiendo el poder del rey por cada minuto que el rey Quincy no los tomaba enserio.

El primero de los descuidos vino de parte de Ichigo y Rukia tuvo que pagar por ellos, durante una parte de la batalla, Yhwach uso una habilidad conocida como santo altar que a primera vista parecía que sería algún tipo de prisión o jaula, lo que paso es que cuando la peli negra noto que 5 columnas que eran parte de este altar estaban creando un rayo que iba a un peli naranja que logro cortar al rey con un getsuga tensho combinado con un rey cero el altar disparo y ella lo corrió para un lado.

De pronto Rukia había sentido que una parte de sus poderes fueron arrancados de su cuerpo y almacenados en ese altar mientras el rey los guardaba para que no pudiera usarlos, le había arrebatado sus poderes Hollow por lo que la guadaña de hielo Sode regreso a una catana blanca, esto fue un golpe devastador porque ahora ya no tenía acceso a esos poderes ni su modo vasto lord aunque tenía que agradecer que Ddraig aumentaba su poder gradualmente por lo que solo necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse.

Por su parte un Ichigo molesto y notando lo que paso de un rápido sonido y con su arma destruyo el santo altar que posiblemente el rey Quincy iba a reparar para esta vez darle a él, eso le dio una idea pero necesitaba que su enemigo cayera en la trampa.

Yhwach ya había visto el futuro y estaba listo para reaccionar a esos planes, no lo atraparía con su guardia bajo o al menos eso pensaba ya que de nuevo, ver el futuro no garantizaba el éxito y aunque supiera que eso pasaría eso no respondía en que momento pasaría o como esquivaría la técnica.

Ichigo rápidamente activo la forma de vasto lord mutando su armadura de dragón blanco mientras que Rukia no queriendo quedarse atrás recito un cantico para usar todo el poder de Ddraig con su bankai algo que si se descuidaba la mataría

\- Yo, aquella que despertará, Soy la dragona Celestial que robo los principios de la dominación de Dios, yo me rió del "infinito" y desprecio el sueño o me convertiré en la Dragóna Roja de la dominación, ¡Te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí! ¡Juggernaut-Drive!. Dijo Rukia mientras sus ojos se volvían verdes

Rápidamente el tamaño de ella incremento de gran manera teniendo una armadura roja y blanca bestial mientras su poder seguía en aumento, aunque fuera privada de uno de sus poderes no derrotarían a aquella con el poder de aumentar sus poderes hasta superar a dios y eso incluía auto proclamados dioses Quincys

Por su parte Yhwach seguía frenando los embates de Ichigo que noto que el abrazaba los poderes Hollow con mucho gusto cosa que desagrado al rey Quincy pero aun así no pudo evitar arrastrar los pies cuando su enemigo seguía presionando junto al robo continuo de sus poderes, su poder era casi ilimitado pero el peli naranja y Albión se lo robaban.

En un punto Ichigo tenía que sacar el exceso de poder de su cuerpo por lo que usando la cruz de su madre mientras mandaba al cielo sus espadas creo una flecha negra rojiza que disparo a su enemigo que se cubrió pero Rukia lo esperaba de atrás y uso su ataque.

\- TSUGI NO MAI, DESTRUCTION. Grito la shinigami disparando un torrente de hielo en forma de ráfaga de energía.

Yhwach quedó atrapado en medio de los dos ataques aunque mientras recibía los impactos, levanto de nuevo el santo altar y estaba vez apuntando bien a Ichigo ya que ahora estaba seguro que podía robarle parte de sus poderes, esperaba robar su lado Quincy para fortalecerse o privarlo de sus poderes Hollow de los que tanto se enorgullecía.

Esta vez el impacto si dio en Ichigo pero este sonrió mientras el rey de los Quincy sentía dolor como si fuera quemado, no había tomado los poderes que el deseaba, tomo los poderes infernales de Ichigo para los cuales no estaba preparado, aunque lo que el peli naranja hizo antes de perderlos fue crear un Getsuga Juujishou que parecía un ataque de llamas negras.

Al final Yhwach estaba muy lastimado por un lado su espalda estaba congelada mientras su frente fue destruido por ataques de gran poder, hubiera podido reescribir su futuro pero aun estaba abrumado por los poderes del infierno.

Esto no lo desperdiciaron ni por un momento la pareja que uso todos sus mejores ataques usando los dragones aunque desgraciadamente en el momento donde lo estaban por eliminar paso la catástrofe.

Gerard había muerto y con eso su letra del milagro regreso a su rey, lo cual significo que ahora Yhwach pudo usar ese poder para curarse de todo el daño y quitarse el mal estar por el poder infernal, al ver a su recién recuperado enemigo provoco un pánico y desesperación que pocas veces la pareja experimento en sus vidas, solo Aizen les hizo sentir eso, este tipo estaba a otro nivel.

\- Imposible. Dijo Ichigo sin creerlo.

\- Pues para un dios todo es posible. Dijo el rey de los quincys

Ahora la balanza había cambiado radicalmente, los shinigamis ahora estaban a la defensiva debido a que sus cuerpos lentamente se sentían sobre exigidos, sobre todo Rukia que tuvo que hacer retroceder el Juggernaut-Drive a su armadura normal debido a lo desgastante que era sin embargo ahora Ichigo iba a usar la suya para intentar detener al Quincy.

\- Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la supremacía de Dios, envidio el infinito y persigo el sueño, yo me convertiré en el Dragón Blanco de la supremacía, ¡Te llevare a los límites más lejanos de la inocencia! ¡Juggernaut-Drive!. Recito Ichigo mientras paso por el mismo cambio que su prometida.

A pesar de seguir dividiendo el poder de Yhwach, Ichigo no era capaz de usar todo lo robado para hacer pedazos a su enemigo que constantemente cambiaba su futuro y lentamente hacia que la armadura de ambos se destruyera.

La pareja trabajo en equipo para un ataque en conjunto cuando el Quincy usando el arma de Yamamoto iba hacerlos pedazos pero Ichigo decidió tomar todo el impacto abrazando a Rukia y usando el hierro y lo poco que sabía de blut para resistir mientras ella creo una barrera kido para protegerlo.

El resultado y pese a los esfuerzos ambos sufrieron daños graves ya que Rukia tenía sus manos quemadas por no resistir muy bien el impacto de fuego mientras Ichigo quedo muy herido pero ninguno de los 2 se iba a poner de rodillas por el agotamiento, nunca le darían esa satisfacción a su enemigo.

\- Admito que eres testarudo ante lo inevitable, cuando esto termine me asegurare de que seas recordado como la persona que desafío a dios. Dijo Yhwach con una sonrisa maliciosa acercándose.

\- Es demasiado fuerte, Rukia, corre lo contendré. Dijo el peli naranja con sus ropas quemadas y con su zanpakuto usándola de muleta.

\- Me niego. Dijo ella que no lo aceptaría.

\- Rukia. Dijo el peli naranja

De pronto y pese a la situación ella le dio un beso que podía ser el último de sus vidas en los labios mientras su enemigos los miraba inexpresivo mientras preparaba una gran flecha para aniquilarlos, con esa acción Rukia declaro sus intenciones de no irse.

\- Sé que quieres protegerme, pero no soportaría la idea de una vida sin ti luego de vivir tantas cosas juntos, me niego a irme y saber que moriste solo. Dijo ella con lágrimas, la verdad es que no sabía si iba a sobrevivir pero no lo abandonaría

Ichigo con su mano libre le dio un abrazo reconfortante, quizás fuera una situación crítica pero el no iba a dejar esta pelea así como así, no sabiendo todo lo que estaba en juego, podía no ser su mundo y aun le sorprendía que el anillo de Azazel que lo vinculaba todavía a este mundo no se rompiera, pero no iba a irse con la cola entre las patas a la otra dimensión sabiendo que miles morirían.

Para su fortuna el rey de los quincys no pudo terminar su ataque porque una gran figura vino al rescate de sus compañeros, se trataba de Ichibei listo para la pelea contra el rey de los Quincy la única persona que presencio todo este combate fue una Bambietta que noto como su rey uso el poder del milagro para no morir, eso significaba que no importaba si ella moría ya que sería mejor para Yhwach que tendría más poder a costa de ella

Mientras el capitán del escuadrón 0 lucharía apareció Isshin y se llevó a su hijo junto con Rukia, el vio gran parte del combate y aunque sabía que posiblemente su hijo lo odiaría para siempre por lo que tenía en mente, estaba dispuesto a todo por la vida y felicidad de su hijo.

No solo Ichibei estaba listo para el combate, la mayoría de capitanes y arrancars como Stark aun en condiciones de combatir se prepararon pero en esta ocasión Yhwach estaba harto de tanta resistencia por lo que iba derribarlos a todos e ir a reclamar su merecido trono.

Con Ichigo:

Apenas llego la pareja cargada por Isshin Tenjiro que estaba herido luego de una incursión fallida contra uno de sus enemigos, aun tenía el poder suficiente para usar una vez más el Estanque infernal de sangre para curar a Ichigo y Rukia que no estaban en su mejor estado luego de quedar muy debilitados.

Rápidamente aparecieron la mayoría de las chicas de Ichigo cargando a otras, Sona cargaba Asia que posiblemente no despertaría en un buen rato por agotamiento extremo, Aika apenas si podía pararse por el uso de su bankai, Kuroka e Irina eran cargadas por una Korra que tampoco estaba en su mejor estado Senna tenía heridas pero se encargó de cargar a una agotada Nell, al parecer Gerard en su intento de escape había herido a la peli verde Chad y Orihime estaban presente pero se pusieron en guardia cuando vieron a Uryu aunque este dijo la verdad.

\- ¿fueron derrotados? Pregunto Raynare alarmada

\- Desafortunadamente sí, no pudieron detenerlo ya parecían resignados cuando los salve. Dijo Isshin con pesar, seguía en un debate entre hacer y no hacer lo que tenía pensado

\- ¿hay alguna esperanza de victoria? Pregunto Sona con urgencia

Tenjiro iba a decir algo pero quedo agotado por usar las ultimas reservas de su poder curar a Ichigo y Rukia los cuales estaban recuperados de sus heridas pero agotado tosiendo, habían sido derrotados pero no perdieron la guerra aun.

\- (jadeo) aaa debemos seguir. Dijo Ichigo con agotamiento

\- Hijo, sé que lo que diré no te gustara y menos a mí, pero el portal está listo, puedes irte. Dijo el patriarca Kurosaki, sabia la respuesta pero quería intentarlo

\- Ni hablar viejo, nunca dejo un asunto sin terminar, puedes suplicarme de rodillas pero no pienso irme. Dijo Ichigo seriamente

\- Hijo, llevas luchando tantos años sin pedirle nada a nadie, mereces una vida mejor, tienes un hogar, personas que te importan una vida en otro mundo ¿Por qué? Pregunto Isshin

\- No puede hacerlo porque. Dijo Rukia poniéndose en pie

\- Lo hago porque aunque ya no es mi hogar, aquí nací y crecí, aquí hice a mis primeros amigos, conocí a la persona más importante de mi vida, aprendí el significado de proteger a los demás, no puedo darle la espalda a todo eso solo porque no puedo aplastar a un autoproclamado dios, quizás no tengo casi lazos con los shinigamis, pero no puedo dejarlos morir sabiendo que pude hacer algo para cambiarlo. Dijo Ichigo casi gritando, no iba a retroceder ahora ni nunca.

\- Pudimos quedarnos en nuestro mundo, pero no lo hicimos, nos importas, estamos contigo hasta el final, por eso todas te amamos, no te importa destrozar tu cuerpo si con eso te aseguras que otros no sufran, siempre poner a los demás por encima de tu bien estar, muy pocos diría y harían eso. Dijo Sona con determinación

\- Aun queda una posibilidad, pero necesita tiempo y precisión. Dijo Uryu, desde que logro darle un mensaje indirecto a Ichigo que tomo parte de la sangre de Yhwach, Oetsu estuvo trabajando en un objeto capaz de no matar pero si privar de sus poderes divinos al rey Quincy

En eso todos sintieron un poder enorme saliendo del portal y todos los que venían del mundo DXD conocía esa presencia y a quien pertenecía por lo que vieron emerger una pequeña figura que con una mirada y ver el estado sabia la situación.

\- Parece que llegue justo a tiempo para ayudar de alguna manera. Dijo Ophis con una leve sonrisa


	47. Chapter 47

bueno amigos llegamos al final de este fic espero que disfruten este fic que me gusto escribir, sin mas este es el final y me tomare unas vacaciones d mes

Capítulo 47: la caída de un dios:

Fue una gran sorpresa para los residente del mundo DXD ver a la dragona del infinito en este lugar lo cual no podía significar nada bueno pero no parecía tener la intención de ponerse de parte del rey de los quincys más bien miraba a Ichigo y Rukia tranquilamente

\- ¿Quién esa niña hijo? pregunto Isshin sobre saltado por verla

\- Es Ophis, la dragona del infinito, una de las entidades más poderosas de ese mundo, supera nuestros poderes. Dijo el peli naranja preguntándose qué hacia ella aquí.

\- Exacto, y su hijo junto a su novia me prometieron echar a gran rojo de mi hogar la fisura dimensional y para eso deben seguir vivos para mantener esa promesa, como se tardaban en regresar decidí venir personalmente a este mundo. dijo la peli negra apuntando a la pareja

\- Nuestro oponente resulto más poderoso de lo que habíamos previsto, nos ha derrotado incluso usando nuestros Juggernaut Drive, puede alterar su futuro a su conveniencia, no lo podemos matar, debemos ir con todo desde el inicio para hacerlo pedazos. Dijo Rukia frustrada ya que sentían como se acercaba paso a paso.

\- ¿así que les falta poder para enfrentar a su enemigo? ¿Yhwach creo que era el nombre? Dijo Ophis que escucho el nombre de una de las novias de Ichigo

\- Si estamos curados de nuestras heridas, pero no podemos hacer nada en nuestro estado actual. Dijo Ichigo molesto pero dispuesto a seguir luchando

\- Creo que llegue en un momento muy preciso, que les parece si hacemos un trato, un trato de beneficio mutuo. Dijo Ophis que sentó en el suelo

\- ¿un trato? Pregunto Rukia desconfiadamente

\- Les proporcionara parte de mi infinito poder, para llevar los poderes de los dragones celestiales a nuevos límites, una evolución de sus Scale mail con un poder incluso superior al del Juggernaut Drive, ¿Qué dicen? Pregunto Ophis sonriendo

\- ¿Qué quieres cambio? Claramente una promesa de poder no es gratis a no ser quieras algo a cambio de nosotros. Dijo Ichigo mirando fijamente a la dragona del infinito

\- Correcto, a cambio haremos un pacto de sangre, una forma permanente y de asegurar que ustedes cumplirán su palabra, ya que esos pactos no se rompen nunca. Dijo Ophis mostrando una daga

\- De acuerdo pero quiero que me digas el pero de este trato, perdón pero realmente lo que nos prometes es demasiado bueno para ser verdad ¿hay algún detalle que no nos digas? Dijo Rukia escéptica.

\- De nuevo me atraparon, si, les daré el poder para que pasen a un estado que llamaremos diabolos dragon, el poder de ustedes se disparara de golpe fortaleciéndolos, pero es un poder que no controlan por lo que será temporal, digamos que tendrían un poder absoluto por lo menos una hora pero se pueden desgastar más rápido

\- Ichigo, se puedes usar ese poder para retener a Yhwach hasta que la flecha este lista, podremos ganar, deben desgastar sus poderes como sea. Dijo Uryu seriamente

\- ¿Qué pasara una vez que el tiempo se agote? Pregunto Rukia insegura

\- Pues sus cuerpos sufrirán un desgaste terrible y posiblemente les quedaría suficiente energía para hacer un último ataque letal a máximo poder. Dijo Ophis seriamente

Cuando dijo eso, rápidamente vieron como un sumamente herido Ichibei llego a la posición, no estaba muerto ya que el rey de los quincys no quería perder su tiempo pero todos los shinigamis y arrancars lo estaban frenando como podían aunque estaban cayendo lentamente Kenpachi que era un monstruo también fue derribado por Yhwach lo cual ponía esto en una situación donde la pareja shinigami no podía decir que no a la oferta de Ophis.

\- ¿si activamos el bankai ahora y quedamos con el desgaste aun las podremos usar? Pregunto Rukia que se hizo un tajo en la mano para hacer el pacto

\- Si, pero como les digo, les quedara muy poco poder para un gran ataque destructivo y quizás puedan recuperarse un poco por el poder de multiplicar y dividir de los dragones, sepan usar bien mi poder, sepan cuando es el momento correcto para usar sus técnicas de velocidad. Dijo la Dragona del infinito haciendo la misma acción que Rukia.

\- Si no tenemos elección, aceptamos el trato, Ophis, de nuevo, nosotros mantendremos nuestra palabra. Dijo Ichigo haciendo lo mismo

Una vez que Ichigo y Rukia activaron sus bankais aunque estuvieran agotados sumado al robo de parte de sus poderes ellos le dieron la mano a Ophis haciendo el pacto de sangre provocando una abrumadora explosión de energía oscura que rápidamente se metió en el interior de la pareja shinigami que empezó a convulsionar mientras esa energía los cubría.

\- A si, olvide decirlo, esto les dolerá, mucho, esta transformación puede tomar unos minutos, si quieren ayudar detengan a ese loco. Dijo la dragona que solo se sentó para ver a la pareja donde a Ichigo le empezaron a salir las alas del dragón blanco hasta que tuviera 12 y lo mismo pasaba con Rukia solo que sus alas parecían hechas de fuego morado

\- Ya escucharon, hacia la victoria aunque nos cueste, este es nuestra última lucha antes de regresar a nuestras vidas. Dijo Rossweisse dispuesta a terminar con esta guerra

De esta manera las chicas de Ichigo debilitadas y desgastadas por sus peleas anteriores fueron a luchar dejando a Isshin solo mientras su hijo y la novia de su hijo se retorcían tratando de asimilar el poder de Ophis que miraba todo con interés

Con Yhwach

El rey de los quincys estaba a casi todo su poder una vez que sus sirvientes cayeron salvo por una persona que seguía de cerca la batalla pensando en actuar pero tenía miedo, miedo como el que jamás sintió un su vida mientras los capitanes y tenientes caían uno a uno.

Los primeros en caer fueron Toshiro y Kenpachi que luego de su batalla contra Gerard no estaban en su mejor estado, especialmente el sádico capitán que estaba extremadamente agotado luego de usar su bankai pero no iba a retroceder en una batalla como está pero no duraron nada.

Harribel y sus compañeras querían venganza contra el Quincy pero aun así no pudieron contra él y volvieron a ser derrotadas solo que en esta oportunidad duraron más pero estaban en el suelo junto a un Grimmjow al que Yhwach había destruido las piernas.

La ultima defensa de los arrancars y que por primera vez en su vida luchaba con todo su poder era Stark que estaba muy agotado ya que ni Kyoraku lo hizo llegar tan lejos en la pelea por parte de los shinigamis fueron las compañeras de Ichigo las que lucharon.

No era fácil pero lograron retrasar a sus enemigo usando los poderes de Sona para esconder sus presencias en la niebla mientras lo atacaban de todas direcciones aunque conociendo el futuro Yhwach esquivo cada impacto empezando por desarmar y dejar con todas sus costillas destruidas a Raynare junto una Mizore que no pudo hacer demasiado

Korra termino con sus manos cortadas y se estaba desangrando por lo que una asustada Irina creo una espada de fuego para cerrar las heridas hasta que Orihime le devolvía sus manos aunque la ex devota de la iglesia perdió su caja de pandora cuando su enemigo la derribo de un tajo en todo su estómago.

La valkyria no pudo hacer mucho ya que su lanza aunque su enemigo no la esquivaba no le hacía daño y en punto pudo atraparla y usarla contra ella mientras que al final quedo Sona indefensa ya que Yhwach disperso la niebla.

Sin embargo antes de que la matara por estar en su camino el rey Quincy sintió un ataque a sus espaldas que trajo la atención de los heridos shinigamis y Hollow, lo que impacto Yhwach fue una explosión provocada por Bambietta que en este momento era la persona que en mejor condición se encontraba para luchar y que de ahora en más, rompería su lanzo con su rey.

\- Vaya Bambietta, no esperaba que el futuro donde me traicionabas junto a otros de tus hermanos fuera verdad. Dijo Yhwach que volteo a ver a la última de sus sternritter sin contar a Uryu que también deserto.

\- ¿y porque no debería hacerlo? MIRA A TU ALREDEDOR, MIRA A TODOS LOS CUERPOS DE LOS QUE TU INSISTE EN LLAMAR TUS HIJOS. Grito con enojo la peli negra mostrando no solo los cuerpos de shinigamis sino todos los que pertenecían a los quincys

\- ¿y eso que tiene? Tú mejor que nadie sabes que en la guerra morirán personas. Dijo el rey sin inmutarse

\- Si, lo es mejor que nadie pero al menos los shinigamis mostraban su dolor, cada muerte les dolía, no me importan ellos pero tú, tu siendo nuestro rey, ¿Qué hiciste cuando todos fuimos exterminados? NADA, NADA DE NADA, NI SIQUIERA CUANDO TU MAS LEAL SIRVIENTE JUGRAM MURIO NO TE IMPORTO Y TIRASTE SU CUERPO COMO UN DESECHO. Dijo con más odio en sus palabras la Quincy

\- Ja, deberías haber aprendido algo, ustedes eran mis sirvientes, debían morir por mis objetivos. Dijo Yhwach mientras iba a atacar a Sona pero otra explosión de Bambietta lo detiene, mas por la insistencia de ella mientras Stark saco con su sonido a Sona.

\- Te equivocas, si esa es tu visión de un rey, no eres un rey, sino un tirano como lo fue Aizen, un rey o reina no debe velar por el, sino velar por el bien estar de su pueblo, yo vine aquí para enfrentarte pero no iba a permitir que mates a mis compañeros ni a mi gente, nunca servirían a un tirano como tú. Dijo Harribel que se agarraba uno de sus brazos que seguramente estaba roto

\- ¿entonces estas dispuesta morir rebelándote contra mí? Je parece que Ichigo si sabe cambiar a la gente o en este caso el eslabón más débil de mi ejército, fácil de influenciar. Dijo Yhwach que decidió detenerse para combatir contra la última chica de su elite

\- Lo hare, pero lo hare porque prefiero morir a vivir bajo el gobierno de alguien que solo me como un juguete desechable, sé que no puedo matarte, eso sería imposible pero pienso darlo todo. Dijo Bambietta activando su vollständing

La Quincy explosiva lanzo sus mejores ataques contra el rey de su especie, el cual no se inmutaba pero ella no se echaba para atrás sino que continuaba atacando y retrocediendo en contra de su enemigo.

Yhwach cansando de esta inútil resistencia lanza un aluvión de flechas contra Bambietta que se defiende como puede esquivando y usando su blut aunque no evito que recibiera algunos daños que la dejaron en mal estado.

Sin embargo cuando su rey la tenía levantada con una mano ella uso su mejor explosión directo al rostro de su rey esperando hacer algún daño pero no fue sorprendente para ella ver que su oponente no tenía ni un rasguño y este empezó a apretarle la cabeza esperando romperla mientras la peli negra gritaba.

\- Tu eres la última persona que tiene una parte de mis poderes, yo te los di y si yo quiero, puedo quitártelos, luego de eso te matare. Dijo el Quincy creando una espada de energía para matarla.

\- No me arrepiento de nada. Dijo Bambietta con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Cuando Yhwach la iba a matar se detuvo a último segundo para girar y ver en el palacio 2 columnas de poder espiritual muy potentes, lo que lo desconcertó un poco es que no parecía tener un límite, como su poder, una de las columnas era negra y la otra morada.

Debido a que Ophis no pertenecía a este mundo no pudo verla en sus escenarios del futuro, cuando Ichigo se fue al mundo DXD sabía de eso pero no de sus habitantes ya que el solo podía ver futuros de personas o eventos alterados por factores externo de otro mundo, por lo que tampoco pudo predecir el aumento de poder de Ichigo y Rukia

Rápidamente este suelta a Bambietta que había perdido su vollständing por todos los daños que su rey le hizo para tratar de frenar 2 espadas que vinieron a toda velocidad hacia él, sin embargo por la sorpresa termino con sus hombros cortados y pudo verlos.

Eran Ichigo y Rukia, los cuales usaban esas armaduras de dragón pero en escala de los colores oscuros ambos empuñando sus espadas mientras lo miraban con seriedad, y claro en sus pechos estaba un símbolo del infinito mientras seguían forzando.

\- REGRESANOS LO QUE NOS PERTENECE. Grito Ichigo mientras logro poner sus manos en el pecho de su enemigo y usar el divid en su contra.

Como si hubieran usando Santo altar contra el, Yhwach sintió que los poderes que le robo a Rukia e Ichigo fueron arrebatados, aunque solo la mitad de estos, pero cuando el peli naranja hizo eso, Rukia disparo una ráfaga de energía negra y para que luego de eso usara transferencia para recuperar sus poderes Hollow que Ichigo recupero el rey Quincy.

La pelea había comenzando de forma brutal con la pareja shinigami usaban sus armas para forzar la defensa del rey de los quincys mientras Sona y Stark sacaban a Bambietta se la zona de batalla mientras el poder Ichigo y Rukia crecía por momentos

Por su parte Uryu estaba listo para disparar la flecha que privaría al rey de los quincys de sus poderes aunque en un punto que Yhwach logro quitarse de encima a sus enemigos rápidamente lanzo un ataque contra su sucesor para que no pudiera usar la flecha.

Sin embargo no la pudo destruir porque de nuevo la pareja se lo impedía por lo que ahora llevaron la pelea a los cielos donde el rey de los Quincy si quería destruir la única cosa que podía liquidarlo debía romper a los 2.

Stark fue a rescatar a Uryu aunque para su sorpresa y mala suerte este se rompió el brazo durante el asalto de Yhwach por lo que se habían quedado sin un arquero para disparar aunque su mirada se desvió a una medio recuperada Bambietta.

\- ¿Qué tanto me miras arrancar? Pregunto la peli negra mientras Sona trataba de curar las heridas que tenia

\- ¿Qué tan buena es tu puntería y de verdad traicionaste a tu rey? Pregunto el ex espada 1

\- Sino quisiera traicionarlo, no habría hecho lo que viste. Dijo Bambietta molesta

\- En este caso, quiero que le dispares esa flecha, no se mucho del plan, pero está hecha para dejar a nuestro enemigo indefenso. Dijo Stark que mostro la flecha a la Quincy

\- Si con esto puedo matarlo, está bien pero quiero algo a cambio. Dijo Bambietta arrebatando la flecha

\- Estamos en una guerra y se te ocurre poner condiciones, no molestes con eso ahora. Dijo Sona molesta

\- Cállate o no hare nada, mi única condición es que cuando esté muerto Yhwach, ustedes no podrán ejecutarme por crímenes de guerra, quedare bajo vigilancia pero no podrán experimentar conmigo o ejecutarme. Dijo Bambietta seriamente

\- Eso no depende de nosotros, depende de los capitanes, Rukia es la teniente de Ichigo que es el comandante y como vez ambos luchan por lo que no pueden aceptar los términos. Dijo Stark con molestia

\- ¿y quién es la tercera al mando? Pregunto Bambietta

\- Seria yo, ¿entonces dispararas si puedo garantizar tu seguridad? Pero que harás cuando acabe esto. Pregunto Sona mirándola seriamente

\- Aun no lo decido, posiblemente viajar por el mundo encontrando un propósito, no lo sé, pero mientras no tenga a los shinigamis pisándome los talones, todo bien. Dijo Bambietta que haría lo que le pidieron

\- Tengo una idea para ti, pero te la diré cuando esto acabe, por ahora como tercera al mando, yo Sona Sitri del escuadron 1 te doy un indulto por tus crímenes de guerra y tengo a Stark como mi testigo, ahora solo hazlo. Dijo molesta la Sitri

En el cielo se podían ver choques de espada, flechas de energía, ráfagas de hielo, ceros y múltiples ataque de la pareja de shinigamis contra el Quincy que esperaba recibir una buena cantidad de daño antes de cambiar su futuro para el esta batalla era una pérdida de su tiempo pero no podía llegar al rey del alma sin antes aplastarlos a los 2

Ichigo y Rukia asienten entre ellos para luego de eso el peli naranja preparaba un getsuga tensho pero el rey de los quincys estaba listo para repelerlo con la zanpakuto de Yamamoto de no ser por un ataque furtivo de Rukia con Hakka no togame que redujo las llamas de ese bankai

Este iba a atacar de no ser por hecho de que se confió pensando que sin Uryu todo estaba perdido pero al ignorar a Bambietta este sintió algo, se sintió débil, entonces miro la flechas hecha de su propia sangre atravesarlo en el pecho, en ese momento los shinigamis se dieron cuenta,

\- CON TODO. Gritaron ambos aumentado el poder de los dragones celestiales.

El Quincy ahora tuvo que usar al tope los poderes de la zanpakuto de Yamamoto para enfrentar a sus enemigos, Ichigo y Rukia no se iban a descuidar, ahora podían matar a Yhwach pero eso no lo movía menos peligroso sino todo lo contrario, ahora el saber que podía ser asesinado lo obligaba a esforzarse el doble mientras la pareja debían asegurarse de matar ahora a su enemigo mientras tenían la ventaja del pacto Ophis la cual estaba en unos escombros mirando toda la batalla con atención mientras un reloj de arena caía.

\- No pienso ser derrotado aquí. Dijo Yhwach que creo un arco para usar un Licht Regen contra sus enemigos

Ichigo creo un gran rey cero en su mano libre para repeler las flechas mientras Rukia con el poder acumulado creo un boster destrucción para abrir una grieta en el aluvión de flechas para acercarse aunque como eran una cantidad exagerada muchas les dieron pero sus armadura lo resistieron para lograr traspasar a su enemigo con 2 cortes en X

Su trabajo en equipo era perfecto, sabían coordinarse para enfrentar a su enemigo usando el avanzado Kido de Rukia y el poder bruto de Ichigo, aunque Ichigo aprendía nunca superaría la maestría de su prometida en magia shinigami aunque eso no significaba que no podía hacer nada.

\- HADO 61, Rikujōkōrō. Gritaron los 2 a la vez

Las barras de luz atraparon unos segundos al Quincy para rápidamente atacar pero el objetivo verdadero era quitarle la Zanpakuto de Yamamoto para que ese fuego dejara de molestarlos, claro no fue fácil ya que Yhwach uso la armadura de fuego para cubrirse aunque eso no detuvo a la pareja

Ichigo se lanzó a toda velocidad mientras Rukia hizo una ventica que lanzo a Ichigo intencionalmente la armadura se estaba derritiendo por el calor de las llamar pero el movimiento de la peli negra refrigero un poco al pali naranja para que sobrellevara las quemaduras mejor pero lo logro aunque cuando empuño el arma su brazo de armadura estaba quemado por completo, le estaba derritiendo la piel y seguramente quedaría hasta los huesos de no ser por un poco de regeneración Hollow para no sufrir.

Yhwach se soltó del hechizo para luego atacar a la shinigami y tratara de recuperar la espada pero Ichigo se aseguró de lanzarla lejos cerca del palacio con todas sus fuerzas, para luego usar otro getsuga tensho encontrar de su enemigo que no se detuvo en su avance.

\- No te atrevas a tocarla, Divine Dividing. Dijo el peli naranja robando el poder de su enemigo, no la mitad pero si una parte para que lo sintiera mientras Rukia hizo el contra ataque

\- Recibe esto. Dijo ella mientras de nuevo con el poder multiplicado que acumulaba lo disparo contra su enemigo lastimándolo

Sin embargo esto no les salió gratis a ellos, su enemigo logro cortarlos a los dos cuando se descuidaron especialmente a Rukia a la cual logro atravesar a pesar de usar armadura pero ahora lograron debilitar más al Quincy aunque lentamente sentía lo que Ophis les advirtió, debían apurarse, si seguían soltando poder sin control quedarían vulnerables pero aunque eso pasara lucharían hasta las últimas consecuencias.

No daba abasto la pelea, cada golpe estaba sacudiendo la atmosfera y muchos muy debilitados pudieron ver como en este momento los únicos capaces de acabar la guerra eran los shinigamis, aquella nacida en la nada y que llego a los más alto, y aquel que siempre estuvo dispuesto a todo con tal de salvar a sus amigos.

Ambos shinigamis lograron llevar la batalla de nuevo al suelo donde Ichigo cargaba un getsuga tensho muy potente y su prometida una grieta con el cero absoluto y el poder de Ddraig las cuales dispararon a quema rompa

Yhwach resistió como pudo ese impacto creando un sendero de destrucción de casi 2 kilometros, ese ataque creo todo un sendero de tierra sin nada, su enemigo aunque seguía en pie, tenía gran parte de sus ropas quemadas este no pudo evitar dar un grito de dolor que fue seguido por Ichigo y Rukia que sentían como sus cuerpos eran quemados.

\- Se les acabo el tiempo. Dijo Ophis mientras la última gota de arena.

La pareja de shinigamis lentamente estaban perdiendo los fragmentos de sus armaduras pero al hacerlo sintieron como si esas partes hubieran sido fundidas a ellos y ahora se las estaban arrancando por la fuerza, de hecho cuando una parte caía se venía humo.

Cuando todas cayeron se vieron a unos Ichigo y Rukia con sus ropas destrozadas por el agotamiento y los impactos que perforaron las armaduras, al peli naranja solo le quedaba la parte inferior de su ropa mientras que la peli negra estaba en la misma condición solo que con unas vendas para cubrir sus pechos que seguían desarrollándose, sus pieles estaban rojas y tosieron sangre debido al poder de Ophis.

Lo único que quedo de sus armaduras fueron las alas de Albion que estaban perdiendo su brillo de forma intermitente y el guante de Ddraig el cual estaba agrietado por los daños en batalla, era un milagro que pudieran pararse en este momento pero sus espadas aún estaban en bankai aunque no por mucho tiempo, su poder estaba muy reducidos.

\- Dieron un digno combate pero es hora de morir. Dijo el rey Quincy aunque nunca lo admitiría ese último ataque lo lastimo seriamente y sus poderes también estaban en sus últimos momentos

Este creo una poderosa flecha para dispararla con todas sus fuerzas, unos muy debilitados Ichigo y Rukia hicieron uso de sus limitadas fuerzas para recitar el bakudo 81 Dankū, una barrera de kido protector que estaba resistiendo como podía la flecha, si les daba seria el final de todos.

Sin embargo no estaban solos en esta oportunidad, Sona aunque no tenía ni la fuerza suficiente para seguir luchando aporto de su energía en la barrera mientras Stark hizo lo mismo dando energía y Bambietta también para que resistieran.

\- Ustedes. Dijo Ichigo confundido

\- Tengo una gran deuda con tu padre que no podría pagar nunca, me gusto la vida pacifica que me dieron y la mantendré, por eso luchare con todo lo que me queda. Dijo Stark sonriendo

\- No sirvo a Yhwach, no mas pero para eso él debe morir. Dijo la Quincy explosiva sonriendo

\- saldremos de aquí y volveremos a tener una hermosa vida cuando esto acabe, Ichigo y Rukia, los conozco, ustedes no caerán, nunca aceptarían la derrota sabiendo lo que está en juego. Dijo Sona

\- Tiene razón, nunca lo haremos, Ichigo ¿Cuánto poder te queda? Pregunto Rukia mientras seguía tratando que se la barrera no caiga.

\- Un par de pasos flash y un Getsuga tensho al máximo poder, luego de eso se acabó. Dijo el peli naranja que también aportaba a la barrera

\- Casi lo mismo, un ataque de grieta es todo, y Ddraig está al límite junto con mi cuerpo, acumulare todo mi poder en un solo ataque final, esperemos matarlo. Dijo Rukia sonriendo

Los 5 aplicaron más poder a la barrera danku la cual pudo frenar el ataque para luego fragmentarse en muchas partículas de poder empezó el último asalto.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Grito Yhwach que se lanzó al ataque armado con una de sus espadas

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Grito la pareja de shinigamis lanzándose al ataque evitando desperdiciar el paso flash mientras sus compañeros se quedaron en la retaguardia preparando ataques

Rápidamente las espadas chocaron una última vez saltando chispas mientras cada quien forzaba la defensa del otro, Yhwach la tenía un poco más difícil por manejar a 2 espadachines experimentados aunque ellos estaban tan agotados como el, pero logro forzar la defensa de Ichigo para que soltara a Zangetsu y recibir un corte en el pecho pero este sonríe.

Ichigo atrapo la mano de su enemigo ignorando el dolor robando un poco más de poder ya que Albion estaba en su límite también pero esa debilidad hizo que Rukia diera un corte directo contra el enemigo que sufrió un profundo corte en su rostro, tanto que perdió un ojo.

Ichigo aun sangrando recupero su espada pero él y su prometida se hicieron a un lado solo para que el rey Quincy viera a Bambietta con una de sus manos levantada y diciendo unas palabras.

\- EXPLOCION. Grito ella mientras concentro todo su poder en esa única acción.

\- Cero metralleta. Dijo Stark un par de segundos después de la Quincy

La explosión levanto muchos escombros y también mando a volar a su enemigo que no pudo reincorporarse debido a que el ataque del ex espada se aseguraba de mantenerlo en el aire para finalmente de un ataque de Sona que creo un dragón de agua hizo que este impactara contra una de las torres del palacio real y quedara incrustado unos segundos.

Ichigo y Rukia aun sin querer usar sus técnicas de velocidad vieron en los escombros una segunda opción, aprovechándolos y usando sus habilidades superiores a la humana se impulsaron en el aire con esos restos hasta llegar a su enemigo y ambos clavarle sus espadas al mismo tiempo, una en el pecho muy cerca del corazón y la otra en el estómago.

\- ME ESTORBAN GUSANOS. Grito Yhwach mientras usaba blut tanto arterie y Vene

Debido a la pérdida de su espada durante el impacto esta vez uso sus puños para golpear con dureza a los shinigamis para quitárselos de encima pero ellos no soltaron sus espadas pero recibieron ese golpe rompiéndose varias costillas mientras tosían sangre

La fuerza del impacto fue tal que la torre empezó a colapsar y el Quincy se lanzó al ataque creando su espada de reishi para atacar a Stark, Bambietta y Sona que tuvieron que dispersarse aunque la Sitri termino con un corte en todo su pecho, la verdad es que hubiera sido brutalmente partida en 2 de no ser porque Stark detuvo la velocidad del Quincy y se llevó parte del primer impacto usando sus últimas reservas en usar hierro.

Bambietta logro poner fuera de peligro a Sona y uso el blut vene para defenderse de su ex rey que estaba cada vez más furioso aunque Ichigo y Rukia que se recuperaron del golpe empezando a correr por la torre ahora empinada que se derrumbaba y notando que estaban lejos Rukia tuvo una idea.

\- LANZAME AHORA MISMO. Grito ella mientras corría y concentraba sus últimas fuerzas.

\- EH…ENTIENDO. Grito Ichigo que logro poner a su Tensa Zangetsu en una posición tal para impulsar a Rukia que con fuerza salió disparada contra el rey quincy, la razón.

Muy simple, con ese empuje Rukia acorto distancias para usar su paso flash para clavar su arma en el hombro de Yhwach que lo distrajo pero se la quitó de encima y empezó a azotarla contra el suelo antes de tan siquiera poder matarla con su espada escucho un grito.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Grito Ichigo mientras estaba arrastrando su espada mientras estaba cargando un último Getsuga tensho negro en su espada.

Rukia aprovecho la sorpresa de su enemigo para rápidamente recuperar su arma y entonces cuando ve que Ichigo pasó y tomo a Yhwach de un brazo para frenarlo y arrastrarlo mientras terminaba de cargar su técnica ella con su último paso flash hizo lo mismo deteniendo el otro brazo mientras también estaba terminando su técnica.

\- HAGANLO AHORA. Grito Uryu que sujetaba su brazo roto con dolor

\- ICHIGO, RUKIA. Grito Stark atendiendo a Sona que estaba herida

\- GANEN. Gritaron todas las persona que estaban despiertas

La pareja seguía forzando el agarre y arrastre mientras la espada de Rukia regreso su forma de guadaña cargando su grieta y el getsuga de Ichigo estaba listo para ser lanzando mientras el rey Quincy solo podía mirar con impotencia su derrota mientras juro ver a los dragones celestiales detrás de los shinigamis rugiendo.

\- IM…..PO…SI….BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Grito el Quincy mientras los ataques fueron lanzados con toda la fuerza que les quedaba.

\- GETSUGA TENSHO. Grito el peli naranja usando toda su energía y la que Albion consiguió.

\- GRIETA. Grito Rukia mientras amplifico el ataque con Ddraig

Ambos dijeron sus ataques al mismo tiempo mientras la fuerza combinada de ambos ataques consumía al rey de los Quincy, un auto proclamado dios, fue derrotado por 2 shinigamis con el poder de superar a dios en su interior.

Ese último impacto ilumino el cielo del palacio y despertó a todos los que estaban fuera de combate solo para ver esa explosión de color negro con detalles rojos y morados, mientras los responsables de toda esta destrucción jadeaban y cayeron al suelo con agotamiento, delante de ellos, el cadáver de lo que quedaba de Yhwach, de pie, la parecer incluso en su propia muerte, se negó a arrodillarse ante otros.

\- Lo….. Logramos. ….Rukia. Dijo Ichigo desde el suelo mirando el cielo con agotamiento

\- Si, lo logramos. El único gesto que pudieron hacer ambos antes de desmayarse por completo fue chocar las manos

3 días más tarde:

Los resultados de esta batalla fueron extremos, muchas bajas de parte de los shinigamis, Arrancars y Quincy, especialmente en estos últimos, los cuales los capitanes en condiciones de moverse y empuñar una espada salieron a cazar a los supervivientes para capturarlos, encerrarlos en los restos del muken y esperar la sentencia del comandante que sería Ichigo pero tanto el cómo su teniente estaban fuera de combate desde que todo termino y para el cuerpo médico no les parecía raro, estuvieron luchando batallas difícil desde el inicio y agotaron todas sus fuerzas.

Aún seguían en el palacio real recuperándose como podían, eso sí, Bambietta como la última de la elite de los quincys era vigilada con recelo para que no escapara sin recibir una sentencia, las cuales Sona había dando 3 alternativas a los quincys pensando en cómo lo haría Ichigo con el rol de comandante aunque al final solo serían aprobadas si los capitanes y los condenados estaban de acuerdo.

El primero era el que nadie elegiría, la muerte, todos los quincys sobrevivientes serian ejecutados con excepción de Uryu que fue un doble agente todo el tiempo, la otra opción parecía la mejor pero con una falla, el exilio, con esta los Quincy permanecerían vivos pero nunca se les permitiría poner un pie en el mundo de los vivos ni en ningún lugar que no fuera la dimensión creada por Yhwach donde estuvieron todos estos años.

Uryu ante esa sugerencia ofreció ser el rey de los Quincy, ya que él era el único heredero al trono en este momento, lo hacía por la supervivencia de los suyos más que nada, quería aunque sea tratar de que cambiaran como siempre lo quiso su abuelo, aunque eso significa que ya no regresaría tampoco al mundo de los vivos ya que como medida de seguridad, se iba a sellar la dimensión usando una oken para que solo alguien en el exterior los liberara del encierro, cruel, pero desde el punto de vista de Uryu, era muy justo.

La tercera opción más bien fue una idea para una sola persona que se negó al encierro y la ejecución, era Bambietta que no iba obedecer a Uryu, por lo que Sona le hizo la oferta, trabajar para Ichigo, como Unohana había muerto la pieza de peón regreso a él, no era un contrato de amo esclavo bajo los principios del peli naranja, sería una prisión con libertad condicional si ella e Ichigo aceptaban.

Kyoraku tomo el mando mientras Ichigo despertaba, lo primero era el conteo de bajas, pero también declaro que cuando Ichigo despertara y diera las ordenes, lo dejaran ir, como el mismo peli naranja dijo, este ya no era su mundo pero vino a detener el problema, no le iban a privar de regresar a su vida cuando ya no pertenecía a este lugar, pero si hubo una decisión unánime de los capitanes.

Isshin estaba feliz y cuando pudo se comunicó con el otro mundo declarando la victoria de los shinigami poniendo feliz a los Gremory que se quedaron en la casa del peli naranja, las hermanas de Ichigo estaban felices y Tatsuki ya quería ver que regresara su fresa.

En estos momentos se podía ver a la pareja de shinigamis en medio de un dormitorio que se usaba como centro médico donde Isane, Orihime, Nell y Asia estaban trabajando a marchas forzadas tratando a los más graves y dejando los casos menores a un lado para ser atendidos por otros.

Las chicas de Ichigo se turnaban para visitarlo a él y Rukia, Asia por su parte estaba feliz que ya todo termino y estaban fuera de peligro, ahora venía la reconstrucción y el descanso, aunque pensó que si otra amenaza aparecía en su mundo de origen, ya no sería más que una piedra en los zapatos ya que luego de sobrevivir contra un auto proclamado dios, dudaba que algo más los detuviera.

\- Hay demonios me siento muy agotado. Dijo Ichigo que se despertó no muy fuerte.

Rápidamente el sonido de su voz puso felices a las chicas que lo cuidaban por lo que fue abrazado entre lágrimas por Asia y Orihime que se alegraron de que despertara, pensaron por un momento que cayó en coma por el exceso.

\- Estoy bien, no soy fácil de matar ¿estás bien Albion? Pregunto Ichigo al dragón en su interior.

\- Ese tipo sí que fue duro, pero estaré bien, el poder de Ophis me agoto, pero estaré bien. Dijo el dragón blanco

\- ¿hablando de eso? ¿Dónde está ella? Pregunto Rukia que también se despertó.

Su respuesta llego cuando giraron el cuello y vieron que en medio de los 2 había un banquito donde la dragona del infinito los vigilo todo el tiempo con una mirada acosadora como si fuera Mizore algo perturbador pero si los vigilaba una persona de poder increíbles se sentían seguros.

\- ¿Cómo va todo y cuánto tiempo estuvimos fuera de combate? Pregunto Rukia que no intento pararse aun.

\- Llevan 3 días dormidos, Kyoraku tomo el mando por ahora pero Sona estuvo usando su posición como tercera al mando del escuadrón 1 para tomar algunas decisiones y sugerencias, hemos regenerado las extremidades perdidas de la mayoría, las bajas de shinigamis y arrancars son muchas, pero no tantas como la de los quincys, actualmente se está fabricando una llave para encerrar a los quincys. Dijo Orihime poniendo al día de la situación a su enamorado

\- ¿Uryu y esa Quincy cómo están? Pregunto Ichigo con voz cansada.

\- Uryu decidió que gobernaría a los quincys, para mantenerlos vivos y evitar la extinción, de esa forma quiere cambiar la forma de pensar de ellos por lo que acepto el encierro, Bambietta, tenía un trato con Sona donde se le juro no ser ejecutada pero no quiere ir con Uryu. Dijo la ex monja que aplico un poco de poder curativo a su novio para que se pudiera levantar.

\- ¿y qué solución encontraron al problema? Pregunto Rukia que recibía una curación de Orihime.

\- Al parecer esa chica será la última integrante de tu facción, Kurosaki. Dijo Ophis muy tranquila.

\- Espera Nell. Dijo Ichigo mientras retrocedía en su cama.

\- TE EXTRAÑE, ME ALEGRO QUE ESTES BIEN.

Luego de eso Nell le dio uno de sus brazos rompe huesos a Ichigo por la emoción dejándolo de nuevo fuera de combate pero al menos ya sabían que estaban fuera de peligro, toda la guerra contra los quincys se había terminado.

Una semana más tarde:

Con sus heridas estabilizas y sin dejar ni un cabo suelto Ichigo dio sus últimas ordenes como comandante de los shinigamis, el cual era que de ahora en adelante los shinigamis y arrancars no serían enemigos, una decisión cuestionable pero que tuvieron que aceptar de su salvador, lo otro fue que de ahora en adelante, las decisiones de gobierno más importantes seria tomadas por el comandante que sería Kyoraku pero que sería estudiado y debatido por el resto de los capitanes y lo otro fue la disolución de todo el poder de los nobles que hubieran sobrevivido a la guerra.

Una única qué cosa que se le pregunto a Rukia es si quería usar el apellido Kuchiki una vez más debido a que con la muerte de Byakuya si ella decía que no, que fue lo que dijo, el clan Kuchiki fue declarado oficialmente extinto.

\- Creo que debo darte esto para que ejerzas tu función. Dijo Ichigo listo para quitarse el chaleco de capitán comandante

\- Estuve hablando con los demás capitanes Kurosaki, tu derrotaste a Yamamoto limpiamente, así que quédatela, como un recuerdo de tus logros en este mundo, se puede hacer otra, además, nunca se sabe si algún día quieres fundar tu propia sociedad de almas en ese mundo, de hecho algunos capitanes quieren otorgar sus uniformes como un reconocimiento a tu grupo ya que demostraron el poder y potencial de capitanes. Dijo Kyoraku sonriendo dejando que Ichigo conservara el chaleco.

Isane dio un paso al frente, ella ahora era oficialmente la capitana del escuadrón 4 pero Unohana antes de su muerte le pidió una cosa luego de ver el bankai de Asia, la peli blanca ofreció el chaleco a la ex monja que se sobre salto.

\- Felicidades Asia Argento, la capitana Unohana te reconoce como una digna sucesora de la división 4, según sus palabras antes de irse, demostraste el poder para ser una capitana del cuerpo médico. Dijo Isane que le otorgó a la rubia que temblaba de la emoción.

Para Asia esto fue su mayor logro, empezó como una débil chica a la cual todos debían cuidar, avanzo gracias a Ichigo y sus compañeros hasta ser una persona que se podía defender y demostró un poder que provoco que una shinigami de tantos años como Unohana la reconociera como una sucesora de ese puesto.

Soi Fong otorgo el suyo a Rukia, debido a que era la única en su tamaño a lo cual ella acepto, Kuroka recibió uno que pertenecía al difunto Ukitake y de esta manera, muchas de ellas fueron reconocidas como las más poderosas dentro de la facción shinigami.

\- Adiós, fue gusto verlos, posiblemente regrese para visitar la tumba de mi madre, si tienen un problema, solo llamen pero que no sea una vez cada mes. Dijo Ichigo el cual fue su despedida de este mundo para regresar al mundo DXD donde sus compañeros lo esperaban,

La paz regreso y ahora la facción de los shinigamis se había ganado un buen descanso de toda esta guerra.

Epilogo:

\- Y esa fue nuestra historia niños. Dijo un Ichigo adulto de varios años en el futuro

\- Creo que se durmieron a la mitad. Dijo una Rukia de la misma edad viendo a sus pequeños hijos Ichika y Kazui dormidos.

La pareja de shinigamis que llevaban años en un feliz matrimonio, aunque claro, también mucha poligamia de por medio, cargaron a sus hijos a las habitaciones donde dormían el resto de los hijos del shinigami, en promedio tuvo un hijo por chica salvo con Rukia con la que tuvo 2 siendo Kazui el mayor e Ichika la menor.

Lo que no les contaron fueron los incidentes con la brigada del caos, Cao Cao, y la bestia 666 Trihexa, el gran rojo donde cumplieron su pacto con Ophis aunque con el tiempo al parecer la dragona se volvió la niñera de los niños de la facción shinigami la cual se encargaba de todos los asuntos del mundo humano.

Como se esperó, un par de años después y con la evolución de las piezas de Ichigo se fundó una nueva sociedad de almas con divisiones cuando todos adquirieron evil pieces aunque seguían siendo la familia de Ichigo, entre esas divisiones estaba Asia como la capitana de la división 4 de este mundo y Orihime como su teniente entre otros.

Chad también era un teniente, en este caso el teniente de Korra que con el paso de los años ella se volvió más poderosa con sus puños que el mejor amigo de Ichigo.

También había ciertas clasificaciones que las 3 facciones tenían para los hijos del shinigami, a unos los llamaban mini Ichigos ya que tenían el mismo carácter, actitud y eran tan aterradores como el propio Ichigo, como por ejemplo Airi Kurosaki, la hija de Asia que era como un clon físico de ella pero con la actitud salvaje de su padre, de hecho en la escuela primaria era toda una salvaje, la única cosa diferente eran los ojos que eran como los de Ichigo.

La otra categoría eran los pacíficos, los hijos más tranquilos de Ichigo que seguían el ejemplo de su padre de tener una vida remotamente tranquila aunque fueran los hijos del hibrido perfecto pero si se los hacia enojar eran temibles como Nagumo Kurosaki, el hijo que tuvo Irina.

Luego estaban los que simplemente eran almas de la fiesta pese a su corta edad, como el hijo que tuvo con Aika y la hija que tuvo con Kuroka, cuando había fiestas esos mocosos eran el alma de cualquier fiesta, y eran bastante…promiscuos con temas pervertidos debido a la mala influencia de sus progenitoras.

Otras cosas que no les contaban a sus hijos eran, el día que Ichigo hizo templar el inframundo y a todos los Maous, salvo por Serafall que cuidaba a sus sobrinos, de hecho ella se puso feliz cuando se enteró que su hermana Sona la volvió una tía.

La razón por la que Ichigo aterrorizo el inframundo de nuevo fue simple, al parecer Sirzechs no aprendió nada de la paliza de su padre, ya que un día de manera casual sugirió comprometer a Yuzu y con su hijo Milicas para que los gremory tuvieran una alianza más profunda con los shinigamis, los detalles de ese día no fueron contados pero juraron escuchar gritar como niñas a los Maous incluso al mismo satán cuando Ichigo mostro una dulce sonrisa y trono sus nudillos.

Sin embargo Yuzu dijo que prefería hacerlo cuando se conocieran mejor y fueran mayores mientras que Karin se dedicó a quitarle hasta lo último de afeminado a Gasper hasta que termino por parecer un hombre maduro sin rasgos del vampiro travesti que era.

Rias por su parte si encontró a su persona especial con el paso de los años y cumplió sus sueños de la misma forma en que Sona lo hizo, se podría decir que esto era perfecto.

\- Ara ara, de nuevo despiertos hasta tarde, son muy traviesos. Dijo Akeno que era una adulta pero entre sus brazos cargaba su hija Shuri Kurosaki

Ella y Bambietta fueron las ultimas en entrar en el círculo de amor del peli naranja, la himejima lo logro cuando logro en más de una ocasión mostrar que sus sentimientos eran puros mientras el caso de Bambietta que acepto ser parte de la facción de Ichigo tuvo un mejor desarrollo de varios meses cuando regresaron antes del viaje a escolar en ese tiempo.

Como Ichigo era muy verde en sus poderes de Quincy necesito una maestra y esa misma fue Bambietta que acepto hacerlo porque sentía que se lo debía, tras muchos entrenamiento, peleas, roces y comentarios ambos terminaron en una relación que siguió floreciendo con los años, de hecho en este punto Bambietta esperaba a un nuevo hijo del shinigami

Isshin por su parte se enorgulleció de su hijo y estaba más que feliz por la cantidad de nietos aunque el también aportaba algo abriendo un hospital para todas las facciones sin discriminar apoyado por su familia aunque los casos graves los dejaban en las confiables manos de Asia.

¿Y los Sitri y Gremorys?, bueno Saji se logró hacerse extremadamente fuerte, lo suficiente para ser reconocido por Sairaorg como un digno demonio, se casó con Momo y Ruruko donde ellas con su pequeño emprendimiento lo volvieron una franquicia mundial, mientras el clan de Rias eran la segunda nobleza más poderosa solo por debajo de los Sitri a los cuales solo pudieron vencer una vez y esa vez fue porque durante el combate Sona había presentado los signos de embarazo y la distracción fue su única derrota contra los gremory

Ahora la Ichigo y Rukia fueron a la habitación donde las demás lo esperaban al peli naranja, no importaba cuantas chicas estuvieran en su vida, ni que tan difícil seria todo, las amaba a todas pero Rukia siempre será la primera en su corazón y nadie la sacaría de ese lugar.

Esta era su vida ahora, llegaron a un mundo ajeno y lo cambiaron indirectamente con sus acciones hasta volverlo su hogar, ¿extrañaban su mundo? claro que si, pero este lugar era todo un hogar para ellos, uno que defenderían y preservarían aun con el paso de los años

Fin


End file.
